


Fumbling Towards Ecstasy

by OfTheAshTree62, Reijin_Hakumei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Breathplay, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Depression, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Double Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhibitionism, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Play, Kink Community, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Partners, Non-Sexual Submission, Ocean of Feels, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partner Swapping, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Service Top, Submission, Voyeurism, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 413,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfTheAshTree62/pseuds/OfTheAshTree62, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reijin_Hakumei/pseuds/Reijin_Hakumei
Summary: Excerpt:Byakuya sat in the dark, not even having bothered turning on a light, though the sun had set at least an hour ago... Renji had been asking more brazen questions lately. Soon, he knew the stubborn redhead would start to actually delve into what was bothering him. Vague answers wouldn’t be enough for long, and he knew it was overtly obvious to his best friend that he wasn’t okay...Renji would keep prodding, and sooner or later he would give in. And then his best friend would likely leave. Just like everyone else in his life. And he wouldn’t stop him. No one else needed to suffer with him......Renji’s frown increased. He had a bad feeling about this… As well as a slight intuition... Because, honestly, this sounded like the beginning of a story he’d heard far too many times before. A story not many wanted to admit to. A story that made the speaker feel like they were to blame. But it was a story that needed to be told to be able to heal, to find the help and acceptance that was needed.And it had to be heard by the right person.“Byakuya,” he said, waiting an uncomfortably long time for the both of them until wet steel eyes finally met his own. “Tell me. Everything.”
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya, Hisagi Shuuhei/Tensa Zangetsu, Hitsugaya Toushirou/Yukio Hans Vorarlberna
Comments: 180
Kudos: 54
Collections: YukiShiro Ship Week and Archive





	1. And if I shed a tear I won't cage it…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SesshomaruFreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SesshomaruFreak/gifts), [LeVath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeVath/gifts).



It was only six in the evening but it was already dark. There was only one streetlight between his house and his destination, the large manor at the end of the dead end road, backed up against the large hill that divided their small town into “Hilltop” and “Old Town”. Hilltop was where the college was, and all the fancy, newer stores. Old Town though… Old Town still had cobbled streets in places, the buildings well-cared-for but appearing much the same as they had when they’d been built, nearly a hundred years previously. The Kuchiki family was still one of the most prominent in their community, owning much of the land in the area, and their manor reflected that old wealth - like walking into the past.

Renji had moved here several years ago for college but had become enchanted enough with the area to stay. He’d rented an old house with a few friends just down the street from the well-known Kuchiki manor, eventually buying the place after he’d graduated and got settled into his career. The house wasn’t anything special - it was its proximity to the manor that made him determined to buy it, to make sure he could continue to live there. 

Because that meant he’d remain near Byakuya Kuchiki.

Byakuya did most of his business from the comfort of his home. He rarely ventured out and was a bit of a recluse. But he was so stunningly beautiful, Renji decided immediately that he  _ had _ to get to know him after catching sight of him one day on his way out of the house. It had taken a fair bit of time and determination but Renji was a bit hard-headed when it came to getting his way. Eventually the two formed a close friendship, Renji inviting himself over at least once a week, the day depending upon their schedules.

Byakuya never refused him, unless he had a direct conflict, but he never extended the invitation himself. That suited Renji fine, after so long he’d learned that it was simply the other man’s nature to not impose himself onto others. Luckily for their friendship, Renji didn’t have the same concern.

But Byakuya had been more distant recently… Had been becoming more so over the last few months, if Renji were honest. At first he thought he was overthinking things - the man was always rather reserved. But the last time he’d visited, Byakuya didn’t contribute a bit to their strained conversation, only responding when Renji asked a direct question, and even then the answers were as short and impersonal as were possible without seeming entirely rude.

Renji’s feet crunched in the snow and he pulled his coat more tightly around him to keep out the harsh January cold. Past the streetlight now, he glanced up at the inky black sky. There was no moon… But Orion hunted overhead, Sirius trailing behind and the familiarity of the sight convinced him. Tonight, he’d get Byakuya to open up to him about whatever it was that was bothering him. He refused to lose his friendship after so many years, after putting in so much time and effort into getting Byakuya to allow him to share some small portion of his life.

The stars were always reliable, always there, and Renji wanted to be that way for him. To be a constant. To be someone he could talk to, confide in, and never feel judged or rejected. Because as beautiful as Byakuya was, he was also incredibly lonely. This is what he did - he pushed people away when he felt like he was becoming a burden to them. 

Renji wouldn’t allow him to though - not with him.

* * *

Byakuya sat in the dark, not even having bothered turning on a light, though the sun had set at least an hour ago. His knees were pulled up to his chest, his eyes fighting to stay open although the hour was quite early. He sank into the corner of the couch with a sigh. Renji had been asking more brazen questions lately. Soon, he knew the stubborn redhead would start to actually delve into what was bothering him. Vague answers wouldn’t be enough for long, and he knew it was overtly obvious to his best friend that he  _ wasn’t  _ okay. 

How could he possibly tell him the truth? He certainly didn’t want to relive all of that. But the pain followed him every day anyway. Why not get it out? Still, just thinking about it made his eyes well with tears. It was his fault. Why did it bother him so much? If he could’ve just… but he growled subconsciously before he even finished the thought. It didn’t matter now. 

Renji would keep prodding, and sooner or later he would give in. And then his best friend would likely leave. Just like everyone else in his life. And he wouldn’t stop him. No one else needed to suffer with him. 

Suddenly, the sound of the doorbell rang through the enormous house, and Byakuya’s heart pounded beneath his ribs. He wasn’t expecting Renji. Well, he never really was. The man just seemed to appear at random times with only a vague sense of a pattern. With a heavy sigh, he rose, his legs stiff from sitting in the same position all day. He stretched his legs as he walked from the sitting room, through the anteroom, to the door. He hesitated a bit, hand shaking as he reached for the doorknob. Not wanting to cause even more concern, he shook his head to clear his mind and yanked the door open.

“Hey Byakuya, alright if I visit? You’re not busy tonight, right?” Of course it was Renji - only he would be brazen enough to come over at this time of day unannounced. Really, he was the only person that would come over at  _ any _ time of day unannounced but that was beside the point. He looked good - he always did, really - his long red hair held away from his face in a french braid, a warm headband covering his ears and forehead, hiding most of the tattoos there. He was dressed warmly, never one to enjoy the cold. And yet he had still walked through the snow in the freezing dark.

Just to see him.

Byakuya shook his head in response to Renji’s question of whether he was busy - he never was anymore, what was the use in asking? - and waved him inside, leading him to their usual place in the sitting room. Knowing Renji wouldn’t approve of the conditions, he flicked on a light on the way, squinting a bit as his eyes adjusted. 

He had no idea why this man continued to bother with him. It made no sense. Still, the smile on his face when he plopped down on the couch revealed a bit. He just  _ wanted  _ to. And that was something Byakuya wasn’t accustomed to. He pushed his smooth obsidian hair back from his face as he sat on the opposite end of the couch, having no desire to be close to anyone at the moment. Or, really at all. 

“How are you, Renji?” he asked, trying desperately to keep the focus off of himself. He stared at the tapestry rug as he waited for a response, cold steel-colored eyes completely unfeeling. 

Renji’s smile faultered a bit, seeing how closed-off the other was really becoming. “Oh, nothing’s changed on my end, just putting in my time at work and trying to keep warm. How are  _ you, _ Byakuya?”

Just that simple question caused Byakuya’s heart to leap into his throat. It was no mystery, especially not to Renji. He was breaking. Whether he was ready to admit it was a different issue altogether. But it seemed completely involuntary when tears spilled over onto his cheeks before he even spoke a word. “I’m fine, Renji,” he whispered. 

“Come on Byakuya,” Renji said, his voice firm but gentle. He knew the other didn’t want to have this conversation but he also clearly  _ needed _ to have it. He was a shell of himself, becoming more broken, more empty with each passing day. He wouldn’t sit back and watch this anymore. He’d always been a person of action anyway. “We both know that’s bullshit.”

Byakuya’s eyes darted up to him at the blatant statement. His expression was familiar. Determination was clear in his stern gaze and hard jawline. Perhaps it was time.

“I… that man I was dating… he left me,” was all he said. It was all he could force past the lump of emotion in his throat. 

Renji frowned. He’d seen Byakuya in and out of several relationships over the years. He’d never been happy, of course, by the end. And he was almost always the one broken up with - he usually just shut down until the other person gave up and left. But he’d  _ never _ seen him like this. 

Something had been different about this time.

“What happened?”

Byakuya took a shuddering breath and shook his head. He was fighting back the flood of tears that threatened to fill his eyes. “I’m not sure that you want to know the details. It was all… quite intimate. Everything was fine for a while. He was nice enough. You know he was over a lot, and we’d go out every Sunday. It was good. But when we started getting intimate, there were… little things he didn’t like,” he began, hoping that would be enough explanation. He hoped beyond everything in the world that Renji wouldn’t delve into  _ those  _ kinds of details.

Renji’s frown increased. He had a bad feeling about this… As well as a slight intuition. He could admit to himself that, if he was right, he was more than a bit intrigued. But his main focus was helping Byakuya. Because, honestly, this sounded like the beginning of a story he’d heard far too many times before. A story not many wanted to admit to. A story that made the speaker feel like they were to blame. But it was a story that needed to be told to be able to heal, to find the help and acceptance that was needed. 

And it had to be heard by the right person.

Luckily for Byakuya, Renji was one of the few people in his life - perhaps one of the only people in his life - that would be able to listen and  _ actually _ help him. And he was a determined enough person to press until Byakuya was completely honest with him. If he was right, of course…

But Renji hadn’t been wrong about this before… 

“Byakuya,” he said, waiting an uncomfortably long time for the both of them until wet steel eyes finally met his own. “Tell me. Everything.”

The older man ran his hands through his hair, holding it back from his face as he continued to take what were meant to be deep, steadying breaths. But they only brought more tears. At this rate, he didn’t even know if he would be able to speak. Renji was patient, though. He would sit there all night if that was what it took, and Byakuya knew that. So, he took his time to calm down. He closed his eyes and wiped his cheeks with the sleeve of his sweater. When he opened them again, he looked everywhere  _ but  _ to his friend as he continued the story.

“He wanted things a certain way, and I guess I didn’t do everything right. When he wanted me to top, I didn’t know what to do. When he topped, I wasn’t attentive enough to him. It was so confusing, and I had no idea  _ what  _ I was doing wrong. And there were other strange things that seemed off-putting to him…” he trailed off, emotion taking over again as memories flashed before his mind’s eye. He rested his elbows on his knees, burying his face in his hands as he lost control again. 

He didn’t know if he could get to the heart of the issue. The  _ last  _ thing that made him leave. It was just too much. Renji had no idea what he was asking, making him drag those horrid memories from where he had tried to push them down. Eventually, he would have just forgotten. Why couldn’t he just forget?

Renji shifted closer so that he could reach out and touch Byakuya’s shoulder. The other man flinched terribly at the touch but kept his face buried. “Byakuya, look at me.”

It took a long minute, Byakuya trying to get himself under control, trying to stop the tears from collecting and falling from his eyes. Renji’s hand on his shoulder didn’t move and he found himself concentrating on the warmth. Renji rarely touched him, the other knowing how reserved Byakuya was, how he shied away from contact with others. But he felt… grounded by the feeling, able to put some distance between the present and his memories. 

Eventually he was able to look into those dark brown eyes of his friend and Renji continued, “Keep going. All of it. You can do this Byakuya, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”

Byakuya nodded. He had made it this far. But the worst was yet to come. He wasn’t sure that Renji was fully prepared for it, but he kept insisting, so he had no choice but to oblige. It was either that or keep drowning in his own suffering, and, if he was honest, he was  _ so  _ tired of being alone. 

“Whenever he would even  _ breathe  _ too close to my skin, I had such a hard time holding back. You’d think he’d want to take advantage of that, knowing a way to make me feel good. But he avoided it. He always… finished first. That was just how it was. He would actually do  _ nothing  _ for me at all until he got his. And then he would rush me. I pretended it didn’t bother me. Just something to adjust to. I mean, outside of the bedroom, he was pleasant. Perhaps a bit distant, but he wasn’t a difficult person. So, I tolerated it. After all, sex isn’t everything, right?” 

He paused. Surprisingly, he had kept his tone level. He had half a mind to credit it to Renji’s hand on his shoulder. It brought him comfort, somehow. Still, there was more. The  _ one  _ thing that had ended it all in one fell swoop. He had to collect himself even more thoroughly to even  _ think  _ of speaking of it. Hoping it would help, he brought a hand up to place it on top of Renji’s, still unwilling to keep eye contact.

Renji felt a slight thrill flow through him when Byakuya voluntarily placed his hand above his own but he didn’t dare move. Byakuya needed him to be steady, to be calm, to  _ not _ react to what he was saying and doing because almost any reaction could be taken negatively while he was going through this and he’d shut down again. He needed him to finish his story, to admit to  _ everything _ that had happened between the two of them that was tearing him apart inside. Because if he didn’t know, he wouldn’t be able to help him effectively - he may even do more damage. Renji refused to risk that.

“There’s more,” Renji stated, his tone certain. “You’re doing so well, Byakuya. But you’re still avoiding what’s distressing you the most. Tell me Bya, you know you can trust me.”

Byakuya gathered his thoughts for what felt like an hour. He  _ had  _ to get through this last part all at once. If he even so much as paused, he would never complete it. The gentle, assuring tone of Renji’s voice helped. So far, there had been no backlash. No judgment. No telling him what he  _ should  _ have done. That was what he had expected, and when it didn’t come, he began to wonder what he had been missing out on for all these months. He did know he could trust him, beyond the shadow of a doubt. But nothing  _ this  _ personal had ever been spoken of before. After how Renji had reacted so far, Byakuya supposed, if there was one person he could trust with this, it was the man next to him. 

“The last thing that happened was… I zoned out a bit while we were in bed together. He put his hand down on my shoulder and his thumb put pressure on my neck. Something just  _ snapped  _ in me and I felt like the world just disappeared. It felt  _ fantastic _ , but suddenly he was pushing me away. It wasn’t until he had already slammed the bathroom door that I even realized what made him so angry. In that moment that I lost myself, I had… finished without really realizing it. I knew he hadn’t yet. I laid there, crying, for hours. He left at some point, after I heard him… pleasuring himself in the bathroom. I couldn’t even get up. I felt numb. Empty. Like I had committed some unforgivable crime. I waited. I didn’t even get out of bed for at least twenty-four hours. He never came back.”

By the time he had finished speaking, Byakuya’s heart was clenched in his chest with held-back emotion and he was almost panting. Speaking that to  _ anyone  _ made him want to sink into the floor and disappear. He didn’t dare look at Renji. Didn’t want to know what he would see. 

Renji was carefully noting each thing Byakuya had mentioned, trying to connect triggers to what he was almost certain had happened. He was also making sure to keep calm, even though he was severely angered about what this other man had done to his friend.  _ No one _ deserved that, to be left without a word, especially in that state… But it would do Byakuya no good to attack the other’s reaction. If Byakuya still cared about him, even remotely, he wouldn’t be receptive to anything else he had to say. 

Besides, the other man literally didn’t matter - not anymore. What mattered was the fallout, Byakuya’s new perception of himself that had resulted from the other’s actions. Byakuya didn’t understand why he’d reacted the way he had, didn’t understand what had happened at all, didn’t understand that it wasn’t his fault - that his reaction was completely natural, even desired in the right circumstances. And words wouldn’t be enough to convince him, not after something like that.

He’d need to be shown. 

“Byakuya, listen to me,” Renji said, his voice calm and yet utterly commanding. “You don’t need to say anything more, not right now, I just need you to listen. Squeeze my hand at the end of each of my sentences so that I know you’re listening.  _ Only _ do so when you’ve accepted what I’ve said and you’re ready for me to go on.”

Byakuya heard every word, still amazed at the calm Renji was maintaining. He had no idea what he planned to tell him to fix  _ this, _ but it had to be better than hating himself. After a long moment of hesitation, he looked up from where he had been staring a hole in the floor. Finding the seriousness in Renji’s eyes was unexpected. This had struck something in his friend, and he was actually eager to hear what he had to say. He wanted to muster a smile, but finding that he couldn’t, he simply squeezed Renji’s hand, which was still resting on his shoulder.

“I’m pretty sure I know what happened to you after he pressed on your throat.”

Gray eyes widened, and Byakuya had to fight the urge to speak -  _ demand  _ that Renji tell him what the hell was wrong with him. Instead, he forcefully squeezed his hand again.

“Him pressing on your throat, it would have made it more difficult for you to breathe - combining that with him also holding your shoulder, you probably felt restrained.”

Byakuya nodded, begrudgingly thinking back to that night. He  _ had  _ felt restrained. Utterly helpless. Still, that didn’t explain his reaction, so he squeezed Renji’s hand, urging him to continue. 

“Feeling restrained, feeling your breathing restricted, these things can make someone feel helpless, powerless, like they don’t have any control - vulnerable.”

It was like Renji was in his head. Somehow, he knew exactly how this had all felt to him. But he felt like he was getting to the point much too slowly, so he gave him a pointed look as he squeezed his hand this time, knowing he would just get a retort if he tried to speak. 

Renji’s lips twitched up a bit at the look. At least he was certain Byakuya was  _ really _ listening to what he was saying. “In some people, those feelings can trigger the mind to slip into something called ‘subspace,’ a frame of mind where you release all control and you feel completely at peace, trusting your partner to take care of you.”

At that, Byakuya’s gaze fell again. So… it  _ was  _ his fault. He had placed his trust in the wrong person, and he had paid for it dearly. Unheeding tears again invaded his face, and he leaned back to sink into the corner of the couch. He let his hand fall from where it rested on Renji’s and pulled his knees to his chest, turning away from the redhead and letting the torrent of emotion consume him. 

Renji remained still, keeping his hand firmly upon Byakuya’s shoulder even as he turned away from him and lost himself to emotion. This wasn’t going to be easy, there was a lot of pain and self-loathing in each of his reactions. This clearly wasn’t a recent wound. Renji didn’t know exactly how long his friend had been keeping this to himself, allowing it to wear at him, but he would give him all the time he needed.

“I will tell you when I’m done saying everything I want you to hear,” Renji said firmly. “When you’re ready to hear more, squeeze my hand again. I’m not going anywhere. I would never leave you like this. But there is far more you need to know and I need to make sure you're listening and that you are accepting what I’m telling you. Take all the time you need Bya, I’ll wait, I’m right here.” He gave the lightest squeeze of his own hand on his shoulder to emphasize the point before relaxing it back to that same firm, constant pressure.

Byakuya felt his hand, felt the light squeeze on his shoulder, but still he was unwilling to reply. There was more Renji wanted to say, but what if it didn’t help? What if it was just  _ information? _ He didn’t need information. If he wasn’t so proud, he would admit that he needed  _ help.  _

He sat there, feeling like he was becoming one with the furniture, for what felt like hours. But Renji was still there. It didn’t matter how much he cried. Surely, he looked awful. At least he had showered that day, but by now his hair was soaked with tears, plastered to his face, his eyes bloodshot and swollen. 

But  _ none  _ of that mattered to Renji. 

With a shaky breath, he brought his hand back up to the one on his shoulder. He didn’t turn, but he felt Renji’s grip tighten the slightest bit at the contact. Finally, he closed his eyes, braced himself mentally, and gave it a light squeeze. 

Renji was smiling even though Byakuya couldn’t see it. He was so damn proud of him, that he was facing this, allowing himself to hear what Renji needed to tell him. He needed him to  _ believe _ him and he was willing to go as slow as Byakuya needed in order for that to happen. He had a feeling he may be waiting a while for Byakuya to accept what he said next, but he clearly needed to hear it.

“A person that slips into subspace has no control over doing so - we don’t choose who we trust enough to affect us that way - and it’s a completely natural reaction; slipping into subspace is  _ never _ that person’s  _ fault.” _

Byakuya tensed at his words. It truly was like he knew every one of his thoughts. How did he  _ know  _ that he had been blaming himself for what happened? Was it that obvious? Or was Renji more perceptive than he had been giving him credit for? 

Whatever the case was, it was such a great relief. At least, it was a momentary flicker of hope. But what felt like the truth crashed in to remind him that it was  _ he  _ who had lost control. Renji’s words didn’t change what had happened. He sighed heavily, squeezing Renji’s hand despite the doubt that clouded what he had been told. 

Renji narrowed his eyes a bit - that had been far too fast. He considered his next words carefully, going back over in his mind everything Byakuya had told him. “You told me, when you topped, you didn’t know what to do - this is because being in control over another person intimately doesn’t come naturally to you - the people that are most receptive to falling into subspace, they do so because they  _ are _ able to do the opposite, they’re able to entirely  _ give up _ control; this may sound bad to you but it’s actually the most difficult thing a person can do, and no one chooses which comes more naturally to them - nor can they change it.”

That certainly made sense. At least while listening, the tears had stopped. Byakuya straightened his posture a bit, keeping his hand on Renji’s as he did so. He looked over his shoulder to his friend. Through all of this, his expression had been so constant. Maybe… this information  _ was  _ the help he could provide. Obviously, it was meant to assure him that there was nothing wrong with him. There were other people that had the same experiences he did. 

But how was something like that  _ supposed  _ to end? Giving up control had only brought him pain. Honestly, he was unsure if he could ever surrender again. Insistent that Renji at least finish what he felt he needed to say, he squeezed his hand. 

Renji was relieved to see Byakuya seemed far more calm, that he looked like he was actively listening. He would need more than words, that was obvious, but Renji had to think about how to approach such a thing carefully. He was likely unwilling to attempt such a thing again, especially after such a terrible experience. He had essentially played with fire and been terribly burned. 

Byakuya was a cautious person already, and he tended to take life lessons to heart the first time he received negative consequences. But doing so, denying this part of himself would only cause him misery. And ignoring it would only cause something like this to inevitably happen  _ again _ unless he remained alone. Renji didn’t want that - he wanted him  _ happy. _ And that meant getting him to accept this part of himself.

“Just like there are people that are able to give up control, there are others that naturally assume it with a partner - they  _ enjoy _ taking care of them while their partner is in subspace and are able to gently bring them out again; without that care, a person in subspace can drop - feel neglected, abandoned,  _ worthless _ \- but with that care, a person in subspace feels entirely light, free, and completely at peace.”

So,  _ that  _ was how it was supposed to work? Had he truly been  _ stupid  _ enough to miss the fact that the man he had been dating wasn’t fit to care for him? Or, perhaps he didn’t think he was worth it. 

Both possibilities tugged at Byakuya’s heart equally, and both caused that familiar emptiness to take over again. He was past crying. The hurt he felt now was so deep it just gnawed at him until he was numb again. Were there really people out there who would care about  _ him  _ like that? Enough to tolerate this ridiculous reflex? If there were, they certainly wouldn’t have him now. 

Not with how far he had fallen.

It was fairly evident that Renji still wasn’t finished. So, though at this point he was just listening, not truly taking much of it to heart, he squeezed his friend’s hand.

Renji could tell he was losing him a bit. That was alright - for now - after all he knew words alone weren’t going to be enough to reach him. At least he was still telling him to continue by squeezing his hand, still willing to listen. 

“These aren’t things many people talk about - or even  _ know  _ about, even though most people naturally fall into one of these ways of being with a partner; most of the time, the partner of a person that falls into subspace has no idea it happened, how to handle it if they  _ do  _ realize something happened, or the pain they cause by not responding and caring for them correctly - and that’s  _ neither person’s fault.” _

Byakuya took in the words, but it all just seemed so involuntary. He was rather disgusted by himself and the fact that he couldn’t control something as seemingly impactful as falling into subspace. And, he supposed, he had a bit of hidden resentment toward his former partner… 

He  _ wanted  _ to think the best of him, but how could he? The man had left him sobbing into his pillow. What decent human being  _ did  _ that? He didn’t even ask what was wrong.  _ That  _ was something his former partner could control. Regardless of the reason, he should have addressed the consequences. Abandoning him in the throes of sudden depression was inexcusable. 

He glanced back to Renji again, hoping the anger in his heart hadn’t shown in his eyes. This man, his best friend, was the one that was here. Picking up the pieces that man had left broken. Perhaps falling into subspace wasn’t Byakuya’s fault. And perhaps wanting all the control wasn’t his former partner’s fault. But leaving him in a heap on the bed  _ had  _ been something he chose to do. Knowing Renji didn’t want him to speak, he only squeezed his hand again.

Renji noticed the tightness around his hard, steel eyes and he had a feeling he knew why Byakuya was angered, though the other was trying to hide it from him. He understood that anger, Byakuya had every right - he was angry himself. 

But none of that would help them. 

He needed to move  _ past _ that anger, not dwell on it. “Everyone reacts differently to their partner falling into subspace, for different reasons, none of which excuse the pain they cause and very few people react correctly - to do so requires a very attentive type of person and more than a little luck, which doesn’t happen very often; some people live their whole lives with a partner that has no idea how they are affecting them and usually they need to be  _ told _ how to correct that, by someone other than their partner because their partner isn’t  _ able _ to explain, not understanding either.”

Byakuya wondered if he would ever actually meet these seemingly mythological creatures. People who  _ cared  _ so deeply for their partners. He had been in too many relationships that didn’t last, and the most recent heartbreak… made him tempted to never try again. 

All of this explaining Renji was doing only made him all the more doubtful that he would ever be with the  _ right  _ person. There would always be compromise. He would never truly be able to relinquish control without  _ some  _ amount of backlash. 

There was no way anyone had that much patience, that much pure love in their heart… 

…to deal with someone like him. 

He squeezed Renji’s hand again, if only to just get to the end of this seemingly endless barrage of information.

“I know that’s a lot, that some of this was probably difficult to hear or believe, but I needed you to hear all that for you to really understand me when I say this: I  _ do _ know how to take care of a partner in subspace and, if you’d allow me to, I’d like to take care of  _ you, _ Byakuya, I  _ want _ to - to show you how it  _ should _ feel. I know that’s what would help you the most... 

"Would you be willing to trust me, to allow me to show you? You can reply verbally now, you did such a good job before, I’m proud of you for listening and hearing what I had to say.”

Byakuya took a moment to fully absorb what Renji was suggesting. In fact, he had a hard time actually believing it. He turned fully, sitting in his seat properly and taking his hand from on top of Renji’s. He folded his hands before him, unsure and a bit frightened of what was being implied. He cleared his throat, sure his voice would sound horrid after so much crying.

“I don’t… I don’t really understand,” he admitted. “I don’t want to have sex with you.” It seemed ridiculous that this would be Renji’s intention, but that was all he could assume. He felt his cheeks burning with embarrassment, both at the possibility that he was grossly misreading Renji’s meaning  _ and  _ the small chance that he was right.

Renji smiled softly, "There's actually no need for that to trigger subspace. You wouldn't need to do anything physically intimate with me. Remember, all that's required is someone you trust to cause you to feel a sense of powerlessness. Restraint should be more than enough. 

"I would only bind your arms, and if you tell me to stop at any point, I will, immediately, without question. I could never hurt you Byakuya and the last thing I want to do right now is make you uncomfortable. But I desperately want you to feel what falling into subspace  _ should  _ feel like, to help you accept this part of yourself. It's a beautiful thing to be able to do and you mean too much to me to see you deny something from yourself that will make you feel… Whole."

Byakuya mulled over the possibility. The worst that could happen… well, he didn’t want to think about that. But he truly didn’t believe Renji would leave him, no matter what happened. It was a simple thing, and if nothing at all happened, that was better than disappointment and pain. Considering all the possibilities just made Byakuya shake his head. The only way to really know would be to do it. 

“I suppose… I’ll let you. I trust you, Renji,” he replied, finally able to lift the corner of his mouth a bit in the tiniest smile. 

Renji grinned, elated at the other's acceptance. He reached over and grabbed his coat from where he'd laid it over the arm of the couch and retrieved a long, soft, silken ribbon from one of the zippered pockets. Byakuya raised his eyebrows and Renji chuckled, saying, "You'd be surprised how common enjoying being bound is for someone who's like you. And using the wrong material can cause a bit of pain or even slight injury. So I started to keep this with me. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. I'll take good care of you, Bya."

Byakuya was only put more at ease by his knowledge, but it was still a bit odd for him to carry around such things. That was a conversation for another time, though. For now, he stared at the ribbon in Renji’s hand, admittedly apprehensive of what was to come. Comforted by the fact that Renji had said they could stop at any time, he steeled his determination. 

“So, how does this work? What do you need me to do?” he asked, bringing his gaze up to study Renji’s face. It was a bit amusing that he seemed absolutely ecstatic to be tying him up, and he let his smile widen, infected by Renji’s constant confidence. 

"The only thing I want you to do is make yourself as comfortable on this couch as possible. If that means laying down, go ahead. If that means sitting a certain way, then do so. After you're settled, let me know and I'll begin. I may need to tell you to move a bit or place your arms a certain way but those instructions will be few and only to make sure you continue to be comfortable." 

Byakuya followed the directions, tucking his legs up onto the seat and leaning into the arm of the couch. It was how he usually sat, and somehow he doubted he would be comfortable lying down while Renji did anything meant to channel his propensity to give up control. The combined sensations would likely be disastrous, as he was well aware of the depression that was hiding not far from the surface of his countenance. He wanted to remain calm, and the only way he was going to do that was to  _ avoid  _ things that reminded him of that night. 

“Alright, go ahead.” Just saying it made his heart race. He trusted Renji, yes, but he was still uncertain whether he trusted himself. 

Renji slid off the couch to his knees on the floor, shuffling to be beside Byakuya and gently took his hand. He lightly ran his fingers across the back before pressing down, firm yet gentle, rubbing and feeling the delicate bones beneath as he massaged out the tension the other was holding onto. He slowly transitioned to his wrist, still gently holding his hand in place and asked quietly, "May I roll up the sleeves of your sweater? It would make this easier but if that would make you uncomfortable I can work around them."

Byakuya heard the question, but he was quite sidetracked just  _ watching  _ Renji as he began his process. On a normal day, the man was all energy, completely off the walls with fire and enthusiasm. But now… he was like a completely different person. Byakuya saw the glint in his eyes. He was still Renji, just…  _ gentle _ . Careful. Considerate. Everything he knew he  _ could  _ be, but wasn’t shown often. 

He said he knew how to take care of a partner. Was this how he treated everyone he’d ever been with? Was this how people  _ should  _ be treated? Because Byakuya had never been touched so softly. 

“Oh, yes, you can roll up my sleeves,” he replied, finally tearing his eyes away from Renji’s hands. 

Renji smiled at him, pleased by the curious fascination in Byakuya's slate gray eyes. He was doing well so far, allowing Renji to touch him and relaxing into his touch rather than tensing up - a sure sign Byakuya really  _ did _ trust him. He felt unbelievably honored by that, especially after what had happened to him, after what he'd been keeping inside for what was probably a period of several months. 

He slid his hand that had been carefully massaging his wrist up to stroke his arm over his sweater, his touch light as he moved up and then firmer as he moved down so as not to bunch up the material. After a minute and he was certain Byakuya was accustomed to feeling him touching his arm through the cloth, he used both hands to roll up the sleeve, all the way to his shoulder. 

Renji swallowed at the sight of Byakuya's beautifully toned arm - he'd actually never really seen this much of his friend's skin before and certainly never this close. And he was allowed to  _ touch  _ him. Renji kept his body's reactions well in check, however. This wasn't about him, this was about making Byakuya comfortable, about taking care of him and his needs. Renji's crush on his gorgeous friend had gone unrequited for years, his happiness and comfort meaning far more to him than wanting to fulfill any physical desire. He was fine being whatever Byakuya allowed him to be. If that forever remained his best friend, that was more than enough. He just wanted him to finally be  _ happy.  _

With the sleeve in place and out of the way, Renji worked on massaging the lithe muscles of his arms, loving the feel of his smooth skin beneath his gentle, firm fingers. He heard Byakuya sigh, dark brown eyes flickering to his face and smiling at seeing the other's relaxed expression. Byakuya had his own eyes gently closed and he was relaxed completely against the arm of the couch. 

Renji deftly yet slowly repeated the process on his other hand, wrist, and arm, his smile never wavering on his face as Byakuya remained utterly relaxed, allowing him to gently move his arms as needed to roll up his other sleeve and massage out the tension in his other arm without the slightest resistance or hesitation. 

Byakuya had no idea where Renji had learned such things, but it truly didn’t matter. What mattered was that, for the first time in his life, he felt cared for. Every move Renji made was calm, confident, and gentle, and it made Byakuya have no choice but to completely fold under his touch. And he didn’t mind at all. Where he expected to have some reservations, perhaps a bit of tense hesitation, he found only comfort and trust. 

Renji was his best friend. He had  _ never  _ given him reason not to trust him. He had been there through the fallout of every failed relationship. Usually, all it took was a drink and some venting, so he hadn’t been sure what to expect in the aftermath of something so utterly different. No one had ever made him feel worthless. He had always been able to bounce back from the failures. He didn’t know whether Renji would be able to handle something like this. 

But he could. 

And he was making Byakuya finally feel like he mattered again. Renji was doing this  _ for  _ him, not  _ to  _ him, and the difference was tangible in the way he touched him. He snuck a glance at the man before him, and what he found in Renji’s eyes almost caused tears to well in his own. There was such overt admiration in those dark brown depths as he worked his way down his arm, firmly massaging out the knots. He looked at him as though he was the only person in the world. And even if it was a temporary feeling that came with his task, Byakuya would revel in the attention for as long as he could. 

Renji stroked down Byakuya's arms for a minute after he completed his massage, making sure the other was fully used to his touch and completely relaxed. He then picked up the roll of ribbon, allowing it to unravel. There were actually two separate strands, wound together, and he divided them and set them so that one laid over each of Byakuya's wrists, carefully noting his reaction at the feel of the fabric against his skin. 

Byakuya swallowed a gasp at the contact of the satin to his skin. Not because it was unpleasant. Exactly the opposite. It was pulling him further into relaxation, and closer to the state Renji had described. 

He sat up a bit, not much, and looked down to Renji, who was meeting his stare intently. Without a word, he stared at the ribbons on his wrists, taking a deep breath to remind himself that Renji didn’t mean him harm. This was to help him. So, he gave his friend a small nod and leaned his head back against the back of the couch, steadying his breathing as an attempt to calm his racing heart. 

Renji found himself smiling warmly at his reaction. Byakuya was such a natural submissive - no wonder he had such awful luck in relationships. He wasn't with people who knew what he needed, that could adequately meet this core need in his sexuality, in his demeanor. Had Renji been remotely aware before, he may have tried to educate him about himself, before he had such a terrible experience. But there was no use in what ifs - Renji had always looked resolutely forward and he was determined that Byakuya's future experiences with a partner would be positive ones. 

Even if that partner wasn't him. 

Renji looped each ribbon so that they were wrapped centered upon each wrist before gently pulling his wrists to lay one on top of the other. He secured them together, making sure the ribbon remained smooth and flat against his skin, his fingers checking to make sure it was tight, restraining, but still allowing for proper circulation. 

He then wound each ribbon up his arms, crisscrossing the fabric so that it firmly wrapped him, the pressure giving the feeling of being securely held in place. He tied the ends together when he reached the material on the rolled sleeve, making sure the tie was tight without being  _ too _ tight. He then lightly pet down Byakuya's bound arms, whispering reassurances he wasn't certain the other could really hear anymore. He had fallen into subspace some time ago, Renji had felt him go completely boneless while he'd been wrapping the first arm. 

Still he spoke to him, his words as close to a confession of the feelings he had buried for this man as he would allow himself to utter. "You're doing so well Bya, you're amazing, allowing me to take care of you. Your submission is breathtaking, beautiful.  _ You're  _ beautiful,  _ so _ beautiful wrapped in silk and allowing yourself to be guided by my voice, by my hands. I'm so honored to have your trust, that I'm allowed to be here, by your side through this, to see you this way. Thank you Bya, so much. You have no idea how much you mean to me, how much  _ this _ means to me, how much I want to take care of you…"

Byakuya hardly knew whether he was even breathing anymore. But he was alive, so he figured he had to be. He didn’t  _ feel  _ anything except Renji’s hands on his arms, lightly moving up and down the satin fabric. The room didn’t exist. The couch he sat on wasn’t there. It was just him and Renji, deep in his subconscious mind. And, really, he never wanted the peace to end. If he ever woke up from this, reality would surely come crashing back in, reminding him of everything he had been through. This was an escape, but he feared its durability. When his eyes opened, would everything go back to the way it was? When the ribbons were unwrapped, would Renji leave?

Then he heard his voice. The conviction in his words was astonishing. Did he really  _ mean  _ all of that? That he thought he was beautiful? That doing this really meant  _ that  _ much to him? It had to all be true. Renji had never lied to him. 

The undeniable emotion and truth in what he said caused tears to drop from Byakuya’s eyes, though he didn’t have the presence of mind to care. 

Because they weren’t tears of sadness. 

Not anymore. 

Even if they weren’t  _ together, _ he had someone who cared, and that was something he had only wished for before. Maybe… maybe when he opened his eyes… 

…Renji  _ would  _ still be there. 

Renji kept speaking to him softly, kept gently running his hands along his arms. At the sight of fresh tears he brought a hand up to carefully wipe them away, eyes widening slightly at the automatic motion as he hadn't explicitly asked to touch Byakuya's face. He relaxed however and had to resist touching him further as Byakuya leaned into his hand upon his cheek. He ached to taste his lips, to kiss away his silent tears, for this beautiful man to truly belong to  _ him.  _

But Byakuya was far from ready, and he treasured his friendship. Byakuya was within his subspace, placing his complete trust in him. Renji had no idea if he was even attracted to him. As much as his reactions towards him pulled at his heart and made him want to pull him into his arms, he couldn't be sure that's what Byakuya really wanted, and he was far from a frame of mind where he could make such a decision. Byakuya was comforted by his presence, his touch.  _ That's  _ what he knew for certain,  _ that's  _ what he had to focus on. 

He just had to convince his heart of that. 

Byakuya was glad that Renji hadn’t moved his hand from his cheek. The warmth was comforting, and the fact that he was still paying such close attention, seeing his tears and acting, just caused his mind to drift even further from reality. 

Nothing mattered. He was beginning to forget what he had even been so depressed about before. Whatever it was, Renji had chased it away, and that was fine. He could keep his arms tied forever for all he cared. 

As long as he was there when he had to come back. 

Still, that one thing kept sneaking into his ocean of peace, reminding him of the possibilities. But, was it even really a possibility? Was there even a small part of him that thought Renji would leave? After everything they had talked about, the vast acceptance and willingness to help, would he really leave? Surely not. 

Not Renji.

He would be there.

Renji let him remain bound like that, allowed him to continue his unconscious nuzzling into hand, until his tears completely receded and his breathing evened to the point that - except for the other still pressing into his hand - he would have been convinced he'd fallen asleep. 

Renji's hand on his cheek softly caressed him before raising a bit to brush the soft ebony hair from his face, momentarily amazed at how silky it felt. He shook his head, forcing himself to focus and forcing his hand to withdraw from those silky strands. 

"I'm going to release you now Bya. You're doing so well. I want you to keep breathing for me, nice and steady. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, not unless you tell me to  _ and  _ I'm certain you'll be alright. Don't move unless you feel me move you, then move  _ with _ me. You're doing so amazing, so beautiful Bya…"

Byakuya did his best to follow Renji’s instructions. As soon as the ribbons even began to loosen as he untied them, he  _ wanted  _ to pull out of them, if only to fall into his best friend’s arms and thank him. But he held his ground, waiting until he was free to move. Far be it from him to interrupt the tender, loving process Renji was treating him to.

Renji grinned a bit, sensing Byakuya's want to move but proud of him for following his instructions. Renji made quick work of untying him, though he remained diligent in massaging each inch of exposed skin, making sure the muscles had remained relaxed and that Byakuya had good circulation. 

When he finally finished freeing him, he allowed the ribbon to fall to the floor beside him - he'd wrap it later. For now he reclaimed Byakuya's hand with one of his own, the other returning to his hair, his fingers carding through the silken black strands in a comforting manner. He desperately wanted to hold him, to shower him with butterfly kisses as he praised him… He defty fought the impulse to act but the praise fell from his lips all the same. 

"So good Bya, you did so well. I'm so happy you allowed me to do that - to take care of you. Thank you,  _ so _ so much. I've got you, I'm here. I won't leave you Bya. I could never leave you…" 

Byakuya felt himself slowly coming back. His body was a bit less numb, and his surroundings were returning. Finally, he opened his eyes, and when he saw Renji kneeling before him, such pride in his eyes, he smiled. He flexed his fingers around Renji’s hand, and, deciding that he had ample strength to do so, he slid off the couch and loosely strung his arms around Renji’s neck, sinking into him and burying his face into the side of his neck. 

“I should be thanking you, Renji. Please,  _ please,  _ don’t leave,” he begged, his words still a bit slurred.

Renji was stunned, to say the least, but he took Byakuya's embrace in stride, carefully  _ not  _ tensing up and slowly wrapping his arms around him. It was difficult to control his breathing with Byakuya's breath against his neck, and he was only partially successful in controlling a shiver the sensation sent throughout his body. "Never," Renji murmured, resting his cheek against soft black hair while resisting the urge to kiss it as well. "I'll stay as long as you want me to, forever and a day."

At his reassuring words, Byakuya took in a deep, shuddering breath. Renji was serious. And, in that moment, Byakuya wouldn’t care if he  _ did  _ stay forever. Suddenly, an unexpected yawn surfaced, and he tried to hide it in the shoulder of Renji’s shirt. 

“For starters, will you just stay the night? I don’t think I could wake up alone again,” he requested quietly.

Renji smiled, allowing himself to feel a small thrill at the request before saying, "Of course. Let's get you to bed." Renji deftly lifted him into his arms, grinning widely at Byakuya's slightly widened eyes, pleased that his arms remained lightly wrapped around his neck. "Did you really expect me to allow you to ruin such a thorough massage by  _ walking _ to bed?" 

He didn't wait for an answer - neither did he expect one - and carried him to his room, thankful that the door was open, before gently depositing him upon the bed. He quickly retrieved Byakuya's usual sleep clothes - this wasn't the first time he'd helped him to bed although it  _ was _ the first time Byakuya had been  _ sober _ for this process. 

He then turned around, resolutely staring at the wall. "I'm not going to leave you but I'm sure you don't want me to watch you change. So I won't look away from this wall until you tell me to."

Byakuya was grateful for the courtesy. Both courtesies, actually. He could still see Renji as he changed, but he also wasn’t being exposed to the man. It was ridiculous, really, that he had never seen that such a perfect human being had been his best friend all this time. This was just another instance on the long list of times Renji had been there for him. 

“Alright, I’m decent,” Byakuya muttered before settling in bed. 

Renji turned and gifted him a warm smile, seeing he was indeed decent and settled. He closed the door, knowing Byakuya preferred it that way, and flicked off the lights before approaching the bed. He paused before joining him, however, unwilling to step over any boundaries his long-time friend wanted to preserve. 

"Do you want me to sleep beneath the sheet with you? Otherwise I'm fine with just the blanket… And do you mind if I slip out of this shirt at least, if not these pants as well? They're just not very comfortable to sleep in but I'll keep them on if you want me to. This is your house and your room Bya, you should never be made to feel uncomfortable here."

Byakuya couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at all the questions. Renji certainly hadn’t been so insistent in the past about such things. Not that he had ever done anything that  _ did  _ make Byakuya uncomfortable, but it wouldn’t be the first time he had seen the man shirtless. 

“Renji, make yourself comfortable. And if you’re going to take off your shirt and pants, I would have to insist that you sleep under every piece of cover that you can. It  _ is  _ January, and I know I have heating in this mansion, but it’s much too cold for you to be passing up on extra warmth.” Just as an extra dose of reassurance, he threw Renji a smile in the dim light. 

Renji grinned, quickly ridding himself of his shirt, jeans, and socks for good measure, not really caring where they fell to the floor, wanting nothing more than to slide into bed beside this gorgeous man. He shivered a bit at the chilled air but sighed as the heavy blankets settled over him and laid as close as he dared to Byakuya, feeling the other's body heat next to him and feeling ridiculously pleased that he could. He reached out to him, his fingers finding Byakuya's nearest arm beneath the sheet and following it down to clasp his hand, giving him a gentle squeeze, ensuring the other that he was there - that he wouldn't leave him - that he'd still be there when he woke. 

“You know… it’s like you read my mind. I thought it was going to be childish to ask you to hold my hand. I just can’t help but think… this must be a dream. But I guess, as long as I can feel your hand, I’ll know it’s not,” Byakuya whispered, already falling asleep through his unsteady words. 

"If this is a dream, I'll be very disappointed to wake from it," Renji admitted quietly. He squeezed his hand again before breathing out, "I never thought I could be here for you like this - I really am so grateful Bya. I meant every word. I'm not going anywhere, and I'll be here with you still when you open your eyes in the morning." 

He turned towards him, allowing his head to shift closer so that he was able press his nose against his soft hair, breathing in his scent and smiling in contentment. "Good night, Bya,” he whispered, his breath shifting the soft raven hair as he spoke.  _ Love you  _ remained unspoken on the tip of his tongue, swallowed down, and he couldn't help but give his hand another gentle squeeze. 

Byakuya barely heard Renji’s voice, but he made out his words. The fact that he was  _ still _ expressing gratitude to him was unbelievable. He wasn’t owed any thanks. Still, he turned onto his side and curled into the curve of Renji’s body, feeling his warm breath on his forehead. 

“Good night, Renji. Thank you. For everything.”

Renji tentatively brought his other arm up to hold Byakuya as he curled into him, his lips brushing against his forehead in the ghost of a kiss as he breathed with their position, and he felt… 

He felt like he  _ belonged _ here, and that Byakuya fit perfectly -  _ belonged _ \- in his arms. He felt completely at peace, for the first time in a long time, finally able to care for the man he felt so deeply for. 

He nearly laughed at the thought… Byakuya had been worried  _ he _ was only dreaming… 

If either of them were dreaming, surely it was him. 

But he wasn't; Byakuya really was here, he really was holding him, and the other really had allowed him to bind him, slip him deep into subspace, and gently pull him back to himself. 

Their relationship would be forever altered by this but Renji refused to regret any action, any comment tonight. Byakuya had needed him - he still needed him. And he'd be there for him. In whatever capacity the other needed him to be. 

Because he loved him. 

He couldn't deny it anymore - Byakuya was utterly perfect to him. 

Whatever he needed, whatever he chose, Renji would be there. 

He smiled against his forehead, feeling Byakuya's breathing even out and his body relax into sleep, his expression both happy and melancholy in the dim light of the room, fading from his face as he too let sleep claim his mind. 

He'd meant every word he'd said. 

He'd be here for him… 

He'd stay with him as long as he wanted him to… 

…forever and a day… 


	2. And if I feel a rage I won't deny it…

Byakuya woke early the next morning, as was usual for him. But, before he even opened his eyes, he realized something was different. An involuntary twitch of his hand told him that someone else was holding it, and he was abnormally warm, heat radiating from a body next to his. In the hazy, half asleep state, he was almost alarmed. But then he remembered. 

Renji was there…

…and he hadn’t let go. 

Determined to confirm the memory, he forced his eyes to open to the still dark room. It was just as he thought. Renji was still sleeping, his deep breathing and lax expression giving it away instantly. Byakuya was glad he had awakened first, though. It gave him time to gather his thoughts. He had fallen asleep still in a bit of a daze. Everything had happened so quickly between Renji untying his arms and the two of them going to bed. 

He tried to recount the evening, still somewhat in a state of disbelief that it had happened at all. Renji had come over unannounced, big surprise there, and all but demanded to know what had been bothering him. But, when the story spilled, he had only been more determined to stay. It was the exact _opposite_ of what Byakuya had expected. It seemed that anyone else would have been angry with him for not getting over such an obviously toxic relationship, or at least pitied him and his weakness. Anyone else certainly wouldn’t have stayed silent, let him speak, and then actually helped him.

But Renji… Renji had done _everything_ he didn’t expect. He listened. He stayed. He helped in a way Byakuya didn’t even know he needed. Renji had made him feel things he had never expected were possible, and he had barely touched him, really. It was odd, what Renji had said. Well, _so many_ things he said had seemed odd, but one thing stood out to him.

_You wouldn’t need to do anything physically intimate with me._

While Byakuya knew what he meant, that he didn’t have to do anything _sexual_ with him, what he had experienced had felt _extremely_ intimate. He truly hated to admit it, but it made him want to keep Renji with him every moment of the day. Anyone who could make him feel like _that_ should never be able to leave his sight. It was childish, and he knew it. The other man would have to go to work, run errands, go back to his own home at some point. 

Such an attachment also caused other red flags to flash in Byakuya’s mind. After what had happened so many times before, and especially after this most recent fallout, he didn’t want to be romantic with anyone anytime soon. Still, even without the romantic implications, it seemed that Renji was content just being there for him for now, and for that Byakuya was infinitely grateful. 

The sun was beginning to light the room, and Byakuya smiled at the hair that had escaped from Renji’s braid in the night and fallen over his face. He wanted to push it back, but he didn’t want to wake him. The longer he could look at him, the better. His eyes traced the tattoos on his neck, and when his gaze began to wander downward he was abruptly reminded that Renji had discarded his shirt before getting into bed. He vaguely looked over the jagged tribal patterns on his chest. He had always found Renji’s tattoos interesting, but in the early morning light, they were all the more intriguing. He was incredibly tempted to touch them, but he knew better. He didn’t want to lead Renji on, and there was no way his heart was ready for that yet. Maybe, given some time, but not yet.

He hoped Renji would wait for him.

The alarm sounding from Renji's phone woke him, as it did every morning, programmed to go off an hour before he had to head in for work. Renji groaned, turning over to silence his phone on the nightstand. But it wasn’t there. He blinked for a minute, events from last night slowly coming back to him - he _really_ wasn’t a morning person and thinking before coffee was a bit of a challenge - but he found himself fully awake the moment he recognized the room his was in - the _bed_ he was in - and exactly whose hand it had to be that was still clasped within his own.

He turned back to see Byakuya watching him, a warm smile immediately appearing on his face as he took in the calm expression of his friend. It had been _so long_ since he’d seen him this relaxed, and he was infinitely grateful that - at least it didn’t seem like - Byakuya had regretted anything said or done between them last night.

“Hey,” Renji said softly, squeezing his hand, “I’ll need to let you go for a moment to silence that… Probably on the floor in my pocket.”

Byakuya had to fight back a chuckle at how disoriented Renji seemed to be when he first woke up. His immediate change in demeanor when he looked at him, though, was actually not so unexpected after the previous night. It was a comfort, though also a bit puzzling. He had no idea exactly _why_ Renji looked at him like that. With all the softness in the world. 

“Of course. I’ll be fine,” Byakuya assured him, returning his smile.

Renji squeezed his hand once more before letting go, already lamenting the loss of contact with the beautiful man next to him. The connection was meant to be a comfort to Byakuya, to ground him in the present and to reassure him he wasn’t going anywhere, but Renji was amazed how much the simple gesture was comforting _him_ as well. 

He could still barely believe Byakuya had allowed him to help him last night, and to _stay_ with him afterwards. Him wanting and needing him there wasn’t unexpected - what was unexpected was that the stubborn man had finally allowed himself to accept the help and comfort Renji so desperately wanted to offer him. He had a bad habit of not doing things for himself, especially if he thought he was inconveniencing anyone else. Like his own happiness and well-being mattered less than those around him. 

Renji hoped, over time, he could convince him that those things _did_ matter. They _were_ important. Especially to him. 

Renji stretched as he sat up, the covers falling towards his hips, completely exposing his upper body to the chilled morning air and he couldn’t help but shiver. He leaned over the side of the bed, grabbed the leg of his pants and pulled it over to retrieve and silence the insistent alarm. He checked the time, mostly out of habit. 6:03 a.m. He glanced back at Byakuya, not remotely wanting to leave him, but he still needed to return home, shower, and change before needing to be at work by 7:30, which he would need to start heading off to do if he wanted to be on time.

Or… He could call in… Seeing Byakuya laying beside him was more than tempting. But… Byakuya could also be wanting some space right now. He _seemed_ like he was fine, that he’d be alright if Renji left. He looked entirely awake, present. He was still concerned though of the possibility of the other dropping when he left. Having to leave without being fully confident in his friend’s mental state was creating a conflict within him. If him leaving right now caused Byakuya to revisit those feelings of abandonment, he’d never forgive himself.

He decided he’d just ask him, although he was already fairly certain of the answer. If he told him to go off to work, he decided he’d just text to check in with him as frequently as he could get away with, as well as call so he could judge from the other’s tone of voice if he was _really_ okay. After so many years, Renji could usually tell when he tried to hide how he was really feeling. 

“I need to leave soon if I’m going to make it to work on time, but if you want me to I’ll call in.” Renji grinned, trying to add a bit of reassurance and levity as he said, “I’d _definitely_ rather be here with you than at work today. It’s up to you. I told you I wouldn’t leave you if you didn’t want me to,” he added, his smile becoming soft, “And I meant it.”

Byakuya was taken aback by the offer, and he immediately shook his head.

“Renji, you’re _not_ missing work on my account. If you need to go, then go. Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine. You’re not wasting the day here,” he insisted. Though, he actually wanted him to. The thought of Renji leaving made his heart beat a little faster. But it was ridiculous to think that Renji should do something as drastic as call in to work. 

Looking up at him, though, he knew he was serious. He would drop _everything_ if Byakuya wanted him to. Despite his smile, which tried to hide the concern he knew was embedded in every word he spoke, Byakuya saw what he really meant. Nothing in the world would keep him from taking care of him. No one had ever been that way for him. Still, he wasn’t letting Renji put his life on hold for it. 

“Go to work, Renji. But… I’d like for you to come back here when you get off. If you don’t have anything else to do, of course,” he requested, turning his gaze to the pillow beneath his head.

Renji’s eyes widened slightly at the words. Byakuya had _never_ asked him to return, to visit him - Renji was always the one that had to impose himself on his reclusive friend. Byakuya asking for him to come back… and so soon… clearly he needed him. Renji would still respect his decision but he _wasn’t_ going to just go about his day without checking up on him. 

“Of course I’ll come back, as soon as I’m off today. Nothing is more important to me right now than making sure you’re alright. I’ll also be periodically texting and calling you today, which I’m expecting you to answer. Will you do that for me? It’d make me feel a lot better. You might think it’s silly but I know you need support right now, and it’s okay to accept it, Bya. I _want_ to help you.”

Byakuya couldn’t help it when his eyes wandered back to his friend as he spoke. Why on earth this man was so concerned for him was still a mystery. Yes, they had been friends for years, but he had never been like this. _Devoted_ was the only word he could find to describe it. It seemed a bit sudden. More than a bit sudden. _Very_ sudden. After one night, Renji acted like he was the only person on earth that mattered. Texting and calling in the middle of the day to check on him? It all seemed extreme to him. He would only be gone for the work day.

But, if he was honest with himself, it felt fantastic to have someone so worried about him. He was deeply touched that Renji would inconvenience himself to be this concerned with his well-being. Byakuya didn’t even concern _himself_ with his own problems that much. Obviously, Renji knew that. Perhaps this latest bout of depression was the last straw for him. So, Byakuya decided it was best to just _let_ Renji take care of him. Surely once he was back on his feet, things would go back to normal. After all, he wasn’t really worth all of this fuss anyway.

“I’ll answer your calls and texts, as unnecessary as they are. I’ll be fine for a few hours, I promise,” he finally replied. He sat up next to Renji to look him in the eyes and give him a reassuring smile.

Renji nodded, glad Byakuya wasn’t going to be at all stubborn about this. He knew the other probably felt fine now, but that could easily decline throughout the day, especially alone in this massive house. Renji slid out of bed, quickly redressing himself, and then paused, looking back at Byakuya’s form still sitting upon the bed. The urge to hug - or even _kiss_ \- him goodbye struck him powerfully but he managed to control himself. 

That wasn’t his place. It may never be. And that was alright. If he could see Byakuya on the other side of this, _happy,_ that’s all that mattered. 

So instead he just grinned, waving slightly, “I know my way out, you relax a bit longer - I wish I could. And don’t forget to answer your phone or I’m going to come right back here,” he finished with a playful wink. Byakuya probably didn’t understand just how serious he was though. He was more fragile right now than he realized and Renji _would not_ allow him to drop on his own again.

Byakuya shook his head as Renji turned to leave. When he heard the door close, he sighed. It was nearly 6:30 now. Renji had wasted far too much time, but he didn’t regret letting him go. He could handle himself. He wasn’t a child. He considered lying back down, but the thought of being in bed alone was even worse than wandering the house alone, so he pushed the blankets off of himself and got up. He changed into jeans and a sweater. Just that made him feel a bit of accomplishment. Most days in the past few months, he didn’t even get out of his pajamas. He made it a point to shove his phone into his pocket before leaving the room. It was clear that Renji wasn’t kidding about coming back if he didn’t reply.

As he walked to the kitchen, he tried to plan his day, carefully filling every hour with _something_ until Renji returned. He certainly had enough work to catch up on after doing the bare minimum for three months. But none of that would take nine hours. So, he carved out time for other things. Eating. Laundry. Perhaps some light cleaning. _Anything_ to distract himself from just how lonely he already was.

He jumped a bit at the sound of his phone ringing and he answered, seeing it was from Renji.

_“Hey, I made it home, about to head into work. Still alright? You can change your mind Bya, be honest.”_

Byakuya smiled and rolled his eyes. It had been all of ten minutes. 

“I’m fine, Renji. I haven’t even had a chance to make breakfast yet,” he replied with a light laugh. If this was how the day was going to be, he supposed he wasn’t going to have the chance to feel lonely for long.

 _“Alright. Remember to keep your phone on you.”_ With that Renji hung up and Byakuya shook his head again. Perhaps… Today would be better.

Byakuya actually felt lighter as he went about his day. Nothing seemed quite so arduous, and he actually opened the blinds despite the cold that tried to invade through the old windows. Someday, he would find it worth it to spend the money to replace them. Such things didn’t really matter to him. He was the only one who lived there. It had been that way for years since his sister moved out to fill a position at their headquarters location in the Cities. So, his own discomfort didn’t concern him, and the cold had never been his least favorite thing anyway.

He had just sat down in his office after eating breakfast when his phone chimed at him, showing a text message from Renji.

_Just made it to work. What are you up to?_

Byakuya couldn’t stop himself from smiling. 

_About to do some work myself. I’ve got a lot to catch up on._

He didn’t even put his phone down before he was getting another message.

_You’re still doing alright?_

_Yes, I’m good. Thank you._

Byakuya knew Renji couldn’t hear the sincerity in his thanks, but he hoped it came across anyway.

_You’re welcome. I’ll check on you again soon._

Finally, Byakuya put his phone down next to his laptop and set himself to work. 

It was already afternoon when he finally sat back from his desk. Renji had been texting him every thirty minutes or so inquiring about his condition, and they’d had a brief conversation while he was on his lunch break. He was actually surprised when he was able to honestly tell his friend that he was doing well. The brightness of the sun reflecting off of the snow outside lifted his spirits, and having something to occupy him kept his mind from wandering too much to the fact that he was by himself. 

But, with his work finished, his heart unexpectedly skipped. He quickly took a deep breath.

“Don’t do this, Byakuya. Renji’s going to be back in three hours. You’re fine,” he whispered to himself. Determined to keep his mind occupied, he snatched his phone up from the desk and went to complete the other tasks he had planned for the day. He was going to do this. He was _not_ going to make Renji leave work early. He could survive three hours.

By the time four o’clock arrived, Byakuya was in the sitting room, staring out at the snow, focusing on how the sun made it look like crystals on the ground. Thirty minutes. In thirty minutes, Renji’s shift would end. He hated that he was teetering on the edge, despite Renji’s insistent, overly kind messages throughout the day. He didn’t want Renji to come back and find him like this. He didn’t want him to think that what he was doing for him wasn’t enough. It was. It was more than enough. 

It was more than anyone else had ever done… 

He didn’t even realize he had been sitting there for so long fighting with himself until he heard the door open. 

“Bya! I’m back! You didn’t answer that last text I sent…” Renji called as he opened the door. He would usually never let himself in but he was beyond worried. Byakuya had been doing good all day, sounded fine at lunch, but when he’d messaged that he was on his way there he hadn’t responded. He quickly pushed off his shoes, tossed his coat on a nearby chair, and called out again, “Bya? Where are you?”

Byakuya’s heart was racing. He tried to breathe deeply, but his inhales were still forced and unsteady. His hands were shaking. He was absolutely mortified that he couldn’t seem to make it _one_ day without someone else. No, not just without someone else… 

…Without Renji. 

“I’m in the sitting room,” he called in reply, scolding himself for not keeping his voice level. 

Renji sighed in relief when Byakuya answered him - he hadn’t been looking forward to searching the immense house, but he _would_ have - although he was still concerned over the tone of his voice. He quickly walked to the sitting room, careful not to run - no matter how much he _wanted_ to - because he needed to remain steady and calm for Byakuya’s sake. He needed to be his strength right now, and he was determined to do so.

Dark eyes immediately found Byakuya sitting in the same position he had been yesterday, seemingly entranced by the snow outside the large window. He smiled at the sight, relieved to see him dressed and looking more put together than he had been the last few times he’d been over. Byakuya had been letting himself go, as far as his appearance was concerned; it was a comfort to see his long obsidian hair neatly brushed and in warm, fresh clothes. But the look in those slate gray eyes concerned him. He didn’t seem to be completely present, and Renji dreaded where his mind may have taken him. 

He walked over to him, sitting beside him on the couch and placing his hand between them, his palm facing upwards and open in silent invitation for the other to take. “I’m here Bya,” Renji said softly, “I’m back.”

Byakuya glanced down to Renji’s hand and tried not to seem hurried as he took it, wrapping his fingers around it tightly as he held back tears.

“I’m glad you’re back, Renji,” he said. But when he blinked, the wetness fell anyway. He immediately wiped it away. “I’m fine now, really. I’m better now that you’re here,” he assured his friend, still stubbornly keeping his eyes to the snow outside. He took a deep breath, this time successfully, and squeezed Renji’s hand. For a moment, he just reveled in the warmth that flooded his heart. Somehow, Renji made him feel complete, and he never wanted to let go of that.

“I’m glad,” Renji said quietly, a soft smile on his face. “I’m really proud of you, actually. You did well, answering me all day - barely kept me waiting. Thank you for that - it helped put my mind at ease. I really hated leaving you this morning. I hope you didn’t feel annoyed at all…” 

“Not even slightly,” Byakuya replied honestly. Finally, he let his eyes wander to Renji’s face. Just seeing him again made the whole day seem like nothing. The isolation that had threatened to creep in half an hour ago vanished just with Renji’s presence. “I do wish you’d stop thanking me, though. I’ve done nothing compared to what you’ve done for me. Thank _you_ , Renji. You’ve done more for me in the last twenty-four hours than anyone else has done in my entire life,” he admitted. 

Renji’s smile grew slightly. Byakuya had no idea what being able to take care of him meant to him - and he may never fully understand. That was fine, he didn’t need him to. He made a mental note though to try and rein in such statements. He didn’t want to make the other uncomfortable at all - no matter how true his gratitude was, if Byakuya didn’t understand it he may start to think his words were condescending which was the last thing Renji wanted.

“I’m just doing what any decent person _should_ do for someone they care about,” Renji said simply. “I told you before, Bya, I _like_ taking care of you. It’s that difference in temperament I was talking about before. Just like there are other people like you, people that are able to give up their control and completely place themselves in another person’s care, there are people that enjoy assuming that control and being there for them. You allowing me to be here for you, it comforts me, the same way what I did for you yesterday comforted you. It’s also part of the reason I keep thanking you, I really do appreciate that you're allowing me to do this, to be here with you.”

Byakuya absorbed the words, understanding them a bit better with a clearer mind. Last night, he swore he forgot half of what Renji said in the haze of depression that was still consuming him. It still didn’t make all the sense in the world, but he figured he would have to accept it. Renji was one of those mythological creatures. One of those people who _wanted_ to take care of others. And Byakuya was more than grateful that he had someone like him for a best friend. If he didn’t, he had no idea where he would be.

“I guess I’ve never known many decent people, then,” he muttered. He shifted his hand in Renji’s just enough to twine their fingers together, still holding tightly and completely unwilling to let go.

“You know,” Renji said softly, feeling warm inside from Byakuya’s hold on his hand, “there are other people, both like you _and_ like me. Decent people. I could introduce you, if you wanted. I’ve been worried about you for some time, in this house on your own. You only seem to meet people through your work, and they never seem to be good for you. I just… I really want you to be happy Bya. _Really_ happy. And to understand yourself a bit better, concerning this. It’s completely up to you, of course.” Renji grinned at him, squeezing his hand, “No matter what, you’ll always have me though, Bya. After so many years, I can’t imagine you not being a part of my life, not visiting you like this. It’s the highlight of my week,” he finished with a light laugh.

There were just more and more unbelievable things spilling from Renji’s lips. Byakuya had no idea Renji felt this strongly for him. Being this cared for was completely foreign to him. He did nothing to deserve it, and he was under the impression that Renji expected nothing in return. He hadn’t asked for anything yet. 

Suddenly, a haunting, but completely unrealistic fear crawled to the front of Byakuya’s mind. What if… Renji was doing this to wiggle his way in until he had an opportunity to ask for something? Something Byakuya didn’t want to give? It wouldn’t be the first time someone had done that to him. Being as wealthy and attractive as he was, he had been a target for such tasteless things before. Usually, it was much more obvious, though. It would start with innocent touches that got more brazen, eventually ending with Byakuya feeling a bit coerced into bed. He regretted it, certainly, but he never did have the confidence to refuse.

He stared intently at his best friend, trying desperately to read his intentions. Renji was kind. He always had been. But Byakuya didn’t know much about his romantic relationships. Surely a change in context didn’t change who Renji was. But, he had thought the same thing about his ex-boyfriend. The kindness that man had treated him to was highly temporary. With a shaky sigh, he began to methodically run his thumb over Renji’s hand, if anything to keep himself from crying _again_.

“Before I answer that… I need to know. What do you want from me, Renji?” he asked. He felt guilty even asking such a thing. Renji had earned his trust time and time again. But the looming possibility that he was wrong about him was torturous. He didn’t dare meet Renji’s eyes. He was ashamed, but there was no way to take it back now. The words had been spoken, and he hoped they weren’t as hurtful as he knew they sounded.

 _“What do you want from me, Renji?”_ The question echoed in Renji’s mind and he was honestly torn in his answer. Byakuya needed nothing but the truth - if he were to continue to help him, he needed his complete trust. More than that, he _wanted_ to keep his trust. He also couldn’t think through his answer very long, Byakuya would think it was scripted. Well… Renji wasn’t one for thought-through, calculated words anyway. He’d just be as honest as he could and hope he wouldn’t send his best friend running.

“Right now… I just want you to keep letting me help you. More than anything, that’s what I want - your trust. I’m not willing to do anything to harm that, Bya. Beyond that, I want you to do whatever you need to do in order to become happy, to feel _whole._ Whatever it takes for you to become that, for me to see you accept yourself, I’ll do my best to help - and I’m asking you to _let_ me do that - to share my knowledge, my time, my concern, whatever you need me to give. 

“I want you to be willing to _take_ from me, without feeling guilty, without worrying if you're causing me any discomfort or bothering me - you know me Bya, I’ll _tell_ you if you’re going too far. Trust that I will. And never be afraid to ask me - for _anything_ you need. I mean it. I won’t judge you, or think less of you - _at all._ I couldn't, not of you, Bya. If it’s something I’m not willing to do, I’ll simply tell you. Although… I honestly doubt there’s much you’d ask of me that I wouldn't do for you…” He smiled, laughing lightly again and squeezing Byakuya’s hand, “You almost never ask for things for yourself. I wish you would though, at least from me…”

The tears had started about halfway through Renji’s response. Byakuya diligently wiped them away with his sleeve. Despite the confidence in Renji’s words, he was almost sure he had hurt him. He had to have. It was a ridiculous, thoughtless question to ask, and nothing Renji had said was new. He _knew_ Renji didn’t mean him any harm, but his past hurt had taken over again, causing him to doubt someone who had been so constant. 

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered, giving up on clearing his cheeks of wetness. “I shouldn’t have thought you would do anything to hurt me. I’m such an _idiot_ …” he trailed off as actual sobs broke through his control. But this was what he did. He let his own insecurities push people away. Maybe, by some miracle, Renji would still be there at the end of the day. But no one, especially not someone as caring as Renji, should have to tolerate this instability. 

Renji tightened his grip on their joined hands, his thumb pressing firm circles against Byakuya’s wrist, reminiscent from the night before. He wanted to pull him into his arms but was hesitant to initiate such a thing. He was still a bit uncertain of the level of physical contact Byakuya was alright with. Sure he’d hugged him on the floor last night, but he’d barely been coming out of subspace. It was usual for a submissive to want more physical contact after such a thing. 

He _really_ needed to have a conversation with him about what this all meant, talk about boundaries and consent so he knew exactly what he was and wasn’t allowed to do with him. Byakuya didn’t need a romantic relationship right now, that would only confuse things - as thrilled as that would make Renji. The plainness of a contract would help a lot here - for both of them, if Renji were honest. Because one wrong reaction from him could really hurt Byakuya in this state - emotionally and mentally - and that was the last thing Renji wanted to do. 

“Bya,” Renji murmured, the motion of his thumb continuing as he spoke, attempting through that small contact to steady him in the present, “you have every reason to guard yourself right now. I understand. I’d be concerned if you _weren’t_ concerned about being hurt again. You are the furthest person from an idiot I’ve ever met. It’s okay - your question was more than fair. And I would have wanted to make that clear to you anyway. There’s honestly so much I need to tell you, talk to you about, but we’ll go slow and take all the time you need.” He paused, smiling at the fact that his sobs were coming a bit back under control. “You’re not pushing me away Bya,” Renji stated with conviction, his tone clear yet fond, “I’m not going anywhere.”

Byakuya attempted to steady himself, closing his eyes and focusing on the firm pressure of Renji’s thumb on his hand. Gradually, he started to consider his response. He wasn’t hurt at all. He completely understood and accepted what was happening in Byakuya’s mind. 

And he was staying. 

Byakuya considered his next move very carefully. He didn’t want Renji to misread his actions. So, despite how much he didn’t trust his voice, he decided to begin with words.

“Renji… you told me that you wish I would ask things of you. So, I’m going to make a request. I enjoyed the way you touched me last night. I’m not saying I want you to do all of it again. I just… I need to know that someone can touch me _without_ the intent to go further. So… I just want you to hold me. Please,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper. He looked to Renji, hoping he hadn’t crossed any boundaries.

Renji nodded, immediately but gently pulling him to lean against his chest, wrapping his arms around him in a close, firm embrace, his arms crossed over Byakuya’s chest and firmly clasping both of his arms, just below his shoulders, applying a constant, gentle pressure. He knew it would feel restraining to him - that was the point - he’d wanted a similar experience to last night. To be sure it wasn’t a fluke, that he could experience such a thing without going further, physically - and Renji couldn’t blame him. 

Like the natural submissive he was, Byakuya relaxed against him, his head falling onto his shoulder, and Renji allowed his own cheek to rest against his soft raven hair. He concentrated on his own breathing, keeping himself utterly calm. He didn’t even try to keep the content smile off his face - Byakuya couldn’t see it anyway. He just felt so _perfect_ in his arms. “Like this?” Renji whispered next to his ear. 

“Yes, that’s perfect. Thank you,” Byakuya replied. He felt like he was melting into Renji’s body, and, just like the night before, he couldn’t care less. Finally, he felt like he could breathe easier. He brought his hands up to lightly hold onto Renji’s arms, and he turned his head to nuzzle into Renji’s neck. It was just so comfortable, and he found himself again considering the fact that Renji was everything positive in his life. 

He always knew what to say and how to act. He had brought Byakuya out of more than just this, and he had never properly expressed his gratitude for any of it. 

“Renji… I know it’s not enough to just say this, but _thank you_. For _everything_ you’ve done for me all these years. I haven’t made it easy,” he spoke quietly, not wanting to ruin the stillness in the room. He shifted only a bit, settling himself even more thoroughly against the warm body beside him.

Renji suppressed a shiver at Byakuya nuzzling into his neck - he’d always been a bit sensitive there - and continued concentrating on his breathing. He knew if he focused too much on the feeling of Byakuya against him that he’d definitely become aroused and Byakuya _did not_ need to deal with that. He’d said he could do this, that he wouldn’t pressure him into anything more physically intimate, and he _wouldn’t._ He could control himself - he’d had enough practice by now. Byakuya wasn’t the first submissive he’d helped, though he certainly was the most challenging, what with his own feelings for him involved.

Renji hummed at his words before responding, “Not always easy, but never really difficult either. You just don’t ask for the help you need; I simply needed to become good at reading you, is all. At least you’re letting me help you. That’s more than some would allow. I’m proud of you for that, by the way. I know you’re still hurting - trusting _anyone,_ even a long-time friend can’t be easy. Besides, I already told you Bya, I _want_ to help you, I _enjoy_ it. You don’t need to thank me for doing something I want to do… But I understand the need to express how much that means to you, after all, I feel the same way about you allowing me to be here for you.”

Byakuya was only put more at ease by the feeling of Renji’s voice against his back. He had never been this close to someone. At least, not this way. Not with absolutely no expectations. 

Now, his question of what Renji wanted from him seemed only more ridiculous. He wanted to apologize again, but he knew Renji would never allow him to. It was finally becoming clearer to him. Renji really did just want to help in any way possible. He didn’t want _anything_ from him except his trust and honesty, and if anyone already had both of those things… 

…it was Renji. 

He sat there, completely relaxed in Renji’s arms, until the sun began to set. He didn’t want to give up the security and comfort, but it was getting rather dark. With a heavy sigh, he ran his hand along Renji’s arm for a moment before patting it gently as a nonverbal cue for Renji to release him.

Renji loosened his arms but otherwise didn’t move, allowing Byakuya to decide whether or not he wanted to remain leaned against him. “Hey Bya,” he asked quietly, “are you hungry at all? If you want, I can order us something,” he laughed a bit, “I could even make us something if you trusted me in your kitchen. I’m a decent cook - kinda had to learn, living on my own these past couple years after Shu moved out…”

Byakuya sat up, tempted to turn back around and hug Renji himself. He fought against that, though, still not wanting to blur the lines between them, and stood to turn on a light.

“I wouldn’t put you through the trouble. We can order something, and I’ll pay. And you’re not refusing,” he insisted, leaving the room to get his wallet from where he had left it in his office. When he returned, he tossed a credit card at Renji, who caught it just by sheer reflex.

Renji laughed, “Alright, alright, but if you’re putting me in charge of ordering, you’re getting Marco’s Pizza. And _all_ the crust toppers.”

Byakuya smiled. “I wouldn’t expect anything different from you. We have known each other for a while,” he reminded him. He sat back down on the couch as Renji pulled out his phone, and he was much too aware that he was leaning into Renji’s shoulder as he watched him. It was a bit concerning to him that he was getting so comfortable being close to him, touching him even. But he knew - at least he hoped - Renji would never read into his actions and make assumptions. He _did_ know, with absolutely no reservations, that Renji would never do anything in response without discussing it first.

So, he kept his position. It wasn’t provocative at all anyway. It was just something he never would have done before. He supposed he had never trusted someone the way he trusted Renji, though.

Renji passed back the card when he was through, putting his phone back in his pocket, and just sat in the stillness for a minute, allowing himself to feel the slight pressure of Byakuya leaning against his shoulder. He was happy that the other was comfortable enough with him to do so. But… As good as Byakuya seemed right now, he knew that a great portion of that peace was contingent upon his presence, upon _knowing_ \- through the undeniable proof of Renji being literally, physically present - that he wasn’t abandoned. As well as Byakuya had done earlier, asking him to hold him - something he had clearly needed - Renji didn’t think he’d ask him to spend another night. He’d probably think it was excessive, that he shouldn’t need him to stay.

But Renji knew better, at least when it came to this. 

“Hey, Bya,” Renji said, breaking the calm silence between them. “I… I really don’t think you should be alone right now, as much as possible. I’ll go to work tomorrow, as long as you keep responding to my texts and calls like you did today, but… I’d like to stay here again, tonight, if that’s alright… I can take a spare bedroom if you want but I want you to be able to come to me… If… If you wake up and need someone there…” He really would rather be _next_ to Byakuya when he woke up, so that he could _immediately_ see that he was still there, but he didn’t want to pressure him. 

Byakuya barely hesitated before nodding.

“Yes, I’d like for you to stay. I’m realizing that I…” his heart threatened to close off his words, but he swallowed the apprehension forcefully before continuing, “...I need you, Renji. I _do_ need you to be here if I’m going to get better. You can sleep in my room with me. That didn’t bother me,” he forced himself to say the thing that frightened him the most - his dependence on Renji. He didn’t _want_ to be dependent on anyone. But Renji just had a way of making his problems cease to exist, and… 

…he never wanted to lose that.

Renji's hand found Byakuya's again as he said, "I'm glad… And I'm proud of you, for admitting to needing help right now. I know that's not easy for you - that you're incredibly independent."

Byakuya chuckled a bit and slotted his fingers through Renji’s. The connection had brought him comfort earlier, and he knew Renji didn’t mind _how_ he held his hand. “You know me better than I know myself sometimes.” As they waited for their dinner, he relaxed against Renji’s side and leaned his head on his shoulder. “Is this okay?” he asked quietly. As much as Renji had been trying to make _him_ comfortable, he didn’t want to be overstepping any boundaries _Renji_ had.

Renji smiled, "Yeah, it is. You reminded me though, if you're up to it, there's some things we should really discuss… I feel like we're both trying to navigate boundaries we're not sure of… That we should clear them up a bit, that we'd both feel more confident in how our actions will be received and this would go more smoothly. I don't want you second guessing yourself and I want to be clear about what I should and shouldn't do."

“You’re right. We should have clear boundaries. But…” Byakuya sighed, his mind running wild with what exactly he would offer Renji as _boundaries_ anyway, “... what if I’m not sure? I don’t really _know_ what I need right now. All I know is that I’m not ready for anything romantic. Past that… it’s all so blurry. How could I have ever known that what you did last night would be beneficial to me? I’m not sure that I’m making any sense. It just seems like you know what I need better than I do right now,” he admitted. He tightened his grip on Renji’s hand, his eyes to where their joined hands rested on Renji’s knee.

"Well… How about I begin? You can hold my hand, whenever, however, and as long as you want, even if we're not alone, I won't mind at all," Renji said with a grin. "Your turn. Hand-holding - and be honest as you can with yourself."

“I believe I’d agree with that, with one condition. You can hold my hand whenever you want if we’re alone. If we’re not alone, would you wait for me to initiate?” Byakuya requested.

Renji nodded. He thought Byakuya would want something like the last stipulation anyway. Actually, he was a bit thrilled he'd hold his hand in anyone else's presence _at all._ "Yes, I'll wait for you to initiate if we're not alone. Now… Touching _other_ than holding my hand. I don't mind you touching any part of my body, really, just understand that doing so may be arousing to me - especially my neck, thighs, and if you play with my hair. I don't want to make you uncomfortable so if that possibility _does_ make you uncomfortable I'd ask you not to touch me in those places. I have pretty good control over my responses but I'm only human here," he ended with a chuckle. 

"Also, if I ever _do_ become aroused, I'd ask that you just give me a bit of space for a few minutes and allow me to calm down… I'd rather we don't make a big deal out of it. I _don't_ expect you to do _anything,_ Bya. I mean that. But you're also incredibly beautiful and I'm not blind. I just hope you don't hold that against me…" Renji didn't like admitting this but it needed to be done - rather now than in the moment. 

If Byakuya continued getting physically closer to him, especially while they slept, it was practically bound to happen. He'd honestly been surprised to _not_ wake up hard that morning, but then he'd been hyper concerned about his friend then as well and not remotely in the mood. 

Byakuya mulled over everything Renji had said, and he was glad that his eyes were down when he made the comment about him being beautiful. Surely, he was blushing furiously. He still wasn’t sure that the color had faded from his cheeks when he looked up, but he felt incredibly guilty knowing that he had pressed into Renji’s neck more than once. But Renji had just said he didn’t want to make a big deal of it, so he only shook his head, now conscious to be careful in the future. 

“Thank you, both for telling me all of that and for giving me something to base my own response on. I suppose… I wouldn’t be uncomfortable with any touching above the waist. I haven’t really…” he paused again, yet another difficult subject coming to light, “... had a relationship last long enough for me to know what _specifically_ would be arousing for me. If anything you do ever is, I’ll tell you,” he said quietly. “Oh, and if I ever have a bit of a relapse again, an emotional low, if you will, I wouldn’t be opposed if you held me again, like you did today,” he added. It was one of the most grounding things, other than the binding of his arms, that he had ever experienced. There would be no reason for him to make Renji wait to do something like that.

Renji nodded, "Good, I hoped that would be alright. And, just to be clear, since I know you being able to cuddle into my neck has been really comforting to you, I don't want you to feel like you can't do so. I really don't mind, Bya. I meant it when I said you can touch me wherever, just… If I do become hard at all by it, I'd like us to ignore it. If it made me uncomfortable before, I would have said something. It doesn't. I just don't want my natural reaction to such a thing to make _you_ uncomfortable… Do you understand what I'm trying to say? I don't know if I'm explaining this well…"

Byakuya laughed and reached over with his free hand to pat Renji’s knee. “You’re explaining just fine. We’re both human, Renji. I understand,” he assured him. Just then, the doorbell rang, and Byakuya sat up. “I am going to let go of your hand for a moment,” he said as he stood up. He threw Renji a smile over his shoulder as he exited the room.

Renji was momentarily stunned by the beauty of that smile. Because it was _real._ He hadn't seen Byakuya smile in a way that wasn't also strained or forced somehow for _so long._ He shook his head and grinned, jumping up and heading to the dining room, knowing Byakuya would insist at eating off a proper surface. Renji chuckled to himself a bit at the other's perfect manners. Sometimes he wondered how Byakuya put up with his oblivious faux pas, especially at the start of their friendship. How was he supposed to know which fork was only for salads? 

He hoped he'd been clear enough to him, that he had understood what he was trying to say. The truth was, he had _loved_ the feeling of Byakuya nuzzling into his neck, but he knew he wouldn't be able to control his body's reaction to such a thing forever and that it was better to be completely open and honest about it to him. He'd miss it though, if Byakuya refrained from doing it in the future… If that's what he decided though, if the possibility of arousing Renji was more off-putting than the comfort the action clearly brought him, Renji would accept that. And if that _was_ the case, clearly this admittance was for the best… 

“Renji, I truly have no idea how you’ve gotten me to eat such greasy, unhealthy junk,” Byakuya complained as he entered the dining room with their food. He retrieved plates from the cabinet that was offset from the table, setting one in front of Renji, thus interrupting him in simply pulling the box over to himself. “Seriously, I have plates for a reason,” he scolded him lightly. Still, he found himself smiling as he sat next to him. He swore he hadn’t smiled this much in _more_ than three months. When _was_ the last time he had been so happy?

"You realize pizza is finger food… Using plates just causes unnecessary dishes," Renji shot back with a grin but placed a couple slices on the plate anyway. "At least I've managed to convince you to stop using a knife and fork…" 

Byakuya shook his head. “It’s a wonder you’ve gotten me to eat pizza at all. You’ve gotten me to do a lot of things I never thought I’d do,” he admitted, his tone lowering a bit at the end of his sentence. He avoided Renji’s eyes as he began to eat. What he said wasn’t untrue, but it was a bit embarrassing. Byakuya was likely the least social person in the entire town.

Renji had pulled him out of his shell more than he ever expected a single person could. And he had never suffered for it. Renji had never done _anything_ to hurt him. It was difficult to believe, but the longer he thought back on his friendship with the redhead, the more he was convinced of it. They hadn’t always agreed, but Renji had never intentionally _hurt_ him, physically, emotionally, or any other way. He still hoped his lack of exposure to others wasn’t painting Renji in a light he didn’t deserve, but it was beginning to look like a far-reaching possibility that his best friend wanted anything but the best for him.

"Well, it's probably a good thing you've done the same for me. I mean, you've got me eating pizza off a _plate,"_ Renji said with a grin, holding up a piece of pizza. "I don't know how you put up with my… definite lack of manners, especially before you managed to train some into me," he concluded with a laugh. He finished the piece he was holding before saying with a warm smile, "I like to think we've been good for each other."

“We have been. And I think we’ll continue to be,” Byakuya replied. He saw Renji staring at him out of the corner of his eye, the same way he always did when he ate anything that didn’t require silverware. He had no idea what the man’s obsession was. Renji would always tell him he thought it was amusing that Byakuya only tended to touch food with the tips of his fingers, keeping his hands as clean as possible. He figured after so many years of seeing him eat, the novelty would have worn off. Still, there he was, watching intently as though he would miss something if he looked away.

Renji had finished all of his pizza and Byakuya still had at least half of his left - if he even ate it all. He usually ate far smaller portions. And with the way Byakuya ate, slowly, methodically, and as clean as possible, it was no real shock that Renji was always done eating before him. He didn't mind, however, as it gave him the opportunity to just watch him. 

He was beyond adorable with how he avoided as much grease and mess as he could, far preferring to be clean than quickly consume his food. Even with proper utensils though, Byakuya would always eat more slowly, as if he were savoring each bite. Renji didn't know why it fascinated him so much, other than it being so entirely _Byakuya_ and completely endearing to him. Renji could watch Byakuya do most things though, if he were honest, and be entirely entertained and enthralled. 

When Byakuya was finally done, pushing his plate to the side, Renji managed to stop him before he got up, "Oh no, let me at least clean. I'll join you back on the couch in a few minutes. We still need to talk about some things. Also, I should probably run home real quick at some point and grab some clothes so I'm not so rushed in the morning."

Byakuya watched, still only half risen from his chair, as Renji took the plates and the remaining pizza to the kitchen. He was a bit apprehensive about what he thought they still needed to talk about. Most discussions lately had ended with tears and emotional intervention. It was actually a bit humiliating, if he was honest. But he knew it was probably something Renji felt was necessary, so he accepted that it would happen regardless. So, he stepped back from the table, neatly pushing his chair in, and Renji’s, which was still sitting a good three feet from the table. At least he was honest about not having manners.

He sat, waiting patiently, though a bit tensely, on the couch. Knowing Renji was staying the night again was a relief, at least. If he _did_ end up a wreck by the end of the pending conversation, he wouldn’t have to go to bed alone afterward.

Renji came back quickly - barely remembering to use a towel to dry his hands instead of just wiping them on his pants - to find Byakuya waiting for him on the couch, clearly trying to hide a bit of apprehension. He grinned, plopping down close to him and taking his hand. "Our conversation got interrupted earlier, no need to be nervous."

Byakuya had to actually replay the evening in his mind to remember what Renji was referencing. All he really recalled was his completely irrational breakdown. “Oh, you were saying something about knowing other people like us. And me possibly meeting them,” he exclaimed when it finally returned to him. “Not that the possibility of a social outing really makes me less nervous, but go on,” he invited him, throwing him a small grin.

"Well, that too… Before that though… I have to tell you Bya - I suppose it's related. Sorry," Renji shook his head, "This is the first time I've had to explain some of this to someone who didn't find _me_ and already know some of it - I'm having a hard time deciding where to start." Renji took a deep breath, trying to collect his thoughts. 

"Let me start over. You already know that there are people that feel comfortable giving up their control and people that feel comfortable assuming it. These roles actually have names and there's a community that helps support people like this. The first category of people are called submissive and the second are called dominant - this only applies to giving up or assuming control within this context, not in their day-to-day lives. 

"In fact, most submissives tend to have extremely demanding careers and a lot of responsibility. It likely makes releasing that control to someone they trust for a short period of time all the more freeing." Renji paused to gauge whether or not Byakuya was following along and to take in his reaction. He didn't mean for any of this to cause an emotional relapse for him but he was hyper aware of the possibility. 

“I suppose I understand. They seem to be fairly intuitive titles. But, it is a bit odd to identify myself as _submissive_. It’s certainly not something I’d want to advertise. People may assume that means I’m weak-willed,” he said honestly. With everything that had been discussed in the past day and a half, he figured it was best to be as truthful as he could be. 

Renji nodded, "And you wouldn't be alone. Confidentiality is one of the most important things in the community - after the first three tenets: safe, sane, and consensual. Anyone I would ever introduce you to, if you were open to that, would never admit to knowing this about you. And they'd expect the same in return."

“Of course. Not only do I not have anyone close enough to me to spread such gossip to,” Byakuya threw a smile to Renji as he paused, “but I would certainly think this kind of thing would be kept within the group. I do have to admit, though, this is already a bit overwhelming. I’m assuming this means I would be openly talking about _sexual_ things with relative strangers. That’s not exactly my idea of a good time,” he admitted, trying and failing to keep the good humor in his tone. 

"You wouldn't need to talk about anything you didn't want to. What I've done with you - has any of that made you uncomfortable? Has it felt overtly sexual? I have a good friend that adores being bound but actually can't stand to be with someone in any traditional, sexual way. He's ace, you see… Ah, that means just what I said, he doesn't enjoy actual sex. It's actually too intense for him, almost painful… Anyway, what I'm trying to explain is this stuff isn't _necessarily_ sexual, though for most people it's true that they go together…"

Byakuya was still trying to absorb it all. His lack of social contact was definitely a handicap here. But he was at least comforted by the fact that he had learned first-hand that these experiences didn’t have to be sexual. “You’re right. Nothing you’ve done has been sexual at all. Though, it has been rather intimate. Isn’t it a bit strange to enjoy being tied up just for the relaxing side effects?” 

"Nothing is 'strange' or 'normal' when it comes to kinks… People enjoy what they enjoy, and no one in the community would ever shame them for that. Non-sexual binding is fairly common between a non-contracted dominant and submissive… Ah, you can think of a contract _like_ a relationship, except what's expected from each partner is very clear and literally written down. We don't need to go into any of that right now. What I needed to tell you, and why I needed you to know a bit more about this, is for you to understand what I mean when I tell you about _myself._

"I've been in the community since I turned 21 so… 5 years now. In that time, I've only had one contracted submissive - which was dissolved a couple years ago - but I've helped several non-contracted submissives since then. Obviously I can't tell you who they are but I'm very well trained in being able to administer several kinks. 

"Earlier, we were talking about boundaries, and this needs to be a part of that. I want to give you a list Bya, of everything I'm willing to do with a submissive, so you understand _my_ limits. None of the things on the list should you take as suggestions - they are only skills that I can do. You can ask me any clarifying questions you want if you don't understand any - I'm expecting you to. I want you to think about it, really consider it, and make your own list of anything you want to try. If that remains only bondage, that's fine, that's all we'll do. I have a feeling though that sensory deprivation and breath play may even be stronger triggers for you… And neither of those requires sexual contact.

"I don't want you to feel apprehensive at all about exploring this side of yourself. The best thing I can do to help you heal from… What happened… Is to help you accept this part of yourself and embrace it. I'd never hurt you Bya - I'd never allow you to drop like you did before. 

"Eventually, I would like you to meet at least a couple of my close friends in the community and be able to ask them questions, so you have more connections than just me, but like I said, that's entirely your decision. I understand if you don't feel comfortable about that and it's alright if you never do. I'm just trying to support you the best way I know how and provide you with all the resources I'm able to."

The longer Renji spoke, the more Byakuya felt completely detached from everything he was saying. What did he think this was? A job? Was pulling him out of this depression just something he felt _obligated_ to do? He supposed he was right, though. Renji treated _everyone_ the same way he was treating him. His eyes flicked to their joined hands. 

“Renji, I… don’t know what to say to all of that,” he whispered. He was tempted to pull his hand away, but he knew he couldn’t handle that. There was no way he could actually _ask_ Renji every question that was flying through his head, because very little of it actually pertained to what he had said, and the vast majority had to do with _their_ relationship. He knew Renji was a good friend, but was this caretaker role just that - a role? From the way he spoke, Byakuya was one of _many_ he had done these things for. So, did it even mean anything anymore? Becoming a bit overwhelmed with all of the doubt this newest development caused, he propped his elbow on the arm of the couch and rested his forehead in his palm, still just trying to process what he had heard.

Renji looked concernedly towards Byakuya at his reaction. He hadn't pulled away but… "Something I said made you upset Bya… Please, tell me what's wrong."

Byakuya knew he would never get away with being evasive, but he also knew that Renji definitely wasn’t prepared for what he had to say. If he did say it, he was sure to insult him. But there was no way around it.

“What am I to you, Renji? Just someone else to _fix?_ Did what we did last night mean _anything_ to you? All those things you said… were they just things you say to everyone, every _submissive_ you have in your hands at the moment?” he demanded. He didn’t look up, because he knew he had just ruined everything. If nothing else was going to chase Renji away, surely _this_ would. And he couldn’t stand to watch.

"Bya…" Renji whispered, too emotionally hit by his friend's words to mind his own the way he should, "...Last night meant _everything_ to me…"

Renji's eyes widened at his own words but he couldn't take them back now. So he clung to Byakuya's hand, willing him not to pull away, not to shut him out… "Bya," he whispered again, "You really don't realize what you mean to me? How much I care about you? I've never done _everything_ I've done for you with _anyone_ before… I've _never_ stayed over like this, for a completely indeterminate amount of time because the thought of leaving them alone tore at my own heart, _never_ continually checked on their well-being throughout the day because they're _never_ out of my thoughts and I'm _constantly_ worried, _never_ wanted more in my life than to be _able_ to help someone… 

"Yes, I've helped other submissives safely experience subspace, and I'm _proud_ to have been able to help them. But I've never lied to you Bya, _especially_ not last night, and I've never said _all_ those things I said to you to _anyone_ else before during a scene… Perhaps small parts and pieces, general praise, but - it's not remotely the same. You're my _best friend_ Bya… You mean the world to me…" 

Byakuya listened, silent tears yet again escaping his eyes. Why did everything end with him crying lately? 

“I’m sorry. It’s just… a lot to take in. You’re suddenly telling me that you’ve done these things to other people. Offering your _skills_ like this is some kind of job interview. I’m… still not sure how to take it. But I believe you. You really haven’t ever lied to me. I suppose I’m just terribly insecure. Knowing you’ve done this for others… for a moment, it made me feel like just another project,” he muttered, still intently keeping his gaze to the floor. 

"Bya," Renji said firmly, trying to keep his voice steady but Byakuya's words were really tearing him up inside. This was the _last_ thing he wanted Byakuya to think and it couldn't be further from the truth. How had he come across so poorly, been this misunderstood? "I've never thought of a single person as a _project_ or helping someone as a _job,_ least of all you." 

He swallowed back the emotion that welled up inside him at that statement, willing himself to remain as steady as possible, "I understand why you took it that way though… Perhaps I'm moving a bit too fast… I've never tried to _introduce_ someone to this stuff before and I'm probably not doing it very well… I just, it's been drilled into me, the importance of being completely honest, upfront, and gaining _real_ consent after the other person has all relevant information."

He took a moment to breathe again, trying his best to explain why he'd felt it necessary for Byakuya to know all that about him, to say the things he'd said, why he hadn't considered this reaction a possibility although - with Byakuya's rather fragile state - he _should_ have and he felt terrible for not anticipating this… 

"You needed to know I've done things for others to know that I know what I'm doing - that I would never hurt _you_ with anything we choose to do. I never expected you to take that this way… You've had several partners as well, people I'm sure you've felt strongly for with differing degrees of fervor but I've never thought any of that somehow diminished _our_ relationship… Just like no one I've been with or helped before has ever changed how I feel about _you,_ Bya. This… _entire_ _situation_ hasn't changed those feelings, it just made clear to me that I could help you in this way."

Byakuya’s eyes widened. He was right. Though they had never gone into specifics of his previous relationships, the _presence_ of those relationships had never affected Renji at all. And Byakuya didn’t _know_ these people Renji had helped before. Perhaps he never would. And it didn’t really matter. Renji was _here,_ with _him,_ completely by choice. 

“As I said… I’m terribly insecure. And I don’t make things easy for you. I would keep apologizing for it, but I know you wouldn’t hear a word,” he teased, his lips twitching up a bit in a smile. Finally, he lifted his face from where it rested in his hand and turned to Renji, who was actually looking rather distressed. He had been so calm all this time, and seeing the tension in his eyes told Byakuya that he truly _had_ hurt him this time. Feeling immensely guilty, he leaned into him, resting his head on his shoulder. “I want you to do something for me, Renji,” he began, glancing up to wait for his response. 

"Anything…" Renji whispered, relief flooding through him at the weight of Byakuya's body against him, his thumb pressing and massaging circles into Byakuya's wrist to calm himself more than anything else, assuring himself that Byakuya was still with him, still opening himself up to him, still allowing him to care for him. 

“I want you to tell me all the things you _haven’t_ told others you’ve helped,” Byakuya requested, sinking a bit further into the comfort of Renji’s warmth. He slouched into the couch and turned his head to press his forehead to Renji’s neck, closing his eyes and just feeling his heartbeat. 

He needed to hear it again. He needed to know that Renji truly did feel differently for him. He _wanted_ Renji to feel differently for him, because he certainly felt differently for Renji. It made his heart clench in his chest to even think such things, but it was becoming difficult to deny.

Renji shuddered at the feeling of Byakuya pressing into his neck, nearly tearing up himself at the welcome sensation he had been sure he may never feel again. His breathing became a bit shaky at Byakuya's request, not entirely sure his voice would be even close to steady - he was far too emotional right now to speak in his usual, commanding, soothing way. But of course he would do this for him… 

…he'd do anything for him. 

The words came out in a whisper near Byakuya's ear - the closest to an even tone he could produce. 

"Your submission is breathtaking, beautiful. _You're_ beautiful, _so_ beautiful… I'm so honored to have your trust, that I'm allowed to be here, by your side through this, to see you this way. Thank you Bya, so much. You have no idea how much you mean to me, how much _this_ means to me, how much I want to take care of you…

"I won't leave you Bya. I could _never_ leave you…" 

With each sentence, Renji felt Byakuya melt even further into him and he couldn't resist bringing his arms around him, holding him gently, assuring himself that Byakuya was really here, that he wasn't trying to distance himself - rather, he was allowing Renji _closer._ His heart ached at the thought, desperately wishing Byakuya would allow him to remain with him, would allow him to continue to help him. 

"If this is a dream, I'll be very disappointed to wake from it… I _never_ thought I could be here for you like this - I really am _so_ grateful Bya. I meant _every word._ I'm not going _anywhere,_ and I'll be here with you still when you open your eyes in the morning."

Feeling Byakuya tilt his head further and fully nuzzle into his neck caused him to gasp shakily, a tear slipping from his own eye that he stubbornly blinked away and he tightened his hold on him slightly, determined to complete what Byakuya had asked him to do, willing him to believe him. Because every word was terrifyingly honest and he didn't know what he'd do if Byakuya continued to think he could say such things to anyone other than him… 

"I'll stay as long as you want me to, forever and a day."

_Love you…_

Byakuya felt a chill spark down his spine at every sentence. Every word was meant for _him._ He tried to keep more tears from falling, but it seemed so involuntary lately. Soon, Renji’s shirt was soaked and he knew neither of them really cared. Renji had never lied to him. 

Everything he just repeated… was the truth. He _really_ felt that way. And, the longer he stayed, and the more heartfelt things he said, the more Byakuya felt an alarming sensation welling in his heart. 

He was falling in love with his best friend.


	3. I won't fear love.

It had been two weeks, and Byakuya was slowly recovering from his crippling depression. Renji had stayed every night, and though he was unsure whether it was completely necessary, Byakuya wasn’t going to start refusing now. After all, he’d had a few lapses even with Renji present, and he knew neither of them wanted him to fall into despair again. He swore he had given a hundred apologies in the time his best friend had been staying with him, but Renji always waved them off, assuring him _thoroughly_ that he understood. 

That afternoon, Byakuya had finished his work early and decided to take a walk. It had been happening often in the past week, and Renji hadn’t been able to comprehend _why_ someone would want to be outdoors when it was still cold enough for snow to be stubbornly covering every surface. Byakuya had laughed when he asked what he was wearing - he had called on his lunch break to check on him - and he had insisted that he wear at least three layers if he was going to stay out for more than a few minutes. Byakuya had only shaken his head and assured him that he was fine in a sweater and coat.

The winter was beautiful to him, and he couldn’t get over the feeling of the snow sinking under his fur-lined boots. There were a few inches of fresh, delicate powder over what had been accumulating already, and Byakuya stopped on the sidewalk just to look out into an open area between two widely spaced houses, smiling at how pristine it still was. His contented sigh was visible in a frozen mist before his lips, and he decided it was likely time to go back home. A glance at his watch told him Renji would be off work in less than an hour.

He hadn’t wandered far, but he made his way back slowly, still considering everything Renji had done for him - continued to do for him regardless of how unstable he had been lately. Both of them had become increasingly comfortable with initiating physical contact, and it was never tense or uncomfortable. Renji had kept his word on all accounts, including the rare occurrences when he would unintentionally become aroused by Byakuya’s actions. It never was a big deal, just as he had promised. Because of that, Byakuya found himself thinking over everything Renji had told him. 

With a clearer mind, he realized that Renji was only trying to help him by telling him about his past. _Everything_ Renji had done was to help him. He huffed a bit thinking of how intensely he had kicked himself for _that_ meltdown. The next morning had been a never-ending apology. He didn’t think he was ever going to be able to truly express just how sorry he was for hurting Renji. 

It still haunted him, even two weeks later, but he was determined to put it behind him. Renji certainly had. Nothing ever rattled that man for more than a few minutes. It was a quality Byakuya was admittedly jealous of, but he simply let himself relax in Renji’s confident shadow, feeding off of his certainty as much as he could. Living as a recluse for so many years had obviously worn on his ability to actually face _life_ with any amount of courage. The only thing he had any sureness in was his job, and that was mainly because he never had to face anyone to complete it. 

When he arrived home, he pulled off his boots and hung his coat on the rack by the door, going to his usual seat on the couch to wait. As his eyes wandered the room, though, they found the neatly wrapped silk ribbons on the side table. They had become a bit of a fixture there, as Byakuya had requested that Renji bind his arms a few times in the past two weeks. After the first backlash, though, he hadn’t mentioned his other suggestions again. Byakuya had a hard time bringing them to mind himself, as the conversation was quite overshadowed by the outcome. But… 

Perhaps today he would ask again. 

It was time to move past his petty insecurities and move forward.

* * *

Renji was thankful for his tiny, _private_ office that allowed him to multitask throughout his day without being concerned about being told off. Especially his texts to Byakuya, which he had continued even though his friend was doing far better now. He honestly just liked getting a response from him - a silly smile overtook his face whenever he read his responses, no matter how repetitive - _Yes, I’m fine._ \- may have seemed to anyone else. It meant Byakuya was _there,_ communicating _with him_ in that moment, and that made him far too pleased.

He had it bad.

His crush had blossomed into a deep, devoted sort of longing for his best friend. His goals hadn’t changed at all - he still just wanted to help him, to be there for him. He had told himself at the beginning of this, if that meant Byakuya eventually becoming well enough to date again and watching him do so with other men, he’d be alright with that. And… he still wouldn’t prevent him from doing so or begrudge him at all.

But he knew he wouldn’t be _alright_ with that - not anymore.

Even thinking of Byakuya turning to someone else now for what he needed made his heart clench and his stomach flip painfully. _He_ wanted to be the one Byakuya could rely upon, turn to, _love._ Byakuya _was_ healing - slowly, steadily, he was getting better. And Byakuya, as gorgeous as he was, never needed to remain alone for long. He just had terrible judgement and luck when it came to allowing his past suitors to become close to him - people that only saw Byakuya for what he could _do for them._ Be that wealth or sex… 

Renji honestly didn’t care if Byakuya never wanted him that way, because those things weren't his goal in being with him. Well, he’d be lying if becoming physically intimate with him wasn’t something he was certain he’d greatly enjoy and cherish, but he knew he didn’t _need_ that from him. Really, all he needed to be happy was to be able to continue taking care of him, in whatever capacity he was allowed. That was enough to satisfy his heart and this endless longing. 

But if Byakuya started seeing someone else… Likely they would take offense to his close relationship with his best friend. Most wouldn’t be comfortable seeing their partner cuddle up with and hold the hand of another man - let alone Renji binding him and helping him slip in and out of subspace. Well… most vanilla people anyway. 

If, when Byakuya became ready for a more intimate, physical relationship… If he wasn’t comfortable with Renji filling that hole… The next best option for _both_ of them would be another dominant from the community. Because then Renji could be certain that Byakuya was being treated well, with proper support and aftercare when he wasn’t there. _And_ because a fellow dominant would respect Renji’s relationship with Byakuya and still allow him to remain close. 

Renji had always been honest with himself and… Losing what he’d found with Byakuya - this closeness - it would hurt him terribly. He had set out to help Byakuya but he’d allowed his heart to become completely wrapped up in the other man as well - something he’d _never_ done before. 

Not even with Shuhei… 

They’d been good friends, had been through a lot together, including discovering the community and their personal kinks together. But when it came time to let him go - he did. It wasn’t even difficult. They knew from the start they were meant for other people. And when Shu finally met the person that matched him perfectly, it was easy to wish him all the happiness in the world. 

And Renji hadn’t been lonely. He’d attended a few play parties, did private scenes with submissives that needed someone knowledgeable that they could trust without expectations… He even helped a 24/7 TPE submissive find and negotiate with someone that could be his master… 

He smiled, thinking back to those few weeks the other had stayed in his house with him while he’d helped him navigate potential masters that would be willing to contract with him and negotiating on his behalf until he managed to find the perfect fit. He'd become rather fond of him but Renji knew he just wasn't cut out to be the master for someone that never truly left their submissive role. 

Renji needed a break from time to time, needed a partner that could otherwise lead their own life. He was very happy to help him though and glad he'd actually been able to. It’d been a while since he’d seen the pair, both now good friends of his - since he’d started spending all his time with Byakuya, actually. He would usually visit their home at least once a month, which was coming up. 

He really thought Byakuya would like them. Especially the master of the pair - he reminded him of Byakuya, honestly, other than their opposite dynamics. He was also the CEO of his own company, incredibly wealthy, devastatingly handsome, brilliant, and didn’t allow many people to become close to him. He was also entirely devoted to his submissive and seeing them together was almost sickeningly sweet but Renji couldn’t be happier for them, or more proud for helping them find each other. He also missed their company, if he were honest, and selfishly wanted Byakuya to get along with them so that he wouldn’t mind them coming over to visit. 

But he hadn’t brought up introducing Byakuya to anyone else or going over other kinks since his breakdown over their last conversation about those things, two weeks ago now. His number one priority was still Byakuya and what was best for his emotional and mental well-being. As much as he missed seeing his other friends, as much as he felt Byakuya should learn more about his personal kinks and become more comfortable with his submissive role, Byakuya’s current well-being and comfort simply took priority. 

Renji was certain, after Byakuya allowed him to bind him that first night, allowed him to take care of him afterwards, allowed him to _stay…_ Likely, it always would. He was far more careful now about bringing up anything that may trigger his insecurities - he had hated seeing the other in so much pain and self-loathing. Renji’s heart seemed set at placing Byakuya at the center of it and Renji wasn’t really complaining. Byakuya was everything he’d ever wanted in a partner. 

He just didn’t know if Byakuya felt the same way about him.

He decided, when the time eventually came that Byakuya _was_ ready for another romantic relationship, he’d confess how he felt about that. How being cut off from being with him the way that they had fallen into would hurt him and that, if Byakuya didn’t want to be with _him,_ if he’d at least be willing to meet others in the community and look for a partner _there._ He just desperately hoped he’d still be willing to allow Renji to be there for him, the way he currently was. 

He sighed, shaking his head and looking at the time. Just five minutes and he could clock out and head home. Well, back to Byakuya’s manor… It was surprising to him though, how much that large, mostly empty house already felt more like home to him than _his_ house even had.

Man, he really did have it bad.

He responded to one last email, shut everything down, and left for the day with an excited grin on his face. He couldn’t help it, just the thought of Byakuya waiting on him, _expecting_ him made him feel incredibly warm inside. Each day he had to go into work had become just passing the hours until he could return to him. He sent his usual text to Byakuya on his way out, letting him know he was on his way.

He couldn’t help but wonder what Byakuya would ask him to do today. He was becoming far better at asking Renji to do things for him, and Renji was thrilled. He smiled as he got to his car as he received Byakuya’s answering text.

_Drive safe, I’ll be here waiting._

He grinned, putting his phone away and driving as safely yet quickly as he could, wanting nothing more than to see him again, smiling as he welcomed him home. 

There was that word again… 

Renji decided to just accept it at his point. Home had ceased to be a place to him a while ago, if he were honest. Even before this had all happened, the entire reason he felt so at peace living on that street… The entire reason he’d made certain to actually _purchase_ his house… He wasn’t sure when it had happened, at what time during their long relationship, but at some point… 

…Byakuya had become home to him. 

And he loved being able to _truly_ go _home_ now - every day.

* * *

Byakuya actually felt his face light up when the door opened. Renji had long since stopped bothering to knock. He spent more time there than he did at his own house anyway. The man had practically moved in - he even had a small collection of clothing in Byakuya’s closet. Of course, Byakuya didn’t mind. Renji had actually been hesitant to move _any_ of his things in. Byakuya could only assume he figured it would be too presumptuous, and make implications he wasn’t ready for. But, if he was honest, those things didn’t make him uncomfortable. In fact, he was more comfortable with Renji there as much as possible, and if that meant reducing unnecessary trips to his house down the street, so be it.

But his fixation on Renji’s presence was starting to have a lot less to do with his emotional turmoil, and a lot more to do with the fact that Byakuya was almost certain he couldn’t live without his best friend. And not because he would fall back into irreparable depression. But because he simply didn’t _want_ to. 

“Hello, Renji,” he greeted him with a smile when he entered the room. It was a brighter smile than he’d probably ever mustered in his life, and he had _this_ man to thank for it. 

“Hey, Bya,” Renji greeted, matching the other’s bright smile and feeling thoroughly warm inside at the sight of it. Byakuya really was doing _so much_ better. He plopped down in his usual spot next to him on the couch, holding his arms open for Byakuya to lean into him so he could hold him against his chest. He always felt immediately at peace when Byakuya was in his arms, like he was able to protect him from anything.

Byakuya accepted the invitation, as he always did, humming contentedly when he pressed his nose into Renji’s neck. It was simply the most comfortable way for him to sit, though he was guiltily aware of how it affected Renji. 

“So, Renji… I wanted to ask you about something today,” he whispered, still trying to convince himself to go through with what he wanted to discuss. He didn’t want to open his own old wounds, but that was less of a concern. The distance from the situation had dulled its sting, and he knew the same was true for Renji.

“Go ahead, Bya. You know you can ask me anything,” Renji encouraged with a smile. He honestly couldn’t keep the smile off his face, especially at the feeling of Byakuya nuzzling into his neck as he had - much to Renji’s relief - continued to do. Not only was the action extremely intimate to him, making him feel connected and closer, but it also meant that Byakuya wasn’t overly concerned if Renji became hard while he was with him, because he _knew_ what effect such an action would eventually have on him. It was a huge relief, that at least his friend wasn’t disgusted by Renji’s attraction to him. He had made it clear that he didn’t expect anything from him and, thankfully, Byakuya had taken that to heart and didn’t make a big deal out of the handful of times it had happened.

“A couple of weeks ago, you mentioned… other things that might be triggers for me to fall into subspace. I think… I might be ready to try something new,” Byakuya replied. He kept his eyes closed, focusing on the feeling of being in Renji’s arms. Even when he wasn’t being restrained in any way, it was comforting, grounding, and just all-around pleasant to be held by him.

Renji was certainly surprised at his words but far from displeased. He squeezed him a bit, his arms fully wrapped around him now as he grinned and said quietly into his ear, “I’m really proud of you Bya, that you’re willing to learn about yourself more and try something new. If you really believe you're ready, of course I’d be willing to do so with you.”

Byakuya smiled, though he knew Renji couldn’t see. “Yes, as long as it’s with you, I think I’m ready.” He truly hoped Renji didn’t read too much into his brazen words. It was becoming a bit annoying that he couldn’t seem to stop the truth from spilling out without his consent lately. His guard had been completely shattered. He supposed… he didn’t feel like he had to defend himself against anything when he was alone with Renji. Protecting him had become Renji’s job.

Renji couldn’t resist nuzzling his own nose into the soft obsidian locks, barely restraining himself from kissing him there because he still didn’t have that permission. He hadn’t had the nerve to ask for it, too worried about overstepping Byakuya’s current allowance for anything remotely sexual. And _kissing,_ no matter how innocent, was a far leap from simply holding him. 

“Well, do you have any idea what you’d like to try?” He was a bit curious if Byakuya had looked into any of this on his own or if he had been content to just go with whatever Renji suggested. Renji knew him well enough to feel confident about a couple suggestions at least, so he wasn’t overly concerned if it was the latter.

Byakuya sat up a bit and looked Renji in the eyes, a teasing smile curving his lips. “Renji, do you really think I know anything about these things? I’m trusting your judgment. I know you mentioned a few specific things, but I can’t remember what they were. And even if I did, I would probably only have a vague idea what they were,” he pointed out.

Renji chuckled, figuring as much. "Well, I think breath play is a safe bet for being a trigger for you, after what you told me about before." Renji remained warmly smiling at him but carefully watched his reaction. If bringing this up caused him distress by just _talking_ about it, likely actually going through with it would distress him as well. And, effective trigger or not, the last thing Renji wanted to do was cause him to slip backwards through all the forward progress he'd made. 

“Alright, what would that entail? It sounds rather self-explanatory, but I’d rather not make assumptions,” Byakuya admitted, leaning back from Renji only for the sake of returning to a comfortable position sitting next to him on the couch, intentionally keeping their shoulders in contact with one another. He had learned not to completely withdraw. Renji likely thought he was the only one learning nonverbal cues, but Byakuya was well aware of how subtly anxious Renji became when he lost contact with him.

"I think I kinda explained this before, that breath play involves making it difficult for you to breathe - restricting the amount of air you take in… This can actually be done a few ways but the most common and effective is applying pressure to the neck. It's not _really_ choking - that's too forceful, restricts airflow completely and can cause bruising, something I'm definitely not willing to do to you." Renji paused, gauging Byakuya's reaction and comfort at the suggestion. 

For a moment, Byakuya’s mind returned to the night he had been left. That was what had happened. But he fought against that memory with such force that he found himself leaning into Renji again just for comfort. Renji was _not_ that man. He would _never_ hurt him like that. That had been proven more than once in the past weeks. Every time he entered subspace, Renji was there to bring him back out with kind words and gentle touches. This would be no different. 

“I understand. I trust you enough to let you do that,” he whispered, barely able to bring his voice from where it threatened to hide in his throat.

Renji turned to him, facing him completely. Byakuya's voice may have been soft but those steel gray eyes were determined. Renji gave him a proud smile before taking both of his hands in his own, pulling him up from leaning against the back of the couch. The look in Byakuya's eyes changed to a playful curiosity and Renji grinned as he allowed him to reposition him, not resisting in the slightest as Renji pushed him to lay completely with his back against the couch. 

He raised Byakuya's arms above his head, leaning over him and Byakuya had to spread his long legs around him from where Renji knelt upon the couch cushion. He grasped both slim wrists to hold in one hand, slowly bringing the other to pet down his soft raven hair, stopping at the center of his throat. He gently caressed the skin above Byakuya's windpipe before applying firm, gentle pressure with two fingers, watching his friend carefully as he did so. 

Byakuya was a bit unnerved by the entire situation, but not because it made him uncomfortable. Because it made him _too_ comfortable. For the past two weeks, he had been fighting with his feelings for Renji, and now he was hovering over him, unintentionally provocative as he did so. As much as his mind tried to tell him that he wasn’t ready for a romantic relationship, his heart, and another not so inconspicuous part of his body, wanted to pull Renji down onto him and kiss the life out of him. Of course, Renji was holding his wrists quite firmly, so there was absolutely no way for him to do that. 

And then Renji pressed on his neck. And he was absolutely powerless to control the sensual moan that surfaced in response.

Renji had to bite his own lip - _hard_ \- to not respond to the ridiculously arousing sound Byakuya made as he pressed against his throat. _Obviously_ this was effective. Renji altered the position of his hand, wrapping it completely over Byakuya's neck and squeezing, evening out the pressure to constrict but not hard enough to completely cut off his air. He lowered himself slightly to place most of his body weight on his forearm instead of his wrist, still keeping Byakuya pinned in place and made himself comfortable, his side partially pressing against the side of Byakuya's chest. 

By this time, Byakuya knew he was drifting into subspace. The sensation had become familiar. But this time was a bit different. Instead of just peace, weightlessness, and comfort, there was also a sharp _longing_. He was completely comfortable where he was. There was no denying that. But feeling Renji’s body touching his, he could barely think. All he wanted was to have him. The shift of Renji’s hand only solidified that feeling, and it was almost overwhelming. 

He hadn’t been aroused - hadn’t even remotely considered such things except as passing thoughts - for months. With his depression clearing and his trust in Renji only growing, those thoughts had become more frequent. He knew better than to even attempt to act on them. But with Renji’s hand around his throat and his body so close he could feel it against him, that urge to act was stronger than it had been before.

“Renji, I… d-don’t know if I can do this,” he stuttered, trying and very much failing to keep his mind clear enough to speak. He didn’t even know if his words had been audible.

Renji immediately released the pressure against his neck and his hold on his wrists. He brought his body weight off of him completely and reached to take both his hands again, gently tugging Byakuya into a seated position leaned against the back of the couch. His legs were still spread around him - Renji hadn't moved from where he'd been kneeling - and he was shaking slightly. Renji kept both his hands in his own, murmuring, "It's alright Bya, you did so well… You're fine, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. It's okay, just breathe, come back to me Bya…" 

He had a feeling he knew what the problem was… This was likely too intimate - too sexually stimulating for him and he hadn't been ready for those feelings. Strong triggers could be like that, even in the most innocent of contexts with Renji otherwise still and not _trying_ to cause those feelings within him. He just kept murmuring his praise to him, reminding him how proud he was of him, that he was there with him and that what had happened was more than fine. 

As his mind cleared, Byakuya removed his legs from around Renji, because that certainly wasn’t helping, and pulled them to his chest, honestly just trying to hide his arousal. He heard what Renji was saying, and he knew it didn’t bother him. But it bothered _Byakuya_ because he knew the reason for it. It wasn’t only the pressure on his throat, though that was definitely a large part of it. Between that, Renji’s position over him, and the light contact their bodies had maintained, he thought he was going to lose his mind completely, and that lack of self control frightened him.

Renji smiled at him, seeing his eyes clear, thankful he wasn't pulling away. Renji shifted to sit against the couch again in his usual position, entwining his fingers with the closer of Byakuya's hands and releasing the other, lightly allowing their shoulders to touch but not pressing further into him. He'd let Byakuya make that final move - when he was ready. "I'm sorry Bya," he said quietly, "I was fairly certain that would be a strong trigger for you… It was probably too intense and I should have taken that into consideration…"

Byakuya shook his head, finally comfortable lowering his feet to the floor. The pressure was subsiding, as long as he stared at something _other_ than the man next to him. 

“It’s fine. Neither of us could have known until we tried,” he insisted. He certainly wasn’t going to let Renji take the blame for his own desires. Byakuya had never even expressed any interest in him, other than as a close friend. How could he have _possibly_ known that he had been fighting with himself about his growing feelings?

"It's my place to consider these things though, Bya," Renji insisted. "I know you don't want anything sexual right now, least of all from me… I really am sorry, I didn't mean to put you in that position, to feel that way… The last thing I want is for you to feel pressured Bya, or to be uncomfortable with me."

Byakuya’s hand involuntarily tightened on Renji’s as his heart leaped into his throat. Renji was wrong. Completely wrong. Thinking he was the _last_ person Byakuya wanted to be with in a sexual way. But how on earth was he going to tell him that? The silence between them was growing longer, and while he knew Renji wasn’t unnerved by it, he knew he needed to speak soon or his friend would begin to get worried that he had actually done something wrong. 

“Renji, I… have something to tell you, if you’re willing to listen for a while,” he said softly, not taking his eyes from the blinds that covered the windows across the room.

"You know you can tell me anything, Bya," Renji said, his voice equally soft. He swallowed past the lump in his throat, inwardly terrified Byakuya would ask to distance himself, to stop their scenes entirely… 

Renji had no idea how he'd hold himself together if he asked such a thing. But he'd try. Whatever Byakuya needed him to be - he'd decided long ago that that's all he'd be. If that meant space, as difficult as that would be, Renji would give that to him. 

He'd already given him everything else…

Byakuya took a deep breath to steady himself. He had to if he was going to get through this without breaking down again. It wasn’t even upsetting, but it was certainly stressful to admit. So, he took his time gathering his thoughts, willing his hands to stop shaking, and took one more breath.

“We’ve been friends for a long time. You’ve done _so_ much for me that I can’t even begin to name everything. A lot of times, you’ve been my only friend, and no matter how difficult I’ve been, you’ve been there for me. I think… the first time you came to my door after we had _just_ introduced ourselves in a driveway the day before, I thought you were crazy. Really, I thought you were just like every other man who tried to force himself on me. We were both young, and it seemed like that was all anyone ever thought about, especially with me. But then we started talking, and I got to know you a little better.

“You were actually kind to me, and not in a way that suggested that you’d want anything from me at the end of the night. It was a while before I saw you again, and I figured since I hadn’t called or texted, even though you insisted on giving me your number, you had given up, realized I wasn’t really worth the effort. And then you showed up again, and I had no idea what to do. Surely, this time, you wanted something, or you’d at least ask me out. But none of that happened. And, several years later, here we are. You’ve _never_ asked anything of me, and that completely escaped my notice until recently.

“When my ex-boyfriend left me months ago, I was sure that even _you_ wouldn’t want to handle me like that. That’s why I didn’t tell you as soon as it happened. I didn’t want you to leave. But, when it all came out, you _didn’t leave._ You haven’t taken advantage of my vulnerability. Haven’t even _tried,_ even when you’ve had all the opportunity in the world.” Byakuya paused, finally feeling the true reason for his spiel coming to the surface. He knew his voice was shaking. His entire body was trembling slightly. His heart felt like it would explode from his ribs.

“Renji… these last two weeks have made me realize… that I think I’m in love with you.”

"Bya…" Renji whispered, frozen in shock, tears welling in his dark eyes and he didn't even try to stop them. He had never imagined he'd ever have his feelings returned and he was having a difficult time believing it, completely overwhelmed after convincing himself for so long that Byakuya would only ever see him as a friend. 

"Bya, please look at me…"

Byakuya heard the strain in Renji’s voice, and when he obeyed his request, he had to swallow a gasp when he saw _tears_ clouding his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but immediately closed it again. He had already said everything he could possibly think of. He would just make a fool of himself if he tried to talk now.

"Please Bya," Renji said, his voice trembling, clutching at Byakuya's hand even tighter and bringing his other hand up to cup his cheek, half surprised it didn't pass through him. Surely this was a figment of his imagination. Surely… Had Byakuya _really_ just said… "Please tell me again, tell me I'm not dreaming right now…"

Byakuya smiled, hardly able to hold back a nervous laugh at Renji’s frantic actions. He reached up to place his hand over Renji’s on his cheek, wishing he had the chance to really enjoy the contact. But he was sure, when Renji calmed down, there would be plenty of that. 

“I’m in love with you, Renji,” he repeated, this time with a bit more confidence. 

Renji closed his eyes, a couple tears falling as he did so, trying to memorize exactly how Byakuya had looked, had sounded… "You love me…" Renji whispered, trying to get his mind to wrap around Byakuya's words. _Byakuya is in love with me…_ He said to himself before opening his eyes again and his face breaking into a silly, utterly relieved smile. 

"Bya, I honestly don't remember _not_ loving you… I, I just convinced myself you'd never feel the same - you never seemed remotely interested in me. And that was fine, _I_ was fine, as long as I could still at least be your friend… But… You love me…" Renji trailed off, laughing lightly and a bit hysterical, still completely overwhelmed. "I literally don't think I've ever felt this _happy_ \- and I," he laughed a bit more, wiping his tears away quickly, "I'm so sorry - I must look like such a mess, I - I can't stop _crying."_

Byakuya was stunned by Renji’s reaction. He knew he found him attractive, which implied some depth of feeling, but he had no _idea_ just how deep those feelings were. But it only made him admire Renji more. Knowing that he had completely put himself aside to help him was more than he would have ever asked of anyone. Renji was perfect, and nothing could ever convince Byakuya otherwise. Not after everything they’d been through together. 

Byakuya coaxed Renji’s hand down from where it rested on his cheek and placed it on his own knee before cupping both of Renji’s cheeks in his hands, forcing him to look at him. 

“You don’t look like half the mess I was two weeks ago. I’m sorry I didn’t ever realize how much I meant to you. Relationships with me seem to be bound to fail, but _you_ have never left me. All this time, and you’re still here. I’m sorry I kept you waiting.”

"I would have waited forever Bya… I just want you to be happy… I still can't believe…" Renji stopped to take a deep breath, closing his eyes, _trying_ to calm himself, to feel less overwhelmed. But he'd wanted this _so_ desperately for _so_ long… He opened his eyes again, realizing Byakuya's position, his hold on his face, and he wanted nothing more than for the other man to kiss him - he practically _needed_ to feel him, so his mind wouldn't be able to deny his words after so many years of telling himself otherwise… 

"Bya… I need to update my boundaries -" he said, his voice trembling as he forced out the words he'd been too apprehensive to admit before. "You can kiss me, whenever, however, and as long as you want, even if we're not alone," Renji whispered out, his voice still trembling, hoping Byakuya would understand what he wanted. He smiled as he whispered, "I won't mind at all."

Byakuya’s eyes widened, and he felt heat gathering in his cheeks. His hand shook as he slid it around to the back of Renji’s neck, still a bit hesitant to close the distance. But he knew Renji would wait. It was ridiculous to think, but he _knew_ if he dropped his hands and backed away, Renji wouldn’t fault him. It was because of that, the complete lack of pressure, that Byakuya _did_ lean in to press his lips to Renji’s. As soon as contact was made, he closed his eyes and tears began pouring in torrents down his face.

Renji was shaking, his entire body trembling as he carefully brought his arms to wrap around Byakuya's shoulders, whimpering against his lips and putting pressure to urge him into his embrace. Byakuya's lips felt like water to him after several years of thirst and he wanted to feel him in his arms, feel his perfect weight against his chest. As much as he wanted that though, he _needed_ it to be Byakuya's decision, to know that's what _he_ wanted… So light pressure was all he applied to Byakuya's shoulders before relaxing his arms around him and making a sound far too close to a whine, his hands clutching to the fabric of his sweater to keep them from wandering further - or from tugging him forwards. 

Byakuya understood Renji’s request, but he wasn’t sure how to respond. He was so accustomed to others just _acting_. So, he pulled away from Renji’s lips for only a moment, speaking immediately so he understood that this wasn’t a permanent separation.

“Renji, hold me. However you need to. Please. I trust you more than anyone in the world,” he begged, his voice garbled with emotion. He didn’t wait for Renji to reply before he reconnected their lips and wrapped his arms around Renji’s neck.

Renji acted immediately upon Byakuya's words, whimpering again as Byakuya reclaimed his lips and wrapped his arms around his neck. One of Renji’s arms deftly slipped below Byakuya's legs, his other arm still around his shoulder, as he lifted him into his lap and relaxed back against the couch. He then quickly moved both arms to wrap around Byakuya's lower back, pressing him to lean against him as he lost himself between the feel of Byakuya pressing his lips against his and Byakuya's weight against and upon him. 

Feeling entirely at peace and euphoric, he slumped even further into the couch, his hands tracing nonsensical patterns upon Byakuya's back through the fabric of his sweater. He was getting hard, and placing Byakuya upon his lap probably hadn't been the best idea, but he honestly hadn't been able to think past the overwhelming desire to feel his weight on him, to _know_ without a doubt that he actually was here, _kissing_ him. 

Byakuya relaxed into Renji’s touch, reveling in every detail of this moment. Just as he always was, Renji was gentle and considerate, nothing like anyone else he had ever been with. Still vigilant of being more vulnerable than usual, he refused to let his mind slip. He was enjoying Renji’s lips against his, probably more than he had enjoyed anything in his life. Renji was a breath of fresh air compared to the scum he had let this close to him before. Still, his past hurt kept him from fully letting go. Not yet. 

And he was sure Renji would understand. 

He felt Renji’s arousal beneath him, but wasn’t at all surprised. If just a brush of his nose to the man’s neck could arouse him, this was more than enough reason. He tried to not let it bother him, but in such a context, it was a bit different. So he pulled away again, hoping the action didn’t cause Renji any distress. The _last_ thing he wanted was to upset him right now.

“Renji, we don’t have to move further, right?” he asked gently. He didn’t want there to be even the slightest chance that Renji would misread his concern for mistrust, because he knew the answer. He just needed to hear it.

"No… We'll move exactly as far as you want Bya, and not a bit further… You've already given me more than I ever thought I would have the honor to have… I love you Bya, _so_ much - I _never_ want you to feel pressured with me, I just want you to feel safe, to feel wanted, to feel _loved."_

Renji closed his eyes then, still slumped bonelessly into the couch, completely emotionally drained but happier than he ever remembered being. He brought one of his hands to hold Byakuya's, bringing it to his lips and kissing the back of it before nuzzling against it, humming in contentment before pressing their joined hands to rest over his heart. 

Byakuya leaned in to rest his forehead on Renji’s, the closeness causing his heart to stop momentarily. He thought he might faint from all of the emotional highs he was experiencing. It had been _so_ long since he had even been happy, but this was completely overshadowing every pleasant experience he had ever had. The feeling of Renji’s breath on his lips was comforting, intoxicating, everything at once, and he never wanted it to end. 

“I’m here, Renji. I’m _never_ going anywhere. I’ll stay with you for as long as you want. Forever and a day.”

Renji smiled, releasing an exhausted chuckle, "Forever and a day… Sounds perfect…" He never thought he'd feel this pleased to hear Byakuya say his own words back to him… 

And Renji _loved_ him for it. 

Just as Byakuya loved him. 

_Byakuya loved him._

He took in a shuddering breath as he was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion again, his free hand coming up to tightly grab Byakuya's shoulder, trying to ground himself. It was his own words… How did they affect him this much? But he could tell, Byakuya meant them - as much as he himself had. He really wanted to stay… 

_With him._

"Bya…" Renji whispered, barely able to speak past the emotions drowning his usually calm state, "Can I ask you to do something for me?" 

Byakuya leaned back only a small bit, enough for him to nod, not willing to put much space between them for long. He brought his free hand up to rest it on Renji’s shoulder.

“Anything, Renji,” he replied.

"Can… I… I'd like to lay down… With my head in your lap - I'm still completely overwhelmed… Could you… Would you mind…" He breathed shakily. He'd never asked Byakuya to do this but he knew it would help him calm down and he desperately needed to. He swallowed, forcing out the words even as he felt an intense blush overtake his face at what he felt was a bit childish to request, "Please Bya, I'd like you to brush my hair…" 

Byakuya chuckled a bit at just how nervous Renji was to ask _anything_ of him, but he had to admit the blush on his cheeks was adorable. 

“That’s all fine, Renji. It’s the least I could do, really,” he assured him, shifting a bit to kiss his cheek before standing from his lap. “I’m just going to get a brush. I’ll be right back,” he said, bringing their joined hands to his lips and kissing Renji’s before releasing it. But a passing thought made him stop and look back. “Unless… you’d like to lie down in bed. It wouldn’t make me uncomfortable at all, so don’t even think it. I told you, I trust you more than anyone else in the world, and I meant it. If you’d be more comfortable lying in bed, that’s fine with me,” he offered.

Renji just nodded, whispering out, "Bed sounds good, Bya…"

Byakuya smiled and went back to him, taking his hands and doing what he could to help him stand. He kept an arm around his waist as they walked to the bedroom, and he made sure Renji was lying down and settled before he leaned into the bathroom to retrieve a brush. He was absolutely astounded at how his confession had affected Renji, but he supposed he truly _didn’t_ have any idea how long Renji had been convinced that he would never earn his affections. After everything he had been through, suppressing these feelings for so many years, how could he possibly refuse something as simple as brushing his hair?

He slid onto the bed with Renji, crossing his legs and gently pulling his head into his lap. He placed the brush next to him, first taking the tie from the end of Renji’s braid. Slowly, methodically, he unraveled the sections of hair, pulling his fingers through it at intervals to be sure it wouldn’t become tangled. When he reached the hair that was tightly braided flat on his head, he had to put a bit of pressure behind his actions to pull it apart, but it didn’t seem that Renji minded. Finally, with all of Renji’s hair loose, Byakuya picked up the brush and began slowly pulling it from the roots to the ends, occasionally pulling his hand through behind it.

“I love you, Renji. I’m here with you and I’m not leaving. You’re amazing, and everything you do for me is more than I could _ever_ imagine I deserved,” he whispered, hoping his words had the same calming effect that Renji’s did when he was deep in subspace. This wasn’t the same, and he knew it, and he also knew he didn’t have the experience or eloquence Renji did, but he hoped it was doing _something_ to help him calm down.

Renji was a bit amazed he was _this_ exhausted, expecting to feel the familiar rush of pleasure from Byakuya gently tugging at his hair to unravel the braid. But all he felt was comfort, and he let himself drown in the soothing feeling of the brush passing through his hair, in the gentle words spilling from Byakuya's sweet lips, and let himself simply live in this moment, fully accepting it. 

Slowly, his breathing calmed, his heart finally slowed, and he felt like putty in Byakuya's hands, relishing the other's attention to his hair. Byakuya really did love him, was here with him, wouldn't leave him… Forever and a day, he'd said… Renji smiled and nuzzled into Byakuya's lower stomach, his head still resting in his lap, his body turning onto his side and curling into him, finally feeling calmed and at peace but far too exhausted and drained to move. 

Byakuya felt Renji relax, and he smiled softly. When Renji curled into him, he had half a thought that he planned to sleep that way. The idea made him laugh quietly. Still, he wasn’t tired, and he would let Renji rest that way for as long as he wanted to. 

“I love you, Renji. I just want to keep reminding you. You’ve waited so long to hear it, and I want to keep telling you. I want you to know that you’re not dreaming. This is real. I really do love you _so_ much,” he said quietly, continuing the soothing motion of running his fingers and the brush through Renji’s hair. He honestly didn’t care if he had to sit there all night. It was more than worth it to see Renji this way, completely relaxed. 

He had to hold back a choked gasp when the realization hit him. That was how Renji felt about _him._ All this time, every time he held him, every time he bound his arms, every time the repetitive, calming praise told him things he didn’t truly understand, _this_ was what he meant. He never knew why Renji thanked him for allowing him to be there, and see him completely lost in subspace, but now… he understood. It really _was_ breathtaking to see someone trust this way. He quickly brought his hand up to wipe away the stray tears that had fallen from his eyes, not wanting anything in the world to interrupt Renji’s calm.

"Bya?" Renji murmured at the abrupt lapse in the steady motion through his hair, dark eyes opening slightly and tilting his face up to catch Byakuya wiping away tears from his eyes. Renji immediately found within himself the will to sit up, his hand coming up to cup Byakuya's cheek, his thumb wiping away the rest of his tears. "Alright?" he murmured, his eyes mixed with love and concern as he wasn't sure why Byakuya had begun to cry again…

“Renji, please, it’s nothing. Just lay back down,” Byakuya insisted, but he knew the look in Renji’s eyes. He wasn’t relenting until he admitted what was wrong. “I am alright, really. I just… I was thinking. While I was watching you, completely relaxed and letting me take care of you…” he held back another sharp inhale at the words, realizing just how many times Renji had said that exact thing to him - how he held so dear the opportunity to care for him. “I realized why it’s so important to you to see _me_ that way. It really is amazing, and I understand that now.” 

Renji smiled, leaning forward and kissing his forehead gently before laying back down and nuzzling back into his lower stomach. He was glad, really, for Byakuya's insight. And he more than appreciated him taking care of him like this. 

It felt amazing, knowing Byakuya cared enough to want to do this for him. Renji had never had another person help him through becoming overwhelmed by emotions - not that such a thing happened often. He grinned at the thought… Byakuya could be his strength too, when he needed… He really was the perfect partner for him. 

And now… Now he really believed he could be _his._

He brought his hand up to trace nonsense into Byakuya's lower back again. He wondered how long Byakuya would be alright simply allowing him to cuddle into him like this. If he was waiting on Renji to move, it was going to be a while, as he was entirely unwilling to leave this moment… Although… even if _he_ wasn't hungry, he'd feel terrible if he forced Byakuya to miss a meal - the man barely ate as it was… 

Byakuya _felt_ the slight tension in Renji’s touch on his back, and he knew what was going on in his mind. He rolled his eyes, not stopping anything he was doing. 

“Renji, I can _feel_ you worrying about me. I’m fine. Just relax. I know it’s hard for you, but I’d like for you to stop trying to take care of me. Just for the rest of the evening. I know you’re exhausted, and I don’t want you wasting energy on me,” he scolded lightly. He knew that’s what it would take, otherwise Renji would be asking questions soon, getting up, trying to satisfy Byakuya’s needs instead of his own. 

Renji chuckled, "I'll _try,_ but I honestly think telling my heart to stop beating would be easier than for me to stop trying to take care of you… I'm much better now, you helped me immensely. And energy spent on you is _never_ wasted, Bya. But I'll let you take care of me tonight… Just promise me you won't starve yourself for my sake - I'll be perfectly fine here while you eat… Although I honestly can't promise I'll still be awake, I really am exhausted. I've never been so thankful that tomorrow is Saturday," Renji concluded, his voice trailing off as he closed his eyes. 

Byakuya expected every word Renji said. He truly couldn’t abandon what seemed to be his sole purpose in life - taking care of _him._ So, Byakuya set the brush down on the bedside table and then shifted carefully, moving Renji’s head from his lap to lie down next to him, their faces only inches apart. 

“How about a compromise? I’ll stay here until you fall asleep, then I promise I’ll go eat. And then I’m coming right back, because there’s no way I’m staying in any part of this house alone when I can be with you, even if you are asleep,” he suggested, bringing his hand up to rest it on Renji’s cheek. 

"Deal," Renji whispered, a sleepy smile on his face. His eyes fluttered open though and he frowned a bit at the thought of sleeping in his clothes from work… "I should probably change though - if I fall asleep now, I'll probably sleep till morning like this…" 

Byakuya jumped up immediately, going to the closet and pulling out Renji’s usual sleep clothes. He tossed them on the bed and then turned toward the door. 

“You change. Get settled. I’m going to go heat up leftovers and come back in here. _Don’t_ fall asleep until I get back,” he instructed. 

Renji grinned, sitting up and pulling the clothes towards him. "Yes sir," he responded, winking at Byakuya as the other shot him a look that was both exasperated and incredibly fond. 

Byakuya shook his head as he exited the room. What _had_ Renji done to him? He was actually going to _eat_ in his _bedroom_ \- just because that’s where Renji would be? It seemed absolutely ridiculous, but he had to admit it was exactly what he wanted to do. 

When he returned, he found Renji under the covers, his back to the door. Byakuya went to what had become his side of the bed and placed his plate on the bedside table before sitting down. He was glad to see that Renji’s eyes were still open, though he clearly saw how heavy his eyelids were. 

“I just wanted you to stay awake long enough for me to tell you I love you one more time,” Byakuya told him, leaning down to kiss Renji’s forehead. 

Renji reached out so that his fingers were lightly resting against Byakuya, relieved at the other's returned presence and that simple, undeniable contact assuring him he really was here. Completely at ease, his eyes fluttered shut as he whispered, "Whatever I did to deserve you Bya, I'm so grateful. 

"Love you…"

Byakuya smiled, running his fingers through Renji’s hair one last time as his breathing evened out and he finally fell asleep. 

He turned to pick up his plate, still amazed at himself that he had brought food into the bedroom. As he ate, though, he watched Renji as he slept, and he realized that it wasn’t such a bad thing to want to be close to him. Byakuya had never been happier, and if that made him have to carry a plate from his bedroom to the kitchen in the morning, it was a small price to pay. 

Really, he did understand Renji a bit better now. He’d do _anything_ for that man, just as Renji would for him. And now that he wasn’t hiding his feelings, he could freely do so. 

Byakuya was never one to leave a debt unpaid, and even though he was absolutely certain Renji didn’t think he was owed anything for his actions, he didn’t _ever_ want Renji to think he was ungrateful. 

Because he was. More grateful to the man next to him than he had ever been to anyone in his life. 

Renji was _everything_ to him, and he had been for years. It had just taken Byakuya’s stubborn heart that long to realize it. He had been his friend, his confidant, his therapist, his drinking buddy, the one he could vent to, yell at, cry in front of, and all manner of things. 

Now, he was even more. Renji knew him better than anyone else ever could in ways Byakuya had never even known himself. He’d seen him in every possible condition, and he never thought less of him. 

And Byakuya _loved_ him for it. 

Just as Renji had always loved him. 

_Renji loved him._

When he finished eating, Byakuya rose and changed clothes before slipping under the covers with Renji. Still, he was content just to look at him for a while, relishing every moment of his relaxed expression. When he felt himself dozing off, he scooted a bit closer. He kissed Renji’s unresponsive lips and found his hand under the sheet, taking it in his. 

“I really do love you, Renji. I’m glad I finally realized it,” Byakuya breathed, careful not to wake him. He gave his hand a light squeeze before closing his eyes. 

For the first time, he looked forward to waking up in the morning. Because every day with Renji was sure to become the new favorite day of his life. 


	4. It's my heart that pounds beneath my flesh...

The following week, Byakuya didn’t think he could get enough of Renji. If they were together, they were touching in some fashion, frequently sitting on the couch with Byakuya’s legs over Renji’s lap, Renji taking hours sometimes just kissing every bit of exposed skin he could respectfully reach. Byakuya was absolutely delighted at the attention, but he was even more put at ease knowing that Renji would never ask him to go further. Their pace was completely his decision. 

Byakuya had updated his boundaries, just as Renji had. He allowed Renji to kiss any part of him that was exposed, which generally meant his face, neck, and hands, anytime he wanted to when they were alone. It was a conservative decision, not allowing Renji to go any further, but he knew without a doubt that Renji wasn’t at all put off by his gradual approach. But Byakuya was finding that he was _frequently_ becoming aroused when Renji paid such loving attention to him. Renji never did mention it, as had been their pact from the beginning, but Byakuya was wondering if _he_ should mention it. 

He had been pent up for months, and it was beginning to be a bit frustrating. He never had been one to really _enjoy_ relieving himself. He’d much rather do that with a partner. And he knew Renji would be thrilled to help him. Thrilled may not have even been a strong enough word for the amount of enthusiasm such a suggestion would likely cause. 

It was Saturday again - one week after Byakuya had admitted his love to Renji. At the moment, they were sitting together on the couch, but Renji was simply stroking Byakuya’s hair, occasionally leaning over to kiss the side of his head. Byakuya was lost in thought, running his thumb over Renji’s hand that was clasped with his own. He wondered just how to approach this, and he really only saw one option that wasn’t an incredibly blunt, vulgar-sounding request.

“Renji.... I think I may want to try the breath play again,” he muttered, not wanting to harshly pierce the silence of the room. 

Renji didn't immediately react to the softly murmured statement. He took in Byakuya's relaxed state beside him, the slight strain in his gray eyes, the timid want that he'd seen slowly building throughout the course of the week. Renji was very in tune with the person he'd already come to see as _his_ submissive - contract or not. 

Of course he had noticed the tension building within Byakuya. He was becoming more quickly - and more often - aroused when Renji was giving him attention, whimpering and groaning with shuddered breath as Renji kissed every available inch of skin he was allowed to. Renji could honestly do that for hours and never tire, loving the feel of Byakuya's smooth skin against his lips. 

He couldn't help but wonder what that brilliant mind was getting at, suggesting such a thing. Byakuya was _heavily_ affected by breath play - that was completely obvious to both of them. Even Renji putting pressure against his throat as he _kissed_ him was enough to cause Byakuya to keen and arch into him, Renji having to hold him down to keep him from writhing against him. That had just happened yesterday. He'd retreated from him a bit, allowing Byakuya to compose himself before returning to his gentle exploration, careful of putting any pressure against his throat. 

And here Byakuya was _asking_ for him to do so… 

Either he had enjoyed it so much he no longer cared about how it otherwise affected him - now comfortable with becoming aroused in Renji's presence - or he was using this as an _excuse_ to initiate something more sexual between them, trying to signal without outright saying the words… Because of course such a thing would be embarrassing to his reserved, well-mannered love. 

Renji carefully looked him over, noting the slight blush on his cheeks… He may actually be right about it being the latter… But, embarrassing or not, Renji had to be far more certain than a small blush on his otherwise determinedly composed face. Luckily Renji could never be embarrassed discussing such things. 

"Bya," he responded just as softy, "We both know how that affects you… Are you asking me to do it anyway and ignore that? Or are you asking me to do it and _not_ ignore that? Either way Bya, of course I'll do so with you," he grinned, "but you should know by now that I like to be certain about what you actually want from me. I refuse to pressure you into anything you don't want or aren't ready for."

Byakuya sighed and glanced up to Renji. He knew him _far_ too well at this point. Though, he had to admit it was likely _painfully_ obvious that he’d had a hard time holding back as of late. Still, it was unduly embarrassing for him to actually ask for such things. 

“I want to do that… and not ignore how it affects me. I _need_ to not ignore it, or I may actually embarrass myself soon. But, more than that, I _want_ to move a bit further with you,” he admitted. He knew the color on his cheeks had deepened in shade, but he didn’t care. If he was going to be with Renji, he knew these kinds of plainly-worded conversations were going to become commonplace.

"How about we use the color system then?" Renji suggested, knowing that Byakuya would never be completely comfortable stating exactly what he wanted. He was becoming confident with reading him but he would feel far _more_ confident with a safety net. And really, they would have had to establish safe words soon anyway. 

"The way it works is, I'll occasionally ask for you to tell me a color - it'll be a command, just that word, color. And you need to respond immediately and honestly, not how you _think_ I want you to or how you _believe_ you should - how you honestly _feel._ At that moment. 

"Green means everything is good and you want to continue. Yellow means you need a moment, that you need me to stop but could continue after being allowed to calm down. Red means you need to stop completely for the day, that something has affected you to the point that you need to be released from all expectations and allowed to get completely out of that frame of mind, to reset. 

"It's a common system for scenes and I would have insisted on it anyway if we ever try anything more… heavy. If we use this so I can easily check in with your mental state and you trust me to read you and decide what to do, I'll be more than willing to pay _complete_ attention to your needs, Bya." Renji concluded, the last part of his statement coming out in a velvet tone as he gently carded his fingers through Byakuya's soft raven hair, leaning forward to kiss his forehead before retreating again to see the other's expression as he responded, delighted by the deepening blush upon his cheeks. Byakuya was beyond beautiful and completely endearing to him - he was quickly realizing that would likely always be the case as he only became more enchanted by him every day. 

Byakuya nodded, actually highly relieved that there was an easy way for him to express how he felt without actually _saying_ it. Because if anyone knew how evasive he was about sensitive subjects, it was Renji. “Yes, that sounds good,” he accepted, smiling and leaning in to kiss Renji’s cheek. 

It was becoming easier, even after only a week, for him to initiate any physical contact. Still, it was a bit frightening to him that, if he was honest, he wanted to go more than just one step further. He knew there was no rush, and Renji certainly wouldn’t be the one to ask, but he felt that it would be sooner rather than later when he mustered the courage to at least discuss it with him. For now, whatever was about to unfold was more than enough.

Renji's smile was warm but his eyes held a degree of desire that hadn't truly been there before, at least, not nearly as clear. It was obvious that Renji really had been restraining himself, muting his own lust when with him, but it was now fully exposed in his gaze and Byakuya found his heart already beating faster just from the shift in his expression. 

Just like a week previously, Renji urged him to lay down on his back on the couch but _this_ time… This time, as he brought his wrists up and held them in one hand, the other petting his hair, fingers threading through and playing with the soft ebony locks… This time Renji allowed his body to completely settle on top of him, his abs pressed against his own - his _hips_ flush with his - rather than shifting to the side. 

"Color," Renji asked, his voice a deeper, huskier tone Byakuya hadn't heard before, and it caused a small shudder to run through the man beneath him. Renji remained still, allowing Byakuya to fully take in their position, not willing to do more than have him feel his weight settled on top of him, making sure he really was alright with this before continuing. Renji desperately hoped he was because Byakuya felt _perfect_ against him… 

“Green,” Byakuya replied as soon as Renji had made the request. He didn’t even try to hide the breathy moan that had overtaken his voice. Renji’s body was exquisite, and feeling it completely covering his own was… _everything_ he never knew he wanted. The weight, distributed over his entire frame, was grounding in a way that was similar to when Renji bound his arms. Being held down by his warm, flawless body made his mind effortlessly escape him. It was completely subconscious when he closed his eyes and tilted his chin back, completely exposing his neck and _inviting_ Renji to continue.

Dark eyes took in Byakuya's reaction, smiling as he completely relaxed beneath his weight. He had wanted to have him pinned beneath him like this for what felt like forever, knowing it'd most likely help trigger his subspace, but he was also certain how feeling his body against him would affect _him._ He was already becoming hard and he'd barely moved but he couldn't help it. Byakuya meant more to him than anyone ever had, was more beautiful to him than any person he'd ever seen, and he was exposing his throat to him so sweetly, was so completely responsive to him - of course it just made him want him more. 

And Byakuya was allowing him to have him. Was placing his trust in Renji to know how far to take this. Renji groaned at the sight and the thought, his lips descending to Byakuya's exposed neck, pressing firmly as he kissed along his throat. 

Byakuya was unable to suppress the audible gasp when Renji pressed his lips to his neck. He was far past trying to hold back as he arched into Renji’s body, a broken groan accompanying the action. The friction as he did so was blinding, leaving him lightheaded and breathless. It had been _far_ too long since he had felt this way - if he had ever actually felt this way before at all. The pleasure was overwhelming in the best possible way. The world melted away, and all that mattered was that he was in Renji’s hands. 

Byakuya was utterly amazing to him - every breathy moan, every sigh, every arch into Renji was sending heat through him, settling within his core and trying the firm grip he had on his control. Renji was beginning to feel overly warm - he honestly should have known he would be - but he wasn't remotely willing to ease off of Byakuya just to remove his sweater. 

Byakuya was already within his subspace, by now Renji could tell just from the way he reacted, the way he _sounded_ as he continued to press kisses firmly against his throat. Renji shifted slightly, groaning deeply as his hard length slid against Byakuya's beneath him. Byakuya cried out, his body beginning to shake, the tension inside him becoming impossible to contain. Renji replaced his lips with his hand, still applying firm, even pressure as he leaned back to see Byakuya's expression properly. He shifted against him again - this time on purpose - swallowing back his own groan at the amazing feeling to clearly demand, "Color."

“Green, please, Renji, don’t stop,” Byakuya begged. The shift from Renji’s mouth to his hand on his throat was almost unbearable, but he didn’t want Renji to back away. 

Renji groaned at the desperate answer, moving his hips against him, grinding his hard length against the one trapped below him, setting a steady, insistent rhythm. "Bya," he groaned out, his voice impossibly deep with need, "Bya you feel so good, you're so beautiful, love. That's it Bya, just let go, I've got you…"

Byakuya was all but writhing under the pressure of Renji’s body, his hips constantly tensed to keep from losing the mind-numbing friction. He felt sweat breaking out on the back of his neck as a familiar - but lately all too foreign - sensation began to build in his groin. “Renji… I think I’m going to… can I…” he couldn’t even finish his sentence, and he hoped Renji understood what he meant, because whether he approved or not, it wouldn’t be long before he had no choice but to bend to the demands of his body.

"Please Bya," Renji gasped out, understanding his broken words all too well with how close he was himself. "I want to see you… Ngh - I want you to come for me Bya, please… I need to see you let go, because of _me,"_ Renji ended with a groan, unable to be anything other than desperately honest about his desire for this man. 

Byakuya had very little time to prepare as his climax crashed into him, more intense than he ever remembered having in his life. He tried to smother the scream that surfaced from his throat, but he was at the mercy of the immense, indescribable pleasure that wrapped his entire body in waves of warmth. He felt every muscle tense, pressing against every inch of Renji that he could. He was panting, unable to catch his breath from the unexpected rush. This was _nothing_ like anything he had felt before, and it seemed like the shockwaves took hours to subside, leaving him weightless in bliss as he completely let go, his body numb from sheer satisfaction.

Renji completely lost it as Byakuya released under the desperate rocking of his hips, gasping as his own climax rushed through him. But his dark eyes never left Byakuya's face, trying to memorize his completely wrecked expression as he came undone. Panting, Renji slowed his motion and gently eased the pressure from his neck but didn't remove himself further, allowing Byakuya to still fully feel his weight, to still know he was with him. 

"You’re so damn beautiful Bya," Renji praised, his voice still husky but he was at least regaining his breath. "So good - you have no idea how seeing you like this affects me, how much it means," Renji groaned, bending down and kissing the side of Byakuya's neck, shaking as pleasant shocks raced through him, still feeling the effects of his own powerful release. "Thank you, Bya," he whispered into his neck, allowing his weight to settle on him further while being careful to make sure he could easily catch his breath. "Love you… I love you so much… My Bya - you did so well…"

Byakuya was completely lax on the couch, content to feel Renji’s weight upon him as he let his voice guide him back to reality. He knew he was so far gone, likely further than he had ever been before, so he didn’t even try to speak. Didn’t move. Didn’t even open his eyes for a moment. He just listened to Renji’s constant praise, an involuntary smile coming to his lips at his words. He felt the light, tender contact to his neck, just another thing to slowly, steadily bring him back. Gradually, he felt his breathing calm and his racing heart slow, but he still didn’t want this moment to end. 

“Love you, too, Renji,” he whispered, willing his eyes to open. The overt admiration in Renji’s gaze as he looked down to him caused his heart to clench in his chest. All these years, he had been missing out on this. All the care, respect, and love Renji had to give. He pulled his hand from Renji’s grip on his wrists, and it was willingly released. He brought it to Renji’s cheek, his fingertips tracing from there, down his jawbone to his chin. “My Renji,” he breathed, relieved tears escaping his eyes.

Renji gently kissed him, glad to see Byakuya returning to himself, only a warm calm present in his soft gray eyes. He slowly moved to sit up, pulling Byakuya up with him and into his arms, holding him against his chest. "You did so well, love," Renji whispered, pressing another kiss against his hair before leaning back, smiling as Byakuya nuzzled into his neck again. He literally couldn't be more content than he was in this moment. "Bya, still green?" he asked, certain of the answer but needing to hear it all the same, to hear directly from Byakuya that he was still completely fine with what Renji had led him through. 

“Yes, still green. I know it’s not really my place, but what about you?” Byakuya couldn’t help but ask. Renji was always so concerned for him, and it often made him want to return the insistent attention he paid to his condition. He sighed as he relaxed into Renji’s arms, more thankful than ever that he had gotten the courage to realize how he felt about him.

Renji grinned at the question. This was _exactly_ why he was so certain Byakuya was perfect for him. He was such a natural, responsive submissive, but outside of a scene he was a completely equal partner, worrying over his mental state as well. It was a completely unnecessary worry on Renji's end - he was perfectly happy doing _anything_ with this man - but he loved Byakuya all the more for asking the question. 

"Green, always when you're with me Bya. Every time I'm with you, I feel like I've been given a gift I'm not sure how I could have possibly deserved but I'm not letting you go now that I have you," he whispered against his soft raven hair. 

Byakuya chuckled at the statement, both flattered and a bit amused.

“You know, Renji… people aren’t usually given gifts because they _deserve_ them. I think, if you had to do something particular to earn it, it would be called payment. You don’t have to do _anything_ to earn my love. You, as you are, are already enough. Don’t think as though you’ll _ever_ have to deserve me. Because, even if you don’t think you do, even if you make a mistake, I’ll be here,” he said, great certainty echoing in the confidence in his voice.

Renji hummed, considering Byakuya's words, "I feel that way - towards you, Bya. But, honestly, you're the first person I've just given my heart to. I didn't even really have a choice, didn't realize when it had happened… My other relationships, I never regretted or faulted them, but they were definitely for mutual benefit and a bit… transactional, I guess. 

"It suited me, at the time - I didn't want to be that attached to anyone anyway… But with you - I've never wanted anything more… I _love_ being so _in love_ with you… And to know you love _me…"_ Renji shook his head slightly. "To be honest Bya, I've not received many gifts in my life - none actually come to mind - I don't think I really know how to recognize them. But I _know_ I could have never done enough to _earn_ you, so you must be a gift…" 

Byakuya was still smiling, the expression never dropping through Renji’s speech. He completely understood the sentiment of transactional relationships, though his had almost always been extremely one-sided. No one had ever actually cared about _him_ enough to put aside their own desires and ask what he wanted. 

And every time Byakuya was reminded of how miserably his previous relationships failed, his mind went back to Renji, who was everything everyone else wasn’t. 

“You are a gift to me, too, Renji. As much as I put you through, I know I don’t deserve you, either,” he whispered. He shifted a bit to wrap his arms around Renji, pulling himself only more flush against the other man’s body. He closed his eyes, just letting himself feel how perfectly they fit together. He had never been more satisfied in anyone else’s arms, and he truly never wanted to let go. 

Renji pressed a kiss and smiled against his forehead, tightening his hold, just letting himself feel how perfectly they fit together. He had never felt more complete with anyone else in his arms, and he truly never wanted to let go. 

* * *

Another three weeks passed, making nearly a month since Byakuya had confessed. He was very much more confident as a result, and he knew Renji was well aware of it. He would frequently voice exactly what he wanted, and he had begun to roll his eyes at Renji’s insistent pride in him. After all, he’d had to expect that it would happen eventually. 

Weekends were passing more slowly, though, despite all of the things they had agreed were acceptable in their stated boundaries. Not that Byakuya was growing bored of any of it. Just the opposite. He was absolutely ecstatic with the progress they’d made, and Renji never ceased to affect him in fantastic, mind-numbing ways. 

“What else can we do that’s near the level of what we’re doing now? I know you had made more than one suggestion before,” Byakuya pointed out. They were still lying in bed on a Sunday morning, lazily wasting away the day in each other’s arms. Byakuya was lying on his back, completely relaxed next to Renji, who had one arm around his waist, the other hand tracing patterns on his chest over the fabric of his shirt. 

"Hmmmm…" Renji murmured, the question registering slowly as he'd almost been dozing off. "Yeah… sensory deprivation - I'm pretty sure that was it. It's a common one, so it's a safe bet for a trigger and relatively harmless if it isn't. The name explains what it is - deprivation of the senses. Can be sight, hearing, touch, or a combination of the three."

Byakuya nodded, not taking much time to consider it. After all, he trusted Renji to know by now what would likely affect him. “How would you go about trying it on me?” he asked, really just for clarification and because he knew Renji would always explain everything in detail before it was done anyway. 

Renji forced himself to wake up more, turning his head to gaze at his partner next to him. "Just one sense to start - probably sight. That's the simplest one. Really it's no different than a blindfold."

Byakuya nodded again, not seeing any harm in something as innocent as a blindfold. “Based on previous experience, I’d say you have one of those on you, or at least stashed around here somewhere, don’t you?” he teased, turning to Renji with a light laugh. 

Renji chuckled, "Actually, I don't - usually a scarf works fine and people normally have one of those. It's a lot less intricate than binding. As long as you can't see through the material, you don't mind how it feels, and it's easy to tie, it'll work."

Now eager to try something new, Byakuya rose from the bed and went to his closet, pulling out a soft cashmere scarf. The black fabric was relatively thin, but still opaque, and it was probably one of the most luxurious things he owned, so he knew he wouldn’t mind how it felt over his eyes. He took it to Renji, sitting on the edge of the bed and holding it out to him. “Will this be okay?”

Renji sat up, taking the scarf from him and grinning over the feel of the soft fabric. "Yes, this will definitely work. You seem a bit excited about the idea, do you want to try this now?" 

“Yes, I do,” Byakuya replied, not a bit of hesitation or a trace of a blush in sight. It had taken a bit of time, but he was finally confident in telling Renji what he wanted. At least, most of the time. He had been hesitant the second time he had requested another breath play scene, but he was getting better. More trusting. More sure that Renji _wanted_ to know what he wanted, because he was actually eager to meet his needs.

Renji gave Byakuya a proud, pleased smile before gesturing to him to lay down on the bed, much in the same position he had been in previously. He folded the scarf neatly and brought it up to his own eyes to make sure it was effectively blocking out the light of the room. Satisfied, he coaxed Byakuya into lifting his head for him enough to place the fabric over his eyes, tying the scarf securely on the side of his head so he wasn’t lying with his head pressed against the knot.

“How’s that,” Renji asked, caressing his cheek below the soft fabric, “Can you see? Is it too tight at all?”

Byakuya took a deep breath, settling into the experience for a moment. He focused on the feel of Renji’s hand on his cheek, otherwise definitely cut off from the rest of the room. 

“It’s fine. It’s comfortable, and I can’t see,” he replied. He was already finding other ways to ground himself other than his sight. He felt Renji’s hand, along with the blanket under him. Both familiar things that reminded him that he was safe.

“Good,” Renji whispered. He settled himself between Byakuya’s long legs, the other parting them for him at his light touch. He didn’t actually press his weight into him, limiting the amount of full-body touch that he usually allowed himself when Byakuya was beneath him like this. Instead, he allowed only the tips of his fingers to touch him, randomly caressing what little exposed skin the other had in unexpected patterns and with varied amounts of pressure, from firm to the barest whisper of a touch. 

“Color,” Renji whispered, watching him intently.

“Green,” Byakuya replied. Every touch of Renji’s hand was a surprise, and he shuddered each time he felt it in a different place. The quiet intimacy of the action had his mind slipping in minutes as he relaxed into it. He had no idea how long he was laying there, blind to his surroundings and just feeling the fingers that were touching him.

Eventually, all of reality began to fade away, but with that realization came a bit of panic. He couldn’t feel Renji over him as he usually could, and the soft touches didn’t seem to be enough to convince him of where he was… 

… or who he was with. 

He clenched his hands around the blanket under him. He was in his bed. That he was sure of. But he and Renji had never done anything intimate in bed.

Even when his eyes flew open, he couldn’t see. He couldn’t confirm any of what he knew _should_ have been true. And the images his mind provided were horrific. The last person he had been in bed with, in this way, was… the man who had left him. Suddenly, his heart was racing and his breath was coming in sporadic, desperate inhales and exhales. Pulling himself out of this state without Renji seemed an impossible feat.

... _Without Renji_. 

He wanted to bring his hands up to find him, but they seemed locked onto the blanket, unwilling to relent their grip. Tears were flooding his eyes, soaking the scarf over his face. He was completely unconscious of it, but he was whimpering, nonsensical sounds exiting his lips without his consent. 

Renji had been entirely focused on Byakuya, watching him as he slipped into subspace as usual, content to give him some time like this before beginning to pull him back out. Byakuya began to whimper though, something he’d only done when Renji was pleasuring him more directly in some way, and this was far too platonic to cause such a reaction. 

And the tone was wrong. Like he was _distressed._

It happened so quickly - Renji had only just taken note of the difference before Byakuya gasped out… As if - as if he were crying. It had been several weeks since he’d heard that sound - he’d hoped he’d never hear it again, never wanting his love to experience anything close to the distress he had before. 

Renji didn’t need to ask for a color, something was clearly _very_ wrong. He immediately pushed the scarf up and off, growing more concerned at the dampness of the fabric - so he _had_ begun to cry. He leaned over him, allowing his weight to be felt by Byakuya beneath him, knowing that usually helped to comfort him, as he brought both hands up to cup his face. 

Byakuya had his eyes clenched shut and was beginning to hyperventilate as he gasped in breaths, taking in far too much air as he tried not to sob. “Bya,” Renji said clearly, his voice steady even though he was more than a little shaken by Byakuya’s reaction himself. “Bya, you’re alright, I’m right here. Open your eyes for me Bya, I’ve got you. You’re safe, and you’re _so_ loved Bya. Please love, please open your eyes for me…”

Byakuya tried to follow Renji’s voice. He really did, but his body still wouldn’t obey. His muscles were tight, his arms tingling from holding so tightly to the blanket under him. The only thing that even made him slow his breathing was the frightening feeling of lightheadedness that resulted from gasping in air for so long. He felt Renji’s weight on him, heard his voice, but he still felt so far away. 

He felt trapped. And not trapped by Renji’s body on top of his. Trapped by his own haunting thoughts and traumatic memories. He wanted _so_ badly to wrap his arms around Renji, hold him against him, and let everything be right. But his mind wouldn’t release his body to respond. And when rough, painful sobs began to rack his body, all he could do was fold to them and let them take over.

It took a great deal of focus for Renji not to panic, to try to think of ways he could actually pull his partner out of this… drop. He was clearly dropping and Renji wasn’t certain _why_ he was. His mind raced, trying to discern the reason because he desperately didn’t want to make this worse than it already was. The only thing new had been the blindfold… Causing Byakuya to not be able to see…

Which meant he hadn’t been able to see _him…_

They also rarely did anything close to a scene on the bed - the couch still being where he’d bind him or press against his throat. Renji had actually avoided doing either of those things in the bed the past few weeks, not wanting to be overly tempted into being more physical with Byakuya than the other was ready for. He had felt perfectly confident about something as platonic as blindfolding taking place here but he should have considered the location… The last time Byakuya had fallen into subspace here…

He’d been abandoned.

And he’d _dropped._

And he’d had no way of _seeing_ Renji this time, to assure himself that this was different, that Renji was with him. 

Renji immediately moved off of him to bring him into his arms, one arm under his knees and the other supporting his back in a bridal carry, lifting him off of the bed. He’d had to massage his wrists a bit to get Byakuya to release his firm grip on the blankets and as soon as he did so, Renji got up, carrying him out to their familiar couch. The entire time he continued to use his steady voice to attempt to help ground him, to pull him out of this drop, to assure him that he was there and that he’d never leave him. 

He settled them in their usual cuddled position on the couch, one hand coming up to direct Byakuya so that his nose was nuzzled into his neck, the other wrapped around him securely and petting down his side and back as he continued to talk, only pausing to press firm kisses to his soft raven-black hair. 

“Bya, please Bya, I’m right here. It’s your Renji, Bya - I’ve got you, and I’m never letting you go. Forever and a day, remember? I’m so sorry Bya, I should have realized…” He shook his head. As angry as he was at himself for not considering this possibility, especially the first time Byakuya fell into subspace in that room after the trauma he’d gone through before, that wouldn’t help either one of them. And he knew Byakuya wouldn't blame him or fault him for this. 

Byakuya would be more likely to blame himself, thinking he should be stronger than to have this affect him this way. But his reaction was completely understandable to Renji - just as him not being perfect and not always being able to predict exactly how Byakuya would react to things was completely understandable to Byakuya. He tried to hold onto that thought, not allowing himself to wallow in his failure - only allowing himself to focus on making it right.

“I love you Bya. I’m right here. Please come back to me, love. I need you to focus on what you feel, what you’re hearing right now. It’s me, your Renji, you _know_ I’m here with you. You _know_ I’d never leave you, never allow you to be alone through this. Please hear me Bya - feel my arms around you - smell my scent - _open your eyes_ for me, _please…”_

Byakuya barely perceived the move from the bedroom, not until he was settled in Renji’s arms. He was weak from the rush of emotion, and the exhaustion seemed to force the tension from his body. Still, he wasn’t entirely on the surface of his consciousness. He listened, willing his mind to take to heart every single word Renji said. It was _Renji’s_ voice. He was here. 

He would never leave.

Never allow him to be alone.

Renji’s arms were safe. His scent, all the more prominent to Byakuya’s hazy mind with his nose pressed into his neck, was familiar and comforting. 

Finally, _finally_ , he felt his heart calming. He relaxed into Renji’s grasp as well as he was able. Tears still formed steady streams down his cheeks, but that was well beyond his control. Even when he attempted to take a deep breath, his hands began to shake again, threatening another breakdown. He surprised himself when he held back from falling into another episode of sobbing. Not wanting to test the limits of his stability, he didn’t try to speak. He only opened his eyes, and from where he was nuzzled into Renji’s neck, all he saw was the black tattoo there. But that was enough. All the proof he needed that Renji was _really_ there, holding him, bringing him back, _loving_ him through this.

Finding that he was able, he lifted his arms minutely, wrapping them around Renji’s waist and holding tightly to the fabric of his shirt. He didn’t dare close his eyes again. He only focused on Renji’s tattoo, trying to control his breathing, and clutching desperately at Renji’s shirt as though he would disappear if he even loosened his grip.

“That’s right Bya, good,” Renji said, feeling him wrap his arms around his waist. “You’re alright - I’m right here.” He tilted Byakuya’s head up, immensely relieved to see his beautiful gray eyes _open_ and looking into his own. He gently kissed his lips, pressing their foreheads together, allowing his calm breathing to be exchanged with Byakuya’s still strained breaths as he held him against himself.

Byakuya hated that he still couldn’t seem to stop crying. Relief was slowly coursing through him, and Renji’s lips on his, even if only for a moment, felt _so_ good to him. He couldn’t stop the words before they were spilling from his mouth.

“Please don’t ever leave me, Renji. I don’t know what I would do without you. I _need_ you, _so much._ I love you, Renji…” his voice was beginning to tremble, and he felt his control slipping again. “I love you so much.” He didn’t feel that he had much choice when he slumped back into Renji’s arms, his head resting on Renji’s shoulder and light, not nearly as intense as before, sobs caused his body to tense every so often. 

Renji held him like that, continuing to reassure him that he was there, that _of course_ he’d never leave him, that he didn’t even think he _could_ anymore. Byakuya had quickly become the reason behind each bit of his happiness and he could no more abandon him than abandon his own heart. 

Because Byakuya _was_ his heart.

And he was never letting him go.

Byakuya spent _hours_ , he knew because the room had already begun to darken with the sunset, in Renji’s gentle, but still firm and reassuring, grasp. He honestly didn’t know if he was ever going to be able to leave. Renji truly was _everything_ to him. 

They had fallen silent some time ago, and Byakuya had recovered enough that he was well aware of the stiffness in his body from the tension that had crept up on him so suddenly. Still, he was unwilling to stand and lose the warmth of Renji’s body against him. He kept having to fight back the memories that had triggered his downfall, and he _knew_ he couldn’t do that without feeling Renji in contact with him. 

“Renji… I don’t know if you’re aware of what happened. I know you’re good at reading me, but… what happened earlier surprised even me,” he murmured, his voice hoarse from the onslaught of emotion.

“I can guess… I think we may have been fine, out here on our couch… But you haven’t experienced full subspace in that room since… before… and I’m sure not being able to see me didn’t help your mind being able to tell the difference. You got trapped in those old memories, didn’t you? I’m so sorry Bya, I really should be considered that… You may have even been fine except for the blindfold preventing you from seeing me… But that together with the room…” Renji tightened his hold a bit, kissing him before whispering, “I really am sorry Bya…”

Byakuya shook his head, smiling a bit at just how perceptive Renji was. “It wasn’t your fault. I realize… it was neither of our fault. It was that man who left me. _He_ made me like this. But… I don’t hate that it happened anymore, because if he hadn’t left me like that, I would have likely _never_ realized just how perfect you are. And we wouldn’t be where we are now,” he said, bringing his eyes to Renji’s face. He pressed a light kiss to his cheek before settling back with his nose nuzzled into his neck. Nothing in the world could compare to how comfortable he was in Renji’s arms.

Renji didn’t say anything to that. He was glad to have Byakuya now, _of course_ he was, but he _never_ wanted him to have gone through that. Even if it did bring them together. Renji would have accepted the way they were before - would have been fine with staying his friend - if it meant Byakuya never lived through that. But nothing could be done about it now. And Renji _was_ thankful that Byakuya had realized his feelings for him - that they were together now, that he was able to hold him, to take care of him, to _love_ him like he’d always wanted… 

Like he’d never thought he’d be able to.

Renji eventually insisted on ordering food, the day having slipped by and he didn’t like Byakuya missing meals. 

“Do you have a preference at all? Otherwise you know I’m just going to order us pizza,” Renji said with a chuckle. He was still holding him tightly, still lazily petting down his back, arms, and hair every so often. “And you need to eat at least a little,” Renji said, kissing his forehead, “Or I’ll just be more worried about you. You need to eat, Bya. I know you forget all the time when I’m at work. You’re not skipping meals when I’m here.”

Byakuya sighed, not being able to stop the smile from coming to his face. Renji’s concern for every facet of his life never ceased to amaze him. No one had ever insisted that he do something as simple as _eating_ . In fact, he was unsure whether anyone had been around enough to realize he frequently neglected to. Most visits from his former partners occurred in the evening, and none of them had ever bothered to _ask_ if he had eaten enough that day. Byakuya did have to admit that it was a fairly ridiculous concern. Adults shouldn’t _have_ to worry about whether their _adult_ friends, partners, or whatever relationship they held, were doing something as basic as eating.

But, as had been proven time and time again, Renji _knew_ him. And every little thing Byakuya did to neglect himself didn’t pass his notice. As much as he hated the badgering, he knew Renji was just trying to take care of him, just as he always did. 

“I don’t care, Renji. You order whatever you want. I love you,” he replied. He moved only a bit to wrap his arms around Renji’s neck, hugging him tightly and pressing a light kiss to the tattoo on his neck.

Renji smiled before managing to retrieve his phone from his pocket without having to move Byakuya much, placing the order. “You alright to eat at the table, love? Or would you rather remain out here. You know I don’t care. Although, if we eat out here,” he said with a grin, “I’m not going to bother with a plate.”

Byakuya chuckled, and his heart skipped when his honest response crossed his mind, tumbling out of his mouth before he even had a chance to think. “I really don’t care right now. I just don’t want you to move, as much as you can manage to stay here.” It was a truth he was a bit wary to admit, even after a month. He would throw away _everything_ else - common decency, preference, anything - if it meant staying with Renji.

Renji kissed him gently. He really must still be shaken to allow them to eat on the couch - _without_ plates on top of it. Renji held him until the doorbell rang, saying softly, “I’m going to bring you with me, alright? I’d rather hold your hand but if you don’t want to with a stranger out there, I’ll let go when I open the door, but I don’t want you to not be able to see me right now - and I don’t want you out of my sight either, if I’m honest.”

Renji’s attention to every detail of his condition was almost overwhelming for Byakuya. The fact that he would even think to do such a thing was beyond anything even _he_ would have considered asking for. “You can hold my hand the whole time. I won’t mind,” he replied.

Renji grinned, standing with him still in his arms before setting him down and taking his hand. Answering the door, accepting the pizza box, exchanging quick words with the delivery person - all while still holding Byakuya’s hand like it was the most natural thing in the world - he felt almost _giddy._ The feeling was definitely tempered by _why_ Byakuya was allowing all this but he hoped, even after he’d settled and overcome this latest drop, that he’d still allow Renji to show his affection towards him in front of others. Renji was a very affectionate person, really, and he was beyond happy and proud that Byakuya was his. If it wouldn’t utterly embarrass his reserved partner, he’d literally tell every person he met that he belonged to this beautiful man, and that Byakuya belonged to _him._

Or, at least, that’s how he felt. They still didn’t have a contract between them - Renji hadn’t really had the opportunity to bring it up. And with Byakuya still healing and them not being fully physically intimate, it wasn’t important right now. But someday Renji knew he’d need to explain such things, what it would mean to him if Byakuya agreed to contract with him - to have a physical paper he could look at, see both their signatures on, and know for certain that this man really was _his._ His gorgeous submissive - his _partner._ As symbolic as it was, what with there not really being anything legal tied to such things, it would mean a lot to him. 

He hoped Byakuya would understand.

But right now, what mattered was making sure he ate.

When they returned to the couch, Renji pulled Byakuya to sit on his lap, after placing the box next to him on the couch. Byakuya looked at him a bit questioningly but Renji just grinned, flipping open the lid to the box and grabbing a piece, saying, “I know you hate getting your fingers all greasy. So let's compromise. I want you to relax against me and let me feed you - and don’t feel silly or childish or like you're inconveniencing me because I’m going to thoroughly enjoy this. I guess you could consider it a slight kink, but I just really love taking care of you Bya. So, will you let me do this?”

Byakuya was completely shocked by the offer. Although, it didn’t feel much like an offer. Renji _really_ wanted to do this, and as ridiculous as it seemed to Byakuya, he found he didn’t have the heart to refuse and disappoint him. “Just so we’re clear, you’re not going to get turned on by feeding me pizza, are you? Because I’m going to be _very_ honest and say I don’t think I could handle that,” he addressed his main concern first.

Renji chuckled, “No, this isn’t a sexual thing at all, it just makes me ridiculously happy and feel good about being able to take care of your basic needs. You don’t need much Bya, you take care of yourself exceedingly well with most things. But I like to do what I can, if you’ll let me. At least, every once in a while, but especially after the morning we’ve had.”

“I hope you don’t find my questions offensive, really. I’m just still not sure how to take being this _thoroughly_ taken care of. Honestly, I’m pretty sure sex was in the back of the mind of every man I’ve been with before, so… it’s still difficult for me to separate _caring_ from wanting something in return. I know, you’ve said a thousand times that you’ll never ask anything of me, but, as you said, after the day we’ve had… my mind went back to that for a while,” Byakuya admitted. 

“It’s fine Bya, really,” Renji assured him, quickly kissing his cheek before holding up the piece of pizza to hover in front of his mouth, “Now eat before this gets cold.”

Renji smiled as Byakuya leaned forward slightly, taking a bite. “Good, Bya. Also, I understand that. Sex just… It was never that important to me. I feel good taking care of my partner, whatever that means - you more so than anyone else I’ve been with because I’ve never been in _love_ with anyone else before you. 

“And taking care of you means taking things at your pace, so that’s what I want to do. It’s that simple, really. You being happy, and being part of the reason you are - _that’s_ what makes me happy. Don’t misunderstand, I’m not saying I wouldn’t _want_ to eventually have sex with you - sometimes you’re nearly irresistible to me Bya. But I want to take care of you _more_ than that. So doing things like this, as odd as that may seem, makes me more happy than pushing you to do more physical things with me ever would. In fact, it would more likely cause me distress to do so.”

Byakuya continued to eat as Renji spoke, and even after hearing many of the things he said multiple times, it was still unbelievable how lucky he was to have Renji in his life. When he finished eating, he melted into Renji’s chest, sighing contentedly and listening to his heartbeat under his ear. He tried to hide the fact that Renji’s comment about sex had caused chills to break out on his arms. He didn’t have the courage to admit that he had considered it, mainly because he wasn’t sure that he was quite ready. He was content with what they had been doing, bondage and breath play, but he was beginning to realize that eventually he _would_ want to move forward. Someday, he knew that thought wouldn’t frighten him so much. 

Because Renji had a way of making his fears disappear.

He glanced up to Renji, who was just finishing up eating, and found himself unable to look away. Byakuya was trying to be more honest with himself lately… and the thoughts that ran rampant in his mind utterly took him by surprise. He _did_ want to go further. Perhaps that morning had been a complete failure, but that just meant Renji was only more aware of what affected him. Byakuya was beginning to realize that everything he did just seemed to feed into some invisible bank of information in Renji’s mind, and he used it to learn how to take care of Byakuya only more effectively. Nothing ever slipped by his notice, and that made Byakuya only trust him more, as if that were even possible. 

“Renji, I’m not really sure how to phrase this, but… I’d like to do something with you. In the bedroom. I’d like to give myself something else to think about, so that intimacy there doesn’t scare me so much,” he confessed. His heart was pounding, and he knew he was blushing again. It had been a while since he was so unnerved to ask Renji for anything, but this was different. He wasn’t just asking him to bind his arms or hold him, or even help him relieve himself through breath play. 

Renji didn’t immediately react to Byakuya’s words, sucking the grease from his fingers after holding the pizza before reaching for the napkins and cleaning off the rest. Byakuya’s request made sense, he supposed. If he had other memories in that room, more recent ones, it would probably help to not fall into the bad ones while falling into subspace. He was also certain though that Byakuya wasn’t ready to actually have sex with him. But there was quite a bit of ground in between what they’d done so far and that.

“Bya,” Renji said, looking into his eyes, carefully trying to read him, “You know I’d do anything you ask me to but I need to be certain of what you’re asking. I know speaking of such things, actually asking for them, makes you feel a bit embarrassed. So how about _I_ say the words and you tell me if you think you’re ready for what I say?”

Byakuya was more than relieved that Renji understood him so well, because there was no way he was going to blurt out what he was thinking. Just _thinking_ it was making his stomach turn flips anyway. He wasn’t even sure if he would be able to get the words out. “That would be good, yes. I’ll tell you if I’m ready for what you suggest,” he agreed. His voice was shaking and his heart was surely going to break his rib cage if it beat any faster. He ran his hand through his hair, holding it back from his face for a moment while he took a deep breath. He _was_ ready for this, but admitting it was another task entirely.

Renji kissed him gently, smiling into his lips. Byakuya was adorable to him, his embarrassment over anything remotely improper was completely endearing, but it also made it a bit difficult to be certain what he did and did not want. And Renji refused to do anything with him that he didn’t want to do. He grinned a bit - Byakuya wasn’t going to necessarily enjoy this conversation, as necessary as it was, but his reactions were bound to be absolutely adorable. Renji watched him carefully, ready to catch every response for both practical and personal reasons.

“We’ll start off with clothing… Are you comfortable with me removing your shirt?”

Byakuya hid a gasp as a small cough, knowing exactly where this line of questioning was headed. “Yes, you can remove my shirt,” he replied, clearing his throat. He wasn’t sure he would survive such blunt inquiries, but he supposed he should have expected it.

Renji gave him a quick kiss before saying, “That’s perfect Bya, but you don’t have to repeat what I say if you don’t want to. Yes, no, or unsure is fine. Understand?”

“Yes, but…” did he really want to admit that repeating what Renji was saying helped him really absorb what he was agreeing to? “I might repeat what you say sometimes anyway,” was all he said, glancing at Renji in expectation for him to continue.

Renji nodded, kissing him quickly again before saying, “Of course - I just didn’t want you to feel like you had to. Next question: are you comfortable with me removing your…” Renji paused for dramatic effect - perhaps he was having a bit of fun here but he was also trying to get Byakuya into a more playful headspace after the long, overly-emotional day. “...socks?”

Byakuya let out a spluttering laugh, not at all expecting such a thing. He had to work to contain his laughter, but after a moment, he replied. “Yes, Renji.” Still, his smile remained as he kept eye contact with his partner, waiting for the next question.

“Well, I have to tell you that that’s a huge relief right there. I’ve been dying to be able to remove your socks,” Renji said grinning. “Can I also remove your pants?”

Byakuya’s heart skipped a bit at that, but he was expecting it. Just the thought of being so exposed to Renji actually made a thrill run through him, though, so he nodded. “Yes.”

Renji’s eyes flashed a bit - just imagining getting to see that much skin on this beautiful man was going to get him heated. So he resolutely focused on his next question, although if the answer to this was yes he didn’t think any amount of focus was going to prevent him from starting to become aroused. “Am I allowed to remove your…” He frowned, faltering for a second before laughing, “Actually, I don’t even know what you wear under your pants. Whatever it is, am I allowed to remove them?”

Byakuya felt heat gather in his face again. This was getting quite detailed. He turned away from Renji, a shy smile on his lips as he considered his answer. “I would be unsure of that, honestly. It would depend on _what_ exactly we were doing, whether it was necessary or not. I just… I do want to maintain some boundaries,” he said, hoping he hadn’t hurt or disappointed Renji at all. But he still couldn’t get himself to look at him to read his expression.

Renji smiled gently, raising his hand to Byakuya’s chin and moving his face to look at him before softly kissing his lips. He sat back, still smiling, “Bya, you can say no, or that you're unsure - that’s the entire point to me asking. I _want_ you to be completely honest with me. So, just to be clear, I’m allowed to remove most of your clothing, but it will depend on the situation if you’re comfortable with me removing _all_ of your clothing, and I just need to ask you at the moment for that.”

“Yes.” Byakuya was only growing more attached to Renji with every word he said. He was beginning to doubt he would be able to refuse, no matter what he wanted to do with him, and it was all because he trusted him. He knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that Renji would _never_ hurt him or disobey his wishes.

Renji gave him another quick kiss before continuing, “Now that you’re sorted, what about me? I know you don’t mind me mostly undressed, but would you be comfortable if I removed all of _my_ clothing?”

Byakuya actually had to summon some self-control at that inquiry. If Renji undressed entirely, he was uncertain that he would be in any mindset to stop himself from wanting to go all the way, and though he trusted _Renji_ to keep himself within the bounds of what they discussed, he didn’t want to cause him any distress having to deny Byakuya from breaking his own boundaries. “No, I wouldn’t be comfortable with that,” he said definitively.

Renji nodded, accepting that with another quick kiss. Honestly, that was likely a good call. “We’ve already discussed where I’m allowed to touch and kiss you, but I think we should revisit that, considering. Am I still allowed to touch you anywhere above the waist, even without your shirt on?”

“Yes,” Byakuya had to bite his tongue to keep from adding _please_ to his response. He was becoming a bit flustered, as every question just caused his imagination to run wild _wondering_ what it was all going to feel like.

Renji grinned, asking huskily, “What about below the waist? Am I allowed to touch your…” Renji paused again before saying, “...feet?”

“Seriously, Renji? Yes,” Byakuya huffed out, a mix between a laugh and an exasperated sigh surfacing from his throat, which was tight from his heart feeling like it was going to choke him.

“Well, not everyone is alright with their feet being touched,” Renji commented with a grin. “What about the rest of your legs? Can I touch them?”

“Yes,” Byakuya replied, still not losing the tension in his voice. He wanted to drag Renji into the bedroom just to make him stop talking, but he knew that would only cause problems. If there was anything he knew Renji was, it was _thorough_ when it came to anything new they did together.

Renji kissed him again, before returning his careful watch to his reactions as he asked him, “Can I touch your hips?”

“Yes,” Byakuya breathed, truly trying and likely failing to keep his composure. The sooner this was over, the sooner he could stop trying to pretend he wasn’t getting hard just from talking about it.

Renji’s dark eyes darkened a bit more as he asked, “Am I allowed to touch your ass?”

At this point, Byakuya didn’t trust his voice at all, but he knew Renji would need verbal consent, so he forced out, “Yes.”

Renji gave him another quick kiss, grinning as Byakuya leaned after him a bit this time as he withdrew. “You’re doing so well Bya. I need you to keep answering me though. Take all the time you need to answer honestly. Next question: Am I allowed to touch your cock?”

Byakuya bit his lip and closed his eyes, surprised when he was able to contain a moan as a small hum. He did take Renji’s words to heart, though, and truly did consider it for a moment. As much as he _wanted_ it, he needed to think about whether he was _ready_ for it. But, no matter what, he knew Renji would never go any further than what they agreed to. “Yes.”

Renji’s own breath hitched a bit at his answer but he otherwise kept his expression calm, smiling encouragingly. “Am I allowed to touch you _beneath_ your clothing, even if you don’t actually want to remove it?”

That made Byakuya’s eyes fly open again, and he had to _seriously_ consider his answer. Touching under clothing opened up the opportunity for several other things, none of which Byakuya thought Renji would do without asking. He knew that the specificity of the request didn’t escape his partner. He knew that Renji was well aware that this consent was limited to _only_ touching. “Yes.”

Renji kissed him quickly again, holding back his own groan at his answer. He almost wanted to end this here and drag him to the bedroom but they were far from done - he wanted to avoid asking Byakuya such things in the moment because he knew how much more difficult it would be for him to say no if he truly wasn’t ready.

“Am I allowed to use my hand to pleasure you, Bya, to wrap around your cock and pump you, to bring you to release that way?”

Byakuya let out a shuddering breath, clasping his hands together to keep from grabbing Renji on the spot. Actually, what he described was very much what he had in mind when he had first requested that they do something in the bedroom. “Yes.”

Renji kissed him again, having to force himself to keep it chaste and quick. “You’re doing so well Bya. Next question: Am I allowed to touch your entrance with my fingers?”

“No,” Byakuya replied, instantly and emphatically. That type of contact was what he was trying to ease into, and he doubted he was ready for such a thing now, before they’d had any sexual contact that involved so little clothing.

Renji nodded, kissing him again quickly, “Just making sure, Bya. I’m proud of you for saying no. Now, you said before I’m allowed to kiss any part of you that is visible - is that still allowed? After all, you would be wearing far less.”

“Yes, that’s fine,” Byakuya allowed, somewhat sobered by the previous question and how much even the idea of Renji touching him there was still a bit unnerving.

Renji wasn’t certain Byakuya really understood the implications of that and so he asked very specifically, “You said that I could remove _all_ of your clothing, depending upon the situation. If I do, am I allowed to kiss your cock?”

Byakuya tightened his hands together and tried to take a deep breath to calm himself. Of course, at this point, he had given up on not being aroused. But he did still need to be able to speak and understand Renji’s questions. “Yes, you can,” he replied. It was still only touching… with his mouth… to a very private area. He had to hold back another moan at the thought.

“What about licking? Am I allowed to use my tongue on any part of you that’s visible?” Renji asked - this time the husk in his voice was entirely genuine and he couldn’t remove it if he tried.

“Yes,” Byakuya said. He heard the honest lust in Renji’s voice and it only fed the desire running through his blood. 

“Am I allowed to suck on any part of you that’s visible? Am I allowed to leave marks on your skin? I can avoid leaving them on your neck, where your clothing won’t cover, if you want.”

“Yes, you can leave marks as long as my clothing will cover them,” Byakuya allowed. Honestly, the thought of this man leaving marks on him was unexpectedly arousing. Almost as though he was privately claiming him, in a way.

“And, if it’s visible, am I allowed to do the same to your cock? Am I allowed to use my mouth to pleasure you, Bya, to make you come in my mouth?”

A tangible shiver ran through Byakuya at that, and he nodded before he had even opened his mouth to answer. “Yes,” he whispered, now highly tempted to forget the bedroom and do this on the couch. Stil, he stayed put, waiting for Renji to finish his questions.

“If that happens,” Renji said, his voice smooth and deep, “am I still allowed to kiss you afterwards, with your taste in my mouth?”

“Yes, I’m alright with that,” Byakuya replied. He still couldn’t get himself to actually look at Renji for long, just small glances, because if he looked at him for too long, he would certainly stop hearing his words entirely.

Renji grinned, kissing him quickly before scooping him into his arms and lifting him up. “You did wonderfully Bya. Now, you look like you could use a bit of relief. May I take you back to your bedroom?”

“Yes, please,” Byakuya couldn’t stop the word from coming out that time, and when he looked up to Renji, he almost thought to pull him into a kiss that would likely last much too long. But he decided to let Renji take the lead, as he was meant to, and besides, he was so _good at it._

Renji quickly made his way back to the bedroom with the most gorgeous man in the world in his arms. He was _finally_ allowed to see, touch, _taste_ that amazing body and he was thoroughly excited and painfully aroused at this point. Byakuya had been as adorable through that as he knew he would be and Renji was so proud of him for answering each question he asked him, no matter how blunt or crude. 

He gently set Byakuya on the bed before grinning and removing his own shirt and tugging off his socks. He’d leave his pants on for now. Byakuya may be comfortable with him being that undressed while sleeping but he didn’t want to push it that far while they were actively together… at least not yet. If Byakuya wanted him to remove his pants as well, he was sure he’d say so - he hadn’t been shy about _Renji’s_ clothing before.

He lightly touched Byakuya’s legs, which he opened for him at the barest touch, allowing him to settle where he had earlier that morning. But this time, Byakuya’s heated gray eyes were intently watching him, his body already quivering with need, the outline of his cock straining against his pants. He was _not_ going to last long and truthfully - neither was Renji. He wasn’t worried though.

They had several hours left of the night after all.


	5. ...It's my mouth that pushes out this breath

_He lightly touched Byakuya’s legs, which he opened for him at the barest touch, allowing him to settle where he had earlier that morning. But this time, Byakuya’s heated gray eyes were intently watching him, his body already quivering with need, the outline of his cock straining against his pants. He was not going to last long and truthfully - neither was Renji. He wasn’t worried though._

_They had several hours left of the night after all._

Byakuya’s eyes were wide as he took in the sight of Renji hovering over him, this time with clear lustful intent. His hand trembled as he reached out to him, but he stopped short of touching him. He was absolutely sure Renji wouldn’t mind, but they had only explicitly discussed _Byakuya’s_ consents, and he was beginning to understand how important verbal consent was to Renji. 

“Can I… can I touch you?” he asked timidly, his hand still frozen barely an inch from Renji’s chest. 

Renji grinned, his eyes becoming impossibly darker at the question, "Please Bya, I'd love you to touch me. Every one of my boundaries remain the same - with or without clothing on. You can touch me however you want to, just realize that you doing so is going to excite me… Then again, maybe now that's the goal?" he concluded with a chuckle, reaching out to push up the fabric of Byakuya's sweater, exposing his toned abs. Renji groaned at the sight, lightly touching the smooth skin and tracing the lines of his muscles. 

Byakuya shuddered at Renji’s touch, his eyes closing for a moment as just that simple action drove his desire to new heights. But he didn’t want to miss a single moment, so he opened them again and returned his attention to the man above him, now confident in pressing his hand to the well-muscled chest and tracing the lines of his tattoos back up to his shoulder with a firm touch. His eyes followed the path, admiring every inch of skin his fingers passed over. 

“I’m already rather hot. Would you… take off my sweater… please?” he requested with a smile. 

Renji didn't need to be asked twice. He quickly removed the sweater, careful to not pull Byakuya's long raven hair as he did so and tossed it carelessly to the floor. He just stared at Byakuya - for several moments - his eyes sweeping across his completely bare upper body. His muscles were well defined, though his ribs on the sides of his body were a bit more pronounced than Renji would have liked to see - a consequence of his tendency to forget to eat. 

He was so beautiful to him and he couldn't stop himself from whispering out, "You're so gorgeous Bya… If it were up to me, I don't think I'd let you cover this beautiful body again… I'm so lucky…" He leaned down, pressing a kiss just over his heart, allowing his hips to press firmly into Byakuya's and groaning at the feeling of their hard lengths shifting against each other. 

Byakuya didn’t even have time to process the compliment before Renji bore down on him, and he breathed out a moan at the pressure. He brought both hands up to Renji’s shoulders, holding tightly and already panting. Realizing Renji’s position, he smiled, easily shifting his hands to bury them in his loose hair - he hadn’t bothered to put it up that day - and pulling his fingers through the vibrant crimson locks.

Renji shuddered at the touch, his hips pressing desperately against Byakuya and a whine spilling from his lips as he gasped out, "Fuck Bya, you _will_ make me come if you do that… I'm already on the edge."

Byakuya heeded the warning, moving his hands down to Renji’s shoulder blades. Really, he was thrilled to be able to affect him this way, but he wanted to relish it for a bit longer. He couldn’t stop his hands from wandering, though, feeling every defined muscle in Renji’s back and sides as they ventured further down his body, stopping only when they reached the obstacle of Renji’s pants.

Renji relaxed slightly as Byakuya's hands left his hair to explore other - less overwhelming but still stimulating - parts of his body. He immediately returned his lips to the bared chest beneath him, mouthing at every inch of skin he encountered, sucking gently. Byakuya gasped as he found a sensitive spot just over those too-pronounced ribs and Renji applied more pressure, sucking on the skin harder, and reveling in Byakuya's reaction as he placed his first real mark upon his otherwise unblemished body. 

Byakuya’s breaths were coming in a bit labored as Renji pressed into the previously unexplored area. He had no _idea_ he was even sensitive there. He fought the urge to return his hands to Renji’s hair, truly the most natural place for them to be, anchoring them in place by hooking his thumbs under the waistline of Renji’s pants. “Renji…” he panted, “I want… I…” he trailed off a bit, his mind conflicted about whether or not to even ask. What Renji was doing to him was _far_ more than enough. He was actually already having a hard time holding back his pending release. But he wanted this to last as long as he could possibly make it, and they hadn’t done half the things he had _imagined_ Renji doing to him.

Renji released the skin he'd been laving attention on, kissing the bright red mark it left behind. His dark eyes sought Byakuya's, his gray the color of liquid steel and his pupils blown wide with lust. "What do you want Bya?" he asked, his voice velvet smooth and deep, falling into his domspace a bit with his submissive finally beneath him, being allowed to take control if he wanted, confident in what he was and wasn't allowed to do and loving each and every response he was able to pull from the other. "Tell me." He was too far settled into his dominant frame of mind now and it was impossible for him to keep the commanding tone from his clear, steady voice. 

At Renji’s tone, Byakuya couldn’t help but let out a small whine. His eyes slid shut, his mind threatening to leave him completely under such confident authority. He knew, just by the way Renji was speaking, that now was _not_ the time for vagueness or embarrassment. He wanted to know _exactly_ what Byakuya wanted. “Please, I want us both to take our pants off,” he requested quietly, opening his eyes again to take in Renji’s calm, steady expression, still filled with honest admiration and lust. He had _never_ felt so willing to let go and let someone have their way with him.

Renji moved up his body again to capture Byakuya's lips, kissing him gently before whispering against his lips, "Good, Bya." He kissed him again, this time swiping his tongue against his lips and sweeping inside when Byakuya obediently parted them for him. He slid his hands down his sides, tracing along the lines of his lower abs and raising his body slightly so he had room enough between them to unbutton and unzip his pants. 

Once they were loose he pulled away from the kiss to trail a line of butterfly kisses down the center of his chest, backing down the bed as he did so and removing Byakuya's pants in the process. Once his lips reached fabric again he sat up, grinning at the black silk boxers. So that's one mystery solved. Chuckling lightly at the silliness of the thought, he finished removing Byakuya's pants before standing to remove his own, letting both pairs fall to the floor and crawling back to his place between Byakuya's gorgeous legs. 

He was determined though to explore this new spanse of exposed skin and so he trailed his fingers up his long legs and thighs, his lips pressing kisses against his left leg as he worked his way up his body. 

Byakuya watched with half-lidded eyes as Renji explored his body, his muscles tensing and a light gasp escaping as he trailed his hand up his leg, his thumb brushing along the inside of his thigh. He bit his lip and let his head fall back onto the pillow, much too hazy to pay attention to what he was seeing anymore. Instead, he was content to _feel_ all of it, reveling in the attention. As much as he wanted to just as thoroughly examine Renji’s body, he didn’t have the will to stop him or have him change anything he was doing. 

Renji grinned at Byakuya's reaction to his thumbs caressing his inner thighs - he was sensitive there too and he knew how good it felt. He was half-tempted to tease him a bit but they were both very close to the edge. He decided he could do _more_ if he had them both release a bit of that pressure. 

He placed a final kiss on the inside of Byakuya's left thigh, grinning at the shudder that caused from the other, before moving to hover over him again, his fingers tracing the upper edge of his boxers where the fabric met the smooth skin of his lower abs. He watched his expression carefully as he trailed his fingers lower, caressing the hard, prominent outline of his cock and stroking it through the silken fabric. 

"I want to keep exploring your body, Bya," Renji stated, making sure the half-lidded gray eyes were locked on his own as he spoke, his tone still dripping with that even command. "I want you to explore _my_ body as well. But we're both too wound up right now to do that the way I want to." He let his fingers slip beneath the fabric, wrapping his hand around Byakuya's cock and just holding him, "I'd like to relieve a bit of this tension before we continue."

Byakuya moaned heavily when Renji’s hand wrapped around him, involuntarily arching into the contact. “Yes, I want to come for you, Renji, please,” he begged. His heart was racing, warmth already flooding his extremities and making his hands tingle with pleasure. He let his eyes slide shut again, completely surrendering himself into Renji’s hands.

"Good Bya," Renji praised, leaning down to kiss him softly before leaning down to his ear, whispering, "I just want you to do one thing for me…"

Byakuya shivered at the sound of Renji’s deep, confident voice in his ear. “Yes,” he replied before the request was even made. It didn’t truly matter what he wanted from him. Byakuya fully intended to do anything he asked of him.

"I want you to play with my hair, Bya," Renji whispered, "and just before you come, I want you to pull it."

“Yes, of course,” Byakuya repeated, bringing his hands up to again bury them in Renji’s hair, combing his fingers through it.

Renji didn't even bother to suppress the lust-filled moan at the sensation, beginning to move his hand deftly along Byakuya's cock. Byakuya gasped and began to move his hips with the motion, Renji steadily increasing the pace with the increase of Byakuya's labored breathing. He buried his own face against his neck, his tongue and teeth trailing along the skin and deeply breathing in his scent, his breath shaking as it escaped in strong exhalations. 

The sensations were quickly building to the point of unbearable, and Byakuya felt like his body was acting of its own accord, thrusting into Renji’s hand. And then his breath ghosted over his neck, the flesh wet from Renji’s tongue, and chills broke out on Byakuya’s neck. He shifted his hands in Renji’s hair, bracing them around handfuls at the roots. It took only a few more thrusts before he felt himself unable to contain his release.

And Byakuya pulled on his hair - hard. 

Renji groaned, shifting his mouth to gently bite at Byakuya's shoulder as an overwhelming mixture of pain-tinged pleasure washed over him. He was pulled into his release so forcefully, having gone so long without the feeling of his strongest kink, that only his domspace frame of mind kept the steady motion of his hand from faltering as he pumped Byakuya's leaking cock, his entire body shaking as the powerful orgasm ripped through him. 

Byakuya kept his firm grip on Renji’s hair as his climax rushed him with unbelievable pleasure, the hand working him never stopping as every last shock was skillfully pulled from his body. Reflexive spasms rocked his body, eventually milking all of the tension from his muscles, allowing him to collapse to the bed, his breathing still a bit labored as he tried to collect himself.

Renji collapsed next to him, curling around him, his hand still wrapped around his cock, keeping it warm but otherwise not moving. It had been a long time since he'd had such a powerful orgasm and quite frankly - he needed a moment to recover. He pressed loving kisses into Byakuya's shoulder as he murmured out, "That was amazing Bya… So, so good, you did perfect…"

Byakuya rolled onto his side to face Renji, wanting nothing more than to be as close to his partner as possible. He brought his hand up to Renji’s cheek, running his thumb over the smooth skin. He didn’t even have the words to tell him just how perfect he was to him. He envied Renji his eloquence and ease of speech, but he hoped that the admiration in his eyes was enough to express the sentiment for him.

Renji turned his face slightly to kiss the thumb before closing his eyes, just taking in the gentle feeling of Byakuya caressing him. He gave himself a few quiet minutes to completely steady his heart and breathing, the soft sweep of Byakuya's thumb against his cheek never leaving. Feeling recovered, he opened his eyes again and smiled at the clear admiration in Byakuya's. "So," he questioned with a grin, "you want to continue?" 

“This may be a little petty, but… can we get cleaned up first?” Byakuya requested, a bit uncomfortable with staying sticky if this was going to continue for any significant amount of time.

Renji chuckled, sitting up. He released his gentle hold on Byakuya's half-hard cock, looking at the substance coating his fingers. He grinned at Byakuya and, moving his fingers slightly, asked, "What, you don't want me touching you with your mess all over my fingers?" 

Byakuya chuckled and brought his hand up to bury his face in his palm. “Renji, please. If you want me to be honest, no. I don’t want you touching me with that,” he replied. He felt his face heating up under his hand, and he avoided Renji’s eyes as he turned to lie on his back again.

"Looks delicious though…" he commented, the grin never leaving his face as he slowly brought his fingers to his mouth and licked one, his eyes becoming half-lidded and moaning at the taste. He was right, Byakuya tasted amazing to him, and he couldn't help cleaning off his own hand. His eyes were on Byakuya, making sure this wasn't utterly revolting to the other man… But he wasn't exactly stopping him… 

Byakuya caught his action in the corner of his vision, and he couldn’t help but turn a bit to watch. His eyes widened and his stomach tightened as Renji licked every bit of his release off of his hand, seeming to thoroughly enjoy it. Byakuya swallowed forcefully, knowing by now his face was as crimson as Renji’s hair. He’d be lying if he tried to convince himself that the completely sensual action wasn’t sexy. But it was so vulgar… he was actually having a difficult time owning up to the fact that he _loved_ watching it.

Renji saw the conflict in his eyes, knowing _exactly_ what was going through that well-mannered brain… And he grinned, seeing that his interest was winning out. "You know…" Renji murmured, "I wouldn't be opposed to cleaning you off as well…"

Byakuya inhaled sharply at the suggestion. “W-What do you mean? You mean…” He knew _exactly_ what Renji meant, and his eyes flicked down briefly. “I suppose I… wouldn’t be opposed to it,” he admitted, still absolutely mortified that he actually _wanted_ this to happen.

Renji's grin became completely possessive at the admission - this man had _no_ idea what he did to him. He quickly regained his position between Byakuya's long legs, his fingers gently resting on the waistband of the damp, silken boxers, whispering out, "May I remove these, Bya?" his dark eyes never leaving steel gray. 

Byakuya hesitated for only a moment. He had been prepared for this possibility, and he certainly figured this was a situation that necessitated it. And, really, all of his reservations and fears that were attached to his uncertainty regarding being completely exposed had vanished. He was completely convinced that, clothing or no, Renji would _never_ do anything that went against the boundaries they discussed. “Yes,” he allowed, smiling down at his partner.

Smiling at the permission, Renji carefully did so, making sure the damp fabric touched Byakuya as little as possible, knowing that would feel uncomfortable to him. Then he settled on his knees, leaning down, and began licking at the mess coating his lower stomach, moving to clean his cock as well with smooth strokes, a feeling of heat rushing through him at Byakuya steadily becoming fully hard again at the attention. 

Byakuya masked a moan as he felt his blood rushing south again, only more intensely fueled by his insistence on watching as Renji gently licked his skin clean. This kind of treatment was something he had never experienced, at least not so carefully and lovingly. It was ridiculous how _intentions_ could change how he felt about something like this. Not for the first time, he realized that Renji wasn’t just doing this to him for his own benefit, and that made all the difference to him.

Renji was a bit reluctant to pull away from that lovely responsive cock when Byakuya was clean but he also had wanted to explore his body a bit more - and allow Byakuya to do the same. "Bya," he questioned, looking up at him from between his legs, "Do you mind staying this way for a while? I want to have you come in my mouth… But I also want to explore your body more…" He looked appreciatively over Byakuya's gorgeous body, now fully on display and spread out before him. He groaned lightly, whispering, "You're so damn beautiful Bya…"

Byakuya didn’t think he would ever stop blushing at this point. Renji truly was different than anyone else he had ever been with. _No one_ had ever looked at him like that. Like he was the only person in the world. Like nothing could ever compare to him. He had seen pure lust, desire, and sexual need, which turned him into an _object_ to those people. Of course, he knew Renji wanted him, but he also _loved_ him. “Of course, Renji. I’ll stay like this for you,” he replied softly.

Renji smiled at the soft response, saying just as quietly, "I want to let you explore my body as well… If you want to… After?" 

Byakuya hummed lightly at the words, his eyes tracing over every part of Renji’s body that he could see. “I’d very much like to do that,” he said, his voice overshadowed a bit by his growing desire.

Renji took hold of his hand, kissing his palm. He whispered, "Love you, Bya," his lips ghosting across the skin, before he kissed up his index finger, taking it into his mouth and playing with the digit, stroking it with his tongue. After a handful of moments he repeated the process on his middle finger, continuing until he ran out of fingers. Only then did he allow his lips to trail butterfly kisses mixed with gentle, open-mouth suction up his arm - taking careful note of Byakuya's responses, searching intently for any more sensitive areas. 

Byakuya relaxed into the attention, closing his eyes as Renji made his way up his arm, drinking in the affection in his actions. He was sure Renji could do this all night - lavish every inch of his skin with tender devotion - and Byakuya was prepared to let him. 

Renji took his time worshipping each inch of beautiful skin - even having Byakuya turn over for him at one point to thoroughly massage his back and upper ass. He was careful with the last bit, making sure his fingers never strayed too low to cause Byakuya any worry or discomfort. 

He'd noted several sensitive areas during his careful exploration. Byakuya's inner thighs were definitely sensitive, almost too much so. Gentle caresses or kissing would cause him to whimper and squirm a bit but at the touch of his tongue Byakuya had withdrawn his legs from his mouth, his expression strained in a way Renji recognized as over-sensitivity. He pressed a gentle kiss upon his knee, moving on. 

Byakuya was very much at Renji’s mercy, allowing him to do as he wished with him. His reactions to his touches were candid and honest, mainly because he had no desire to try to hide anything from him. But, really, the quiet intimacy of Renji’s process was causing his mind to fall, whether that was the intention or not. His actions were slow, methodical, and careful, all things that triggered Byakuya’s lack of need to truly be present. He trusted that Renji would take care of him, as he always did.

Renji could tell Byakuya was slowly slipping into subspace. He was highly vigilant, remembering all too clearly how quickly this had gone wrong this morning. He settled himself between Byakuya's legs, allowing his body weight to press against the gorgeous man beneath him. Keeping his hips still, he remained entirely focused on Byakuya in this moment, on guiding him through subspace - determined that he wouldn't drop again. 

He brought Byakuya's fingers back to his mouth and played with them, gently sucking and caressing with his tongue, murmuring praise to Byakuya every few seconds, "You're doing so well… So good Bya… You're so beautiful like this - I can't believe I'm allowed to be with you like this… Good Bya, you're doing so well. I'm here, right here. I'll always be here, Bya - I could never leave you. Love you Bya, so much…"

Byakuya took what felt like a completely involuntary deep breath, falling into familiar territory when Renji’s warm body covered him. Even in subspace, though, he was well aware of just how much of their skin was touching. He looked up to Renji, who was still intently playing with his fingers. “You feel so good against me, Renji,” he whispered, shifting only slightly to renew the feeling of their bodies melding together. This just might be his new favorite way for Renji to pin him down.

"You feel perfect Bya," Renji responded, his voice just as soft but sure, "You fit so perfectly against me, and to feel your skin against mine…" Renji groaned, his hips bucking against Byakuya, only the fabric of his own boxers separating them. 

"Bya," Renji whimpered, "Bya I want you to come back to me now… I want to taste you, but I need you to come back to me first, love." Renji leaned down, pressing butterfly kisses over his relaxed face. 

Byakuya heard the beckoning, not as far gone as he had been in the past, and he brought his gaze up to Renji again, not letting anything in the world distract him from his partner’s face. To bring his mind back to awareness, he leaned up to kiss Renji’s cheek, letting his lips rest there for a moment as he regained full control. When he pulled away, he smiled, falling back to the pillow. Still, he didn’t move his steel-colored eyes from Renji - the only person in the world that mattered to him.

The feeling of Byakuya's completely bare body fully against his own almost completely bare skin was causing Renji to lose it a bit, wanting desperately to grind down into him and to feel him tremble beneath him as he released against his hard stomach. But he desperately wanted to taste him _more_ \- to have that heavy cock fill his mouth, to swallow around him until he was shaking with need… He released a groan at seeing Byakuya come out of his subspace, kissing him hard before whispering, "Good, Bya," against his lips. He slipped back down his beautiful upper body to hover above his hard length, straining and begging for attention, his hot breath ghosting over the sensitive skin. 

Byakuya moaned loudly, now glad Renji had insisted he not be in subspace for this, or else he wouldn’t have been able to control the urge to arch into his partner, just his breath sending pleasure to rush his body. He held his hips down, watching Renji closely and clutching the sheets tightly, unsure where else to put his hands. As tempting as it was, he wasn’t sure that Renji would appreciate him burying them in his hair again.

Renji held Byakuya's hips down as he took the head of his cock into his mouth, his tongue stroking around it just as he'd done with his fingers before. He wet the soft, firm skin before taking in more, slowly taking Byakuya entirely into his mouth. He had to stop about half way down as Byakuya's length hit the back of his throat. He wasn't great at controlling his gag reflex but the sheer want to fully take him into his mouth gave him the will to ignore it, moaning around him when, after several minutes of determination, his nose pressed into the flat dip of his stomach above his cock. 

The vibrations of Renji’s voice surrounding him almost sent Byakuya off the edge. He bit his lip, clenching his eyes shut as he willed himself to be still. He was well aware of Renji’s hesitance when he was taking him in, and he wasn’t willing to do anything to cause him any discomfort. Still, just the warmth and slick wetness around him had cold sweat breaking out on the back of his neck. “Renji, I’m… I’m close,” he warned, trying to speak around the tightness in his throat.

Renji groaned again at the needy tone in Byakuya's voice. He withdrew along the cock in his mouth and then reversed to that point where it hit the back of his throat, bobbing his head several times while moaning at the feeling of Byakuya's hard length heavy in his mouth. After nearly establishing a rhythm he willed himself to take him deeper down his throat again, swallowing around him several times until lack of air demanded he retreat again. A couple tears leaked from his eyes at the effort but the way Byakuya was trembling beneath him, barely holding on, was more than worth it. And he tasted _divine._

Byakuya couldn’t control the shaking of his legs. He was heaving in labored breaths again, so close to release he could practically _see_ the edge of the cliff he knew he was about to blissfully tumble over. “Renji, I’m going to come. I’ll wait for you to say it’s okay. Please, squeeze my hand if it’s okay,” he panted. He brought his hand from where it had a death grip on the blanket under him and put it on top of Renji’s on his hip, painfully holding onto the tension until he had Renji’s approval. 

Renji retreated until just the head was past his lips, grateful for the warning as he honestly hadn't done this as often as most other things - usually he had been receiving such treatment from his past partners. But he'd never felt this overwhelming need to taste them like he had with Byakuya. He shifted his hand to take and squeeze Byakuya's, his tongue still stroking him as he moaned around the head still in his mouth. 

Renji’s movement on him had Byakuya holding his breath, desperate to feel him squeeze his hand. The moment permission was given, he let go, crying out as a forceful orgasm washed over him. He felt Renji around him still, emptying him of every drop of release he could give. His entire body felt like it was on fire, overly sensitive after two releases, and he tried his best to relax back onto the bed when the intensity of his climax began to fade, taking deep breaths until Renji released him.

Renji swallowed every drop and thoroughly cleaned him off again with his tongue before crawling back up to lay on his back beside Byakuya, using his arm to pull him onto his side. He encouraged him to curl into him with gentle touches, Byakuya’s head coming to rest comfortably in the crook of his shoulder, Renji smiling as one long leg wrapped around one of his own. He tried to calm his own breathing, studiously ignoring his own aching need, running his hands along Byakuya's still trembling body. 

Byakuya brought his hand up to rest it on Renji’s chest, watching as his fingers traced the lines of his tattoos. He didn’t know how long they stayed there, but he wasn’t sleepy, not even remotely willing to let the night end yet. Even if he was fairly certain _his_ body wouldn’t be prepared for another climax, he knew Renji was waiting, and Byakuya had been eagerly awaiting an opportunity to pleasure him. 

His hand began to wander a bit more freely, his palm fully pressing on the hard muscles of Renji’s chest and trailing from there to his sculpted abs, fingers pressing into each bit of definition. Eventually, he knew he had recovered enough to sit up, so he got to his knees next to Renji, looking down at him with a soft smile. He kept his touches light, lifting the pressure of his hand a bit to trace only the tips of his fingers along every black marking on his skin, starting with the tapered ends along his ribs. 

Slowly, he made his way back up his body, noting a few places along his sides that made him shudder lightly. Not nearly as powerful of a turn-on as the areas he had explicitly mentioned, but the reaction still caused a smile to curve Byakuya’s lips. He didn’t stop his obsessive study of Renji’s tattoos until they ended after curving around his shoulder and extending down to his elbow. 

And then he remembered the ones on his neck. He glanced briefly to Renji’s eyes, giving him a playful smile before leaning down and pressing his lips to the tattoo on the soft, otherwise pristine flesh. 

Renji arched into him, a whimper escaping him, and his entire body shuddered. “Bya…” Renji breathed out, his hands clenching the blankets to stop himself from grabbing the beautiful man above him. He desperately wanted to allow Byakuya this time to explore his body, free to do so as he wished - but he was going to drive him insane if he explored his neck with the same slow, thorough attention as he’d so far given the rest of his body.

Byakuya hummed into Renji’s skin, parting his lips briefly to trace his tongue along the mark before pulling away. He didn’t want to tease Renji too much. He was only just getting started, after all. He kept a hand on Renji’s chest as he sat back up, eyes sweeping his thoroughly muscled body. 

He shifted down the bed a bit, still on his knees, until he could easily reach most of the length of Renji’s legs. The hand on Renji’s chest slid down to his upper abdomen with the movement, and Byakuya continued the path, bringing his touch around to the outside of Renji’s hip, closing his eyes and breathing deeply as he tightened his grip only a bit over the fabric of Renji’s boxers. He fervently avoided Renji’s arousal, knowing how close he must be already. 

When his hand reached skin again, he exhaled sharply, fingers digging into the firm flesh of Renji’s thigh. His eyes opened again slowly to follow the path of his hand, which seemed to curve behind Renji’s knee on pure instinct when it reached that point. He reversed his path, his hand completely spread as it moved back up the back of his thigh, careful to stay over fabric when he reached it, even if only for his own sake. Still, he hid a moan when his hand tensed over Renji’s ass. Even if his body was much too spent to react properly, it didn’t stop the fact that Byakuya was _thoroughly_ enjoying every inch of Renji’s body. 

Renji’s breathing picked up as Byakuya firmly stroked his thighs and he let out a soft moan as he felt him pause over his ass. He desperately wished Byakuya would remove his last piece of clothing, wanting to feel his touch directly on his skin, but he swallowed that desire down, content to feel his fingers trace over parts of his body he’d once never thought the other would even _want_ to touch. Byakuya could explore him again like this whenever he wanted to, Renji would be only too thrilled. He was perfectly willing to give Byakuya the time he needed, to keep this last physical boundary between them, if that was what it took to keep him confident and comfortable. So he managed to stop the desperate request that Byakuya touch him more directly from leaving his lips, instead turning his head to groan loudly into the pillow, Byakuya’s every touch - even through fabric - sending waves of pleasure through him. 

Byakuya pulled his hand around to Renji’s hip again, running it over his side at a bit of a quicker pace than before. When he reached Renji’s shoulder again, he leaned over his partner, meeting his eyes and kissing him deeply for a moment, his hand running down Renji’s arm and twining their fingers together when he reached his hand. “Renji, I want you to turn over onto your stomach, please,” he requested in a whisper when he pulled back from his lips.

Renji whimpered a bit at the request, anticipating the pressure that would place on his cock, but nodded, rolling over. He hissed out, clutching the pillow below his head tightly with both of his arms and _forced_ himself _not_ to thrust into the bed. He tried to focus on his breathing, bringing himself back under control. He could hold out as long as Byakuya wanted - he could.

Hopefully.

Byakuya smiled, his eyes tracing the tattoos on Renji’s back before he reached out to touch them. He almost withdrew when Renji shuddered as his fingers met with the edge of the mark beginning near his shoulder, but he continued his gentle, slow exploration. “Renji… have I ever told you how much I love your tattoos? I’ve wanted to touch them for a long time, even before we were together. You are a beautiful man regardless, but these tattoos just _beg_ to be touched,” he spoke quietly. As he was speaking, he finished tracing the tribal patterns on Renji’s back, realizing well that his partner was likely legitimately suffering by now. He rested his hand on the small of his back and leaned down, bringing near his mouth to Renji’s ear. 

“I’m pretty sure I know the answer, but we didn’t explicitly discuss it before, so I’d like to ask specifically. I want to pleasure you with my hand, if you would allow me,” he said, his voice deepening a bit at even _speaking_ such a thing so plainly. 

“Yes, Bya, please…” Renji gasped out, his voice ending with a desperate groan. “Please, I’d give anything to feel your hand around me right now - even the thought of you making me come with your hand around me…” Renji shuddered, biting his lip and clutching the pillow tighter. He took a deep, steadying breath, but it was getting more difficult to bring himself back under control.

Byakuya refrained from turning and kissing Renji’s neck as he wanted to, knowing that he may not even have a chance to do what he asked if he did something like that. “Will you turn back over for me?” he asked. He had never seen Renji so tense, just on the edge of completely losing control. Even the things they had done previously hadn’t left him in this state, and Byakuya was actually quite pleased that _he_ could do this to the normally composed man.

Renji quickly turned over and he groaned as he settled back on his back - both in relief from the release of pressure of his hard length pressing into the bed and in loss of that same exact pressure. He wasn’t used to not being the one in control and he was finding it impossible to keep his composure. Byakuya seemed rather pleased with himself, however, so Renji didn’t really mind - in fact he felt amazing.

But at this point he also _desperately_ needed to come, his cock so hard it almost hurt.

“Please, Bya,” Renji panted, his dark eyes pleading, “Please… I want to come… Please… I - I want you to make me come…” His voice was far too strained for the command to sound like anything other than the desperate plea that it was.

Byakuya settled lying next to Renji on his side, hooking his leg around Renji’s and pressing into him, letting out a sigh at the contact of their mostly bare bodies. He didn’t bother with any build-up, knowing Renji had likely had enough of that. He was _begging_ , and his tone was a bit alarming. He brought a hand to the waistline of Renji’s boxers, pausing for only a moment. “Renji, I don’t care if this only takes three seconds. Come whenever you need to,” he murmured in his ear. His hand shook a bit as he slid his fingers under the fabric. It had been a while since he had done this, and, while he knew it likely wouldn’t matter to Renji, he was unsure how skilled he really was at it. Pushing his own insecurities aside, he wrapped his hand around Renji’s cock, beginning a firm, medium-paced rhythm, simultaneously leaning to press a forceful kiss to the flesh of Renji’s neck.

Byakuya’s hand finally wrapping around him caused Renji to whimper and arch into him but the kiss to his neck had his eyes rolling back as he desperately clutched at the blankets. He didn’t last long at all, Byakuya’s sure rhythm bringing him rapidly to release as he continued to forcefully kiss his neck. “Bya - ahhh…” Renji cried out as his climax crashed through him, whimpering as Byakuya continued to stroke him through it until the sensation became too much, his cock becoming overstimulated. 

He grabbed Byakuya by the wrist, stilling him as he panted, “Just… Just hold me for a minute… It’s too much… Fuck Bya… I - I haven’t… It’s been a long time… since I’ve held myself back like that… Felt fucking amazing…” He trailed off, his dark eyes still mostly unfocused as he attempted to regain control of his breathing.

Byakuya obeyed, holding Renji for as long as he wanted. It was actually odd to him that the mess on his hand wasn’t unnerving at all. It was actually the reason he didn’t usually _suggest_ doing such a thing. In fact, he didn’t remember a time in his life that he _wanted_ to. He smiled, shifting a bit to rest his head on Renji’s shoulder, letting him slowly calm down from the intense release.

“You’re beautiful, Renji. I know I don’t say it enough. I don’t say a _lot_ of things enough. But your body is amazing. Thank you… for letting me take my time,” he said, turning to press a kiss to the skin just below Renji’s collarbone. “I love you,” he added in a whisper.

“Love you, Bya,” Renji breathed out, his arm wrapping around him, holding him firmly to his side and kissing the soft raven hair. “And I want you to know, never hesitate if you want to explore my body, if you want me to let you take the lead at all - you only need to ask… I’m usually not good with that sort of thing but with you… With you I _want_ you to be able to direct me when you want to because I entirely trust you Bya, and I want you to be able to do everything you want to do when you’re with me… I still can’t believe how lucky I am… I never thought I could have this, that I could feel this way about anyone - I love you _so_ much Bya…”

Byakuya smiled as he listened to Renji’s words. He agreed with so many of them, and he was actually surprised himself. He never thought he was going to be able to love, either. Not after what happened to him. He never thought anyone would _want_ to love him after that. But Renji had picked him up, put him back together, and lavished him with such affection that he didn’t even think he remembered what the bastard that left him looked like. His mind had completely muted what had happened just that morning. It was just a foggy remembrance of _something_ unclear that just ended with him loving Renji even more.

Byakuya sat up and pulled his hand from where it still rested in Renji’s boxers, not even grimacing at the mess that covered his fingers. In fact, he looked back to Renji, a playful grin on his lips as he took his index finger into his mouth. The taste wasn’t at all what he expected. It was actually pleasant, and he found himself proceeding to clean off the rest of his hand.

Renji’s eyes widened as he watched Byakuya clean off his hand that had been covered in Renji’s release, frozen to the spot as he did so. He _never_ thought the well-mannered man would actually do something so vulgar. And he was entirely unprepared for how utterly seductive that simple act was, _especially_ knowing that Byakuya had likely never done such a thing in his life. 

But he’d done it to taste _him._ To clean _him_ off his fingers.

And then he’d _continued,_ like he was _enjoying_ how he tasted.

It was the sexiest thing Renji had ever seen.

When Byakuya finished, the last finger leaving his lips, Renji abruptly sat up and pulled him into a deep kiss, groaning into his mouth, his tongue sweeping into his mouth and _yes_ Byakuya had really just done that, he thought, tasting himself in the other’s sweet mouth. He pulled away, his eyes dark and flashing, “Do you have _any_ idea how _completely_ sexy you are? What you _do_ to me, Bya? If I wasn’t so worn out right now, I’d have you under me again…”

Byakuya laughed and wrapped his arms around Renji, holding him to him and running his hands over his back. “I would have _never_ done that for anyone else. I should be asking you if you know what _you_ do to _me_ ,” he replied. He turned to press a light kiss to Renji’s neck before whispering, “And you really do taste exquisite, Renji,” his voice low and tinged with lust. “If _I_ wasn’t so worn out, I’d _want_ to be under you again.”

Renji shivered and groaned at the feeling of Byakuya’s lips fleetingly on his neck again, at the tone of his voice, at his _words._ He shook his head to clear it before kissing Byakuya quickly and sliding off the bed. Without saying a word he retrieved Byakuya’s sleep clothing, handing them over with a soft smile, “I’m going to clean myself up a bit and put on my own clothes in the bathroom - if you’ll be alright on your own for a minute?”

Byakuya nodded. “I’ll be fine. Go ahead,” he replied with a smile.

Renji carefully noted his relaxed expression, the genuine smile, and the lack of strain in those steel gray eyes. He returned the smile, confident he really would be alright on his own for a few minutes, and left the room after retrieving his own sleep clothes.

Byakuya stood only long enough to dress himself, and then settled underneath the covers to wait for Renji to return. In the silence, though, his mind replayed the events of the night. He actually couldn’t believe it had all happened. 

He had let Renji _touch_ him… almost everywhere.

Put his _mouth_ on him…

He had been _completely naked_ under Renji’s intense scrutiny…

Licked Renji’s release off of his _own hand_...

And he hadn’t minded at all, much to his surprise.

He had jumped into these actions rather suddenly, if he was honest, listening to some defensive urge to _be with_ Renji. He still couldn’t remember the actual reason. That morning seemed like it was weeks ago. 

It didn’t truly matter. What mattered was that Renji was _fantastic_ in every context. Though they hadn’t engaged in full sex, Byakuya _knew_ this experience had bonded him with Renji in a way that nothing had ever bonded him with anyone else. He didn’t know what he would do if there was ever a reason he _had_ to be away from him for any significant amount of time. He was a lifeline. He was confident, gentle, loving, attentive, _everything_ no one else had ever been. 

Byakuya had called him _his_ Renji before, and he meant it, but he had no idea what it actually felt like to _claim_ someone until tonight. Renji was _his_. He would tell the entire world - that man belonged to him. And Byakuya was absolutely certain Renji wouldn’t mind at all. 


	6. Companion to our demons.

Renji’s phone rang just as he was leaving work the next day. It’d been difficult to force himself to go in that morning after the amazing night before, finally being allowed to explore Byakuya’s gorgeous body and directly pleasure him… The sounds he made, the way he looked… _Everything_ about that man had him impossibly captivated and he was eager to return to him. He paused at the unexpected sound of the ringtone though - he had programmed each person important to him to have their own tones so he would know by the sound who was calling. 

Toshiro never called him.

He pulled out the phone, his walk slowing a bit as he answered, still on his way to his car, “Hey Toshiro, there a problem?”

_“I am hoping to resolve one.”_

Well, Toshiro was never really one to mince words - he definitely knew how to get to the point. 

“Something I can help with?”

_“Yukio said you’ve started a new relationship, that it was getting pretty serious.”_

“Yeah,” Renji smiled - really even a passing thought of Byakuya brought a silly grin to his face, “It is. We’re doing really well right now too - I’ve never been happier, honestly.”

_“Congratulations, Renji. After you helped us so much, I had hoped you’d find a partner that was well-suited to you. My only concern, of course, is Yukio.”_

Renji stopped walking, just arriving at his car. He frowned a bit, getting in and just sitting inside the vehicle as he asked, “Yukio? What do you mean?”

_“You know Yukio is happy for you, that he wants you to be happy more than anything. But you haven’t missed a monthly visit once since Yukio came to live with me and, though he hasn’t really admitted to it, it’s affected him. He misses you Renji. He has so few people he’s opened up to, so few he feels like he can be himself around, he’s afraid to lose that with you. That your new relationship may mean giving you up, entirely._

_“It’s most likely just his insecurity making him think that way. I know you Renji, I know that you don’t mean to cut off your friends. I realize that this is new, that your partner is new to all this, and that you’ve said he needs time - all of that is really reasonable and we both understand. But if you could spare an afternoon, if your partner is doing better, I know it would mean a great deal to Yukio to see you next weekend. He’s been fretting over it a bit, wondering if you’ll cancel again or not. He doesn’t say anything and tries to act like nothing’s bothering him but I can tell. Your friendship means a great deal to him, Renji.”_

Renji sighed - he’d thought Yukio sounded a bit off the last time he’d spoken to him. He’d had a difficult life when it came to connecting with people. He didn’t even _speak_ to anyone until he was seven, mute up until that point in his life. And his parent’s idea of love was space and money. True, he’d never gone hungry, had a warm bed at night, had an otherwise stable living situation… 

But he’d been completely starved of any physical affection, of any real interest in his thoughts and opinions. It had taken a lot for Renji to bring him out of his shell, even after _Yukio_ had been the one to ask him for help. As playful as he could be around people he was comfortable with, he was also still painfully self-conscious and anxious about interacting directly with people he didn’t know well, that fear of being rejected, for not meeting their expectations never too far from the surface.

His chosen lifestyle had helped with a great deal of that and Renji had seen Yukio transform from a timid submissive that wouldn’t even look anyone directly in the eye, wouldn’t speak without being spoken to, into a far more confident young man that was proud of who he was and his role with Toshiro. Over that time, Renji had become quite fond of him and didn’t want him to feel anxious because of him at all.

“I’ll discuss it with my new partner. If he’s willing, would it be alright if he came with me? He would never gossip about your particular relationship with Yukio, Toshiro, you can trust him. If anything, he’ll be curious and want to know more. Even if he doesn’t want to come himself, I’m sure he’d allow me to spend a few hours with my friends. Really, I’m the one who hasn’t wanted to leave him alone these past several weeks - and he definitely wasn’t ready to meet anyone when I canceled last month.”

_“I’ll be waiting on your call then, Renji. I’d like to tell Yukio something certain sooner rather than later so he can stop worrying over it.”_

“I understand Toshiro and… Thanks for calling - really. I miss you both too.”

Toshiro hung up and Renji sighed again. He didn’t know if this timing was good or not. On the one hand, last night had been amazing - for both of them, if Byakuya’s good mood all day had been an indication. On the other hand though, he had also dropped earlier that same morning and he really didn’t know if Byakuya would feel up to meeting anyone in this context so soon after that. 

He shook his head, starting his car. There was really only one way to find out. And sitting here wondering wasn’t going to accomplish anything.

* * *

Byakuya had spent the entire day happier than he had ever been in his life. And he was fairly certain that wasn’t an exaggeration. He’d had the motivation to complete his work in record time, leaving time to tidy every room in the house that he used. It was cleaner and more organized than it had been since before his ex had left him, and likely even before that. The sun was streaming in through every available window, and Byakuya swore he had never felt so _alive_.

And that feeling wasn’t wavering. He no longer even considered Renji’s absence, fully confident that he would return each afternoon. It was as though everything negative previous to their activities last night had vanished. Renji was, quite literally, all that mattered. The consistency and love he gave overshadowed everything else that would even _try_ to bring Byakuya down. 

The smile that came to his face when he heard the door open was completely subconscious. 

His Renji was home.

Renji found Byakuya on the couch like usual, a warm smile spreading across his face. He sat next to him, pulling him into a relaxed embrace and sighing out, the tension from the day leaving him entirely. 

He was home.

“Hey, Bya, have a good day today?”

“I did. Of course, it’s better now,” he said, the grin never leaving his lips as he sank into Renji’s arms, reaching up briefly to press a kiss to his cheek. “What about you?”

“Work was the usual boredom but texting you makes that far more bearable,” Renji said with a grin, kissing his soft raven hair. “I… got a call on my way out though. A friend of mine would like me to come over for a visit this weekend for a few hours as I haven’t seen him or his partner for a while. It had become a bit of a monthly occurrence after I helped them get together. They were a bit concerned I think, after missing last month. He said you were welcome to come too - he doesn’t know who you are, just that I’m with someone now. I know they’d like to meet you, if you’re up to it… And I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want you with me but it’s your decision, Bya. Either way, I’m hoping it would be alright with you that I go.”

Byakuya considered for a moment. He was likely going to be going in blind, meeting new people, and he had never been the most social. But, he supposed these people didn’t know anything about him, either, and they had still invited him into their home. It would be rude to refuse such a kind offer, and Renji would be with him. That alone kept any real anxiety from entering his heart at the prospect of a social outing. “Of course, I would love to go with you,” he finally replied.

Renji held him a bit tighter at the words, pressing another kiss into his hair, “Thanks, Bya. That actually means a lot to me. I’ve been dying to talk about you more with them, for them to know who I’m so completely in love with. Would you mind if I called him back quick? He said he’d be waiting on my call for our answer and I’d rather not leave him waiting too long.”

Byakuya shook his head, taking up his usual position with his nose nuzzled into Renji’s neck, giving a slight sigh at the familiar comfort. “Go ahead,” he allowed.

Renji pulled his phone from his pocket, managing to do so without disrupting Byakuya’s position against him and called the last received number. He didn’t have to wait for long, Toshiro picking up almost immediately.

“Hey, we’re both good to come over. What time?”

_“Afternoon tea, I think, around three this Saturday? You can stay for dinner if you want but that way you could leave beforehand, whatever is more comfortable for you both. Thank you for calling me back so quickly, I appreciate it.”_

“Sounds good, see you then.”

With that Toshiro hung up again and Renji chuckled - he definitely wasn’t one for small talk or long goodbyes. Really, Renji knew he just highly valued his time, but he also tended to come off a bit cold because of it. At this point, the rather curt way he spoke only amused him, especially after seeing that ice completely thaw around Yukio.

With that he stuffed his phone back in his pocket and said, “We’re expected at three this Saturday,” giving Byakuya another quick kiss to his hair. “Thank you again for agreeing to this Bya, I’m honestly excited,” he said with a grin.

Byakuya chuckled, clearly feeling Renji’s excitement in his touch. “I am excited, too, I suppose. But I’m still a _little_ anxious. Can’t you tell me anything about your friends before we go?” he requested. So far, he hadn’t gotten many details about Renji’s friends, namely those he had met through the kink community. Byakuya understood the need for confidentiality, but he wished Renji would tell him _something._

Renji considered. It was a more than fair request, after all. “I don’t want to really go into any details as they haven’t given me permission to… I suppose it’s fairly obvious though that they have a dominant/submissive relationship. The dominant of the pair - the one that called me - his job requires that the details of his relationship to his submissive remain very private. He trusts me a great deal which is why he’s alright with you coming with me. The submissive… He lived with me for a time, actually, when he needed help navigating all of this. 

“I think I mentioned helping get them together? I mean that very literally. The submissive has very high levels of anxiety around new people and he was having an impossible time finding a partner for himself. We weren’t well-suited but I couldn’t not help him. You’ll understand when you meet him, he just has a way of endearing you to him. Also… he’s rather affectionate but he can tone that down if it makes you uncomfortable, Bya. He’s… he had a rough life - not many loving relationships. He’s far better now though, and I’m proud he sought me out, got the help he needed. Is… Is that enough?”

Byakuya nodded. “Yes, I understand why you can’t tell me anything more. I’m glad that you trust me enough to introduce me to your friends, Renji. Really, I understand how important it is that anything personal be kept between those who can be trusted,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper. The quiet he and Renji frequently maintained was incredibly comforting to him, letting him focus on things like Renji’s heartbeat and the way it felt for his arms to be wrapped around him. 

“Thank you, Bya,” Renji whispered, kissing his hair again gently. “Love you. So much.”

* * *

Byakuya sat with his arms crossed over his chest, eyes intently watching the scenery pass as Renji drove them to his friends’ house. It was late February, the world outside the window still deep within the clutch of winter. The house was in the countryside, southeast of their town. The land was mostly flat but they passed a few rolling hills with sparse, leafless trees, the branches lonely and crooked, surrounded by a sea of white. At least the sky was a clear blue, and the sunlight caught the snow as they drove. 

Unfortunately, it meant there was very little for Byakuya to focus on other than his own thoughts. He had spent the week agonizing over it, as unnecessary as that was. He didn’t remember the last time he had a social visit with anyone, really, and he was perfectly fine that way. As much as he had tried to convince himself that it was fine, and Renji would be there to ease his worry, his mind never ceased its speculations. They were ridiculous thoughts about whether he would even fit in with them, how quickly they would delve into personal conversation, what he was even willing to disclose to these strangers.

He shook his head and sighed, trying to clear his mind. He would find out the answers to all of those questions soon enough, he supposed, and if he was too uncomfortable, he knew Renji would recognize his stress immediately. As with everything else, he knew he would be leaning on his partner through this.

Renji reached over, taking Byakuya's hand in his right, the other still on the wheel and his attention remaining carefully on the road, watchful of ice though it looked clear and dry. "We're almost there," he said, squeezing Byakuya's hand. 

Byakuya’s hand involuntarily tightened on Renji’s at the statement, and he began scanning the landscape for their destination. It wasn’t long before Renji was turning onto a roughly paved, narrow road that led to a single house across from a vast vineyard. The cropland was the least of Byakuya’s concerns, and he found himself looking at Renji as they pulled into the driveway. 

He couldn’t help the fact that his heart was pounding unrelentingly in his chest. It was his natural response to new social engagements. Business transactions never did bother him when he was required to tend to them in person. That was strictly job-related - absolutely nothing _social_ about it. He said as little as possible and ended those meetings as quickly as possible, and no one was ever able to fault him for it. But going into a stranger’s house with the intention of actually _socializing_ for several hours tied his stomach in knots.

Renji squeezed his hand again, leaning over to kiss him gently on the lips. He’d seen the anxiety slowly building in him over the week and yet he’d still come with him. He was really proud of him for that, for being willing to do this for him, but he also wanted to make sure he had an out if he was feeling overwhelmed. “We only have to be here as long as you’re comfortable, Bya. If you want to leave at all, just grab me by the wrist and I’ll make up some excuse. Alright?”

Byakuya nodded, unable to pull his voice up from his throat. He took a deep, somewhat steadying breath and tried to give Renji a smile. “Thank you,” he forced himself to say. He was truly grateful for how Renji never failed to consider his well-being, no matter the circumstances.

Renji gave him a warm smile before exiting the car and waiting for Byakuya to join him. The air was cold, his breath visible. He walked with Byakuya to the door of the large house as he joined him, careful of the ice on the pavement. Thankfully the doorstep had been salted and Renji relaxed a bit when they reached it. He wanted to take Byakuya’s hand but refrained, recalling that he wanted to be the one to choose to do so around others. So instead he simply rang the doorbell, smiling slightly and bracing himself as he was sure an excited Yukio would be the one to answer.

Byakuya quickly clamped his hand around Renji’s after he rang the doorbell, not really having much concern for what these particular people would think about it. If they were Renji’s friends, and they knew of their relationship, surely it wouldn’t come as a shock. When the door flung open, Byakuya was a bit taken aback by the enthusiasm of the one who had answered. 

“Renji!” Yukio exclaimed, throwing his arms around him. Renji chuckled and returned the hug with his free arm.

“Good to see you, Yukio.”

“And it’s good to see you, Renji,” another voice from inside the house said. Byakuya turned, and when steel gray eyes met with all-too-familiar teal, he couldn’t help but gasp. There was no way… 

The next seconds seemed like long, awkward minutes in Byakuya’s mind as his mind tried to fully believe what his eyes were seeing. Hair as white as the snow on the ground. Cold, teal eyes. The last time he had seen those features together had been on a petite teenage boy with whom he had shared many classes in college. They were both business majors. They frequently studied together, and though the boy was a few years younger, only sixteen when Byakuya was nineteen, he was brilliant. 

But this… this was no boy. This was a man, having grown at least a foot since he had last seen him, now at least as tall as Byakuya, perhaps a bit taller. His features were sharp and handsome, and his hair was a bit longer and tamer. 

Byakuya had no idea how long he had been staring, but he was well aware that those teal eyes had widened a bit as well.

“Toshiro?” Byakuya whispered.

"Byakuya…" Toshiro murmured before a small smile formed on his face. "You know, I always wondered if you would come out here one day to visit me but I honestly could have never predicted this would be the context."

"Wait," Renji said, setting Yukio back down and resting his hand upon his fine blonde hair out of habit, not really realizing he'd done it, "you two know each other?" 

Toshiro nodded, "It's been since college, last we saw each other, but Byakuya was probably my _only_ friend back then. We've kept in touch but he never accepted my offer to come out here - I've even made sure he receives a bottle of my wine every December for the holidays with a standing invitation." Toshiro smirked at Renji, "Figures that you could convince him out of his house." Toshiro turned back to Byakuya, giving him that same small, warm smile. "You look good. It's nice to see you Byakuya, welcome to our home."

Byakuya inwardly shook off his initial shock, still not being able to keep his eyes from wandering over Toshiro’s body. “Thank you. You… look good, too. You’ve grown up a bit since we last saw each other,” he commented, hoping Toshiro didn’t take offense. It was rather obvious, though, that he wasn’t the same boy Byakuya had met in college.

Toshiro chuckled, "Thanks, I suppose I was smaller than my Yukio, last time you saw me."

Byakuya looked to the young man who had shifted to stand leaned lightly on Renji’s side, Renji’s arm around his shoulders. Toshiro was right. Yukio was certainly small, but he still had a rather mature build, even if it was thin. Toshiro had looked like a child, and Byakuya knew his appearance had caused him to be dismissed in the university community. Byakuya had been one of the few, or evidently the _only,_ person to see past that and treat him as an equal. In fact, he had learned a lot from Toshiro.

No one could ever mistake him for a child now, that was for sure. 

“Can we go inside, master? It’s very cold,” Yukio requested quietly. _That_ got Byakuya’s attention. His eyes flicked up to Renji, but he tried to keep the overt question from his gaze. He certainly didn’t want to appear judgmental before they even made it inside the house.

Renji ruffled Yukio’s fine blonde hair before pushing him towards Toshiro, squeezing Byakuya's hand at the same time. He knew he probably had questions about the way Yukio addressed Toshiro but it would be better to allow the other two to explain their unique relationship. And they would likely be happy to, as long as Byakuya remained curious and not disparaging. Renji wasn't worried too much though, with Byakuya’s impeccable manners. 

Toshiro took Yukio by the hand, pulling him to him and wrapping his arm around his shoulders, rubbing his arm, "Of course, love," he said, kissing the top of his head before looking back to the other two, "Let's go to the sitting room."

Byakuya saw the way Toshiro completely melted when speaking to Yukio, and the softness in his normally severe gaze was a surprise. He looked down to the blonde under Toshiro’s arm as he and Renji trailed behind them, wondering how on earth he had chiseled down Toshiro that way. Even as Toshiro’s friend, Byakuya had simply accepted that the boy was just as frigid and evasive as he was, and while it had never bothered him, it was a bit of a relief to see the stress leave his eyes. 

Toshiro led them to a sitting room with large windows along each of the three walls, letting in the sunlight and showing a view of the expansive backyard and woods behind the house. There were two armchairs and a sofa set around a coffee table, teacups already waiting to be used. Toshiro gestured for Renji and Byakuya to take the sofa before turning to Yukio, instructing, "Go and get the tea, love," before settling himself in one of the armchairs. 

“Yes, master,” Yukio replied before practically skipping from the room. Byakuya had to keep from staring, still very much curious of how the young man spoke to his partner. Instead, he made himself comfortable next to Renji, their shoulders touching and their still-joined hands rested on his knee. Knowing Toshiro and Yukio’s relationship dynamic was very much not his business to inquire on, he held his tongue, instead occupying his eyes with the man across the table. 

Toshiro was watching Byakuya's reactions carefully - as he did with anyone new around his Yukio. His submissive didn't need any judgment for the role he had chosen to live his life in, least of all from someone that he _wanted_ to be well received and accepted by. Renji was very important to him and Toshiro had encouraged the two to keep their close friendship. Byakuya was the first serious partner Renji had taken since Yukio knew him and Toshiro knew that his opinion mattered to his beautiful submissive. If Byakuya said something careless in ignorance, he could really hurt him. 

The Byakuya he remembered would bite his tongue and observe before coming to any conclusions about what was clearly an odd dynamic to him. Renji must not have told him anything about Yukio’s role - which Toshiro appreciated, in a way, but clearly he was going to need initiate the conversation about it because Renji most likely didn't think it was his place and the last thing the Byakuya he knew would do was ask anything that may be viewed as rude. 

Yukio returned quickly with the tea, glancing at Toshiro and waiting for his nod before pouring each cup. He fixed both his own and Toshiro's cups how they liked it before handing Toshiro his. Toshiro accepted it in one hand before pulling him to sit perched on his lap with the other, the arm coming to wrap around his lower back, his hand rubbing soothing circles into the side of his thigh. He knew Yukio was nervous but he was hiding it well. He smiled as he felt him relax a bit at the attention and the gentle pressure against his thigh, grounding him. Yukio hummed and smiled, sipping his own tea, and Toshiro focused back on Byakuya. 

"It's alright to ask us questions, Byakuya," he said with a look of gentle encouragement. "This is the first time you've seen a dynamic like ours, isn't it? I know you're curious, so ask. We won't be offended as long as you honestly just want to understand."

Byakuya saw the minute actions Toshiro treated Yukio to - how perceptive he was of his partner’s tension, something Byakuya himself hadn’t even noticed. He noticed the small smile that told him just how invested he was in Yukio. He shook his head, giving them both a warm smile.

“You can tell me as much or as little as you’d like, but I wouldn’t even know what questions to ask. The two of you clearly make each other happy. I must say, Yukio has achieved the impossible in melting your heart, Toshiro. You were never exactly personable when I knew you before,” Byakuya said with a light laugh. He leaned a bit further into Renji, understanding now that any overt affection he showed certainly wouldn’t offend or otherwise cause negative reaction from either of the other two.

Toshiro drank from his cup before leaning forward slightly and setting it back on the table so that he could have Yukio settle more against his chest. "Yukio," he addressed, "would you like me to inform Byakuya about your role? You can add anything you think I missed, of course." 

Yukio gave a contented sigh as his master brought him further into his lap, but at the question, bright emerald eyes immediately went to the raven-haired man across the table. There was no tension, no judgment in those slate-colored eyes, and his smile was gentle and genuine. “Yes, master. I wouldn’t mind,” he replied, settling again to rest against his master’s chest.

Toshiro kissed the top of his head before focusing back on Byakuya, continuing to rub gentle circles into the side of Yukio’s thigh. "Yukio is what's called a 24/7, TPE submissive. The 24/7 part is fairly self-explanatory - he's always in his submissive role. TPE stands for total power exchange, which means he has given complete control of his life and decisions over to his master - me. 

"You see, Yukio has a very difficult time managing his own anxiety - it can be crippling for him. But being free from decisions helps him to let go of that completely because he bears none of the responsibility for his own actions. In return for his submission and trust in me, I take care of him, making sure he is happy and content with whatever I ask him to do." Toshiro paused, tilting Yukio’s face towards his and making sure those beautiful emerald eyes were focused on his. "How'd I do, love? Anything you want to add?" 

Yukio smiled, his heart calm as he completely focused on his master. The only master who had ever been able to care for him this way, accepting and fulfilling each and every one of his complex needs flawlessly. “Master takes very good care of me,” he murmured before leaning in to meet his master’s lips briefly.

Byakuya had prepared and was sipping a cup of tea as Toshiro spoke, listening intently and absorbing it all. But it didn’t truly matter _why_ Yukio called Toshiro his master. It was on display for the entire world to see that it was _exactly_ what he wanted, and he certainly wasn’t going to fault either of them, no matter how foreign their lifestyle was to him.

Renji chuckled, "He certainly does. It wasn't easy, finding Toshiro, that's for sure. But even from that first meeting, he always had such a natural way of interacting with Yukio, it was obvious they'd do well together. I was honestly amazed that such a normally reserved, cold-seeming person could have such a high level of patience and effortlessly gave so much attention to Yukio’s needs."

"Yukio is easy to love," Toshiro said with a gentle smile, "And I'm incredibly honored he allowed me to become his master. I quite literally can't imagine my life without him anymore."

Yukio giggled, a light blush gracing his cheeks. He kissed his master’s cheek lightly before settling back into the warmth of his chest.

“I suppose I’m in no place to ask any questions, then, Toshiro. What Yukio calls you is no cause for me to be alarmed. It was only new, and I wasn’t expecting it. I’m really glad you found someone that makes you so happy,” Byakuya said, his steely gaze never leaving the perfectly content man in Toshiro’s lap. 

It was amazing, really, that having such a role would bring him such comfort. But Renji had told him before that everything is individually based. If that was how Yukio chose to live his life, Byakuya could only be glad that he had found someone who fit him so perfectly. With such intricate needs, anything less would have likely been disastrous. 

"I'll admit, Byakuya, I'm surprised you found your way to Renji," Toshiro commented. "Don't misunderstand, Renji is an amazing person. The way he helped care for Yukio before I found him, I'll always be grateful for. And for the fact that he's maintained that connection when he didn’t need to. 

"But this kind of lifestyle… It didn't seem like something you would have considered - let alone allowed - before. I know how hard it always was for you to allow anyone close to you - much the same as I. I've never seen Renji happier though, I'm glad the two of you found each other." Toshiro chuckled, "Especially after hearing about his gorgeous neighbor for so long - I had no idea he meant _you._ You look just the same as when I last saw you, except I think you're even more beautiful, Byakuya, because I don't think I've ever seen you actually _happy."_

Byakuya chuckled, averting his eyes at the compliment. “Actually, Renji found his way to _me_. We’ve been close friends for years. I just never saw him that way, until… he helped me through some unfortunate circumstances. The way he treated me… made me realize just how perfect he was, and how much I had been missing out on by keeping him at a distance,” he said, not sure how much detail to give. Surely Toshiro and Yukio didn’t want to know _everything_ , though he had to admit that the twinge in his heart was minimal when he indirectly mentioned it. It was a relief to know that he may actually be able to share the full story without it breaking him apart anymore.

Renji wrapped his arms around Byakuya, smiling. He couldn't be more proud of him, actually talking about what had happened - no matter how indirectly. "How Toshiro so naturally responded to Yukio," Renji said reflectively, "I used to not understand. But… With Byakuya, I think I finally understood. Taking care of his needs - it was so obvious to me - what to say, what to do, because I could truly focus on him in a way that I had never been able to before. Yes, it helped that we had been friends for so long before, I'm sure, but it's always been just… so _easy_ to be with him, even since the beginning of knowing him."

Byakuya smiled and brought Renji’s hand to his lips to kiss the back of it. “I believe we’ve established that I don’t make things easy on you, but thank you for the flattery,” he teased with a laugh. 

Renji chuckled as well, before murmuring close to his ear, "Not always easy, no, but not really difficult either…" 

Byakuya’s smile never faltered at the familiar words, and it was almost subconscious when he settled into his usual position with his nose nuzzled into Renji’s neck. It didn’t matter at that moment who else was present. Renji was _his,_ and he didn’t care who else knew it. 

Renji shivered at the sensitive sensation as he sighed in contentment at the feeling of Byakuya's nose nuzzling into his neck. He was so happy Byakuya felt comfortable enough with these two to cuddle into him like this in front of them. They certainly had come a long way, and it didn't even seem like that long of a time, especially against the backdrop of the many years previously when Byakuya had maintained his distance from him. 

Dark eyes flickered and met surprised, widened emerald green. Yukio knew exactly how sensitive his neck was and how he usually didn't like others touching him there outside of a sexual context. But Byakuya was just _different._ He couldn't explain it but, knowing Byakuya was comforted by pressing and nuzzling into his neck had made it become comforting to _Renji_ as well. 

The conversation lulled for several relaxed minutes before Toshiro asked, "Byakuya, would you mind participating in a game? It's how Yukio prefers to get to know new people. It's really just Jenga but each block has a question on it that you need to answer truthfully - or you can choose not to but then you need to pull another block."

Byakuya had to hold back a laugh when Yukio jerked up from his relaxed position, eyes wide with excitement, like a child on Christmas morning. He braced his hands on Toshiro’s chest, a bright smile lighting up his entire face as he leveled their eyes. “Really, master?” he asked, clearly brimming with enthusiasm for the idea.

“With that reaction, how could I refuse?” Byakuya replied, not completely able to keep the amusement from his tone. 

Toshiro chuckled, “You heard him, love. Go get it - the casual one. Then set it up on the table here.”

Yukio obeyed, jumping from Toshiro’s lap and rushing from the room.

“Is he always so energetic?” Byakuya asked, still smiling in response to Yukio’s liveliness. 

Renji was the one that answered, “He has to feel comfortable with everyone he’s with to act this way - otherwise he’s even more reserved than you were when we first met. I met Yukio at a community event called a munch, which is basically just a lunch in a private room of a public restaurant that’s a safe space for people to meet others in the community and to share stories or ask for advice. Yukio was off on his own in a corner, practically glued to a handheld video game but I could tell he wasn’t really playing it, just using it as a barrier to help keep himself isolated. After about an hour of that I figured he’d got himself there for a reason but was also a bit overwhelmed and so went over to try to talk to him. I think it took me thirty minutes just to get his name from him.”

Byakuya nodded. He had certainly sensed a vast amount of uncertainty from Toshiro’s partner, but, considering this new information, it seemed that Yukio had grown by leaps and bounds since then. He smiled when Yukio reentered the room, even though Yukio definitely wasn’t focused on him, only having thrown Toshiro a warm grin before setting himself to the second half of his task.

“You certainly have a way of helping people get to where they need to be, Renji,” Byakuya said softly before turning to kiss his partner’s cheek.

Renji blushed slightly at the comment, “I don’t know about all that… Yukio clearly needed the help and, at the time, I had the ability, resources, and time to do so, not having my own relationship. And other than work or seeing you, my days back then were fairly empty. Also, as you can imagine, his situation and needs are far from common - I’ve honestly never met another submissive with his preferred role. Finding a partner for someone like that… 

“People normally need breaks from the submissive or dominant mindset, it’s _very_ uncommon, what Yukio prefers. I have no idea how Toshiro is able to maintain the 24/7 dynamic - I would find that exhausting. But we knew that from the start, which is why I was really only having Yukio stay with me for as long as it took to find him an actual master. I’ve not done that for another submissive. And in your case… You’re my best friend Bya, how could I not have helped you? It’s not like I go around seeking out people to help… I just try to do what I can as long as I actually have the ability to do something.”

Byakuya hummed thoughtfully. “Still, just your willingness to help others is something that’s hard to come by.” He knew that from experience. Until Renji, no one had ever voluntarily put themselves aside to help him. No one had ever even paid enough attention to realize when he needed help.

“Are you saying I was exhausting, Renji? I resent that,” Yukio shot teasingly, giving Renji a playful smile as he stepped back from the completed Jenga tower.

“That’s a loaded question if I’ve ever heard one,” Renji chuckled, reaching over to ruffle the soft blonde hair. “You definitely weren’t difficult to live with but we had a rough first week there, if you remember, trying to figure everything out when you’d barely say more than three words at a time. I’m glad I kept at it though and we figured everything out because it’s really great to see you this way, Yukio. Toshiro has been amazing for you. 

“I’m proud of you, remaining free to be yourself even with Byakuya here. I was never able to keep you that grounded. And yes, eventually your needs would have exhausted me, but you knew that - that was the entire reason we knew from the start that I wouldn't be a good long-term partner for you. Not because you’re difficult to be around at all but because _I_ find remaining in that dominant mindframe that constantly to be draining. Like I said, I don’t know how Toshiro does it, but obviously he does it well and I’m glad.”

Toshiro pulled Yukio back to him, wrapping his arms around his waist but allowing him to remain standing, pressing a kiss into his forearm and resting his head against it, “It would actually be more difficult for me to turn off that frame of mind around Yukio - constantly considering his well-being keeps _me_ grounded and out of my own head a bit. I used to over analyze _everything_ and I still probably do that a bit too much, but Yukio gives me a constant focus for that attention to actually be beneficial in some way. So I don’t find it exhausting - I actually find it the opposite.”

Yukio simply relaxed into his master’s attention, his eyes to Byakuya. Renji was right. In the past, he never would have accepted someone so readily. But he had already known, even before meeting him, that Renji trusted him. And learning that his master had quite a bit of familiarity with him helped. Anticipating Byakuya’s initial reaction had been a bit unnerving, but then Byakuya had done nothing judgmental at all. Actually, he had done very much the opposite. 

He hadn’t questioned or prodded, never even given Yukio or his master a doubtful glance. He had been curious, of course, but he had been perfectly content even without the details. And even when the explanation came, he had only accepted it and _smiled._ His sharp intuition told him that Byakuya had a _reason_ to be so accepting, especially after hearing his master’s account of how rigid and distant he had been in the past. He had mentioned unfortunate circumstances… Yukio was far too familiar with how that could open someone’s eyes to what truly mattered.

“Now, if I remember this right, you pull out the block, answer the question, and then put it on top without the tower toppling over. And if you don’t want to answer the question, you go again until you do, right? I suppose I can go first - I honestly doubt you all don’t already know most of what I’d be asked anyway,” Renji commented with a grin. “And if we’re to have any hope of Yukio losing, he should probably go last…” he trailed off as he shook his head.

Yukio stuck his tongue out at Renji, giggling as he stepped to return to the comfort of his master’s lap, kissing his cheek lightly before settling against his chest. It wasn’t _his_ fault Renji wasn’t any good at the games he loved.

Renji pulled out a block - not like it was difficult at this point, and frowned at the question. “Yukio, you sure you grabbed the right version of this?”

Fearing he had made a mistake, Yukio leaned up a bit. Having written out the questions himself, and being very familiar with the actual blocks that each version contained - no one else would ever notice, but the wood grain was slightly different in the two sets he had acquired - he nodded. “Yes, that’s the right one. Why?”

“Question reads: Have you ever made out with several people during one night?” Renji said with a laugh. “Well, I suppose it’s just yes or no question and not asking any details so it’s relatively clean. Obviously my answer is yes,” he said, placing the block on top.

Byakuya covered a cough when he involuntarily inhaled sharply. He supposed it shouldn’t surprise him, knowing Renji’s history, but the bluntness of these ‘casual’ questions made him fear what would come for him. He leaned up to take a block, the tower not even shifting as he did so, but the question caused his heart to skip. 

“It says, what’s the most romantic gift you’ve ever given someone?” he read quietly. He honestly couldn’t recall giving _any_ gifts to his previous significant others. “I don’t think I’ve…” but a glance at Renji changed his answer, his mind flashing to the conversation they’d had about gifts versus payment. “I suppose… my love for Renji is a gift, if that qualifies.”

Renji smiled softly, his hand coming up to cup Byakuya’s face as he kissed his forehead. “Best gift I ever received in my life…” he whispered, his eyes impossibly soft.

Byakuya knew he was blushing, but he still leaned in to kiss Renji’s lips briefly before turning to place the block in his hand on the top of the tower.

Toshiro deftly pulled out a block, not even removing Yukio from his lap, “Who do you regret hooking up with?” He shook his head, “Only Byakuya will recognize this name - Kusaka, college in our third year. Although, that experience was probably what opened my eyes the most for my own dynamic - let’s just say he was a bit controlling and I don’t take orders well.” Toshiro commented, placing the block on top of the tower.

Byakuya cringed a bit at the name. He certainly remembered. “You hid it well, but I don’t think I had ever seen you so frustrated,” he commented with a sympathetic smile toward Toshiro. 

Yukio was already reaching out to pull out a block, sinking back into his master’s lap to read the question. “What’s the worst break-up you’ve been in?” He paused, glancing worriedly at the others, but specifically to Byakuya - the one person who had never heard of what had happened before he met Renji.

“Remember, you don’t have to answer, love,” Toshiro murmured, “You can go again if you don’t want to talk about it.”

Yukio took a deep breath, silently reading the question again. “I think I want to, master. I think… it’ll help,” he murmured, eyes coming back up to Byakuya. “I was in a relationship just before I met Renji, and the man had very little tolerance for my insecurity and indecision. I guess… that’s a polite way to say it. He would become legitimately frustrated by me, even yelling at me sometimes if I took too long to decide on something. 

“Eventually, he just started doing things without me. He wouldn’t even ask if I wanted to join him, even in small things like watching TV or going out to eat. I would _try_ to suggest things, and he would begrudgingly go along with it, teasing me about _finally_ deciding something for myself for once. It was… admittedly toxic. By the time he left me, with absolutely no warning, mind you, I had all but stopped talking entirely.” The memory was painful to unearth, but Yukio replaced the block on the top of the tower and leaned into his master, seeking the warmth and reassurance that was always there.

Byakuya wanted to comfort him himself. He knew _exactly_ what a toxic relationship could do, and it was absolutely crippling. “Thank you, Yukio. I’m honored that you would tell me that,” he said, giving him a small smile.

Toshiro wrapped Yukio in his arms, holding him more tightly than he had that day, putting a bit of pressure to his hold so that Yukio would feel that comforting feeling of restraint a bit as he murmured in his ear, “I’m so proud of you, you did so well, love.”

Yukio took a deep, calming breath, closing his eyes for a moment to truly feel the gentle force of his master’s embrace. He smiled, listening to the steady heartbeat under his ear before murmuring, “Thank you, master. You’re so good to me.”

Renji smiled at the pair, grabbing Byakuya’s hand and squeezing, trying to convey how happy he was with how Byakuya was treating and interacting with Yukio. That had taken a lot for him to talk about - it had taken several days of careful coaxing to get half of that out of the smaller man even when Yukio _knew_ he’d _have_ to tell Renji so that he could help him. He really had come a long way, and Byakuya’s reactions were kind and gentle, exactly the type of positive response he needed to continue being open.

Renji released his hand to snag another block. “Why am _I_ the one getting these questions,” he questioned with a laugh. “Who is the youngest person you’ve made out with? That I actually knew their age for certain - and I’m assuming this means younger _than me_ and not talking about the handful of teenagers I made out with back in high school - that’s probably Yukio. You just turned 22 last December, right? So that’s a four year age gap… I wouldn’t have knowingly done so with someone under 21 anyway,” Renji said, placing the block on top of the tower.

Byakuya shook his head. He had a bit of pity for his partner, but he knew without a doubt that, if anyone in the room wasn’t shy about their history, it was Renji. Eventually, his own luck was going to run out and such a question would likely strike him, though he supposed his previous relationships were tame enough that he certainly shouldn’t fear that anything distasteful would come to light. 

He reached to pull a block out, the clear opportunities for success actually growing a bit thin, but he managed. At the question, though, his breath hitched in his throat and his eyes widened. His eyes were everywhere at once, first glancing at Renji, then across to Toshiro and Yukio. “If you had to switch partners with another couple, who would you pick?” he read aloud. He considered skipping the question, but another glance across the room gave him the obvious answer.

Toshiro had been his friend for a while, though he admittedly hadn’t put much effort into maintaining contact. Still, he trusted him, even more so now after realizing how deeply Renji trusted him. And the man was _gorgeous_. “It doesn’t ask why, so I am in no way elaborating. I will simply say that, if I had to choose, I would trade Renji for Toshiro.” With that, he placed his block on top of the tower and sat back into the sofa, avoiding eye contact with everyone else in the room. His cheeks were burning, a sure sign that he was blushing deeply, and he had no intention of confronting anyone about his answer, even nonverbally.

Renji was shocked, to say the least. Not really at Byakuya’s answer - Toshiro was incredibly handsome and the two were friends, meaning that Byakuya was already more comfortable with him than most - he was shocked Byakuya had actually _answered_ the question. He grinned a bit at Toshiro, taking Byakuya’s hand again but letting him have his moment to compose himself. He wouldn’t actually be opposed if Byakuya wanted to try one day - Toshiro was a very good dominant and he wasn’t worried in the slightest about him doing a scene with Byakuya - but he knew that admitting such a thing in the context of a silly game was far removed from actually going through with it. Still, he was pleased Byakuya had been open enough to actually think about and answer the question. 

Toshiro returned Renji’s grin, a bit of understanding passing between them, “Well, Byakuya, I certainly trust Yukio in Renji’s hands, and I’ve always thought you to be incredibly beautiful. I would only be honored by such a thing.” He kissed Yukio’s hair, keeping him still snug against him with one arm and leaned forward to pull out another block. The tower swayed a bit but he didn’t look that concerned, carefully freeing it.

“What’s your hidden talent,” he read, smirking. He put the block back on top of the tower and, looking directly at Byakuya he said, “Kinbaku.”

Byakuya’s eyes darted up from where they were focused on his hands. Toshiro was staring right at him, though he honestly had no idea why. Did he _know_ Byakuya at least had a vague knowledge of what kinbaku was? He took a deep breath and looked back down to his hands. Surely, Toshiro was doing this to tease him, especially since he had just admitted to being willing to switch partners, or at least consider it. There was no way he actually knew he enjoyed bondage. Byakuya shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He couldn’t let them get as far as to _imagine_ Toshiro practicing kinbaku on _him._

“Go on, love,” Toshiro said quietly, returning his focus and loosening his hold on Yukio, “It’s your turn.”

Yukio nuzzled his cheek into his master’s chest for a moment before sitting up a bit and skillfully taking a block from the tower. Renji may have been right. The others likely didn’t have a chance of winning. “What’s the craziest thing you’ve ever done in the nude?” he read. He couldn’t help but laugh. The _one_ completely humiliating nude moment in his life immediately came to mind. “Alright, I was nineteen, yes, not that long ago. I had just moved into a new apartment, and a few of my friends lived in the same complex. Well, one night at about midnight, we decided to go skinny dipping in the complex pool. At the time, that was crazy enough for me. 

_“But_ , we all had the bright idea to run naked all the way from my apartment to the pool. We jumped the fence, stayed for maybe fifteen minutes, absolutely no one spotting us. All was going well. Until we got back to my apartment and realized _one of us had locked the door_. So, I had to call the apartment manager and _we all_ had to stand there, completely naked, and wait for the emergency maintenance guy to come unlock the door. Thank _goodness_ he knew us, and he just laughed it off. But it was _definitely_ the craziest thing that’s ever happened to me while naked.” As he concluded, he tossed his block back onto the tower, landing it perfectly in place without even a shift in the structure.

Renji burst out laughing, “I can’t believe I never knew that story - or that you’d even do something like that back then!” He reached for his own block, the tower swaying dangerously before he was able to free it. “What’s the worst date you’ve been on? I haven’t been on many really terrible ones… Let’s see…” He thought a bit while placing the block back on the stack.

“Probably with Shuhei - it was a bit of a double date and the other couple was just _terrible_ to each other. Shu and I wound up secretly texting each other back and forth about the way they were acting towards their supposed partner. Needless to say, we only had dinner with them that one night and never went out with them again. I really can’t stand it when people belittle the person that they’re with.”

Finally recovered from the mortification of the previous round, Byakuya leaned up to study the now structurally unsound tower. Finally, he picked a block, tapping it gently to dislodge it and slowly pulling it out of place. “Who in this room would you be most happy to share a sleeping bag with?” he read. His eyes immediately went to Renji, but he was almost positive he wouldn’t actually be _happy_ with sharing a sleeping bag with him. The man radiated heat, and he would take up far too much space. “Yukio,” he said definitively, carefully placing his block on top of the tower.

Yukio perked up, eyes wide. “What? Me?” he asked, more than a bit taken aback by the sureness of Byakuya's response.

“Yes. You are the smallest of those in the room, making for a more practical arrangement,” Byakuya explained matter-of-factly.

"Ouch," Renji said with a grin, "but you're right, he'd probably make the most comfortable partner in something as small as a sleeping bag."

Yukio’s cheeks flushed a bit as he said, "At least my size makes me a better sleeping bag partner, that's one shining example I can hold to against all the negatives to being at least half a foot shorter than everyone else I meet - you realize how many people think my ID is fake, that I couldn't possibly be 22?"

Toshiro kissed his cheek, saying, "Your size also makes it easier for me to hold you all the time, and people are idiots about that sort of thing. I should know. I love you, just the way you are, love. And I'm sure they weren't teasing you at all - you'd definitely be my first choice as well. You fit perfectly in my arms."

Yukio turned to nuzzle into his master's chest, just breathing in his scent. "Thank you, master," he murmured. He was forever grateful that he knew just how to ground him. Most of that response, he hadn't been seriously upset, but a small part of him was sensitive to dealing with being so small. His master loved his size though, and that's all that really mattered. 

Toshiro gently rubbed his back and he had to move far more carefully this time to remove a block but he managed. "Who was the last person you had unrequited love for?" He carefully placed the block on top of the tower, watching as it swayed before stilling again. "The last person… I suppose there was really only one that I seriously had a crush on and never told." 

Teal eyes flickered to meet steel gray as he said, "I always have thought you were beautiful, Byakuya, but you always seemed unattainable to me - especially back then. And you were so kind to me, treating me like a peer instead of a child. So, my answer would have to be you, Byakuya. 

"I'm so grateful to have Yukio, so I'm not disappointed I never told you back then - if that meant I would have never found him - I'm perfectly happy with how everything turned out. But I have no reason not to tell you now, and it's the truth. You're incredible Byakuya, and I really am glad to see you so happy, _and_ to see you like this again."

Byakuya was beyond shocked. Back then, Toshiro certainly _hadn’t_ said anything of that effect to him. And, with their current situations, it didn’t make sense to speculate on whether he would have even accepted the boy’s feelings. Because, back then, Toshiro _was_ a boy. No less brilliant than those older than him, in fact very much more so. Still, Byakuya had a hard time even fathoming that he had felt that way. He had been so reserved, even with him, so it wasn’t a surprise that there were things he didn’t know about him. 

But Toshiro certainly wasn’t lying. The softness in his normally cold teal eyes told him that he was, at least to a point, reliving those memories. Byakuya smiled. “I believe you would have been surprised if you had told me. But, things would have ended very differently for both of us, and I can’t imagine not having Renji,” he said, kissing Renji’s cheek before settling into his side. 

Yukio took only a moment to assess the deteriorating tower, choosing a block and tapping it flawlessly out of place with one touch. He smirked a bit as Renji groaned and shook his head, knowing he would have to contend with the tower next. “Who is the most good looking person you’ve made out with?” he read. Before he even settled back into his master’s arms, he lined up the block with the top of the tower and dropped it gently, causing only the slightest sway. 

“That’s a fairly obvious question. Master is _definitely_ the most gorgeous person I’ve ever made out with,” he responded with a smile. He sat back against his master’s chest and reached up to kiss his jawbone.

"You didn't have to say _definitely_ like that…" Renji pouted. "And this looks impossible," he said, gesturing at the tower. "How is this so easy for you?" 

Toshiro chuckled, "You realize that Yukio will play Jenga on his own just to see how far he can get the tower? It relaxes him."

"No wonder I've never won this!" Renji exclaimed. He frowned at the tower. He chose his block but knew he was doomed to fail as soon as he touched it and it didn't give _at all._ He looked up into Yukio’s grinning emerald eyes and pulled on the block, the tower crashing down with it. 

He glanced at the block in his hand and chuckled, tossing it back into the pile. It was for the best anyway. _Who was the last person you saw in the nude?_ He wouldn't have answered anyway - for Byakuya's sake. 

The rest of the day passed in peaceful companionship and Renji found himself constantly smiling. Byakuya now seemed completely comfortable with his two close friends. It was honestly better than Renji could have hoped for. He couldn't believe Byakuya and Toshiro had already known each other - had been friends even. 

He certainly understood Toshiro's old crush on Byakuya - Renji had been in much the same position not that long ago. But he also felt that everything had worked out for the best. Especially whenever he looked at Yukio - at the vibrant, joyful, playful person he'd become with Toshiro as his master. 

When they went to leave for home that night, the hour was late and Renji found himself with Yukio tightly hugging him again, having jumped up and forcing Renji to catch him. Yukio’s hold was a bit tighter than usual, however, and Renji chuckled, "We'll return next month, Yukio. I've missed you too."

Byakuya couldn’t keep the smile from his face as he bid his old friend goodbye with the promise to see him again. It was a bit embarrassing, really, that Toshiro _had_ tried to keep contact, and Byakuya had always refused his invitation. But that was all behind them, and Toshiro seemed enthusiastic - or, as enthusiastic as he ever was - to have Byakuya in his life again. 

A tap on his shoulder, though, brought his eyes to Renji, who discreetly looked to Yukio, now freed from his arms and standing looking a bit nervously toward Byakuya. Understanding completely, he gave him a warm smile and opened his arms to him. Yukio’s eyes lit up, and he stepped to close the distance between them. Byakuya grinned up at Renji for a moment as he held him, which he did until Yukio chose to pull away. Byakuya kept him at arm’s length, his hands on his shoulders.

“Thank you, Yukio, for trusting me. You don’t have to fear judgment from me, and I think you know that now. You and Toshiro take very good care of each other, and you love each other very much. Anyone who tries to say there’s a _right_ way to do that is an idiot,” he told him. Yukio giggled and nodded.

“Thank you, Byakuya.” He was still smiling when he stepped back to Toshiro, who took him under his arm. 

"Yes, thank you," Toshiro echoed, holding Yukio close to him. Byakuya had always been amazing to him with his quiet acceptance of others and his honest desire to simply see those around him as who they were - not as they merely appeared to be. It was those qualities far more than his appearance, as beautiful as the man was, that had made Toshiro respect and desire him. 

Byakuya had no idea how rare those qualities actually were. Toshiro was pleased to see that, under Renji’s gentle encouragement and care, those traits had only been emphasized, brought more to the surface. And Yukio clearly felt safe, felt comfortable around him - just as Toshiro himself always had. He sincerely hoped that Byakuya would continue to join Renji to visit them. Anyone that could make his Yukio smile like that was more than welcome in his home. 

Renji smiled warmly, kissing Byakuya on the cheek and taking his hand. He couldn't believe how this man continued to amaze him, how happy he was, how _proud_ to be with him. "Ready, Bya?" 

Byakuya saw the familiar pride in Renji’s eyes when he looked up. He nodded, and with a final goodbye, they went to Renji’s car to make their way home.

Byakuya could have never guessed that one of these mysterious friends would be so familiar to him. He smiled at the thought, reflecting on the time he had spent with Toshiro in college. They had met in an entry-level business class, and he had noticed the boy immediately upon entering the room. His stark white hair and stunning teal eyes were rather difficult to ignore. Realizing that he was alone in the back of the room, Byakuya had chosen to sit in the same row with him. Not directly next to him, but close enough that he wasn’t so isolated. Not that he had any interest in being particularly social, but he knew what it was like to be alone. If all he did was sit in the same row with the boy, that would be enough to think he had accomplished something.

And then he saw just how ridiculed and ignored Toshiro was. Ridiculed by his peers and ignored by his professors. The semester had ended, and they hadn’t said a single word to one another. Then, the following term in the spring, they were in _two_ classes together. Byakuya took up the same position in both classrooms, three empty seats between them. 

It took until the following fall semester for either of them to even introduce themselves to each other, and it was really out of necessity. For the first time in his _life,_ Byakuya was struggling in a class, and he had discreetly seen Toshiro’s grades. The boy was a genius. So, he caught Toshiro after class and asked him to study with him. At first, it was rather clear that Toshiro thought Byakuya was going to be just as patronizing as everyone else, but with time he opened up to him. It took several months for Byakuya to get more than just school-related conversation out of him. 

At the time, he had no idea Toshiro was warming up to him because of an unspoken crush, but now it was rather amusing. It was also amusing that _Renji_ was the one to reconnect them after so many years. He’d have to thank him. 

Again. 

"So, you glad you came with, Bya?" Renji asked with a smile, his eyes still trained to the road as he drove. 

Byakuya chuckled. “You have no idea how glad. I’ll definitely be coming with you again,” he replied. “Thank you, Renji. It was good to see Toshiro again. I wasn’t lying when I said you have a way with getting people where they belong.”

Renji laughed lightly, "I had no idea you two already knew each other, but I'm happy you were able to reconnect. And if I'm so good at getting people where they belong, I'm happy I was finally able to get myself where _I_ belong, Bya." He grabbed his hand again, the other firmly on the wheel. 

"With you. 

"I've never felt more like I belonged with someone. I don't know if you realize what you did tonight for those two, accepting Yukio as easily as you did. And you're _my_ partner." He shook his head a bit, "I'm _so_ glad Toshiro never said anything, before, because you are utterly perfect to me, Bya, and I'm going to be a bit selfishly happy that genius wasn't able to sweep you off your feet when he had the chance. That _I'm_ the one that gets to take you home, gets to call you _mine._ I've never felt possessive like that about another person. And what's more, I'm not the least bit concerned. 

"I know you aren't remotely ready for anything like this, but I just wanted you to know, if you ever _do_ want to _actually_ do something like a scene with those two, either with me or actually swapped with Toshiro, I really wouldn't mind. I _know_ you love me, Bya, and I know that Toshiro is completely committed to Yukio. 

"So I don't want you to feel self conscious at all if you desire something like that - it's okay, I understand. I'm not blind," he said with a laugh, "Toshiro's ridiculously hot and I _have_ done scenes with those two in the past - he knows what he's doing." Renji squeezed his hand again, saying, "I would never prevent you from doing something that would bring you happiness, to prevent you from experiencing things that I know would make you feel good. 

"I just wanted that to be clear - I know you, Bya. And I don't want you thinking that being attracted to Toshiro would bother me in the least. You'd have to be blind to miss how stunning he is. So I don't want you to feel the least bit guilty if you think about it. I _love_ you, Bya. And I really don't think there's a single thing you could do, think, or ask that would change that at this point."

Byakuya was glad it was dark outside, because his cheeks were burning so badly he swore Renji could likely feel the heat. 

“I love you, too, Renji. I’ll keep all of that in mind,” he murmured. But, he’d be lying if he said that, for the remainder of the trip home, he wasn’t wondering about Toshiro’s talent in kinbaku.


	7. All the fear has left me now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics from Taylor Swift's "Safe and Sound"

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go, when all those shadows almost killed your light…_

_I remember you said don't leave me here alone…_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight._

_Just close your eyes - the sun is going down…_

_You'll be alright - no one can hurt you now…_

_Come morning light…_

_You and I'll be safe and sound._

* * *

Byakuya stood in front of the large windows in the sitting room, which were wide open to let in the spring breeze, his silky raven hair being gently tossed behind his shoulders. April was upon them, and with it came temperate weather and sweetly scented fresh air. Byakuya chuckled a bit at the thought. In the past, even the previous spring, he never would have cared about such things. Life was a monotonous drone of… nothing. 

And then came Renji. 

Barely three months ago, he had confessed his love to his best friend. Of course, Renji had always been there, but his visits had just been another blip on the radar of Byakuya’s life. They were amusing, but they weren’t _special._

Now, every moment in Renji’s presence was special. 

Over the past two months, they had continued their scheduled visits with Toshiro and Yukio, which had really become a highlight in Byakuya’s month. It was always pleasant to spend time with Toshiro and his adorable partner. Yukio had actually taken quite a liking to him, as if the hug the first night after they met wasn’t indication enough. He greeted Byakuya with the same fervor as he did Renji, and Byakuya knew by the appreciative glances he was constantly thrown that Toshiro was overwhelmingly grateful that Yukio had found someone else he could trust. 

In the privacy of their home - yes, Byakuya fully identified it as Renji’s home, too - things had been fantastic. Byakuya had actually come so far out of his previous emotional low that he was eating more, something Renji praised him for _constantly._ He had to admit, he was more pleased with himself physically now. He had begun a previously unneeded workout schedule that he stuck to daily after he finished his work, and even if he didn’t see much difference, Renji certainly did. He could hardly keep Renji’s hands off of him when the weather got warm enough for short sleeves, which was something he likely wouldn’t have worn much outside of his home until his relationship with Renji. 

In their intimate affairs, they had stayed within their previously stated boundaries, which didn’t bother Renji in the slightest. He was constantly telling Byakuya how lucky he was to even be doing what he was allowed, which was, admittedly, _almost_ everything. But, with his depression well behind him, Byakuya was beginning to consider _why_ he kept those boundaries intact. 

There were no haunting flashbacks. No insecurities in the bedroom. No fear of any kind. In fact, when they _were_ engaging in intimate activities, he found himself _wishing_ Renji would shatter through all the boundaries and just take him. Of course, Renji would never do that, and Byakuya knew it very well. Something like that, after such clear expectations had been set forth, would be a breach in trust, and Renji just didn’t _do_ that. He would wait for as long as Byakuya wanted, and he would never speak a word against him. But, perhaps it was time to stop making him wait. 

Renji was everything to him, and he wanted to _give_ him everything.

* * *

When Renji arrived home that afternoon and got out of the car, he just took a moment to breathe in the spring air. It finally really _felt_ like spring. The trees around the manor were in full bloom, white and pink blossoms of the surrounding trees bringing a sweetness to the air that gave a vastly different feeling from the crisp bite of the ice and snow of winter. Everything just seemed… lighter now - and not just because the sun was up for more hours of the day. 

Byakuya had really come out of his depression, his eyes remaining clear and bright even when he wasn’t focused on Renji. The shadow that had clung to him seemed like a distant memory now. Even visiting with Yukio and Toshiro, he remained calm and at ease. Sure, he could tell he was flustered by Toshiro at times and that Yukio’s exuberance could take him by surprise, but his gentle smile remained - not only on his face, but in his _eyes._

Renji was finally able to see what he’d always wanted to - Byakuya _really, honestly happy._

He also seemed completely comfortable with everything they did together, and initiating being physically intimate himself far more often as the days passed. Renji was ecstatic, of course, and more than a willing partner. Whether he was bringing pleasure to that beautiful body or simply talking softly as they relaxed together on their couch...

Every moment he could spend with Byakuya was special to him.

He made his way into the house, hanging up his light jacket and stowing his shoes out of the way before continuing on to find Byakuya where he always found him. He smiled, instantly taking his place by his side and kissing him sweetly, saying, “I’m so glad I’m home, and it’s Friday too so I won’t be forced to leave you again for the next two days. I never looked forward to weekends this much in my life,” he concluded with a grin. “How was your day, Bya?”

Byakuya smiled and settled into him, completely put at ease just by being with him. Days weren’t difficult anymore, but it was always just _better_ in Renji’s presence. “Today was excellent. I actually think this is the first time the windows have been opened in this house. I had to pry some of them open,” he said with a chuckle. “I’m sure your day was very much average, but I’ll ask anyway. How was your day?” he added, smiling up to his partner.

“Very much average,” Renji repeated with a small laugh. He wrapped one of his arms loosely around Byakuya’s shoulders and took his hand with the other, entwining their fingers. “Just waiting for the day to pass so I could return here, to you.”

Byakuya hummed in agreement and pressed a light kiss to Renji’s cheek. Of course, it seemed like everything else in the day was just passing time until they could see each other again. He allowed silence to fall for a moment, the warm air moving in slightly from the open windows. He wondered if _now_ was an appropriate time to mention what he had been thinking. He knew Renji would be thrilled, if not eager to go right to the bedroom. Byakuya decided he may not mind that, actually. 

“Renji… I need to update my boundaries,” he said quietly. He waited for a moment, his heart pounding as it always did when he did _anything_ new. That hadn’t changed, no matter how comfortable he was.

Renji’s hand flexed within Byakuya’s at the statement. His heart sped up a bit, wondering what Byakuya wanted to change. He didn’t think he’d been uncomfortable with anything they’d done, so he very much doubted he wanted to restrict any of the things that Renji was allowed to do… which only left the opposite. Renji had to force himself to remain calm and to keep an excited grin off his face as he responded, “Alright, Bya. Do you need me to go through them, like before? Or do you feel comfortable enough to say?”

“I think… I think I’m comfortable enough to say,” he replied. He knew his voice was shaking, and he tried to keep his hands steady as he gathered his thoughts. “You may now be fully undressed in bed with me, and I am now allowing you to touch me… _anywhere_. Including putting your mouth on me. And also including…” he paused, knowing Renji had already tensed a bit next to him. He was having a difficult time getting himself to say the _very_ blunt term that came to mind, but Renji did value clarity. “Penetration.”

It took a great deal of will power for Renji to remain mostly still as he asked, “Do you mean only with fingers or… _any_ part of me?”

“Any part of you,” Byakuya responded. He knew Renji _had_ to be summoning a massive amount of self-control right now, and while it was a bit amusing, he greatly appreciated it.

“Is there anything else you want to add at all? For example, if you want me to use anything on you specifically - like using a toy for prep instead of fingers? What toys - if any - I’d be allowed to use in general? Or if you would rather me use a condom or not?” Renji was honestly having a bit of a difficult time trying to think of all the things that _could_ come up with this new level of freedom regarding his partner, wanting more than anything to drag him back to the bedroom. But he forced himself to remain focused and thorough.

Byakuya felt embarrassment creeping up again at the highly specific questions. He had never thought of these things. These decisions were usually made for him, and honestly, sex had never been this complicated. “I’d like to leave toys out of it for now. I’ve actually never used one. And I trust you enough to not force you to use a condom,” he replied.

Renji nodded, bringing their joined hands up to his lips to kiss the back of Byakuya’s hand, “I’ve just got one more question then,” he said, his dark eyes peering directly into slate-gray, “Am I allowed to do these new things _now?”_

Byakuya smiled, clearly recognizing the lustful anticipation in Renji’s eyes. “We’ll have to remember to eat dinner… but yes, you can do these things now.”

“Before I drag you off to the bedroom then,” Renji said, smiling, “I want to update my boundaries as well - you can do the same to me, Bya, if you want to. Whatever makes you happy and feel good, I’m more than willing to do with you.”

Byakuya chuckled lightly. _That_ certainly didn’t surprise him. “Thank you, Renji. But I’ve been wanting you to take me for a couple of weeks now, so let’s do that first,” he suggested, his voice lowering a bit as a chill sparked through him just _thinking_ about it.

Renji was quickly on his feet, gently pulling Byakuya to his own with their still-joined hands. _“Weeks?”_ Renji questioned with a smile, “I’ve got a lot of time to make up for then.” He guided Byakuya to their bedroom - _their_ bedroom, Renji’s mind still tripped over that a bit and it made his heart swell - and upon reaching it he immediately took Byakuya into a deep, fevered kiss, his hands tracing the edge of his shirt and starting to guide it up his lean, toned body. Renji had always thought he was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen, but after he’d started working out as well he seriously had a difficult time keeping his hands off of him. 

Byakuya hummed into Renji’s lips, already becoming significantly aroused just by his simple actions. He knew it was the sheer anticipation of what was to come, but he tried not to rush. He mimicked Renji’s movement, slipping his hands under his shirt and moaning a bit more heavily at the feel of his sculpted muscles under his hands. 

Renji had to break their kiss to remove Byakuya’s shirt completely, smiling as Byakuya did the same to him. He loved feeling Byakuya’s hands on his body, brushing his muscles firmly, sending pleasure racing through him, knowing that Byakuya wanted him just as much as Renji wanted him. He captured his lips again as his hands moved lower, to the clasps on his pants, deftly working the button and zip to allow them to fall down those long legs. His fingers toyed with the hem of Byakuya’s boxers for the briefest moment as Renji pulled away from their kiss again, watching Byakuya’s expression as he began to pull them down as well.

Byakuya knew he shouldn’t have been surprised by Renji’s pace, but he was still a bit shocked when he found himself completely nude in a matter of seconds. Infected by Renji’s energy, he firmly coaxed him to the bed, pressing his hands to his chest to take him down to the mattress. He quickly straddled Renji’s hips with his knees and leaned down to press his lips firmly to the tattoo on his neck for only a moment before pulling away to look him in the eyes. “Don’t worry, I’ll let you take control. I just wanted to get to the bed,” he whispered, running a light touch down Renji’s side as he spoke.

Renji’s eyes were impossibly dark and flashed a bit at the statement as he said, the commanding tone clear in his deepened voice, “I want you to finish undressing me then.”

Byakuya had to keep his breath from hitching at the change in Renji’s tone. He _loved_ when he talked like that. He wordlessly obeyed, his hand continuing its path to the waistline of Renji’s pants. He unbuttoned and unzipped them with one hand before sitting up and shifting to pull them off, forced to get off the bed momentarily to do so. With no hesitation - because he knew if he hesitated, his ridiculous anxiety would strike again - he grasped the waistline of Renji’s boxers and snatched them off in one fluid motion. 

For a moment, he just knelt on the bed, taking in the image of his partner fully undressed. He couldn’t stop himself from touching, his hand wandering the areas of skin that had, up until now, always been covered. He let out a breath that almost felt relieved as he traced the outside of Renji’s hip, almost immediately curving down to finally squeeze his hand around Renji’s firm, perfect ass.

Renji groaned at the feeling of Byakuya's hands on his entirely bare skin, without the usual constraint of his boxers. Just knowing Byakuya was finally able to see his entire body and feeling the utter appreciation in his touch was making that burning desire within him grow. Yes, he wanted Byakuya - desperately - but he also wanted to give him this moment. "Bya," he said in that same commanding tone, "I want you to take your time and explore my body before bringing me the lube and lying down here, next to me on the bed."

At the sound of his voice, Byakuya looked up immediately. When they were here, together this way, Byakuya completely owned up to the fact that he was Renji’s _submissive_. The word didn’t bother him as much as it had before. In fact, he was more than willing to bend to that side of himself, and let Renji take complete control. He nodded acknowledgement before turning his eyes back to Renji’s body. 

He took his time, as he was instructed, not worried for Renji’s obviously aroused state. If it was too pressing, Renji wouldn’t have insisted on such a thing. He leaned down to press his lips to the smooth skin over Renji’s hipbone, sighing into his flesh before continuing his exploration with his mouth, kissing all the way from his hipbone to the inside of his thigh. Very careful not to tease, he pulled away, his hand following the same path and his eyes studying each inch of previously covered skin. 

Renji's eyes became half-lidded as he relaxed into Byakuya's exploratory touch. He moaned out quietly when he had kissed his inner thigh, a mixed feeling of relief and disappointment flooding him when he pulled away. It was likely for the best though, with how hard he already was. He was probably going to need to take the edge off before actually taking his beautiful submissive if he didn't want to come as soon as he was _finally_ inside his gorgeous body. Just thinking it caused his cock to twitch and another groan to escape his parted lips, breathing deeply to keep himself under control. 

Byakuya had almost had enough of the build-up himself, so with one last caress of Renji’s hip, he lay down, reaching into a drawer of the bedside table and retrieving the bottle of lube. He pressed it into Renji’s hand before cuddling into his side, relishing the simple feeling of uninterrupted skin against his entire body. It caused heat to flood him, and he had to stop himself from grinding into the side of Renji’s hip to relieve a bit of the mounting pressure. Instead, he lay tensely still, awaiting further instruction.

Renji was over his body in one swift, smooth motion, his hand on Byakuya's shoulder turning him to lay completely on his back and pinning him to the bed as he captured him in a deep kiss. He allowed his now entirely bare body to settle flush against his, groaning into his mouth as his cock was able to finally rub against Byakuya's with no fabric in between. He circled his hips, not really able to stop the motion at the wondrous feeling. 

Byakuya didn’t even try to stop the loud moan that surfaced from his throat. Feeling Renji’s body against his was _heavenly_ , and he truly wouldn’t have cared if this was all they did. The rush of pleasure was like none he had ever felt before, and it was a bit alarming when he felt the familiar sensation of climax approaching quickly. “Renji, if you don’t slow down I’m going to come,” he warned, the words spilling quickly from his mouth. 

"I want you to, Bya, I plan on you doing so several times tonight," Renji said, his own voice strained. He also really needed the relief to more properly focus on what Byakuya was asking him to do. "Come for me, Bya," Renji groaned, that deep command coloring his tone as he moved against him more quickly, thrusting their lengths together, willing himself not to release until Byakuya did beneath him. 

Byakuya let out a desperate whimper, clutching the blanket under him and raising his hips to increase the already blinding amount of friction. Just Renji’s voice sent waves of pleasure over him, leading him to the edge and almost instantly pushing him off into an intense climax that tensed every muscle in his body. He panted heavily as the blissful sensations tingled through his core, his mind sharply aware that he had just released on Renji’s completely bare body.

Byakuya’s release lubricated the motion between them and Renji thrust quickly a few more times, the pressure within him becoming unbearable, before coming himself, groaning as he did so. It felt _so_ good, _finally_ being able to directly feel Byakuya’s body fully against his. Renji settled against him, molding their bodies together as they both calmed down from their fevered release. Renji gently tilted Byakuya’s head to take him in a slow, deep kiss, his tongue gently exploring his mouth as they came down. Byakuya hadn’t been in subspace but he could have lightly been in one and Renji wanted to thoroughly make sure he was back before retrieving a washcloth and cleaning them off. He wouldn’t mind cleaning Byakuya off himself in the least, but the release on his own cock and stomach would dry and wanted to be clean for Byakuya when he finally took him. Luckily the ensuite to the bedroom was able to be clearly seen from the bed as long as the door was left open, so he never had to leave Byakuya’s line of sight to retrieve one. 

Byakuya sank into Renji’s kiss, but didn’t have the will to really move. He knew they were far from done anyway, and he had no idea what Renji had planned next. He certainly didn’t expect what had just happened, and he smiled into Renji’s lips bit as he considered just how thoroughly he trusted Renji. It didn’t truly matter what was going to happen that day. He was already confident that it was going to be _fantastic_ if that was only the first act.

“Bya,” Renji murmured, pulling away a little to hover over him, “I’m just going to get us a washcloth, clean us off a bit, alright? You’ll be able to see me the entire time. There’s no way I’m leaving you - I’m just getting started,” Renji assured, his voice lowering as he pressed another kiss to Byakuya’s jaw.

Byakuya grinned. “I know. After what I said you could do to me, there’s no way you were satisfied with just that,” he teased.

Renji shivered, kissing him quickly on the lips again before getting up. He quickly made his way to the ensuite, making sure the water was warm and cleaning himself off with it before rinsing the cloth and bringing it back to Byakuya. He knelt between his legs, gently cleaning him off with the warm cloth before tossing it back to the ensuite - he’d take care of it later and he had no want to delay this further.

He leaned over to grab his own pillow and said, “I want you to lift your hips - I’m going to slide this below you so you’re more comfortable.”

Byakuya nodded and obeyed, watching as Renji slid the pillow underneath him. He was curious as to where this was going, but he shook his head and smiled. Renji likely knew more, better ways to pleasure him than all of his previous partners combined.

“Good, Bya,” Renji murmured as he leaned down, pressing open-mouth kisses to his chest. He had wanted to take his time, which was the entire point to making them come earlier. Renji felt completely in control again and not the least bit pressured by his own arousal, although he was certainly still very interested in Byakuya’s gorgeous body presented beneath him. Byakuya likely didn’t realize it but the pillow raised his hips more so that it would be easier for Renji to prepare him in this position. It would be easiest on his hands and knees but Renji much preferred being able to see Byakuya’s expression, making sure he wasn’t in too much discomfort. 

He made his way across his chest, feeling Byakuya’s breath beginning to quicken again as he brought a nipple into his mouth. He playfully carressed and flicked it with his tongue while he grabbed Byakuya’s hips to prevent him from moving against him, not wanting his own arousal to build as quickly as it had before.

Byakuya was having a difficult time _not_ trying to fight against Renji’s hold. His attempts at deep breathing resulted in heavy breaths frequently traced with sensual groans. He was right. Renji _did_ know better ways to pleasure him. Every time the tip of his tongue passed over the sensitive skin of his nipple, his body threatened to rut into whatever part of Renji he could reach. The building arousal and resulting tightness in his body had his eyes fluttering shut as he forced himself to release the tension, a shuddering breath allowing him to relax and let Renji have his way with him. 

Renji eventually pulled away from the now darkened, erect nipple, and gently blew across the wet skin, having to tighten his hold slightly as Byakuya reacted.

Byakuya all but whined at the sensation, his muscles again taut of their own accord when Renji’s breath ghosted over his already stimulated flesh. “So good,” left his mouth in a breathy whisper before he even knew he had spoken.

Renji smiled as he pressed his cheek to the area he’d just been tormenting, barely nuzzling against him, bringing warmth back before moving across his chest to do the same treatment to his other nipple. He kept his grip on his Byakuya’s hips relaxed, lightly massaging the inside of his hips with his thumbs, only tightening his hold when Byakuya attempted to arch against him again, preventing the motion. Eventually he released this nipple as well, breathing across it before using his cheek to dry and warm it again, loving Byakuya’s barely restrained reactions.

Between Renji’s thorough attention to his nipples and the slow massaging motion on his hips, Byakuya knew he had lost most of his control. Erotic moans and quiet whispers of approval left his lips before he even registered them as a thought. He didn’t even think of asking for anything. He doubted his mind was even clear enough to _know_ what to ask for, or form a coherent sentence. That didn’t concern him, though. He was perfectly content to drown in this pleasure for as long as Renji wanted to treat him to it.

Feeling all the tension release from Byakuya’s body, Renji grinned, knowing that if he wasn’t already in subspace, he was close, accepting whatever he wanted to do without the least bit of resistance. He made his way down his chest, his hands slipping below his thighs and pressing against them, encouraging Byakuya to open his legs wider and exposing his body even more. He kept his hands there, supporting Byakuya’s legs in the lifted position as he continued to press until his knees were nearly touching his own shoulders, bending him in half. 

He shifted his own body lower, almost lying entirely against the bed as he kissed and licked Byakuya’s inner thighs, sucking gently on the quivering skin and steadily making his way to finally circle his entrance with his tongue, a place previously he’d not been allowed to touch _at all,_ dark eyes focused on Byakuya’s expression and reactions as he did so.

An involuntary shudder tore through Byakuya’s body at the gentle motion at his entrance. The position Renji had him in had him fully exposed - as _fully_ exposed as one could be. He grasped the blankets, his entire body tingling. The wet, smooth sensation of Renji’s tongue on his thighs, followed quickly by the same feeling in an area that hadn’t been stimulated in _months_ almost sent him over the edge again, but he tried to steady his breathing, knowing Renji had _far_ more in mind than this.

Renji allowed his tongue to simply stimulate the area around his entrance for a few minutes until he felt the tension lessen in Byakuya’s body again. He wasn’t trying to push him over too fast, after all. Sensing he could take a bit more, Renji finally pressed against his entrance, penetrating him with the smooth, wet muscle of his tongue.

“Aah, R-Renji!” Byakuya cried out. His legs began to tremble a bit against Renji’s hands, and his grip on the blankets only tightened, if that were even possible. He threw his head back and panted roughly, vehemently denying himself the release he felt approaching with every one of Renji’s actions.

Renji stilled, allowing Byakuya to recover himself a bit, bringing himself back from the edge. He was half-tempted to retrieve a cock ring but Byakuya had said no toys… for now.

Feeling him slightly relax again he began to actually move his tongue, stretching his as best he could with the relatively small appendage.

Byakuya did his best to relax, riding the waves of pleasure without focusing too much on just how painfully hard he was. The feel of Renji’s tongue moving inside him caused his breath to hitch again, and he actually had to _make_ himself keep breathing through it. Finally having coached himself down from the edge again, he relaxed and focused fully on Renji’s gentle progression.

Feeling Byakuya fully relax again and that he’d stretched him as much as his tongue would allow, he made his way back up his body slightly, kissing his thigh before saying, “I want you to hold your own legs in place, Bya, can you do that for me?”

“Yes,” Byakuya’s voice came out as an exhale, and he brought his hands up to a comfortable position behind his knees, adjusting his grip a bit. His heart was pounding, knowing what was likely coming next. He honestly feared he wouldn’t last long.

Renji released him, petting down the undersides of his lifted legs and then reaching for the lube still lying on the bed beside him. He opened the bottle, pouring a liberal amount on his fingers and rubbing them together to warm it a bit, his other hand returning to gently pet Byakuya’s side and hip, rubbing soothing circles. “Bya,” Renji said, bringing his slick index finger to trace around Byakuya’s entrance, not unlike his tongue several minutes earlier. “I’m going to have to use several fingers to stretch you - I’m not exactly small. To distract you from that, I’m going to take your cock in my mouth. It’s alright if you come while I’m doing this - tell me you understand,” Renji finished, that low command back in his voice.

Byakuya whimpered and nodded. Just the idea of so many things happening at once made him absolutely _certain_ he was going to come. He had already edged off several times. “I understand,” he forced the words out, conscious enough to at least realize that Renji had requested a verbal acknowledgment. 

Renji brought the head of Byakuya’s cock to his lips and took him gently into his mouth, simply holding him without moving. As he did so, he allowed his index finger to penetrate him, his already slightly loosened entrance allowing it to easily slip to the knuckle. He began moving his tongue around Byakuya’s cock and sucking gently while he moved the single finger inside of him, using his other arm to lean his body weight against his forearm upon the bed.

Byakuya’s hands tightened around his legs, actually grateful that his position didn’t allow him to move much, or else he would be much too tempted to grind in _some_ direction. Renji’s mouth surrounding his cock with wet, slick heat was familiar, but no less mind-numbing. And the completely foreign sensation of _Renji’s_ finger inside him was so immensely gratifying that it almost brought tears to his eyes. The combined sensations had sweat breaking out on the back of his neck, and he was absolutely sure he was only held back from an immediate orgasm because he had already climaxed once that day. 

Renji continued with the single finger until he no longer felt any resistance from Byakuya’s body - at least, not there. Byakuya was trembling and he wondered a bit how long he could possibly hold himself back. An orgasm would make stretching him easier when he got to the third finger… Well, he could _definitely_ make him come with two if he tried.

He slipped in a second finger, Byakuya’s body accepting it readily, and sunk a bit deeper on his cock. He moved both fingers within him, simply stretching him more, feeling his body give even more and probing deeper. Then, curling them together slightly, he pressed in deep and up, directly connecting with his prostate and _keeping_ his fingers there, massaging against it as he continued to suck him with his mouth.

By this time, Byakuya was _gone_ , absolutely no control remaining except the subconscious will to keep a grip on his legs as Renji had commanded. It had been _ages_ since someone had hit _that_ spot. And _no one_ had ever _massaged_ it like that. “Renji, I’m--” but he didn’t even have time to complete his sentence before his second climax claimed him, a rush of warmth covering his entire body. He knew he was sweating on more than just his neck now, but he couldn’t care less. He sank into the undulations of pleasure with a low moan, letting every last bit of tension exit his body with his release. 

Renji dutifully swallowed his release, continuing to gently suck his cock and massage him through the aftershocks as Byakuya's body clamped down on his fingers within him. He continued to stimulate his cock with his mouth and tongue, keeping him hard even as he let go of all of his tension, Renji’s fingers abruptly freed to move again. Knowing he was most likely mentally absent right now, Renji carefully slipped in a third finger, relieved when it easily slid in, Byakuya’s lax body offering no resistance in his blissed-out state. By the time Byakuya seemed to come back to himself, Renji had him thoroughly stretched with all three fingers, easily able to thrust in and out of him, still working his cock gently with his mouth. 

Byakuya was finally able to calm his breathing, again able to enjoy the treatment Renji was giving him. The smooth motion of his fingers working in and out of his body was almost soothing, in a way, in the completely relaxed state of mind that had overcome him. He was aware, yes, but he had no desire to interrupt any of his body’s reactions by trying to focus on anything but Renji. The movement of his tongue on his cock kept enough arousal alive, and he still _desperately_ wanted Renji to fill him with something other than his fingers. 

“Renji, I want you… I want you inside me, please,” he whispered, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end just at his own words. 

Honestly, Renji would have had a difficult time refusing such a sweetly desperate request even if Byakuya's body _wasn't_ ready - luckily for both of them, he _was._ Renji gently withdrew his fingers and his mouth, grabbing the lube again and getting on his knees, groaning as he touched himself, making his length slick. He definitely didn't need any stimulation, already achingly hard. 

He moved to hover over Byakuya's presented body, lining up with his entrance and slowly pressing in, a loud moan issuing from him as he did so. Byakuya's body was still wondrously tight, even after such thorough preparation. Renji paused, barely halfway inside to allow his body to adjust to his size, still slightly larger than the three fingers had been. As he did so, he gently kissed Byakuya's cheek, his voice rough as he said, "You can relax your legs, Bya, or wrap them around me if that makes you more comfortable. You've done so well, so good, Bya…" 

Byakuya responded immediately, releasing his hold on his own legs and wrapping them firmly around Renji, using the new leverage to grind his hardened length into his abdomen. The feeling of being filled by _Renji_ was almost overwhelming. Byakuya felt his body relaxing around Renji’s cock, and he knew he could take more. He shifted his hips down a bit, giving a low moan as he was even more thoroughly taken. 

Renji was forced to grab Byakuya's hips, afraid of hurting him if Byakuya forced himself too quickly to take all of him, as hot as Byakuya _pulling him into him_ was. Renji started thrusting, sinking a bit more with each thrust as Byakuya's body opened for him. He was panting slightly by the time he was fully sheathed, stilling himself for a few moments as he simply _felt_ Byakuya's body wrapped tightly around him. 

"Bya," he moaned out, "So perfect, fuck…" He leaned down, kissing him deeply, pulling away just slightly to whisper against his lips, "Love you so much, Bya. I never thought I could feel this…" He didn't even know how to adequately finish the statement - happy? Complete? Perfect? No words he could think of were even remotely adequate and so he kissed him again, hoping to convey what his words could not. 

Byakuya’s entire body shuddered when Renji fully seated himself inside him, and the fullness seemed to complete him in a way he’d never experienced. He found he was unable to respond to Renji with his voice, so he sank into Renji’s lips, the warmth inside him never ceasing to feel absolutely _astounding_. He turned his head to break away from the kiss, finding that he needed to take deeper breaths than he was allowed. He tensed his legs around Renji’s torso, and the slight movement it caused made tremors of pleasure spark through his body.

“ _Shit_ , Renji you feel so good,” the words slipped by without his consent, his voice low with satisfied lust.

Renji found himself losing his control for a moment as Byakuya actually _swore,_ his hips swiftly withdrawing and thrusting back into that gorgeous body - hard, hitting Byakuya's prostate while doing so and the _sound_ Byakuya made only encouraged him to repeat the motion. He began a hard, steady pace, managing to hit Byakuya's prostate with each sure thrust. 

Byakuya tried and utterly failed to match Renji’s pace, his mind much too foggy to do much of anything but feel the staggering pleasure that resulted. He couldn’t control the endless string of sounds that surfaced as Renji skillfully found his prostate every single time he pushed into him. 

“Please… I want you to come inside me,” he begged, swearing what he had said weren’t even actually words. 

"Bya… Ngh… I - That's definitely… going to… happen -" Renji gasped. "But not before you -" Renji groaned desperately as he picked up the pace, panting. "Fuck Bya, come for me, want to feel you - want to feel you come on my cock -" He reached between them, pumping Byakuya's cock in time to his thrusts. 

Byakuya gave into the command and Renji’s actions almost immediately. He cried out at the feeling of sharply focused pleasure where Renji was still thrusting into him, the sensation of his muscles tightening around him being so intense that he swore he blacked out for a moment as the feeling waned into gentle shockwaves that drained his body of every last bit of release he could give. 

Byakuya clamping down around him had Renji burying himself inside after a few more thrusts, his own orgasm crashing through him. His whole body shook from the force of it, pressed as deeply as he could possibly be as he emptied himself into Byakuya's beautiful body. Renji felt a rush of possessiveness wash over him at the feeling of Byakuya still pulsing around him, wringing every last drop from him and keeping him warm within him. "Mine, Bya," Renji practically growled, pressing kisses into his exposed neck, barely preventing himself from marking him there so the entire world could see his claim on this gorgeous man. "You're mine - never letting you go…"

Byakuya felt that he could barely lift his hands, but he fought the weakness and wrapped his arms loosely around Renji’s neck, holding him to him, if only just to feel him near. “And you’re mine, Renji. I love you so much,” he muttered. His entire body was practically numb, thoroughly spent after three releases, so he truly couldn’t say much more than that. His vision was still unfocused, and his legs were only still wrapped around Renji by sheer willpower. At that point, he could only breathe and revel in the feeling of Renji still buried inside him. 

"Love you, Bya - _so_ much," Renji answered him, gently kissing his slightly parted lips. "And I'm _definitely_ yours - no way you're getting rid of me now…"

Renji was having a hard time keeping his weight off of him as exhaustion set in and Byakuya was still attempting to catch his breath. So Renji gently pulled out and nuzzled into Byakuya's neck as he laid next to him, one of his hands coming up to pet Byakuya's hair as he calmed down. "I think," Renji murmured, his proximity to Byakuya's ear one of the only reasons he actually heard him, "I think shower - and then food, as soon as I can move again… And you're joining me - for both." Even though his voice sounded exhausted, the words were clearly a statement and not a question. 

Byakuya smiled, really the most he could do. He didn’t care at all that he was sprawled out on his back while Renji cuddled into him, as much as the exposure and indecency of such a thing would have bothered him before. “That sounds good… _if_ I can ever move again. That was the most amazing… I don’t even know how long it’s been. A few hours? Who cares? It was the most amazing thing I’ve ever experienced in my life,” Byakuya said with a chuckle. 

"I'll carry you, if you can't move - I'm not letting you out of my sight for the rest of this weekend. I either want to be next to you or _inside_ of you till Monday morning," Renji growled out, his teeth gently nipping at Byakuya's earlobe. "You feel so fucking good, Bya, I think I'm already addicted to you - no way I'll ever get enough. I'm exhausted and I _still_ want you again…" Renji groaned into his ear. 

Byakuya shivered a bit at his words, but laughed in response. “Renji, I do hope you know this is the _first_ time in my _life_ I’ve had three orgasms in one day. You’re going to have to give me _at least_ until after we eat,” he told him with a smile. He turned onto his side to face Renji, leaning in to press a brief kiss to his lips. “Then, what if _I_ want to be inside _you?”_ he murmured, a hint of playfulness lighting his eyes. 

"Then you will be," Renji murmured, his voice growing deeper again as he recovered. "You'll be so deep inside me that I won't be able to feel anything but your cock as you pound into me - I'll still be feeling it hours later, even the memory enough to make me hard for you."

Byakuya felt a familiar heat rush the back of his neck as he bit his lip. “Renji, seriously,” he gasped, trying and failing to keep his composure. He shook his head against the images his mind so involuntarily provided. “I do need a break,” he insisted through the tightness in his throat.

"Hmm, shower then," Renji stated, nipping his ear again before getting up and gathering him into his arms. Byakuya wrapped his arms around his neck as he lifted him, and Renji grinned at Byakuya's fondly exasperated look. "Did you think I was lying?" Renji asked as he moved towards the ensuite, "I mean _every_ word I say to you, Bya," he stated, heatedly. 

Byakuya sighed as Renji carried him into the bathroom, only setting him down to turn on the water in the shower. He couldn’t help but slowly scan Renji’s body as they waited for the water to warm. He never would get over the tattoos showcased over his toned back, his bright crimson hair covering some of the black markings near his shoulders. That truly _had_ been the best few hours of his life, but there was still tomorrow… and Renji’s ass really was _perfect_.

* * *

Renji was right - he really couldn't feel anything but Byakuya's hard cock as he took him hard and fast. The build up had been slow and Renji was rapidly approaching his second release. Still, the commanding tone in his voice never faltered as he said, "That's right Bya… Ngh - so good - you're gonna make me come Bya… Just like that, don't stop… Fuck - Bya - you feel _so God Damn good…"_ He was panting, sweating, and he fucking _loved_ it, Byakuya claiming his body, feeling him move within him - he really wasn't going to last much longer. 

Byakuya kept his pace, panting a bit with the effort. Renji was absolutely _glorious_. His body pulling him in so willingly, relaxing around him and just letting him thrust as deeply as he possibly could. And clearly Renji was enjoying it, which gave Byakuya just another layer of pleasure and satisfaction at seeing his lover - his _dominant_ \- so incredibly pleased with his actions. Renji was _his_ \- there was no doubt. He would do _anything_ for this man.

As he felt his climax approaching, he leaned down to speak into Renji’s ear, “I want to feel you come, Renji.”

Renji groaned, "Fuck yes," he gasped out, "Make me come, Bya, gonna come as you fuck me - Ngh - use your hand Bya - pump my cock with your fist -" 

Byakuya didn’t hesitate, immediately reaching down to wrap his hand around Renji’s cock, setting a pace that matched his thrusts. He groaned when he felt Renji’s body tighten around him just a bit, just that much closer to release.

"Good, Bya - just - just like that… I… I'm going to come - Bya-ahh…" Renji’s body arched, trembling as he came, his body tightening around Byakuya's still moving cock within him and he moaned brokenly at the sensation - he hadn’t felt this since _Shuhei_ had moved away, _years_ ago now. And Byakuya was still his perfect submissive, effortlessly allowing his voice to guide him as he fucked him - as he was continuing to fuck him. 

"Bya," Renji panted, "You can come now - come inside me Bya, fill me up…"

Byakuya stilled his hand on Renji’s cock, not wanting to cause him any discomfort, but not pulling away. And at Renji’s clear, confident voice, he thrusted one more time, _deep_ into Renji’s willing body, which was still pulsing slightly with the aftershocks of his release, and let go his own orgasm. The force of it caused him to buckle slightly, having to catch himself on his free hand to keep from collapsing on Renji. The dynamic heat surrounding him drew out the pleasurable tingling in his core, and he kept his hips tense to maintain his position, riding out his climax as he filled Renji with his release.

"It's alright, Bya," Renji said with an utterly sated smile, "I want to feel your weight on me, you can settle on my chest. Don't pull out for a few minutes though - still want to feel you in me."

Byakuya nodded, glad he could relax because his arm was trembling under his weight. He lowered himself onto Renji’s body, nuzzling his cheek into his chest as he caught his breath. “Renji, that was amazing. Now I’m not sure which is better. We might just have to do this every weekend until I decide,” he said quietly, smiling as he turned his head slightly to kiss Renji’s bare chest under his cheek.

Renji wrapped his arms around him, entirely uncaring about the sweat on Byakuya's back as he stroked him up and down, feeling his muscles and the small tremors still running throughout his body from his orgasm. "I would be more than willing, Bya, you feel amazing - either way. You did so well, I'm definitely going to be feeling you still tomorrow - I have no idea how I'm going to possibly concentrate on work when I'm going to be feeling the aching emptiness inside me and longing for you to fill me again. I have literally _never_ wanted someone inside me the way I want you." Renji pressed his own kiss to Byakuya's soft obsidian hair. "I love you so much Bya, sometimes it's strong enough to make my heart ache when I'm not with you. I've never longed for another person like this, I hate leaving your side."

Byakuya never stopped smiling, closing his eyes to hear Renji’s voice under his ear. There never was - and likely never would be - another place where he felt this at ease. “I feel that way about you, too, Renji. I love you more than life itself. Good thing we’ll always be together, because I don’t think I could live without you. Forever and a day, remember?”

"Forever and a day…" Renji whispered, his heart impossibly full and warmth spreading through him that had nothing to do with desire. 

Only love. 

Renji tilted Byakuya's face slightly to take him in a slow, deep kiss. 

Of course he remembered… 

It was literally impossible for him to forget. 

Byakuya was everything to him - and he would always be. 

Forever and a day… 


	8. Peace in the struggle.

Byakuya was very much _not_ looking forward to this particular visit to Toshiro and Yukio’s. Not that anything negative had happened between them. Very much the opposite. Yukio had called him two days ago, excitedly spouting off about what he wanted them all to do together. Byakuya was actually honored by the fact that Yukio was comfortable enough to even _call_ him in the middle of the day. It had even become quite a habit. Every few days, he knew when his phone rang just after lunchtime that it was Yukio. But their last conversation had set Byakuya a bit ill at ease.

_“Byakuya, you know what master had me do yesterday?” Yukio’s voice had been almost a full octave higher than usual, completely ecstatic about whatever it was._

_“What was it, Yukio?” Byakuya had asked, a light smile on his face. Yukio was a ball of energy when he was comfortable, and Byakuya could see why Toshiro was so taken by him._

_“He had me clean and set up the pool! He said, if you and Renji wanted to, we could go swimming this weekend when you come over!” he exclaimed, clearly very much wanting an affirmative response. And who was Byakuya to disappoint him?_

_“Sure, Yukio, that sounds fun,” Byakuya replied. The excited squeal that came over the phone made Byakuya laugh, not at all regretting his abrupt decision._

But now, sitting in Renji’s car on the way out to the house, he was beginning to have his doubts. He hadn’t gone swimming since… before high school, at least. He had actually had to go out and _buy_ swim trunks. It wasn’t the idea of _swimming_ that worried him, though. After all, it was late June, and it was _hot._ But, if getting relief from the heat meant being shirtless in front of anyone other than Renji, it was a bit nerve-wracking. 

_Especially_ in front of Toshiro. He had argued with himself about that for every spare second of the last two days, telling himself he _wasn’t_ a teenage boy with a crush. He could be a mature adult and face Toshiro without his heart skipping when he was given a calm smile. Byakuya was completely committed to Renji - there was no doubt about that. But Renji’s mention of doing scenes with Toshiro and Yukio, assuring him that there was nothing wrong with being attracted to Toshiro, had opened _all kinds_ of doors in his mind. 

Byakuya sighed and brought his hand up to run it through his hair, rolling his eyes when the action was interrupted by the fact that his hair was secured in a braid - courtesy of Renji. 

The only parts that were loose were the shorter layers around his face that wouldn’t reach and stay in place. So, he dropped his hand back to his lap and stared out the window as they pulled into the driveway. 

"Does it bother you?" Renji asked. "I can take it out if you want - you look sexy like that though, and it'll help in the water. Not that you don't _always_ look sexy," Renji stated with a light laugh. 

Byakuya shook his head. “No, it’s fine. I like it, actually,” Byakuya replied, trying to filter the anxiety out of his voice.

"Something _is_ bothering you though, Bya. Please tell me…" Renji coaxed. 

Byakuya sighed again. “I’m going to warn you… it’s _really_ a petty thing for me to be worried about. I don’t know how I’m going to stand being shirtless in front of Toshiro. And _him_ being shirtless in front of _me._ I know you don’t mind me being attracted to him. That’s not what I’m worried about. I just… like I said, it’s petty,” he explained. He truly did feel ridiculous admitting something so juvenile. But he couldn’t help it. Toshiro was gorgeous.

"Well, petty or not, if you being shirtless actually makes you that uncomfortable, you don't have to be - you can keep it on. Yukio usually wears a light, open shirt outside to help keep the sun off his shoulders. Kid burns crazy easily. And I could have a word with Toshiro, if you wanted. Yukio wouldn't want you to make yourself uncomfortable to make him happy, Bya. You know how he is."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, looking to Renji with a threatening glare. “You will do no such thing. I am not a teenager on a date and you are not my chaperone. We’re all adults. I’ll handle myself just fine. I told you what was bothering me. I didn’t ask you to do anything about it. Maybe it would ease some of my concern if we talked to them about… perhaps doing a joint scene with them sometime. Not today, obviously. But their approval of such a thing would ease my mind, because I wouldn’t feel like I had to keep _hiding_ the fact that I can’t stop staring at Toshiro,” he suggested instead.

Renji grinned, honestly pleased with Byakuya’s response and glad he was more openly talking about his rather adorably obvious crush on Toshiro. They were all very aware, but Toshiro carefully didn't pressure him - even if he did make the occasional comment every now and then about how beautiful Byakuya was, making his own interest clear. "I think that's a good idea, talking with them about it. You realize though, both of them would love to. Are you ready for that answer?" 

Byakuya averted his eyes, looking to the house they were still sitting in front of. “I think I am. Like I said, I’m not saying I would expect it to happen today. Just… having it in the open that that’s something I’m interested in would ease some tension, I think. We’ve been sitting out here long enough, though,” he commented, looking back at Renji with a still tense smile.

Renji kissed him gently, saying, "Love you, Bya. And I'm proud of you." He grinned, "Let's not keep Yukio waiting any longer then, I'm sure Toshiro has his hands full right now keeping him calm and patient - two things Yukio rarely is," he said with a laugh, getting out of the car. 

“Love you, too, Renji,” Byakuya replied before getting out of the car, taking Renji’s hand as they approached the door. Before they even made it to the steps, the door flung open and Yukio ran to them, barrelling into Renji first. 

Renji easily caught him, holding him up as he tightly hugged him around his shoulders. "Hey, Yukio, waiting long?" he asked with a chuckle. 

Toshiro stood in the open doorway, a fond smile on his face as he shook his head, "You have no idea." He nodded to Byakuya, giving him that same, calm smile he always seemed to reserve for him. It was different from the ones he gave Yukio, or even Renji. He genuinely was _grateful_ to Byakuya - not just for how he now treated Yukio - for the friendship he had extended _him_ back when no one else took him seriously. 

Byakuya returned Toshiro’s silent greeting, grinning and successfully masking the fact that his heart had skipped a beat. Soon, though, he was distracted by Yukio, who had scrambled out of Renji’s grasp and moved to throw his arms around Byakuya.

“Master had to keep me busy today, but I kept looking out to see if you were here,” Yukio admitted with a laugh. Byakuya chuckled, returning his hug with his free arm. 

“Well, we’re here now. Sorry to keep you waiting,” Byakuya said, ruffling Yukio’s hair lightly when he stepped back.

"I would invite you to the sitting room," Toshiro said, "But I'm pretty sure Yukio won't sit still. Would either of you mind meeting us out by the pool? I told Yukio we'd wait to change until we were _actually_ going to go out there. Byakuya's sense of decorum rubbed off on me a bit - felt oddly forward to meet you at the door with only swim trunks on," Toshiro finished with a smirk. 

Byakuya quickly averted his eyes, looking up to Renji as Yukio bounded back to join Toshiro at the door. He silently cursed the fact that he _had_ to be blushing. One of these days, he would stop being such a _child_ about this.

Renji squeezed his hand, asking quietly, "Alright with you, Bya?" 

Toshiro wrapped an arm around Yukio’s shoulders as he politely waited on the other two to follow. 

Byakuya nodded. “Yes, that’s fine,” he replied, finally glancing back to Toshiro and Yukio. He was _not_ going to spend the whole day nervously avoiding even _looking_ at him. Byakuya was above being so incredibly childish.

Renji nodded to Toshiro, guiding Byakuya to the house, asking, "We can use the spare room to change, yeah?" 

"Of course," Toshiro responded. "I trust you remember the way. Yukio, go on, get our trunks. We'll change in our room."

Byakuya watched as Yukio tried _not_ to run through the house, chuckling a bit at his brimming enthusiasm. Renji led him to a spare room that wasn’t familiar to him. He had spent most of his time at their house in the sitting room, having no need to wander any of the other areas. As soon as the door was closed, he gave a sharp sigh, crossing his arms on his chest and staring at Renji, a bit of frustration furrowing his brow.

Renji frowned, instantly concerned. "What is it, Bya?" 

“Renji, as soon as we get outside, I’m talking to Toshiro myself. This is ridiculous. This amount of surface infatuation seems so _juvenile,_ but I _know_ I’m not going to be able to even _look_ at him until I actually admit it. I’m not an idiot. He’d have to be _blind_ to not notice how childish I’m acting about it, and I’m sure he’s laughing at me,” Byakuya spilled, finally fed up with what seemed to be completely involuntary responses to his friend.

Renji was actually relieved at his answer, worried he'd been upset with him somehow, but it was just his own insecurities creeping to the surface again. But he knew that those thoughts and feelings were very real to Byakuya and so he simply reached out to him, gently wrapping his arms around him. 

"Toshiro never suffers what he would consider actual childish behavior - I _know_ he doesn't think that of you. Well-mannered or not, he _would_ have said something if it bothered him. Yes, Yukio can act a bit that way, and he frequently does with me, but if you notice, he doesn't with him. And Toshiro would never laugh at you like that - for any reason. He obviously respects and appreciates you, Bya. More so I think than anyone else that isn't his Yukio," he said with a smile. 

Byakuya leaned his cheek into Renji’s shoulder, listening to his reassurance. He was right, after all. Byakuya knew Toshiro. Even in college, he was always much more mature, even than those much older than him. At this point, he wouldn’t have any reservations about having a conversation with Byakuya if his behavior bothered him. “I’m still talking to him - _as soon_ as we’re outside and settled. It’s honestly killing me, Renji,” he murmured.

"I understand," Renji said, kissing his hair before releasing him. He passed him his swim trunks before starting to change himself. Renji tried not to stare as Byakuya removed his clothing - because he _really_ didn't need the problem that would result in. Even after nearly half a year with him, and several months being allowed to fully explore his body, Byakuya was breath-takingly beautiful to him.

Of course Toshiro didn't mind his attention - anyone would be incredibly flattered to catch Byakuya's eye. And as apprehensive about this conversation as Byakuya was, Renji just _wasn't_ because he knew Toshiro would handle Byakuya's feelings and insecurities with care. The man was very attentive to those he cared about, and he obviously cared about Byakuya. 

Managing to mostly keep his eyes and hands off of his partner's flawless body while he changed, Renji held his hand out to him when they were both ready. "Let's go then, although - I think Toshiro may be a bit flustered seeing you this way too. You're gorgeous, Bya."

Byakuya took Renji’s hand with a chuckle, still a bit nervous to even leave the room dressed in only black swim trunks. He didn’t hesitate, though, when Renji led him out.

The air was thick and muggy as it always was this time of year and Byakuya instantly frowned slightly as it hit his bare skin. He usually at least had a barrier between himself and the humidity during summer. It almost made him eager to just get into the water, disliking the feeling immensely. 

The woods weren't too far from where they were and you could hear birds and cicadas in the otherwise quiet area by the pool, the water currently still and reflecting the deep blue sky and bright, hot sun overhead. Not a cloud in sight. Unfortunately, that also meant no relief from the heat - except the water before them. 

Toshiro and Yukio were already there, Yukio gently kicking the water with his feet as he sat perched on the side of the pool. He wore a light, open, short-sleeved shirt, the material almost white-blue and obviously very thin - just like Renji had said he was likely to do. Toshiro was in a patio chair barely two feet from him, relaxed against the back of the chair beneath a large umbrella that was centered in a circular glass table. 

There was a pitcher of ice water with four glasses upon the table, one already filled. Toshiro was slowly bringing it to his lips to take a drink as Renji and Byakuya walked out of the house. His hand paused, waving them over and gesturing to the other chairs around the table before completing the action, watching them approach with appreciative teal eyes. Renji was as impressive as he always was - his tattoos drawing the eye to run along his chiseled body. 

But he barely held Toshiro's attention when his eyes fell to Byakuya, widening slightly. He had literally _never_ seen him with so little on. Even back in college, the man was always dressed conservatively. A light blush stained his cheeks as he felt the old, familiar warmth of his crush on this man surge through him. 

Byakuya was _stunningly_ beautiful, his ebony hair braided except for a few stubborn strands that fell into his slate gray eyes, his body slim but toned, his skin flawlessly smooth. Toshiro found himself instantly grateful that Byakuya _was_ so conservative because there was _no way_ he'd have been able to hide his attraction to him back then if he'd shown even half this much of his incredible body. 

Byakuya made his own visual sweep of Toshiro’s body when he sat down across from him, eyes tracing toned muscles but not lingering too long, as much as he _wanted_ to. When he forced his gaze up to Toshiro’s face, though, he almost laughed. Renji was certainly right. Toshiro was _blushing,_ as unbelievable as that was to Byakuya. But, really, it couldn’t have been more perfect. 

“Toshiro, the way you’re looking at me right now gives me the perfect opportunity to address something that’s been bothering me,” Byakuya said plainly, giving him a smile to communicate that it wasn’t an issue that was cause for real concern. Renji’s direct speech had definitely influenced him, and the new confidence that came from Toshiro’s reaction to seeing _him_ with so little clothing on had him thinking this may not be as difficult of a conversation as he first predicted.

"Oh?" Toshiro said, feeling his blush actually deepen for being so directly called out about it. His mind immediately began to put together how the two things - his appreciative looks towards Byakuya and something that was bothering him - could be related. He hoped his attraction to him wasn't uncomfortable to him. He'd tried to be light about it. He really just didn't feel like hiding things anymore - not with friends. It was exhausting doing so from the rest of the world, especially his relationship with his adorable Yukio. But he hadn't been concerned before - if anything Byakuya had seemed to return his interest. 

Toshiro straightened in his chair, giving Byakuya his full attention. "What is it you feel you need to address?" 

Byakuya allowed his eyes to wander a bit more, glancing over the flawless skin of Toshiro’s shoulders and chest. Before he spoke, he looked back up to seemingly concerned teal eyes. “I’m going to try to be as straightforward about this as I can be. I find you very attractive, Toshiro. I don’t think anyone here is oblivious enough to have not noticed that. Honestly, I’m just tired of trying to hide it. 

"Renji has convinced me that I shouldn’t be ashamed of it, though I did fight with it for a while. It would just make it a lot easier to be around you if I got that information out in the open. So, I hope it doesn’t make you uncomfortable if I happen to stare. Honestly, it seems fairly involuntary sometimes,” Byakuya said, willing himself not to even slightly pause. The confession was quite nerve-wracking.

With every sentence Toshiro felt more and more like the small, scrawny boy he once was with an impossible crush on his beautiful friend. And Byakuya was telling him that _he_ found _Toshiro_ attractive. That he would _stare_ at him - involuntarily - like he couldn’t _help_ himself. Toshiro's face was beyond flushed as he said, barely managing to keep his tone even, "You could never make me uncomfortable, least of all by this. I don't know if I can really believe it - I still see myself how I used to be sometimes, before my body matured to catch up with my mind. 

"I… Yukio always tells me I'm attractive but… It's still hard to see _myself_ that way, after so much experience being looked over because I looked like a child, even into my later teens. I didn't actually grow very much until I was 20 - and then I didn't see you again. Until Renji brought you back into my life. I already told you that I've always thought you were beautiful Byakuya. I just never thought you'd see me that way…" 

Byakuya’s smile softened as Toshiro spoke. He never knew, under the quiet, reserved confidence he always saw when they first met, he was actually quite insecure - much like Byakuya was. “You know… I never really found you _unattractive._ Why do you think I decided to sit near you in the first place? There was this boy with _stunning_ white hair and eyes that looked like they could freeze anything they touched. And you were alone. Of course, at the time I wasn’t particularly looking for a relationship, and you weren’t exactly obvious about your attraction to me. 

“It’s amusing to me, though, that both you and Renji act like I’m something special. But I’m not any more beautiful than either of you. You _are_ gorgeous, Toshiro, and Yukio isn’t the only one who thinks that,” Byakuya admitted. His mind was swimming with reminiscence of the first day he had seen Toshiro, alone in the back row of the classroom. He truly had wondered why no one would want to be near such a uniquely striking boy, and when the truth came to light, his faith in the general population only diminished more than it already was. The fact that _everyone_ else would discount him just because he _appeared_ younger than he truly was - because, really, a three-year age gap wasn’t exactly devastating - just made him more determined to get close to him.

“Thank you, Byakuya…” Toshiro said, his voice a bit quiet. “I guess it’s more relieving to hear you say that than anyone else that’s tried to convince me because… You _did_ know me before, spent _years_ seeing me when I was so small - and to hear that you thought I was attractive _even_ back then…” He smiled, taking a calming breath. He just felt so _relieved._

Teal eyes focused back on slate gray as he said seriously, “You _are_ special, Byakuya. You may not realize it. But what you’ve done for me - and even for my Yukio - I don’t think you understand how much we appreciate it. And I know you weren’t doing anything in particular to get that result - you’re just being _you,_ completely honest with your words and actions towards us. Seriously, Byakuya, if there’s anything we can do for you, all you ever need to do is ask. I mean it…” Toshiro’s eyes glanced towards Yukio as he trailed off, seeing his bright emerald eyes watching him. He gestured for him to come to him, feeling a bit vulnerable and wanting him close.

Yukio obeyed the silent command, standing from where he was seated on the edge of the pool and stepping to settle in his master’s lap, nuzzling into his bare chest as a comforting action. “You are beautiful, master,” he murmured, turning slightly to press his lips to his master’s chest.

“There is… something I’ve thought about asking of you, if you and Yukio would both be willing,” Byakuya said, glancing at Yukio and smiling. They were _both_ so perceptive of one another. Yukio had known _exactly_ why Toshiro had called him over, and it hadn’t even taken words for him to know what to do.

Toshiro kissed Yukio’s fine blonde hair, resting his head on top and holding him a bit closer. He _adored_ his Yukio, completely. He really didn’t know where he’d be without him. He didn’t feel half as confident of himself unless he was with him, taking care of his needs. Renji may think that it was fortunate for Yukio that he’d been able to match him up with Toshiro. But Toshiro was just as lucky. Yukio grounded him in a way nothing ever had, keeping him out of his own insecurities and being what he needed him to be. Just feeling him in his arms comforted him and it was with his usual confidence that he was able to meet Byakuya’s eyes as he said, “Go on, Byakuya.”

“Renji mentioned to me the possibility of participating in a joint scene with the two of you. While I don’t know what _all_ that would entail, I believe I understand the general idea, and I do think it’s something I would be interested in doing, as long as both you and Yukio were comfortable with that,” Byakuya explained. It was becoming easier to speak of such things, thanks to his extremely blunt conversations with Renji, but his heart did begin to race a bit faster awaiting Toshiro’s response.

Toshiro felt his blush return a bit as he processed that. “Well,” he said, after a moment to make sure his voice was going to remain steady, “I certainly would not be opposed.” He turned his attention to Yukio, tilting his face up to look into his stunning emerald eyes, “And you, love? I know you enjoy Renji. Would you like to play with Byakuya? Or mind if I do?”

Yukio’s eyes lit up and he smiled. “I wouldn’t mind either of those things, master. I know we can trust Byakuya,” he replied.

Toshiro kissed him gently on the forehead, cuddling him back into his chest as he refocused on the two across from him, “I’ll need to add Byakuya to Yukio’s contract, talk to him a bit more about what he’s specifically comfortable doing - although likely he will have the same limits with you, Byakuya, as he has with Renji,” he said. “I’ll send you both that, as well as my own limits for such a thing, and Renji can use that to narrow down something more specific for an actual scene. Byakuya…” he paused, “You’ve never done this before, have you? Do you need me to explain what I meant by any of that?”

“Renji has vaguely spoken of contracts before, but really it all seems rather self-explanatory. If I have any questions later, I’m sure Renji can explain,” Byakuya replied. 

Renji nodded, taking his hand and squeezing it, “Of course.” His face lit up in a grin as he said, “Now, I think Yukio looks far too dry after practically dragging us all out here - you mind if I remedy that, Toshiro?”

Toshiro chuckled, tightening his hold a bit as Yukio tensed in his lap. “You feel like giving him a chance to escape? I’ve got him pretty captured here…”

“Master…” Yukio whined, his hands clenched against his chest and his emerald eyes directed up at him, pleading - though Toshiro knew better than to look down.

Renji stood up, coming around the table to tower over the two of them, Toshiro bemused and Yukio looking a cross between excited and panicked.

“I think I’d rather avoid the chance of him slipping on the pavement out here, as fun as a chase sounds.” He leaned down, easily plucking the far smaller man from Toshiro’s lap and Toshiro allowed the transfer, laughing as Yukio immediately tried to struggle against Renji. It was obvious from his own laughter though that he was really only fighting this on principle - he actually loved when Renji man-handled him like this.

“Renji!” he exclaimed loudly as he was secured against his chest, his legs kicking out but only coming in contact with air as he tried to press against him, “Put me down! Don’t you _dare_ just toss me in the pool!”

“What if I do dare?” Renji teased, slowly walking them both to the deep end.

“I’ll - I’ll tell master to shove you in too!”

Renji laughed, “One, no you won’t - you wouldn’t command Toshiro that way. And two, it’s entirely unnecessary.” Renji paused at the end of the deep end, grinning. “You want to know why?”

“Why?” Yukio asked, body tense, his voice barely above a whisper.

Renji leaned down to his ear, whispering, “This is why…” And then he jumped in, Yukio still in his arms as Yukio let out a surprised yell, tightening his grip on him as the cool water rushed in around them. 

Renji easily swam back to the surface, laughing as he treaded water, Yukio still clinging to him and playfully glaring up at him. 

“What? You can’t tell me you didn’t want to go in the water…”

“Of course I did,” Yukio said, his glare flashing into a grin. “And now I get to do this-” He twisted in Renji’s hold, far easier with the water around him making him slippery, and threw Renji off-balance just enough to dunk his head under water, his triumphant yell and resulting laughter ringing through the afternoon air.

Byakuya laughed at their antics, already well aware that Yukio loved Renji’s energy. He glanced at Toshiro for only a moment before standing from his chair, taking the few steps to the edge of the water and sitting down. He flinched a bit as the relatively cool water submerged almost all the way up his calves. It had been a long time since he’d had friends at all. But he didn’t know if he ever remembered having friends he could _actually_ relax with - letting down all of the facades and _truly_ being himself.

Toshiro came to sit next to Byakuya, allowing his own legs to dip into the water before lowering himself the rest of the way in, not really bothered by the cold. He dunked himself, enjoying the cooling feeling of the water - he always had hated the hot weather of summer, preferring the shade and something cold to drink. But the pool helped, and his Yukio loved it. He turned to Byakuya, that same calm smile on his face again as he offered his hand up to him. “You coming in?” he asked, his voice steady and confident.

Byakuya was a bit shocked by the offer, but Toshiro made the question sound more like a statement, so he had a hard time finding the will to refuse. With a small nod, he reached down and took Toshiro’s hand, smiling at how incredibly natural the contact actually felt.

Toshiro offered his other hand and supported Byakuya’s weight as he slid into the pool next to him, just holding both hands when Byakuya found his footing, honestly loath to release him so soon. 

“Hey!” Renji called over to them, “You mind helping me out here? Yukio seems to think no one can knock him off and he says my dunking myself is cheating…” 

Toshiro burst out laughing, he couldn’t help it. Yukio was perched on Renji’s shoulders, his legs wrapped tight under his arms and he was grinning, obviously pleased with himself. All Renji would really need to do was tickle him, but Yukio would be severely displeased with him if he revealed that to the taller man.

Byakuya chuckled at the two on the other end of the pool before looking back at Toshiro. He squeezed both of the other man’s hands before asking, “Well, should we _help_ Renji, or should we just let him fend for himself?”

Toshiro chuckled as well, softly saying, “My Yukio - he loves games, more than anything. He wants to have a chicken fight, Byakuya - which would mean you getting on my shoulders.” He looked at him, his face softening into that calm smile again, “Up to you, Renji is perfectly capable of fending for himself. And my Yukio _hates_ to lose - he really won’t be easy to knock off.”

Byakuya laughed, glancing back to Renji and Yukio for a moment. “I would never want to disappoint Yukio. On top of that, I think it’s about time I had some real fun,” he replied when he turned his grin to Toshiro.

“Alright,” Toshiro said, his voice low and steady as he instructed, “I’m going to kneel under the water and I want you to get on my shoulders, I’ll stand up when you pat me on the head to say you’re balanced and ready. Don’t worry about it too much, I can hold my breath for quite a while.”

Byakuya nodded, _already_ seeing why Renji had commented on Toshiro’s abilities as a dominant. The tone of his voice threatened to send the same chill down Byakuya’s spine, and all he was doing was telling him to get on his shoulders for a silly game. “I understand,” he replied, clearing his throat a bit when his voice came out strained.

Toshiro gave him that calm smile again before allowing himself to sink below the water, kneeling on one knee and holding himself steady. He just knew that this was his Yukio’s way of making Byakuya and him physically more comfortable with each other, now that Byakuya had admitted to being attracted to him - even going as far as to inquire about doing a _scene_ with them. Toshiro would have to thoroughly thank his sweetly conniving submissive later. Because he was going to very much enjoy having Byakuya’s legs wrapped tightly around him.

Byakuya hesitated for a moment, not sure that he had ever actually been on someone’s shoulders, much less in a pool. With the intention of preventing himself from being knocked off. He’d had an admittedly dull life. Still, he positioned himself behind Toshiro and put a hand on his shoulder before bringing his legs around to secure them around him. He felt Toshiro respond by holding his legs firmly under his arms, and Byakuya shifted forward a bit to be sure he was seated properly before patting Toshiro’s hair.

Toshiro made sure his grip on Byakuya’s long, elegant legs was secure and that he felt balanced before standing, easily supporting his weight. Yes, Yukio was far smaller, but Toshiro was _constantly_ lifting him or holding him and he’d actually grown quite strong over the last year. So while Byakuya admittedly weighed more on his shoulders, he could still easily support him.

“You’re going to need a tighter hold if you’re serious about winning,” Toshiro stated. “You need to wrap your legs more around and hook your feet against my back, like Yukio’s done to Renji over there. Also, do I have permission to hold and press down on your thighs? He may look small but he’s actually very calculating - if he sees a way to throw you off balance he’ll immediately capitalize on it. But you _are_ stronger - if he can’t throw off your balance, you can probably actually knock him off.”

Byakuya did as he was told, tightening his hold around Toshiro and firmly pressing his feet into his back. He already felt a bit steadier, but he was unsure how long that would last. “Yes, you can hold my legs, just… be careful around the inside of my thighs,” Byakuya replied, figuring honesty was certainly best here. “I honestly don’t think I have any chance of winning,” he added with a chuckle. 

Toshiro nodded, gripping the outside of Byakuya’s thighs, his fingers wrapping around the top and pressing down slightly, making it very difficult for Byakuya to shift his legs at all - and, hopefully, difficult for Yukio. “You stand a better shot than you might think, look - Renji isn’t holding Yukio at all,” he said with a chuckle. His voice deepened as he continued, a confident smirk on his face though there was no way Byakuya could see it - Yukio could, and even from this far away he could tell his emerald eyes were lit up in challenge, his smile widening. “Whereas _I’ve_ got you supported. I won’t let you fall easily, Byakuya - I don’t like losing either.”

Byakuya laughed, resting his hands on Toshiro’s on his legs. “I hope I don’t let you down, Toshiro, because if we lose it’ll certainly be because of me,” he said, a bit amused by the competitive shift in Toshiro’s tone. 

Toshiro squeezed his thigh very slightly, "Listen - if we lose it'll be because my Yukio’s brilliant at strategy and seeing how to win when everything is against him - and don't you dare take that away from him," he said, easing his grip back to how it was but his voice was deep, steady, and more than a little commanding as he said, "Understood?" 

Byakuya’s eyes widened and he swallowed roughly in response to the threat in Toshiro’s voice. Clearly, he didn’t _actually_ care much about winning. It was much more about giving Yukio a challenge that he could overcome, which Byakuya was already convinced would be simple for the brilliant strategist even without Toshiro essentially telling him to throw the match. It wasn’t difficult to see that Yukio’s happiness meant _everything_ to Toshiro. “I understand,” he replied.

Toshiro angled his head to focus narrowed teal eyes on Byakuya's widened slate gray. "Tell me what you understand."

Byakuya couldn’t help it when his hands tightened on Toshiro’s. “I… you want me to let Yukio win, right?” he asked quietly, now very much doubting his interpretation of Toshiro’s seemingly threatening words.

Toshiro shook his head, "Perhaps I should have been more clear - Yukio _loves_ being challenged, legitimately. He gives it his all and he expects the same - so that when he wins it's because of his skill and strategy alone. Please never throw a game to him, he likes it _more_ if he loses. Losing means that he can try again with a different strategy. He'll know if you throw it too - he can tell and it will upset him. He hates being thought of as weak. So that's why I told you that - don't belittle your skill, even if you don't feel that confident, and try your best. _That's_ what will make him happy, just honest effort."

Byakuya laughed nervously, bringing one hand to the back of his neck. “Well, I have to admit that’s not the first time I’ve misunderstood someone. When Renji first…” but he trailed off, not entirely willing to bring those memories to the surface. “Never mind. I’m just an idiot sometimes,” he muttered, his eyes going to the water below him. It had been a long time since he’d said _that_.

The hand that had tightened on Byakuya's thigh earlier relaxed instead, rubbing soothing circles into the side with the thumb. The command in Toshiro's voice was clear as he said, "Byakuya - look at me."

Byakuya was completely taken aback by the immediate change in Toshiro’s demeanor, and he obeyed instantly, gray eyes quickly meeting with bright teal.

"I have _never_ thought of someone less an idiot than you. I realized what I said may have been taken incorrectly - I tend to be less clear than I should sometimes when someone says something that could upset my Yukio, and I reacted without thinking through the best way to phrase what I meant. And I'm sorry for my tone. 

"My Yukio - he really does mean everything to me, Byakuya, but I shouldn't have reacted without calming myself first. For that I'm sorry. It was my mistake, not yours. You're definitely not the first person to think I just want Yukio to win, but it's not winning that matters to him - it's being _challenged._ Now, understand?" he asked again, this time his voice still clear but gentled, the motion of his thumb a constant, soft pressure on the outside of Byakuya's thigh. 

Byakuya shook his head. “Yes, I understand. Still, the fault wasn’t entirely yours,” he replied. He took Toshiro’s hand that was pressing circles into his thigh. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Toshiro nodded, squeezing his hand gently, "And if you ever want to finish that sentence you started earlier - I'd gladly listen, Byakuya. You mean a great deal to me too, I hope you know that."

Byakuya nodded. “I’m starting to. Maybe, one day I’ll tell you what _actually_ brought Renji and me together. But for now… let’s just have fun,” he suggested. 

Toshiro gave him that small, calm smile before returning his hand back to securing his leg in place. "Renji!" he called over to the two, "Do you still require assistance?" 

Renji paused in trying - and failing - to remove Yukio from his shoulders without simply diving under the water. Although - even that wouldn't necessarily work, Toshiro knew from experience. Tickling would but he'd been sworn to secrecy about that. Yukio had Renji convinced he wasn't ticklish - and it took a really long time for Toshiro to figure it out. He was good at hiding his reactions for a while whenever anyone tried and they just gave up. Toshiro really found out by accident and he smirked at the memory. 

"Please?" Renji groaned, but he was smiling and Yukio giggled. 

"Come over here then, we'll see if we can't remove him," Toshiro chuckled. 

“Master, may I present the rules?” Yukio requested, still beaming from ear to ear as Renji carried him over to the shallower side of the pool, where he could easily reach the bottom.

“Yes, love. Go ahead,” Toshiro replied, giving Yukio a small smile. 

“Alright, Byakuya, rules of engagement are as follows: only grabbing and pushing allowed, no punching, scratching, biting, hair-pulling, _shirt-grabbing_ , or other distasteful things. You’re looking at me like I’m crazy, but I’ve had to specify before. Master and Renji must stay put, as their interference may give one of us an unfair advantage. No touching of the person underneath you. If you begin to fall, you _must_ catch yourself with your own strength, not use your partner as a prop. The winner is determined when their opponent is dislodged from their partner, meaning either their legs lose grip or their head is completely submerged. Are you ready?” Yukio explained, ending with a flashing, competitive stare into Byakuya’s eyes. Byakuya smiled, never having seen this intensely cutthroat side of Yukio. Though, this _was_ the first physical competition he had ever engaged in with him.

“I am. They sound like perfectly reasonable rules,” Byakuya replied.

“Alright, will you hold your hand out? We need to be at the proper distance from one another,” Yukio requested, still keeping his tone polite. Byakuya figured it was likely impossible for the man to actually make a legitimate _demand._ Byakuya did as he asked, and Toshiro shifted under him a bit until his hand touched Yukio’s chest, continuing until his elbow was slightly bent. 

“Is that right, love?” Toshiro asked. Yukio looked down to him, his expression softening as soon as he met his master’s eyes.

“Yes, master, thank you,” he said sweetly. But all affection was put aside when he looked back up to Byakuya, who had dropped his hand from his chest. 

“Ready?” Toshiro asked both of them. The two competitors nodded, and Byakuya had to admit he was a bit intimidated by the fire in Yukio’s eyes. “Go!” 

Byakuya immediately tried to gain an advantage, leaning in to grasp Yukio’s arm near his elbow and attempting to pull him down. But Yukio responded instantly, grasping his wrist and wrenching Byakuya toward him, effectively throwing Byakuya’s momentum off. Now in control, Yukio snatched Byakuya’s hand from where it still grasped his arm, twisting his wrist and trying to urge him toward the water. Byakuya felt Toshiro’s hands on his thighs tighten, and he was thankful that he _was_ physically stronger than Yukio and able to engage his core to reverse his path. 

Yukio, shocked by the development, almost had no choice but to bend to Byakuya’s superior strength. But he immediately aborted the approach, pulling his hands off of Byakuya completely and steadying himself. The two studied one another for a moment, Yukio’s mind running through possible chances for victory now that he had gauged Byakuya’s strength and ability. Knowing Byakuya had a reach advantage _along with_ a strength advantage, he decided it would be best to let Byakuya come to him. 

“Come on, you two! This isn’t a staring contest!” Renji heckled from below. Though the comment had no effect at all on Yukio, it drove Byakuya to act, and he fairly hastily ducked a bit to press a hand to Yukio’s side, attempting to push him off with sheer strength. But Yukio retaliated, pinning Byakuya’s hand under his arm and leaning into it while simultaneously pushing his arm with his other hand, attempting to use Byakuya’s weight against him. 

The suddenness of the movement had Byakuya truly struggling, his momentum certainly aiming him directly into the pool. He stopped his free hand just _inches_ from instinctually grabbing Toshiro's head, instead tensing every muscle in his core to halt his motion. Toshiro’s strong, unrelenting grip on his thighs supported his lower body as he righted himself, snatching his hand from beneath Yukio’s arm. 

Instead of taking another chance to assess, Byakuya grasped Yukio’s shoulders with both hands, legitimately attempting to just throw the man down into the water. 

Yukio tightened his grip on Renji with his legs, bracing himself as he ducked under Byakuya’s arms and pushed them away over his head with his forearm. He missed the chance to grab Byakuya’s wrist as he recovered, and suddenly he was being shoved again before he had fully regained his balance. His thighs formed a death grip around Renji’s neck and his feet were pressing painfully into his back as he stopped his movement just as his hair touched the water, grateful that Byakuya hadn’t thought to follow through and push him all the way down. 

Yukio knew all he had to do was take advantage of one more mistake, because Byakuya’s inexperience made him quite sloppy in his movements. 

Byakuya was amazed at Yukio’s maneuverability in such a confined position, but he didn’t take more than a moment to marvel, because Yukio was actually initiating an offensive, grasping his shoulders tightly and pulling him toward him roughly. Byakuya had no time to respond, as quickly as the next events occurred. Before he even knew what was happening, Yukio had shifted his momentum to the side, completely in control of him as the motion had put his body off-balance. Byakuya tried to recover, grasping frantically for any part of Yukio he could reach, but Yukio didn’t relent, keeping his hands on his shoulders and not letting up even a bit with his force until he was so far off-kilter that even Toshiro’s almost painful grip on his thighs could do nothing to keep him from splashing into the water. 

He felt Toshiro release his legs and allow him to right himself in the water, and all Byakuya heard when he surfaced again was Yukio’s shrill cry of victory. When he wiped his eyes and looked up, he saw Yukio pumping his fists in the air, still mounted on Renji’s shoulders, completely overjoyed. After a few moments of celebration, he looked down to Byakuya, still smiling. 

“That was fun. Maybe if we do it again I can teach you a thing or two and it can be a real challenge for me, because you’re just legitimately _bad_ at it, aren’t you?” he teased. Byakuya chuckled and nodded. 

“I gave you my all, Yukio. I’ll have to take some lessons from the expert,” he admitted. 

Toshiro placed his hand gently on Byakuya's arm to gain his attention as he asked, "Are you alright?" He smiled a bit fondly as he continued, "I did warn you, my Yukio takes competition very seriously."

Byakuya chuckled and nodded. “Yes, I’m fine. Yukio is quite incredible,” he replied. 

“He certainly is…” Toshiro agreed. He turned to face his submissive, his arms open, “Come here, love, I miss you already,” his smile only grew more impossibly fond as he looked into Yukio’s bright emerald eyes.

Yukio maneuvered down from Renji’s shoulders, immediately wrapping his arms around his master and pressing his cheek into his chest. He sighed contentedly, just his master’s touch calming him from the excitement of the day. No one could ever ground him the way his master could - his master was _everything_ to him. 

Toshiro held him easily against his chest, arms wrapping around his lower back as Yukio’s legs circled his hips, smiling as he felt his adorable submissive relax into him. He made his way to the wall of the pool, leaning his back against it and sighed contentedly, shifting so one arm continued to hold Yukio against him and the other was free to gently massage and rub his back.

Renji smiled at the two before coming behind Byakuya and wrapping his arms around him lightly as well. “Having fun?” he whispered into his ear.

Byakuya looked up, simultaneously leaning back into Renji’s body. “The most fun I remember having in a _long_ time,” he responded, reaching up a bit to kiss Renji’s cheek. 

Renji turned his head into the kiss, catching his lips and kissing him lightly before releasing him, saying, “I’m definitely thirsty after trying to wrangle with Yukio for that long.” He made his way to the pool edge, grasping the ledge and easily using his arms to haul himself out. He poured water from the pitcher into one of the empty glasses.

“Can you bring mine and another for Yukio to the edge here?” Toshiro asked.

“Sure… Bya, you want me to bring you one too? I think I’m going to sit on the edge for a while though,” he laughed, “I think Yukio legitimately wore me out a bit.”

Yukio laughed lightly from within his master’s arms, not much in the mood to make a snide remark. He’d never admit that _he_ was actually tired from the bout, too. 

“Yes, Renji, I would like some,” Byakuya replied as he waded to the edge of the pool, resting his arms on the tiled border. He couldn’t help but smile over to Renji, his eyes following the tribal patterns over his chest and abdomen. The man was honestly too perfect. 

Renji brought over two glasses, setting them down next to Toshiro before retrieving the other two. He handed one to Byakuya as he sat down on the edge, his leg brushing against Byakuya’s side in a fond motion. 

They settled into a calm silence for a moment, the sound of the birds and cicadas returning. Toshiro was the one that broke it, as he softly commented, “You know, I never even used this pool - not until my Yukio came to live with me. And then there are only so many games two people can actually play. I wanted to thank you both, for agreeing to this… You’re really two of the only people I trust this way with my relationship to Yukio. Being able to be this open and relaxed… It’s peaceful.” He leaned his head back a bit, resting it against the edge, his free hand continuing to lightly pet down Yukio’s back as he was still cradled against his chest, just how they both preferred him to be. It was immensely grounding for both of them, Toshiro holding him this way, Yukio’s head against heart.

Byakuya smiled as he regarded the two not far down the edge of the pool. He had never seen such tranquility in Toshiro’s expression. “I’m glad you found me trustworthy, Toshiro. I know I treated you well in college, but I had no idea it had left such an impression on you.” 

“I was pretty good at keeping everyone at a distance… Of hiding my feelings. But you did.” His teal eyes opened, having allowed them to fall shut, and he turned his head to look into Byakuya’s slate gray eyes, “I now find myself thankful to Renji twice over - for connecting me with probably the two most important people in my life. I’m not sure how Renji was finally able to break through the walls you had built around your own heart - we were always alike in that way. I wasn’t the only one good at keeping everyone at a distance. But I’m incredibly glad he did, and that you agreed to take the chance to meet us all those months ago. I’ve missed my friend.”

Byakuya kept eye contact as Toshiro spoke, maintaining a tame smile until mention of how exactly Renji had convinced him to lower his guard. “It… took a lot for Renji to get through to me. _Years_ of platonic friendship that meant very little to me. Renji was simply the only friend I had, and I was fine with that. It never really occurred to me exactly how much he was really there for me all that time. And then there was _one_ thing that completely changed how I saw him.” His voice shrank to a volume that he was sure was barely audible to Toshiro, and his hand seemed to instinctually go to Renji’s knee. 

Renji covered his hand with his own, entwining their fingers and squeezing gently. Toshiro shifted Yukio carefully, and came closer, reaching out and taking Byakuya’s other free hand, saying quietly, “You don’t need to explain - I’m just glad you’re here now.”

Yukio’s emerald eyes were focused on him as well, smiling encouragingly as he reached out himself, lightly touching his shoulder as he said, “I’m happy you’re here too - master has been happier since seeing you again. Sometimes, I’ll even see him smile when he’s not looking at me, and that rarely happened before. And I really enjoy your company, Byakuya.” His eyes softened slightly as he continued, “I’m sure whatever it is that’s difficult to talk about concerning how Renji and you got together, it’s very painful to you. 

“It… It took me a long time, to be able to even mention what had happened to me. Master and I understand, more than you know. And Renji… Renji helped me from a very dark place. I knew I needed help, but I didn’t make it easy on him. Still, he was more patient with me than anyone could be expected to be - than anyone else probably would have been, for me to finally find my voice again. 

“All he really did was give me a safe place to express my thoughts, to allow me to take as much time as I needed to answer his questions… He literally waited hours sometimes… I was mute once before, when I was really little, and what my ex did to me… Completely breaking down my self esteem, making me feel like my thoughts, my opinions were worthless anyway… It sent me back to that place. But Renji slowly brought me back, made me feel like he actually cared about what I thought, what I felt, and _wanted_ me to express those things - but he never pressured me to do so, allowing me to do it in my own time and I never felt like I was disappointing him by taking the time I needed.

“And he helped me find my master - spoke _for_ me, at the beginning. I met a handful of doms but… each of them just made me anxious and Renji made sure they clearly understood when I said no to contracting with any of them. And I knew that my role was a bit taxing on him, but Renji never complained, made it clear that he wasn’t just trying to hand me off to someone else, that he legitimately wanted to help me find someone that would actually be _good_ for me. 

“Master - he seemed so cold at first, when he was talking to Renji, but when he talked to _me…_ Like I was someone precious, someone dear… How could I not answer him? Whenever I spoke, he gave me his full attention, and he really seemed to care about what I said. But he never pressured me to speak. He would come over, more often as the days passed, and he would sit and play chess with Renji, talking sometimes but he was just _there._ And if I spoke, he’d stop whatever he was doing and focus on me, like _I_ was the only reason he was there. Well… I likely was, but my self esteem was so low at the time, it was difficult to accept that. I finally got up the nerve to ask to play chess with him myself, and with the game to focus on, talking became easier, and I slowly gained my confidence back that my thoughts _were_ worthy of being heard.

“And now Renji’s brought you to us too, which I’m really happy about because I think of you as a friend now as well. You always take my call, even if I don’t have much to talk about, you still listen. It can get lonely here when master is working but I’ve felt far less so, knowing I can call you when he has to leave and you’ll be there for me… I - I wanted to thank you for that before. You mean a lot to both of us now, master and myself,” Yukio finished with a warm smile.

While Byakuya was quite shocked that Yukio was speaking at such length to him - he had never even talked this much on the phone - he listened. “Thank you for telling me all of that, Yukio. You’ve come a long way, grown into an incredible young man, and you and Toshiro are undeniably perfect for each other. I’m very much honored to be your friend,” he said with a soft smile. “Renji… had to be very patient with me, too. And while I know neither of you _expects_ me to speak of it, I believe I owe you an explanation after my slip earlier this afternoon, Toshiro,” he added, giving Toshiro’s hand a light squeeze. 

Toshiro kissed Yukio’s hair, already drying in the warmth of the sunlight, it was so fine. He said quietly to him, “I’m so proud of you, love.” He directed his attention back to Byakuya, saying, “You don’t _owe_ me anything - in fact I owe you. But I’ll gladly listen to whatever you tell me, Byakuya.” He returned the light squeeze of Byakuya’s hand.

Byakuya’s heart skipped and proceeded to increase its pace at the prospect of recounting what had happened so many months ago. It was a distant memory, feeling more to him like it happened _years_ ago, but it was the first time he had told the entire story since it happened. He took a deep breath, leaning a bit into the contact of Renji’s leg on his side. 

“Last August, so ten months ago, I suppose, I was in a terrible relationship. The man was pleasant, and we frequently went out together. But, when we began to be intimate, he was controlling and selfish. I’ll leave out most of the details, but one bit that _is_ significant about what happened between us is that he always insisted on… finishing first. One particular time, it was late October by then, something happened to me that, at the time, I didn’t understand at all. He put his hand on my shoulder at a bit of an odd angle, and his thumb pressed against my throat.

“That action… quickly triggered what I now know was subspace, which sounds like it would have been a good thing. But it felt _so_ good that I… finished before him, without even really knowing I had. I didn’t realize it until he had already pulled away from me and left me there. He never came back, even though he _knew_ what he had done had upset me. I dropped… _hard._ I didn’t even get out of bed for a whole day, and when I did get the strength to move, I barely ate, hardly took care of myself at all. More often than not, I was crying for what felt like no reason at all.” Byakuya squeezed Renji’s hand, looking up to him with a deeply grateful smile before turning his focus back to Toshiro and Yukio.

“Renji knew something was wrong, probably from the start, but I tried to hide it when he visited. It took three months for me to bury myself into so deep a depression that I hardly even talked to _him._ Finally, I guess he’d had enough, because he very bluntly called me out when I said I was doing alright one evening. I didn’t want to tell him, because I was so afraid he’d leave me, too. I couldn’t lose my only friend. But he wouldn’t leave it alone. So, he gradually coaxed the story out of me. I swear it probably took hours for me to tell him what I’m telling you in just a few minutes. 

“And then the most unexpected thing happened. Renji _stayed._ He wasn’t put off by any of it at all. Sweet Renji,” Byakuya whispered, bringing Renji’s hand to his lips to kiss the back of it, “he told me that he knew what happened, that I had fallen into subspace, and he could help me. I couldn’t _not_ trust him. He had been with me through _everything._ Every breakup, every drunk night venting about my boyfriends, every moment when I figured he should probably just give up on me - he never left me. 

“So I let him bind my arms - his suggestion to help me experience subspace with no sexual implications and no expectations. It was the one time in my life I had experienced true peace. And I never stopped hearing his voice and feeling his hands on me. I never wanted it to end, fearing that if it did, I’d be left alone by the end of the night. Surely, Renji would help me, say a few more kind words, and then go home. But he didn’t. He genuinely offered to stay for as long as I wanted him to, and as much as it hurt my pride to ask for help, I asked him to stay the night, because I didn’t think I could wake up alone again.

“He hasn’t spent a night away from my home since then. I… didn’t make things easy on him, either. I had several lapses, especially in those first few days. My mind insisted on taking everything as an insult, but at the same time I was still blaming myself for what happened, and really blaming myself for every snap toward Renji. I was defensive and, admittedly, a bit hostile verbally sometimes, not really able to keep my irrational fears from surfacing. My days were a never ending haze of negative lit up by a few positive moments in between. The first day he had to go to work, I almost had a breakdown just being in my house alone again. But Renji always knew what to say and what to do to calm me down. When he held me, with absolutely no expectations, no intention of taking advantage of my vulnerability as others had in the past, I felt like I could conquer the world.

“It didn’t take long for me to realize I was falling in love with him. He was everything positive in my life, and that extended far before that terrible breakup. I had no idea that he had been in love with me for so long. He had been so respectful about boundaries, so unlike every other man I had even expressed interest in. He asked permission to do _anything,_ even something as simple as holding my hand. Between his overt respect and admiration for me, and the fact that I was beginning to realize that I couldn’t live happily without him, I finally told him I loved him,” Byakuya concluded, giving Renji a light, reminiscent smile.

Renji leaned down, his hand coming to cup Byakuya’s chin as he gently kissed his lips. He was so _unbelievably_ proud of him, his dark eyes warm and filled with admiration. He smiled as he said, “I wasn’t able to believe him at first - that Bya actually loved _me,_ especially after loving him for so long… Sometimes I’m still amazed.”

Toshiro squeezed Byakuya’s hand again, “I know that was difficult to say, Byakuya, I want you to know I’m incredibly honored you would share that with us. _No one_ should have gone through what you did. Frankly, Renji probably handled the situation far better than I - I would have been incredibly angry at someone leaving you that way - no matter the reason. I’m angry now,” he paused leaning his head down to press against Yukio’s hair and closing his eyes for a moment, forcing himself to find his calm again. He felt like he should have been there somehow, but not even Renji’s constant presence had prevented what happened to Byakuya. So he tried to convince himself that there was really nothing he could have done, even if hearing how badly his friend had been hurt desperately made him want to get even - to _ruin_ the one that had done that to him. 

“Never tell me his name,” Toshiro said quietly. “And Renji…” he said, looking up to meet his dark eyes, “Thank you, _so much,_ for being there for him. For both of them,” he said, nuzzling into Yukio a bit more. 

Yukio withdrew his hand from Byakuya to rest it upon his master’s cheek, tilting up his face to kiss him sweetly. Toshiro melted into the kiss, letting go of the anger that he really had no place to direct. It had happened months ago, and Byakuya was happy now, that’s what was important. Yukio pulled away, feeling his master calm, and Toshiro smiled fondly at him. He kissed his nose, saying, “Thank you, love.” He turned to Byakuya, and with a gentle laugh said, “See? Renji handles things better than me, at least with our initial reactions. 

“I’m so thankful he was there for you. My Yukio keeps me grounded now, but I don’t think I could have remained calm after hearing that, while seeing you in the resulting state it left you in. I hope I can help you moving forward, though, to create better memories. After all, subspace should only make you feel free, light, and cared for. I can’t remotely imagine _leaving_ someone in that state. It’s beyond cruel. Seriously, never tell me his name - I really don’t know what I’d do to him but I don’t think I would be able to just let it go, and that won’t help you at all. Right now, he has exactly as much influence on your life as he always should have had - _none._ And that’s the way it should stay.”

Byakuya looked at his hand, which was still joined with Toshiro’s. “It’s alright now. You’re right, he _doesn’t_ have any influence over me anymore. My insecurities haven’t completely resolved, but that may never go away. After spending three months convincing myself that I was worthless, that’s a hard thing to let go of so soon. But, you are helping me already, Toshiro. Today gave me a good memory to hold onto, and I’m sure it won’t be the last time I say that about my time with you and Yukio,” he said, bringing slate-colored eyes up to meet Toshiro’s vibrant teal.

Toshiro gave him that small, calm smile as he responded, “I look forward to that, I honestly look forward to each time I see you again.” Byakuya was now what Toshiro had always hoped he would be one day - open with him, confident, at peace with himself, and _happy._ And what was more, Toshiro felt that way too. And really, Renji was directly responsible for that - for both of them. 

He released Byakuya’s hand so that he could turn and lift Yukio out of the water to sit upon the edge of the pool. He kissed his leg, saying, “Go dry off and prepare the tea, love, I think we’ll relax in the sitting room for a while. We can come back out here later if you want to but for now I want you to change into dry clothes.”

Yukio leaned in to kiss his master’s forehead. “Yes, master. Love you,” he murmured before getting up and going back to the house, shrugging out of his wet shirt as he went. 

Byakuya leaned on the wall of the pool, his eyes to the water before him. So many things in his past seemed to have occurred without his notice, evident by the anger and defensiveness Toshiro had expressed in response to his story. He had been so closed off before - both of them had - and Byakuya truly never knew how much he meant to Toshiro. He supposed it wasn’t the first time. The situation with Renji had been much the same, but on an entirely different level. 

As Toshiro lifted himself out of the pool to follow Yukio inside, Byakuya vaguely heard him throw a comment back to them about meeting them inside, and Renji responded. Still, Byakuya stared at the water, which was now rippling gently around him with Toshiro’s movement. He chuckled as a completely romantic, sentimental thought crossed his mind. 

Renji was a catalyst.

He set into motion vast waves of change for both Byakuya and Yukio, and he likely had no idea how much he had truly saved them. Byakuya honestly didn’t know where he would be without him, and he didn’t want to consider it. He brought Renji’s hand up to kiss the back of it.

“Love you, Renji. Thank you _so much_ ,” he spoke into the skin under his lips.


	9. With chairs, candles...

Two weeks had passed since their day by the pool with Yukio and Toshiro - since Byakuya had brought up the desire to do a scene with the two. Toshiro had been as prompt and thorough as always, sending both of them his and Yukio’s kinks and limits in relation to both Renji and Byakuya, just two days later. Byakuya had seemed a bit… overwhelmed at first, and Renji suggested that they wait a week or two before discussing it at length - and creating Byakuya's own lists. 

Renji wanted to give the other two time to read over everything and he would still need to pull it all together, so he didn't want to put it off any longer than that - but he also wanted to give Byakuya as much time as he could. And it was fine if he still wasn't quite ready to discuss it - they could always wait until the following month. Everyone involved understood that this needed to be done at Byakuya's pace as it was his first time even contemplating something like a joint scene. 

"Bya," Renji murmured, both cuddled together on their couch, the lazy Sunday afternoon sunlight coming in through the windows, "Are you feeling up to discussing what Toshiro sent us? About your own limits? If you still want time, that's fine Bya. But if you wanted to try this next time we see them, we should start discussing it."

Byakuya sighed. He had been mulling over the extensive lists Toshiro had sent, wondering how he was ever going to put together something similar. Still, even after many months, he felt that he hardly knew himself except for a few obvious things. “Yes, I suppose you’re right. We should discuss it, but that doesn’t mean I  _ know  _ what to tell you,” he said quietly.

"Well, we can start by simply going over their lists, and if there's something that comes up that you're interested in we can put it on yours. How's that sound?" 

“It sounds like a good place to start,” Byakuya replied. Still, he was a bit intimidated. Their lists were extremely specific, and most of the things they named were things he couldn’t even really judge his own interest in. But he would try.

"We should probably do this at the dining room table," Renji said, kissing his raven hair. He stood up, offering his hand, smiling encouragingly. 

Byakuya took his hand, trying to muster that confidence that he  _ thought _ he had gained through their many plainly-worded, honest conversations. But thinking about doing these things with others was on an entirely different plane for him. He  _ knew  _ he could trust Toshiro and Yukio, and obviously they trusted him as well. So he steeled his determination as they sat down, resolute to not get up until the task was completed. 

Renji passed him the lists Toshiro sent over, having printed them out for Byakuya to look through more easily and write on if he wanted to. He opened a notebook of his own, saying, "I'll actually write out and organize this from what you tell me, Bya. If that's alright? You can ask me any questions, and we'll put on here three categories - things you know you enjoy, things you want to try, and things you don't want to do."

Byakuya skimmed the lists again. He had read them several times already, but he hadn’t even known where to begin in his inquiries. He supposed the easiest category was things he knew he enjoyed. “We’ll start with the obvious. We both know I enjoy breath play and bondage. Though, I suppose on Toshiro’s list it specifies  _ kinbaku," _ he shuddered a bit just saying the word. “Prostate massage and oral are another couple of obvious ones. You can write all of that down,” he completed the thought, looking up to Renji.

Renji nodded, asking gently, "Are you only comfortable with me doing those things right now? Or would you be comfortable allowing either Toshiro or Yukio to do any of that to you?" 

Byakuya tried to keep himself from blushing at the question. He was still dead-set on getting through this like a mature adult. “For now, I would lean toward limiting them to… less sexual things. If that makes sense. Bondage would be a good example of what I  _ would  _ allow one of them to do. Prostate massage, on the other hand, would be something I would hold off on until I had some experience,” he decided, his eyes back to the papers before him.

Renji nodded again, creating two columns for the list so it was more clear what Toshiro and Yukio were allowed out of Byakuya's kinks. He showed Byakuya what he was doing to make sure he'd understood him, so far only bondage being in the "allowed" column for the other two. 

“I’d like for you to put breath play on the ‘allowed’ column as well,” Byakuya requested, tapping the notebook.

Renji paused, saying, "We both know what that does to you… It's not exactly platonic. Are you comfortable with Toshiro doing that to you, with that in mind? Is he allowed to actually pleasure you - to the point you achieve release - or is he just to ignore that effect? Because that really needs to be clear…"

Byakuya’s mind stumbled a bit on that. He  _ had  _ considered the effect breath play had on him, but he hadn’t thought through the entire scenario. If he was honest, he  _ wanted  _ to allow Toshiro to pleasure him. And honesty had become what he knew Renji expected of him - no matter the subject matter. “I would only be comfortable with Toshiro pleasuring me with his hand. No further than that,” he muttered. It felt odd to even  _ say, _ but anything else would have been a lie.

Renji grinned, adding it to the list, saying, “I’m actually really proud of you for thinking that through and being honest.” After he finished the note, he set down the pen, taking Byakuya’s hand and squeezing it. "What else, Bya? Remember, if you're not sure what something actually is, you can ask me and I'll clarify."

“Yes, but first I’d like to point out some things I know I  _ wouldn’t _ enjoy. Impact play is out, for sure. And, though I can’t speak for  _ all  _ uses of toys, I would say no penetration with such things,” he stated, still trying to hold onto his business-like demeanor throughout this process.

Renji heard the tone and was fondly amused. Whatever was helping him get through this though, Renji wasn't about to say anything against. "Yukio loves both of those, but it's admittedly not common - especially the impact play. Yukio actually likes a bit of rough play in general," Renji commented. 

"It's not surprising to me though that those would be limits for you. They are for most people, honestly. Yukio is a bit more… open to things, than most,  _ obviously,"  _ Renji laughed, gesturing at his list. "Well, except kissing…" He noted with a fond smile. "Of all the things…"

“It’s actually quite sentimental of him to save that for Toshiro,” Byakuya muttered as he ran his eyes over the lists for what felt like the hundredth time. “Oh… it may be a bit overly cautious of me at this point, but I think it would be prudent to add sensory deprivation to my list of limits,” he commented, his heart clenching a bit when he recalled the last time Renji had attempted it.

Renji placed down the pen again, reaching to take Byakuya's hand. "I'll add it, but I hope someday we can try again, between us, Bya. That even if you can't see me, you can still know and trust that I'm there." Renji raised his hand to kiss his knuckles, his dark eyes gazing into Byakuya's slate gray. 

“I’m sure we will, Renji. But it will  _ only  _ be between us. I obviously don’t want something like that surfacing with Toshiro or Yukio. It’s certainly not because I don’t trust  _ you. _ Honestly, I still don’t trust myself - at least, not with that. Not yet,” he admitted, giving Renji a small smile.

Renji returned his smile, squeezing his hand before releasing it to add it to the appropriate list. "What next?" Renji asked. 

“I need you to explain wax play and ice play to me, so I can determine if they are things I’d like to try,” Byakuya requested, straightening himself in his chair and folding his hands before him. He had been to too many business meetings to not know how to summon back  _ this  _ persona almost instantly.

"Well, ice play is pretty much just using ice upon the skin. Some people really like temperature differences, and ice play causes an intense feeling of cold. Usually this is soothed using either breath to warm the skin back up or the other's body heat - like a cheek, as their hands get rather cold too… 

"Wax play is the other extreme, causing intense, sharp heat. It doesn't actually burn though. Candle wax is heated and allowed to drip onto the skin. And the wax needs to be gently peeled off afterwards - a lot of people actually like that sensation even more than the wax initially hitting their skin."

“You can add both of those to things I’d like to try,” he stated rather stiffly. Honestly, the thought of ice play sounded extremely attractive to him. Considering the fact that he loved when Renji even breathed on his neck under normal circumstances, the added dimension of the cold sounded fantastic. 

“Also,  _ very much  _ for later, I see that service top is on Toshiro’s list. You have explained that to me before, and I have done that with you. Perhaps, once I’m more comfortable, I would be willing to do that with him,” he added, knowing for absolute certain that his voice was unsteady.

Renji dutifully wrote down what Byakuya said before reaching for his hand again with a smile. "I'm sure Toshiro would enjoy that - when you're comfortable. I know Yukio doesn't… He just legitimately doesn't like to top. Speaking of Toshiro, he'd have to do the wax play with you," Renji blushed a bit before admitting, "I'm not nearly comfortable enough with any kind of open flame to do that, even if it's just a candle."

Byakuya chuckled and squeezed Renji’s hand. “That’s alright. I’m not unwilling to do things with either of them, I’d just like to ease into it. I’m not sure if there’s anything else, though I feel a bit guilty providing them with such a short list,” he observed, his eyes moving from Toshiro and Yukio’s  _ extremely  _ detailed lists to the paper Renji had been taking notes on.

"This is a perfectly honest and adequate list for someone just easing into this. I'm actually certain my first list was smaller," Renji stated, leaning over to kiss him gently. "You want to try a scene with this in mind next time we visit? Or do you want to hold off a while yet?" 

“Next time we visit is fine. That’s in two weeks. Honestly, now that this part is over, I’m looking forward to it, actually,” Byakuya replied.

Renji smiled, "Alright, Bya. Two weeks it is."

* * *

Two weeks had gone by rather quickly. Renji had called Toshiro the weekend in between - after sending over both his and Byakuya’s lists the previous Monday - and the two negotiated out a scene. Renji had put Toshiro on speaker so that Byakuya could listen in and Renji knew that Toshiro had done the same for Yukio on his end. What they had ended up with was slightly less platonic than what Renji had thought Byakuya would be completely comfortable with for a first joint scene, but his usually reserved partner had given his consent to everything and he didn’t look uncomfortable about any of it. Flustered, yes, but that was to be expected whenever he had to contemplate anything sexual. 

With the scene they had planned, Toshiro had insisted they do so in their play room. Renji knew for a fact that Byakuya had never seen one and he was a bit curious how Byakuya was going to react to actually being in a room dedicated to doing scenes. The room wasn’t exactly tame, with Toshiro’s skill in kinbaku and Yukio’s impact play and toy kinks. Renji was just hoping that Byakuya didn’t call everything off by the sight of it, even if they weren’t going to be using much of anything in the room other than some of the furniture.

Pulling into the drive, Renji took Byakuya’s hand in his, squeezing it before asking, “Ready, Bya? Remember, you can stop this at any point - you know the agreed upon sequence of the scene, we can end it at any point you feel the need to.”

Byakuya smiled and brought Renji’s hand up to kiss the back of it. “I know, Renji. I agreed to this for a reason. You don’t have to worry so much. In fact, I’d prefer if you didn’t worry about me at all. I want you to enjoy yourself as well,” he said. He had actually been contemplating everything they had discussed since the conversation had occurred, and the longer it was in his mind, the more comfortable he became.

Renji grinned, “I’ve never not enjoyed myself with you - and Yukio is definitely a fun challenge. That kid is so in tune with Toshiro, he doesn’t even really need to command him, he does it because Yukio  _ wants _ to hear the actual command. But Yukio’s not nearly as docile and sweet with anyone else who’s not his master - he can be a bit of a brat.” Renji said with a laugh. “It’s been a while since I’ve played this way with him, and I’ll admit I’ve missed it a bit. Thank you for allowing that, Bya,” Renji said, bringing their joined hands to his lips and kissing him, his dark eyes playful and filled with restrained excitement. 

He couldn’t help it, he really was excited about this. And not just the challenge of subduing Yukio - he was certain Toshiro and Byakuya were going to look breathtaking together. And he still got to ease Byakuya in and out of this himself. He was pleased with what they had planned and was happy that Byakuya also seemed to be looking forward to it, not the least bit anxious. 

“I’m actually not surprised about Yukio. I saw quite a different side of him at the pool last time we were here,” he said with a chuckle. “And… I suppose my friendship with Toshiro makes it more bearable to think about doing these things with him. If these had  _ actually  _ been two of your friends that I had never met, I likely would have never even considered such a thing until I thoroughly got to know them. But, I wasn’t lying when I said I’ve always found Toshiro attractive. Circumstances just didn’t bring us together in the right way back then. It actually doesn’t feel unnatural or uncomfortable at all to think of him doing these things with me after having several weeks to seriously consider it,” he added, a bit of reminiscence in his voice as he stared toward the house.

Renji’s expression became more fond as Byakuya spoke, especially at the wistful tone in his voice. He turned his head to him and kissed his lips, hoping to convey just how perfect this man was for him. He pulled away, saying, “Love you, Bya.  _ So,  _ so much.” Then he grinned, “Now, let’s not keep them waiting any longer.”

“I love you, too, Renji,” Byakuya replied, giving him a soft smile before turning to climb out of the car. As much as the light atmosphere and the prospect of what was to come made him  _ want  _ to take a deep breath of fresh air, he groaned lightly at the humid heat that still hung around them. Summer had to be his  _ least  _ favorite time of year. Already, after only seconds outside, his t-shirt threatened to stick to his back.

They quickly made their way to the door, Renji holding his hand like usual, and just like last time Yukio met them before they managed to make it the rest of the way, laughing as Renji deftly caught him. Renji laughed as well, saying, “Someone is clearly excited.”

“It’s been way too long since we played together, Renji! Master already had me get the room ready and everything! He’s actually been really bad at hiding how excited he is to play with you, Byakuya,” Yukio said, looking to Byakuya from Renji’s hold on him. 

Byakuya chuckled. “Well, the feeling is mutual. I’m rather excited about it myself,” he replied, hoping he wasn’t blushing too heavily at Yukio’s words.

Yukio grinned, giving Byakuya a hug as well before taking his hand, “Master wanted me to lead you both to the room, he was still making sure everything was ready when you arrived. He likes to check everything himself before a scene.”

Renji and Byakuya followed him, Renji finding he couldn’t stop smiling between Yukio’s excited joy and Byakuya’s fond expression at the other submissive. He couldn’t be more happy that the two got along so well, that they’d been able to bond and talk to one another, moreso over the past month than ever before after speaking of what had happened to one another, last time he and Byakuya were here.

Renji squeezed Byakuya’s hand as they entered Toshiro’s play room. He had, thankfully, pushed most of what they weren’t going to be using to the side. Of course, Toshiro would have realized the same thing Renji had, that with Byakuya being  _ so new _ to this that so much could be overwhelming, and thus detrimental to the scene. Renji could see the anchors used for kinbaku suspension in the ceiling but the ropes themselves weren’t tethered in their usual place. The odd chair that Toshiro would have Yukio pose on during rougher impact play was in an inconspicuous corner. The bed was where it always was, as were two sofas in a sitting area, facing one another, but all of Yukio’s toys had been put away.

What was new was the table placed by the sofas, upon it two small buckets of ice as well as a candle within a glass jar and a lighter. 

Byakuya glanced around the room, honestly not nearly as intimidated as he expected to be. There were a  _ few  _ things he didn’t understand the function of, but overall it all seemed rather tame, and much more subdued than he had imagined. He was actually a bit ashamed of how much his mind had grossly exaggerated what he was walking into. After all, with the activities he  _ knew  _ occurred in this room, his mind had painted quite the horrific picture. “I’m fine, Renji,” he said quietly, knowing Renji had been at least somewhat concerned with his initial reaction. 

Renji turned and kissed his hair before guiding him over to one of the sofas, Yukio having gone over to stand beside Toshiro. He sat down, pulling Byakuya to him like he usually would on the couch at home, holding him as he leaned into his side.

Yukio turned to nuzzle into Toshiro’s chest before glancing up at him, asking sweetly, “Please, master, may I unbutton your shirt?”

Toshiro smiled down at his submissive - Yukio much preferred being able to nuzzle directly into his chest and would rather he  _ never _ had his shirt buttoned. Toshiro had told him of Byakuya’s reserved nature and Yukio had understood the courtesy, not requesting he wear his usual button-down shirt open when Renji and Byakuya had visited before. But obviously, with the fact that they were doing a joint scene, it did seem like a silly thing to deny him. “Yes, love, you may. And then I want you to completely remove your own shirt and lay on the sofa for me,” he instructed with a kiss to the top of his head.

Yukio grinned up to him as he unbuttoned his shirt, taking only a moment after that to press his cheek to the smooth skin and press his lips to it briefly. “Thank you, master,” he said quietly before turning to sit on the sofa, pulling his shirt over his head and draping it over the arm before lying down as he had been instructed. 

Renji turned to Byakuya, saying gently, "You'll want to remove your shirt as well." He nodded towards Yukio, "And lay down like him."

Byakuya nodded, removing his shirt and handing it to Renji as he vacated the sofa for him to lie down. Byakuya had only a verbal plan to reference in terms of what was actually about to happen, and that truly wasn’t enough for him to feel aptly prepared for what any of it was going to  _ feel  _ like. His heart began to race, and he took a deep, calming breath, reminding himself that he  _ was  _ still somewhat in control. If anything made him uncomfortable, he could stop, no questions asked.

Renji removed his own shirt as well, honestly feeling a bit overdressed and knelt next to Byakuya, just as he had all those months ago when he first bound his arms. He glanced up at a light touch to his arm - Toshiro placing a bucket of ice next to him silently. Renji nodded to him but ignored it for a minute, taking Byakuya's hand in his own and beginning to massage, slowly moving up to his wrist and arm. He wanted him completely relaxed and calm before actually using the ice and he was hoping the familiarity of this would ground him, even in the foreign room. 

Toshiro placed a second bucket far closer to the couch Yukio was peacefully laying on, a content smile on his face as he awaited either an order or just to feel what his master did to his body. Toshiro knelt between his legs on the couch, leaning down to kiss him slowly, Yukio’s mouth opening to him the instant Toshiro's tongue touched his lips. He blindly reached for where he knew he'd placed the bucket, grabbing an ice cube and gently guiding it down Yukio’s bare arm. 

Byakuya’s attention was arrested from Renji’s gentle treatment of him when Yukio inhaled a bit sharply, even with his mouth occupied. He turned his head to watch as Toshiro slowly slid an ice cube down Yukio’s arm, chills erupting on his own body as though it had touched  _ him.  _ A glance up to Yukio’s face told him that he thoroughly enjoyed the action, his eyes closed among a relaxed expression as he effortlessly surrendered to whatever Toshiro chose to do. 

Toshiro pulled away from the deep, slow kiss after passing the ice up and down Yukio’s arm several times. He dropped what remained of the cube in the bucket and sat up, grabbing Yukio’s hand with his still-warm one, bringing it up to kiss his palm. He then turned his arm, Yukio allowing the motion without a bit of resistance, and exhaled, slowly, down his chilled arm, the breath hot upon his skin as Toshiro opened his mouth wide and allowed it to flow from the back of his throat. 

Yukio hummed quietly in contentment, tensing a bit under his master’s warm breath before relaxing again, taking a deep breath through his nose and allowing a light smile to curve his lips.

Byakuya flushed a bit at Yukio’s reaction. It was fairly obvious that it was affecting him, and he had never actually intentionally  _ watched  _ something like this happening. But he couldn’t take his eyes away. Yukio’s flawless submission combined with the calm authority in Toshiro’s every move was captivating. 

Renji kissed Byakuya's chin, slate gray eyes turning to meet dark brown. Renji turned his body a bit to see the other two, Toshiro barely one third the way up Yukio’s arm and proceeding achingly slowly. He refocused on Byakuya, stroking his hair gently as he said, "You've been watching them. They're so peaceful together, aren't they? Beautiful, really… You don't seem to mind at all, having them this near while Toshiro is focused on Yukio… While I focus on you…" Renji kissed his cheek again before retreating to watch Byakuya's expression as he replied, still gently carding his finger through soft raven hair. 

Byakuya smiled, keeping his focus on Renji and silently enjoying the feeling of his hand running through his hair. “They are beautiful to watch. I thought it would be a bit unnerving, but it really isn’t. Having them near to us doesn’t bother me at all,” he whispered, not wanting to interrupt the calm silence in the room. 

Renji met his lips in a gentle kiss, smiling. He pulled away, the hand in his hair reaching to the bucket next to him and grabbing a cube. He lifted it, Byakuya’s slate gray eyes following the motion as he brought the small cube to just below his shoulder upon his arm. He rested it there before rubbing it in slow circles, carefully watching Byakuya's expression as he did so, allowing his skin to become chilled and cold. 

Byakuya flinched a bit as the ice touched his skin, chills immediately erupting down his arm. He focused on the feel of the ice on his arm, the sensation turning from a chill to a mild sting the longer Renji held it there. He maintained his calm, though, knowing that Renji was intently judging him for any discomfort. 

Renji removed the ice when his own fingers began to become a bit numb, not seeing any real discomfort in Byakuya's expression. He dropped the ice back in the bucket before leaning over the place he'd just made cold, exhaling hot breath upon Byakuya's chilled skin. 

Byakuya felt as though his entire body caught fire when Renji’s breath touched his cold skin, and he bit his lip to hold back a moan. He knew his body had tensed immediately, his hands clenched on the sofa and the rest of him fighting against the urge to squirm under the foreign sensations.

Renji felt accomplishment rush through him at Byakuya's reaction. Really - his normal reaction to being breathed upon had been telling enough to suggest that this would be a pleasurable experience for him. Renji was still happy about being right. He leaned closer, pressing an opened-mouth kiss upon the still slightly cold skin, firmly licking the area and gently sucking, careful not to actually leave a mark. 

Byakuya couldn’t stop his insistent voice as Renji’s tongue touched the chilled skin, a broken groan slipping past his lips as his hot mouth soothed the area and proceeded to tease a bit. He leaned to press his cheek onto Renji’s hair, steadying his breathing a bit. The intensity of the conflicting temperatures had taken him by surprise, and he did his best to calm his racing heart.

Toshiro had glanced over at the sound issuing from Byakuya, currently focused on running a cube of ice down the center of Yukio’s chest. Yukio was quivering beneath him a bit, his slightly glassy emerald eyes shifting towards Byakuya as well, both due to the sound and the redirection of his master’s gaze. Byakuya was clearly enjoying what Renji was doing, and watching him steady himself by pressing against Renji’s hair was both adorable and heartwarming. Toshiro's gaze shifted back to his Yukio’s, catching emerald eyes with teal and the two shared a smile before Toshiro lifted the ice cube from his skin and, foregoing the breath, directly licked down the chilled path upon Yukio’s soft skin. 

Yukio’s breath hitched, and he let out a short groan with his master’s action. He let his eyes slide shut again, reveling in the careful, caring attention of this particular activity. Though he was also fond of rougher play, he loved when the world seemed to slow down, his master treating him to a series of slow, gentle motions that made him feel like he was floating.

Feeling the temperature of the skin return to normal, and his own fingers warmed again, having been rubbing them together while he heated Byakuya's skin with his mouth, Renji grabbed another ice cube, running this one just under Byakuya’s collar bone in repeated swipes until that same numbness encroached upon his own fingers and he lent down to breathe upon the frigid skin. 

Even anticipating the feeling, Byakuya could barely hold back from allowing his hips to twitch. He held his ground, allowing Renji to continue, not even daring to open his mouth at risk of wanting to ask for more. His arousal was steadily mounting, and though it wasn’t yet uncomfortable, he was fairly confident it would be by the time Renji was finished with him. 

Renji finished warming the skin beneath Byakuya's collar bone again before placing the bucket closer to the sofa. Gentle pressure upon Byakuya's legs caused his clearly affected submissive to part them and Renji knelt on the sofa between them. He grabbed another cube, firmly pressing this one against Byakuya's lower abs and very slowly inched in up his contracting muscles. He leaned down, trailing his tongue behind as he breathed hot and heavy upon his twitching skin. 

Byakuya didn’t even notice when a sound somewhere between a whine and a moan exited his mouth, now having to seriously summon his self-control to keep from arching into Renji’s body. The feel of his tongue chasing the cold of the ice sent sparks through his body, and he had to tighten his grip on the sofa beneath him to prevent his hands from acting of their own accord and pulling Renji down onto him. Because he knew if he even touched him, he likely wouldn’t be able to stop.

Toshiro had buried both of his hands in the bucket for a full minute, allowing both hands to become numbed before pulling them out. He then gently traced and pet Yukio’s body, allowing his body heat to slowly return the warmth to his hands while he lent over him, capturing his sweet mouth in another deep, slow kiss. His hands mapped his body while his tongue mapped his mouth and Yukio was whimpering quietly as his body trembled. 

Yukio held tensely still, his mind still at ease throughout his body’s reactions. With his master, he knew everything would soon fall into place. His master never sought to make him uncomfortable, so he simply sank into the pleasure, awaiting the time when he was given an order. Until then, he was in his master’s loving hands - a place he always cherished.

Feeling the warmth return to his fingers, Toshiro sat back up, gently pulling away from his shared kiss with Yukio. He smiled down at his beautiful submissive, his body quivering even as he remained completely lax upon the sofa. Yukio wouldn't act until directed, but Toshiro knew he wanted to touch him, to press his face and lips against his chest. "You are being so good love, doing so well. I think you've earned a reward for such behavior." 

Toshiro gently cupped his cheek, his thumb stroking his cheek, waiting for Yukio to surface a bit more out of the subspace he had fallen into to be able to answer him and follow his directions. Ice play was a strong subspace trigger for his Yukio, the gentle attentiveness utterly soothing and relaxing to him. But Toshiro needed him to resurface a bit before releasing him into Renji’s care, and he knew just how to gain his focus. "How does that sound, love? Do you want your reward?" 

Yukio felt his master’s hand on his cheek, focusing on the contact as he followed his voice up from the depth of his subspace. When his emerald eyes began to clear and focus well on his master’s bright teal, he nuzzled his cheek into his hand. “Yes, master, please,” his voice came out as a sigh. 

"Sit up love," Toshiro instructed, his voice steady but gentle with his docile submissive. Yukio did so, Toshiro's hand upon his cheek wrapping down and around to his upper back to help him. "Good, love, now I want you to straddle my lap, facing me." 

Yukio nodded, still in a light subspace, a quiet, "Yes, master," falling from his lips as he moved. Toshiro moved with him until his back was resting against the back of the sofa and his feet were upon the floor, Yukio balanced upon his lap and facing him. Toshiro leaned forward slightly, kissing Yukio as he did and grabbed the bucket from the floor, placing it next to him. 

Yukio had melted into the kiss, his body relaxing, the slight tremors subsiding, and he whimpered as Toshiro pulled away with a soft smile. "Alright love, I'm going to use the ice on my own chest, and I want you to heat my skin back up using your mouth. Understood?" Toshiro didn't really feel one way or the other about ice play, but knowing how much his Yukio enjoyed touching his chest made dealing with the cold more than worth it. 

“Yes, master,” Yukio replied, his master’s request causing him to smile. His eyes were riveted on the ice that was now set on the sofa, his mind definitely returning to him quickly as he anticipated his master’s next move. 

Toshiro retrieved a cube and pressed the ice against his own skin, accepting the feeling of the cold and trailing it across his chest. "Go on love," he said, his voice still commanding but incredibly soft, "Warm me back up."

“Yes, master,” Yukio barely got the words out before he pressed his lips to his master’s chest, almost immediately parting them and running his hot, wet tongue over the cold skin. He took his time, lavishing each inch of chilled muscle with slow attention, not moving on until the temperature of his tongue matched that of his master’s now warm flesh. When his task was completed, he turned his head to rest his cheek where his tongue had been, listening to the steady, grounding sound of his master’s heart. 

Toshiro, having dropped the ice into the bucket a few minutes prior, rubbed his slightly cool hands over his Yukio’s back, lightly massaging and just enjoying the feeling of him relaxed against his bare chest. He rested his chin on his head and watched as Renji worked on a clearly affected Byakuya's chest. Byakuya looked about ready to pull Renji down and ravish him but he was desperately trying to keep his hands to himself. His grip was tellingly harsh, clutching the cushion beneath him, and soft sounds were constantly issuing from his mouth. 

"Renji," Toshiro said, his voice steady and low, "Unless you were thinking of altering the plan tonight, you may want to ease up…"

Byakuya turned his head toward Toshiro’s voice, trying to control his breathing, but still somewhat panting. He actually had a hard time remembering what the plan was, but he had to swallow another overt moan when he remembered. He couldn’t help it when his eyes traced every inch of Toshiro’s body he could see, namely his face and his arms around Yukio. 

Renji pulled back, looking at how far gone Byakuya had become. He chuckled, "I may have gotten a little carried away… I honestly have a difficult time stopping now when Bya's so clearly enjoying himself." He moved so that he was seated beneath Byakuya's long legs instead of between them, his hand wrapping around one and soothingly brushing his leg through the material of his pants. His other hand reached to hold Byakuya's, massaging his wrist as he allowed him to calm down. 

Byakuya took a deep, shuddering breath, feeling his heart slow a bit. The gentle but firm motion on his wrist allowed him to focus on something  _ other than  _ Toshiro, and he tilted his head back and closed his eyes, intentionally taking deep breaths and forcing his mind to focus only on Renji’s hands and not the almost painful amount of arousal he had been treated to. He certainly wasn’t complaining. The ice on his skin and the subsequent heat of Renji’s breath and mouth had been fantastic. But he closed off those thoughts for now, and soon he felt the pent-up tension leave. Renji always did know what he needed. 

Toshiro kissed Yukio’s hair, tilting his face up to him with one hand on his chin, looking into his mostly clear emerald eyes. Confident he was returned enough from his subspace, Toshiro gently instructed, "Go ahead and join Renji on the other sofa, love. I'll retrieve us some water. I believe we could all use a small break before continuing any further." His eyes had flickered to Renji at the last statement, Renji nodding his agreement, still massaging Byakuya's wrist and leg. 

Renji grinned, "Come here, Yukio, slide in next to me. You can cuddle into my side while your master gets us water."

Yukio nodded, pressing a kiss to his master’s chest one last time before crossing to the other sofa and settling next to Renji. He leaned up for a moment to look at Byakuya, who still had his head tilted back on the arm of the sofa with his eyes closed. He had come to be quite fond of Byakuya, considering him one of the only people in his life he could trust. He was actually looking forward to seeing the beautiful man with his master, especially knowing how much his master had anticipated this. He had been very good at subduing it, but it was obvious to Yukio that he was quite excited to have the chance to do a scene with Byakuya. 

Yukio sat back, cuddling into Renji’s side and looking up to him with the same fond smile he had graced Byakuya with. It had been no mystery that he was looking forward to finally playing with Renji again as well.

Renji smiled down at him, saying, "Would you massage Bya's legs for me, Yukio, while we wait?" he nodded to where his hand was gently yet firmly pressing. "Just his calves and ankles, not his thighs." After all, the goal was to help Byakuya calm down and touching his thighs would only do the opposite. 

“Of course,” Yukio replied, replacing Renji’s hand with his own when he moved it. He leaned over Renji a bit, his back against Renji’s chest as he began to press firmly into the muscle of Byakuya’s calf with the heel of his hand, the motion careful but still effective. He glanced up to Byakuya’s face, smiling when he saw that he had opened his eyes at Renji’s instruction. He only held eye contact for a moment before looking back down to his own hands, working from the back of Byakuya’s knee to his ankle.

Byakuya smiled up to Renji when Yukio averted his eyes. He never thought he would have so many people in his life he could trust. Sure, to anyone else, trusting three people seemed simple. But that was two more than he’d had before, because his trust in Renji had been the only lifeline he had for many years. With Toshiro and Yukio, though, there was no doubt in his mind. He could trust them. And that wasn’t something he admitted lightly.

His one hand free, he grabbed Byakuya's other hand, saying, "Bya, I want you to sit up and lean against me - Toshiro will be back soon and you should drink some water too. That will be difficult lying down. I'll help you up, pull against my hands."

Byakuya did so, though he was fairly certain he didn’t need the assistance. Still, he let Renji pull him against his side, Yukio shifting a bit to Renji’s other side as he did. “Thank you, Renji. I love you,” he said, reaching up to kiss Renji’s cheek. He settled comfortably under Renji’s arm, nuzzling his nose into his partner’s neck - a motion that had become quite a habit for him. 

Renji held Byakuya to his side, his other arm positioning behind Yukio’s back, his hand burying itself into the fine blonde hair and massaging his scalp. Both submissives were leaned into each side of him and he smiled at the feeling. He was very protective over both of these men and to have them both calm and happy against him brought him a sense of peace. 

Toshiro returned to the room, four empty glasses being carried by his fingers pressing against and holding them by the top and a pitcher of ice water in the other - the same set that had been outside by the pool their previous visit. He brought them over to the table that had been set off to the side of the sofas. He took a minute to gather both buckets and place them back on the table, as well as light the candle. He watched the small flame for a moment, teal eyes noting as the wax beneath the wick began to liquefy and nodded to himself. He then filled each glass with the ice water from the pitcher and passed one to each of the very content men on the sofa, keeping the last for himself and drinking deeply. 

Byakuya took the few moments of silence to sip his water and give a few appreciative glances toward Toshiro, eyes tracing along toned muscles all the way from his shoulders to his waist. He hadn’t truly been given the chance to see Toshiro like this other than their time at the pool, and that day had been a bit active. Now, in the quiet, he realized just how gorgeous Toshiro really was. His tall, lean body was accented by smooth muscle and flawless skin. And he still had the same eye-catching snow-colored hair and bright teal eyes. He would have never guessed that the small boy he had met in college would grow up to be  _ this. _

Toshiro lowered his glass, catching Byakuya's appreciative looks and giving him that calm smile in return. Byakuya looked as beautiful as ever and now completely relaxed against Renji. Yukio still had one of his hands gently caressing his lower leg, the other holding his water which he'd nearly finished. Toshiro calmly finished his own water, setting down the glass. He silently held out his hand to accept Yukio’s when he finished, his submissive smiling sweetly as he obediently passed him back the glass. 

Sitting on the arm of the sofa next to Byakuya he reached out, touching his bared shoulder and lightly stroked the skin beneath his fingertips as he commented, "You seemed to enjoy ice play." He laughed lightly, adding, "I honestly thought you were about to demand more of Renji or grab him yourself. But you remained still, letting him slowly pleasure your body…" 

Toshiro leaned closer, the hand on Byakuya's shoulder moving to trail the light touch of his fingertips up his neck to rest just below his chin. Teal eyes darkened with longing and desire locked on steel gray as he quietly asked, "Are you going to be that good for me?" 

Byakuya struggled to keep any unbecoming sounds from exiting his lips at Toshiro’s touch. He took a shaky breath, trying to calm his racing heart before replying. “Of course. I may not live in the submissive mindset constantly like Yukio, but something in my mind doesn’t allow me to disobey in this context, especially since I’ve been with Renji,” he realized. 

It wasn’t the first time he had made this observation. It really  _ was  _ like some part of his mind turned on and off given the context. He knew, by Renji’s voiced observations, that there were parts of his personality that made it a bit easier to identify his submissive role, even in daily life, but the need to be in control, make demands, have any amount of input, left him completely when they were being intimate. 

“Good,” Toshiro said, his voice calm and steady, his thumb brushing against Byakuya’s cheek. “Because while you are with me, when I give you an order, I expect you to do it, as well as you are able. I will only ever instruct you to do things that you have previously agreed upon before starting the scene. Even if you change your mind and want me to do more, I won’t go any further than the boundaries you’ve already set when you were completely outside of subspace and fully able to consent. 

“You are not to act unless I direct you to or if you have asked for permission and been granted it. You may say anything, and I want to hear your voice, your reactions, but you are  _ not _ to  _ demand _ anything of me. You will  _ ask _ and wait for permission. We will use the color system and you must answer me truthfully and immediately when I ask for a color. If at  _ any _ point you say the word ‘red,’ even if I have not asked for a color, I will immediately end the scene and make sure to bring you back to yourself. Understand?” 

“Yes, I understand,” Byakuya replied. He couldn’t  _ help  _ but listen to every word, closely and meticulously. He knew he was trembling slightly, though the cause was unknown. The room was comfortably warm, so he knew that wasn’t it. It hadn’t begun when Toshiro touched him. But his  _ voice,  _ much like Renji’s when he was firmly in a dominant mindset, sent chills down his spine. In that moment, Byakuya did summon a bit of control, because he certainly  _ wanted  _ to lean his cheek into Toshiro’s thumb and admit surrender before the session even started.

“Good,” Toshiro said again, nodding. He withdrew a bit, allowing his hand to fall as he said, “When you are ready then, you are to lie on your stomach on the other sofa. I will start using the wax on your back. I don’t want to cause your chest to become overstimulated after Renji concentrated on it for so long using the ice,” he finished with a smirk, teal eyes sliding over to Renji.

Renji didn’t look at all apologetic and Toshiro couldn’t really blame him. Given the opportunity, Toshiro would take the time to explore every inch of Byakuya’s gorgeous body as well. He was determined that Byakuya thoroughly enjoy his time with him though, so that meant doing all he could to avoid discomfort - wax play was already something that not everyone enjoyed. There was no need to add in the factor of dripping the wax onto skin that had already been stimulated from the iceplay.

Toshiro grinned though, feeling a bit mischievous about being denied to have Byakuya fully facing him for this, even if that likely hadn’t even occurred to Renji at the time. “Yukio, my love,” Toshiro said softly, directing his attention to catch his emerald green eyes, “You are only to obey Renji if you  _ want _ to. You may deliberately misinterpret anything he tells you to do or ignore it completely.  _ Have fun.” _ Whether that last statement was for Yukio or Renji didn’t really matter, applying to both, and Toshiro found himself suppressing a laugh at the overly exasperated look Renji was giving him. 

Honestly, Yukio would have only done what he wanted anyway - he didn’t take orders from anyone other than his master unless he wanted to - but with Toshiro’s  _ explicit _ permission and  _ instruction _ to do so, he’d be even more of a brat about it, and Renji was fully aware of that fact.

“Thank you, master,” Yukio said, his tone subdued and respectful. But his soft expression turned to a devious smirk when he looked up to Renji. “I always have fun with Renji.”

Renji returned the smirk, although internally he was a bit intimidated by the smaller man - Yukio was brilliant, and he could be entirely devious when he applied that brilliance. Toshiro saying what he’d said, the  _ way _ he’d said it, had turned subduing Yukio into a game… And Yukio didn’t like losing. He was going to probably have to manhandle him into a bind and the brat was also going to enjoy every second of making that nearly impossible. “I’m sure - and I always have fun with you, even when you’re making things difficult for me. On that note though, Toshiro,” Renji implored, “can you at least tell him he’s not allowed to leave the sofa? I’m  _ really _ not up for chasing him around the house this time…”

Toshiro did laugh then, saying, “Yukio, you are to remain touching either Renji or the sofa at all times.” He smiled, knowing Yukio would catch all of the loopholes he’d purposely allowed in that order.

Yukio’s smile never did falter. Renji likely had no idea how much he could do if  _ those  _ were his only limitations. “Yes, master,” he replied, sharing a knowing glance with his master. Renji really hadn’t done himself any favors, but Yukio would let him believe he had… for now.

Byakuya leaned up for a moment to kiss Renji’s cheek before rising from the sofa and crossing the short distance to the opposite one, lying on his stomach as he had been instructed. He folded his arms beneath his head, turning to rest his cheek on his forearm, both for comfort and so that he still had visual contact with Renji. Though he was far more excited than nervous, there was still a touch of apprehension sneaking in. 

Toshiro stood up as well, grabbing the candle and noting that there was quite a lot of liquid wax now pooling at the center around the wick. He set the candle on the floor, near the sofa, where he had set the ice bucket earlier, and kneeled next to Byakuya. He brushed his long, raven hair away from his face, saying quietly, “Before this starts, I want to clarify something, Byakuya. You’ve allowed me to touch you any way that I wish with my hands, but you have not clarified one way or the other if I’m also allowed to  _ kiss _ you. 

“If you don’t want me to, I’ll keep myself in check, but I admit that  _ I _ want to,  _ very much.  _ I thought I could do this without saying anything, but seeing you like this, submitting so beautifully… I had to ask or my mind would just be tormenting myself while I touched you, wanting to kiss your skin, your lips, but not knowing whether or not I was allowed. I… hope I’m not overstepping with you. You affect me a great deal, Byakuya, you always have…”

Byakuya smiled, reaching out briefly to trace his fingertips along Toshiro’s jawbone to his chin before returning his hand to its place under his head. “I can’t deny that you affect me, too. I would like it very much if you would kiss me. I just want to be sure that Renji is well aware of this change, since it wasn’t discussed before,” he said, glancing around Toshiro to Renji on the opposite sofa.

Renji and Yukio had so far been peacefully watching their exchange, Yukio still deceptively docile and cuddled up into his side. They both were a bit mesmerized by the two beautiful men, the longing between them obvious and Renji smiled as he said, “Whatever you two decide you are comfortable doing with one another, I don’t mind at all. I’m not concerned - I know you love me, Bya, and that Toshiro’s entire world is Yukio here. I’m sure Yukio feels the same way; you’re both stunning together, and it’s clear how much you care about and desire one another. I wouldn’t deny Bya anything or anyone that made him feel like you do, Toshiro - you two are already beautiful to watch, it’s not like I won’t enjoy seeing you together.”

Yukio leaned a bit more into Renji's side as he nodded, his eyes sweeping appreciatively from his master to Byakuya. “I do agree - you’re both beautiful,” he said with a smile. Not only did he mean their actual aesthetics, which were stunning, but the way his master looked at Byakuya, with so much care and admiration, which he had been forced to hide away until recently, made warmth flood his heart. Seeing his master this happy was a rare thing indeed, especially when Yukio wasn’t directly responsible for it. 

“Thank you, Renji. I knew you wouldn’t mind, but I can’t help but include you in all of my decisions,” Byakuya said with a smile. It was true. Doing anything without Renji just made his heart clench, and he didn’t want to cause him any distress by making decisions without knowing that Renji was aware of them.

Renji nodded, smiling fondly while carding his fingers through Yukio’s fine blonde hair, “I know, Bya. And that’s exactly why I don’t mind. I trust you completely and I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you.”

Byakuya gave Renji a soft, affectionate smile, one he knew was reserved only for his lover, before bringing his eyes back to Toshiro. “I’m ready to begin, whenever you decide to,” he told him, relaxing and letting his eyes shut for a moment as he took a deep breath. Though, the calming effect was a bit skewed when he opened his eyes to bright, striking teal that made his heart skip.

Toshiro had leaned in impossibly close to him, his small smile growing slightly as Byakuya opened his eyes again and he saw them widen in slight surprise at his proximity. He leaned in a bit closer, his fingers weaving into soft raven locks as he pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, teal eyes fluttering shut at just that brief contact. He’d wanted to touch him like this, to be allowed to show him how much he desired and wanted him  _ for so long. _ In many ways, Byakuya had been his first serious crush, having only been 16 at the time they first met, and finally being able to act on that, nearly ten years later, was a staggering relief. He withdrew from him, still smiling, his fingers still playing with his soft hair as he whispered, “Thank you, Byakuya, for allowing me this. I’ll take good care of you.”

Byakuya felt the tender passion in Toshiro’s lips, forcing a content sigh to surface. From his position, there wasn’t much he could do to reciprocate, but he settled for leaning into Toshiro’s hand in his hair. “I know you will, Toshiro. I trust you,” he whispered. 

Three simple words, that Toshiro entirely believed, both made him want to sweep this man into his arms and thoroughly ravish his mouth and prevented him from doing so. Because Byakuya trusted him, trusted him to take care of him in this state, to be aware and respectful of his boundaries. And he’d been asked to perform a kink, to administer wax play, which is what Byakuya was expecting him to do. He took his own steadying breath, allowing his mind to fall into his own domspace, Byakuya’s needs becoming his sole focus, his own disappearing from his mind.

He ran his fingers down Byakuya’s back, the muscles below the skin reacting to his light touch. He made several sweeps, leaving no skin untouched, before putting more pressure behind his touch, massaging the muscles beneath his hands while rubbing against the skin. His goal wasn’t really to stimulate the skin - he was actually trying to deaden it a bit, so that the shock of the hot wax wasn’t so harsh as it would have been against skin that hadn’t really been touched at all so far.

Renji watched as Toshiro stroked Byakuya’s back and began to massage it, thoroughly caught up in just watching Byakuya’s reactions and Toshiro’s calm, sure motions. He looked down at Yukio, seeing the other two also had his full attention, he whispered to him, “Would you mind if we wait to have our fun to just watch your master with my Bya? I know you have a pretty strong voyeurism kink yourself, Yukio, and I really don’t want to miss this. They really are gorgeous together.”

Yukio nodded, not able to wrench his eyes away from the other two. “I wouldn’t mind. You’re right - I’d like to watch regardless, but seeing master like this… it’s a rare treat. I don’t want to miss it, either,” he said quietly. Sensing and  _ seeing  _ the amount of relief in his master’s eyes when he had kissed Byakuya made  _ all  _ of this worth it. He would never deny a chance to play with Renji, but he was more than grateful that Renji’s partner had been Byakuya, someone his master truly cared about. 

Byakuya began to relax from the initial tension of adjusting to Toshiro’s touch, his breathing calm and his heart at ease. He knew he could trust Toshiro, and having Renji there only made him all the more willing to completely let go. He knew it wouldn’t be difficult to allow himself to quickly sink into the peace and security of subspace.

Toshiro felt Byakuya completely relax, no longer tensing at all even as he varied where he touched him upon his back, doing so randomly with differing amounts of force. Gauging that he was properly desensitized enough to unexpected touches, he said with no small amount of command to his tone, “Byakuya, look at me while I instruct you on what will happen next and what I need you to do. I need to be sure you understand.”

Byakuya silently obeyed, lifting his head and turning to make eye contact with Toshiro. The calm authority in those teal eyes was riveting, and he had no choice but to stay focused on him, awaiting his instruction.

“The temperature of this varies, depending upon how long the wax is allowed to cool by falling through the air before it hits your skin. And not everyone has the same comfort level for the heat. So I’m going to start with the candle fairly high - you should barely feel any heat, mostly just the surprise of the wax hitting your skin. Then I’ll move the candle and lower it, which means it will be hotter with the next drip of wax. 

“After each drop, I’m going to ask you for your color. Green means you’re perfectly fine and I should continue with the candle lower, yellow means you think you’re at your heat tolerance limit and you don’t want me to lower it any more. And of course red will bring a stop to this. It’s perfectly alright to call red on the first drip, if you don’t like the feeling at all. My Yukio doesn’t - don’t be self conscious, just honest. Understand?”

“Yes, I understand,” Byakuya replied, still somewhat unwilling to look away. Also, he needed to be sure that Toshiro didn’t need his attention any longer, his mind already entering a state that put him at Toshiro’s mercy. He was well aware of Toshiro’s skill, as had been pointed out by Renji more than once, and his own personal trust in this man only caused the transition of his mind to quicken.

“Good. You may relax back down.” Toshiro was smiling gently, both at Byakuya’s perfect obedience so far that the other man had very clearly been waiting on Toshiro’s permission to break eye contact with him and lay back down. Byakuya was proving to be a delight to him, a perfect submissive, and he wasn’t at all concerned that his instructions wouldn’t be followed.

He reached for the candle, now with even more collected liquid wax pooling around the wick. He held the candle as high as he could while still remaining in full control of it and tilted it slowly, allowing a single drop of wax to fall before righting it, his eyes only falling to the shine of the wax upon Byakuya’s back when he was certain no more would drip. His voice was clear as he commanded, “Color.”

“Green,” Byakuya supplied an answer immediately. He had barely flinched when the wax had dropped onto his skin. Toshiro was right - it wasn’t hot at all at this point. In fact, he already felt it drying. Though the feeling didn’t do anything particularly for him so far, he was more than willing to allow Toshiro to proceed.

Toshiro moved the candle over so that the wax would impact a different section of his back, lowering it a bit as well before repeating the process of allowing one drop of liquid hot wax to fall. “Color.”

“Green,” Byakuya replied. There wasn’t much difference this time, perhaps a bit of warmth from the wax. And he had so extremely relaxed that even the sensation of it dropping somewhere else hadn’t really startled him. In fact, instead of being overtly arousing, he found it to be soothing.

Toshiro continued the pattern, lowering and moving the candle after each ‘Green’ response from Byakuya. His back was slowly becoming a patchwork of drying wax and Toshiro was determined to continue until it was mostly covered. Eventually though, he found Byakuya’s tolerance point. He had actually flinched slightly, that time, and Toshiro already knew the response even as he commanded, “Color.”

“Yellow,” Byakuya said. Throughout the process, he had so entirely melted into the sofa, bonelessly relaxed, that the sting of the heat had alarmed him a bit. But, knowing that his response would let Toshiro know his comfort level, he continued his steady breathing, actually a bit surprised that something like this would so thoroughly calm him. The almost continuous layer of wax on his back was warm and comfortable, and when he closed his eyes, the sensation pulled him into that familiar sense of floating, his surroundings seeming to fall away.

Toshiro’s sharp teal eyes quickly noted the distance his hand was above Byakuya’s back, committing it to memory. The terrifying thing about the way his mind worked was that such a thing  _ would _ remain,  _ perfectly _ in his memory - whether he wanted to forget or not. It was one of the ways Yukio helped ground him - keeping his focus on  _ him _ instead of utterly random, useless things that Toshiro had no wish to recall. But he was a bit grateful to the skill concerning things like this - he wasn’t worried that he’d accidentally drip the wax too low. 

He knew that, beyond the issue of the open flame,  _ this _ was one of the main reasons Renji was so uncomfortable performing wax play - he didn’t trust himself enough to keep the proper distance between the candle and the submissive’s skin. Toshiro continued covering Byakuya’s back, still requesting the color after each time as he wasn’t about to alter the man’s instructions in the middle of this, even though he was confident now that the only answer would be green. Eventually most of his back was covered in wax and Toshiro blew out the candle, setting it aside, carding one of his hand’s fingers through Byakuya’s soft hair as he allowed the rest of the wax to cool and fully harden. 

Byakuya gave a contented hum, resting and reveling in the weightless feeling for as long as Toshiro allowed. This experience closely rivaled the effect of being bound by Renji’s ribbons, pulling him out of his own mind just by the sheer comfort of being warm, accompanied by the feeling of something over him. Though the wax wasn’t restraining, the solid layer had a similar effect on his mind. He didn’t try too hard to figure out why. He just allowed it to relax him, feeling only Toshiro’s fingers running through his hair.

Toshiro lightly touched the wax after several minutes, checking to make sure it was completely dry. This next step - peeling it off - was sure to be interesting. It usually felt good, but whether or not it was good to the point of arousing varied and he could at least admit to himself that he was more than a little curious what Byakuya’s reaction to this would be. He leaned over, kissing Byakuya’s hair just above his ear as he said quietly, “I’m going to peel this off. Feel free to let your body react but try to remain as still as you can. I’ll tell you when it’s completely removed. Understand?”

“I understand,” Byakuya replied. He braced himself a bit for the foreign sensation, not entirely sure what to expect. Based on what had happened so far, he could imagine it certainly wouldn’t be  _ unpleasurable, _ but he had a hard time allowing his body to relax completely again as he anticipated it.

Toshiro used his nails to lift part of the wax that was over Byakuya’s left shoulder blade until a thick band of it was lifted, and then he carefully peeled it off so that the wax didn’t crack and break during the process. Not only was that a bit annoying to the person removing the wax, it just felt utterly  _ satisfying _ to the person it was peeled off of - like peeling the top layer of skin from a healing sunburn. The skin beneath the wax was a slightly reddened color from the heat and Toshiro leaned over, pushing cooling breath from his mouth over the revealed area.

Byakuya tensed instantly, an involuntary gasp exiting his lips as a severe - but extremely pleasurable - chill ran through his body. It had been enough to push a bit of pleasure into him when the wax had been initially removed, but Toshiro’s cool breath only intensified the feeling. He clenched his hands around his folded arms, his core muscles flexed to keep himself still as Toshiro continued.

Toshiro continued removing the wax, using his cool breath to soothe the revealed skin, and Byakuya was only becoming more affected beneath him. He couldn’t help but smile, enjoying that he could bring such obvious pleasure to his oldest friend. When the last of the wax was removed, he stated, his voice calm and clear, “I’m done removing the wax, Byakuya. If you need a minute, that’s fine. If you want me to continue, turn over onto your back.” He ran a soothing hand over his back as he waited to see what Byakuya would do - he’d wait as long as the other man needed him to, his focus completely on his needs in this moment.

Byakuya had no idea  _ why  _ he would want a minute. The teasing chills that sparked through his blood every time Toshiro breathed gently on his back had him fully aroused. He desperately wanted Toshiro to continue, so after only a few heavy breaths, he moved to turn over, his somewhat unfocused gaze immediately finding confident teal eyes. The desire to grab the man and pull him onto him was almost overwhelming, so he anchored his hands onto the sofa beneath him, just as he had earlier with Renji, intent to wait for instruction.

Toshiro took in his barely restrained state and felt his own arousal hit him hard, rapidly realizing that there was no way he was going to be able to hover over this man like this without pinning him and grinding down into him. Which meant… “Byakuya, remember how Yukio was sitting on my lap before? I want you to move so I can sit down and then I want you to do the same, sit facing me on my lap. Understand?” 

“Yes,” Byakuya breathed, shifting to allow Toshiro room to sit and then quickly moving to straddle his lap as soon as he was settled. Byakuya’s knees against the back of the sofa prevented him from getting as close as he wanted to, and he barely held back from immediately claiming Toshiro’s lips with his own. He rested his hands on Toshiro’s shoulders, willing them not to wander, because he definitely  _ wanted  _ them to. He tried to avert his eyes to something on the man that wasn’t so ridiculously  _ sexy,  _ but he issued a soft, subconscious whine when he realized it was impossible. He had no idea how he was going to survive this, his only hope being that his submissive mind prevented him from doing anything without permission in this state.

Toshiro honestly wasn’t much better, the desperate desire in Byakuya’s slate gray eyes - in his every movement - made him want to pin him down. But he remained focused - that wasn’t what Byakuya had agreed on before. He  _ was _ allowed to touch the man though, and he planned to bring him relief soon. “You are to remain sitting, upright like this, unless I pull you to me. You can touch my body and my hair with your hands, as long as you don’t pull, push, or attempt to actually move me.” Toshiro grabbed Byakuya’s hip with one hand as he raised his other to lightly stroke his throat, his voice a bit rough with his own need as he asked, “Understand?”

“Yes, thank you,” Byakuya gasped, his hands immediately taking separate paths - one to the back of Toshiro’s neck to lightly thread his fingers into soft, white hair, and the other moving downward to meticulously study the lean muscles in Toshiro’s chest and upper abs. At this point, his body was acting of its own accord, only guided by Toshiro’s commands, and a heavy moan left his mouth, the hand in Toshiro’s hair trembling a bit as he willed himself not to close his fingers around it, a habit from his time with Renji that he had to prevent from coming to the surface.

Toshiro’s own breathing picked up, shivering at the feeling of Byakuya’s fingers exploring his body. His hand on his hip trailed up his side, over his chest, and behind his neck to take hold of Byakuya’s long hair, pulling just enough for him to angle his head slightly. All the while his other hand had circled the front of his throat, gently squeezing and slightly restricting his ability to breathe. 

Byakuya stopped himself just short of leaning into Toshiro, a long, low groan pushing past the hand around his throat. He buried his hand even more thoroughly into Toshiro’s hair, his other hand curving around to latch firmly onto his side, careful not to let him feel as though he was trying to pull him. “Toshiro,” Byakuya forced his voice out past the pressure on his neck, still practically whining the man’s name. The pleasure was blinding, and he wanted relief, but another part of him never wanted it to end, the sensation of being on the edge feeling  _ fantastic _ .

“I’ve got you,” Toshiro murmured, entirely focused on the man before him, taking in his every reaction, his aborted movements as he unconsciously moved to lean into him and then halted his own motion. Toshiro was only holding him in place by the hand at the back of his neck, only pressing against his throat with his other hand to drive him further into pleasure, and Byakuya was already nearly begging with him for relief. Toshiro was so aroused himself at being able to bring Byakuya to this state, after so long of wanting to, after so many lonely nights fantasizing having this man look at him exactly this way, he couldn’t resist closing the distance between them, finally capturing Byakuya’s lips with his own. Toshiro shuddered at the feeling, teal eyes falling half-lidded in pleasure, his tongue sweeping across Byakuya’s lips before speaking against them, “Open for me, Byakuya, let me taste you.”

Byakuya immediately obliged, whimpering a bit at the commanding tone in Toshiro’s voice, his arousal mounting only higher with the contact of their lips. It wasn’t difficult to follow his every order when it was spoken so confidently, telling him to do things he had truly wanted to do before they had even begun.

Toshiro immediately deepened the kiss, his tongue seeking out Byakuya’s and prompting him to engage with him. Toshiro groaned deeply as Byakuya responded. He kept the pressure upon his throat but his other hand released his hair and pressed against his chest, his fingers seeking and finding each nipple, playing with them until they hardened, his hand moving lower and firmly stroking his toned abs. 

Byakuya’s breath hitched, even as Toshiro had his mouth thoroughly occupied, as his hand moved lower. He wanted to  _ beg  _ him to continue, but the immense pleasure coursing through him prevented him. The unique taste of Toshiro’s mouth, the feeling of his hands on him, it was all different, a novelty that he feared losing. He honestly never wanted Toshiro to stop, content to sink into the pleasure for as long as he was willing to give it. 

Toshiro allowed his hand to wander lower, to press upon Byakuya’s straining length. Byakuya whimpered and Toshiro captured the sound with his mouth, kissing him with a desperate edge even as he kept his firm control. He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, giving him the room he needed to slip his hand beneath his boxers and grasp Byakuya’s cock, his fingers wrapping around him firmly as he began to pump him. He found himself wanting nothing more than to feel and see Byakuya come undone, sitting on his lap, lost in his kiss,  _ because _ of  _ his _ hand.

Byakuya groaned heavily into Toshiro’s mouth as he began working his aching length. At the direct contact, sweat broke out on his back, and he knew he wasn’t going to last long after so long holding back the tension. He broke away from Toshiro’s lips only to say, “Toshiro, I want to come. Please, let me come,” he begged, his breathing ragged and labored and his eyes half-lidded as Toshiro continued the rhythm he had set.

Toshiro shuddered himself at the tone, and at the question itself. Byakuya really had been perfect for him. Even in this, asking permission because Toshiro hadn’t yet told him he could. Toshiro felt incredible, such a beautiful man - the man he had never thought he’d see this way - under his complete control. If he had any sort of stimulation  _ at all _ right now, he was certain he’d be on the edge himself. “So good, Byakuya,” Toshiro groaned before his tone sharpened and he said clearly, “Come for me.”

It took only seconds before Byakuya was tumbling over the edge, his climax forcefully taking him over. He had to brace his hands on Toshiro’s shoulders to keep from collapsing onto him, resting his forehead against Toshiro’s and clenching his eyes shut, the only way he could be certain he wouldn’t lose his constitution completely. The waves of pleasure sent tingling chills down his arms as the pressure subsided, and he relaxed his hold on Toshiro’s shoulders as he attempted to catch his breath.

Toshiro withdrew both hands from his throat and cock, re-securing Byakuya’s pants without looking at him, maintaining his modesty as much as possible with what they’d just done. He wiped his slightly sticky fingers off on his own pants, uncaring, just wanting to pull the man into him to rest against his chest. Byakuya was far larger than Yukio but his weight was still comforting. He steadied his own breathing, ignoring his own achingly hard arousal. He would address that later. For now he focused on rubbing his hands down Byakuya’s toned back, one coming to tilt his head up to take him in a slow, deep, comforting kiss, Toshiro melting into the feeling of actually being allowed to do so, moaning into Byakuya’s welcoming mouth.

Byakuya let out a content sigh, resting in the calming contact of Toshiro’s hands running down his back and his lips against his. The kiss was soothing, not desperate as it was before. Byakuya felt impossibly more tension exit his body, his hands dropping from Toshiro’s shoulders to rest more easily at his waist.

Toshiro gently broke the kiss, nuzzling into Byakuya’s neck before pressing a few more kisses against his skin, trailing up his jaw to his ear, whispering, “Beautiful, Byakuya. Thank you, for your submission. I would be honored to play with you, to take care of you - you only need ask.” He kissed his cheek again before resting his chin on his shoulder, teal eyes finding the emerald of his beautiful Yukio and he smiled, asking, “Did you enjoy watching, love?”

“Yes, master, I enjoyed it very much. You and Byakuya are beautiful together,” Yukio replied with a bright grin. It was very much obvious that it had been an arousing experience for him, but more than that he had watched his master’s every move, every expression, especially when Byakuya submitted to him so flawlessly, and he was  _ overjoyed  _ that his master had found what Yukio knew he had wanted Byakuya to be. And though he knew Byakuya hadn’t  _ tried  _ to be that way - it was just his naturally submissive nature - he felt that he would need to thank him sometime for making his master so happy. 

Byakuya was honestly just trying to hold himself up, the weight of Toshiro’s chin on his shoulder causing him to shake slightly with the effort it took to stay upright. “Toshiro, may I relax?” he requested quietly.

"Of course, you did so well. You may do as you want now Byakuya, though I'd really like it if you relaxed against my chest. It's very comforting to me. I do believe Renji and Yukio held off their fun to watch us - which means we get the same pleasure," Toshiro said with a smile as he leaned back to look into Byakuya's eyes. 

Byakuya shifted to bring his stiff legs off to one side of Toshiro’s, all but collapsing and curling into his chest, resting his head on Toshiro’s shoulder. “They were watching?” he asked, turning slightly to find Renji, not being able to help the smile that curved his lips when he met those dark eyes.

"Honestly, Bya, there was no way we could tear our eyes away," Renji said with a fond smile. "Well, I have a difficult time not watching almost anything you do, but watching you completely let go and submit to Toshiro, to allow yourself to just lose yourself in pleasure… And then to see Toshiro so attentively take care of you… I don't think I've enjoyed watching a scene more. You two are gorgeous, even more so together." Renji turned to Yukio, dropping a kiss on his nose, "We really lucked out? Didn't we? That these two needed us to open up - otherwise I'm pretty sure they would have been too wrapped up in each other to notice we exist."

Toshiro chuckled, "Yukio, more than anyone, made me into the person I am today. Taking care of him, having him be my primary focus over the course of the past year and a half, made me a far better person. He's brought me an almost permanent sense of calm. The person I was in college… I never would have been able to be what Byakuya needed. We never would have had the necessary, blunt conversations it would have taken. The only reason we fit so well now, I'm certain, is because of you both, shaping us into who we always could have been but weren't able to see for ourselves."

“He’s right, Renji. I don’t know if you really understand what you did for me, but I hope the amount of trust I feel comfortable putting in you, Toshiro, and Yukio is testament enough to how far I’ve come because of you,” Byakuya agreed. He was still a bit hazy, but fully cognizant, really just wanting to rest. Habit drove him to lightly press his nose to Toshiro’s neck, and he gave a light sigh at the instant comfort the action brought him.

Toshiro smiled, leaning his cheek against his head, feeling utterly at peace with Byakuya so content against his chest. His own need was still present but easy to ignore in the face of this overwhelming feeling of  _ finally  _ being able to be with Byakuya this way. His teal eyes found the beautiful emerald of his Yukio’s as he said, "Well love? Do I get a show now too?" 

“Oh, yes, master. There will  _ definitely  _ be a show,” Yukio replied, looking up to Renji with a mischievous grin.

Renji groaned a bit. What on earth had he gotten himself into? 


	10. ... and cloth.

_Byakuya shifted to bring his stiff legs off to one side of Toshiro’s, all but collapsing and curling into his chest, resting his head on Toshiro’s shoulder. “They were watching?” he asked, turning slightly to find Renji, not being able to help the smile that curved his lips when he met those dark eyes._

_"Honestly, Bya, there was no way we could tear our eyes away," Renji said with a fond smile. "Well, I have a difficult time not watching almost anything you do, but watching you completely let go and submit to Toshiro, to allow yourself to just lose yourself in pleasure… And then to see Toshiro so attentively take care of you… I don't think I've enjoyed watching a scene more. You two are gorgeous, even more so together." Renji turned to Yukio, dropping a kiss on his nose, "We really lucked out? Didn't we? That these two needed us to open up - otherwise I'm pretty sure they would have been too wrapped up in each other to notice we exist."_

_Toshiro chuckled, "Yukio, more than anyone, made me into the person I am today. Taking care of him, having him be my primary focus over the course of the past year and a half, made me a far better person. He's brought me an almost permanent sense of calm. The person I was in college… I never would have been able to be what Byakuya needed. We never would have had the necessary, blunt conversations it would have taken. The only reason we fit so well now, I'm certain, is because of you both, shaping us into who we always could have been but weren't able to see for ourselves."_

_“He’s right, Renji. I don’t know if you really understand what you did for me, but I hope the amount of trust I feel comfortable putting in you, Toshiro, and Yukio is testament enough to how far I’ve come because of you,” Byakuya agreed. He was still a bit hazy, but fully cognizant, really just wanting to rest. Habit drove him to lightly press his nose to Toshiro’s neck, and he gave a light sigh at the instant comfort the action brought him._

_Toshiro smiled, leaning his cheek against his head, feeling utterly at peace with Byakuya so content against his chest. His own need was still present but easy to ignore in the face of this overwhelming feeling of finally being able to be with Byakuya this way. His teal eyes found the beautiful emerald of his Yukio’s as he said, "Well love? Do I get a show now too?"_

_“Oh, yes, master. There will definitely be a show,” Yukio replied, looking up to Renji with a mischievous grin._

_Renji groaned a bit. What on earth had he gotten himself into?_

Renji pulled out the ribbons he preferred using for bondage, holding them up. “Now, Yukio,” he said, his voice dipping into that commanding velvet tone - hoping it’d have at least _some_ effect on the submissive. Although, Yukio could direct that impulse extremely well, only the person he saw as his actual master could affect him immediately. And _his master_ had _told_ him to disobey. Yeah… this was going to be fun… “Be a good boy for me and get on your hands and knees.”

Yukio didn’t bother asking questions. He _knew_ where Renji wanted him to be. But, taking his master’s orders to heart, he slid to rest his knees on the floor, his hands flat on the sofa cushions, facing toward the back of the sofa, giving Renji _none_ of the access he knew he wanted. But, that was what Renji got for giving vague instructions.

Renji sighed… Right… misinterpreting on purpose… He glanced back at Toshiro who had the audacity to be smirking right now. Fine… he’d be more specific… Or he’d just manhandle Yukio into position but he thought he’d at least _try_ this way first.

Afterall, it was part of the game, and he didn’t want to deny Yukio any of his fun.

“Yukio, get back on the couch with your forearms on the arm, leaning your upper body on them, while you kneel on the right-most cushion - and then _stay like that_.”

Yukio considered for a moment, knowing that if he didn’t obey he would just be forced into position. Not that he’d mind that. But there was no misinterpreting this time. So, he’d concede this time. There would be other opportunities, he was sure of it. “Ah, well, you didn’t say _that_ ,” he quipped as he pulled himself back up onto the sofa. 

He positioned himself as Renji had instructed, but when he placed his forearms on the arm of the sofa, he lowered his chest down onto them, again denying Renji access. Perhaps there _was_ room for misinterpretation. He tried not to laugh as he looked up to Renji, maintaining a docile smile as well as he could.

Renji studied him for a minute. He could take the opportunity and probably bind his thighs together, since he _actually_ was kneeling. He usually didn’t do that - thus Yukio wasn’t expecting him to - but it may be better to do so now. If it got in Toshiro’s way later he could undo it himself for putting Yukio up to being even more bratty than usual, Renji thought with a smirk. 

He pet a hand down Yukio’s back, moving it up and down, allowing his fingers to slide through the fine blonde hair. Then he moved rather swiftly as his hand traveled back down, getting on the sofa himself behind the smaller man, clutching Yukio by both hips so that he couldn’t move and pinning his lower legs beneath his own.

“Hey!” Yukio yelped, trying to struggle against Renji’s firm grip. He knew at this point there was no use in trying. Renji was _much_ stronger than he was. He could barely budge his legs to get free. It didn’t matter, though. He would be lying if he didn’t say he got quite the rush from being handled so decisively. But leaving his hands free would be a mistake Renji would likely regret later.

Renji took one of the two ribbons, throwing the other over his own shoulder - he knew better than to place it where Yukio could grab - and began securely wrapping Yukio’s thighs over his pants. He glanced over at Toshiro - because this was _definitely_ going to be in his way - but the other dominant didn’t seem to mind, that smirk still on his face as he sat cuddling Byakuya to his chest. Renji smiled as well, knowing Toshiro just wanted Yukio to have fun with him, completely uncaring about having to undo a bit of ribbon bondage later.

Renji made sure the ribbon wasn’t _too_ tight but still made it impossible for Yukio to separate his legs now. It didn’t completely stop him from moving but severely limited his options, with the added benefit of the restricting feeling on his legs that he wasn’t entirely used to when with Renji. Hopefully, the restriction would start him falling into at least a partial subspace and he’d be a bit more docile, even without really thinking about it.

Yukio gave a light sigh, letting his guard down for a moment as Renji took the time to bind his legs. He let his head fall, hanging a bit off the arm of the sofa. The restriction did calm him, but in the back of his mind was his _master’s_ permission. He didn’t have to listen to Renji, but he could certainly enjoy what he was doing to him. His thighs being bound was a rather foreign sensation, but he quickly decided he liked it. It was actually even more effective than binding his arms, in terms of a calming effect, because he felt that it was a much more pivotal part of his body that was disabled. Still, he didn’t lose sight of the desire to give his master a show.

Renji caressed his back and sides for a minute, just letting Yukio settle into the feeling. Yukio loved a challenge, but he also was extremely submissive, and he knew that he was enjoying the feeling of being restricted. If anything, it only added to the challenge. Renji slid one of his hands up to the back of Yukio’s neck, his fingers threading through his fine hair and gripping as he stood from the sofa, keeping him pinned against the arm. He moved to crouch next to him, his voice low as he asked, “Now Yukio, if I release you, will you sit back on your knees for me and hold your arms together in front of you so I can bind them properly?”

Yukio brought one hand up to Renji’s cheek, keeping his smile intact as he ran his thumb over the smooth skin. He truly did admire Renji, and he was always pleasantly surprised when they challenged one another. Still, he wasn’t finished. His hand drifted slowly toward Renji’s ear as he said, “You know, I don’t want to lie to you… I don’t think I will.” Before Renji was able to react, he slid his hand into Renji’s hair and _pulled._

A whine slipped past Renji’s lips and he fell the rest of the way to his knees, his body shuddering at the harsh, completely unexpected pull. “Y-Yukio…” he groaned out as his hand released Yukio’s own hair, immediately clutching at his arm to release the tension in his hair. Renji growled a bit, because Yukio _knew_ not to do that without permission, and he said, with no small amount of threat, _“Let. Go.”_

Yukio obeyed immediately, but he wasn’t even slightly afraid of Renji’s tone. He knew he’d never hurt him, but he _did_ know his brazen action would drive Renji’s aggression a bit. Still, just to be sure he wasn’t truly angry, Yukio pulled his arm from Renji’s grasp and took his hand, watching him intently with a truly calm and not at all challenging expression until he was certain of Renji’s response.

Renji breathed deeply, calming himself as Yukio released him. Dark eyes locked on emerald green, no longer challenging, but Renji’s mind had been thrown into making sure Yukio yielded to him completely. He grabbed Yukio by the back of the neck, holding him in place. He honestly wanted to claim his mouth, to force him to submit to a demanding kiss, but Yukio’s limits flashed through his mind. _Only_ Toshiro was allowed to kiss him like that and Renji growled again in slight frustration. 

It took a full five minutes, looking into calm, completely trusting emerald green eyes for Renji to find his own calm, convinced that Yukio wasn’t going to do something so brazen again. He leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together, their breath mixing together as he let go of the impulse that had almost overwhelmed him. Yukio wasn’t actually trying to _win_ by challenging him - he wanted to submit to Renji - he was just having fun. Renji kept that thought front and center in his mind as he leaned back, kissing Yukio on the nose as he withdrew from him. “Let me ask again, now, will you sit up or will I need to force you to do so? And if you pull my hair again, I’m not going to ask or tell anymore - I’m just going to _do.”_

Yukio shuddered a bit at the thought, a thrill running through him at the prospect of being handled so roughly. Still, he didn’t want to do something so drastic again, even if he did know Renji would never lose control with him. “I’d like it if you’d force me, please, Renji,” Yukio replied, his tone fully subdued and willing to comply for now. He’d give Renji a moment to calm down, but still keep his spirit alive by _asking_ him to manhandle him. He would give a light struggle, of course, but the goal wouldn’t really be to win, because he knew he couldn’t. But there was no point in having Renji force him unless he fought a _bit._

Renji nodded, understanding the compromise - it was an old one between them. Renji pushed Yukio up by his shoulder, quickly snagging both of his wrists with his other hand. Yukio was so slight that it wasn’t even hard for him to securely hold both together, even as Yukio gave a bit of a struggle. He brought the captured wrists all the way to Yukio’s chest so that he couldn’t lean back down and plucked the second ribbon from the floor where it had fallen. Using both hands, he twisted Yukio’s wrists flush against each other and wrapped the center of the ribbon around them securely, tight but not tight enough to cut off his circulation - and Yukio was aware enough of the importance of that to at least allow him to check it in peace in the middle of his struggling.

Yukio kept up the facade of fighting, but really Renji’s actions were quickly pulling him into submission, just as rough play always did. He gave a light groan when Renji tightened the ribbon around his wrists, and he stared - a bit apologetically - into dark brown eyes. 

Renji smiled at the expression, seeing and _feeling_ Yukio begin to fully submit, his struggles far less motivated and almost unconscious, mostly just to make sure Renji remained somewhat rough with him. He carefully bound the rest of his forearms up to the elbow, tying off the ribbon, and then pushed him back down against the arm of the sofa himself. Yukio’s slightly glassy green eyes were still gazing up at him when Renji stood back a bit from the arm of the sofa, taking in his fully bound form, and very slowly he began to unbutton his own pants.

Yukio’s eyes widened, arrested by the action. He knew what the plan was, but he couldn’t help but squirm a bit in anticipation, the bindings not really allowing him to move much at all. It would sound odd to some, but he was going to _thoroughly_ enjoy having Renji in his mouth, specifically in the way they had agreed on.

Renji finished opening his pants enough to free his very hard cock, smirking at Yukio’s expression and stroking himself in front of him as he said in a deep, velvet voice, “Look at you, you can’t wait for me to use your mouth, can you?”

Yukio whined at his words and his actions, attempting to lean forward, but finding that he would certainly fall if he tried to reach. “Please, Renji,” he requested softly, an involuntary groan issuing from his throat as he watched Renji lightly touching himself. 

Byakuya had been tense in Toshiro’s lap since Yukio had pulled Renji’s hair. Honestly, he had begun to fear for the smaller man’s safety, but it was clear that Yukio knew Renji _far_ better than Byakuya had first assumed. The sequence of events since then had been nothing short of shocking, Yukio _asking_ to be handled roughly and Renji skillfully obliging. He didn’t know why he had such a hard time processing it - he knew Yukio’s kinks were unique - but he figured knowing something in theory and actually _seeing_ it happen were two completely different things. He shuddered a bit at Yukio’s desperate tone as Renji held himself back from him. He had never seen this side of Renji, for obvious reasons, but it was clearly driving Yukio crazy in all the right ways. Seeing them interact so compatibly was actually quite satisfying, most of Byakuya’s misgivings of watching such a thing having dulled. Still, he hadn’t relaxed, his eyes glued to the other two.

Renji stepped closer, his tone commanding, “You know how I want you, Yukio, bring your body and head up and support your weight on your forearms - then I’ll let you have my cock.”

Yukio did so, his eyes never leaving the reward he so desperately wanted to claim, subconsciously whimpering and licking his lips in anticipation.

Renji’s fingers threaded into Yukio’s hair again as he held him securely, his other hand moving to press his thumb against Yukio’s lips, forcing his mouth open, “Good boy, Yukio,” Renji murmured, “keep this open wide for me.” Yukio allowed him to press against his lower teeth with his thumb, opening his mouth as wide as he could, before withdrawing the hand, pleased when Yukio kept his mouth open. He used his now free hand to hold his own cock, stepping a bit closer and allowing just the head to touch Yukio’s lips, groaning at the sight and the feeling as he traced those open, soft lips with the tip.

Yukio was trembling a bit at this point, fully submitting to Renji’s slow approach but truly wishing he would just push into his mouth. He obeyed the command to keep his mouth open, but followed the tip of Renji’s cock with his tongue, a shuddering breath forced out at the taste.

Renji pressed in a bit further, allowing the whole head to enter Yukio’s warm, wet mouth, his breathing picking up as he continued to use his tongue on him but otherwise kept his mouth entirely lax, open, and accepting. “You can close your lips around me now, Yukio,” Renji said, “You’re being such a good boy for me.” Not needing to hold himself anymore, he instead brought his hand to caress Yukio’s jaw and cheek. “Such a sweet mouth, and so satisfying to sink into after the challenge of _forcing_ you to submit - you’re a joy to play with Yukio, and you feel amazing.”

Yukio moaned a bit around Renji’s cock, stroking what he was allowed with his tongue. He felt himself relaxing completely - as well as he could while holding himself up - at both the satisfying feeling of a warm, heavy cock in his mouth and at Renji’s words. The tension from their struggle had entirely vanished, and he was confident in utterly and completely letting go.

Renji grinned as what little tension remained in Yukio’s body left him and slowly began fucking his mouth, sinking in just a little deeper each time. Yukio loved being filled, being used this way, completely at his mercy and also confident that Renji would never be so rough as to actually hurt him. His throat open and relaxed around him and Renji groaned at the feeling as Yukio occasionally swallowed around him, that tongue never ceasing its movement against him - fuck he’d missed this. Very few people would allow this - were able to even do so. But Yukio legitimately loved it, so much that his gag response was nearly nonexistent, desperately _wanting_ Renji to use his mouth this way, _wanting_ to feel him and give him complete control over the motion. It was a heady feeling and Renji understood just exactly how much trust Yukio was placing in him to keep control, to take him gently.

Yukio felt his own arousal reaching a painful peak as Renji thrusted into his mouth. Every time his cock gently but steadily passed the back of his throat, it sent waves of pleasure over him. He _loved_ being filled, in any possible way, but it had been much too long since he’d had Renji in his mouth, and the familiarity in Renji’s touch and movements drove the effects only higher. Light tremors struck him with almost every thrust. He could do this for hours.

Toshiro had been watching appreciatively but was also carefully gaging Yukio’s condition. He wasn’t going to be able to hold back his own release at this rate. Toshiro felt he should have anticipated this - with how long it had been since he’d played with Renji. And this type of play… Renji was larger than Toshiro, physically, in every way, and Yukio was tiny in comparison. Yukio had a rather potent size kink which made him enjoy playing with Renji even more. They did look incredibly alluring, Renji’s large, hard body using Yukio’s small mouth - it really didn’t seem like something the younger should be able to fully take let alone love it the way he did. 

The two combined… Added to the comfort and return of a partner Yukio had been worried about losing the _ability_ to play with as neither of them were certain Byakuya would agree to this - it was becoming too much. And with his hands bound, he wasn’t going to be able to hold himself from the edge. Toshiro could give him permission to come during this scene and that would ease the sense of failure he would feel, but he also knew Yukio desperately wanted to have both Renji and Toshiro before coming himself. 

Toshiro shifted Byakuya a bit to pull out the cock ring he had in his pocket, lightly kissing his soft hair as he did so, gently saying, “It’s alright, you don’t need to move, I’ve got you.” He’d planned to use the ring on Yukio when he was with him anyway but he was clearly going to need it before. “Renji,” Toshiro addressed, the authority in his voice causing Renji to pause, his length most of the way out from Yukio’s mouth. Yukio whimpered, likely from both his tone of voice and from Renji ceasing to move. “Catch,” Toshiro commanded, tossing him the ring, and Renji deftly caught it. His dark eyes met teal as he nodded, clearly understanding that Toshiro wouldn’t have interrupted unless he felt it was necessary - and he knew his Yukio far better.

Renji refocused on Yukio, noting he really did seem to be on the edge. Renji wasn’t far off but it was better not to risk Yukio not being able to hold on when he had set himself a goal like this. As odd as it may sound, failure during a scene - not being able to do as agreed upon or as ordered, as opposed to the play fighting and struggling he expected and wanted to lose earlier - was Yukio’s most prominent drop trigger. And Toshiro, very correctly, took it extremely seriously. The cock ring wouldn’t _allow_ him to fail though, and so it was actually one of Yukio’s favorite toys when it came to orgasm denial like this. 

Renji gently slipped out of his mouth, Yukio whining at losing the feeling of his cock, and Renji said gently, “Your master wants me to place a cock ring on you, Yukio. He wants you to fully enjoy this without worrying about not being able to stop yourself from coming. I’ll give you back my cock and continue enjoying your mouth after I put this on, alright sweet boy?”

Yukio glanced at his master, though he admittedly wasn’t very focused in doing so. “Thank you, master,” he whispered, barely able to speak while catching his breath. He was truly thankful, because it was becoming rather uncomfortable for him to hold back. He hung his head a bit, resting his neck as Renji did as he had been instructed.

Luckily Renji had only bound his thighs - not his hips - and so it wasn’t all that difficult to open his pants enough to pull out Yukio’s cock and slide on the ring, Yukio trembling and whimpering as he carefully handled him. Though, the look of relief he had with the ring in place convinced Renji that Toshiro had been completely correct about him needing it. He nodded to Toshiro before returning to his position on the other side of the arm, his touch gentle as he coaxed him back up, saying, “Is that better, Yukio? You want my cock again? You want me to come down your throat?”

Yukio nodded, really in reference to all of the questions Renji asked. He felt massive relief at the feel of the cock ring, and he shuddered a bit at the thought of Renji coming down his throat. “Yes, Renji, yes, please,” the words spilled from his lips out of sheer desperation, glassy emerald eyes coming up to meet with dark brown.

Renji placed the tip of his cock back to Yukio’s lips and the sweet submissive immediately opened for him to sink in deeper, actually moaning around him as he did so and Renji had to prevent himself from moving too quickly at the feeling of the vibrations around him, causing a groan to escape his own lips. He slowly sunk all the way, until he could feel Yukio’s nose against him, before pulling back and setting as gentle of a rhythm as possible that was still enough to send him towards his own climax. With Yukio freely moaning around him though, letting go completely at no longer needing to be aware enough to hold off his own release, Renji knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. The image to his small, quivering body beneath him, those emerald eyes, impossibly glassy, gazing unfocused into his own… No he wasn’t lasting long _at all._

With the security of the cock ring, Yukio felt as though he was completely absent of reality. With no ability to move most of his body and Renji’s cock filling his mouth and gently thrusting down his open throat, he was _gone_. He legitimately wasn’t in control of himself every time he moaned around Renji, each thrust only more firmly placing him deep in a state of bliss. 

Renji was panting because the slow build of this climax, not being able to increase his pace at the risk of hurting Yukio, was almost painful but so entirely worth it. He felt like he was on the edge for several minutes, gently thrusting into Yukio’s welcome mouth and open throat, and he finally felt himself about to release. “Yukio,” he groaned out, “I’m going to come now, so good, such a good boy, swallow around me…” Renji panted, the last statement a command as he thrust the entire way and held himself there. The feeling of Yukio obediently swallowing around him caused his orgasm to finally wash over him and he groaned deeply as he emptied himself down Yukio’s throat, whimpering as the blissed out submissive continued to swallow around him. 

Yukio diligently swallowed until he was sure that Renji’s climax had ended and only small twitches of shockwaves remained, at which point he held his mouth steady, completely still to avoid further stimulation. He didn’t even think of pulling away, mostly because he hadn’t been told to, but also because he simply _loved_ this feeling just as much as anything else that filled him. Cock warming was just another thing he could literally do for hours. He actually knew he was going to loath the emptiness when Renji pulled away. 

Renji was shaking at the intensity of that, his breathing labored but he was quickly regaining control. He pet Yukio’s fine blonde hair, threading his fingers through as he simply held him in his mouth. It wasn’t stimulating and he was slowly softening, but it felt wonderfully comforting just to be within him and to feel the warmth around him. He continued to pet his hair as he completely calmed. “You did so well, such a sweet boy, Yukio. Thank you so much - you feel amazing. I’m going to remove myself now and your master will play with you next.” Renji slowly pulled out, smiling at the sound of loss Yukio emitted as he did so. 

He immediately knelt before him, pressing his forehead to Yukio’s, still petting his hair, “It’s alright, Yukio, I’m still here. Do you want to play with your master now? I know he misses you. I need to rejoin Bya but I’ll be right there, you’ll be able to see me still, alright? I’m sorry - you were waiting on me for a long time, weren’t you? You’d never lose me, Yukio. I just needed time… And you did so well…”

Yukio listened to Renji’s voice, trying and failing to focus on his face, eventually just closing his eyes and feeling the closeness and hearing his words. He _had_ missed Renji - the only man who actually _enjoyed_ the challenge of subduing him. He was much too obedient to his master for this to ever happen with him, but Renji filled that need for him. And no matter what risks he took, how far he went, how much he truly irritated Renji in the pursuit for submission, Renji would never leave, never hold onto any amount of anger. “I’m glad… glad you’re here, Renji,” he murmured. He inhaled deeply, their mixed breath entering his lungs as he calmed a bit. “I’m ready to play with master now.”

Renji kissed his nose before looking over to the other two on the opposite sofa. He fixed himself up a bit as he addressed Toshiro, “He needs you now, and I want my Bya back,” he said with a grin.

Toshiro returned the grin before saying softly in Byakuya’s ear, “I need to take care of my Yukio, now. But I want you to know just how much being with you like this has meant to me, Byakuya.” He stole one last kiss, just the press of his lips to the ones belonging to the beautiful man in his lap, before he gently maneuvered him to sit on the sofa, standing up. As he did so, Renji sat on Byakuya’s other side and pulled him to him. 

Seeing that Byakuya looked peaceful enough with the change, he focused entirely on Yukio, kneeling where Renji had been and kissing him gently, coaxing his mouth open in a slow kiss, completely uncaring of the taste of Renji still in his mouth. Yukio moaned and Toshiro smiled into the kiss. Yukio didn’t allow anyone but him this privilege and so when he did it, Yukio was certain he was with him again and he would have collapsed into him if Toshiro hadn’t held his shoulders. 

He pushed him back to sit on his knees, Yukio’s cock still being constricted by the ring becoming visible, precum still leaking in his highly aroused state. Toshiro slid next to him, between where Yukio was kneeling and the arm of the couch, and held him against his chest, petting and placing gentle kisses into his fine blonde hair as he whispered to him how well he’d done, how beautiful he was to watch, and how he loved him _so much._

Yukio sank into his master’s arms, his breathing having evened out and his heart not quite so painfully racing in his chest. He had absolutely no negative feelings about his time with Renji, but his master was _everything_ to him - his safety, his consistency, his trust, his love, his _life._ He nuzzled his cheek into his master’s chest, listening to his voice under his ear and occasionally turning to press his lips to smooth skin. 

Renji pressed a kiss to Byakuya’s hair, asking, “How are you doing, Bya?”

Byakuya gave a contented hum and turned to achieve his usual position with his nose lightly against Renji’s neck, kissing the tattoo there gently. “I’m doing fine. Yukio was quite the handful for you,” he whispered with a chuckle.

Renji laughed lightly, “Yeah, Yukio doesn’t get to play that way with really anyone else. He’s too submissive to Toshiro to be a brat like that, and he doesn’t have anyone else he’d trust enough to be rough with him while he’s being disobedient. I think you agreeing to this really made him happy, Bya - and I’ll admit I’ve missed the brat myself. He’s just _fun,_ as frustrating as he can be. So, thank you again,” Renji concluded with a soft smile, kissing his lips gently before pulling away. “And you didn’t mind watching at all?”

“I was a bit embarrassed at first. But really I was more embarrassed by the fact that I actually _enjoyed_ watching. It was… arousing. Not to the point that I was desperate for relief - definitely at a level I can easily ignore - but it was, nonetheless. Actually, I believe the fact that I was watching _you_ was what made it affect me. Having Toshiro with me likely helped a bit. It probably would have been much more unnerving if I was the only one sitting here,” Byakuya replied. It wasn’t an exaggeration. Sure, he had watched Yukio only because he was with Renji, but with Toshiro and Yukio on the opposite sofa and his Renji there with him, his attention likely wouldn’t be arrested as easily.

Renji glanced over at the other two, noting that Toshiro was slowly undoing the binding on Yukio’s thighs, massaging them as he did so and Yukio was practically limp against his chest other than occasionally placing a soft kiss. “Toshiro will need to finish his scene with Yukio soon…” He murmured, “Do you want to stay for that? Or should we wait in the sitting room?”

Byakuya followed Renji’s eyes for only a moment before looking back up to him. “I don’t much feel like moving. To be honest, I may fall asleep regardless of what’s going on over there,” he admitted, laughing lightly. “If they don’t mind us being here, I don’t feel a need to leave,” he added, knowing his answer had been a bit vague.

Renji hummed, “I sincerely doubt you’re going to fall asleep once Toshiro actually gets started… But they certainly won’t mind. Literally no one else exists to those two right now - you can tell,” he stated, nodding towards them. 

Byakuya looked over again, realizing that Renji was certainly correct. Yukio was so deep in subspace still that he wasn’t concerned about much of _anything_ , much less other people in the room. And Toshiro was so focused on him that there wasn’t even the slightest waver in his gaze as he caringly massaged Yukio’s thighs, sometimes looking at his face to monitor his condition.

“I may not fall asleep, but I assure you they aren’t nearly as interesting to me as you are,” Byakuya said, shifting a bit to kiss Renji’s cheek.

Renji turned to catch his lips with his own, humming into the kiss and deepening it. It felt so good to have him cuddled into his side again, to be able to claim his mouth like this - like coming home. He broke away gently, saying, “Love you, Bya.”

“Love you, too, Renji,” Byakuya replied before settling back into Renji’s side. He hadn’t been at all uncomfortable with Toshiro, but with Renji, it really was like everything else didn’t matter. This position, held into his side with his nose against his neck - one of the things that brought him peace in the lowest point of his life - felt like home.

Toshiro had completely removed the ribbon, laying it over the back of the sofa, out of the way. He tugged a bit at Yukio’s pants, not taking much to remove them from his slight body completely. He was so deep in subspace, from both his scene with Renji and from Toshiro’s own attention while he was being denied orgasm because of the ring still tight around him, that Toshiro honestly didn’t think he’d hold himself up very well. His legs were trembling - his whole body was really - and so he decided to simply take him like this, being able to remain collapsed against his chest. 

He removed a small bottle of lube from his pants pocket, setting it on the arm of the sofa before swiftly removing his own pants, only having to briefly lift his hips to slide them off. He supported Yukio against him as he maneuvered one of his shaking legs so that he could slide over a bit, settling the leg on the other side of his thigh so that Yukio was once again straddling him. Yukio’s cock was now pressed against his own between their abs, Yukio still completely leaning against him providing enough friction to make Toshiro give a slight groan at the feeling. Yukio whimpered as well but he was already so aroused, it was probably beginning to border on overstimulation as he was carefully keeping his body still and not thrusting into him. 

Byakuya’s attention had been claimed when his peripheral vision caught the motion of Toshiro’s pants being slid across the floor. He tried _so_ hard not to stare, still convinced that viewing such an intimate act was highly indecent of him, but Toshiro was absolutely stunning. Yukio had his own appeal, which Byakuya definitely appreciated, but Toshiro was _gorgeous_. He was actually glad Yukio was straddling his lap, blocking much of his view, but that didn’t stop him from looking, eyes wide and cheeks burning, at both of the nude men on the opposite sofa. It seemed that he had no control over his eyes as they swept up Toshiro’s legs, over Yukio’s ass, up his lean, toned back, and finally to Toshiro’s face, bright teal eyes completely focused on his submissive.

Toshiro parted his own legs a bit so that he could easily access Yukio’s entrance, slicking his own fingers with the lube before beginning the gentle work of preparing him. He kissed him while he did so - really everywhere he could reach without moving his body - and when Yukio tilted his head up, his impossibly glassy eyes staring into his own, Toshiro captured his lips in a deep, slow kiss. Yukio moaned brokenly into his mouth and Toshiro took the opportunity to add a second finger, stretching him while supporting him with his other hand holding his ass.

A harsh tremor worked through Yukio’s body, which felt like every touch caught fire on contact. He focused on the gentleness of his master’s lips, urging his mind to stay calm. His master had him now. Though he was sweating with the strain of being held back, his breathing remained relatively calm, and he allowed his master to skillfully work his body. 

Toshiro gently broke the kiss as he removed his fingers, Yukio shuddering as he did so. He lifted him, angling his own hips to position his cock beneath him. Toshiro had to support him with one hand again, briefly, to hold himself in place, quickly lubing himself as he did so, before he thrust up a bit, entering Yukio’s tight body. His hand then returned to support him as Toshiro slowly let him slide down his cock. He had his own breathing fairly under control still, hyper focused on Yukio, watching him carefully for any sign of distress as he took his cock. But he saw none, his utterly pliant body accepting him easily. 

"You feel amazing, love," Toshiro murmured as he was finally fully seated, completely taking his hard length into his small body. He was still trembling, his bound arms between their bodies, his hands resting just above Toshiro's heart and beneath his own chin, still collapsed against him. "You're so tight and warm, so beautiful, so wonderfully accepting… Love you so much, love, I could stay like this for hours…"

Yukio could only sigh, a bit of a sensual moan accompanying the action, as his master filled him. The feeling of completion, of being utterly content in this state with his master so close, whispering sweet words of praise and reassurance, was something that could never be rivaled. “Love you, master,” he slurred, not even sure that his master had heard him. Much of the tension of his denied release filtered out of his body, the sensation of his master inside him grounding and calming him. 

Toshiro really would have been content like that for some time but he suddenly remembered they weren't alone. Teal eyes flickered up as he took in Byakuya's flushed face and Renji’s calm, appreciative expression, the two cuddled close and watching them, although Byakuya quickly averted his eyes when Toshiro caught his gaze. He'd been so completely focused on his Yukio that he had honestly forgotten about the other two. Well… He probably shouldn't take _hours_ then. And his Yukio had been so good, had waited long enough for his own relief. 

Toshiro firmly gripped Yukio’s ass and lifted him slightly, groaning as his cock moved within him. He held him in place, slightly lifted, and began to fuck up into him. Yukio whined as he set a steady rhythm, his arms flexing with the strain of holding him up. "So good…" He breathed out. His breathing was becoming labored both from the effort of holding Yukio in place - even though most of his weight was collapsed against his chest - and his own mounting pleasure, pooling in his core and growing with each thrust into his tight, hot body. "You take me so well, love… Ahhh… Ngh… So good… I'm going to come soon, love, going to fill you so full…"

Yukio felt blinding heat flooding his body, his climax still held back by the ring on his cock. A steady stream of sounds issued from his mouth - groans, sighs, fragments of sentences and words. Finally, he caught his breath enough to speak, taking the chance to only say, “Yes, master, please,” before surrendering to the tense pleasure again. He pressed his forehead into his master’s chest, panting and bracing himself for the warmth of his master’s release inside him.

Toshiro let Yukio’s body lower back onto him completely as he thrust into him one final time, releasing deep inside him, clinging to his beautiful submissive as his whole body shook. He recovered fairly quickly though, his attention still focused on his Yukio trembling in his lap. He touched his side, his voice finding a low, steady tone as he said, "Arch your back love, give me some room so I can let you come."

Yukio obeyed, thankfully just by the instinct of following his master’s voice. The rush of heat when his master released brought him to an uncomfortable amount of build-up, and he knew the faster he followed orders, the faster he would be allowed relief. 

Toshiro carefully but quickly removed the ring from Yukio’s aching cock. He had so much precum at this point his hand easily slid against it. He set a fast, steady rhythm, knowing it would really only take a few pumps. He wanted nothing more than to feel him clamp down around his cock still buried deep in his body, to hear his sweet voice as he came, and see him shudder against him as aftershocks raced through his body. "Come for me, love," Toshiro said clearly, the command in his voice apparent. 

Yukio came immediately, really having no choice once the pressure of the cock ring had been released. The initial wave of pleasure made sweat break out on his face, his entire body tightening as an involuntary cry left his lips. It stayed for so long that he didn’t think he was ever going to release the tension, but finally his body relaxed for a moment before the subsequent shockwaves caused his body to twitch, his muscles spasming in a pattern that eventually died off, leaving him completely boneless against his master. 

"So beautiful…" Toshiro was murmuring to him as his body calmed, "So good, love. You did so well… Love you… You're so lovely, my beautiful submissive, my Yukio…" He gently removed the ribbon still binding his forearms, massaging as he did so, continuing his soft praise. 

Byakuya had _tried_ to avert his eyes, but he found himself with his face buried in Renji’s shoulder, still looking from the corner of his eye. The sight was honestly beautiful, seeing both of them so thoroughly enjoying themselves, enraptured in the pleasure they brought each other. Yukio sinking into Toshiro’s chest as his climax waned and the affection in Toshiro’s expression and words… it was all beautiful. And the _sounds_ they made. No amount of looking elsewhere could carve them from Byakuya’s mind. He felt entirely indecent, having seen something like that, but their willingness to _let_ him indicated a level of trust and intimacy he previously didn’t even know existed. 

Toshiro wasn't willing to move Yukio for a while, not after such an intense scene. But he was also becoming more aware of the other two in the room, as well as how incredibly thirsty he was - and no doubt his Yukio could use water as well. "Renji," Toshiro addressed, "Can I ask for your help? Blanket -" he nodded towards the bed, "- and water?" he nodded towards the still half-full pitcher. 

Renji kissed Byakuya's hair quickly before getting up to retrieve the requested items. He grabbed the blanket first, draping it over the pair, and poured Toshiro a glass of water, handing it to him before returning to his place next to Byakuya. 

"Thank you," Toshiro said, the appreciation clear in his tone. He brought the water to Yukio’s lips, coaxing him gently, "Drink, love - careful, let me tilt it for you…" 

Yukio parted his lips to accept the water, not realizing until it touched his mouth just how thirsty he was, his saliva actually sticky compared to the cool water. He took as much as his master allowed, the cold actually permeating his heated body and soothing his fevered state. 

Toshiro allowed him about half the glass before pulling it away, smiling as he settled back against him. He drank the rest himself, making an appreciative sound at the cool water soothing his dry mouth and throat. He set the empty glass aside and simply held his beautiful submissive against him with one hand, the other carding soothingly through his fine blonde hair. 

He looked gratefully over to Renji - grateful not only for grabbing what he'd requested but for giving his Yukio literally the only thing Toshiro couldn't: someone he could challenge during a scene. He really wasn't able to do such a thing with him, his mind so thoroughly seeing him as his master that he couldn't help but obey. With Renji though, he could explore his more playful, mischievous side, and Toshiro was very thankful the other man allowed that - even seemed to thoroughly enjoy it. 

And then teal eyes slid to Byakuya. He was happy the other man had stayed, was comfortable enough to watch him with his Yukio. He was clearly flushed and affected by what he'd witnessed, but he had still _stayed._ "Thank you," Toshiro said sincerely - to both of them - "Thank you for sharing this with us today… There's so few I would trust with my Yukio, that I even want to play with myself… It means a lot, so thank you again."

Byakuya smiled, glad that his flustered state had waned significantly in the quiet moments while Yukio was recovering. “I’ll accept your thanks, because I know this was important to both of you. But I need to thank you also, for two things. First, thank you for trusting me. I realize that the depth of trust required for this kind of shared activity isn’t the kind you have for acquaintances, but those who are exceptionally close to you. The fact that you have that level of trust in me is an absolute honor. 

“Second, thank you for taking care of me. I truly felt like I had your sole focus, even if only for a little while. I never felt like you weren’t attentive to my needs. Really, I felt like I was special to you, and it means a lot to me that you would treat me that way. So, thank _you_ , Toshiro.”

"Byakuya… You _are_ special to me. And I trust Renji completely with my Yukio, so you _did_ have my sole focus. It's not difficult at all for me to take care of you… After everything you did for me, that you're still doing, for _both_ of us… 

"Yukio has finally found another submissive friend in you, someone that really understands him on that level. I can tell everyday when I come home the days he's spoken to you well before he tells me - just from the way he smiles. Usually, when I'm not there, his anxiety starts slowly creeping back - but not when he talks to you. You help ground him, just by being available to talk to, and by _honesty_ listening to him, by _wanting_ to hear from him. 

"And as for myself… I _very rarely_ will play with another submissive. Part of the reason Yukio and I fit so well is because, when I'm in domspace, my submissive becomes my entire focus, and I'll _remember everything_ about that time. So I'm highly selective about who I play with - who I want to remember that way. 

"With you Byakuya… I _want_ to. I want to see you like that, to take care of you, to be able to show you how much you mean to me, to remember every detail. I meant what I said - anytime you want, I would be honored to play with you, to take care of you - you only need ask."

Toshiro smiled fondly before kissing Yukio’s hair. He was exhausted, yes, but he knew he was listening to every word - he always was, even in a deep subspace, his master’s voice could always reach him. "My Yukio," he murmured, "he knew, far before I had even thought to extend the offer. He told me that he would like to see me play with you. 

"He's never said something like that before - he knows I need to be connected to the person I play with, to care for them already. And he was right, of course - it was obvious to him from that first time meeting you how much I care, how much you affect me." Toshiro tilted Yukio’s face up slightly to look into steadily clearing emerald eyes as Yukio was slowly surfacing from his deep subspace. He kissed him gently on the lips and then on the forehead before allowing his head to rest against his chest again, his hand returning to repeatedly card his fingers through his fine blonde hair. 

Teal eyes found slate gray as he stated, his voice low and clear, "I certainly hope I receive that honor again. I thoroughly enjoy taking care of you, Byakuya, in _every way_ that you allow me to. Yukio is my world, but you… You're probably the first person I would have sincerely called my friend… There's very little I wouldn't do for you - that I wouldn't do _to_ you. Or allow _you_ to do _to_ _me._ Again… You need only ask…"

The smile never left Byakuya’s lips as he listened to Toshiro speak. He always knew there was trust between them - that Toshiro recognized Byakuya’s lack of judgement - but _this_ was something else entirely. Saying that he _wanted_ to remember everything about their time together, and that he wanted to see him that way again… it touched his heart in a way nothing else ever had. 

And Yukio… the fact that he was so thoroughly calmed just by hearing his voice on the phone, knowing Byakuya was listening, he only had a vague idea that he had that effect on him. Of course, he never knew that he was actually _happier_ on the days they talked; he only heard his excitement and openness while they were speaking. It honestly made him want to talk to him every day. He would never want that sweet boy to feel lonely, especially if there was something so simple he could do to prevent it. 

But Byakuya shuddered a bit at Toshiro’s last statements. There was very little he wouldn’t do _to_ him, or allow him to _do to_ Toshiro. He was more than glad at that point that the two on the opposite sofa were covered, because he surely would have been staring again. “I very much enjoyed our time together, so don’t take this as a statement regarding my trust in you, but it may take some time before I am willing to move much past what we just did. As you know, my past makes me a bit… uncertain about letting others this close to me physically,” Byakuya said, still attempting to keep the atmosphere light as he smiled and kept his eyes locked on Toshiro’s. 

Toshiro returned his smile, “I understand, Byakuya. I simply enjoy taking care of you, in whatever way you are comfortable. If you were never willing to do more than what we did today with me, that would be fine. I wouldn’t want you to push yourself to do anything you didn’t want, or weren’t ready to do. That would be the exact opposite of caring for your needs. I get a deep feeling of fulfillment, taking care of you in that way. Whatever you’re comfortable with is already more than I thought I’d ever be allowed with you - I just wanted to make my own comfort level clear.”

Byakuya laughed lightly and leaned a bit more into Renji to reach up and kiss his cheek. “Between you and Renji I suppose I’ll never stop hearing such things. He’s said something very much to that same effect many times before. I do understand, though. Over the months Renji and I have been together, there have been rare instances when _I_ have taken care of _him_. And it is quite the feeling, seeing someone trusting you like that. With that in mind, having at least a vague idea what this means to you both, I do try to give all that I can.”

Toshiro allowed his eyes to trace over Byakuya’s gorgeous body, sighing, “Well, I’ll certainly accept all that you choose to give to me, you really are beautiful. And you're such a natural, willing submissive… Even if only for scenes, you responded to me so well… I’ll readily admit to looking forward to such a thing happening again, as often as you wish - anything remotely related to this, we’ll do at your pace. But it would be a lie to say I’m not looking forward to it…” Toshiro’s smile became slightly heated as he said, “After all… I’m very interested in some of the other kinks you put on your list…”

Byakuya knew exactly what he meant. How could he forget? But he only smiled and nodded, knowing that his cheeks were flushed again. Silence fell for several moments as he cuddled comfortably into Renji’s side, turning to nuzzle his nose into his neck to calm himself. Given time, he was sure Toshiro would get what he was implicitly saying he wanted, but, just like Renji, he was fully willing to wait as long as it took for Byakuya to truly be ready. 

Renji hummed contentedly at the familiar feeling. He was happy to see the way Toshiro interacted with his Bya, the respect he showed for his boundaries. He had no problem trusting the man with his partner and enjoyed seeing the two of them together. His Bya was always beautiful to him and seeing him lost in pleasure, regardless at his direct hand or not, was always a treat.

Toshiro’s smile had widened a bit at Byakuya’s blush, making the elegant man look adorable to him and he wasn’t the slightest bit regretful of his words. Byakuya knew now, fully, where Toshiro stood and that clarity between them was necessary for any of this to work. His focus returned to his Yukio. He seemed mostly out of subspace, as out of it as he ever really got with his role, and he asked gently, “Do you want me to clean us up, love? Are you able to stand now, if I take us to the shower?”

Yukio shifted his legs a bit, feeling that they were stiff but no longer weak. He smiled up to his master and pressed a light kiss to his cheek. “Yes, master, I think I can manage,” he replied. “Love you, master,” he added, leaning in to kiss his lips briefly, just long enough to feel the warmth and comfort of his master’s mouth. 

Toshiro looked over to the other two, saying, “If you want to shower as well, there’s a restroom attached to the spare room you used last time you were here - you can use anything in there concerning soap or towels. I’ll carry Yukio to our room to clean us up and meet you both in the sitting room after. You… may want to leave first though…” he trailed off with an amused smile as Byakuya’s blush darkened a bit.

Byakuya averted his eyes, sitting up rather hurriedly and taking Renji's hand as he did. “Thank you, Toshiro,” he muttered as he all but dragged Renji up from the sofa.

Renji laughed as he was drug away, Byakuya’s slight embarrassment over seeing the other two nude was adorable to him, especially after the joint scene they had shared. When they got into the hall Byakuya stopped abruptly and Renji, still chuckling, directed him where to go as he still wasn’t very familiar with the layout of the large house. It wasn’t as large as his manor, but it was honestly close. He was still smiling brightly when they got to the spare bedroom, closing the door behind them before pulling Byakuya towards the shower, “I bet you _really_ want to get clean after Toshiro made you come like that - which was ridiculously hot and gorgeous to watch, by the way. Good thing I threw a change of clothes in the car before we came. I can grab you different pants, if you want, to change into after… You will let me clean you up, right?” Renji asked. Byakuya usually had no issue with Renji taking care of small things like this, knowing how much Renji enjoyed doing so, but they were in a completely different setting and he wanted to make sure.

“Of course, Renji. I wouldn’t deny you that,” Byakuya replied. He leaned in for a kiss that was meant to be chaste and brief, but he couldn’t help but linger a bit, his hands wandering to Renji’s back and holding him a bit closer. 

Renji immediately responded, pulling him closer as he turned to face him completely, until he was flush against him and deepened the kiss. He kept it slow, gently exploring his mouth, his hands lowering to trace the line his hip made above his pants and forward to the front, loosening and allowing the clothing to fall to the floor as he quickly did the same to himself. His hands traveled back to Byakuya’s lower back as he carefully backed him against the wall near the shower. He broke their kiss just long enough to reach over and turn on the water, the curtain already closed to catch the spray, and returned to languidly kissing Byakuya against the wall. He really couldn’t get enough of this man… He broke away again, his breathing becoming slightly labored as his arousal grew, and said, “If we don’t get into that shower, I’m going to take you against this wall, Bya…”

Byakuya let out a shaky breath and looked up into Renji’s lust-filled gaze. His hands rested on Renji’s hips, his fingers tightening a bit as a chill ran through him at Renji’s words. “I want you, Renji. But let’s get in the shower first,” he compromised, trailing light kisses along his jawline before pressing his lips firmly into Renji’s neck. 

“Do I have to wait till _after_ the shower, or just wait until we _get in_ the shower,” Renji asked, his voice husky and deep.

“As soon as we are _in_ that shower, and _not_ against this wall, you can do whatever you want to me,” Byakuya replied, his breath ghosting over Renji’s neck as he spoke.

At _that_ statement, Renji lifted him, holding him against him by hooking his hands under his thighs and encouraging Byakuya to wrap his legs around him. He carefully stepped into the shower - luckily it was quite large but he knew it would be, having used this room before - and pressed Byakuya against the other wall, the water falling down his back, his body mostly shielding Byakuya from the spray. He started kissing along his jaw down his neck, murmuring, “We’re in the shower… different wall… can I have you now?” His tone was equal amounts lustful and playful as he nipped a bit at Byakuya’s ear.

Byakuya groaned as Renji’s body pressed him into the cool tile of the shower, tilting his head back to rest it against the wall as Renji reached his neck with the string of kisses. “Yes, Renji, please take me,” he said quietly, a hint of a moan in his voice. 

Renji glanced over at the bottles along the side wall, grinning and grabbing the lube - because _of course_ Toshiro would have that in here. He quickly coated his fingers and began to stretch Byakuya, his mouth returning to catch him in a deep, hungry kiss. He couldn’t help it, Byakuya was irresistible to him, and watching him today just made him even more so. He desperately wanted to claim him, to see him come undone against this wall, with his cock thrusting into him… Renji moaned into the kiss, sliding in a second finger at feeling Byakuya relax around his first, being sure to be thorough so that he wouldn’t be in any pain - no matter how desperately he wanted him, he never wanted to hurt his precious Bya. He was everything to him.

Byakuya relaxed into the preparation, keeping his word and letting Renji do _whatever_ he wanted. But there was _one_ thing he knew Renji wouldn’t do… a boundary Byakuya simply hadn’t thought to lift yet. He pulled away from Renji’s mouth, taking his chin in his hand. “Renji, listen. I am fully aware of myself right now. I want you to recognize that before I tell you what I want you to do,” Byakuya insisted, knowing that Renji would never accept a change in boundaries unless he was in a state of full cognizance. 

Renji immediately focused on him, his fingers stilling inside of him. He was breathing heavily but at Byakuya’s words, he instantly concentrated on what his submissive was about to tell him. “Yes, Bya, I’m listening,” he said, his voice clear and steady, his breathing quickly calming as he brought himself back under tight control.

“I am updating my boundaries. You may now put marks on me wherever you want to. I want the whole world to know I belong to you, Renji, and no one else,” Byakuya said, keeping his voice level and a bit stern, being sure there was no chance that Renji would doubt what he was saying.

Renji searched his determined slate gray eyes and expression, only finding certainty. He kissed him gently, before pulling away, kissing just as gently against his neck, causing Byakuya to tilt his head up a bit. His lips against his skin, just below his ear, he said firmly, “Take my hair out of the braid, Bya, and _don’t_ be gentle.”

Byakuya obeyed immediately, pulling out the tie at the end and quickly pulling it over his own wrist before beginning the process of separating the interlaced sections of hair, bringing his hand up a bit instead of starting at the end and burying his fingers in, firmly unweaving it as he combed down to the end, repeating the motion until he reached the base of Renji’s neck. It took even _more_ careful force to separate the hair that was braided flat to his scalp, and he dug his fingers in and pulled as hard as was necessary.

Renji moaned desperately into Byakuya’s neck at the pulling sensation in his long, crimson hair, his mouth opening to suck harshly, forming a deep red mark. He had to stop himself from actually biting down, his teeth just grazing the skin, as his fingers started to move within him again. He managed to curl them and thrust just enough to press against Byakuya’s prostate and he groaned again as Byakuya’s legs tightened around him, their hard lengths pressed flush together, and Renji rolled his own hips slightly to add more direct friction.

Byakuya’s hand subconsciously tightened around Renji’s now loose hair, and a low moan surfaced at all of the pleasure that rushed his system. Renji’s fingers inside him, sending sharp warmth into his core, the strong suction against his neck as Renji marked him, and the direct stimulation of Renji’s cock sliding against his own - it was all almost overwhelming, his breathing becoming harsh and labored in seconds as his heart rate soared.

Judging that Byakuya was ready for him and with his hands tightened in his hair, Renji withdrew his fingers and grabbed his thighs, raising him even higher against the wall. Byakuya allowed the motion, Renji shifting so that his cock rubbed against his ass beneath him, still kissing and marking along his neck. He moved forward, pinning him with his upper body flush against him so that he could use one of his hands to position himself at Byakuya’s entrance, groaning as he pushed inside.

Byakuya involuntarily mimicked the sound Renji made, relaxing even further into him while still being sure that he kept a good grip with his legs. Warm pleasure flooded his body at the sensation of being filled - by _Renji._ It was the most satisfying feeling he’d ever experienced. “It won’t be long. You feel _so_ good. Please, tell me to come, Renji, whenever you want me to. I want to hear your voice,” he said, his tone low with the staggering pleasure that coursed through him.

“Bya -” Renji panted, sinking deeper into him, returning his hand to his thigh, still supporting him against the wall. “You feel amazing Bya, so, _so,_ good - and _mine,”_ he practically growled as he thrust in fully, Byakuya’s body opening around him. He set a fast, desperate pace, his arms starting to shake with the effort of supporting him but he felt _so good,_ and he looked heavenly pinned between his hard body and the wall, his steel gray eyes half-lidded, pleasured sounds falling from his own lips. 

Byakuya was trying to help Renji support him - he really was. But the slick motion of Renji thrusting into him was causing his legs to shake, the heat in his body only exaggerated by the steam in the air from the warm water running down Renji’s back. At this point, he could only surrender and wait. Wait for that deep, commanding voice to allow him to let go.

The pleasure and heat within Renji’s body quickly built, his breath coming in quick bursts as he felt the tension inside tighten. Byakuya felt amazing around him, his body warm and tight, clamping down around him as he sucked even more bright red hickies along his neck. His hands in his hair continued to tug with every thrust, just driving him further - he honestly didn’t think he’d ever taken Byakuya this _roughly_ before - but his unyielding domspace frame of mind, always aware of Byakuya’s well-being and reactions, prevented him from actually hurting him. 

And Byakuya looked _wrecked_ from the force and desperation of Renji’s movements, completely surrendering as he claimed his body. The words, “Bya” and “Mine” fell desperately from his lips as he fucked him fast and hard against the wall, his hold on him firm even as his arms shook. Feeling himself getting close to the edge, Renji gasped out, “Bya - come for me, Bya - come on my cock -”

Byakuya came _hard_ , his breath - already coming in gasps - completely cut off as the force of his orgasm took him. His body seemed to act on its own, his legs tightening impossibly more around Renji’s body and his hands yanking back on Renji’s hair. Every muscle was tight for mere moments before the shockwaves came, this time almost as powerful as the initial wave of pleasure. By the time the tension released, he sank into the wall, holding onto Renji with trembling legs and a loose grip on his hair.

Renji groaned out his own release, his hips stuttering as he came, burying himself deep in Byakuya’s body as he rode out his own aftershocks. He was only able to hold him for about a minute longer before he became concerned his arms would give out and instructed, “Lower your legs, Bya, need to set you down… Fuck that felt amazing though… So good Bya…” He pressed another kiss against his neck - now a mess of red marks of varying shades of severity - as he said, “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Byakuya replied as he unwrapped his legs from around him. As he leaned back, trying to support himself as his feet touched the tile, he had no choice but to slide down the wall to the floor, his legs unwilling to cooperate. He was still trying to catch his breath, so he leaned his head back on the wall and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, holding it for a moment, and forcing the breath to come out slowly.

Renji shook out his arms before grabbing the shower head, directing the spray against the side wall. Then, taking the washcloth and the soap, he sunk to his knees in front of Byakuya and began the gentle, careful process of cleaning him as the beautiful man recovered. Dark eyes flickered to his neck and he felt a mixture of possessive pride and concern that he’d been a bit _too_ enthusiastic in marking him up. But the world certainly wouldn’t have any doubt now that Byakuya Kuchiki was _his_ and he couldn’t help but feel overwhelmingly pleased by that fact. 

Byakuya smiled and opened his eyes, not moving his head as he looked down to Renji. “I love you, Renji - _so_ very much. I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you. Not in my entire life. I’m so glad you stayed long enough for me to realize it. I gave you so many chances to leave. Thank you _so_ much,” he said, his voice barely above the volume of the water splashing on the wall. He sometimes couldn’t believe it - that, regardless of what he’d been through and how he had acted, Renji chose to stay. 

Renji leaned forward, kissing him gently and looking into those slate gray eyes he adored so much, “I could never leave you, Bya. I told you that first night, remember? As long as you want me to stay, I’ll stay. Forever and a day.”

Renji finished his gentle washing of Byakuya’s beautiful, exhausted body before helping him to his feet and quickly rinsing himself. He sat him on the bed in the spare room with fluffy towels, drying his long ebony hair, as he redressed and quickly retrieved Byakuya’s extra clothes from the car. Once both were presentable again and their hair at least dry enough that it wasn’t soaking their clothes, Renji took Byakuya’s hand and led him to the most familiar room in Toshiro’s house - the sitting room. 

They paused at the doorway, as Yukio was seated across from Toshiro on the couch, a game of Go between them. Toshiro saw them first, his teal eyes widening and a smile tugging on his lips as he caught sight of the state of Byakuya’s neck. He chuckled a bit, turning his attention back to Yukio as he said, “See? I told you nothing was wrong, they were just _busy.”_

Yukio hopped up from the sofa, turning, and his own eyes widening as he saw what his master meant. He giggled, a wide smile spreading across his face. He stepped a bit closer to them, taking Byakuya’s hand, pulling him - and Renji too by extension - over to the couch as he said, “I was worried when you took longer than us… I was pretty out of it and master had to take his time. But master assured me that everything was fine and he was right, of course… Byakuya… I didn’t think you wanted obvious marks like that.” Emerald eyes flickered over to Renji in slight concern for his friend. “It… It is alright… right?”

Byakuya saw the concern and pulled the smaller submissive into a brief hug, saying, “Yes, Yukio. I _asked_ him to. I don’t want to hide my relationship with Renji anymore - from anyone.” His gaze found Renji’s dark eyes as he continued, “I love him. And I want that to be obvious to everyone - that this patient, kind, gorgeous man has my heart.”

“Bya…” Renji murmured, squeezing his hand. 

Yukio beamed at the pair before returning to his master, seating himself on his lap, “Isn’t that wonderful, master?” He pressed a kiss against his still bare chest - Toshiro having left his shirt mostly unbuttoned for him - and sighed in contentment, completely happy for his friend. 

“It is,” Toshiro murmured, pressing a kiss to the fine blonde hair. He honestly wished he had that courage as well… To be that open about his and Yukio’s relationship. The way Yukio addressed him was a slight more cause for concern than just them both being male but someday… Someday he wanted to allow Yukio that - to be by his side, introduced as his partner, for everyone to know that this beautiful man was _his._

“It’s very brave of you, Byakuya,” Toshiro commented. “And it won’t always be easy, especially in our line of work. You may lose contracts - but I’m sure you already know all of this and made the decision anyway. It seems I have another reason to look up to you. We’re always here for you both. Our home is open to you, if you ever need to get away for awhile.”

“Thank you for the offer, Toshiro. If I lose clients because of _this,_ I’m not sure I’d want to do business with them anyway. I _may_ want to warn my sister, though. She may get a little concerned if that does start to happen,” he chuckled a bit at how _that_ conversation would go, “but as long as I don’t lose Renji… I’ll be alright.”

Renji smiled, sitting down and pulling him to his side, like they always sat, saying, “Never. You’ll never lose me Bya. Remember what I said?”

Byakuya leaned into Renji, turning to nuzzle into his neck. He breathed in deeply, the weight of the world seeming to lift as he took in his scent. “I couldn’t forget,” he whispered.

“Forever and a day.”


	11. On the way...

It was rather early in the day, but Byakuya and Renji were already in the sitting room at Toshiro and Yukio’s home, poring over a piece of paper on the table between them. Byakuya looked out past the large windows at the snow, really just to distract himself from the topic of conversation for a moment. 

It was December, six months after his first joint scene with Toshiro and Yukio. Since then, the connection between the four of them had only grown. Byakuya had held to his silent oath to speak to Yukio every day, though at first it had caused Yukio a bit of concern. He thought something must be wrong if Byakuya was taking time out of his day to call him, but Byakuya assured him that there wasn’t a problem - he just wanted Yukio to know he was there for him. 

It had also been nearly a year since Renji had first gotten him to open up about his depression, and Byakuya had to admit it had been the best year of his life. Renji never faltered in his caretaking, and Byakuya was both amazed and deeply honored to be the one he cared for. He figured he had an idea of what he was going to do to celebrate their year together, but he still had until late February to figure out the details.

In the meantime, he and Renji had done a few other scenes with Toshiro and Yukio, and Byakuya was beginning to feel very comfortable with anything they did. Thus the piece of paper on the table, which he was fervently ignoring for the moment, focusing on the snow-laden land behind the house. They had discussed another scene, during which Byakuya had decided to let down the boundaries specific to Toshiro and Yukio, giving them most of the same freedom Renji had. It was… nerve-racking, to say the least.

"Bya?" Renji said gently, getting his attention. "I think we're done here, if you're sure. Anything you want changed? Also, just remember that you can stop the scene yourself at any point by calling red."

Byakuya’s gaze jerked back to the paper, and he skimmed the plan once more. “Yes, it’s fine. I don’t want to change anything,” he said, glancing briefly to the other two. Just the  _ thought  _ of what was about to happen made heat rise to his face, and he quickly looked away and sat back against the back of the couch.

Toshiro nodded, signing the paper and passing the pen to Yukio. It was symbolic, but the action helped cement the scene in his mind and put himself at ease that everything was clear and consensual. The very last thing he wanted to do was hurt his precious Yukio or Byakuya in any way. Yukio was thrilled but he'd always been one to want to be as close as possible - and to bring pleasure - to those he loved. 

And Toshiro knew his beautiful submissive loved both Renji and Byakuya. 

They may not be his master, but Yukio clearly saw them as an extension to their family at this point - especially since Byakuya began calling  _ him _ each day. Toshiro couldn't be more happy about the situation, that he didn't feel so alone whenever Toshiro had to leave for a work meeting, that he had someone else he could share anything with that wouldn't judge him, that would listen, that was actually interested in what he had to say. So Toshiro wasn't concerned at all about his Yukio. 

His concern was mostly for Byakuya. This was, admittedly, a lot. And there were a lot of  _ firsts _ between them in the planned scene. But Byakuya had actually, apparently, suggested the key aspects of this, and Toshiro had to believe that he was comfortable doing everything on the sheet when he signed it. He gave Byakuya a calm smile before offering his hand to the elegant man, "Well then, shall we?" Toshiro asked, his voice steady and deep. 

Byakuya took a calming breath and nodded, taking Toshiro’s hand. He was fairly certain he was going to enjoy what they had planned, and he knew without a doubt that if he didn’t, no one would fault him. He was safe here.

Toshiro gently pulled him to his feet, keeping his hold on his hand as he led him to the play room. He could admit, he was very excited. He'd been waiting, fantasizing, about this for a long time. And now that the raven-haired beauty was in his care, he was going to thoroughly enjoy it. 

Renji glanced at Yukio, seeing him watch as Toshiro led Byakuya out, before grinning at the smaller man and scooping him into his arms. He laughed as Yukio immediately started squirming and tightened his hold, following behind the other two. "Oh no, you're not going anywhere cutie - you're mine till your master is done with my Bya, and I'm pretty sure he's going to take his time with him."

Yukio giggled, stopping his struggle just for a moment to find his master and Byakuya again, their hands still joined between them. “I hope he does. They’re gorgeous together, and Byakuya makes master so happy,” he said quietly. But only a moment later, he glared up at Renji. “Wait, did you call me cutie? I resent that,” he said, lightly shoving his elbow into Renji’s chest and settling into a pout.

Renji nuzzled the soft, fine blonde hair as he murmured, "But you are cute - adorable, sexy, hot - and I'm going to enjoy fucking you senseless. Are you going to be a good boy for me today?" 

Yukio masked a moan as a low hum and let his head rest on Renji’s shoulder. “Yeah, I’ll be good today. But don’t be gentle with me,” he requested, looking up to meet Renji’s eyes.

"Good boy, and I don't plan on it. Toshiro will have to be alright carrying you around for a while, because after I'm through you won't be able to walk properly for a week," Renji growled low before sliding one hand into his blonde hair, pulling it rather harshly, exposing Yukio’s delicate throat and biting the side of his neck - not near enough to break the skin but hard enough to cause the smaller man a bit of pain. 

Yukio couldn’t help but groan a bit as Renji pulled his hair, the sharp, brief pain of his teeth around his skin causing a small shiver to work through him. On days when he wasn’t in the mood to fight, it never took long for him to surrender, and based on the day’s plan, today was one of those days. He was at Renji’s mercy, and he was going to enjoy every second of it.

Toshiro threw a glance back at the two following them, smiling at the look of desire and want already on his Yukio's face, his cheeks slightly flushed as he groaned. Renji looked as far from apologetic as possible, a large grin on his face as he released Yukio’s neck and winked at Toshiro. Toshiro chuckled, entering the play room and bringing Byakuya to the ropes that hung from the hooks in the ceiling, directly in front of Yukio's impact play chair. He watched Byakuya's reactions carefully, as he hadn’t really seen either of these set up like this before. 

Byakuya only glanced at the chair for a moment, not truly concerned - he knew Yukio loved impact play and he was actually a bit curious to see it carried out. What arrested his attention were the ropes. He ran his hand over the nearest one. It was soft, but still strong, and he felt his heart begin to pound at the prospect of being legitimately tied up. He and Renji had only done light ribbon bondage, and this was certainly  _ very  _ different. He dropped his hand from the rope and turned to Toshiro, trying to offer him a smile.

Toshiro returned the attempted smile with a calm one of his own as he said, “Ropes feel differently than ribbons. Before we use those at all, I’ll be binding your upper body. If you’re comfortable with that and the feel of the rope, then I’ll actually suspend you. I need you to be very honest with me - if you don’t like how the rope feels before suspension, you definitely won’t enjoy it with gravity increasing the tension of the ropes against your skin. Understand?”

Just Toshiro’s words were enough to force some comfort into Byakuya’s slight anxiety, and his strained smile softened a bit. “I understand, Toshiro. I know you’d never hurt me,” he replied.

Toshiro nodded again, instructing, “Remove all of your clothing and kneel on the floor with your arms behind your back.” His voice was low and commanding as he said the words, his teal eyes piercing and filled with heat. Byakuya was already beautiful - he’d look stunning with the ropes around his body and Toshiro couldn’t wait to see.

Byakuya realized rather abruptly that this would be the first time either Toshiro or Yukio had seen him completely nude, so he slowly removed his shirt, tossing it to the side and hesitating for a moment. He locked his eyes on Renji as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, knowing that if he looked elsewhere, everyone in the room would know how unduly nervous he was. His hands shook a bit as he finished undressing, kicking his pants over to join his shirt and kneeling where Toshiro had indicated. Unsure how to position his arms, he simply crossed his wrists over one another behind his back - Toshiro would readjust if he needed to. He kept his eyes to the floor as he awaited his next command.

Renji simply held Yukio as Byakuya undressed, keeping eye contact and giving him silent reassurance. Once he was positioned as Toshiro had instructed, he set Yukio down on his feet, holding him close as he said lowly into his ear, "Get undressed and into position on your chair." He gave him a quick swat on his ass as he released him. 

Yukio yelped a bit at the contact, throwing Renji a playful smile. He undressed quickly, very much eager to begin. He positioned himself comfortably with his knees in what would have been the seat of the chair, his chest against the back and his forearms rested on the curve at the top. He tried not to squirm in anticipation, but it was difficult to contain his own enthusiasm. Renji was  _ very  _ skilled in administering impact play, and they had avoided it since Byakuya had been doing scenes with them. Not that his master  _ wasn’t _ skilled, but the combination of an activity he loved and it being  _ Renji _ was so rare that it had renewed a bit of the thrilling newness of it.

Toshiro quietly observed Byakuya as he undressed and got into position on the floor. He was so beautiful. Toshiro had been tempted to have him remain standing just to fully take him in but he knew that would only make the more reserved man nervous. As it was, he could see his entire body anyway and he was more than pleased at the sight. He discarded his own button-up shirt - already open as it usually was. Now that Byakuya was more comfortable with seeing his bare chest and abs, he'd had no reason to deny his Yukio the ability to snuggle directly into him whenever he wanted. 

Toshiro grabbed the coiled rope that was set atop the nearby table - along with everything else they could need for this scene - allowing it to hang from this arm as he also grabbed a cock ring, slipping it into his pocket. He couldn't help but smile at the look of pure joy and excitement on his Yukio's face as he attempted to hold his position still on his chair. He came to stand behind Byakuya, threading his fingers through his long, ebony hair, gently massaging his scalp and slowly allowing his fingers to travel down his body. 

Byakuya closed his eyes against the soothing action, allowing the tension to slowly exit his body. It wasn’t at all unnerving to have Toshiro touching him. If anything, it reminded him of the other times he had, which only brought to mind how he knew he could trust him. He slowly allowed his eyes to open and looked up to Renji with a genuinely serene smile. If there was any concern at all in his partner’s mind, he wanted to do what he could to dispel it.

Renji returned Byakuya's smile, running a firm hand down Yukio’s small body. There weren't many good places to hit him, not without the precision of a crop, and Yukio had wanted to feel his hand on his body. He thoroughly enjoyed how large Renji was compared to him, that his hands could nearly wrap around his waist, how easy it was for Renji to manhandle him. Toshiro was strong, far stronger than he looked with how often he was lifting and carrying Yukio, but Renji’s strength was obvious and all the more apparent next to Yukio’s fragile-seeming form. 

Yukio wasn't really weak, Renji knew that full well, but his fragile appearance did make what he was about to do to him all the more visually appealing. The fact that such a small person could want to be treated this roughly - begged to be marked and used - never failed to turn Renji on. He'd never lay a hand on his Bya this way but Yukio - those emerald eyes were pleading with him while he tried not to squirm, knowing how important it was that he keep his position and not move. 

Renji firmly grabbed his ass when his hands reached it, his fingers kneading the skin in a harsh parody of a massage. He leaned over Yukio’s quivering body, allowing him to feel his already hard, large length against his bare ass through the fabric of his pants as he said lowly in his ear, "I'm going to hit you three times, on each side of your ass, harder each time. You are going to count out loud. After that you can have a cock ring. Now, repeat your instructions."

Yukio whined as Renji leaned over him, his large hands almost painful on his ass, but in the  _ best  _ way. He took a shuddering breath and said, “I’m going to…” he swallowed forcefully before he was able to get the words out, “count out loud as you hit me three times… on each side of my ass.” His voice was practically a moan before he was done speaking, and his body was taut with anticipation. Renji knew  _ just  _ how to work up to this, just his voice and words causing arousal to course through Yukio’s blood. 

“Good boy,” Renji whispered, kissing his hair gently, “such a good boy.” He moved back until only his hands were still touching him, lifting his right hand and focusing exactly where he needed to hit him to cause a slight sting of pain but not actually harm him. He really was skinny and rather bony, even his ass a small target for Renji’s large, open hand. He brought the hand down hard but not nearly as hard as he knew Yukio could take, removing it almost immediately so that Yukio would feel the coolness of the air against his almost instantly heated skin, a light red mark already forming from the force of the hit.

“One,” Yukio groaned, letting his head fall to his forearms as the familiar pain-tinged pleasure sparked through his body with Renji’s strike and the resulting sting at the surface of his skin. He kept the rest of his body still, poised for the remaining five. 

Byakuya’s gaze shot up at the sound of Renji’s hand on Yukio’s ass. He had been essentially ignoring them, trying his best to relax in preparation for what was coming for  _ him. _ But that was a sound he couldn’t shut out. His breathing hitched a bit, but when he looked at Yukio, he realized the man wasn’t actually in pain. In fact, it was fairly obvious that he was fully enjoying it. Of course, Byakuya was familiar with Yukio’s kinks, but  _ seeing  _ it happen before him was very different than seeing it written on a piece of paper. He couldn’t help but be concerned, as vehemently as he tried to push it back. 

Toshiro felt Byakuya tense up a bit under his fingers. He’d been watching the other two the entire time, though he trusted his Yukio completely with Renji. He couldn’t help doing so even as most of his focus was on Byakuya. He knelt behind Byakuya, wrapping his arms around him and leaning him slightly so that his back was flush against his chest, his arms pinned between their bodies, the rope around his arm pressed against his side. He spoke lowly in his ear, his voice calming, “Yukio loves this, I would never allow him to come to any real harm. Look at his eyes, Byakuya. He’s already falling into subspace, and Renji’s only hit him once.”

Byakuya nodded as he closely studied Yukio’s eyes. Of course, Toshiro was right. He didn’t know why he even thought it was justifiable to be concerned with both Renji and Toshiro keeping such a close eye on Yukio. They knew him far better, after all. So, Byakuya leaned into Toshiro’s calming presence, tilting his head a bit to press into his cheek.

Toshiro turned his head, pressing a kiss to his hair, before leaning back, quietly yet clearly instructing, “I’m going to position your arms and hands. Hold them where I move them. I’ll then begin to bind them and your chest. Understand?”

“Yes,” Byakuya replied, trying to fight the urge to stay in contact with the body behind him. He never thought he would be so willing to bend to someone’s demands other than Renji’s. But, in joint scenes, Toshiro was just as much his dominant as Renji was, and though he figured the idea would cause him a bit of discomfort at first, it never did, and he found himself seamlessly obeying Toshiro without even a second of hesitation.

Toshiro positioned Byakuya’s arms so that one forearm crossed the other, as far as Byakuya was flexible enough to allow and be able to hold. Noting that position in his mind, he pulled on his right arm a bit so that there was space just below his shoulder and began wrapping the first tie. He was careful that the rope was very tight but not so much to cut off circulation - he didn’t want it shifting  _ at all _ if Byakuya was later suspended. Task complete, he did the same to the other arm, the rope extending just below Byakuya’s chest between the binds, before placing Byakuya’s arms back in position and wrapping several more times around his forearms and chest. As he did so, careful and critical teal eyes gauging each one of Byakuya’s reactions and his comfort to this, he listened as Yukio continued counting after the abrupt sound of Renji spanking him, each number more breathy and strained than the last.

Byakuya relaxed under the pressure of the rope, as much as he could and still keep his arms in position. The rope wasn’t abrasive at all, though it was a different kind of pressure than silk ribbon gave. It wasn’t at all uncomfortable, and with Toshiro’s careful but decisive motions, he found himself able to let go of any anxiety he was still harboring. 

As Toshiro worked, Byakuya occupied his eyes with Yukio and Renji. It was completely shocking to him that, after three strikes, Yukio seemed to be completely gone. He was loving every moment, his labored breathing calming between strikes as Renji fed him gentle praise. Byakuya had never seen anything like it, and though it had initially caused him a bit of worry, he couldn’t help but smile at how incredibly  _ pleased  _ Yukio seemed.

After the sixth hit Renji soothingly rubbed Yukio’s red skin, his fingers light upon his shaking form. Yukio seemed more than fine, but Renji commanded him anyway - it had been nearly a year since he’d done this to the slighter man - “Color.”

“Green,” Yukio breathed out. He brought his head up to look into Renji’s dark eyes, a small smile curving his lips. It had been much too long since he had felt this, and it was incredible. Renji’s hands on him always felt amazing, but with the long absence of the sensation, it was only  _ better. _

Renji grinned, kissing his lower back before stepping away just far enough to grab a cockring off the nearby table, keeping one hand touching Yukio as he did so. At this point Yukio was fully hard and leaking as Renji gently put the ring on him. He retrieved both lube and Yukio’s preferred toy for preparing him. The object was smooth, narrow at first and gaining more girth towards the base, as large as Renji’s cock. He made sure it was well lubed before placing it at his entrance, saying in that commanding tone, “You are to remain still as I do this. If you push back yourself or try to fuck yourself at all, I’m going to spank you - hard - before pulling it out completely for a full minute and starting again. Now, repeat your instructions."

Yukio swallowed a moan. As much as he’d  _ like  _ Renji to spank him again, the rest of the consequences were less than appealing. So, he did as he was told. “I’m going to remain still as you prepare me, not push back or try to fuck myself,” he repeated. 

“Good boy,” Renji murmured before easing the toy into him. Yukio, given the opportunity, would try to take this far too quickly and roughly, enjoying the slight pain. But Renji wasn’t going to allow him to actually hurt himself. He’d take him as roughly as he could stand but he was going to make sure he was thoroughly prepared first. So he slowly thrust the toy into his all-too willing body, just a little more with each thrust, pausing midway to add more lube even as Yukio moaned out at the break in him being filled.

Toshiro completed the bind around Byakuya’s chest and arms, loops that would distribute weight across his entire upper body in place for suspension. He double checked each rope against his skin, please that they were snug but not too tight. He moved to crouch in front of Byakuya, lifting his face to meet his eyes, watching his expression settle as he left him bound that way for a couple of minutes, lightly stroking the long obsidian hair. Gauging that enough time had passed for Byakuya to give a real answer, he stated clearly, “Color.”

“Green,” Byakuya responded. He consciously noted each difference between this and the bondage he was accustomed to, but the effect was becoming similar as Toshiro finished his task. The lack of ability to move brought the same sense of surrender it always did, despite the ropes being a bit sharper of a sensation than the ribbons on his skin, and he found himself sinking into the feeling willingly.

“You will need to stand for me to begin securing the first ropes for suspension. I can help you to your feet but you will need to stand on your own. Do you feel able to do this?” Toshiro asked, still watching him closely.

Byakuya took a deep breath to bring himself back to full awareness, swearing he could get lost in Toshiro’s eyes if he stared for too long. “Yes,” he replied after a few seconds to be sure he had fully regained his bearings.

Toshiro helped him onto his feet, remaining in front of him and watching, stepping away so Byakuya had to completely support himself. After a minute he commanded again, “Color.”

“Green,” Byakuya said, finding that he could easily stand on his own. His eyes were somewhat distracted by Renji and Yukio again, and he swallowed forcefully at the sight of Renji gently preparing Yukio with a toy he had never seen before. It seemed Yukio had been avoiding many of his preferred kinks, just for Byakuya’s comfort, and it made a bit of guilt rise up in him. But that was quickly overshadowed by the sensual moan that echoed through the room from Yukio’s mouth. Renji  _ almost  _ had the toy fully inserted, and it seemed that Yukio was having to truly summon a massive amount of self-control to keep from leaning back into it, if his grip on the chair and his eyes being tightly shut were any indication. 

Teal eyes followed Byakuya's clearly captivated gaze. Toshiro couldn't help the warm smile that came to his face as he took in Yukio’s desperate state, his submissive keeping himself utterly still as Renji slowly and thoroughly prepared him. "You're doing so well, love," Toshiro praised. He moved behind Byakuya, running his hands down his bound arms, still watching his Yukio falling apart under Renji’s treatment. "You look so beautiful like that, being such a good boy. Byakuya… Tell him how good he's being, how lovely he looks. I know you agree with me." Toshiro leaned in closer, whispering in Byakuya's ear, "Continue to do so while I rig you, you both need the distraction." He couldn't have Byakuya subspacing until he was secured and his Yukio would be excellent to keep his focus in the here and now. 

Byakuya looked at Yukio again, and glassy emerald eyes were staring straight into his slate gray. He couldn’t help the soft smile that came to his face, despite their surroundings and circumstances. “Yukio, you’re beautiful, trusting Renji to take care of you… obeying so effortlessly,” he said, just loudly enough that he knew Yukio could hear him. “So good, Yukio. You always do so well, sweet Yukio.” Now, though it felt a bit odd at first, the words were beginning to spill out without much thought, and Yukio had relaxed again at the attention, his cheek resting against his forearms on the top of the chair as he just watched and listened to Byakuya. “You’re perfect - perfect for your master and Renji and  _ me.  _ Such a sweet, perfect, obedient boy. You’re incredible, Yukio. I consider myself lucky to know you…”

As Byakuya continued to speak softly to Yukio, Toshiro started securing the loops at the center of his back to the suspension ropes above. There were six loops and Toshiro secured a rope to each, the tension distributing across each evenly. The initial weight would distribute across Byakuya's arms and chest, but he would be binding and hooking Byakuya's thighs as well in relatively short order, so the strain shouldn't become uncomfortable. 

Once done, the tension taut, he said directly in Byakuya's ear, "Bend your knees, let the ropes slowly take your entire weight, and bend your legs fully. Understand?" 

Byakuya turned his attention back to Toshiro and nodded. “Yes,” he replied, just to be sure that Toshiro had his full, clear response. He slowly bent his knees, leaning forward slightly to keep at least some semblance of balance. The ropes caught not long after he began to bend his knees, and his heart jumped a bit at the feeling of his weight settling, the pressure evenly distributed across his front as he completely pulled his knees up, hovering off the floor. 

"Good," Toshiro said calmly, "Just like that." Toshiro made rather quick work binding Byakuya's right leg together so that it remained fully bent, his heel lightly touching the bottom of his ass. Loops from both sides of his leg, extending on either side of the knee, were tethered to further ropes hanging from a different hook in the ceiling, Toshiro easily supporting Byakuya's body himself as he secured them together. He allowed the ropes to slowly take his weight so that Byakuya now was suspended from the center of his back and his right thigh, gravity pulling him to hang sideways with his legs completely parted as the left leg was still free. It wasn’t really dangling though, Byakuya doing as instructed and keeping his own leg bent. Toshiro stepped back, careful teal eyes taking in his work, making sure the weight was distributing correctly and that he wasn't in any pain. Convinced it was holding him up correctly, Toshiro commanded, "Color."

Byakuya took a moment to truly gauge his position and his comfort, knowing Toshiro would want honesty and not just an automatic response at this point. He closed his eyes to the room for a moment, ridding himself of the distraction of Toshiro’s severe teal eyes studying him. He consciously made himself feel every rope, every point of contact, every place on his back and thigh where the loops were tethered to the ceiling. Nothing was pressing uncomfortably or pinching. Toshiro hadn’t been joking. He truly was talented. “Green,” he finally said, only barely willing his eyes to open. He was beginning to sink into the feeling of being suspended, which added a comforting reality to the weightless feeling of subspace. But, not knowing if that was what Toshiro wanted quite yet, he forced himself to focus for further instruction.

Toshiro saw Byakuya relax completely before forcing his steel eyes to focus back on him. Toshiro lightly allowed his fingers to trail across Byakuya's fully exposed abs, bypassing his hard cock, stroking the leg that wasn't yet bound. "It's alright, Byakuya," he said calmly, "You don't need to force yourself to focus anymore, I've got you now. You can let go." As he spoke he bound his other leg, attaching the loops of the left leg to a rope hanging from the first hook. The object of doing so was not to support more weight but to keep his legs fully open and so that Byakuya was no longer holding himself at all, the rope keeping his leg in place so he could relax entirely. 

He inspected each bind and point of contact again though he found nothing to be too tight or harsh, his fingers lightly caressing the skin around each section of rope. He continued lightly petting him even after he was sure of the work, pressing butterfly kisses into his shoulder, side, neck, and face, smiling warmly as he did so. He never imagined he'd have Byakuya in his hands like this, allowed to bind him so completely, utterly in his control. It was such a heady feeling and Byakuya looked gorgeous suspended from the ropes. 

As soon as Toshiro had said he could, Byakuya began to allow himself to let go, surrendering all control over to Toshiro. When he secured his leg, though, that was the final step to allow himself to let his entire weight hang. Between the pressure of the binding and the actual weightlessness of the suspension, he felt his mind slipping quickly, only aware of Toshiro’s hands and lips on his skin. The sensation was surreal, bringing his mind to a depth of submission he swore he had never felt before.

Renji had fully sunk the toy into Yukio at some point while Byakuya was being fully suspended. He had been gently moving it within him, stretching him, his attention mostly on Yukio but also watching Byakuya. As Toshiro completed his binding, Renji slipped out the toy, petting Yukio’s fine blonde hair and back as he looked at his partner, taking in his completely relaxed expression, the beauty of the ropes against his skin. Renji leaned completely flush against Yukio again, murmuring in his ear, "Doesn't Bya look beautiful like that?" 

Yukio took in every detail with vigor, giving a small groan as Renji pressed against him. Of course, his master had practiced kinbaku on  _ him  _ before, but he had never been able to see it done to anyone else. His eyes trailed from Byakuya’s bound chest, down his toned body, to his legs held in position, and then back up to his face. His eyes were half-lidded, glassy and unfocused. He knew Byakuya was beautiful, but Yukio had never been able to admire him in  _ this  _ state, knowing what he must be feeling because he had been in that exact place before. Just  _ seeing  _ him so thoroughly lost made him smile. “He’s gorgeous.”

"This is the first time you get to see my beautiful Bya like this, completely exposed. You've been such a good boy for me, Yukio, you deserve a reward. You see how hard my Bya is? You want to have his long, hard, thick cock fill your sweet mouth? You want to hold him like that, keeping him warm while I bind you to him? Bind you so his cock is either against your cheek or deep inside your mouth," Renji murmured, stroking Yukio’s cheek as he spoke. 

Yukio whimpered a bit, leaning into Renji’s hand on his cheek and just barely fighting the urge to take his fingers into his mouth. “Yes, please, Renji,” he whined, licking his lips subconsciously as his eyes scanned Byakuya’s body again, this time focusing on the hard length proudly on display between his open legs. A soft groan left him as he whispered, “Please.”

Renji leaned away, stepping back, commanding, "Go on then, and remember to bend over and do as your master says to bind you." He swatted his ass again rather hard, grinning at the smaller man's reaction. 

Yukio’s hands tightened around the chair for a moment and he couldn’t help but moan when Renji struck him again without warning. With a deep breath, he dismounted the chair and approached Byakuya, eyes still wandering his flawless, bound body. He positioned himself between Byakuya’s legs, but didn’t do much more, emerald eyes flicking up to his master for direction. He knew Byakuya was fully in subspace, and he didn’t want to do anything that might interrupt that. Even an unexpected touch could wrench him out harshly, and Yukio was completely unwilling to do that.

"Hey, love," Toshiro said softly, leaning down to softly kiss him as he cupped his cheek. He continued to pet Byakuya's left leg as he kissed his Yukio, before releasing his beautiful submissive, capturing his slight wrists and directing him to touch Byakuya's left leg. 

"Go ahead and touch him, love, Byakuya said you could. Your gentle touch won't be able to take him out of subspace. I want you to place your forearms on either side of Byakuya's leg and keep them there as I bind you to him. Then you can have your treat, my sweet love, you've done so well today. I'm so proud of you."

Yukio’s eyes followed the path of his fingers as he took only a moment to feel the pristine, smooth skin between the ropes. He kept his touch light, knowing that his master was right, but also not wanting to do anything to shatter the utter peace Byakuya was experiencing. He cared very much for Byakuya, and he was rather eager to have this chance to bring him pleasure. Finally, he slid both hands into position, resting against Byakuya’s left leg, the inside of his forearms flush with the either side of the other’s thigh, before looking back up to his master. 

"Good, love," Toshiro said quietly, kissing his hair and binding his arms in place. Yukio’s weight was so slight, even with him having to lean into his arms to keep his balance, bent over with his back arched and ass presented as Renji wanted, there was barely any additional pressure on Byakuya. Byakuya's straining cock was  _ almost  _ against Yukio’s cheek, the smaller man still avoiding touching him there until he was directed. Toshiro smiled endearing at him, "Such a good, sweet boy for me, love. I'm going to put the ring on Byakuya then hold him for you to take into your mouth. Be very gentle and just hold him for now."

Byakuya felt Yukio’s hands, his gentle touches causing warmth to flood his already heated body. He was incredibly glad he had agreed to use a cock ring, based on Renji’s recommendation when they planned the scene. It was really the only way for him to test his comfort with orgasm denial, because everything that was happening even now had him achingly hard. In this blissfully relaxed state, even letting his mind wander to  _ imagining  _ Yukio putting his mouth on him made a soft moan exit his lips. By the time he had even become aware again of the slight pressure on his lower leg, he was fairly certain Yukio had been bound in place, but he didn’t have the presence of mind to even look to confirm.

Yukio let out a shaky breath as his face rested  _ so  _ close to Byakuya’s cock. It was the first time he had even seen the man fully nude, and he was being allowed to pleasure him in a way that gave Yukio a great sense of accomplishment himself. Though the goal wasn’t climax, it didn’t change the fact that Yukio  _ loved  _ being filled. He shifted a bit impatiently as he looked up to his master, really just to distract his eyes from the cock he so desperately wanted in his mouth.

Toshiro pulled the ring out of his pocket and gently slid it in place. He held Byakuya in a way that would allow Yukio to easily take him into his mouth, petting his fine blonde hair with his other hand. Before instructing him to do so though, he clearly commanded, "Byakuya, Color," making sure he was alright with the ring and the slight stimulation of his hand wrapped around him. 

Byakuya was so firmly bound that he didn’t even have the ability to physically react to Toshiro’s hand around him other than a low hum that emitted from his throat, and the cock ring seemed to take the edge off of how close he was to climax. “Green,” he replied. He let his head fall - he had been trying to keep up enough effort to keep at least a bit of awareness. But he knew it was completely unnecessary. Being at the mercy of the others in the room wasn’t nearly as nerve-racking as it had been in theory. In fact, it was the most freeing feeling he had ever experienced. 

"Alright, love," Toshiro coaxed gently, "Go ahead. Remember, slowly, love, and just hold him until Renji or I give you permission to stimulate him."

Yukio shifted his head just a bit to take the cock in his mouth, his breathing a bit sharp as he successfully held back a moan. It was incredibly difficult for him  _ not  _ to habitually stroke the length with his tongue, as badly as he wanted to. The feel and taste was unique, and the newness of it was driving him to new heights of arousal himself. Painstakingly slowly, he proceeded, just until the tip pressed firmly into the back of his throat, holding it there and trying to relax while keeping still.

Byakuya groaned a bit heavily at the feel of Yukio’s gentle, warm mouth over his cock. He was floating, completely surrounded by comforting heat between the ropes and Yukio’s mouth. At this point, it didn’t even matter where he was. He was lost, and he honestly didn’t care if he ever found his way back as long as he felt someone there with him.

Renji and Toshiro allowed the two submissives to just serenely be together that way, Yukio bound to and holding Byakuya in his calm, warm mouth. Toshiro knew though that eventually Yukio’s lower back would start to feel strained. Teal eyes took in Renji, the larger man stroking slowly and lubing himself with one hand, the other petting down Yukio’s arched back and still slightly red ass. Toshiro nodded to him before stroking Yukio’s face and hair, instructing, "Renji is going to take you now, love. You can move your tongue around Byakuya and make as much noise as you want but keep him fully inside your mouth. Swallow around him when you need to. Make him feel good, love."

Renji positioned himself at Yukio’s entrance, still taking in the beautiful sight the two made together. He pressed in just the head of his large cock, Yukio’s small body easily yielding to him. He then tightly clutched at his narrow hips before thrusting in completely in one smooth, hard motion, groaning out as Yukio’s thoroughly well prepared body opened for him. His tiny form clenching around him looked amazing - felt amazing - and he immediately began thrusting, a slow but rough pace. His dark eyes flickered between Yukio’s fragile-looking body beneath him and Byakuya's entire form, from his body to his expression as Yukio was finally allowed to stimulate him while being filled from both ends. 

Yukio immediately ran his tongue down the hard length in his mouth, humming contentedly at the distinct pleasure of the smooth skin. He took in every one of Byakuya’s reactions, from the broken groan that left his mouth to the hard twitches of his cock. He traced every available inch before diving in a bit further, taking him a bit down his open and willing throat. The combination of Renji so thoroughly filling him from behind, thrusting roughly into him, and Byakuya completely filling his mouth, he found himself slipping deeper into his own subspace, only keeping alive the will to stay in position, his tongue and mouth running by themselves as they explored and stimulated Byakuya. His eyes fluttered shut as he swallowed around Byakuya, eliciting another long, low moan from the other man.

Byakuya was definitely distracted enough that Toshiro didn't feel the least bit hesitant about beginning his own prep on the beautiful man. He grabbed the bottle of lube himself, coating his own fingers, tracing Byakuya's exposed entrance from behind him. He gently pressed in his index finger, watching Byakuya's expression carefully, the man suspended before him almost as if he were laying on his side while Yukio pleasured him, his body slightly lower than his waist. 

The sound that came from Byakuya’s mouth was some indiscernible cross between a whine and a moan, the pleasure that shot through him as his entrance was penetrated being almost overwhelming. The tight heat of Yukio’s throat had already been sinking him into worlds of pleasure he hardly knew existed, but still it wasn’t uncomfortable. Truly, it was absolutely euphoric. After the initial shock of Toshiro’s finger inside him, the feeling subsided into a satisfying plateau, the cock ring keeping any possibility of release at bay and leaving him at the whims of the pure bliss that ran through his veins. 

Toshiro smiled at Byakuya's expression becoming lax and accepting again, his body loose and pliant to his single finger moving within him. He slipped in a second, thoroughly stretching him, before thrusting into him with his long fingers and hooking them to directly hit his prostate. He kept them there, firmly massaging, before withdrawing slightly and further stretching him, repeating the process, teal eyes catching every reaction from the beautiful man. 

Renji had picked up his pace, now fucking Yukio fast and rough, and between the noises both he and Byakuya were making - and  _ seeing _ Byakuya come even more undone under Toshiro's hands and Yukio's mouth - he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He leaned over Yukio’s body a bit, his voice strained as he panted, "You're so fucking tight and good around me, taking me so well." He thrust in even harder at that, loving how Yukio whined beneath him. "Such a sweet, good boy, I'm going to come inside your tight body, pulling off that ring as I do and I want you to come on my cock filling you up."

Yukio was unable to verbally respond, but he tried to give a controlled hum of acknowledgment around the other sounds he couldn’t seem to stop from coming up from his throat, which was still tightly holding Byakuya’s cock as deeply as he could - which, for Yukio, meant until his nose touched the spanse of skin at the base. The deep strain in Renji’s voice and the rough way he was thrusting into him made him absolutely sure he wasn’t going to have any problem following his instructions. He was painfully hard, aching for a release as soon as Renji removed the ring.

Well versed in Yukio’s different sounds, and from the way he was trembling, Renji wasn't concerned at all that he'd fail that command. He drove in a few more times, feeling his own climax rapidly approaching, and reached under Yukio. He removed the ring just as his own hips stuttered and held himself deeply against the smaller man's prostate, groaning Yukio’s name loudly as he came. 

Yukio’s own orgasm washed over him quickly, causing his knees to buckle only slightly before he regained control. He moaned heavily around Byakuya’s cock, taking sharp breaths through his nose as he panted. The following shocks of pleasure tightened his muscles around Renji, only heightening the feeling of his cock pressing into his prostate and prolonging the intense climax. As the tension gradually released from his body, he swallowed subconsciously, causing another light reaction from Byakuya, who still seemed utterly content to allow them to take complete control of him.

Toshiro eased his fingers out of Byakuya and deftly unbound Yukio’s still trembling form as Renji held his lower body against him. Toshiro supported his upper body as the binding was removed, preventing him from even feeling like he  _ could _ collapse. He'd never allow his Yukio to fall like that. Once free, he helped him straighten and fully lean against Renji, the larger man slipping from his body and taking him into his own arms. Toshiro pressed a gentle kiss to Yukio’s lips, murmuring, "You did so well, love, Renji’s got you. He's going to take you to relax on the bed now. I'll just be a few minutes before I'll join you with Byakuya. You'll be good for me and watch me, alright? I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

Yukio locked emerald eyes with teal as his master spoke, his gentle, loving voice pulling the remaining tightness from his body. “Yes, master,” he whispered before he turned to let his head fall onto Renji’s shoulder, cuddling into the larger man and settling into the warmth of his arms. 

Renji brought him over to the bed, continually saying how good and sweet and sexy he was, how much he'd enjoyed playing with him, being rough with him, and feeling him snuggled against him now. He really had missed this - everything they'd done together today. And with Yukio’s birthday just two days prior, knowing how much he'd missed playing with him to this intensity as well, Renji was pleased Byakuya had agreed to everything the smaller man had wanted. He hadn't done so for that reason, of course - Renji made sure that he'd only agreed because he was comfortable doing so - but this still seemed like a very pleasant, belated birthday gift in a way. 

Sitting with his back against the headboard of the large bed, Renji spread his legs to surround Yukio's, the slighter man's back against his muscled chest. Renji softly instructed, "Remember to watch your master now, Yukio. I've got you." He pressed butterfly kisses against his soft hair, nuzzling into him with his nose, fully taking advantage of how cuddly Yukio just naturally was, his small body a gentle weight against him. His dark eyes were also directed across the room, however, only he only had eyes for his gorgeous Bya, Toshiro working slowly and gently to bring him down from his suspension. 

Toshiro started where he'd stopped before, working in reverse order to bring Byakuya safely back down. As each leg was released, he massaged out every muscle, only moving to release his back from suspension when his legs had stopped shaking and, even leaned against Toshiro's chest, Byakuya was supporting most of his weight himself. Once he was completely free from suspension - though his chest and arms were still bound - Toshiro brought him to sit on the side of the bed. He then underwent the slow process of completely freeing him, again massaging each muscle as it was freed until the shaking subsided. 

Byakuya looked back at Yukio and Renji, still mostly unfocused despite the release of the bindings. The gentle kneading of Toshiro’s hands on his limbs didn’t let him surface much from the deep state of relaxation he had been in, and he really only exerted enough effort to stand and make it to the bed. With additional stimulation absent, he was able to take a few deep, calming breaths, leaning into the comfort of Toshiro’s side as he did so. 

He knew he'd need them, recalling the innocent sheet of paper back in the sitting room, and shivered at the thought of what was to come next… 


	12. ... to comfort.

_ Byakuya looked back at Yukio and Renji, still mostly unfocused despite the release of the bindings. The gentle kneading of Toshiro’s hands on his limbs didn’t let him surface much from the deep state of relaxation he had been in, and he really only exerted enough effort to stand and make it to the bed. With additional stimulation absent, he was able to take a few deep, calming breaths, leaning into the comfort of Toshiro’s side as he did so.  _

_ He knew he'd need them, recalling the innocent sheet of paper back in the sitting room, and shivered at the thought of what was to come next…  _

Finished with freeing Byakuya from the long ropes, Toshiro coiled them around his arm before dropping the coil off the side of the bed. He captured Byakuya in a deep, slow kiss, loving the way Byakuya instantly melted into him and yielded to his gentle mapping of his mouth. He couldn't get enough of his mouth, not since being allowed to kiss him those six months ago. 

His teal eyes were dark with overwhelming desire and want for this beautiful man as he withdrew just enough to command against his lips, "I want you to remove the rest of my clothing." He stood back up, the outline of his cock strained against his tight pants. He threaded his fingers through the long raven hair to Byakuya's chin, lifting the darkened steel eyes to his own from where they'd focused on Toshiro’s obvious state of arousal in front of him, lowly and clearly demanding, "Understand?" 

Byakuya shuddered visibly at the command, his hands coming up to the waistline of Toshiro’s pants. “Yes,” he breathed, fingers trembling as he rather clumsily unbuttoned and unzipped Toshiro’s pants. He brought his eyes back down to what was before him as he slowly removed them, leaving Toshiro completely naked, standing only inches from him, after he kicked his pants to the side. Byakuya’s hands were legitimately tingling, itching to touch, and his body longed to lean into the previously undiscovered skin. He had seen Toshiro fully undressed, but he had never touched him like this. He left his still-trembling hands on Toshiro’s waist when his task was completed, fighting harder than he ever had against letting them wander. Toshiro was overwhelmingly gorgeous, every inch of his lean, toned body incredibly pristine and just begging for attention.

"You can touch me," Toshiro murmured, "You can even taste me if you so desire. Go on, Byakuya, feel free to explore my body - before I thoroughly enjoy yours."

Byakuya didn’t have to be told twice. His hands trailed from Toshiro’s waist to his hips, drinking in the feeling with vigor. When they reached the outsides of his thighs, he leaned in to rest his forehead in the space next to Toshiro’s hipbone, closing his eyes as he continued to feel every bit of the man before him. His hands curved around to the back of his legs, moving back up to lightly trace his fingers along the insides of his thighs before reaching the pliable flesh of his ass. He groaned at the feel of it under his hands, his breath striking Toshiro’s skin under his mouth. 

With his hands fully sated, he pressed his lips to the flawless skin, kissing over to Toshiro’s hipbone and pausing there for a moment, lavishing the attractively prominent bone with his tongue’s careful attention. He brought one hand around to follow the path of his lips as he ran tender kisses and a gentle tongue across until he reached Toshiro’s hard length. He only allowed his cheek to touch it before pulling away, still letting his eyes wander as his hands settled on Toshiro’s hips.

Toshiro's breath hitched at Byakuya's earnest appreciation and again as his cheek briefly touched his aching cock. He chuckled as Byakuya stilled, those slate gray eyes wandering over his body, before asking, "Done already? Or are you just wanting me inside you that badly?" 

Byakuya looked up to meet amused teal eyes. “Honestly, Toshiro, I never want to stop touching you. But then I’d never know what it felt like to have your body against mine… to have you inside me,” his voice came out as a desperate groan, and his hands began to move of their own accord, shifting back to squeeze that toned, flawless ass.

Toshiro groaned lowly at the feeling and at his words before commanding, "Get fully onto the bed, lay on your back with two pillows below your head. I want you to see every second of me taking you. Then you will hold your legs open for me, I want to see you present yourself to me."

Byakuya slid back on the bed, hastily positioning himself against the headboard next to where Renji and Yukio were resting, shifting the pillows beneath him until they were comfortable. He then spread his trembling legs, looking at Toshiro for approval and also in genuine, unadulterated lust. Other than Renji, he didn’t think he had ever  _ wanted  _ someone so badly in his life.

Toshiro looked over him hungrily, teal eyes sweeping his shaking form. Byakuya was as gorgeous as ever, but the sheer amount of lust in those slate gray eyes had Toshiro groaning lowly and crawling towards him until he was hovering above him between those invitingly spread, long, elegant legs. Toshiro allowed his body to lightly touch Byakuya's as he captured those lips again, this time in a far more demanding kiss. Byakuya opened instantly for him and Toshiro groaned into his mouth, bucking his hard length against him. Toshiro gasped at the contact, pulling away from the kiss to say, "Even this feels amazing, Byakuya - I want to be inside you so much, I don't want to wait, don't want to slowly torture either of us, just want to finally sink into your body."

Byakuya completely agreed. Toshiro’s body touching his, completely bared to one another and allowing skin to skin contact, was one of the best things he had ever felt. And the way he  _ kissed  _ him, like he had been waiting his whole life to taste his mouth. There was such overt passion in everything Toshiro did to him. He brought a hand up to run his touch down Toshiro’s side as he looked up into heated teal eyes. Byakuya was still achingly hard, even more so now, but he was actually surprised that it only caused a light tingle to invade his extremities. The cock ring was certainly doing its job. “I want you inside me, Toshiro,” he whispered, his voice low with desire.

Toshiro kissed him again, more than a little desperation behind his demanding tongue, before he released him, Byakuya panting beneath him. He turned to glance at Renji and Yukio beside him, both quietly observing with appreciative expressions. Toshiro's teal eyes settled on emerald, a warm smile falling into place even over his near overwhelming want as he said, "Hand me the lube that's in the bedside table next to you, love."

Yukio leaned over from where he sat in Renji’s lap, pulling the bottle out of the drawer before sitting back up and handing it over, his eyes sweeping over the absolutely stunning image of his master hovering over Byakuya’s gorgeous body. He waited for further instruction, knowing there was a role for him to play here, too, and he honestly couldn’t wait to do what they had planned.

"Thank you, love," Toshiro said, kissing his hand as he took the bottle from him. "Now, come here, cuddle into Byakuya's side. You are allowed to explore his chest and neck, with your hands and mouth. Especially your breath, love, you know he loves that. We want to make him feel good." He knew his Yukio had wanted to play a bit more directly with Byakuya for a while and he could never deny his precious submissive. 

“Yes, master, thank you,” Yukio said, the excitement clear in his voice. He eagerly climbed over Renji’s leg, settling himself next to Byakuya and briefly nuzzling his nose into soft raven hair, breathing in deeply. “You smell so good, Byakuya,” he whispered, his mouth close to Byakuya’s ear. He then ducked his head beneath Byakuya’s jawbone, pressing light kisses to the smooth skin of his neck before allowing his tongue to slip through, wetting the skin before letting an intentionally cool exhale ghost over the moist flesh. 

Byakuya tensed at the attention to his neck, chills erupting under his hair despite the sweat that was gathering there. “Yukio,” he groaned, his hand tightening against Toshiro’s side as a contrasting heat instantly flooded his body. 

Yukio hummed into Byakuya’s skin at his name being spoken in such a way, never having heard Byakuya speak that way to him. To know he was bringing the other such pleasure only drove him on, and he continued down to Byakuya’s collarbone, lavishing it with the same attention, this time dragging his teeth gently along the bone to bring a low moan from Byakuya’s lips. He soothed the slight pain with his tongue before pulling away again and letting out a light breath, watching as Byakuya’s muscles tensed and he let his head fall back against the headboard. 

Toshiro had lubed himself thoroughly while his Yukio set about his task. It was probably the sexiest sight he'd ever seen, his beautiful Yukio worshiping Byakuya's gorgeous skin. Toshiro shivered, knowing  _ exactly  _ what that felt like. He pumped himself slowly, watching them, his teal eyes growing even darker in lust until his Yukio made Byakuya moan in a way that had him groaning himself. He couldn't wait anymore. 

He positioned himself at Byakuya's prepped entrance, breaching him and panting at the feeling, moaning out Byakuya's name at just that alone. He felt amazing - but more than that was the overwhelming emotional catharsis of  _ finally  _ taking this man after wanting this for  _ ten years.  _

An immense rush of pleasure washed over Byakuya as Toshiro entered his body, his breath hitching as he tensed for a moment at the feeling. Between Yukio’s careful, but no less arousing, actions and Toshiro actually  _ penetrating  _ him, Byakuya had no choice but to bend to the heat, the cool of Yukio’s breath, and the trembling of his legs on either side of Toshiro’s body. “Toshiro… Yukio, it’s so… so good. Shit, this is just so much…” He wasn’t even fully aware that he was speaking, but words and sounds were tumbling out, many of them traced with a sensual groan as he tried to fathom the amount of pure ecstasy that was coursing through him.

"Fuck, Byakuya," Toshiro gasped out. He didn't think he'd ever heard the regal man actually  _ swear  _ before. He shallowly thrust into his tight body, just a little deeper each time, panting and sweating as he forced himself to take him as gently as he was able while just wanting to sink to the hilt with a single, unyielding thrust. Slowly he bottomed out, whimpering, "Bya - Byakuya - ahh…" as he felt himself fully sheathed within him. 

His heart was clenched almost painfully at the amount of emotion that flooded him. Overwhelming pleasure - but also relief - comfort. Byakuya really wanted him, had all but begged to have him. He leaned down to capture him in another kiss, his Yukio intuitively moving to give him the room he needed, focusing his attention to the side of Byakuya's neck as Toshiro kissed him desperately. He felt a couple tears slip from his clenched eyes, still entirely overwhelmed, kissing this man more desperately than he remembered kissing anyone before, assuring himself that this really was Byakuya he was  _ finally  _ inside - he'd never mistake the way he tasted for another, utterly impossible, even without his level of recall. 

He released him, his breath fully labored as he began to actually thrust within him. He nearly lost himself at Byakuya's utterly wrecked expression, at the  _ sounds _ spilling from those abused lips. "I've wanted this - for  _ so _ long -" he panted out, whimpering as another wave of pleasure and emotion washed over him, "You're so fucking beautiful - Byakuya - I never - never thought - Ngh… Never thought you'd want me - like this - so deep - you feel me, Byakuya? - Do you  _ see _ the mess you make me -" 

Byakuya had truly been only focused on the feeling of Toshiro fully inside him, thrusting a mind-numbing rhythm that made him feel like he had completely crossed the plane of reality. But at his words, the desperation of his kiss, and the tone of his voice, he was brought back a bit, forcing himself to focus on Toshiro’s face. His eyes widened when he found bloodshot teal, light traces of tears on the other man’s cheeks. He reached up to grasp the back of Toshiro’s neck, pulling him down until their foreheads touched. 

“I can’t help but feel you, Toshiro. You feel  _ amazing _ inside me,” he whispered, bringing his other hand up to wipe the moisture from Toshiro’s cheek. “You’re so gorgeous. This won’t be the only time I want you like this - buried deep in me,” he added before tilting his head and taking Toshiro’s lips against his own in a calming, tame kiss that was meant to relieve the sudden onslaught of emotion. To say Byakuya was shocked by Toshiro’s reaction to taking him this way would be an understatement. He had an idea before - based on their previous scenes - how much Toshiro cherished every moment with him, but this was completely unexpected. The normally composed, commanding man had all but fallen apart. 

Yukio watched for several moments, harshly wrenched out of his task of pleasuring Byakuya and really needing a moment to gather his own wits again at seeing his master like this. He had  _ never  _ lost control like this with him, and it forced a bit of involuntary anxiety into his heart. He took in his master’s almost distraught expression, so glad when Byakuya knew just how to react, bringing his master in close with reassuring words. Knowing it would help, Yukio lightly pressed his hand to his master’s side, stroking up and down the tense muscles, if nothing else to remind him that he was there.

Toshiro melted into the kiss, his movements becoming more controlled within Byakuya as he found his center. He felt what could only be Yukio’s smaller hand brushing soothingly against his side and between the two he calmed. He hadn't expected to be so overwhelmed - he so rarely felt intense emotions, it had been difficult to sort through. There had been just so much longing within him for so long, dammed inside him by the belief that Byakuya would never want him completely like this, it had been difficult to deal with when that dam had shattered. 

Toshiro concentrated on the feeling of Yukio’s calming touch against his side, on the feel of Byakuya's kiss and body - both against him and around him - and he found the pleasure within him rushing, mounting, rising. His thrusts evened out and increased in pace, smooth and hard into Byakuya's welcoming body. He was getting close, which was honestly its own relief. He wanted to fill him - and he was going to do so more than once. 

Yukio felt his master calm, and when his actions became more controlled, he reached up a bit to kiss his master’s cheek. He then returned his attention to Byakuya, gently kissing, licking, and lightly sucking the sensitive skin of his neck. Never enough to leave marks - that was for Renji alone. Still, he enjoyed the chance he had to have Byakuya’s flawless skin at his disposal. 

Byakuya smiled into Toshiro’s lips as he felt the tension leave and the confidence and control return, and he allowed himself to sink into the pleasure again. He was honestly surprised that his hard, aching cock wasn’t causing him more discomfort. In fact, the short plateau in the action had eased some of the pressure. Being on the edge for so long was actually an oddly blissful sensation, and as he felt the feeling of a pending climax again building, he only relaxed into it and allowed the overwhelming stimulation take over his body, pulling him back into that sense of his own control being completely out of reach.

Toshiro broke the calm kiss with Byakuya, needing the air as he felt himself reaching his edge. "Byakuya," he panted, his thrusts deep and fast now, "You feel so good, so fucking good, you're going to make me come, make me fill that gorgeous body," he gasped, thrusting quick and deep as his climax washed over him, his voice low as he groaned out Byakuya's name. His body was shaking even as he continued to fuck him, not remotely wanting to stop, the aftershocks racing through him nearly as powerful as the first release and causing him to whimper. 

Byakuya tensed at Toshiro’s release, feeling it fill him and further lubricate his continued motions. The prominent twitches of the aftershocks caused him to groan, the sound shrinking into a whimper. Though he felt like he should have released as well - without the cock ring, he likely would have - the pressure and heat in his gut remained. He rode the painful high until it waned again, but the dips in the discomfort were becoming shorter and less bearable. The fact that he hadn’t climaxed through  _ everything  _ he’d been subjected to was definitely beginning to catch up to him.

Toshiro continued to fuck him, his pace far more relaxed, the stimulation keeping him just hard enough to continue to do so as he came down from the high. He looked between Byakuya and Yukio, both nearly under him as Yukio was fully flush with Byakuya’s side. Toshiro smiled warmly at him, kissing him gently on the cheek and whispering into his ear, "Thank you, love, well done. You can continue."

He leaned back, giving Yukio plenty of smooth skin to worship, teal eyes catching Renji’s motion as he settled next to Byakuya's other side. The larger man kissed Byakuya's soft ebony hair as he pet along his abs and Toshiro closed his eyes for a moment, just allowing himself to feel Byakuya around him without all the overwhelming emotion that had overcome him before. 

Yukio smiled at the absolute bliss in his master’s expression before turning back to Byakuya’s chest, the only allowed portion of skin he hadn’t yet touched. He ran his hands over nearly every inch first, allowing Byakuya to fully realize that he was there, before beginning to repeat the motions he had performed on his neck. First came light, tender kisses, which, in Byakuya’s heightened state of arousal, caused his muscles to twitch a bit. Yukio smiled into the responsive flesh before parting his lips and running his tongue over a small portion, thoroughly heating it with his mouth before pulling back and forcing his cool breath over the same spot. The breathy moan he was rewarded with was more than worth it. He loved bringing pleasure to those he loved.

"You're doing so well, Bya," Renji said, directly into his ear. He had handled all of this flawlessly, including Toshiro's moment of emotional upheaval. Renji understood - all too well - having waited on this man himself for years. He didn't fault Toshiro in the least and he'd recovered far more quickly than Renji had. Renji still found himself in disbelief sometimes that Byakuya wanted him. 

He continued his quiet words, "I'm so proud of you. You look beyond beautiful, allowing them to pleasure you. So accepting, so submissive, even as you get no relief yourself. How are you, Bya? Do you enjoy them? Do you enjoy being denied orgasm like this while Toshiro takes you, finding his pleasure inside your body, and continues to take you still?"

Byakuya turned his head to face Renji, his vision so unfocused that he soon gave up and closed his eyes. He tried to summon his voice, gather his thoughts, do  _ something  _ to make his body actually work. He was quite overwhelmed with everything happening around him, but it was all  _ so  _ pleasurable that he didn’t want Renji to misunderstand and think he wasn’t enjoying it. “I’m good, Renji… So,  _ so  _ good,” he forced the words out, taking a few labored breaths before speaking again. “I do… it feels good to be… on the edge,” he hoped he had actually answered the question, though he was still doubtful that his words were even reaching his partner. 

Toshiro’s slow pace and relatively gentle thrusting had settled him back into a lower intensity of pressure, and if he kept up this kind of stimulation, barring the fact that Yukio was gently but skillfully working his chest, he honestly felt that he could hold out for hours. But even Yukio’s intentionally arousing actions were driving him into quite a bit of tension if he focused on them for too long. 

Renji smiled, kissing Byakuya's cheek gently, allowing his hand to lower and wrap around his cock. His voice was low, still speaking directly into his ear as he said, "The next time Toshiro fills you, I'm taking the ring off you myself, and I'm going to watch as you become absolutely lost in pleasure. But you look like you could hold out for quite some time - I'm thoroughly impressed. I was hoping to see you begging before this ring came off…" 

Renji slowly began to pump his hand, the motion lubed by Byakuya's own precum that had been slowly leaking throughout the entire scene. "I want to hear you beg Toshiro to fuck you, to fill you again, because I'm not going to let  _ you _ come until he does." He increased the speed of his hand slightly, finding a steady rhythm he was certain he could keep as he watched Byakuya closely. He had wanted this - to  _ really  _ be edged this way - but Renji couldn't help his concern that it would become too much too fast and he didn't want to cause him true discomfort or pain. 

Byakuya gave a strained, shuddering moan when Renji wrapped his hand around his cock and started to pump him. It took mere seconds of direct stimulation before the warmth of his building pleasure began to burn. “Shit, Renji,” he muttered, his breaths sharp and ragged. He looked up to Toshiro, who seemed content to continue his easy pace despite what was happening under him. If Byakuya was going to get any relief, he had no choice but to follow Renji’s wishes. He determinedly met Toshiro’s eyes, gathering his thoughts for only a moment.

“Fuck me, Toshiro, as hard and fast as you’ve always wanted to. I want your cock so deep inside me that I still feel it tomorrow. I can take it, Toshiro,  _ please _ , fill me again. Your cock feels  _ so  _ good, and you’re so fucking gorgeous,” Byakuya had to take a breath before he continued, determined to drive Toshiro right off the edge with words he’d never in his life had to resort to. A glance down to Toshiro’s hard length sliding in and out of him caused almost painful pleasure to course through him, but he had to keep talking. “You put me this way so I could see you take me. But have  _ you  _ looked? Do you see how  _ sexy  _ it is to watch yourself fuck me? Fill me, Toshiro. I  _ need  _ you to fill me,” his voice was beginning to wane, and he whimpered as Renji continued his insistent pace pumping his cock.

Teal eyes widened with each incredibly lewd sentence that fell from Byakuya’s mouth, the desperation crystal clear and sinfully sexy. Toshiro couldn't help but look down at himself as he slowly thrust into this gorgeous man, moaning at the sight and increasing his pace, without even really realizing he'd done so, utterly transfixed by the sight and wanting to see  _ more _ of it, to see himself take him faster, harder. 

He pushed Byakuya's legs up, placing them over his shoulders, angling him better to watch himself continually sink into him without disrupting what Yukio or Renji were doing. "Fuck, Byakuya," Toshiro groaned out, "You want me to fuck you hard? Fast? Deep? Feel me tomorrow? You're going to feel me a lot longer than that." He started a far more brutal pace, each thrust striking his prostate deep within him. Toshiro hadn't really been aiming to before, not wanting to overstimulate him too much with the ring, but he wanted him utterly wrecked now as he finally came on his cock. 

Byakuya couldn’t control the grunts, moans, and other completely unbecoming sounds exiting his lips as Toshiro increased his effort. His entire body was on fire, every bit of stimulation piercing and verging on legitimately uncomfortable. But the consistent heat in his core never waned, and he  _ knew  _ that when he was allowed to let go, it was going to be the best orgasm he’d had in his life. Toshiro’s cock thrusting roughly into his prostate made sweat break out on every inch of his body that wasn’t already affected, and he was unsure how much longer he could take it. As though sensing his tension, Yukio had actually reduced his direct stimulation to just gentle caresses and kisses, but Byakuya was getting no relief from the other two, Renji’s rhythm never faltering and Toshiro only more determinedly hammering into him. “Toshiro,  _ please _ , come inside me. I  _ need _ to come, please, Toshiro,” he begged, his voice a hoarse whisper. 

Toshiro groaned, the sound deep and tortured at Byakuya  _ literally  _ begging him to come inside him. "Byakuya -" he gasped, "Fuck yes, I can't get enough of you begging me, going to fill you so fucking full -" his words cut off sharply as his climax hit him  _ hard,  _ causing him to cry out loudly, still fucking Byakuya hard and deep, like he never wanted to stop. 

Renji was beyond pleased with his Bya - the  _ words _ pouring from his mouth in desperation were the sexiest, most arousing things he'd ever heard. When Toshiro's near tortured answer abruptly cut off, Renji pulled off the ring in one swift motion, knowing he was seconds away from release and wanting his Bya to be able to come with him. 

There was absolutely no warning as Byakuya’s climax claimed him as soon as the pressure was released. He grasped at whatever he could, his entire body tightening with the immense force. One hand found Renji’s, the other clutching at the blankets behind Yukio, who was still tucked under his arm. He was completely unprepared for the fact that the initial rush was really just another moment of buildup before heat - legitimate, searing heat - flooded his entire body, and Byakuya couldn’t stop the raspy scream that rose up from his throat. It cut off abruptly when he realized that was  _ him _ making that sound, but he was still forced to fold completely under the waves upon waves of pleasure that didn’t seem like they would ever stop. He actually thought he might faint from the sudden release of tension when the feeling finally settled what felt like several long minutes later, leaving him in a boneless heap on the bed.

Byakuya completely falling apart as he  _ finally  _ climaxed was one of the sexiest, most satisfying things Toshiro had ever seen. And he clenched down, almost painfully hard around him, forcing Toshiro to still deep within him. He moaned brokenly as his own aftershocks raced through him, the pleasure only heightened by the feeling of Byakuya’s body holding him within him and pulsing around him. 

Toshiro panted, desperately trying to calm his breaths as he recovered from such exertion - he had done as Byakuya asked, taking him hard, deep, and fast, but he was now both completely sated and  _ exhausted.  _ He leaned to the side before he collapsed, his weight partially on Byakuya's still shaking form, partially on his beautiful Yukio. "That -" Toshiro said between breaths, "- was - amazing. Fuck - so - good." He nuzzled against Yukio’s neck, breathing in his submissive's gentle, lovely scent, allowing that to further calm him. "My sweet Yukio," he murmured, relaxing into his smaller form. 

Renji continually stroked through Byakuya's hair, watching him. He had never seen him have such an intense orgasm and he wasn't looking away for a second. He continued to praise him, telling him how good he'd been, how beautiful, how he completely adored him and that he was his everything. Nothing Renji said was anything but the truth - he really was everything to him. He gently kissed his cheek every few words, waiting for his Bya to surface from the deep subspace he'd be thrown into. 

Yukio shifted a bit to have his head on his master’s shoulder, and he reached up to run a hand through snow white hair. He didn’t say anything - didn’t really think he needed to. He knew his presence was often more comforting to his master than his words. Seeing him this way was spectacular, and he was  _ so  _ grateful that Byakuya had agreed to this, for so many reasons. Yukio had finally been able to indulge in a few of his favorite things with Renji, and that was something he had missed. But, more than that, he knew how happy Byakuya made his master. He reached up to press his lips to his master’s cheek. “Love you, master,” he said softly.

The quiet surrounding Byakuya, and the feeling of being pinned by the bodies on either side of him, allowed him to calm himself at his own pace, and he slowly came down from the high of the most intense thing he had ever experienced in his life. Eventually, his heart rate returned to normal, and his breathing slowed, though his throat was a bit sore. He figured that was from the tightness when he cut himself off from screaming. With a deep breath, he opened his eyes, which he had subconsciously closed, he supposed, because he didn’t really remember closing them. When he found Renji’s slightly concerned eyes, he couldn’t help but chuckle. “I’m fine, Renji. That was… the most amazing thing I’ve ever felt,” he assured him.

Renji smiled, relieved that his Bya had enjoyed himself so thoroughly. He kissed him gently, saying, "I'm so glad, Bya." He laughed lightly, saying, "So we can keep orgasm denial and cock ring use on your list? And you seemed to thoroughly enjoy both Yukio and Toshiro's attention."

Byakuya lifted his hand to cup Renji’s cheek in his palm. “Yes, we’re definitely keeping those on my list. And I did enjoy them, but I want you back now,” he said gently, leaning in to press his lips to Renji’s for a while longer, smiling into the kiss at the warm familiarity that could never be rivaled. It didn’t matter who else he was with for a scene, he would  _ always  _ want to come back to his Renji. 

Toshiro groaned a bit at Byakuya's statement, not so out of it he wasn't listening to the exchange. He lifted himself again, kissing Byakuya's other cheek before gently pulling out, whimpering slightly at being free from that tight heat. He moved beside Yukio, spooning against him as the smaller was still snuggled flush against Byakuya. Toshiro pressed kisses into his fine blonde hair, murmuring to him, "Love you, so much, you're my entire world, love. You kept me grounded, just as you do every day. You did such a good job. And you looked so sexy as you played with Renji and Byakuya. Did you enjoy yourself, love? Tell me the things you enjoyed most, and I'll make sure to repeat them in the future, as best as I'm able."

Yukio melted into the curve of his master’s body with a deep, calm sigh. “I did enjoy myself. You know what I like, master, better than anyone else. There were a couple of things Renji did, though, that weren’t entirely new, but I didn’t remember how much I liked them. When he had me repeat his instructions - that’s something you do sometimes, but not often, because you know I’ll follow your instructions without question. Still, it builds anticipation and really gets me excited. And the way he prepared me so slowly… that drove me crazy. I suppose it’s just a couple of things to build up the excitement. Renji is excellent with build-up,” Yukio replied with a laugh. 

His mind began to replay the events of the day, and only one thing really stood out to him over all the other things he had done. “But, really, the best part of the day was seeing you with Byakuya. It scared me for a minute, when you were overwhelmed with emotion, but I’m so glad it was Byakuya with you. He knew just what to do while I froze, trying to figure out how to respond. I did what I could, but… Byakuya helped a lot, I think. He told me that I was perfect for all of you, but really… he and Renji are perfect for us, master,” Yukio reflected, his voice quiet, but still audible in the silence.

Byakuya had broken away from Renji’s lips at mention of his name, not necessarily trying to eavesdrop, but not really being able to help it at such proximity to the other two. They were both still practically on top of him. Listening to Yukio speak, though, his heart felt impossibly full. Yukio had all but claimed him as a permanent part of his life, and that was a fantastic feeling, knowing that he had so thoroughly earned the man’s trust. He knew he had, but Yukio so often put aside his own feelings that he had never actually heard the words come directly from him. 

"I will ask you more often to repeat your instructions, and I agree, love," Toshiro responded, reaching over Yukio to clasp his hand, entwining their fingers as they rested upon Byakuya's hard chest, feeling his heart beating beneath their joined hands. "Both you and Byakuya are correct. You  _ are _ perfect, love, for each one of us, and Renji and Byakuya are perfect for  _ us."  _ He knew both Renji and Byakuya were listening - he didn't mind at all - and they should hear this anyway. He was done closing himself off, at least concerning the people in this room. 

"You know I can't just trust you to anyone's care - Renji is one of the few I know for certain can take care of you and won't harm you, even when administering your rougher kinks. And you know that I usually refuse to be with anyone, completely, the way I  _ want _ to be with Byakuya. I need to really care about a person to allow them close to me like that. Byakuya is the first person I've had full sex with after contracting with you - you know that, love, but I don't think Byakuya did. Had Renji’s partner been  _ anyone  _ else, I sincerely doubt I would have allowed even half of what I allow Byakuya.

"I apologize for becoming overwhelmed, love - I don't process strong emotions very well because I don't  _ have _ them that often. Other than my constant domspace state of loving you, watching your every reaction, caring for you, usually nothing overwhelms that. Finally being with Byakuya that way, after nearly ten years of buried longing…" 

Toshiro chuckled, "I'll be 26 tomorrow… And I've fantasized being with him like this since I was  _ 16\.  _ Not that I could really help it - Byakuya is both stunning and quietly supportive and kind, of course I wanted to be with him… I was just so insecure back then, I  _ couldn't  _ tell him how much I wanted him. The thought of doing so, of him rejecting me like I had convinced myself he would - it terrified me. You give me far more confidence than I've ever had in myself, knowing how you see me, it's a great deal of what makes me strong. 

"I'm so sorry if I caused you any distress, love. I never want to be the cause of  _ any _ anxiety you feel. I should have considered that fully being with Byakuya may have had that effect on me. I wasn’t feeling any negative emotions during that  _ at all,  _ just  _ so much  _ relief and comfort and catharsis - it was overwhelming to me. But your touch grounded me, as much if not more so than Byakuya's actions - bringing my focus back to  _ you,  _ which is when I'm most comfortable and in control." 

Toshiro kissed the back of Yukio’s neck, nuzzling him with his nose before continuing, "I'd be more of a mess without you, love, than I think even I fully realize. You're everything to me, and I'm so thankful to have found you, that you're  _ mine.  _ I knew the minute we met, that what I wanted more than anything was to be able to take care of you. And then you  _ agreed. _ And I've never been more happy. 

"I never became overwhelmed with you because I constantly feel strong feelings of love and protection towards you, ever since those first few meetings. It's just natural to me to feel that way with you. I had pushed those similar emotions away though, concerning Byakuya, after I'd convinced myself I didn't stand a chance… 

"Allowing them back fully was difficult for me, something I couldn't hold back anymore, finally being connected to him that way, feeling his body around me, knowing I was exactly where he  _ wanted  _ me. But now that I have allowed myself to fully feel those emotions towards him again, I don't want to bury them. It wasn’t all that healthy to begin with. I'm so happy that you enjoy seeing me with Byakuya, love - I don't want to disconnect with him like we were again. He's very dear to my heart and I don't want to lose that closeness. I feel so little for anyone but you, my precious Yukio. 

"And Byakuya adores you as well - it's clear - and part of the reason I felt so much relief was  _ knowing  _ that being with him didn't mean lessening anything I feel for you, didn't diminish our bond in any way. It just makes me love you even more, that you allow it, that you even  _ want  _ to see us together. Because you love him too, don't you sweet boy? Seeing you both together like this, Byakuya holding you against him as you cuddle into him - I don't think I've seen a more heartwarming, beautiful sight. You look so lovely together and you, love… You're so completely perfect for me. You're a treasure and you're  _ mine. Always _ mine." 

Yukio shifted a bit to settle even more thoroughly into the comfort that surrounded him, his head resting in the space under Byakuya’s collarbone. “I do love Byakuya. He was so kind to me, right from the start,” he murmured. His next breath was a bit shaky, and he felt moisture gathering in his eyes. Now he knew what his master meant. Relief was an overwhelming thing. “I never thought anyone else would ever be close to us like this, except Renji. But having Byakuya… it’s honestly more than I ever could have asked for.” He would have said more, but he knew if he did the tears would fall, so he focused on taking deep breaths and feeling his master’s heat behind him. 

Byakuya tilted his head down to press a kiss to Yukio’s hair. “I love you, Yukio. Don’t ever doubt that,” he whispered, holding him a bit tighter against him before turning to Toshiro. “I suppose I should be telling you that, too. I still can’t believe you thought I was so out of reach,” he began, pulling his arm from behind Yukio to run his fingers through Toshiro’s hair. “I’ve always cared for you, Toshiro. Even in college, you were a dear friend to me. I’m sorry I was so bad at showing it all these years. I was rather cut off from most everyone. The only reason Renji stayed so close is because he never really did care much for privacy,” he chuckled a bit at that. “But now, I can say with full confidence that I do love you, Toshiro. I never did think it would be possible for me to love  _ anyone _ , much less three people. But I find that it’s not so difficult for me to find room in my heart for all of you.”

"Thank you, Byakuya," Toshiro whispered, sitting up slightly so that teal eyes could capture slate gray. "That means more than you could know. And I  _ do  _ love you as well - I think I always did - but far more so now, especially seeing how gentle and caring you are with my Yukio. I really don't think I could ever thank you enough for accepting  _ him _ into your heart like that, let alone  _ me."  _ Toshiro relaxed back down, snuggling more into his precious Yukio, squeezing his small hand still interlaced with his own upon Byakuya's chest. 

Renji kissed Byakuya's cheek, smiling as he said, "I've never been more happy about not caring much for privacy. I've never felt complete, before you, Bya. Always there was this giant, missing piece. Even being with Yukio and Toshiro, as enjoyable as that is, didn't really ease that feeling. Because, as much as we each mean to each other, Yukio  _ belongs _ to Toshiro, in a way he never could to me, and Toshiro loves him so completely. 

"I wanted that too, wanted so much for that person to be  _ you,  _ Bya. I just knew you were perfect for me, that you were that missing piece. I would have waited forever. And you fit better than I ever imagined, even taking to Yukio and Toshiro. There's really only one other person I consider family - Shu - and I know without a doubt that you'll accept him and his partner as well - maybe not in this way, I didn't expect this, honestly. That you would love these two the way I do. I've never felt so at ease. Thank you, Bya - you're amazing to me."

Byakuya looked up to Renji with a soft smile. Just looking at him brought him so much peace. “You’re  _ everything  _ to me, Renji. There’s no other way to describe how much you mean to me. I understand so well now, and I still sometimes regret the way I reacted  _ so  _ long ago - it feels like years ago - when I realized just how much you had done with others. It was so foreign to me, I really couldn’t imagine… I didn’t know it was  _ possible  _ to separate the feelings you had for me from everything else. But now I sympathize so thoroughly with you. I love Toshiro and Yukio, I really do. Saying anything less would be a lie. 

“But what I feel for you, Renji, is  _ so much  _ more than that. There aren’t even really words to say what you are to me, and it’s surprisingly easy for me to admit to loving someone else and still know for sure that  _ you  _ understand that you’re different. Every time I say I love you, I hope you know that I really mean that my entire  _ life  _ is yours, and I could never imagine giving that much to anyone else,” he found himself rambling, but the emotions so suddenly cropped up, and he couldn’t stop. He leaned up to press his lips to Renji’s cheek before resting his forehead against the place where his lips had been, closing his eyes and just feeling the calm his Renji always carried.

"I do know that, Bya. Because I feel the same…" Renji whispered. He really had never felt this  _ whole  _ before. With everyone else he loved, had been with, he'd never felt anything like the connection and complete devotion he felt for this man. He'd been determined to know him from first sight, all the way down the street, as fleeting as it had been. And after he introduced himself, he was only more determined to know him  _ better.  _

He wanted to bring a smile to his face, to see those hardened steel eyes soften when he looked at him. If imposing his presence on him brought him any joy at all, broke up the dreariness that seemed to be his life - one strained and tentative relationship after another with men that didn't treat him like the precious gift that he was - it was more than worth his time, even if Byakuya never understood how he felt or returned his feelings. 

But then he did. 

And now he understands completely. 

Renji reached across Byakuya's chest, clasping his hand over Yukio and Toshiro's joined ones, squeezing slightly and relaxing into the perfect comfort between them. He was so glad they'd made it here, that they were together, that everything had finally fallen entirely into place between them. 

He would have waited forever. 

He'd never felt more relieved, though, that his waiting finally seemed to be over. And now he got to  _ live _ this way.

Together. 

He moved his head to nuzzle his nose into Byakuya's hair just above his ear as he whispered, "Forever and a day."


	13. It will be easy to look in or out.

Yukio sat across from his master in the sitting room, his eyes to the chess board on the table between them. The game had been an effort to distract him, but truly it only made him feel obligated not to pace. His master had  _ tried  _ to be unpredictable with his moves, but Yukio processed the changes so quickly, recalculating the course of the game in seconds, that his mind was free to wander. 

It had been nearly two months since their latest scene with Byakuya and Renji, making it mid-February. But, for some reason, Byakuya had requested to visit in the middle of the day while Renji was at work, saying he had something private to discuss with them. It was a bit worrisome, though Byakuya hadn’t sounded at all stressed on the phone when he had asked. As far as he knew, everything was going well between him and Renji, so there was no way their relationship was the issue. Still, Yukio couldn’t help but mull over the possibilities, which really led him to nothing conclusive. 

He moved one of his pieces on the board and leaned into the back of the couch, his arms crossed on his chest as he looked past his master to the view outside the windows that lined the room. The snow had melted early this year, leaving only bare trees and dead grass, the overcast sky only adding to the dreariness of the day.

Toshiro studied the board for a minute, trying to find a way to victory against his gifted submissive. Even with his thoughts mostly elsewhere, however, Yukio just didn't make mistakes and saw through each feint. He really had two options - neither would help him win - and so he chose the more unpredictable of the two, moving his piece. 

He sat back, observing Yukio as he gazed out the windows to the forest beyond their backyard. "Speak to me, love. If this cannot keep you from your thoughts I may as well hear them," Toshiro said with a gentle smile. Speaking still wasn't Yukio’s strong point, but he liked taking every opportunity to encourage him to share his thoughts with him. 

Emerald eyes shifted to catch bright teal, and Yukio sighed. With only a glance at the chess board, he made his move, effectively blocking his master’s attempt at victory. “I’m only a bit worried about the reason for Byakuya’s visit. I’m sure it’s nothing serious, so I’m probably concerned for nothing,” he replied, returning his gaze to his master’s face.

Toshiro chuckled a bit as he looked at the state of the board after Yukio’s immediate move. "You already have this entirely mapped out, don't you, love?  _ Can  _ I even win this game?" 

Yukio felt a smile tug on the corner of his lips, and he looked back down at their game. “No, you made a mistake six moves back that sealed it for me. Sorry, master, but no matter what you do I’ll win in five moves or less,” he said with a light laugh.

Toshiro shook his head and knocked over his own king. "Come here," Toshiro said with a fond smile, holding his arms open to him. 

Yukio stood from the couch and took the invitation, settling in his master’s lap and pressing his cheek to his chest. With a deep breath, all of his anxiety calmed. He brought a hand up to push his shirt back a bit more - it didn’t matter how cold it was outside, his master always left his shirt open for him - and traced his fingertips from his chest, down his side to his waist, holding him against him even more firmly. “I’m sorry for worrying, master. I know you don’t like it,” he murmured.

Toshiro kissed the fine blonde hair, saying gently, "I don't like you having causes to worry, love. You can't control that you are. I know how much Byakuya means to you. But I doubt anything is wrong. Those two are perfect together."

Yukio nodded, reveling in the comfort of his master’s arms, finally able to stop his incessant glancing at the time and obsessing over things he couldn’t control. He was so thoroughly at peace that he didn’t even realize how much time had passed until there was a knock at the door. He perked up instantly. “May I?” he asked, on edge as he looked up to his master.

Toshiro kissed him once more, saying, "Go on, get the door, and you can sit with him, love. I know you've missed him."

“Thank you, master,” Yukio replied, kissing his cheek before leaping up and going to the door. 

Byakuya wasn’t at all surprised when the door flung open and Yukio immediately embraced him. He had become very much accustomed to his enthusiastic greetings, and he returned his hug with equal strength. “Hello, Yukio. I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long,” Byakuya said as Yukio stepped back from him, a hand clasped tightly around his. 

“No, you’re here just when you said you would be. But you know I get a bit impatient. Of course I was looking forward to you coming,” Yukio replied, pulling him inside. 

Byakuya caught the door on the way in, closing it behind him in Yukio’s hurry. He was led to the sitting room, where Toshiro sat in an armchair with a game of chess before him. Yukio settled on the couch across from his master, patting the space next to him as an invitation for Byakuya to sit with him. Of course, he obliged, a bit amused when Yukio cuddled into his side. He lifted his arm to allow him to fully sink into him and smiled at how comfortable Yukio looked next to him.

"Welcome, Byakuya, it's good to see you so soon. My Yukio said you wanted to talk with us on your own?" Toshiro really hadn't been worried, but his teal eyes swept over him anyway, taking in his condition and making sure nothing appeared wrong. It didn't, he looked as healthy, serene, and beautiful as his last visit just over a week ago. They had simply enjoyed one another's company during that visit and Toshiro couldn't remember a more relaxed day, especially for late January when winter always seemed at its harshest. 

Byakuya was suddenly very aware that he had likely worried both of them by keeping the reason for his visit a mystery, if Toshiro’s brief study of him was any indication. Really, he just didn’t want Renji to speculate, so he had kept the conversation with Yukio short and non-specific, if anything to keep himself from feeling like he was lying when Renji inevitably asked what they had talked about that day. “Yes, I needed your help with something. In ten days, it will be one year since I confessed my love to Renji. I know what I’d like to give him as a gift, though I’m not sure he’s even thought of giving me something, as ridiculously romantic as it is, but I can’t execute what I’m planning by myself,” he explained, still falling into his old habit of being quite evasive when he was nervous.

Toshiro smiled warmly, looking towards Yukio briefly, happy to see what little tension and apprehension had remained within him fade at Byakuya's words. Teal eyes returned to slate gray as he responded, "We'll help you, of course, especially if this is for Renji. As I said Byakuya, there's very little I wouldn't do for you, you need only ask."

Byakuya returned Toshiro’s smile and tightened his hold on Yukio for a moment. “I want you to help me write up a contract between me and Renji. I want to be his contracted submissive,” he explained, unable to keep the smile from his face as he spoke. 

Yukio jerked a bit next to him, looking up to him with a wide grin of his own. “Really, Byakuya? That would make Renji so happy!” he almost squealed. 

Byakuya chuckled at Yukio’s enthusiasm and looked down into excited emerald eyes. “Yes, really. He’s mentioned it before, a long time ago, but I wasn’t really ready to accept all the implications of such a thing. But now, I know it’s truly what we both want, and I know it would mean a lot to him,” he said, his tone soft and a bit reminiscent. Renji truly was everything to him, and having a contract between them would only solidify that bond, letting others know just how much they meant to each other. 

Toshiro nodded, "I'm very happy for you, and Renji of course. My Yukio is right - Renji will definitely be happy. I'm just so relieved to get to see  _ you  _ happy as well, that this is what you want and your idea. You already had a bit of a temporary one, correct? He clearly knew all of your kinks and limits, and there's what you've shared with Yukio and I. Do you have something already to work off of? Or do you want to start from scratch?"

Byakuya moved just enough to reach into his back pocket, producing two folded pieces of paper. “I copied down each of our kinks and limits from where Renji had written them down before. I couldn’t take the originals or he’d surely get suspicious,” he said with a laugh. He unfolded them and set them down on the table between them for Toshiro to see, a bit amused when Yukio leaned up to look as well. 

Toshiro looked them over. "Renji was always quite thorough…" he stated with a chuckle. "It would be fairly easy to turn this into a permanent contract but it's been some time since this was written. Has anything changed since then? I know you enjoy some kinks that are on our list from you that aren't on here… Ice play and orgasm control/denial come to mind…" Toshiro said, teal eyes flickering back to Byakuya with a playful grin. His expressions had become far more open with him since their last scene, late December, and it felt good to not hide away his emotions like he usually felt he needed to. 

Byakuya wished he could control his reactions when he felt a light blush shade his cheeks. “You don’t have to look at me like that when we talk about these things, Toshiro,” he muttered, letting his eyes wander to the landscape outside. “Yes, there are some things that need to be changed. When Renji wrote this, ice play was only a possibility, and orgasm denial and cock ring use hadn’t even been discussed. So those will need to go in the permanent contract,” he confirmed, still not meeting Toshiro’s eyes.

Yukio tried not to giggle at Byakuya’s response to his master’s brazenly teasing tone. He knew his master loved seeing Byakuya get even mildly worked up, and it was just plain funny to Yukio, seeing the pink on the normally composed man’s cheeks.

"I'll try, Byakuya, but I already promised myself to be open and honest with you about my reactions and moods. And we all know how you affect me, how I love seeing you flush. But I'll try to be a bit more professional about this, as adorable as making you flustered is. I'll get my laptop, that'll be easier and I type far faster than I write so I can quickly put in what's already here." Toshiro sent him one last amused grin with no small amount of heat as he left the room. 

Byakuya relaxed into his seat again, Yukio doing the same next to him. It was still amazing to him how Yukio had taken to him. Though, he realized how rare it was to have someone so fully accept him and his chosen lifestyle. He ran his hand up and down Yukio’s upper arm as he held him against him. “Your master is quite exhausting for me, Yukio,” he said with a chuckle. 

Yukio laughed before responding, “He’s been waiting a long time to show and tell you how he feels about you. Now that he’s comfortable doing so, he doesn’t want to hold it back anymore.” 

His words struck Byakuya’s heart, and he turned to briefly kiss Yukio’s hair. “I know, and I’m still highly flattered and deeply honored that both of you feel so strongly for me, even if in different ways,” he admitted. “But that doesn’t change the fact that I wish I could stop my involuntary responses when he has even the slightest suggestion in his voice,” he added, sulking a bit.

“Master thinks it’s cute, so seeing him smile every time you blush is worth it for me,” Yukio said, a bit of teasing in his voice. 

“Thanks a lot, Yukio,” Byakuya replied flatly, shaking his head and smiling.

Toshiro returned to the vibrant sound of his Yukio’s laughter and he couldn't keep the smile off his own face. He sat down on Byakuya's other side on the couch, the laptop in front of them so he could clearly see the screen. "I'm just going to transcribe your old contract to start. This way you'll be able to see what I'm typing and you can correct me as needed. That and I get to do this occasionally," he smirked, kissing him lightly on the cheek before reaching over the table to grab Byakuya’s old contract, his open shirt hiding nothing as his muscles worked to do so. 

Byakuya jerked a bit at the sudden contact, that dreaded heat returning to his cheeks, especially when Yukio was clearly holding back from laughing  _ again. _ It certainly didn’t help that Toshiro was comfortable keeping his shirt open, and his eyes seemed to wander to his bare upper body without his consent. But two could play at this game. As soon as Toshiro sat back from reaching over to the table, Byakuya scooted as close to him as he could and leaned over to return the kiss to his cheek.

A rush of heat went through him at Byakuya's returned kiss. He felt himself flush, teal eyes darkening slightly as he turned to Byakuya, his hand coming up to cup his cheek. He leaned closer, stopping just a hair's distance from those tempting lips, wanting nothing more than to taste him again. He never could get enough of him. "You tempt me, Byakuya," he whispered against his lips, "and you're going to get me. I'll call Renji myself if I need to. And we'll never get this done properly. I  _ am  _ getting a kiss though, before you leave, a reward for focusing on this and  _ not  _ ravishing you right here on this couch. Understand?" 

Byakuya smiled, thoroughly satisfied by Toshiro’s heated response. “I understand completely. Rewarding  _ yourself  _ seems a bit much, though. Just for stopping yourself this once? How thoroughly am I allowed to test you?” Byakuya returned his low tone, actually very much enjoying this banter. It wasn’t something he could do with Renji, because Renji had no reason to restrain himself.

"Hmmm," Toshiro leaned back, grinning, "How about each time you do, I'm adding another minute to that kiss. Yukio, love, you'll keep track for me?" 

Yukio leaned around Byakuya to catch his master’s eyes. He could tell he was enjoying what was happening, and Yukio was surprised and pleased that Byakuya was playing along. It would be amusing to watch, at the very least. “Yes, master,” he replied, the smile not having left his face.

"Good, love." Toshiro leaned across Byakuya, pulling Yukio into a slow, deep kiss directly in front of the other man. After a minute he parted, saying, "Don't think I'd leave you out of this, love. You'll get your kisses though as we go. What's your count at now?" 

“If I was being completely unbiased, I would say one. But, if I’m taking in consideration my own enjoyment, I’d lean toward two. One for the kiss to your cheek, and one for Byakuya’s seductive tone,” Yukio admitted. He couldn’t lie. If he was to receive a kiss from his master every time Byakuya tempted him, he was going to count every slip he could possibly identify.

Toshiro grinned, kissing him again for another full minute, this one slightly more heated. He gently pulled away, clearly stating, "Two then." Teal eyes flickered back to Byakuya, saying, "Go ahead and tempt me as many times as you want, you know the consequences of doing so. And love," he added, looking back to brilliant emerald eyes, "Say your count out loud when you add to it and you'll receive your kiss."

“Yes, master,” Yukio confirmed. He would be watching Byakuya like a hawk. Though, if he knew Byakuya at all, he knew the man wouldn’t be trying to hide his advances. The sexual tension between the two wasn’t constant. They clearly knew how to turn it off, but when they were both in the mood to play this way, neither of them was all that subtle about it.

“I’ll keep that in mind, Toshiro,” Byakuya replied, now not even trying to hide the fact that his eyes insisted on wandering to the exposed skin between the two sides of Toshiro’s shirt.

Toshiro settled back in his seat and began actually transcribing Byakuya's old contract. He diligently recorded each word, although he chuckled at the  _ Allowed to remove socks.  _

Byakuya looked over to the laptop when Toshiro chuckled, and he rolled his eyes at the last line he had typed up. “I included  _ everything  _ Renji wrote down the first time we were actually intimate with each other in a way that required all of this questioning. Clearly, he asked me that in teasing. I was quite nervous the first time we had to speak of these things,” Byakuya explained, a bit of a habitual defense regarding the ridiculously thorough list Renji had for his allowances. 

"I honestly think this is very sweet, and also very  _ Renji.  _ He was actually just as thorough with Yukio’s side of our original contract - he wrote it as Yukio was far too anxious to do so himself. It must have taken a month to slowly get all that information out of Yukio back then." He smiled warmly at his precious submissive, "I'm so proud of how far he's come, how open he is now."

Yukio returned his master’s expression. He was more than glad that he had met him. The endless praise, pride, and care were something he now couldn’t imagine his life without, and he was grateful that he would never have to give it up.

As Toshiro continued typing, Byakuya smirked a bit and brought his hand up to gently run his fingers through soft white hair, watching his face closely as he did so.

Yukio didn’t call it immediately, waiting to see his master’s reaction to Byakuya’s actions. This really was just as much fun for him as it was for the other two.

Toshiro's fingers paused, his eyelids fluttering at the gentle touch. He'd always found it very relaxing to have his hair played with. He hummed, leaning into the touch before continuing to type, his teal eyes remaining half-lidded in quiet pleasure as he worked. 

“That’s three, but after I get my kiss, I won’t count it against you if you continue, Byakuya. In fact, if master isn’t against it, I wouldn’t mind if you didn’t stop  _ while  _ he kisses me. Obviously he’s enjoying it,” Yukio said, casting an amused glance up to Byakuya, who smiled down to him and nodded.

Toshiro stopped typing again, slowly leaning across Byakuya so as to not disrupt the fingers in his hair, gesturing to Yukio to lean towards him as well. He captured his sweet lips in an exceedingly tender, deep kiss, moaning into his mouth as Byakuya continued running his fingers through his hair, nearly melting into his submissive. 

When he pulled away this time - an exceedingly difficult thing to do - he knew his face was flushed and his breathing was slightly affected. He was really at the mercy of these two men, as much as he was supposedly the dominant one here. He nearly couldn't control how much he wanted both of them, and now  _ both _ were teasing and tempting him. "When Byakuya leaves," Toshiro whispered against Yukio’s lips, "The second he walks out the door, I'm going to fuck you against it - hard."

Yukio shuddered a bit at the promise, and he was very much looking forward to it. He had a hard time settling back in his seat next to Byakuya, but he did so, not taking his eyes off of his master’s lustful expression. 

Byakuya dropped his hand from within Toshiro’s hair, not wanting to tease him too much. But habit had him leaning in to press a gentle kiss to his cheek, which he instantly knew would go into Yukio’s count. Not that he minded - he knew every bit of teasing he did to Toshiro would only result in more pleasure for Yukio later. And he was also looking forward to a long, slow kiss from the gorgeous man himself.

Toshiro shivered from the gentle pressure to his cheek, his dark teal eyes flickering to Byakuya. He brought his hand to grasp Byakuya's thigh tightly, doing so to prevent himself from grabbing him somewhere far more easy to pin him. It was taking quite a bit of control not to do so, unused to being teased like this and not simply taking what seemed to be so clearly being offered. He would resist, but it was damn difficult. His eyes flickered over to emerald, more than eager to redirect some of this restrained lust, knowing Yukio thoroughly enjoyed how passionate he could easily become when excited in this way. 

“Yes, master, that’s four,” Yukio said, hardly able to contain his own excitement. He was going to  _ get it  _ when Byakuya left, and he was going to enjoy every moment of pent-up tension released onto his body. 

Toshiro reached with his other hand, pulling Yukio to him so fast that he had to catch himself against Toshiro's bare chest. Toshiro practically devoured his mouth, groaning at the feel of Yukio’s small hands trembling against the heated skin of his chest. When he pulled back a minute later, Yukio’s green eyes were a bit dazed and both were breathing hard. He wanted him - he wanted him  _ now.  _ He forced himself to withdraw completely and refocused on typing, bringing his breathing back under control. He actually found himself wishing for Byakuya’s fingers in his hair, the soothing sensation would help him find his calm again. 

After his breathing had mostly calmed, he said lowly, "I do like my hair played with, it actually relaxes me - normally - when I'm not actively doing something arousing, like kissing my Yukio… which he knows…" Toshiro concluded with a fond sigh. "I don't know who is going to drive me more crazy, love, you or Byakuya. Still, I like it very much when you touch my hair, Byakuya. Yukio was telling the truth - he always does. I won't mind if you continue to do so."

Yukio gave a small amused smirk before settling back in his seat, Byakuya’s arm still around him.

Byakuya brought his hand back up to slowly comb through Toshiro’s hair. This was also something he couldn’t do with Renji often, what with the activity being so arousing for him. He only touched Renji’s hair when he meant to use it for sexual pleasure, unless Renji asked otherwise. “I apologize, Toshiro. That last kiss wasn’t exactly intentional. I often use small gestures like that as apologies to Renji, because I know the gentle contact tends to calm him. I didn’t mean for you to become so worked up, so I did what I would have done to defuse such a thing with Renji,” Byakuya explained. He was quite guilty that his body had seemed to act of its own accord in response to Toshiro’s mounting lust.

Toshiro leaned into the comforting touch, murmuring, "There's no need to apologize, Byakuya. I'm really only that responsive to  _ you  _ kissing me like that. When Yukio does so it's more comforting than arousing, and you've watched him do so repeatedly without exciting me like that. Partly it's because it's  _ you  _ and kissing you has become one of my favorite activities - I seriously can't get enough of your mouth - and it's also because I'm not willing to do much more  _ than _ kiss you without Renji here, and being denied just makes me want you  _ more.  _

"There's no way for you to know all that, or these differences between Renji and I because you haven't been physically with me often outside of a scene. So really, you needn't be worried." Toshiro chuckled, "Besides, you're just making Yukio’s day, honestly. He knows I'm not going to be able to keep my hands off him after this for the rest of the night, and  _ he  _ doesn't even need to do the teasing himself - you're doing all his work for him."

Byakuya laughed and looked to Yukio, running a hand through his hair before returning it to his shoulder. “I’ll make sure he’s good and ready for you - later. I do want to get this contract done before Renji gets home from work,” he said. 

Yukio giggled, leaning back into the comfort of Byakuya’s side. “You won’t have to do much more. A four-minute kiss will be more than enough,” he teased. 

Byakuya shook his head, returning his attention to what Toshiro had typed so far, still keeping the consistent motion of his hand pulling gently through sections of his hair. He had already gotten through all of Renji’s allowances, kinks, and limits, and he was starting on Byakuya’s. As he skimmed his own list on the piece of paper Toshiro was transcribing, his heart skipped a bit. “There is another thing I would like to change. For Renji, I would like to lift my limit concerning sensory deprivation. I don’t believe there’s a need for that anymore,” he commented.

Toshiro glanced back to him with the unasked question clear in his eyes. It was an odd limit to have, considering, but limits could be very personal and he hadn’t asked about it, simply accepted it. "You're sure? You don't have to share why you've changed your mind - I just want to make sure you're certain before lifting  _ any _ limit on your contract, especially one you made certain I knew was a hard limit with you."

Byakuya sighed, glancing at his hand in Toshiro’s hair. “I don’t mind telling you. I’ll admit it likely isn’t a limit most people have. Sensory deprivation was one of the first things Renji and I tried after light bondage and breath play. It was less than two months into our relationship, and in hindsight my previous emotional wounds were still rather fresh. When he covered my eyes and I fell into subspace, it was difficult for me to perceive where I was, which wouldn’t have usually been a problem. But then I realized I was in my bed, a place that Renji and I had never done anything intimate. So, with my mind being so hazy deep in subspace, it started trying to fill in the gaps… one of those gaps being  _ who  _ was touching me. Renji had distanced himself from me physically to intensify the feeling of the light touches, which is the idea. But, for some reason, I couldn’t get myself to believe it was  _ him _ , because the last person I was in bed with was… the man who left me. 

“When that thought crossed my mind, my emotions spiraled down so quickly I couldn’t stop them. I dropped, and thank goodness Renji was there. He stayed with me, held me, didn’t stop talking to me. I couldn’t even get myself to open my eyes for a while after he uncovered them. I was trapped in those memories, all because I couldn’t see Renji. So, we haven’t tried sensory deprivation again since then. But that was  _ so  _ long ago. I feel that I’m removed enough from that to move on and let him try it again.” The story was still a bit painful, but he was confident that he was ready to completely erase that from his memory, and let Renji continue to inundate every part of his life with positivity and love.

Toshiro leaned in and gently kissed his cheek. "Alright, I'll do as you ask. And thank you for telling us. I'm sure it's painful, but if you're able to talk about it, you probably  _ are  _ ready." He kissed his cheek again, returning to his task. 

Yukio cuddled even more firmly into Byakuya’s side, and Byakuya removed his hand from Toshiro’s hair for a moment to hug Yukio around the shoulders, leaning down to press his lips to fine blonde hair. “Thank you, Yukio,” he said quietly. He knew full well that Yukio used his presence to calm others, and he was so glad he felt comfortable enough to do so for him. After a moment of holding Yukio close to him, he turned back to Toshiro, glancing at his progress on the laptop. Realizing he was almost finished copying what was written, he placed a gentle hand on Toshiro’s opposite cheek, pulling him toward him to kiss the cheek closest to him. “And thank you, Toshiro,” he said, his voice low and heated.

“Oh, Byakuya, that might count as two!” Yukio exclaimed, laughing as his master’s face flushed even deeper than before.

"Yukio," Toshiro whispered, keeping very still, because he was very seriously in danger of simply pinning the teasing, gorgeous man to the couch and being probably far rougher than he realized he was riling him up to be. "Come here. Straddle my lap, facing me. Now, love."

Yukio obeyed immediately, the tension in his master’s voice promising that this was going to be something he would highly enjoy. He stepped around Byakuya and took the laptop and papers from his master’s lap, setting them on the table before doing as he was told, noting that Byakuya had quickly given them a bit of distance. He could have sworn Byakuya’s steel-colored eyes reflected a bit of guilt, though he was unsure why. Yukio was very much looking forward to whatever consequences he had to endure, because if he knew anything, it was that his master would never hurt him. “Two minutes, master. I’m definitely counting that as two,” he said softly.

Toshiro hadn't moved, hadn't even opened his eyes until Yukio’s soft words. Teal eyes snapped open, catching emerald before bringing his arms around his precious Yukio, one clutching the back of his neck and the other roughly grabbing his ass. He immediately pulled him to his lips, reclining his back against the back of the couch so that Yukio’s weight settled against his chest, grounding him. The kiss was incredibly rough at first but he quickly settled, gentling as his Yukio allowed him to have his way with him. 

Yukio liked it when he was pushed enough to actually be a bit rough with him but he could never hold onto that for long. This was his Yukio and he could never actually hurt him. The kiss became far more passionate and deep but lost the desperate edge it had before. Yukio was clinging to him, his hands fisted in the fabric of his open shirt, whimpering into the intensity of the kiss. When Toshiro pulled away, two minutes later, his teal eyes were clear again, Yukio once again the complete center of his focus, and he held him close, nuzzling his soft blonde hair as his face came to rest against his chest. 

Yukio stayed there for as long as his master needed, taking a few deep breaths himself to temporarily dispel the thrilling tension of the kiss. It was actually quite amazing that there was someone who could affect his master this way, bringing out emotion in him that even Yukio had rarely seen. What was more amazing, though, was how he and Byakuya seemed to balance the effects the other had. When his master was overwhelmed, he came to Yukio, but when he  _ wanted  _ to let those emotions fill him, Yukio knew Byakuya was well-equipped to handle them. He could have never imagined that he and Byakuya would complement his master’s personality so well, but he was ridiculously glad they did.

"Thank you, love," Toshiro murmured, kissing his hair gently again. "You can return to cuddle with Byakuya now, I think we're getting close to being finished and I know you want to spend as much time as possible with him."

Yukio sat up after pressing a gentle kiss to his master’s chest, giving him a tame smile before standing and handing back the laptop and papers he had moved to the table. He sat back down on Byakuya’s other side, easily reading the unease that was still present in his slate gray eyes. “Don’t worry, Byakuya. Master is fine, and so am I. I believe he knew what he was getting into when he proposed this, and I’m certainly not going to mind anything that happens after you leave,” he assured him. 

Byakuya nodded, taking Yukio under his arm again and allowing him to sink into his side, the light sigh the smaller man emitted telling him that he was actually quite comfortable there. 

Toshiro quickly finished what was on the papers, pausing, "Yukio… Bring me Byakuya's contract with us, love. I should add what's on there to this as well."

“Yes, master,” Yukio said, his voice light and joyful despite what had just happened. He jumped up from the couch, quickly exiting the room to obey. 

Byakuya stared at the side of Toshiro’s face as the other focused on the laptop before him. “I know you would have told me if I had, but I didn’t take things too far, did I?” he asked. Though he believed Yukio, he feared he was causing Toshiro an unfair amount of tension with his actions.

"No," Toshiro said, sitting back and looking into those slate gray eyes as he spoke, "It's almost embarrassing that you get me so worked up with so little. I'm not accustomed to being teased like this without being able to really act on it. And you've never teased me like this - I want you so much, I'm so completely attracted to you, I'll admit it's difficult to hold myself back when you act like you want me too. 

"But I honestly love it, I'm  _ happy  _ you feel comfortable enough to  _ flirt _ with me, of all things. And I don't think Yukio has had this much fun in a long time. He's beginning to figure out that he can use how you affect me to make me lose a bit of my control, which is a bit of a thrill for him. Because I'm  _ always  _ in  _ complete  _ control with him. One of the reasons I kept Renji so close was his ability to play with Yukio that way. 

"Our roles make that kind of play nearly impossible between us, but you - you bring out that want to subdue and claim in me. I don't need to do those things to Yukio, he's  _ mine,  _ completely, but he still enjoys that kind of attention and he's most likely thrilled that you bring that out in me. So no, Byakuya - I'll endure any teasing you do to me if it means making my Yukio happy. That's always my first concern. And like I said, I do enjoy it. Of course I want your attention, I want  _ you."  _ He smirked, "All the more so when I can't fully have you, it seems."

Byakuya chuckled, a bit amused by Toshiro’s seemingly complex feelings toward him. “Toshiro, I am very flattered by the way you react to me. Renji was always very good at hiding it, even when he didn’t feel that he could have me. Or perhaps I was just that oblivious,” he shook his head and smiled, “but I do hope it won’t always be this way. I know you can’t control it, but I hope one day you’ll realize that you  _ can  _ have me, occasionally. I’m not out of reach anymore. So I hope the times when you  _ do  _ have to hold back get easier.

“And the teasing… I do believe you started that yourself with that kiss to my cheek. I’m only playing along. Perhaps Renji has infected me with his playful personality a bit. After all, I’m realizing how adorable it is when you blush because of me,” Byakuya said with a smile. 

Toshiro's look became a bit heated again as he said, "I honestly can't wait to have you again - once was a gift that I definitely look forward to receiving again. And I wasn't  _ teasing  _ when I kissed you. I was simply giving in to my desire to do so. Admittedly… It's a near constant desire… You're practically irresistible to me."

Byakuya’s smile never waned as Toshiro spoke. “That’s not the first time I’ve heard that, and I still can’t understand it. You and Renji could try to rationalize it a thousand times and still it wouldn’t make sense. But I’ll be sure to tell Renji I’d like to indulge you next time we plan a scene. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want you again as well,” he said, trying to keep his tone rather neutral. 

Just then, Yukio returned, handing his master the requested papers. The overly kind smile and the brightness in his eyes made Byakuya believe he had likely been listening to their conversation and allowing them to talk, because there was no way it took him that long to locate something in his own home.

"Thank you, love," Toshiro said, accepting the papers, catching his hand pulling him slightly closer to kiss his palm. "Go on, take your seat again with Byakuya."

Yukio nodded, turning his grin to Byakuya before settling next to him, leaning completely into his side as Byakuya lifted his arm to allow him to. Byakuya shifted to put his arm around Yukio’s waist, holding him against him. “You are so sweet, Yukio. Deceptively so, I’d say,” he teased. 

Yukio feigned a look of insult, bringing his hand up to flatten on his chest as though appalled. “Deceptive? I think not, Byakuya. I only care very much for those I love,” he claimed, throwing another bright smile up to him.

Byakuya shook his head and bent to kiss Yukio’s hair before turning his attention back to Toshiro, who had begun to add the information to his and Renji’s contract.

It didn't take him but a couple minutes as there wasn't a lot to add that wasn't already there. Toshiro sat back a bit when he finished, stating, "I've added everything that's been more recent… Ice play, wax play, kinbaku, orgasm control/denial to your allowed types of play… Only cock rings for allowed toys… And Yukio and I as allowed play partners for scenes. Is there anything else I need to alter or add?"

Byakuya read over the contract, knowing that details and accuracy were very important. He couldn’t help but think about how Renji was going to react, how incredibly happy he was going to be that  _ Byakuya  _ had been the one to consider writing up a contract instead of having to hint and prod, because Byakuya knew it would get to that point eventually, even if Renji thought he was being subtle about it. “No, I think that’s it. I really can’t thank you enough for helping me do this,” he commented, giving Toshiro a warm smile.

"Honestly, between what we already had, all I did was organize everything and transcribe. There was very little work to this on my end but I was more than happy to help. And now it's more of a living document, one you can easily make changes to if needed with it being electronic like this. Do you want me to send this or give you a flash drive? Some don't want this type of information to be transferred over the internet  _ at all, _ even just over email." Teal eyes flickered over to Byakuya as he spoke, waiting on his response. 

“You did more than you think, because I had only a vague idea where to even start,” Byakuya laughed, “but I’d rather have it on a flash drive, so that Renji and I can both easily make changes when needed. And I’d like a physical copy, if you can. I want to actually  _ sign  _ it, because I know that will make it all the more special to Renji.” 

Toshiro nodded, saying softly, "I can certainly understand that. We have a printed and signed copy of our contract too - we reaffirm it each time we make any changes to it… The last time was adding you, Byakuya." Toshiro smiled warmly at Byakuya before teal eyes slid to Yukio's gentle emerald green, the other clearly remembering the last time they had reaffirmed their own contract as well. "I'll send this to the printer. Please go retrieve the copy and a flash drive, love."

“Yes, master,” Yukio replied, pressing a kiss to Byakuya’s cheek before leaving the room again.

Byakuya watched him go, a fond smile on his face. “He’s certainly affectionate once he gets to know someone,” he said quietly, still in a bit of disbelief that he was able to so easily gain a place in Yukio’s heart. The man had been through so much, had so many reasons to doubt and distrust others, but he had almost immediately accepted Byakuya, who really didn’t think he deserved such a lack of scrutiny. He could have just as easily accidentally hurt him with careless words, but Yukio had blind faith that he wouldn’t.

"It's more than that - Yukio adores you, Byakuya. He's become even more open and affectionate since being accepted by you,  _ especially  _ since you started calling each day. I was always attracted to you, and appreciative for what you did for me, but none of that compares in my heart to how happy you've made  _ him.  _ You didn't even realize the effect you were having. The confidence you've given him to actually be himself, simply because you honestly enjoy him being that open. He's even gone out a bit more - both with me and on his own to run errands - and had simple conversations with  _ strangers.  _ Mostly just greetings with cashiers and such but still, he never had the confidence to do that before." 

Toshiro shook his head before looking back to slate gray eyes, "Even without our past, I likely would have loved you for that alone. As it is, it just makes me even more taken with you. Seeing you with him, seeing him completely content when cuddled into you, the passion and confidence he has when pleasuring you, the way his eyes light up whenever he sees you - or even talks to you over the phone - I'll never tire of that. And I'll always love you for it, Byakuya."

Byakuya let out a light sigh. “You’re right - I never knew that my calls and how I treat him were having such an effect on him. I’m glad, though. It’s not right for him to think he has to hide. I know how hard it must be for him to accept himself with how others must view him, so I’m glad I could give him some confidence. He has no reason to fear what strangers may think of him, because he has people who love him, people who would  _ never  _ hurt him. I’m so happy I could be one of those people for him. 

“As much as I used to avoid people, I’m starting to think my life wouldn’t quite be complete without the two of you. I love Renji with all my heart, and I certainly couldn’t live without him, but you and Yukio are still essential pieces. If we ever stopped seeing each other, there would be a bit of a hole. Like losing part of my family,” he mused, a bit surprised at his own words, but knowing that none of them were untrue. 

He took Toshiro’s hand from where it was resting on the couch and twined their fingers together. “I’m not trying to get you worked up, I promise. I just want you to know that you and Yukio are very special to me, and I love you both more than I ever predicted I could,” he concluded, looking up into striking teal eyes.

Toshiro brushed his thumb across the top of Byakuya's hand and flexed his other fingers a bit at the admission. The smile Toshiro gave him was impossibly tender as he leaned towards him, kissing his forehead before withdrawing and saying softly, "Like family. I know exactly what you mean, Byakuya. You and Renji are certainly family to us. We would lose a bit of ourselves if we were ever to lose the two of you. 

"You've made us better -  _ happier  _ \- and I'm so glad you came with Renji that day. That you're here now. That I'm helping you with this. That we've become as close as I always wanted. That Yukio loves you and wants you too. All of it, Byakuya,  _ thank you,  _ so much for trusting and opening up to us." He leaned forward again, this time kissing his lips briefly before whispering, "And thank you,  _ so much,  _ for allowing us to be physically close with you as well." 

Toshiro took a steadying breath as he withdrew completely, saying clearly, "Yukio, you aren't interrupting, come here, love. I want to hold you for a minute."

Yukio smiled and pushed himself off of the wall he was leaning against, discreetly listening and loving every moment of their conversation. He placed the contract and flash drive on the table before doing the same with the laptop, taking his place in his master’s lap and cuddling his cheek into his toned, bare chest. He agreed wholeheartedly with everything both of them had said. He was more than grateful for Byakuya - he’d never met someone so kind and accepting other than his master. Even Renji was a bit rough around the edges sometimes, though he never did hurt him in any way. Yukio never could have asked for a better partner for Renji - someone who could accept  _ every  _ part of Renji’s life, including him. 

Byakuya leaned in for a moment to run his free hand through Yukio’s hair and kiss his forehead. “Love you, sweet Yukio,” he whispered before sitting back.

Toshiro nuzzled into Yukio’s hair, just breathing in his scent. "I really am so proud of you, love. You make me so unbelievably happy. Seeing you interact with Byakuya, so open, free, and  _ happy…  _ Nothing warms my heart more, love." He tilted Yukio’s chin up to kiss his lips gently, whispering as he parted, "Love you."

“Love you, master,” Yukio replied, sinking back into the peace and comfort that always came from being in contact with him. After a moment, he looked up to Byakuya. “Love you, too, Byakuya. Thank you for everything you’ve done for me, and for being a part of our family.” It was still a bit unnerving to speak his emotions to anyone other than his master. It was a big leap from small talk, but with everything he and Byakuya had talked about, done, and seen of each other, it seemed like a silly anxiety to have. 

Byakuya gave Yukio a soft smile and a nod, and then looked at the contract on the table.  _ His  _ contract. “I should go soon. I want to make it home before Renji does,” he said, though he truly could have spent all day with Toshiro and Yukio.

"Yes, that would probably be wise." Keeping Yukio balanced on his lap, Toshiro deftly reached over, put the flash drive in the laptop, and copied the file. He then ejected it, closed the laptop, and placed the drive on top of the paper contract on the table. Task complete in his mind, Toshiro refocused on Yukio, tilting up his chin and asking with a grin, "What is the count at, love?" 

Yukio returned his smile and glanced at Byakuya out of the corner of his eye before returning his gaze to his master. “Six,” he replied.

"Six. So that would be six straight minutes. You'll need to time it for me, love, because I know I won't have the focus to keep track." Toshiro turned heated teal eyes towards Byakuya as he said, "I know exactly where my focus is going to be for those six minutes, and it won't be on the time."

Yukio vacated his master’s lap in favor of the armchair across the table. He was going to thoroughly enjoy watching this, and he wanted a good vantage point. “Alright, master, I’ll start counting when you start. Whenever you’re ready,” he said, holding back an excited smile as he took in the absolutely tangible tension between the two of them.

Byakuya felt a chill run down his spine at the look in Toshiro’s eyes, and he honestly felt as though he should brace himself, because he had no idea what he had gotten himself into. All he knew was that he was definitely going to enjoy it.

Toshiro thought about this for a moment, because he could get into a lot of trouble in six minutes. He wanted to avoid pinning Byakuya, which he knew he’d probably do if he simply kissed him against the couch. He didn’t want to escalate this beyond a kiss and he knew he’d be driven to do so in that amount of time - it was so easy for him to lose himself in this man. So he turned his body completely towards Byakuya, sliding his leg behind him and keeping the other planted on the floor. He firmly gripped the back of Byakuya’s neck, pulling him down on top of himself as he laid back completely on the couch, catching his lips and immediately invading that sweet mouth with an insistent tongue. He moaned brokenly at tasting him fully again, kissing him deeper and with even more passion, keeping one hand firmly on the back of his neck to hold him against him and the other firmly grabbing and squeezing his ass.

Byakuya grunted quietly at the force with which Toshiro handled him, but he melted into his mouth so effortlessly, responding to his tongue with his own, invading Toshiro’s mouth and closing his eyes to revel in the taste. As much as he wanted to let his entire body fall onto the one below him, he kept his elbows propped on either side of Toshiro’s head and tensed against the pressure of his hand on his ass, resisting the urge to grind down into him. After a moment, he felt rather settled, and he moved one hand to bury it into soft white hair. When his eyes fluttered open, Byakuya moaned into Toshiro’s mouth, finding complete and utter passion and contentment in the other man’s expression.

Toshiro completely melted into the couch. With Byakuya over him and his hand in his hair, he was content with simply exploring the other man’s mouth as he yielded to him. But after a couple minutes he found himself desperately wanting  _ more,  _ to feel him against him. Knowing the other wouldn’t pull away, he slid his hand from the back of his neck to grab his ass with both hands, pulling down. He didn’t force the other man, only tugged him to let him know what he wanted, and began to whimper into the kiss at being denied, Byakuya holding himself firmly apart from him. He had to stop himself from arching up into him, instead running his hands over his perfect body, frustrated at the clothing between him and that wonderfully smooth skin but holding enough presence of mind to not slip his hands beneath the fabric. 

To say Byakuya was frustrated would have been a vast understatement. To have Toshiro  _ under  _ him like this, having to summon his own self control to keep from obliging his overt desire to feel their bodies against each other, was almost more than he could handle. He had half a thought to pull away just to keep himself under control, but the other half of him quickly won over, and he released Toshiro’s hair only to run his hand down his body, hooking his thumb on the belt loop of his pants when he reached it. He  _ needed  _ to anchor himself somewhere or he wasn’t going to be able to stop. He craved the feeling of their skin touching, and he found himself growling into Toshiro’s mouth, the pent-up desire verging on overwhelming him.

Toshiro shuddered at feeling Byakuya run his hand down his body, immediately arching his back and groaning desperately at not being able to reach him, to  _ feel  _ him. His hands on Byakuya became firmer, fisting into his clothing and tugging downwards. His hips started to move at feeling Byakuya's thumb hook into his belt loop, wanting him to shift his hand further down because he was fully hard now and wanted him to touch him so badly. He kissed him more desperately, his teeth tugging at his bottom lip but careful enough not to bite. It was taking everything he had to not flip their positions and he groaned loudly in frustration. 

Byakuya responded with a low moan of his own. His body was on fire with the effort it took just to hold back from this man. This had to be the longest six minutes of his life, and he whined desperately when Toshiro began abusing his bottom lip. He was so close to lowering himself down onto that hard, sexy body.  _ So  _ close… 

“Time!” Yukio called. Byakuya immediately pulled away and attempted to sit up, but found himself still held in place by Toshiro’s insistent grip. He was panting, only inches from Toshiro’s face, wanting to get up but also never wanting to leave.

Toshiro  _ knew _ he had to allow Byakuya to get up, to leave, but he  _ desperately  _ didn't want to. He was so turned on, achingly hard, and he was  _ right here,  _ inches from him. He literally couldn't find it within himself to release him. Impossibly dark teal eyes burned into Byakuya's slate gray and he groaned out, "Fuck I want you, so much, Byakuya -" he groaned before forcing himself to look away and commanding, "Yukio, need you. Now."

Byakuya immediately sat up, standing from the couch completely as Yukio came to take his place. He ran his hand through his own hair and held it back from his face for a moment, taking a deep, somewhat calming breath. 

Yukio settled himself almost just as Byakuya had been positioned, but with his head rested on his master’s chest, his entire body flush with the other, not even trying to keep from further arousing him. That may have been one of the sexiest things he had ever watched, and Byakuya and his master had both been fully clothed. The sexual tension between them was just captivating, and it was no secret that Yukio had become significantly aroused watching the scene play out. 

Feeling Yukio's familiar form flush with his own, Toshiro immediately flipped him so that he could pin him to the couch and roughly kiss him, grinding his own arousal against Yukio’s hard cock as he did so. This had been what Yukio wanted, for him to become frustrated and outside of his control enough to be rough with him, and he wasn't about to disappoint him. He pulled away with a gasp, teal eyes taking in Yukio’s clearly flustered state before saying in a strained tone of voice, "I think you'll need to walk yourself out today, Byakuya. Regardless if you stay any longer or not, I'm going to give Yukio what he wants,  _ right now.  _ Watch what you want, we'll talk to you later." That was all he could restrain himself to say before rather forcibly removing Yukio’s shirt and starting to suck and bite against his flawless skin, grinding down on him again as his hands returned to pinning his arms to the couch beneath them. 

Byakuya shook his head, a bit amused by the fact that Yukio was just melting into the rough attention, clearly loving every second. He took the contract and flash drive from the table before silently leaving the room and letting himself out. It was only after he had settled in his car that he could finally breathe easily. There was no question - next time they planned a scene together, he was letting Toshiro do whatever he wanted to him.

On the drive home, he couldn’t help but glance at the contract in the passenger seat, wondering just how Renji would react to such a thing. Clearly, he’d be happy, there was no doubt about that. Byakuya was happy, too. Finally, truly happy.

And now he’d be  _ Renji’s _ .

And Renji would be  _ his. _

* * *

Toshiro vaguely noted the sound of the front door but he honestly couldn't care right now. His hands found the front Yukio’s pants, removing them quickly before hastily removing his own and thrusting against him. He moaned out Yukio’s name at feeling him against him, thrusting roughly and sucking a deep, bruising mark against his neck. 

A broken moan snuck up from Yukio’s throat. He was completely lost in the fact that his  _ master -  _ his constantly calm, controlled  _ master _ \- was currently pinning his arms down, thrusting into him, and painfully sucking his neck, all completely unabated. He felt the unrestrained force in every action, and it made another groan surface at the delicious, rough friction between them.

"Yukio," Toshiro groaned, "Fuck I need you, wrap your arms and legs around me, I'm not taking you without lube."

“Yes, master,” the habitual response came out in Yukio’s next breath, and he didn’t hesitate to do as he was told. He held tightly to his master after pulling his arms out of his grasp and locking his grip behind his back and around his waist. He didn’t even really want to stop himself from grinding into toned abs when every inch of their flesh was touching. It felt  _ amazing, _ even after so long of experiencing it. His master’s body never ceased to impress and arouse him. 

Toshiro got up from the couch, his arms sliding around Yukio’s body to further support him, kissing him again as he made his way to their playroom - the nearest room with a bottle of lube, which was the only thing preventing him from sinking into his beautiful submissive. He didn't even really need to be concerned about stretching him, having taken him earlier that morning, and Yukio would appreciate the slight pain. He'd never been so frustrated to even consider skipping prep - and honestly he was still going to finger him to be sure - it was ridiculous, the effect Byakuya had on him. At least Yukio fully enjoyed it. 

Walking into the room, he grabbed the lube, saying, "I know I said the front door…" He turned, retracing his steps, kicking the door to the room closed. "But this one is far closer and I want you  _ now,"  _ he growled, pinning Yukio against the door. 

Yukio grunted at the force of his master’s body against his, pressing his back into the door. His master had only very rarely been this rough with him. In fact, he couldn’t bring to mind any specific times, though admittedly, his mind was rather absent already. The unbridled intensity in those usually calm teal eyes made a chill spark down his spine. 

Toshiro lifted him higher on the door, and keeping him pinned with his body, quickly lubed his fingers and cock. His mouth found Yukio’s neck again, biting down a bit as he pushed two fingers into him, his body accepting the intrusion as easily as he'd thought it would as he moved them within him, quickly stretching him. Mere seconds elapsed before he was certain his body could actually take him without any damage. He removed his fingers, grasping himself instead as he lowered Yukio onto his achingly hard cock, taking him down to the hilt in one hard motion, Yukio’s name falling desperately from his lips as he was finally buried deep inside. 

“Ah,  _ yes _ , master - feels so good,” Yukio groaned, his head falling back against the door to allow access to as much of his skin as his master desired. The quick, single motion was so incredibly uncharacteristic of how he was usually taken, and the blinding pleasure that resulted caused a cold sweat to break out on the back of his neck. His master’s hard cock fully inside him seemed to burn, coursing searing heat through his lower body. 

Toshiro relaxed considerably at being inside his Yukio, mostly finding his calm center, but his voice - so clearly filled with lust and desire at the rough treatment - made him continue to take him roughly against the door, committed to giving his sweet submissive everything he wanted from him. "Yukio," he panted between thrusts, "You feel - so - fucking - good - you're so - good - for master - taking me - so - well -" 

Between the hard, deep thrusts that had his master hitting his prostate almost every time without even trying and the strained, gratifying praise filling his ears, Yukio had only the will to keep his arms and legs tight around the flawless body that had him pinned against the door. Every full-force thrust into his body pulled him further and further from his mind and closer to the unfathomable amount of pleasure that was mounting within him. He was only vaguely aware of the occasional and completely uncontrolled sounds and sentence fragments that spilled from his mouth.

Toshiro could feel himself getting close. He was half tempted to make Yukio come now so he could take him to the bed and continue to fuck him far more gently but he figured, at least this once, his submissive would love being filled just like this, being taken far more roughly than he'd ever been willing to before. So Toshiro increased his pace, seeking his own orgasm, knowing Yukio was already on the brink of his own from the sounds he was making. He was so damn  _ vocal,  _ that more than anything made him certain of continuing to take him so hard and fast. "Yukio -" he gasped, the tension rising within him, "So good - you're going - to make - me come -  _ so hard _ . - You want - your master - to fill you?" 

Yukio had to catch his breath for a moment before replying or else he was unsure that words would even be what exited his lips. “Yes, master, please…  _ please  _ fill me,” he begged, his voice waning to a whimper before he had even gotten those few words out. His body was a bit conflicted between the feeling of never wanting his master to stop roughly fucking him into oblivion and the desperate desire to feel his master fill him. He was far past caring, though, just content to feel every movement, every time his back was pressed even more firmly into the door as his master thrust into him. 

"So close -" Toshiro gasped, feeling the tension and heat within him about to snap, seeing his precious Yukio so far gone, nonsense spilling from his lips. "Come for me, love - need to feel you - come on my cock - make master come -" 

It was ingrained in Yukio’s mind by now, after learning such control, that when his master made such a command, it was all but automatic. He allowed his climax to claim him, a long, low groan accompanying the initial wave. His master still continuing to move through it only intensified what was already a surreal amount of pleasure. The combination of the rough treatment and the fact that it was his  _ master  _ doing this to him made this one of the most intense orgasms he had ever experienced, and he hadn’t even had the aid of a cock ring or direct, intentional stimulation other than the contact of his master’s abs with his cock. 

"Yukio -" Toshiro groaned out, his submissive's body tightening around him pulling him into his own release. He continued to thrust through it until he was utterly spent, panting and leaning against Yukio’s smaller body and the door. He regained his breath, pressing light kisses against Yukio’s marked up neck, before he felt strong enough to carry him into the bathroom. There was a large soaker tub and he perched Yukio on the edge of it, making sure he was leaned against the wall before reaching around him for the taps. As the water filled, he kneeled in front of him, kissing butterfly kisses across his face, neck, and chest. He didn't feel bad about the rough sex but now all he wanted to do was pamper and love him, making sure he was comfortable, relaxed, and at ease. 

Yukio breathed deeply as he felt the tension completely exit his body, no longer being forced to hold himself against his master or really maintain any control over himself other than remaining upright. “Love you, master,” he murmured, smiling at the light kisses that were being littered over his skin.

"Love you, sweet boy," Toshiro murmured. When the bath was full, he shut off the taps, and gently lifted Yukio into the warm water, settling himself behind him. He just held him close for a few minutes, nuzzling into the back of his neck and fine blonde hair, still continuing to kiss him gently. Eventually he reached for the bar of soap, slowly and thoroughly beginning to clean him. This was a rather common occurrence between the two, usually after a scene but Toshiro felt that that experience had been close enough. "Did you enjoy yourself, love?" he whispered, kissing his hair again. 

Yukio melted into his master’s slow attention, already relaxed but now feeling completely limp in the strong arms that surrounded him. He gave a small hum of contentment when his master began washing him, always loving the tender affection. “Yes, master, very much. That was so good, master,” he replied to the quiet question. He let his eyes close, ridding himself of all distractions and focusing on the gentle feeling of his master’s hands on him.

Toshiro tilted his face to kiss him tenderly, "I'm glad," he said softly, letting Yukio settle back against his chest. "I know you would like me that way sometimes, it's just so difficult for me to even remotely cause you pain. Every time you're in my arms, I just want to take care of you, to make sure you're safe and loved." He wrapped his arms around the smaller man, nuzzling into his hair. "My sweet Yukio…" he murmured. He loved his precious submissive so much. "You're everything to me… I didn't hurt you at all, did I?" He'd been careful not to - no amount of frustration could make him disregard his Yukio’s safety - but he  _ needed _ to know that he hadn't, that his sweet boy was safe, whole, and happy. 

Yukio leaned into his master’s attention, smiling all the while. “No, master, you didn’t hurt me at all. It really was  _ so  _ good. Please don’t worry about me,” he insisted. He was always touched when his master worried, and it brought him a small spark of satisfaction to be able to  _ reassure  _ the man who so often did the same for him. It was so rare that he was able to do much for his master other than what was asked of him. And for his  _ words  _ to be so powerful, enough to ease his master’s concerns, was amazing to him. No one had ever valued his voice the way his master did.

"Thank you, love," Toshiro responded, continuing his gentle care. Yukio truly did seem fine - more than - he'd clearly enjoyed every second of Toshiro’s redirected frustration. He chuckled, "Maybe we should invite Byakuya over a bit more often in the middle of the day…"

Yukio laughed wholeheartedly at that. “I wasn’t going to suggest it, but I certainly wouldn’t complain if you did,” he admitted. Truly, he wouldn’t mind if his master more often had a bit of pent-up frustration to channel into him, but it seemed a bit brazen for Yukio to ask for such a thing. He loved his master anyway, so it didn’t matter much to him. His master was  _ everything _ to him, whether he was able to treat him roughly or not. “But you know I love you, master, and I love the way you treat me, even without Byakuya’s teasing,” he said quietly as he settled back into the relaxation of his master’s gentle actions. 

Toshiro smiled. He'd definitely bring it up with Byakuya though - and Renji of course - after Byakuya had the opportunity to surprise him. He'd do anything to give Yukio everything he wanted, including this, and Byakuya knew just how to work him up. It'd be a wasted opportunity to not take advantage of that. 

Still, he didn't want to get Yukio’s hopes too high, just in case the beautiful raven-haired man declined. So instead he focused on pampering his sweet Yukio, washing each section of smooth and marked-up skin, helping him out of the deep tub afterwards and toweling him off himself. Then he scooped him up, carrying him back to their room. "It's far too early for bed, but I want to hold you for a while, feel you safe in my arms," Toshiro whispered. Yukio was fine now, not needing near this much aftercare, but  _ Toshiro  _ felt like  _ he _ needed it after being so rough with him. He needed to just dote on him for a while. 

Once his master settled him in bed and slid in next to him, Yukio snuggled into his bare chest, pressing kisses to the smooth skin. There was really only one reason his master would be doing this - he was still worried, even if only a little bit. So Yukio looked up into his master’s bright teal eyes, bringing his hand up to thread his fingers through his hair. “I love you, master. I know you’d never hurt me,” he whispered. They were really the only words he could think to say, because he wasn’t all that eloquent, honestly, but he hoped they put his master’s overactive mind at ease. 

"I never could - it would tear me apart, love. You're everything to me. I know you're more than fine, that you enjoyed yourself, it's just taking me a bit to be fully convinced of that. Thank you for reassuring me, love. Just…" he smiled, softly admitting, "you may need to put up with me being a bit overprotective and attentive the rest of the day."

Yukio smiled. “That’s alright, master,” he replied. He leaned in to kiss his master’s cheek before shifting to cuddle back into his chest, one hand still running through the hair at the back of his neck. He would do everything he could to calm him, but he knew the best thing he could do was just be there and let his master take care of him. It was truly all he wanted to do, and that wasn’t just now or when they did heavy or complicated scenes, that was  _ every day _ . 

His master never stopped taking care of him, just as Yukio never stopped taking care of his master. They helped each other in ways no one else could see, and that most would never understand. But that was alright, because  _ they  _ knew.  _ They  _ understood each other on a level that sometimes even Yukio had a hard time fathoming. But every time he looked into his master’s eyes, the love, care, and unconditional compassion he found there made him realize that he didn’t have to always understand. 

His master loved him… 

…and that was truly all that mattered. 

Yukio smiled, hearing his master’s softly spoken words, so perfectly reflecting his own thoughts… 

"Love you… 

…Always."


	14. I'm not frightened anymore.

It was finally February 26th, the anniversary of the day Byakuya had confessed his love to Renji. Byakuya still smiled fondly every time he thought about it. As nervous and insecure as he was, Renji’s reaction had been well worth taking the leap. The way he completely broke down in utter relief, unable to truly fathom what Byakuya was saying, stayed in Byakuya’s heart and mind to remind him that Renji had  _ always  _ loved him, no matter what he said or did. Because he was still convinced sometimes that he had given Renji a million chances to give up. The fact that he never did, and continued to care for him through the most difficult time in his life, was something Byakuya would never forget. 

Even a year later, Renji’s intense love had never weakened. It was obvious that he was still just as much in love with him as he had been that day, perhaps even more. Byakuya knew his love for Renji only mounted with time. Every time they spoke, touched, made love, interacted in any way, he knew he wasn’t just complacent. This wasn’t a relationship of convenience or obligation. Renji  _ loved  _ him with all of his heart, and Byakuya returned the sentiment with full commitment. He knew without a doubt that time would only strengthen that. Every time another part of himself opened, be it positive, negative, or highly private, he gave it to Renji. He trusted Renji with every single facet of himself, and that was something he had never felt for anyone before.

Renji would be home any minute now. Byakuya had been on pins and needles all day, considering how Renji would react to the neatly folded paper next to him on the couch. He would have been holding it, but his hands were sweaty with the nerve-racking anticipation. He smiled and shook his head slowly. Wanting this to be perfect, he had tied a red ribbon around the folded - and signed - contract. It was a gift, after all. Byakuya had never been so extremely romantic, but Renji had pulled all kinds of things out of him he never knew existed. He had even slid the black cashmere scarf into his back pocket for when Renji noticed that he had lifted the limit on sensory deprivation. 

That was another thing that had his anxiety heightened. His memory couldn’t help but remind him that this had gone terribly wrong in the past. But he had coached himself for the past ten days since his solo visit with Toshiro and Yukio, now thoroughly convinced that he  _ was  _ ready to try again. Toshiro’s observation that speaking of it likely signaled that he was far enough removed from the situation had encouraged him, as had his self-assurance that Renji was certainly the only person on his mind while they were being intimate. By now, he truly  _ had  _ forgotten what his ex looked like, so there was no way he would still be haunting him. 

In his musings, he heard the door open, and he snatched the contract up from the seat next to him, his heart pounding as he waited for Renji to come to him.

Renji took a deep calming breath as soon as he arrived home. It had been a bit of a hectic day and he was a bit nervous about this evening. It was February 26th - a year to the day that Byakuya had confessed that he loved him and that Renji and confided in him that, as far as he could remember, he always had. He had taken the time to pick a flower arrangement he had ordered - after all, shops usually didn’t have sprigs of cherry blossoms on hand. Byakuya didn’t seem overly fond of more traditional flowers, but he knew that he loved the cherry trees around the manor and would often sit outside when they were in bloom. It had taken a bit of planning to get some in given the time of the year, but Renji wanted to make today special. It was the day he’d been made the most happy he'd ever been, Byakuya telling him that he loved him. And he was determined to make this day even more meaningful. 

He carried the vase with him into the sitting room, grinning as soon as he saw Byakuya on their familiar couch. He quickly walked over, leaning down to drop a kiss on his lips before holding the vase out to him, saying warmly, “Happy anniversary, Bya. Also, I’m cooking tonight - and you best let me,” he continued with a wink. 

It took a moment for Byakuya to really process what he was seeing and hearing. He hadn’t expected anything from Renji, and nothing at all had been said between them. When he realized he had likely just been staring up at him for far too long, he set aside the paper in his hands and stood to take the vase. “Thank you, Renji. How on earth did you get cherry blossoms? They’re beautiful,” he said, enamored by the vibrant pink flowers on thin, cut branches. 

“Not nearly as beautiful as you are, Bya,” Renji said. The words may have been a bit cheesy but he was entirely serious. His dark eyes were drawn to the clean white paper wrapped in red ribbon, the contrast striking, and it looked remarkably like… “Bya,” Renji asked with a grin, “did you get me a gift as well?” Byakuya didn’t give physical gifts often and Renji was honestly touched to receive anything from the man. He wasn’t with him for his wealth at all, and he didn’t want Byakuya thinking he was, and so he never asked for anything or made a big deal out of things like Christmas or their birthdays. But today was far more special to him than any of those other celebrations - thus the sprigs of cherry blossoms. And, it seems, today was more special to Byakuya as well. Renji found himself unbelievably warmed by that.

Byakuya nodded as he set the vase down on the table in front of the couch, and he cursed the fact that his hands were shaking as he picked up the contract. With a deep breath that didn’t at all calm him, he turned back to Renji and held it out to him. “Yes, I have a gift for you, too,” he said, trying to keep his tone steady. “Happy anniversary.”

Renji accepted the gift and sat down on the couch, pulling Byakuya to him as they usually sat. He carefully untied the ribbon, taking a second to secure it around the end of his braid. There was no way he was losing that. He then unfolded the paper, dark eyes widening as he realized immediately what it was. “Bya…” he whispered, his fingers brushing reverently over the contract duration - permanent. “This is…” He had to blink away tears because he had honestly not expected Byakuya to do this. He had hoped for it, but he had been certain he would need to lead the process. How had Byakuya even known to make a permanent one? To his knowledge, he’d never even seen one. His dark eyes captured steel gray, asking, “How?”

Byakuya gave him a warm smile, his eyes going to the contract for only a moment before replying, “Toshiro helped. He put it together for us, because I certainly didn’t know how.” He chuckled lightly, leaning further into Renji’s side. He was fairly confident that he’d have more to say than just that.

Renji found himself reading every word of every sentence. He took his time, even though most of the information wasn’t new to him. He paused though on Byakuya’s allowed play. “Bya… I sincerely doubt Toshiro would make a mistake… Did you mean to allow sensory deprivation with me?” He turned to look at Byakuya, concern evident in his dark eyes.

Byakuya smiled, shifting a bit to reach into his back pocket. He took one of Renji’s hands from where it gripped the edge of the contract and placed the black scarf in his palm. “That’s not a mistake. I want to try again, Renji. I trust you with every single bit of myself, and I don’t want to hold this back from you anymore,” he told him, closing his hand around Renji’s, holding the scarf between their hands.

Renji returned the smile, saying softly, “If you’re sure Bya… You know that I wanted to try again, but only when you felt you were really ready. I never want to see you experience that again, even the memory. I know you trust me, Bya. I’m honored that you feel like we can try this again.” He felt the soft fabric between his fingers, asking quietly, “Having this scarf… Did you want to try again tonight?”

“Yes, but only after you sign our contract and cook for me. Hold onto the scarf for me until we’re ready,” Byakuya requested. He couldn’t help the smile that hadn’t left his face since Renji had opened the contract and realized what he was looking at. He leaned in to kiss his lips softly. “I love you so much, Renji,” he said against his lips when he pulled away.

“I love you, Bya - and of course I was going to wait until after dinner. Do you really think for a second that I would let you just skip a meal?” he asked with a laugh. “Especially one I intend to personally make for you?” He shook his head, grinning. He was so unbelievably happy. Dark eyes returned to reading the contract, his arm wrapping even tighter around Byakuya.

“Of course not,” Byakuya chuckled, relaxing into Renji’s side and skimming over the words himself. He had read it over multiple times already, not because he thought Toshiro would make a mistake, but because he was honestly overwhelmed by the fact that this was  _ his  _ contract. No, it wasn’t a legal document, but he knew how much it meant to Renji. It was a physical indication that they were permanently  _ together _ , and the more Byakuya took the time to read it and really understand its implications, the more he understood that. 

Renji finished reading the contract, murmuring, “Toshiro certainly did well. It’s perfect, Bya. I couldn’t think of a more wonderful gift, and there is very little in this world that I’ve wanted more. I want  _ you, _ of course, more than anything, in whatever capacity you are comfortable. To know that you want to be with me -  _ this way  _ \- permanently… Bya, I can’t tell you what this means to me…” Renji took a deep breath, his fingers brushing over Byakuya’s elegant signature, blinking back tears as he asked shakily, “Do you have a pen?”

Byakuya moved just enough to retrieve a pen from his pocket - he had been prepared for this, after all. He had to pause for a moment and just look at Renji’s face, how incredibly relieved and joyful he was. It was another one of those moments Byakuya felt Renji couldn’t really get a hold on, reminiscent of this very day one year prior. He never wanted to forget either of these days - the days he made Renji happier than he’d ever seen him. He gently placed the pen in Renji’s hand, still watching closely so he could engrave this moment in his memory.

Renji took the pen, leaning to kiss Byakuya as he did so. He set the contract on the table, quickly signing it. After doing so, he placed the pen down, just seeing their signatures next to each other. He laughed lightly, asking, “Is it odd that I think that’s beautiful?”

Byakuya shook his head, looking down to the contract for a moment before returning his eyes to Renji’s face. “Not at all, because I think it is, too. I’ve been waiting ten days to see your name next to mine,” he replied.

Renji's eyes flickered to the windows, the sun just starting to set, casting a golden glow upon the snow. "I'll need to start dinner soon," he whispered, "but first, I just want to hold you here, sit with you, on  _ our _ couch." He sat back, pulling Byakuya into his lap, leaned against his chest. "This has become the place where I'm most at peace. It's where you confided in me, where I first helped you experience subspace, where you asked me to stay with you, where you told me you loved me… I had wanted to do this after dinner, but I can't think of a better time… Or a better place."

Renji lifted Byakuya's chin, his dark eyes searching slate gray as he asked him, his tone sure and warm, "Bya, would you marry me?" 

Byakuya’s heart legitimately stopped at the question, and it was several moments before it restarted again, pounding unrelentingly when it did. He felt like he might faint as his breathing became a bit shallow and his hands began to shake. Habit had him grasping at Renji’s shirt to ground himself a bit. He knew he was taking too long to respond, but he couldn’t seem to get his voice to work. And then tears - a very sudden flood of tears - were streaming down his face. He brought one trembling hand up to Renji’s cheek, holding it there as he willed himself to speak. He was a bit embarrassed by the fact that he didn’t seem to have control of himself at the moment, especially when an unexpected laugh surfaced seemingly on its own.

“Yes, Renji. Yes, I will,” he finally said around the onslaught of emotion.

Renji smiled brilliantly, feeling relieved. The contract had put him mostly at ease - but this - this would be official,  _ legal,  _ something that they wouldn't be able to hide. Byakuya had already made clear that he wanted the world to know that they were together so Renji hadn't felt too much anxiety over asking the gorgeous man for his hand. But he still had some, and he was glad to feel that anxiety completely leave him now. 

He captured Byakuya in a deep kiss, shifting slightly to retrieve the simple gold ring from his pocket. He broke the kiss to bring Byakuya's left hand to eye level, watching as he slipped the ring over his finger. Dark eyes looked deep into slate gray, his other hand raising to wipe away the tears that had gathered upon his cheeks. He kissed him gently again before whispering, "I'll never leave you, Bya. I promise to stay with you." He smiled, his expression impossibly warm as he finished his vow - the one he'd made that first night, here, on this couch. 

"Forever and a day."

Byakuya laughed again, still completely out of his own control. He looked at his left hand, which was still shaking, and seeing the gold band on his ring finger only renewed the tears on his cheeks. Without warning, he threw his arms around Renji’s neck, simultaneously laughing and sobbing into his shoulder. “I can’t believe… Renji, I… I can’t even speak,” he spluttered, both frustrated and amused by just how suddenly these emotions had overtaken him. 

He had barely gathered himself before more words were spilling from his mouth. “I never would have thought… I thought  _ I  _ had a big surprise for  _ you. _ But now, with this… a contract just seems so insignificant. I just… nothing could ever compare. I love you so much, Renji.  _ So _ , so much. Yes, forever and a day,” he rambled. Byakuya tightened his grip on Renji’s neck, but it wasn’t really enough to slow his racing heart. “Renji, I need you to hold me. Please put your arms around me. I feel like I can’t calm down. Just like you used to. Just like you always have. You always know how to hold me.” It was like he couldn’t control his own words. Once his voice decided to work, it wouldn’t stop spilling whatever he was thinking with absolutely no filter. The tears had yet to stop, and he just couldn’t pull himself back together.

Renji immediately wrapped his arms around him, holding him against him, more than happy to have him in his arms. “That contract is very significant to me, Bya. Don’t ever think it isn’t. It gives me full confidence in our relationship and what I’m allowed to do with you. It’s a representation of our open communication with each other, something we know we can always revisit and talk about. There is literally nothing you can’t be open with me about or I with you - that’s what that contract is for me. 

“And it’s  _ permanent,  _ meaning you  _ always  _ want to be mine, to  _ always _ have this open, honest communication. Honestly, that’s more meaningful to me.” He chuckled, “All I did was buy a ring, in comparison. You have no idea what you going through the process of creating that contract means to me, Bya. This ring - a legal contract of marriage - shows the world we’re together. But that contract is our promise to  _ each other  _ to continue to be open, honest, and respect each other.” He kissed the long raven hair gently, his arms still crossed over him, holding him tightly against him. “You’re so perfect for me, Bya. I love you so much,” he whispered against his hair. 

When Renji’s strong arms tightly wrapped around him, holding him in a way that only Renji could, Byakuya finally felt like he could breathe. His mind slowly cleared as he listened to Renji’s words, but he didn’t try to reply for a while. He just processed what was happening, trying to come down from the high of so many things overlapping in his mind. The contract. The ring. They truly would be together forever and a day. 

He took a deep, level breath before saying, “Thank you, Renji - for everything. We would be here all night if I tried to name all the things you’ve done for me that I’m thankful for. I love you.” He loosened his arms from around Renji’s neck and wiped his face on his sleeve, finally settling completely into Renji’s embrace. He turned to press his nose into Renji’s neck. He would never be able to understand  _ why  _ this particular position brought him such comfort, but it did, and he didn’t try to question it. 

They sat like that, Renji reveling in Byakuya cuddled into him, his nose against his neck.  _ Only _ Bya could ever do so to him and have it bring him such a level of calming comfort. Eventually the room dipped towards darkness as the sun fully set. He pressed another kiss to his hair, saying, “Let me get dinner ready. Would you sit in the kitchen with me while I do so? I still want you near - I always do, honestly.” He said with a smile.

Byakuya chuckled. “Of course. I don’t want to be far from you, either. I want to see my gorgeous fiance as much as I can,” he said quietly. Just saying that word put him on the verge of tears again. Happy tears, of course. The happiest he had ever been in his life. Renji was always outdoing himself that way - finding ways to just make him happier than he had ever been.

Renji’s heart skipped a beat. “Fiance… We really are, aren’t we…” He chuckled, “I hadn’t even really considered the change in title, I just wanted you to be as tied to me as possible.” He stood up, Byakuya claiming his feet as well, saying, “Well, fiance, come watch me make us dinner. And after we eat…” he whispered, kissing him gently before continuing, “I’m taking you to bed for a while - with that scarf, yes?”

Byakuya smiled, wrapping one arm around Renji’s waist and pulling him to him for a moment, holding their bodies firmly together. “Yes, I want you to have your way with me tonight, Renji. I’m  _ yours _ ,” he said, a bit intentionally dramatic and teasing but he meant every word. He was positively giddy, and he didn’t think pure joy had ever bubbled up inside him like this before. It was intoxicating, and he never wanted anything but to be with this man - the only man to ever make him feel this way.

Renji pulled him into the kitchen, the conversation between the two light and teasing. Renji didn’t let Byakuya lift a finger tonight, insisting on setting the table himself - he even managed to put the silverware in the proper place. When they were settled, he paused, saying, “I remember that day, actually, a little over a week ago. You had said you went to visit Yukio. You practically attacked me when I got home, so I didn’t ask much about the visit.” He laughed lightly, “Did Toshiro tease you a bit while helping make that contract?”

Byakuya flushed even  _ thinking  _ about it again. “ _ A bit  _ is a vast understatement. Damn him, he practically turned it into a game,” he grumbled. “Though, I’ll admit I had my share of blame. The fact that he blushes and gets worked up every time I touch him is a bit difficult to resist sometimes, especially when he’s all but  _ daring  _ me to do it. I may have told him that next time we plan a scene, I’d like to indulge him a bit,” he admitted. He knew none of this would disturb Renji. In fact, he expected a fair amount of amusement. 

Renji chuckled, “I wish I could have seen this ‘game,’ both of you are gorgeous and adorable when you’re flustered. I bet Yukio had a ton of fun with that. Actually, if he made it into a game, he likely did so  _ for  _ Yukio somehow. What were the rules?”

“Oh, if it didn’t start with Yukio in mind, it certainly turned into that very soon after it was proposed. Each time I teased Toshiro, Yukio kept count and would receive a kiss. Before I left, Toshiro was rewarded a kiss with me, and the duration depended on how many times I had teased him. So, it was a six-minute kiss, and by the end we were both so frustrated that Toshiro pinned Yukio to the couch before I even left. I think the only reason I was even able to put it out of my mind until I got home was because I was thinking about our contract,” Byakuya explained, looking at Renji to judge his reaction. He knew Renji was being serious about wishing he had been there. If he was honest, Byakuya wished he had been, too. It would have saved him some tension, at least.

Renji did laugh fully at that, “Six minutes? And all he could do was kiss you? I’m surprised he let you go so easily, the way you so obviously affect him. Not that I don’t trust him with you or you with him, but that was likely really difficult. He would have been very uncomfortable going further than that without my explicit consent and being there. And I bet Yukio had a great time after you left. You said he actually pinned him? He’s always so gentle with Yukio, I can hardly imagine him doing so - you really must have tormented him, Bya.”

“I’m not at all sorry about it, either. I realized quickly how much fun Yukio was having with it, after being a bit concerned about it at first. I don’t know why I would be worried about those two - Yukio loves being treated roughly, and Toshiro would never hurt him. And I can’t say I wasn’t enjoying it as well. I can’t  _ flirt  _ with you very effectively. Neither of us has any reason to hold back once we get to the point of frustratingly aroused, and we don’t really ever let it get that far anyway before we can’t resist one another,” Byakuya confessed. It was strange for him to admit that there were things he couldn’t do with Renji that another man fulfilled, but it was the same with Renji and Yukio. The rough play they thoroughly enjoyed with each other wasn’t possible with their partners. It was just another reason for Byakuya to believe that the four of them fit perfectly together.

“Well, that’s certainly true. I’d never torment the two of us that way. And you told him you’d indulge him a bit during our next scene with them, hu? I fully understand, Toshiro is a great dominant and he’s gorgeous. If he were a switch, back before we were together, I probably would have asked to play with him too. But Toshiro isn’t comfortable unless he’s in control, and I just can’t submit to another person either. 

“I  _ have  _ actually made out with him before - a game of truth and dare where Yukio decided to dare him to do so. We don’t mesh together well but Yukio at least seemed to fully enjoy that.” Renji chuckled a bit, “Brat doesn’t let anyone kiss  _ him _ but loves watching Toshiro make out with people he thinks are attractive. He’s got a huge voyeurism kink. So this game isn’t the least bit surprising to me. It sounds like everything Yukio loves, as much as I’m sure Toshiro actually really enjoys kissing you - he’d do anything for Yukio.”

Byakuya laughed. “I suppose I wasn’t inaccurate when I told Yukio he was deceptively sweet. They’re perfect for each other, really. Just like we are,” he said, his tone falling into a quiet reminiscence. He looked at his left hand again, still smiling as he stared at the golden ring on his finger. It was all he was going to be able to think about for a while, and he didn’t mind at all that his mind kept wandering to it. 

Renji smiled softly, taking his hand and kissing it, "I fully agree." He released him to finish his meal, comfortable silence falling around them, only broken occasionally by a light bit of banter. Renji finished his meal as quickly as usual, content to simply watch Byakuya eat, so clean and neat. He still found it utterly endearing to him. 

By this time, Byakuya had become accustomed to Renji’s hurried eating, especially on nights when he knew something else was to follow. But sometimes he swore the man rushed through his meals just to have a chance to look at him, because he saw him out of the corner of his eye, just staring as he finished eating. 

Renji’s quiet attention to detail never ceased to amaze him, evident in the fact that he had taken the time to prepare many of his favorite foods, at least the ones that didn’t require advanced cooking skills. The cherry blossoms in the sitting room were just another example. He had never  _ told  _ Renji any of this. He just  _ noticed  _ everything about him, no matter how seemingly insignificant. Byakuya truly didn’t care how ridiculous it sounded to admit, but being engaged to this man - eventually  _ marrying  _ this man - was going to be a dream come true. To be with someone who loved him as much as Renji did  _ forever  _ was more than he ever expected.

“Thank you for making dinner, Renji. You did very well, and it was delicious,” Byakuya said with a smile as he finished eating.

Renji immediately stood up, collecting the dishes before Byakuya could even think to move, saying, "I'm taking care of  _ you  _ tonight, in every way I can." He simply placed the dishes in the kitchen sink - committing to do them later - and quickly returned to Byakuya. He took his hand, his thumb brushing over the ring, and he couldn't help the smile that took over his face. He guided him to  _ their _ bedroom - Renji definitely felt an equal claim over this room now - and had Byakuya stand next to the bed. Pulling out the scarf, Renji stated clearly, "I'm going to blindfold you, and then you're going to allow me to take care of everything. Alright?" 

Byakuya glanced at the scarf, but just as quickly forced his eyes to the ring on his hand. He realized it was really just a reflex. There really wasn’t any fear in his heart. Finally, he looked up to meet Renji’s eyes. “Alright,” he replied, a soft smile on his lips.

Renji returned the smile, raising the scarf and securing it over his eyes, the knot to the side of his head. He then leaned in, pulling him into a slow, deep kiss. He took Byakuya's left hand in his, turning the ring upon his finger. He pulled away, continuing to turn the ring, asking softly, "You feel this?" 

“Yes,” Byakuya replied. The loss of his sight was already intensifying everything he felt, heightening his other senses immediately to make up for the deficit. He wanted to melt into Renji’s kiss, resisting the urge to lean back in when he pulled away.

"I'm never going to remove this. If you need something to ground you, to know that you're  _ mine,  _ that I'm with you and always will be, I want you to feel this. You're  _ mine,  _ Bya, my gorgeous fiance." Renji slowly began to remove Byakuya's clothing, kissing each piece of exposed skin as he did so, smiling with each sound that escaped his beautiful  _ fiance's  _ lips. 

Byakuya effortlessly surrendered to Renji’s gentle treatment, taking his words entirely to heart. Now there was something  _ physical, _ something  _ permanent  _ to remind him that he was under Renji’s care. He didn’t have to rely on his fickle mind to remember that he was safe, as much as he solidly knew that now. There was absolutely no chance he could ever forget. Renji had so thoroughly inundated every part of his heart, mind, and body with doubtless love that there was no way he could ever think he was with anyone else. His lips on his skin were familiar - unmistakable - and even the feel of his hands was unique. 

Once Byakuya was completely bare, save for that simple gold ring, Renji kissed him again, pushing him back gently until the back of his knees hit the bed. "Lay down, Bya," he said with that command in his voice. He withdrew from him, undressing himself quickly but watching Byakuya carefully, making sure he was still fine without direct contact with him. 

Byakuya obeyed, admittedly a bit awkward as he felt his way to a comfortable position. Not feeling the same apprehension about being blindfolded that he had before, it was actually a bit amusing to try to follow orders without Renji’s hands actually directing him. His sense of direction and his surroundings were completely cut off, and he honestly was just trying not to blindly move enough to fall off the bed. 

Seeing Byakuya settle into a comfortable position, Renji joined him on the bed. He gently directed him with his touch to spread and open his legs, kneeling between them. He then began to lightly touch his body, the pattern random, still watching him carefully. He was utterly gorgeous beneath him, and Renji felt like he could simply watch him react to his unexpected caresses for hours. 

Byakuya couldn’t stop his muscles from twitching every time Renji touched him, hyper aware of every light brush against his skin. Eventually, the feeling began to dull, not because he wasn’t enjoying it, but because he was quickly being pulled into deep relaxation. The darkness behind the scarf and the complete lack of distraction influenced him gradually until all he seemed to be aware of were Renji’s hands on him and the ring on his left hand. Really, they were all he ever needed - the only things he ever  _ wanted  _ to be aware of.

Renji smiled as Byakuya completely relaxed beneath him. This was how this was supposed to be - relaxing. Allowing him to focus on feeling alone. Renji retrieved the lube from the bedside table, placing it near him. He also grabbed his own pillow and shifted down the bed. Using touch alone, Renji guided Byakuya to raise his hips so he could position the pillow beneath. He then began to kiss and suck at his inner thigh, slowly working his way up, his goal more than obvious with the direction of his movement even if he didn't state his intention aloud. 

Byakuya let out a broken gasp when Renji’s mouth touched the inside of his thigh, not expecting the action at all. The fact that he couldn’t see Renji to anticipate his movements made everything he did feel phenomenal. Byakuya’s reactions were completely involuntary and candid, driven only by his natural responses instead of any kind of prepared feedback based on what he saw. But when Renji’s mouth began to move upward, silently stating his next intended move, Byakuya couldn’t help but shudder.

Byakuya had only been half hard, so completely relaxed, but he was rapidly growing harder the closer Renji got to his goal. Renji merely allowed his hot breath to wash over him, his mouth moving from the base to the tip over his cock, just hovering over him and breathing heavily, the obvious tension in Byakuya's body building as his cock twitched. Unexpectedly, Renji allowed his tongue to dart out, firmly licking the tip, before returning to breathe on him, grinning at Byakuya's reactions. 

“Ah,  _ Renji _ ,” Byakuya growled, his voice low. He had to keep from bringing his leg up in a reflexively defensive manner when Renji’s tongue touched him without warning. Just his breath was causing desire to quickly fill him, arousal coursing heat into his core at a rapid rate. 

Renji repeated the action several times, to different parts of his twitching length, loving the sound of Byakuya's breath hitching and how he would growl out his name. He then grabbed his hips, and with the same motion he completely took Byakuya's cock into his mouth, sinking down in one fluid motion, his hands keeping Byakuya's hips pinned to the bed. Renji groaned himself at the feeling of having him fill his mouth, at his wonderful taste. The vibrations of his voice were delivered directly across Byakuya's hard length, the sound of his own voice surprising a bit even to him after being carefully silent since he had given Byakuya the order to lay upon the bed. 

Byakuya had to be thankful that Renji was mindful of details, because if his hands hadn’t been firmly holding his hips down, he would have had no choice but to thrust into that warm, wet, glorious mouth. He was running completely on habitual motions and responses to Renji’s actions, his mind fading away as he surrendered himself. The sound and sensation of Renji’s voice around his cock caused a shiver to work through him and an unsuppressed moan to surface from his lips.

Renji spent a few minutes just sucking and allowing his tongue to bathe Byakuya's hard length in his mouth. Confident that Byakuya wouldn't thrust into him anymore, he removed his hands from his hips, grabbing the lube and lubing his own fingers. He returned one hand to keep Byakuya pinned as he traced his entrance with the other, allowing the tension to build again in Byakuya's body before allowing his finger to sink inside him. 

Just the feeling of one finger caused pleasure to ripple through Byakuya, his heightened sense of awareness still working to intensify every single response. It was ridiculous to him that such simple actions already had him so close to the edge, so close to begging Renji to fill him with something much better than his fingers. But he fought down the request, remembering that he had accepted the fact that Renji was taking care of everything tonight, and he trusted him to take care of him.

Renji slipped another finger inside, Byakuya's body accepting and then tensing around him at the unexpected intrusion. Byakuya slowly relaxed again as Renji continued to suck him and eventually he was able to move his fingers, stretching him slowly and carefully. Byakuya was shallowly moving back onto his fingers and Renji wasn't sure he was even aware he was doing it - all but fucking himself. Renji began to move his mouth up and down his cock, moving his fingers deeper and hooking them, pressing directly against his prostate. 

Byakuya let out a sharp breath, followed quickly by a tense moan when Renji began to actually intentionally stimulate him with his fingers and mouth simultaneously. “Ren-Renji… Please--” his voice was promptly cut off when Byakuya realized he was speaking. It was so automatic, especially with the desperate state he found himself in. He hadn’t wanted to ask for anything, just let Renji have complete control without any of his own influence, but apparently his building pleasure had his body betraying his mind.

Renji would have smiled if his mouth wasn't entirely occupied. Byakuya was really becoming desperate. He increased his motion on his cock, taking him all the way into his throat and swallowing before retreating and repeating the process. His fingers pressed directly against his prostate, massaging it, and he knew Byakuya wouldn't be able to hold out against both for long. 

Byakuya had been reduced to panting, moaning, and trying his hardest not to grasp at Renji’s hair. It didn’t take long before he felt his release approaching, Renji’s mouth providing such constant motion to accompany the sharp heat from his fingers pressing into his prostate that it was unavoidable and impossible to push back at this point. “Renji… I’m going to come,” he groaned, holding the tense pressure at bay until he had Renji’s approval. 

Renji pulled back so only the tip remained in his mouth, the hand on Byakuya's hip taking the place of his mouth, pumping him smoothly and quickly. Renji withdrew completely just long enough to command, "Come for me, Bya," immediately rewrapping his lips around the tip to drink down his release, his other fingers still gently massaging his prostate.

Byakuya let the tension in him snap at Renji’s voice. As rare as it had been to hear it that night, it was only more effective in driving him into his climax. Waves of warm pleasure washed over him, and he felt his muscles tighten around Renji’s fingers, the pressure inside him and against his prostate drawing out the shockwaves that followed. Finally, the involuntary spasms waned and his body calmed, and he relaxed into the bed, attempting to catch his breath. 

Renji swallowed every drop before releasing Byakuya from his mouth and slipping his fingers from his body. He moved back up, settling his weight against Byakuya so that he could feel him, still being sure to allow him to catch his breath. He kissed along his chin and across his face, murmuring, "You're doing so well, Bya. So good, so beautiful, so responsive. Love you, Bya, so much."

Feeling Renji’s body against him led Byakuya back to taking deep, even breaths until he had fully calmed. The immensely grounding sensation of Renji’s contact and soft praise caused a smile to come to his lips. He wanted to see him, but it wasn’t really necessary anymore. His mind could draw the picture for him. “Love you, Renji,” he whispered in reply. He moved his left hand just enough to feel his ring, stroking it with his thumb several times before relaxing his hand again. It was just another thing to remind him where he was… and who he was with. His Renji. The man who would never hurt him and never leave him.

Feeling Byakuya calm beneath him, Renji kissed him gently, commanding, "Color."

Byakuya tried not to laugh, knowing Renji was entirely serious. But it had been a while since they had needed to use the color system. “Green,” he replied. He understood Renji’s concern, but today, after everything they had exchanged - words, gifts, commitments - there was nothing that could take his mind away from his fiance.

Renji grinned, "Good. Wrap your arms and legs around me, Bya. And hold tight."

Byakuya obeyed, bringing his arms around Renji’s neck and his legs around his waist and pulling himself against him. He gave a quiet groan when Renji’s hard length pressed against him. He had no idea what Renji had planned, but he certainly had never disappointed him before.

With Byakuya holding onto him tightly, he was easily able to flip their positions so that Byakuya was above him, straddling him. Renji's voice was calm as he instructed, "I want you to explore my body this way, Bya. Keep the blindfold on, only feel me. You can do whatever you want except remove the blindfold for twenty minutes, I won't interfere at all." Renji relaxed against the bed, bringing his own arms above to clutch at the pillow beneath his head, just in case he felt the want to use them. This was Byakuya's time to explore his body using only touch, a sensation he was sure he'd never attempted with anyone, and Renji was looking forward to watching him as he did so.

Byakuya moved his hands to rest flat on Renji’s chest. “Anything I want?” he asked, a bit of a smirk coming to his face.

"Anything you want," Renji replied, his smile wide across his face even though Byakuya couldn’t see. He could tell Byakuya was probably about to have far too much fun with this. And he couldn't be more happy. He tightened his grip on the pillow, his eyes catching the time on the bedside table. "Twenty minutes, Bya. Starting now."

Byakuya began slowly, tracing his hands over Renji’s chest and abs. It was all familiar to him, but he was surprised at the effect his lost sight actually had. He felt every detail - every dip of every muscle, the smoothness of Renji’s skin. His mind drew his tattoos as he ran across them. He couldn’t feel them, but he knew exactly where they were. He had traced them so many times it would be impossible for him to forget. When his hands began to wander further down, he halted his path, not quite allowing himself to reach Renji’s hips. 

Instead, he leaned over Renji’s body and began pressing his lips to the flawless, bare skin beneath him. He had begun a bit lower on Renji’s body than he had intended, so he felt his way back up with his lips, pausing for a moment when he reached a nipple. He had twenty minutes, after all. He may as well take full advantage of it. So, he gently ran his mouth over the sensitive skin, smiling when it responded to him with just that small action. Encouraged by this, he enveloped the nipple in his mouth, teasing with his tongue in different patterns. He tormented the flesh for only a few moments before pulling away, ghosting cool breath over the wet, hot skin, just as Renji had done to him before. He couldn’t help but smile at Renji’s reaction. It was absolutely thrilling to be able to affect him this way. He rested his cheek on the stimulated area until he felt Renji calm a bit, and then continued to what was his original goal. 

Renji had a very firm grip on the pillow beneath his head to prevent him from reaching out and influencing Byakuya at all. He looked dead sexy with the soft black blindfold, mapping out his body with his hands and mouth. Renji was unbelievably turned on that even without sight, he deftly traced each tattoo upon his smooth skin. 

And then the attention he gave to each nipple - Renji couldn't resist arching into him, whining as he played with him using his tongue and then groaning loudly as his cool breath washed over him. His breathing was already labored and he forced himself to calm as Byakuya finally gave him a moment to collect himself, his eyes flickering to the time. Seven minutes. It had only been  _ seven minutes.  _ He groaned again at the realization and the feeling of Byakuya again making his way further up his body. 

Byakuya ran his tongue up from where he had paused to Renji’s collarbone, scraping his teeth over it and lavishing it with kisses. He followed it up to his neck, where he promptly began pressing firm, wet kisses, lightly sucking, but not enough to leave marks. He never had any desire to leave marks on Renji. Not because he didn’t feel possessive over him, but because the marks Renji already had were beautiful, and Byakuya didn’t want to detract from that. 

Renji's grip on the pillow became nearly painful as Byakuya paid special attention to his sensitive neck. "Bya… Bya… Ngh… Ah…" he whimpered, the sounds he made barely comprehensible and completely unaware he was making them. All he was aware of was Byakuya's near torturous, pleasurable attention and how it was taking every ounce of control he had not to reach down, wrap his hands around those delicious hips, and grind into him. His eyes flickered to the time, whimpering out again - ten minutes, he was only halfway through this mind blowing torture. 

Before Renji became too worked up by the attention to his neck, Byakuya abandoned that expanse of skin in search of another. His hands led him down Renji’s sides to his hips, and he gave a light moan when he curved his hand back to fairly roughly squeeze that perfect ass. He knew exactly what he wanted to do to fill his time, though he was unsure how much time he had left. So, just to be sure he wouldn’t  _ run out  _ of time before Renji’s obligation to stay still expired, he ran a hand down Renji’s body, giving a satisfied groan when he found Renji’s cock. He wasted no time taking it in his hand and holding it. As if by its own power, his thumb began to stroke the smooth, tantalizing skin while his other hand felt around on the bed, knowing Renji had used the lube and he would have placed it somewhere next to him. When he finally found it, he popped it open with one hand and brought it down to his other, opening his hand around Renji’s cock and applying what felt like a good amount to his fingers before closing the bottle and tossing it back onto the bed. 

Renji sucked in a breath when Byakuya abruptly wrapped his hand around him, holding his cock. And then he had to hold back a groan at the sinfully innocent yet erotic sight of Byakuya searching blindly for the bottle of lube. He  _ did _ groan when he applied said lube to his cock, shivering at the thought of what Byakuya had in mind. He was already painfully hard and if Byakuya's plan was to make him come, he was going to succeed. He glanced at the time - whatever it was, he was going to have to somehow endure it as peacefully as possible for the next seven minutes. 

Byakuya immediately wrapped his hand around Renji’s hard length again, moving up and down slowly to spread the lube. He knew Renji didn’t need stimulation at this point unless he wasn’t going to get his full twenty minutes. He was grateful that Renji had already prepared him, or this wouldn’t have worked at all. He kept his hand on Renji’s cock as he lifted his hips, positioning himself and easing down onto Renji, taking him in slowly, painstakingly, to be sure that Renji wouldn’t be concerned that he was hurting himself. The effect of his impaired sight didn’t cease to impress. Byakuya felt every tight movement as his body accepted Renji, and the intensity of the sensation had his heart racing and his own arousal mounting. A low groan left his throat when Renji was finally fully sheathed, and he settled down onto him and began rocking his hips in a rhythm that had him seeing stars behind the blindfold.

Likely the  _ only  _ reason Renji didn't come was because he was far too enthralled watching Byakuya blindly and slowly take him, his beauty only accented by the black scarf over his eyes. Renji watched every reaction, the heightened feeling of the loss of his sight apparent in the shudders of his gorgeous body. And then he was fully seated, Renji desperately wanting to move under him, to thrust into that wondrously tight, hot body. He glanced at the time, "Fuck…" falling from his lips. Byakuya still had three minutes without intervention. He moaned brokenly, "Bya…" as he clutched the pillow even tighter. 

Byakuya braced his hands on Renji’s chest, breathing heavily just with the sheer pleasure coursing through his body at the feeling of setting the pace of Renji’s cock moving inside him. It wasn’t often that he had such control, because he honestly didn’t  _ want  _ to be in control often, but this time - with the blindfold in place heightening every single sensation in his body - he couldn’t believe how satisfying it was. Hearing Renji’s voice, desperate with need, caused a chill to rush down his spine. He increased his pace a bit, suddenly very close to climax himself. He had no idea how much time he had left, but it couldn’t be long. And when Renji was free to react, he  _ knew  _ he was going to love every second of it. 

Renji's eyes flickered to the time every few seconds, desperate to regain control. Byakuya was beyond gorgeous above him, and his body felt amazing around him, fucking himself on his large, hard cock. But the pace was maddening because it was just a bit too slow to bring him to his own release, instead keeping him on the edge. During these last few minutes, he found himself counting each second, words falling from his lips as he panted, "Bya, you're so fucking gorgeous, riding me like this - Ngh - I'm going to take you just like this, hard and fast as soon as I can move - going to make you come on my cock, Bya - Ah - you feel how hard you make me? My beautiful fiance, going to make you come and fill you so fucking full, you look so goddamn sexy, taking me so well -"

Byakuya groaned at Renji’s words. He was holding onto the tension in his body, hoping that Renji could move soon. He wanted to feel him respond, wanted him to take him hard and fast just as he was promising. “Yes, Renji, so fucking hard, I want you to fill me. I love how you feel inside me. Damn it, Renji, please,” the words were spilling out a bit more habitually now, and he knew it drove Renji insane to hear him speak like that. It had to be close now. He wanted to feel Renji thrust against him, needed to feel him increase the pace and bury himself deep inside him.

The second the clock indicated the elapse of twenty minutes, Renji’s hands immediately moved to tightly grasp Byakuya's hips. He held him slightly above him and immediately began thrusting hard and deep into him. "Fuck, Bya, so good -" Renji groaned, feeling his own climax rapidly approaching. Feeling Byakuya's body clench around him would definitely trigger it. "Come for me, Bya," he gasped, "Need you to come, need to feel you, Bya-" 

Byakuya moaned brokenly as Renji unexpectedly wrapped his hands around his hips and began his own pace of thrusts. After such a torturous build-up, he was sent over the edge within seconds. He couldn’t stop it, especially hearing Renji telling him to let go, and he let the pleasure take him, tightening his muscles momentarily with that familiar heat washing over him.

Renji groaned out Byakuya's name as his own release was triggered by Byakuya's gorgeous body shuddering and clenching around him. His hands raised to brace Byakuya above him, gently lowering him to settle upon his chest. He tilted his face, kissing him chastely as they both regained their breath. He gently pulled off the scarf over those gorgeous eyes, smiling as Byakuya refocused on him. "So perfect, Bya, you did so well," he murmured, petting his soft raven hair. 

Byakuya just lay there for a moment, feeling Renji under and still inside him, and listening to his heart as it slowed. It took awhile for him to readjust to the brightness of the room, what with all of the other highs his body was trying to come down from. When he did, he turned to press his lips to Renji’s chest before shifting a bit to look up to him and bring a hand to his cheek. “I love you, Renji. My gorgeous fiance. I still can’t believe it, really. I suppose now I know how you felt when I said I loved you for the first time,” he said with a chuckle.

"If you do, you're handling all that joy and relief far better than I did." Renji said with a bright smile. "Now, let your fiance take you to the shower and clean up that gorgeous body."

Byakuya chuckled and kissed Renji’s cheek before wrapping his arms around his neck, allowing him to gently remove himself as he sat up and took him in his arms. There wasn’t a more relaxing place in the world than being pressed into that warm, hard body. 

After he was settled in the shower and Renji began his gentle process of washing him, Byakuya took a deep, calming breath. He never had to let go of this overwhelming peace.  _ Never. _ Between the permanent contract and their engagement, it was clear that neither of them ever wanted to lose the other. 

“Renji…” he murmured, his voice barely audible over the water, “we really will be together for that long, won’t we? Forever and a day… It sounds like a fairytale. Just something people tell each other to give them a bit of hope that maybe something like that really is possible. But with you… I  _ feel  _ it. Finally. After all the pain and neglect and forced relationships, I’ve finally found someone who is everything I didn’t even know I needed.” He brought his left hand up to study his ring, a smile coming to his face. “I love you, Renji. I give my entire life to you,” he said, averting his eyes to meet with Renji’s.

"I've never said anything to you I didn't mean with my entire heart, Bya. When I said those words that first night, I was making a promise to both of us. Even if things had turned out differently, even if you hadn't become mine, if you hadn't wanted me to be yours, I never would have left you. I hadn't since I met you, Bya. Every week, I couldn't stop myself from coming to see you, to spend time with you, to make sure you were alright, to try and make you smile. 

"You never turned me away, even if you never asked me to return. That night you actually asked me to  _ stay…  _ I could never leave you, Bya. And so I made that vow to you. The ring, the contract, they make it more concrete, but it was very real to me when I said it, even that first night. I  _ love  _ you, Bya, and I can't imagine my life without you in it. You're never getting rid of me," Renji said with a grin, holding him close and pressing their foreheads together. 

Byakuya tilted his head to kiss Renji gently. There wasn’t a single place better than where he could be close to him. Not a single other place where he was home. 

Because home wasn’t a place. 

Home was with Renji.

“I never want to,” he responded. “Because you  _ are _ mine now, completely. Just as I’m  _ yours. _ You’re never getting rid of me either.”

“I never want to,” Renji repeated, smiling widely, “and I never will.”

He brought Byakuya’s hand to his lips, kissing the simple golden ring. This gorgeous man was his now - completely, forever,  _ his. _

Forever and a day.


	15. They will dance...

Renji was sitting on the couch, Byakuya cuddled into his side, holding his left hand and playing with the simple gold ring on his finger. They had so much to figure out, but before any of that, there were a few people they really needed to tell. Renji was going first, about to call Shuhei. He told Byakuya he wanted to do so with him there, informing his best friend together on speaker. 

Byakuya hadn’t even really met Shuhei. He’d seen him before, in pictures and Shuhei always waved to him when he saw him, back when he lived with Renji. But he’d moved to the Cities with his partner several years ago and with the distance and Shuhei having a complete opposite schedule to Renji, they hadn’t really been able to actually see each other, though they texted back and forth constantly. As it was, it was 7am on a Saturday and Shuhei would be getting home around this time so it was the ideal time to call him. Renji didn’t want to tell him in text - would rather do so in person - but a phone call would have to do.

“Ready, Bya? Shu can be a bit… Well, you’ll see. But I know he’ll be happy for us and I really want to do this _with you._ My beautiful fiance,” he said, kissing Byakuya’s soft obsidian hair.

Byakuya chuckled a bit. Renji was always rather vague when talking about Shuhei. He could only assume the man had a rather rambunctious personality, very much the opposite of Byakuya’s mostly calm demeanor. The only other solid detail he had on the man was that he was the only person with which Renji had ever had a contract. “Yes, I’m ready. I’m not sure why you seem so anxious just for me to hear him on the phone,” he teased lightly. 

Renji laughed a bit before kissing him again. He quickly dialed Shuhei, putting the call on speaker as he did so. He was hoping, probably in vain, that he’d be a bit tired after working all night.

_“Renji! Hey, it’s been a while! You gonna spill the details on what you’re doing with Byakuya this time? Because you know I wanna know.”_

Renji blushed heavily, scrambling a bit to say, “Shu, you’re on speaker with Bya and I here, and you _know_ I don’t tell you details anyway so you can stop asking for them. Seriously, you’d think you’d give up after over a _year.”_

Byakuya heard Shuhei laugh, not at all perturbed by Renji’s insistence. He was already understanding why Renji had put off their meeting until he was good and ready to handle it.

_“Oh, hey, Byakuya! I don’t think we’ve ever actually talked, but I definitely remember you. After Renji spent a good deal of time doing nothing but talking about you, I can’t really forget. Since you’re there, maybe you could tell Renji he could give me just a little bit. Something. I’ve been dying to know.”_

Byakuya’s cheeks flushed as well, and he looked up to Renji, who seemed equally mortified at his best friend’s outspokenness. “No, Shuhei, I’d rather we keep our affairs private,” he replied a bit shakily. Shuhei was definitely going to be someone that would take some time to get used to.

_“Well damn. Alright, then if it’s not that, what’s up? You’ve never made it a point to have Byakuya on the phone before. Everything’s good, right?”_

“Amazing, Shu. Bya agreed to marry me and I wanted you to be the first person I told. As embarrassing as you can be, you’re my best friend Shu. And I really want you to be there, to be my best man.” Renji smiled at Byakuya, kissing his cheek. A joyful rush had gone through him again just saying it out loud to another person. This beautiful man really was his fiance.

_“Holy shit, Renji, that’s awesome! But… I can’t bless the marriage. Sorry.”_

Byakuya’s heart dropped when Shuhei’s tone fell into a bit of deep regret. He hoped he was joking, because he already realized the man had a propensity to be a bit dramatic. But he had no idea how Renji would react if he was serious.

Renji sighed, “Why not, Shu?” He winked at Byakuya, hugging him a bit tighter, “What do I need to do to get your blessing?”

 _“Dude, I haven’t even really met him. How am I supposed to know if he’s right for you?”_ Shuhei asked, clearly feigning a good amount of exasperation. _“You’ll have to come visit me. We’ll have a bachelor party at the club Tensa and I go to, and I’ll get to make sure Byakuya’s good for you. Deal?”_

Byakuya smiled and shook his head. Definitely a personality he’d have to get accustomed to. But he could see how Renji got along with him so well. He could have similar energy given the right circumstances.

“Well Bya, what do you say?” Renji asked with a grin. He was honestly excited for the two to finally meet anyway, and he missed Shu. “I’m sure we can talk him out of the club idea, if you’re not comfortable with that.”

“That actually sounds fun, Shuhei. I think I can handle a club as long as you’re there, Renji. Though… would it be alright if we also invited Toshiro and Yukio?” he requested. It was really an effort to have as many people present as he could that he knew he could trust. He knew Renji wouldn’t allow anything to happen, but he would be only more confident with the others there as well.

_“Oh, they’re the ones you told me about, Renji? The 24/7 TPE submissive and his master? The more the merrier. I’m not going to say no.”_

“Yeah, that’s them. And we’ll need to ask, I honestly don’t know if they’ll agree or not. Yukio is doing far better than ever and he gets a lot of confidence from Bya, so they may say yes. Just, Shu, _please_ do not even remotely tease Yukio. He doesn’t show it but he takes things to heart far too much, even if it’s clear that it’s a joke. And if you hurt him at all, I’m not going to get between you and Toshiro.” 

_“Come on, Renji, you know I can turn it off when I have to. I’ll be nice, I promise. I save all my worst stuff for you and Tensa anyway.”_

“Thanks Shu… And that last part is a lie, you’re definitely worse with me than Tensa - I can’t shut you up over the phone like he can,” Renji said with a laugh. He really had missed this crazy goof ball. “When do you want us up there?”

 _“Hmm… Thursday is BDSM night at Ground Zero. And I’m off Thursday and Friday next week, so that’ll work if you can make it then. Pretty sure Tensa and I would be going anyway,”_ Shuhei replied with a chuckle.

“I’ll need to take that Friday off but I do have a ridiculous number of days - I never miss work. Bya?”

“I can work ahead and let my sister know I’ll be away from my computer for a couple of days. There’s not much I do that she can’t pick up for me, and she’s always more than willing,” Byakuya replied. 

_“Alright, sounds like a plan! I gotta get some sleep. It was good talking to you, Renji. And congratulations to you both.”_

“Bye Shu, and I’ll text you about the other two, if they decide they can come or not.” Renji hung up the phone before Shuhei could make a more dramatic exit. He turned to Byakuya, saying, “Well, that’s Shu. I hope he’s not too…” Renji laughed, “Honestly, I don’t even know. Too crazy? But I’ve been through so much with him and I know he’s always got my back. We’ve been best friends since I can remember.”

“I know, Renji. He’s just very outspoken. I can just expect very blunt conversations with him, I suppose. His teasing is definitely something I can handle. It’s fine,” Byakuya assured him. 

Renji kissed him again before checking the time, “It’s 7:30 now… Yukio is definitely up, after all you did tell him you’d call him in the morning about you giving me the contract, right? Do you want to call him now?”

Byakuya nodded and pulled out his own phone. He knew Yukio always loved to see his name when his phone rang. He honestly couldn’t get over just how ridiculously adorable Yukio was about everything. He tapped Yukio’s name on his recent calls - it was always either first or second depending on if Renji called after work - and tapped the speaker button. It didn’t take long for Yukio to answer. 

_“Byakuya! You gave Renji the contract?”_

It was obvious that Yukio was almost as excited about it as Byakuya had been. Byakuya had half a mind to think he had been holding his phone since he woke up, waiting for him to call. “Yes, but he actually had a surprise for me, too. Could you get Toshiro and let us talk to both of you?” he requested. There was a bit of a pause, in which Byakuya looked up to Renji with a soft smile.

Renji returned his smile, kissing him until he heard Toshiro’s voice on the line, clearly now on speaker phone.

_“I’m here, Byakuya. Yukio said you wanted to talk to both of us?”_

“Yes, I wanted to tell you both at the same time. I gave Renji the contract, and he was very surprised and a little emotional about it,” he began, giving Renji a smile. “Then he had a surprise for me. He asked me to marry him, and I agreed.” Yukio’s brief squealing caused Byakuya to cringe for a moment.

_“Master! Did you hear that? They’re going to get married!”_

Byakuya couldn’t help but laugh, only imagining how he was likely bouncing, either in his seat or in Toshiro’s lap.

Toshiro’s light laughter could be heard as he said, _“Yes, love, it’s wonderful. It really is, congratulations to you both. You’re perfect for each other, I’m sure you’ll only continue to be. Yukio,”_ he laughed again, _“if you’re going to bounce that much I’m going to have to set you down. Find your calm, love.”_

Byakuya heard a few audible deep breaths on the other side as Yukio calmed himself. “Also, to celebrate, I wanted to invite the two of you to a bachelor’s party of sorts. It will be with Shuhei and his partner at a club they frequent. It would mean a lot to me if you would both come. Not only are you my closest friends, but I would feel a bit more prepared to go into such a thing with the two of you there, especially you, Yukio.”

_“Me? Why me?”_

Byakuya couldn’t help the smile that came to his face, even though he knew Yukio couldn’t see him. “I don’t know if you realize, but you have a way of calming me when I’m near you. I’m not even sure if it’s intentional, but you’ve become someone who can ground me just by being with me,” he explained. There was a short silence before Yukio spoke again.

 _“If you and master are there, I think I’ll be alright.”_ His voice was soft, obviously heavily considering going somewhere as crowded and overwhelming as a club. 

_“If Yukio wants to try, we’ll go. But I’m driving. I don’t drink anyway and if he needs a break I’ll take him back out to the car. He clearly wants to go,”_ Toshiro’s firm voice came over the phone.

“Thank you, Yukio. It really does mean a lot to me, and neither your master or I will leave your side if you don’t want us to. We’re going Thursday, and Renji will have to text you the details. I believe he’s at least somewhat familiar with where we’re going,” Byakuya said. He was truly grateful that Yukio had agreed. He wasn’t lying - Yukio’s normally calm demeanor, despite his bursts of energy, was very grounding for him. Having Yukio and Toshiro there would provide a bit of balance from the obviously energetic Shuhei.

“And I’ll be there too, of course, Yukio. You know I’d never let anything happen to you. I think you’ll actually have a lot of fun with Shu and Tensa is just as calm as your master. We’ll all be looking out for you. We’d love to have you and Toshiro. Honestly, between you all, it’s like my entire family will be there,” Renji said with a warm grin.

 _“Of course, Renji. I’m sure I’ll be fine with all of you there. Thank you, really. It actually does mean a lot that you all care about me so much,”_ Yukio assured him. Byakuya was glad to hear the confidence return to his voice. He was very proud of him, having come so far as to accept an invitation like this. 

“Toshiro, Renji will get in touch with you with details. We’ll see you both Thursday,” Byakuya said. With the signal that the conversation was over, the two on the other side gave a brief goodbye and the line went dead. “Toshiro certainly doesn’t give long goodbyes,” he laughed as he pocketed his phone.

"No," Renji laughed, "he certainly doesn't. I'm very much looking forward to this, Bya. Thank you for agreeing, for thinking to ask those two. I couldn't think of anyone else I'd want more at my bachelor's party - _our_ bachelor's party. My gorgeous, wonderful, brilliant fiance," Renji said with a grin, cuddling him close to his side. 

Byakuya settled into his usual place against Renji with his nose nuzzled into his neck. It was still amazing to him that he would _never_ have to stop feeling this. “They’re my family now, too. Of course I’d want them to be there. I’m glad Yukio accepted. I have a surprise for him, too.”

* * *

Thursday came rather quickly, and Toshiro had insisted that it wouldn’t be efficient for the four of them to travel separately. Byakuya and Renji agreed, so they were all in Toshiro’s car, Byakuya having been shocked but pleased when Yukio requested to sit in the back seat with him. Renji had feigned a bit of offense, but their banter hadn’t lasted long when Toshiro insisted that they keep to the planned time schedule. 

So, Yukio was in the seat right next to him, their hands joined on Byakuya’s knee. They had already been on the road for half an hour, and conversation had lulled. Yukio’s insistent attachment to him had only solidified his decision, and now that things were quiet, it was the opportune time to mention it.

“Yukio, I have something to talk to you about,” Byakuya began, squeezing Yukio’s hand. 

Yukio looked up to him, a bit of anxiety tracing his eyes. “What is it?” he asked, studying Byakuya’s expression. He was still relaxed, a slight smile on his face.

“It’s nothing bad. You’re my best friend, Yukio. I know you say I’ve been there for you when your master can’t be, and that’s done a lot to bolster your confidence. I’m honored that I’ve done so much for you, but you’ve done a lot for me, too. You’re the person I know I can turn to when Renji is at work, just like you can turn to me when Toshiro is. I can talk to you about anything, and I know you’ll always listen. As much as I’ve done for you, you’ve always returned the same courtesy to me. 

“And, as I said before, I don’t know if you realize just how grounding your presence is for me. I’ve never really told you, I’ve only thanked you for it without telling you what I was thanking you for, so I’m sorry for never being properly grateful,” he said with a chuckle. “You always doubt that you deserve any honor or recognition, so really, I’m telling you all of this to answer the inevitable ‘why?’ you would have asked when I tell you what I’m really leading up to. I’d like for you to be my best man at mine and Renji’s wedding,” Byakuya finally concluded. 

Yukio’s eyes widened, but soon a wide smile spread on his face. “Byakuya… really? Are you sure?” he asked, in a great deal of disbelief. 

“Yes, I’m very much sure. So? Will you?” Byakuya asked. 

“Of course, Byakuya! I can’t believe you’d want _me_ to be your best man,” Yukio said, the excitement returning to his voice. 

Byakuya smiled and brought Yukio’s hand up to kiss the back of it. “It wouldn’t be right for it to be anyone else. Thank you, Yukio,” he said quietly. Yukio rested his head on Byakuya’s shoulder, and Byakuya’s smile never waned. 

Toshiro exchanged a smile with Renji before returning his focus to the road. “You realize, Byakuya,” Toshiro stated, still smiling and glancing in the rear view mirror at the two cuddled together in the back seat, “that Yukio will likely insist on helping you plan this now. He’s amazing at such things, so you should take advantage of how passionate he gets with organizing and planning. You’re also completely correct - the way you and Yukio have connected, I was honestly hoping you would ask. You’ll do wonderfully, love.”

Yukio looked up to his master with a bright grin. “Thank you, master. You wouldn’t mind, would you, Byakuya? He’s right, I would love to help,” he said, looking up to Byakuya.

“Of course not, Yukio. I’m sure you’ll have much better ideas than I would. Since Renji surprised me with the proposal, perhaps you and I could surprise him with the wedding,” Byakuya said, casting Renji an amused glance.

“I fully leave this to the two of you,” Renji said with a grin, “I can’t wait. Just - not _too_ large, alright? Honestly, I don’t have anyone that I’d invite that we aren’t seeing tonight. I’d rather just have our close friends and family there. I know with Byakuya’s family name, this could easily turn into something the media would attempt to swarm and that people that don’t even know us would try to attend but I really just want this to be about us. I’m not marrying Byakuya for any reason other than that I _love_ him and he’s my entire world. I have no wish to be other people’s entertainment - he deserves far more than that. So, if you can take that into consideration in your planning, Yukio, I’d like the venue to be private.” 

“Of course. The two of you can make a list of things you’d like and things you definitely _don’t_ want, and Byakuya and I will plan the whole thing. Don’t worry,” Yukio assured him. Honestly, he was brimming with excitement that only showed in his bright emerald eyes. He was trying to hide it, stay calm at least for the time being, but he knew his master understood how enthusiastic he was about this. The minute Byakuya had announced their engagement, his mind had begun to work.

About twenty minutes from the club, Toshiro pulled into a gas station. “I’d rather get gas now than worry about it later,” he explained.

“Works for me,” Renji said, “I’d like some water anyway. Anyone else want anything?”

“I’ll come inside with you, Renji. Yukio, did you want anything?” Byakuya asked.

“Water, please,” Yukio replied. Byakuya nodded, climbing out of the car to join Renji.

Toshiro got out of the car, using his card at the pump. Renji took Byakuya’s hand, walking with him into the store and leading him to the back where the water was. He paused though as Byakuya had stopped, glancing at his still form. “Bya?” Renji questioned, concerned.

Just as they had reached the end of the aisles into the open area at the back of the store, Byakuya spotted an all-too-familiar man. He thought he had forgotten, but it was definitely him. Not many were so tall and thin, and when the man happened to turn in their direction, the scar over his left eye was a dead giveaway. “Shukuro,” Byakuya muttered. 

The man’s eyes widened a bit, but just as suddenly narrowed, an unkind grin coming to his face. He was only a few steps from them, and Byakuya had no time to explain before he was approaching them. “Byakuya,” Shukuro said, his voice low and a bit patronizing. His eyes swept over Byakuya’s form rather slowly. “I see you’re doing well,” he added, “and I see you’re with someone.”

“I am. Not that you truly care,” Byakuya shot back. Seeing this man again, he expected to feel fear, or at least something like it. But really he was angry, and definitely defensive of Renji.

Renji had never heard his Bya this way before. He actually sounded _angry_ \- and he was legitimately surprised. He didn’t know exactly what had occurred between these two but he was determined to support Byakuya however he needed him to. So he squeezed his hand a bit, stepping closer to him, and a little behind. Byakuya clearly didn’t need him to fight any battles for him but he was for damn sure going to have his back.

Shukuro’s dark eyes went to Renji when he moved, that smirk never leaving. “So, how long has this been going on?” he asked brazenly, his gaze returning to Byakuya.

“Why does it matter to you? I have no interest in sharing my life with _you._ Honestly, I’m not even sure why I’m still talking to you. What you did to me was _unforgivable,_ and you are _nothing_ to me,” Byakuya said, his voice strained with seething anger.

Shukuro didn’t even flinch. “Ah, long enough then, if he knows about me,” he said, looking to Renji. “I hope you’ve learned to deal with his _bad habits.”_

Renji’s dark eyes narrowed, gripping Byakuya’s hand tighter. He suddenly realized who this had to be. He hadn’t really thought about how he would feel, how he would react if he ever met the man that had left Byakuya those many months - seemingly a lifetime - ago. As much as he wanted to hurt him, he realized it wouldn’t matter. Because _he_ didn’t matter. Not anymore. He had no bearing on their lives. That, and any amount of physical pain he could inflict wouldn’t come close to the damage he had done. But those events had brought him and his Bya together, as awful as that was to consider. 

He found that he could easily despise this man but that he felt _nothing_ towards him, himself. Because he really was _nothing_ to him. But he’d been asked a direct question by this… trash, and Byakuya’s honor demanded he answer him. “My _fiance_ has not a single bad habit - except for perhaps skipping meals. And yes, I’ve made sure to help correct that.”

Shukuro was actually a bit rattled by that, and he looked briefly to Byakuya’s unoccupied hand. There was a ring. He regained his composure quickly, though, looking into Byakuya’s hard steel eyes. “I see. I suppose you found someone who doesn’t mind poor performance,” he muttered. 

Byakuya only glared, tense, angry tears gathering in his eyes. He so incredibly wanted to give this bastard a piece of his mind, but this wasn’t the place. If he spoke, he knew he would yell, and they were in public. 

“Nothing to say, Byakuya?” Shukuro asked, obviously provoking him. He swiftly brought a hand to Byakuya’s chin, forcing him to look up to him.

Renji swiftly grabbed his wrist in a crushing hold, forcing him to let go, saying commandingly, “Bya has nothing to say to you because you aren’t worth a single word from his mouth. Aren’t worth a single thought in his head. Because you _are nothing._ You ceased to be anything the moment you left him and your shadow has long since been lost to light. I love Bya, every single detail, and I’m not the only one. I can’t imagine _anyone_ seeing you for who you really are, being able to stand being in your presence, let alone feel anything other than disgust. Our friends are expecting us.” Renji tossed his wrist away, smirking a bit as he rubbed it - Renji had definitely been holding tight enough to bruise. He turned Byakuya to him, saying in that same commanding tone, “Yukio wanted water, right? I’d like one too, Bya. I don’t see anyone else here that’s worth our attention, do you?”

Byakuya fought the urge to look back, knowing Renji certainly wouldn’t want him to. “ _No_ , I don’t,” he replied. He heard a small grunt from Shukuro, and then brisk footsteps as he walked away. Finally, Byakuya breathed a sigh of relief, wiping his cheeks as his withheld tears fell. “Don’t worry, Renji. I’m not upset. I wanted to punch him. I was _so_ angry,” he admitted in a whisper.

“I could tell,” Renji said softly, kissing his forehead gently and bringing him into his arms. “I’m glad you didn’t, because I really don’t want you ever touching that man again for any reason, but I honestly would have understood. I’ve never seen you so angry before. Honestly, you’re kinda scary, Bya - I don’t ever want to make you mad at me,” Renji said with a grin. “Fuck him. Like I said, he’s not worth a single thought or word. We’re celebrating our engagement tonight with friends that love us. And I’m so madly in love with you, Bya. He’s obviously an idiot for ever letting you go, for treating you as anything less than the reason behind every one of his smiles. Because you are that and more to me, Bya. And I’m _never_ letting you go.” Renji brought up his left hand to kiss the ring upon his finger, smiling peacefully and gazing directly into Byakuya’s steel gray eyes. 

Byakuya was calming, but still a little tense from the encounter. “You think I was scary? That piece of shit better be glad we ran into each other in public. That’s the last thing I’ll say, I promise. I love you, Renji. I’m glad I have you, and I know we’ll never let each other go,” he said. By the end of speaking, he had let go of much of the fire that still ran through him when seeing Shukuro again. But Renji was right. He didn’t matter, and he wasn’t worth a single thought. With a deep breath, he settled into Renji’s arms, letting the tension flow out of him when he turned to press his nose into his neck for a moment. Thank goodness their height difference allowed this fairly easily, because there was nothing else that calmed him faster.

Renji smiled as he felt Byakuya calm, kissing his soft obsidian hair again. “Ready, Bya?” He asked softly. “I’m sure Toshiro is done by now, and we both know how Yukio gets when he’s kept waiting,” Renji said with a small chuckle.

Byakuya nodded. “Yes, I’m ready,” he replied, his voice finally absent of any pent-up volatility. He and Renji gathered the requested bottles of water, Byakuya taking one for himself as well - he knew he’d need a distraction when they got back to the car - and made their purchase. They made their way back to Toshiro’s car, and when they were settled, Byakuya knew he was a bit tense, though Yukio didn’t comment as he took the water he was given. He hoped no one would ask what had taken them so long, relying on Yukio’s propensity to not pry and Toshiro’s tendency to _usually_ do the same.

Toshiro noticed the difference, of course. Byakuya had been peaceful and happy going into the store but now he was tense. Either something had happened or the nerves of going out to a place so crowded were getting to him now that they were almost there. He captured Renji’s eyes and Renji said, quietly, “Just ran into someone we weren’t expecting - someone decidedly unpleasant. But they don’t matter and we’d both rather just forget they exist. Again.”

Toshiro nodded, turning to see Yukio cuddling into Byakuya again, offering his physical support to his closest friend. “If you’re sure… Love, why don’t you tell Byakuya about the plans you have for installing a pond out back so you can go skating with him? This winter is probably too late, but it should definitely be ready by the next…” 

Yukio’s eyes lit up, but he didn’t move from his place cuddled into Byakuya’s side. “Oh, yes, master is letting me take a half acre to make it into a pond! Of course, to keep it healthy in the spring we’ll have to have fish and the right kind of vegetation and aeration so it doesn’t get overgrown with algae. So I was thinking of having carp to keep it clean, and maybe some other native species to balance the ecosystem, because they’ll survive the harsh winters here. But in the winter, when it’s frozen, I was going to invite you to come ice skating with me, if you would want to,” Yukio rambled. 

Honestly, Byakuya was glad for the distraction, and he was well aware that was the purpose of the comment. Neither of them lacked the perception to realize that his attitude and expression had changed between going into the store and coming out. “I would love to, Yukio. With how Renji loathes the cold, I don’t have anyone to go skating with, though I really do like to. It’s been years since I’ve done it, though,” Byakuya replied. He lifted his arm to allow Yukio closer and bent to kiss his fine blonde hair. “Thank you, Yukio,” he murmured, knowing Yukio would understand his meaning. 

“I’m glad I could help,” Yukio responded, his voice just as low. It felt fantastic to be able to affect Byakuya in such a positive way. Yukio had only ever had his master, and while he was grateful for him and always happy to help him in any way he could, the fact that Byakuya valued his presence was special to him. No one else, not even Renji, ever needed him this way, and it only encouraged him to relax into Byakuya’s side and take his hand again, resting their joined hands on Byakuya’s knee. 

As conversation again fell silent, Byakuya’s thoughts were pushed back to what had happened at the gas station. He could have never predicted that he would ever see Shukuro again. He had put the meetings with the Tsukishimas in his sister’s hands since the breakup, otherwise he would have been forced to interact with him occasionally, and that would have done nothing but keep Byakuya in a revolving door of negative emotions. 

But, while he had expected a reminder of the deep wound the man had inflicted on him upon seeing him, he had nothing in his heart but anger. Pure, unmistakable anger. The pain had long been resolved, leaving him in a state to clearly understand that what Shukuro had done was unforgivable, something that should never be done to another human being. If they hadn’t been in a public place, he knew he would have raised his voice and possibly been far too tempted to physically harm him. So, he supposed it was fortunate that they _were_ in public. He didn’t figure Renji would have appreciated having to pry him off of Shukuro’s body as he assaulted him. The thought caused him to smile a bit, though, as violent as it was. The man certainly deserved it. He was glad that he would probably have a nice bruise on his wrist where Renji had grabbed him. Byakuya had never hated someone so much in his life.

But he had to remember what had happened _after_ Shukuro had left him. Renji had saved him, quite literally. If it wasn’t for Shukuro’s complete lack of human decency, Byakuya would have likely never realized just how much Renji meant to him, how much he had always been there. Just how _perfect_ he was. He never would have even given him the chance. So, even though he still wanted to strangle or otherwise mutilate Shukuro Tsukishima, he knew things had turned out for the best, and there was no need to hold onto any resentment toward that indecent man. 

And Renji had known just what to do. He hadn’t gotten any more involved than needed, and Byakuya was glad when he had come to his defense when Shukuro had touched him. Byakuya leaned up a bit, supporting Yukio as he did, and reached over the seat in front of him to put his hand on Renji’s shoulder. “Love you, Renji. Thank you,” he said quietly.

Renji immediately took his hand, squeezing it. He knew what Byakuya was thanking him for. He also didn't want to bring any more attention to it. He remembered Toshiro's reaction all too well from the first time he'd heard Byakuya's story. And now Renji knew the man's first name - more than enough for a pair like Toshiro and Yukio to track him down. 

He honestly didn't know which would be worse. 

Toshiro would likely cause him to be blacklisted, unable to continue doing business around the area, and Yukio would misplace most of his company's finances - he'd never seen someone better with technology and _hacking._ He knew Toshiro had Yukio attempt to hack his own company all the time just to improve security. He was amazing at it, never left a trace, and worst of all he just thought it was _fun._ That if someone didn't want to be hacked they should have better security. 

Yukio would likely ask Toshiro for permission first but with how angry Toshiro was… He'd likely let him. And while amusing, he really just wanted the man to disappear completely from their lives. And completely ruining his life would only focus a man as clearly full of himself as Shukuro appeared to be. 

"Love you," Renji responded, not elaborating any further. He hoped Byakuya understood why. Toshiro's brilliant teal eyes flickered over to him occasionally, clearly concerned but trying to respect what Renji had said and not prying. But Renji also understood exactly how protective he was of Byakuya and wouldn't remain quiet if he thought Byakuya was stressed about something. "How are you feeling about tonight, Bya? We'll be there in about… ten minutes? I know clubs aren't really your thing - and I apologize in advance for anything Shuhei says or does," Renji commented with a chuckle. 

Byakuya slid his hand out from under Renji’s and sat back in his seat, allowing Yukio to get comfortable again. “I’m actually very much looking forward to it. I think I can handle Shuhei, though he does seem to be quite a handful. I can’t remember the last time I actually got out and had fun other than going to Toshiro and Yukio’s, so this will be a good change of pace,” Byakuya replied. A genuine smile curved his lips as he spoke. He wasn’t lying or trying to cover up his tension anymore. With a few minutes removed from the situation, he had talked himself down from that, with Renji and Yukio’s help. 

Renji smiled, "It's been a long time since I've been here - really only went a couple times with Shu when he first moved up. But it's a pretty chill place, everyone is really accepting - of _everything._ There's even a Domme that works in the back, away from the dance floor. I wouldn't be surprised if Shu does a scene with her, he usually does - he's such an exhibitionist. And with Yukio’s voyeurism kink, I'm sure we'll probably just hang out there at a table for a while, talking and drinking. Actually… Yukio, do you drink? I know Toshiro doesn't… I just realized I've never seen you drunk before…"

Toshiro chuckled, "Yes, Yukio drinks. I don't because I don't like the feeling and owning a vineyard kind of takes away the appeal of casual drinking. Yukio just gets more cuddly and adorable when he's drunk, if you can imagine that."

Renji grinned, "More? That's possible?" 

Toshiro gave a nod, though he was clearly smiling with affection as he talked about his partner. 

Yukio looked to his master from where he was settled under Byakuya’s arm. “I don’t know what you mean, master,” he teased. Of course, he was well aware that he was stuck to his master’s side, even more so than usual, every time he drank, but everyone else didn’t need to know that. Still, he knew his master loved it, and he was never patronizing about it. 

“It’s been a very long time, probably since college, that I was actually _drunk_ , so we’ll see how it goes for me,” Byakuya commented. Though, he wasn’t counting the times when he was drunk as a result of a breakup, something only Renji would know about. Those nights usually ended in yelling, a few tears, and him eventually being carried to bed. Social drinking was very much a different situation. 

Renji very tactfully didn't say anything about the many times he'd seen Byakuya rather painfully drunk. He was severely hoping that under _happy_ circumstances, Byakuya would _remain_ _happy_ as well. Honestly, after so many terrible nights, seeing him a bit drunk and remaining _happy_ would be a very welcome sight. And, honestly, just another marker for how different his life was now, how far he had come, how much in a better place he was. Renji was truthfully looking forward to it. Still, he was going to watch over him. He always did. 

"I'll look after you both," Toshiro said with a calm smile, "Tonight you shouldn't need to worry at all, Byakuya. This is your bachelor party after all. And Yukio, I want you always with either myself, Byakuya, or Renji while we're at this club. I'm sure that's what you want as well but I'm making it an order. I don't want you separated from at least one of us, for any reason. I don't want you becoming anxious at all - _especially_ if you're drinking. I won't let you drop, love." Toshiro was all too aware that Yukio was constantly in a light subspace because of his 24/7 TPE role. The potential for him to feel abandoned was higher as a result - especially in these circumstances. 

“I know, master. I feel much more comfortable going into this with _three_ people I can trust. I know you’d take care of me, even if it was just the two of us, but I’d have to admit that I would be anxious that I would lose sight of you if I only had you there, master,” Yukio replied. He smiled fondly in his master’s direction, though he was focused on their route. They had almost arrived, so the directions on his phone had his full visual focus when he looked away from the road.

“Thank you, Toshiro. I know Renji will take care of me, too, but I don’t want him being forced to worry with me if he wants to spend time with Shuhei,” Byakuya said. He knew it had been a while since Renji had seen Shuhei, and though he was aware that Renji wouldn’t want him out of his sight, he also didn’t want him to feel _responsible_ for him. 

Renji chuckled a bit, "I'm pretty sure that's as impossible for me as it is for Toshiro concerning Yukio. I do miss Shu, but you are _always_ my focus, Bya." Renji turned in his seat, giving Byakuya a soft smile, before his dark eyes darted to the side and he pointed, "There Toshiro! It's not marked, just has that gargoyle above the entrance. It's a bit of a joke I think, 'only those that know where it is can find it' kind of thing. It actually does keep most vanilla people from just wandering in without knowing what they're walking into. Well - that and the cover," Renji concluded with a laugh. 

Toshiro parked in the lot across the street, teal eyes flickering to Renji as he asked, "Are we to meet your friends inside?" 

"Yeah, Shu and Tensa are already in there - they texted me, said they have a table for us. There's also a coat check, so no need to freeze on the way in." Renji grinned to the two submissives still cuddled together in the back seat. "You two ready to have some fun tonight?" 

“Of course, Renji. As excited as you’ve been about it all week, I can’t help but look forward to this,” Byakuya replied. When he looked down to Yukio, the brightness in his emerald eyes told him that he was also quite excited. “Alright, come on, then,” Byakuya added, opening the door to the frigid evening air and grabbing both his and Yukio’s coats on the way out. He shrugged into his black wool peacoat before helping Yukio into his _almost_ identical one. Really the only difference was that Yukio’s was double breasted and had eye-catching gold buttons. 

“You don’t have to do that, Byakuya,” Yukio commented as he rolled his shoulders to adjust his coat. Byakuya only shook his head. Of course, he knew Yukio was an adult that could put on his own coat, but the appreciation in his eyes as he tried to complain was well worth it.

Toshiro wrapped his arms around him from behind, tilting his face up to kiss his lips. He smiled softly at him as he withdrew, kissing Byakuya on the cheek as he said, "Thank you, Byakuya." He took Yukio’s other hand, leaving the hand closest to Byakuya free for him to take.

During the exchange Renji had taken Byakuya's other arm, kissing his cheek nearly the same time that Toshiro had kissed the other side. It wasn’t intentional at all and Renji nearly laughed at Byakuya's reaction. His blush was adorable and he was completely unable to stop the wide smile that spread across his face.

Yukio wasn’t quite so tactful, giggling a bit as Byakuya flushed at their actions and taking Byakuya’s hand. “We all love you, Byakuya. You’ll just have to learn to deal with it,” he teased. 

Byakuya chuckled and squeezed Yukio’s hand. “Sometimes it’s still unexpected,” he admitted. He turned to Renji, returning the kiss to his cheek before leaning around Yukio to do the same to Toshiro. “I love you all, too,” he said, the smile never leaving his face.

Toshiro flushed as well, but his smile remained. He couldn't help the rush of heat that flowed through him whenever Byakuya was affectionate towards him. He squeezed Yukio’s hand a bit, letting his presence keep him grounded. 

Renji did laugh lightly at that - Toshiro was ridiculously gorgeous and when he blushed it gave him an adorable softness that the man usually didn't have. It was something he'd only really seen his Bya able to bring out in the other man that was usually so controlled and cold to everyone that wasn't Yukio. 

"Come on then, let's not freeze," Renji said, leading the way across the street. He opened the door beneath the gargoyle statue and proceeded into the otherwise unmarked club. Inside they encountered a hall with a cashier at the end, managing the cover, ID check, and the coat check. They were _very_ serious about the 21+ age restriction, something Renji was very grateful for. 

Toshiro handled the payment for the covers and checked in their coats as each cleared the ID check, gaining a stamp across the back of their hands for doing so. Renji led them further in afterwards, the industrial music greeting them before the hall opened into the main club. 

Byakuya couldn’t stop his eyes from trying to investigate everything at once, from the stage at the front to the almost blinding accent lighting spread around the room. It was fairly dimly lit, but well enough that he could easily see. It was the music and the noise that he knew he would have to get used to. For now, he would rely on Renji to navigate the tables and the crowd to at least get him settled in a seat that he wouldn’t have to leave if he didn’t want to. He subconsciously tightened his hold on Renji’s hand and pulled Yukio a bit closer to him - not for Yukio’s sake, but for his own. 

Yukio certainly didn’t mind Byakuya urging him closer. He had done the same to his master as soon as they had crossed into the room. It was a bit overwhelming, but with the three people he trusted most with him, he was confident that he could handle it. He shifted his hand in his master’s to fold their fingers together, holding a bit tighter as Renji led them through to where they would be meeting Shuhei and Tensa - yet another thing that had Yukio’s heart beating a bit faster. If Renji trusted them, he was sure he had nothing to worry about, but new social situations never ceased to unnerve him.

The club had opened just twenty minutes ago and Renji was glad it wasn't overly crowded. There were a couple groups dancing but it was easy to guide the others to the back. Renji snatched a paper flyer drink menu from the bar as they passed it, knowing Yukio would likely rather look at it at the table. 

Shuhei’s black, spiky hair and fishnet shirt were easy to spot in the back room, sitting with a rather elegant looking Tensa. Renji always found himself surprised that Shu's partner was rather petite, a few inches shorter than Byakuya while Shuhei was Toshiro's height - surprised because he had no problem with making Shuhei submit to him with a severe look and a handful of words. Tensa and Shuhei seemed to be polar opposites but that was partially what made them work so well - they balanced each other. 

They were seated with two of the rather small, round tables pushed together, four empty wooden chairs left positioned around, angled to face the back. The Domme would likely start in another ten minutes or so. She wasn't present at the moment but all of her equipment was on display - ribbon, rope, crops, switches, cuffs, collars, leashes, several burning candles - and that was just what was currently visible. 

Shuhei waved at them, a wide smile upon his face. Tensa merely nodded to Renji, watching the rest cautiously with piercingly blue eyes, his long, wavy black hair framing his rather feminine face. Underestimating him was a mistake though - as submissive and delicate as his features suggested (not unlike Yukio), Tensa was as much of a switch as Shuhei was, with such a deep, commanding voice that _Renji_ had a difficult time not simply complying to the man. Both roles were effortless to him, making him an ideal partner to a bratty switch like Shuhei. 

"Hey, Shu, Tensa, this is Toshiro, Yukio, and my fiance, Byakuya," Renji introduced, kissing Byakuya's hair as he said the last introduction. Byakuya and Toshiro had chosen to wear more formal clothes - black slacks and button-down shirts, although Toshiro's wasn't fully buttoned, open to mid chest for Yukio's benefit, not that anyone minded seeing more of his sculpted body and smooth skin. 

Yukio was in a rather tight black tank and black cargo pants that hung low on his hips. When he lifted his arms at all, the skin at his hips showed and Renji noted that was likely on purpose because Toshiro had a difficult time not touching him there, Yukio half smirking/half grinning each time he did so. Renji was in black skinny jeans and button-down shirt. It'd likely be open by the end of the night if anyone dragged him to dance so he'd worn something he could unbutton on purpose. 

Shuhei wore the fishnet shirt he usually wore out to this club, with skin-tight leather pants. Tensa was dressed as formally as Byakuya, the material of his black dress shirt looking smooth, however - like it was satin. Wearing so much black, it just made those startlingly blue eyes all the more piercing. They both had matching black leather collars, though Renji was amused that only Shuhei had a leash - and that Tensa had looped the end of it over his slim wrist. 

Byakuya’s eyes found Shuhei first, and he realized he did vaguely recognize him. He had greeted him on occasion when he had lived with Renji. But almost immediately he found that his gaze was following the leash that connected him to Tensa, whose severe blue eyes were boring into him rather harshly. “It’s good to see you in a more social setting, Shuhei. I believe our previous meetings have left a lot to be desired. And it’s a pleasure to meet you, Tensa,” Byakuya greeted them, trying to lighten the tension in Tensa’s expression. He seemed wary, much like Toshiro had been when Byakuya met Yukio, and Byakuya wanted to prove himself unworthy of such scrutiny as quickly as he could.

“Yeah, like a wave and a hello from a hundred feet away really even qualifies as meeting each other,” Shuhei said with a laugh. 

Tensa actually stood, offering his hand, his deep voice like liquid velvet as he said, “It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, Byakuya. I am glad to see Renji happy. Shuhei hasn’t stopped gushing over your relationship since Renji informed him, not that he’d admit that,” he added with a very small twitch of his lips, his eyes still severe and piercing as Byakuya took his hand. He seemed to notice everything as his gaze swept over Byakuya. His tone became a bit more sultry as he stated, “Shuhei failed to mention how gorgeous you were, however.” And instead of shaking the now acquired hand, Tensa smoothly brought the back of it to his lips, kissing it once gently, those stunning blue eyes seeming to hold Byakuya captive as he did so.

Byakuya felt heat creeping to his cheeks at the action. He wanted to pull his hand away, pull his _eyes_ away, _something_ to keep from already being so flustered by a man he had just met. But he was frozen, enraptured by Tensa’s voice and the stark contrast of his bright azure eyes. A laugh from Shuhei broke his focus, though, and he looked down to the man who was still sitting.

“Damn, Byakuya, you’re adorable when you blush. Tensa tends to have that effect on people. Hell, he’s still got that effect on _me_ when I feel like letting him,” Shuhei teased with a suggestive wink. 

Tensa released Byakuya, frowning a bit at his partner. He tugged on the leash just enough to pull Shuhei to standing, as he said, “The least you can do is introduce yourself properly after being the one to insist on them coming here. Honestly, after all that training, still you have no manners.”

Shuhei wrapped an arm around Tensa’s waist, nearing his mouth to his ear as he whispered, “You can punish me later.” He then turned to the others. “Thank you for coming, Byakuya. It’s good to see you and Renji so happy together. And it’s good to meet you, Toshiro, Yukio,” he greeted them as he shook each of their hands. 

Yukio shook Shuhei’s hand, but instantly returned his grasp to Byakuya’s hand when he was released. He only nodded a greeting to Shuhei rather than speaking, though, still very much on edge. He knew Shuhei was outspoken, based on what Renji and Byakuya had told him, but until he personally felt out the other man’s personality, he was hesitant. Tensa was very much easier to read. He was obviously confident and very much composed, much less likely to allow his words to spill without careful consideration, much like his master. 

Toshiro simply said, “Likewise,” as he shook Shuhei’s hand, holding his out to Tensa in turn. Tensa accepted but froze as Toshiro did to him as he had done to Byakuya, kissing the back of his hand, a light blush dusting his cheeks as Toshiro said with a grin, “Renji also failed to inform us how gorgeous Shuhei’s partner was.”

Tensa tore his eyes away from gorgeous teal eyes to sweep over Toshiro’s equally gorgeous body, his voice far more quiet and submissive as he answered, “Did he mention that Shuhei and I both switch?”

“No,” Toshiro said with a smirk, “That is interesting though. Unfortunately I’m rather selective with who I play with - I need to know and trust someone extremely well before doing so.”

Tensa lowered his eyes a bit, “That is unfortunate… Though I completely understand. Hopefully… we can all get to know and trust each other better. And, this is your partner?” Tensa asked. He hadn’t withdrawn his hand, the switch from dominant to submissive a perfect transition. His voice was still that deep baritone but it had completely lost the commanding edge.

“Yes,” Toshiro said with a soft smile, “this is my Yukio. Go on love, you can introduce yourself if you want,” Toshiro said to his submissive, letting go of Tensa’s hand after pulling it between Yukio and Tensa, Tensa holding it there via a silent order. Honestly, Tensa’s personality was a good match for them, and he really was a perfect switch, the way he responded to Toshiro and the way he had handled Shuhei and spoke to Byakuya. Toshiro found himself a bit taken with the man. Perhaps he was right, if they actually kept in touch, maybe he could come to trust him enough with himself and his Yukio. And Shuhei had to be Renji’s best friend for a good reason, so perhaps he’d get to know him as well. Although, Shuhei seemed a bit too free-spirited for him. Still, he’d give them both a chance. 

Yukio was quite stunned by the instant change in Tensa’s demeanor when faced with a solidly dominant personality. He hadn’t met many switches, and _never_ one who could so flawlessly embody both sides. He shook Tensa’s outstretched hand, but still couldn’t seem to find his voice. When he met Tensa’s eyes, though, he completely understood both Byakuya and his master’s reactions to him. He really was stunning, but Yukio’s nerves got the best of him and he found himself looking back up to his master.

Before Toshiro could even say anything though, Tensa’s demeanor changed again, finding himself needing to reassure such an obviously delicate submissive. He actually smiled at him, his expression softening as he did so, lightly running his thumb across the back of Yukio’s hand. “You don’t need to worry about saying anything, I understand. You’re very sweet, aren’t you? I’m very glad to meet such a good, well-behaved, and beautiful man. It’s obvious that your master is proud of you, and why. I would feel honored to get to know you as well, but don’t feel like you need to force yourself. You’re perfect, just as you are.” 

Yukio’s hand tightened around Tensa’s as he spoke, and his attention was claimed again at the softness of his voice. This man continued to amaze him, effortlessly reading the situation and knowing how to react. It was clear that none of it was an act - Tensa was genuinely just intuitive and naturally able to communicate effectively with _anyone._ “Thank you,” were the only words Yukio could seem to summon, and even then he was unsure whether they were audible in the growing noise. 

Tensa’s smile grew slightly in encouragement, squeezing their joined hands as he gently praised, “Such a good boy.” He turned piercing blue eyes to Toshiro, asking, “He usually sits in your lap, doesn’t he? You can do so here, no one will remark on it other than how good you look together.” His eyes fell to his partially open shirt, “and I’m betting that’s for him too. You clearly take good care of him, it’s very reassuring to see. 

“There aren’t many that choose to live as a 24/7 TPE submissive, but the role so obviously fits him and I’m very glad to see him so well loved and respected. I’m a known protector in our local community around here - I help submissives like Yukio find good partners. Much like Renji did for him, if I understand what happened correctly. I would never hurt him, you have my word. I’d like to sit next to you both - I was serious about wanting to know you both better. Renji,” Tensa said with a quick smirk, handing him Shuhei’s leash, “keep him in line for me.”

Renji grinned, “I suppose I can do that.”

Shuhei threw Renji a smirk. “You can try. Just like old times, huh? I bet you’ve gotten spoiled with Byakuya. I wouldn’t mind having such a gorgeous submissive in _my_ hands for a while,” he said, his eyes tracing Byakuya’s body for a moment before he dropped back into his seat, his collar catching a bit. He pulled against it, urging Renji to come take Tensa’s now vacant chair next to him. 

Renji glanced over, noting that Toshiro had indeed taken Yukio into his lap and Tensa was sitting next to them in the seat left open by Yukio not using it. Byakuya, still holding Yukio’s hand, had sat himself on their other side. There were two chairs left, the one Tensa had vacated and the one next to Byakuya. Renji grinned, tugging on the leash, “You’re crazy if you think I’m not sitting next to my fiance. _You_ bring your chair over _here,_ unless you want a very sore neck,” Renji commanded, though his tone had a teasing quality to it. Even so, he sat next to Byakuya and barely managed not to laugh as Shuhei was tugged rather harshly towards that side of the table via the relatively short length of the leash.

Shuhei obeyed, a bit begrudgingly. Not because he wanted Renji and Byakuya separated at the table, but really just by habit. Tensa _knew_ that handing the leash over to Renji would bring out his more bratty side, and he had half a mind to think he was using his interest in Toshiro and Yukio to watch it play out. When he was settled in his chair, he nudged Renji’s side with his elbow. “You’re gonna have way too much fun with this, aren’t you?” he shot playfully.

Renji grinned, “I have no idea what you mean. Tensa asked me to keep you in line - that’s all I intend to do.”

Shuhei rolled his eyes and chuckled, knowing full well that Renji enjoyed subduing him. 

Byakuya chuckled a bit at their banter. It was fairly obvious that Shuhei was just a rambunctious version of Yukio in that he _enjoyed_ being made to submit. He took Renji’s free hand, glad the seating arrangement had kept both him and Yukio a bit guarded from the other patrons. Not that Byakuya was as nervous in social situations as Yukio, but he had his fair share of anxiety. He found himself rather comfortable already with Shuhei and Tensa, though, especially after seeing how Tensa had treated Yukio. 

The Domme arrived, walking to her area at the back of the room. She was very petite, maybe even an inch shorter than Yukio, but she had a level of unshakable confidence that made her height the last thing one noticed about her. Her long, black hair was caged in two low pigtails that were wrapped in white ribbon down her back, the rest of her hair cut short and flared out just below her ears. She wore a loose, black, sleeveless shirt, the back only connected by a simple golden chain. Her pants were loose as well but split from the ankle to her hip, her skin flashing with each movement. 

Her build was clearly athletic and, though small, the strength in her body was readily apparent and none doubted that she could subdue nearly anyone, regardless if they wanted her to or not. But she had several that wanted her to - most of them girls, actually. But the first in line was a very large man. She smirked at the sight of him, “Omaeda, first again I see?”

“Every night on your nights, Mistress Soifon.”

“And what can I do for you?” She all but purred. It was amazing how clearly she was heard, even if the music wasn’t as loud in this back room. She was clearly very comfortable in her position and very experienced, focused only on the man in front of her, otherwise ignoring the crowd. 

The man - Omaeda, apparently - whispered something to her and her smirk only grew as she nodded. She took his hand, leading him to sit in a chair in the middle of all her equipment before grabbing a long piece of soft, black fabric, too broad to be a proper ribbon and too narrow to be a scarf.

She completely ignored the audience as she unbuttoned his shirt herself, running the fabric over his skin and eventually securing it over his eyes. 

Tensa wasn’t watching the stage though, he was still smiling gently as he watched Yukio on Toshiro's lap. Clearly he hadn’t been to something like this before and his reactions were endearing. Blue eyes flickered over to Byakuya and his smile grew a bit. Obviously neither of them had, though Byakuya was more subtle with his fascination. 

Yukio remained cuddled into his master’s chest, but wide emerald eyes were focused completely on the pair on stage. He tried not to tense up, but it was difficult to stay calm with how strong of a voyeurism kink he had. Though what was happening on stage wasn’t overtly sexual, it was obvious that the man was gleaning quite a bit of pleasure from it. The confidence in the Domme’s every move had him watching her just as raptly. 

Byakuya merely found himself highly curious, having never witnessed something like this before. He certainly wouldn’t be one to volunteer for such a public display, but it seemed that those who were waiting for the woman’s attention very much enjoyed it, and enjoyed watching her work. And Byakuya wasn’t blind - she was beautifully confident. Even her voice captured the attention of most everyone in the room, and Byakuya was no exception. He found himself watching without even really intending to, eyes following the petite woman on stage.

Shuhei couldn’t keep his eyes off of Byakuya for long, smiling at how intently he was studying the experienced Domme on stage. He really hadn’t remembered just how attractive Byakuya was. In fact, he was unsure if he had ever even seen him this close. But he knew the light in his steel gray eyes wasn’t something he would have seen before. Renji really had achieved what he had always strived for - Byakuya’s happiness.

Renji placed the paper menu in front of Yukio and Byakuya, saying, “Shu and I can go get everyone drinks if you tell me what you want. They have all the usual drinks, of course, but these are their house specialties.” He pointed at each one, saying, “This first one is really sour, this one fruity, this one chocolate, and the last is pretty spicy.”

“Chocolate for Yukio,” Toshiro said immediately, kissing his soft blonde hair, “Right, love?”

Yukio’s attention was abruptly wrenched from the stage, and he glanced down to the menu between him and Byakuya. “Yes, master, of course,” he replied before even reading it. He had only vaguely been listening until his master had spoken, but he heard ‘chocolate,’ so it should be fine.

Byakuya read each option, finding the last one interesting. It wasn’t often that he actually found spicy drinks, but when he did he insisted on trying them. “That last one for me. Thank you, Renji,” he said as he pointed to it on the menu. 

Renji nodded, getting up and tugging Shuhei’s leash as he said, “Come on, you’re helping me carry all that.”

The two left, Shuhei teasingly complaining the entire time, and returned about ten minutes later. Two girls were being bound together on stage now - both wearing little more than their bras and short skirts. One was very petite, even an inch shorter than Mistress Soifon, with a very adorable body and strikingly violet eyes with short, raven black hair. The girl she was being tied to - her partner if the way they looked at each and occasionally kissed was any indication - was almost her polar opposite. She had long, wavy strawberry blonde hair, warm honey brown eyes, and was extremely curvy. She was a bit short herself but still several inches taller than her partner. Renji didn’t focus on them much other than note that they were both gorgeous in their own, very different ways, placing the drinks he was carrying at the table. He noticed Byakuya seemed a bit more focused on the scene than he’d expected though, as he hadn’t even glanced up at his return. Renji touched his shoulder, commenting as he sat down, “We’re back, Bya. Enjoying the show?”

Byakuya’s eyes were wide, and his face was burning. He knew he had to be an absolutely mortifying shade of red. That girl… how had he _not_ recognized her when he had scanned the people in line? Though, he had to admit she was usually dressed professionally when he saw her during company visits and meetings. He had never imagined his _sister_ would be wearing a mesh crop top clearly designed to show the lacey red bra underneath and an embarrassingly short red and black plaid skirt. He cleared his throat before looking over to Renji. “Yes, it’s… good entertainment,” he muttered. Honestly, everything up to the moment he had recognized Rukia seemed to have fled his mind. He could only hope she didn’t see _him_ there.

Renji took his hand, a bit concerned. He leaned in, whispering in his ear, “Something wrong, Bya? You seemed fine until I left… I’m sorry if you didn’t want me to, I won’t leave your side again if you want. You’re the entire reason I’m here Bya.” He was very confused on what was wrong. He doubted the fact that there were two women on stage had upset him so he could only think it had to be because he’d left with Shuhei for the drinks. But he’d thought he had wanted to remain with Yukio.

“No, no, Renji it wasn’t that,” Byakuya insisted. He had to come up with some excuse quickly if Renji was going to believe it. He glanced back up to the stage for only a moment before replying, “Those two women being bound together… it reminded me of when Yukio was bound to me.” He was glad he had made such a vague connection so promptly, but still his heart was pounding as he fought to keep his eyes from his sister.

Renji didn’t really know why that would cause him to seem _upset_ but perhaps he was just reading him wrong? He definitely looked flustered. “You know that Yukio really enjoyed that - especially giving you pleasure. I’m certain he wants to do more scenes with you… The way you're so flustered, I’m not sure if it’s because you want to do more with him or… You’re not embarrassed, are you?” Renji was purposefully keeping his voice as low as possible, not wanting Yukio to hear them. He was likely caught up in watching the scene but he also regularly seemed like he wasn’t paying attention when he _was_ and he didn’t want him to think Byakuya didn’t want to play with him - he was sure that wasn’t what was actually going on but he was really confused.

Byakuya was becoming increasingly frustrated with Renji’s speculation. “No, I’m not embarrassed about _that,_ and I’d love to do more with Yukio. You know that. I love Yukio. It’s just… I’ll tell you after we leave, maybe. I might wait until we get home. Let’s not make a big deal out of it,” he whispered. He was quickly losing his composure, but he was absolutely determined to not reveal his sister’s identity until they were at least out of the club.

Renji nodded, backing down immediately, trusting that Byakuya really would talk with him outside of this context. “Well, here’s your drink,” he said, tilting his face towards him and kissing him. “Sorry,” he said, looking into his steel gray eyes, “I can’t help but be concerned is all. I’ll try to lessen up a bit while we’re here - we can discuss anything that comes up at home. Deal?”

“Of course. I would never keep anything from you, I just don’t want to talk about it here,” Byakuya agreed. He reached for his drink, which was set on the table in front of him, and took a sip. His eyes widened when the pleasant burn touched his tongue and warmed down his throat. “This is very good,” he commented, taking another drink before setting it back down. He would need that, perhaps two of them, if he was going to face his sister on the off-chance she actually found him. At least she wasn’t on stage anymore by this time, and he had no desire to search the room to find her.

After several rounds of drinks and several shots that Shuhei had insisted on taking with Renji, Byakuya, and Yukio (both Tensa and Toshiro abstaining as they were driving), an older man with light blonde hair was receiving light impact play from Mistress Soifon and Renji commented, “I’m really surprised you haven’t requested to go up there yourself, Shu. What are you now, shy?” he asked with a chuckle. 

Shuhei looked up to the stage, watching for a moment before turning back to Renji. “That a challenge? You’ve got the leash. What would you want to see her do to me?” he inquired, smirking a bit. 

Renji pretended to think for a minute, his eyes flickering to both Byakuya and Yukio. Both submissives enjoyed ice play, and it was a fond memory between the four of them. He also knew that Shuhei didn’t particularly _enjoy_ iceplay, which honestly made it the perfect dare. He _did_ enjoy bondage, though, so he’d compromise a bit.

“Alright, I want to see Mistress Soifon tie you up and then do ice play across your chest,” he said with a grin. “Well?”

Shuhei grimaced a bit at that second part. Of course Renji would choose something that he had neutral feelings toward at best. Really, the feeling of the ice made him want to crawl out of his skin if it went on for long enough. But the sessions here weren’t long. Just long enough for Renji to get some entertainment out of it. “Fine,” he agreed. “But you’re taking me up there. Pretty sure Tensa wants me leashed all night,” he added, throwing his partner a playful grin.

Tensa had been having a rather riveting conversation with Toshiro that had very little to do with what was going on in the room. He paused to say, “It’s better for everyone you remain leashed tonight, Shuhei, but I can take you up there myself if Byakuya doesn’t feel like loaning out his fiance tonight to be your escort,” he said with a slight teasing quirk to his lips. 

“Well, Bya?” Renji asked, laughing lightly, “I guess this is your decision.”

Byakuya didn’t really feel that decisions were his strong suit at the moment, after how much alcohol had entered his system. He had already moved his chair closer to Toshiro’s, Yukio spread across both of them, his legs resting over Byakuya’s lap. With their closeness and his drunken lack of care, Byakuya had ended up leaned into Toshiro’s side, one hand lightly moving up and down Yukio’s leg from his knee to his ankle and the other occupied with a drink. “I’m fine, Renji. You go with Shuhei,” he insisted. He really was fine - more than fine, actually. He didn’t remember the last time drunkenness hadn’t been accompanied by deep despair, and it was very much a pleasant change.

Renji lent in, kissing Byakuya deeply, not caring in the least how near Toshiro was with Byakuya leaned against him. It was adorable, honestly, especially with Yukio supported by both. "I'll be back," he said with a smile, "don't you move. Love you."

“Love you, too, my gorgeous fiance,” Byakuya replied, pulling Renji back in by the collar of his shirt for another kiss before he backed out of his reach. 

Renji had a much more difficult time leaving him after Byakuya pulled him into such a deep kiss in public. He was definitely smiling wider than he thought he ever had before. Shuhei tugged on the leash a bit to get his attention and he immediately turned, batting his hand away. "Don't touch your leash Shu, you know better," he reprimanded, although as he was still smiling it didn't have any of the threatening authority he would have preferred. 

"Come on," Renji said, walking towards the line. There weren't many people left, as the Domme only worked for two hours, packing up an hour before the club closed. They stood behind a very gorgeous woman with caramel skin and purple hair. She gestured for them to cut in front of her saying, "Go on, I'm always Soi's last. Oh! Hey 'ya Shu! Didn't recognize Red here so I missed you at first. Where's Tensa?" 

“Yeah, Tensa’s over there,” Shuhei replied, gesturing toward the table they had just left. “Renji, this is Yoruichi. She’s one of Soifon’s _very_ regular patrons. Yoruichi, Renji was my partner before I moved here. He’s just visiting with his fiance for their bachelor party. He’s with the gorgeous man over there, long black hair, all cuddled up with those other two. How do you even stand it, Renij? He’s just adorable,” he said, trying to identify Byakuya to Yoruichi.

"No… That's… That can't be Byakuya, right? I haven't seen him in _ages._ Rukia is going to flip when she realizes he's here!" Yoruichi said with a laugh. "Wait!" she gasped, "How _long_ has he been here?" Her eyes practically gleamed as she waited for the answer. 

Renji was still processing that this woman recognized his fiance, answering a bit automatically, "We've been here since the beginning of Mistress Soifon doing scenes."

Yoruichi burst out in full laughter, even wiping away a tear as she managed out, "Oh this is too perfect, I _need_ to see them both realize - ahahaha!" 

"I don't…" Renji started. The alcohol certainly wasn't helping him keep up with what this woman was suggesting but it was apparent she knew both Byakuya and his sister somehow. 

"Hold on," she said abruptly, "Shu, you said _fiance?_ Since when? Details, Shu - now."

Shuhei held his hands up in a mock surrender. “It was, what, last week? You called Saturday, right, Renji? But they’ve been together for a year now, known each other a lot longer than that,” he explained much of what he knew, because Renji never did give him _actual_ details.

"How do you know Bya?" Renji managed to ask before she quickly spoke over him again. 

"Oh, _Bya_ hu?" Yoruichi asked with a grin. "And I'm an old family friend. I work pretty close with Rukia now. I introduced her and her sweet sub to the scene a couple years back. _Never_ thought I'd see Byakuya here though - he looks so much more… elegant than when he was a teenager, even if he's clearly drunk. Unless he's _really_ mellowed to be that close to those two, admittedly gorgeous men. Seriously, how much hot can possibly be at one table? Please tell me you play together and let people watch? Please?"

To say Renji was overloaded was an understatement, and honestly too drunk to keep up. But he fully caught the last bit, "I'm certain Bya would _not_ be comfortable with that."

"Damn. He really is hot now," Yoruichi said with another chuckle. "And so are both the men he's cuddled up with. I'm sure I've never seen them around - I would have remembered that hair and those eyes. Both of them are stunning."

"Yoru," Soifon's clear voice cut in, "Is this who's left?" 

"Just Shu here, hun," Yoruichi said, immediately focusing on Soifon. 

"Ah, Shuhei. What can I do for you tonight?" 

Shuhei threw a glare at Renji for a moment and considered making a joke of it, but he knew Soifon wouldn’t at all be entertained by such a thing. “I’d like you to tie me up, however you choose, and then perform ice play on my chest,” he replied as he directed his eyes to her, trying to keep the begrudging out of his tone.

Soifon narrowed her dark eyes, "Shuhei, you don't enjoy ice play. Why on Earth would I do that?" 

Shuhei had to chuckle at her response, and he looked over at Renji. “Well, Renji? Why _would_ she do that?” 

“He was being a brat, so you’re helping me punish him a bit. I’ll make it up to him later, I promise. Just go light on the ice play, focus more on tying him up,” Renji said with a wink.

Soifon scowled, “I’m not sure I like this but if Shuhei actually consents to this then I will.”

Shuhei gave her a smile. “Yeah, it’s fine. I wouldn’t be up here if it wasn’t. I know Renji’s got my back. He wouldn’t _actually_ let me suffer,” he assured her.

Soifon nodded. “Leash,” she commanded, holding out her hand to Renji. Renji handed it over, mostly amused. “Come,” she commanded again, lightly tugging Shuhei. She had him stand beneath a bar she had just above the center of her work area. “Stay,” she commanded, gathering soft rope from her work station. “Arms up, clasped together, and kneel,” she commanded, nodding approvingly as Shuhei did so. They’d honestly done this so many times before, she probably didn’t need to issue the orders, but she was aware Shuhei liked to hear them. She efficiently and expertly bound his arms, directing him to stand again and secured him to the bar above by deftly tossing over the rope and knotting it to his collar. “You don’t stand up straight, you’ll constrict your own breath, clear?”

“Yes, Mistress Soifon,” Shuhei replied. He was already in more than a light subspace just from the binding. Bondage was by far one of his strongest triggers, and the light pressure on his neck from the collar certainly wasn’t keeping him at the surface of his consciousness. 

“I’m following your ice play with a massage to warm you back up, and I’m only going to use the ice for 5 seconds - which you will count. You do so and remain being a good boy for me, you’ll get your massage, clear?”

“Yes,” Shuhei said, the word coming out as a light exhale. He wasn’t exactly looking forward to the ice, but in this state it was less concerning than it had been before.

Soifon grabbed a very small ice cube - most had melted by this time - and pressed it against the center of his chest over the fishnet as he began to count. She swiped it across his skin, not stopping at all so that no area got properly cold, avoiding his sensitive nipples but otherwise painting his chest in cold water.

Shuhei flinched a bit at initial contact, but was actually pleased that Soifon was being so gentle with him, knowing this certainly wasn’t something he actually enjoyed. He counted steadily, trying not to speed up just to make the session end faster. “Five,” he finally said, breathing a sigh of relief when Soifon’s cold hand was removed from his chest.

Soifon immediately dropped the ice back into the bucket, grabbing a soft, fluffy towel and thoroughly drying him off. Making sure her own hands were warm again, she began to massage out the tense muscles in his chest. He’d reflexively flexed them during the ice play - something she had known he would do as he didn’t actually enjoy it - and she made sure he was good and relaxed again, sagging a bit into the bind and putting a bit of pressure on his own throat. She grinned, pinching his nipples a bit, reprimanding, “I told you to stand straight.” Although that was hardly a punishment - Shuhei _did_ enjoy pain.

Shuhei groaned quietly at the slight pain, but did as she instructed, straightening his posture and relieving the pressure on his neck. It was honestly a bit difficult to do in his dazed state. Between the massage and the constant sensation of the ropes on his arms, he was legitimately far from anything but what was immediately happening to him.

“Good boy,” Soifon praised with a smile. “Now, stay on your feet while I release you from the bar, then kneel so I can release you fully from the bind. You did very well, Shuhei, and you’re almost done. Then we’ll get you back to your Tensa.”

Shuhei hummed a confirmation at the mention of his partner and put in a bit more effort to stay standing. “Yes, thank you, Mistress Soifon,” he murmured. He was just conscious enough to look in the direction of their table and find Tensa, his smile completely involuntary as he did so.

Tensa had been watching the entire time, grateful that Soifon knew exactly how to care for his Shuhei. She always settled him - the main reason they came every night she was working. She was good and it also fed into Shuhei’s exhibitionism kink. He returned Shuhei’s smile, saying to the others, “I’m going to go collect Shuhei, Soifon will be freeing him now, and he’ll need me. I’ll take him aside for a bit and come find you all again in about twenty minutes or so. He subspaces pretty hard when in public like this, so I’ll need to gently bring him back out of it.”

Toshiro nodded, “That’s perfectly understandable.” He had thoroughly enjoyed speaking with the competent man over the course of the night. It was refreshing, speaking with another that could debate with him a bit and speak deeply about a variety of topics. And he was obviously a very attentive individual, the way he would gently praise Yukio from time to time, the way those blue eyes would often wander to subtly check on his partner, and his words now. It usually took Toshiro a long time to warm up to someone, but Tensa was practically effortless for him to like, being so similar and even tempered.

Yukio had watched the entire scene, not allowing much of anything to distract him other than his master’s voice and Tensa’s occasional words to him. Though the ice play was tame, he thoroughly enjoyed watching Shuhei fall fairly deep into subspace from the bondage. Both activities were enjoyable to him, and he found himself tightening his hold on Byakuya’s hand, which the other had provided without even needing to be asked. 

Even in his inebriated state, Byakuya was very much aware of Yukio’s mood, perhaps even more so somehow. For a reason he couldn’t really understand, Yukio had become much of his focus once Renji had left the table. He watched the scene, fairly affected by it himself, but more often he was looking at Yukio, smiling a bit when _he_ reacted. But when the scene ended and Tensa stood to retrieve Shuhei, Byakuya’s eyes followed. Once Tensa was near the stage, Byakuya found Renji, but his eyes were completely arrested by the woman standing next to him. 

“This is just not my night,” he muttered, not truly meaning for the words to actually exit his mouth.

“What do you mean?” Toshiro asked, turning a bit to kiss the side of his hair. Byakuya was drunk but didn’t seem to be sick at all. His teal eyes followed his line of sight to catch a beautiful woman with caramel skin and purple hair grin and wave towards them.

Byakuya audibly groaned. “Yoruichi Shihoin. She _would_ be at a place like this, waving at me like she expected to see me. And she’s been talking to Renji. The only thing that would be worse was if--” but he cut himself off, almost rambling drunkenly and admitting that his sister had been on stage not long ago. “Never mind,” he added, slumping into Toshiro’s side and sulking. 

Toshiro wrapped an arm tight around him, “It must be a bit shocking, seeing someone you know in this context… It certainly was a shock to me when Renji showed up holding your hand,” he said with a chuckle, kissing his hair again. “She seems nice, at least.”

Byakuya sighed, relaxing into Toshiro’s touch. “She is, I suppose. She teased me a lot when we were both young, but I know it was all in good fun. She’s probably at least… civil by now. I hope,” he replied. At least Rukia hadn’t found them yet. Perhaps he could dodge that bullet, but it seemed unlikely. His eyes scanned the room for a moment, but he knew it was useless to try to find anyone specific with the number of people and the fact that he was quite drunk and unable to focus on anything that was too far away. 

“Well… It’s looking like she’s about to be Mistress Soifon’s last playmate for the night, and Renji is returning now that Tensa has Shuhei. Are you comfortable watching her? Otherwise… I think Yukio here wanted to dance a bit with you before the club closes. If you still feel up to that, love?” Toshiro questioned gently, kissing Yukio’s soft blonde hair.

Yukio snuggled into his master’s chest for a moment before turning to kiss the smooth skin. “Yes, master, I’d still like to do that. Byakuya? Would you dance with me?” he asked. 

Byakuya smiled at the request. “Of course, Yukio. Though, I’ll warn you, I’m very inexperienced, and drunk on top of it,” he admitted with a chuckle. 

Toshiro laughed lightly, “Honestly, Yukio isn’t very coordinated this drunk either, but he _can_ dance. I think he’ll be perfectly happy if you just held him and swayed to the music. And, honestly, I would very much like to hold _you,_ Byakuya.”

Byakuya wished he could blame the heat in his face on the alcohol, but Toshiro’s comment had certainly been the main cause, and being that he was completely sober, he knew Toshiro had noticed. “I believe we’re all very much aware that it’s practically impossible for me to say no to you, Toshiro,” he teased, straightening his posture a bit to kiss Toshiro’s cheek. 

Toshiro smiled, teal eyes heated as he responded, “I love it when you’re good for me, Byakuya, taking direction so well. Renji,” Toshiro greeted as he returned to them, “we’re going to dance. And I’m borrowing Byakuya for at least a few. Are you going to join us?”

Renji was still trying to wrap his brain around the information dump from Yoruichi but at the mention of Byakuya dancing he promptly forgot everything else. “‘Course! There’s no way I’m missing out on that!”

Toshiro stood, setting Yukio carefully on his feet before offering Byakuya his hand. “Shall we?” he asked with a heated smile and playful teal eyes.

Byakuya nodded and took the offered hand, letting Toshiro help him to his feet. He took a moment to let the lightheadedness settle before looking up to Toshiro. “Sorry, it’s been a while since I’ve been this drunk. Kind of forgot what it feels like to actually try to function like this,” he said, laughing at his own unsteadiness. 

Yukio gravitated toward Renji, taking his arm and leaning into him a bit. He realized Byakuya didn’t seem all that different when he was drunk, perhaps his emotions were more pronounced, but really it wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen in him before to a lesser degree. He was actually looking forward to watching his master dance with him. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy watching the two of them do much of _anything_ together. Byakuya always did make his master happy. 

Renji grinned, carding his fingers through Yukio’s fine blonde hair. “You want to dance with my Bya too, don’t you cutie?”

This drunk, Yukio completely disregarded Renji calling him ‘cutie,’ instead actually answering the question. “Of course. Byakuya’s my best friend. I never actually expected to get along with him so well, but here we are. He really is amazing, Renji. I think if anything ever happened to you, I’d get master to let us keep him. I wouldn’t be able to let him go,” he replied, his eyes still focused on his master and Byakuya. 

Renji fully laughed at that, “I’m glad to know he’d be in such good hands,” he said, kissing the top of Yukio’s hair.

Toshiro smiled at Yukio, giving him a wink before pulling Byakuya gently towards the dance floor. He weaved them slightly into the crowd but made sure they had a pocket of space before spinning Byakuya in his arms, molding his front to Byakuya's back. Toshiro’s hands settled upon his hips, guiding his motion to move with him, his mouth immediately finding and pressing kisses against his neck.

Renji had followed the pair, grinning at Toshiro’s sure motions - his sobriety clearly helping here - and encouraged Yukio to lean into Byakuya’s front. “You mind if I unbutton your shirt a bit, Bya - you know what Yukio wants,” Renji asked with a grin, enjoying the state Toshiro so easily put his fiance in whenever they were together like this.

Byakuya’s face was surely flushed again, and he found it a bit difficult to concentrate between the drunken haze and Toshiro’s hands and mouth on him. He was glad Toshiro was guiding him, though, because if he hadn’t been, he likely would have just been standing there looking like a complete idiot. But he did register Renji’s words, somehow, and looked up to him. “Go ahead,” he replied, still trying to wrap his mind around what exactly was happening.

Renji smiled, unbuttoning Byakuya’s shirt to Yukio’s level so that he had access to the smooth skin of his chest. Yukio immediately took advantage of that, pressing his lips to Byakuya’s chest before resting his head and nuzzling into him. Renji pressed against Yukio’s back, matching his movements. Yukio was very graceful, even drunk, and fell into a natural rhythm with his master. Renji pet down his petite body, caressing his arms, sides, and gripping his slim hips occasionally. 

Toshiro had let his eyes fall closed, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of Byakuya firmly pressed against him. He was certain the man could likely feel how hard he had become against his ass but Toshiro couldn’t find it within himself to care. He already knew how he affected him, how much he wanted him. He just groaned into his neck, his kisses becoming open-mouthed as his tongue played across his skin, careful not to leave any marks but thoroughly enjoying the gorgeous man in his arms, gripping his hips a bit tighter as he ground into him from behind.

Byakuya had to bite his tongue to keep a moan from surfacing at Toshiro’s actions and quite obvious arousal. He placed his hands on Yukio’s waist, holding him to his body quite tightly. He had fallen into a bit of a pattern when Yukio had come to be in front of him, but it was even easier when he was feeling his movements under his hands. It was difficult to stop the fact that this was very much arousing, their three bodies moving in such unison against each other. Byakuya found himself unconsciously moving his hands up and down Yukio’s sides, occasionally running over Renji’s hands in the process. Finally, he took Renji’s right hand in his left, twining their fingers together and resting their joined hands on Yukio’s hip before looking up to his fiance with a smile.

Noting Byakuya’s attention, Renji returned his fiance’s smile, before lifting his left hand to deftly unbutton his own shirt, grinning as Byakuya’s darkening gray eyes watched the slow reveal of his tattooed skin and sculpted muscles. He then allowed his left hand to move back to Yukio’s hip, squeezing for a moment, before traveling up Byakuya’s chest and wrapping around the opposite side of his neck that Toshiro was giving his full attention to. Renji’s fingers twined into the long raven hair, tilting his face slightly, and Renji leaned towards him to kiss him deeply. Yukio was firmly pressed between the two at the action and he half giggled, half moaned as he felt both of their smooth, bare chests against each of his cheeks, his face still tilted to the side.

Renji withdrew as the song changed, allowing both Byakuya and Yukio some space to catch their breath, a bit amused that both were now breathing heavily. Yukio followed his movement though, turning around in Byakuya’s hold. His hands traveled the contours of Renji’s muscles blindly as emerald eyes, half-lidded and slightly glazed, gazed up at him. The smaller man began placing open-mouthed kisses against his bare chest, playing with each nipple he came across with his tongue and teeth. He also hadn’t stopped moving against Byakuya, only now Byakuya had his firm ass to grind into as he himself was continuously ground into, Toshiro’s motion behind him practically forcing his movement. The music was loud but Renji could tell Yukio was falling deeper into subspace and moaning nearly continuously between being able to do what he wanted to Renji’s chest and feeling Byakuya’s own arousal against his ass in a paradody of fucking him. And Byakuya’s gray eyes were so dark with desire they were nearly black, an expression that sent a shiver down his spine.

Byakuya had all but forgotten this was supposed to be dancing, and honestly the rest of the room was beginning to not matter, especially after Renji reached across to kiss him. He couldn’t help but hold Yukio’s hips tighter, pulling him flush against him as Toshiro guided his motions from behind. It seemed to be completely subconscious when he leaned down to bury his face in Yukio’s hair, his breaths ragged as he tried _not_ to look like he was actually _trying_ to fuck Yukio through their clothes. Perhaps it was the alcohol, but Yukio’s body was divine in a way Byakuya hadn’t noticed before. 

Yukio groaned heavily at the feeling of Byakuya pulling him closer, and he was more than willing to let him. He was so lost in being surrounded by Renji’s chest and Byakuya’s body that even his own actions at this point were beyond him. His hands continued to wander Renji’s body while his hips matched the rhythm set by the two behind him. Perhaps it was the alcohol, but he _wanted_ Byakuya. The sensation of his arousal against his ass had heightened his awareness to the tight grip on his hips. Everything Byakuya did to him was traced with overt desire. He had always loved to bring the man pleasure, but he was finally owning up to the fact that he _wanted_ him. 

At the next song change, Tensa and Shuhei managed to find them, Shuhei’s rather loud whistle bringing Byakuya back to his surroundings a bit, causing him to still, darkened steel eyes flickering over to the other two men. Both Toshiro and Yukio groaned as he stopped and he flushed, his eyes catching Renji’s as he stated, firmly, “Water - Renji, I need air and water.”

Renji nodded, pulling Yukio to him so that Byakuya could step away from Toshiro, though it was obvious the man was loath to let him go. Yukio was panting and shaking a bit in his arms and Renji ran a soothing hand through his fine blonde hair. Toshiro came up, wrapping his arms around him, and Yukio immediately turned into him. Toshiro leaned down, his darkened teal eyes flickering to Tensa and Shuhei, asking, “Do you want to keep dancing, love, or take a break? The club will only be open for a little while longer and I know we don’t get to do this often.”

Yukio shook his head, leaning into his master’s chest and taking deep breaths. “I need to sit down, master,” he replied, his voice a bit strained. He blinked heavily several times, trying to clear the drunkenness and the rather unexpected subspace he had fallen into. It actually wasn’t a pleasant combination, and he needed a moment to really collect himself again.

Toshiro immediately lifted Yukio, his legs winding out of habit around his waist, his body leaning fully against his chest. He supported him with one arm, the other petting down his fine blonde hair and back. “I’ve got you, love,” he said into his ear, “Let me know if you feel sick at all.” He said more loudly to Renji, “I’m going to return to our table, sit with him. Can you bring us both water?”

Tensa immediately touched his shoulder, saying, “Shuhei and I’ll get the water, you should all go back and sit down.”

Toshiro nodded, making his way back to the back room, murmuring to Yukio how well he had done, how sexy he looked, and how much fun he’d had. Renji placed his arm around Byakuya’s lower back, guiding him as he followed Toshiro’s path through the crowd. They found their same seats at the table although Toshiro kept Yukio seated the same way on his lap as he had carried him, continuing to speak softly into his ear as he slowly surfaced out of the rather deep subspace he’d fallen into. 

Yukio finally fully relaxed, his breathing leveling and his head not swimming quite so painfully. Still, he didn’t try to move. He pressed his cheek a bit more firmly into his master’s chest, grounding himself before even looking up to him. “Thank you, master. Love you,” he murmured.

“Love you, such a good, sweet boy, Yukio. Love you so much,” Toshiro responded, kissing his upturned face and smiling as he settled against him again. His eyes flickered to the water that was placed on the table in front of him, nodding to Tensa in appreciation, the other returning a kind smile before taking the chair next to them. 

Toshiro grasped one of the glasses, placing the straw next to Yukio’s mouth, saying, “Drink, love. Go slow.”

Tensa reached out to card his fingers through Yukio’s hair a bit, brushing the longer strands in the front out of the way. “How’s he doing?” he asked in that deep, calm voice.

“He’s mostly himself again, he’s just relaxed now. Thank you, for the water, and for keeping an eye on us all night. You didn’t have to but I want you to know that I appreciate it.”

“I was telling the truth before,” Tensa responded, continuing to pet Yukio’s hair when he leaned into the touch, “I really do want to get to know you both. I don’t often meet people that share my temperament the way you do, Toshiro, and Yukio is a joy. You can’t help but want to take care of him.”

Toshiro nodded, smiling softly, “That’s exactly what I thought the first time I met him. That I _had_ to take care of him. I was so relieved the day he agreed to let me.” He kissed the fine blonde hair, near Tensa’s fingers, Tensa’s smallest finger brushing his cheek as he did so. Toshiro’s teal eyes met Tensa’s piercing blue and he smiled a bit, purposefully nuzzling into both Yukio’s hair and the side of Tensa’s hand. Tensa’s expression softened a bit more, returning the smile.

Byakuya was sipping his water, which was thankfully helping quench both his thirst and the fire that seemed to have gathered in his core. He watched Yukio melting into the attention from his place leaned into Renji’s side. After an entire glass of water, he was finally cooled down enough to actually focus on the room again. But just as he was beginning to relax, a _very_ familiar voice came from behind him.

“Byakuya?” 

He immediately whipped around, a very poor decision when his head was still swimming with intoxication. He closed his eyes for a moment to clear the feeling before opening them to find Rukia. He almost couldn’t stand to look at her for long, what with how scantily clad she was, but he forced himself to focus on her face instead of staring disapprovingly at her clothing.

“Rukia… it’s good to see you,” he said, completely giving up on even trying to be defensive. They were both there, obviously being open about their chosen lifestyles, so he figured he may as well let his sister in a bit, as much as he had always cut himself off from her before. 

“I really thought Yoruichi was lying when she said you were here. I couldn’t find you for a while,” she replied. Her bright violet eyes flicked to Renji, and she finally took in the position they were in. Yoruichi had mentioned he was there with someone, but she didn’t realize she meant he was _with_ someone.

“Rukia, this is Renji, my fiance. Renji, this is my sister, Rukia. I don’t believe you’ve ever met,” Byakuya introduced them, somewhat amused when Rukia’s eyes widened. She finished approaching the two of them, having been standing back a bit from the table.

“Your _fiance?_ You never even told me you were seeing someone. After what happened… never mind, I know you don’t want to talk about that. I just thought…” she trailed off, still trying to wrap her mind around it all. “It’s good to meet you, Renji. I’m actually really glad to see my brother here, and happy,” she averted her train of thought, holding her hand out to greet Renji.

Renji immediately took the offered hand, far less off balance than he would have been after the information dump from Yoruichi earlier. “It’s really good to finally meet you, Rukia.” Renji grinned, “I’m also glad that our relationship isn’t going to take any real explaining, after what Yoruichi said earlier. Where’s your beautiful sub?”

Rukia giggled, looking back in a vague direction. “She’s with a couple of our friends. She basically can’t stand up when she gets as drunk as she is right now,” she explained. She pulled her hand from Renji’s grasp and leaned on the back of Byakuya’s chair. “You _are_ happy, aren’t you?” she asked quietly.

Byakuya gave her a genuine smile, which in itself was enough to tell her that he had truly surfaced from what had become a monotonous, unfeeling persona. “Yes, Rukia. I’m very happy. I have Renji, who is more than I ever could have asked for, _and_ I have Toshiro and Yukio, the two right there, Yukio is in Toshiro’s lap,” he said, nodding toward the opposite end of the table. “This past year has brought me more joy than the rest of my life combined, and I have Renji to thank for all of it,” he concluded, reaching up to kiss Renji’s cheek.

Rukia was actually quite taken aback by the information. Her brother was implying that he actually _played_ with all three of them? Not that she minded, but it certainly wasn’t something she would have ever predicted her stoic brother would have done. “That’s good, Byakuya. I’m glad. Thank you, Renji, for taking care of him. It’s really good to see him this way,” she commented, bringing her eyes back up to Renji.

Renji grinned, saying, “I would have been taking care of him a lot sooner had I thought he’d remotely see me this way. I’m so ridiculously happy he said yes when I asked him to marry me. Bya is the only person I’ve never wanted to be apart from - not even a single day if I can help it. Yukio is going to help Bya plan the wedding, I’m sure he’d want you there,” Renji said, his gaze flickering to his gorgeous fiance.

Rukia’s smile dropped into a bit of reminiscence as she looked at Byakuya. “Byakuya never has been one to ask for help when he needs it, so I’m glad he finally let someone in,” she said quietly.

Byakuya chuckled. “I didn’t feel I had much choice with Renji knocking on my door at least once a week. But I’m glad I let him help me, too. I would like for you to come to the wedding, Rukia. I’ll send you a proper invitation with a date, I just want to put it in your mind,” he told her.

Rukia’s grin widened, and she nodded. “I’ll definitely be there. I need to be getting back to Orihime now. It really was good to see you, Byakuya, and good to meet you, Renji,” she replied. 

Byakuya caught her hand on the back of his chair before she could go, though. He sat up and put his arms around her shoulders, sighing as he rested his chin on her shoulder. “I’m sorry I’ve shut you out, Rukia. From now on, we’ll talk more,” he promised. 

Rukia was completely stunned by his actions. He had never even done anything close to hug her, and his words were only more shocking. She recovered just long enough to return his hug as well as she could over the back of the chair. “It’s fine, Byakuya. But thank you,” she whispered. She wiped her eyes to hide her tears as she backed away. “I’m sure I’ll talk to you both later,” she said as a final goodbye.

A couple minutes later, the full lights flickered on, the music lowered in volume, and someone from the stage announced that they were 10 minutes from close and it was last call at the bar.

Tensa asked, “You are all staying with us tonight, right? Because that’s way too far of a drive at two in the morning.”

Toshiro nodded, “Yes, we all made sure we had tomorrow off.” He pulled up maps on his cell, handing it over to Tensa, instructing, “Type in the address, that way I don’t have to worry about an intoxicated Renji remembering where you live.”

“Hey!” Renji said, but he was smiling and obviously not actually offended. He was actually really happy that Toshiro, Yukio, and Tensa had hit it off so well. But he had predicted that Tensa and Toshiro would likely get along. “You might as well put your number in too, Tensa,” Renji teased, satisfied when Tensa blushed a bit and laughing when he saw him actually do so.

He turned to Byakuya, kissing his cheek before asking, “Ready to get out of here, Bya?”

Byakuya nodded, but still stayed leaned into Renji, honestly hoping he would offer to carry him to the car. Between everything that had happened that night, he was unsure whether he would actually make it without tripping. And he couldn’t deny that he just wanted to feel Renji hold him, as much as they had been separated that night.

Toshiro glanced over to Byakuya, saying, “I need to get our coats as I’m the one that checked them in, do you think you can support Yukio on your lap while I do so?” He looked alright leaning against Renji like he was but he was uncertain adding Yukio to the equation was a good idea right now, even if Byakuya would be his submissive’s first choice to cuddle into other than himself.

Byakuya laughed lightly at Toshiro’s doubtful tone. “Of course. I’ll be fine,” he insisted as he straightened in his chair a bit, still under Renji’s arm but very much supporting himself just fine. 

Toshiro tilted up Yukio’s face to his own, kissing him gently before saying, “I need you to stay with Byakuya for a few minutes while I get our coats, alright love?”

Yukio looked over to Byakuya, who opened his arms to him when they caught eye contact. “Alright, master,” he replied, kissing his master’s cheek before carefully unraveling from him, shifting to Byakuya’s lap with his master’s aid. He sank into Byakuya’s warmth just as easily, pushing his shirt aside a bit more with his nose so he could press his cheek to the bare skin of his chest. 

Byakuya smiled, reaching under Yukio to unbutton one more and separate his shirt to give him easier access. He put his arms around him, holding him close and kissing the top of his head. “So sweet, Yukio. Did you have fun tonight?” he asked quietly. 

“I did. Thank you for inviting us,” Yukio replied. 

“It wouldn’t have been right not to. You and Toshiro are very special to me and Renji,” Byakuya said, running his fingers through Yukio’s hair. Yukio only smiled in response, and Byakuya never stopped his calming actions, ever thankful that Yukio had chosen to trust him. 

“The relationship, the trust you have in each other, it’s beautiful,” Tensa said honestly, his deep voice gaining Byakuya’s attention as he watched them, smiling softly.

Byakuya smiled as he looked up, still slowly caressing Yukio’s hair. “Yukio chose me. I only accepted him - all of him - just how he was. The fact that he chose to trust me still baffles me sometimes, but I wouldn’t give it up for anything,” he replied, not hesitating to kiss Yukio’s hair again.

“From here, it’s easy to see why he chose you, Byakuya,” Tensa said, his deep voice smooth as he responded. “Not only are you one of the most beautiful men I’ve ever seen, you’re clearly very honest, caring, and kind. Renji is exceedingly lucky to have you, and so is Yukio.”

Byakuya focused his attention back on Yukio, giving a quiet “Thank you,” to Tensa’s compliments. He never did know how to respond to such things, feeling that he had done nothing to deserve such high praise, so conversation lulled as they waited.

Toshiro returned soon after that, helping Yukio into his coat before picking him up again to hold against his chest. Renji helped Byakuya to his feet and into his own coat before ginning and sweeping him into a bridal carry, kissing his cheek as he said, “I’ve honestly wanted you in my arms all night, going to take this chance before Yukio claims you again in the back seat. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course not. I’ve _wanted_ to be in your arms all night,” Byakuya replied, looping his arms around Renji’s neck and pulling himself up to return his kiss. He then rested his head on Renji’s shoulder, breathing a deep sigh. A bit of an impulse had him fiddling with the ring on his left hand, and he couldn’t help but smile.

Tensa and Shuhei bid them a safe drive as Tensa led Shuhei outside, the leash secured around his slight wrist and Toshiro was both amused and a bit awed that neither cared if they were seen together that way by anyone outside the club. He held Yukio closer to him, nodding to Renji as he led them out and back to the car, helping Yukio slip into the back seat before taking the front on the other side. 

Renji really didn’t want to let Byakuya go, saying loudly so Toshiro could hear him, “Hey, Toshiro, you don’t need me to direct you, right?”

“Not really, I was planning to use my phone anyway,” Toshiro answered, gesturing at the already set-up device.

“Good,” Renji grinned, kissing Byakuya’s cheek before whispering in his ear, “Slide over and take the middle, the back can easily fit three and I want to cuddle you too.”

Byakuya obeyed, taking Yukio under his arm when he almost immediately leaned into him. Yukio really _was_ more apt to cuddle when he was drunk. When Renji slid in next to him, Byakuya let his weight relax into his fiance’s side, absolutely comfortable and really never wanting to leave. 

Renji leaned into Byakuya, wrapping him in his arms as much as the seat belt would allow. One of his hands came into contact with Yukio’s hair and he carded his fingers through it, smiling as he did so. He’d never really thought he would feel this complete, this happy, this whole in his entire life. Right now, literally everything was perfect. Byakuya’s past had been put solidly behind them, he was closer to Yukio and Toshiro than he’d ever been before, he had his best friend more fully in his life again and his partner was also involving himself more, he’d met an old family friend of Byakuya’s and _his sister_ that night, who now fully knew about and approved of their relationship - every part of it. 

And his Bya was in his arms.

His dark eyes connected with teal as he heard a soft click and he smiled as he realized the other man had taken a picture of the three of them, Toshiro smiling unapologetically.

It really had been a wonderful night.

And it wasn’t even over.


	16. ... and we will...

Yukio was  _ trying  _ to set up the Jenga tower on the table in the center of Shuhei and Tensa’s living room, but the loud conversation around him was a bit distracting in the drunken haze that still lingered. He swore he had been holding the same set of three blocks for ten minutes, though it had probably only been a few seconds. 

Byakuya had texted him earlier in the week, after his phone call inviting them, asking him to bring the  _ other  _ version of Jenga that they hadn’t touched the day he had met him. Yukio’s mind wandered to some of the questions he had written, and he knew it was bound to be an entertaining night.

If he could ever get the tower built.

He knew once he had some water and settled down for a moment, he would likely still be more coordinated than the rest of them, even with his master and Tensa being sober, but having just arrived with little time to relax before pulling out the game, he was a bit exhausted. 

“Master, will you help?” he asked quietly, finally giving up and rubbing his eyes. This amount of focus simply wasn’t possible at the moment.

Toshiro knelt behind him, caging him between himself and the table, steadying his hands with his own as he kissed his cheek, “Of course, love. Just tell me if I’m doing anything incorrectly, but I’ve certainly seen you do this often enough.” He took over building the tower after making sure Yukio properly placed the blocks he currently had in his hands. He chuckled a bit, “You really are drunk, aren’t you love? You’re positive that you’re up to this? We can wait a bit, no one will mind.”

Yukio nodded, leaning back into his master’s chest. “I’ll be fine in a little bit. I just need some water. I am quite drunk, though,” he admitted. He glanced around the room before adding, “if my turn is last, I’ll be steady enough by then.” At the moment, though, he was content to snuggle into his master’s chest, not even really caring if he carried him to a chair or not. 

Toshiro deftly completed the tower, cradling Yukio as he stood and sat with him on the couch. It was near enough that if he leaned forward he could reach the tower so he wouldn’t need to move much during the game. He gave Tensa an appreciative smile when he set two glasses of water near them, having been bringing one to everyone as they got settled. Toshiro and Yukio were the last to receive theirs and so he sat next to them, smiling as Shuhei all but collapsed next to him on the floor, carding his fingers through his short black hair and massaging his scalp, his head leaning against his thigh. 

It was a rather small apartment and they only had the one sofa and a single armchair. Renji decided to take the spot on Toshiro’s other side, pulling Byakuya to sit on his lap and wrapping his arms around him, kissing his soft raven hair, careful not to spill the two glasses of water Byakuya had been carrying. 

“I’ll go over the rules quickly,” Toshiro said, “as Yukio could use a minute.” He grabbed one of the glasses of water Tensa had brought, supporting most of its weight as he softly told Yukio to drink. He continued to watch and focus on Yukio as he spoke, “This version of Jenga has a dare printed on each block. You need to do the dare after placing the block successfully back on the stack. You don’t need to do the dare if the tower falls when you pull the block or place it on top. If you don’t do the dare, you need to take another block and place it on top. 

“This repeats until you complete a dare and it becomes the following person’s turn. If your dare involves another person and they back out,  _ they _ have to finish taking your turn, pulling another block and doing the dare. Turn order remains the same - they still need to take their own turn, even if they would be next. If there is no time limit indicated, you can’t take longer than one minute. I suppose, being sober, I’ll go first, followed by Tensa, and we can keep going in that circle from there - Shuhei, Renji, Byakuya, and then my Yukio. Sound good?”

Everyone generally agreed around the room. Toshiro allowed Yukio to stop drinking from the water glass on his own before setting it down again. Keeping him snug against him with one arm, he deftly leaned forward and pulled a block out with his other hand, reading, “Using just your fingertips on their back, neck, and shoulders, give the person two turns before you a truly sensual experience.” Toshiro smirked, easily placing the block back on the tower. Teal eyes turned to catch steel gray as he said, “Two turns before me would be you, Byakuya. Do you accept or are you taking the rest of my turn?”

Feeling a bit playful in his still-inebriated state, Byakuya gave Toshiro a soft smile. “You know I can’t say no to you, Toshiro,” he said, his voice low and quite suggestive.

Toshiro shivered a bit at his tone, his teal eyes darkening as he murmured to Yukio, “Can you keep yourself leaned against me, love? Otherwise I’ll just use one hand.”

“Yes, master, I’m fine,” Yukio replied. The look in Byakuya’s eyes and the tone of his voice had Yukio grinning. He  _ knew  _ this would be a fun night.

Toshiro made sure Yukio actually was balancing against him on his own before he glanced at Tensa. “You should probably actually time the one minute… We tend to get carried away.”

Tensa chuckled, pulling out his phone, “I’ll start it when you do.”

Toshiro nodded, locking eyes with Byakuya again before reaching out and stopping just before touching him, a seductive smile on his face as he said, “I can hardly touch your back with your shirt still on.”

Byakuya didn’t even have the mind to be embarrassed, knowing full well he had started this. So he finished unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it off and draping it over the back of the couch behind Renji. “Better?”

“Better,” Toshiro agreed, his voice low as his eyes flickered over every inch of exposed skin. He wasn’t the only one looking appreciatively either - Byakuya was gorgeous. Toshiro had him turn a bit in Renji’s lap so that he could actually reach his back without disturbing Yukio too much, eyes tracing over each line of flexing muscle as he did so. 

Finally, Toshiro finished reaching out to him, lightly touching the beautiful smooth skin of his lower back with his left hand’s fingertips before pressing harder and massaging, his right hand’s fingertips caressing his shoulder and sweeping towards his neck. He allowed his left fingers to slowly, yet steadily, make their way up, massaging either side of his spine, as his right fingers found the front of his throat, gently pressing against it and very slightly restricting his ability to breath. 

Byakuya was actually relaxing into Toshiro’s touch for a moment until he realized his goal as his right hand came around to his throat. He masked a moan as a low hum, biting his lip as he felt legitimate arousal spreading heat through his body. “Toshiro,” he growled. He hadn’t at all been expecting him to take this so far. Not that he wasn’t enjoying it, but his involuntary responses were a bit humiliating.

Toshiro relented, grinning at the response he’d pulled from him. He allowed his right hand to open, cupped around his throat but no longer pressing, using his thumb and fingers to massage either side of his neck, sliding up and down. His left hand had just reached between his shoulder blades when Tensa called time. Toshiro immediately withdrew, that seductive smile never leaving his face. He had wondered how Byakuya would respond to the light breath play and he hadn’t disappointed at all - he really was  _ heavily _ affected by it, even without anything else sexual going on. Toshiro found it ridiculously endearing but would refrain from exploiting it - at least outside of an actual scene.

Byakuya settled back into Renji’s lap, not really able to keep his eyes from Toshiro, a bit frustrated but much more aroused by his actions. It was absolutely sexy that the man knew his weaknesses and could so easily affect him. He took a deep breath and reached for his water on the side table, taking a sip before returning it to its place and pressing his nose into Renji’s neck to calm himself.

Renji smiled, holding him closer, exchanging a knowing look with Toshiro. He thoroughly enjoyed how sensitive Byakuya was to breath play and it was hot how worked up Toshiro had gotten him with just a minute’s worth of time. He’d actually  _ growled. _ He saw Tensa grabbing his own block and focused a bit, wondering what the rather serious man would get.

“Choose a person to hug and tell them how much you adore them,” he read in his calm, deep voice. He placed the block on the tower, striking blue eyes finding emerald as he smiled softly, “I choose you, Yukio. Do you accept?”

Yukio’s eyes widened, not expecting such a thing. He glanced up to his master, but knew exactly what he would say. It was completely up to him and his comfort level. But Tensa had been so kind and supportive of him at the club. He had no reason to be nervous. “Yes,” Yukio murmured, making himself keep eye contact with Tensa as he responded.

Tensa handed his phone over to Shuhei, asking him to time the minute which Shuhei agreed to without much fuss. He  _ did _ know how to turn down being such a brat, as he had said, especially with Yukio involved. Tensa then deftly unbuttoned his own shirt, as it was an obvious comfort to Yukio, before he turned in his seat, bringing up his leg to do so fully. He gestured to Yukio, saying with a gentle command in his voice, “Lean against me, Yukio, I want to properly hug you.”

Yukio was a bit embarrassed that his hands were actually shaking as he shifted from his master’s lap to Tensa’s, trying his best to relax into the bare skin of the man’s chest. He kept reminding himself that Tensa wouldn’t hurt him, but he was still very much prone to anxiety when allowing anyone new this close to him.

“Good, Yukio,” Tensa murmured, wrapping his arms around him. He nuzzled his soft blonde hair a bit with his nose just above his ear, his deep voice calm, steady, and quiet as he spoke only to him. He was sure Toshiro could hear every word and was listening, but he didn’t want Yukio thinking he was just saying these things for a silly dare. He wanted the smaller man to know that he meant what he said.

“You’re beautiful, Yukio. It’s obvious how adorably sexy you are but your personality, your mannerisms, your gentle, willing nature is beautiful too. You’re such a good boy for your master, and you’re so stunning, I couldn’t help but adore you almost immediately. You fit so lovely in my arms, I understand perfectly why your master always wants you in his. You’re such a joy to be around, Yukio. It makes me happy when you smile, each time you blush, every laugh. I can’t help but feel protective of you and I really hope you come to find comfort in me as well. It would mean a lot - I find myself very taken with both you and your master. I already adore you Yukio, I couldn’t help it. You’re such a perfect, sweet person, just the way you are.”

As Tensa spoke, Yukio felt the tension leaving his body. Just like Byakuya had, Tensa surprised him with his immediate acceptance. He never  _ expected  _ anyone to so readily accept and actually  _ admire  _ him in his chosen role. And, honestly, he had never expected to have such a large group of friends that shared that admiration for him. He pressed his cheek into Tensa’s chest with a relieved sigh. “Thank you,” he said quietly when Tensa finished speaking.

Tensa had really only stopped speaking because he felt Shuhei’s gentle tap on his leg that he was still leaning against on the floor, indicating the minute was up. He could have held him and praised him for far longer, he really was lovely. Obeying the rules set by the game, however, he simply pressed a kiss to Yukio’s fine blonde hair, saying softly, “I meant every word, dear. Go on back to your master now, and thank you for allowing me to hold you, Yukio.”

Yukio nodded, moving back across Tensa’s lap to rejoin his master. He smiled up to him, easily reading the immense pride in those bright teal eyes. Yukio surprised himself with how easily he was beginning to trust, and it lifted a weight from his heart that had been there for far too long. 

Shuhei leaned up from his seat on the floor, easily taking a block and flipping it over to read, “Kiss the belly button of the person two turns before you.” His eyes wandered to the left, smirking as he found Toshiro. “Well? Is another shirt coming off?” he asked as he returned the block to the top of the tower.

Toshiro frowned a bit as this meant having to move his Yukio again, although he did seem to be sobering up a bit with the water. "Can you move over a bit, Tensa? I want to make enough room for Yukio to sit next to me for this, he doesn't need a ton of space," he said fondly, kissing his fine blonde hair. 

Tensa nodded, moving as far over as he could, blushing a bit as Toshiro slid to be flush against his side, feeling his hardened body and heat. The man was gorgeous and unbelievably sexy - and he wasn't even trying. And the way he cared for Yukio, so gentle and loving - Tensa really was falling for the pair. He hadn't had regular play partners really - more just joined Shuhei with who he wanted to play with when he felt like it, which actually wasn't that often. But both these two and Byakuya had caught his interest. 

He found that he was attracted to intelligence almost more so than beauty, and all three men had both in spades. Shuhei was actually exceedingly bright as well, just a complete brat at times. Tensa loved the challenge but Byakuya's and Yukio’s easy submission was also very appealing to him - as was Toshiro's effortless control and confidence, obviously. He watched as the man coaxed Yukio to squeeze between himself and Renji, tucking him into his side after deftly removing the rest of his shirt. He found himself flushing more as he stared - Toshiro's chest and abs practically demanded worship, the muscles defined but not overly large. He was perfectly toned, his body lithe with obvious definition. And he had pronounced hip bones that Tensa had a difficult time not following with his azure eyes, both frustrated and thankful that his sight was halted by Toshiro's dress pants. 

And Shuhei was about to kiss that perfect body… For a full minute… And the word "kiss" was  _ far _ from clearly defined… 

"Hand me my phone back, Shuhei," Tensa said, a level of seriousness to his voice that he knew Shuhei would listen to. "If I don't time this, we'll be waiting all night for you to be satisfied."

Toshiro glanced at Tensa, immediately noticing how affected he was by the sight of his body and the fact that he was now pressed flush against his side. He smirked a bit, realizing his Yukio clearly wasn't the only voyeur in the room. He spread his legs and gestured for Shuhei to come towards him, the other man still on the floor, his dark eyes watching him but otherwise having remained unmoved. "Well, Shuhei?" Toshiro questioned, his tone low and suggestive, a level of command entering his voice as he said, "Give Tensa the phone and come here - unless you plan to forfeit your dare?" 

Shuhei slapped Tensa’s phone into his waiting hand, looking up to his partner with a confident smirk. “I’m not the only one we’d be waiting on,” he commented teasingly. Before he could get a reprimand for all but calling Tensa out on his staring, he slid over and positioned himself between Toshiro’s legs, hesitating a bit. “As much as I’m going to  _ thoroughly  _ enjoy this, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. So, where do you want my hands? Because if it’s left up to me I’m touching every inch of that perfect body I can reach in a minute. And what are the boundaries? Tongue? No tongue? How far from your belly button am I actually allowed to wander? A minute is a long time.”

"Hands on my sides and hips only - the dare was a kiss, not full-scale groping," Toshiro chuckled, "And stay to the skin on my stomach. Otherwise you can use your tongue - I think that's fair for the definition of a kiss." Toshiro turned to Yukio, nuzzling his hair before saying, "Are you comfortable with that, love? I'll take his forfeit if you don't want him to do this to me." 

Yukio nodded. “Yes, master, it’s fine. I’ll enjoy watching,” he admitted.

With Yukio’s approval, Shuhei looked to Tensa, honestly just making sure he was still paying attention with Toshiro’s body on display right next to him. “Ready, Tensa? Make sure there’s an alarm on that thing because I don’t think any of us is going to be looking at your phone,” he said with a chuckle.

Tensa nodded, tearing his eyes away from Toshiro's body long enough to set the timer. He took a deep breath himself before announcing, "Minute begins in 3… 2… 1… Now."

Shuhei immediately anchored his hands on Toshiro’s waist, determined not to give into the temptation to allow them to move. Toshiro had given him a small liberty, but he knew his own tendency to get overly handsy. He leaned in, not hesitating to press his lips to the skin just above Toshiro’s navel. He honestly thought the dare was ridiculous. There was no way he was putting his tongue in someone’s belly button. But damn if he was passing up a chance to put his mouth on Toshiro’s gorgeous body. 

He gave an appreciative hum when Toshiro’s muscles tensed beneath his touch, darting his tongue out to investigate the toned abs, following the lines  _ almost  _ down to the waistline of Toshiro’s pants. He was sure he was almost out of time. Yes, a minute was a long time, but not nearly long enough. So, he reversed his path, tasting the smooth skin at his disposal as much as he possibly could and very much appreciating the feel of hard musculature under his hands, allowing himself to move only his thumbs to stroke down Toshiro’s sides. 

Shuhei’s adamant worship of his stomach and abs with his mouth and tongue was both decidedly hot and strange - because there had been no lead up at all. It actually tickled slightly and Toshiro couldn't prevent his muscles from twitching. He tried to relax into the attention. He wasn't uncomfortable, really, but the sensation was certainly odd. Shuhei looked sexy between his open legs though, gripping his waist tightly to prevent his flexing fingers from wandering. 

He focused on that, more than the sensation, and found himself growing heated at the other's obvious enjoyment over his body. Shuhei was so open, honest, and unfiltered in everything he did - and his obvious enjoyment in this was a bit heady and arousing all by itself. To think he had that effect on people now - he certainly hadn't when he was younger. Except Byakuya… But Byakuya had always been special… 

If this minute was going to drag on for  _ this  _ long, Shuhei honestly felt that he had no choice but to venture a bit into a gray area. Toshiro had said he was allowed the skin on his stomach, but… that was a bit vague. Deciding he would rather be punished than waste precious seconds clarifying, Shuhei moved downward, below Toshiro’s belly button, trailing his tongue along the waist of his pants before  _ very slightly  _ sneaking it underneath the fabric.

Toshiro sucked in a sharp breath, not expecting Shuhei to actually dip his tongue below the fabric of his pants. He hadn't  _ technically  _ violated his guidelines and so Toshiro forced himself to relax. Other than the surprise, he could easily accept this as Shuhei wasn't actually near his sensitive areas. Now if he had tried to kiss and suck nearer his sides… 

The timer went off and Toshiro released a sigh as Shuhei withdrew, playful teal eyes smiling down at him. 

“A few more seconds and that would have been  _ too much  _ fun,” Shuhei said with a teasing grin as he met Toshiro’s eyes. “Thought that was gonna get me in trouble, really. Not that I’d mind if you punished me,” he added with a wink. 

"I'm  _ very  _ used to my Yukio finding and exploiting loopholes, I would never punish for that. It reminded me a bit of when he plays with Renji - and I encourage it. If you wanted me to  _ punish  _ you, Shuhei, you would have had to have  _ broken  _ my guidelines. But you were a good boy, so I'll reward you instead." Toshiro glanced at Yukio, asking, "What should his reward be, love? What do you want to see?" 

Yukio glanced from his master to Shuhei. He didn’t know Shuhei well - really not at all - so he wasn’t familiar with what he enjoyed. Still, Yukio always enjoyed watching his master kiss anyone he thought was attractive, and Shuhei was certainly attractive. “I’d like to see you kiss him, if Shuhei and Tensa are alright with that,” he finally replied. 

Shuhei’s eyes lit up, he really couldn’t help it. He whipped his gaze to Tensa, almost begging for his approval with his eyes.

Tensa's face felt hot with how much he was blushing and thoroughly turned on between the suggestion and watching his partner with Toshiro, both men gorgeous to him in such appealingly opposite ways. He took a rather shaky breath, focusing on Yukio as he said, "Honestly, Yukio, I can't think of anything I would really be uncomfortable with pertaining to you or your master at this point. Whatever Shuhei is comfortable with, I don't mind at all."

Shuhei couldn’t contain the wide smile that came to his face as he looked back at Toshiro rather expectantly. “Well, Yukio and Tensa have spoken. How about it?” he asked, trying and vastly failing to keep his casualness intact. He honestly couldn’t believe that seemingly shy Yukio had suggested such a thing, but he had observed at the club that he had quite the voyeurism kink, so he was likely suggesting it for his own enjoyment.

"I can't really refuse my Yukio anything…" Toshiro murmured, his voice low and husky as he brought his right hand to Shuhei’s chin, his left arm still wrapped tightly around Yukio. Tilting slightly, he smiled as Shuhei moved without the slightest resistance. He directed him closer until he was leaned against him, his bare chest lightly touching Shuhei’s through his fishnet shirt before lowering his own head to meet Shuhei in a kiss, swiping his tongue firmly at his lips, all but demanding entrance. 

Shuhei completely melted at first contact, not even trying to give this man a challenge, because he wanted this and he was definitely not going to ruin it. He parted his lips at the silent instruction - because it certainly didn’t feel like a request - and groaned lightly into Toshiro’s mouth at the unique pleasure of being allowed to taste him like this. The whole experience was arousing, but knowing he was being watched was almost just as much of a turn-on when he caught both Tensa and Yukio on either side of Toshiro, watching them intently. 

Yukio couldn’t possibly tear his eyes away from what was happening right in front of him - literally, right in front of him, since his master had kept his arm around him. The vast contrast between his master and Shuhei was captivating, Shuhei’s tattoos and edgy appearance both clashing with and complementing his master’s flawless skin and snow-white hair.

Tensa found himself even more affected by this kiss than by the dare. Toshiro had such clear confidence and control as he led Shuhei, as he explored his mouth. He found himself becoming uncomfortably aroused but couldn't begin to care, couldn't look away for certain, other than to see Yukio’s equal enjoyment, the smaller man so near to the other two. Not that Tensa was much further, Toshiro still pressed against his side. He had to bite his lip to suppress his own groan when Shuhei’s was lost to Toshiro's insistent mouth, his breathing and heart rate quickening. 

Toshiro found Shuhei to be surprisingly pleasantly docile as he mapped out his mouth, deepening the kiss when the other man only welcomed him, moaning as he felt him release complete control over to him. Toshiro  _ loved  _ that feeling, knowing that the person he was with was willing and placed complete trust in him. His hand slid further to thread his fingers into short, dark hair, gripping tightly as he finally withdrew so that Shuhei couldn't follow him. His grip relaxed when Shuhei didn't try to continue the kiss, massaging into his scalp as Toshiro smiled down at him, praising, "You taste good Shuhei, and you submit beautifully. I certainly wouldn't mind tasting you again."

Shuhei had fallen into a light subspace just from submitting so quickly and so willingly to Toshiro’s sure confidence, and he leaned into Toshiro’s hand, smiling at his words. “Thank you, Toshiro. I definitely wouldn’t mind doing that again, either,” he replied, even his voice a bit subdued. He was actually a bit surprised at himself, but Toshiro just exuded dominance in a way that even Tensa didn’t, being a switch. He felt he hadn’t had a choice but to submit.

Renji piped up from the other end of the couch, "I'll just take my turn!" He actually understood a bit of what Shuhei was going through, although his one kiss with Toshiro hadn't gone near as well - as neither would relent control. They'd agreed not to repeat the experience. But Shuhei actually was a switch and Toshiro was a  _ very  _ strong dominant, so he likely needed a minute. 

He kissed Byakuya's cheek as he leaned passed him to pull a block - the tower still mostly stable - and read, "Put a sweet in your mouth and pass it to someone else at the table without using your hands. Hmm. It seems I require a sweet…" He glanced around at his options. "And I'm passing it to Yukio," he said with a wink, knowing Byakuya hated sweets while the smaller submissive loved them. 

"I'll grab the candy bowl from the kitchen," Tensa managed out. Honestly he needed air anyway. "Shuhei has a sweet-tooth too."

"Well, Yukio?" Renji asked, "You want a sweet? Or are you taking my forfeit?" 

Yukio was actually quite taken aback by the offer, so he had to take a moment to consider. The  _ implication  _ was that whoever got the dare would be kissing a person of their choice, but Renji  _ knew  _ he didn’t kiss anyone other than his master. Yukio also knew Renji could get creative, though, so he decided to trust him. “I’d like to see how you’re going to do this, Renji, so I’ll take the sweet,” Yukio replied.

Tensa returned with the bowl of sweets, placing it in front of Renji on the table and Renji grinned, "Perfect. Yukio, hold out your hands, cupped together."

Yukio obeyed, smiling and shaking his head as he did. He was beginning to think Renji had intentionally taken the easy way out by choosing him.

Renji grabbed a Hershey's kiss, taking a hold of the white paper that extended from the wrapping with his teeth. He then carefully leaned over to be above Yukio’s cupped hands, opening his mouth and plopping the kiss into his hands. 

Yukio laughed, taking the chocolate and beginning to unwrap it. “You gave me a kiss  _ without  _ giving me a kiss. Clever, Renji,” he teased as he popped it into his mouth.

"I have my moments," Renji said with a laugh, ruffling Yukio’s fine blonde hair. He kissed Byakuya's cheek, "Your turn, Bya."

Byakuya leaned up from where he was settled in Renji’s lap, not needing to study the tower for more than a moment to find one that gave easily, pushing it from its place and reading, “Do a strip tease down to your underwear.” His cheeks immediately flushed, and he quickly placed the block on the top of the tower. “I’m taking another,” he muttered, despite the lustful and immediately disappointed look he was getting from his fiance. When he pulled another block from its place and silently read the dare, though, it certainly wasn’t much better. “Pick two people and send them to another room to swap underwear,” he quoted with a light, frustrated groan. This  _ really  _ wasn’t his night.

He glanced around the room, considering the possibilities. His highly logical and gradually sobering mind told him that it would be sensible to choose two people with similar statures, thus making the change as comfortable as possible. As he thought, he placed the block back on top of the tower. The most similar of those present were likely Shuhei and Toshiro, but he didn’t want to force them into that situation having just met one another. So, that left  _ himself  _ and Toshiro. They had even seen each other nude before, so it truly shouldn’t be an issue. “Toshiro, you and I are switching underwear,” he decided. His tone betrayed his feigned confidence, trembling a bit and catching in his throat. 

Toshiro simply nodded, not wanting to embarrass him further. They were similar in build and wore similar underwear anyway. Well, Byakuya's was likely nicer, as Toshiro didn't care to spend money on what he considered frivolous things. He pressed a kiss to Yukio’s hair, telling him to cuddle into Renji’s side for a minute before standing up, offering Byakuya a hand. Byakuya took it, standing as well, while Renji said with a grin, "Only one minute alone in there you two - Tensa, be sure to time them."

Tensa nodded, saying, "First door down the hall to the left is the spare bedroom."

Byakuya shot Renji a half-hearted glare before pulling Toshiro to the other room, closing the door behind them. “You know exactly why I chose you, and it wasn’t so we could be undressed alone in the same room, so let’s get this over with,” he complained, immediately unclasping and unbuttoning his pants.

"Too bad," Toshiro said with a heated smirk as he undressed quickly himself, "because that's why I accepted."

Byakuya’s hands froze as he finished unzipping, eyes darting up to Toshiro’s darkened teal gaze. A shiver ran through him, and though he was certainly willing to humor him, he also knew they only had one minute. So he finished stripping, holding his underwear out to Toshiro with an absolutely mortified grimace. He was starting to think he should have taken another block.

Toshiro accepted the offering, taking his hand at the same time and pulling him towards him, lightly kissing him and holding him so that his naked, gorgeous body was flush against his own for a couple seconds. "No time," he sighed out, kissing him once more before releasing him, handing over his own underwear and rapidly dressing, though his dark teal eyes never left Byakuya's gorgeous body. 

Byakuya dressed himself as well, glancing at the door when he was done. “They can come get us when our minute is up,” he decided, quickly stepping back to Toshiro and burying a hand in his hair to pull him into a deep kiss.

Toshiro moaned, his hands coming to clutch Byakuya's hips and bringing him flush against his body again. He'd already been half hard between feeling him naked against him for those few seconds and watching him, and he was quickly becoming even more aroused as he moved his own hips against him. He quickly took control of the kiss, moaning as he deepened it, loving how Byakuya reacted to him. He really was completely weak to this man, constantly wanting to feel him,  _ taste  _ him. His kisses drove him insane with lust. 

Byakuya slid his unoccupied hand to Toshiro’s lower back, pressing a bit to increase the pressure between them. It was ridiculous how rapidly his desire grew when he tasted Toshiro’s mouth. The hand in Toshiro’s soft hair began to run through the silky strands, Byakuya being well aware of the effect it had on Toshiro when he was already aroused. He wanted to urge him to the bed, take him to a wall,  _ something _ , but he knew Toshiro had full control at this point, and he was rather glad he did because Byakuya’s mind was  _ not  _ cooperating with his self-control.

Toshiro had rather fragile self control with Byakuya to begin with - and then he started to play with his hair. Toshiro turned them, backing Byakuya against the door, his hands easily wrapping around his thighs and lifting him as he began to dryly thrust against him. He'd honestly been heated since they'd danced in the club and Byakuya’s rather brazen actions with him had crumbled his self control. He  _ wanted  _ him, wanted to see him come undone. 

And then a knock at the door had him freeze, a whine issuing from the back of his throat, Tensa's deep voice saying, "That's one minute."

Byakuya’s half-lidded gray eyes met Toshiro’s teal, and he took a deep breath to try to calm himself. Though, with his legs wrapped around Toshiro’s waist, that was admittedly difficult to do. “We need to plan a scene. I can’t take this much longer,” he admitted. This wasn’t the first time he and Toshiro had gotten carried away, or been forced to hold back from doing so, since their last scene together, and he hoped his words were enough to convey just how much he shared Toshiro’s obvious desire to have him.

"We go home tomorrow - today really - and it's only Friday. You and Renji can stay at ours. Please, Byakuya, this is driving me crazy. I  _ need _ you - two weeks ago and our kiss,  _ everything  _ about tonight. Please."

Byakuya couldn’t help but give Toshiro a soft smile. “I know. It’s doing the same to me. Even if we don’t plan a whole scene, as long as Renji and Yukio are alright with it, you can have me this weekend,” he promised. He leaned in to lightly kiss Toshiro’s cheek before unwrapping his legs from his waist, still pressed against the door and waiting for Toshiro to put him down. 

Toshiro gently lowered him to the ground, breathing deeply, returning the kiss to his cheek. He pressed his forehead against Byakuya's shoulder, forcing himself calm again, whispering, "Thank you, Byakuya. I'll behave - I, I'm sorry for my loss of control. I barely seem to have any with you…"

Byakuya chuckled lightly, saying, “I hardly have any with you, either, but my submissive mind makes me wait for you to make the first move. Usually. Believe me, I want you just as badly as you want me.” He leaned his cheek on Toshiro’s hair, waiting for him to calm before even suggesting returning to the living room.  _ "Maybe  _ one day this feeling will fade between us, but I doubt it. I honestly don’t want it to,” he murmured before turning to kiss Toshiro’s hair.

"I'm fairly certain I've always felt this way, it's never changed, even after ten years. Not that I was going to try anything with you as a tiny sixteen year old," Toshiro said with a chuckle. 

Byakuya laughed and brought a hand up to Toshiro’s cheek, shifting to bring his eyes up from where he had rested his forehead on his shoulder. “You were an adorable sixteen year old,” he said, “And now you’re a gorgeous man I can’t get enough of. I love you, Toshiro. I think you forget that sometimes, and you forget that you’re  _ not  _ that small boy anymore.”

Toshiro lifted his head, his breathing calm, kissing Byakuya's forehead before looking into his steel gray eyes, "And I love you, Byakuya. For so long, for so many reasons - the most significant reason being how you treat and have come to love my Yukio. Also, I really can't help forgetting I'm not that small boy you first met… Other than physically growing and becoming more confident, being what Yukio needs, I'm not that different than I was - at least I don't feel like I am. 

"But that's alright, because you liked me even then… I just have to remind myself sometimes. You're the one person close to me now that knew me as I was - but I've never felt self conscious about that. If anything, I just appreciate that we have that history, even if I sometimes still feel more like that awkward teenager with you and lose my control," he confided with a soft smile. "You were my first love, Byakuya - how many people get to find that person again and actually get to  _ be _ with them, in any way? I'm so happy Renji forced his way into your life, your heart, and brought you back into mine."

“So am I. I actually thanked him for it, the first night after I came over with him, I believe. That seems like it was so long ago now. Can you believe I was actually nervous to meet Renji’s friends? I thought there was no way I would fit in with them, knowing how he had met them. And then I saw  _ you _ and I was absolutely mortified. All those years, never replying to any of your invitations to visit, and then I actually had to face you again. It was embarrassing, honestly,” Byakuya admitted, shaking his head and smiling. 

"Embarrassing? Why? I was honestly so relieved - both to see you again and to know you were with Renji. I was concerned the person Renji got involved with would keep him from Yukio. I never really considered that  _ I _ would be remotely interested in his partner. And then that partner was you, the only other person I had honestly adored other than my Yukio. And you treated him so wonderfully, even that first day, especially for someone without any warning. I was so unbelievably happy and relieved."

“It was embarrassing because I felt like it had been a bit immature of me to avoid you for so long, especially when I really had no reason to besides my own disinterest in social activities. I called you my friend, but didn’t even keep contact, and I really didn’t feel like I deserved to be welcomed into your life, or even your home, so easily,” Byakuya began. “And Yukio… I suppose I realized very quickly that his chosen lifestyle made him happy, and you made each other happy, so it wasn’t my place to criticize or question  _ how  _ he chose to live. It came very naturally to simply support him in any way I could, and I  _ still  _ do that as often as I can.”

"I knew you would likely never come out on your own… I could have imposed myself on you, like Renji did. I just… didn't think I'd be welcomed that way… I thought I would only be a bother to you… And then I got Yukio and I couldn't risk his happiness for anyone - I still sent you that bottle of wine and card for the holidays, but it was practically out of habit, I'd long since given up. But I didn't think you were to blame for that, Byakuya. I was just as much at fault for our distance, if not more so. Because I never told you what you meant to me - I could never hold not knowing that against you."

Byakuya sighed lightly. As much as he could have talked to Toshiro for hours, they had stayed sequestered long enough, and odds were, someone was listening at the door and that was the only reason they were still being left alone. “I’m glad we have each other the way we do now. And I’m glad we got to talk. We don’t have much time alone together,” was the last thing he said before kissing Toshiro’s cheek and grasping the doorknob behind him. “We should get back out there.”

Toshiro nodded, returning the kiss on his cheek before stepping away. "Go ahead, I'm good," he said with a soft smile, "it was certainly nice to talk a bit, just us. Thank you for that, Byakuya." He raised his voice slightly, saying with a smirk, "And thank all of you, for not forcing the door down."

Byakuya opened the door to reveal Renji, Yukio, and Tensa standing to one side, two of the three of them looking like children who had just gotten away with something. “So much for time alone,” he teased, giving Renji a smile. 

"To be fair, we waited another full minute after the first minute to join Tensa, and I only did so because I could tell Yukio was becoming a bit concerned even though Tensa assured us you were only talking."

"I wasn't listening to anything but your tone," Tensa said quickly. "Not my place to pry."

Toshiro immediately scooped Yukio into his arms, his teal eyes looking concernedly into much clearer emerald green, "You were worried, love?" 

Yukio shrugged. “I only know how you and Byakuya affect one another, master. I knew there wasn’t much you could do in one minute, but… we did hear you pin him to the door just before Tensa knocked. That was really what concerned me,” he admitted. He could never lie to his master, but he hoped his concern didn’t sound at all distrusting. He knew they would never go too far, but he also knew just how much his master constantly  _ wanted  _ Byakuya, and while he figured Byakuya hadn’t chosen to go behind closed doors with ulterior motives, it had crossed his mind that they had the opportunity.

Toshiro closed his eyes, burying his nose into Yukio’s neck, breathing in his scent. "I'm sorry, love, I didn't mean to cause you to worry at all. I need you to steady me, to keep me in control of myself. When I'm with Byakuya, he brings out part of who I once was - and we've been dancing around each other, teasing for the past few weeks pretty heavily. I guess I finally snapped a bit when I pinned him." 

Toshiro took a steadying breath, admitting, "We both want to do a scene, sometime later on this weekend, if that's alright with you and Renji. I can keep myself in check better, knowing that will eventually happen. I'm a bit embarrassed how correct Renji was with the need for that timer - I somehow forget how much Byakuya affects me until he's with me or teasing me."

Yukio felt that his master’s tension was still a bit high, and he pressed his cheek into his chest as a comforting gesture. “Of course I wouldn’t mind, master. Anytime Byakuya is willing to play with you, I’m willing to let him. I trust Byakuya completely, and I will admit I enjoy watching the two of you together,” he said, his voice low and calm.

Renji immediately agreed, "You know I can't take my eyes off of seeing you two together either - you're both gorgeous and it's actually really hot how worked up you make each other. I love seeing my Bya like that, regardless if it's me or you causing it, Toshiro." Renji stepped behind Byakuya, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his cheek, "And I know Bya wants you just as badly as you want him. I'd never deny him something or someone that brings him so much pleasure - especially when I get to watch him lose himself like that," Renji said with a grin. 

Toshiro's voice lowered a bit as he continued, "Thank you… I really needed to hear that… To have that to hold on to if I'm to survive the rest of this game," Toshiro admitted with a chuckle, kissing Yukio’s neck. "We… talked for a while after Tensa knocked… Were you and Renji listening, love? I'm not upset, I would have told you anyway. I'm honestly a bit disappointed in myself for causing you any amount of worry… I'm so sorry for that, love. You know you're my world. Once we began speaking so openly to each other… It was just difficult to stop… We're not often alone together…" Toshiro chuckled a bit, "And perhaps that's a good thing." 

Toshiro's voice became more determined, needing Yukio to understand, trying to put the feelings into words. Byakuya certainly unsteadied him but Yukio was his home, his heart, his  _ life,  _ so he just let the words fall, as open and honest as he could. "I need you, my Yukio. Need you to keep me centered, focused, in control.  _ You're  _ my strength, love. Being with Byakuya - it's just making that more and more obvious to me, how much  _ you  _ affect me, how much you  _ balance  _ me, how much I really do need you… Always, love. I'm a bit of a mess without you…" 

Toshiro kissed at Yukio’s neck as he spoke, grounding himself further and trying to apologize for any distress, no matter how small, he had caused. He was supposed to protect this man, before anything else, and it tore at his heart if he felt like he had failed in that at all. "Love you… My Yukio…" he whispered, lifting his head to meet beautiful, clear emerald eyes. 

Yukio relaxed and settled into his master’s arms, turning to nuzzle his cheek into his bare chest, just as much for himself as for his master. He realized how stressed his reactions to Byakuya made him, and just as he knew his master wanted to reassure him, he wanted to do what he could to ground  _ him  _ as well. “Love you, master,” he replied softly. He turned to press his lips to his chest as his master kissed his neck, and then looked back up to him as he continued to speak. Already, he saw his master calming, and that was the most gratifying thing Yukio could ever see. To witness the effect he had, to know that he actually did something for this man who did  _ so much  _ for him, gave him such satisfaction.

"I don't say this enough…" Toshiro said, his voice certain and clear, "But… Just as you're mine, I'm  _ yours,  _ love. You could ask me to do anything for you and I wouldn't hesitate. You're more important than anything - than anyone. And… I should have made that clearer to you much sooner. Because you deserve everything I can give you - you give me all of yourself and it's past time that you have just as solid of a claim on me…" 

Teal eyes searched emerald, finding he was mostly sober now and following every word. He took a deep breath, finally deciding what he'd been agonizing over for so long, even more so after Byakuya's call last Saturday. And really, once the decision was made, it was so obvious, so easy, he didn't really understand why he'd been afraid at all. 

"Yukio, love, I don't care how it will complicate things anymore, what anyone else thinks - none of that matters. Just you. Please love, I want to be  _ your _ husband, I want to belong to  _ you.  _ I want you to have that claim over me, to be the only one that can call me that. I want to wear your ring, for you to wear mine - I want you to take my name, to be Yukio  _ Hitsugaya, _ and I want to introduce you as  _ my  _ husband. Please, love, please marry me?" 

Yukio’s heart legitimately stopped for a moment as soon as his master said the word ‘husband,’ but he tried to focus on the rest of what he was saying, studying his face, watching his expression, just how  _ soft  _ his eyes were as he spoke. There was no controlling the tears that poured from his eyes before he was even asked the final question. He knew, without a doubt, that he and his master would always be together, but being offered  _ this _ … it was more than he ever would have asked. The fact that his master was discarding every concern, every insecurity he ever had about having Yukio with him, letting others know about their relationship, spoke to him more than any piece of jewelry ever could. 

“Yes, master, I will. I’ll marry you,” he replied, his voice riddled with emotion just saying the words. To  _ marry  _ his master. It was surreal to even think. “Yukio Hitsugaya,” he murmured, laughing lightly though tears still ran freely down his cheeks. “I like it.” 

Toshiro’s smile was so relieved, even though he had been certain that Yukio would want this, he couldn’t help it. Yukio, himself, had never been the reason he’d been hesitant - only that this would make him a bit more exposed to the public and he was already so socially anxious. But he really was far better, and Toshiro knew that if Byakuya could handle the potential business fallout, he easily could. There really weren’t any good reasons anymore to not marry him - something he knew they both had wanted for a long time now. Yukio never brought it up, but he never needed to. He kissed him, claiming his mouth, slow and deep, allowing his relief and his love to filter through. 

When he released Yukio he wasn’t surprised to feel a few tears on his own face, both from Yukio but also from himself. He glanced over to Renji, saying, “Please bring me my bag.”

Renji had a ridiculously wide smile on his face which only grew as he realized there was likely only one reason Toshiro would ask that of him. He quickly retrieved the bag Toshiro had brought with, knowing that they were staying the night here. Toshiro nodded, saying, “The side zipper, inside pocket - there’s a box. Please hand it to me.”

Renji found it easy enough, the box clearly a ring box, grinning as he handed it over.

Toshiro accepted it with his one free hand, the other still supporting Yukio as he held him, as he always did when he needed him close - in this case to ground  _ both _ of them. He brought his full attention back to Yukio, saying, “I’ve honestly had this for a long time, carrying it with me, always in the back of my mind. There was always some logical reason for me to convince myself not to actually go through with it though. I’m sorry you’ve had to wait on me for so long, love. This is  _ your _ ring, it always has been. My beautiful finance,” Toshiro whispered, kissing his forehead before placing the box into his small hands.

Yukio was aptly overwhelmed, but not at all in a way that made him anxious. He hadn’t been this happy in his entire life. He didn’t care that his master had been considering it, keeping the ring from him. Absolutely none of that mattered. He opened the box to find a simple gold band, and though it wasn’t elaborate, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. When he pulled it out of the cushion holding it in place and slipped it onto his left ring finger, his hands began to shake slightly and he leaned into his master’s chest again, closing his right hand over his left and just feeling the ring on his hand.

He was beyond words, eloquence not really being his strong suit anyway when he was in such a state of emotion, but he did manage out a quiet, “Thank you, master.” He hoped his master understood exactly what that meant. It wasn’t just for the ring, it was for  _ everything  _ that ring symbolized. For the two of them, they were both aware that marriage wasn’t as easy of a choice as it was for others. Their lifestyle was different, often criticized, and this ring told Yukio that his master was ready to face those challenges with him. That the rest of the world truly didn’t matter, and Yukio wholeheartedly agreed.

Toshiro kissed his hair once more, whispering, “Thank  _ you, _ love. I’m so proud of you, of how far you’ve come, and I’m so honored you chose me. That you still choose me.” He carried him back to the couch, sitting where they were before, coaxing Yukio to sit across his lap instead of straddling him. Teal eyes caught steel gray as Byakuya approached them, saying, “And thank you, Byakuya. In more than one way, it was  _ you _ that helped convince me, to be brave enough to do this. Your engagement to Renji likely gave me the final push I needed.”

Byakuya sat next to them, trying to leave enough room for Renji but figuring he’d be drawn into his lap again when he sat down. “If that’s the case, you should thank Renji. I certainly had no hand in him asking me. But I’m glad. I’m so happy for you both,” he said, a bright smile on his face.

Yukio looked up to him, overjoyed emerald eyes meeting with slate gray. “ _ I  _ have to thank you, though, Byakuya. You gave me the confidence to actually accept. If master had asked before I met you, I don’t know if I could have. Your acceptance and support of me, even from the beginning, has gradually made me more sure of myself and who I am. Even that first night, when you said there’s no  _ right  _ way to love each other, I felt like a bit of the weight had lifted from me, and you haven’t stopped being kind to me, often in ways that I haven’t even asked for,” he told him, never breaking eye contact. That was another thing Byakuya would never understand. In the past, Yukio would almost always break eye contact with anyone who wasn’t his master, just out of habit and deeply imbedded insecurity. But now he didn’t hesitate to look people in the eye, though it was admittedly more difficult with strangers.

“I’m so glad I could be so much for you, Yukio. I know you have your master, you always have since I’ve known you, but I’ll still be here for you, too, when you need me, and so will Renji. If anything, I believe this will only bring us all closer,” Byakuya said, leaning in to sweep Yukio’s hair away from his face and kiss his forehead. 

Renji lifted Byakuya and sat him on his lap as he reclaimed his seat, grinning at practically everyone in the room. Tensa settled back where he had been, Shuhei between his legs, leaned against his thigh on the floor. He wrapped his arm tight around Byakuya, his fingers finding Byakuya’s ring and playing with it, kissing his cheek. He focused on Toshiro though as he spoke to him, “I guess I have even more to thank you for Renji - nearly everything good in my life was directly caused by something you did. Honestly, there’s no better choice for my best man, if you’ll accept.”

“Of course, Toshiro,” Renji said, a bit surprised but he realized immediately why it really did make sense to ask him. Because Renji really had been a part of everything - him finding Yukio, him regaining his relationship and even deepening it with Byakuya, him finding the courage to propose to Yukio after Renji had done so to Byakuya… And Yukio would obviously want Byakuya to be  _ his _ best man, so of course that eliminated him from Toshiro’s perspective - everything he did, he took into account Yukio’s wants and needs, placing them above his own. So he nodded, understanding flashing between them, “I would be honored. I knew you were right for Yukio - that’s why I released his contract to you - and you’ve only exceeded what I first thought. You really are perfect for each other.”

Yukio was still smiling, he really couldn’t help it, as he found Byakuya’s gaze again. “And would you be my best man, Byakuya?” he asked, laughing a bit as he even said it. Just thinking of his own wedding made him giddy. 

“I wouldn’t think of refusing. Of course, Yukio,” Byakuya replied. He couldn’t take his eyes from Yukio’s ring as he settled back into Renji’s lap, resting his head on his shoulder. He was so incredibly happy for Toshiro and Yukio, and knowing he had even a small part in that made him pleased with himself. Not that he ever showed kindness and acceptance expecting such things, but it made him finally realize that he had fully brought down the walls that were once around his own heart.

“Congratulations, to all four of you,” Tensa said with a small smile, carding his fingers through Shuhei’s short black hair. They had agreed, a long time ago, that neither of them felt actually becoming married was right for them, neither being particularly religious and having difficulties growing up in regards to such things. But he really was happy for both couples. From talking to Toshiro, he knew he wasn’t religious at all either, that he wasn’t doing this for any reason other than the social recognition of his commitment to Yukio - something that obviously meant a great deal to the smaller man. 

There were also legal rights tied to marriage that made a lot of sense for their relationship. Toshiro would now be able to make decisions for Yukio,  _ on his behalf. _ If he were ever hurt or injured, he’d be able to stay with him and control his care as any spouse would. And if anything happened to Toshiro, his assets would more smoothly transfer to Yukio. He hadn’t said any of this directly, of course, but from their conversation earlier about legal rights, he knew that Toshiro had all of this in mind, weighing on his decision. 

He knew Renji likely hadn’t considered any of that, in comparison - he just wanted Byakuya to be as fully his as possible. And honestly, that was just as good of a reason in his eyes. And both partners were obviously thrilled and happy. “You know…” he said, looking between them, at how Byakuya was smiling so warming at Yukio’s ring, so obviously happy for his friend, “You could always do your weddings together… I doubt you have much concretely planned out yet for Renji and Byakuya…”

Yukio’s eyes shot up, looking at Tensa briefly before turning to his master, emerald eyes never still as he then glanced at Byakuya and Renji. “Could we? I know I said I’d help you plan yours, Byakuya, but… would you mind if we planned them together?” he asked.

Byakuya chuckled at the sudden realization in Yukio’s eyes, obviously enthusiastic about the idea. “I wouldn’t mind at all. As long as Renji and Toshiro are alright with it, I would actually be deeply honored that you would even consider sharing that day with us,” he replied.

Renji responded immediately, “I already said I was leaving all the details in both of your hands, and I meant that. I’m more than fine with sharing that day with Toshiro and Yukio. You know I love them both - we’re all practically family.”

Toshiro kissed Yukio’s hair, responding quietly, “I agree. And you know I can deny you nothing, love. If that’s what you want, then I want it too. It really is a fitting idea. Just… Keep your planning really private then, alright? No one we don’t know - I don’t even want to think about you hearing any ignorant remarks on that day, I only want you looking forward to it and then fondly remembering. My sweet Yukio, you make me so happy, love,” Toshiro said, gently nuzzling into his hair, one hand petting down his side while the other found his left hand, running his thumb over the ring and smiling, completely happy he’d finally asked him, that he’d accepted, and he didn’t have a single reservation or regret in his decision.

Yukio finally relaxed into his master’s arms, taking up his usual position cuddled against his chest. After all of the overwhelming emotions he had just experienced, he needed it. “Of course, master. Very much private, I promise. I would never do anything that could even possibly ruin this. You make me happier than I ever thought I could be, master. Love you so much,” he spoke quietly, but he knew his master heard every word. He always did, and his constant attentiveness was something Yukio had always been grateful for. Even when Yukio didn’t always  _ want  _ to be heard, his master was listening.

“I know, and I trust you, love,” Toshiro responded, just as quietly. 

The mood in the room lulled for a few moments, and Shuhei leaned into Tensa’s attention to his hair, sighing quietly as he rested his head on his partner’s thigh. “I’m really happy for all of you, too. We’ll be there to celebrate with you,” he said quietly, very much subdued by Tensa’s actions and the events that had occurred. He knew better than to crack a joke about something these four obviously took very seriously. “We ready to keep playing? I think it was Yukio’s turn,” he added, sitting up from where he was propped on Tensa’s leg.

The game had really barely started, and after everything that had already happened, Shuhei was more than eager to see what else the night had in store. 

Toshiro pressed a kiss to Yukio’s hair, saying gently, “What do you say, love? Want to continue?”

Yukio straightened a bit from where he had curled into his master’s lap and looked at the Jenga tower. “This actually looks a bit too easy. So, for the rest of the game, I think I’ll use my  _ left  _ hand,” he said, laughing as he held his hand up. If he was completely honest, the fact that he had a ring on his finger was exhilarating, and he wanted to show it off, because the level of public commitment it signified told him  _ and  _ the rest of the world just how much his master loved him.

Renji burst out laughing, “Awesome, maybe I’ll actually have a chance this time. Go on game master, take your turn.”

“You realize that’s barely a handicap for him, right?” Toshiro asked with a chuckle.

“Let me dream here,” Renji bantered back. The odds of Yukio being the one to fell the tower, even using his left hand, were still slim to none. But Renji didn’t really care. What mattered was that Yukio was having fun, that they all were, and he couldn’t remember being more happy. As Yukio leaned forward a bit, his emerald eyes assessing for the best block to select, Renji couldn’t help but realize how different his life was now from just a little over a year ago. 

And whatever happened, he wanted them all to continue to support each other through it, to be there for each other. He was also certain they would. Everyone in this room… They were  _ family  _ to him. He really felt that way - that they felt that way as well.

He no longer cared how late it became, he didn’t want this night to end. And really, with it just being Yukio’s first turn, they still had a lot of the night still left in front of them.


	17. ... play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song referenced to in this chapter is:  
> Latch by Disclosure (feat. Sam Smith)

_ The mood in the room lulled for a few moments, and Shuhei leaned into Tensa’s attention to his hair, sighing quietly as he rested his head on his partner’s thigh. “I’m really happy for all of you, too. We’ll be there to celebrate with you,” he said quietly, very much subdued by Tensa’s actions and the events that had occurred. He knew better than to crack a joke about something these four obviously took very seriously. “We ready to keep playing? I think it was Yukio’s turn,” he added, sitting up from where he was propped on Tensa’s leg. _

_ The game had really barely started, and after everything that had already happened, Shuhei was more than eager to see what else the night had in store.  _

_ Toshiro pressed a kiss to Yukio’s hair, saying gently, “What do you say, love? Want to continue?” _

_ Yukio straightened a bit from where he had curled into his master’s lap and looked at the Jenga tower. “This actually looks a bit too easy. So, for the rest of the game, I think I’ll use my left hand,” he said, laughing as he held his hand up. If he was completely honest, the fact that he had a ring on his finger was exhilarating, and he wanted to show it off, because the level of public commitment it signified told him and the rest of the world just how much his master loved him. _

_ Renji burst out laughing, “Awesome, maybe I’ll actually have a chance this time. Go on game master, take your turn.” _

_ “You realize that’s barely a handicap for him, right?” Toshiro asked with a chuckle. _

_ “Let me dream here,” Renji bantered back. The odds of Yukio being the one to fell the tower, even using his left hand, were still slim to none. But Renji didn’t really care. What mattered was that Yukio was having fun, that they all were, and he couldn’t remember being more happy. As Yukio leaned forward a bit, his emerald eyes assessing for the best block to select, Renji couldn’t help but realize how different his life was now from just a little over a year ago.  _

_ And whatever happened, he wanted them all to continue to support each other through it, to be there for each other. He was also certain they would. Everyone in this room… They were family to him. He really felt that way - that they felt that way as well. _

_ He no longer cared how late it became, he didn’t want this night to end. And really, with it just being Yukio’s first turn, they still had a lot of the night still left in front of them. _

Now completely sober and really only suffering from mild sleep deprivation, Yukio skillfully displaced a block and turned it over to read, “Kiss the person two turns before you. A peck on the cheek or a big snog - let them choose.” He looked to Renji, who would be the one choosing  _ how  _ he wanted Yukio to kiss him. After his previous performance actively avoiding Yukio’s limit on kissing, he simply wanted to test him. “Alright, Renji, I’m going to kiss you, however  _ you  _ choose,” he decided as he dropped his block into place at the top of the tower.

Renji contemplated for a moment before smirking, wondering what Yukio would do, considering their exchange before. "I'm going to allow you to kiss me in whatever way you want… For the full minute of that dare… On my neck."

Yukio couldn’t help but smile. He was actually quite amazed that Renji was allowing this, but he was definitely willing to oblige him. “Alright, Byakuya, would you mind switching places with me for a moment?” he requested. 

Byakuya nodded, standing from Renji’s lap for Yukio to take his place. He was content to just stand next to the table, not really taking up Yukio’s offer to  _ switch  _ places with him. He figured Toshiro had had enough of him for the night.

Toshiro reached out, however, taking his hand and pulling him into his lap. "I'm fine, now," he said softly, "I know I'll have you later this weekend - I can keep myself in check with that. Being denied entirely is what drives me crazy," Toshiro chuckled, kissing his cheek. "And my Yukio said to switch so he wanted you to sit with me - you know I can't deny him anything."

Byakuya relented rather easily when Toshiro phrased it that way. He certainly didn’t want to disappoint Yukio or make Toshiro feel that he was intentionally denying him anything. So, he relaxed into Toshiro’s lap and turned his eyes to Renji and Yukio.

Yukio smiled at his master for a moment. The man knew him far too well, and it was already obvious that Yukio loved to see Byakuya and his master together in most any context. He then turned to Renji, giving him a rather seductive smile. “Whoever has the timer, tell me when to start,” he said, bright emerald eyes never leaving Renji’s dark brown.

"I suppose I'm designated timer when I'm not involved," Tensa said with a chuckle. He was thoroughly invested though. Yukio seemed to have a more confident side to him that he hadn't seen yet and he was very intrigued by it. He couldn't wait to watch him, to see what he was about to do to Renji. He hadn't felt intimidated by Renji’s decision at all - instead he seemed  _ excited.  _ "One minute begins in 3… 2… 1… Now."

Yukio immediately reached up, bracing his hands on Renji’s shoulders, to press his lips to Renji’s neck, taking only a moment of light pressure before opening his mouth and sucking lightly on the skin. He knew this was by design. Renji  _ wanted  _ him to do it this way, to take advantage of every second he had access to one of his most sensitive areas. He moved along the line of Renji’s tattoo, alternating between light kisses and open-mouthed suction as he did. When he reached the end of the black mark at Renji’s hairline, he retraced his path with his tongue, all the way back to where it began.

Renji grabbed Yukio’s hips as soon as he switched from light pressure to sucking, gasping out, "Fuck, Yukio -" He lifted Yukio’s light body, manhandling him slightly so that he was fully straddling his lap. By the time Yukio was doubling back on his neck, he was fully hard and moaning Yukio’s name in a near constant mantra, his hands gripped tight around his slim hips as he thrust up into him - and the minx  _ wasn't  _ letting up. 

Yukio smiled into Renji’s neck, absolutely thrilled with the reaction he was eliciting. He shifted forward a bit, pressing his body flush with Renji’s almost completely. He continued his efforts, though, determined to play out this entire minute, especially if Renji was going to do  _ this _ . He licked and sucked at Renji’s neck with absolutely no mercy, lavishing every inch of skin with attention before finally reaching the flesh just below his jaw and allowing his teeth to nip slightly as he closed his mouth around it.

"Ahh - Ngh - Yukio - please -" Renji had literally never been so completely turned on so rapidly. Burning desire rushed through his entire body as he desperately tried to find relief by thrusting against Yukio, his large, hard length sliding against his own hardening length. This had to be the longest minute of his life. He was certain that Yukio could make him come this way - he was  _ amazing  _ with his mouth - normally - it was just exponential allowing him to concentrate on such a ridiculously sensitive area. 

Tensa was staring - this was definitely one of the hottest things he'd ever seen and  _ Yukio _ was completely  _ unraveling  _ Renji in front of them in this single minute - and he was  _ enjoying  _ it. He didn't shy away from Renji’s desperate actions at all, rather he was only further encouraged. Tensa had already been thoroughly interested in Yukio and his master - to see him have  _ this _ side to him as well… Tensa was honestly breathing shakily himself and unbearably turned on. Yukio was adorable, sweet, and sexy as hell with his determination to make Renji come undone, taking the dare as a challenge. That was so unbelievably hot to him and he actually released a groan himself as the timer in his hands went off and Yukio stilled. 

Shuhei had a ridiculous smile on his face, watching Tensa get so worked up by Yukio and Renji. He wasn’t completely oblivious. He had been quietly observing them at the club, and he was well aware that Tensa was interested in both Toshiro and Yukio. And Shuhei was beginning to see the appeal. Yukio had played Renji expertly. 

Yukio pulled away from Renji’s neck, but kept his body against him, looking into his eyes with a mischievous smirk. “This weekend, while master has Byakuya, maybe you can have me,” he teased, knowing Renji was ridiculously frustrated and likely wanting to handle him a bit roughly. He honestly wished Renji hadn’t held back so much, because he knew he had been, but he also knew it wouldn’t have been exactly appropriate to do what they both  _ wanted  _ to do. 

Byakuya’s eyes shot to Yukio at mention of his name, distracted from the absolutely erotic image of Renji all but writhing under Yukio’s small body, coming undone at what looked from his vantage point to be, well… not much. Renji had wanted it, though, or he wouldn’t have told Yukio to target his neck. Honestly, it made Byakuya want to take Yukio’s place, or perhaps Renji’s. His mind really couldn’t decide which would have been better. 

Renji whined as Yukio pulled away, his chest raising and lowering against Yukio, moving his smaller body up and down with his breathing as he desperately attempted to calm himself down. "Minx," he hissed out, "After that you're lucky I don't  _ have  _ you right here. You almost made me fucking come like that - fuck, Yukio." Renji groaned again, closing his eyes. 

He ran his shaky hands up from where they had been clutching Yukio’s hips to rub against his back and thread his fingers through familiar, fine blonde hair. He pressed a kiss to the top of his head, his breathing finally calming. "And you better finish what you started when your master has my Bya - only I won't be nearly as  _ docile  _ for you, we'll see how well you can attack my neck like that while I'm fucking you senseless," Renji said with a grin, kissing Yukio’s nose as the smaller man looked up with mischievous emerald eyes. 

“You know I’d like to try,” Yukio said with a quiet laugh. 

Shuhei was a bit taken aback by their banter. Though he knew Renji could play rough, it was a bit of a shock to him that someone as small and seemingly fragile as Yukio would encourage it, and actually  _ enjoy  _ it. It seemed Yukio was full of surprises, being docile and completely obedient to his master but showing a completely opposite demeanor with Renji. And by the less than shocked expressions both Toshiro and Byakuya wore, this wasn’t exactly uncommon for the two of them. 

Toshiro chuckled, "You want to sit with Renji for a while, love? You look rather comfortable." Toshiro couldn't keep the rather smug smile off his face from the fact that Yukio had reduced Renji to such a state in just a minute.

“Yes, master, I’d like that,” Yukio replied, relaxing into Renji’s chest, thankful that his shirt was still unbuttoned. He remained straddling his lap, content to stay that way until he was told or moved otherwise. With his cheek resting on Renji’s chest, he smiled over to his master and Byakuya. “You look rather comfortable, too, master,” he murmured, his eyes impossibly soft as he took in the two of them in a rare peaceful moment. 

Toshiro gave his beautiful fiance - and really, just thinking of that title softened his smile even more - a gentle smile as he said, “I am. Thank you, love. You know how much I enjoy being close to Byakuya, and I realize you asked to  _ switch _ with him both for yourself and for me as I don’t often get to simply sit with him like this. It’s really comforting, actually.” Toshiro squeezed his arms that were gently wrapped around Byakuya a bit, nuzzling into his soft raven hair and softly kissing him there before he chuckled, “Between snuggling with Renji and Yukio, I’m sorry if you're feeling a bit over cuddled, Byakuya. I love having you in my arms though.”

Byakuya only chuckled and settled more comfortably into Toshiro’s lap, turning to press his nose into the side of Toshiro’s neck. “I’m completely comfortable here, Toshiro,” he assured him, smiling as he caught sight of Yukio’s tender smile. The man really did know how to please  _ everyone  _ that was important to him. “Unfortunately, you will have to move to take your turn,” Byakuya pointed out, shifting a bit to look up to Toshiro.

Toshiro assessed the tower. “I’m pretty sure I can still pull a block out with you here,” he said, holding Byakuya supportively against him as he leaned forward, deftly slipping a block from the tower by carefully tapping. He laughed as he read the block, glancing at Yukio, “This one isn’t even subtle love. ‘Take off your clothes and put them back on inside out.’ I suppose I can’t refuse that, as you wrote all these. You want to see your master do this, love?” he asked, placing the block on top of the tower and leaning back, Byakuya still settled against him.

Yukio couldn’t help but laugh when a completely unrelated thought crossed his mind. “You know I wouldn’t mind, but I think you may want to ask Byakuya, since you are wearing his underwear,” he said through his giggling. He only laughed harder when Byakuya’s cheeks flushed.

“Thank you for  _ pointing that out _ , Yukio. With how this game is progressing, and is sure to continue, I’ll have to say I don’t mind. There’s nothing odd about my underwear anyway,” Byakuya said, only avoiding the others’ eyes because he knew for sure that he was blushing.

“Honestly, the worst part of this is I’m going to have to let you go to do it,” Toshiro said, his tone slightly heated at the thought of stripping in front of everyone. He really didn’t mind - he knew he was attractive,  _ now. _ He never would have had this confidence when he was still small. And Yukio enjoyed it, so he was even less bothered. He really would do anything for him. “If I do this, I get you back, right?” He asked, dark teal eyes gazing into steel gray.

“Of course. I’m not going anywhere,” Byakuya replied, smiling and leaning in to place a light kiss on Toshiro’s cheek. He really did enjoy Toshiro’s company, especially when there wasn’t such tension between them. Toshiro was one of the few people he actually felt fully safe with.

Toshiro returned the kiss to Byakuya’s cheek before lifting him slightly and sliding out from beneath him, careful not to bump the table with the tower. He walked around the other side, between the table and the TV on the wall, which had been off the entire night. He reached the clasp of his pants, glancing at Tensa, “Am I to do this in a minute or…”

“I don’t really think we need to time this, I suppose Yukio is the master of the rules though,” Tensa said with a slight shrug. He blushed slightly as he said, “I certainly wouldn’t mind if you technically go over time.”

Yukio had turned in Renji’s lap to get a better view, but he glanced at Tensa and smiled at his comment. He was absolutely sure no one in the room would mind if his master took as long as he wished. “You can take as long as you see fit, master. I don’t think anyone will rush you,” he said after turning bright emerald eyes to meet with heated teal. By the look in his master’s eyes, Yukio was sure he  _ wanted  _ the time constraint lifted.

Toshiro smirked seductively at his Yukio - his submissive had written a rather silly dare but he knew what Yukio actually wanted. And he wasn’t about to just undress and redress as quickly as possible. He unclasped his pants, unzipping them so that they barely stayed on his hips, displaying the rest of his toned stomach that Shuhei had been worshiping earlier. He turned around, sliding them slowly down, revealing Byakuya’s black silk boxers which were really only a surprise to Tensa and Shuhei. 

He could have let them fall down but he bent over and continued to take them off with his hands, flexible enough to reach his feet before stepping out of his slacks and remaining bent over like that to take off his socks. Remaining in that position, he slowly slid the boxers down his body as well, fully exposing his toned ass and and backs of his legs. Making sure he had all clothing items in his grasp, he stood back up. Knowing he was being watched had him fully hard but he wasn’t the least bit self conscious as he turned around, not hiding a bit of his body. He carefully didn’t lock eyes with anyone, focusing instead on laying out his clothing on the table - mindful of the tower - and set upon leisurely turning each item inside out.

By this time, Shuhei’s mouth was practically watering at the sight of Toshiro completely naked right in front of him. Sure, the table was in the way, but that was a small obstacle. His tight pants did nothing to hide his arousal, either, and he honestly didn’t care. He was almost positive he wasn’t the only one. Toshiro was absolutely gorgeous, and knowing what the man tasted like just brought another dimension to the experience of watching him undress. He brought a hand up to Tensa’s knee, gripping tightly as he looked up to him, not surprised in the slightest that he was staring just as raptly.

Tensa was both completely focused and completely gone, his mind imagining everything he wanted that perfect man to do to him. Because Toshiro really had a perfect body in his eyes - he was  _ so _ similar to his Shuhei, but light in every way Shuhei was dark. He clearly remembered Toshiro’s effortless ability to take control and Tensa couldn’t help the desire that flared within him to be  _ completely _ controlled by this man. He understood Yukio’s TPE with Toshiro completely, after spending so much time with him throughout the night and seeing him like this - who wouldn’t exchange all power to have his undivided attention? 

He tightly gripped Shuhei’s hand upon his knee, knowing that his partner was also heavily affected - especially after being allowed to actually  _ kiss _ the man earlier. And Toshiro wasn’t even doing anything all that provocative, he was just calmly turning his clothing inside out - while nude and hard in front of them. Tensa groaned, feeling painfully aroused himself, his voice deep and husky as he commented, “Yukio, Byakuya - you actually get to have him? How do you do anything else with your day? All I can think about is tasting every inch of that perfect body…” That and Toshiro sinking into his own - his mind running through every position he could imagine and only thinking,  _ ‘yessss’ _ to every single one.

Yukio was rather amused, and very much proud that the man everyone was staring at was  _ his _ . He didn’t bother answering Tensa’s question, though. Tensa was well aware of their dynamic, and knew full well that he only had his master when he was told he could. It didn’t take away the appeal at all, because his master was very generous, but Yukio was actually  _ required  _ to get other things done, no matter how tempting his master’s body was to him.

Byakuya, now sitting directly next to Tensa where Toshiro had placed him, chuckled and looked at the highly affected man. “Honestly, I think if I was around him more, I wouldn’t ever get anything done. But really, Renji is just as much a temptation for me. Thank goodness I’m home alone when I do my work, or else I would be much too distracted,” he replied, laughing under his breath when he realized Tensa may not have even been listening. 

Tensa really wasn’t listening that well, because after his comment Toshiro’s teal eyes had flickered to capture his own bright azure and he was utterly captivated. Toshiro’s smile was borderline predatory, seeing the clear effect he had on both Tensa and Shuhei. He certainly found them to be attractive as well… Given enough time and communication, and if his precious Yukio wanted, he really wouldn’t mind doing a scene with either man. Tensa he had thoroughly liked from nearly the first moment he met him, and Shuhei had decidedly grown on him since their dare - he hadn’t expected him to submit so perfectly to him after being so playful all night. 

Finished with turning his clothing inside out, he carefully stepped into the boxers, slowly pulling them back on - they didn’t even feel different, inside out, to be honest. His socks went next and though they looked a bit odd, they didn’t feel much different either. His slacks took a bit of time to actually put on and situate comfortably, and clasping them inside out had him sucking in his stomach and pulling the top as far away from his body as he could - the fabric didn’t stretch that well. The pockets looked ridiculous being on the outside but he only chuckled a bit at that before flickering teal eyes back to Byakuya, murmuring, “Can I have my seat back now? And you?”

Byakuya nodded, laughing a bit himself at just how silly Toshiro’s pants looked inside out. He rose from the couch, stepping to stand in front of Renji and Yukio to allow Toshiro to reclaim his seat. He did so a bit intentionally, requiring that Toshiro walk past Tensa and Shuhei to get back to the middle of the couch. Perhaps Yukio’s tendency to do such teasing things was rubbing off on him. He leaned over to ruffle Yukio’s hair at the thought, and Yukio only giggled as though he knew exactly what Byakuya had done, which he likely did.

Toshiro smirked, glancing at Tensa and Shuhei, both still very much affected. He came around their side of the table, slowly and carefully stepping over Shuhei before sitting back down, his smirk widening as Tensa subtly leaned into his side. “Come back here,” Toshiro said with a command in his tone as he took Byakuya’s hand, his arms wrapping around him again as he retook his position on his lap. Teal eyes regarded Tensa’s very flushed face before he leaned over, his lips just brushing against his ear as he murmured, “Your turn, Tensa.”

Tensa whimpered at Toshiro saying his name like that, trying to collect himself enough to take a block. He sighed as he freed one, his blush instantly returning as he read the dare, “Using just your breath on their skin, try and turn on the person before you for ten seconds. If they giggle or remain completely silent you must try again with the next person.” His striking blue eyes swept over Toshiro’s still bare upper body and he nearly missed when he absently placed the block on top of the tower, causing it to sway. Toshiro smirked. “Careful,” he murmured. 

Tensa took a deep breath, asking, “Does anyone not consent to this, if I get to you?” Everyone else was really just highly amused and shook their heads in turn as he looked at them. Tensa handed his phone down to Shuhei, saying, “You’re last so it makes the most sense for you to run the timer. Ten seconds each, apparently…” There was no way Toshiro was making a sound, so he’d likely be getting the full ten seconds with him at the very least. Tensa wasn’t sure if that was terrible or wonderful, with how painfully aroused he already was just by  _ watching _ Toshiro.

Shuhei took Tensa’s phone, setting a ten-second timer, though he had a thought to lengthen the time just to watch Tensa try to turn Toshiro on, even if they both knew it would likely be in vain. Toshiro seemed to have quite a handle on his reactions most of the time. “Go on, Tensa. I’ll start the timer when you lean over to put your mouth inches from that perfect skin,” he teased, giving his partner a devious but still sultry smile.

Tensa actually did whimper because he fully realized he’d be leaning  _ over _ Byakuya to do so - and both men were ridiculously appealing to him. He was going to fail with Toshiro, he was certain everyone knew it, and being so close without actually being able to put his mouth on him was going to be torture, but he was going to enjoy at least being close enough to breathe on him. The main problem was that, as he got near, his eyes flickered up to utterly confident teal and his whole body froze. 

He realized what was happening and his eyes widened. He was subspacing, just enough that he was unwilling to act without direction - specifically from Toshiro. He blushed even more as he realized - only Shuhei had been able to pull him into subspace without him explicitly wanting to become submissive, being dominant most of the time. He whimpered again, unmoving, hoping Toshiro wouldn’t force him to explain what the problem was.

Luckily Toshiro knew exactly what light subspacing looked like, as his Yukio was nearly constantly in that state. So he gave Tensa a more gentle smile as he commanded lowly, “Breathe over my skin for ten seconds, Tensa.”

Tensa immediately lost every ounce of tension in his body at the clear order. He leaned the rest of the way and allowed his breath to flow over Toshiro’s neck. Slowly, he moved up to ghost along his jaw, hovering just over his lips.

Shuhei watched, not paying any attention to the timer. The image of Tensa leaned over one beautiful man to tease another was ridiculously sexy. He was wishing they could just kiss… just close that small distance between them. When the alarm went off in his hand, he jumped a bit, smacking Tensa’s knee just in reflex. 

Tensa whined at the sound and then jumped at Shuhei smacking his knee - so much so he nearly did kiss Toshiro. He withdrew, breathing erratic. He found if he  _ didn’t _ focus on Toshiro, his mind cleared a bit. He narrowed his eyes at Shuhei, saying sternly, “You didn’t need to smack my knee like that, the sound from the timer was sufficient.”

Shuhei laughed at the completely feigned frustration that did nothing to hide Tensa’s obviously flustered state. He took Tensa’s hand, pulling him down until their faces were inches apart. “You can kiss me instead,” he said, his voice low and suggestive. When Tensa didn’t resist, he pulled him down the rest of the way to lock their lips together, almost immediately parting his lips and demanding entrance into Tensa’s mouth. He knew Tensa likely needed the distraction, and perhaps a bit of contact to pull him out of the light subspace he had been in. Shuhei wasn’t blind. He knew Tensa had folded under Toshiro’s confident authority. 

Tensa’s eyes fluttered shut and he gave a light moan as he melted into his partner. He allowed Shuhei complete control over the kiss, shaking slightly as he released the frustration from his body. Shuhei knew just how to bring him back into his dominant mindframe though, as easily as he could pull him into submission. Shuhei played with his tongue until Tensa was responding fully, engaging and then fighting him for control of the kiss. Shuhei easily relented after that and Tensa moaned again at the feeling, and the security he felt regaining his control. He pulled back, murmuring against Shuhei’s lips, “Thanks, Shu.” He rarely ever called him by the nickname, only doing so when he was feeling particularly vulnerable. 

Shuhei smiled, bringing his hand around to the back of Tensa’s neck and running his fingers through his dark, wavy hair. “You know I’ll take care of you, Tensa,” he whispered, kissing him again lightly before releasing him completely. “Now go on. I think you failed on Toshiro, so it’s Yukio next,” he reminded him.

Tensa sat up, easily catching emerald eyes and asking gently, “May I hold you again for this, Yukio? You’re a bit far from me,” he laughed lightly, “I’d have to actually lean fully on Byakuya to reach you.”

Yukio smiled, his eyes going to Byakuya for a moment. While he knew the man wouldn’t mind, he also knew it would be a bit awkward for Tensa to lean so far. “Yes, I’ll come to you,” he offered, sliding down from Renji’s lap and rounding the table instead of trying to crawl over both his master and Byakuya to get to him. Though, he did have to step over Shuhei - who didn’t mind at all, it seemed - to all but crawl into Tensa’s lap.

Tensa found his eyes drawn to the flash of skin between the bottom of Yukio’s tight tank top and his baggy cargo pants, finding him even more adorably sexy as he settled straddled upon his lap. He was a bit amused that Yukio was still the only one fully clothed but the outfit suited him well - and he was showing plenty of skin for this. Glancing at Shuhei to be sure he was ready and receiving a nod in return, his stunning azure eyes found emerald again as he asked Yukio with a smooth kindness in his deep voice, “Is there anywhere you don’t want me to breath on you? From what I’ve gathered, you don’t like anyone but your master getting near kissing your lips.” He’d been paying close attention to him all night, after all, and it seemed a safe assumption from his exchanges with Renji earlier. Also, having him in his lap like this was settling him even more firmly into his domspace, Yukio easily becoming his primary focus as he wanted to make sure he was taking care of him properly.

Yukio was actually surprised at Tensa’s attentiveness, already knowing his limit without even being plainly told. “Yes, I would ask that you stay away from my lips,” he requested quietly. The confidence that had returned to Tensa’s eyes gave Yukio the comfort he needed to even allow him to do this to him. It was only ten seconds, but it required quite a bit of closeness, evident by the fact that he was straddling Tensa’s lap.

"Of course," Tensa responded, smiling reassuringly. "Ready?" he asked. At Yukio’s nod he leaned forward, breathing on his neck and traveling back, fingers sweeping the long blonde hair of his bangs aside as he went. He swept up towards his ear, over the sensitive skin of his jaw that was usually completely covered by his hair, immediately halting when Yukio squirmed slightly upon his lap and giggled. He pulled back, not the least bit disappointed at failing again, finding Yukio completely endearing as he questioned quietly with a soft smile, "You're ticklish there, aren't you?" 

Yukio felt his cheeks flush. Really only his master knew he was ticklish, and even if Renji had an idea that he might be, he certainly didn’t know  _ where _ . He brought his hand up to rub the area Tensa had breathed on, ridding himself of the sensation. “A bit, yes,” he admitted, averting his eyes.

Renji grinned to himself. He'd just  _ known  _ Yukio  _ had  _ to be ticklish. But he seemed rather self conscious about it so he wasn't about to call him out on it. Still… He'd keep the information in the back of his mind, thinking that would certainly have been useful to know the last time the brat had the audacity to pull his hair. 

Tensa brought his hand under Yukio’s chin, having him meet his eyes again, "I think that's adorable, Yukio. And that you're lovely. Thank you for sitting with me again, for allowing me this."

Yukio smiled, saying, “Thank you,” before looking over to Byakuya. “But, since you failed with me, now you get to try with Byakuya.” He tried  _ not  _ to give away the fact that Byakuya was highly affected by such things. He’d rather that be a surprise for Tensa. He backed off of Tensa’s lap and walked back around the table to rejoin Renji.

Tensa focused on Byakuya after seeing Yukio snuggled into Renji’s chest once more, his voice deep and calm as he asked, "Is there anywhere you don't want me to breathe upon you?" He hadn't been able to gauge Byakuya's limits as well throughout the night and he was always careful about submissives as they tended to not always voice what made them uncomfortable. 

Byakuya considered the question carefully. Honestly, it likely wouldn’t matter  _ where  _ Tensa breathed on him, though he definitely had his sensitive areas. But he wouldn’t try to put that forward as a limit, because it wouldn’t really be true, just trying to save some embarrassment from completely involuntary reactions. “No, I don’t believe I need to limit you,” he replied. 

Tensa glanced at Shuhei again and, receiving another nod, leaned over Byakuya's bare chest. His breath swept directly up the center of his sternum to the front of his throat, inching towards his mouth as he had done to Toshiro. 

Byakuya was completely unable to hide his arousal for long. Tensa’s warm breath on his chest hadn’t been quite so difficult to ignore, but as he reached his throat, his own breath hitched a bit and his hands tightened into fists where they rested in his lap. He stayed tensely still, trying not to pull away, but very much wanting to.

Byakuya was far more responsive to this and Tensa immediately wanted far more than ten seconds. He continued up his throat, delighted that Byakuya was barely holding back a moan. He continued until he was hovering above his lips, murmuring lowly in his calm, deep voice as his breath ghosted over them, "I want to kiss you right now,  _ so  _ much."

Byakuya shivered a bit at his tone and let out the breath he had been holding, a low, barely discernible whine surfacing when he did. He couldn’t deny that he wanted to kiss Tensa. The beautiful, confident man just allured him without even trying. But he looked back at Renji, silently asking for his approval before engaging with anyone new. 

Renji nodded his consent immediately, grinning at Byakuya's reactions to the beautiful, confident man. They were actually very similar to one another, except Tensa was a few inches shorter, more slight, his black hair naturally curled whereas his Bya's was completely straight. And of course those startlingly blue eyes. The two together looked lovely, added to the fact that both were practically on top of Toshiro at this point - something he was certain Yukio was enjoying too. "Go ahead, Bya - he already succeeded anyway, might as well reward him," Renji said with a chuckle. 

Byakuya turned back toward Tensa, who was waiting patiently. He only nodded, wanting the other man to make the first move, because it was rather difficult for him to confidently take any amount of authority with a less familiar dominant personality. He had to gain that confidence with Renji and Toshiro with time, occasionally acting without overt direction, but he certainly didn’t want to be too forward with Tensa. 

Tensa brought his hand up to gently cup Byakuya’s face. He knew, could tell from his demeanor that there was very little fight to Byakuya. The way he responded to him - he was a very natural submissive. His azure eyes became half-lidded and then fluttered shut as he closed the short distance between them, releasing a deep moan as Byakuya responded to him, his tongue gentle but insistent upon his lips.

Byakuya relented immediately, a slight whine coming up from his throat when he got his first taste of Tensa’s mouth. His hands twitched a bit in his lap, wanting so badly to touch but knowing that would likely be inappropriate, and he hadn’t been told that he could. He had only just met this man, and he was amazed at just how effortlessly Tensa had gained his trust. But the decisiveness in his movements, the confidence in his eyes before he had even kissed him, had Byakuya falling into submission easily.

Tensa found himself kissing him more deeply at his easy submission, thoroughly taking the opportunity to explore this gorgeous man’s delicious mouth. He drew his entire body closer, feeling Byakuya’s hands twitch and he smiled, withdrawing just long enough to say between more shallow kisses, “Touch me - Byakuya - I know you - want to,” before returning to thoroughly yet gently explore his mouth. He wasn’t a very forceful dominant unless he was tested - as Shuhei tended to do. But he most definitely  _ was _ in control and he groaned into Byakuya’s sweet mouth at the heady feeling of such a strong, gorgeous man allowing him this.

Byakuya brought trembling hands up to Tensa’s sides, moaning quietly when he felt the lean muscle beneath his shirt. He trailed his touch up to just below his arms, and then moved in to feel the exposed skin of his chest, much of his shirt being unbuttoned still from when he had Yukio in his lap for a moment at the beginning of the game. Tensa was slighter in build than either Renji or Toshiro, but his body was still extravagant, accented by lean, hard muscle everywhere Byakuya touched. By this point, he was so lost in Tensa’s mouth and body that he didn’t care at all that he was still sitting in Toshiro’s lap with the others likely watching with rapt attention.

Toshiro watched both men with half-lidded, dark teal eyes. He actually had to refrain from easing just a bit forward, as he could easily kiss either’s neck from his position, the two gorgeous men basically making out infront and on top of him. He did allow his hands a bit of liberty, however - as this  _ was  _ his lap they were doing this on. One arm was still wrapped around Byakuya’s back, as it had been since he’d sat down, and he allowed his hand to slide around to caress his toned abs and chest. His other hand reached out to slide beneath Tensa’s open shirt to caress his smooth back, Tensa shivering beneath his touch, far more firm than Byakuya’s and obvious that it was him as both Byakuya’s hands were still on him. 

Tensa groaned at feeling what could only be Toshiro’s hand upon his back, feeling arousal rush through him at the direct attention of both beautiful men. He allowed Toshiro’s hand to guide him closer, whining a bit as he was pressed flush with Byakuya, his open shirt allowing him to feel Byakuya’s skin directly against his own. He was so turned on, heat flooding his body, he found himself needing more air. He broke the kiss with Byakuya, sagging against Toshiro as he fully wrapped his other arm around him, his breath labored as he breathed heavily against Byakuya’s neck, azure eyes darting up to half-lidded steel gray as doing so caused Byakuya only to quiver more and release a whine.

Byakuya slowly released the tension in his own body, now fully aroused and fairly deep in subspace from the attention from both Tensa and Toshiro. He didn’t expect it at all, and he took a deep, calming breath as he relaxed into Toshiro’s grasp, leaning into his chest not far from where Tensa had all but collapsed. One hand was still rested on Tensa’s side, part of him not willing to break contact just yet. He was absolutely stunned that this man had done this to him so easily, but he had been so sure of himself, so much everything Byakuya needed to let go and trust, not to mention that he was gorgeous and tasted amazing.

Yukio had pressed himself flush against Renji’s chest to get a better look, his growing desire completely obvious as he watched. When his master got involved, he had only been  _ more  _ interested, and the  _ sounds  _ Tensa and Byakuya were making caused pleasure to rush him. He honestly didn’t think he would ever get enough of seeing the gorgeous men around him gleaning pleasure from one another. It was absolutely sexy, and he quickly realized he wasn’t the only one who thought so.

Shuhei had already been quite worked up from watching Toshiro strip earlier, and the mental image hadn’t helped him calm down since then. Watching Tensa completely lose himself in Byakuya’s mouth, letting himself be guided by Toshiro’s hand while also keeping control of their kiss, was tantalizingly erotic. He really never wanted them to stop, but when Tensa broke away, breathing heavily, Shuhei cleared his throat quietly and turned back to the game. 

“I guess it’s my turn,” he muttered, leaning up to take a block. The tower was getting a  _ bit  _ unstable, but he successfully pulled one, reading rather loudly to gain the attention of those on the couch, “Kiss the knee of the person two turns before you.” He looked up to Toshiro with a grin. “Guess by the time the game is done, I’ll get to taste you all over,” he teased, turning back to the table just long enough to put his block in place on the top of the tower. “That is, if you accept. If you do, I can’t really kiss your knee through your pants. I’m sure you can find a way to shimmy out of them even with those beautiful men all over you,” he added, his eyes moving slowly from Byakuya to Toshiro and coming to rest on Tensa. He smiled at his partner, loving just how content he looked with Toshiro’s arm around him.

Toshiro chuckled, "I'm not  _ that _ flexible, and my arms are a bit occupied. You and your lovely partner will need to help." Dark teal eyes found azure blue, Tensa still trying to bring his breathing fully under control. "Tensa… If you can manage to unclasp the front, I'm sure Shuhei can pull them the rest of the way off - just my pants, Shuhei, you don't need to remove my boxers to kiss my knee."

Tensa's breath hitched at the near-order from the confidant man, his hands shaking a bit as he rested them above the clasp of Toshiro’s pants, whimpering as his fingertips lightly touched the flawless skin, eyes dark and desperate as he turned to Shuhei, waiting on his answer and permission to continue. 

Shuhei knew the state Tensa was in right now, and he gave him a soft smile. “Go on, Tensa. I’ll finish pulling them off when you’re done. You’re fine, you’ve done well with both Toshiro and Byakuya. Do this one last thing then you can relax,” he spoke quietly, locking eyes with his partner as he did. Tensa needed him - he wouldn’t have looked to him for approval if he hadn’t. He was likely a bit overwhelmed, but Shuhei knew his words would reach him. 

Tensa nodded, his rather delicate fingers slipping beneath the fabric to work the clasp that was on the inside as they were inside out. He tried to focus on his task rather than the feeling of Toshiro’s hard, smooth skin but he found himself unable to disregard it completely, his blush increasing along with his trembling and breathing. He released a whine as the clasp resisted his efforts and then a sign of relief as it released. 

He then steeled himself to work the zipper, whimpering as the back of his hand brushed down Toshiro’s hard length while he pulled it down, the groan Toshiro issued as he did so not helping his composure in the least. He would need to move  _ very  _ little to actually stroke him through the silky boxers and he whined at not being given permission to do so. His main task done, he brought his still shaking hands up, placing them under his own chin as he sunk back into the embrace of Toshiro’s arm, his face rosy and flushed, his eyes staring down at the once again revealed skin and the obvious outline of Toshiro’s arousal through the black silk of Byakuya's boxers. 

Before he even thought of completing his part of the task, Shuhei got to his knees in front of Tensa, leaning in to take both of his hands in his own, far too concerned to care about Toshiro’s body at the moment. He only very rarely saw Tensa this way - so affected by anyone but him. “Hey, Tensa, look at me,” he beckoned softly, his voice holding an air of gentle authority he was sure no one in the room had heard that night. Bright blue eyes immediately met with his, and he gave a soft smile. “Good. Now, I want you to take nice deep breaths for me, okay?” he instructed, bringing one hand to the back of Tensa’s neck and massaging firm circles with his thumb and index finger. He waited a moment, watching Tensa closely and being sure that he was still taking deeper breaths than he had been.

"You did perfectly, Tensa," Toshiro praised quietly, "You've been perfect all night." Toshiro rubbed soothing circles upon his back, hoping it would help the beautiful switch to find some equilibrium. He'd never seen someone fall so rapidly into subspace - even right out of domspace, his switch was likely a bit jarring and overwhelming. He was happy to see Shuhei’s obvious care and concern, as well as the automatic response to ground him. 

Toshiro was surprised to realize that he was beginning to feel protective of Tensa. Not nearly as strong as his feeling of protection over Yukio, but it was definitely there. He was both such a confident dominant and a fragile submissive, the duality enchanting but clearly taxing, being pulled both ways all night. He pressed a kiss to the top of Tensa's hair before resting his cheek against the same spot, attempting to offer comfort and a feeling of safety in a way that had always worked with his Yukio. 

Tensa focused on Shuhei, grateful for Toshiro's soothing actions as well. He leaned into his partner’s touch, azure eyes falling shut and finally bringing his breath under control. "Thanks, Shu," Tensa murmured. "I think… I need you to take control for the rest of the night…" Out of everyone, it was clear he was most heavily affected by Toshiro and if he was going to keep being sent into full subspace everytime the man interacted with him in any way, it would help to just  _ stay _ in subspace, the switching becoming exhausting. "Sorry, Shu," he murmured, not liking that he was basically throwing this on him without warning but he really was quickly becoming overwhelmed. 

Shuhei continued massaging the back of Tensa’s neck, stopping only to move his hand up a bit and bury his fingers in his soft hair, pulling him to touch their foreheads together. “Don’t apologize. It’s not a problem, really. I’m right here if you need me, but I won’t mind if you want to let Toshiro take care of you. Now, is it alright if I finish my dare? If Toshiro’s pants coming off is going to be too much for you, I’ll forfeit. You’re much more important to me than a game,” he said, his voice quiet but confident. Seeing Tensa like this made it effortless for him to summon his dominant mindset, and there was  _ nothing  _ more important to him than Tensa’s safety and happiness, even under normal circumstances, but even more so like this.

Tensa looked into Shuhei’s dark eyes, his voice decidedly soft and timid as he asked, "Can I have you both take care of me? This feels really nice… And you can finish your dare, as long as I'm allowed to cuddle into Toshiro like this and he's comforting me, I'm sure I won't feel like I'm being denied… I  _ am  _ allowed to touch you, right Toshiro?" 

Those beautiful azure eyes had glanced to meet teal and Toshiro melted at the incredibly soft, pleading, fragile look. "Of course you can touch me and remain cuddled into my side - if Yukio is comfortable with it, you can kiss me as well. That comforts him more than anything. I find myself very taken with you as well, Tensa - you're so wonderfully responsive to me, so gentle and attentive with my Yukio, and brilliant to talk to. I can't help but enjoy taking care of you. What do you think, love?" Toshiro looked over to his beautiful Yukio, his hand still rubbing soothing circles upon Tensa's back beneath his shirt. 

“Of course, master. Whatever will make Tensa comfortable,” Yukio replied. Seeing this highly submissive side of Tensa made Yukio sympathize with him in a way he never thought he would. With how incredibly commanding of a dominant Tensa was, he could have never predicted that, even as a switch, each side was so opposite from the other. He looked… small and meek next to his master and Shuhei, who had very easily and confidently taken on the dominant role. Tensa actually reminded him a bit of himself. 

Shuhei smiled at Yukio, and then turned his attention back to Tensa. “You do whatever will help, alright? I trust Toshiro to take care of you for a minute, and then I’ll be right back to you, okay? I don’t know how we’re all going to fit on this couch, but we’ll make it work,” he said with a chuckle, trying to bring a smile to his partner’s face. He wasn’t leaving him until he was sure he was alright with staying with Toshiro, so he really didn’t care that he was delaying the game, and he was certain that everyone else in the room understood that.

Tensa did smile, "I'm good, Shu. Besides, you're still with me," he said, moving his leg and brushing against Shuhei’s side, proving that he was far from out of reach. "And… I'm not  _ that _ much larger than Yukio… If he can squeeze between Renji and Toshiro, I can fit between you and him when you're done." Honestly he was greatly looking forward to being practically pinned between the two, certain he'd be in a nice, comfy subspace confined and snuggled between them. 

“Alright, then it’s settled. Love you,” Shuhei said, kissing him lightly before releasing him and moving back to grasp the legs of Toshiro’s pants, pulling from his thighs as Toshiro lifted his hips to accommodate the action. He gradually pulled them all the way off, putting them to the side. He picked up Tensa’s phone from where he had set it down on the floor and held it out to Renji. “I’m not going to make Tensa keep time anymore. You got it, Renji?” he asked.

"'Course," Renji said, taking the phone, barely having to lean forward. "I'll start your minute when you first kiss him… By the way, have you clarified that yet?" Renji asked with a chuckle. 

Toshiro laughed lightly, understanding what Renji meant. "You can only kiss the skin on my leg not covered by fabric - and you can't move the fabric. You can use your full mouth, like before."

Shuhei laughed, looking up to Toshiro. “Oh, I guess you learn pretty quick. Not that I doubted it, especially saying Yukio plays with Renji like that, but I thought maybe I’d get away with it again,” he teased. “Ready, Renji?” he asked, glancing over to him. When he was given a nod, he bent to press his lips to Toshiro’s knee, one hand moving to hold the back of it while the other found a natural position on Toshiro’s calf. Knowing he had plenty of time, he placed firm kisses around his kneecap, only parting his lips when he reached the outside of his knee, where he let his tongue wet the skin and give him another no less satisfying taste of this gorgeous man.

He then allowed his mouth to become a little more insistent, sucking lightly and gently scraping his teeth on the flawless skin. He was still careful, but a bit more confident and demanding than before, never really relenting in the constant pressure of his mouth as he traveled up a bit, to just above Toshiro’s kneecap. He was fairly determined to keep this rather tame, regardless of his own desires. He didn’t want Toshiro losing too much focus with Tensa in his care. Still, he continued to kiss, suck, and nip the flesh around Toshiro’s knee until his minute was up.

Toshiro really wondered sometimes what Yukio was thinking when he wrote some of these dares. Because this felt even more odd than the last one. He supposed that was likely the point - that at least one person would back down and take another block. At least Shuhei was thoroughly enjoying it so Toshiro relaxed into the decidedly odd feeling. At least he wasn't ticklish and after the initial oddness, the attention felt good. 

His focus was also decidedly split with both Byakuya and Tensa cuddled into him - though mostly Tensa as he was still clearly subspacing. His breath hitched, teal eyes snapping to Tensa as the smaller man nuzzled into his neck, placing gentle kisses against his skin just below his collarbone. It was higher than Yukio usually kissed him and he hadn't been expecting it. He relaxed again, smiling at him, those stunning blue eyes hidden behind closed eyelids as he simply focused on finding comfort and acceptance in Toshiro. Toshiro wrapped his arm more tightly around him in response, squeezing slightly and petting down his arm and side to rest upon his hip, his thumb gently rubbing the smooth skin above the waistline of his pants. 

Yukio had done much the same thing during those first meetings - barely uttering a word, just seeking to be held and allowed to gently explore him. It was amazing to him how similar Tensa's submissive side was to his Yukio’s - he certainly had a bit of both in him, the way he interacted with Yukio a clear indication of his ability to switch. Toshiro found himself fond of both sides, both wanting to comfort and pleasure this side of him and to watch as he cared for and pleasured his Yukio when he was in domspace. Even Toshiro hadn't uncovered where Yukio’s main ticklish weak spot was until after he'd come to live with him. Tensa was incredibly intuitive and attentive, beyond being stunning and completely endearing like this. 

Shuhei glanced up at Toshiro and Tensa, and seeing that Tensa had relaxed enough to be kissing Toshiro’s chest was enough to drive him to be a bit more adventurous with his last few seconds. He shifted forward on his knees, his hand on the back of Toshiro’s leg following until it collided with the couch, and his mouth ventured all the way up until his nose touched the silky hem of Byakuya’s boxers. Given that the timer still hadn’t gone off, he moved to the inside of Toshiro’s thigh, sucking and nipping until Tensa’s phone sounded, at which point he promptly backed away.

Toshiro had shivered at the attention to his inner thigh, releasing a soft moan as Shuhei pulled away. "You know," Toshiro murmured, dark teal eyes focusing on Shuhei, "If you had focused on my inner thigh earlier, you would have actually made that difficult for me to sit through without reacting."

Shuhei got up from the floor and squeezed into what space remained on the couch, resting his arm across the back of it behind Tensa and Toshiro. “Yeah, well, I needed to make sure Tensa was alright first. Didn’t need you too distracted when I was counting on you to keep him calm,” he replied. He leaned over to kiss Tensa’s cheek, running his hand through his hair for a moment before relaxing back into the couch.

Tensa smiled though he didn't move much except to grab Shuhei’s hand, entwining their fingers and bringing their joined hands to rest beneath his chin. The motion forced Shuhei to mold against his back and rest his chin on his shoulder. Tensa smiled at the feeling of being surrounded by both men, kissing the knuckle of each finger on Shuhei’s hand before placing a kiss against Toshiro's skin again. He sighed in complete contentment, whispering out, "Love you, Shu."

Shuhei turned and kissed just below Tensa’s ear, his voice low as he replied, “Love you, too, Tensa.”

"Yukio, I'm going to have to ask you to get up for a moment because if I try to take a block at this point while holding you, that tower is falling and you know it," Renji said with a laugh. 

Yukio giggled and nodded, sliding off of Renji’s lap and taking a place on the floor between his master’s legs, leaning into him and resting his head on the side of his knee. 

Tensa had opened his eyes slightly at Renji’s words, watching Yukio. After he was settled, Tensa reached down to him with his free hand, threading his fingers into Yukio’s fine blonde hair. He smiled softly with glazed azure eyes as Yukio looked up to him at the touch. 

Yukio couldn’t help but smile at just how familiar the look in Tensa’s eyes was. The immense comfort and relief at being surrounded and cared for - he had felt it himself many times. It was actually quite amazing to him how he and his master had both accepted and come to care for Tensa so quickly, but it didn’t alarm him at all. After seeing how Shuhei had so deftly switched and begun to take care of Tensa in his fragile submissive mindset, Yukio was beginning to admire him, too. So, he leaned into Tensa’s attention and relaxed again, not at all wanting him to feel rejected in such a state. 

Still having the phone, Renji took the opportunity to take a picture of the five men all cuddled up together, grinning as he met Toshiro's eyes as he did so. He then sat the phone down and seriously contemplated the tower. It should still be relatively simple to pull a block - but Renji had always been terrible at this game. He managed to free one, reading the dare before chuckling, standing up and moving to the other side of the table. 

"I'm to ask for a volunteer to do an erotic dance with me and I have to do it solo if no one volunteers." He carefully placed the block back on top of the tower. "Well? Anyone going to help me out? How about it… Yukio - you're the only one here that actually knows how to do this, you going to let me make a fool of myself here?" Renji asked with a plea in his voice. 

Yukio shook his head, having absolutely no intention of getting up. He almost laughed at Renji’s desperate expression, completely willing to let him complete the task alone. 

“I’ll take this, Yukio,” Byakuya spoke up, getting up from Toshiro’s lap and walking around the table to his fiance. “I may not know how to do this,” he began as he finished unbuttoning Renji’s shirt, “but I believe you’re wearing far too many clothes for this to be erotic. And I didn’t get much of a chance to dance with you at the club,” he concluded, pulling Renji’s shirt off and tossing it to the side.

Renji was actually very relieved Byakuya had volunteered - and honestly excited and amazed. He really must have become comfortable with Shuhei and Tensa because he knew he was completely sober again by this point. And even if neither of them knew how to properly dance, he was certain he could make this at least erotic with his Bya as his partner. 

"Yukio, love, don't you usually play a song for this?" Toshiro asked softly. Granted, Yukio usually  _ did _ take this dare and he would only dance to music - and only if he wanted to, clearly - thus the likely reason for the added rule. And he really was an amazing dancer, one of his hobbies that kept him fit, which Renji clearly remembered. So him asking Yukio made perfect sense to Toshiro, though Toshiro had known Yukio would refuse as soon as Tensa started threading his fingers through his hair and finding comfort in him as well. Yukio knew what that meant better than anyone and he wasn't likely to move now for a while, not willing to risk Tensa feeling rejected at all. "They need to dance the whole song, too, right?" 

Yukio nodded, pulling his phone out of his pocket and accessing the music app. He scrolled for a bit, having a particular song in mind that he was sure at least Renji would recognize. “Ah!” the sound escaped him when he found it, and he immediately tapped it, placing his phone on the table to let the song play.

_ Never…  _

Renji immediately recognized the midtone electric beat exchange with the deadened snare. He grinned, pulling Byakuya to him, his hands moving to his hips and guiding him into a sensual sway, his dark eyes capturing beautiful steel gray. Yukio likely chose this particular song on purpose - and it really was perfect. Because, especially for himself, every word was true, and the tempo was just right for their movements to be erotic. When the verse started he found himself lowly singing along, just loud enough for Byakuya to hear him, meaning each word.

_ You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down… You, you enchant me, even when you're not around… If there are boundaries - I will try to knock them down… I'm latching on, babe…  _

_ Now I know what I have found…  _

Renji couldn’t resist closing the short distance between them, capturing his fiance’s sweet mouth in a deep kiss. He slid one hand over Byakuya’s ass, squeezing and moaning at how perfectly firm he was, his other hand sliding up his back to press them completely flush together, the bare skin of their chests feeling amazing as it slid against each other.

Byakuya let Renji’s hands guide him, honestly not caring much about dancing so much as just being in such harmony with him, hearing his voice, feeling him against him. He mirrored Renji’s low moan, completely surrendering to every touch, following his lead without a bit of hesitation or question in how easily his body obeyed every silent demand. 

_ I feel we're close enough…  _

_ I wanna lock in your love.  _

_ I think we're close enough…  _

_ Could I lock in your love, baby? _

As the bridge transitioned to the chorus, Renji released Byakuya from the demanding kiss, his mouth moving down his jaw to his neck. The hand on his back moved up to thread into his long raven hair, tilting his head back, feeling a rush of desire as Byakuya allowed the action without any resistance, even going as far as to tilt it further to give him better access. He kissed and sucked at his perfect skin, marking him with deep red hickies - the only person Byakuya allowed to mark him up like this. He groaned again, moving his hips a bit more forcibly against him as their hard lengths slid against each other through the fabric of their pants.

_ Now I've got you in my space, I won't let go of you…  _

_ …Never.  _

_ Got you shackled in my embrace, I'm latching on to you.  _

Renji’s hands found their way to Byakuya’s hips, turning him so he could continue marking up the back of his neck, rotating his own hips and nearly thrusting against his perfect ass. Honestly, he was beginning to seriously not care that they were most definitely being watched, his entire focus on Byakuya and feeling him, tasting him, wanting him desperately. He began to mouth along his upper back, over his shoulder blades as his hands traveled up his chest, caressing his skin and playing with both nipples before their paths diverged, one hand lowering to press firmly on Byakuya’s lower abs, directly above Byakuya’s arousal, as his other hand traveled up to caress the front of his throat, hinting at constricting his breath without actually pressing down.

Feeling Renji’s complete abandon, no concern for the others in the room at all, had Byakuya all but melting in his hands. Every one of his movements seemed completely involuntary, directed by Renji’s hands and body, allowing him absolutely anything he wanted. When Renji’s hands wandered down almost to the waistline of his pants and up to his throat, though, Byakuya didn’t even have a chance to think before he was pressing back into Renji, his hips more firmly pushing into Renji’s arousal and his back flush with his chest. He had gone most of the night in someone else’s arms, and this only served to remind him that he would always want to -  _ need  _ to - come back to Renji. No one in the world compared to him.

_ I'm so encaptured, got me wrapped up in your touch… Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch… How do you do it, you got me losing every breath? What did you give me to make my heart beat out my chest? _

The second bridge, the beat fell away, Renji finding Byakuya’s left hand with his own, entwining their fingers and bringing it up to kiss the ring over his shoulder as he murmured the lyrics into his ear, his own eyes closed as he held him close and gently swayed them.

_ I feel we're close enough… I wanna lock in your love.  _

_ I think we're close enough… Could I lock in your love, baby? _

_ I feel we're close enough… I wanna lock in your love.  _

_ I think we're close enough… Could I lock in your love, baby? _

The chorus brought the beat fully back and Renji turned Byakuya to face him again, claiming his lips and letting his hands travel every inch on his back, from his hair to his ass. Having him in his arms after sharing him throughout the night, Renji couldn’t help but feel as if he were coming home. He would never deny his Bya any pleasure - especially watching him get lost in it, watching him find bliss and comfort, with anyone he was comfortable enough to allow to be close to him in that way. And Shu and Yukio were fun to play with for himself. Every man with them tonight was gorgeous in his own way, but more than that, they were also fully supportive and here to celebrate  _ their _ relationship. Renji still had a difficult time believing that Byakuya really was  _ his, _ that this was  _ his fiance _ \- soon to be  _ his husband _ \- in his arms. And he really wasn’t letting him go - never.

_ Now I've got you in my space, I won't let go of you… …Never.  _

_ Got you shackled in my embrace, I'm latching on to you. _

_ Latching on to you - I'm latching on to you…  _

_ I won't let go of you - No, I won't let go…  _

_ I won't let go of you…  _

_ …Never.  _

As the song came to an end, Renji gently pulled away from the kiss but not from Byakuya. He smiled, completely happy. He was also very aroused but he could ignore that, certainly having plenty of practice being aroused by the man in his arms and disregarding it. He guided him back to where Renji had been sitting the entire night, pulling him into his arms to sit upon his lap, nuzzling into his soft raven hair. Renji was so firmly in domspace that the others in the room weren’t even a consideration for him as he fully focused on Byakuya.

Byakuya wrapped his arms around Renji’s waist, relaxing into his arms and immediately finding his habitual place with his nose against Renji’s neck. He took in a deep breath of his familiar scent. Everything about this man brought him comfort, brought him  _ home. _ “My Renji,” he murmured into his neck, “I love you so much.” 

“Love you, Bya,” Renji responded softly. Then he chuckled, saying, “Thank you for joining me, I love every second having you with me, holding you, being with you. I can honestly never get enough of you.” Renji kissed his cheek before his dark eyes looked past him, seeing the tower. “I think it’s your turn next, Bya.”

Byakuya glanced at the tower, sighing because he would have to lean up from Renji’s lap to take a block. It was getting more difficult to plainly identify one that would give easily, too. After kissing Renji’s cheek, he sat up, sitting on Renji’s knee as he reached out and carefully took a block. His cheeks flushed and he glanced at the others when he read what it said. He had half a mind to take another, but the tower was looking precarious enough as it was. “In front of the group, tell your partner what you most enjoyed about the last time you had sex together,” he read, carefully replacing the block on the top of the tower. He kept his eyes on it for a moment as it threatened to sway, but settled back in Renji’s lap when it stayed standing.

He figured it shouldn’t be too difficult to say if he just ignored everyone else in the room. And, honestly, nothing he and Renji had done together would come as much of a shock to half of them. “Well, Renji, you know I enjoy everything we do together, but if I had to choose a specific aspect of the last time we had sex… it would have to be how long it lasted. You edged me, fairly intensely, for a good hour and a half even after foreplay, and it felt  _ amazing _ ,” he said, trying to keep eye contact with only Renji as he spoke. He honestly didn’t want to know how anyone else was looking at him.

“That sounds like something I should take into consideration,” Toshiro said lowly with no small amount of heat in his voice. The other two may have been in their own little world through the past two dares but the rest of them had been watching, thoroughly enjoying the show. It was obvious how into each other and devoted they were, and watching Renji cause Byakuya to completely bliss out with that dance had only made Toshiro itch to have his own hands on him, every one of Byakuya’s natural reactions being arousing to him. 

As soon as Byakuya had joined Renji, his left arm had been freed and he’d reached down to pet along Yukio’s jaw and neck. Done a certain way, the sensitive skin below his long bangs was arousing rather than ticklish, causing Yukio to clutch and wrap himself around his leg as he nuzzled into his thigh. Feeling his gorgeous submissive against the bare skin of his leg and still comforting Tensa against his other side had kept him fairly well grounded, even as Renji and Byakuya danced so freely and suggestively in front of them. Toshiro’s eyes fell to the form of Yukio wrapped around him, smiling as he asked, “I bet you’d like to see that, wouldn’t you, love? I bet you’d love to help me too.”

Yukio whimpered a bit at his master’s attention, one hand seeming to act on its own as he ran it up and down his master’s leg, really just to keep some kind of contact to respond to his master’s actions. “Yes, master, I definitely would,” he replied, his voice strained and catching in his throat as he leaned into his master’s hand.

Toshiro smiled, his hand traveling up through his hair to find Tensa’s, his fingers still gently massaging. Tensa didn’t even really react when he brushed his fingers over his hand, his eyes closed, but he did give a deep hum, nuzzling further into him. Toshiro dropped his hand back down to Yukio’s shoulder, squeezing slightly as he asked, “Do you think you can take your turn like this? I don’t think Tensa is ready to let you go,” Toshiro said softly with a smile on his face, the reactions of both men completely endearing to him. 

Yukio looked at the tower, not too far out of reach, considering which block to take. When he decided, he leaned up the few inches it took for him to reach. When Tensa’s hand rather desperately kept his hand in contact with him, not pulling him back but definitely not wanting to let go, he made quick work of retrieving the block, reading the dare to himself, and putting it on top. When he relaxed back against the couch, he felt Tensa’s hand continue its slow motion in his hair. “It said, pick a player and tell them how much you fancy their partner and how much you want to have sex with them,” he said. 

He looked up to Renji and Byakuya so peacefully snuggled together and a slight shiver ran through him when he remembered everything he had seen Byakuya do that night, from dancing at the club to everything that had occurred since they had arrived at Shuhei and Tensa’s apartment - his heated kiss with Tensa, the way he danced with Renji. He had always been rather drawn to Byakuya, but he had never thought it was his place to ask such a thing of him. “Renji, I know you’re aware that I love Byakuya, but I’ve never really voiced to anyone just how incredibly  _ sexy  _ I find him. Watching him interact with you and master, and Tensa tonight, has made me a bit more openly curious to know what he feels like. He’s gorgeous, and I’ve seen how much pleasure he brings you and master, so perhaps one day I’d like to have sex with him,” he admitted.

Byakuya honestly didn’t know what to say, really didn’t have words at all to respond. He knew Yukio enjoyed bringing him pleasure, but he truly hadn’t ever shown any desire to have him that way. Though, Byakuya had to admit he certainly wouldn’t be opposed to it. Yukio was incredible in every way, and his small, lithe body was very much appealing. “I suppose I may have two to indulge next time we plan a scene,” he commented, smiling down to Yukio.

“I would honestly love to see that,” Toshiro murmured, returning his hand to petting Yukio’s neck, playing with the ends of his bangs. “You’d look so incredibly sexy with Byakuya fucking you… Actually sounds like the perfect way to edge you  _ both. _ I could definitely watch you two together, telling Byakuya just how to play with you, see him enjoy your beautiful body - for hours. Only when you both begged sweetly would I let you both come - of course, I believe you owe Renji from earlier, love. Renji! That’s what we’ll do - you can have my Yukio and I’ll have Byakuya.  _ Then _ they can play with each other,” Toshiro suggested, dark teal eyes flashing with desire.

“That’s perfectly fine with me, although Yukio will likely be fairly desperate already by the time I’m through with him. You really want to be edged through all that, cutie?” Renji asked with a grin, using the nickname that he knew Yukio pretended often to dislike but had solidly become a part of the banter the two shared.

Yukio gave him a halfhearted glare. “You know how effectively I can edge, Renji. It seems Byakuya and I are actually well suited to one another in that regard,” he replied. Really, though, Renji’s teasing question had been a distraction from what his master had proposed. He couldn’t help when a chill ran down his spine thinking of Byakuya actually having him  _ after  _ being allowed to play with Renji. Just the mental image had him growing a bit more aroused.

Toshiro squeezed Yukio’s shoulder a bit, letting him know he was there as he leaned over him, Tensa moving with him without any resistance. He didn’t release Shuhei’s hand though and Toshiro was a bit amused that the other man had to sit up a bit as well as Toshiro took his block. He often played this with Yukio and a tower in this state wasn’t really a challenge for either of them. He smiled as he read his block, “Massage the nearest man’s shoulders,” before gently placing it on top of the tower and leaning back. “Right now, that’s clearly Tensa.” 

Toshiro patted his thigh, a level of command entering his tone because Tensa was still clearly subspacing towards him, “Tensa, sit in front of me on my lap so I can massage your shoulders properly. You can continue playing with Yukio’s hair - and make sure you are careful when you put your legs on either side of him as you move.” He knew how attentive Tensa was but he gave the specific command all the same, his Yukio was far too important to him.

Tensa started moving immediately, sitting up, responding completely automatically to the commanding tone, “Yes, Shiro.” Toshiro was a bit confused, teal eyes flickering over to Shuhei as Tensa moved to carefully perch on his thighs, both of his hands taking advantage of Yukio’s position to thread into his fine blonde hair and gently massage his scalp.

Shuhei smiled at Tensa, surprised but pleased that he felt comfortable enough with Toshiro to fall  _ this  _ deeply into subspace. He couldn’t help but think his partner was beautiful like this, and it was so rare that he saw such complete submission from him that he had a hard time taking his eyes away. He was still grinning when he met Toshiro’s curious gaze. “Tensa only uses nicknames when he’s deep in subspace, and this is the first time I’ve ever seen him like this with anyone other than me. Using a nickname with you, it shows that he’s comfortable with you, and he’s completely submitting to you,” he explained. 

Toshiro smiled at the explanation and refocused on Tensa’s slight form balanced on his lap. He really wasn’t all that larger than Yukio. He was taller, by around a half a foot, but he also had a fairly delicate build with lean though defined muscles. Toshiro reached around, undoing the few remaining buttons of Tensa’s silky black dress shirt and pushing the fabric down, off of his shoulders completely to hang around his mid back. He glanced over to Renji, saying, “One minute. You still able to time this?”

“Sure,” Renji said, setting the timer on the phone and nodding to him. 

Toshiro brushed as the long, curly black hair, attempting to sweep it aside and smiling as it settled exactly back in place, not long enough to stay swept as it only just touched his shoulders. It wasn’t really in the way though so he allowed his fingers to settle upon Tensa’s perfectly smooth skin, massaging gently and then more deeply as Tensa all but melted under his hands.

Tensa’s hands froze and began to tremble in Yukio’s hair. He actually had a tremendous weakness to being massaged like this. He carried so much stress, usually always in control, it felt amazing to have that stress so expertly worked out of him. He moaned lowly, his fingers alternating between clutching at Yukio’s hair and petting it as he sagged a bit. He whimpered as Toshiro found a knot that had been bothering him for a while, gasping as he focused on it, and moaning out, “Shiro…” as he felt the knot release. He wasn’t thinking at all, just reacting, only feeling, and he pressed his legs around Yukio, enjoying the feel of his body against them as he continued to play and clutch at his hair, careful not to actually pull.

Yukio could practically feel the tension releasing from the man over him, even more so than it had when Tensa was cuddled into his master’s side. When Tensa’s legs pressed against him, he looked up to him, and seeing the immense satisfaction in his expression made him smile. He relaxed, allowing Tensa to do what he needed to be comfortable, and brought both hands to one of his legs, beginning to firmly but gently knead his calf. This hadn’t been part of the dare, but Yukio  _ thrived  _ on bringing others pleasure, and he couldn’t help but do what he could to help Tensa relax and feel good.

“Yukio -” Tensa gasped, moaning brokenly as the smaller man began massaging his calf. He never wanted this to end, he was so thoroughly and completely gone, allowing both men to do whatever they wanted to him, his whole body trembling as he felt like he was floating. Only Shuhei had ever managed to do this to him before. He felt desire, yes, but it was completely secondary to the sheer amount of comfort, of lightness that was taking over his usually analytical mind. 

He felt torn between wanting to lean back more fully into Toshiro’s hands and lean forward to nuzzle into Yukio’s fine blonde hair. He trembled more as he realized it didn’t matter what he wanted at all - that these two men had complete control over him right now. His mind slipped even further as he fully surrendered and accepted that, softly whimpering out, “Shiro… Yuki…” The sound of the timer going off a second later caused him to whine, clenching his fingers into Yukio’s hair, desperately not wanting this feeling to end - especially so abruptly.

Toshiro could tell that stopping this as it was would likely cause Tensa to drop and no one said anything against it as he continued, extending his massage to include Tensa’s arms, upper chest, and upper back. “Massage his other leg when you’re done, love.” Toshiro instructed Yukio, smiling as Tensa relaxed again after having gone tense at the sound of the timer. He moaned out both of their shortened names in clear relief as he understood that Toshiro intended to continue past the single minute, “Shiro… Ngh - Yuki… Ohh - yes - please… D-don’t stop… Ahh-ngh -” His deep voice groaned as Yukio found a knot in his calf, his fingers spasming in his hair and shaking until Yukio managed to make it release, sighing out as he did so, “Yuki…”

A chill ran through Yukio when Tensa began to use a shortened version of his name. He had listened to Shuhei’s explanation for that - that it meant Tensa was comfortable and fully submitting - and that was a completely foreign sensation to him. He had  _ never  _ had someone feel as though they were submitting to  _ him  _ in any way at all. Yukio was in such a constant subspace that he didn’t feel as though it were  _ possible  _ for someone to feel comfortable submitting to him, even as a side effect of submitting to his master first. Yukio knew he wasn’t in any way dominant in Tensa’s mind, but even being the more aware submissive was a rather foreign sensation for him.

It didn’t make him at all uncomfortable, just all the more aware of Tensa’s condition, how careful he would need to be when he and his master did stop. It also made Yukio more attuned to his master, not at all wanting to do anything to ruin this complete bliss Tensa had fallen into. He continued massaging Tensa’s opposite leg, listening and reveling in Tensa’s trust in both of them. 

Shuhei was completely focused on the three next to him, watching Tensa but also highly aware of what Toshiro and Yukio were doing. He was rather protective when Tensa was like this, and though he had come to trust both who had their hands on his partner, he really couldn’t turn off the need to be sure that Tensa was alright. He saw Yukio tense a bit, for only a moment, when Tensa called him Yuki, and he noticed that the change caused Yukio to seem a bit hyperaware. It didn’t seem to be harming his focus, but Shuhei was absolutely certain that Yukio wasn’t accustomed to being in any amount of control. He glanced up to Toshiro, who was mostly focused on Tensa, and he didn’t want to interrupt that at all. So, he slid to the floor next to Yukio, and the motion brought bright emerald eyes to him.

Yukio hadn’t interacted much with Shuhei over the course of the night, so his sudden movement next to him was a bit alarming. But the soft look in the other man’s eyes comforted him a bit, and he didn’t at all want to stop what he was doing for Tensa, so he only questioned him with his eyes, his hands still kneading out the tension in Tensa’s legs.

“It’s alright, Yukio, I just wanted to make sure you’re doing okay. I know your master has an eye on you, but he’s also got his hands full with Tensa. You’re doing so well for Tensa, Yukio, he’s really enjoying it,” Shuhei explained. He didn’t reach out to Yukio or move close enough to touch Tensa’s leg, but he knew Yukio valued words as well. “You’re such a good boy, Yukio, and I appreciate you doing this for Tensa, even when no one asked you to. You really like to bring pleasure to the people in your life, and that’s an amazing quality. Thank you, Yukio. You really are such a good boy,” he praised him, and he was amazed that the positive feedback drew Yukio’s attention so thoroughly. As his hands worked, his eyes were locked onto Shuhei as he spoke, seeming to draw in the praise like a sponge. He gave Yukio a calm smile, not breaking eye contact until he did, and Shuhei followed Yukio’s gaze as he looked up in the direction of his master and Tensa.

Tensa had opened his eyes slightly at Shuhei’s words, smiling serenely at his gentle praise of Yukio. He really was doing well, keeping him thoroughly within his cozy subspace as he worked out all the tension in his legs. He continued to thread his fingers through the fine blonde hair as he looked into those beautiful emerald eyes, murmuring, "Thank you Yuki… Feels amazing… So good…"

Toshiro worked down Tensa's arms, all the way to each wrist. He was aware of Shuhei’s interaction with Yukio and he was more than grateful - also very pleased with  _ how _ Shuhei had done so. Touching Yukio without building the trust that Tensa had worked at all night wouldn't have gone over well at all, and he'd somehow known that. But his praise was exactly what his precious fiance needed, his gentle words supportive and guiding so Yukio knew that he was doing well for Shuhei’s partner. 

Toshiro could no longer find any obvious tension and he brought Tensa's open shirt back up over his shoulders, though he didn't button it. Instead he wrapped his arms around him, leaning forward so his chest was flush against his back. He kissed the soft curly hair next to his ear as he said softly, "You did so well for me, Tensa. Thank you for allowing me and my Yukio to take care of you. You're so lovely. You honestly delight me."

Teal eyes looked further down to meet content and happy emerald, glad to not see any anxiety for Tensa showing submission towards his partner. "And you, love. You did so amazingly well, I'm so proud of you. You did perfectly."

Yukio smiled up to his master, saying, “Thank you, master.” He settled between Tensa’s legs, leaning on one of them and continuing to lightly stroke from his knee to his ankle. “And thank you, Shuhei,” he murmured, glancing at the man on the floor next to him.

“You were helping take care of Tensa. It was the least I could do to help take care of you. I honestly couldn’t thank you enough for what you and Toshiro did for him. He’s only rarely this relaxed,” Shuhei replied, giving Yukio a bright smile.

Toshiro directed Yukio, his voice calm and steady, "I want you to come back up here, love. Sit cuddled into me and be near for Tensa." He then spoke gently to Tensa again, "You'll need to release his hair for just a few moments, Tensa. But he's not going anywhere - are you, love?" Toshiro asked. It was rhetorical, Yukio wouldn't disobey his words, but he knew it would help Tensa to hear it from Yukio directly. 

“No, I’m not going anywhere,” Yukio confirmed. He gently reached up to take Tensa’s hands from within his hair, holding them as he rose from the floor and moving with his master as they both guided him back to settle into his lap. Yukio didn’t let go as he got back onto the couch, smiling as his master accommodated and shifted Tensa to face Yukio so he didn’t have to release his hands. Yukio smiled when Tensa effortlessly molded into his master’s chest, much like he did often, and he leaned in a bit when Tensa let go of his hand to reach for him, allowing him to continue threading his fingers through his fine blonde hair. 

Toshiro smiled, his expression impossibly soft as he gently kissed the hair of each man cuddled together on his lap. He had an arm around each, settling his right hand upon Tensa's hip, his fingers lightly caressing his outer thigh. His left hand found Yukio’s lean stomach, his fingers playing with the bottom of his short tank top and lightly stroking his smooth skin. Yukio wore his clothes that way on purpose, knowing it brought a lot of comfort to Toshiro to be able to touch him directly, as well as how much it captured his attention to see that flash of skin when he moved - much the same way Yukio always wanted direct access to his chest. He hummed in contentment, honestly fine with spending the rest of the night this way if that's what Tensa needed. 

Shuhei realized it was Tensa’s turn, but he certainly didn’t seem to be in any condition to do anything other than stay where he was at the moment. So, he shifted onto his knees, leaning in to kiss Tensa’s cheek, staying near as he spoke softly to him. “You want me to take your turn for you, Tensa? I don’t want you to have to move right now,” he asked, his breath striking Tensa’s cheek with his closeness. He stayed appropriately away from Yukio and Toshiro, at least as much as he could, but he still felt the need to be close to his Tensa in the state he was in.

Tensa immediately turned his head at Shuhei’s words and the feeling of his breath across his cheek to kiss him lightly, murmuring against his lips, his deep voice exceptionally soft, "Yes, Shu, thank you. Love you, Shu." His half-lidded azure eyes held and remained focused on his Shuhei, waiting for him to direct him to settle again against Toshiro after gaining his focus. He wasn't able to dismiss his attention from him on his own this deep in subspace and Shuhei, as his partner, was still his primary dominant to him - as he always was when he was in his submissive role. 

He loved Shuhei dearly, that he matched him so perfectly in either role. That, as much fun as Shuhei had testing him when Tensa was dominant - as he usually was - he could be completely caring and attentive when they switched, Tensa's switch being extreme between such strong dominance and submission. No one balanced and matched him the way his Shuhei did and he felt so fortunate to have found him, that he knew Shuhei felt the same way about him. 

Shuhei allowed Tensa to focus on him for a moment, the softness in those usually severe blue eyes completely endearing to him. He brought his hand up to Tensa’s cheek, kissing him softly once more. “Love you, Tensa, so much. You’re so beautiful, so perfect. I’m so lucky to have you,” he whispered. “Go on and settle back into Toshiro’s chest. You’re fine, just relax,” he instructed, urging him gently with his hand on his cheek, smiling when Tensa did as he was told. 

He then turned to the Jenga tower, which was becoming a bit precarious. He stared at it for a minute, having been much too concerned with Tensa to have really studied it for the past few turns. Finally, he chose a block and took it, chuckling when he read the dare. “You might want this one, Tensa,” he said quietly. “If you don’t, I’ll take it, but I think you will,” he added as he placed it back on the top of the tower. “It said, smother your lips with jam and give someone a kiss. It’s up to you,” Shuhei said as he turned back to his partner, keeping contact with his hand on the side of Tensa’s neck, awaiting an answer.

Tensa brought his attention back fully to Shuhei, processing what he'd just said before murmuring out, "May I kiss Shiro, Shu?" He'd wanted to most of the night and now that he had the opportunity, Shuhei was exactly right - he wanted that dare. He knew him so well, knew how much he wanted to taste Toshiro for himself. 

“Of course you can, Tensa. As long as Toshiro and Yukio don’t mind, which I’m fairly positive they won’t,” Shuhei replied. Just a glance at Yukio told him the other submissive didn’t mind. He was already shaking his head, a bright smile on his face, so Shuhei looked up to Toshiro. There was no way he was going to refuse, but hearing the words or at least seeing some response from him would ease Tensa’s mind.

Toshiro kissed Tensa's hair, his response calm and soothing as he said, "My Yukio has a strong kink to see me kiss men he finds attractive, as he has a hard limit on anyone other than me kissing him on his lips - and you definitely fit that description, Tensa. But more than that,  _ I  _ want to kiss you. You really are incredible, so confident and gentle with my Yukio, so responsive and compliant with me. I rarely actually want to play or do scenes with anyone that isn't my Yukio. Byakuya was the first real exception to that, for many reasons. But I think you're likely the second. I would really like to kiss you, Tensa."

Tensa flushed at the words. He understood how protective Toshiro was about allowing anyone near his relationship with Yukio. Yukio meant everything to him and he wouldn't allow anyone close that could hurt him. That Toshiro trusted him this much, after such a relatively short period of time… 

He was correct, Tensa would  _ never _ cause any discomfort or distress to Yukio, even in subspace he had remained firmly aware of him, even using him to help ground  _ himself,  _ grateful the smaller submissive had allowed him to do so and even went so far as to encourage him… And then he understood.  _ Yukio  _ had accepted him - saw him as someone he cared about to bring comfort and pleasure to. 

That's why Toshiro had as well.

Tensa nodded, "Thank you, Shiro," he murmured, hoping Toshiro understood  _ everything  _ he was thanking him for. Tensa looked back towards Shuhei, saying softly, "I suppose I'll need some jam on my lips, right Shu?" 

Shuhei nodded, leaning in to kiss him again - he really couldn’t help it, Tensa was precious like this - before standing and going to the kitchen. He returned with the jar of jam, dipping his finger in and painting a bit onto Tensa’s lips. “Don’t worry, I washed my hands first. Sort of. Rinsed them off. It’s fine,” he said, chuckling at Tensa’s attempt to glare at him while looking completely adorable in Toshiro’s lap with jam all over his mouth. “I didn’t put too much. I don’t even know if Toshiro likes strawberries, and really I think the jam is just for the sake of integrity to the game at this point. You two just want to kiss each other,” he added, licking the jam off of his own finger before closing the jar. “Alright, Renji, ready to time them? I think the minute rule would apply here,” Shuhei said, turning to his best friend.

Renji grinned, saying, "I'll start it as soon as the kiss starts, though I turned the sound off. I'll tap your shoulder when time's up, Toshiro." Teal eyes locked with his for a moment and Toshiro nodded in understanding, that soft smile still on his face. Renji didn't want to jar Tensa out of the kiss, much preferring Toshiro to be able to gently and naturally withdraw. 

Renji had no idea Tensa was like this when he subspaced - he was as docile and sensitive as Yukio, almost more so as Yukio definitely had a bit of brat in him when he played with Renji. But Tensa was actually yielding control even to  _ Yukio.  _ Likely it was because of Yukio’s relationship to Toshiro that he did so but still… 

Shuhei had told him Tensa had a dramatic switch but he'd never actually seen the submissive side himself, Tensa always firmly in his dominant role the few times Renji had played with Shuhei after they got together. But it was this side of Tensa that had actually made Shuhei fall for the man, that such a dominant and serious person was willing to surrender this much to someone he respected and trusted. 

The gaining of that respect and trust may have seemed fast but Tensa had been with Toshiro - both of them sober and conversing - all night, watching as he cared for Yukio and even Byakuya. Tensa was very sharp and it wasn't difficult to assess Toshiro's ability as a good, attentive dom whenever he was with Yukio. It was obvious - just as obvious as Yukio’s adoration for his master. Toshiro had  _ earned  _ that. Yukio was still very much a nearly-mute mess when Toshiro first met him. It had taken Toshiro's calm, patient, caring demeanor to get Yukio to the point where he could speak freely, at least with the two of them. 

So it wasn't that surprising to Renji that Tensa already felt that way towards Toshiro, and it was clear that he already adored Yukio. Renji had seen the fond smile he had each time Yukio had interacted with either him, Byakuya, or Toshiro, the way he took careful note of Yukio’s apparent likes and dislikes. Toshiro and Yukio being together made them a single is his mind, his admiration for one bleeding to the other - just as his submission to Toshiro had bled to include Yukio. 

He was happy for him, honestly. Shuhei had said that Tensa had never really warmed up to anyone else. Tensa and he got along well but Renji never could really  _ play _ with him, other than both concentrating on Shuhei. They just didn't fit that way, much like Toshiro didn't fit that way with him. But clearly, Tensa  _ could  _ play with Toshiro, and he had a fragile beauty to him that Renji hadn't seen in him before as he submitted to Toshiro's calm, steady dominance. 

Toshiro's dark teal eyes traced the sight of the wet, red jam that Shuhei had painted onto Tensa's lips. He actually did like strawberry - becoming fond of it as it was Yukio’s favorite flavor of jam - but Shuhei had been right. It was for the sake of integrity to the game that he have it on his lips - Toshiro was very curious to know how  _ Tensa  _ tasted and so he was glad Shuhei hadn't applied much. 

Toshiro leaned forward, smiling even more warmly as Tensa tilted his lips towards him, already parted slightly. He could feel that his whole body was quivering and those half-lidded, glassy azure eyes flickered between teal and Toshiro's own mouth. He hovered, just before his lips, his breath washing over and into Tensa mouth. The smaller man whined adorably but didn't move a bit, waiting for Toshiro to either close the distance himself or  _ tell  _ him to do so. 

Toshiro loved it. Tensa clearly wanted this badly but he didn't have an ounce of brat in him, completely compliant. Toshiro flicked out his tongue against his trembling lips, thrilled when Tensa responded by opening his mouth wider for him. He quickly licked off the jam, not actually wanting it on his lips when he fully kissed him. 

Tensa whimpered as Toshiro gently and quickly cleaned off his lips with his agile tongue. He held completely still, not given permission to move. He whined again as Toshiro pulled back, his tongue retreating, flushing as Toshiro said to Renji, "You better not have started that timer yet - I want my full minute."

Renji shook his head, laughing, "You technically haven't actually kissed him yet so no, I haven't started it."

"Good," Toshiro said lowly. And then he actually did close the distance between them and Tensa was moaning deeply as Toshiro's tongue mapped out his entire mouth. His hand in Yukio’s hair gripped tightly, carefully not pulling, and his other hand blindly found and grasped one of Yukio’s as he completely surrendered to this gorgeous, confident man. 

Toshiro loved it when he gained surrender through a kiss and he moaned as Tensa gave it to him instantly. Truthfully, he had already had his surrender - the moment he had shortened his name - but this he could  _ feel.  _ It was exciting and humbling at the same time and he found himself moving the arm wrapped around Yukio, bringing it higher to encircle his shoulders so he could reach and gently thread his fingers through Tensa's long curly hair, the ebony locks as soft and yielding as Tensa was himself. 

Shuhei watched intently from where he still sat on the floor, part of him wishing he had slid back in behind Tensa on the couch. But there was no way he was doing that now, not when he could see every detail of Tensa’s face from where he was. The docile relaxation in his expression was so extremely rare, he  _ had  _ to take it in for every second Tensa was willing to show it. 

The way Toshiro so effortlessly brought this side of Tensa out was amazing, and it spoke volumes to Toshiro’s confidence in his dominant role, because Tensa wasn’t usually so easily overpowered. Not that he had any fight in him at all, but his usually poised and stern personality tended to bring out Shuhei’s own submissive side, even if that meant challenging him with the intent to lose. If Toshiro was an even stronger dominant than Tensa, that was  _ something.  _ Shuhei had felt it in his kiss with Toshiro, but he had to admit he wasn’t that difficult to deal with, especially with someone new. Tensa, on the other hand, had a difficult time relenting control,  _ especially  _ with someone new. The fact that Toshiro had gained such trust in his partner so quickly made Shuhei respect and admire the man even more. 

Yukio was very much in a different headspace than Shuhei, his emerald eyes wide as he took in the alluring show of these two gorgeous men kissing right in front of him. Tensa grabbing his hand and his master shifting his arm had made him subconsciously lean in a bit more, so close to the two of them that he could hear every breath. The small sounds they both made, his master’s quiet moans and Tensa’s occasional whine, had heat flooding Yukio’s body, his desire quickly climbing in just the short minute they had with their mouths locked together. He had to swallow back a moan of his own just watching them, and he relaxed into his master’s chest as an attempt to ground himself before he lost too much control. 

Toshiro felt Renji’s firm but unobtrusive tap on his shoulder and he slowly began to pull away, easing Tensa out of the deep, slow kiss, his fingers caressing his cheek as he did so. He leaned their heads together as he parted, Tensa's mouth still open as he breathed deeply, his entire body still quivering in suppressed need, the occasional soft whimper escaping from the back of his throat. Toshiro would honestly have loved to continue but he really needed to deescalate how thoroughly aroused Tensa was becoming because if he got to the point where he begged anything more out of Toshiro, he was going to have to either agree or risk him dropping and he wanted neither event to happen. As compatible as they obviously were, Toshiro still didn't know Tensa well enough to actually be fully intimate with him and Yukio certainly wouldn't be ready. Toshiro looked slightly past Tensa to catch Shuhei’s eyes, hoping he wouldn't need to say anything for the other man to know that he needed his help to calm Tensa down. 

Shuhei knew Toshiro’s concern, and he lifted himself from the floor to sit behind Tensa, sliding his arm around his partner but not pulling him away. He brought his other hand to the back of Tensa’s neck, massaging slow circles and speaking softly in his ear. “You did so well, Tensa. You’re so beautiful like this, submitting and letting us take care of you. No one’s going anywhere, we’re all right here for you, Tensa. Relax,” he put just the right amount of command in his words, though his voice was gentle, keeping Tensa firmly in a comfortable subspace but still signaling to him with his actions and tone that it was time to relax and let all the tense arousal out of his body.

Tensa sighed, Shuhei’s command washing over him, immediately letting go of the heat that had been building within him from Toshiro's consuming kiss. It wasn’t often he was like this - this completely without control - but when he was, Shuhei’s voice could always reach him and he was helpless to do anything other than what he said. Shuhei knew that but he never abused it, only ever helping him calm. 

Toshiro withdrew more but that was fine - Shuhei had said no one was going anywhere and he believed him. His Shu never lied to him, especially when he was like this. His eyes slipped closed as Toshiro gently guided his head to rest against his chest again. Tensa slowly moved his hand from Yukio’s hair, instead wrapping both his arms around Yukio’s arm attached to the hand he had grabbed, bringing said small hand up to nuzzle into, kissing both the back of his hand and Toshiro's chest. Between the two of them and Shuhei’s comforting touch upon his back, Tensa completely relaxed, a serene smile upon his lips. 

Yukio was actually beginning to grow more comfortable with being a grounding point for Tensa, and he allowed him to take his hand, shifting a bit closer to make it easier for him. Their faces were only inches apart on either side of his master’s chest, and though Yukio was rather significantly aroused from watching their kiss, it was easy to dismiss in light of his new task of keeping Tensa comfortable and cared for. 

Shuhei kept his arm around Tensa’s waist, not touching either Toshiro or Yukio much as he did, and what contact he did make was ignored by all involved. He was actually grateful that Yukio and Toshiro were so dedicated to keeping Tensa comfortable, though he truly didn’t know what else he was expecting from a 24/7 TPE and his master. Obviously Toshiro was an experienced dominant, and he knew how important it was to keep Tensa from dropping, and Yukio likely knew from experience how devastating it felt to be refused comfort from anyone while so deep in subspace. 

Shuhei allowed several minutes to elapse, one hand lightly caressing Tensa’s slim waist and the other soothingly running through his hair. Finally, he leaned up to rest his chin on Tensa’s shoulder, whispering, “Tensa, it’s my turn. If you want, I’ll pass, and I’m sure no one would mind.”

"I'm alright, Shu," Tensa said softly. He really was far better, Shuhei’s presence and command calming him, bringing him back to himself a bit. Yukio’s presence was also helping more than the submissive could possibly understand, Tensa's more natural dominant state responding to his close proximity as he focused on him and nuzzled into his small hand. Small even to him - he smiled at the thought, Yukio so completely endearing to him. 

He was still subspaced but it was really just keeping him entirely relaxed and his mind empty - he could, however, think clearly now. And he knew that even if Shuhei moved to do his dare, he wasn't actually going anywhere - he'd never leave him, that he knew for certain. "You can take your turn, I'm aware enough now to know you're still here with me." Tensa turned to lock eyes with him, smiling peacefully, "Love you, Shu."

Shuhei closed the distance between them briefly, not wanting to get Tensa too worked up again, though he certainly wanted to. “Love you, Tensa,” he replied when he pulled away. He pulled his arm from around him, being sure that Toshiro had him supported before leaning up to take another block from the tower. It was getting a bit difficult, and he had to  _ very  _ carefully dislodge one that didn’t really want to relent, but it stayed standing. This particular block had quite a bit of text, so he read it first. “Ask someone to lie on the floor and lie on top of them for one minute. If they refuse, lie on the floor and pretend to have sex with the floor,” he read. 

He chuckled a bit as he looked at the others, considering his options rather limited. As he thought, he gently placed the block back on the top of the tower, and then turned to the only two likely candidates, since three of them were quite occupied. He was almost sure he and Renji wouldn’t even be able to sit still for one minute with Shuhei in his dominant mindset and Renji  _ always  _ being dominant. The temptation to flip them would be much too strong for him. So, his eyes found Byakuya. “Byakuya, would you lie on the floor for me? That is, if Renji is alright with it,” he said, dark eyes flicking to his best friend.

"You know I trust you and am comfortable with you, Shu - even with my Bya." Renji said with a chuckle. "This is entirely Bya's decision - though it would be really entertaining watching you pretend to have sex with the floor. I would have said no just to see you go through with that, had you asked me," Renji responded with a grin. 

“Well, that’s good to know. Now I have more than one reason to be glad I didn’t pick you, because I really don’t want to dry-fuck the floor. Well, Byakuya? How about it?” Shuhei asked. 

Byakuya nodded, not really seeing what harm it could do. He hadn’t done much with Shuhei himself, but he knew just how deeply Renji trusted him, so he stood from his place in Renji’s lap and rounded the table, lying down on his back on the floor. 

Shuhei followed, lowering himself to his knees next to Byakuya and looking down at him. “I’m going to straddle you, alright? And I’m just going to stay still unless you say I can do otherwise. Other than laying on top of you, obviously, am I allowed to touch you at all? Because I have to admit that your gorgeous face just begs to be touched and my hands are going to be  _ right there _ ,” he said with a smile.

Byakuya returned his grin. “Yes, that’s fine. You can touch my face and my hair if you want,” he allowed. 

Shuhei nodded, taking his position with his knees on either side of Byakuya’s hips and slowly lowering himself down, hovering over him for a moment with his elbows resting next to his shoulders. “Alright, Renji, start the timer… now,” he said just as he fully put his weight against Byakuya’s body. He kept his elbows braced on the floor, just enough to allow Byakuya to breathe easily beneath him, but other than that their bodies were completely flush with one another. Shuhei felt the flawless skin of Byakuya’s chest through his fishnet shirt, and he took a moment and let his forehead rest on Byakuya’s, closing his eyes to really take in what it felt like to have this man’s perfect body under him, every toned muscle slightly tensed under him as Byakuya grew accustomed to the feel of having Shuhei on top of him.

He didn’t waste too much time, though, silently counting to ten before pulling away a bit to look into slightly glazed steel gray eyes. He smirked a bit, knowing exactly what was going through Byakuya’s mind. Surely the feeling of having his weight on him was pulling him into subspace. He shifted a bit to lift one hand, brushing his fingertips along Byakuya’s delicate jawline, up to his ear to bury his hand in soft raven hair. He let out a small hum of satisfaction at the silky texture, threading his fingers through it before pulling through to the ends.

Byakuya felt his mind slipping, the weight of Shuhei’s body relaxing him and allowing him to let go. The longer Shuhei stayed there, running his fingers through his hair, the less Byakuya was concerned about the hardness of the floor on his back, which had initially been a bit uncomfortable. He subconsciously leaned into Shuhei’s hand when he brought it to his cheek, and he gave a soft smile when he met Shuhei’s eyes. Shuhei truly was gentle, despite the fire Byakuya knew he could have in other circumstances, and he had seen first-hand how well he cared for Tensa, so the draw into subspace wasn’t so frightening, and he allowed himself to relax.

Shuhei physically felt Byakuya relax under him, the will to maintain control releasing from every inch of his body. His hips weren’t so tense against him, his head leaned rather limply into his hand, and the muscles in his core went lax. “That’s right, Byakuya. I’m not going to do anything we didn’t agree on. You’re safe,” he whispered. He honestly couldn’t believe Byakuya had even trusted him enough to take the dare with him, but he certainly wasn’t willing to do anything to betray that. As much as he had initially  _ wanted  _ to ask for more, possibly drive this beautiful man into painful amounts of arousal, he was glad he hadn’t. If Byakuya was ever going to trust him with more, he knew he had to start slow, and this was the perfect opportunity to prove that he had some self-control. 

Byakuya was falling only further, focusing on Shuhei’s hand on his cheek, his thumb stroking the smooth skin slowly. This was possibly one of the longest minutes of his life, but he could have stayed there forever, feeling Shuhei’s gentle weight upon him, not pressing or demanding, just letting him stay in his relaxed state until the timer sounded. 

Shuhei looked up at the sound of the timer, and Renji silenced it immediately. He wasn’t much concerned for Byakuya - he hadn’t fallen as far into subspace as Tensa had that night - but he still didn’t hurry himself off of him, either. He moved his hand away first, centering himself again and waiting for Byakuya’s eyes to come to him again. “You alright?” he asked softly.

Byakuya nodded. “Yes, I’m fine. Thank you, Shuhei,” he replied.

Shuhei slowly lifted himself up, getting to his feet and holding out a hand to Byakuya. When Byakuya took the aid and allowed him to lift him from the floor, Shuhei pulled him into his arms for a moment, holding him against him for just a bit longer. “No, thank  _ you _ , Byakuya, for trusting me,” he said quietly. He smiled and tightened his arms around him when Byakuya returned his embrace with a firm grip around his back. He took a deep breath before turning to kiss Byakuya’s cheek, tensing a bit when he realized he hadn’t asked to kiss him.

Byakuya chuckled when he felt Shuhei realize his slip. “It’s fine, Shuhei. That’s nothing, really,” he assured him. 

Shuhei laughed and shook his head. “If you say so,” he said as he led Byakuya back to Renji with an arm around his waist.

Renji smiled at the two, thrilled his fiance and his best friend were comfortable with one another and that Shuhei was being so slow and cautious with his Bya. Renji took Byakuya's hand when he came close enough and said, "Let me pull my block quick, Bya." He chuckled, "Even without you on my lap though I still may lose here - you know I'm not great at this."

He released Byakuya's hand, smiling at Shuhei when he stayed with him, and focused on the tower. He barely managed to free a block, the tower swaying badly, and he knew if he pulled another it would fall on him. He looked at the dare, reading, "Tell the person before you that they are a naughty boy/girl and spank them." He laughed fully at that, exclaiming, "This may be the least subtle yet, Yukio." He winked at him, "Too bad you aren't before me in turn order." 

He carefully placed the block back on the tower, relieved when that didn't cause it to fall, before addressing Shuhei, looking into his equally dark eyes, "Well, guess that's you, Shu. You taking a forfeit or are you going to be my naughty boy for a minute while I spank you?" Shuhei’s impact play kink hadn't been made apparent to the others yet and he was certain Yukio didn't know - he actually didn't think Yukio had even met someone else before that actually shared that particular kink, and Shuhei could stand  _ more _ than Yukio could, his body being larger with more locations to safely hit. 

He smiled fondly, eyes drifting towards Byakuya as he said, "I think I'll take you over to the armchair though if you accept, let Bya snuggle up to Yukio. That way we'll have more room too," he added with a chuckle, focusing back on Shuhei. 

Shuhei glanced at Yukio.  _ He  _ had written these dares and  _ this  _ was one of them? With a small flick of his eyes to Tensa, he knew he would be alright. His eyes were clearer, though he was still clearly in his submissive role, but he wasn’t nearly as fragile as he was before. Toshiro could certainly handle him without any help now. He looked back up to Renji, his arm reflexively tightening around Byakuya when Renji made it clear that he was actually going to do this to him. Not only was impact play one of Shuhei’s major kinks, he was also quite the exhibitionist. There was no way he was going to say no. “Go on and sit down, Byakuya. I’m gonna take this one,” he said, his voice already strained just at the prospect. 

Byakuya settled next to Yukio, not at all surprised that he was already watching Shuhei intently. He pressed against Yukio’s side as much as he could without feeling like he was actually making the other uncomfortable, trying to give him as much contact as possible to try to ground him through what was likely going to be quite the show for him.

Yukio’s eyes followed Shuhei curiously, wondering if he was actually going to  _ enjoy  _ this or if he was simply taking it for the sake of not backing out. But when Shuhei walked over to the armchair and actually  _ got into the correct position _ , Yukio knew this was something Shuhei had done before. He swallowed rather forcefully around the tension in his throat, trying and failing to calm himself. He sank into the gap he occupied between his master and Byakuya, sliding a bit toward Byakuya to give himself some separation from Tensa. He knew he would need some air by the time this was over.

Renji was grinning, looking between Shuhei and Yukio. Yukio had never asked  _ why _ he was so skilled at administering impact play, just accepted that he was and took advantage of it. But everything he knew he had learned with and  _ because  _ of Shuhei. They had been each other's first partners and knew each other exceedingly well. If it weren't for Shuhei’s switch, they may have actually dated and tried for something more than the strong friendship they had. They both had partners that suited every aspect of them now - but that didn't mean that Renji or Shuhei had forgotten how they once frequently played with each other, helping each other discover their kinks and limits. 

Shuhei likely still did this often with Tensa as his pose was perfect on the chair and it had been well over a year since Renji had done this to him. Renji had to help train Tensa when the two first got together - Tensa had wanted to be sure he could fill this need for Shuhei as it was his strongest kink. So he knew Tensa was competent at this, likely really skilled by now. A great part of the reason he acted like such a brat - not unlike Yukio really - was because he  _ wanted  _ to push far enough into being punished. 

"You've definitely been keeping up practice - your form is perfect, Shu. I bet Tensa is a master at this by now," Renji said, praising both men, knowing Tensa would receive it well with the frame of mind he was in. 

Tensa smiled, a light blush dusting his cheeks, "I have you to thank for training me, Renji. And you're right, I'm very comfortable with it now. Shu can't go a week without this before he becomes ridiculously insubordinate and practically forces me to punish him. He calms right down afterwards though." Tensa still had Yukio’s hand pressed against his cheek but he had turned his head to watch the two friends. He focused azure eyes on Shuhei, saying, "I'm fine here, Shu. If you fall into subspace a bit, it's alright. I feel safe with Shiro and Yuki. You can let go." 

Toshiro brushed the hand wrapped around Tensa up and down his side at the words, kissing the top of his head. It was hard for him to believe Tensa had come to trust him and his Yukio like this so quickly but he was honestly happy. Toshiro was actually more concerned at how much this was definitely going to affect Yukio - he'd never seen someone else that enjoyed impact play receive it in front of him. He placed his other hand firmly against Yukio’s flat stomach, hoping to ground him a bit, already seeing curiosity and desire in those beautiful emerald eyes. He also seemed even more intrigued about Tensa after the short exchange as his eyes flickered between the other man that was relaxed so near him and Shuhei. 

Shuhei looked at Tensa from across the room, giving him a smile and a wink. “Don’t worry, I checked on you before I came over here. If I wasn’t sure you’d be okay, I wouldn’t have accepted, because you  _ know  _ what happens to me when you do this. I would have never left you at any risk of anything happening to you knowing that I’ll fall into subspace myself,” he assured him.

Throughout the conversations, Yukio had tensed quite a bit in anticipation. He tore his eyes away from Shuhei for a moment to look up to his master, and then Tensa, who still seemed to be finding comfort holding his hand against his cheek. “Tensa… would you mind if I took my hand back? I don’t want to make you think I’m denying you anything, but… I know this is going to affect me quite a bit, and I don’t feel that I’ll be in any position to comfort you. I mean, if master is alright with that,” Yukio requested, looking up to his master again. “Master, may I watch?” he asked. He knew his master read the full implication of the question. If Yukio watched, he wouldn’t be able to have the focus required to help ground Tensa, and he would likely require a bit of grounding himself.

"It's alright with me, love," Toshiro said, bending slightly to kiss his upturned lips. "I'll take care of you, and Byakuya is with you as well, love." He wondered what Tensa would do though. He clearly was finding a lot of stability in Yukio but he also knew Tensa cared a great deal about Yukio’s own comfort. 

Tensa focused on Yukio, understanding what he meant.  _ He _ had written this dare, for a reason, and Renji had commented on how it was too bad he wouldn't be doing this to the small submissive. If Yukio had an impact kink, it was likely very difficult to administer, with his body being so small, but the way Renji spoke he clearly played with him that way. And he already knew Yukio had a strong voyeurism kink. 

Tensa nodded, loosening his hold so Yukio could pull away as he offered quietly, "You can use me to help ground and comfort you as well, Yuki. I would like that, I  _ want  _ to be of service to you, to help you, however I can and you want me to. Being near you, being aware of you and what you need is helping me balance. Usually I'm heavily in subspace while in my submissive role - you saw that earlier. But focusing on you is keeping it light instead - that's why I haven't released your hand. I… I'm not sure how I'm allowed to touch you… This just seemed safest and kept my mind always focused partially on you…" 

He trailed off, his usually confident voice soft. He really did want to help Yukio, to be strong for him, be a source of comfort like Yukio had been for him. But he had no idea if Yukio would even want that from him right now and he tried to keep the anxiety that thought brought from his eyes. Yukio had every reason to be cautious and they hadn't known each other long. 

Yukio’s heart skipped when he heard the overt lack of certainty in Tensa’s voice. He didn’t want to cause the other man any amount of discomfort, and while he had considered turning to Byakuya in an attempt to keep Tensa from feeling responsible for him, hearing that he  _ wanted  _ to be in order to keep himself from a deep subspace completely changed his mind. So, he shifted back to fully sit in his master’s lap, again only inches from Tensa, and took both of Tensa’s hands in his. Even cuddled into his master’s chest, if he turned his head, he could clearly see Shuhei and Renji, and his contact with Tensa eased his mind. “Thank you, Tensa. I… I’m sorry for suggesting that I move away from you,” he murmured, casting his eyes down to their joined hands. 

Tensa smiled, relaxing again as Yukio took both of his hands. "Don't be," Tensa murmured, "You were only trying to help. I'm so happy  _ I  _ can help ground  _ you,  _ Yuki. That you're comfortable enough to let me near you in this way. You actually have some strong similarities to my Shu. I suspect you two have more in common than either of you think. It just makes me want to be here for you more, to take care of you however I can… Even in my submissive role, you bring out that desire in me."

Yukio nodded, completely understanding that. He knew his constantly submissive state tended to bring out at least a bit of protectiveness and care, even from other submissives. Byakuya was a prime example. But hearing that Tensa had that desire as well made Yukio only more comfortable with him, and he shifted again. He released Tensa’s hands to turn completely in his master’s lap, leaning his back against Tensa’s chest and resting his head on his shoulder, pulling his legs up to extend them across Byakuya’s lap as well. Byakuya gave him a smile, patting his leg before resting his hands on them. Being in contact with everyone that cared about him gave Yukio a vast amount of satisfaction, and he felt much more prepared to watch Shuhei and Renji.

Tensa brought his arms to wrap around Yukio, holding him lightly and smiling as Toshiro held them both more firmly. Tensa rested his own head back on Toshiro’s chest, able to easily see over Yukio, his chin resting against the fine blonde hair. If he wasn't completely settled, he certainly was _ now,  _ completely at peace between the two men, happy he was accepted by both and able to help Yukio. 

Renji, still with the phone, took the opportunity to snap a picture quickly of them all cuddled together like that on the couch - because this was honestly one of the most endearing things he'd ever seen. He then held it out to Byakuya, asking, "Can you time this?" 

Byakuya nodded, taking the phone from Renji and accessing the timer. He honestly didn’t think he’d had so many pictures taken of him in his life, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it, but he figured he would see them all when they got home. “I’ll start it when you start,” he said as Renji made his way back to Shuhei.

"You know…" Renji said with a grin, "You actually haven't been all that naughty, although this isn't really a punishment for you anyway, more like a reward…" Renji said, his hand sliding over Shuhei’s ass, his voice liquid and full of command. "You look so lovely like this, Shu. As I said, your form is perfect. Except you forgot one detail…" Renji said, coming close to speak softly into his ear, "How am I supposed to properly spank you with your ass still covered? You don't need to take off your pants all the way if you don't want, but you  _ will _ at least slide them down - it's obvious you're not wearing anything else anyway," Renji concluded with a smirk, his hand still running over his ass, not feeling the outline of any other fabric beneath the skin-tight leather. 

Shuhei shuddered under Renji’s touch. He hadn’t heard his voice like that in  _ years _ , and his words had desire already running through him. Shuhei fought back a whimper as he brought his hands down from the back of the chair, pulling down only the leather over his ass, his breath hitching when Renij’s hand never moved, contacting bare skin as soon as it was accessible.

"Good, Shu," Renji murmured. His dark eyes swept over his lean, muscular back, through the fishnetting of his shirt, and focused his attention on his ass. It really had been a long time since he'd done this to Shuhei - he'd nearly forgotten how much fuller his body was compared to Yukio, who he always had to be extremely careful with,  _ especially  _ when he was rough with him. Shuhei though, he could take far more, and it'd been a while since Renji had used his full strength for this. It was a familiarity he'd missed, and he found himself smiling warmly as he massaged over his ass using both of his hands, assessing exactly where he could safely hit him and finding that, at least on Shuhei, his entire ass was full enough to take the impact well. 

"I'm going to only hit your ass, Shu," Renji said smoothly. "After all, the dare was for a spanking." Honestly, that was the only safe place Yukio even could be hit with an open hand like this, and he'd been the one to write the dare so it made sense it was worded that way. "You will count each hit. I'm going to hit you  _ hard _ Shu, because I know that's what you want, but if it's too hard then say 'yellow' and I'll decrease the force. I will stop when the timer goes off or if you say, 'red'. When either happens, you are not to move until I tell you that you can. Now, repeat back your instructions."

Shuhei groaned at Renji’s hands roughly kneading his ass, and his demand to repeat what he’d said only brought what was about to happen more to the forefront of his mind. “I count each hit, say yellow for you to ease up, red if I want you to stop. When you stop, I’m not moving until you say I can,” he replied, summarizing what he had heard as well as he could with his mind quickly slipping. He stayed relaxed, though, knowing that tensing up would only make things difficult for Renji. 

Yukio’s eyes were already trained on Shuhei, taking in just how much he truly loved this, very much like himself. His body was lax, only putting in enough effort to stay in position, completely ready and willing for Renji to begin. Yukio squirmed a bit in Tensa’s arms, the anticipation affecting him almost as much as it was Shuhei, who was clearly already aroused.

Tensa responded immediately, nuzzling Yukio’s hair and squeezing his arms that were wrapped around him, applying gentle pressure to help ground him. Toshiro had slid his hands so that both were resting low over Yukio’s stomach, his fingertips against the skin visible between his tight tank and cargo pants, gently stroking against his smooth skin. Yukio was already quivering just from this and Tensa found him all the more endearing for it. 

Renji took a steadying breath before removing his hands. Carefully beginning to count the seconds passing in his own head, he brought his right hand down hard on the left side of Shuhei’s ass - far harder than he'd ever hit Yukio, the impact even causing his own hand to sting. 

Shuhei cried out in obvious pleasure. Even Tensa didn’t hit him this hard. His entire body shook even as Renji pulled his hand away, his breathing sharp as the pain subsided. It was just a constant sting, and it was absolutely thrilling. Damn, he’d missed Renji.

Yukio jerked at Renji’s hand slapping  _ hard  _ against Shuhei’s ass. He was already taking shallow breaths, moaning as he watched Shuhei’s face, eyes glazed and completely surrendering to Renji’s hands. Yukio didn’t even realize his lips were slightly parted, completely mesmerized watching Renji work. Bright emerald eyes scanned Shuhei’s body, trembling with pleasure just with one firm hit. He couldn’t stop another whine from coming up from his own throat as Renji poised to strike again.

"Shu, count!" Renji demanded, still counting the seconds in his own mind - it had already been at least ten but he wasn't going to hit him again until Shuhei counted the hit - it was Shuhei’s way of controlling the rate of this, something they'd always done considering how hard Shuhei wanted Renji to hit him. 

Shuhei whimpered a bit, trying to control his breathing, his words surfacing between labored breaths, “One, dammit - sorry, Renji - it’s just - just been so long - since - since I was hit this hard.”

Renji chuckled a bit, quipping out, "Well, I  _ am _ stronger than Tensa," before bringing his hand down just as hard on the right side of Shuhei’s ass. "And I know you can take it so I'm not holding back," he said, although Shuhei may not have heard the last part over his own cry of pleasure. 

“Two,” Shuhei groaned out, giving himself only enough time to catch his breath this time from the force of Renji’s hand. He swore his arms were holding him up just by sheer willpower at this point, because he honestly didn’t have an ounce of strength left, drawn deeply into the arousal of the pain being inflicted on him. 

Yukio was forcing himself to press back into Tensa’s chest, his hands anchored on the arms around him to brace himself. He was fully and painfully hard, his eyes absolutely unable to tear away from Shuhei and the massive amount of pleasure he was gleaning from Renji’s treatment. A constant string of low sounds were spilling from his lips, and his master’s hands so low on his stomach weren’t exactly helping. If he hadn’t had an iron grip on Tensa’s arms, he would have been much too tempted to touch himself, or request to do so. He had never seen someone enjoy impact play as thoroughly as he did, and it was almost too much.

Toshiro had never seen Yukio this affected by watching anyone  _ this _ quickly. He was holding onto Tensa's arms in a vice grip and he was certain he knew why. He brought his own hands up to cover Yukio’s smaller ones, pinning them there so that he didn’t have to fight so hard against his obvious desire to touch himself, knowing Yukio didn't actually want to do that in front of Shuhei and Tensa.

The sounds falling from Yukio’s mouth and his obvious,  _ strong  _ desire were affecting Tensa even more than Renji and Shuhei. He loved seeing Shuhei lose himself to how Renji played with him, but that was familiar. He hadn't really been this close to another person so affected by watching a scene - usually  _ he _ was the one affected. And Yukio was so obviously turned on he was moaning and shaking while clinging to him. Between how incredibly sexy seeing and  _ feeling  _ Yukio lose himself was, that he was depending and relying on Tensa, and Shuhei’s expression and sounds of pleasure, Tensa was having a difficult time keeping his own calm. But he managed - because Yukio needed him to, and Toshiro was counting on him as well, pulling on both aspects of his shift to keep him focused. 

Renji hit Shuhei again, immediately after he said two, back on the left side of his ass. He had used the same amount of force but he knew it would  _ feel  _ harder to Shuhei after already being hit there. His own hand was stinging a bit too - it really had been a long time and he wasn't used to using this much force anymore. Shuhei’s pleasure made it more than worth it though. 

Shuhei groaned, his voice shrinking to a whimper as the pain-tinged pleasure caused heat to gather in his core. He waited only a moment, desperately wanting one more hit before time ran out, and forced out, “Three.”

Yukio had found a bit of calm in his master’s grip on his hands, but he was still ridiculously aroused, more so than he had ever been just watching something. Seeing Renji use so much raw force on Shuhei’s body, and the obvious pleasure Shuhei was gleaning from it, had him whining desperately, wanting to take Shuhei’s place and actually  _ feel  _ Renji’s hands on  _ his  _ body. 

By Renji’s count, there was about five seconds left to the minute when Shuhei said three. He immediately hit his right side again before lightly caressing his bright red ass soothingly with his fingertips, smiling as the timer sounded but not ceasing the motion of his hands. "Count, Shu," he gently reminded him, even though they both knew that had been the last hit. 

“Four,” Shuhei whispered, trying to even out his breathing, aware that time had expired. He slumped over the back of the chair, still not completely focused on anything but the feeling of Renji’s hands soothing his affected skin. He felt a bit childish asking, but he did anyway, not wanting to leave anything undone since he had Renji back for a moment. “Renji… I want you to hold me on the couch when we sit down,” he requested quietly. 

Renji kept his soothing motion on Shuhei’s ass as he turned to find Byakuya's steel gray eyes. The room was quiet other than the sounds of Shuhei’s breathing and Yukio’s quiet whimpering and Byakuya had clearly heard the question. He gave Renji a smile and nodded, Renji immediately returning his attention to Shuhei, knowing he needed a fairly immediate response to avoid the risk of dropping. 

"I'd love to hold you, Shu. I've missed this - I've missed  _ you.  _ You did so well," Renji praised, very carefully bringing the tight fabric of Shuhei’s pants back over his ass. He then carefully picked Shuhei up into a bridal carry, bringing him back to the couch and taking the spot he had been sitting in next to Tensa, gently positioning him and running his hands soothingly over his arms and back. 

Byakuya smiled over at his fiance and Shuhei, not having realized just how much they meant to each other. Of course, Renji had talked about him a lot, and Byakuya knew they were best friends, but he was quite unaware of the depth of their bond, never having seen it himself. 

After a moment, he realized it was his turn after Renji’s, so he leaned up to  _ very carefully  _ select and pull out a block, the tower leaning by the time he was finished, but somehow still standing. When he read the dare, his eyes widened and went to Yukio. He was already a bit of a mess, just now coming down from the arousal of watching Shuhei and Renji. Byakuya gently placed the block on top of the tower. If it toppled, it wouldn’t matter what the dare was anyway, but after the top half swayed a bit, it settled. “It said, suck the ear of the person after you. I would understand if you wanted me to pass on this, Toshiro. I wouldn’t want to cause Yukio any additional stress,” he said, his eyes flicking up from Yukio to Toshiro.

Toshiro carefully assessed Yukio. He was calming, and his ears weren't all that sensitive. "You need to stay away from the area on the side of his face and jaw  _ near _ his ear but the ear itself should be fine… You may actually help calm him a bit, depending on how you go about this, if you're gentle… What do you want, love? You want Byakuya to play with your ear for a minute?"

Yukio looked up to Byakuya, giving him a smile. “That would be fine,” he replied, moving to sit up, but then realizing he was still rather contained by Tensa’s arms. He didn’t want to leave him at risk of making him uncomfortable, but he knew this would be much easier if he sat in Byakuya’s lap. “Tensa… is it alright if I sit with Byakuya?” he asked quietly.

Tensa nodded, slowly releasing him, though he asked softly, "Can I still hold one of your hands?" 

Yukio finished sitting up and took Tensa’s hand. “Of course,” he replied. His master and Byakuya were sitting closely enough that Yukio could still reach Tensa even when he slid over to fully sit in Byakuya’s lap. 

Byakuya picked up Tensa’s phone, which he had put down on the arm of the couch after timing Renji’s dare, and set the timer himself, sure that he could discreetly turn off the alarm when it sounded. Before he tapped ‘start’ on the phone, though, he shifted Yukio a bit in his lap, wrapping an arm around him to support him, and then started their time. Really, he wanted to follow Toshiro’s wishes and be extremely gentle with Yukio, not wishing to arouse him at all, so he swept Yukio’s hair out of the way and put his mouth over the top of his ear, only sucking lightly. He also ran his hand up and down Yukio’s side. He made a conscious effort to keep his breath out of Yukio’s ear, keeping to the top curve of his ear.

Yukio relaxed under Byakuya’s careful touch, smiling as he felt his hand caressing his side firmly enough for it to not at all cause him any sensitivity. He took a deep, calming breath. He was always grateful for Byakuya, one of the only people in his life that knew exactly how to treat him, exactly what he needed, but someone who also frequently wanted  _ him. _

Byakuya knew he only had a minute, but that was enough time for him to instill as much peace in Yukio as he could. Getting so worked up watching the last dare had to have been frustrating for him. “You’ve been so perfect tonight, Yukio,” he whispered. He continued to speak softly to him, his words coming between light licks and suction to the top of Yukio’s ear. “You’ve done so well… watching you with Tensa has been amazing… you’re always so insightful, always knowing just what everyone needs… love you, Yukio.” He spoke slowly enough that the minute seemed to be up rather quickly, and he reached over with his free hand to silence it so as to not break the peace that surrounded Yukio. 

Yukio had closed his eyes, listening to Byakuya’s words and feeling his hand on his side. When the timer sounded, he knew he wouldn’t be dismissed immediately, sure that Byakuya would never be so abrupt or forceful with him. So, as Byakuya released his ear, he sank into Byakuya’s bare chest, kissing the soft skin before murmuring, “Love you, Byakuya.” 

Byakuya gave Yukio as much time as he needed, his arms firmly wrapping around him as he settled, and when he seemed completely calm, he kissed the top of his head, whispering into his hair, “Are you ready to take your turn now?”

Yukio took another deep breath and nodded, sitting up and scooting up to perch on Byakuya’s knees, his right hand still folded into Tensa’s as he studied the tower. It had actually been a while since this game had lasted so long, so he had to carefully consider, especially with the offset of the top half that had happened with Byakuya’s turn. Eventually, he decided, tapping a block out and catching it before it clattered to the table. “Kiss the hand of the person before you in the most sensual manner possible,” he read before easing the block into place at the top of the tower. 

He then turned to sit back in Byakuya’s lap, amused emerald eyes meeting slate gray. “Well, Byakuya? Do you mind if I do that?” he asked. 

Byakuya could never say no to Yukio, but he knew the man had a way with his mouth, and he was  _ not  _ going to get out of this without being aroused by it. So, mentally preparing himself for those consequences, he nodded. “I don’t mind at all,” he replied. He took the phone from where he had set it and handed it over to Renji’s already waiting hand over the back of the couch behind Toshiro’s head. His fiance was well aware that Byakuya wasn’t going to have the mind to be paying attention to it. 

Yukio took Byakuya’s right hand in his left, considering his approach for a moment before first pressing his lips to the back of it, his tongue quickly following. He honestly didn’t get to taste Byakuya often, and he hummed into his skin, the relative newness of his unique taste causing his eyes to flutter shut. He was still methodical in his task, though, counting to ten in his mind before moving on and turning Byakuya’s hand to kiss and lick his palm. 

Byakuya knew this was only build-up to what he was fully expecting, and just the anticipation of Yukio reaching his fingers with that skilled mouth was enough to have him swallowing a groan. It wasn’t long before Yukio was trailing his tongue up his index finger, taking it in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it before sucking rather forcefully. Byakuya’s breath hitched and he gripped Yukio’s hip with his free hand as an attempt to keep him at least a bit in control. 

Yukio smiled as he released Byakuya’s index finger, moving on quickly to the next one and giving it the same thorough treatment. Byakuya’s hand on his hip wasn’t distracting at all, and the other man’s grip was very telling. This was highly affecting him, and Yukio was drinking in every moment of having Byakuya react this way to him, as infrequently as it happened. 

Byakuya wasn’t even sure  _ why  _ this was so incredibly arousing, other than the fact that Yukio himself was very good with his mouth, no matter how he was using it. He also tried to push to the back of his mind the fact that this  _ usually  _ preceded something far more intimate, because even  _ thinking  _ of doing such a thing with Yukio caused his desire to only mount higher. It seemed like far more than a minute as Yukio slowly lavished every finger with attention, and a glance down to him proved an instant mistake. Yukio’s eyes were closed, every movement of his mouth evident and pronounced in his state of abandon. “Yukio,” Byakuya groaned, drawing half-lidded emerald eyes up to him.

Yukio couldn’t stop the moan that mirrored Byakuya’s obvious arousal and enjoyment. He knew he had only about ten seconds left, having reached the last finger, but he didn’t rush at all, reveling in Byakuya’s responses and his own satisfaction of bringing him pleasure. When the timer rang out, he slowly withdrew, and he looked up to Byakuya to judge his condition.

Byakuya breathed deeply, very much glad the timer had gone off when it did. He was becoming quite aroused, and he didn’t want to hurt Yukio with his strong grip on his hip. When Yukio backed away, he trailed the hand that was on his hip up his small body, burying his fingers in Yukio’s hair and coaxing him down to lie on his chest. “That was good, Yukio. So good,” he murmured, leaning his head back onto the back of the couch to finish calming down as he held Yukio against him.

Tensa was incredibly flushed, having just watched Yukio use his incredible mouth on Byakuya's hand. He tried not to think about how good that obviously felt, if Byakuya's reaction was any indication - especially him using that mouth anywhere else. He squeezed the hand Yukio had allowed him to keep, not even bothering to try to hide the clear want in his azure eyes as he whined a bit - he couldn't help it, the complete abandon Yukio had displayed, sucking and licking each finger… He sighed when Toshiro brought his hand to soothingly card his fingers through his hair, though his attention was still very much on the sexy sight of Yukio clearly looking pleased about being able to arouse Byakuya in such a way in such a small window of time. 

Toshiro chuckled a bit, kissing the top of Tensa’s head, "My Yukio is quite skilled with his mouth and he enjoys using it to bring pleasure to those he cares for - other than actually kissing someone other than me." Toshiro turned to his Yukio, smiling, "I think you managed to make more than Byakuya heated with that display, love."

Yukio giggled and squeezed Tensa’s hand when he realized just how flush the other man’s face was. It was actually very gratifying to know that he could affect Tensa, as much as he always thought others considered him only ‘cute and small.’ For someone he had just met hours ago to be affected by anything he did - and not in the relaxing way Tensa was before - just caused Yukio to be even more fond of him. It was quite obvious that Tensa actually found him to be  _ sexy, _ which was not an adjective Yukio found many people using.

"I suppose it's my turn…" Toshiro said, focusing on the tower. He didn't want to move Tensa and honestly, if he brought it down because of that, he didn't really mind. He had plenty of practice playing this while holding Yukio, however, so he was able to free a block without causing the tower to fall, though it did sway rather ominously. "Cut off a lock of your hair and give it to another person of your choice," he read with a chuckle, gently placing the block on top. "I apparently am in need of a pair of scissors…"

"There's one in the knife block in the kitchen," Tensa answered softly, nuzzling against Toshiro's chest and placing a kiss upon the smooth skin. His face was still completely flushed and he had to close his eyes to help himself calm down, unable to really look at Yukio right now without some very indecent thoughts. 

"Well, do you mind coming with me on this quest?" Toshiro asked with an affectionate smile. 

Tensa raised his eyes to meet peaceful teal. His heart skipped a beat, realizing that  _ he _ was a part of the peace behind that expression. He didn't really want to leave Toshiro, especially with Shuhei still within his submissive role, being cuddled by Renji. "Sure," Tensa agreed softly. 

"Wrap your arms around my neck," Toshiro instructed, smiling as Tensa immediately complied, even releasing Yukio’s hand to do so without pause. He stood from the couch, easily supporting him against him as he usually carried Yukio, instructing, "Tell me where we're going."

Tensa was back to blushing, not used to being carried like this. Shuhei probably  _ could _ but he really didn't, as Tensa was rarely in subspace and wouldn't be comfortable doing this outside of it. As it was, this actually felt nice, and he leaned against Toshiro, softly telling him where the kitchen was and pointing out the knife block when they got there. Scissors retrieved, Toshiro returned them to the couch, Tensa silently holding his hand out for Yukio's again when they were settled, able to actually look at him again without completely flushing after those few short minutes apart. 

With Tensa leaned securely against his chest again, Toshiro used both hands to cut a lock of hair from the side of his head, small enough that he was sure it wouldn't be noticeable. He then placed the scissors on the table and presented the lock of hair to Tensa, saying, "I think you're the most fitting to receive this, Tensa."

Tensa took it with his free hand, being sure to keep the white, nearly translucent strands together. He was actually incredibly touched that Toshiro would give this to him. With the distance between where they lived, even if they kept in touch, it would be difficult to actually see one another very often. And he had thought Toshiro's hair was beautiful, the color like snow, from the moment he had first seen him. "Thank you…" Tensa murmured, kissing the strands. 

Azure eyes looked up into teal as Toshiro tilted up his chin, saying softly, "It may be because of a silly dare, but I promise you Tensa, I plan to keep in contact with you. I really enjoy your company and talking with you. And I know Yukio enjoys being around you as well. So you can keep that as a symbol of that promise."

Tensa nodded, feeling happy and relieved that Toshiro wanted to keep in touch. He smiled as Toshiro kissed his cheek, turning to find Shuhei’s eyes, hoping that his partner was alright with this. He was certain Shuhei would only be happy, but he was also in a state of mind where he needed Shuhei to actually say the words. 

Shuhei had had enough time to mostly come back to himself, but he was still lounging comfortably in Renji’s lap. He was watching and listening to Tensa’s exchange with Toshiro, and he was extremely grateful to Toshiro for taking care of Tensa the way he had through the night. He had very much come to trust both Toshiro and Yukio as well, so much so that he was willing to fall into subspace even while Tensa was in his. That had  _ never  _ happened. He leaned over to Tensa and softly kissed his cheek. “That’s great, Tensa. We’ll keep it somewhere that we’ll be sure to never lose it. And having Toshiro and Yukio around more often would make me happy, too. After the way they’ve taken care of you, they’ll always be welcome here,” he said, kissing Tensa’s lips lightly before pulling away. 

Tensa smiled softly, nodding. "Thanks, Shu." He looked down at the lock of hair, clearly trying to decide how to  _ currently  _ keep it safe. 

Renji had been watching as well and understood immediately. He grinned, taking out the small binder that held the bottom of his braid, offering it to Tensa saying, "Here, bind it with this. Then you won't need to worry about losing it - you can just put it in your pocket and it'll hold together."

"Thank you, Renji," Tensa said, smiling at the easy solution. He took the binder, carefully tethering Toshiro's lock of hair together and tucking it into the pocket of his pants for safe keeping. He then looked at the tower. Shuhei had done this for him last time, and it looked in even worse shape. Still, he'd try to not let it fall on his turn. 

Careful azure eyes assessed it, finding a block near the bottom that gave fairly easily that the others had missed. The tower still swayed a bit but remained standing. He then read the block aloud, a light blush coming back as he did so, "Rub noses with the person two turns before you. Try and make it an erotic experience they'll never forget." He placed the block gently back on the tower, blinking when, unbelievably, it remained standing. He turned towards Yukio, azure eyes catching emerald green as he said quietly, "Two turns before me is you, Yuki… Is that alright with you?" 

Yukio was actually a bit nervous to accept. Not that he didn’t trust Tensa, but even a small slip could end with the other man’s lips touching his, and he simply wasn’t comfortable with that. But Tensa had proven more than once that he was respectful and mindful of that limit, and Yukio was sure he wouldn’t even give the slightest impression that he was going to come close to kissing him. “Yes,” he replied rather timidly. He didn’t want to make Tensa uncomfortable at all with his tone, but he couldn’t help but be a bit anxious.

Tensa closed his eyes, focusing on the anxiety in Yukio’s tone. He was already leaned forward, no longer against Toshiro, which made this easier. Also the knowledge that Shuhei was back in his submissive role pulled on his mind. He felt the switch, he always did, his mind no longer light and relatively empty, instead filling with concerns but also the confidence that he could solve them. 

Yukio needed him to be in full control, and so he was - it was really that simple to him. He hadn't really wanted to switch again that night, because it really was jarring. He knew Shuhei wouldn't have asked it of him - Yukio wouldn't have either. But Tensa  _ wanted  _ to be in control for Yukio, wanted to put his anxiety at ease. He knew kissing Yukio was a hard limit for the small submissive and he wasn't going to allow himself to slip. He'd never risk that with him. But he also wanted to be that close to him, so he was more than willing to do this. 

About a minute later, feeling fully sorted, confident azure eyes focused on Yukio, the small submissive becoming the center of his focus. "Don't worry, Yukio," Tensa said, the confidence returning to his deep voice as well, a soft smile on his lips, "I'll take care of you."

Yukio’s eyes widened as he took in the almost instant change in Tensa’s demeanor. He had… switched. Right in front of him, with little more than a moment to assess Yukio’s current needs. Bright emerald eyes were drawn past him, though, when he heard a soft hum issued from Shuhei, who had settled only more comfortably into Renji’s lap. It seemed that Tensa’s switch truly was effective, if Shuhei was affected by his voice when he wasn’t even looking at him. But Yukio brought his focus back to Tensa, nodding and waiting for further instruction.

"Byakuya, do you mind trading places with me? It would make this considerably easier for me," Tensa asked politely. Not only would he be closer to Yukio, but it would be far easier keeping his dominant frame of mind if he wasn't literally on Toshiro’s lap. Thankfully the dominant man was remaining quiet and not touching him, seeming to understand now the effect he had over Tensa. 

Byakuya nodded, sliding Yukio off of his lap as he stood and taking Tensa’s place in Toshiro’s lap, immediately resting his head on his shoulder and relaxing into his familiar arms. It was actually nice to be back in someone’s arms rather than having Yukio in his. Not that he minded Yukio at all, but being able to fully embrace how much he loved being held felt almost relieving.

Tensa easily but gently maneuvered Yukio with light touches that he immediately followed to straddle his lap, facing him. "Now Yukio," Tensa instructed, a calm command to his deep voice. "I need you to keep your head still. You can touch me however you want or need to, but I need you to not move your head or to actually move me with how you touch me. Can you do that?" 

Yukio nodded, already moving to brace his hands on Tensa’s shoulders for the time being, keeping his touch light to avoid any movement at all. “Yes,” he replied verbally, really more out of habit when under such authority. It was still a bit of a mystery to him  _ how  _ Tensa made such a change so quickly, but he was certainly grateful for it.

Tensa believed him, but he brought his hands up to his face to help steady him and give him that added security, his hands cupping under his jaw and tilting his face up slightly. Tensa looked into his beautiful emerald eyes and he couldn't help but think this really did feel like he was about to kiss him. And Yukio was lovely to him. But his trust meant far more and he would never do anything to damage that. "Renji, you still have the timer?" Tensa asked, his eyes never leaving Yukio’s. 

"Yes, I'll start it when you start," Renji assured him. He'd actually never seen Yukio allow anyone except arguably himself get this close to his lips that wasn't his master. He really was putting a lot of trust in Tensa. Renji was actually proud of him - it didn't seem that long ago when this definitely would have been impossible. 

Tensa breathed deeply, his breath washing over Yukio and the smaller man shivered a bit but didn't try to shy away. Tensa's eyes softened at that, knowing he really did trust him. He slowly leaned in, lightly touching the tip of his nose to Yukio’s, before gently moving the tip of his nose along the top of Yukio’s and down one side, repeating the motion on the other. Their mouths were very close, their breath mixing between them, but Tensa made certain to keep as much distance as possible, just enjoying being this close to Yukio as he murmured, "You're so lovely, Yukio, such a good boy."

Yukio was staying tensely still, trying not to flex his hands on Tensa’s shoulders. It didn’t take long, though, for him to realize how cautious Tensa was going to be about this. He was as far away as he could be and still have their noses touch, and though he could feel the other man’s breath on his lips, he had absolutely no fear that Tensa would even accidentally lean too far forward. So, he relaxed a bit, but still didn’t move his head at all, not that he had a choice with Tensa holding his chin in place. But he did gain enough comfort to move his hands from Tensa’s shoulders, down his back to his waist, a much more comfortable position for him anyway.

Tensa continued to gently praise him, still carefully keeping his distance, "You've been so good to me, all night, Yukio. You helped ground me when I couldn't help but submit to your master. You allowed me to remain touching you, your silky hair, your lovely hand. And watching you with Renji and Byakuya - you have no idea how sexy you are to me, Yukio. How much you comfort me  _ and  _ make me want you. You looked like you thoroughly enjoyed sucking on Byakuya's fingers - your mouth is beyond tempting. Your master is unbelievably lucky to be allowed to kiss you, and I'm sure he treasures that." Tensa groaned a bit at the memory of Yukio sucking Byakuya's fingers so thoroughly, his deep voice husky as he continued, "I'd love to have your sweet mouth on any part of me, Yukio. I'd allow you to explore me however long you wanted to - even if you did drive me crazy with how much I want you. And I'd do whatever you wanted me to do to you…" 

Yukio was trembling slightly in Tensa’s hold, hearing how much the other man wanted him. It was unexpected, but not unpleasant. He  _ wanted  _ to do things with Tensa - he already knew he trusted him that much - but in their current position it was a bit unnerving to hear him say such things. He didn’t think Tensa would break his limit, but it was almost too close, his warm breath over his lips almost feeling like he was closing the distance. Yukio didn’t want to back away, didn’t want to make it look like he didn’t trust him, but the praise and suggestion in his words had his mind slipping a bit, and he really didn’t trust  _ himself _ to not fall forward without meaning to. He stood his ground, forcing himself to the surface of his own consciousness, keeping the distance between them steady with what power he had and waiting for the minute to be up.

Tensa heard the timer, immediately pulling away from Yukio’s face with his own. He met his emerald eyes, his hands moving back to thread into his fine blonde hair. "You did perfectly, Yukio. Thank you for trusting me. It means a lot to me. May I be allowed to kiss your face, not on your lips? I can't help but want to, to be as close as you'll allow me to be. I understand if you aren't comfortable with that, Yukio, it's more than fine. But I'd rather ask… In case you say yes - rather than miss out on the opportunity to be close to you. I meant what I said to you, Yukio - you utterly captivate me."

Yukio finally felt that he was able to relax, but the experience had a bit of longing coursing through him. The closeness with no payoff was actually quite torturous for him. “Yes, please do,” he replied, more than willing for Tensa to accommodate the need for contact that he likely didn’t know was plaguing Yukio’s mind. 

Tensa smiled, leaning forward again and kissing the tip of Yukio’s nose, relishing in the giggle that resulted in. He then brushed his long bangs from his face, placing butterfly kisses along his cheek and jaw, knowing from watching Toshiro that he was sensitive here, grinning as Yukio responded to him. 

Yukio shuddered a bit, his hands tightening on Tensa’s waist as he felt the light kisses along his jaw. He breathed in a bit sharply, trying not to react too strongly but knowing that if Tensa continued his gentle exploration he wouldn’t have much control against it. His hands seemed to do as they wished, trailing up Tensa’s sides, back up to his shoulders, not stopping there in their search for soft, wavy hair. He buried his fingers in, letting out a long exhale traced with a soft moan.

Tensa relented a bit at the soft sound, happy to be able to bring Yukio pleasure but not wanting to push him too far. He moved to kiss down his neck before nuzzling and burying his face against his shoulder. He was just utterly pleasant, fitting so perfectly in his arms. With Tensa's stature, not many men were actually smaller than him - and fewer still that he  _ wanted  _ to be this close to. "Thank you, Yukio," he murmured, sure the smaller man would hear him as he closed his eyes, his lips pressed against the skin just above his collar bone, simply holding him close and enjoying the feeling of him in his arms, of his smaller body against his own. 

Yukio allowed Tensa to hold him, his small hands still threaded into dark hair. He leaned over to rest his cheek on the side of Tensa’s head, so incredibly glad he had found more people to trust, people who valued and respected him. He would let Tensa hold him for as long as he wanted, enjoying the closeness just as much as Tensa was. 

Shuhei sat up from Renji’s lap and smiled over to Tensa and Yukio. As particular as Tensa was about who he trusted and played with, it seemed that Toshiro and Yukio were certainly gaining the massive amount of trust required for Tensa to be that close to someone. In fact, they likely already had. 

“Alright, I guess I’ll take my turn. I don’t have to disturb those two for that,” Shuhei muttered, leaning over to the table. Balanced on Renji lap, it was a bit difficult, so he slid down to his knees on the floor, closely studying every available block, which was actually not very many. “Damn, how did Tensa do this?” he said under his breath. His hand neared and backed away from the tower several times before he finally chose a block, but as soon as he tried to pull, the top half gave way, and the pieces scattered loudly on the table. “Dammit,” he said, dropping the piece in his hand and leaning back to rest his back against the couch between Renji’s legs.

With the excitement of the game over, and his already relaxed state, Shuhei found himself dozing off with his head resting on Renji’s knee. He shook his head to wake himself up and rubbed his eyes. “Must be almost morning if  _ I’m  _ tired,” he commented. “Renji, you’ve got Tensa’s phone. What time is it?” he asked, tapping Renji’s knee lightly. 

Renji glanced at the time, "5:53 am - so nearly six in the morning. I don't think I've stayed up this late since college," Renji chuckled. "We really should go to bed. Ah, that's right, you only have the one spare room, right?" 

Toshiro glanced over, commenting, "Yukio and I don't need a lot of room, we could just sleep on the couch out here."

Renji shook his head, "I've done that - not on purpose, mind you - and this thing is terrible to sleep on. Been telling these two to get a new couch for years. The bed in the spare room is a king - I'm sure we could fit fine, as long as you, Yukio, and Bya are comfortable with that. I just wanted to make sure."

Toshiro nodded, "Well, as I said, we don't take up much room." He smiled, kissing Byakuya's cheek on his lap, "I'll be more than fine sleeping next to Byakuya and I'm sure Yukio won't mind doing so either."

Yukio smiled over at his master and Byakuya, giggling at the redness dusting Byakuya’s cheeks. “No, I won’t mind,” he replied. 

Though he was a small bit flustered by Toshiro’s kiss, Byakuya knew he didn’t mean anything by it. It was six in the morning and they were all exhausted. Clearly they were only going to sleep. “I won’t mind, either, Renji. I think we’ll all be fine sharing a bed,” he assured his fiance.

"Sounds good," Renji said, standing up and stretching. He offered Shuhei a hand up, grinning when he took it, pulling him up and lightly kissing his lips. "Have a good night, Shu. See you in the morning."

Shuhei wanted to linger on Renji’s lips. He had missed him  _ badly _ , but he settled for a kiss on Renji’s cheek. “See you in the morning,” he replied, smiling as he said it. “Well, later in the morning. Hell, maybe in the afternoon,” he teased, trying to keep the atmosphere light even though he knew when they woke up Renji would leave again. Shuhei wasn’t at all jealous of Byakuya - he and Renji weren’t compatible that way - but he did miss him when he was gone, and it had seemed like far too long since he had visited. 

Renji saw through him immediately, his hand cupping his cheek and kissing him again, this time deepening it gently and humming at the familiarity of Shuhei’s mouth. He'd missed his best friend too - even if they spoke nearly every day over the phone or through texts, he missed the closeness they once shared. There was a time when he wouldn't go a single day without holding him close, kissing his lips. He had never felt sad about Shuhei moving and living his life here with Tensa - even with the distance - but he  _ did _ miss him. 

Shuhei melted into Renji’s mouth, pulling their bodies together and closing his eyes as the familiar sensation of having him this close to him flooded him with relief. There was something about Renji - something that could never be replaced. They had discovered this life together, had so many firsts together, and every now and then he still craved his best friend’s touch. He allowed Renji complete control, letting him kiss and taste him for as long as he wanted to, and hoping he didn’t have to wait so long to do so again. 

Renji pulled away gently, threading his fingers through Shuhei’s short, spiky hair, leaning their foreheads together. "Please visit us," Renji said. "I miss you. And we'll visit too. I'm certain Tensa will want to come down and spend more time with Toshiro and Yukio as well. I can't go another year without seeing you, Shu. Hell, a month is too long," Renji said with a soft smile. 

Shuhei grinned at Renji’s words, so exactly echoing his own thoughts. “Sure. I’ll even take a few vacation days and stay for more than just a night. I can’t go that long without you, either,” he admitted. It was actually fairly difficult for Shuhei to show vulnerability, despite his tendency to be more submissive than dominant. In fact, that made it even harder. He lacked the confidence to readily express anything that would make him look weak. His edgy appearance really just worked to mask his deep need to be cared for. With anyone who wasn’t in this room, he would have never admitted to needing Renji for anything. 

Renji grinned, throwing an arm across Shuhei’s shoulder, causing him to turn with him so that they were facing the couch. Renji offered his other hand to Byakuya, saying with amusement, "I'll take my fiance back now, Toshiro, if that's alright with you two."

Toshiro laughed lightly, "Not like I can't cuddle into him again in a few minutes anyway." He kissed Byakuya's cheek again but loosened his hold on the gorgeous man, allowing him up. 

Byakuya took Renji’s hand, letting him pull him up from Toshiro’s lap. His exhaustion was hitting him rather suddenly, and he leaned into Renji’s side, looking up to Shuhei with a smile. “Thank you for telling us we  _ had  _ to come. As intimidating as going to a club was for me, I did have a good time, and it was good to finally meet you and Tensa. You’re both welcome in our home whenever you’d like to visit,” he offered. 

Shuhei chuckled and reached out to put a hand on Byakuya’s shoulder. “Well, I had to make sure you were good for Renji. Couldn’t have him marrying someone I’d only ever seen from a hundred feet away. Just in case you were waiting for the verdict, I approve,” he said, laughing lightly. 

“Thank you, Shuhei,” Byakuya replied, giving him a tired smile. “We should get to bed, Renji,” he added, turning to yawn into Renji’s shoulder.

Toshiro carefully collected Yukio from Tensa, kissing Tensa gently as he did so. Tensa instantly melted into the kiss but Toshiro didn't deepen it, not wanting to trigger his switch. He pulled away, saying, "Thank you, Tensa, for taking such good care of my Yukio. Have a good night. And Renji is correct, I definitely want you to visit us. Shuhei as well, you're both welcome at our home. I'm sure Yukio wants that as well, don't you, love?" 

“Yes, master, I’d like that very much,” he replied. Though Tensa had done the most in the way of earning his trust, he didn’t forget when Shuhei had reassured him when Tensa had first fallen deeply into subspace. He had also watched him interact with Byakuya, being slow and gentle with him, not forcing himself on him or even asking anything of him. He knew he could trust both of them, which was extremely important to him, even in friendships, not just for play partners.

Tensa smiled, nodding, "I'll definitely come, and I'll bring Shuhei with me. He'd never pass up an excuse to visit Renji anyway." Tensa kissed Yukio on the cheek quickly before fully releasing him to Toshiro, finding that he missed holding the smaller submissive almost immediately after he was out of his arms. With Yukio secure again against Toshiro's chest as he held him, Tensa got up as well, coming around to wrap his arm around Shuhei’s lower back from his other side. "I've got him, Renji. Come on Shuhei, let's get you to bed, our guests aren't used to staying up this late."

Renji allowed Tensa to guide Shuhei down the hall, the last door being their bedroom, smiling after them. It still amused him a bit how Tensa was the one usually taking care of Shuhei, their appearance screaming the opposite, but it just worked for them. And Renji was certain they'd all see each other more often - a thought that brought a large smile to his face. 

He glanced back to Byakuya, grinning at his fiance before picking him up in his own arms. "You look so tired, Bya. Let's get to bed, yeah?" He paused to grab their overnight bag - not really at all heavy as it had only been packed for one night - before he carried Byakuya to the spare room Toshiro and he had used earlier. He sat him on the bed, kissing him gently, before pulling out their night things and setting them on the bed. He grabbed the pants he slept in and his toothbrush, saying, "I'll take the bathroom first - Bya, do you mind brushing out my hair when I get back? It won't stay in the braid overnight after I took the binder off the end."

Byakuya nodded and stood from the edge of the bed, putting on his sleep shirt and not truly caring that Toshiro and Yukio had followed them in - his back was to them anyway - as he pulled off his pants, only just then realizing that he was still wearing Toshiro’s underwear. “You know, Toshiro, I don’t feel like taking these off just to switch underwear with you again, so if it’s alright, I’ll just wear them until we get home,” he commented. His fatigued mind didn’t have much room to care what he was wearing, as long as he had on clothes.

"Who said we had to switch back? These are mine now, they're far more comfortable anyway," Toshiro said with a grin, placing Yukio down on the bed next to Byakuya. 

Byakuya looked up to Toshiro, not really being able to tell if he was teasing or not. He did rather hurriedly pull on the pants he slept in, suddenly aware that Toshiro was standing rather close to him. He hated how inattentive he was when he was this tired. “I’m not sure if you’re joking, because I’m too tired to tell, but it’s not like I’m going to argue with you over one pair of underwear,” he said, sitting down next to Yukio and putting his arm around the smaller submissive. He smiled when Yukio leaned into him, his eyelids heavy.

Toshiro chuckled, "If you really don't care, I'm not joking." He pulled Yukio’s sleep clothes out of their bag, asking him gently, "Do you mind Byakuya being here while I help you change - you're so tired, love, I want to help you."

Yukio shook his head, very near falling asleep where he sat. “I don’t mind, master,” he mumbled, sitting up a bit from where he had habitually fallen into Byakuya’s side.

Toshiro smiled, helping him out of his tight tank top and slipping off his cargo pants. When Yukio was in his soft sleep pants, he let him stay leaned into Byakuya's side, just threading his fingers through his hair until Renji returned. He then scooped Yukio back up with their own toothbrushes and toothpaste, leaving Renji and Byakuya alone for a few minutes. Renji smiled at Byakuya, handing him his brush, sitting down next to him. "I'm far too tired for this to be anything other than comforting, Bya. I'd just really like to feel you do this, I honestly love it when you do."

Byakuya smiled and took the brush, shifting to sit directly behind Renji before setting it down next to him. He gently unraveled the braid, being as careful as possible when pulling out the tighter portion on the top of his head. He knew Renji wasn’t lying - they were all much too tired for anything to be arousing - but he knew he enjoyed it when he was gentle with him. With all of his hair loose, he began to pull the brush through. It was as smooth and silky as it always was just out of the braid. Keeping it restrained also kept it from tangling often. “Love you, Renji. I’m really glad Shuhei invited us to come visit. I had a lot of fun tonight,” he said softly. 

It didn’t take long for Byakuya to be sure that Renji’s hair was properly brushed, and when his task was completed, he put the brush down and leaned forward to wrap his arms around Renji’s chest, resting his cheek on the long hair that now fell over his back. He took a deep breath, taking in Renji’s scent and just feeling him against him. It had been an eventful night, and he had interacted with everyone in some capacity, but he could never come back to anyone but Renji at the end of it all. 

"I'm so glad we did this, Bya. I really have missed Shu. And I've never seen Tensa like he was tonight. It was your idea to invite Toshiro and Yukio too. Thank you for that," Renji said softly, his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of Byakuya holding him. 

Byakuya chuckled softly. “I actually invited them for my own comfort, but I think you probably knew that. In hindsight, I probably didn’t need to, but it was good that they were here. I mean, they got engaged tonight,” he said quietly. There were so many things that had happened that night that he knew none of them would ever forget, and it brought a smile to his face.

"I know. And Yukio wants to do a joint wedding. I honestly didn't know if Toshiro was ever going to actually ask him - it was obvious to me for a while that he wanted to marry Yukio, he was just concerned about what that may expose him to. Yukio really has grown so much more confident and comfortable. How quickly he warmed up to Tensa should make that clear. I'm certain you're the main reason for that, Bya."

"I'm certain he is," Toshiro said as he entered the room, Yukio all but asleep in his arms. "Especially the daily phone calls - he started to come with me on errands after that, having small conversations with people he didn't know. Mostly greetings, but that was a huge step for him." Toshiro came around to the other side of the bed, lifted the covers and settled himself with Yukio cuddled on his chest. 

Byakuya looked over at the two of them, Yukio’s eyes barely open, but a smile on his face. “I’m glad I could be so much for him. I never predicted that I could have been,” he said quietly. “I’ll be right back,” he added, grabbing his toothbrush from their bag and retreating to the bathroom after kissing Renji’s cheek.

Renji leaned over, petting Yukio’s fine blonde hair. "I'm glad to see you like this, cutie," he said with an affectionate smile, "So happy, open, and completely unafraid to be  _ yourself.  _ You were brilliant tonight and I'm so happy you and Toshiro are engaged. Love you." Renji leaned down further to kiss his soft blonde hair before leaning back, continuing to thread his fingers through the fine strands. 

“Love you, Renji,” Yukio replied, his voice soft and his words slurred with fatigue. “I can’t stay awake anymore. Tell Byakuya love him, too. And love you, master,” he added, feeling sleep tugging too forcefully at his mind for him to push it back anymore.

"Love you, my Yukio, such a good boy. Go to sleep," Toshiro said softly, rubbing his back beneath the blanket, smiling as his breathing evened out in sleep. "Thank you, Renji. I… I wouldn't have him if it weren't for you… Wouldn't have Byakuya either… I can't imagine my life without my Yukio. You may have thought you were helping him, keeping him safe, but you gave me my reason for living the day you connected me with him. I could never thank you enough for everything your influence has brought to my life."

"Toshiro… You don't need to thank me for anything… I was just doing what was right for Yukio.  _ You're  _ right for Yukio - that was obvious from the first day. And I had no idea you and Bya knew each other, Bya never talked about his time in college… Granted, I didn't really ask either…" 

Byakuya reentered from the bathroom, dropping his toothbrush back in the bag and collapsing on the bed behind Renji, who had leaned over to the middle of the bed to talk to Toshiro. Honestly, he was so tired that if either Renji or Toshiro wanted him to sleep elsewhere, they could move him themselves. As soon as his head hit a pillow, he wanted to sink into the comfort and sleep.

Renji chuckled, tugging the covers from underneath Byakuya and then shifting him to the center of the bed, curling up on his other side and smiling as he saw Toshiro turn his head to nuzzle into the side of Byakuya's hair. "Love you both," Toshiro murmured, feeling exhaustion come over him now that Yukio and Byakuya were happy and taken care of, allowing his mind to relax. "Yukio says he loves you too, Byakuya…"

"Love you too, Toshiro," Renji said with a smile. He kissed Byakuya's cheek, murmuring softly, "Love you, my Bya."

Byakuya leaned over to Toshiro first, kissing his cheek and saying, “Love you, Toshiro,” before moving to the peacefully sleeping man against his chest, very lightly pressing his lips to his cheek as well with a whispered, “Love you, Yukio.” He then pulled away from both of them to press into the perfect curve of Renji’s body, reaching up to kiss his cheek. “Love you, so much, my Renji.”

Renji smiled, wrapping his arms around his gorgeous fiance. Tonight had been beyond perfect, as tired as he was. All the more so because it ended with his Bya in his arms. 

How he hoped every night would end. 

They were in a bed they'd never slept in, but Renji was  _ home,  _ regardless. Because his Bya was home to him. Completely at peace, he allowed sleep to claim him. 


	18. To find peace

Yukio was still rather hazy and tired when he woke up later that morning. As he lay there, his mind active but his eyes closed, he absently fiddled with the ring on his left hand, smiling when he remembered the previous night. It was honestly one of the most fun nights he had ever experienced, but the highlight was slipping on the ring his master had given him, only further solidifying their unbreakable bond. He took a deep breath and stretched before curling his legs up, still lying against his master’s chest. As he brought his legs up, though, his master’s arms closed around him and he felt him subconsciously kiss the top of his head, signaling that he was at least somewhat awake as well.

Yukio’s leg brushed against his master’s hard length, eliciting a low moan, and Yukio’s mind reverted to the permission his master had given him, which was to relieve him of the pressure first thing in the morning if neither of them had other obligations. Yukio had only opened his eyes enough to take in his master’s half-awake expression, loving how relaxed and disheveled he looked when he first woke up. These instances were really the only time Yukio felt like he had any amount of control over his master, his reactions being so involuntary when his mind hadn’t fully woken, and he reveled in every moan and hitch of his breath as he began slowly stroking him with his leg.

Toshiro had barely opened his eyes to take in the sight of his beautiful Yukio on top of him. At the familiar feeling of him starting to pleasure his hard length first thing when he awoke, he groaned, his eyes falling completely shut, head relaxing fully against the pillow. His breath hitched and shuddered as Yukio stroked him, awakening him further, actual words beginning to accompany the involuntary sounds he was making. "Yukio…" he moaned out, "Such a good boy, so good for master - love how you take… Ngn - such good care of me… like this - fuck that feels good, love…" The words were as honest as they were automatic, falling from him without any filter, his mind still mostly asleep and focused only on the feeling of his beautiful fiance. He really did love this, waking up to Yukio this way - the only real time Yukio took initiative and Toshiro allowed him to do whatever he wanted to him in his sleepy, relaxed state. 

Yukio smiled, a low hum emitting from his throat at his master’s obvious pleasure. Hearing his words and the unrestrained lust in his voice drove him on, and he slid down, his hand running down his master’s toned body, along his cock and down to his inner thigh. When he felt the unfamiliar silky fabric, though, his eyes shot open, his mind suddenly very aware that they weren’t at home. He paused for a moment, looking over to the other side of the bed, where Byakuya was staring, steel gray eyes wide and cheeks an impossibly adorable shade of red. Yukio almost laughed, but held it back, only smiling silently and continuing his task.

Byakuya had woken a few moments before, quite alarmed by Toshiro’s sensual words and sounds. When he found Yukio beginning to pleasure him, he hadn’t said anything, just watched, because based on both of their actions this was a rather regular event for the two of them, and he wasn’t about to interrupt. But he was rather embarrassed to notice that it was getting him quite aroused, though he wasn’t really sure why it was embarrassing at this point. He had literally watched the two of them have sex before. Yukio certainly didn’t seem uncomfortable when he had met his eyes. 

A glance back at Renji, though, told Byakuya that he was still asleep, and he was really the only available relief for the heat that was gathering in his lower body. So he turned under Renji’s arm, which was still limply over him, and pressed into him, exhaling sharply as he felt his hard length press against Renji’s thigh. He didn’t want to make too much noise, really, so as to not disturb the other two in the bed, so he pressed his lips to Renji’s to occupy his mouth, sure he wouldn’t be upset in the least to be woken up this way.

Renji slowly responded, feeling Byakuya's lips against his own. His hand came up to thread into his long, raven hair, deepening the kiss and groaning. He felt Byakuya's hard length against him and it only brought into sharp attention his own morning arousal. He stilled, finally registering Toshiro's voice, full of lust and clearly in pleasure. He managed to catch a few of the words he was moaning out and realized Yukio had to be pleasuring him. 

He gently broke the kiss with Byakuya to look over, dark eyes locking with emerald as Yukio smiled mischievously at him. He looked further up to Toshiro, realizing the other man had his eyes tightly shut and was arching into Yukio’s touch, his mouth open and breathing labored, ridiculously hot sounds and words falling from his lips. He hadn't seen Toshiro react this freely before, allowing Yukio complete freedom to do as he wanted to him, and he immediately understood why Byakuya was so turned on and flustered - it was undeniably hot and Yukio wasn't relenting. He was going to bring his master to release, seemingly uncaring that Byakuya and Renji were right next to them. 

Renji immediately refocused on Byakuya, shifting him so that he was on top of him, murmuring softly, "You want the same freedom Yukio has right now? I'll let you, Bya - do whatever you want to me. Pleasure me, use me for your pleasure - both. Or tell me what you want me to do to you and I'll do it, I don't care that they're here. I only care about you feeling good and bringing you relief."

Byakuya had immediately straddled Renji’s hips when he was pulled on top of him, eager to bring his fiance pleasure the way Yukio was to Toshiro. As unbearably sexy as the novelty of Toshiro’s free expression was, Byakuya was all but addicted to the way Renji looked and sounded when he was lost in pleasure. He leaned over Renji’s body, bringing his lips to his neck and softly licking and sucking the sensitive skin, occasionally allowing his teeth to press into it. 

Renji immediately groaned, tilting his head back and arching into Byakuya. He had thought Yukio’s treatment of his neck had been pleasurable before but Byakuya knew _exactly_ how to do this, how to pull every weakness from him. He quickly became as unintelligible and vocal as Toshiro, allowing Byakuya full access to his sensitive neck, heat flooding him as he attempted to thrust against him, whining when he couldn't get adequate friction from the way Byakuya was straddling him. 

Yukio had continued down, trailing his tongue along the defined lines of toned muscle from his master’s chest, over his abs, to the waistband of Byakuya’s underwear, which he found rather amusing to think about, actually. He lifted the elastic a bit, sliding his hand down to lightly stroke his master’s achingly hard cock, absolutely pleased with the way his master arched into his hand. Yukio knew it never took much at this state of arousal, but he so enjoyed hearing and seeing his master this way that he tried to make it last as long as he could, still mindful to not let him actually suffer. 

Toshiro's focus was so narrowed on Yukio that he didn't even hear Renji - or if he did, didn't register what it meant. "Please, love," he gasped, whimpering and shaking at Yukio being so near his achingly hard arousal, only lightly stroking with his small hand. "Yukio - love - please… Want to feel you - ahh - please Yukio, want your sweet mouth - want to feel - you swallow around me - want you to drink me down, love - Ngh… Please - Yukio…" They both knew though that Yukio would take as much time as he wanted - Toshiro was begging, not commanding - Yukio able to do completely as he wished during this time of the morning and Toshiro only allowed to beg. 

Byakuya heard but didn’t truly register what was going on next to them, completely lost in how desperately Renji was thrusting up into him, trying to find some form of relief from the arousal that was surely building within him. His own desire was mounting so rapidly that he moved his hand over Renji’s hard abdomen, reaching the hem of his shirt and lifting it out of the way, pausing on his chiseled abs for a moment before sliding his knees down the bed, his hand shifting only slightly to grasp the waistline of both his pants and his boxers. He leaned up, resting his free hand on Renji’s chest and looking down into dark, pleasure-ridden eyes. “I’d like to remove your pants, Renji,” he requested, his voice low and husky. 

"Bya - seriously - I don't care who else is here right now - Ahh - least of all - those two… Strip me completely if you want… I - I need you, Bya - I don't care how -" Renji laughed a bit between his labored breathing. "Fuck, I don't care if you want to fuck me in front of them - I just need you to _not stop_ \- please, Bya…" 

Byakuya chuckled at Renji’s overt desperation, only rarely actually seeing him like this. “That wasn’t what I had in mind, but I think you’ll still enjoy it,” he said, not waiting for a response before he moved down Renji’s body, sliding his hand down from his chest and grasping his pants and boxers in both hands, easing them off as Renji lifted his hips. He didn’t bother taking the time with his shirt, only pushing it up to get it out of the way. Knowing Renji wasn’t paying much attention, he quickly wet two of his own fingers in his mouth, simultaneously shifting to near his face to Renji’s cock.

When he deemed his fingers prepared enough, he took them out of his mouth, immediately replacing them with Renji’s cock, quickly taking him down as far as he could before hitting the back of his throat. At the same time, he gently probed Renji’s entrance, inserting one finger, slowly sinking down to the knuckle. 

Renji arched entirely off the bed at the dual stimulation, exclaiming out, "Bya - ahhh - yes Bya - so good - fuck -" His hands clutched the sheets beneath him, his whole body trembling. "I - I'm not going to last, Bya - you're going to make me come - Ngh…" Renji whined, the heat and pressure building within him. 

Renji nearly yelling Byakuya's name actually gained Toshiro's attention, teal eyes snapping open and turning to see Renji practically writhing on the bed. He followed down his muscular body and moaned at the sight of Byakuya taking Renji completely into his mouth, all the way down to the hilt. Steel gray eyes caught his own and he whimpered, unable to look away as Byakuya swallowed Renji while Yukio slowly stroked him. He was so unbearably hard, the pressure within him adamant, but Yukio’s slow pace made it impossible to find relief. He whined again, completely at his submissive's mercy, unable to tear his eyes away from Byakuya’s mouth around Renji, desperately wanting the same.

Yukio followed his master’s eyes, smiling when he saw Byakuya so thoroughly pleasuring Renji. The sight was ridiculously erotic, and Yukio was painfully hard himself, but he was very much focused on his master, trusting that he would take care of him when he was finished. In his master’s distraction, Yukio licked the clear liquid from the tip of his cock, his eyes closing at the familiar and wonderful taste. The way his master’s body responded to him, his cock twitching at the attention and his hips bucking up into him, made accomplishment and pleasure rush him. 

He didn’t waste any time taking his master’s cock into his mouth after that, the taste much too tantalizing to pass up on. He took him down partially into his throat, swallowing around his hard length and running his tongue up and down the sensitive flesh. He wanted to be used, for his master to fuck his mouth and come down his throat, and he knew his master certainly wouldn’t hesitate.

Toshiro groaned in relief as soon as Yukio finally took him into his mouth, all the way down to his throat. He held himself there, only using his tongue to stimulate him and Toshiro knew immediately what he wanted. His hands came down to hold Yukio’s head, fingers threading through the fine blonde hair, as he guided him up and down his cock. Sitting up, his abs straining at the action, Toshiro focused on him completely, carefully moving his hips and gently fucking his mouth as he continued to guide him with his hands. The sight of his small form taking him without the slightest resistance never ceased to arouse him further. "Love," he gasped out, pleasure quickly building within him, "You feel so good, such a good boy, taking your master so well - I'm going to fill your sweet mouth - going to come down your tight throat - fuck Yukio - I, I'm so close -" 

Yukio completely surrendered to his master’s actions, a long, low groan muffled by the hard length sliding rhythmically in his mouth. Hearing his master’s words, he prepared himself to begin swallowing as soon as his master thrust deeply into his throat, just the thought of which made heat spread through his body, his own arousal building to an almost unbearable degree.

Toshiro made sure his motions remained gentle even as the pleasure washed over him and he released deep in Yukio’s mouth, shaking as he felt him swallow around him. "Yukio -" he whimpered, panting from the force of his orgasm, whining as Yukio continued to suck even as he grew soft in his mouth. "Yukio, come here," he murmured, gently coaxing him off of him before pulling him back up his chest. He deftly flipped them, pinning Yukio beneath his larger body as he demandingly kissed his mouth. 

Yukio allowed him access and melted into him immediately, Toshiro moaning at the taste of himself in his mouth and how perfectly he yielded to him. He broke the kiss, bringing two fingers to Yukio’s slightly parted lips. He pressed the fingers against his bottom lip, teal eyes darkening as Yukio immediately opened his mouth wider for Toshiro to slide them inside, his tongue immediately going to work on making them as wet as possible without Toshiro even needing to say a word. "Such a good boy," Toshiro whispered, kissing his cheek as Yukio wetted down his fingers. "Master is going to make you feel so good, my sweet love, my beautiful fiance. Love you so much, my precious Yukio."

Byakuya was focusing on stretching Renji thoroughly, having inserted a second finger. He intentionally went easy on stimulating his cock in his mouth, keeping him on the edge until he was sure that he had prepared him well. He hadn’t really _planned_ on fucking him, but it was becoming more and more of an attractive way for him to get his relief after he brought Renji to his release. Renji’s ridiculously erotic reactions almost had Byakuya losing his constitution, but he continued. Once he was confident that he had done his work with his fingers, he reached as far as he could and gently hooked them up into Renji’s prostate, pressing firmly and massaging slowly.

"Bya -" Renji panted, barely holding back his release, "I - I'm going to come Bya, if - if you continue - going to come so hard -" Byakuya continued to massage his prostate and Renji couldn't hold back any longer. He cried out as his orgasm washed over him, Byakuya swallowing around him, his entire body going limp and whining as Byakuya continued to suck and massage him through the waves of aftershocks. 

When Renji’s body calmed, Byakuya withdrew both his mouth and his fingers, crawling up between Renji’s legs and lowering his body onto him, giving a quiet groan when his own arousal pressed against hard abs. He littered light kisses on his fiance’s face, along his jawbone, across his cheek before he met his lips, taking him in a deep, slow kiss. He took his time tracing every inch of Renji’s mouth with his tongue, letting him calm even more before he pulled away. He lowered his head to rest it on Renji’s shoulder, turning to whisper, “Renji, whenever you’re ready, I’d like to fuck you _hard_ until your sexy, tight body makes me come.”

"Bya," Renji gasped, "Please fuck me - I'm so ready for you, so relaxed right now, I don't need time. I - I want to feel you - I want to feel you come inside me…"

Yukio whimpered around Toshiro's fingers, his emerald eyes half-lidded and glazed. "You want that too, don't you, love?" Toshiro asked, his voice impossibly husky. "You want to be filled completely, not just your mouth." He knew Byakuya was willing to service top - that it was even on his list of kinks - and Toshiro realized that's exactly what he was about to do to Renji. Just the thought was quickly making him hard again - because he'd be a very willing recipient of that himself - and he withdrew his soaked fingers from Yukio’s mouth, beginning to stretch his small body as he demanded, "Tell master how much you want that, how much you want me to completely fill you, to utterly use your perfect, sexy body."

Yukio tried to collect his breath, which was quite labored as his master prepared him. “Yes, master - please - please, fill me - use me for your pleasure, master - fill me in every way,” he gasped out between sharp breaths. He was already so aroused, between his master using his mouth and his quick glances to Byakuya and Renji, that he knew feeling his master’s cock fill his body would throw him over the edge quickly. 

Byakuya pushed himself up from where he was resting on Renji, giving a broken moan when he was forced to put a bit of pressure on his hips to do so. He quickly positioned himself at Renji’s entrance, pressing in slowly at first, easing in with small thrusts, a bit further each time, painfully holding back his pending release, but determined to make it until he was fully sheathed in Renji’s body. “So tight, Renji, shit, I don’t - don’t want to come until - until I’m all the way in,” he whined, panting with the effort it took to withhold while pleasure completely filled his entire body, the feeling of Renji’s body surrounding him, taking him so willingly, causing searing heat to rush him, but he still stubbornly held back, easing inside.

"That's it Bya - fuck you feel amazing - so good, you're doing so well. Just breathe, Bya, I'm fine. You're making me feel so full, want to feel you completely, Bya. That's it -" Renji whined as Byakuya finally bottomed out, pressing against his prostate and gasping, "Yes Bya - fuck you're so large in me, can feel every inch of you - fill me Bya, please - want to feel you fill me -" 

Toshiro couldn't stand it anymore and Yukio’s body was more than ready. Renji’s and Byakuya's words had him taking Yukio rather quickly and more roughly than he usually would, desperate to be inside him as Byakuya was fully sunk into Renji - not that Yukio was complaining as he slid inside his willing body in a single, sure thrust, groaning out as Yukio shook around him. "Fuck, Yukio," he gasped, quickly grabbing the base of Yukio’s cock as he felt Yukio about to come from that alone, "You'll come when Byakuya does, love," Toshiro panted, knowing he'd send him over the edge as well and he wanted this to last as long as it could, dark teal eyes flickering between Byakuya buried deep in Renji and Yukio’s completely wrecked state beneath him. 

Byakuya had to stop moving completely for a moment or else he was going to come immediately. But looking elsewhere proved to be a mistake as well. Renji was breathing heavily, a constant string of erotic sounds flowing from his mouth, words and encouragement mixed in, but when Byakuya looked over at Toshiro and Yukio, he couldn’t help but groan, taking in the image of Yukio looking completely desperate with Toshiro buried inside him. He met heated teal eyes for only a moment before looking back down at Renji, unable to keep from thrusting into him, his rhythm hard and deep, just as he had promised. 

It didn’t take long for him to feel his climax quickly approaching again, the moment of calm not doing much to back him down from it. “Ren-Renji!” his voice clawed up from his tight throat as his orgasm crashed into him, causing his entire body to tighten. He caught himself with his hands flat on the bed on either side of Renji’s head, panting heavily and still gently thrusting through the aftershocks. 

Toshiro had been fucking into Yukio steady and hard, the only thing holding his quivering submissive from the edge being his hand wrapped tight around him as he edged him. Hearing Byakuya's desperate call of Renji’s name, Toshiro immediately released the base of Yukio’s cock, fucking him hard and fast, gasping out, "Come now, Yukio - Ahh -" before he felt himself tip over the edge, filling his small body, groaning as Yukio clenched down around him. 

Yukio’s voice morphed into a constant, low moan as he felt his master fill him at the same time that his body clenched around him. His body fell lax on the bed, his breathing labored as the shockwaves flooded his body with comfortable, satiating warmth. 

Byakuya let himself collapse on Renji’s chest, his arms shaking with the effort of keeping himself up. He was careful not to pull out just yet, resting his cheek on Renji’s chest and pushing his shirt up further to kiss every line of tribal pattern that he could reach. “Love you, Renji,” he breathed.

Renji hadn't really properly come down from when Byakuya had swallowed his release and he still felt pleasant tingles washing over him after feeling Byakuya fill him. He wrapped his arms around Byakuya's clearly exhausted body, responding, "Love you, Bya. Fuck it's hot when you do that, I love feeling you inside me like that." He kissed the top of Byakuya's head, turning his own to see Toshiro still braced above Yukio, trying to calm his breathing as his body shook, giving Yukio his own space to breathe as he trembled, continuing to make low moans. "Yukio started that?" Renji asked, amusement in his tone as he took in how wrecked the small submissive currently looked. 

"Yes -" Toshiro responded, his voice husky and strained through his breathing, "He's allowed - to wake me up - however he wants… He - obviously - didn't mind you both - being here…" Toshiro groaned, gently slipping from his small, tight body to collapse next to Yukio on his other side, gently wrapping around him, careful to allow him to breathe. 

"And Byakuya," Toshiro continued, "That was damn hot - I can't believe I recovered that fast - and you still managed - to make me lose a bit of my control. Yukio, love," Toshiro said, kissing his soft blonde hair, "I didn't hurt you at all, did I?" He knew Yukio liked it when he was more rough with him - it was a rather recent change though that only Byakuya could successfully bring out of him and he was still extremely concerned about actually hurting him, completely unused to being anything other than gentle with his precious boy. 

Yukio cuddled into the curve of his master’s body, sighing contentedly. “No, master, you didn’t hurt me at all. It was so, so good. Thank you, master. Love you,” he murmured, smiling at the feeling of his master's arms around him, surrounded by comfort and completely satisfied. 

Suddenly, a knock came at the door, and Shuhei’s muffled voice called, “If the fun’s over, I made food. I’m sure you guys are hungry after all that. Tensa and I will be in the kitchen.”

Byakuya had tensed in Renji’s arms as soon as Shuhei knocked, his face flushing with immediate embarrassment. “I suppose we weren’t exactly trying to be quiet,” he grumbled. He was actually very much surprised at himself. He had just had sex, not only in front of other people, but in someone else’s home, on someone else’s bed. It had been several months since he had done his first scene with Toshiro and Yukio, but he honestly had no idea that his own comfort had spread so far as to actually _not care_ if they were present for such things.

"Honestly, I forgot where I was when Yukio woke me up like that - so I didn't really even feel the need to _be_ quiet. This is the first time he's done that when we weren't at home. I wasn't thinking anything beyond how my sexy Yukio was going to make me come and how amazing he feels - seriously, your mouth and body are so warm and wonderful, love," Toshiro said, turning Yukio’s face towards him to kiss his lips gently. "Best way to wake up, I'll never get tired of that. It's unbelievably hot to me."

"Bya seemed equally affected by it," Renji said with a grin, his hands rubbing soothing circles against Byakuya's back. "But I'm far from complaining. So thank you, Yukio. You can wake Toshiro up like that whenever you want to as far as I'm concerned," he said with a chuckle. 

Yukio smiled, meeting Byakuya’s eyes. He knew Byakuya had been watching from the beginning, and he really hadn’t minded. If anything, he knew how it would affect him and that was one reason he had kept going. Watching Byakuya get so flustered and aroused because of something _he_ was doing brought Yukio quite a bit of satisfaction. 

“Yes, Yukio, you’re unbelievably sexy. I honestly couldn’t help but be turned on watching you pleasure Toshiro,” Byakuya said, keeping eye contact as he praised him. He gave Yukio a warm smile when he listened to every word. It was yet another thing he loved about Yukio. He sometimes didn’t speak much, but he listened incredibly well, soaking up every bit of positivity that came from those who loved him. 

"I need to bring Yukio to get cleaned up a bit before we go out to the kitchen," Toshiro said, recovered now and reaching for their clothing, helping Yukio into his sleep pants, not really caring about his own state after last night. He grabbed their bag with their actual clothes for the day before scooping Yukio into his arms and carrying him to the restroom just across the hall. He smirked a bit at Shuhei catching sight of the two of them before saying to him, "We'll be out in a minute, thank you for making food," before closing the bathroom door, noting that Yukio was equally amused at the look on Shuhei’s face and the blush that had spread across his cheeks. 

Shuhei cleared his throat rather forcefully as he turned to go back to the kitchen. He had just returned to check on them, make sure they didn’t need anything, and he had run into a completely disheveled Toshiro and Yukio in the hallway. When he arrived back in the kitchen, he sat on one of the barstools at the island, glancing at Tensa, who was seated next to him, fiddling with his phone. “They’re fine,” he said quietly, drawing Tensa’s eyes up to him. He could only hope - and he had to admit it was far fetched - that Tensa didn’t notice that he had to be a bit flushed.

"Oh? And what has you so flustered?" Tensa asked, azure eyes sharp but amused. It usually took a bit to get Shuhei to blush, the man not having much shame himself. 

"Probably Toshiro and Yukio," Renji said, entering the kitchen with Byakuya following and holding his hand. Renji laughed, "I don't think Toshiro even bothered to put Bya's boxers back on before he carried Yukio to the bathroom, and they both looked completely wrecked besides."

Tensa's eyes widened a bit, his own face getting a bit warm as he couldn't help but imagine what Renji had described. He gestured to the dining room table as he cleared his throat, his deep voice mostly smooth as he said, "Everything is set out, just stuff for sandwiches - help yourselves."

Shuhei chuckled as he stood, throwing an arm around Tensa’s shoulders. “Yeah, you’re teasing me for being flustered. Look at you. Didn’t even see them and you’re blushing,” he teased, ruffling Tensa’s hair with his free hand. 

"I saw Toshiro fully nude last night - which I doubt I'm ever going to forget. That alone is enough. If you saw him _and_ Yukio _and_ they were looking like they just got done having sex - I honestly don't know how you managed to talk to me," Tensa said quietly, his blush darkening a bit as saying the words forced him to imagine it again. 

“Well, I _tried_ not to look too hard, honestly,” Shuhei replied. He stepped closer to the stool Tensa still sat on, standing between his legs and pulling him into his chest by his hold on his shoulders. He leaned his head down, pushing Tensa’s hair back from his ear and whispering, his voice dripping with deep seduction, “Maybe if they all leave before we have to get ready for work, I’ll help you get out some of that pent-up frustration.” 

"I'm going to need far more time than that to get this out of my system, and I don't want to rush them out with how infrequently we can see them. Just don't make any plans tomorrow," Tensa said lowly, his deep voice full of promise. "You'll just need to wait till then… Although if you're really good, I'll allow you to help me get ready in the shower later."

Shuhei gave a light hum. “That sounds like a deal. And my only plan tomorrow is for one of us to be fucking the other - _somehow -_ all day long. Damn, you’re just so sexy,” he growled, ducking his head a bit more to place a trail of light kisses down Tensa’s neck. 

Tensa curled his fingers into Shuhei’s short dark hair, pulling him back, a note of command in his low voice, "Behave yourself, Shuhei. Remember what you get if you're good. Now, go take a seat and eat, I didn't put all that out for you to ignore it and miss a meal." Tensa leaned forward, kissing him before releasing him completely, serious azure eyes staring him down, demanding he do as he said. 

Shuhei relented immediately, still smiling as he willingly backed away. “Fine, fine, but you know you love it when I act that way,” he said, chuckling at the seriousness in Tensa’s eyes. 

Shuhei was right, of course. Tensa actually loved everything about his partner, no matter how forward or bratty he acted. Shuhei’s abandon was extremely sexy to him. He would never actually admit that - and Shuhei decidedly didn't need any _more_ encouragement - but they were both well aware. 

They all settled around the table, talk light, not really pausing as Yukio and Toshiro - both clean and fully clothed except for several missed top-buttons on Toshiro’s part - joined them. They spent a relaxed afternoon together before Tensa mentioned that he and Shuhei would need to get ready for work soon. They all exchanged numbers, even Yukio, though he blushed a bit when Shuhei asked him to put his number in his phone, not expecting him to want to talk to _him_ that much. Tensa assured that he would let them know when he and Shuhei could visit - promising it would be soon. 

It was on the way home that Toshiro reminded them, "Byakuya did promise a scene this weekend… Tomorrow is Saturday. If you want to do it then, you two can stay that night at ours. I thought you'd likely want to spend tonight at home with each other, though I'm sure Yukio wouldn't mind at all if you wanted to come over tonight - I certainly wouldn't."

“I wouldn’t mind at all, master. I’ve loved spending this much time with them,” Yukio replied, looking up at Byakuya from where he was once again snuggled into his side for the ride. 

Byakuya was quite amused by both Yukio’s enthusiasm and Toshiro’s insistence. He _had_ promised a scene, but he wasn’t expecting Toshiro to be quite so forward about it. “Renji and I would have to go home for a bit to pick up some things if we’re staying another night away from home. We only brought one set of clothes with us. But I wouldn’t mind staying over as long as Renji was alright with it,” he responded. 

"I do think we should wait till tomorrow for a scene, but I'm down for spending the weekend. Honestly, Bya, we should probably just swing by home and pack enough for two nights. I'm certain Yukio is going to want to go over some of his ideas with all of us present for the wedding to get our input anyway. There's no way he hasn't already been planning since you told him last week," Renji said with a fond smile as he turned in his seat to look at the two of them.

Yukio giggled, turning bright emerald eyes to Byakuya. “I really do have some ideas already, and I’m sure master will approve of them, too. But if we’re doing a scene tomorrow, Renji is probably right. We’re going to be too tired to talk about it much. So, would you stay the whole weekend? Please?” he asked. 

There was no way Byakuya could say no to that - Yukio’s sweet face with wide, adorable eyes staring up at him. “Of course we will. I honestly can’t wait to hear about it, and I owe both you and Toshiro a scene,” he replied. He chuckled when Yukio gave an excited squeal, thankfully quiet enough not to hurt Byakuya’s ears in the confined space. 

After the long drive home, stopping at Byakuya’s manor to allow Renji and Byakuya to pack for another two nights, and picking up food because no one wanted to cook, they finally arrived back at Toshiro and Yukio’s. Already late, they ate together before Toshiro carried off a yawning Yukio to bed. Neither of them were used to late nights, Toshiro having to wake up exceptionally early everyday and Yukio waking up with him simply because he wanted to have the same schedule as his master. Renji guided Byakuya to the spare room they’d used each time they visited, cuddling him close upon the bed after they’d both gotten ready for the night and all but collapsed into it. 

“I love how no matter what else happens during my days, this is how I always get to end them,” Renji murmured, kissing Byakuya softly. 

Byakuya sighed contentedly, relaxing into Renji’s hold and snuggling into him, loving that he felt so surrounded by his warmth, his chin rested on the top of his head when he nuzzled into his chest, his arms around him holding him tightly against him. “Me, too. It’s nice, feeling free enough to let others get close to me, but being with you is better than all of that combined. I wouldn’t hesitate to give up _all_ of that for you. I know you’d never ask me to, but I just want you to know that you’re more important than anything I do with anyone else,” Byakuya said, pressing his lips to Renji’s chest.

"I understand," Renji said. "After all, I _did_ give all that up, the minute you needed me and actually asked me to stay. I wouldn't have regretted it either. Toshiro, Yukio, Shuhei… They all would have understood and been supportive. But then you actually met Yukio and Toshiro and wanted to play with them too. I never expected you to allow anyone else close to you - close to me, either. But I love you even more because you have, that you know that you're my priority no matter what, that even if we have other people we love and care about, you're still _mine._ And I'm _yours."_

Renji chuckled lightly, murmuring, "I'm so glad I managed to convince you to come out here with me. I honestly think your friendship with Yukio has helped you become more social in general as well - not just you helping him become more comfortable. You were amazing last night, meeting Shuhei and Tensa, playing and having fun. It's wonderful to see you so open, free, and _happy."_

“Yukio and I complement one another in a way I never thought possible. _You_ help me in social situations, but with Yukio, it is something different. Honestly, with you, I still have the opportunity to hide, let you protect me, but with Yukio, I feel like _I_ need to protect _him_. That gives me a bit more confidence. 

“I never saw myself doing any of this, either. Meeting Shuhei and Tensa, and even when I first met Yukio, and seeing Toshiro after so long - I was a bit anxious. It had been so long since I had seen Toshiro, I had a fair amount of caution. After all, people change. It was a bit like meeting him all over again. But getting to know them all, all four of them, I was pleasantly surprised to realize they’re all really good people. I think I told you before, when I first let you help me, that I hadn’t met very many decent people. That wasn’t a lie. It has been genuinely surprising to me that there _are_ so many decent people out there. People I can trust, even give much of myself to physically, and not risk being hurt like I was before. It’s the best feeling in the world,” Byakuya felt like he was rambling, but he knew Renji was listening. He always was.

Renji smiled, kissing the top of his hair as he said, “I’m just glad you trusted _me_ enough to introduce you to them - to be willing to even _try._ I told you that these people existed - you remember, Bya? At the time though, I think you were a little more focused on my being with anyone else at all - I suppose that should have been my first clue that you actually may like me as more than a friend,” Renji said fondly.

Byakuya chuckled at the memory, though it still brought a bit of guilt into his heart. “You know, I’m still really sorry about the way I acted. I don’t think I’ll ever really be able to forget. At least now I can laugh about it, though. When I saw Shukuro again the other day, I thought it would reopen that wound a bit, but it really _didn’t_ . It just reminded me just how _over it_ I really am. It just doesn’t even matter anymore, except that it brought us together,” he realized. It really was true. The memory of what Shukuro had done to him was completely eclipsed by the fact that Renji came to his rescue. Anything before that simply didn’t matter.

“I also noticed that between him, myself, and Toshiro, you clearly have a thing for tall men,” Renji teased, kissing him again. “Honestly, I suppose he was handsome, but I could have easily snapped him in half - nearly did when he actually touched you,” Renji commented rather darkly. “If we weren’t in the middle of a store I would have been sorely tempted to. Thank goodness Yukio didn’t come in with us.”

Byakuya shuddered just at the thought. Someone as completely inconsiderate as Shukuro likely would have made an off-hand comment, and he didn’t even want to consider what that would have done to Yukio. “Yes, it’s a good thing Yukio stayed behind. And really, as much as I would have let you do whatever harm you wanted to Shukuro and enjoyed the sight far too much, I would have been a bit more afraid to see what Toshiro would have done to him, even in the middle of a store. In fact, we may not even want to say Shukuro’s name too loudly in their house,” he said with a light laugh.

“You may think that’s a joke but I wouldn’t doubt Yukio has the entire house monitored - though he’d give us privacy so I’m not really worried. You’re right, Toshiro would have killed him for speaking to you that way and for actually touching you but don’t give his name to Yukio either. You know how he is with technology and hacking. His moral compass is just as skewed as Toshiro’s too, honestly - anyone that hurts someone he cares about deserves worse in his mind, and I don’t think they’d actually get to ‘worse’ in this case until Shukuro was destitute in an ICU somewhere. I love them but they can both be rather vindictive when it comes to anyone hurting their friends.”

Byakuya couldn’t help but be amused. “I’ve never wished harm on another person in my life, but that actually doesn’t sound too bad. He certainly deserves it. I know he didn’t walk away from that exchange considering himself lucky, but he definitely was - very lucky you were with me and not Toshiro or Yukio. I would’ve liked to give him a piece of my mind myself, but I wasn’t going to make a scene. Surely he thought I was being timid, thus him feeling justified in patronizing me so heavily, but really I was just holding back yelling at him.”

Renji chuckled, “That would have been something to see. But I’m glad it ended relatively peacefully and quickly - and that it didn’t really affect the night. After all, he really doesn’t matter anymore, and you likely won’t see him again. Just a ghost.”

Byakuya hummed in agreement. “You’re right. But I did get quite a bit of satisfaction from the small spark of absolute disbelief when he saw my ring. Under less tense circumstances, I would have laughed right in his face,” he said with a grin. 

“Not like he’ll ever know what it’s like to be engaged anyway, with that amazing personality of his. I’m honestly surprised you weren’t taken by the time either of us had a chance with you, Bya. Not that I’m complaining at all - and I’m not stupid enough to let you go.”

“Well, Renji, out of my… seven boyfriends before you, I did have two proposals, both of which I shot down within minutes. I knew they were both after my business assets. I may have been a bit quiet and docile in the context of a relationship, and surely those idiots thought that meant I was stupid, but I knew exactly what they wanted. _None_ of those men loved me, even though a few of them said they did,” Byakuya admitted. He had never really gone into much detail about his previous relationships with Renji, as Renji was far more concerned for his emotional state than the men he had been with before.

“Like I said, they were idiots. I don’t know how anyone can not love you - just look at Yukio and Toshiro. And I know you’re not worried about it, but I’ll sign a prenup if you want me to Bya - I really don’t care that you’re rich. I don’t want your wealth - I just want _you._ Let everything go to Rukia for all I care. I’d have fallen in love with you even if you were living on the street. Although… I would have insisted you move in with me,” Renji said with a small laugh.

Byakuya couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous it would be to be concerned about a prenup. “I’m not even having a prenup written, Renji. I’m _not_ stupid, but that’s just how much I trust you. In fact, once we’re married, I’m going to have my lawyer revise my will and have you put down as the primary beneficiary of everything I own. Anything you don’t want will go to Rukia, but I would never leave it up to someone else to make sure you’re taken care of if something happened to me. I know, it’s a little gruesome to think about, but I have to consider these things. I’ve had a will since I was twenty-four and gained enough net worth to make it prudent to have one so young. You already own everything that’s mine anyway, because _I_ belong to you,” he said quietly, shifting to look up and meet Renji’s eyes before leaning in to kiss his lips lightly.

“And I belong to you, Bya,” Renji said softly. He really would let everything go to Rukia though, he couldn’t stand the thought of not having Byakuya in his life. He’d never be able to live in the manor without him and he could support himself fine. He understood what Byakuya meant though, as well as the desire to take care of his partner. “We should probably try to sleep,” Renji murmured. “If we’re really lucky, Toshiro will keep Yukio occupied so he doesn’t wake us up at… When do they usually wake up? 5 am or some nonsense?”

Byakuya laughed. “After the last few days, maybe they’ll sleep longer. We can only hope, I suppose,” he said, still smiling. “I love you, Renji.” He kissed him one more time before settling back into his arms, cuddling into him with his forehead pressed to Renji’s chest. He honestly didn’t know if he would even be _able_ to sleep without him anymore. Feeling Renji’s warmth always lulled him to sleep, and he had slept better in the past year - plus some - than he had in his entire life.

“Love you, Bya. Night,” Renji whispered, letting Byakuya’s comforting weight and heat pull him into sleep.

* * *

I was a little after eight in the morning when Renji and Byakuya woke up and made themselves ready to join Toshiro and Yukio. Renji was actually surprised Yukio _hadn’t_ knocked on their door by now but upon reaching it he realized why and immediately laughed. “Bya, come here, this is too funny. And remind me to thank Toshiro.”

Slid just under the door were several slips of paper. They weren’t folded so Renji could read them even without picking them up - Yukio had obviously been awake for several hours, quietly updating them on where he was in the house so that they could easily find him when they woke up.

Byakuya was already sliding off the bed to join him and he laughed when he saw the slips of paper on the floor. They were handwritten, even with the time in the top corner because Yukio couldn’t retrieve the previous ones to replace them. “Just when I thought Yukio couldn’t get any cuter. Which one is most recent?” he asked, bending down to pick them up and leaf through them.

“It’s 8:13 now…” Renji said, checking the time on his phone. He saw one for 7:30 am and he pointed at it, “I think that’s the last one.” He took it from Byakuya, “It says he’s in his studio, practicing. And from the rest of these, Toshiro has him doing his usual schedule. He’s usually in there till 9:30 if I remember right.” He looked through the rest, saying, “This one says they left us donuts in the kitchen. Toshiro is likely either there, in his office, or with Yukio. Where do you want to start?”

“Given that we likely have some time before Yukio moves again, I’d say breakfast first. As excited as Yukio probably is that we’re here, I’ll need a minute to properly wake up before greeting him,” Byakuya replied with a chuckle.

Renji nodded, chuckling as well, placing the slips of paper on the bedside table. Renji led Byakuya out to the kitchen where Toshiro actually was. He was seated at the small table to the side of the kitchen reading a book with a cup of tea in front of him. He put the book down as they came in, his voice calm and relaxed as he greeted them, “Good morning.”

Byakuya left Renij’s side to approach Toshiro, smiling when Toshiro looked up to him with a bit of curiosity in his bright teal eyes. He swept the hair away from Toshiro’s forehead and bent to press a light kiss there. “Good morning, Toshiro,” he replied. It was actually becoming quite natural for him to be affectionate toward Toshiro, and he wasn’t trying to be teasing at all. He really was just tired of hiding how much he cared for both him and Yukio.

Toshiro blushed a bit but smiled, his hand cupping Byakuya’s face to kiss his cheek. He reluctantly released him though he was sorely tempted to pull him into his lap. “Donuts are on the counter, and I made tea just a few minutes ago so that’s in the pot there as well. There’s juice and water if you’d rather have that - help yourselves. I’m sure you already know but Yukio is in his studio - he won’t be done in there for about another hour.”

Byakuya turned and crossed to the aforementioned counter, where Renji was already picking a donut out of the box with a napkin. “There are plates right here, Renji. Please use one,” Byakuya insisted, picking up a plate that had been set by the donut box and placing it directly under the donut in Renji’s hand, giving him very little choice but to take it.

Renji sighed, “Donuts are clearly finger food, Bya,” though he plopped the donut on the plate regardless.

“Yes, well, if you got crumbs on Toshiro’s kitchen floor, I would be obligated to clean up after you, so I’d rather save myself the trouble. And really, I thought I had taught you something about manners. Though, I suppose you have had more of an impact on me in that regard. I’m not so concerned about such things at home anymore, but I do try to raise my standards when in someone else’s home,” Byakuya said all of this as he got himself a donut and a cup of tea. By the time he had finished speaking, he was leading Renji over to join Toshiro at the table.

Toshiro shook his head, smiling fondly at the two, “I appreciate it, Byakuya, but Yukio definitely wouldn’t want you to clean up at all. He takes a lot of pride in keeping up the house himself - even _I_ don’t clean unless he specifically asks for help with something, which is very rare. He sweeps the kitchen once a day as part of his routine towards the end of the night because we use it everyday and it’s always nearly spotless - if anything crumbs would actually give him something to sweep,” Toshiro said with a light chuckle. “Seriously, at this point, you can treat this place as home. You’re both family to us.”

Byakuya smiled and shook his head. “Don’t encourage him, Toshiro. I don’t need him any less refined than he already is,” he said, throwing Renji an amused grin.

“Well that I can understand,” Toshiro comented wryly. “He has come a long way since being with you though.”

“Hey!” Renji exclaimed, “I’m not that bad. It’s not like I actually make a mess. Practically no one uses plates for things like donuts.”

“Perhaps,” Toshiro said with a smirk, “But I remember you not using plates for things _everyone_ would use a plate for.”

Renji didn’t say anything to that, simply taking a seat and quietly eating his donut. Afterall, he wasn’t wrong, but Renji had grown up without so much, he really didn’t even think to use things like plates most of the time when whatever he had cooked his food in would serve the purpose just as well.

Byakuya was still smiling at Renji, and he reached over to take his free hand. “It’s alright, Renji. Believe me, I honestly wouldn’t care if you never used a plate again, but they _were_ sitting right there on the counter. Obviously someone knew I would want to use one,” he observed as he ate.

“Yukio set those out,” Toshiro said with a fond smile. And of course his Yukio would know that Byakuya would prefer to use one. Toshiro remembered how clean and neat Byakuya always was with his food but Yukio hadn’t even asked him - he’d just done so on his own. “He wanted me to be sure to let you know that he doesn’t mind if you interrupt him in his studio, by the way. He’s been waiting for you two to wake up all morning really. I had him keep to his normal routine if just to keep him from pacing in front of me. And I don’t think you’ve even seen his studio, have you, Byakuya?”

“No, I feel like I’ve only seen half of this house, honestly. Not that it truly matters. It’s not my place to pry. I knew he danced, but I was actually unaware he even had a designated studio. Renji, you’ll have to lead the way,” Byakuya replied, wiping his fingers with the napkin he had picked up and picking up his cup of tea to take a sip.

“Sure, although I’ve really only been in there myself a couple times,” Renji said, making sure he swallowed the bite of donut he had taken before answering.

“That whole side of the house is really Yukio’s space,” Toshiro informed with a soft smile, “I had him redesign it not too long after he came to live here with me. The dance studio is part of it, yes, but he also has a sound studio for mixing music and a game room - where he keeps those Jenga sets. He does a lot of game design in general, both video and more traditional. He hasn’t wanted me to put any of them into being published yet though I’ve offered… He also has a space for building and designing custom computers and he actually has taken commissions for those. Needless to say, he’s pretty protective of that space but I think he honestly wanted to share it with you, Byakuya.”

Byakuya chuckled. “I’m not sure how he has time to ever talk to me with all of that to occupy him. But I’m quite honored that he would be willing for me to go into his personal area of the house,” he commented.

Toshiro laughed a bit, “He doesn’t do all those things every day, of course. Except for dancing each morning - it’s honestly his main exercise what with his other hobbies being rather sedentary and my want to carry him around when he’s with me. He has a schedule he keeps for the week, and the time for each day is blocked out - even your phone calls, when they became a common occurrence. He loves doing those things but they’re all rather solitary. He gets lonely when I’m not here. 

“Talking to you is really important to him, Byakuya, even if the conversation itself doesn’t seem all that urgent or needed. That’s not the point. It’s companionship. He actually likes being around people, he just socializes poorly and is fairly timid, not trusting easily and feeling self-conscious most of the time. Dancing, gaming - those are social activities, but for so long he’s only really had me to actually do any of that with. I’m not surprised that he’s excited to share that with you - he trusts you completely, Byakuya, and he loves spending time with you, talking to you. You really are his best friend.”

Byakuya couldn’t help but be enamored with the softness of Toshiro’s expression every time he spoke at such length about his Yukio. It was clear to see that Yukio truly was his entire world. “He is my best friend, too. I suppose if he made it a point to say we could interrupt him, we shouldn’t disappoint him by staying in here for an hour,” Byakuya pointed out. As Toshiro was speaking, he had finished his tea, and he put the cup down, looking over at Renji.

“I’m ready,” Renji said with a smile. He stood up, offering Byakuya his hand. Toshiro stood as well, leading them towards a part of the house Byakuya hadn’t seen before. They made their way through what had to be Yukio’s game-design room. There were systems set up with several fairly large screens in one section of the room and a large table in the center. Bookshelves lined the walls but there were few actual books - mostly games and journals. The next room’s shelving had computer hardware and another large table, a partially built rig sitting on it. There was a 3D printer off to the side and one wall had a variety of tools, including for metal work and painting. 

This room actually had another door separating it from the next and they could hear music as they approached. Toshiro opened the door himself, knowing Yukio was expecting them he wasn’t too concerned about surprising him and it would be difficult for him to hear a knock over the loud volume of the music. The room looked like a traditional dance studio, with wooden floors and a wall of full length mirrors on one side. To the other was glass windows into what was clearly a sound studio, where the music was originating from - a song only Toshiro had ever heard before as it was one Yukio had mixed himself.

Byakuya was rather taken aback by everything Yukio had, his eyes wandering endlessly as they crossed into unknown parts of the house. But what arrested his attention as soon as they entered the studio was Yukio himself. He was completely undistracted by them entering the room, continuing his rather sensual movements in front of the mirrors. Byakuya had never seen Yukio dance except at the club, and he had been drunk. Completely sober and performing what seemed to be familiar choreography, he was absolutely beautiful. 

His lithe, toned body was left rather exposed even though he was fully clothed. His compression tank top and tight shorts left little to the imagination, each movement causing his muscles to flex and show under the fabric. Byakuya couldn’t help but stare, his eyes drawn to each part of Yukio’s body as it moved - his legs, his core, his arms, his hands. Every part of him was graceful and strong. It was at least a minute before the song ended and Yukio relaxed, glancing at them in the mirror. He caught Byakuya’s eyes in the reflection and grinned at the dazed expression he wore. He took a moment to catch his breath before turning to face them, immediately approaching Byakuya.

“I would hug you, but I’m rather sweaty,” he said with a giggle.

Byakuya shook his head, pulling Yukio into his arms. “I really don’t mind,” he chuckled. Yukio returned his hug, but quickly stepped back, taking Byakuya’s hand and pulling him toward the center of the room. 

“Would you like to practice with me? I’ve already shown master, so I need to teach you and Renji what I have planned for our first dance at our wedding, but I have a feeling you’ll have to start from the basics. And it won’t hurt to practice with me instead of Renji, because I… I was going to ask if you’d like to dance with me that day anyway,” his confidence seemed to peter out at the end, and it was clear that he hadn’t exactly intended to say as much as he did.

Byakuya smiled down at him and placed his hands on his shoulders. “I would be deeply honored to dance with you that day, Yukio,” he assured him, his smile widening when the uncertainty left Yukio’s expression and his emerald eyes brightened. 

“Thank you, Byakuya. Do you know how to waltz?” Yukio asked. He walked away, leaving Byakuya in the center of the room and retrieving his phone from where it was propped between the wall of mirrors and the barre. 

“I have, many years ago, but I’m afraid I won’t be much good at it now,” Byakuya replied. With only a few taps on Yukio’s phone, a different song flowed into the room - this one light and with the correct time signature for a waltz - and he lowered the volume a bit before returning to stand in front of Byakuya.

“I put the song on repeat, so we can take as long as we need. Do you remember the starting position?” Yukio inquired. 

Byakuya took Yukio’s waist with his right hand and offered him his left, which was taken without hesitation, and Byakuya raised their joined hands to a comfortable level as Yukio positioned his own left hand on Byakuya’s upper arm.

“Do you remember the steps?” Yukio prompted. The song had shifted to a very traditional three-four time beat, slow enough that it actually seemed to jog Byakuya’s memories from the few times he had actually done this.

At the next bar of music, a clear place for Byakuya to begin the pattern, he stepped forward with his left foot, Yukio mirroring his action effortlessly with a step back with his right. Byakuya tried not to hesitate in stepping with his right, and Yukio actually seemed to correct his hesitation by following instead of trying to force himself into the right position. 

“Go on, Byakuya. You’re doing really well,” Yukio said over the music as Byakuya brought his feet together on the next step and attempted to complete the second half of the waltz pattern. He was amazed that even when he misstepped, Yukio followed, reading his body’s movements and responding without even a hint of hesitation. It only took a few times of repeating the basic steps for Byakuya’s body to catch up with his mind and flow through the movements rather effortlessly. “The tempo picks up for a few bars here. You can stop if you want or try to keep up,” Yukio warned him. Byakuya smiled down at him, now fairly confident, which seemed to please Yukio.

Yukio was impressed with Byakuya, though he figured a waltz was simple enough to remember if he had done it before. Even this easy, fairly beginner dance was enough to bring a wide grin to his lips. He loved doing anything with Byakuya, and knowing the man was a rather natural dancer, even if only in traditional styles, gave him just another way to bond with him. Just after the tempo slowed to its initial pace, the song faded out, and Yukio came to a stop when Byakuya did. “Again?” he asked as the song began to repeat.

Byakuya nodded, this time easily falling into the correct steps and pulling Yukio a bit closer. They moved flawlessly together, Byakuya now expertly taking the lead. After only a few traditional patterns were completed, he released Yukio’s waist, holding his right hand and spinning him before pulling him back in. Yukio didn’t resist at all, giggling as he settled back into the steps with Byakuya. 

“Very good,” he laughed, squeezing Byakuya’s hand in his. Byakuya really was his best friend, and his willingness to have such fun with something like this was only proving it to him all the more.

They danced through the second iteration of the song, Byakuya occasionally being a bit creative and spinning Yukio or leading him in a slight variation of steps. As the tempo lowered from the faster segment, Byakuya counted the steps to the end, and when the last bar of music - the last three beats - began, he stopped his steps and lowered his right hand on Yukio’s waist. He leaned over him a bit and Yukio took the cue, putting his weight back on Byakuya’s hand, arching his back, and letting his head fall to the side in a gorgeous dip. 

“Beautiful, Yukio,” Byakuya said quietly, looking over his graceful form in the silence before the song began to repeat again. When it did, Byakuya pulled Yukio back up and coaxed him into a hug. 

“Thank you for dancing with me, Byakuya. I guess we just have to teach Renji now,” Yukio teased, looking up to Byakuya from where he had his cheek rested on his chest.

“I would love to dance with you anytime. And yes, I suppose we need to teach Renji if he’s expected to do this at our wedding,” Byakuya replied with a chuckle, looking to find that both Toshiro and Renji were still watching them. 

Both Toshiro and Renji had incredibly soft, fond smiles on their faces. Watching Yukio with Byakuya, both so graceful, Yukio effortlessly following Byakuya's lead - it was beautiful. Renji stepped forward, "You know I'll try my best, Yukio - I'm just not nearly as graceful as either of you. Or Toshiro, for that matter. At least Bya is fully capable of leading - you going to teach me to follow then?" He wasn't all that confident when it came to something as coordinated at traditional dancing, his height had always felt awkward. 

“I’m sure you can lead just fine, Renji. You just need to practice. Though, with someone as skilled as Yukio, it is much easier,” Byakuya admitted. He smiled up to Renji, saying, “If you channel the same confidence you have in everything else we do together, I think you could lead a dance.” 

Renji walked over to them both, kissing Byakuya's cheek before turning his attention to Yukio. "What do you want me to do, cutie?" he asked with a fond grin. 

“Oh, you want to do this now? I don’t know if we have that kind of time,” Yukio teased, giggling as Byakuya held back from laughing as well.

"It's barely nine in the morning, I'm not that hopeless, am I? But if what you're really saying is you need a break because you're tired from already dancing for the past ninety minutes, I'll understand," Renji teased, a note of challenge to his tone. 

Yukio scoffed. “I’m not tired. Dancing with Byakuya _was_ a break. Here, if you really want to try, come here. Put your hands how Byakuya had them. Unless you want me to direct you and Byakuya,” he said, glancing between Renji and Byakuya for a moment.

"Better start with you - I'd feel bad stepping on Byakuya's toes. You seem to like it whenever I'm a bit rough with you," Renji quipped with a smirk. 

Yukio laughed and shook his head. “Alright, but I’m not going to _let_ you step on my toes. We’ll start with small steps anyway. I’m a lot shorter than you, so keep that in mind when you step. I can’t step as far as you. Now, put your hands where Byakuya had them,” he insisted, stepping toward Renji and standing directly in front of him as Byakuya stepped away to join his master along the edge of the room.

As Byakuya joined him, Toshiro asked, "Have you followed before? It's not traditionally something men learn. I can teach you, while Yukio helps Renji. Or I could just enjoy dancing with you anyway, if you already know." His teal eyes were slightly dark after watching this gorgeous man dance with his Yukio. The only thing better would be having one of them in his own arms, and Yukio was going to be decidedly busy for a while. 

“I have followed, but not for a waltz. With a skilled dancer, though, following is very easy, especially since I already know the steps from the other side. But I’d be glad to dance with you regardless,” Byakuya replied, chuckling under his breath as Yukio was already correcting Renji’s posture.

Toshiro smiled, pulling him close but his hands falling into the perfect positions after so much practice with his Yukio. He really couldn't refuse him when he wanted to dance with him and he'd become rather skilled as a result. He glanced over to the other two, his voice low as he said near Byakuya's ear, "Following may be easy with a skilled partner, but it's going to take more than today for that to apply to Renji. He'll need practice. And though Yukio would love him to come over if just for that reason a few times a week, it's not very practical with Renji's work schedule. So you should feel comfortable enough to do this at home," he concluded, kissing Byakuya's cheek and leaning back to look into his steel gray eyes. 

“Thank you, Toshiro. But really, I would have danced with you for no reason at all,” Byakuya said with a soft smile. He rested his left hand on Toshiro’s upper arm and brought his right hand up to take Toshiro’s waiting hand, a bit amused by the slight heat in his bright teal eyes.

Toshiro returned his smile, listening for the proper starting bar of the music before stepping forward, Byakuya moving with him gracefully. "I'm glad," Toshiro said softly, "Because I enjoy this. Really I enjoy having you close and connected to me, no matter the reason, but Yukio has made me rather fond of dancing." He couldn't help but look over to his beautiful fiance moving expertly as he allowed Renji to gain more confidence in his movements, effortlessly following even through Renji’s several missteps. "He's amazing to me," Toshiro murmured. 

Byakuya wasn’t necessarily having a hard time following Toshiro, but it was a foreign enough sensation that he couldn’t really look away from him to observe Yukio and Renji. “He is. I love Yukio, for so many reasons. I don’t know if he really realizes that he’s helped me just as much as I’ve helped him,” he said, distracted a bit by speaking and missing a step. “Sorry, I guess this isn’t as easy as I thought it would be,” he added, laughing as he got back in step.

Toshiro chuckled, refocusing on Byakuya. "I don't really plan on releasing you until those two are done - unless you tell me to of course. So you'll get plenty of practice this morning." 

Byakuya smiled, falling back into the pattern naturally and finding it very instinctual to follow Toshiro’s movements as long as he kept eye contact. “You say things like that fairly often, as though I would have any reason to want you to let me go,” he said quietly, tightening his hold on Toshiro’s hand for a moment. 

Toshiro's teal eyes widened slightly before he grinned, leading Byakuya into a spin, his hand instantly reclaiming it's position on his back and leaning to kiss his cheek again, all without faltering his steps. "I'd kiss your lips," Toshiro murmured with a confident smile, "But I wouldn't want to divert your attention too much and cause you to misstep."

“I appreciate that. I’m sure you haven’t forgotten, but we’ll kiss plenty later,” Byakuya replied with a smile that had a small bit of suggestion in it. 

"No, I haven't forgotten," Toshiro stated lowly, teal eyes becoming darker and his hold on Byakuya becoming tighter. "I've been a bit fixated on kissing you since you first allowed me to - even more so since that six minute kiss we shared when we were here last. I can't get enough of your mouth, Byakuya. I love how you taste, how you surrender to me."

Byakuya legitimately missed an entire step at that, causing Toshiro to stop mid step to avoid stepping on him. He looked up to him with a fair amount of determination in his eyes despite the deep blush on his cheeks. “We’re going to make it through the next thirty minutes like civilized adults, alright? Unless you _want_ me to back you into the nearest wall and kiss you until neither of us can breathe. Because if you keep making comments like that, I _won’t_ be surrendering easily,” he warned. He hardly ever had this kind of fire in him, but Renji had seen it a few times. He didn’t consider himself a brat, necessarily, but occasionally he did simply take what he wanted from Renji, and Renji would usually let him initially, until the natural subspace interrupted Byakuya’s focus. 

"I never said I wanted you to do so _easily_ -" Toshiro said, teal eyes darkening more at Byakuya's words, "-and honestly that sounds sexy as hell. I'd love you backing me into a wall - I love it each and every time you kiss me. But we both know that you _will_ surrender," Toshiro stated with certainty, his calm voice slightly husky, "Because we both love how it feels when I claim your mouth, when I take full control of you, when I sink deep into your gorgeous body."

Byakuya felt heat gathering in his core, trying and absolutely failing to keep himself from being aroused by Toshiro’s brazen - and obviously intentional - words. With a glance, he realized they really weren’t far from a wall, maybe four steps. Close enough, that was for sure. So he shifted his hands to Toshiro’s chest, pushing him back until he collided with the wall. With how willingly he allowed it to happen, Byakuya knew this really was what he wanted. He pressed his body flush with Toshiro’s, groaning quietly at the feeling. He lowered his lips to Toshiro’s neck, pressing a single kiss to his skin, and even that caused Byakuya to shudder a bit. “You know, frustration can happen no matter what _role_ you’re in, and you _frustrate_ me, Toshiro. I want you almost _constantly_ when we’re together,” he spoke into his skin. 

He withdrew from Toshiro’s neck to look up to him, their eyes almost level but not quite. He held constant pressure to keep him pinned to the wall, running his hands down from between their chests to rest them on Toshiro’s waist. “And today, I’ll be the one sinking into _your_ gorgeous body,” he whispered, immediately claiming Toshiro’s mouth in a harsh, desperate kiss.

Toshiro groaned loudly and shuddered at Byakuya's words and kiss, opening his mouth to him instantly because he desperately wanted to taste him. But he was far from docile, playing with Byakuya’s tongue. He allowed him to explore his mouth but it was clear that it _was_ an allowance - and he was reaching the end of his ability to hold back. 

He couldn't help matching Byakuya's passion with his own, beginning to actually fight him for control over the desperate, heated kiss. The hand Byakuya had let go of had come to thread into the long, soft raven hair, and it was slowly starting to tighten as Toshiro moved his mouth against his, pressing back into Byakuya's hard body. The hand that had been upon his back lowered to grasp his ass while he sensually began to move his hips against Byakuya's, their rapidly hardening lengths sliding against each other through the fabric of their pants. If Byakuya thought he could fight him for control and actually win, he was going to be very mistaken - but he didn't think Byakuya cared that much about actually winning so long as he had himself against him, feeling him with his hands and mouth. 

Renji had stopped moving when he heard Toshiro's loud groan, even over the music. He turned to find Byakuya pinning Toshiro to the wall and he couldn't help but grin, saying to Yukio, "You know, I don't know what we were expecting, leaving those two alone together. Especially with the sexual frustration they've both been under towards the other these past few weeks. Are we continuing this, cutie? Because I sincerely don't think they're going to wait for us. I don't think I've ever seen my Bya quite that worked up - he'd probably take Toshiro just like that, against the wall, the way they're headed."

Yukio smiled and shook his head. He supposed there would be time to practice tomorrow, _after_ his master had the chance to rid himself of a bit of the tension that had built up concerning Byakuya. He wasn’t at all disappointed. Honestly, the way Byakuya had his master pinned to the wall, feigning a struggle - because he knew Byakuya better than to think he was actually wanting dominance - was actually quite sexy. “I suppose we still have tomorrow. You’ve made some progress anyway,” he replied to Renji. 

"I actually do feel more comfortable, you're an amazing teacher, Yukio," Renji said with a smile. "You probably want a shower? I can try to convince these two to wait long enough for that. Actually, if you ask your master to help you, that would definitely work," Renji said with a grin. "You know how he is when you need him - Bya too, honestly. Neither of them would ever give you anything but their full attention whenever you wanted it."

Yukio laughed, eyes fixed on the two against the wall. That was likely the only way he was going to be able to pry them apart, and he didn’t feel a bit guilty using such means. He wanted to see everything for himself, so he didn’t want there to be a chance he could miss it while he was showering. So, with a glance back at Renji, he retrieved his phone to turn off the music and approached his master and Byakuya. He stood a fair distance from them, a bit transfixed by their passionate battle for a moment before he finally spoke up. “Master,” he murmured, his voice quiet and docile.

Toshiro immediately stilled, his fingers in Byakuya's hair clutching to still him as well. He had to pull slightly to break the kiss with Byakuya, not able to actually lean away. His teal eyes were dark with want and lust when he opened them, his breathing labored, but his entire focus went to Yukio at the sound of his quiet address. "Yes, love?" he asked, his breathing already beginning to calm at the thought of his Yukio needing him. 

Byakuya didn’t resist at all, having heard Yukio’s voice despite the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. He actually backed away a bit as he calmed, taking deep breaths to further ease the tension in his body.

Yukio couldn’t help but smile at just how tense they both were, the desire in his master’s eyes quite tantalizing. “Master, I’d like a shower, and I’d like your help, please,” he requested. He knew his master would see right through the blatant attempt to tear him and Byakuya off of one another for a moment, but he also knew he wouldn’t mind at all.

Toshiro smiled fondly, stepping away from the wall as Byakuya gave him space, taking Yukio's hand, "Of course, love. You want me to carry you too?" Yukio usually didn't when he was this sweaty after dancing so long, preferring to walk himself so he didn't get his master dirty - but Toshiro didn't care, and holding him would likely help calm him a bit. He knew exactly what he was doing - Yukio didn't _really_ need him for this, but he would never think to refuse him. 

“I would like it if you’d carry me, if you don’t mind how sweaty I am,” Yukio replied with a giggle. Just the fact that his master had offered meant that he likely needed him close. So much of their communication was implied, and it was still amazing to Yukio that his master understood him so well, and over time he had learned to understand his master just as deeply. Yukio doubted that anyone else in the world would have ever suited him as well as his master did.

"I never mind," Toshiro stated. He unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt to give Yukio access to his chest before scooping him into his arms. "You know I love holding you," he murmured, kissing his hair before dropping a kiss on Yukio’s upturned lips. 

As they stepped away and exited the room, Byakuya sighed and turned around to lean against the wall Toshiro had just been against. Just thinking about it again made him shiver a bit, and he smiled when he met Renji’s eyes from where he stood near the center of the room. “Yukio did that on purpose, I’m sure,” he commented with a light laugh.

Renji nodded, walking over to him, pulling him into his arms and kissing him gently. "Of course he did, Bya. It was the simplest way to break you two apart. We both thought you were about to start a scene without us for a moment there - and without fully talking about what you were going to do as well. We understand - you won't have to wait much longer, I know you've been frustrated about this for a while now. They'll likely meet us in the sitting room, we should go wait for them there." Renji kissed his cheek, soothingly running his fingers through the long raven hair to help him calm. 

In Renji’s arms, Byakuya could breathe more easily, and he closed his eyes to take in the calm that only Renji could give him. “We wouldn’t have done that, and I think you know that. We may have quite a bit of frustration built up between us, but we wouldn’t have rushed into anything much past what was happening without being responsible about it. It also would have been quite disrespectful to you and Yukio. I hope you weren’t truly worried,” he said, relaxing into Renji’s hold as the unexpected rush of arousal exited his body.

Renji swept him into a bridal carry, kissing him before saying with a grin, "Not truly worried - but you _did_ look like you were fully ready to take Toshiro up against the wall." He held him firmly, enjoying the feeling of Byakuya leaning against his chest while he carried him out of Yukio’s space and towards the familiar sitting room. 

Byakuya laughed, and when Renji settled them on the couch, he shifted to nuzzle his nose into Renji’s neck. “I can’t say I didn’t want to, and I actually think Toshiro would have enjoyed it, but I wouldn’t have without talking about it first. It is still a bit embarrassing that I can’t seem to control myself around him. Though, he was definitely provoking me today, so I can’t take full blame for that,” he said, his warm breath ghosting over Renji’s neck as he spoke.

Renji shivered at the sensation but let the accompanying heat that flooded his body wash over him, well accustomed to controlling his reactions to Byakuya stimulating his neck. They were still arousing - even after all this time - but the comfort it brought them both was far greater. And nearly everything Byakuya did was somehow arousing to him anyway, so it actually wasn't that difficult to ignore. 

Toshiro and Yukio joined them not too long after that, both of them in clean clothes with damp hair, though Yukio’s was already nearly dry, being so fine. Toshiro still had him in his arms, not bothering to button his shirt at all, Yukio fully snuggled against him as he sat in the opposite armchair. "Obviously, we should discuss the actual details of this scene," Toshiro said with a small smile, petting down Yukio’s back while looking over towards Byakuya and Renji. 

Byakuya looked over to them, amused but greatly relieved that Yukio had the ability to so thoroughly calm Toshiro. He supposed he and Renji had the same effect on one another when that was the intent. “Yes, we definitely should,” he murmured, sending Yukio a grateful smile when he met his eyes. Yukio returned the expression before turning back into Toshiro’s chest, continuing his effort to keep his master calm.

"I think Renji and Yukio were already in full agreement yesterday - I seem to remember you allowing him to continue where he left off with that dare?" Toshiro asked, turning his attention to Renji. 

"I'll need to prepare him first because if he's going to do that again, I'm going to fuck him while he does it - you want me to prep you with that toy you like, cutie?" Renji asked, his voice dipping slightly deeper as he addressed Yukio. 

Yukio shivered slightly in his master’s arms as his eyes darted to Renji. “Yes, I’d like that,” he replied quietly, the overt lust in Renji’s dark eyes causing him to already feel a bit of heat inundating his body.

"And you wanted Byakuya, didn't you love? You want to wear a ring so you can let go while Renji edges you? You want to wait to come on Byakuya's cock?" Toshiro murmured, kissing his forehead as Yukio shivered in response to his words. 

“Yes,” Yukio’s answer came out as a strained breath. “I’d like to wait and come with Byakuya.” When he looked over to the couch, he saw that Byakuya was also becoming rather heated through the exchange. Just imagining these things that they had never done together before was enough to force arousal into their blood.

“Before you even ask, I would like the same, unless Toshiro has objections and would like for me to come inside _him_ ,” Byakuya said, making very intentional eye contact with Toshiro as he did. “Though, I believe my former comment about enjoying being edged gave me little choice in the matter,” he added.

Toshiro shivered, holding Yukio a bit tighter. "I would like that, but we can do that another time, I'm sure. You were serious then - you want to take me, Byakuya?" His teal eyes were locked with Byakuya’s steel gray, knowing he'd see both the longing but slight trepidation he couldn't help but feel. 

Byakuya shifted a bit in Renji’s arms at the question, making it easier to look directly into Toshiro’s eyes. He had only ever topped Renji, so it was a bit unnerving to think of doing so for two others in the same scene. It eased his mind a bit to realize that neither of them would possibly be disappointed. “Yes, I do. I assume that means I’ll be preparing you as well. I believe you saw yesterday morning that I’m quite skilled with my hands. At least, I’m sure Renji thinks so,” Byakuya said, not letting up on the seduction in his voice at all. Teasing Toshiro was not only rather simple for him to accomplish, but it was quite a bit of fun.

Toshiro flushed, threading his fingers through Yukio’s hair to ground himself. "I remember," Toshiro said lowly, the look of pure ecstasy on Renji’s face as Byakuya prepared him coming to the forefront of his mind. "You should be aware though that I only want you to use parts of _you_ inside me - I don't like the feeling of toys. You'll need to use lube with me and go very slowly… 

"I've honestly only allowed one other person to fully take me and he didn't care that much about whether or not he hurt me, and I was too small then to force him to take the proper time. You're probably wondering why I'd ever put that on my list for you then… I've always wanted you that way, Byakuya. And I know that _you_ won't hurt me. That was probably the main reason I ever even allowed Kusaka to be with me, short lived as that relationship was - I don't think you ever did realize how similar you two looked."

Byakuya couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. “I’m flattered, Toshiro, but I’m sorry that resulted in you being hurt. I will be extremely careful with you and take as much time as you need. Knowing that now, I’m honored that you trust me with something like this. I promise, I won’t do anything to betray that,” he said gently, all teasing put aside in light of just how serious this was for Toshiro. He had no idea that Toshiro had been hurt in the past, but he was glad he had decided to tell him. Byakuya only knew that Yukio wasn’t comfortable topping his master, which in itself informed him that it had likely been quite some time since Toshiro had been taken in that manner. But now, knowing there was actually a history of a negative experience with such a thing, Byakuya was only more determined to be gentle and attentive with him.

"I would trust it of Yukio, of course," Toshiro said, nuzzling his now dry, fine blonde hair. "He just isn't comfortable with it, himself. But he has used his fingers inside of me, mostly when he wakes me up and I'm most relaxed. I don't dislike the feeling at all… I just can't help being slightly nervous - you are far larger than a couple fingers, Byakuya," Toshiro said with a smile. "But I _do_ trust you to take your time with me - I just thought I owed it to you to explain my limits surrounding this and the reasons for them. I may be a bit outside of my usual control - not that you don't bring that out of me anyway, though," Toshiro quipped with a smirk, teal eyes flashing with no small amount of heat. 

Byakuya smiled, a slight blush staining his cheeks at Toshiro’s words. “Thank you, Toshiro. I really do appreciate you trusting me, and I don’t take it lightly. Are there any other details we need to discuss?” he asked, honestly eager to begin. Having the chance to take care of Toshiro, as stern, commanding, and in control as the man usually was, was becoming more and more arousing to him.

Toshiro kissed Yukio's cheek before standing and placing him on his feet, saying quietly as he tilted his chin up to meet his eyes, "Have fun with Renji, love. I'll be in Byakuya's hands for a while. I'm sure Renji will make sure you can watch as he prepares you as well."

"Of course," Renji readily agreed. "I'm fairly certain you two are going to have nearly his full attention during that time. I'll probably just slowly prep him the entire time you two are together before actually doing our scene so that neither of us has to miss that - you're gorgeous together. I'm sure Yukio agrees."

Yukio nuzzled in and kissed his master’s chest before taking a single step back and looking up to him again. “I will have fun with Renji, but I am excited to see you and Byakuya together, master. You’re both beautiful - you know I love watching the two of you,” he said with a wide grin.

Toshiro returned his smile before looking back over to Renji, "I have a request then, one for each of you. I'd like to be able to be on my back, upon the bed for this, so that I can see you, Byakuya. And Renji, I'd like you to prep Yukio on his hands and knees fairly close to me, so I can see him and reach out to him if I feel like I need to…"

Renji nodded immediately, "I understand, Toshiro. We all know how calming Yukio is for you. And it'll just make it easier for Yukio and I to watch anyway."

Teal eyes flickered over to Byakuya, holding out his own hand for Byakuya to take, mostly calm as he silently waited. 

Byakuya turned to kiss Renji’s cheek before reaching up and taking Toshiro’s hand, allowing him to pull him to his feet from Renji’s lap. He immediately folded their fingers together, bringing the back of Toshiro’s hand up and kissing it. “You have nothing to worry about, Toshiro,” he assured him quietly.

Toshiro nodded, still mostly relaxed and honestly looking forward to this. Regardless of the slight nervousness he felt, he really did want to do this with Byakuya, and he trusted him completely. So he led Byakuya to the play room, most of his usual confidence in his walk and posture as he did so. As they reached the bed, Toshiro turned back to Byakuya, saying, “You know now everything that I want. Within those bounds, I want you to feel free to direct me, Byakuya. Right, now, for this, I’m yours. I trust you to take care of me.”

Byakuya’s heart skipped at his words. Toshiro was actually _relenting_ a bit of control to him. It was actually quite empowering, but at the same time a bit unnerving. But he knew Renji would be there, watching and not all that distracted, and Toshiro still wouldn’t hesitate to voice any discomfort. Byakuya was determined for that to not even be an issue, though. “I _will_ take care of you, Toshiro,” he murmured. He took his hand from Toshiro’s grasp and brought both hands to his chest, moving up from there to push his unbuttoned shirt from his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor next to the bed before closing the distance between their lips, the familiar rush of heat causing him to groan into the contact.

Toshiro groaned lowly as well, melting into Byakuya’s kiss. He didn’t surrender completely, releasing full control like that would have only caused both anxiety. But he merely met him, keeping pace without trying to overpower him. He could, and both of them knew it, but just knowing he could was enough to allow Byakuya to guide him, to explore his mouth more completely than he ever had before, Toshiro moving with him and against him but not trying to force Byakuya to submit to him.

Renji, having scooped Yukio into his own arms to follow them, sat him down on the other side of the bed. He knelt on the floor, kissing along Yukio’s neck and chin as he squirmed a bit, loving how Yukio couldn’t help but give him just a little fight before submitting as he removed the smaller man’s clothes, taking his time and purposely making Yukio a bit frustrated with how slowly he was undressing him. 

Byakuya was reveling in the freedom he had now, the same freedom Renji had given him before. But having this with Toshiro was very different, and Byakuya had to be mindful not to make him feel like he was actually fighting for dominance, keeping his actions exploratory but not forceful. Eventually, without breaking from their kiss, his hands made their way down Toshiro’s back to the edge of his pants, resting there for a moment and applying a bit of pressure to press their hips together. He moaned into Toshiro’s mouth, moving his hips against him a bit before pulling away from his lips. “I’d like for us to both be undressed before lying down, so you can begin undressing me if you’d like,” he said, his voice low and strained with desire.

Toshiro’s hands immediately began the work of undressing Byakuya, seeking out his lips again to continue kissing him, only breaking away when he needed to in order to further undress him. He really could spend several hours just making out with this man, he couldn’t get enough of his taste, of feeling him explore his mouth as he did the same. It was intoxicating to him after so many years of longing.

Byakuya had been working to remove Toshiro’s pants, and with all impediments aside, he rather forcefully pressed into him, groaning heavily into their kiss at the feeling of uninterrupted, smooth skin against him. He ran his hands from Toshiro’s waist, slowly up his sides, feeling every toned muscle beneath the skin with meticulous detail, all the while completely lost in Toshiro’s mouth, as unwilling to part with him as Toshiro seemed to be. It felt like several minutes before Byakuya finally did pull away, still only inches from Toshiro’s lips as he said, “I want you to lie down. Don’t worry, I’m not trying to rush. I really just want to be able to explore your body properly.”

Toshiro did so, not needing to look at the bed as he was very familiar with this room, heated teal eyes never leaving Byakuya’s as he laid down for him. He didn’t cover his body at all, even parting his legs slightly and bringing his hands to rest upon the pillow on either side of his head. He was already breathing a bit heavy and felt achingly hard, but he forced himself to lay still as he waited for Byakuya to join him. It was a bit thrilling to allow Byakuya to direct him this way and he actually didn’t feel all that out of control because it was his _decision_ to follow what Byakuya said. Rather it was just causing more heat to pool within him as he saw Byakuya’s clear desire every time Toshiro did as he said.

Byakuya smiled as he crawled over to join Toshiro, feeling rather predatory as he did so. This amount of control wasn’t completely foreign to him, but it was still thrilling, especially knowing that both Toshiro and Renji wouldn’t allow him to do anything wrong. If he began to slip at all, for any reason, he was completely secure in their abilities. He settled on his knees between Toshiro’s legs, looking down on him and not being able to keep his eyes on one part of his body for long. When he met Toshiro’s heated teal eyes, he leaned down to kiss his cheek, trailing his mouth along his jawline and down to his neck. “You’re so beautiful, Toshiro,” he whispered into his skin.

 _“You’re_ beautiful, Byakuya,” Toshiro said lowly, his voice deep and husky. “You always have been.” He tilted his neck, allowing Byakuya more access, shivering at the gentle attention, his hands coming to run down Byakuya’s back. He kept his touch light though, tracing each muscle, careful not to influence Byakuya’s motion but needing to touch him.

Renji finally completely undressed Yukio, making short work of his own clothing before stating clearly, “Go get your toy, cutie, and the lube. Both you and your master will need that. Then hand both to me and get on your hands and knees next to your master. Now, repeat your directions.”

“I’m going to go get my toy and the lube, give them to you, and get on my hands and knees next to master,” Yukio repeated, waiting for Renji to give him approval and permission to actually do so. He was having a hard time not being distracted by what was going on behind him on the bed, and he was sure that was why Renji had him repeat his instructions, simply to make sure he was paying attention.

Renji smiled, leaning forward to kiss his nose. “Good. Go on then, cutie,” he said with a smile. He watched as Yukio hopped up from the bed, watching him because he knew if he focused on the other two that he’d become unduly distracted. He needed to have Yukio’s needs forefront in his mind right now. When he was mostly prepared, _then_ he’d allow himself to watch his Bya and Toshiro. 

Yukio retrieved the items Renji needed, returning quickly and handing them to him before crawling onto the bed and getting onto his hands and knees next to his master and Byakuya. Just seeing them together arrested his attention immediately, his eyes tracing down Byakuya’s body with unrestrained lust. He whimpered a bit when his master gave a low hum of satisfaction as Byakuya’s hands wandered down his chest and over toned abs.

Byakuya sat up from his attention to Toshiro’s neck, his dark gray eyes following the path of his hands down the gorgeous body at his disposal. His hands split their paths when he reached Toshiro’s waist, grasping his hips, groaning as his thumbs pressed firm circles around prominent hip bones.

Teal eyes flickered over to Yukio, hearing his whimper, attuned to every sound his submissive made. He allowed the hand nearest him to clasp around Yukio’s hand, relishing in the peace that having him with him brought to his mind. He groaned out as Byakuya pressed against his hip bones, shuddering as his thumb stroked closer to the side. 

Renji smiled at seeing Toshiro take Yukio’s hand, kneeling on the bed behind his small body. He pet down Yukio’s back, the touch becoming a massage as he relaxed the muscles in his back, ass, and legs. Toshiro likely already did this a bit earlier, as Yukio’s muscles could get a bit sore without doing so after dancing so long, but he enjoyed doing it as well and from the way Yukio melted into the touch, he didn't mind at all. 

Yukio had to consciously keep himself rested on his hands as Renji began massaging his body, the relaxation threatening to take him down to his elbows. He figured that was likely how he would end up, as Renji wouldn’t allow him to be uncomfortable, but he hadn’t been given that allowance yet, so he relaxed as much as he could, squeezing his master’s hand and becoming quite aroused at the sounds Byakuya was forcing out of him.

Byakuya smiled at Toshiro’s reaction to his touch, continuing on to curve his hands down underneath to feel and lightly squeeze Toshiro’s impressively firm ass. He moaned a bit himself at the feeling, his eyes still wandering the sporadically tightening muscles along Toshiro’s body with both admiration and heavy desire. 

"You don't need to hold your upper body up, Yukio. Go ahead and relax for me, cutie," Renji instructed, seeing the slight tremors in Yukio’s arms. As Yukio immediately lowered himself, Renji moved over him, allowing his hard cock to press against the curve of his ass as he massaged out his arms as well, murmuring into his ear, "You're such a good boy, Yukio, that's it, relax for me."

Yukio groaned and shivered at the feeling of Renji’s body over him, his hands kneading out the tension in his arms pulling him into deep relaxation, only Renji’s contact with him and his hold on his master’s hand grounding him to reality. 

Smiling at Yukio’s completely lax state, Renji sat back up, grabbing and lubing the toy Yukio preferred to be prepared with. He placed the bottle between Yukio and Toshiro, ensuring it was easily in Byakuya's reach when he needed it, before tracing his fingers over Yukio’s ass to his entrance. Yukio leaned back into his touch and he grinned, though his tone was commanding as he said, "You will keep yourself still as I do this. And you will tell me if you need me to put the ring on you. Otherwise, you will control yourself while you watch Byakuya with your master as I slowly prep you. Now, repeat your instructions, cutie."

Yukio turned his head a bit to be sure Renji could hear him, as he had rested his forehead against the blanket when he melted under Renji’s touch. “I will keep still as you prepare me. I want to go ahead and tell you, I need the ring. I’m not going to be able to hold back myself,” Yukio replied. He was already achingly hard just from watching and hearing his master and Byakuya, and he knew he absolutely wasn’t going to last when Renji began to prepare him. The sight next to him was just too arousing. 

"Good boy," Renji praised. He reached over to the bedside table, grabbing two rings and placing the second next to the bottle of lube, meeting Byakuya's eyes briefly as he did so. 

Renji smiled, softly saying, "You're doing so well with Toshiro, Bya. It's honestly taking everything in me to stay completely focused on Yukio. I'm not surprised at all he doesn't even want to attempt to hold himself back while watching you." While he spoke, he slipped the other ring on Yukio’s straining length, his other hand holding the toy and continuing to rub soothing circles with thumb upon his ass, occasionally ghosting over his entrance and causing Yukio to whimper beneath him. 

Byakuya looked back down at Toshiro, who was more relaxed than Byakuya had ever seen him while doing anything of this nature with him. He ran his hands down from Toshiro’s ass to the backs of his thighs, moving in as much as he could from the angle he was at and stroking his fingers along the inside of his thighs, watching every reaction and letting the satisfaction that _he_ was causing it fill him with even more heated arousal.

Toshiro was breathing steadily, allowing Byakuya's attention to wash over him, the pleasure like waves. He was completely at ease, knowing that if he said a word, Byakuya would listen, would respond immediately. So he relaxed even more into the building pleasure, confident that Byakuya really would take care of him. Any lingering anxiety he had had was gone, lost somewhere between Byakuya's touch and Yukio’s presence beside him. He shifted his own legs a bit, opening himself more, teal eyes dark and half-lidded as he murmured, "Want you, Byakuya. I want you so much."

Even Renji shivered, hearing the lust in Toshiro's calm voice as he gently began to sink the toy into Yukio. Yukio instantly responded, likely to both the feel of the toy and his master’s words, but he remained still. Renji used his free hand to pet soothingly down his side and ass, saying, "Good boy, Yukio, that's it. You take this so well, being so still. You're such a good boy, cutie."

Byakuya gave Toshiro a calm smile, lowering himself down to press his weight onto him, their bodies almost completely flush as he ran a hand through Toshiro’s hair, kissing him and almost immediately parting his lips, only barely touching his tongue to Toshiro’s before they parted for him, and he moaned heavily into his mouth at the instant response. Just knowing that Toshiro wanted him this much, was willing to relax and give him this much control, was extremely satisfying. He pulled away from Toshiro’s lips after a few moments, extremely tempted to thrust against his hard length, but holding back. “I’m going to begin preparing you, if that’s alright,” he murmured softly, placing a light kiss on Toshiro’s cheek.

"Yes," Toshiro breathed out, his voice deep and strained as he said, "Please, Byakuya, want to feel you inside me. I trust you, I know you won't hurt me, and I've wanted you like this for so long. Please…"

Byakuya tried not to be alarmed by Toshiro’s desperate tone, instead taking it as a signal that he truly did trust him fully. “That’s right, Toshiro, I won’t hurt you,” he whispered, kissing his cheek again before sitting up enough to find the bottle of lube Renji had placed on the bed. He applied a liberal amount to three fingers - he wanted to be absolutely sure that Toshiro was well prepared - and moved them down to trace Toshiro’s entrance, coating the outside with lube before pressing a single finger in only slightly, not rushing at all and not wanting to cause him any discomfort. 

Toshiro groaned at the feeling, keeping his hips still but he couldn’t help but gasp out, “More, Byakuya, please.” Done without the fear of pain, Toshiro loved this feeling, relished every time his Yukio would finger him. Byakuya’s finger was slightly larger but his body readily accepted it, and he couldn’t stop trembling in anticipation for Byakuya to sink in completely, to find and pleasure his prostate. Even just this sent severe heat straight to his cock and he said, his voice strained, “I’ll likely come from this, Byakuya. But I want you to keep going - it’ll only make me more relaxed for you. I’m certain I’ll recover again from you being fully inside me - you’ll make me come on your fingers and your cock like this.”

Byakuya’s breath shuddered a bit at Toshiro’s words, but he continued to gently prepare him, sinking his finger in a bit more, very slowly until he was confident that Toshiro’s body was accepting him readily. As pleasure rushed him at the feeling of his index finger sinking to the knuckle, his breath hitched. “Toshiro, I’m likely not going to be able to hold back if you keep talking to me that way, and I know I won’t be able to as you get close to climax. I need the ring, please,” he requested. He would have gotten it himself, but he was at a bit of an awkward angle, and he was still trying to hold himself up with his free hand to stay as close to Toshiro as he could, desperately wanting to feel as much of his skin against him as he could.

Toshiro released Yukio’s hand, moving his hand to feel for the ring he’d vaguely noted Renji placing between him and Yukio, smiling at Renji when he reached over and moved his hand so that he found it. He felt down Byakuya’s body with both hands, wrapping around his hips to lightly grasp his fully hard cock with his free hand and gently slip over the ring with the other. He lingered there, his fingertips gently tracing the straining length. He enjoyed the feeling until Byakuya whimpered slightly at the stimulation and he withdrew, his hands returning to Byakuya’s back and to grasp Yukio’s hand.

“Thank you,” Byakuya gasped. He continued stretching Toshiro’s body with the single finger for what felt like far too long, but he wanted to be certain he was ready for another. When he was sure, he pressed another inside, groaning a bit as Toshiro’s body flexed around him with the additional intrusion. “Relax, Toshiro, please, I don’t want to hurt you,” he pleaded. 

Toshiro breathed deeply, forcing himself to relax, gasping out, “Doesn’t hurt, Byakuya, feels amazing. I - I nearly came from that. You’re doing so fucking well, feels so fucking good - Ngh… Please, Byakuya, please more, stretch me, want to feel you deep inside me…”

Byakuya let out a strained moan, grateful that he had asked for the ring when he did, because the desperation and begging falling from Toshiro’s lips was one of the most arousing things he had ever heard. Still, he kept his slow pace, knowing that Toshiro fully expected and appreciated it, even in the state he was in. He slid the second finger in, stretching thoroughly as he went. When he was certain that he had done all he could, he pressed in as far as he could, searching for a moment until he found his prostate and hooked his fingers gently into it, looking up to Toshiro’s eyes to judge his reaction before continuing.

Toshiro cried out, arching from the bed, his whole body shuddering as Byakuya pressed against his prostate. Byakuya had captured his eyes and he found himself unable to look away, panting and whining as Byakuya continued to press against him. “I’m so close,” Toshiro panted out, his grip on Yukio’s hand tightening, assuring himself that he was still there and using him to ground himself, trying to last as long as he could but he knew as he took in Byakuya’s beautiful body over him that he wouldn’t be lasting much longer. 

Renji had fortunately been able to completely work the toy into Yukio’s small, trembling body by the time Toshiro’s reaction completely diverted his attention. He’d never seen Toshiro in such a state, holding back his own climax while Byakuya slowly prepared him. They looked so gorgeous together and Renji couldn’t help but stare as he gently moved the toy deep inside Yukio. The motion was practiced, unafraid of hurting him, the tip of the toy within him massaging his prostate and driving his pleasure higher even as the ring around his cock made it impossible for him to come. The sounds Yukio was making were just as erotic as the ones falling from Toshiro’s desperate lips and he was certain that hearing each other was only giving them more pleasure.

Yukio was absolutely lost, between Renji’s actions with the toy and his master’s voice and the desperate grip on his hand as he held back. He had never seen his master like this, this relaxed and expressing his pleasure so freely. The closest he had seen was when he would pleasure him in the morning, but he felt like even then his reactions weren’t quite so pronounced. His eyes trailed to Byakuya, who was giving his attention fully to his master, making Yukio completely comfortable allowing himself to let go and sink further into the sights and erotic sensations that flooded his body.

Byakuya increased his efforts a bit, pressing more firmly and beginning to intentionally massage in a constant circular motion. He wanted to see Toshiro let go, see him completely come undone by his hand. He shifted a bit to lean down and press his lips to Toshiro’s chest, reaching up as far as he could and still allow his fingers to maintain their position, ending at the base of Toshiro’s throat and lightly sucking and licking the sensitive skin for a moment before pulling away, knowing by the light spasms around his fingers that Toshiro was very close, and he didn’t want to miss a moment.

Toshiro’s breathing increased considerably at the combination of the massaging motion and the feeling of Byakuya’s mouth at his throat. “Can’t - Byakuya -” Toshiro gasped, unable to say anymore as he came hard, crying out from the relief that flooded his body. He couldn’t seem to stop twitching as the pleasure rolled over him, his grip on Yukio’s hand flexing and he whined as Byakuya continued his motions. The pressure against his prostate wasn’t letting him completely come down, his cock remaining mostly hard even as the feeling of his climax left him. “Byakuya,” he groaned out, “Feels so good, want you, want to feel your cock inside me - Please, Byakuya…”

Byakuya eased up with the motion of his fingers for a moment, allowing them to slide out a bit as he leaned over Toshiro with his elbow resting on the opposite side of his head than Yukio, their faces only inches apart. “I’m going to add one more finger, just to be sure. To keep you occupied while I do that, would you mind if I cleaned you off with my mouth? Would I be allowed to kiss you after that? I know we didn’t discuss it, but I want to taste you, Toshiro,” Byakuya requested.

Toshiro whimpered at the thought, “Yes, Byakuya - Please - and I’ll never not want to kiss you, _especially_ if you taste like me.” He moaned again, saying the words, his breathing still entirely labored from his first climax and shaking. He tilted his lips slightly, wanting Byakuya to kiss him now, but the words escaping him, coming out in a quiet whimper. He honestly never remembered feeling this wrecked at another’s hands, so used to being in total control, his Yukio the only one ever coming close when he woke him in the morning. And Byakuya wasn’t remotely done with him.

Byakuya smiled when he perceived the slight motion of Toshiro’s head, tilting his lips up as though he was trying to reach him. He obliged the silent request, closing the short distance and claiming Toshiro’s mouth, both simultaneously parting their lips to taste the other. Byakuya couldn’t help but groan at just how docile Toshiro was now, even more so than before they had begun. The man _completely_ trusted him, and Byakuya didn’t plan to disappoint him. He pulled away, far enough that Toshiro couldn’t follow, and said, “I’m going to clean you off now, and finish preparing you.”

Toshiro nodded slowly, still trying to recover his breath. He turned to look at his Yukio, groaning at the completely glassed over emerald eyes. He reached out with his other hand, lightly stroking his hair and cheek as Byakuya resettled over him. Without really thinking about it, he shifted closer to him until he could lean in to press a kiss to his nose, smiling as Yukio automatically tilted his face enough for him to claim his mouth. He felt calm wash over him, his breathing evening out as he simply focused on Yukio for a moment. He groaned at feeling Byakuya’s fingers at his entrance again, releasing the kiss. He glanced down to see Byakuya watching him and groaned again, his cock twitching at the sight of him lowering his mouth towards him.

When Toshiro was settled again, because he wasn’t going to interrupt his moment with Yukio, Byakuya began to lick the release from Toshiro’s stomach, moaning at the taste as he cleaned off the perfectly smooth skin. When the rest of his skin was clean, he briefly took only as much of Toshiro’s cock into his mouth as necessary to be sure that any residue was gone, highly tempted to linger but not having asked to do so. As he did so, he reseated his two fingers as far as he could reach, only stretching, not intentionally stimulating, and slowly inserted the third, glad that Toshiro’s body was relaxed and seemed to be readily accepting him.

Toshiro was fully hard again after Byakuya’s careful attention to his stomach and cock, his fingers inside him bringing him only pleasure even as he stretched him further. “Please, Byakuya,” Toshiro murmured out, his voice soft but sure, teal eyes seeking steel gray. “Please - I need to feel you inside me - I’ve never felt more ready. Want you so much…”

Byakuya slowly pulled his fingers out, centering himself over Toshiro’s body and propping himself up on his elbows, careful to tuck his arm between Toshiro and Yukio on that side. He rested his forehead on Toshiro’s, speaking softly as he said, “I’m going to take this _very_ slowly.”

“I know,” Toshiro responded, equally soft. “I know you won’t hurt me. I trust you, Byakuya.”

Byakuya kissed him gently before backing away, grabbing the bottle of lube again and applying a good amount to his own cock, biting his lip to keep from groaning at the sensation. He tossed the bottle back onto the bed, lowering back into his place over Toshiro, shifting a bit to reach down and be sure that he was positioned properly before pressing in, allowing only the tip to delve inside. The hot pressure around him was almost unbearable, and he gasped at feeling how tight Toshiro’s body still was, clearly not accustomed to this amount of penetration.

Toshiro gasped, teal eyes widening at just how much larger Byakuya felt compared to his fingers - even using three as he had. He didn’t feel any pain though and he moaned out, the sound rather broken as he murmured, “Good, Byakuya - more -” The words broke off in a whine as he found himself desperate to feel him completely inside of him, all of a sudden fully understanding why Yukio tended to try and rush this. But he _knew_ rushing would hurt, no matter how fully prepared, as unused to this as his body was. So he managed to keep his hip still even as he desperately wanted to push back onto Byakuya, wanting to force him to fill him. 

Byakuya shuddered at the overt begging, but resisted the urge to hurry the process, or even thrust very much into him. He kissed Toshiro again, saying, “Thank you for keeping still for me,” before taking his mouth in a slow, deep kiss as he eased ever so slightly further into his tight body. Every inch he gained, he methodically pulled back, gently thrusting every time he made progress to be absolutely certain that Toshiro wasn’t in any pain. He still watched his face through half-lidded eyes, wanting to see every expression, vigilant to watch for any signs that he was taking it too quickly.

As Byakuya kissed him and slowly sunk further into him, his body accepting him without the slightest trace of pain, only pressure, pleasure, and a feeling of being filled, Toshiro had to tighten his hold on Yukio. He was completely trusting Byakuya, allowing him complete control as he claimed his body - something he had never really done before. This had been demanded of him, once, but never had he _given_ himself this way. It felt freeing and he had to concentrate more on Yukio’s hand within his, understanding that Byakuya was likely one of the only people he trusted enough and cared for enough to actually submit to like this. But he hadn’t discussed it with him first, not really thinking it was possible for him to even get close to subspace. But with the way Byakuya was treating him, caring for him, _taking care_ of him - he found himself having to concentrate on Yukio to _prevent_ himself from falling. He definitely still didn’t consider himself a switch, but he was having a really difficult time not doing exactly that, moaning into Byakuya’s kiss and surrendering even more control, allowing him to guide him completely.

Byakuya was nearly fully sheathed in Toshiro’s body when he felt himself actually gaining more control over their kiss. He had never actually felt Toshiro surrender, and they had kissed many times, so he instantly recognized the difference. He forced himself to focus a bit more on Toshiro’s eyes, as difficult as that was with how close they were and the fact that they were only half open. But what he found caused his heart to skip. Toshiro was actually giving up his dominance, to a point, teal eyes somewhat glassy and unfocused. He never stopped gently thrusting into him, keeping his current position inside him as he slowly pulled away from their kiss, staying close but studying him closely. 

His body was completely lax beneath him, the only tension being his hold on Yukio’s hand. He was actually allowing Byakuya to take control of the encounter, which only made Byakuya all the more vigilant to be sure that he wasn’t hurting him, wasn’t pulling away too quickly, maintaining as much contact as possible, all the things Renji did for him. He ducked his head to press his lips to Toshiro’s neck, trailing light kisses up to just below his ear. “You can let go, Toshiro. I’ve got you, I promise, and Renji has your Yukio,” he whispered, summoning as much of a confident, somewhat commanding tone as he could. He honestly couldn’t believe he was saying these things to _Toshiro_ , but he didn’t want to hold him back from feeling as good as he possibly could, and he was absolutely confident that he could take care of him. It may not have been his natural role, but he found it very easy to know what to do, having such experience _seeing_ how it should be done from Renji and Toshiro. 

Half-lidded, barely focused teal eyes captured his own and Renji was quick to assure him, "You know I'll take care of Yukio, it's alright. I've got him, Toshiro, you can let go." He slowly and gently slipped the toy from Yukio’s body, knowing that he'd want to be able to watch his master in this state - impossible as this had seemed to Renji even. He _knew_ Byakuya affected Toshiro, but to the point of causing a _switch…_ Byakuya seemed determined to continue and take care of him though - and then Renji thought he understood what had happened. Toshiro would never let someone over power him - any demand that he surrender would be only fought against with equal vigor. He knew, had seen it - felt it even when Yukio had dared them to kiss. Toshiro did not respond well to someone _taking_ his control. 

But Byakuya hadn't _taken_ anything from him. 

He'd only _taken care of him._ And Toshiro had simply _let him._

Byakuya was still determined to continue taking care of him, even if that meant assuming control. Renji gently guided Yukio to sit up, leaned against his chest. His hand was still clutched within his master’s but Toshiro was slowly loosening his hold as he watched Renji hold Yukio against him, nuzzling into his fine blonde hair. Renji watched, utterly fascinated, as his teal eyes glazed over completely, his hold on Yukio’s hand becoming lax, and Renji couldn't help feeling a bit overwhelmed as he realized the trust the other man was placing in _him._

Toshiro _really_ trusted him to take care of _Yukio_ while he wasn't able to. There was literally never a time since Toshiro had accepted Yukio’s contract that he wasn't in his dominant headspace, constantly concerned with Yukio’s wellbeing, happiness, and comfort - as was demanded of him by Yukio’s role. And he had thrived that way, never wanting to be anything other than entirely devoted to Yukio’s needs. This was far more than letting Byakuya take care of _him_ \- he was also letting Renji take full responsibility for taking care of _Yukio._ And while Renji was more than confident he would - had done so before the two had ever met - he still found himself deeply honored by that level of pure trust. 

Toshiro's now glassy teal eyes looked back towards Byakuya, his breathing erratic and his entire body tingling. 

But his mind was blank. 

He saw Byakuya, he felt him move within him, and he felt the gentle warmth of Yukio’s hand still lightly clasped within his own. But he didn't have a single _thought_ about any of that - only feeling. He felt so light it was almost as if he were weightless, pleasure so constant across his skin and through his body that it felt like a current of electricity flowing through him. He noticed, but there wasn't any accompanying thought about it, the sensations flowing through his mind while his mind itself remained silent - only increasing the intensity of each one. There were words and sounds falling from his lips and he _heard_ them, but he didn't comprehend, his conscious mind shutting down and giving over complete control. 

Byakuya couldn’t help but realize the moment Toshiro let go, and he was only more mindful to embody what he had seen and heard from the experienced dominants in his life. He stayed in contact with Toshiro’s body, gently thrusting into him, his own pleasure becoming completely secondary in his mind, even if the tightness around his cock threatened to drive him insane. With the cock ring in place, he wasn’t worried about himself at all, though. He lowered his face to capture Toshiro’s lips in a kiss that was unlike any other they had shared. Toshiro’s usually decisive movements as he explored his mouth had undergone a complete transition to be gentle, yielding even to Byakuya’s tongue. 

When Byakuya pulled away, Toshiro actually whined at the loss, his mouth still slightly open and searching. It actually made a chill run down Byakuya’s spine that this was _Toshiro_ acting this way. He was completely lost in a deep subspace, trusting Byakuya to take care of him. Byakuya indulged his desire to kiss him, connecting their mouths again for what felt like several minutes, prolonging the process of getting himself fully seated inside Toshiro’s body so that he could stay in this state for as long as possible. He knew eventually the plateau would become a bit frustrating if he let it go for too long without further stimulating him, but he gave him as long as he felt he could. As he held Toshiro’s mouth captive, he began easing inside again, making slow progress. 

When he was only a few thrusts from being fully sheathed, he slowly broke away from their kiss only to near his lips to Toshiro’s ear. “You feel so good around me, Toshiro. You’re doing so well, letting go and trusting me to take care of you. I’ll take care of you like this anytime you want me to. You’re so gorgeous like this,” he whispered, a low groan interrupting him as he felt himself bottom out, as far as he could reach inside Toshiro’s body. He pulled away to judge Toshiro’s comfort, knowing he was much further than his fingers could have reached. He couldn’t help but smile, holding back tears as he truly took in the depth of relaxation and deep, uninterrupted pleasure in Toshiro’s expression. He had never, not even when he knew him before, seen him like this. He had always been so commanding, stern, and unwilling to relent control over himself. The fact that Toshiro trusted _him_ with this, something he wasn’t _able_ to do with Yukio, only made him love him more. He blinked away the tears in his eyes, bringing his attention back to Toshiro as he began a pattern of short, deep thrusts that made his body flood with warmth as his own desire grew.

Yukio watched his master, completely baffled that he had fallen into subspace. He never even knew he was _capable_ of doing such a thing, but it wasn’t worrisome at all. Yukio had been watching, and he knew Byakuya was fully capable of taking care of him, just as he trusted Renji while his master was in subspace. It was absolutely beautiful to him, and knowing what his master must be feeling only made him more willing to stay quiet and allow this all to happen, because he was _not_ going to be a source of stress right now. So, he kept his grip on his master’s hand constant and comforting and settled even more comfortably into Renji’s chest, smiling at just how relaxed his master’s expression was.

Toshiro felt Byakuya fully settle within him after his soft praise into his ear and Toshiro moaned, the sound deep and filled with relief. He gasped as Byakuya began actually thrusting, more words falling unconsciously from his lips, "Byakuya - so full - so good - please don't stop - never stop - love you, Byakuya - always loved you - love feeling you - so deep - you take such good - Ngh - you've _always_ taken care of me - always wanted you - always _want_ you - feel so safe - so light - feel _you_ -" 

He felt the pleasure rapidly building within him, so much different than before though with the tingling sensation of subspace completely blanketing his entire body. "Close," Toshiro whimpered, because although it was different he could still tell that he was. He whined, not able to come - because he'd given Byakuya control. "Please," he gasped out, teal eyes glassy and pleading, _needing_ Byakuya to tell him it was okay, that he had him, wouldn't leave him, would continue to take care of him. 

Like he always had. Even if he hadn't realized he was doing it. Toshiro still completely trusted him to do so. 

Byakuya didn’t pause in his actions, but his mind stumbled a bit when he realized that Toshiro was _asking_ him - _begging_ him - to let him come. When the realization truly hit him that, at least in these brief moments, he was Toshiro’s _dominant,_ he let his body fall completely flush with the one under him, silently letting Toshiro know that he was there with his warmth. “Love you, Toshiro. I’m here, I wouldn’t leave you. I’ll never leave you when you need me like this. I’ll take care of you, I _promise_ ,” he said, his voice somewhat garbled with emotion and pleasure. As he continued his sure rhythm thrusting into Toshiro’s body, he said, in a voice as close to a command as he had ever heard himself, “Come for me, Toshiro.”

"Byakuya -" Toshiro gasped, a keening groan sounding from the back of his throat as his climax washed over him. All the pressure within him released along with it and he instantly collapsed, boneless upon the bed. He was shaking - his entire body - and he whimpered as he felt a sense that he was missing something important, even as he nuzzled into Byakuya as he came down. 

Renji was watching carefully - transfixed really - and he understood that sound immediately. Toshiro was subconsciously searching out for someone he felt like he needed but wasn't there, and obviously it wasn't Byakuya because his Bya was still deep within him, allowing his weight to settle on top of him. "Yukio," Renji murmured, knowing the small submissive was also paying rapt attention, "Your master needs you, cuddle close to his side, make sure he knows you're here."

Yukio slid out of Renji’s lap, lying next to his master as Byakuya lifted his arm from Toshiro’s side to allow him as close as possible. Yukio pressed into his master’s side, his head rested on his shoulder as Byakuya was lying flush with his chest. “I’m here, master. I never left. I was watching the whole time, so happy that _you’re_ so happy. Love you, master,” he said quietly. He had been lightly holding his master’s hand the entire time, but he understood as well as anyone that small contact like that could get lost in subspace. He squeezed the hand he had been holding and brought it up to his lips, kissing the back of it softly.

Byakuya smiled at Yukio, leaning down to kiss his forehead before turning his attention back to Toshiro. “We’re all here, Toshiro. You can still relax. No one is going anywhere,” he murmured. He brought his hand - the one he had moved for Yukio to have access to Toshiro - up to run his fingers through Toshiro’s hair, lightly kissing his forehead, cheek, and eventually his lips before resting his cheek against Toshiro’s, taking a deep, calming breath as he did.

Toshiro simply breathed between them, the brief feeling of anxiety vanishing as soon as Yukio cuddled into him. He laid there, feeling both Byakuya's and Yukio’s comforting warmth for a few minutes as he relaxed in the floaty feeling of subspace. The arm he had wrapped around Yukio moved first as his breathing leveled, teal eyes clearing as his thoughts began to filter in. His fingers carded through familiar fine blonde hair and he smiled, turning his head to look into the beautiful emerald eyes of his Yukio. His other hand began to move along Byakuya's back, stroking up to thread his fingers into the long raven hair, turning towards him to find soft steel gray eyes. "Thank you, Byakuya," he whispered. "Thank you for always taking care of me. I… I didn't even think I could give up full control like that… I probably wouldn't have been able to without being certain Renji had Yukio… Anyone else - with me or him - I'm certain that wouldn't have happened. You both did so well, I wasn't even concerned. 

"And love…" Toshiro murmured, turning back to Yukio, his voice growing stronger as he fully came out of the cloud of subspace, oddly feeling like his thoughts had never been more clear, "My precious Yukio… I could feel you the entire time, not once did you let me go… I knew you were with me, that you wanted me to release control… I wouldn't have been able to without knowing you'd be safe, that I had your approval and permission. That meant everything to me," he said clearly, settling back into his dominant frame of mind as he spoke directly to his beautiful submissive, bending his head to kiss Yukio’s upturned lips softly. 

Yukio smiled as his master pulled away, glad that he hadn’t actually lost sight of their contact as he fell into a completely unpredicted subspace. “I would never let you go, master. I would have never done anything to interrupt how good you felt. I could see how freeing it was for you to feel like you actually _could_ let go, even if only for a few minutes, and I’d never try to stop that. I trust Byakuya and Renji, just like you do,” he said quietly. He snuggled only more firmly into his master’s side, sighing peacefully, fully pleased with how this had gone, and very much thankful to Byakuya for allowing it, and for taking care of his master when no one else really could.

"I can honestly say I've never in my life felt like that…" Toshiro said reflectively, "And I don't think I'd even want to very often. I can see how easy it can be to drop now - everything each of you did felt extremely personal, making me feel overwhelmingly peaceful and happy with how you responded, but I've never felt that vulnerable before and it's a bit terrifying. I loved every moment of it, but now that my head is clearing I can't believe I actually took that risk - with myself but especially with my Yukio… 

"Only you two - Byakuya, Renji… I really do trust you as much as I trust myself, with both Yukio's and my wellbeing. I don't think I'd want to do this very often… But… it did feel amazing to feel so safe and accepted, to know I _can_ let go of all my responsibilities for a short time… I just don't _want_ to necessarily let control of Yukio go - and even when I did, I _needed_ to feel him with me… I can never lose you, love." Toshiro kissed him again, his expression impossibly warm as he withdrew to look back into soft, steel gray eyes. 

Toshiro shifted slightly, leaning up to kiss Byakuya. Doing so he felt him shift within him, Byakuya still achingly hard from the ring keeping him from relief, and Toshiro groaned deeply at the feeling. "Fuck, Byakuya - you feel amazing inside me," Toshiro groaned out before capturing Byakuya's lips again, swiping his tongue to demand entrance to his intoxicating mouth. He hadn't really been in control when Byakuya had taken him, and he desperately wanted to feel him inside him while being fully cognizant, memorizing the feel of him deeper than anyone else had ever claimed him. Byakuya opened for him and Toshiro instantly took full control of the kiss, loving that he could still taste himself slightly in his mouth. 

He broke it only enough to say, full command back in his voice, "I want you to slowly fuck me, Byakuya. I want to keep feeling you move inside of me, and I don't want you to stop until Renji is through with Yukio and you take him. I don't want you to worry about trying to make me come again - I'm fairly certain I'm spent for a while - I just want to feel you. You feel perfect, Byakuya, I can't get enough of this, of feeling you inside me, of tasting your sweet mouth. You're addicting to me." 

Toshiro kissed him again, groaning as Byakuya opened and yielded to him. He broke away with a gasp as Byakuya collected himself and followed his command, thrusting slightly within him, "Fuck, yes Byakuya, just like that - so fucking good…" Toshiro praised, his hand in Yukio's hair clutching slightly as he turned his head to kiss his forehead, looking into expressive emerald eyes as he said in his confident, clear voice, "Byakuya has me, love. You did so well. You can play with Renji now - I want to watch you."

Yukio backed away, smiling at just how much pleasure Byakuya could give his master with what seemed to be so little actual effort, and rejoined Renji, honestly content to crawl back into his lap and lightly kiss the tattoos on his chest until he was told to do otherwise. 

Byakuya was highly relieved that Toshiro had taken back control. Not that he didn’t enjoy taking care of him - seeing him completely lost in subspace was beautiful, and he would have never wanted to keep that from him - but it was a bit of an unnerving responsibility. When Toshiro had acted a bit distressed looking for Yukio, Byakuya had really thought it was something _he_ had done wrong, and, even if only for a moment before Renji realized the problem, Byakuya had been very much afraid that Toshiro was going to drop, and he never would have forgiven himself. The important thing was that he didn’t, Renji had been attentive enough to act quickly, and Yukio had taken it very seriously, of course. 

But now that Byakuya could fully submit to Toshiro again, he allowed it quickly, letting the anxieties of taking control filter out of his mind as he heard the command return to Toshiro’s voice. Being able to focus on only what was happening around him, though, brought to the forefront just how achingly aroused he was. As he slowly thrust into Toshiro’s tight body, he let out a low moan, holding back from increasing the pace. The cock ring had him stalled at the edge, and every bit of slick movement sent waves of pleasure over him. “Ah, Toshiro - so tight - feels so good,” the words fell from his mouth before they even registered as a thought, and even he was aware of just how quickly his mind had made the transition back to where he was comfortable - at the command of his dominant and feeling only pleasure, no distracting worries or responsibilities interrupting the peace that washed over him. 

Renji gladly accepted Yukio back, moving him so that the small submissive was straddling him and then moving them both so that Renji could lean his back against the headboard. They were in easy sight of both Toshiro and Byakuya, Renji glancing over to see Toshiro's dark teal eyes watching even as he released soft sounds of pleasure from Byakuya’s slow motions within him. Byakuya hadn't glanced at them yet, concentrating on feeling Toshiro around him, but Renji knew he would. Renji wasn't going to be able to be quiet while Yukio played with his neck and Byakuya was always highly affected by the desperate sounds he made. He honestly thought it was likely that Toshiro was about to receive a lot of his frustration but he doubted Toshiro minded in the least. He obviously wasn't in any pain, his body fully accustomed to and accepting of Byakuya's length within him. 

Renji refocused on Yukio, capturing his attentive emerald green eyes, "I want you to get the bottle of lube and thoroughly lube my cock. You are then to straddle me again and guide your body to take me. You are to do so slowly and in a way that you don't hurt yourself. Otherwise Bya won't be able to take you. I'm serious, Yukio, Bya won't if you're going to be in any pain - you know how protective he is of you. And we don't want to cause your master to worry. When you've taken me completely, you are to remain still before I give you further instructions. Now, repeat what you're going to do."

Yukio whined and shivered just at the thought of doing what Renji had told him to do. “I’m going to get the lube and _thoroughly_ -” he shuddered again repeating the word “-lube your cock. I will straddle you and guide myself to take you in slowly, being sure not to hurt myself. When I’ve fully taken you in, I’ll remain still and wait for your instructions,” he recited back what Renji had told him to do, already having to tensely hold himself in place so as to not rush to do as he had been told. 

"Good boy, go on cutie," Renji said with a grin, loving the clear excitement and desire in Yukio’s expressive emerald eyes. 

Yukio glanced at the space next to them on the bed, realizing that Byakuya had tossed the lube on his other side after using it, since Yukio and his master had been so close to one another. He gave a sharp, somewhat frustrated breath before climbing off the bed. He had been tempted to just reach between his master and Byakuya just as a clever excuse to be able to touch them, but he decided against it, not figuring it would be received well under the circumstances. When he returned to Renji, he sat facing him and popped open the bottle to apply the lube to his own fingers, rubbing it between his thumb and his fingers for a moment to warm it before wrapping his small hand around Renji’s cock, spread the slick substance down the shaft and groaning as it hardened under his touch. Renji had already been aroused watching the other two, but without direct stimulation - and considering that he had likely been very vigilant to be sure everything was going well between them - he hadn’t been fully hard. Yukio wasn’t really intentionally stimulating him, but Renji had said to _thoroughly_ lube his cock, and Yukio took his instructions very seriously, touching every inch of skin to be sure that it was covered and well prepared.

"Yukio," Renji groaned out heatedly, "I think that qualifies as thorough. Now get up here, want to be inside that tight body of yours."

Yukio smiled at Renji’s enthusiasm, a rush of accomplishment and desire running through him as he shifted to straddle Renji’s lap, holding himself on his knees as he lined up Renji’s cock with his entrance, slowly lowering himself to take him in. He let out a moan as Renji penetrated him, his breath hitching as he gradually inched him inside, giving small thrusts in between, not only to be sure that his body was ready, but also to keep himself from progressing too quickly, because he was highly tempted to take Renji in one go, regardless of the consequences. Still, he kept to his instructions, being meticulously certain that he wasn’t hurting himself at all. When Renji was finally fully sheathed inside him, he relaxed down onto him with a quiet groan, his breathing already rather erratic with the effort it took to keep himself under control. He looked up into Renji’s eyes, being still as he was told, and waited for further instruction.

Renji had to force himself to continue breathing steadily as Yukio slowly took him into his ridiculously small, tight body. He was honestly amazed every time he watched him do this, that he loved it as much as he clearly did and would take him faster if allowed. But he had been sure to watch him carefully, even as pleasure surged through his body. 

"Good, cutie," Renji said, his voice deep and slightly strained. "Now, you're allowed the same access to my neck as you had during our dare but you aren't allowed to move yourself otherwise, other than to brace yourself with your hands. I'll hold your body up and move you myself how I want - and you'll allow me to use your body to release the frustration you're about to place on me. If you're very good and let me fully support you," Renji said, his eyes flickering over to Byakuya, catching his half-lidded slate gray eyes, "after I've filled you, I'll let you ride Bya until you make him come, letting him fill you too." Renji caught heated emerald eyes as he said, "You don't want to be too tired, you want to make my Bya feel good, right cutie? And repeat your instructions." 

“Yes, please, let me make him feel good,” Yukio said, his voice already strained with the pleasure of being filled and the prospect of pleasuring Byakuya. “I’m going to stimulate your neck while you support my body. I won’t move, I’ll let you use me, please use me, Renji,” he begged, his mind slipping a bit just at the thought of being so thoroughly filled by both Renji _and_ Byakuya in the same scene.

Renji tightened his grip on his narrow hips, slightly lifting him and groaning as Yukio did nothing to support his own weight, trusting Renji to completely support him. He weighed so little, it wasn't all that much effort on Renji’s part, and he loved the complete and utter control this gave him. He thrusted into him as he said, voiced strained, "Go on, cutie, use that mouth of yours, make me come."

Yukio immediately leaned in, moving his hands to Renji’s shoulders just to brace himself as he had been allowed, and took no time for build-up as he devoured Renji’s neck, mouth open and carefully sucking and nipping at the skin - never enough to leave more than highly temporary redness that would fade within minutes - and moving painstakingly slowly along the tattoo there, honestly determined to make Renji come before he even reached the end. 

Byakuya heard Renji react to Yukio’s efforts, and when he looked over at them, snapped somewhat into awareness by the absolute desperation and pleasure in his fiance’s voice, he couldn’t help but let out a short whine that quickly turned to a frustrated growl. His body was tingling with the pent-up tension and pleasure of fucking gently into Toshiro’s body for so long, unable to come but completely able to feel every bit of stimulation. Still, even as he was almost fully in subspace, he didn’t want to hurt Toshiro, mindful of the fact that he had essentially never done this before - definitely not willingly. So he increased his pace a bit, but kept his motions gentle, relieving some of the pressure by forcing a sharper pleasure through his body.

Toshiro felt so incredibly good. Byakuya within him, even as he increased his pace, was a constant source of pleasure and comfort, connecting him to the other in a way he hadn't thought possible. And his Yukio was enjoying each moment of Renji fucking him, rather roughly, thrusting into him as he brought Yukio’s small body down on him. The sounds Renji began to make the moment Yukio latched onto his neck were incredibly hot and Toshiro couldn't help the proud expression on his face that it was _his_ Yukio driving Renji to become that desperate - and he wasn't going to last much longer by the look of it. 

Renji was supporting and guiding Yukio’s body completely even as he moved his own hips, his own climax approaching faster with each new nip and gentle suction applied to his sensitive neck. "Fuck, Yukio," Renji groaned, "Feel so good - so fucking tight -" Yukio gave a slightly harder nip and Renji gasped, his pace abruptly quickening as he held Yukio in place, desperately thrusting into him hard and impossibly fast as he felt the edge of his release. "I'm going to come so hard - going to fill you - Yukio -" Renji groaned out, leaning against the headboard and forcing Yukio’s body down, sheathing himself entirely as he came, his grip on Yukio’s hips tight as he continued to circle his own hips, his cock coming and massaging against Yukio’s prostate deep inside him. 

Yukio released Renji’s neck, resting his head on his shoulder and giving an almost constant broken moan as Renji filled him. The tension in his body was rife with blinding pleasure, feeling every slight movement as Renji continued to massage inside with his cock, through the aftershocks of his release. He had to catch his own breath, even though he hadn’t come himself. Just the sheer amount of arousal flooding him had sweat breaking out over his body, desperately wanting to release but unable to do so. 

Byakuya had to do everything in his power to keep from fucking Toshiro harder and faster at the sounds and words spilling from Renji’s mouth as he tumbled over the edge into his climax. His body was stuck at the peak just before the fall, and he moaned heavily, knowing from the slight change in the sensation around his cock that he had subconsciously sharpened his movements a bit. Upon realizing, he slowed himself again, unable to really gauge Toshiro’s reaction and comfort with the change through glassy, unfocused eyes.

Toshiro felt the uncertainty in Byakuya's motion, redirecting his attention and smiling as the nearly vacant steel gray eyes. "Byakuya, you feel so good, I don't feel any pain at all. You take such good care of me, you could never hurt me - I'm certain of that. You can rest now a bit, if you need to calm down before Yukio takes you - I'll need to take off your ring for that and I'm sure the way you are right now, you'd come nearly immediately if I did so. You can pull out from me, if that helps, or you can simply remain still. Calm, Byakuya, I've got you now." Toshiro gently stroked the side of his face and hair as he spoke to him, raising himself to gently kiss him before settling back upon the pillow. 

Byakuya gently and slowly pulled out of Toshiro’s body, knowing he wouldn’t be able to calm down surrounded by such tight heat. He grunted and cringed a bit as he came out fully, almost immediately collapsing next to Toshiro. His arms burned with the effort of holding himself up for so long, and his entire body felt like it was on fire from the pleasure that had been piling up for so long. 

He rested his head on Toshiro’s shoulder, finding relaxation as he nuzzled his nose rather firmly into his neck. He needed it at this point, anything he could possibly get to come down a bit from the high before he played with Yukio, because Toshiro was right, he was much too close. As his breathing leveled out, he smiled at the feeling of Toshiro’s arm around him. “Love you, Toshiro… so glad you take care of me so well,” he murmured. 

Toshiro chuckled, "We take care of each other then, Byakuya. I could never adequately describe what you do to me - what you mean to me. Although…" He laughed lightly, "Actually putting me into subspace probably comes close. I love you so much, Byakuya. I'm so incredibly happy right now, that you want me, that you love me - that you want and love my Yukio too."

Renji’s breathing was evening out, stilling within Yukio and softening as Yukio’s body held him, warm and tight around him, the submissive following his instructions in not moving. But Yukio was far from calming down, whining and shaking, and Renji caught Toshiro's eyes over Yukio’s head. 

Toshiro immediately moved to sit beside Renji, propped against the headboard, pulling Byakuya into his arms with the move so that his back was against his chest, cradled between his legs, and guiding his head so that his nose nuzzled against his neck once more, knowing how calming that was to Byakuya. "Love," Toshiro spoke gently, his hand coming to cup Yukio’s face, guiding glassy emerald eyes towards him, his thumb rubbing soothing circles against his cheek, "I'm here, Yukio. You're doing so well, love. Just breathe. You can come soon but I need you to calm right now. I know you want to pleasure Byakuya, that you want to feel him too. Just breathe for now, take your time. He needs time as well, see? Don't rush yourself, love."

Yukio locked eyes with his master, listening intently to every word. His master’s touch and voice calmed him a bit, and he slumped slightly into Renji’s chest, still trembling against him but trying to take deep breaths. He leaned his cheek into his master’s hand as he moved his eyes to Byakuya. Seeing that the other submissive was in a similar state, exhausted but still extremely aroused, did serve to relax him further. He certainly didn’t want to cause Byakuya any stress by being overly enthusiastic when he wasn’t yet ready. 

Byakuya felt himself calming quite a bit as they all sat in silence, and eventually he shifted from his position with his nose pressed into Toshiro’s neck and met Yukio’s eyes. He reached out to him, leaning up a bit to run his fingers through his hair. “I think I’m ready for you now, Yukio,” he said gently. He was pleased to see that Yukio was just as relaxed as he was, resting bonelessly in Renji’s arms. 

Yukio nodded, only moving enough to lift his head from where it was resting on Renji’s chest. “Master? May we begin?” he requested, his voice quiet and yielding, leaving it completely up to his master to allow them to engage with one another.

Toshiro turned to kiss Byakuya's hair, asking, "Do you want me to keep holding you against me like this? Or do you want to lay down?" 

Byakuya was actually surprised by the question, but also grateful. He honestly didn’t want to leave Toshiro after everything that had happened already, and he was sure that having Toshiro so near and within sight would benefit Yukio as well. “I’d like you to keep holding me,” he replied, actually feeling a bit dependent and childish to admit to needing such a thing, as he had never really asked much of Toshiro before.

Toshiro kissed his hair again, teal eyes finding calm yet expectant emerald green. "You may begin, Yukio, as soon as you receive your instructions. You'll need to do the same with Byakuya that you did with Renji, thoroughly lube him and make sure you don't hurt yourself as you take him. Don't tease him too much before doing so - you've both been edged for a long while now, and I'm going to take off his ring so he can come inside you. I'll leave yours on until he's about to come so you won't need to worry about yourself. Once you've taken him completely, you can move freely. Make him feel good - take as much time as you can before you make him come. You feel amazing, love, don't rush him. Now, I want you to repeat your instructions back to me, love."

Yukio nodded, keeping his voice level as he repeated, “I will thoroughly lube Byakuya and take him in slowly. Once I’ve fully taken him in, I can move freely, but I’ll take my time. I won’t tease you too much, Byakuya, but I do want to make you feel good.” He caught steel gray eyes as he addressed Byakuya.

“I’m sure you will, Yukio. Don’t worry about me. You’re already incredibly sexy, I can’t wait to feel you for myself,” Byakuya replied, causing Yukio’s eyes to widen before a seductive smile curved his lips. Byakuya was being completely honest. With how Toshiro and Renji reacted when taking Yukio, he didn’t think he would last long even with the man trying to take his time with him.

"I'm going to take the ring off now, Byakuya," Toshiro said softly, reaching down and gently doing so. Once it was off, he tossed it aside to deal with later and asked him, wanting to make sure he was actually fine without the ring, "Ready, Byakuya?" 

Byakuya forced himself to take deep breaths, focusing on that as he moved past the initial feeling of the ring coming off. After a moment, he nodded, relaxing back against Toshiro and maintaining his calm as he met Yukio’s eager emerald eyes, the smaller man waiting for approval to act.

Toshiro met excited emerald eyes, smiling fondly, "Go on then, love. You know what to do. You may begin."

Yukio immediately grabbed the lube, though he tried to dampen his enthusiasm a bit so as to not alarm Byakuya. After all, he hadn’t ever interacted with him _this_ way in particular. He coated his fingers, allowing it to sit on his skin for a moment before wrapping his hand around Byakuya’s cock, making as quick of work as possible preparing him, because the deep groan that was issued from Byakuya’s throat and the way his cock twitched in his hand told Yukio that he was already quite close to the edge. 

With a glance at his master, who was watching intently but showed no sign of interfering or correcting him, he lifted his hips and positioned Byakuya’s cock at his entrance, slowly lowering himself down and shuddering when his body was breached. 

“Ah- Y-Yukio,” Byakuya stuttered out, his voice more of a moan than actual words. As tempted as he was to thrust up into Yukio’s small, tight body, Byakuya stayed still, allowing Yukio to take him in at his own pace. He pressed his back into Toshiro’s chest to brace himself, his head falling back onto his shoulder as Yukio lowered himself more, the heat enveloping more of his hard length and making him bite his lip to keep from actually crying out in pleasure. He had been edged for what felt like hours, but he wanted to hold on until he felt Yukio’s body completely surrounding him.

Toshiro gently kissed the side of Byakuya's head, the impossibly fond smile on his face feeling permanent. Yukio was so sexy and beautiful, flushed, breathing labored but controlled as he concentrated, his gorgeous emerald eyes glazed over with need. And Byakuya was stunning, trying to hold back while his precious Yukio took him into his body. It was such a joy to watch them, both in such obvious pleasure, the bond between them vivid and beautiful as they found pleasure in each other. 

At Byakuya tensing a bit, Yukio paused briefly, but smiled when he saw that Byakuya had laid himself even more firmly against his master. He continued, already nearly halfway. It was actually _difficult_ for him to take it slowly at this point, having been prepared so thoroughly before Renji and then being taken rather roughly by the larger man. But he kept his pace as gradual as he could until he realized Byakuya wasn’t going to last much longer. The more he took him in, the harder he became, even spasming occasionally. And the _sounds_ falling from his lips were enough to have Yukio groaning in response. 

“Yukio, you’re - you feel amazing - more, please - please, Yukio,” Byakuya begged, grabbing Toshiro’s hand to keep from grasping Yukio’s hips and forcing him down. Yukio did respond a bit, quickening his pace just enough to make quick work of the last bit of distance, settling his weight fully upon him. Byakuya had to close his eyes against the completely erotic image of Yukio sitting on top of him, his bright emerald eyes glassy and his face rather flush from pleasure. 

This was what Renji found most sexy about Yukio, the image of him fully seated upon a larger man - himself, Toshiro, and Byakuya was no exception. His body was so small, and what was incredibly sexy was the fact that he so obviously enjoyed the feeling combined with _knowing_ what that small, tight body felt like himself - the image was enough to make him groan a bit in sympathy for Byakuya having to hold himself back. Byakuya was practically collapsed against Toshiro, except for the obvious tension in his body, and he was relying completely on the other man to support him. He was so gorgeous, this lost in pleasure, and Yukio sitting on him, accepting him into himself completely was a sight he knew he'd never forget. 

Yukio took a moment to fully feel Byakuya inside him, giving a satisfied hum that turned to a low groan as he shifted forward a bit to rest his hands on Byakuya’s body. The long moan he was rewarded with pulled him further from reality. Just knowing he was bringing Byakuya such pleasure with his body satisfied him in a way that highly affected his control. He began a slow, deep rhythm, attempting to make this last as long as he could, but truly not having much choice as his mind was rather absent. 

As soon as Yukio began to control the pace of the thrusting, Byakuya’s breathing became labored, and he tensed his hips to keep from returning the action, allowing Yukio to do as he wished. When he opened his eyes, he was almost thrown over the edge, but he held onto his self-control for as long as he could. Yukio was gorgeous, leaning slightly over him, bracing his hands on Byakuya’s lower abdomen to give him a bit of leverage as he moved on the hard cock that filled his body. His mouth was slightly open, his breaths shallow and following the pattern of his thrusts, and his eyes were impossibly glassy as he focused completely on the subconscious need to bring pleasure to the man beneath him.

“Toshiro, I’m not - going to last much longer…It’s too - much. Yukio - feels so fucking good,” Byakuya warned him, knowing he would need to remove Yukio’s cock ring when he was nearly ready. 

Toshiro immediately reached between them, his voice full with command as he gently touched the ring around Yukio’s cock and said, "Byakuya is very close, love. I'm going to remove your ring. You're allowed to come when he does. Understand, love?" 

“Yes, master,” Yukio replied. He paused his actions for a moment to allow his master to remove the ring, which came off quickly to allow him to continue. He mirrored a groan from Byakuya as he quickened his pace, almost fully retreating before thrusting back in, hitting his own prostate with Byakuya’s cock and causing him to see stars. 

Yukio continued the rough pattern, and it took only seconds at that rate to have Byakuya begging, “Please, let me - I need to come - please, let me come.” Though he was taking Yukio, he still knew he was completely out of control of the situation, his mind rather fuzzy from submitting to Toshiro before. Whether he had permission or not, though, he was _going_ to come, he only hoped he had warned Toshiro with enough time to respond.

"Let go Byakuya, fill him up - you can see how much he wants you to," Toshiro immediately responded, knowing from Yukio’s strained and pleasured expression that he was literally only waiting for Byakuya to release so he could come himself. 

Byakuya felt his climax take over so immediately that Toshiro had hardly finished speaking. He couldn’t help but arch up off the bed a bit, burying himself deep in Yukio’s body and letting the waves of pleasure take him, feeling Yukio respond by pressing against him, only more firmly filling himself with Byakuya’s now spasming length. 

Yukio let himself go when he felt Byakuya’s release filling him, groaning at the incredibly satisfying sensation. As his climax took him, he heard Byakuya moan brokenly when his body tightened around him, pulsing and coaxing every last bit of release from his body, both of them riding the shockwaves as Yukio subconsciously continued to thrust gently until he felt both of them calm. 

Byakuya was a bit unprepared, still mostly lost in pleasure, when Yukio lowered himself down to rest on his chest. They were still connected, as Yukio never did much of anything in this context without being told to, but Byakuya enjoyed the warm feeling, allowing him to come down from the high of his orgasm slowly. He relaxed his grip on Toshiro, bringing his arms around Yukio and holding him against his chest. He leaned down to kiss the top of his head, letting himself calm and breathing in Yukio’s scent with his nose buried in his hair. “So good, Yukio. You feel so good,” he murmured.

Yukio only hummed contentedly in reply, pressing his cheek against Byakuya’s chest and bringing his own breathing back under control, completely at peace.

Renji moved to straddle Byakuya's legs behind Yukio, leaning against him to kiss Byakuya, knowing how much the smaller submissive loved the feeling of being pinned and restrained. "You both did so amazingly well - I could honestly watch you two for hours, Bya." He grinned, glancing up at Toshiro, "We should do that at some point, just watch our beautiful partners freely explore each other."

Toshiro returned the look, gently stroking both men as they came down, commenting lowly, "You both are spending the night, you don't _have_ to do so in the guest room. I know Yukio loves snuggling into Byakuya. They'd certainly look lovely falling asleep together all worn out like this. Would you like that, love? Would you like time to just explore Byakuya? To let him explore you?"

Yukio shifted just enough to look up to his master, a calm smile on his face. “Yes, master, I would love that,” he replied, his eyes drifting from his master’s brilliant teal eyes to Byakuya’s slate gray. “Love you, Byakuya,” he sighed as he settled back into Byakuya’s chest.

Byakuya tightened his arms around Yukio and bent to kiss the top of his head again. “Love you, too, Yukio,” he murmured.

They lay relaxed and peaceful for quite some time before Renji insisted on lunch. The rest of the day Yukio went over many of the details of the wedding he would need to be able to plan, asking about what each of them wanted or definitely didn't want, keeping careful and neat notes. Amazingly, he was able to take everything into account and plan without really making any _decisions_ himself. He simply gave options but allowed one of the other three to actually decide. Toshiro was well used to this, and Renji to a point, but Byakuya seemed a bit amazed at how skillful Yukio was at creating such an elaborate plan without making any of the decisions that went into it. 

Near the end of the day, after dinner and getting ready for bed, Yukio was sitting cross-legged upon the soft carpet of his and Toshiro's bedroom. Toshiro watched him from the bed, a book in his hands that he wasn't really reading as they waited on Renji and Byakuya to join them. He smiled, watching Yukio pour over his handwritten notes while working on a tablet, jumping between several open tabs and organizing all the information into a schedule. He was certain he'd have more questions for all of them tomorrow that were more specific, even narrowing down to where and when to purchase everything that would be necessary. He was so concentrated that he didn't even glance up when there was a soft knock on the door and Toshiro rose from his place on the bed to allow Renji and Byakuya in. 

"Come sit on the bed for a few minutes," Toshiro said quietly, "I don't like interrupting him when he's in a flow like this. Leaving it half done will just tug on his mind, distracting his subspace, and he won't need much more time to finish." He settled back where he'd been sitting, the other two quietly joining him, Renji looking interestedly about the room but Byakuya focused on Yukio. 

"You've been watching Yukio work nearly all day, Byakuya," Toshiro commented softly. "I suppose it is interesting, the ways he does things, how he plans. I actually have him plan and organize a lot of things related to my business too - it's just another game to him, it's _fun._ But his mind will linger on it until he's figured it out - until he's 'won,' in a sense, or at least resolved as much as possible before he needs to collect more data. 

"That's what he's doing, when he asks us all those questions. We're his most valuable resource, really. Without directing, he's very much decision-paralyzed. He has so many ideas, with so much creativity, but it's accompanied by a high anxiety for decision making. So asking us relieves that burden - gives him rules and guidelines in which to focus - and turns the entire process into something which very much resembles a puzzle. And for the best puzzles, you don't actually need to _decide_ anything, merely _figure them out._

"He's that way with everything. He tries something, or asks a question, gets a result and extrapolates from there, acting in ways to achieve further desired results. Some may think that's a bit cold, or even dishonest, that he's not doing what he wants or giving 'real' reactions. But Yukio _wants_ very little, other than to make the people he cares about happy. And he actually is very open with his honest reactions because he knows that's what I expect and want from him. So, in a way, he _is_ doing _exactly_ what he wants, and is one of the most honest, ego-less people I know.

"It's also why he's so responsive to praise; he thrives on knowing that others - especially those he cares about - think that he's doing well. He doesn't really even _have_ an opinion of himself, his self image is almost entirely reflective. I think you can understand why I'm so protective over the way people speak to him, and who he's around in general. Being _that_ submissive can be crippling. But he can obviously thrive, and he creates such amazing things, under supportive conditions. Around supportive _people._ And you're definitely that, Byakuya - you and Renji both. I'm so thankful, and happy, that you are. Yukio adores you."

Byakuya tore his eyes away from a diligently working Yukio to look up to Toshiro, sighing softly. “It hurts me to know that there are so many people out there who would ridicule him. Just the way he addresses you is cause for concern for most, likely thinking there’s something wrong with it just because they don’t understand it. It did alarm me a bit, when I first heard it, but then I actually watched the two of you together, made an effort to learn before I jumped to conclusions. Most people just aren’t that accepting, and I understand that, so I definitely understand your need to defend him. You even seemed a bit critical toward _me_ that first day, even if only for a moment until you realized I was going to be polite to him. 

“In hindsight, I’m deeply honored that Renji trusted _me_ to meet the two of you, knowing just how impressionable Yukio is. But he wasn’t wrong. I would have never intentionally hurt him. And now _I_ want to protect him as often as I can. I know you don’t need help - you’ve been protecting him and loving him for far longer than I’ve even known him - but I can’t help but feel that way. Knowing how brilliantly smart, kind, and loving he is makes me want to shield him from the people who would ever even _think_ anything negative about him. I adore him, for so many reasons.” Byakuya’s gaze wandered to settle back on Yukio, who was finally seeming to gather his things together, stacking papers and closing notebooks, placing his tablet on top of it all before looking up at them with a wide smile. 

“I’m finished for tonight, master. I have some more questions written down for tomorrow, but I’m quite tired,” Yukio said when he shifted his eyes from Byakuya to his master. He stood from the floor, stretching as he did, and then picked up his materials, putting them away on a shelf on his bedside table before climbing into bed next to his master. 

Toshiro turned to put his back against the headboard and pulled him into his arms, his back against his chest. Yukio turned in his hold to look up at him and Toshiro brushed his hand along the sensitive side of his jaw, smiling as he shivered, before kissing him gently and deeply. Yukio instantly melted into the attention and when he pulled away, his brilliant green eyes were slightly glassy, fully back in his light subspace. "You were wonderful, all day today, love," Toshiro said softly. "And we'll go over your questions tomorrow. 

"Now, are you so tired that you don't want to play with Byakuya before we go to sleep?" Toshiro asked with a small, sideways smile, fairly certain of the answer. There was a good hour left until they usually fell asleep and just because Yukio was tired of _working_ for the day, that didn't mean he actually wanted to go to _sleep_ yet. Usually Toshiro would gently pleasure and love him before they actually went to sleep, a bit of a reverse from what Yukio was allowed in the mornings. 

Toshiro loved how even more cuddly and relaxed Yukio was after being the sole center of his attention, and he knew Yukio loved it as well. He was also certain that his small fiance desperately wanted to bring his best friend pleasure and was excited to have full permission to explore his body. They hadn't actually had much opportunity for that earlier, with both of them so worked up. Toshiro wanted to be sure Yukio got the opportunity to fully _be with_ Byakuya, as he himself had earlier. 

Yukio looked over at Byakuya, who had shifted to watch them, also awaiting an answer. “No, master, not that tired. I really do want to play with Byakuya more,” he replied, smiling when Byakuya grinned at the response. It pleased him to know that Byakuya enjoyed playing with him, because he certainly enjoyed Byakuya. 

Toshiro raised teal eyes to look towards Byakuya as well. "Go on and lay down, Byakuya. In the center of the bed." As Byakuya moved to do so, Toshiro asked, "Is there anything you want to limit Yukio from doing to you? You already know his limits, that he won't kiss your mouth and he won't use anything other than fingers inside your body. 

"He'll want you to explore him as well - whenever you want to flip him so he's beneath you, he'll allow you to. You know he loves being filled and he would love to feel you inside him again, to feel you use and fill his mouth and body, but the decision to do so is yours. Feel free to direct him, Byakuya. He wants to bring you pleasure, in whatever way is best for you. He's very good at listening to your body, using your reactions to guide him, so don't hold back or restrain them." Toshiro glanced down at Yukio, asking, "Is there anything I missed, love?" Yukio often preferred Toshiro to have these conversations for him, but he always made sure he was actually conveying what his fiance actually thought and wanted. 

Yukio shook his head as he took his place straddling Byakuya’s hips. “No, master, of course you didn’t miss anything,” he replied, giving his master a bright smile. 

“Yukio,” Byakuya beckoned softly from where he lay beneath him. Yukio immediately turned, meeting soft gray eyes. “Based on your own limits, I’m not going to put any more limits on you myself. There’s nothing at all that you could do to me that wouldn’t feel good. I know you, and I know that you’ve been paying attention to what makes me feel good. I want you to explore my body at your own pace, however you’d like to,” he said quietly. His hands had wandered to Yukio’s legs on either side of him, lightly caressing his knees and up his thighs as far as he could reach. 

“Thank you, Byakuya,” Yukio replied, looking again to his master and Renji, silently seeking approval and permission to begin. 

Renji leaned against the headboard as well, on their other side, in a relaxed position. "I agree with everything Toshiro said, and I'm not about to interfere. I just want to watch you both enjoy each other. I love you both. You have my full permission."

"And mine," Toshiro said, his voice with a calm, commanding edge that he knew Yukio found comfort in. "I know you'll do well, love. You both will. You know I enjoy watching you, and you're stunning together. I'm here if you need me, love," Toshiro said, reaching out and caressing his cheek as he spoke before withdrawing his hand, his smile warm and encouraging. "Go ahead and begin."

Yukio nodded to both of them before looking down at Byakuya, who gave him a slight nod before he even had to ask if he was ready. He figured he couldn’t very well explore a fully clothed body, so he first slipped his hands beneath Byakuya’s shirt, closing his eyes as he felt the muscles tense ever so slightly as he trailed his touch up to his chest, at which point Byakuya sat up a bit to allow him to remove his shirt. Yukio set it to the side, and then looked down at the pristine, smooth skin of Byakuya’s upper body, actually amazed at how similar he looked to his master. They were both lean and toned, not overly muscular, though Byakuya’s skin was even a shade paler than his master’s, like porcelain. He continued to run his hands over every inch of skin, reveling in the relaxation in Byakuya’s expression as he lay against the pillow, smiling up at him.

“Would you like to remove my shirt, or may I remove it myself?” Yukio asked. Instead of replying, Byakuya sat up to meet him, slowly pushing his shirt up his slim body and taking it off for him. Byakuya sighed at the feel of Yukio’s body under his hands, and he had to fight the urge to kiss the skin before him, knowing he would have his chance later. So, he lay back down, surprised when Yukio followed, pressing their bodies flush with one another and kissing Byakuya’s neck lightly, trailing from the side of his neck to the front, the pressure increasing a bit as he did. He smiled into Byakuya’s skin when his breath hitched at the slight pressure on his throat. Encouraged to continue, he parted his lips and allowed his tongue to trace along Byakuya’s windpipe, applying as much pressure he could with just his tongue, which wasn’t nearly enough to actually restrict his breath, but obviously enough to simulate the feeling, if Byakuya’s tense muscles and light moan were any indication. 

Byakuya wasn’t at all surprised by the effect this was having on him, and he was gradually growing accustomed to _Yukio_ being the one to bring him such pleasure. They didn’t interact often this way without direction or interference, both being submissives, so it was still a novelty to see Yukio’s small form bent over him. He wanted so badly to reach up and touch him, but he didn’t want to interrupt or distract him. If he kept paying such attention to his throat, though, he would be flipping them sooner rather than later. Just as he had that thought, as though he truly was _that_ skilled at reading others’ reactions, Yukio pulled away, directing his mouth elsewhere. Byakuya felt the wet trail left by Yukio’s tongue trailing from his neck down to his chest, rather quickly finding a nipple and taking it into his mouth.

“Ah, Yukio - yes,” Byakuya couldn’t help but groan out the words, fighting to keep his hips still under Yukio’s small body. Each time Yukio’s tongue flicked across the sensitive skin, he had to forcibly keep himself from thrusting against him. Just as before, Yukio read his aroused state perfectly, stopping just short of Byakuya begging for more. 

Yukio drew away a bit, keeping his hands on Byakuya’s sides, gently stroking the smooth skin as he took in the pleasured state he had already brought Byakuya to. He slid down the bed a bit and took both Byakuya’s pants and boxers in his hands, pulling them off when Byakuya lifted his hips to allow it. He had seen Byakuya’s body many times, but he still couldn’t help but stare, greedy emerald eyes tracing every inch of flawless skin. He stayed where he was, straddling Byakuya’s knees, and leaned down to kiss from his waist to his thigh, intentionally avoiding his already fully hard length. One hand gently ran down the outside of his hip and thigh, curving back slightly to feel his perfectly toned ass. He groaned quietly himself, absolutely loving how Byakuya’s body felt under his hands. His other hand came down from where it was resting on Byakuya’s side, shifting to the center of his body and stopping just above his straining cock. 

“Yukio, please… please touch me,” Byakuya begged. He didn’t want to ask anything of Yukio, but his slow, gentle attention was almost torturous with how good it felt. It was an odd combination, being so relaxed and so ridiculously aroused at the same time, but he had to admit he always enjoyed it. He was sure Yukio had heard him, but he didn’t respond immediately, instead moving his mouth from the center of his thigh, down to the inside, Byakuya unable to do anything but obey the silent request for him to part his legs slightly, as much as he could with Yukio straddling his knees. He shivered when Yukio lightly sucked the sensitive flesh between his legs, relieved when he kept that stimulation rather brief. But a broken groan was forced from his throat when Yukio’s hand moved down from his lower stomach to trace lightly over his cock, not pausing at all as it continued down to grasp firmly at his thigh, giving Yukio enough leverage to shift up and bring his mouth to the tip of Byakuya’s cock. 

The long, low moan he was rewarded with drove Yukio to take it into his mouth, only a small bit at first, swirling his tongue around the tip and humming at the satisfying taste. When the sounds coming from the man under him motivated him to continue, sinking down to take him in until the tip almost touched the back of his throat. He really _wanted_ Byakuya to use his mouth, but he wasn’t sure how comfortable he was with that, having never done so before, so he kept with his attention to his cock, running his tongue along the length and occasionally retreating enough to run it over the tip, which always caused it to twitch and drew a short verbal reaction from Byakuya. Perhaps he didn’t need Byakuya to fuck his mouth after all, if playing with the tip was going to elicit that kind of reaction. So he focused his attention there, staying at a level that made it easy for him to lavish it with his tongue, pulled only further into his own subspace with every twitch and moan that came from Byakuya. Yukio may have loved being filled, but he loved bringing others pleasure _more_. 

Byakuya was a mess of moans and broken words as Yukio gave such focused attention to the tip of his cock. And when Yukio brought his hand to wrap around and stimulate the rest that wasn’t in his mouth, Byakuya felt familiar, mind-numbing heat gathering within him, building until his breathing was labored and he was clutching at the blanket beneath him. “Y-Yukio - if you keep doing that - I’m going to come,” he warned. But Yukio only gave a small hum, the vibrations of his voice causing pleasure to shoot up Byakuya’s spine. He supposed Yukio did love being filled, no matter how it happened, and he was actually quite certain he would recover as long as he was given a moment before he began exploring Yukio. And he certainly wasn’t going to tell him to stop, if this was what he wanted.

So Byakuya relaxed into Yukio’s diligent attention, closing his eyes as he rested his head back on the pillow, allowing his reactions to flow freely from his mouth, not worried at all about anyone else in the room, knowing every one of them fully expected and enjoyed seeing the others in pleasure. It didn’t take terribly long, though, as Yukio settled into a pattern with his mouth and hand that had Byakuya’s climax quickly approaching. He was on the edge much sooner than he thought he would be. “Yukio, I’m close - going to come,” he warned, bringing his hand down to bury his fingers in Yukio’s hair, not pulling or pushing, but giving him some contact. He felt Yukio remove his hand, sinking further down onto him with his mouth, the sensation of him swallowing around him causing him to tense a bit, pulling him closer to release. As Yukio took him down to the hilt and swallowed again, Byakuya’s orgasm claimed him without warning, flooding him with warmth and relief as Yukio swallowed his release, his tight throat flexing around him and drawing out the subsequent shockwaves. As his body calmed, he felt Yukio withdraw just a bit, holding him in his mouth, keeping him warm, but not stimulating. 

“Good, Yukio. That felt so good,” Byakuya praised him gently, the hand in his fine blonde hair petting down it and eventually running down to stroke his jaw and cheek. “Such a sweet, perfect mouth, Yukio. You can release me now,” he added, guiding Yukio up to rest on his chest when he obeyed. “You’ll have to give me a moment before I get to you,” he whispered, bending to kiss the top of Yukio’s head. Byakuya took a deep breath, one hand running up and down Yukio’s back while the other ran gentle fingers through his hair.

Watching Yukio as he slowly unraveled Byakuya had to be one of the sexiest things Renji had ever seen. Yukio was so gentle but entirely attentive, learning instantly from Byakuya’s responses and taking what he already knew about him into account. Renji couldn’t resist moving a hand to pet Byakuya’s silken black hair as he held Yukio cuddled to his chest and recovered, murmuring, “So beautiful, Bya. You’re so lovely with him.” And it was true. Byakuya held no reaction back from Yukio - just as Toshiro had asked of him - and watching him be driven into such open pleasure was a sight Renji knew he’d never forget, one he definitely wanted to see again. And from the content, accomplished look on Yukio’s face, the small submissive would gladly repeat the experience.

“Wonderful, love,” Toshiro said softly, cupping his cheek and allowing his thumb to lightly caress his soft skin. “It’s so clear how much you want to pleasure Byakuya, and you do it so well. Beautiful,” Toshiro murmured, his thumb gently brushing across his lips and smiling as Yukio pressed a kiss against it. He had known what Yukio had wanted Byakuya to do, to use his mouth as himself and Renji would have, but he had instantly realized that Byakuya may not be comfortable doing so and instead found a highly pleasurable alternative for them both. He really did amaze him sometimes, how perceptive and empathetic he was when he was focused on pleasing his partner. 

Byakuya lay there, taking in Renji’s words and listening and watching as Toshiro spoke to Yukio. Confident that he was fully recovered, his heart calmed and his breathing slowed, he tightened one arm around Yukio and shifted to turn over, gently placing him on the bed under him. “Get comfortable, however you’d like to,” Byakuya told him. Yukio only shifted a bit, straightening himself and relaxing into the pillow and blanket. “Good. Are you ready?” Byakuya asked, bringing about a small nod from Yukio. 

Byakuya smiled, bringing a hand to Yukio’s side and feeling his way down to his waist. His build was lean, but unexpectedly strong, the muscles beneath his skin evident when they flexed under his hand. He couldn’t help but be gentle with Yukio, though he knew the smaller man enjoyed being handled roughly. He sympathized with Toshiro in the thought that he just couldn’t bear to think he may be hurting him. Byakuya lowered himself down to press his lips to Yukio’s forehead, bringing his hand up to brush his hair out of the way as he trailed kisses around his face to his cheek, slowly making his way to the space below his jawbone near his ear. He felt a bit guilty exploiting a weakness Yukio had never intended to share, but that feeling disappeared completely when Yukio moaned heavily in his ear, melting into the attention. Byakuya focused there for a moment, lightly licking and sucking the skin until Yukio was reduced to panting lightly and groaning with every other breath. Such a strong reaction had Byakuya quickly becoming aroused again, the break in between giving him ample time for his body to respond properly. He knew it would - Yukio was ridiculously sexy and never held back his reactions.

From there, Byakuya sat up a bit to run both hands down Yukio’s sides, taking the waistband of his pants and slowly pulling them off, completely exposing him. Byakuya’s hands followed the path of his eyes, down Yukio’s body to grasp at narrow hips. “You’re so beautiful, Yukio,” he breathed. He took a bit more time, tracing every toned inch of Yukio’s body with his hands, noting a few sensitive spots as he ghosted over them. He didn’t want to cause Yukio too much discomfort, though, since he wasn’t using a cock ring, so he only paid a small amount of attention to his hard length, echoing Yukio’s groan when he ran his hand over it and it further hardened under his touch. 

Byakuya already knew what he wanted to do, both for Yukio’s pleasure and his own, and even thinking it caused heat to gather in his core again, driving his arousal higher. He brought a hand to Yukio’s cheek, pausing for a moment to run his fingers over the sensitive spot at his jaw again, exhaling sharply when Yukio moaned. His responses were absolutely intoxicating. Instead of focusing there, though, he brought his fingers to Yukio’s lips, shuddering when Yukio obediently parted them without a word of direction. “Such a good boy, Yukio,” Byakuya praised as Yukio took his fingers into his mouth. He gave a low moan as Yukio wet his fingers thoroughly. “Love your mouth, Yukio. So good,” he said quietly. He swore Yukio could do this for hours, but watching him do so was getting Byakuya painfully hard, so he slowly withdrew, giving Yukio time to realize what he was doing. It was clear by Yukio’s actions and the glassiness of his eyes that he was deep in subspace, completely at Byakuya’s whims and doing what he could to bring him pleasure.

Byakuya knew Yukio didn’t need much prep, if any at all, really, after being taken twice already that day, but he diligently did so anyway, nudging his legs apart and bringing his fingers down to press one inside, quickly adding another when he realized just how loose his body already was. He knew Yukio preferred a toy for this, but he seemed to be enjoying the feel of his fingers anyway, his hips tense as he tried not to press back into them. Byakuya completed the process with three fingers rather easily, convinced that he was very much ready to receive him. He withdrew his fingers, causing a whine to issue from Yukio’s mouth at the loss. “Don’t worry, Yukio, I’m going to fill you,” Byakuya assured him. He settled between Yukio’s legs, positioning himself before slowly pressing into Yukio’s small, tight body.

Yukio gave a long, low groan as his body was breached, absolutely loving the feeling of being so thoroughly filled. He relaxed instantly, allowing and accepting Byakuya into him. As much as he wanted to beg for more, he remained quiet except for the erotic, broken sounds spilling from his mouth in response to Byakuya sinking further into him. 

Byakuya continued, sharpening his movements as he gave short thrusts to ease into Yukio’s body. He wasn’t being rough, exactly, just quick, knowing that Yukio was willingly and easily taking him in. It didn’t take long for him to be fully sheathed, both of them giving identical groans of pleasure as he did. “Shit, Yukio, you feel so good,” Byakuya growled. He understood now why Renji enjoyed him so much. His body was tight, but still so receptive, fully yielding to the intrusion and welcoming it. Byakuya began a pattern of deep, fast thrusting, only bringing more reactions from Yukio as he clutched the blanket and threw his head back in obvious pleasure.

Byakuya felt his second climax approaching, driven to such heights by the slick, warm tightness around his cock, still thoroughly lubricated by his and Renji’s release earlier in the day. Just _thinking_ such things made Byakuya groan, falling to support himself on one hand, the other grasping Yukio’s hip. A quick decision had him shifting his hand from Yukio’s hip to his cock, pumping his hard length in time with his thrusts. 

“Byakuya, please - please…” Yukio begged. He didn’t want to come without Byakuya’s knowledge and approval, but the deep, hard motion inside him combined with the firm hand around his cock had him on the edge within seconds. 

“You can come, Yukio. Need to - feel you come - around my cock,” Byakuya insisted, continuing his actions and watching as Yukio became even more desperate with his reactions, whining and moaning until he finally came undone. Byakuya wasn’t far behind as Yukio’s body clenched almost painfully around him, and he barely had the mind to keep pumping his hand through the aftershocks when pleasure all but blinded him, pulling him into an intense orgasm. He eased up the pressure as he felt Yukio’s body calming, and thrusted a few more times, working himself through his own final spasms before slowly coming to a stop. 

He lowered himself down to cover Yukio’s body with his own, nuzzling into his hair as he worked to control his breathing. “You’re so perfect, Yukio. So good for me, make me feel so good,” he murmured into his hair, pressing a kiss to it.

Both Renji and Toshiro were affected by watching their partners together but neither really felt inclined to do anything about their own arousal. They both had a silent agreement between them that this was for Byakuya and Yukio, for them to become even more familiar and closer to one another. As both submissive calmed, Renji asked Toshiro, "You always take Yukio to the shower to clean him after you do nearly anything with him, right?" 

"Yes," Toshiro answered, "It's part of Yukio’s aftercare. He doesn't mind how dirty or sweaty he gets as long as he's cleaned up afterwards. And doing so just makes him feel more loved and cared for, so I always do so." Toshiro had a feeling though that he understood what Renji was really asking and he smiled, lightly touching Yukio's cheek to gain his attention, knowing he was subspacing but that his master’s words would always reach him. "I'm here, love. You've done so perfectly. Would you like Byakuya to clean you in the shower? I would be here with Renji on the bed, waiting for you to return to me. Otherwise I'll take you myself but I think Byakuya would like to stay with you and care for you more. Wouldn't you, Byakuya?" That answer was clear in every word Byakuya said to him, in his every action, but it would only benefit Yukio to hear it from Byakuya himself. 

Byakuya shifted to look up at Toshiro, giving him a grateful smile before kissing Yukio’s cheek. “I would love to take care of you, Yukio, if you’ll allow me,” he said quietly. 

Yukio turned to look up to Byakuya, nodding before saying, “I would like that, Byakuya. Thank you, master.” He turned back to his master, reaching in for a kiss but laughing lightly as he was rather pinned by Byakuya’s arms on either side of him and his body gently resting on top of him.

Toshiro chuckled, bending down to kiss him himself, and couldn't help but groan as Yukio instantly parted his lips for him, tasting Byakuya within his mouth. He sought out a bit more of the taste with his tongue, Yukio melting even more at his naturally dominating kiss while being pinned by Byakuya at the same time. Toshiro had to force himself to withdraw, smiling at Yukio’s now completely glazed over eyes. He spoke quietly to Byakuya as he hovered near his ear, "He'll do as you say like this, without any real thought - if you want him to stand, keep his own balance, or move a certain way, just tell him clearly to do so. He may come out of it while he's with you but he knows you have him and you'll return him to me, so I'm not worried about him dropping if I'm not there when he does. He trusts you completely, Byakuya. And so do I." Toshiro kissed Byakuya's cheek as he withdrew, teal eyes watching the pair warmly. 

Byakuya returned his attention to Yukio, running his hand through his hair before saying gently, “Yukio, I’m going to pull out of you now, and then I want you to wrap your arms and legs around me, alright?” 

“Yes,” Yukio replied, though the word was almost as quiet as his breathing. Byakuya smiled and slowly disconnected their bodies, a bit shocked when Yukio instantly hooked his legs around his waist and clung to his neck. He honestly wasn’t accustomed to being in such control of someone else, but with Yukio, it came quite naturally, especially in this non-sexual context. Byakuya leaned up, supporting Yukio’s back as he did, and slid across the bed when Toshiro moved to accommodate them. Once he was standing, Byakuya locked his arms firmly under Yukio’s hips, supporting him as he took him to the bathroom. He kept him that way as he looked over the unfamiliar room, actually impressed but not surprised that it was so well designed. 

Byakuya walked to the shower, which with a glance he realized had to practically be built for Yukio. There was the standard showerhead at the front, but there was also a bench built into the back wall with a large rainfall-style showerhead above it. Obviously Toshiro had thought this through, devising a way to do this with Yukio and not require his precious submissive to have to do much. Byakuya stood by the door after reaching in to turn the water on, shifting Yukio to hold him with only one arm while the other hand stroked his back. After a moment, he checked the temperature of the water and adjusted it to a comfortable level, carefully stepping in and standing under the flow of the water with Yukio still in his arms. 

He stood there for what felt like several minutes, letting the water flow down Yukio’s back and wet his hair. The man was so lax in his arms, and the water between them was beginning to make it difficult to hold him, so Byakuya took him to the bench, lowering him to sit down. “You can let go now, Yukio,” he told him quietly. Yukio did as he was told, relaxing into the bench. Byakuya kept his hand on him as he turned the knob to turn on the showerhead above Yukio’s head, and then ran his hands over every inch of his skin to be sure it was thoroughly wet before turning it off again. He watched Yukio intently the entire time, realizing just how deep he still was in subspace even as he let him go from being carried. Glassy emerald eyes followed his movements, but really he was completely relaxed. Byakuya reached for the soap that was at the end of the bench near the wall, lathering it into a loofa and beginning the process of thoroughly washing Yukio’s body. 

“You’re so perfect, Yukio. You’ve done so well all day, working so diligently and playing with me and Renji. I love you so much, Yukio. Your happiness means the world to me, and taking care of you like this feels so good to me. Thank you, so much, for trusting me and letting me do this,” Byakuya let his thoughts flow in gentle words as he cleaned Yukio, never letting his hands leave him. After a while, because Byakuya really didn’t want to stop even after he was sure Yukio was clean, Yukio’s eyes slid shut, and Byakuya swore he was going to fall asleep. He smiled, leaning up to kiss Yukio’s forehead to keep him at least somewhat aware. “I need to turn the water back on to rinse you, and then I’ll need to wash your hair. Stay with me until I’m done, sweet Yukio,” he told him. Yukio nodded, opening his eyes again and allowing Byakuya to do as he needed. 

Byakuya wanted to linger on the process, absolutely loving how Yukio was responding to him, but he knew he was exhausted, so he didn’t take more than the necessary time to wash his hair, having him stand just long enough to be sure that he was rinsed well before quickly rinsing himself off and turning off the water. He picked Yukio up long enough to sit him down on the edge of the tub, not far from the shower, and quickly dried himself before wrapping a fresh towel around Yukio, drying him off as well and then scooping him up into a bridal carry with the towel still wrapped around him, taking him back out into the bedroom to get dressed for bed.

Toshiro easily accepted Yukio upon his lap, leaned against his chest as he sat on the side of the bed while Byakuya helped to redress him. He placed gentle kisses along his upturned face, lightly kissing his lips several times, loving how Yukio released a small contented sound each time he did so, Toshiro being the only one allowed such contact with him. "Love you," Toshiro whispered, several times against his skin and lips. 

Byakuya redressed as well, Renji pulling him to his side as he slid beneath the covers. Byakuya automatically moved to turn into him but Renji smiled, pressing against his shoulder lightly to keep him on his back and instead turning his own body to wrap around him, quietly saying, "There's no way Yukio isn't going to want to be cuddled into you after you took such thoroughly good care of him. And his weight is actually pretty comforting, he's so slight."

Hearing the comment, Toshiro laughed lightly, "You're not wrong, Renji," amused as Yukio had shifted his face slightly so that he could follow Byakuya, tracking where he went with still mostly glassy emerald eyes. He slid them both under the blankets, smiling as Yukio moved to rest his cheek against Byakuya’s chest, whining slightly at feeling fabric instead of skin. Toshiro curled around him, Yukio’s back flush with his front, saying softly to Byakuya, "He wants to feel your skin against his face, to be able to kiss your chest."

Byakuya sat up a bit as soon as Toshiro had temporarily reclaimed Yukio, knowing well what he wanted and actually questioning himself on why he had bothered to put a shirt on at all other than habit. Renji was right - he should have expected Yukio to need him. With his shirt tossed aside, he settled back onto the bed, pulling Yukio to him as Toshiro allowed him. He smiled when Yukio found his natural place against his chest, but chuckled lightly when he continued to try to press into him, hooking his leg over Byakuya’s. He read the action, knowing how he usually slept with Toshiro and actually quite flattered that he would want to do the same with him. So he pulled him up onto him, letting his weight rest on top of him. “Love you, Yukio,” he murmured, tilting his head down to kiss Yukio’s hair.

Yukio sighed contentedly, completely comfortable against Byakuya. He turned his head to kiss the skin under his cheek, whispering, “Love you, Byakuya.” 

Byakuya ran his hands along Yukio’s back, one hand coming up to pet his hair after a moment. He felt Yukio melt against him and gave a pleased sigh of his own. He was absolutely baffled that Yukio trusted him so thoroughly, but he had to admit that he _wanted_ to care for him this way, do anything he could to make him feel loved. 

Renji and Toshiro turned into Byakuya on either side, Renji kissing his cheek as Toshiro nuzzled into Byakuya's neck, an arm wrapped around both him and his Yukio. "Thank you, Byakuya," Toshiro murmured, kissing the skin below his lips. "Thank you so much for taking care of both of us today. For the way you always do. I love you, so, so much. I'm just so relieved we have you."

Byakuya turned to kiss Toshiro’s forehead, smiling with more peace in his eyes than he had likely ever had in his life. He was surrounded by all the people he loved, and it was the most satisfying thing he had ever experienced. “I’ve enjoyed taking care of both of you. I love you both, so much. Love you, Toshiro. I’ll be happy to take care of you, anytime you need me. I wasn’t lying about that,” Byakuya replied, “Because I know you’d do the same for me, and I trust all three of you with every single bit of myself. I’ve given to people who have done nothing but take from me, and that drained me for years. And then I found Renji, and you and Yukio, and I’m _happy_ to give myself to you, in any capacity I can, because I know you won’t hurt me that way and leave me empty.”

Toshiro looked up, his soft teal eyes locking with steel gray, “I literally could never have hurt you, Byakuya. I can’t understand how someone could. Even before we’d even really spoken to one another, do you think I didn’t realize that you always sat near me? I never knew what to say… I was terrible at anything close to small talk. You were also completely gorgeous and I developed a pretty deep crush, which didn’t help my being able to talk to you. Of course I noticed you - and I appreciated you continuing to do so, even into the following semesters. It wasn’t until you asked for my help in a course that I felt like I had a good enough _reason_ to talk to you. That I had _anything_ to offer you. But even before then, you were always there, and you were the only constant person in my life that treated me like an equal peer and not like a child. No, Byakuya, I could never hurt you. Especially not now, but even before - it would have really torn me apart if I thought I ever hurt you.”

Byakuya’s smile never did falter as Toshiro spoke, and he leaned in again to kiss his cheek. “I’m glad, Toshiro. I really am glad I’ve always had you in my life, even if I didn’t realize how much I really meant to you. But I feel it in everything we do together now. I know you care for me, and I’m deeply grateful that you do. Between the three of you, I’ve never been happier in my life,” he said, leaning to nuzzle his nose into Toshiro’s cheek. 

“It’s the same for me, I know I’ve never been happier,” Renji murmured. “I still can’t believe everything worked out this way, that you both actually knew each other from the start. I know that helped a lot with Bya being comfortable with you, Toshiro, and you were warmer towards him than I had seen you be with anyone other than Yukio. I wasn’t worried about Bya and Yukio at all - Yukio is impossible to not warm up to if you’re willing to accept his lifestyle and I knew Bya wouldn’t be anything other than perfectly polite. I thought you two would be a bit reserved towards each other but could become friendly overtime. I don’t think I’ve ever been more happy to have been wrong about that in my life. We’re even having our weddings _together,_ and I love that. You really are family, Toshiro, you and Yukio both. And I love you.” Renji smiled, kissing Yukio’s fine blonde hair and grasping Toshiro’s hand upon the small submissive’s back. 

Toshiro squeezed his hand, nuzzling back into Byakuya’s neck, murmuring, “You too Renji. You already know I owe you almost everything. And you’re right, had your partner not been Byakuya, I would likely have been as distant as you thought. You’ve both changed so much in me, my allowing Shuhei and Tensa so close, so quickly, is likely the best indication of that. Love you.”

Byakuya tightened his arms around Yukio, turning a bit to look at Renji. Renji was the reason for _all_ of this. Byakuya had known that for over a year - probably more if he thought back and actually reminded himself how much Renji had been there for him. He was his best friend for so many years, always supporting him and doing what was best for him, regardless of whether or not it directly benefited him. He was the first person to convince Byakuya that his happiness actually mattered, that _he_ mattered at all, really. He truly did owe him his entire life, and he was so glad he was actually going to _give_ him his life, in a way that the entire world would see and know. “I love you, Renji. More than I’ve ever loved anyone in my entire life, and I’m so glad I get to be with you forever,” Byakuya said, his expression softening impossibly more as he met his fiance’s eyes. 

Renji leaned slightly so that he could kiss him, slow and deep, knowing that he would never get tired of doing so. He gently pulled away and settled back against his side, looking deep into gorgeous soft gray eyes, smiling as he promised. 

Again.

“Forever and a day.”


	19. I won't fear...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used:  
> "Kiss From a Rose" by Seal  
> "Stellar" by Disco Killerz and Liquid Todd

The church wasn’t large. And very few people were in attendance as witnesses. But the people that _were_ there were the only ones that really mattered anyway and it was expected, considering who was involved.

Renji hadn’t wanted anyone there that didn’t personally know them, people they could trust. Not only for his own sake - because as used to the press as Byakuya was, _he_ didn’t want to put up with them, especially during something so personal and frankly none of their business - but for Yukio’s. Byakuya and Toshiro had become even _more_ protective of Yukio than Renji always had been, a fact that only made him smile. Yukio was overjoyed about marrying his master and not one of the other three wanted to risk someone making an insensitive remark that could affect that happiness today. 

So as Renji looked out at the benches, his eyes found Rukia with her girlfriend, Orihime, and Yoruichi on her other side, waving at him with an excited grin as he caught her eye. He nodded to them, his eyes falling on Shuhei and Tensa next. They were seated together and Renji smiled seeing Shuhei resting his head on Tensa’s shoulder, lightly dozing off as they waited. It really was early in the day for him, and he’d been up for a couple hours already. But he had still come. Had insisted on it - said he was his best man, even if he wasn’t actually standing up at the altar with him after the decision to combine the weddings had been made. The pair had their rings, Shuhei holding Byakuya’s and Renji’s and Tensa holding Toshiro’s and Yukio’s. Yukio had pouted a bit at giving his up for even a few hours so that Toshiro could place it again on his finger during the ceremony, but both Byakuya and Yukio agreed that they only wanted the one ring, and their engagement rings would make perfect marriage bands. 

Other than the Minister herself, a very kind woman, Reverend Retsu Unohana, and her shy but sweet assistant, there wasn’t anyone else even in the building. And honestly, that was perfect. Renji shifted a bit, standing across from Toshiro as they waited. He felt a ridiculous amount of excitement, waiting for Byakuya and Yukio, but Toshiro seemed as serene and unaffected as always. 

“How are you _always_ so damn calm?” Renji asked, shifting his weight again.

Toshiro glanced over to him, a small smile pulling at his lips as he took in Renji’s nervous energy. “I meditate a lot,” Toshiro said with an even voice. “Maybe it would do you some good to try it.”

“I _have,_ honestly it just makes me _more_ restless. This is a ridiculous part of this tradition. We could all have just stood here together before the ceremony started…”

Toshiro shook his head, “Just have a bit more patience. There was no way Byakuya was going to refuse Yukio asking if he’d walk down the aisle with him - and you wouldn’t have wanted him to. Just breathe, Renji, it won’t be much longer.”

“Just… I don’t even know why I’m nervous, honestly. I just want to be married already.”

Toshiro actually did give him a full smile then, thinking of Yukio, “Me too. But anticipation only makes time move more slowly. We only have ten more minutes until the official start time of the ceremony and everyone is already here. So just _breathe.”_

Renji closed his eyes, tried to do what Toshiro was suggesting, but he knew it was a lost cause. He couldn’t help being excited, anticipating finally being _married_ to his Bya. He looked longingly back down the aisle. Ten minutes. He just had to survive another ten minutes without him. 

Then they’d be together the rest of their lives.

* * *

Byakuya sighed as he watched Yukio continue to pace the small room they had been given to make sure they were ready. Of course, they hadn’t needed much preparation, but Yukio had untied and retied his tie probably once every five minutes, not saying a word but obviously anxious. Byakuya honestly wasn’t worried at all, but he wasn’t entirely sure how to calm Yukio in this situation. There wasn’t anything at all to distract him with, nothing in the room except a full-length mirror and a conference room table with chairs around it. But he was growing more concerned that if he didn’t ground him soon, Yukio would be anxious all the way down the aisle, and he didn’t want Toshiro seeing him that way. A glance at the clock on the wall told him he had ten minutes.

So, he went to the table and turned one of the chairs around, taking off his suit jacket and tossing it on the table before sitting down. He saw Yukio halt his pacing to watch him and gave him a smile. “Come here, Yukio,” Byakuya beckoned. 

Yukio sighed and obeyed, perching tensely on Byakuya’s legs when he opened his arms for him. He yelped a bit in surprise when Byakuya pulled him closer, almost causing him to lose his balance.

“You’re so tense, Yukio,” Byakuya spoke into Yukio’s hair, immensely concerned with just how anxious the smaller man was. He had never seen him quite this worried about anything. “What’s wrong? You know you can talk to me,” he murmured, running his hand up and down Yukio’s back. 

Yukio tried to calm himself, but it was difficult. So many things could go wrong today, no matter how much preparation they had done and how sure they were that everything was perfect. “What if I do something wrong?” he muttered.

Byakuya chuckled. “Yukio, there is no way in the world _you_ could ever do anything wrong today. You’re the one that’s made sure this day is perfect for all of us, and you’ve done a fantastic job with it all. We’re all so proud of you, and I know Toshiro can’t wait to call you his husband,” he assured him. He held him a bit tighter, kissing the top of his head. 

Yukio calmed a bit at Byakuya’s reassurance, and his mind began to accept it as true. Byakuya had never given him empty words. He really never gave _anyone_ empty words. He was always completely honest. “Thank you, Byakuya. I’m glad I’m walking down the aisle with you,” he murmured into Byakuya’s chest. He took a slow, deep breath and relaxed into Byakuya’s hold, his mind finally emptying of all of the undue stressors. He was supposed to be happy today, and as soon as he walked out of that room, he was determined to leave his worry behind. 

“I’m glad we’re walking down the aisle together, too. Now, it’ll only be a few more minutes, so we should make sure we’re ready. Don’t you dare touch your tie again. It’s finally perfect,” he teased as Yukio stood from his lap. Yukio giggled, still going to the mirror to straighten his jacket and smooth the collar of his shirt. 

Byakuya watched him, encouraged by the determination that had returned to his eyes. He knew Yukio would never want to disappoint his master by appearing at all disconcerted on such a joyous occasion. Really, watching and comforting Yukio had kept Byakuya out of his own mind, but as he took his turn in front of the mirror, running his fingers through his hair and brushing a bit of fuzz off of the lapel of his jacket, he had to take a deep breath himself to keep his heart from beginning to pound. 

With another glance at the clock, he turned back to Yukio, who was already waiting near the door, a bright smile now on his face. Byakuya couldn’t help but return the expression, going to him and offering his arm. When Yukio wrapped his hand loosely around the crook of his elbow, Byakuya patted his hand. “This is going to be the best day of your life,” he said quietly, leaning to kiss the top of Yukio’s head. 

“It’s going to be the best day of all of our lives,” Yukio corrected, reaching up to kiss Byakuya’s cheek. Byakuya nodded, taking another calming breath before escorting Yukio from the room. Down a short hall, they approached the double doors that led into the ceremony space - really just a large, open room decorated for the occasion. When they entered, Byakuya couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering for a moment first. The room was decorated very tastefully, minimal accents - small arrangements of bright pink cherry blossoms and yellow daffodils affixed to the ends of the benches - creating a flow through the room from the door they entered from to the front where Renji and Toshiro waited. 

Byakuya gave Renji a calm smile, his eyes sweeping over the well-fitting suit he wore, though he had refused to wear a tie, leaving his jacket open and the top two buttons of his shirt unbuttoned. It was really a useless battle to fight, so Byakuya hadn’t bothered trying to convince him to do otherwise. It was very much more _him,_ though, leaving the suit less polished, and Byakuya found it impossibly endearing. His attention was distracted for a moment, though, when he heard Yukio actually giggle, and he almost laughed himself when he saw just how giddy the smaller man was now.

Yukio honestly couldn’t help himself. His master was waiting for him, dressed impeccably well in a fitted suit that accented his slim profile, his jacket buttoned to only better bring attention to his attractive silhouette. Yukio’s eyes were drawn to the one element of color his master had chosen to wear - a stunningly bright teal tie that matched the striking color of his eyes. Yukio had helped him pick it out, and his favorite part of it was the subtle geometric pattern that resembled the shape of snowflakes.

Toshiro couldn’t help the fond smile that settled upon his face as soon as his Yukio came into view, Byakuya guiding him down the aisle. He honestly couldn’t take his eyes off of him, no matter how gorgeous he’d always found Byakuya to be. Yukio had been insistent that neither he nor Renji see him or Byakuya dressed in the clothes they would be wearing today until this moment and Toshiro had accepted easily enough, though he had found the idea rather silly.

He thought now, though, that _this_ tradition he could fully understand.

Yukio never wore a full suit - Toshiro was certain he’d never seen him in one before - and the effect now was stunning. The entire suit was a sleek black, save for bright emerald cufflinks that caught the eye at his slight wrists and a western bow tie the same exact shade and color of his bright emerald eyes. He was simultaneously the most sexy and adorable man he’d ever seen. And then he actually giggled and Toshiro’s eyes became even softer. He was so lovely, and so incredibly happy. Toshiro was so relieved he had finally obtained enough courage to ask for his hand because seeing him like this was worth any potential fallout. None of that mattered - only his Yukio did, and he’d do anything to keep that sweet smile on his beautiful face.

Renji was of a similar mind, unable to look away from Byakuya as he walked with Yukio, guiding him towards them. He’d seen Byakuya in a suit many times but for some reason, this was just _different._ Byakuya had never worn a suit _for him,_ only for work, and he couldn’t help but smile at the thought. Byakuya was stunningly beautiful all the time, Renji never cared what he wore. He loved that Byakuya was comfortable enough with him to simply wear whatever he wanted to when they were together. He noted with fond amusement that Byakuya’s suit actually matched his own - except he had diamond cufflinks and a sharp gunmetal grey and black tie, his shirt entirely buttoned along with his coat, his appearance pristine. He found the thought that they matched so well, except Byakuya’s appearance being far more _clean,_ to be entirely and completely endearing. 

When the pair reached them, both Renji and Toshiro offered their arms to their respective partners, neither able to look away from their soon to be husband.

As soon as Byakuya and Yukio were settled, standing in front of their fiances on either side of the Minister, their backs to one another, the introductory statement began, which really neither of them was listening to. They were both completely focused on the men before them.

Byakuya actually wished he could talk to Renji, as restless as he seemed. But he only squeezed his hand, hoping he understood the sentiment. He would have never predicted that _Renji_ would be nervous, but he supposed it was a combination of many other emotions floating in his eyes as well. There was a bit of anxiety, but much more pure joy and anticipation. He brought a hand up to briefly cup Renji’s cheek, softly mouthing the words, _Love you,_ before bringing his hand back down. 

Renji grinned, mouthing back, _Love you,_ in return. He took a deep breath, allowing Byakuya's touch to steady and ground him. He was still impossibly excited but he instantly felt a rush of calm as he leaned into his touch, turning his head to kiss his palm. 

Yukio couldn’t keep the ridiculous grin off his face as he looked up at his master. He tried not to fidget, standing as still as possible under the circumstances. Byakuya had helped ground him a bit, but this emotional high was still a bit overwhelming for him. He did all he could, tightening his hold on his master’s hands and running his thumbs over them in a repetitive motion that somewhat calmed him. At this point, now that the ceremony had begun, it was pure joy that kept him restless, but he wished he could step into his master’s arms and be held - that was really the only way he felt he would be able to make it through this without squirming the entire time.

Toshiro honestly didn't care all that much about how you were _supposed_ to stand during this and he could always tell when his Yukio needed him. Renji and Byakuya were exchanging vows first anyway. He raised Yukio’s hands so that they were resting against his chest before bringing one hand to thread his fingers into his soft blonde hair. Holding the back of his head, Toshiro guided him to also rest his head against his chest, between his hands, taking a single step forward as he did so and wrapping his other arm around his lower back, loosely holding him. He met Renji’s eyes for a moment over Yukio’s head and the other flashed him a grin, Toshiro returning the gesture with a calm smile. 

Byakuya was snapped back into awareness when he heard the Minister’s soft voice say, “You may now share your vows.” His eyes went up to Renji, who was to recite his first. He had been a bit resistant to write his own vows, saying that he shared his thoughts with Byakuya often enough, he didn’t see the point of writing them down and saying them again. Byakuya knew he was just nervous, and it had actually surprised him just how much Renji had expressed subtle anxiety over this particular day, no matter how excited he was about it. It was a bit amusing, someone usually so confident being so unnerved by a ceremony. He squeezed Renji’s hands again, smiling at him and trying to nonverbally remind him to focus only on him. No one else in the room mattered right now.

Renji returned the squeeze of his hands and his smile as he said, "From the moment I saw you, I needed to know who you were. You were the most beautiful man I had ever seen and I was determined to meet you. I couldn't even wait for us to run into each other again - I came to you. I knocked on your door and I was right. You were the most beautiful man I'd ever seen, but you were also so reserved, so guarded, so _lonely,_ I didn't even think about trying to pursue your affections. I made it my goal to simply be your friend, to be someone you could always rely on and trust. To take care of you, however you would let me. That has never changed. I still vow to be that friend to you, and so much more. I'll take care of every part of you, be with you through every moment in our lives, to _never_ leave you, Bya. I love you. Forever and a day."

Byakuya listened and took to heart every word. None of it was anything he hadn’t heard before, but today… it was special to hear it again. To know that, even with how their relationship had progressed, Renji never lost sight of how it all began. And neither had Byakuya.

“Renji, the first day you came to my door, I was already convinced I wasn’t going to like you. I thought you would be like every other man who had ever pursued me. And then you didn’t pursue me at all. You were just _there for me._ For so many miserable years. I never would have asked anyone to do what you did for me. You were my friend, my confidant, my therapist, the person I could vent to, yell at, and cry in front of… I didn’t make things easy for you, but still you never left. It took me too long to realize that, but when I did, I realized I never wanted to let you go. You’ve helped me through _everything_ for so long, all I can do is commit my life to you in return. I vow to continue to let you take care of me in every single way, just like you always have, forever and a day. I love you so much, Renji.”

Toshiro kissed the top of Yukio's soft golden hair before placing two fingers below his chin, directing those beautiful emerald eyes to look into his own. "My beautiful, adorable, sexy, sweet, wonderful Yukio. I knew the minute we met that all I wanted to do, the rest of my life, was love you and provide for you everything you could ever need. You give me so much - more than I could possibly say - by giving me all of yourself, allowing me and trusting me to take care of you. With you I'm able to focus, to keep better control over _myself_ and my own thoughts - simply because you need me to. You make me so much better. I adore each and every thing about you, love. I always want to be your master, for you to be mine - to _belong_ to me, in every way a person can. Just as my heart completely belongs to you, love. I vow that I'll always take care of you and you'll _always_ be my Yukio."

Yukio had to shake his head to dismiss the tears that had gathered in his eyes, because he knew better than to wipe them on his sleeve. He took a moment, still leaned into his master’s chest, to regather his thoughts and recite what he had been practicing. It had to be perfect, because that was exactly what his master deserved. 

“Master… just what I call you says _everything_ that any other words could never express. I was lost, before I met you. I felt like I didn’t have a purpose, that my life wasn’t complete, because it seemed like no one would ever be able to be what I needed them to be. I had resigned myself to living half a life, being complacent with things that were _almost_ good enough. At least, I thought they were. But nothing and no one compares to what you are to me, master, and I never could have imagined how thoroughly I would fall in love with you. You care for me so well, in ways I never could have guessed I needed, and you just keep amazing me every day. You saved me, helped me be who I am and not what others might think I should be, brought me out of every dark corner I had created to protect myself. Now, I don’t have to protect myself… because I trust you to always protect me. You have _always_ accepted and defended _all_ of me, and I could never tell you how much that means to me. I love you so much, more than words could ever express, master. I vow to always be _yours,_ and let you provide for me as I do what I can to provide for you. You’ll _always_ be my master.” 

There was a short pause, during which Byakuya glanced back to smile at Toshiro and Yukio. He was always completely amazed at their relationship, and how well matched they were. He turned back to Renji, though, when the next segment of the ceremony began. 

The Minister stepped over a bit to stand directly beside Renji and Byakuya. “Do you, Renji, take Byakuya to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Retsu recited, her gentle voice traced with the smile that curved her lips. 

"I do," Renji said with complete certainty. This was the part he was most excited for, that he was least anxious about. Not because the words were easy, but because he'd never been more certain of the answer to a question. 

“And do you, Byakuya, take Renji to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do,” Byakuya said, not being able to keep the bright smile from his face. He could practically _feel_ Renji’s excitement through his hands, which were still tightly holding his. 

Retsu smiled calmly at each of them before moving the few steps to stand next to Toshiro and Yukio, not at all perturbed by the way Yukio was so securely wrapped in Toshiro’s arms. “Do you, Toshiro, take Yukio to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

"I do," Toshiro said softly, really only talking to his Yukio. He was his entire world, at the center of his complete focus. He smiled softly in encouragement, teal eyes still locked with beautiful emerald green, knowing Yukio would be asked next. Toshiro was overwhelmingly proud of him for finding his voice again, for how openly he spoke during his vows. 

“And do you, Yukio, take Toshiro to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do,” Yukio responded at once, not taking his focus away from his master for even a moment. Being _married_ to his master was more than he could have ever asked for, and he was grateful for every single moment they had already had together. This was just another thing his master had surprised him with, and nothing his master ever did was anything less than perfect. 

“The couples have asked Shuhei and Tensa to hold the rings. If you could both come forward at this time,” Retsu requested formally.

There was another short moment of silence as Shuhei and Tensa came to the front, Shuhei going to Renji and Byakuya and Tensa standing before Toshiro and Yukio. 

Shuhei handed Byakuya Renji’s ring before giving Byakuya’s to Renji, wrapping his hand around Renji’s for a moment and giving him a wide grin. “I’m really happy for you, Renji,” he said quietly.

Renji returned his grin, answering equally as quiet, "I've never been happier." He accepted the ring and focused back on his soon to be husband, his expression softening into a warm, bright smile. 

Tensa quietly gave Toshiro Yukio’s ring, smiling fondly as he saw the bright emerald eyes track the simple golden band. He took Yukio’s right hand from where it was still resting against Toshiro’s chest, placing Toshiro’s ring in his palm as he said softly, "You'll get yours back soon, Yukio. You're doing so well," he praised with a gentle smile. 

Retsu watched and waited as Shuhei and Tensa returned to their seats, and then, having returned to stand between the two couples, instructed, “Renji and Toshiro, please take your partner’s hand. As you place the ring on their finger, repeat the words ‘with this ring, I give you my heart’.”

Renji brought up Byakuya's left hand, holding it with his own and positioning his right hand to slide the ring onto his left ring finger. His dark eyes glanced briefly to see Toshiro look up after stepping back just enough to similarly take Yukio’s hand. He nodded to him, focusing back on his Bya, and as he said the words he heard Toshiro’s soft and sure voice say it with him, "With this ring, I give you my heart." Sliding the ring onto Byakuya's finger gave him an immense feeling of relief, that he _really_ was his now, in the most recognized way a person could be. 

As Toshiro said the words with Renji, his voice remained just as quiet as before, still only speaking to his Yukio. He was so very happy, emerald eyes shining with happiness and grinning at the return of his precious ring that he'd loved from the moment Toshiro had first given it to him. Toshiro couldn't help but lean forward and kiss the top of the soft golden hair before withdrawing again. Everything about his love was impossibly endearing to him. 

“Now, Byakuya and Yukio, please take your partner’s hand. As you place the ring on their finger, repeat the same words, ‘with this ring, I give you my heart’.”

Byakuya took Renji’s left hand and looked back at Yukio, who was absolutely brimming with joy and excitement as he held Toshiro’s left hand before him. As they both turned back to their partners, they slid the rings onto their hands. Byakuya held Renji’s gaze, saying directly to him with more conviction than he had likely said anything in his life, “With this ring, I give you my heart.” He blinked away tears when he looked down at Renji’s hand, and he couldn’t stop himself from lifting it to his lips and kissing the ring on his finger.

Yukio was already nearly crying when he said the words in unison with Byakuya, twining his fingers with his master’s once the ring was placed. He didn’t say anything more than what was instructed, but he knew his master could read the emotion in his tear-filled emerald eyes. If he never said a word to him again, Yukio had faith that his master would always know what he was feeling and what he needed. 

“By the power vested in me, you are now lawfully married. You may now kiss your new husbands.”

"Finally," Renji said as he threaded his right hand to hold Byakuya by the back of his head, entwining their left hands together, and captured him in a kiss. He'd wanted to do this the second he saw him and waiting had felt like torture. His lips were firm against his but also tender. He didn't deepen the kiss, aware Byakuya may feel self conscious about something too sexual in front of his sister and childhood friend, but his feelings of desire and love were still entirely clear. 

Byakuya smiled into Renji’s lips, bringing his right hand up to the side of Renji’s neck and allowing him complete control over the kiss. He was actually grateful Renji had kept it rather tame, fully expecting to have his mouth thoroughly claimed after Renji had to wait to kiss him, which he knew was a unique kind of torture for him. Byakuya only relaxed more when the realization truly hit him. Renji was his _husband._ They were tied to each other in every conceivable way, and it felt fantastic.

Toshiro brought Yukio back into his arms, holding him close as he kissed him. His tongue barely touched Yukio’s lower lip and he instantly opened his mouth for him. He kissed him slowly and with complete gentleness, like he was the most precious thing in the world. Because he was. He carefully swept over every part of his mouth, claiming and assuring him that Toshiro didn't care who was watching, Yukio was _his._ His beautiful husband. 

Yukio completely melted into his master’s attention, reveling in every bit of abandon he was showing, no concern for anyone else in the room. It caused him to lightly whimper into the kiss, his heart completely overwhelmed with just how _good_ it felt for his master to be displaying their relationship this way, even among the few present. After all, they didn’t even know a few of them, and still his master didn’t care what they saw of the love and care he felt for his husband.

Renji pulled away first, grinning as he saw Toshiro gently claiming Yukio's mouth. He nodded towards them when a flash of confusion entered Byakuya's eyes. He was happy Toshiro had seemed to let go of concealing his relationship with Yukio, as much as he understood the reasons for originally doing so. Yukio deserved to be openly loved this way and he was so happy seeing his increased confidence that seemed to only steadily grow with Toshiro’s love and encouragement. 

Byakuya turned to watch them, smiling as he took in the pure contentment in Yukio’s obvious surrender. He then lifted Renji’s left hand, which was still intertwined with his, looking at their matching rings before bringing the back of Renji’s hand to his lips. “I keep thinking I could never be happier, and then you go and prove me wrong,” he murmured against Renji’s hand, slate gray eyes coming up to meet with dark brown.

Renji smiled, softly saying, "I know just what you mean, Bya - I constantly feel that way with you." He brought Byakuya's hand to his own lips, kissing the ring and squeezing lightly. 

Toshiro very gently broke the kiss, smiling at the complete contentment and happiness in Yukio’s slightly glassy emerald eyes. "So perfect, my Yukio," he whispered, his thumb gently rotating the ring upon Yukio's finger as he took Yukio’s left hand into his right, still holding him close. "I'm so proud of you, to have you be mine. My beautiful husband, love you."

“Love you, master,” Yukio replied, sighing in contentment and honestly forgetting about everyone else in the room. It happened often, when he was in his master’s arms. Nothing else really mattered, and it was the best feeling in the world.

* * *

“Renji! Congrats, man!” 

Renji looked over at the address and grinned at the spikey ginger-haired man that was waving at him with a large grin. 

“Ichigo! I haven’t seen you in ages! What are you doing here? How did you even know to come?” Renji asked over the music, leading Byakuya over to his old friend. 

“Shuhei tracked me down, told me I had to be social enough to at least come to your reception, if not the wedding.” Ichigo said, standing up from the table he was at as they approached, extending his hand out towards Byakuya, “And this ridiculously beautiful man must be your husband. Name’s Ichigo. Oh, and these are my partners, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra,” Ichigo introduced, nodding towards the other two men at the table.

“Yes, I’m Byakuya. It’s good to meet you, Ichigo,” Byakuya replied as he shook his hand. But when his eyes wandered over to the other two, he really couldn’t help but stare. The three of them couldn’t be more different from one another. Between their vastly varying hair colors and the fact that just their _expressions_ told of their contrasting personalities, Byakuya really wondered how they were so compatible. 

“Fuck he’s pretty,” Grimmjow stated bluntly, staring at Byakuya. Ichigo promptly swatted him over the back of the head and Grimmjow glared at him. “You wanna go, Kurosaki?” Grimmjow growled, brilliant blue eyes flashing but the glare quickly morphed into a challenging grin.

Ichigo didn’t even need to respond though as Ulquiorra placed a hand at the back of Grimmjow’s neck, squeezing slightly as he intoned in a voice devoid of any trace of emotion, “Calm, Grimmjow. You said you would behave. Now do so or I shall take you home and we’ll see to an appropriate punishment.”

Ichigo shook his head as Grimmjow immediately backed down. “Ulquiorra is our Dom, if you couldn’t tell,” Ichigo laughed, turning back to Byakuya. “Sorry about Grimm - he’s an asshole, honestly. Ulqui will keep him in line though. Not that he could actually take me,” Ichigo said with a smirk and a shrug.

Grimmjow glared again and Ulquiorra just squeezed the back of his neck again, “There’s no sense in getting worked up when he is correct, Grimmjow.”

“Doesn’t mean it’s not fun to try,” Grimmjow said lowly, grinning at Ichigo who returned the look. 

Byakuya watched the exchange silently. It took only those few minutes for him to realize just how strong Ulquiorra’s dominance was. At first glance, he looked rather passive with his indifference, but seeing his decisive actions and the effect his voice and touch had on the fiery Grimmjow made it quite obvious that he wasn’t weak. 

Toshiro joined them with Yukio in his arms, cradled against his chest, though he seemed wary. Ulquiorra tugged Grimmjow to say something directly into his ear and Grimmjow relaxed, nodding and leaning back in his seat. 

Yukio was eyeing them closely as soon as they approached them, and he was very much aware of Ulquiorra’s actions. He was almost positive whatever he had told his outspoken partner pertained to him, and Yukio was both grateful and curious. It was ridiculously obvious that the blue-haired man had quite the personality - Yukio could practically _feel_ the energy radiating off of him - but he wondered just _how_ a complete stranger would know to keep him calm and relatively quiet around him. 

Ichigo smiled at them both, saying, “You’re the other couple that got married with Renji and Byakuya today, right? Tensa made sure we knew what type of relationship you had - there’s a good friend of mine I’d like to introduce you to.” He glanced back at his partners, Ulquiorra’s bright green eyes holding his before he nodded his consent. Ichigo grinned before saying again, “I’m Ichigo, by the way, and that’s Ulquiorra, my Dom, and Grimmjow, our cat.”

“Hey!” Grimmjow exclaimed and Ichigo snickered, starting to move from the table and gesturing for the four newly weds to follow him. 

He brought them over to a nearby table, where a very large and very slight looking man sat next to each other. The smaller man was leaning into the larger, an arm wrapped around his narrow shoulders. Toshiro noted that he wasn’t as small as Yukio, around Tensa’s size actually, but beside such a large man in comparison he looked fragile and frail. 

“This is Chad,” Ichigo introduced that larger man, “My oldest friend, actually. When I went to college, where I met Renji, Chad stayed up here so not even Renji has officially met him, though I talked about him quite often.”

“Oh, yeah, I remember you telling me stories,” Renji responded with a grin. “Nice to finally have a face to go with a name.”

“He’s rather quiet.” Ichigo said when Chad only nodded towards Renji in response. He turned to Toshiro again, saying, “Tensa wanted me to introduce these two to you and Yukio, Toshiro. His partner is Noba, and he’s a 24/7 TPE like Yukio is. He’s extremely shy, though - I’ve honestly never heard him speak.”

Toshiro looked over Noba a bit more closely. He had strikingly green eyes, not unlike his Yukio, but his hair was a bright poppy red color, lighter than Renji’s crimson. It looked a bit disheveled and messy but somehow it suited him. He was dressed very conservatively, a long sleeved turtle neck, the collar of which extended to cover his mouth as well as his neck. 

“I’m actually really surprised you came,” Ichigo said to Chad.

“Tensa asked us to,” Chad said, his voice exceedingly deep and calm. That was the only answer he gave, and it seemed to make perfect sense to Ichigo who nodded.

“Tensa helped these two find each other - not unlike what Renji did for the two of you,” Ichigo explained, turning back to Toshiro. “And everyone knows to give Noba his space here, so hopefully you’re not uncomfortable at all being here, right?” Ichigo asked, his amber eyes turning to Noba. 

Noba just shook his head before raising a thumb to give Ichigo a thumbs up and Ichigo grinned at him. “Chad and I spend a lot of time together so I’m probably the next person Noba is most used to. He’s sweet. Tensa thought Yukio meeting him may do them both good.”

Yukio had honestly never met another 24/7 TPE like himself, but it was overtly obvious that the role fit Noba perfectly. The way he was so thoroughly enveloped in Chad’s grasp, comfortably leaned into him like it was the safest place in the world, very much reminded Yukio of himself. The fact that he so fervently avoided conversation with anyone, so much that he actually covered his mouth, actually made Yukio smile. There was so much of his own personality in Noba, and he was glad that he was surrounded by people who would never ask more of him. Yukio knew how difficult that was to find. 

Toshiro took the seat beside Noba, Yukio settling comfortably on his lap as usual and smiled at the other submissive. He reminded him a bit of how Yukio was when he first met him, utterly silent and avoidant of social interactions. But Noba didn’t have any anxiety in his calm green eyes - he was very comfortable with his role and simply disliked speaking. 

Toshiro kissed Yukio’s soft blonde hair, whispering into his ear, “I don’t think he’ll mind if you introduced us, love, if you talked to him. He’s curious about you too.” After all, Noba had only looked away from Yukio the one time to nonverbally answer Ichigo after Yukio had come into his view. And Toshiro was honestly very grateful to Tensa for thinking of this, that his precious Yukio may be able to make another friend, one that so completely understood his role because he shared it.

Yukio nodded, but he was still a bit hesitant as he met emerald eyes that nearly matched his own. He leaned into his master’s chest before saying as quietly as he could and still be heard, “It’s really good to meet you, Noba. I’m Yukio, and this is my master.” Yukio looked up to meet bright teal eyes, seeking approval. He had never been the one to lead conversation, and though he didn’t expect Noba to reply, it was still a bit outside of his usual comfort zone. 

Toshiro smiled, kissing Yukio’s upturned lips gently before withdrawing and saying, “Good, love. That was perfect. I’m so proud of you.”

Yukio instantly calmed, giving his master a soft smile before turning back to Noba.

Noba was intently watching them interact and when Yukio looked towards him again, he silently extended his hand to the other, offering to shake.

Yukio tried not to look too shocked by the offer. He hadn’t expected anything from the quiet man, but he didn’t hesitate to shake his hand, not at all wanting to make him feel like he was unwilling to interact with him in any way he was comfortable. As he did so, he gave Noba a bright smile, keeping the contact until Noba made the decision to pull his hand away.

Noba realized that he didn’t feel the slightest bit of anxiety interacting with Yukio. The other submissive was so small and obviously quite quiet as well though willing to speak, even to someone new, with his master’s encouragement. He actually found his presence soothing to be next to, to be in contact with in such an otherwise noisy, chaotic place. Still holding Yukio’s hand, he glanced up at his Amo and Chad smiled in understanding, saying for him, “Noba wants to know if you would be willing to stay here, Yukio. He likes you and wants to keep holding your hand. I’m pretty sure you’re comforting to him. We never go out to places like this.”

Yukio’s eyes went up to Chad, quite surprised by his words and the fact that he had so effortlessly read Noba’s intentions with just a look. Though, he figured his master frequently did the same thing. It was just so new to him, meeting someone so incredibly similar to him. He then tilted his face up to look at his master. “Can we stay, master? I feel very comfortable with them as well,” he asked softly.

“Of course, love. We really only know Tensa and Shuhei here anyway, and I’m sure they’ll find us eventually. We can stay.” Toshiro assured him, a warm, pleased expression upon his face. He was _definitely_ going to thank Tensa later.

“Thank you, master,” Yukio said as he settled back against his chest. He shifted his hand a bit to more comfortably hold Noba’s, not really being able to keep from smiling softly at the other submissive. He honestly didn’t care if the man never spoke a word to him, it was still a unique joy to have met him, especially being so instantly accepted by him. Noba was obviously just as particular with who he interacted with as Yukio was, and that only brought Yukio more satisfaction to know that just his presence brought the man even a little bit of peace.

Ichigo hadn’t been idle during the exchange, bringing over a couple more chairs and pushing another table against the one the four sitting were already seated around. He grinned at Renji, “I’m guessing if you guys are close enough to share a wedding and a reception that you probably prefer to sit together.”

“You’d guess right,” Renji said, laughing and returning the grin. Ichigo had dragged over three chairs, intention rather obvious, but Renji took the one on Toshiro’s other side and pulled Byakuya into his lap, saying, “This time I’m not letting you go all night if I can help it.”

Byakuya chuckled and leaned into Renji’s shoulder, kissing his neck gently. “I wouldn’t want you to, and really Toshiro would be the only one who would try, and he’s quite occupied with Yukio at the moment. Today, though, I don’t want you to share me with anyone,” he said, bringing a hand up to Renji’s cheek and turning his face to take his lips in a soft but still passionate kiss.

Renji immediately responded with heat and enthusiasm. When the kiss was becoming a bit too heated, he gently broke away, an overjoyed smile on his face. “I’m definitely not sharing you tonight, Bya. I can’t wait to leave here with you and have my way with my gorgeous husband.”

Ichigo had sat on Renji’s otherside, saying with a grin after watching them together, “Don’t feel like you need to wait until you leave here to do that on our account.”

Byakuya’s face flushed a deep shade of red, and he cleared his throat rather definitively before meeting Ichigo’s eyes. “Renji knows better than to think I would do anything of the sort in public,” he told him, trying to keep his voice level and the embarrassment filtered out of his tone.

Ichigo grinned, “I actually already knew that, but you’re adorable when you blush. Anway, isn’t Rukia around here somewhere? Can’t imagine you’d ever feel comfortable doing anything like that with her around. I’m not entirely certain that _she’d_ care though…”

Byakuya narrowed his eyes a bit at Ichigo’s teasing. Was it really that easy to get him flustered? “Rukia and I have actually been in quite close contact since I saw her here, and I believe you may be correct. Her outspokenness about such things suggests that she may, in fact, not be disturbed to see me in a compromising position,” he said, somewhat begrudgingly. He knew more about his sister now than he had ever really cared to know, just because she was disturbingly comfortable telling him _anything_ about her relationship with Orihime. He was glad she was happy, but he could have gone without some of the more private details. 

“Brother!” her voice came from behind him, and he sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. It was like she had a radar and knew she was being talked about. He didn’t have to try too hard to muster a smile, though, when she approached them, leading Orihime over by her hand. “Are you blushing? What did Ichigo say? It had to be Ichigo,” she said when she reached the table. Byakuya couldn’t help but notice that she had completely lost the overly respectful tone she formerly used when addressing him. Though, given the context in which they had reconnected, he couldn’t say he was surprised.

“I said Renji didn’t have to wait to leave before having his way with your brother!” Ichigo paraphrased with a grin.

Rukia laughed when Byakuya’s blush deepened again at the repeated comment. “No one here is going to stop you, you know. And really, as long as you didn’t get completely naked, I wouldn’t care, either,” she said honestly.

 _“Rukia,”_ Byakuya half-heartedly scolded her, though his voice didn’t have the intended sting. “We will definitely be keeping anything too heated private,” he added. 

Rukia still only giggled as she pulled Orihime to stand next to her. “Byakuya, this is Orihime. I know I’ve told you about her, but you’ve never really met her,” she said, her tone taming from her amusement. 

Byakuya looked up from where he was sitting in Renji’s lap, giving the ginger-haired young woman a smile. Even from first glance, he could tell that she was much more subdued in personality than his sister. She even looked a bit shy as she returned his grin. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Orihime,” he greeted her, holding out his hand. 

Orihime giggled as she took Byakuya’s hand and shook it. “It’s so good to finally meet you. Rukia’s told me all about you! Nothing too personal, of course, but she’s told me about you and Renji and how glad she is that you’re finally happy. But she doesn’t have any pictures, so I didn’t know you were so pretty!” Her face flushed at her last statement, and she pulled her hand away to slap it to her mouth. “Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry! I just can’t stop talking when I’m nervous!” she backtracked hurriedly, shaking her head.

“Thank you, Orihime. I appreciate the compliment,” Byakuya assured her with a chuckle. 

Rukia squeezed Orihime’s hand that she still had a hold on, bringing humiliated brown eyes down to meet her violet. “It’s fine, Orihime. You’re adorable when you ramble,” she said with a smile. She then turned back to her brother, her eyes wandering up to Renji. “You haven’t met Renji yet, either. Renji, this is my partner Orihime,” she added.

“Nice to meet you,” Renji said with an encouraging smile, offering his own hand. “And really, don’t worry about what you said, you’d have to be blind to not notice Bya’s gorgeous. Your rambling is actually very sweet.”

Orihime still hadn’t quite collected herself when she reached to shake Renji’s hand, but she found herself smiling at his obvious confidence and his compliment. “It’s good to meet you, Renji. And thank you,” she giggled, “Rukia always tells me it’s fine, but I still get really embarrassed.”

“At least one of you actually gets embarrassed,” Ichigo said, leaning back in his chair and smirking at Rukia.

Rukia glared at Ichigo. “I just have nothing to hide,” she shot, reaching over to jab her elbow into his side. “But I respect Orihime enough to not talk about it in public, as easy as it is to embarrass her. The only reason she agrees to nights with Mistress Soi Fon is because she’s usually drunk before we get our turn,” she added, eliciting a giggle from Orihime. 

“Yeah, I get really talkative when I’m drunk, and I don’t care so much,” Orihime admitted. 

“Well, we’re going to go back and sit with Yoruichi and her group. Make sure you say goodbye before you leave to jump each other,” Rukia said teasingly, giving her brother a grin.

“We will,” Byakuya replied, smiling and shaking his head.

“Speaking of, was there anything actually planned for tonight?” Ichigo asked as Rukia departed. “This isn’t a night the club is usually open and I know it’s not _really_ open, as only people that one of you, Tensa, or Shuhei invited are here.”

“I actually think the owners were going to do something,” Renji said. “Shuhei wouldn’t give me any details though, called it payback for all the times I never gave _him_ any details about me and Bya. Honestly. I’m not worried though, Shuhei may like to tease me but he only wants the best for all of us - that and Tensa has always been able to keep him in line.”

“Tensa wouldn’t give me many details either,” Toshiro added, “But he had me send our kinks and limits - including yours and Byakuya’s - so whatever they were planning, he was sure to be thoughtful towards this night being _our_ wedding reception. I know that Yukio - once this club was finally decided upon to host our reception and the owners agreed - wanted there to be _some_ kind of show that we’d all enjoy but I think he left the details up to Tensa because he wanted to be surprised as well. Is that accurate, love?”

Yukio nodded, smiling over at Renji and Byakuya. “Yes, even I don’t know what they’ve planned, but I trusted Tensa to make it well-tailored to what we like. He didn’t even tell me what the owners were _willing_ to do, so I have no idea what to expect,” he replied. 

Byakuya’s eyes were drawn to the stage at the mention of a show. He actually hadn’t had any need to look at the stage, but when he did, he found a new piece of equipment set there. It looked to be a sturdy wooden frame, just two supports and a crossbeam across the top, and he was anxiously curious to see what its function was. He had never seen anything like it before in this context. But when a tall, thin man entered from behind the stage with several thick ropes hanging over his arm, Byakuya’s eyes widened. The man began to tie the ropes securely around the crossbeam, which was just above his head, at what seemed to be intentional intervals, and Byakuya’s breath actually hitched in his throat.

“Is that… for kinbaku?” he asked quietly. He wasn’t even really sure who he was asking, he just needed _someone_ to confirm what he thought was about to happen in front of him.

“Yes, it is.” Toshiro was the one that answered him, teal eyes assessing carefully. “And that’s Ukitake-sensei. He’s a master. I actually learned from him myself as there aren’t many masters in the area.”

“Jushiro Ukitake basically runs the club,” Ichigo said. “Technically his partner owns it, but everyone that’s ever met them knows Jushiro actually keeps this place afloat. It’s rare for him to do a scene like this that isn’t a part of a class or private training. I’ve taken as many classes from him as I could - he’s amazing. And probably the sweetest human being you’ve ever met.” 

Toshiro turned to give Byakuya a knowing smile, noting his already slightly flushed face and the hitch in his breathing, “It’s fairly obvious why he would be doing this tonight, with a show tailored to our specific kinks. I’m not sure which is going to be more entertaining to watch - Ukitake-sensei and his complete mastery of kinbaku… or Byakuya. What do you think, love?”

Yukio glanced up at his master before turning to Byakuya, who was already reacting rather heatedly and the scene hadn’t even started. “I’ll definitely be watching Byakuya, master, but I think you knew the answer to that,” he replied, giving his master a smile.

Byakuya was just sinking further into Renji’s lap at the overt teasing. Not that it would be the first time this had been a topic of interest between them. In fact, it seemed that all three of the others enjoyed seeing him get worked up, which was both flattering and a bit humiliating. He was still watching Jushiro set up the ropes, obviously planning something different than what Toshiro had done to him, because they were all centered on the crossbeam and not very far apart from each other. The scene was sure to have his full attention, so he likely wouldn’t even have a chance to be embarrassed by the others watching him.

Jushiro tested the ropes one last time before stepping to the edge of the stage and addressing the relatively small group that was present. The music had faded to a more reasonable level as he stepped forward, and he seemed to speak as though everyone in the room was his friend. The soft smile on his face definitely didn’t make it obvious to Byakuya that he was a dominant at all, but his gentle kindness just made him more intriguing. 

“Shunsui and I were asked to put together a scene that reflected these two newly married couples,” Jushiro gestured to the table the four occupied, “and with the help of two of their closest friends, I hope we’ve succeeded.” There was light applause and even a few catcalls as Jushiro returned to center stage, meeting his partner, who had entered to participate. 

Byakuya was already tense, trying to prepare himself to _attempt_ to be reasonable about his reactions. It didn’t help that Jushiro and his partner were dressed… _appropriately_ for what they were doing. Jushiro was dressed rather conservatively, comparatively speaking, with tight black leather pants that were tucked into black boots that were accented with several overlapping buckled straps along the shaft. Still, the fact that he was shirtless drew Byakuya’s eye to his slim, toned body. There was no denying the man was beautiful, with hair as white as Toshiro’s pulled into a high ponytail. 

His partner, Shunsui, on the other hand, was wearing nothing but almost disturbingly short black shorts that were as tight as they could be without being uncomfortably so. All Byakuya could figure was that Jushiro wanted as little fabric between his skin and the ropes as possible, which was understandable but still showed the entire audience _most_ of his partner’s body. Which obviously wasn’t an issue for Shunsui, who didn’t seem in the least embarrassed as he put an arm around Jushiro’s waist and kissed his cheek. Byakuya saw Jushiro whisper something in Shunsui’s ear, laughing a bit as he did, before pulling something out of his pocket. 

“Maybe I just wanted you to do it,” Shunsui seemed to tease as Jushiro shook his head and went to the task of pulling up his unmanageable curly hair. 

“This isn’t part of the show, Shunsui decided to be a bit lazy today,” Jushiro said loudly enough for everyone in the room to hear. Still, though the two were clearly teasing, Byakuya could clearly see that the gentle movements of Jushiro’s hands in his hair were already relaxing Shunsui. He hadn’t been lying. He really _did_ want Jushiro to pull his hair up for him. 

When he had finished his small task, Jushiro gestured for Shunsui to stand a bit off-center beneath the suspension frame. Byakuya’s attention was definitely not going to be torn away from the pair as Jushiro began to gently and methodically run his hands over his partner’s body, Shunsui immediately melting into the attention and giving a low hum at the sensation. Jushiro smiled, his lips moving in what Byakuya could only assume were loving praises, if Shunsui’s dazed grin was any indication. 

The first ropes Jushiro grabbed were closest to them, and Byakuya’s heart jumped into overdrive as he began to firmly wrap and tie them into what looked like a harness of sorts, two sets of rope - one just above Shunsui’s chest and the other just below - tied together to act as the first major support for Shunsui’s body weight once he was suspended. Jushiro took another set of ropes, wrapping it around Shunsui’s back near his waist, forcing him to arch a bit as Jushiro tightened the tension to be sure that he would be held properly when he lifted his feet from the floor.

Byakuya had a death grip on Renji’s hand by this point, and Yukio was biting his lip watching the other submissive’s face flush and eyes widen as the scene progressed. He forced himself not to tighten his hold on Noba’s hand, though, not wanting to alarm the other at all. So, he nuzzled further into his master’s chest to ground himself, still enjoying watching Byakuya but mindful of his own reactions.

Jushiro had affixed another set of ropes around Shunsui’s waist, the entire time murmuring soft, kind words and running his hands down his body when they weren’t occupied with positioning or tying ropes. “Go on and lift your legs slowly, Shunsui,” he said with a bit more volume. It was overtly obvious to Byakuya that he was giving Shunsui a command, and the change in his voice made a shiver run down his spine. Jushiro guided Shunsui’s right leg up, glancing at his upper body to be sure there was no stress on any of the other ropes as he quickly tied a rope - which was attached to the center rope that was supporting his waist - around his partner’s upper thigh, holding his body in a perfect v shape. Jushiro paused in his process, running his hands over every rope he had already tied and still whispering to Shunsui as he did so. 

Byakuya’s blood was running quite hot, and he was taking forcedly deep breaths to keep from whimpering at the sight. Jushiro hadn’t even finished, evident by the ropes still hanging loose on the frame, and Byakuya was already convinced this was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. If this was anything like how _he_ had looked suspended in Toshiro’s play room, it was no wonder Toshiro had wanted to perform this with him. It was an art form.

Satisfied that the current ropes were correctly positioned and tied, Jushiro proceeded to extend Shunsui’s right leg until it was completely straight, perfecting the v shape that Shunsui’s body was meant to be in by tying a set of ropes both behind his knee and around his ankle. As he stepped around Shunsui’s other side, Byakuya couldn’t keep his eyes from the calm confidence the man exuded, so much like Toshiro but even gentler, a small smile always on his face as he handled his partner. And it was obvious that Shunsui responded to him well - dark, glassy eyes tracking every one of his movements. Jushiro had effortlessly pulled Shunsui into subspace, not with force or firm commands, but with the kindest, most tender treatment Byakuya had likely ever seen. Jushiro had hardly even told Shunsui to do anything, and still he had him completely pliant. 

As Byakuya had been so intently watching, Jushiro had secured Shunsui’s left leg completely bent, his calf touching the underside of his thigh and his heel almost touching his ass, his legs held apart and secured to the frame. Finally, Jushiro took Shunsui’s arms, which were obviously completely lax, and gently positioned them behind his back. “Hold your arms there, Shunsui,” he commanded. He pulled a final rope, which hadn’t actually been tied to the frame, down to secure Shunsui’s arms, allowing him to let his entire body relax, needing absolutely no effort to maintain the position of any part of his body.

Byakuya continued to stare, almost trembling in Renji’s lap as he watched Jushiro run his hands over Shunsui’s bound and suspended body, speaking to him softly and allowing him to stay deep in subspace for several minutes. Honestly, all Byakuya could think was that he _definitely_ wanted Toshiro to do this to him again soon. The pure relaxation on Shunsui’s face brought to mind just how freeing it was to actually feel like he was floating. That deep in subspace, he had hardly even felt the ropes, just the soul-deep satisfaction of weightlessness. 

“There’s no feeling like that…” Ichigo said softly, catching Byakuya’s attention just by the tone of his voice, though his eyes remained riveted to the display. “I’ve never had any desire to actually be with anyone physically but this… This is different. Even watching a master like Jushiro is enough to bring peace to my mind…”

“He was my main teacher, learning how to become a master,” Toshiro said, just as quietly, “I went to one of his classes when I was just starting to navigate all this and fell in love with the artistry and beauty of this, his technique. He’s so incredibly gentle and it’s so natural to him. You _want_ to please him, to make him happy, and he doesn’t need to use any force at all. I have an immense amount of respect for Ukitake-sensei. I’ve strived to be like him though I don’t think anyone except for him can _really_ be that attentively caring. I really only completely succeed with my Yukio,” Toshiro said, kissing Yukio’s soft golden hair.

Renji smiled at Byakuya’s reactions as he listened to his friends. He ran soothing hands down Byakuya’s arms and back, kissing him gently and really just _being there_ for him. Like he always was. He caught Yukio’s eyes riveted on his Bya and smiled at the smaller submissive. It was actually heartwarming to him that Yukio cared about and was affected by Byakuya’s reaction far more than what was occurring on the stage. If they weren’t in public - sort of - he would have bet that Yukio would have already asked to play with Byakuya, to help bring him some relief. An idea formed in his mind but he would save that for another day. Today his Bya was his alone, and he kissed him again at the thought.

Byakuya was snapped a bit from his attention on the stage as Renji began paying a bit of extra attention to him and Jushiro began releasing Shunsui from the suspension. He looked up to Renji, reaching up to kiss him, which didn’t really do much to calm him, but it was at least familiar and a bit grounding, even if it did pull him into a much more overtly submissive and heated mindset. When he pulled away, he slumped into Renji’s chest, taking deep breaths to calm his heart. “It’s difficult to believe that was a random selection. Though, I suppose with Jushiro being so skilled, it was the obvious choice based on our kinks,” he murmured, more to himself than his husband.

“Ukitake-sensei likely chose that with myself in mind as well, Byakuya,” Toshiro said, turning to him and smiling gently as Renji further comforted his husband. “He knows I’m particularly fond of the beauty of that pose.” Toshiro focused then on his Yukio’s rather affected state, though he was being careful not to react too strongly as he was still holding Noba’s hand. 

His eyes met Chad’s and the large man bent to say something quietly into his partner’s ear. Noba nodded once, his eyes never leaving Yukio. “Yukio,” Chad said, his voice gentle and low, “You don’t need to worry about remaining calm for Noba. He wants to be able to comfort you by holding _your_ hand, like you’ve done for him. So if you need to, you can hold his hand tighter, he doesn’t mind.”

“That will likely be necessary,” Toshiro stated, as Shuhei appeared next on stage with a very familiar looking altered chair. 

Yukio’s mind almost went entirely blank when he looked at the stage at his master’s comment. He was right - it was entirely necessary. His hand almost immediately tightened around Noba’s and he pressed into his master’s chest. He knew he would need all the grounding he could get if he wasn’t going to completely embarrass himself in this semi-public setting. But he had full confidence that his master would take care of him, keep him from doing or saying anything inappropriate, because he had done it many times before. Actually, the thought that _Tensa_ was going to administer impact play to Shuhei had his heart pounding. He had only ever seen the man be gentle while in his dominant role.

Tensa and Shuhei both made sure that Jushiro was able to guide Shunsui backstage and were gone for a couple minutes before returning. Shuhei had been wearing the fishnet top he favored and skintight shorts but when they returned the top was absent. The only other thing he wore was his collar and leash, which Tensa used to guide him, keeping the leash tight so that the collar pushed slightly on the back on his neck. 

Tensa came to the center of the stage, Shuhei’s head forcibly lowered by the pull on the leash as he stood slightly behind him. He was as covered as Shuhei was bare, with a long-sleeved button-down, black dress shirt and black slacks secured by the thin black belt around his slight waist. Tensa’s words were clear, blue eyes cutting as ice as he spoke, “Shuhei and I also put together a scene that reflected these two newly married couples. I think many of you recognize the chair that Shuhei has placed at the center of the stage. I will be conducting impact play, using only open-hand. Not everyone sees the beauty in this particular style of play and that’s perfectly understandable. So I would ask you now to leave if watching this would make you uncomfortable.”

Tensa paused but no one moved. His expression softened and he smiled, piercing blue eyes catching wide emerald green as Yukio stared at him. Tensa bowed slightly, seemingly to the audience but his eyes held Yukio’s as he did so before standing straight and focusing completely on Shuhei. He unhooked the leash as he said with deep command, clear to everyone in the room, “Get into position on the chair and do not move again unless instructed.”

Shuhei did as he was told, getting into the familiar position on the chair and taking a deep breath to keep from trembling. He locked his hands on the back of the chair, channeling as much calm as he could in anticipation of what Tensa was about to do to him. It certainly didn’t help that he was displayed before the group that was gathered, only causing his arousal concerning the situation to increase. 

Yukio was highly familiar with the tension in Shuhei’s body, evident by the spasming muscles in his back, which could be seen rather clearly from their vantage point. He swallowed rather roughly, taking his master’s hand so both were occupied. He remembered what had happened last time he had watched this, and as much as Tensa and Shuhei’s apartment wasn’t the place to be having such thoughts, in a club surrounded by people _definitely_ wasn’t. 

Tensa ran a calming hand over Shuhei’s body as he stated clearly, "I will deliver one hit to each side of your ass. You will count them. I will then ask you if you want to be hit harder or not before continuing." Tensa was well aware of Shuhei’s pain threshold but he really didn't do this with him in front of a literal crowd and with both kinks coming into play, he was actually slightly concerned about over stimulating him. 

Shuhei let himself feel the soothing intention of Tensa’s hand, knowing by his instructions what he was likely thinking. At home, they could do this almost as hard as Tensa could hit him without it hurting him or risking overstimulation. “Yes, Tensa,” he replied softly, still allowing himself to fall into a light subspace, if anything just to be sure that he remained calm and aware only of what Tensa was doing to him. 

Tensa said, "Good, Shuhei," softly before raising his hand and hitting him at about 80% of how hard he _could_ hit him. He waited for Shuhei to count the hit before repeating the same force on the other side, returning the soothing caress as he asked, "Harder, softer, or good, Shuhei?" 

Shuhei was already panting and lightly shaking, having counted the second hit, but he didn’t have much mind to consider the others in the room as he said, “Harder, please, Tensa.”

Yukio was holding back small whines as he watched Tensa and Shuhei on stage. He had a firm grip on both Noba’s and his master’s hands, keeping them tensely still. It was completely impossible for him to look away, watching Tensa’s hand as he soothingly touched Shuhei’s body. His eyes were completely locked on Tensa, his body reacting almost as though _he_ was in the chair under his well-trained hands. He couldn’t deny that he _wanted_ to be. He had never met anyone except Renji that was comfortable administering impact play, and having discovered someone new had heat rushing through him at the ideas that formed in his mind. 

"Same instructions, Shuhei," Tensa said. He waited for Shuhei to verbally confirm his understanding before repeating the same two hits, waiting for Shuhei to count before the second hit, this time using 90% of his strength. His touch turned soothing again as he repeated, "Harder, softer, or good, Shuhei?"

Shuhei let out a loud groan as Tensa increased the intensity of his strikes, pausing for a moment to catch his breath before counting the second hit. With a glance at his surroundings - he had been solely focused on the wall that was directly in his line of sight - he whimpered a bit, becoming more aware that he was being watched. “Good,” he breathed, returning his gaze to the wall and fighting the temptation to let his head fall to the back of the chair where his arms rested.

Yukio had to bite his lip to keep from mirroring Shuhei’s groan as he was struck, but a low hum still sounded from his throat, sneaking past his control. He tried to take slow, even breaths through his nose, but he had to open his mouth to get enough air, ending up panting softly as he still held his hands in the steady grip of the others.

Toshiro threaded the fingers of his free hand into Yukio’s fine blonde hair, gently massaging, and leaned down to keep his lips pressed against the top of his head. "Breathe, love," he said softly against his hair, "I'm here. I've got you. You're doing so well, love, just breathe." 

Tensa gave Shuhei a minute to calm a bit, continuing to touch him soothingly and speak softly to him, praising him for doing so well, for answering him truthfully. When he seemed as collected as was possible, given the situation, Tensa gave his next set of instructions in that same clear, deep voice, "I will now hit you with increasing strength, alternating sides. You will count each hit. There will be five hits to each side. I will only continue if you count. I will wait as long as you need before continuing. If you cannot continue, say red."

Shuhei whined at Tensa’s words, but still nodded slightly, saying, “Yes, Tensa,” as he did. He was actually unsure if he could survive ten strikes without calling it off, because he already wanted to grab Tensa by the back of the neck and ravish him right there in the club. But he would go as far as he could. He knew Tensa would want him to be honest, and there would be absolutely no negative feelings toward him needing to stop.

Tensa came around, cupping his face, kissing him gently. He then said softly, "Good, Shuhei." He was certain Shuhei would be honest with him. He then swept a hand through his short, inky black hair, caressing down his back and ass as he moved back behind him. Shuhei had arched into the touch slightly and Tensa smiled in affection, waiting for him to completely settle again before raising his hand and hitting the left side of his ass at about 50% of his strength. This would be nothing for Shuhei but ten hard hits _would_ be a lot and really, the point of this was more the anticipation that the next hit would be _harder._

“One,” Shuhei counted instantly, trying to stay still and relaxed, knowing that Tensa would continue fairly immediately after his count. 

Tensa followed immediately with the second hit, the same strength, but to his right side. Shuhei gave the same quick response and he immediately followed with a third hit. This time he increased the strength to about 60%, hitting his left side again. 

Shuhei tensed a bit that time, anticipating the increase in the sting. He let out the breath he had unintentionally been holding to say, “Three.” He was so incredibly lost by this time that he didn’t even really remember where he was, and he just wanted to feel Tensa’s hands on him.

Yukio was all but huddled into his master’s chest, watching with wide eyes and labored breathing. He focused on his master’s hand in his hair, his entire body shuddering a bit as he tried to take a deep breath. Tensa had only administered three hits, and if Shuhei could make it, he had planned _ten._ Honestly, Yukio was beginning to doubt _he_ could make it through that many, and he was only watching.

Tensa didn't hesitate to give him the fourth hit, to his right side at the same strength. Shuhei was counting fast but Tensa knew that this level of strength wasn't much to him. He would usually need to administer more hits than a few powerful ones, simply not having the same amount of strength as Renji. Shuhei counted the hit just as rapidly and Tensa immediately followed with the fifth hit, left side, 70%.

Shuhei was beginning to pant lightly, but the warm hum of pleasure under his skin didn’t allow him to stop counting. As soon as he caught his breath enough to do so, he groaned out, “Five.”

Yukio was visibly shaking. The session was going on for far too long, and there was just too much going on in his body. He was painfully aroused, his heart was pounding so harshly that he could hardly take a full breath, and he was _hot._ So hot sweat was dampening the hair on the back of his neck. His throat was so tight from holding back the sensual vocalizations that he nearly choked as he tried to swallow. He felt terribly guilty doing so, but he pulled his hand away from Noba’s to grasp desperately at his master’s shirt. His voice was trembling as he said quietly, “Master, please, I need some air.”

Toshiro immediately stood, supporting him against him, feeling how incredibly aroused his Yukio was as he wrapped his legs tight around his waist. He did note Chad nodding to him as he tucked Noba closer to his side and the slightly concerned look in the other submissive's expressive green eyes. "I got you, love," Toshiro said to Yukio before saying a bit louder, "He just needs air." Really the statement was directed at Noba - he knew Byakuya and Renji would understand exactly how affected Yukio was by this. 

In the time he'd stood up with Yukio settled against him, Tensa had administered the sixth hit, and Toshiro immediately took his trembling submissive out the side door where there was an outdoor patio. Everyone else was inside, watching the show, and Toshiro sat in one of the plastic chairs scattered about, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Yukio’s hair. 

Yukio was still trembling, only able to breathe a bit better as his lungs seemed to recognize the difference between the fresh outside air and the stuffy, hot air inside the club. He tried to nuzzle into his master’s chest, but whined when his cheek contacted the fabric of his shirt instead of his skin.

Toshiro smiled, loosening the lovely tie his Yukio had picked out for him and unbuttoning the top buttons of his dress shirt so Yukio had direct access to his skin. He carded his fingers through his hair soothingly, saying, "You're so lovely, Yukio. So wonderfully sexy, affected like this, just from watching others in pleasure. My beautiful husband. Love you, so much. I'm so lucky. You're perfect, love."

Yukio took in every source of peace his master provided - his skin against his cheek, his hand in his hair, and his words. Really, his words had quite a bit of impact, because Yukio had feared that he had disappointed the others by needing to leave. It took several long, agonizing minutes for Yukio to even be able to breathe properly, but as he sat there in his master’s lap, taking in the quiet of the outdoors and feeling the consistent comfort of his master’s hold, he finally took a deep, level breath. “I’m sorry, master,” he murmured, turning to kiss the smooth skin of his chest.

"No need to apologize, love. That scene was done specifically _because_ you would be affected by it. If anything, you probably just gave Tensa and Shuhei a compliment because it definitely worked," Toshiro said with a light chuckle, kissing his hair again. 

Yukio smiled and finally felt like he could pull away from his master’s chest to look up to him. “Love you, master. You always know what to do and what to say,” he said quietly, the smile still steady on his face.

"I know _you,_ love." Toshiro said softly, his hand cupping his cheek and his thumb stroking gently. "You're my entire world. It's my purpose to take care of you. And I always will, my Yukio."

Yukio leaned into his touch, giving a contented hum at the action. All of the stress and tension from before had mostly faded, and his stubborn arousal was easy to ignore when so much peace was washing over him. “And I’ll always take care of you, however I can, master,” he whispered, turning to kiss the palm of the hand cupping his cheek.

Toshiro hummed in contentment, kissing his cheek. "You've actually made me incredibly proud tonight, love. That you spoke up about needing air, and _especially_ how you spoke to and offered comfort to Noba. You were so good with him. I wonder if he would text you, even if he doesn't speak. Would you like me to ask Chad for their numbers, love? I think you could both be good friends to each other - he really seemed to like you as well."

Yukio’s eyes lit up at the suggestion. “Of course, master, I’d love to try to talk to him, even if it was just texting. I could tell… by the way Chad was able to read his expressions, that he probably has a lot to say. At least, to Chad. Otherwise, he wouldn’t be able to speak for him so well. I remember Renji trying to coax conversation out of me, and until he actually had something to go off of, it was impossible for him to speak for me. So, clearly Chad and Noba have open communication. I would be very honored if Noba chose to communicate with me, as selective as he is about doing so,” he found himself saying much more than he intended, but he knew his master, and he knew he _wanted_ to hear every word. 

Toshiro smiled, kissing his cheek again. "Then I'll definitely ask before we leave tonight. Now, are you alright to go back in? They may not be done… Tensa likely slowed considerably for those last hits. I could check, if you wanted, to make sure."

“Yes, please check,” Yukio insisted. He had only just fully calmed, and he certainly didn’t want the same feeling encroaching on him again.

Toshiro smiled fondly, getting up to set him back on the chair itself. He kissed his nose with a grin before slightly opening the door. Shuhei looked far more affected and as he called out the number eight, Toshiro turned to Yukio, saying, "Shuhei has two left, love. Do you want me to remain here and we'll know exactly when they're done? Or sit with you and I'll check again in ten minutes?" 

“I’d like you to sit with me,” Yukio replied. He still felt rather vulnerable, even if he had calmed, and he was fairly certain it would be a bit of torture to stare at his master from where he was sitting, especially with his shirt unbuttoned the way it was.

Toshiro nodded, letting the door click closed and scooping Yukio up into his arms again, smiling and capturing him in a slow, deep kiss. There was no heat in it, only comfort and love, and Toshiro hummed in complete contentment, not really all that concerned if he lost track of time. After all, tonight was _their_ night and nothing would prevent him from taking care of his Yukio, from bringing him the peace he always fell into as he lovingly claimed every inch of his mouth. 

* * *

Inside, Tensa hadn't noticed their departure, too focused on his Shuhei, making sure he wasn't pressing himself. This wasn't unusual for them at all - at home. But with Shuhei’s exhibition kink also being fed here, he was monitoring him very closely. As the word eight fell from Shuhei’s mouth, Tensa raised his hand to strike his left side with 90% force - the greatest amount Shuhei had said he could handle in these conditions. He watched carefully as he hit him, piercing blue eyes taking in every reaction. 

Shuhei cried out when his entire body felt like it caught fire with Tensa’s strike, the sting that had been slowly mounting on his skin seeming to spread to ignite the rest of him. He was shaking badly, barely holding himself up on his arms. His core burned with the effort of keeping still in the proper position, and his chest hurt from his prolonged labored breathing. Not only that, but he was incredibly aroused, and the realization only made a harsh shiver run through him. He only had _one_ hit left. But at the strength Tensa was using, he was forced to shake his head. “Red,” he said as steadily as he could. Still, he didn’t feel like he could move, though he desperately wanted to collapse. 

Tensa immediately came to Shuhei’s front, cupping his face with both hands and looking into dark, glazed eyes. Shuhei was shaking, severely, and Tensa smiled fondly as he shook his head. Stubborn - he shouldn't have taken that last hit. Tensa felt like he should have stopped at eight, but Shuhei would have been upset at him for doing so after giving Shuhei control over ending the scene. 

Jushiro was at his side as if appearing out of thin air and he smiled gratefully as he helped Tensa get Shuhei backstage. Tensa sat down upon an incredibly comfy sofa, Jushiro helping to make sure Shuhei was laying down upon his side, no pressure upon his likely sore ass, his head in Tensa's lap. Tensa carded his fingers through his short black hair and he said in a fond, deep voice, "So stubborn - but I love that in you, Shuhei. You did exceedingly well. I'm sure everyone was pleased, watching you. You were sexy and magnificent - such beauty. I love you, Shuhei. Just breathe for me, I'm here. We'll stay right here - together - as long as you need."

Shuhei pressed his head into Tensa's lower stomach as well as he could, his body still trembling a bit even laying down. He brought his arms to wrap them around Tensa’s waist, holding him to himself as much as possible. It felt like it took hours to recover, and even then his exhaustion was replaced with rather sharp need as his mind began to clear. He tried to press it down, but after such an intense session it didn’t seem to want to budge. He shifted his arms from around Tensa’s waist to push himself up to look at him. “Love you, Tensa. That was amazing,” he said quietly, following up his words with a soft, tentative kiss that gained a bit of pressure, really asking permission to deepen it without parting his lips. Tensa was still in full control, but Shuhei desperately hoped he would indulge him this time. 

Tensa knew what he was seeking and immediately deepened the kiss. He guided Shuhei to straddle his lap as he kissed him possessively, claiming his mouth. Jushiro and Shunsui had returned to the stage several minutes ago to make some closing remarks and encourage everyone to spend some time on the dance floor - even now he could hear the increase in the volume of the music - and he knew they wouldn't return until Tensa and Shuhei resurfaced, giving them privacy. His hands ran down Shuhei’s back to very gently massage his sore ass as he continued claiming his mouth. 

Shuhei groaned brokenly into Tensa’s mouth, bringing his hands up to thread his fingers into the silky waves of his hair. He broke away to trail kisses down Tensa’s cheek and jawbone, speaking between kisses, “So sexy - so good to me - love you - so much, Tensa.”

"What do you need from me, Shuhei?" Tensa murmured affectionately, "Do you need me to make you come? Like this?" Tensa allowed one of his hands to travel to stroke Shuhei's hard cock through the ridiculously tight pants. "Would that be enough to satisfy you, Shuhei? Or do you need something else? My mouth, my body, me sinking into you? No one will disturb us here while I take care of you," Tensa said with a deep, husky voice. He didn't really need anything himself, not nearly as desperate, but he wanted to give him whatever he needed to calm down, Shuhei being his only priority when he was in control of his playful partner. 

Shuhei whimpered and shivered when Tensa began to lightly stroke him, and he had a hard time really thinking through the spark of pleasure it caused. “Please, Tensa - fuck me - need to feel you -” his voice broke off in a low moan just from _thinking_ it, and he ducked his head a bit to rather roughly suck and nip at Tensa’s neck to burn off some of the building frustration.

Tensa shivered at how completely desperate Shuhei was for him, quickly growing hard at his attention and the sounds Shuhei was making. He smiled seductively, blue eyes flashing with possession as he grabbed the back of his head and claimed his mouth again. As he kissed him, Shuhei melting into the action, giving up every ounce of control, Tensa's other hand unclasped his shorts. Shuhei wasn't wearing anything underneath - he rarely did - and Tensa slid the hand in his hair down the side of his body to remove the shorts completely, Shuhei obediently moving as needed to allow the action. 

Once that was done, Tensa broke the kiss, pushing Shuhei down to his knees between his legs. He was fully hard now and honestly couldn't wait to have his sexy partner. He took a small bottle of lube from his dress pants, setting in on the cushion next to him before instructing, "You will partially remove my clothing, Shuhei. You will untie my tie but leave it around my neck. You will completely unbutton my shirt but will leave it open upon my shoulders. And you will only remove my pants enough so that you can ride me."

Shuhei was completely unceremonious about following Tensa’s commands, his eyes sharp and his movements quick as he yanked the knot out of Tensa’s tie, letting it lie wherever it may, as long as it was out of the way. His shaking hands made the buttons of his shirt a bit to contend with, and he cursed rather heavily with the effort it took. Once the shirt was completely open, he pressed his hands flat on Tensa’s chest, groaning as he trailed them down his small, toned body to the waistline of his pants. 

He tried to take a deep breath to calm his clumsy hands, but he just ended up more frustrated, growling at the damned belt Tensa wore - because who the hell wore dress clothes to do a scene? - and eventually getting the buckle undone. He wasted no time opening the clasp and zipper of his pants, pushing them and his underwear down around his hips just enough to easily allow access. Shuhei was already panting rather heavily just from trying to follow those simple orders, and he really, desperately hoped that Tensa planned to proceed quickly because he was in no condition to tolerate teasing. 

Tensa smiled as he pulled Shuhei back up to straddle him and captured his lips again. When Shuhei was frustrated like this, Tensa found it incredibly hot and endearing. He grabbed the bottle of lube, quickly spreading it on his fingers and bringing a slick index finger to Shuhei’s entrance. The finger sunk into his body rather easily but Tensa was expecting that, having played with Shuhei before to get him further into his subspace mindset for the day and relieve his tension about doing the scene to begin with. Yes, Shuhei did rather public scenes with Mistress Soifon, but he hadn't done one with _Tensa_ while having an audience - _and_ they were on the main stage. He slipped in a second finger, quickly stretching him as he lubed his own hard length with his other hand, knowing Shuhei wanted him as soon as possible and not wanting to tease the already desperate man. 

Shuhei’s hands were completely out of his own control, wandering every inch of exposed skin he could, careful only because he knew Tensa didn’t want him to push his shirt off of his shoulders. He was groaning and whimpering into Tensa’s mouth as he felt his fingers inside him, keeping as relaxed as he could but so badly wanting to press back onto them. He may have been incredibly desperate, but he still would never do anything to displease Tensa, so he kept his focus on Tensa’s body and mouth, allowing him full control. As he surrendered to him, the feeling of being filled by his fingers promising that what he actually wanted was coming soon, he felt much of the tension exiting his body, and he gave a long, low moan at the calming, tingly sensation under his skin.

Tensa released his mouth, smiling as he felt Shuhei completely slip into subspace. He knew he was ready enough for him. He'd still be a little tight but Shuhei actually really enjoyed feeling Tensa's cock stretching him the rest of the way, even if there was a very slight amount of pain. With his fetish it really only turned him on more, feeling the slight pain morph into contrasting pleasure. Tensa guided Shuhei’s hips and held his own cock to enter his hot, tight body, groaning low at the feeling. Inside just enough to not worry about slipping out, he placed his hands on either side of Shuhei’s hips, stating in a deep, clear voice, "Take me, Shuhei. Ride me. You're not allowed to touch yourself at all, only touch me. Fuck yourself and make yourself come on my cock."

Shuhei sank down a bit further, letting out a sigh that turned into a low, satisfied groan at the feeling of being so thoroughly filled. “Fuck yes, Tensa. You feel so fucking good - I won’t need to touch myself - you’re more than enough to make me come,” he said, his voice strained with pent-up pleasure that was only accented and intensified with the slight tinge of pain as Tensa’s cock was forced further inside him. He braced his hands on Tensa’s chest, letting them wander to his sides as he began a quick, deep rhythm riding Tensa’s cock. It wasn’t long before he had worked him all the way inside, and he paused as Tensa was fully sheathed, moaning out Tensa’s name at the deeply satisfying sensation.

Tensa groaned deeply as Shuhei fucked himself down onto his cock. His hands wrapped around his ass to help support his weight, knowing Shuhei’s legs may still be a bit sore from keeping position on the chair during the scene. Shuhei was rather wild in his sub role, even in subspace, and Tensa watched him carefully. If his legs began to give out, he'd take over completely, and Shuhei knew that - but Shuhei thrived on pushing himself and Tensa loved watching him push his own limits. 

"So good, Shuhei, fuck yes," Tensa groaned lowly as he settled within him completely. Tensa never swore - except when he was deep in pleasure and Shuhei got even more excited when anything remotely profane left his usually very eloquent mouth. Shuhei was so ridiculously tight around him, keeping him buried to the hilt, his breathing labored and dark eyes entirely dilated in pleasure and need. 

"So fucking sexy," Tensa murmured, shuddering as Shuhei intentionally tightened around him. "Now who's the tease?" Tensa asked, blue eyes filled with desire. Shuhei always did find a way to bring out his passion when he was usually so reserved. "Ride me Shuhei - hard and fast. If you collapse I'll hold you and fuck you myself," Tensa all but growled, holding his ass and moving to thrust hard into him once, just to prove the point. 

Shuhei groaned, the sound morphing into a predatory growl at Tensa’s words. He honestly couldn’t even feel the shaky weakness that had settled in his lower body through all the thrilling adrenaline, and his mind almost took the statement as a challenge. So, he began a hard, fast, deep pattern that had his entire body pleasantly heated, every thrust sending sparks up his spine. He was well past being able to form words, only erotic moans and fragments of Tensa’s name falling from his lips. The tension in his body was building, and he hardly had time to think before he felt his climax approaching. He held himself back for as long as he could, though, the constant tightness of withholding creating the most blinding friction inside him. When he felt Tensa even further hardening under the pressure, he groaned out, “Fuck yes - going to - come around your - hard cock - tell me to - I want to hear your sexy voice.”

"Fuck, Shuhei -" Tensa groaned, feeling him already tighten, his hands clutching his ass as he _knew_ Shuhei would collapse and he was more than prepared to keep up the rhythm he had set when he did. "Come for me, Shuhei, fucking come on my hard cock," Tensa commanded, knowing exactly how Shuhei wanted him to speak to him - filthy. And only for him. 

Shuhei didn’t have to even put in effort to obey, simply letting go of the tension and allowing his body to release. He couldn’t even really make any sound, his breathing so labored it took priority over any desire to vocalize his pleasure. As soon as the initial wave of tension and immense heat waned, though, he was powerless against the weakness that followed. He was barely able to catch himself with his hands on Tensa’s shoulders, shaking and trying to support himself as well as he could, not wanting to cause his smaller partner to be at all uncomfortable under his weight.

Tensa smoothly took over the motion, thrusting into his tight body, fucking him through his orgasm. He only lasted a few more thrusts until Shuhei’s repeated clenching around him pulled his own release from him. He groaned loudly, pushing Shuhei’s body hard down on his cock, burying himself as deep as possible as he filled him. His hands stroked up Shuhei’s back even as he shuddered through his orgasm, encouraging Shuhei to lean forward and rest against his chest, panting out, "So good, Shuhei, you feel so fucking good. It's alright, I have you, rest against me. Love you, Shuhei. You did so well. Perfect."

Shuhei groaned quietly as he leaned into Tensa, shifting his hands from where they had been resting on his shoulders to wrap his arms around him. He buried his face in Tensa’s hair, calming his breathing as he relaxed his body against him. When he finally felt himself settle a bit, he kissed Tensa’s hair, humming in contentment. “Love you, Tensa. Always so good to me, and so fucking sexy,” he murmured. 

Tensa hummed, kissing Shuhei’s chest, his hands sweeping down to massage Shuhei’s legs, working his way from his calves to his ass, "You're amazing Shuhei," he murmured as he continued to place kisses on his chest. He glanced around them for something to use to clean them up a bit and had to swallow a laugh at a towel neatly folded upon the table next to the arm of the sofa. "Remind me to thank Jushiro later," he chuckled before guiding Shuhei to lay back against the sofa, sliding from his body with the motion and snatching the towel to clean him before any of the mess got on the fabric. He gently cleaned him before wiping himself off, pulling up his pants and fixing them, the feeling of them only half on decidedly odd. He sat back down, bringing Shuhei’s legs over his lap and directing him to turn onto his stomach, massaging out every muscle of his legs, back, and ass. 

Shuhei relaxed into Tensa’s attention, taking a deep breath as he finally felt his heart rate returning to normal. He closed his eyes, folding his arms under his head and resting his cheek on them. The relative silence in the room, only interrupted by the muffled music on the other side of the wall, only calmed Shuhei further. “That was so fucking intense, and I loved every minute of it,” he murmured. While it was true that they had performed the scene specifically for Yukio, it didn’t escape Shuhei’s mind that Tensa did it for _him,_ as well. “Love you so much, Tensa. I could tell you every minute and it wouldn’t be enough.”

Tensa leaned over him, kissing the center of his back between his shoulder blades. "Love you, Shuhei. So much. You know I would do anything for you. I… actually didn't mind being in front of everyone. I didn't really even notice, I was so focused on you. You're the only person I've ever felt like I could completely be myself with. You respect my dominant role, never caring that I'm not as strong as you are physically, that I look delicate compared to you. You still trust that I'm able to handle you and take care of you. Even when you push me, I know that's only because you want me to force you a bit to submit. And I love doing so, having that control over someone as strong and sexy as you. But you also take care of me when I need you to. I love how gentle you allow yourself to be with me. You're perfect, Shuhei. I don't say it enough, but I mean it. I'm so lucky to have you."

Shuhei chuckled, looking back over his shoulder at his beautiful partner. “And _I’m_ not eloquent enough to make a heartfelt speech like that, but I know I don’t need to. You know how perfect you are for me, too, and how much I love you,” he said with a smile. His expression softened as he looked over Tensa’s face. Tensa was right - he _looked_ delicate in contrast to Shuhei’s edgy appearance. But Shuhei never once doubted that he was strong and commanding, perfect to tame a wild spirit like his - a spirit that actually _craved_ to be forced to submit to someone worthy of his trust. And Tensa was _amazing_ at it. His calm, deep voice had always caused shivers to run down Shuhei’s spine, and when he realized that he _could_ trust him, that Tensa would always take care of him, it was simple to submit to him.

And in those rare moments when Tensa needed to let go, Shuhei never hesitated to be there for him and fulfill that desire, because he _loved_ him, and he would do anything the man asked. He actually loved seeing Tensa deep in subspace, so incredibly vulnerable and willing to be cared for. It allowed them both to let their guard down - Tensa releasing his command and control and Shuhei dismissing his bratty attitude - and just be gentle with each other. It was a stark contrast to their usual dynamic, but that was what made them so perfect for each other. Every single part of them was ridiculously compatible, and Shuhei was always thankful that he had found Tensa, someone who could finally - with great skill - handle both sides of him.

* * *

Byakuya had been a bit tense in Renji’s lap after Shuhei had ended the scene so abruptly. He had never witnessed someone feeling the need to do so, and it was a bit unnerving. Seeing how incredibly unstable Shuhei’s control had become, though, he understood why he had done it, but that didn’t stop him from being quite concerned. He didn’t even notice when closing remarks were made from the stage, and when Renji moved to stand, Byakuya grasped his arm. “Is Shuhei alright?” he asked, trying not to be frantic. When he looked up to him, he realized that Renji didn’t seem at all worried, but he needed to hear for himself what he thought of the situation.

"Shu's fine, Bya. He pushes himself, _wants_ to be pushed to his limit. Tensa was expecting him to end the scene when that happened and he respects Shuhei’s need to actually be brought to the edge like that. If you were watching _Tensa_ at all, you would have seen it in his eyes - Shuhei was the only person in the room to him. If Shuhei had actually collapsed, he would have caught him, and ended the scene himself. But he trusts Shuhei to call it - it's actually common for Tensa to bring Shuhei to that point. And he _can't_ really physically hurt him, Tensa doesn't have that kind of strength. 

"Usually Shu can handle a lot more than ten hits from Tensa but it was likely the added fact that he was being watched by an audience that overwhelmed him. Tensa’s taking care of him right now and I doubt we'll see them for a while, but when we do Shuhei will be more than fine. He'll be happier than you've ever seen him, actually. Tensa knows exactly what Shu needs and takes perfect care of him, don't worry." Renji assured, kissing his forehead. 

Byakuya nodded. “I suppose I should have known, but I’ve really never seen them in this context. I’ve never seen _anyone_ be pushed that far, and it was concerning enough that I didn’t really consider that they likely do things like that frequently,” he admitted.

"It's a bit unnerving for the Dom, believe me. I think I told you about Shu and I figuring out our roles together when we first started in the community and that we were both certain I couldn't be a permanent partner to him. Yes, his switch was part of that, but this is the other. I don't mind playing rough with a partner - Yukio loves it and I never mind, it's fun with him. But being Shu's Dom is intense in a way that I just can't handle often. I'd much rather be gentle and worship my partner," Renji said with a seductive smile. 

Byakuya brought a hand up to cup Renji’s cheek, meeting dark brown eyes with heated slate gray. “I know, and I really can’t wait for you to do so with me when we leave here,” he said, quietly but with enough volume that he was sure Renji heard him over the music that was now taking over the noise in the club.

"Me either," Renji murmured, kissing his lips before asking, "Dance with me?" 

Byakuya leaned in to kiss him again before replying, “Of course, Renji. I’ll always dance with you, and while this may not be the most traditional first dance, I believe it suits us well. After all, you’ve had quite an influence on me and my insistence on tradition.”

Renji grinned, pulling him with him to his feet as Ichigo said, "I'll go drag Grimm out to dance, he can always use an excuse to expel energy."

"No need for that, Ichigo, I have brought him to you," Ulquiorra’s voice cut through the music, even though he really wasn't speaking very loudly. 

"Need a break?" Ichigo asked with a grin. 

Not bothering to answer, Ulquiorra placed his fingers under his chin and applied slight pressure, Ichigo standing to his feet automatically, caught in piercing green eyes. Once standing Ulquiorra gently pushed him into Grimmjow's arms, which wrapped around him instantly as he growled, "Caught you," into his ear. 

"Play nice," Ulquiorra said, though his words rang with command. "Go dance and don't come back until you're both exhausted." He took a seat across from Chad and Noba, nodding to both of them. "Are you well today, Noba?" he asked, his tone actually becoming just a bit gentle. 

Noba nodded, giving him a thumbs up. Ulquiorra turned back to Ichigo and Grimmjow, his expression flat and Grimmjow immediately pulled Ichigo onto the dance floor as Ichigo yelped and then broke out laughing at how fast he moved. 

Byakuya had half a mind to actually _fear_ Ulquiorra, and he found himself subconsciously stepping closer to Renji through the exchange between the three of them. The way Ichigo responded to Ulquiorra was shocking, as sudden as the change in his demeanor was. He really couldn’t help but stare at the oddly commanding man, and he vaguely wondered if there was any significant amount of gentleness in him other than the glimpse he had shown when speaking to Noba. He had to have _some_ redeeming quality, but it certainly wasn’t visible for the general public. 

Renji chuckled a bit, "Grimmjow being particularly exhausting tonight?" 

Ulquiorra looked over to him, "I nearly did bring him home. But this is important to Ichigo and he wants us both here. He will settle Grimmjow's energy. They go from being at each other's throats to cuddling when they're exhausted. I quite prefer they cuddle than get worked up to the point of starting a fight. I can keep them in line, of course, but I admit it becomes tiring." As Ulquiorra spoke of his partners, the hard look in his eyes softened and the barest hint of a smile touched his lips. "Congratulations, by the way. Ichigo always spoke fondly of you, Renji." He turned his piercing gaze to Byakuya, saying, "Congratulations to you as well." 

Byakuya saw the slight lowering of Ulquiorra’s intensity, but still he froze when those striking green eyes met with his soft gray. “Thank you,” he replied, trying to muster some confidence as he reached for and grasped Renji’s hand, twining their fingers together. 

Renji nodded towards Ulquiorra, also saying, "Thank you." Noticing even Byakuya seemed caught by those piercing green eyes, Renji smiled fondly and kissed his cheek, directing him to turn and face him instead. "Let's go dance, Bya." He then gently pulled Byakuya to the dance floor, taking him into his arms and holding him close. He grinned a bit, asking, "You alright, Bya?" 

Byakuya chuckled lightly. “Yes, I’m fine. Ulquiorra is a bit intimidating, if I’m being honest. He has quite the strong personality,” he admitted, leaning into Renji’s chest for comfort as the unnerving, somewhat skin-crawling feeling wore off.

Renji kissed the side of his hair, saying, "I knew he had to be something to keep Ichigo in line. And Grimmjow seems honestly even less submissive than Ichigo is. Ichigo has a very long list of limits and he's not great with authority in general. So it's probably best Ulquiorra can bring that much command with just a look and his voice. Ichigo had a terrible time finding a compatible Dom. 

"Ichigo's the ace friend I told you about back when I first tried to explain all this. I hadn't seen him since he moved up here but he texted a few times after the move, said he finally found a relationship with people he could be himself with and he was happy. Seems he finally found someone who can cut through his bullshit _and_ someone to challenge him more directly, if the way he interacted with Grimmjow was any indication."

“It does seem that Ulquiorra would have the commanding nature necessary to deal with someone as wild as Grimmjow. It really must be exhausting, dealing with both of them at once,” Byakuya commented. He looked up to Renji, every bit of stress melting away when he met his eyes. He pulled him down by the back of his neck, meeting his lips in a kiss that began rather innocent, but still had heat rushing through Byakuya’s body. He pulled away before he was tempted to progress any further, asking, “How long would be considered polite to stay at our own wedding reception before I let you drag me away and have your way with me?”

Renji’s eyes flashed before pulling him closer, "I know you wouldn't really want to leave before Yukio, so let's be good for a little while longer. The second Toshiro leaves with him though, I'm carrying you out of here, I don't care what you're doing at the time."

Byakuya gave him a soft smile. Truly, he was making a small effort to keep the heated anticipation alive, though he knew Renji definitely hadn’t forgotten. “You’re right. Yukio wanted to dance with me anyway. Let’s not allow all that practice to go to waste,” he said, shifting slightly to kiss Renji’s cheek.

"Right," Renji said with a fond smile. 

* * *

Toshiro eventually registered the increase in the volume of the music coming from inside, gently pulling away from the comforting, languid kiss with Yukio. He smiled at the peace and happiness within those beautiful emerald eyes, saying softly, "I do believe the show is completely done, love. Are you ready to return?" 

Yukio sighed, a soft smile on his face as he sank into his master’s chest, knowing he would likely carry him inside. “Yes, master. Thank you,” he murmured, kissing the still exposed skin under his cheek before nuzzling into it.

Toshiro kissed the top of the soft golden hair before standing, holding Yukio close in a bridal carry leaned against his chest. He made his way back inside, making sure the stage was actually clear first. It was and there were a great many people dancing now. He navigated back to the table they were at before. Renji, Byakuya, and Ichigo were absent - one of Ichigo's partners sitting in Ichigo's chair instead - but Chad and Noba were still there so he reclaimed his seat next to them. He smiled as Noba immediately extended his hand towards Yukio, mixed concern and relief in those expressive, soft green eyes. 

Yukio gave Noba a bright, genuine smile as he took his hand again, squeezing it lightly to reassure him. “I’m alright now, Noba,” he said. He was still quite amazed at the instant connection Noba had offered him, even since they had first met. It was quite rare to meet another in the same role, but Yukio knew Noba was well aware that didn’t automatically have to make them friends. Something had actually struck the silent man about Yukio, and he honestly had no idea what it was. 

"How odd," Ulquiorra stated, watching their interaction. 

Toshiro turned to him, eyebrows narrowed as he asked, "What do you mean?" 

Ulquiorra’s hard green eyes turned to meet teal, answering in an expressionless, factual tone, "It is odd because Noba has a soft limit on touching people in general. I don't believe I have ever seen him lift it for anyone other than Ichigo."

Yukio’s eyes widened at the information, and quickly went from his and Noba’s joined hands to Ulquiorra. He didn’t feel at all comfortable talking to him, or even really holding his gaze to him for long, and he found his eyes wandering up to his master. But Noba had _offered_ this to him, and he seemed extremely comfortable with it. Yukio was sure he had nothing to worry about, but he had never been invited to cross even a soft limit. He leaned into his master’s chest again, letting his bright emerald eyes fall to find ones of matching shade, looking in vain for answers he was sure Noba wouldn’t speak. With this new knowledge, he only more intensely wondered _why_ Noba would have done this for _him._

Noba squeezed Yukio’s hand slightly before turning to Chad, pressing his nose into his neck for a moment before withdrawing. He looked into his kind brown eyes and nodded once. He then settled back, his gaze returning to Yukio, green eyes now calm again. 

"Noba does have a soft limit to touch," Chad said, understanding what Noba gave him permission to explain. "But the reason for it is centered upon his role. He isn't comfortable with touching anyone that feels like they are exerting power over him. And he's very sensitive to it. To him, only I have that right, and him allowing another any amount of influence is disrespectful towards me, and so it's something he would never do. 

"It took a long time for him to feel like Ichigo wasn't trying to influence him at all and even so, Noba rarely touches him. I think, Yukio, that he picked up on your initial anxiety, and your submissive nature is clear to see even without knowing your role, so he doesn't feel at all anxious that you may attempt to make him do or say anything. If anything, he feels protective towards you - which hasn't happened often, him feeling like he even _could_ help someone - and focusing on making you feel more comfortable is calming him, giving him an immediate focus from the chaos around us."

Yukio had been focused on Chad as he spoke, occasionally looking down to the man in his lap. The explanation eased his mind, and really made perfect sense to him. If it hadn’t been for the three most important people in his life - his master, Renji, and Byakuya - he would have never even been able to introduce himself to Noba. Noba was silent by choice, obviously, and was perceptive enough to pick up even the slightest of what remained of Yukio’s anxiety. Extending comforting contact to someone else, even another submissive, showed that he was actually quite secure in who he was, and Yukio respected and admired that in him. He knew how difficult it was to live the lifestyle they chose. 

“I’m sorry for pulling away before, Noba, but I think you understand why I did. I know you meant to comfort me, and I really wanted to let you help me, but… it takes me a while to be able to really feel that from someone new, because even though I knew your intentions, I didn’t want to burden you with just how severe I knew my reactions would be. Thank you. I don’t take _this_ lightly,” Yukio said, squeezing Noba’s hand to emphasize what he meant. 

Noba nodded, returning the squeeze to his hand. Toshiro watched their interaction, smiling fondly and kissing the top of Yukio's hair before turning to Chad, asking, "Would it be alright for Yukio to have Noba's number? If he's comfortable texting? Yukio would never call but he wanted to keep in touch, get to know him better. We talked a bit outside and I promised I would ask."

Chad said simply, "I don't mind. But the decision is Noba's."

Noba held Yukio’s gaze for a moment before coming to a decision. He squeezed his hand before releasing it to pull his phone from his pocket. He unlocked it, pulling up the screen to add a contact, and held the device out towards Yukio for him to take. 

Yukio’s smile widened as he took it, practically giddy as he typed in his name and phone number. “Thank you. This really means a lot to me,” he said as he handed it back, his voice clearly reflecting his excitement. As Noba took his phone back, Yukio reached into the inner pocket of his jacket for his, but paused before proceeding. “You mean to give me yours, too, right? I don’t mean to be too presumptuous by trying to hand you my phone,” he asked, his enthusiasm dampening a bit. 

Noba shook his head slightly, amusement in his soft, green eyes as he focused on the screen of his own phone, clicking several times. When he looked back to Yukio it was just as Yukio’s phone message tone went off, and he nodded towards it. 

_Noba's number. And thank you for asking, means a lot to me too._

Yukio’s heart skipped at the message. It was the first even semi-verbal communication he’d had with Noba, and he couldn’t help the ridiculously pleased grin that was still on his face as he saved the contact information. Even if he never spoke to him, Yukio was overjoyed that Noba had even trusted him with his phone number. And he felt obligated - and more than a bit excited - to send a text in return. 

_Thank you. I’m really excited to get to know you. I’ve never met another person with the same role as me before._

Noba looked down when his own phone went off. He seemed to consider the words for a moment before replying. 

_One other. Wasn't comfortable with her. She was a little, very sporadic, clingy, demanding. Both lived with Tensa, until mi Amo found me. Never communicated with her._

_Comfortable with you._

_You're respectful, quiet, timid. Your voice is pleasant. You're not a demanding person at all. It's relieving._

_Want to know you as well._

Yukio smiled at the message, actually very pleasantly surprised at the length of it. It seemed he had been correct - when comfortable, Noba did have plenty to say. 

_I wouldn’t have communicated with someone like that either. Really, I didn’t talk to anyone much at all until I met my master. I barely talked to Renji enough for him to help me find someone. Compared to back then, I’m very talkative now. But, I’ve really made it a bit of a goal to never make anyone uncomfortable around me. I can’t stand to think I’m a source of stress to anyone, especially my master._

Noba looked back over to Yukio before replying. He was smiling though it was impossible to tell except a lightness in his soft green eyes. 

_Not a source of stress at all. Only comfort. I only speak to mi Amo. Wrote notes and texted with Tensa. Sometimes Ichigo now too. You're the only other. You're pleasant, calming._

Yukio absolutely couldn’t stop smiling. To think that he had made such an impression on Noba in only a few minutes of interaction made an overwhelming sense of confidence and calm overtake him.

_I really hope no one has ever tried to make you speak to them. I know how uncomfortable that can be._

Noba nodded as he read the message. 

_Mi Amo and Tensa make sure I have space, and am not forced. Before Tensa I had to speak to others. Very uncomfortable. Good now with mi Amo. Only person I ever felt good speaking to. He loves my voice and it's only his._

Yukio looked up to Chad for a moment before focusing back on his phone and nuzzling into his master’s chest as he typed a response.

_I understand that. I will speak to others, but when I met my master, he acted like everything I said deserved his utmost attention. Everything I told him, no matter how small and seemingly insignificant, was worth his time and attention, and that’s never changed. So, even though I do speak to other people, I feel most valued when I speak to my master._

Noba looked over to Yukio nuzzled into his master, noting that his master’s shirt was now opened enough for him to do so and be in direct contact with his skin. He noted Toshiro’s fond expression as he did so, how he automatically dropped a kiss on top of his hair. 

_It's obvious your master loves you. Takes good care of you. You are beautiful together. Congratulations. And, happy you spoke to me. I like your voice. It's worth attention._

Yukio blushed lightly at Noba’s compliments and subconsciously fiddled with his ring at the indirect mention of it, his eyes going to the golden band briefly before he returned his left hand to his phone.

_It’s obvious that the two of you are perfectly suited as well. Thank you, for your congratulations and your compliments._

Noba turned slightly to press his nose into Chad's arm, smiling beneath the fabric over his mouth as Chad immediately tightened his hold around him. 

_Mi Amo listens to more than words. Don't need to speak, he understands._

Yukio’s eyes softened impossibly more as he watched them.

_I noticed, and it’s amazing, really. It’s like the two of you can have an entire conversation without saying a single word to each other. The connection the two of you have is special, and it always makes me happy to see people together who were clearly meant to be with each other._

Noba nodded, resting his cheek fully against Chad's shoulder as he responded. 

_Soy el amor y el alma de mi Amo. Mi Amo es everything to me._

Yukio giggled lightly at the message. 

_Your master’s love and soul. Sounds perfect._

Noba's eyes widened a bit, glancing back at Yukio's smiling, happy expression. 

_¿Entiendes el español?_

Yukio looked up from his phone to see Noba looking rather surprised, and he nodded before typing an actual response.

_Sí, tengo mucho tiempo libre. Estudié yo solo._

Noba nearly laughed at the words, his shoulders shaking a bit as he silently chuckled. He smiled towards Yukio again, though he knew the other couldn't properly see the expression, before typing out a response, happy his new… friend? Odd, Noba hadn't really had one before… could understand the language he felt more comfortable using after so many years conversing only with his Amo. 

_Solo he podido comunicarme en español con mi Amo. Solo hablamos en español cuando hablamos. Por eso, es el idioma con el que me siento más cómodo ahora._

Yukio was only somewhat surprised. With the way Noba addressed his master, it was rather clear that he was at least familiar with the language. But, really, knowing that it was what he was more comfortable with drove Yukio to continue speaking to him that way. He grinned when he realized that his seemingly wasted time learning Spanish wasn’t wasted after all.

_Puedes hablarme en español si quieres. No me importa._

Noba was actually very touched by the offer. When he typed his message back, he tried to keep his hands from shaking slightly, both happy and nervous. 

_Gracias. Eso significa mucho para mí. Realmente no he tenido un amigo antes. Me gustaría ser tu amigo... Si te parece bien…_

Yukio smiled softly as he looked up at Noba. Really, he sympathized deeply with him. He hadn’t had a friend, either, before he met Byakuya, and their relationship was extremely impactful and important to him. To think he could be the same for Noba, even without any sexual implications at all, there was no way he could refuse.

_Por supuesto. Me sentiría honrado de ser tu amigo._

Noba read the message, holding his phone close to his heart and he actually had to breathe for a moment so he wouldn't cry. He had no idea he would feel so much… relief and acceptance from such a simple message. He reached out his other hand for Yukio to take again, a bit surprised by how much comfort the action really did bring him, how quickly the other submissive had become important to him. 

Yukio didn’t hesitate to take Noba’s offered hand, giving him a calm smile as he did. He saw the emotion in Noba’s eyes. Even if the man never spoke, his _eyes_ were so expressive that it really was almost as though he could speak through them. “Me alegro de que te sientas cómodo conmigo,” he said quietly, squeezing Noba’s hand and maintaining his soft smile.

Toshiro’s eyes widened a bit at the use of Spanish. It had been a very long time since he had heard Yukio use it, not understanding more than a few words himself. Though he often thought it was rather sexy when he did, even if he didn't completely understand. He hadn't been looking at their messages back and forth at all so he was taken by surprise. Noba - and Chad - had clearly understood him though. 

"Estoy muy contento de que mi alma se sienta cómodo contigo también, Yukio," Chad responded, his voice steady and warm as he smiled at him. Noba squeezed his hand tightly, nodding as he looked into warm emerald eyes. 

Yukio laughed a bit and looked up when Chad responded. He honestly never thought he’d be using so much Spanish in his life, but now he was glad he had filled some of his time learning and maintaining it. “Haré lo que sea necesario para que Noba se sienta más cómodo conmigo. Incluso hablándole en español,” he assured him.

Noba's eyes became impossibly soft and Chad held him a bit more tightly, pressing a kiss to his vibrant hair before quietly saying to Yukio, "Gracias, Yukio. Nunca había visto a mi amor actuar tan abiertamente con nadie antes. Me da mucha alegría verlo. Es maravilloso. Muchas gracias." 

“De nada, pero realmente vivo para satisfacer a las personas que me importan de cualquier manera que pueda. Right, master?” Yukio asked, bringing his bright smile up to his master. 

Toshiro abruptly laughed, "Love, you know I have no idea what you just said. But I'm starting to become more convinced that you should speak Spanish more often," Toshiro added with a slightly heated look. 

Yukio couldn’t help but laugh, cheeks burning as he realized what he had done. He hadn’t ever spoken Spanish so freely, so the transition from Spanish to English had actually happened rather naturally with his hidden fluency in both languages. “I’m sorry, master,” he said, still trying to calm his embarrassed laughter. “But if I’m going to speak more Spanish, I’d like you to learn it, too. I’d want you to understand, because I think it would sound nice for you to speak it. But what I said was that I live to please those I care about in any way I can,” he provided.

Toshiro cupped his cheek, kissing him gently, before pulling away to say, "You certainly do. And I love that about you. I also can't deny you anything, so I suppose this means you'll be teaching me Spanish," Toshiro said with a grin. "Somehow I don't think Renji or Byakuya would mind at all, listening to us speak to each other that way - even if they don't understand every word."

Yukio giggled at his master’s tone, rather heated just from hearing him speak a bit of Spanish. “Byakuya would likely pick up on it rather quickly, and I _know_ Renji wouldn’t mind that,” he pointed out. 

"Oh? You _know_ do you? Has Renji got Spanish out of you before?" Toshiro teased a bit, smiling as he nuzzled Yukio’s cheek with his nose. 

“No, master, nothing like that,” Yukio replied, still laughing as he leaned into his master’s touch. “Just, based on how you’re reacting to me, and the fact that Byakuya’s voice is already quite attractive. Really, anything Byakuya does would drive Renji crazy.”

Toshiro actually groaned a bit at the thought, "I don't know how _I'd_ survive you both speaking that way, let alone Renji - and _I'll_ know what you're saying as well. Byakuya almost never talks dirty, can you imagine him doing so in _Spanish?_ And you _responding?"_ Toshiro whimpered a bit at the thought, his hold on Yukio tightening as he pressed a firm kiss against his cheek. 

Yukio leaned into his master’s kiss, but as he pulled away, he nuzzled his cheek into his bare chest, realizing quickly just how worked up his master was getting just at the prospect of this. “Perhaps I can give it a try after we leave here, master. If you’d like me to,” he murmured, turning to press his lips to his chest.

Toshiro groaned, kissing the top of his head, murmuring close to his ear so really only Yukio could hear him, "I didn't realize how hot you speaking like that was to me, but I've never really heard you have a proper conversation before. It's unbelievably sexy, love. I would like it very much if you would try for me. Just thinking about it is making me want to take you back to our hotel right now."

Yukio tried to maintain his calm, but he shivered a bit at his master’s voice so close to his ear. “I’ll do anything for you, master, but I believe we do have obligations here first,” he said, really to keep himself from begging to leave.

Toshiro nodded, "I'll wait," he said, his voice still husky. "The longer I wait to have you, the less in control I'm going to be when I finally do - and you speaking that way is only going to drive me more crazy," he whispered, his teeth slightly nipping Yukio’s ear before forcing himself to pull away, teal eyes dark and heated. 

Yukio whined lightly at his master’s enthusiasm, and he felt his blush deepening as he looked up to be reminded that Noba and Chad were sitting right next to them. He almost wanted to apologize, but he could only sink back into his master’s chest, fervently avoiding Noba’s eyes.

Noba squeezed his hand again, gaining Yukio’s attention enough to give him a thumbs up, trying to convey he wasn't at all bothered as he could tell he was slightly embarrassed. It was actually very sweet, how the two newlyweds interacted together. And he understood all too well how speaking could turn someone on as his Amo only heard his voice when they were alone. 

Noba looked up though as Tensa and Shuhei joined them, nodding towards the other man who had once taken care of him for a time. 

"Noba, it's wonderful to see you," Tensa said, returning the nod. He curiously noted that the two TPE submissives were holding hands and he smiled warmly. "Thank you for coming. And you as well Chad, I hope everything's been alright?" 

Chad nodded, saying, "Noba's made a new friend." He nodded towards Yukio and Tensa smiled fondly. 

"I see that," he said with a warm smile. He was very fond of both men and seeing them comfortable together brought him a great deal of joy. He noted the chair between Toshiro, with Yukio cuddled on his lap, and Ulquiorra. He then turned back to Shuhei, saying, "I would like to sit with you, on your lap if you're not too sore?" He would have just pulled his partner onto his own lap but they both knew Shuhei’s weight would become uncomfortable for him before too long. 

Shuhei didn’t even answer, sitting in the vacant chair - rather tenderly - and pulling Tensa into his lap. “I’ll be alright for a little bit. I’ll let you know if I get uncomfortable. I couldn’t pass up having you in my arms anyway,” he said, nuzzling his nose into Tensa’s hair and pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

Tensa blushed a bit at the open affection and smiled as he snuggled a bit into Shuhei’s chest. He loved being held by him like this and they both knew it. It had a tendency to trigger his switch but after the intense scene earlier, Tensa really wouldn't mind if it happened. He turned his attention to Yukio who was faintly blushing, asking, "Everything alright? I'm happy you and Noba seem to be getting along well. I thought you two might."

Yukio abruptly looked at Tensa, nodding as he did. “Yes, I’m fine,” he replied, glancing up at his master for a moment before continuing, “Noba and I are getting along very well. I’m glad you insisted that we meet.”

Tensa nodded, smiling at him. "I hope you enjoyed the show, Yukio. I felt really honored that you trusted me to organize it." He laughed lightly, "That was actually the first time I've done any kind of public scene. I thought I'd be nervous but as soon as I started I could only focus on Shuhei, it was like it was just us," he said fondly, kissing the side of Shuhei’s neck gently.

Shuhei hummed lightly at Tensa’s contact, and he brushed the hair away from his face to kiss his forehead. “It was perfect, Tensa. You did extremely well,” he said softly. Shuhei knew Tensa often needed a bit more care himself after he insisted on pushing himself as far as he did. Even at home, Tensa was much more willing to allow Shuhei to take care of him once he was sure he was settled.

Yukio’s blush didn’t really lessen at Tensa’s comment. “Yes, I enjoyed it very much. Maybe a bit too much. Master had to take me outside for a moment to get some air,” he admitted. 

Tensa blinked before smiling brightly, the expression feeling odd even on his face but he couldn't help it. Not only had he been able to bring great pleasure to his partner, he'd brought Yukio to the point where he wasn't even able to watch the whole scene. He reached out to fondly run his fingers through Yukio’s fine blonde hair, saying, "Please don't feel poorly at all, or embarrassed. I'm very pleased we affected you so much. I wish I could have seen you myself, honestly. Your reactions are incredibly sexy to me, Yukio."

Yukio subconsciously leaned into Tensa’s touch, smiling softly. He had honestly forgotten just how much he trusted this man, and how pleasant his company was. “Thank you,” he murmured, not pulling away from Tensa’s hand.

"Of course, Yukio. I can't seem to help wanting to please you and see you smile. That's all the 'thank you' I need. You're as precious as your husband is gorgeous. Thank you for trusting me to help with today. Congratulations, Yukio." Stunning blue eyes flickered up to catch teal as he said, "Toshiro. You two are beautiful together."

Toshiro smiled, bringing his hand up to cover Tensa’s still threaded into Yukio’s hair, saying in his calm, steady voice, "Both you and Shuhei were amazing. You're so obviously well suited to each other, it's even more apparent during a scene. I would like to do one at some point in the future with you both." Teal eyes moved to catch Shuhei’s eyes, "If you wanted," he finished with a heated smirk, his voice lowering a bit. "I'm certain my Yukio would agree, wouldn't you, love?" 

Yukio’s eyes flicked between the two men who were touching his head, and then to Shuhei. He wasn’t entirely certain about Shuhei yet, but observing him a bit more, in the context of a scene and outside of one, he was sure it wouldn’t take much for him to come to trust him. “Yes, master, I would definitely like to do a scene with them,” he replied. 

Shuhei was a bit unsure, but the heat in Toshiro’s eyes was difficult to deny. “I know you wouldn’t skimp on the details when we discussed it, so I’m sure it would be fine,” he responded, habit seeming to make him tighten his hold around Tensa’s waist. It wasn’t that he _didn’t_ trust both Toshiro and Yukio, but he would need to have a clear definition of the roles they would play, because he would never want to be pulled into a submissive role - even unintentionally - if it hadn’t been planned that way. He was well aware of the effect Toshiro had on Tensa, and though he had allowed himself to fall into subspace while Tensa was in his before, it wasn’t for an actual scene, and he knew it would have been easy to pull himself back out if Tensa needed him. In this case, he was beginning to feel rather protective of his partner, since they didn’t do joint scenes really at all.

Toshiro’s eyes flashed in appreciation, "Of course, Shuhei. I'm always extremely thorough planning anything concerning my Yukio. I'm glad to know Tensa is in such good hands as well. There's very few people I would want to play with, would trust with my Yukio. The more we interact with the two of you, however, the more certain I am about it. You're incredibly sexy, Shuhei, and Tensa is beautiful and so wonderfully responsive to both myself and my Yukio." He squeezed Tensa’s hand slightly before releasing it, his hand petting down Yukio’s back instead. 

Tensa was blushing so much he could feel the heat on his cheeks. It wasn’t often Shuhei spoke so protectively about him and it sent a thrill through him, sliding him further into his submissive role. Toshiro’s words certainly hadn't helped. He nodded, bringing his hand back to clutch at the netting of Shuhei’s shirt, nuzzling into his neck and breathing deeply, slipping even further as Shuhei’s hold became even more possessive. He murmured, "I really want to as well, Shu." He kissed his neck again, closing his eyes and just enjoying Shuhei’s protective hold, knowing he was completely safe. 

Shuhei wrapped Tensa firmly in his arms and bent to kiss his dark, wavy hair. He smiled when he felt Tensa relax in his hold, and he didn’t even have to wonder how far into subspace he currently was. Shuhei brought a hand up to the back of Tensa’s neck without loosening his arms around him, massaging slow circles with his thumb and index finger. “I know you do, Tensa, and we will. I just have to make sure you’re taken care of. You know that,” he said softly. 

Yukio never ceased to be amazed at the rapidness and intensity of both of their switches. Seeing again how attentive and loving Shuhei was in a dominant role set him at ease a bit, though. Yukio knew his master would never take his attention off of him during a scene, especially if it was the first time they were interacting in that way. But, just as he knew his master was encouraged by their dynamic, so was he.

"Toshiro! _There_ you are!" 

Toshiro froze at the sound of the voice before groaning and burying his face into Yukio’s hair. "I thought she couldn't make it. Even had hope when she missed the wedding itself. Why did I feel the need to invite her again?" 

Yukio looked up at his master as well as he could, concern evident in his bright emerald eyes. “What’s wrong, master?” he asked quietly. Yukio wasn’t completely familiar with everyone who had been on the guest list, some of them being Renji’s friends and those Shuhei and Tensa knew from the club. But there had been one person his master had specifically requested to invite, and he hadn’t seemed at all bothered by it at the time.

"Ran. Rangiku Matsumoto." Toshiro explained quickly, his voice both pained and fond. "She was my closest friend before I moved here for college. Even stayed with her and her family a couple months after Grandma died, before I could start school. I owe her a lot, and I know she loves me - I do too, and I'm grateful - it's just, she's a bit… much. I couldn't not invite her to our wedding, even after all these years of barely keeping in touch, but I was kinda hoping she wouldn't come. She's embarrassing and doesn't have a filter. I should have known though - she insisted on my coming to her own wedding so much she paid for my plane ticket."

Yukio could hear the mixed emotions in his master’s voice, but it seemed he wasn’t going to have a choice but to interact with the woman as she practically bounded to the table they sat at. Yukio shifted a bit to lean further into his master’s chest, hoping his presence in the familiar position would relieve a bit of the stress that was obvious under the fondness he had for Rangiku. 

Rangiku immediately wrapped her arms around Toshiro, hugging him tightly though she was actually very careful about not touching Yukio or disrupting his position at all. "Toshiro! I'm so sorry I'm so late! Our plane was delayed so we knew we wouldn't make the wedding. Gin worked till late yesterday so we couldn't fly in a day early. When it came time to come here, we got lost - this city is really confusing." She was speaking very rapidly, clearly not expecting Toshiro to actually respond. She glanced down at Yukio, her arms still around Toshiro’s neck, "This is your new husband right?! Yukio? He's adorable - just like you were!" She said brightly with a wide, sweet smile and happy brilliant blue eyes. 

Toshiro sighed, "Yes, Ran, this is my Yukio. And you could give us both a little space. I thought I told you to not crowd anyone here."

"You meant _you?"_ Ran asked, actually sounding slightly hurt. 

Toshiro sighed, bringing a hand up to squeeze her arm but didn't do anything to remove it. Ran was all smiles again as she said, "Missed you too Toshiro. And it's lovely to meet you, Yukio!"

Yukio was already quite overwhelmed with her enthusiasm, but the way his master had all but resigned to her mannerisms told him she truly wasn’t someone to be concerned about. She was _very_ close to him, though she was obviously being intentional about not touching him, and that was still a bit unnerving. “It’s good to meet you, Rangiku,” he said softly, barely mustering the confidence to look up at her completely to meet her eyes.

Rangiku actually gasped a bit when he did, "You're _beautiful!_ Those eyes! And so sweet! I'll give you space, hun, I was just excited to see Toshiro again - he never visits home." She finally pulled away, taking the only available seat on Ulquiorra’s other side. 

Toshiro relaxed as she withdrew, really only concerned about Yukio’s comfort. He pressed a kiss against his hair, taking a calming breath himself before saying softly, "Sorry, love - I tried to tell her not to crowd me like that with you. Are you alright?" 

Yukio nodded, pressing his cheek into his master’s chest. “Yes, master, I’m fine,” he replied. He was honestly rather impressed with himself. If something like that had happened a year ago, before he had met and formed a strong relationship with Byakuya, he likely would have been mildly traumatized. But Byakuya’s acceptance and constant contact had set him on a course of increasing confidence that had only continued to grow. 

Toshiro was extremely relieved. One of the main reasons he'd never mentioned Ran to Yukio was the dread he'd felt about them interacting together - _at all._ He had a difficult time being firm with Ran but Yukio _needed_ him to protect him and make him feel safe, to be in control. Ran rarely listened to him but she did know how to take some things seriously. At least she hadn't touched Yukio at all and backed off as soon as she saw how uncomfortable he was. He was also highly amused that she'd taken up a bubbly, entirely one-sided conversation with Ulquiorra who wasn't even looking at her. 

Gin turned up not long after, nodded a greeting to Toshiro and pulled Rangiku out onto the dance floor. Ulquiorra seemed to relax a bit when she left, though it was difficult to tell. "That reminds me, love - didn't you have a plan to dance with Byakuya? I know he came over several times to practice."

Yukio’s eyes lit up at the reminder. “Yes, master, I was unsure when we would have the opportunity,” he said, his voice now bright and joyful. He was very much looking forward to this, knowing that both his master and Renji would very much appreciate the effort they had put forth to put this together.

Tensa spoke up, saying, "The DJ is aware, you just need to tell her when you're ready and she'll play the song. She'll announce the dance and to clear the floor as well, if you want."

Yukio nodded to him, but then looked up to his master again. “I’d like Byakuya to talk to her. I would ask you, master, but I want the song to be a surprise for you and Renji,” he requested.

"Of course, love. You've done brilliantly tonight with talking to new people - Ran most of all. I know she's not exactly calm," he said, shaking his head. 

"No, she's not," Ulquiorra stated flatly. He stood, saying in the same tone, "I'll find Byakuya and Renji, send them to you. I should probably make sure my own partners are actually playing nice as well."

"Thank you," Toshiro said, but Ulquiorra was already gone. 

It wasn't even a minute later before a smiling Renji was bringing Byakuya back to them. He sat down in the seat Ulquiorra had abandoned, taking a large drink of water. "So! Are you ready to dance with Bya now, Yukio?" Renji asked brightly after he swallowed down the large amount of water - he wasn't used to dancing that long. 

Yukio nodded, emerald eyes meeting slate gray. “As long as you’re ready, Byakuya. I’d like for you to talk to the DJ for us so she can announce it. Is that alright?” he asked as Byakuya took a chair next to Renji and drank some of his own water. 

“Yes, of course. Just give me a moment. I don’t know that I’ve ever danced that much before in my life,” Byakuya said with a chuckle. He rested until his water glass was drained, and then stood from his seat, leaning in to kiss Renji’s cheek before turning back to Yukio. “Alright, are you ready?”

Yukio shifted a bit, looking up to his master from his place on his lap. “Master, is it alright if I go with Byakuya? So we can go to the dance floor together?” he asked.

"Of course, love," Toshiro said, kissing him gently. 

"Buena suerte," Chad added calmly with an encouraging smile. 

“Gracias,” Yukio replied, and then brought his eyes down to Noba. “Volveré después de nuestro baile. ¿Estarás aquí?”

Noba nodded, squeezing his hand in encouragement before releasing it, giving him two thumbs up with warm, soft green eyes. 

Yukio gave him a nod and slipped from his master’s lap, taking Byakuya’s hand, which was outstretched to him to lead him away from the table. After a brief talk with the DJ, the pair made their way through the small crowd to the dance floor, which was already nearly clear save for Ulquiorra commandingly ushering his partners out of their way. Yukio spotted his master and Renji, who had moved to more clearly view the floor, and gave them both a wide smile before taking his starting position with Byakuya, who had offered his left hand for Yukio to take.

The room fell almost silent as they stood, waiting for the song to begin. Byakuya smiled down at Yukio, loving just how happy he was, emerald eyes bright and excited. After a few more moments, the beginning instrumental began, and Byakuya stepped into a standard waltz pattern, Yukio following flawlessly, even flourishing his movements a bit with some artistic improvisation. Byakuya would never cease to be impressed with Yukio’s grace and beauty. Practicing this with him had been an incredible experience, and Byakuya had not only learned quite a bit about dancing, he had gained an even stronger bond with Yukio.

_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea… You became the light on the dark side of me… Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill._

As the lyrics of the song began, Byakuya led Yukio in the first of the more complicated step patterns, keeping with the beat of the music and releasing Yukio’s waist with his right hand to allow him to complete a full turn under Byakuya’s left arm, fully extending after the movement as Yukio leaned away from him, his head falling to the side in a dramatic pose that matched the rather emotional tone of the music. When Yukio joined back with Byakuya, he turned again, toward him instead of away, the reverse of the first turn to fall right back into the same waltz pattern. Every movement was slow and graceful, staying in perfect time with the speed of the song.

_But did you know, That when it snows, My eyes become large.. And the light that you shine can be seen._

At the cue of the bridge lyrics, Byakuya widened his steps to bring Yukio around the dance floor, still in the same position and step pattern, but dramatized by the speed at which they had to step to keep time while traversing the perimeter of the crowd that had gathered to watch. By the time they had made a full circle, the chorus was beginning, just as Yukio had choreographed.

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray… Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah… And now that your rose is in bloom… A light hits the gloom… On the gray._

As the tone of the song changed with the chorus lyrics, Byakuya felt Yukio’s movements tighten, his muscles working to keep up with Byakuya’s improvised lead. Yukio had given him complete freedom to do as he wished during the chorus, and Byakuya took the responsibility seriously, using every move Yukio had taught him, timing them with the rise and fall of the music - turns, spins, and combinations. Yukio also took dancing seriously, evident by the deep emotion in his eyes that captured every artistic movement, emphasizing his creative flair on anything Byakuya led him in. The song transitioned into the second iteration of the same instrumental as the introduction, and Byakuya pulled Yukio to him from a spin, holding him closely by his right arm and remaining mostly still until the next verse, as they had agreed. 

_There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say… You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain, baby… To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny… Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_

For the first half, Byakuya led the same waltz pattern, until the more dramatic moments when Byakuya released Yukio entirely, taking a step back from him as they mirrored one another, graceful moves leading their hips to sway in time with the music, Byakuya’s left hand reaching out for Yukio’s right in a quick, sharp motion and pulling him flush to his body. He held him there firmly with his right arm and met striking emerald eyes as the music waned back into the slow, smooth rhythm again. Byakuya continued the waltz steps, leading Yukio in a practiced pattern around the floor until the second bridge and chorus approached.

_But did you know, That when it snows, My eyes become large… And the light that you shine can be seen._

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray… Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah… Now that your rose is in bloom… A light hits the gloom… On the gray._

Byakuya had actually been shocked that Yukio had given him, a comparatively amateur dancer, so much control over the decisions that were made during their dance. He had complete liberty through the entire bridge and chorus on this iteration, and he tried not to disappoint. He had played it through in his mind what felt like hundreds of times, even practicing alone at home when Renji was at work, timing spins, turns, dips, and other various moves, sometimes throwing his head to the side to signal that Yukio mirror him, creating drama and beauty to match the tone of the song Yukio had chosen. It was ridiculous to Byakuya just how effortlessly Yukio followed him, picking up on pending movements with just a slight tilt of Byakuya’s head or even a half step of his foot.

_I've been kissed by a rose on the gray… I've been kissed by a rose on the gray… I've been kissed by a rose on the gray… If I should fall along the way… I've been kissed by a rose on the gray._

The overlapping vocals that followed Byakuya’s freestyle segment had prompted Yukio to pull out all the stops, insisting that they create a mirage of constant movement, every step either a spin or turn, Byakuya mirroring every move Yukio made to mimic the sound of the echoing lyrics on the track. At first, Byakuya had thought all of this movement would look ridiculous, but catching them both in the mirrors in Yukio’s studio very much proved him wrong, and he actually worked to dramatize every action, enhancing the beauty in every step as they guided each other until the repetition of the second verse. 

_There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say… You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain… To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah… Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby._

On this repetition, Yukio had kept it rather simple for Byakuya, keeping the same pattern of movements as the first, but instead of stepping back from each other as their hips swayed to the words, Byakuya held Yukio to him by his lower back, closing his eyes and humming softly at the feeling of the synchronized movement of their hips together. 

_But did you know, That when it snows, My eyes become large… And the light that you shine can be seen._

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray… Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah… Now that your rose is in bloom… A light hits the gloom… On the gray._

Byakuya was actually growing a bit tired by the third and fourth iterations of the chorus, and Yukio smiled up at him as they continued in the standard waltz pattern. Byakuya kept his chosen moves rather simple, letting Yukio improvise a bit himself in between and easily keeping up with his flourishes. “Beautiful, Yukio. You’re incredibly gorgeous when you dance,” Byakuya murmured, running his right hand up and down Yukio’s side as they moved.

Yukio giggled, his movements only growing more confident at the compliment. “Thank you, Byakuya. And thank you for doing this with me. It means a lot,” he replied.

Byakuya nodded discreetly. “It means a lot to _me_ that you would want me to do this with you. Ready for the last bit?” he asked, smiling down into excited green eyes.

Yukio nodded, counting the beats until the last few lines of lyrics.

_Now that your rose is in bloom,_

Yukio fell to the right, his body rather limp except for his legs holding him up as Byakuya supported him with one arm around his waist, and they paused in that position until the next line.

_A light hits the gloom_

In the time of that slow piece of lyrics, Byakuya shifted to lift Yukio from his feet, completely supporting him with only one arm as he spun in place and pulled him back into him from where he had let his weight fall to the side.

_On the gray._

Slowly, in time with the decreasing speed of the song, Byakuya ran his hand through Yukio’s hair to the back of his neck, all the way down his back to his waist, and on the last word, he coaxed Yukio’s body down into a graceful dip that nearly had Yukio’s hair touching the floor, emerald eyes closed and one arm extended to rest his hand on the floor behind his head.

“You are unbelievably gorgeous, Yukio,” Byakuya commented before the sound of applause erupted around them. He pulled Yukio back up, holding him close and kissing the top of his head. He felt Yukio’s arms around him and decided not to try to pull away just yet. The attention was likely a bit embarrassing, and Byakuya wasn’t going to let him go until Yukio was willing.

Renji and Toshiro joined them as soon as Byakuya pulled Yukio back up to hold him. "Gorgeous, love," Toshiro said, kissing Yukio’s cheek but not moving to take him from Byakuya. "Beautiful, both of you."

"Yeah," Renji said, smiling brightly and kissing Byakuya's cheek. He pulled away saying, "We're going to look ridiculous in comparison."

Byakuya’s brow furrowed in confusion, and he felt Yukio look up from against his chest. “You? What do you mean?” Byakuya asked, gray eyes moving from his husband to Toshiro, and then back to Renji. 

“Master, are you and Renji going to dance together?” Yukio inquired, shifting to take a small step back as Byakuya’s arms around him loosened. He honestly couldn’t even imagine what that would be like, and he had no idea the two of them had planned anything. 

"I'm going to _try_ to dance with Renji here," Toshiro said with a smirk. 

"I think I've got this style of dancing down. _And_ you made me practice," Renji said, his hands on his hips. 

Toshiro smiled, turning back to Yukio and Byakuya, "We wanted to surprise you too. And Yukio enjoys watching me with Renji, even if we're not that well suited. Byakuya hasn't even seen us really interact together once. So we thought we'd suffer through this, for your entertainment." He sounded resigned, but he was smiling warmly. 

"Because we love you, and if all this does is cause you to laugh because we look ridiculous, it'll still be well worth it," Renji added, grinning. 

Byakuya shook his head, smiling fondly at both of them. “I doubt you’ll look ridiculous, but even if you do, I’ll still appreciate the fact that you did this for us,” he assured them. He leaned in to press his lips to Renji’s for a moment before pulling away and shifting to allow Yukio to step away from him. 

Yukio took his master’s left hand, kissing the ring there before looking up at him. “Thank you, master. Have fun,” he said softly. 

Toshiro smiled, bending to kiss his lips before allowing Byakuya to guide him to the side of the dance floor, both submissives turning to watch their husbands, Byakuya wrapping an arm around Yukio. 

As the music started, synthesized piano over a pulsing midtone, it was clear this was a very different style of music. Toshiro had crossed his arms, teal eyes watching as Renji began to circle him slowly. Renji reached out, his hand trailing across Toshiro’s body as he did so, starting from his throat and slowly moving down as he circled him. 

_All my life I've been wandering through mountains, to the sea…_

His hand had reached Toshiro’s upper chest, pausing just long enough to press firmly and slide against the exposed skin as he continued to slowly circle. 

_All my days I've been wondering is there a place for dreams?_

He had reached the low buttons on Toshiro’s suit coat and he stilled to unbutton them, Toshiro still watching him with slightly heated teal eyes, arms slowly uncrossing to rest his hands upon Renji’s hips. 

_All my life I've been searching, walking down empty streets…_

Buttons undone, Renji pushed off the jacket from his shoulders. Toshiro allowed him to remove it. 

_All my life I've been wandering far from here…_

As Renji turned his back to him, Toshiro snatched his arm out and grabbed the back of his own jacket, pulling him flush against the front of his body and decisively removing the article of clothing with a quick action before pushing him away again, towards Byakuya and Yukio. 

_If you fall through the cracks of the blue sky, and you bathe in the glow of a neon light -_

At the start of the bridge both crossed the dance floor, Renji to Yukio and Toshiro to Byakuya. 

_If you fall through the cracks of the blue sky…_

They both placed the coat they had taken from the other over their shoulders so that Byakuya now had Renji's and Yukio was a bit swallowed by Toshiro’s. Renji grinned down at him as he did it, threading his fingers through soft blonde hair and ending the caress along his jaw, near his ear where his hair always covers. 

As Toshiro pulled away from placing Renji’s coat over Byakuya's shoulders, he allowed his fingers to stroke along his jaw and down to the front of his throat, pressing for the beat of a heartbeat, causing Byakuya’s breath to hitch and his eyelids to fall a bit in a sudden flash of lust. 

_It's alright._

He withdrew completely, turning to walk back to the center of the floor, grabbing the front of Renji’s shirt as he did so and pulling him with him as the chorus steadily ramped up the tempo. 

Byakuya hadn’t been paying much attention to Renji’s actions, but he felt Yukio stiffen a bit next to him, and tightened his arm around him, looking down at the smaller man. He nearly laughed when he saw the dusting of pink on Yukio’s cheeks, and he leaned down to whisper in his ear, “I believe they’re trying to get us a bit worked up before we leave.”

Yukio looked up to him with wide emerald eyes, a bit startled by his voice so close to his ear. “I’d say it’s working,” he replied, holding his master’s coat close to him and turning back to watch the rest of what was sure to be an interesting show.

_Make a wish cause we're shooting stars…_

_And if we find you with a broken heart it's alright -_

_It's alright…_

The tempo continued to drive as the last word of the chorus echoed and Renji grabbed Toshiro's wrist. Toshiro released his hold on his shirt as Renji spun him, his free hand finding his bared chest, pressing him back so that Toshiro’s back was flush with his front. Toshiro was only slightly taller than Byakuya and actually fit decently well against him and Renji could easily admit his body felt good. It was their roles that caused them to clash. 

Renji grinned though, sliding his hand up to Toshiro’s throat, tilting his neck as his other hand released Toshiro’s wrist and clutched at his hip, guiding Toshiro to move his hips, his ass grinding into him. He groaned, dark eyes flashing at the thought that, for at least the next thirty seconds, Toshiro was actually going to allow him to do as he wished without constantly fighting him for control. 

The beat dropped and Renji simultaneously attached his mouth to Toshiro’s neck at the same moment he matched Toshiro’s movements, grinding into him. Renji actually groaned heatedly even as Toshiro hissed and growled. Honestly it was only hotter that Toshiro desperately _wanted_ to break away from him but was forcing himself to stay trapped in Renji’s hold, allowing Renji to grind against him and litter his neck with open-mouthed kisses. Toshiro was such a strong dominant, it was a bit of a rush for Renji that he remained docile for even this long and he fully took advantage, moving the hand at his hip to firmly pet along his deliciously defined abs and chest.

Toshiro’s eyes locked on Yukio and Byakuya, continually reminding himself exactly why he was allowing this. Their reactions were definitely worth it and he forced himself to relax into Renji’s hold and body, tilting his head and exposing his neck even more with a confident smile as he watched their husbands watch them together. 

Byakuya didn’t even know his mouth was slightly hanging open, watching the two ridiculously sexy men dance in a way that he really never expected either of them to allow with one another. His eyes brazenly looked over both of their bodies, biting his bottom lip to keep from actually groaning at the way their hips moved together and Renji’s hand insisted on wandering Toshiro’s toned muscles. His hand had a tight hold on Yukio’s shoulder, though the other hadn’t said anything at all against it. As Toshiro looked over to them, all but smirking in their direction, Byakuya felt a rush of heat run through him that made him overly hot in seconds under both his and Renji’s jackets. 

Yukio wasn’t faring any better, both hands clutching the jacket he had pulled around him as he stared, his eyes fixed almost entirely on his master. The body Yukio so fervently admired was moving so incredibly erotically that he couldn’t hold back the small sounds that were forcing their way out of his throat. He subconsciously leaned a bit more firmly into Byakuya to make a small attempt to ground himself, though he knew his master’s purpose. The sultry smile he sent their way convinced him that this was exactly what his master wanted.

_All my life…_

The beat stalled at the start of the second verse and Toshiro moved fluidly out of Renji’s hold turning to face him, causing Renji to freeze his motion and Toshiro smirked. 

_I've been listening to demons from within…_

His hands found the tie, resting low on Renji’s back that secured his long crimson hair in its braid. Renji grit his teeth but nodded and Toshiro pulled the tie free, his fingers quickly working to completely undo the braid. 

_All my life I've been chasing hopes and fears…_

Renji was already panting in his hold by the end of the verse, an immense amount of tension in his body as he held himself back from attempting to pin Toshiro and take back control. He growled as Toshiro very slowly threaded his fingers to clutch his hair at the back of his neck. 

A chill ran down Byakuya’s spine as soon as Toshiro yanked out the tie at the end of Renji’s braid, the feeling erupting into searing heat under his skin as he watched Toshiro actually unweave the braid and proceed to _hold onto_ Renji’s hair. He couldn’t help but stare with wide, dark eyes and bated breath as Renji was reduced to panting, desire clear in his eyes.

_If you fall through the cracks of the blue sky, and you bathe in the glow of a neon light -_

Toshiro fit their bodies together, beginning to sensually move against him as the music picked up again. Renji’s hands immediately shot up to clutch at his hips, moving his own to match him, slowly grinding and groaning loudly. 

By this point, Yukio was actually trembling quite a bit, and Byakuya tore his eyes away to look down at him. His eyes were wide, glued to the two on the dance floor, and his entire body seemed uncomfortably tense. Byakuya brought a hand to Yukio’s chin, not wanting to startle him but he did want his attention. When Yukio looked up to him, he saw the strained desperation in his expression, and when he bent to speak to him over the music, he heard the constant whimpers issuing from him.

“Yukio, do you need to sit down?” Byakuya asked. Yukio whined and nodded. “Alright, do you want to go back to the table or stay here?” 

“Here,” Yukio replied, his eyes flicking back to their husbands. Without any hesitation at all, Byakuya shifted to stand behind him, taking Toshiro’s jacket off of him - because he knew the extra warmth wasn’t helping - and wrapping his arms around him before guiding him down to the floor. He positioned him easily in his lap, where he could firmly hold him against his chest but still allow him to watch, after laying Toshiro’s jacket on the floor next to them as neatly as he could.

“Better?” Byakuya murmured in his ear.

Yukio felt some of the tension leaving his body at Byakuya’s tight hold on him, the pressure bringing him quite a bit of comfort. “Yes, thank you, Byakuya,” he replied, keeping his calm intact as well as he could while still watching the completely erotic display before them.

_If you fall through the cracks of the blue sky…_

_It's alright…_

As the bridge flowed into the chorus and the beat climbed, Toshiro’s movement kept pace, getting faster, and Renji had to thread his fingers through his belt loops to keep them in place. 

_Make a wish cause we're shooting stars…_

_And if we find you with a broken heart it's alright -_

_It's alright._

As Toshiro moved faster - and fuck but he really knew how to move and Renji was actually hard - he steadily brought his mouth closer to Renji’s neck, dark teal eyes half-lidded as he allowed his breath to wash over Renji’s overly heated skin, causing Renji to whine at the difficulty of remaining docile. 

_Make a wish cause we're shooting stars…_

_And if we find you with a broken heart it's alright -_

_It's alright._

Toshiro actually licked the front of his throat at the drop and Renji broke his hold. He pinned Toshiro’s arms behind him, growling at Toshiro’s ridiculously smug expression as he roughly ground and thrust into him. Amazingly Toshiro never lost his rhythm, still moving erotically and even matching his movements. Renji was becoming frustrated, clearly physically overpowering Toshiro but still not feeling like he had an ounce of control. And Toshiro's expression wasn't helping that feeling. 

He broke away completely, forcing Toshiro to face away from him like before, creating space between them. He was forced to let him go though when Toshiro abruptly dropped to the ground, the movement smooth and controlled, his knees bending so his ass nearly touched the floor. He sensually moved up, his ass coming flush with Renji again and he groaned as his hard cock pressed against him as Toshiro arched his back. 

Renji nearly grabbed him again when the music abruptly came to end and Toshiro smoothly stepped away, his smirk heated and annoyingly confident as he glanced back at him before swiftly making his way over to Yukio. 

Toshiro had been tempted to go to him the moment Renji spun him and he saw him sitting upon the floor, but Byakuya had him so he wasn't overly concerned. When he came near he fluidly dropped to his knees in front of his precious Yukio, leaning forward and cupping his heated cheek. "Alright, love?" Toshiro asked, still breathing a bit hard from dancing.

Yukio nodded, turning to kiss the palm of his master’s hand. “Yes, master. That was just so sexy to watch,” he replied with a small laugh.

Byakuya loosened his firm grip around the smaller man when he began to lean toward Toshiro, completely releasing him when he was sure he was able to support himself. “I did what I could to help him calm down, but he didn’t want to stop watching,” he commented, looking away from Yukio to find bright teal eyes.

"I'm sure. He never gets to see me dance with someone like that, or act that way with Renji, and you know he enjoys watching me with men he finds attractive. That's his strongest voyeurism kink. Renji is incredibly sexy to him - but we clash so much it's frustrating to actually play together. We thought we'd try though, for you two," Toshiro said with a seductive smile. 

"I've never been more frustrated in my life," Renji groaned, sitting behind Byakuya and holding him close. "You're such a fucking sexy tease, Toshiro. How can I manhandle you and still feel like you have every bit of control?" 

Toshiro just smirked as he coaxed Yukio to straddle his lap, holding him against his chest, resting his cheek upon the soft, golden hair. 

Yukio took a deep, calming breath as he nuzzled into his master’s chest. Byakuya had been a good caretaker in his master’s stead, but really nothing could compare to the comfort this provided. 

Byakuya settled against Renji, humming softly and pressing his nose into the side of his neck. He was incredibly tempted to run his hands through the loose crimson hair that fell around his husband’s face, but he figured that could be saved for later.

"I think I'd like to dance with you for a couple songs, love. If you feel like you can before I sweep you off your feet and carry you out of here," Toshiro said with a warm smile. "We'll need to make certain you say goodbye to Noba though, and I want to say goodnight to Shuhei and Tensa."

Having had a moment to hear his master’s calm voice and rest in his arms, Yukio felt much more prepared to actually stay for all of that. Before, he was getting much too desperate. “Yes, master, I’d like to dance with you. And I was just thinking the same thing, about making sure I say goodbye to Noba,” Yukio replied quietly. 

Toshiro stood, lifting Yukio with him and then coaxing him to stand on his own before taking him back to the dance floor where others had returned as well. Renji sighed, watching Toshiro dance in an admittedly sensual but far more toned down way with Yukio, obviously not wanting to drive him to desperation as had been his clear goal in Renji’s case. 

"You want to return to the table, Bya? I think I need a bit less excitement so I can completely calm down. No wonder you jumped him when Yukio was trying to teach me to waltz," Renji said with a huff but he was still smiling, especially when Toshiro dipped Yukio and it was clear the smaller man was giggling, emerald eyes bright even at this distance. 

Byakuya chuckled at the memory. “That day it certainly wasn’t about his dancing. The man insisted on teasing me with suggestive comments. Though, it is quite easy for him to tease me,” he mused, watching with amusement at Toshiro and Yukio clearly having fun. “Yes, we can go back to the table. Though, I’m not sure I really _want_ you to calm down,” he added with a bit of heat in his voice. 

"Bya, we do need to actually make it to the hotel tonight," Renji said, though he was returning the heated tone. "But I'm not waiting much longer. We'll say goodnight to everyone at the table, drink a couple glasses of water, and track down Rukia if you want - then I'm carrying you out of here."

Byakuya smiled at Renji’s insistence. “You know, it’s really not my fault you looked impossibly sexy dancing with Toshiro. But I suppose I can wait. After all, once we leave we could have each other until dawn, if you think you can last that long,” he teased, leaning in to kiss Renji’s cheek. 

"That sounds like a challenge," Renji whispered in his ear. 

Byakuya shivered at his voice, very familiar desire tracing each word. “Maybe it is. You know how good I am at edging. We could see who starts begging first,” he said, returning the lustful tone. 

"You're on, Bya," Renji promised, pressing a firm kiss against his cheek before standing, bringing Byakuya to his feet as well. He bent to snatch Toshiro’s coat from the floor before leading Byakuya back to the table, laughing loudly at Ichigo cuddled into Grimmjow in the seat next to Ulquiorra. 

Byakuya immediately found the source of Renji’s amusement, and his slate gray eyes actually softened as he looked at them. Grimmjow actually looked a bit… docile, if you could ever call someone with such wild hair and severe features docile. But as much as the two of them had been bickering and seeming to be completely incompatible earlier, Ichigo certainly seemed content snuggling into the other man now. 

Ulquiorra stood and Renji quieted. Honestly, the man even intimidated him a bit. "We were awaiting your return so that Ichigo could bid you goodnight," he said, his voice utterly devoid of emotion, hard green eyes looking at him with slight disapproval - likely from laughing, Renji thought. Which was fair. 

"Sorry, Ulquiorra, I've just never seen Ichigo so… comfy with someone - and Grimmjow doesn't exactly scream comfy," Renji stated. 

"He really is just an overgrown cat," Ulquiorra said, and a bit of actual fondness crept into his tone. 

"Yep, such a good kitty," Ichigo said with a grin, burying his fingers into Grimmjow's hair and massaging his scalp. Grimmjow didn't even react to the nickname, instead whining a bit as he leaned into Ichigo's touch. 

"He's definitely tired," Ichigo said with a chuckle. "We really should head home." He looked up to Renji with a grin, saying, "Let's not let several years go by before I see you again!" 

Renji nodded, "I agree."

Ichigo stood up, chuckling as Grimmjow growled a bit like he was going to pull him back, exactly where he was, but it quickly turned into a quiet moan as Ichigo massaged his scalp again. He gave Renji a one-armed-hug before nodding towards Byakuya. Ulquiorra had taken Grimmjow's other hand - the first still grasping the hem of Ichigo's shirt - and Grimmjow didn't give the slightest resistance as Ulquiorra pulled him slightly to stand. 

Byakuya had returned Ichigo’s nod, but his eyes became rather occupied with the smallest - and obviously most commanding - of the trio. It was still ridiculous, and admittedly a bit intimidating, for someone of such slight stature to so effortlessly control these two seemingly out of control men. 

He watched as Ulquiorra released Grimmjow's hand, offering his arm instead and Grimmjow immediately wrapped his own arm around and leaned into him, nuzzling into his neck, murmuring far too quietly to hear and placing gentle kisses. Ulquiorra didn't really appear affected at all except to lean into him slightly, sharp green eyes becoming just a bit more warm. 

Ichigo grinned at the two, taking Ulquiorra’s other arm and kissing his soft raven hair. Half a foot shorter than both men, with a figure that seemed incredibly fragile, Ulquiorra looked small and meek between them. Until you noticed how strong his posture was - that he was supporting _them,_ not being held himself - and the fierceness of his sharp, piercing green eyes. He may be physically petite but he was all the more startlingly imposing for it, effortlessly confident and commanding. 

Ulquiorra nodded politely to both Renji and Byakuya, turning to do the same towards both Chad and Noba, Chad returning the motion and Noba giving a small wave. Ichigo grinned, waving at his oldest friend and petite partner until Ulquiorra started to escort them to depart, Ichigo immediately settling and leaning into him. 

Tensa took the seat Ulquiorra vacated as they left, knowing that Shuhei was likely becoming more sore supporting his full weight. However, he did push it to be flush with his before taking it and immediately cuddled into Shuhei’s side as his larger partner wrapped his arm around him. 

Renji sat next to Tensa, bringing Byakuya to sit upon his own lap, handing him a glass of water before drinking deep from his own glass. Renji looked over the clearly switched partners, saying, "It really is amazing how extreme Tensa’s switch is." Tensa turned to look at him, blue eyes soft as he nuzzled into Shuhei’s arm, giving a contented hum. Renji smiled, "He's nearly as fierce as Ulquiorra, most of the time. He's rather adorable like this." Tensa didn't respond, merely cuddling closer to Shuhei as he continued to look between Renji and Byakuya. 

Shuhei chuckled lightly, running a hand through Tensa’s hair and kissing the top of his head. “Yeah, he is. I’m glad he lets me do this from time to time, though it isn’t very often. After a heavy scene like that, though, he deserves it,” he said quietly. 

Byakuya caught Tensa’s gaze, but didn’t comment on the fact that he seemed to be staring at him and Renji. Byakuya had to smile, though, seeing the usually commanding man so comfortably settled next to Shuhei. It was clear that they both took very good care of each other, and with both of them being switches, he knew it must have been difficult sometimes. The more Byakuya saw of their personalities and interactions with one another, the more he began to think he wouldn’t be so hesitant to do a scene with them, though he certainly wasn’t going to mention it tonight.

* * *

Toshiro was loving being able to have fun dancing with his adorably sexy husband. He was teasing him lightly as they moved, caressing him fleetingly where he knew he was sensitive but making sure the overall tone to their dancing remained playful. Yukio followed his lead flawlessly, in and out of traditional dance steps to simply holding him close while he placed open-mouthed, gentle kisses upon his neck. 

After the fourth consecutive dance, however, Toshiro was starting to feel the fatigue. Yukio was clearly still able to continue but that didn't surprise him at all. Besides - he had much better activities to expend his energy on tonight, as fun as dancing had been. As the fourth song transitioned into the fifth, Toshiro wrapped his arm around Yukio, holding him close and guiding him from the dance floor towards their table. 

When they reached the edge of the floor, however, a tug on his arm caused him to pause. Seeing Rangiku with Gin, both smiling fondly at them, had him pulling Yukio closer and regarding them with slightly wary teal eyes. 

Gin's grin widened as the action, pulling Rangiku closer into his own arms wrapped around her, saying, "Don you worry none lil 'Shiro, I've got my darlin' Ran. She's sorry if she made yer husband at all uncomfortable earlier. We're here a few days, 'for we fly back home. Hoped we could visit ya, properly."

Ran was looking at them pleadingly and she really did seem a bit worried she'd overstepped, which was decidedly an odd expression to see. But then Gin had always been the only one she really listened to, that could make her see reason and actually reflect on her own actions. 

Toshiro relaxed a bit, kissing Yukio's hair. "If my Yukio is comfortable with you visiting our home, I don't mind," Toshiro said after a moment's consideration. Gin would calm Ran to the point that Yukio shouldn't be overly anxious around her. He was good at that. 

Yukio had to seriously consider the proposal, because having _two_ new personalities to navigate and react to was going to be a bit of a feat. But, he knew he had come a long way in that regard. After all, they were both aware that he needed space and had likely already gathered that he wasn’t the most talkative, so he wasn’t overly concerned that either of them would try to push him in either situation. He could take as much time as he needed to really learn how they interacted before being expected to heavily converse with them himself. “Yes, master, that would be alright,” Yukio finally answered.

Rangiku immediately smiled, her expression as happy and light as the sun. "Thank you, Yukio," she said with a great deal of warmth. "And I wanted to tell you, you are a very beautiful dancer. I was surprised Toshiro had become so good, but it's obvious who he learned from. I've never seen him happier. Thank you for that as well, I know you're the reason he smiles so freely now. It's so good to finally see him this way."

Yukio blushed at the compliments, leaning a bit more heavily into his master’s hold. “Thank you. I’ve always loved to dance, and master let me design a studio at home. He’s… had just as much of an impact on me as I have on him, probably even more,” he said. He didn’t make eye contact with them, keeping bright emerald eyes focused on his master’s calm teal. It was really the only thing that kept him speaking, and he was sure Rangiku and Gin knew he wasn’t trying to be rude. At least, he hoped they did. 

"That's wonderful," Rangiku said softly, genuinely happy. She turned her attention to Toshiro, chirping, "You better text us your address and when we can come! I'm excited! It's been too long." Her voice softened as she said, "I've missed you."

Toshiro shook his head, kissing Yukio’s hair before saying softly into his ear, "Keep hold of my hand, love, but step away a bit so she can hug me without crowding you, alright?" 

Yukio nodded, smiling as he took a firm hold on his master’s hand and took a small step away from him. He was more than grateful for the warning this time, and grateful to Rangiku for actually hesitating instead of just charging in as she had before.

Toshiro raised his arm out and Rangiku beamed, laughing as she immediately wrapped her arms tight around his neck, her chin over his shoulder. "You've grown up," she said softly. 

Toshiro brought his arm to rub her back, lightly hugging her as well, "Took long enough," he joked and she giggled. 

"Lil' Shiro isn't a very appropriate nickname anymore."

"Tell that to Gin."

"Now, you know the fact it no longer applies well will just make him want to use it more," Rangiku said with another light laugh. 

Toshiro sighed before stepping back, "Hey, Ran."

"Yes?" she asked, allowing him to step away. 

Toshiro smiled, and Ran had never seen such a wonderfully peaceful smile on his face. He leaned forward, kissing her forehead before saying sincerely, "I've missed you too. Thank you, for coming."

Ran blushed as she smiled, Gin pulling her back to him and Toshiro wrapping Yukio back in his arm, holding him close. Gin nodded to him, leading Rangiku away, and Toshiro kissed the top of Yukio's head again, tilting his face up with gentle fondness. "You've been so wonderful today, love. Ready to say goodnight and for me to carry you out of here?" 

Yukio reached up to kiss his master’s cheek, his smile bright as he said, “Of course, master. You know I’ve been trying to wait patiently.”

Toshiro kissed him gently on the lips before smiling and leading him back to the table, saying as they approached, "We're about to leave, I honestly just don't want to wait anymore to have my husband all to myself." He grinned, holding Yukio so his back was flush to his front. 

He turned to Tensa and Shuhei, saying, "Thank you so much for organizing things on this end, I know that helped my Yukio a lot."

"Of course," Tensa said with a slight blush. "I'm happy and honored we could help."

Toshiro’s expression turned fond at Tensa’s submissive state, reaching out to run his fingers through his hair, Tensa leaning into the touch as he said, "You did a wonderful job, Tensa."

Tensa’s blush deepened and he nodded, tucking his nose against Shuhei’s neck as Toshiro withdrew his hand. 

In the short pause as Shuhei was just lifting his hand to offer it to Toshiro, a rather excited exclamation of “Byakuya!” came from the distance of several tables away.

Byakuya looked, trying not to be tense as his sister approached again. He wouldn’t have left without telling her goodbye, but he would have rather it been on his terms. After seeing him dance, though, he knew it was a far-reaching possibility that she wasn’t going to seek him out. “Rukia, I was just about to come tell you good night. Renji and I will be leaving shortly,” he said, keeping his tone level as she came to a stop leaning on the back of the chair Renji occupied, so small that she had to lean around him to look at her brother.

“I’m sure you will after watching him dance like that. You have some serious self-control, not jumping him immediately,” Rukia teased. She completely ignored the deep flush of Byakuya’s cheeks, instead looking up to Toshiro. “You two were ridiculously sexy, though it was kind of funny. It was pretty obvious why _you’re_ not partners,” she pointed out.

"Oh?" Toshiro said with a smirk, "I think if I had another couple of minutes, I could have easily made Renji come undone - even with everyone watching."

"Another twenty seconds of that and I would have thrown you against the nearest wall. But yeah, Rukia, Toshiro frustrates the hell out of me. I could have him completely pinned and he'd still never submit to me. I honestly didn't think he was even capable of it."

Rukia easily picked up on his wording, looking up at him curiously, violet eyes flicking to Toshiro for a moment before returning to Renji. “Didn’t? What changed your mind about that? Because it certainly didn’t seem to me that he had the personality to submit, either. It’s easy to see that he’s insanely confident being a dominant,” she said thoughtfully.

Toshiro narrowed teal eyes at Renji who held up his hands with an apologetic expression. It didn't help that literally everyone else at the table was looking at him curiously as well, except for Byakuya who was blushing but thankfully he already had been so there wasn't an obvious change in expression. "I believe it's safe to say it's impossible for me to let go of control except in very specific circumstances, but apparently I _can._ I don't like doing so often, however. I'm most comfortable being my Yukio’s master - that's what's most difficult for me to let go of, for any length of time." 

Rukia nodded, though she was still curious about the odd look Toshiro and Renji had exchanged. It was none of her business, though, so she left it at Toshiro’s rather vague explanation. “Anyway… Byakuya, your dance with Yukio was beautiful. It really suited both of you. I didn’t know you could dance so well,” she commented, bringing bright violet eyes back to her brother.

Byakuya smiled, looking at Yukio for a moment before turning his attention to Rukia. “I couldn’t, really, until I started practicing with Yukio. He may have been following, but he is definitely the more skilled of the two of us. I’m glad you enjoyed it, though,” he replied. He was a bit taken aback when Rukia came around the chair to hug him, her chin rested on his shoulder away from Renji.

“I’m glad to see you so happy, brother,” she said quietly.

Byakuya gave a soft smile and wrapped his arms around her. “I’m glad I _am_ finally happy. Thank you for coming,” he told her. 

She nodded before pulling away, giving all four of them a bright smile. “Well, I have to get back to Orihime. Have a good night, all of you,” she said with a suggestive wink. 

Everyone bid her a good night as she left and Toshiro said softly into Yukio’s ear, "Go ahead and say goodnight to Noba, love."

Yukio nodded, stepping away from his master to reach across the table and offer Noba his hand. “Buenas noches, Noba. Puedes enviarme un mensaje de texto cuando quieras,” he said quietly.

Noba took his hand and held it in both of his as he nodded. He then slowly but thoughtfully took one of his hands back, bringing it to lower the cloth over his mouth so Yukio could see his warm smile. 

Chad smiled fondly at their interaction, saying softly, "Estoy seguro de que mi amor lo hará, Yukio. A menudo." 

Yukio couldn’t keep his eyes from Noba’s face, silently looking over every detail until he realized the other might have been made a bit uncomfortable by him doing so. “Lo siento. Tu sonrisa es preciosa. Gracias por mostrármelo,” he apologized, giving Noba a bright grin. He was extremely honored that Noba would go as far as to expose his face, lowering what obviously gave him a vast amount of security in public situations.

Noba nodded again, squeezing Yukio’s hand to assure him that he didn't mind, though he blushed at the compliment. He then slowly put the fabric back in place, his blush still visible high on his cheeks just above the fabric. 

Yukio was still smiling when he looked up at Chad, still not releasing Noba’s hand just yet. “Gracias, Señor. Nunca he tenido un amigo como Noba. Sé que él mismo hizo la conexión, pero también yo quería agradecerle a usted. Usted ha sido muy amable conmigo,” Yukio said, his eyes flicking back down to Noba every so often for his own comfort. He didn’t have much confidence when it came to communicating with such obviously strong dominants, which Chad had to be with his particular role. He had been quiet, but his role and his protectiveness of Noba were still clear.

Chad gave a warm smile as he answered in his calm, quiet voice, "Eres muy dulce, Yukio. Y amable. Estoy muy agradecido por extender su amistad a mi alma. Gracias, cariño."

Yukio blushed at the compliments, giggling a bit as he brought his eyes back up, Chad’s words encouraging him not to be uncomfortable with him. “Gracias de nuevo. Tenemos que irnos ahora, pero fue un placer conocerlos a ambos,” he said quietly, meeting Noba’s eyes and squeezing his hand before releasing it and going back to his master.

"Buenas noches," Chad replied, pulling Noba a bit closer. He turned to Tensa, saying, "We will be leaving as well. Thank you for inviting us, Tensa."

Tensa smiled, "I'm really glad Yukio and Noba connected so well. I wasn't even aware Yukio knew Spanish."

Toshiro scooped Yukio into a bridal carry, saying a bit heatedly, "Let's go put that skill to use," his eyes traveling over his gorgeous husband's petite body. He then glanced over to Shuhei, saying, "I'll be in touch, Shuhei," as he nodded to him. He still had quite a bit of heat in his teal eyes but he couldn't help it - his Yukio sounded ridiculously sexy when he spoke Spanish and Toshiro was tired of waiting to have him. 

Shuhei almost laughed as he nodded, amused by the sudden change in Toshiro’s expression. In different circumstances, it likely would have caused a bit of heat to enter his own body, but not only was he rather spent and sore, but he had Tensa to take care of, and no amount of distraction could pull his mental attention from him. “Yeah, we’ll see you later,” he replied. 

Yukio wasn’t any less entertained by his master’s sudden interest, and it actually had the anticipation of the night mounting even higher than it already had been. After all, this was their wedding night, and he was sure his master had already considered how to make it memorable. Still, he leaned up a bit to near his mouth to his master’s ear, whispering, “Master, divirtámonos esta noche.”

Toshiro shivered, holding him tighter and swallowing back a groan. His eyes were fixed to Yukio as he said, "We'll probably see you tomorrow - Renji, Byakuya - Yukio will text. Maybe." His voice was very husky and heated as he spoke, his eyes only for his sexy husband as he turned, carrying him towards the exit without even waiting for a proper answer. When Yukio giggled a bit Toshiro nearly growled into his ear, "Need you, love. You have no idea what you do to me. You're so beautiful and sexy."

Byakuya held back a chuckle as they left, leaning into Renji and looking up to him a bit. “Are you ready to go, Renji?” he asked, placing a gentle kiss on the tattoo on his neck.

Renji groaned, his own dark eyes flashing as he scooped his gorgeous husband into a bridal carry. "Careful, Bya," Renji stated with his smooth, low voice, whispering into his ear, "Or we won't make it to our room."

Byakuya backed away from Renji’s neck, but still couldn’t stop himself from trailing kisses down his jawbone until he reached his chin, shifting up to catch his lips in a firm, heated kiss that he almost immediately pulled away from. It was actually a bit of a goal to get Renji fairly worked up _before_ they made it to the room, but he did want to at least get there before Renji threatened to start undressing him in the hall at the hotel.

Renji groaned, saying "We're leaving too. Now. Later Shu, Tensa. Was nice meeting you Chad, Noba." Much like Toshiro, he wasn't going to wait for proper answers, immediately carrying Byakuya away. 

Shuhei laughed and shook his head as they left, amused that Renji didn’t even give Byakuya a chance to say goodbye. But with how much all four of them had been holding back that night, it wasn’t at all surprising. He tightened his arms around Tensa, bending to kiss his hair. “I know this was for them, but I think it was good for us, too. You did really well in front of everyone tonight, Tensa,” he murmured over the volume of the music. Though the crowd was thinning, there were still a few on the dance floor.

Tensa looked up at him, a small smile on his face as he said, "I'd do anything for you, Shu. Everyone else… I didn't even notice. It did help though… being completely covered myself, knowing that they weren't focused on _me._ I would never want to do a scene publicly as we are now," he admitted quietly, stunning, soft blue eyes looking to the side as he did so. 

Shuhei was completely endeared by Tensa’s shyness, and he brought a gentle hand to his chin, pulling his vibrant eyes back up to him. He never could get over just how docile Tensa was in his submissive role, and he gave him a soft smile. He shifted his hand from his chin to trace up his jaw, threading his fingers into soft, wavy hair when he reached behind his ear. He gently coaxed him to lean into his chest, holding him there and nuzzling his nose into his hair, closing his eyes and taking in his scent, always the same and reminiscent of muted spices with a slightly sweet undertone. “I’d never expose you like that, Tensa. I _only_ ever want to take care of you when you’re like this,” he said, great conviction and protectiveness in his voice.

Tensa hummed as he nuzzled into his chest, finding it immensely soothing that he was mostly directly against his skin with the netting of his shirt. He adored how Shuhei took care of him in this state. He used to hate his switch - being so vulnerable was unnerving and uncomfortable. 

But then he met Shuhei. 

He was the perfect challenge he wanted in a submissive, as well as sexy and intelligent. But then Tensa switched after a scene and Shuhei had just… _taken care of him._ He was clearly shocked by the severity of his switch but… 

Shuhei had just held him. He made him feel safe. 

Protected. 

Loved. 

After several minutes and waving goodbye to Chad and Noba, eventually Tensa asked in a soft voice, "Shu? Take me home? Please?" 

Shuhei nodded, cupping Tensa’s chin to bring his eyes up again and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Of course. You want me to carry you out? The back of my legs and ass are pretty sore, but I think I can manage. Anything for you,” he offered.

Tensa smiled, shaking his head, "No, Shu - I'll walk. I'll massage you again when we get home, alright?" he said, concern coloring his tone. 

Shuhei chuckled and stood, grunting a bit at the stiffness in his lower body. He brought Tensa to his feet with him and put an arm around his shoulders to lead him out. “Yeah, that’ll be good. But it’s fine, really. It’s the best kind of pain, and you know that’s how I feel about it. The soreness is a small price to pay. And you know I think it’s cute when you let me carry you, but if you’re going to be stubborn, I won’t force you,” he teased, ruffling his free hand in Tensa’s hair.

Tensa stopped walking, turning towards him, looking him over. Coming to a silent decision, he raised his arms, looking to the side and blushing. "Not stubborn…" he murmured, his blush increasing a bit at the thought of being seen by so many people while being carried by Shuhei. But his shyness was overpowered by his love for being so completely cared for by his partner. 

Shuhei gave him a soft smile, kneeling a bit to put his arms around Tensa’s back and lift him, shifting his arms down to support him with his hands folded underneath him. He nuzzled into Tensa’s hair when he effortlessly wrapped his arms and legs around him, softly saying, “Love you, Tensa. No one else in this club - hell, no one else in the world - matters right now. Thank you for letting me take care of you.”

Tensa nuzzled into Shuhei’s neck, closing his eyes. Not seeing anyone, not hearing anyone over the music, it was easy to pretend that they were alone. Like Shuhei was the only person in the world. "Love you, Shu."

Shuhei carried Tensa out of the club, albeit a bit stiffly, but he honestly couldn’t care less. Having Tensa in his arms like this, he relished every single second. It really didn’t matter where they were, who they were with, it was always easy to pretend they were alone.

Like Tensa was the only person in the world.


	20. love

Renji had managed to carry Byakuya halfway down the block to the front of the hotel they were staying at, Byakuya continuing to nuzzle into his neck and occasionally kiss along his jawbone. He paused in front of the entrance, saying, “Not that I want to set you down, but I will if you don’t want to be carried like this through the lobby,” Renji said gently. Yes he desperately wanted his husband, but Byakuya’s comfort meant far more to him and he didn’t want him to be the least bit embarrassed. This was different from the club, this was _really_ public, and anyone could recognize him and take their picture. 

Byakuya looked up at him, soft gray eyes still heated with desire. “Renji, if you’re going to be my husband, I’m going to have to get used to people seeing us together. I honestly don’t care. Tonight is _ours,_ and I’m not letting anything ruin that,” he insisted, turning to kiss his cheek.

Renji grinned, opening the door by pressing against it with his shoulder. The lobby was mostly empty anyway but it still sent a bit of a thrill through him that Byakuya hadn’t cared at all if anyone _did_ pay attention to them. His _husband._ And he didn’t care who knew - wanted to get used to people seeing them together. Renji made it to the elevator and pressed the button for their floor - the top floor, same as Toshiro and Yukio where the suites were located - before he captured Byakuya in a deep, heated kiss, unable to resist him for a moment longer.

Byakuya effortlessly melted into Renji’s attention, allowing him full control to claim his mouth, because every bit of him belonged to Renji, _especially_ tonight. Somehow, it was impossibly hot to be doing this in an elevator, and it only increased the heat that was already gathering in Byakuya’s core. He trailed his hands up from where they were resting on Renji’s shoulders to bury them in loose crimson hair, groaning into Renji’s mouth at the feeling. Just _knowing_ how much the action affected Renji made a spark of pleasure run down Byakuya’s spine.

Renji growled into the kiss as Byakuya buried his hands into his loose hair, the action pulling on the strands. The bell sounded that they arrived at their floor a moment before Renji was about to push him up against the wall of the elevator and he stepped out into the hall instead, wanting desperately to get his husband to their room and remove every piece of fabric covering his perfect body before sinking into him. He mouthed along Byakuya’s neck as he approached their door, saying with a rough voice, “I hope you know, I plan on taking my time with you but you’re making that awfully difficult, Bya. Room key is in my back pocket, open the door,” Renji stated the last sentence as a command, the authority in his voice clear even through the obvious strain and arousal.

Byakuya shivered a bit at Renji’s tone, barely holding back a groan as he ran one hand from within Renji’s hair, down his back to his pocket, slipping his hand in and taking out the key card, giving his ass a firm squeeze before fully withdrawing his hand and unlocking the door. His eyes were to the door handle, unsure if Renji saw his smirk when he tightened his other hand in his hair as he opened the door.

Renji growled lower, entering the room and kicking the door shut behind him. He latched onto Byakuya's neck, sucking harshly to create a clear mark just above his throat, placing pressure there as he sucked on the skin. Byakuya practically writhed at the action and Renji pulled away, dropping him gently upon the bed as he said with command in his rough voice, "Remember Bya, I can play that way too. In fact… I think I may put a ring on that cock of yours, play with you and have you however and as many times as I want until you can't do anything but beg me to let you come. And then I _might_ let you, if you're really sweet about it," Renji said with heat in his dark eyes. "Honestly, seems like a fitting treatment after playing with my hair so much without permission."

Byakuya whined at Renji’s words and the harsh tone of his voice. “That isn’t exactly fair, based on what we agreed on before. I wanted to have the chance to make _you_ beg,” he said, though he wasn’t exactly insistent. Honestly, the thought of driving Renji to treat him a bit roughly sounded extremely attractive. It wasn’t often that he wanted such things, but perhaps spending so much time with Yukio had convinced him that it actually _was_ quite sexy to watch Renji lose a bit of his control. He knew his husband would never hurt him, and that drove Byakuya to give a bit of a fight every so often. And this was their wedding night. It would be a shame to _not_ have as much fun as possible.

Renji smiled, fondness mixing with the desire in his dark eyes as he stated clearly, "We have the entire night, Bya. You'll wear the ring, as a consequence for pulling my hair without permission, and you will not take it off yourself without me explicitly telling you to do so. However… I believe I once gave you twenty minutes to do as you wished to me. Tonight's special - so how about I extend that to an hour, and I'll do as you say for that time as well, not just refrain from interfering."

 _"Anything_ I say, and I can do as I wish? For an hour?” Byakuya asked, a sly smile already coming to his face as his mind ran wild with the possibilities. An hour was a _long_ time.

"Yes. You can't say I don't know how to compromise," Renji said with a grin. "Honestly, knowing there's a time limit and that I'll have my way with you afterwards, back in complete control, will make this bearable and likely sexy as hell to me. Toshiro drives me insane because I know he'll _never_ give up control, that he's _only_ ever teasing me. It's not even a difficult decision, giving you an hour of control over me, even if in reality it _will_ be difficult for me to comply. I'll do it though, Bya. For you."

Byakuya gave him a calm smile. “I’m glad you want to, but you never have to. I love you, Renji, and I’d never want you to actually suffer. I’ll play rough with you, at least a bit, because it’s ridiculously sexy to see you get a little frustrated when you meet the resistance, but if me taking control for so long is going to actually make you uncomfortable, I would gladly just let you have your way with me,” he assured him. He knew how frustrating just twenty minutes had been for Renji, and an hour was a drastic difference. 

"I _want_ to give this to you, Bya," Renji said, dark eyes certain. "Have I ever said I would do something for you that I wasn't fully prepared and wanted to do? I'll likely be frustrated and a bit rough with you afterwards, though, if that's what you want. I haven't really been that way with you before."

Byakuya gave a small laugh. “Well, we have spent quite a bit of time with Toshiro and Yukio, and watching you handle Yukio roughly may have made me a bit curious to know why he enjoys it so much. I trust that you’re skilled enough to ease me into such treatment,” he said quietly, calm gray eyes never leaving Renji’s dark, lustful gaze.

Renji chuckled a bit, saying, "Yukio is ridiculously easy to manhandle - he's barely half my weight, even with all that lean muscle - he's so small. I can't quite do the same to you without causing you more discomfort than him, but I can certainly be more rough. Also, I don't really think I could ever actually hit you like I do him or Shu, Bya. I don't know if I'd ever be comfortable even letting Tensa do so instead. I can be more forceful but I can't stand the thought of you in any real pain, Bya."

“I’m not asking you to hurt me, Renji. I know you never could, and if I find that I don’t enjoy you handling me that way, I _will_ let you know. But I have a feeling I won’t have to. Seeing you use your strength is amazingly sexy,” he admitted, his eyes wandering Renji’s still clothed body and truly wishing his view of Renji’s chiseled form wasn’t so obscured. 

Renji smirked at his appreciative look, instructing, "Get your ring, Bya. Take off all your clothes and put it on. I'll wait right here, watching you. Your hour will start as soon as that's done," Renji nodded towards the clock beside the bed, currently 10:34.

Byakuya glanced at the time, not truly concerned about it, because he was definitely going to take his time before his hour officially began. He stood from where Renji had placed him on the bed and retrieved the cock ring from their bag. “Can I ask you to sit on the edge of the bed?” Byakuya asked when he came to stand next to Renji. 

"That's all I'm complying to until your hour starts," Renji said as he sat down, smiling, "Don't think I don't realize you're purposefully stretching this out."

Byakuya returned his grin, tossing the cock ring on the bed next to where Renji was sitting. “I’m aware that not much slips by your notice, Renji. But if you didn’t _want_ me to, I know you would say something. As you said, we have all night,” he said, his voice dropping a bit with a hint of desire.

Renji shifted up the bed to lean his back against the headboard, his long legs stretching out over the bed, slightly parted, the arousal he was studiously ignoring apparent through his dress pants as he said, "I suppose I should get comfortable then."

Byakuya looked him over again, not really able to keep his eyes from him for long even after so much time together. He then slowly unbuttoned the one button that was still fastened on his jacket, shrugging out of it and tossing it carelessly aside. With a small, heated smile he locked eyes with Renji as he loosened his tie, pulling it with a bit of force and tilting his head as he did, rather intentionally showing his neck as his hair fell to the side. He didn’t even bother fully untying the tie, pulling it over his head when it was loose enough and throwing it to join his jacket. As he began unbuttoning his shirt, his pace painstakingly slow, he maintained heated eye contact with Renji.

Renji simply settled more against the headboard, knowing his Bya was trying to tease him a bit. But he loved when Byakuya took his time like this, appreciating each slow exposure of perfect skin, knowing he'd soon see every inch. So he watched, bringing his own fingers to pull through his long crimson hair, removing any tangles. It didn't have the same effect when he did this himself, only feeling calming, and he smiled in open appreciation of his gorgeous husband as he waited for him. After all - like he'd said before - they had all night. 

And really - the rest of their lives. 

Byakuya wasn’t hurried by Renji’s lack of reaction. In fact, it willed him to move even more slowly, especially as he finished unbuttoning his shirt and untucked it. He unbuttoned the small buttons on the cuffs, but left his shirt on for a moment, darkened gray eyes still never leaving Renji as he ran his own hands down his body, from his collarbone to his waist, not pausing for more than a second before he removed his belt and unclasped and unzipped his pants. He shivered a bit as he ran his hand down his own hard length, not holding back the quiet groan that resulted.

Renji’s eyes darkened even more, forcing himself to remain outwardly as unaffected and relaxed as possible. But it was decidedly more difficult as Byakuya was essentially doing a _strip tease_ in front of him and his Bya had never really done so before. Renji was certain his lack of outward reaction was driving him to continue and he wasn't about to take away his motivation - Byakuya was sexy as hell like this. And all his - _his_ husband. 

Byakuya didn’t focus much on his arousal. He didn’t actually enjoy touching himself much, but he wasn’t really doing so for himself, very much more for Renji’s enjoyment, so it actually _did_ send an alarming amount of pleasure rushing through him at the thought. To give himself a chance to calm down, he pulled off his shirt, throwing it to join the growing pile of clothes. Before doing anything else, he bent to remove his shoes and socks, not wanting them in the way when he did decide to take off his pants. After kicking them aside, he took a hair tie from his wrist with his teeth - he had it hidden there in case he wanted to pull his hair up while dancing, but that hadn’t come to pass - and carefully, meticulously restrained his hair in a high ponytail, running his fingers through it to smooth it when he was finished. 

He took his time trailing his hands down his now fully exposed neck, continuing slowly down and causing his breath to hitch when he intentionally ran his fingers across his sensitive nipples. Chills erupted on his skin with the action, and he was actually beginning to get a bit impatient himself. But he willed himself to slow down as he reached the waist of his pants, turning a bit so Renji could appreciate the way he fully bent over to lower his pants down to his ankles but not so much that he couldn’t still see Renji’s reactions.

Renji had to hold back groaning as Byakuya's actions became far more bold and sensual. He was determined to keep his outward calm, but it was getting decidedly difficult to ignore his own arousal at Byakuya's show. He was really at war with himself, wanting to order Byakuya onto the bed and ravish him, but also wanting to continue watching the extremely rare display. 

Byakuya smiled, the expression more than a little heated, as he tossed his pants aside, just as slowly bending to remove his boxers. Once fully exposed, really even more exposed than usual with his hair not covering his neck, he picked up the cock ring from the bed and slowly slipped it on, letting his eyes slide shut and a low groan leave his throat as he lightly pumped himself as he did. He forced his eyes to open - albeit half-lidded with the sensation his actions caused - and only more warmth pooled in his core when he caught sight of Renji watching him. He certainly didn’t intend to take this too far, he honestly just wanted to see how far Renji would _let_ him go before demanding that he come to the bed.

Renji had to tear his eyes away from the flawless image of his husband, flickering to the clock beside the bed. "10:47, Bya," he murmured, turning his eyes back to trace over his perfect body so fully exposed. "You have until 11:47 before I have my way with you…" Renji said huskily. "Now, my sexy, gorgeous husband, what would you like me to do?" As difficult as it was to not simply take, this was actually its own thrill, allowing Byakuya to do as he wanted for this time, knowing he'd be his and at his mercy in the end. He also had slight control still, with Byakuya not being able to remove the ring, so he didn't even feel like he was really releasing control. 

Byakuya stopped what he was doing, crawling up onto the bed and hovering over Renji, lightly kissing his cheek. “I’d like you to stay right there, for now,” he murmured softly. “You know, I’m a bit disappointed that you kept such control during that. Did you not enjoy me doing that for you?” he asked. He was nearly certain he knew the answer, because Renji was always enthralled with everything he did, but he really just wanted to hear him say it.

"Bya, that was the sexiest thing I've ever seen. But I knew not reacting was driving you to try harder so I wasn't about to decrease your motivation," Renji said with a heated look. "I wanted to continue watching you more than I wanted to interrupt you. You're so fucking sexy, Bya."

Byakuya chuckled lightly. “Now who’s a tease? You say Toshiro frustrates you when he doesn’t react to you, so I believe you’ve taken a page from him tonight, because you’re not usually so subdued in your reactions. Do you _want_ me frustrated? Because I can surely take out some tension on you if that’s what you want. I’ve been waiting all night to have you,” he said in a low voice, ducking his head a bit to lightly suck and nip at Renji’s neck. 

"Toshiro frustrates me simply because he _does_ react to me and I _know_ he still won't give me an ounce of control or allow me to have him. As for wanting you frustrated and taking that out on me… I suppose that's entirely up to you right now, Bya. But I won't hold back my reactions anymore, if you tell me not to. I just wanted to see that full strip tease, that was my main motivation," Renji responded with a grin. 

Byakuya shifted to prop on only one hand, looking down at Renji with a smile that was completely involuntary. It was like he couldn’t muster much frustration toward him, other than the sexual tension that resulted in Renji’s insistence on a ring for him. His other hand went to work unbuttoning Renji’s jacket and shirt, and he ran his fingers lightly down the trail of exposed skin between either side of his shirt. “Dammit, Renji, I can’t even _be_ frustrated with you for more than a moment,” he said with a light laugh.

Renji’s grin only increased, though he shivered as Byakuya caressed his skin and didn't bother to suppress the response. His eyes became half-lidded as he allowed himself to melt a bit under Byakuya’s gentle attention. "Love you, Bya," he murmured, his smile becoming soft and fond as he took in his husband's open joy. 

Byakuya smiled and closed the distance to kiss him gently and briefly, his hand still tracing what he could reach of Renji’s muscular abs. “Love you, Renji. Now, why don’t you get up and finish taking your clothes off for me?” he suggested, truly hoping for a good show. After all, he had an hour. He couldn’t possibly do all the work and still have any amount of stamina left to handle what Renji was sure to do to him when the time was up.

"Any particular _way_ you want me to do that, Bya?" Renji asked with a heated grin, half just wanting to hear him say the words when he was usually so polite with his speech. 

Byakuya nearly laughed, knowing exactly what Renji was reaching for. He loved hearing him use rather filthy language, knowing that it was reserved for a very select few people, and really only for Toshiro or Yukio when he was told to do so. “I want you to show me how fucking sexy that gorgeous body can be when doing something as mundane as getting undressed. Don’t hold back a single thing. Make me want to jump you even more than I already do,” he said, his voice low and seductive. 

That actually took a great deal of control - not to wrap a hand around Byakuya's neck and keep him pinned against his mouth in a deep, claiming kiss. He glanced at the clock again. 10:53. This was definitely about to be the longest hour of his life - but the expressions, reactions, and heat from his partner were well worth it. 

So with far more willpower than he was honestly aware he had, Renji slid off the bed, Byakuya moving to allow the action. He allowed his jacket to slowly slide off his arms, only rolling his shoulders back enough for gravity to do the rest of the work. As it hit the floor, he raised one long leg, placing his shoe against the side of the bed to work at the laces, dark eyes flashing over to Byakuya, absently wondering if he was going to allow him to be so ill-mannered about this. 

Byakuya had settled against the headboard to watch, much like Renji had to watch him, though his reactions would be much more difficult to mask with him being fully nude. As Renji put his shoe on the edge of the bed to untie it, he gave a briefly disapproving look, really just a forced habit, but as his eyes followed up Renji’s leg and over his body, he didn’t mind so much, wordlessly allowing him to continue. 

Shoe loose, Renji switched, still using the side of the bed to not look ridiculous as he loosened his other shoe. He was softly smiling that Byakuya hadn't said anything. It didn't seem that long ago when he surely would have. He absently kicked his loose shoes to the side before toeing-off his socks. 

He slowed down his motions as he started working at the remaining buttons of his dress shirt. He kept his pace very steady and slow, progressing and exposing his chest and abs to Byakuya's appreciative steel gray eyes. He had to brush long strands of crimson hair aside as he worked but he didn't brush it behind his back, simply working around it and allowing it to fall where it wanted. 

Byakuya had no idea how Renji had survived what he had done, because Renji was still mostly dressed and he wanted him to move a bit more quickly, wanting to put his mouth on every line of the tantalizing pattern that accentuated the hard, cut muscles that covered every inch of his husband’s body. He swallowed rather roughly, though, holding back a small whine as Renji intentionally took his time.

When all the buttons were finally undone, he shrugged the shirt from his shoulders though it caught at his elbows and hung there, only halfway fully exposing his front as he worked at the clasps of his dress pants. He smirked, slowly lowering the zipper before turning around, his head looking back over to Byakuya over his shoulder as he pushed both his pants and boxers to pool at his feet upon the floor. His dress shirt still covered everything below his mid back and his long crimson hair fell to cover most of his upper back, the black tribal tattoos barely visible through the thick strands. He slowly allowed the shirt to lower by dropping his arms, gravity pulling it down, but he knew even as it fell his hair would still obscure most of his body. 

Byakuya was clutching at the blanket under him by now, honestly just wanting to snatch Renji’s shirt from him and take him down to the bed to kiss him roughly until the hour was over. He glanced over at the clock. 11:00 exactly. Forty-seven minutes of kissing actually didn’t sound all that bad, though he was sure it would frustrate Renji. Still, he had to make it through Renji finally getting the remainder of his clothes off first, and he had no idea how long he was planning to draw this out from here.

Renji allowed the shirt to finish falling to the floor, still focused on Byakuya, smirking at his clear frustration as he clutched at the blanket beneath him. He stepped out of his pants and boxers completely, pulled his hair to flow over his left shoulder, exposing his muscular back and ass. He then raised his arms to stretch before lowering them, finally turning to face Byakuya, his fingers combing through the long crimson strands again to work out any knots that had formed. 

“Turn back around, Renji,” Byakuya all but growled, shifting to lean forward and slide to the edge of the bed, sitting there until Renji obeyed.

Renji did so, a bit confused but he simply continued to comb out his hair, it now running smoothly through his fingers. His eyes were still directed over his shoulder, however, looking back towards Byakuya upon the bed. 

Byakuya rose to stand behind Renji, his hands tightly gripping his hips as he pressed his chest flush with his back, his mouth immediately beginning to traverse every line of Renji’s tattoos, starting with the fragments of pattern that were visible on the back of his arm, trailing up to his shoulder and then to his back, letting his tongue wander past his lips as he rather messily licked and sucked at every line, groaning as he leaned into him a bit, his hips shifting forward of their own accord to press his hard length against Renji’s ass. 

Renji’s hands tightened in his hair, his breathing immediately hitching as desire flooded through him. He tugged a bit, letting the slight pain temper the overwhelming desire to take control, to turn in Byakuya's grasp and claim that hot mouth trailing fire over his skin, along each black line. "Bya," he whimpered, feeling him hard against his ass, tightening his hold on his hair further and pressing back into him. 

Byakuya hummed into Renji’s skin at the desperate sound of his name. He kept his hold on Renji’s hips as he separated from him a bit, needing to in order to reach the lower parts of his tattoos. But he was determined to trace every inch - every single bit of those teasing designs that just begged for attention. When he reached the end of those on Renji’s right side, he moved to the left without hesitation, treating those with equally thorough attention and reveling in every unbridled reaction from his ridiculously sexy husband. Sometimes it still amazed Byakuya that _he_ could bring Renji such pleasure, that someone as amazing as Renji actually chose to _marry_ him.

He allowed his body to naturally come closer to Renji’s again as he moved up his back, and when he reached his left shoulder, he shifted around to stand in front of him, bringing a hand up to cup Renji’s cheek and coax him down into a deep, rather aggressive kiss, feigning a struggle for dominance but not truly trying to claim, not wanting Renji to mistake his playfulness for a fight.

Renji met his aggression with the kiss though kept his hands locked in his own hair. He honestly couldn't help it, giving Byakuya back exactly the same passion he gave to him. But Byakuya wasn't trying to claim - he was playing, really - and Renji groaned deeply as he played along, not actually dominating the kiss though he longed to. It was enough that Byakuya wasn't actually dominating him that way that allowed him to keep himself in check. 

Byakuya felt the restraint in Renji’s reciprocation, and he actually admired his self-control. He often did - it was one of Renji’s best qualities, and really one of the things that had drawn him to him in the first place. He maintained the heated stalemate, his eyes discreetly finding the clock on the other side of the bed, and broke away when it flipped to 11:10. He didn’t pause in his movement, though, immediately pushing Renji down onto the bed on his back. He stood over him, leaning down to brace his hands on either side of his hips and continue his task of lavishing every tattoo with attention, beginning with the tapered end that nearly touched his right hip bone.

Renji’s hands immediately fisted into the pillow beneath his head as Byakuya continued his obvious and hot exploration of the tattoos that covered most of his body. Renji knew precisely where each was and it was anticipation at its finest, _knowing_ where Byakuya was going to touch him even before he did so, having to just wait for him to reach each place that Renji was well aware was sensitive as Byakuya's tongue swept across each stark black line. He had to force himself to remain still, to allow Byakuya to continue uninterrupted. But he couldn't help arching towards him and groaning each time Byakuya _finally_ gave attention to a sensitive part of his skin, his body beginning to shake as each time he did so, Byakuya paid that place a bit of extra attention, spiking his need, heat flooding through him. 

"Bya…" Renji was panting now, the name falling from his lips repeatedly as he moaned, his grip firm on the pillow so he wouldn't grab him. He was dangerously close to begging him to give his achingly hard and leaking cock some relief, Bya's name even sounding more like a plea than anything else as he whimpered and gasped beneath him. 

Byakuya was actually thrilled with every reaction his slow exploration of Renji’s body elicited. This wasn’t the first time he had been allowed such freedom, but by the way Renji was acting, it may as well have been. The fact that the fire never died between them made a wave of accomplishment and pleasure rush through Byakuya’s body as he finally completed his thorough attention to the right side of Renji’s body, pausing for a moment to take in Renji’s absolutely desperate expression. A short glance at the clock told him he had about twenty minutes remaining, really exactly enough time for him to finish tracing Renji’s tattoos and end his time with another kiss. “Just a little while longer, Renji,” he assured him softly, leaning down to kiss Renji’s cheek before moving down to his left hip bone to begin the process on his left side.

Renji breathed, knowing exactly what Byakuya intended, trying to convince himself that _he'd_ been the one to instruct Byakuya to map out each of his tattoos with his mouth. It partially worked, allowing him to relax his death grip upon the pillow, but it didn't really lessen his _need_ to have him. As Byakuya continued to use his tongue to map each line, Renji became only more certain what his first order to Byakuya would be. 

Byakuya was sure to increase his pace a bit on this side, knowing Renji was nearing the end of his self-control but also confident that he wouldn’t interrupt, no matter how badly he wanted to. Still, he couldn’t resist exploiting the more sensitive areas along Renji’s ribs, humming and groaning into his skin with every reaction. When he finally reached the center of his chest, he shifted a bit to straddle him, propping on his elbows and lowering his mouth to give the same thorough treatment to the lightning bolt-shaped mark on the left side of Renji’s neck.

Renji cried out, bucking into him but Byakuya was positioned to hold him down, not to allow him any sort of proper friction or relief. He had to clutch at the pillow again as he arched into him, his voice desperate with a dangerous tone as he growled out, "Bya… Please - I can't take it on my neck with you holding me down - Please…" He desperately wanted to pin him, to switch their positions, but he was also determined to give Byakuya the entire hour, though he honestly had no idea how long was left, the hour's beginning seeming to be an eternity ago. 

Byakuya heeded Renji’s warning tone and let up on his neck, trailing his mouth up to his jawbone and glancing at the clock. He had five minutes, which was actually perfect. He eased up the tension of his kisses, his touch becoming gentle for a few minutes, because he knew Renji would need to be as calm as possible before he kissed him again. “Two minutes, Renji,” he murmured into Renji’s cheek, where he had ended up. He moved over to again take Renji’s lips in a rough, aggressive kiss, this time actually giving a bit of a fight as he forcefully delved his tongue into Renji’s mouth. He _wanted_ Renji to be frustrated by the time he was finished with him, just to see how rough his husband would be with him. He knew he would never hurt him, never cross any boundaries, and that was what drove him to continue attempting to claim Renji’s mouth. 

Renji immediately fought him, growling as Byakuya forcefully invaded his mouth. He found himself desperately counting seconds, his hands gripping the pillow so hard his knuckles turned white. This kiss was different, Byakuya was actually fighting him for control, and Renji’s body thrashed a bit beneath him at the attempt, Byakuya still pinning him and adding to the feeling of being forced to submit even though, logically, he _knew_ Byakuya was only pushing him, not really wanting to have full control. He was half whining-half growling, his body twisting but not throwing him off - though with his strength he easily could - not at all comfortable being pinned but warring with himself that it was his _Bya_ doing it, that he _knew_ he wasn't _really_ taking his control. 

Byakuya wasn’t at all shocked by the way Renji was reacting to his assertiveness, having seen when Yukio would intentionally disobey or fight his commands. It promised that Renji would be anything but docile when time expired, which was in a matter of seconds. Byakuya broke away to look at the clock, and it was finally 11:47. He looked back down at Renji, seeing the fire in his eyes. “So fucking sexy. My strong, fierce husband - time’s up. Have your way with me.”

The last word had barely left Byakuya's lips before Renji forcibly flipped their positions, one hand locking upon the back of Byakuya's neck, clutching his hair still secured in its bind, holding his head in place, the other holding down his shoulder. His legs pinned Byakuya's lower body as he ground their cocks together and claimed Byakuya's mouth completely and roughly, demanding he submit entirely and _right now_ as he thrusted against him.

Byakuya honestly felt that he had no choice but to bend to Renji’s demands, melting entirely into his rough, claiming kiss and relaxing under the sensation of being pinned. His mind simply wouldn’t _let_ him fight anymore, delving quickly into what was familiar and comfortable to him. It was as though Renji forcing himself on top of him and taking control of every part of his body had flipped a switch in his mind - not that he was ever feeling dominant, but he hadn’t been in a subspace at all - and suddenly his submissive mindset was taking over without him even needing to consciously make the decision to stop fighting. 

Renji calmed a bit as Byakuya instantly and completely surrendered to him, though he was still desperately needing relief. "Fuck, Bya -" Renji panted, breaking the kiss, "- I need you - need you _now,"_ he groaned at the thought of the time that would be needed to prepare Byakuya's body but really, he had already decided what he wanted from him the moment he regained control. 

Renji removed himself, pulling Byakuya up by his grip on his shoulder and neck, using only his own strength to bring him to a seated position. He kept bringing him towards himself, even as Renji stood from the bed, Byakuya forced onto his knees to keep his balance as Renji manhandled him. He could have simply instructed him and Byakuya would have complied, Renji was certain, but Byakuya had _wanted_ him to be a bit rough and so he was following through with that desire. 

Renji kept pulling, catching Byakuya before he fell as he pulled him completely from the bed, Renji supporting his weight entirely as he lowered him to kneel upon the floor. He then caught his chin, caressing his cheek as he asked commandingly, "You remember what I demand of Yukio, Bya?" 

Byakuya shuddered and whined a bit at Renji’s forceful treatment of him, realizing that absolutely nothing he had done was uncomfortable at all, just assertive, nonverbal direction. As long as Byakuya continued to comply, following Renji’s movements and not at all resisting, it was actually a bit exciting. He looked up from where he was kneeling, the sensation of Renji’s gentle touch on his cheek causing a chill to run down his spine. 

At his question, though, lust-filled gray eyes widened, and only one thing could possibly come to mind, and the possibility that Renji was intending to do that to _him_ actually caused a bit of apprehension to enter his mind. “Y-You fuck his mouth, and come down his throat,” Byakuya stuttered, just the words causing him to whimper. Just _thinking_ such a thing caused his mind to retreat a bit further into submission, and he suddenly understood why Yukio always appeared so deep in subspace just at the prospect of his mouth being so thoroughly used.

"I want to use your mouth that way, Bya. But this isn't a command. If you don't feel comfortable with that, you will still use your mouth but I'll remain still as you suck me off. Which do you want, Bya?" Renji asked, the tone in his voice demanding that he answer truthfully. 

Byakuya kept eye contact with Renji as he considered. He had, many times, done this while Renji was still, and he was now confident enough to take him into his throat on his own. He had quite a bit of faith in his own gag reflex, and he knew if he just relaxed and allowed Renji to use him, he would likely not have any issues with it. And this was yet another thing that, if he enjoyed it, could be added to his list of kinks. Not that that was a deciding factor, but he had been curious to try most everything he had seen any of the others do or ask Yukio to do. “I’d like you to fuck my mouth, Renji,” he decided, leaning into Renji’s hand on his cheek.

Renji smiled down at him, dark eyes becoming even darker as he moved his hand to fully cup his cheek, his thumb pressing against his lower lip as he said with quiet command, "Open your mouth, Bya. You will keep it open. You can use your tongue but otherwise, don't move your head. If you need me to back off, you'll tap my hip twice. It's alright if you need to take breaks - this is very different than you controlling the motion yourself - but I promise I won't hurt you, Bya. Now, repeat your instructions."

Sinking even further into subspace at the gentle command in Renji’s tone - because he was well accustomed to the feeling now - he very nearly opened his mouth as soon as Renji put pressure on his bottom lip and told him to, but he finished listening intently and followed his instruction. “I will open my mouth and leave it open, using my tongue but not moving my head. If I need you to back off, I will tap your hip twice,” he repeated, docile gray eyes looking up and awaiting further direction, his mouth opening slightly of its own accord when he finished speaking.

"Perfect, Bya," Renji praised softly, shivering at the sight of his gorgeous husband kneeling before him, gray eyes soft and glazed, his mouth slightly open and waiting for him. Renji was more than hard at this point and he knew he wouldn't last long but, with this being Byakuya's first attempt at this, that was likely only a good thing. He grasped his own cock, directing the head to gently push past Byakuya's lips, groaning as Byakuya immediately began to use his tongue. He held his head with both hands though Byakuya wasn't moving anything other than his tongue, the picture of a perfect submissive. He gently pressed deeper into his mouth, slightly thrusting as he went just so Byakuya could get used to the motion before he completely filled his mouth and bottomed out partially down his throat. 

Byakuya willed himself to keep still, distracting himself with the task of running his tongue up and down Renji’s cock, giving a broken, muffled groan when Renji lightly thrusted until he was completely taken into his mouth. The thrusting motion hadn’t bothered him at all, and with the determination to keep his head still, not truly all that conscious of Renji’s hands helping him, and the distraction of using his tongue, he hadn’t even really flinched when he touched and proceeded a bit past the back of his throat. His breathing was a bit heavy, shuddering as he tried to calm it to keep himself still, but that was mostly from the heat that was running through him, oddly accompanied by a chill that made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. It was strangely satisfying to be filled this way and be completely out of control.

Renji groaned as Byakuya took him completely, allowing a few seconds for him to get accustomed to the feeling. He then withdrew before thrusting back in gently, his motion practiced and smooth. He carefully watched Byakuya's reaction, making sure he was keeping his mouth and throat relaxed enough to easily accept his large cock as he fucked his mouth. 

Byakuya felt himself completely melting into the feeling of Renji using his mouth, his eyes fluttering shut and a barely perceptible moan getting caught in his filled throat. It didn’t take long for none of his actions to take any effort to maintain. His mouth and throat were completely relaxed, not forced to be so, welcoming Renji just as any other part of Byakuya’s body would. Though warmth still pooled in his core and sent searing heat to his face, his body was completely at ease.

Renji moaned, increasing his pace but not the force, remaining just as gentle as he groaned out, "So perfect, Bya. You feel amazing… I'm not going to last much longer… Ngh - I'm going to come down your throat… My Bya - You take me so fucking well…" His pace increased a bit more as he approached his climax, panting with the effort of remaining so gentle as he smoothly and deeply thrusted into him. 

Byakuya heard Renji’s words, which were always able to reach him no matter where he was mentally, and the praise helped him maintain his calm when Renji warned him of his pending release. He was honestly unsure when to start swallowing, what cues to be aware of in Renji’s process, but he trusted that he would have fair warning. He trusted with his whole heart that Renji would take care of him through this, and not allow a single bit of it take him by surprise. 

As Renji increased his pace, Byakuya’s breath hitched a bit, but he instantly relaxed, realizing that the involuntary reaction had caused his throat to spasm a bit. He wished he had a way to tell Renji he was alright, but he hoped that his subsequent relaxation was enough to get that across. When he looked up at him, though, a low whine issued from the back of his throat, and he couldn’t help but feel thoroughly _loved,_ as ridiculous as that seemed under the circumstances.

"Bya," Renji gasped as his gorgeous husband whined and looked up at him. "Fuck - I'm ready… I'm going to thrust a few more times then still - I'll come when you swallow around me. Don't stop swallowing, Bya, not till I'm done releasing. Tap twice now if you don't want me to… I'll come just inside your mouth instead of down your throat - fuck - I can't wait much longer…"

Byakuya was quite determined to see this through, and not only that, he _wanted_ to feel Renji fill his throat with his release. The entire experience had completely taken over his mind, and he honestly felt that it would be incomplete without that feeling. So he didn’t move at all, didn’t give Renji any opportunity to think he was reacting negatively. In fact, he slid his tongue along the cock in his mouth in time with Renji’s thrusts, still keeping his mouth and throat otherwise accepting.

Renji whimpered at Byakuya's clearly encouraging actions. He thrusted a few more times before he stilled, moaning brokenly as Byakuya obediently swallowed around him, triggering him to release down his throat, his hands bracing on Byakuya's shoulders to keep himself still and standing as his powerful climax washed over him, only made more intense by _seeing_ Byakuya's glazed gray eyes staring up at him in adoration, fully accepting and continuing to swallow around him. 

Byakuya remained as unmoving as he could, even as Renji removed his hands from his head and used his shoulders to somewhat support himself. He swallowed through the obvious aftershocks, not stopping until Renji had relaxed a bit and his cock had ceased to spasm in his mouth. Still, he didn’t move away, holding him and very lightly and slowly stroking him with his tongue, his eyes closing again as he hummed in contentment at the ridiculously satisfying sensation. 

Renji’s legs actually felt startlingly weak and he lowered himself to sit upon the edge of the bed, moving slowly so that Byakuya was able to remain holding him in his mouth. He always loved being simply held like this, finding it incredibly calming. He threaded his fingers and pet Byakuya's smooth raven hair, pulling it out of its binding and gently massaging his scalp while combing out any snarls. "So perfect, Bya," he said softly, impossible fondness and love in his voice. "You did so incredibly well. You can release me and I'll place you back on the bed, Bya - only when you want to. This feels so good," Renji murmured, groaning quietly and shivering, still surrounded by such wet heat. 

Byakuya was glad Renji left it up to him when to release him, because he had no interest in doing so anytime incredibly soon. In fact, he shifted only slightly to lean his cheek on Renji’s thigh, continuing the slow movement of his tongue, knowing that Renji wouldn’t protest the gentle action. As content as he was, though, he eventually pulled away, sucking only lightly as he swallowed one last time before fully releasing Renji from his mouth, still resting his cheek on his thigh and waiting for Renji to respond. He was completely at the other man’s mercy at this point, so incredibly lost in submission that he swore he had never felt this way before.

Renji smiled as he coaxed Byakuya nonverbally back onto the bed, guiding him through gentle touch. He'd really only seen Yukio subspace _this_ hard, after being thoroughly used and placed in a position without any ability to exert control. Byakuya had been given a safety net of course - the same Yukio always had, the ability to bring what was happening to an immediate stop - but he hadn't seemed remotely tempted to use it. Instead, he had fully accepted Renji’s every action and had fallen hard into subspace, continuing to follow Renji’s every verbal or nonverbal cue. 

Renji had him lay upon the center of the bed, beginning to slowly worship his perfect body with his mouth and hands as he'd wanted to. He traced every line of every muscle, both with gentle fingertips and with his tongue, quietly murmuring into the smooth skin how much he completely loved this man, how beautiful and perfect his Bya was. 

Byakuya shivered and tensed with every touch, his ability to hold back any reaction completely out of his reach. Really, _any_ control over himself was out of his reach - all entirely in Renji’s hands - and he couldn’t care less. He loved and trusted Renji, and he was completely content to stay this way, entirely submersed in an ocean of weightless pleasure, for as long as Renji would allow him. “Love you… so much, Renji,” his voice barely surfaced, but the words mindlessly fell from his lips, expressing the only thing that was really occupying his mind other than Renji’s soft, admiring touches.

It took Renji a long time to cover Byakuya's entire body in loving affection, smiling at how deep in subspace he still was when he leaned over to the bedside table to grab the lube he'd placed there earlier. He coaxed Byakuya's legs to part for him, spreading the lube over his fingers and taking Byakuya into a slow, gentle, claiming kiss as he prepared his body, amazed at how utterly relaxed and pliable he remained. 

Byakuya melted impossibly more into Renji’s kiss, allowing him absolutely any freedom he requested, yielding effortlessly to his tongue’s movements in his mouth and groaning when he felt him breach his entrance. He could only relax, though, no room for tension left in his body or mind. He felt his desire mounting, of course, at the prospect of what was to come, but no anticipatory tightness accompanied the sensation, just soft, tingling heat that blanketed his entire body.

Renji thoroughly prepared Byakuya's body, using three fingers before he was convinced Byakuya was ready for him. He carefully removed the ring from Byakuya's cock, wanting him to simply release when he felt it build in him, softly instructing Byakuya to do so, that he needn't gain permission. Only let go. 

After so much time, Renji was fully ready as well, and he whimpered as he slowly sank into his lax body, sliding in with one slow, smooth motion, quietly moaning as Byakuya opened for him without a trace of resistance. He stayed still for a couple full minutes, just relishing in the feeling of Byakuya’s pliant, warm body surrounding him as he continued to lovingly make out with his mouth. Eventually he simply _had_ to move and he began a slow, steady rhythm that he knew would eventually send them both over - but it would take a long time. Renji didn't mind, though, not wanting to pull Byakuya from his deep subspace - rather he wanted him to remain there as long as possible, feeling completely and utterly cared for and loved. 

Byakuya only gasped when Renji was able to delve into him completely in one gradual thrust, having never felt such a thing before. He was more relaxed and accepting of anything Renji chose to do to him than he had ever been before, and the fact that none of it was causing him any pain or distress helped him maintain the state he had fallen into, not concerned for anything at all. As Renji began to gently thrust into him, a quiet stream of sensual moans and breathy sighs came up from his throat, lost in Renji’s mouth as he continued to claim him in every way he could. He wasn’t even really aware when he began to match his movements, the incredibly pleasurable sensation of the smooth movement inside him driving the action and forcing more desperate sounds to surface.

"That's right, Bya," Renji groaned out as Byakuya moved with him and the ridiculously sexy sounds he was making became louder and more desperate. He didn't change his pace at all, wanting Byakuya's climax to continue to build slowly, his husband still completely lost in subspace. He continued to praise him, the words pulled from him as he moved steadily within him, "So good, Bya. So perfect. Love you, Bya. You feel so amazing, look so gorgeous like this. Just let it build, Bya - come for me when you feel it, don't resist - I'll come when I feel you tighten around me, I'm already close - you feel so fucking good, Bya - my beautiful husband…"

Byakuya’s breathing began to quicken, waves of pleasure washing over him slowly as the pressure in his body continued to build. The tingle under his skin intensified as his climax neared, familiar but so much more intense than usual in this ridiculously deep subspace. He gave a sound that was some odd cross between a gasp and a moan as the feeling sharpened in his lower body, signaling that he was very close. “Renji… so close… so -” but he couldn’t even complete his sentence before his climax claimed him, comfortable warmth burying him in indescribable pleasure. 

Byakuya’s body spasming around him sent Renji over the edge as well, stilling deep within him and filling him as he came. He lowered his body to cover Byakuya, letting him feel most of his weight as they both rode out the aftershocks, continuing to whisper praise and trail butterfly kisses across his forehead, cheeks, nose, chin, and lips. 

Byakuya was utterly weak and unable to respond as his body calmed, and the only thing he seemed capable of doing was whining lightly and nuzzling Renji any way that he could. He didn’t remember ever feeling so spent, and they hadn’t even done anything particularly tiring. His entire concept of reality was still a bit skewed, though he did realize that he was subconsciously fiddling with the ring on his left hand. Even as his breathing evened out, he only wanted to rest, Renji’s weight over him providing a comforting, grounding sensation that actually kept him from surfacing much at all.

As Byakuya's breathing evened but still occasionally shivered, obviously still deep in subspace, Renji murmured next to his ear, "I'm going to get us towels to clean you myself, Bya. I don't want you to move at all, just stay still. I'll continue to talk to you the entire time. Just close your eyes and listen to my voice - I'm not going anywhere, Bya. I could never leave you. Just let me take care of you, alright?"

Byakuya nodded, already letting his eyes slowly shut even before Renji moved. “Yes, Renji. Love you so much,” he murmured in reply. The soul-deep relaxation and satisfaction that currently filled his entire body couldn’t even _let_ him have any anxiety. Of course Renji wouldn’t leave. He _never_ had, and that would never change.

Renji kissed him gently before leaving the bed for the attached restroom, never ceasing his gentle praise, making sure his voice was loud enough for Byakuya to hear even as he turned on the faucet. He quickly cleaned himself before running the tap hot, wetting down three of the washcloths with hot water and grabbing a fluffy towel as well. When he rejoined Byakuya, he was happy to see he was still just as deep in subspace as he had been. He gently cleaned up the mess on his abs, stomach, and cock with the first washcloth before dropping it to the floor. He used the other two to gently wipe his entire body, removing any sweat, switching to the third washcloth when the second became cold. He then dried his skin with the fluffy towel, still speaking soft praise as he did each action. 

Byakuya was still melting under every one of Renji’s careful actions, his eyes still closed and just feeling the gentle treatment. After a while, he forced himself to open them, though, feeling himself dozing off. He smiled when he found his husband, intently caring for him and speaking calm words of praise. Byakuya had once thought such things were a bit ridiculous, but now they had become so commonplace, and he realized he actually _liked_ hearing him say such things. What made it so incredibly enjoyable was that he knew Renji was being completely truthful, every single word reflecting the love and care he had for him. 

Once fully clean, Renji coaxed Byakuya to move slightly so that he was under the blankets, wrapping his own body securely around him and nuzzling into the soft raven hair. "Love you so much, Bya," Renji said softly. "My husband… I still have a difficult time believing the time after you allowed me to stay with you isn't a dream. I've never been so happy, never felt more like my life was complete, Bya." He kissed his hair, leaving his lips pressed against the soft strands, humming as his own breathing slowed, relaxing into him. 

Byakuya chuckled lightly, pressing back into Renji’s body, always loving how perfectly he fit in Renji’s arms. “I remember… you were so overwhelmed when I said I loved you. We’ve come so far since then. I can’t imagine ever being without you now. You’re right… I’m so happy and complete now. And neither of us ever has to give that up,” he murmured, speaking just loudly enough that he was sure Renji could hear him. The memories of everything that had brought them to this point only made him smile. It had only been about a year and a half but it felt like a peaceful eternity, like nothing before his confession of love even mattered.

"Never… Because I'm going to stay with you, Bya, as long as you want me to. I'll never leave you. Forever and a day," Renji said with a smile, his breathing slowing even more as sleep threatened to claim him, so completely relaxed and at peace, his husband safe in his arms. 

Byakuya never got tired of those words. He never did anything to deserve Renji, but, as he had told Renji before, one never did have to _deserve_ a gift. And Renji’s love was a gift that he could have never thought to ask for, feeling utterly unworthy of such commitment and care when all of this had begun. “Forever and a day. Sounds good, Renji. Love you,” he said, a small smile on his lips and his voice slurred with sleep.

"Love you, Bya," Renji responded, smiling as he allowed sleep to claim him, knowing that when he awoke, his Bya would still be here with him - every morning. 

His beautiful husband. 

* * *

Yukio was perpetually melted into his master’s arms, acutely aware that he was being carried _in public_ from the club, down the sidewalk, and through the lobby of the hotel without even a single bit of hesitation. His master even continued to lightly kiss his face and hair, not at all bothered by anyone who happened to look at them. After so long of hiding their relationship, it sent a thrill through him knowing that they _weren’t_ hiding anymore. His master truly didn’t care who saw them. A small hum of contentment sounded as he relaxed even more, resting his head on his master’s shoulder as they waited for the elevator, drinking in his master’s open affection.

Toshiro loved feeling Yukio relaxed against his chest this way, though he realized it was a bit more so than usual, considering he hadn't really worn his adorable minx of a husband out at all - dancing certainly wouldn't do so. He thought back on what was different, smiling as he realized there was only really one thing. As he entered the elevator, pressing the button for the top floor, he stated softly, "I think being seen with me this way, being so openly cared for and shown affection, may be a slight kink for you, love. You fell a bit deeper into your subspace just from the walk over here," Toshiro noted fondly. 

Yukio laughed lightly and nuzzled only further into his master’s chest. “Perhaps. After so long, it does make me feel very much at peace for you to so openly show affection. But I honestly don’t think the novelty will ever wear off. I’ll always love being seen with you, master,” Yukio replied, echoing the thoughts that had crossed his mind since they had left the club. And he knew his master didn’t mind him being drawn more deeply into subspace. In fact, it tended to make them both more attuned to one another.

"It's going to be difficult now, to not bring you everywhere with me," Toshiro said with a rather possessive look as he gazed at the man in his arms. "I already constantly want to hold you - now it will only be harder to resist. Especially knowing that being seen with you this way affects you, love." The elevator sounded and Toshiro carried him to their door, adjusting Yukio to hold him so his arms and legs wrapped around him, allowing him to work the door, shivering a bit as Yukio took advantage of his exposed chest. 

Yukio slowly and gently pressed kisses to his master’s chest, looking up after a moment and giving a small smile. “I think… if you wanted me to, I could become comfortable coming to your work and having lunch with you,” he said softly. He had never offered to do anything like that, but seeing just how happy it made his master to have him with him caused a bit of confidence to well inside him.

"I would love that," Toshiro said softly, kissing his upturned lips. "I'm so incredibly proud of you, love," Toshiro said, setting him gently upon the side of the bed. He began to tenderly undress his small husband, the other wearing far more articles of clothing than usual but Toshiro didn't mind the extra time. He carefully folded each removed item, placing them neatly upon the table. It was soothing, almost like they were at home and he was undressing him for bed as he had nearly every night since Yukio had come to live with him. Yukio could do this himself - like most things - but Toshiro _loved_ doing things like this for him, feeling closer to him every time he was able to focus completely on taking care of him. 

Yukio never tired of his master insisting on doing these small things for him, watching every gentle movement and just allowing himself to feel just how loved he was - because he needed the reminder quite frequently. His master knew that, and he always had. He knew of Yukio’s deep anxiety and insecurity, and though it had lessened over time, his master’s love for him - which was even deeper and more powerful than his negative thoughts - was always a welcome thing to be brought to the forefront of Yukio’s mind. 

Toshiro smiled at his husband's sexy body, small but all lean muscle from long hours of dancing. His teal eyes darkened as Toshiro sat next to him and easily pulled him to stand between his legs, his hand gently cupping Yukio’s left cheek and caressing his sensitive skin with his fingertips that was nearly always covered by the long, blonde bangs. "Undress me," Toshiro instructed, "Be sure to neatly fold the clothes as I did yours. Take as long as you wish; you may touch me in any way as you do so. Repeat your instructions, love."

Yukio whimpered a bit and leaned into his master’s touch. “I will undress you, taking as long as I wish and touching you in any way I want as I do so, and neatly fold your clothes as I take them off,” he repeated, a bit scattered in his paraphrasing due to the warm pleasure that washed over him at the prospect of being allowed to fully explore his master’s gorgeous body.

"Good, love," Toshiro said softly, kissing him very gently before pulling away, watching how affected his gorgeous husband already was with desire in dark teal eyes. Yukio was constantly in a light subspace due to his role, but it was utterly satisfying to watch him slip further, to see him in pleasure, making him even more beautiful and sexy as he complied to every command given. Toshiro allowed his hand to fall, resting both hands unobtrusively next to him upon the bed as he said, "Go on, love. You may begin."

Yukio nodded, his eyes immediately going to the buttons on his master’s jacket, at least determined to get that out of the way rather quickly, since he had really only put it on to avoid needing to carry it from the club. He obediently folded it neatly, placing it next to his own pile of clothing on the table before turning back to his master, running a gentle touch down the exposed skin of his chest with one hand while the other finished loosening his tie and pulling it from around his neck. He truly just couldn’t wait to touch every inch of his master’s perfect skin, but he was determined to do as he had been told and take his time. He neatly placed the tie with the jacket, smiling when he remembered that he had been the one to suggest that his master choose this particular one.

With his master’s shirt fully open, the last couple buttons dealt with quickly, Yukio intently pressed his hand to every inch of skin, slipping it under the fabric and eventually pushing it from his master’s shoulders. He didn’t even watch his own movements as he folded the removed piece of clothing, instead completely focused on the newly exposed skin at his disposal. Before he even touched, though, he stepped to stand flush to the bed, his hands finding their way to thread into soft white hair. He bent the small distance to kiss his master’s forehead, trailing light kisses down to his cheek before finding his lips, kissing him briefly before pulling away. Still, he pressed their foreheads together, reveling in the intimate closeness of feeling his master’s breath on his lips. “I love you, master. _So_ much,” he whispered.

Toshiro brought his hands up to pet down Yukio’s sides as his small husband held his head, responding softly, "Love you, my precious Yukio. You're doing so well, love," he praised, tilting slightly to kiss his lips, lingering until Yukio was ready to continue. Yukio’s hands in his hair were both incredibly soothing and also caused heat to pool within him, making him moan against Yukio’s sweet lips. 

Yukio realized that his master was leaving the duration of the kiss up to him, not being forceful or even deepening the contact. He could honestly stay just like this all night, but the rest of his master’s body was all but begging for attention, and he had a task to complete, so he slowly broke away, bending a bit further to nuzzle into his master’s neck, his hands trailing down from his hair to his back, meticulously feeling every define muscle and lightly kneading a bit of tension over his shoulder blades. As he did so, he moved his mouth down to lavish his master’s chest with open-mouthed kisses, moaning lightly at the familiar feel and taste of his master’s skin. 

Toshiro relaxed under Yukio's exploration, allowing him to touch him however he wished. Yukio’s attention felt incredible and Toshiro couldn't help groaning at the treatment, arching into his mouth and touch, his own arousal steadily growing. He wanted him - nearly constantly - but the need was easy to push aside to increase Yukio’s pleasure, as it always was. And feeling him explore his body, _his_ body _alone_ making Yukio become more desperate and needy, was beyond affirming and made him only feel more confident and in control. 

His master’s reactions caused Yukio to smile into his skin. He honestly couldn’t believe someone as undeniably gorgeous as his master was so affected by him, but it seemed that he always had been. While others frequently just saw him as small and shy and _cute,_ his master didn’t need much convincing to treat him as though he was also _sexy._ He continued down his master’s body, his mouth on his front and his hands on his back moving at the same pace until he reached his pants. First, though, he knelt and removed his master’s shoes and socks, setting them on the floor next to the table and then turning back to run his hands up his master’s legs, slowing a bit and not really being able to help but smirk as he firmly ran both hands over his master’s clothed arousal before reaching his waist again. 

Toshiro sucked in a breath at the direct touch, his hands threading long fingers into Yukio’s soft blonde hair to help ground himself. He didn't place any pressure, still allowing Yukio to move as he wished, but he groaned as Yukio’s touch moved to ghost across his waist, murmuring, "You're so unbelievably sexy, love - You have no idea what even just watching you does to me. You feel how hard you make your master?" Toshiro asked, his dark teal eyes filled with heat as he looked down at him. 

Yukio groaned at his master’s words, making quick work of his belt, clasp, and zipper, tugging on his pants and highly grateful when his master lifted his hips to allow him to remove them. He tried not to rush as he stood and folded them, the anticipation of his master having him now reaching new heights at the brazen words. As soon as the pants were set neatly with the rest of his master’s clothing, he returned to him, now rather desperate to finish undressing him. 

But when Yukio looked at him, even seeing the pure desire in his darkened teal eyes wasn’t enough to distract him from his instructions. He was meant to take his time, and he was determined to do so. So he knelt before his master, running a reverent touch up his leg again, this time against bare skin. He could worship his master’s body every day and it wouldn’t quench his desire for this man - his _husband._ He placed light, admiring kisses from his master’s ankle to his thigh, knowing it wasn’t very much arousing for him but _needing_ to show the depth of his overt adoration. When he reached his upper leg, though, he pushed his boxers aside with his nose and began to firmly kiss, lick, and suck at the sensitive skin of his inner thigh.

Toshiro’s fingers had slipped from his hair as Yukio moved down his body and he braced them slightly behind him on the bed, leaning against them and exposing himself further as Yukio continued to explore each part of his body. As Yukio pushed up the fabric of his boxers, he parted his legs for him, smiling rather seductively and groaning openly. He knew Yukio only got more heated and playful hearing how he affected him and Toshiro loved seeing him that way - it was unbelievably sexy to him whenever Yukio actually took initiative, even under Toshiro’s command to do so. He really would let his gorgeous husband top him, but he was fully aware Yukio wasn't comfortable doing so, even while being directed. Still, what initiative he was willing to take Toshiro readily encouraged. 

Yukio mirrored his master’s sensual sound, continuing to lavish the sensitive area with attention for a moment before moving on, bringing his hands up to the waistband of his master’s boxers and pulled them off when he was allowed, placing them neatly with the rest of the clothes. Yukio was still kneeling when he looked up at him again, and it was in these moments that he most appreciated their dynamic, very much expressing just how much he was in servitude to this man - and he loved every single minute of it. He eventually braced his hands on his master’s knees, pulling himself up to stand again. He ran a firm touch up his master’s body, pausing and teasing a bit on the more sensitive areas of his sides and ending with his fingers again buried in smooth white hair, glassy emerald eyes focused on lust-filled teal as he waited for further instruction.

Toshiro pulled him to him, capturing his sweet mouth in a deep, demanding kiss, groaning as Yukio’s body molded to his, their hard lengths sliding together as Toshiro wrapped his legs around Yukio’s slight waist. He moved his hips, his hands wrapping around Yukio’s narrow hips and directing him to thrust against his hard stomach. He groaned loudly as he broke the kiss, saying clearly, his voice filled with command, "Keep moving just like this, love - I'm so hard for you - I want to come from your sexy body thrusting against me - I want you to let yourself come too." He reclaimed Yukio’s mouth, his kiss becoming even more demanding as Yukio complied, moving against him. 

Yukio whimpered into his master’s mouth, quickly growing more aroused feeling his body against him. It was absolutely sexy to him when his master took such decisive action, which was really most of the time. Yukio always enjoyed the times when he was allowed some freedom, most often in the morning when they first woke up, but the moment his master took back full control, he couldn’t help but melt against him and follow his every command, his mind entirely comfortable being sent tumbling into a much deeper subspace by his master’s voice and actions. He kept the pace his master had set, desperate sounds coming up from his throat as his climax neared, but he was quite determined to wait, even though his master had told him he could come. It was always more intense to hear and see his master in pure pleasure, and the sights and sounds would immediately send him into release. He knew it wouldn’t be long.

Yukio’s small, toned body working against him always caused Toshiro to feel an intense amount of pleasure. Yukio had a natural grace behind his movement, so completely sensual. It was obvious when he danced but it was really in every motion he made and _feeling_ him move like that against him never failed to bring him to release if he didn't hold himself back - and he wasn't going to hold back. His legs raised higher and tightened around Yukio’s waist as he came, breaking the kiss and clutching him tighter, his hands threading into the fine blonde hair as he cried out Yukio’s name, shaking and curling around him with the force of his release after being in a state of near constant arousal all night. 

Yukio followed quickly, his master’s intense orgasm and the way he held him against him bringing him to his own climax. He groaned heavily, nearly screaming with the friction that was still held between them, every sensation intensified by his master holding him so firmly against him. He wrapped his arms around his master’s back, holding him and still thrusting lightly through both of their aftershocks, only stopping when he simply felt too weak to continue. His hip muscles were tight, but his legs threatened to give out completely, trembling as they attempted to hold his weight. 

Toshiro was panting but lowered his legs as soon as he was able, his hands wrapping behind Yukio’s thighs and pulling him up to straddle his lap. Yukio was leaning against him, trying to catch his own breath as Toshiro pet down his back, kissing his hair and softly speaking into his ear, "So good, love, you did so well. You feel so amazing against me, my Yukio. Practically every movement makes me want you - I wanted to do that all night, watching you dance. My adorably sexy husband - I'll never get enough of you…" He used his nose to brush Yukio’s hair out of the way, kissing along his left jaw and sucking on the skin of his neck, just below the ear, grinning as Yukio instantly responded even as his body was still recovering from his orgasm. 

Yukio whined and shivered a bit as his master exploited the sensitive skin just below his ear, pressing his cheek into the soft white hair, not to try to deter him, but really as a subconscious response. He hummed quietly as he felt desire already filtering back into his system, and he smirked a bit before saying in a low, seductive voice, “Me haces sentir bien, master.”

Toshiro groaned at the words, sucking a bit more harshly before pulling away. He held Yukio's fine blonde hair firmly but gently as he looked into playful, seductive emerald eyes, saying, "If you want your master to lose a bit of control and be more rough with you - keep talking like that. I barely understood any of it but it's sexy as hell, love."

Yukio was quite thrilled with his master’s reaction, his hold on his hair, though gentle, actually sending a bit more arousal into his already heated blood. Still, he maintained his sultry smile, honestly feeling like he had a bit of an upper hand since his master had very little idea what he was saying. He kept his integrity, though, really only saying things he would have normally said if prompted to talk a little dirty to his master. “Quiero que me lo hagas bien duro,” he said softly, keeping his tone low and full of honest desire.

Toshiro nearly growled as he turned and pushed Yukio down onto the bed. He pinned him by his shoulders as he claimed his mouth again, this time with a clearly aggressive edge. He pulled away, panting, grinning at Yukio’s nearly dazed expression as he said with a clear command to his tone, "I'm going to get a cloth to clean us up. You will gather any toys that you want me to use on you and the lube and place them on the bed. You'll then kneel on the bed in your submissive stance and wait for me. Repeat your instructions, love."

Yukio could already tell this was going to be an enjoyable night, and he knew exactly how to make his master be as rough with him as possible. He honestly tried not to smile as he replied, “Obtendré los juguetes que quiero que uses y el lubricante, y los pondré en la cama, y luego me arrodillaré en la cama y esperaré por ti.”

Toshiro’s hold on his thin shoulders tightened the moment Yukio began answering him. He allowed him to finish speaking but the moment he was clearly done Toshiro roughly claimed his mouth again. He forced himself to withdraw completely, standing from the bed, taking in Yukio’s gorgeous form as he caught his breath again, Yukio's beautiful face flush and emerald eyes both glazed and bright. "I'm going to assume you repeated your instructions correctly - you always do, love," Toshiro said, his voice low and husky. "Now go on, I'll only be a minute." He turned to head for the bathroom attached to their room, though he kept an eye on Yukio, making sure he was alright, unable to not constantly check on his condition. 

Yukio rose from the bed, going to their overnight bag and retrieving the requested items, including the lube, a dildo, a cock ring - because he knew if his master was going to be taking him roughly he would need it - and the toy he preferred to be prepared with before going back to the bed, placing them all next to him as he knelt in the center of the bed as instructed. 

Toshiro brought out several hand towels - not wanting to have to leave him again - and a warm, wet washcloth, smiling at Yukio perched obediently upon the bed. He'd already cleaned himself and he lovingly cleaned off his petite husband, drying him as well. He then inspected the items Yukio had retrieved, none of them particularly surprising - save for the full-sized dildo. He smirked, picking up the toy and asked, "Do you want this instead of me? Or me _and_ this?" 

Yukio smiled, figuring he should probably answer this question in English if he was actually going to get what he wanted. “I’d like both, master,” he replied, shifting a bit on his knees a bit at the thought. 

Toshiro nodded, gently cupping his cheek and kissing him as he kneeled on the bed in front of him. "Get on your hands and knees, love," Toshiro instructed as he pulled away. "You know it will take a long time to prepare you to take both. You can rest your upper body fully on the bed if you need to - and don't force yourself to take anything more quickly, let me control the pace. Understand, love?"

“Yes, master,” Yukio replied. He knew this part of the process was important, especially with what he was asking. As much as he always _wanted_ to press back into anything filling him, he knew there would be consequences if he did so when his master was being so insistent that he not. He positioned himself on his hands and knees, lowering himself down into a comfortable position with his arms folded under his head, taking deep breaths to be sure that he was as calm and relaxed as possible.

Toshiro placed the toy down, running his fingers through Yukio’s soft golden hair, petting down his back arched up and stroking down the curve of his ass. "You're so unbelievably sexy and beautiful like this, love," Toshiro said, his tone reverent. He honestly couldn’t get enough of him, so humbled that Yukio had chosen _him_ to trust to care for him. "My gorgeous husband," he whispered, his left thumb moving to brush over his own wedding ring. He doubted that he'd ever remove it, now fully understanding why Yukio had been rather distressed at first to part with his own, if only for a few short hours before their wedding. 

Yukio hummed contentedly at the attention, looking back briefly to see the way his master was looking at him - with all the admiration and love in the world. He smiled, knowing that _no one_ had ever looked at him like that. Of course, he knew there were others in his life that loved him, but none in the way his master did. He relaxed back down with his cheek pressed to his forearm, melting under his master’s hands and so unbelievably thankful that he had found him. He had never had a difficult time communicating with him, had never even given him a strange look when he was informed of his kinks, as some others had. His master was simply _perfect,_ in every single way.

Toshiro massaged his lower back and ass, moving to kneel behind him and kiss along his smooth skin. When he came across a particularly sensitive spot, licking over the small left dimple of Yukio's lower back, he played with the area more, licking and scraping with his teeth, grinning as Yukio arched into his touch. 

Yukio’s breath hitched as his master paid extra attention to the sensitive area on his lower back, and he couldn’t hold back the sensual moan that exited his mouth at the feeling as his muscles tensed a bit. “Master… eso se siente bien,” he murmured, bracing himself for his master’s reaction to his foreign words.

Toshiro growled a bit at the words, biting down slightly with his teeth and clenching his hand around the right side of Yukio’s ass before swatting it. There was no real force behind the action, really just surprising them both because Toshiro had never remotely come close to spanking Yukio - he never had a need to discipline him and he just couldn't hurt him at all, even for Yukio's impact play kink, making Renji’s continued willingness to do so invaluable to him. But the way Yukio reacted to the swat was beyond sexy and Toshiro decided he didn't mind doing so lightly if this was the result - he knew what Yukio was used to and there was no way that had hurt him. 

Yukio yelped a bit, absolutely _not_ expecting his master to actually _hit_ him, no matter how lightly. Still, it sent a wave of heated pleasure through him, really even more so than would be usual for such a light strike because it was his _master_ who had dealt it. He couldn’t help but groan and squirm a bit, so incredibly wanting more, but not at all willing to ask for it. At least… not in a way that his master would fully understand. “Por favor, master, más, golpéame más fuerte,” he begged, truly hoping that just the _sound_ of him speaking Spanish would continue to allow his master to lose a bit more control. Yukio _knew_ that no matter how worked up he got, his master would never hurt him.

Toshiro sat up with a groan, inspecting Yukio’s state. He was trembling lightly and clearly wanting him to repeat the action. He understood 'please' and 'more' easily enough. So he swatted the other side, still sure he wasn't actually hitting hard enough to hurt, but if his Yukio was getting worked up from the light hits he could certainly indulge him. Toshiro still didn't exactly _like_ the action himself - the visual of it was off-putting to him - but Yukio's reaction was honestly more than worth getting over that slight discomfort and he focused on watching him rather than his sight lingering on his hand on his ass. 

Yukio was doing his best to sit still, his mind immediately plunged into what he knew he should do for a more serious impact play session. His core was burning, though, as he fought to keep his lower body as relaxed as possible while still holding himself up on his knees. He was getting rather desperate for this to continue - his breathing already labored and his body slightly trembling - but he didn’t want to push his master, knowing how he felt about such things. Even with impact play being a major kink for him, Yukio had _never_ reacted so strongly to such weak strikes. He could only imagine what it would be like if his master actually _hit_ him with any amount of force. Just the thought caused him to whine and beg, “Más, master, por favor, más.”

Toshiro had never seen Yukio unravel this quickly and he'd seen Renji play with him several times. And never had he reacted this way to such absence of any real force - he'd just tease Renji if he ever hit him this lightly. "Yukio…" Toshiro asked, his tone heated yet gentle, "I won't hit you much harder than this - you know I can't stand hurting you - but would you still like that? Do you want your master to hit you like this, love?" Even the words felt wrong for him to say but the evidence was clear in front of him what his small husband wanted - and he never could deny him anything. 

Yukio had to pull his voice up between the whimpers that took over when his master actually offered to hit him harder. “Yes, master, please… I don’t… I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, but… I would like you to hit me a bit harder… please,” he requested, his voice strained and quiet, as docile and respectful as it always was when he asked anything of his master. 

Toshiro pet down his back and ass for a moment, thinking and watching him, Yukio arching into his touch, continuing to whimper and shake. Toshiro glanced at his own arm, raising his other hand and hit himself several times, gauging how much force he could use before it actually stung, his mind remembering perfectly as he did so as it always did. He decided he _could_ hit Yukio quite a bit harder without it actually hurting - and he knew Yukio's pain tolerance was higher than his own - he just hoped that would be hard enough. 

He bent and kissed the right side of Yukio’s ass before sitting back up and carefully hitting him, harder than the first hits but only about half the strength he was willing to hit him with. If he had learned anything from Renji about this it was that building up strength, even if all of the hits were relatively weak, would greatly increase Yukio’s enjoyment of this. 

Yukio groaned rather heavily when his master hit him harder, the anticipation having built quite a bit when he heard his master testing the strength of his strikes on his arm. He had tensed a bit with every sound, and when the hit finally came, a sharp, alarming amount of pleasure was forced into his system. “Yes, master, so good… feels so good,” he said, the words spilling out without much thought. His mind had completely given up on the Spanish, not nearly coherent enough to put any effort into translation at this point. That, and he needed his master to know that what he was doing actually _did_ feel good. He was highly aware that this wasn’t a usual activity for them, and he didn’t want his master at all discouraged or concerned.

Toshiro bent again, kissing the area he'd hit repeatedly, lightly petting down Yukio’s back and sides, feeling him tremble beneath him. He sat up again, carefully assessing as he brushed his thumb over the area he had hit. He was encouraged that there wasn't even any redness, only smooth, pale skin. He sweetly kissed Yukio’s other side before repeating the strike with the same light force, watching his petite husband with fond teal eyes. 

Yukio was shocked at the absolutely ridiculous amount of pleasure he was experiencing just from these light strikes, but he certainly wasn’t going to ask his master to stop. If anything, he was only unsure how much longer he could last if he kept going. Every hit was sending heat to his core, building the pressure in his body and leading him dangerously close to the edge. “Master… if you’re going to keep going… I’d like the ring, please,” he requested, his voice a bit shaky.

Teal eyes widened before he smirked, leaning over his body completely, loving the feeling of Yukio’s quivering body against his own. He then nuzzled the soft blonde hair aside, whispering into his ear, "What if I want you to come from this? Would you? Would you come just from your master hitting you like this?" 

Yukio whined, both at his master’s words and the feeling of his body leaning over him so heavily. “I - I think I would, master. Because it’s _you_ doing it,” he replied. He could be nothing but honest - if it were Renji, he certainly wouldn’t need to hold back so fervently. Impact play with Renji was very much accepted as foreplay, but having his _master’s_ hands on him like this, Yukio was certain that if he didn’t try to hold back, he would definitely be sent over the edge.

"Then don't hold back, love. It will make preparing you easier anyway," Toshiro instructed with a gentle nip to his ear, smirking as Yukio squirmed a bit before kissing back down his spine, ending on the right side of his ass again before sitting back up and hitting him again, this time as hard as he was willing to, knowing Yukio was getting close if he actually requested his ring. 

Yukio cried out, the sound waning into a groan at the increase in force. The vocalization was completely involuntary, and he hoped his master didn’t think it meant he was in any pain. But his master could read him better than anyone, knew every sound that came from his mouth, so he wasn’t truly worried. Following his master’s order, he let the resulting pleasure flood his body, not holding back at all in his reactions. Every hit pushed him a bit closer, and he panted lightly as his breathing became labored again, his heart rate skyrocketing at the prospect of actually being pushed to climax this way.

Toshiro smiled, completely focusing on Yukio's reactions and state rather than on what he was actually doing to achieve it. He littered him with kisses again, tightly grasping the left side of his ass before sitting back up. He quickly released him before hitting the left side of his ass with as much force as he was willing to, teal eyes watching every reaction. 

Yukio nearly had to hold his breath to keep himself steady, the intensity of the heat gathering in his body coming quickly to a peak. It wouldn’t take much longer, and he was well aware of that. Every breath was a sensual sound, his mind having completely retreated from reality and focusing fully on his master’s touch. He buried his face in his arms, which were still folded on the bed, trying to calm his heart rate a bit before the next hit. If he was lucky, and his master took his time, he would survive two more before being forced over the edge.

Toshiro could tell Yukio was extremely close as he kissed him again, still assessing carefully for any redness but only finding clear, pale skin. He then hit the right side of his ass again with the exact same amount of force and in the exact same location as before - though this time there was very little warning as he'd not even leaned back, not needing to see the now practiced hit to repeat it flawlessly with his eidetic memory, his lips still pressed over the place he had previously hit.

Yukio groaned heavily with the unexpected hit, just barely holding on, not really intentionally holding back, but his body seemed to be edging itself out of habit. Between his master’s body still pressed against him and the strike he dealt, he was actually surprised the combined sensations didn’t immediately trigger his release. “One more, master… so close,” he whined. He had fallen completely pliant except for the obligation to keep his lower body supported on his knees, the immense pleasure making it impossible to do anything except for what was absolutely necessary.

Toshiro grinned, quickly snatching a hand towel and placing it beneath Yukio’s leaking cock on the bed, murmuring, "Let yourself go, love. I'll catch your hips if your legs get weak. I'll always take care of you, my beautiful Yukio. You're stunning like this. One more hit." Toshiro sat back this time, his right hand securely holding Yukio’s right hip, his left hand raised. He let several seconds slip by, smiling as Yukio’s desperate sounds and quivering only increased from anticipation before striking him with no warning, his hand immediately sliding to securely grip Yukio's left hip. 

As soon as his body registered the strike, Yukio allowed the resulting wave of pleasure to wash over him, letting himself be pulled over the edge into release, leaning rather heavily into his master’s support on his hips, truly unable to support himself anymore through the blinding heat and tingling sensation that inundated every inch of his skin. He had no idea what sounds were exiting his lips, fully outside of his own control and relying only on his master’s hands on him to keep him from falling. As the initial wave of his orgasm waned, he groaned through the aftershocks, trembling as they caused his body to spasm.

Toshiro held him through everything, smiling fondly, loving seeing him lost in pleasure, gently praising him. He briefly removed his hand to pull away the towel that had caught his release after the spasms mostly subsided. He then lowered Yukio to lay upon the bed, guiding his legs to straighten, laying him upon his stomach. He massaged down his back, ass, and legs which were still trembling, saying, "Good, love. You did so incredibly well. You were so sweet and sexy, coming just from my hand on you. I've never seen you react so strongly to any impact play, let alone something so light… I didn't hurt you at all, did I love?" His skin didn't look remotely red but Toshiro couldn't help the question, knowing Yukio would only ever be completely truthful with him.

Yukio was still fighting to breathe properly, fairly blindsided by the intensity of his climax. His master was right - he hadn’t ever reacted so strongly to anything so light. But he hadn’t been able to tear his mind away from the fact that it was his master administering it, and that had _never_ happened before. “No, master - didn’t hurt at all - felt so good - thank you - love you - so much, master,” he said as he panted. His body was beginning to calm as his master gently massaged him, and with the relief of the tension, he gradually got back his breath.

As Yukio calmed, his body entirely relaxed beneath his fingers. Toshiro ran his hands lightly over him, smiling at how completely docile and pliant he currently was. He laid next to him, tilting his head and taking in the glazed emerald eyes before kissing him slow and deep as he always did to calm him. He moaned into the kiss himself, feeling his own arousal spike a bit after ignoring it, watching and being attentive to Yukio’s condition and needs. He pulled away, teal eyes dark with desire as he said, "I'm going to prepare your body love - do you still want to take both me and the toy?" He brushed his right cheek comfortingly as he asked the question, knowing that the rather unplanned bit of almost-impact play had been intense for his small husband. 

“Yes, master, please,” Yukio replied, his breathing having completely calmed and every bit of tension having filtered out of his body. He was ridiculously relaxed, nuzzling his cheek into his master’s hand without a single thought.

Toshiro kissed him again gently before moving back down his body. He could do a lot of the necessary prep without Yukio needing to move much at all. He grabbed a pillow and coaxed Yukio to raise his hips enough to slide it beneath him, angling his hips better without him actually having to hold himself up. He then lubed Yukio’s prep toy, petting down his back as he placed the narrowed end, no larger than a single finger at his entrance. He continued to pet down his back as he pushed it inside, watching Yukio carefully as the slick toy easily entered him, continuing the slow, smooth motion like he knew Yukio preferred, always so excited to feel full. 

Yukio gave a low groan when his body was breached, chills breaking out on his skin at the familiar but no less pleasurable sensation. He didn’t even have to try to relax around the intrusion, his body doing so without any effort at all. Though his body didn’t immediately begin to respond to the pleasure, he wasn’t at all concerned. He knew the prep for this was a comparatively long process, and by the time his master was done with him, he would be begging again.

Toshiro allowed the toy to sink in completely, amazed every time that Yukio's small body so easily accepted the far larger base as it gained girth towards the end. He let it settle for a minute before moving it within him, stretching him and slightly thrusting. He removed it almost completely during one motion out, applying even more lube and thrust it back in, the motion smooth and a bit hard, knowing it would drive Yukio further into pleasure, starting a rhythm like that, applying more lube occasionally until the motion became easy without a single bit of resistance. 

It didn’t take long with the toy being so rhythmically thrusted into him for Yukio to begin to get hard again, and soon he was mindlessly allowing sensual sounds and sentence fragments to fall from his lips. Just thinking about the fact that this was only preparation for what he had _actually_ asked for made a wave of heat spread under his skin, feeding into the arousal that was slowly building within him.

Toshiro smiled at Yukio’s actions, proud that he wasn't pushing back on the toy though he knew he wanted to. "Good, love," Toshiro praised, pulling out the prep toy completely and grabbing the silicone cock. He still was a bit amused by it and the fact that Yukio loved it so much. Toshiro had given it to him as a present after Yukio had made a off hand comment about none of the toys he had _feeling_ right inside him, because they were too narrow or too large. So Toshiro had gone through the rather embarrassing process of ordering one special that was the same size and shape as him - and Yukio loved it. With such a strong kink of feeling full, both his mouth and his body, and no one other than Renji that Toshiro trusted to play with Yukio, it had been an almost necessary thing to feel right. So Toshiro didn't mind in the slightest - he was still amused and more than a bit smug though by the thought that only _he_ felt _right_ to his adorable submissive. 

He lubed the toy thoroughly, petting down Yukio’s back again as he pushed it inside. Yukio’s stretched entrance easily accepted it but Toshiro knew that the prep toy didn't stretch him out completely, less so deeper because Yukio liked feeling an actual cock stretch him the rest of the way. So he went slow, thrusting the toy into him, gaining a few more centimeters with each thrust until it was fully buried inside him. 

Yukio gave a shuddering exhale when he felt the toy fully inside, the arousal that had been slowly sifting into his blood suddenly brought to a sharp peak with the sensation. He knew his body had involuntarily tightened a bit around it, but he forced himself down from the high, begging, “More - want you, master - please.”

"Up on your knees, love," Toshiro commanded. "I'll put the ring on you. You know there's still a ways to go before I sink into you." Toshiro patted his ass slightly after he gave the instruction, holding the toy deep inside him so it would stay as Yukio shifted. 

“Yes, master,” Yukio breathed before he obeyed, lifting himself up onto his knees and whimpering a bit as the change in orientation caused the toy to shift a bit within him. 

"Good, love," Toshiro said, petting down his thigh before grabbing the ring and carefully placing it on him. "I'm going to fuck you with this for a while," Toshiro said, gently caressing his hip, "and as I do you are allowed to move against it. I'll tell you when you need to stay still again. Understand, love?"

“Yes, master,” Yukio replied, almost immediately pressing back into the toy as he had wanted to since the prep had begun. He met his master’s actions rather roughly, not concerned about hurting himself with such thorough and careful preparation.

Toshiro grinned at Yukio's enthusiasm, allowing him to fuck himself back hard against the toy. He kept a fairly steady pace although he pulled it out completely a couple of times to apply more lube, causing Yukio to whine adorably from the loss, only to sink it in hard and fast back into Yukio’s all too willing body. He altered the angle slightly with each thrust, forcing Yukio's body to further open up around it. 

With the cock ring in place, Yukio had absolutely no reservations about being as hard on himself as he could tolerate, which was actually quite a bit. Every rough thrust sent heat and pleasure through him, and he was soon panting and whining almost constantly through it, his body having loosened thoroughly around the toy and making him desperately want more. But he didn’t beg, knowing that his master would take his time, instead continuing and focusing on how satisfying it was to be allowed control over the force of the toy fucking into him.

After several long minutes and Toshiro being able to easily slide the toy completely out and back into Yukio’s body, Toshiro pressed it firmly back inside and held it still. Yukio pressed back against it but he held his hip with his other hand, knowing Yukio was lost enough in pleasure to keep fucking himself against it even without Toshiro moving it - he'd had him come that way often enough. But that wasn't the goal here. "Calm now, love," Toshiro said softly but with clear command. "I need you to keep still again. Understand, love?" 

Yukio honestly had a hard time stopping, but he forced himself to do so, his master’s firm voice making him unable to disobey. He took a moment to catch his breath, his body now slightly shaking again as he made himself be still. “Yes, master,” he groaned, forcing deep breaths from his lungs as he tried to calm.

Toshiro gave him a couple minutes to fully calm before grabbing and lubing the prep toy again. "Stay relaxed, love," Toshiro said softly as he placed the narrow end next to the silicone cock still buried deep within him, "Remember to keep breathing, and don't push back at all. This needs to go slow." Yukio’s body was so small Toshiro had a difficult time believing this felt good but his reaction as he very slowly and gently pushed the toy in next to the other one proved how much Yukio really did love this. 

With the additional intrusion, Yukio relaxed into the pleasurable warmth that spread over his body. He didn’t have much difficulty following the command to stay still, the excessive fullness reminding him just how possible it was to really hurt himself during this process. He continued to take deep breaths, allowing the arousal to wash over him but not letting it control his actions. It was a balance he had learned over time, through his master’s commands and Yukio’s deep trust that everything his master asked him to do was for his benefit. He would never ask him to withhold his subconscious actions unless it was necessary, which he knew it certainly was in this context.

With the prep tool sunk half way, Toshiro began moving it from side to side within him, stretching him further before sinking it a bit more. The prep toy eventually widened larger than the toy cock and Toshiro didn't need him stretched further than enough to take him, so he continued only as far as necessary for that. When it was far enough in to match his own girth, he started pulling it out and thrusting it back into that same depth within him, changing the angle to stretch Yukio as much as possible with the mostly narrow prep toy, moving the toy cock a bit as well to further stretch and stimulate him. 

Yukio was moaning and whimpering at the feeling of being filled to a point that was well beyond usual. It wasn’t often that he asked this of his master, but when he did it never did disappoint. Every thrust was deep and thorough enough to stimulate every sensitive area inside him, hitting his prostate without even trying. The feeling caused sweat to break out on the back of his neck, his entire body burning with the ridiculous intensity of being stretched so far and filled so much.

When the prep toy easily moved within him, thrusting smoothly, Toshiro removed it and lubed his own cock. He very determinedly ignored how aroused he was, knowing he had to keep complete control of himself so as not to hurt Yukio. His entrance was completely stretched but he would still be fairly tight inside. He positioned himself at his entrance, pushing against the toy and moaning at the sight of Yukio’s body opening as he did so after being so thoroughly stretched. "You want your master's cock now, love?" Toshiro asked with a grin at Yukio’s already desperate state. "Remember not to push back at all."

Yukio whimpered and nodded, forcing his voice up from his throat to say, “Yes, master - please - want you, master.” He was keeping incredibly relaxed, though he knew that willpower would likely run short when both the toy and his master’s cock filled him. He was completely at the mercy of his subconscious reactions when experiencing such overwhelming pleasure.

Toshiro eased inside, Yukio’s body giving perfectly around himself as he slid partially in next to the toy. Toshiro moaned, breathing deeply himself as the toy made Yukio feel even tighter than usual. He gently thrusted, sinking deeper with each movement, going achingly slowly as Yukio’s body accepted him along with the toy. He really didn't feel it himself, the smooth and soft silicone being a bit malleable so it didn't feel like there was anything hard against him - just overwhelming tightness. 

After several long minutes for both of them, Toshiro was finally completely buried inside, surrounded by tight heat, and he had to force himself to remain still as Yukio’s body clenched almost painfully tight around him, murmuring out, "Breathe, love. Stay relaxed. You're doing so well, taking me like this - you feel so fucking good, love. Want to move, want to fuck you but you need to relax…" his words cut off with another moan, his body beginning to tremble as well from the effort of holding back. 

Yukio tried to take deeper breaths, his throat - and really his entire body - tight with the mental and physical upheaval it actually took to _not_ move. He was entirely desperate, _needing_ to feel his master fuck him, but knowing that he couldn’t without possibly hurting him until he forced himself to relax. With that in mind, he gave a trembling exhale that finally served to leave his body a bit more calm than it had been. The peace began to flow in after that, bringing him to allow the tension in his muscles to loosen, groaning as he felt the harsh clenching around his master’s cock and the toy finally give.

Toshiro breathed out with him as Yukio’s body relaxed, moving almost instantly as he knew they both needed it. He thrusted, barely moving his hips as Yukio’s body tightened and relaxed sporadically around him, whining slightly as he waited for Yukio's body to stretch to the point and become accustomed to being this _full_ where he could actually fully relax. 

As his master lightly thrusted into him, Yukio did his best to direct the resulting tension into his upper body, clenching his fists around the blanket under him and pressing his cheek into his arms. It took far too long - at least, it seemed like too long to Yukio - for his body to finally begin to fully relax around the movement. It was difficult to maintain his calm with every thrust stimulating him so heavily, the feeling of being so full completely and utterly euphoric for him.

As Yukio's body further relaxed, it became slightly easier to move. Toshiro paused to lean over and place another hand towel beneath Yukio's leaking cock before he started actually thrusting, knowing he likely wouldn't have time to do so when it became needed. He set a steady pace, moaning loudly at how ridiculously tight Yukio felt around him. As he continued to move, Yukio’s body seemed to finally fully accept being so impossibly full and it became rapidly easier to move within him. Toshiro breathed easier as well though Yukio was still ridiculously tight, his thrusts becoming faster and harder. After several hard thrusts, carefully noting that Yukio didn't tense, remaining fully relaxed, Toshiro panted out, "You - can move now - love - fuck - you feel - so fucking good -" 

Yukio immediately took the allowance, meeting his master’s thrusts and nearly crying out at the feeling. He was on the edge again in no time at all, moaning and panting and keeping his tight grip around the blanket under him. The only reason he didn’t come almost instantly at the immensely satisfying feeling of being so full was because of the cock ring that was still in place. He didn’t even think to ask for it to be taken off, though, no matter how desperate he thought he was. His master would take care of him - of that he was certain.

With Yukio matching his thrusts, Toshiro felt a tidal wave of heat crash over him and he knew he wasn't lasting long. "Fuck -" he hissed, barely holding on as he reached for Yukio’s cock, grasping the ring. "I'm going to - take this off - let yourself come, love - I'm so fucking close - I'll come when you do -" Toshiro hissed again as another wave of pleasure crashed over him, swiftly removing the ring and his hands grasping Yukio’s hips tightly as he fucked him fast and hard, not having much of a choice as Yukio matched each thrust. 

Yukio didn’t even have time to think, his mind completely overtaken by the release of tension from the ring being removed and his master being less than gentle with his thrusts. His orgasm claimed him nearly instantly, and he couldn’t stop himself from crying out this time, all but screaming as his body clenched around his master’s cock and the toy, the initial wave lasting what felt like minutes that were likely only seconds, but in Yukio’s mind it was a ridiculously long time suspended in such deep, satisfying pleasure.

Toshiro was forced to a stop as Yukio’s body clenched down around him, the spasms of his body immediately sending him over as well. Toshiro moaned brokenly as his climax took him and the aftershocks surged through him but managed to maintain enough control of himself to keep completely still and support Yukio so that he didn't collapse or move either while they were practically locked together. His breathing was heavily labored as he came down, whimpering as Yukio continued to spasm and remain tightly clenched around him. 

Yukio continued to whine and moan as his prolonged climax took its course, giving himself over to it completely as his muscles involuntarily tightened sporadically. He had to heave in deep, labored breaths by the time he finally felt his body coming down from the high. He was predictably weak and trembling, trying to hold his body in place when the tension left him. He shivered a bit when he still felt both the toy and his master’s cock inside him, though he wasn’t even sure that the reaction was tangible through the rather severe shaking his body was already doing. 

Toshiro breathed out a sigh of relief as Yukio relaxed enough around him that he was able to gently pull out. He moved the towel out of the way again before lowering Yukio as he had before onto his stomach. He wiped himself off with another hand towel before he pet down Yukio’s back again, gently removing the toy and placing it upon the already soiled towel. He laid on his own back next to Yukio, gently pulling him to lay on top of him while they both regained their breath, softly and repeatedly kissing his soft golden hair as he whispered, "So good, love. You did so well. My perfect husband. I love you so much, my Yukio…"

Yukio immediately nuzzled his cheek into his master’s chest, still somewhat shaking after such an intense orgasm. He turned to kiss the skin under his cheek, keeping his lips rested there as he regained his breath. When he finally felt himself actually, fully calming, he rested his cheek on the smooth skin again. “Love you, master,” he murmured, letting his eyes close and feeling completely at peace. 

When Toshiro fully recovered, he honestly felt exhausted, and Yukio seemed nearly asleep but he _needed_ to clean him. He just couldn't leave him at all dirty, even if it was really only sweat. He knew he would be leaking from Toshiro coming inside him and as hot as that was as an idea, he knew it was far from pleasant in reality. He sat up, Yukio’s legs curling around his waist out of habit and he smiled as he held him close and stood from the bed. 

He brought Yukio over to the large shower, relieved to note room service had brought in the sturdy plastic bench he'd requested. Such a thing was usually used for the elderly or those with difficulty standing - of which Yukio was certainly the latter in this state, as he usually was. They hadn't asked questions about the request and Toshiro was just happy that it was _there._

He sat Yukio gently upon the bench, grabbing a hold of the shower head that detached from the wall. He directed the spray away from them both as he turned on the water, smiling as Yukio remained slumped into him, his head resting upon his hard abs. When the water warmed, Toshiro began the gentle process of washing his body and hair, chuckling and finding it completely endearing that Yukio remained leaning against him, nuzzling into his skin every so often. 

Yukio was honestly nearly half asleep, only keeping consciousness because he was vaguely aware that his master had taken him to the shower, as he always did. He was vigilant enough to listen for any gentle commands, in case his master needed him to stand or do anything for himself, but after such an intense session, between the light impact play and the subsequent double penetration, he was thoroughly spent and he knew he wouldn’t be required to do much, if anything. So he continued to stay completely relaxed, nuzzling into his master’s body to keep himself aware of his surroundings. 

"Sit up, love," Toshiro said clearly over the spray of the shower. He smiled as Yukio instantly complied, washing his lower body quickly as well as himself before shutting off the water and grabbing a couple of full-body towels. He dried Yukio off completely and gently before quickly drying himself. He tossed the towels over the shower to dry and deftly scooped Yukio into his arms, smiling fondly as he instantly wrapped his legs around him and nuzzled into his chest. 

He carried him back to the bed, sliding under the covers without moving him, Yukio habitually moving to lay against his chest like always. Toshiro tilted his chin to gently kiss his lips, saying softly, "Love you, my Yukio. My beautiful husband."

Yukio smiled, absolutely loving the sound of his master calling him his husband. Not that it didn’t already _feel_ real to him - his master had carried him all the way from the club, showing him affection openly the entire way - but just hearing the words caused his heart to feel warm and full. He reached up to kiss his master’s cheek. “Love you, master. Always my master, and now also my husband. I could have never asked for more,” he said quietly, never wanting to stop studying his master’s gorgeous face, bright teal eyes always so focused on him, making him feel like the only person in the world who mattered.

"Anything you ask for… _Everything…_ I'll give you, love. You're my entire world. My Yukio," Toshiro whispered, his hand combing through his slightly damp, fine blonde hair, rapidly drying as it always did, his smile fond and teal eyes soft as he looked lovingly at his gorgeous husband. 

Yukio sighed, still smiling. “I never thought I would find someone to really be my master, the way I needed, but you’re more than I could have ever imagined. I love you, _so much,_ master. I’d do anything for you,” he said. His eyelids were growing heavier, his words slurring a bit with sleep, and he lowered his head to rest back on his master’s chest, nuzzling into his familiar body with a contented hum.

Toshiro kissed his hair, wrapping his arms securely around his small form, murmuring, "Sleep, love. You are so unbelievably loved. You can wake me however you want in the morning," Toshiro reminded with a fond smile, kissing his hair again. 

Yukio could only give a small hum as a response, turning to press his lips to his master’s chest before settling in even more comfortably to allow sleep to claim him. He had never actually felt loved until he had met his master, but with his strong arms around him, a constant reminder that he was there and loved him so completely, Yukio couldn’t imagine his life without that feeling. Every single day, he knew his master loved him, that he wouldn’t give him up for anything or anyone in the world. Because he was _his,_ and Yukio had never felt so much security in anything in his life other than being owned by his master.

Toshiro continued to comb through Yukio’s hair as he fell asleep, unable to keep the smile from his face. It didn't seem like very long ago that Yukio was a frightened, fragile soul, practically mute in Renji’s temporary care. He'd been immediately drawn to him, his mind never feeling more clear than when focused on him. And then during their first game of chess, Yukio had won… And _smiled._ He'd been in love ever since - and vowed to himself to not allow a day to go by without making him smile. 

And now he was _his_ \- in every way a person could be. Not only his master but his husband as well. Legally, he could always care for him. 

And that's exactly what he would do…

Take care of him. 

Love him. 

Always. 


	21. It will be easy to look in or out...

It was a wonderfully temperate day in September, a few months after their June wedding, and the windows were open in the manor, allowing the autumn breeze to flow freely through the sitting room, where Byakuya was leaning into Renji’s side as they sat on the couch. Even after so much time - nearly two years since Byakuya’s tragic breakup - they never had stopped enjoying just sitting together this way. 

Byakuya sighed a bit tensely, though, and turned to nuzzle his nose into Renji’s neck. Not much had changed between them, honestly, and Byakuya loved the consistency his Renji always offered. That day, he needed the comfort. Shuhei had texted and said he and Tensa were not far from arriving. They had visited a few times in the past months after the weddings, and Byakuya was growing ever more comfortable with their company. They were both polite and kind, though Shuhei’s playful outspokenness was something he had to become accustomed to. But none of their visits had ever involved a scene, which was what they had planned for this visit.

It had taken several phone calls and a few days after the plan was actually written up for Byakuya to finally accept. He trusted them both, certainly, but it still unnerved him a bit to do a scene with someone new. It hadn’t taken much to be comfortable with Toshiro and Yukio, having known Toshiro fairly well before, but getting to know Shuhei and Tensa from scratch had put a bit of a delay on his willingness. They had all assured him many times that it was fine if he _didn’t_ want to do a scene at all, but he knew he _did_ want to. He only needed some time to push back his own insecurities concerning such a thing. After all, being so intimately exposed in front of anyone other than the three he was used to was a bit nerve-racking. 

He leaned forward to tap his phone, which was sitting on the table in front of the couch, bringing the screen to life and showing him the time. It would be less than thirty minutes now, and he was still a bit nervous. He sighed again and settled back against Renji, his nose finding its place against his neck.

Renji kissed his soft raven hair, holding him closer as he said, "You know neither of them would be disappointed if you wanted to wait to do this, Bya. I know you said you wanted to but I care more about you being completely comfortable with it. I don't want you to push yourself into anything."

Byakuya nodded, moving to kiss Renji’s cheek. “I know, but I _do_ want to. As ridiculous as it sounds, I’m more worried about being so exposed in front of them than either of them doing anything to hurt me. I trust them completely in that regard. I’ve seen them interact with each other, in both of their dynamics, and I know they’re going to treat both of us with the same care that they treat each other,” he said honestly. It really did seem like a ridiculous concern. Byakuya didn’t have many issues with his own body, but, deep down, he was still a rather private person.

Renji kissed his cheek, grinning a bit as he said, "Well… _You_ don't need to get undressed for a while after the scene starts, if you don't want to, Bya… I doubt Tensa will, for that matter. He's actually very shy about showing his body…"

Byakuya chuckled lightly. “I don’t find that difficult to believe, but it is rather ironic, as attractive as he is,” he said, amused by the vastly dynamic personality Tensa had. He was completely confident while in his dominant mindset, but the exact polar opposite while in subspace. The small detail of his shyness actually seemed to fit, though Byakuya knew he had no reason to feel that way. No one could deny how beautiful the man was.

"I did a few scenes, really with Shu after they got together - Tensa didn't want to participate much other than watch and learn impact play from me for Shu's sake. _I_ haven't even seen him more unclothed than his shirt off. I think it has something to do with how lean and small he is…" Renji said, contemplatively. "I think he's had some difficulty having partners take his dominant role seriously because of his small stature - he's not exactly intimidating. It's made him shy about his body and far more intense personality-wise in that role, from what Shu has told me. It took a long time for Shu to get him to open up. Reminds me of someone," Renji said with a grin, kissing Byakuya's cheek again. 

Byakuya laughed and shook his head. “I suppose, but I’m not sure who wouldn’t take Tensa seriously. I was rather intimidated by him the minute I met him. I do sympathize a bit, though, considering that my insecurity stems from my past and feeling less than valued, albeit in a different way. But I certainly won’t be questioning or undermining Tensa’s authority, no matter his stature.”

"I know - and Shu does too. He's actually really protective over Tensa. Tensa hasn't done a _real_ joint scene before, so he's likely a bit nervous. As impossible as that will likely be to tell. He _really_ likes you, Bya. Just treat him like the dominant he is and you'll both do well, I'm certain," Renji encouraged with a smile. 

Byakuya nodded, settling back into Renji’s side and reaching to kiss his jawbone. “I will. I very much respect him, and I wouldn’t do anything to make him think I didn’t,” he assured him. Talking with Renji had calmed him quite a bit, as it always did, and knowing that Tensa was likely also nervous made him all the more determined to overlook his own insecurities and try to make Tensa as comfortable as possible, which, in this case, meant fully embracing his naturally submissive state during scenes and allowing Tensa all the control he wanted to take. 

* * *

Tensa was focused on driving, not even hearing the music Shuhei had playing - though he did smile slightly each time Shuhei sang along. He _was_ nervous, both of them knew it, but he was very stubbornly ignoring that. Because he fully trusted both Renji and Byakuya, and Byakuya was _gorgeous,_ of course he wanted to do a scene with him. Only… submissives tended to treat him differently than other dominants… They were more gentle with him and while he enjoyed gentle treatment in a submissive role, it hurt his confidence in his dominant role. Shuhei had never done that, practically _demanding_ he _force_ him to submit. He couldn't help but wonder how Byakuya would respond to him, knowing that it would likely be a subconscious response if Byakuya was in subspace. 

Shuhei was almost constantly glancing over at Tensa, dutifully ignoring the fact that he was clearly nervous about the scene they were going to do that day. Still, he couldn’t help but be a bit concerned. He was well aware that once Tensa was fully in domspace, he would regain much of his confidence, given that Byakuya responded well to him. He looked down at his phone, where the directions were tracking their progress. He turned down the volume of the music, saying, “You’re going to need to turn right up here.” Really, it was an excuse to _try_ to get Tensa to talk, maybe help him dispel a bit of the undue nerves.

Tensa’s sharp blue eyes flickered over to Shuhei before focusing on the turn, doing as instructed. When he didn't turn the music up again, he sighed a bit, asking, "What is it, Shuhei?" 

Shuhei shrugged and shook his head, but he knew Tensa saw right through his nonchalance. There was really only one way to address this - very directly. “You have no reason to be nervous, Tensa. I know it’s not all that obvious in their daily life, but Byakuya _must_ be a very responsive submissive. I mean, he was when we were playing Jenga with them at our place. He practically melted when I had to lay on top of him. It won’t matter to him _who_ is giving the commands, as long as it’s someone he trusts and respects, and I know he feels that way about you or he never would have agreed to this,” he assured him as well as he could. He _thought_ he knew what the issue was, but Tensa’s rather cryptic attitude made it difficult to know if he had actually addressed everything that was concerning him.

"Byakuya seems responsive to me when I speak or interact with him…" Tensa said, his deep voice steady as always when not in subspace. "And I'm not surprised he was to you when you laid on top of him. You're larger, Shuhei. I'm not. I know Byakuya respects me but he won't be able to help his subconscious reactions to me. Out of the six of us, only Yukio _looks_ more delicate than me and you know how he is with him."

Shuhei gave a thoughtful hum, but eventually shook his head. “You know that you and Yukio are _completely_ different. Byakuya doesn’t respond to Yukio the way he does because he thinks he’s fragile physically. In fact, I’m pretty sure he _knows_ that’s not true. If Yukio enjoys impact play with Renji, he’s _not_ fragile. Byakuya responds to people’s demeanors, _not_ the way they look. Go ahead, if at some point during the scene you have a chance, lay on top of Byakuya, I dare you. See what happens,” he challenged, giving Tensa a smile.

Tensa shook his head, a small, fond smile upon his lips. "You don't need to dare me. However, I think it will be more telling when Byakuya is on top of _me."_

“Oh? You think he’ll hold back just because you’re smaller than him?” Shuhei asked, a bit amused by the assumption. 

"Shuhei - you're the only person who's never hesitated over worrying about how fragile I look. I don't want to think Byakuya will care, but I have a lifetime of experiences to contend with. The truth is, we won't know until it happens - not even Byakuya," Tensa responded with a shrug, rather resigned to others' reactions to seeing just how rail thin and lean he really was. 

Shuhei smiled, always amazed at how such an outwardly confident man could have such deep-seated anxiety about these things. It was true - Tensa didn’t really expose himself in front of others. Shuhei was quite confident, though, that Byakuya would respond perfectly to Tensa. “We’re coming up on their house now. Just one more turn,” he muttered, glancing down at his phone. 

Tensa actually did smile fully, catching sight of the house Shuhei once lived in with Renji. "I remember this street - helping you move from it," he said softly. 

Shuhei nodded, not being able to keep from smiling himself. “Yeah, best day of my life,” he said, leaning over to kiss Tensa’s cheek. “I love Renji, but we were happy to let each other go. He knew as well as I did that you’re perfect for me,” he added fondly.

Tensa’s sharp blue eyes softened at the memory and the thought. He pulled up to the large manor at the end of the dead-end street, parking the car before pulling Shuhei into an abrupt, demanding kiss. There were a lot of emotions mixed in - being back on this street where he'd first taken Shuhei home with him for good, the anxiety of his first time doing a joint scene with a submissive he'd never been intimate with - but mostly love. Shuhei would have never agreed to this unless he was certain, always so protective of him. Tensa trusted _him_ completely and he felt firmly grounded knowing this man that was so perfect for him was completely _his._

Shuhei intentionally didn’t _completely_ melt into the kiss, knowing that Tensa loved the challenge and it served to help summon his dominant mindset when he knew Shuhei was being playfully resistant. Shuhei _felt_ every bit of Tensa’s anxiety, though, so he didn’t push him too harshly. He certainly didn’t want to trigger a switch, or even pull Tensa out of his domspace - only encourage him to channel as much confidence as he possibly could. 

Tensa relaxed at the slight fight in Shuhei’s kiss, the tension and anxiety leaving him. He became more aggressive as a result, Shuhei matching him perfectly and he tore away from him with a heated look, his hand buried in Shuhei’s short black hair. He held him still, closing again to nip and play at his bottom lip, not letting Shuhei deepen the kiss though he was certain he wanted to. 

Shuhei groaned quietly at Tensa’s immediate assertiveness, still fighting a bit, pressing into the attention to his bottom lip. He was completely at Tensa’s mercy in only a short time, exactly how he wanted to be. Really, this was helping both of them, solidifying their roles for the day and working to subdue Shuhei’s fight a bit. Though, he would have plenty of subduing later. Still, he allowed Tensa to continue to dominate the encounter, much more focused on his partner than himself at the moment.

Tensa pulled away with a confident, small smile, blue eyes sharp and filled with desire. Shuhei really was perfect for him and undeniably sexy. One thing he was certainly looking forward to was watching Renji play with him, always loving seeing him in pleasure. "Let's go inside, Shuhei," Tensa said decisively, any lingering anxiety completely buried by his solid domspace, his focus now completely on Shuhei and his needs. 

Shuhei was pleased to see Tensa’s usual confidence having returned, and he nodded, grunting a bit as the action had Tensa’s hand pulling a bit on his hair. “Yeah, if this keeps up I might be wanting to have you right here,” he teased.

Tensa released him, smirking, and exited the car, immediately making his way to the door. He rarely waited on Shuhei, it really only spurred him to be more bratty, and he didn't want to take the fight out of him at all before he was in Renji’s hands - that was most of the fun, honestly. 

Shuhei hurriedly caught up to him, wrapping a firm arm around Tensa’s waist when he reached him and bending to nip at his earlobe. “You’re just gonna leave me behind like that? That’s not very nice,” he said, his voice low and still a bit heated from their kiss. He ducked his head a bit further to trail kisses down Tensa’s neck, not keeping him from walking but - he hoped - thoroughly distracting him.

"I know you'll catch up to me, such a good boy," Tensa said, the smirk still firmly on his face. He did shiver under the attention though, humming and moving his head to give Shuhei more access to his neck but his steps never faltered. When he reached the door, he immediately rang the doorbell, wondering a bit if Shuhei would stop on his own - though he doubted it. 

Byakuya’s heart leaped a bit when the doorbell rang, but he wasted no time rising from the couch to answer it, Renji not far behind him. When he opened the door, though, his breath caught a bit when he saw Shuhei lavishing Tensa’s neck with a rather exorbitant amount of attention, not at all perturbed by the fact that he was standing outside the house, not only where anyone could see them, but also ignoring Byakuya and Renji when the door opened. “Hello, Tensa,” Byakuya greeted him, clearing his throat a bit forcefully before also saying, “Shuhei.” But that didn’t deter the man at all, only eliciting a small hum as a makeshift greeting. The reaction nearly made Byakuya laugh, and he shook his head amusedly and looked up to Renji. This was _his_ best friend acting this way, after all.

Renji _did_ chuckle, wrapping an arm around Byakuya and kissing his hair before saying, "That's not a half bad idea, Bya."

Tensa sighed a bit at the two ridiculous best friends before his hand rapidly snapped up to grip the back of Shuhei’s hair, pulling him away from his neck, piercing blue eyes locking with Shuhei’s, saying in that deep, commanding voice, "Behave. Now. You can be a brat to Renji today." He finished the statement by bringing him close enough to just barely kiss his lips before releasing him. He turned to Byakuya, saying, "I apologize for the display, Byakuya." He knew Renji didn't care but he hoped they hadn’t offended the far more formal man. 

Byakuya glanced at Shuhei, who was, for the moment, under Tensa’s control, having willingly backed down, only leaving his arm around the smaller man’s waist. He then brought slate gray eyes back to meet Tensa’s piercing blue. “As you can tell from Renji’s comment, I have to tolerate the same occasionally. He _tries_ to restrain himself in public, but now that we’re married, it’s much more difficult for him, and I must admit I don’t mind as much as I once did. No need to apologize, Tensa. It was shocking, not truly bothersome,” he assured him. “Please, come inside,” he offered, stepping aside and waving them in before him.

Tensa nodded, taking the offer, Shuhei following his lead with his arm still wrapped around him. He paused just inside, removing his shoes and light jacket, pointedly looking at Shuhei to do the same with his shoes - though after Shuhei unzipped his own jacket, Tensa pulled it from his shoulders, holding it with his own. Shuhei grinned at the action, returning his arm around Tensa’s slight waist. Tensa looked towards Byakuya and Renji for further guidance as this was their home, though he didn't seem anything other than completely confident as he stood stoically. 

“We’ll go to the sitting room to discuss any final details,” Byakuya said quietly, trying _not_ to sound nervous as he spoke. He quickly turned to lead the way, hoping his expression hadn’t shown any anxiety. He didn’t even look at the others as he pulled a couple of chairs from where they usually sat unused against the wall, setting them across the coffee table from the couch. Though, if he knew all the men present at all, they would all end up on the couch with _someone_ in someone else’s lap.

Renji pulled Byakuya to him, settling him on his lap, pressing his head to rest against his shoulder, his nose near his neck for him to nuzzle into. He ran a soothing hand down his back, feeling his anxiety through the tension in his body. 

Tensa had noted the nervousness as well and sat next to them on the couch. He opened his legs for Shuhei to sit between, his head nuzzling into his thigh, Tensa immediately carding his fingers through the short spiky black hair. This way of sitting kept Tensa most firmly in his domspace and Shuhei usually melted into the feeling of the fingers in his hair. Tensa observed Byakuya closely, saying lowly, "Shuhei has told me many times that it's alright to feel nervous, as long as you're still sure."

Byakuya chuckled a bit at both Renji and Tensa, both clearly picking up on his anxiety. “Yes, I’m sure I want to do this. Less than two years ago, I never saw myself doing anything of this nature with anyone other than Renji. Doing so with Toshiro and Yukio has made me a bit more at ease about it, but I knew Toshiro before, so it wasn’t so nerve-racking. I trust you both completely - that truly isn’t the issue. I only have a few insecurities of my own to sort through, and I know I won’t be able to do so until I allow myself to do these things with people I trust and respect, and that I know will also respect me,” he explained, hoping his words eased Tensa’s mind and didn’t only make _him_ more apprehensive.

"I don't know how anyone could do anything _but_ respect you," Tensa said honestly, piercing blue eyes capturing steel gray as he reached out with his unoccupied hand, lightly caressing the soft raven hair, his fingers trailing along his jaw before cupping his cheek. "You're beautiful, Byakuya. I would be honored to do anything you allow me to do with you."

Byakuya found himself leaning into Tensa’s touch, his words settling in his heart and bringing him to smile. Very few people actually said things like that to him, none before Renji. “Before Renji, my physical appearance and my submissive nature - which I knew nothing about before Renji helped me - were very much the reason many took advantage and _didn’t_ respect me,” he admitted. It was strange to him still, how easy it was for him to speak truthfully when pulled even slightly into subspace.

"It was much the same for me. I wasn't always so… assertive. I learned to be that way over time. It's very difficult for many to see me as anything other than fragile. It got to the point where I actually loathed my switch - people assumed they were right about me not being a _real_ dominant. So I can understand what you mean." Tensa wasn't often open but he knew it would help settle Byakuya to know. And really, it did feel nice to talk openly with someone he trusted, knowing neither Renji nor Byakuya would think differently of him. 

Byakuya shocked even himself when he turned to kiss Tensa’s palm, his cheeks flushing with the seemingly involuntary action. “I have no doubts about how strong of a dominant you are,” he murmured, averting his eyes, very much embarrassed by his own actions.

The action and words brought a small, genuine smile to Tensa’s lips and he leaned forward, hovering just above Byakuya's lips. He waited until Byakuya's eyes snapped back to his own before saying softly and confidently, his breath ghosting across Byakuya's lips, "Kiss me, Byakuya."

Byakuya’s breath hitched at the sudden request, but he couldn’t possibly refuse. Still, he very slightly shifted to look up at Renji. He knew the day was set aside for a scene, and he would be spending quite a bit of it with Tensa, but the scene hadn’t begun yet, and he still felt obligated to consult his husband before obeying anyone else.

Renji smiled, kissing his hair, "You have my permission, Bya. You may obey Tensa today, but only if you are comfortable doing so. Be sure to say if you are not, Tensa will listen and respect your boundaries."

"Of course," Tensa responded, not the least bit disappointed in Byakuya seeking Renji’s approval before obeying him - after all Renji was his husband and permanently contracted dominant. It was really only proper that he'd done so and Tensa was actually glad he had, rather than immediately follow his instruction. 

“Thank you, Renji,” Byakuya whispered, moving to kiss his cheek before returning his attention to Tensa. “And thank you, Tensa,” he added, his breath touching Tensa’s lips just before he closed the distance between them. He only held steady pressure, allowing Tensa full control, not at all willing to ask anything from the other man.

Tensa hummed a bit at the steady pressure, his thumb lightly stroking Byakuya's cheek. He lingered for several moments, smiling a bit at Byakuya obviously allowing him full control over the kiss. He opened his mouth, sucking on Byakuya's lower lip and drawing it into his own mouth before releasing it and pressing more firmly, his tongue swiping against Byakuya's soft lips, demanding he allow him to deepen the kiss. 

Byakuya immediately obliged, whimpering a bit at Tensa’s honestly unexpected assertiveness. But Byakuya was completely willing to bend to him, letting himself entirely melt into Tensa’s insistent exploration of his mouth. He brought a hand up, but hesitated, not entirely sure where he could touch him, but knowing he definitely wanted to.

Shuhei was watching and smiled when he saw Byakuya’s hand hovering over Tensa’s shoulder, obviously considering whether or not he would be allowed to touch him. They really hadn’t done much talking, and the scene hadn’t actually started yet, so he understood Byakuya not wanting to overstep before he was given permission to do such things, because they were all quite clear on the limits for the scene. Shuhei shifted to face them, getting to his knees between Tensa’s legs, not at all interrupting Tensa’s hand in his hair. He gently placed his hand over Byakuya’s, quite certain the contact wouldn’t unnerve him at all, and pressed it down to put it on Tensa’s shoulder. “You can touch him, Byakuya, it’s alright. He probably wouldn’t care _where_ you touched him, either,” he said softly before removing his hand. 

Byakuya was encouraged by Shuhei’s words, maintaining the contact with Tensa’s shoulder and relaxing his hand around it, allowing himself the small liberty of curving his hand around to Tensa’s back, not pulling him toward him but keeping the contact rather firm and noticeable.

Kissing Byakuya was entirely different than anyone else Tensa had before. His submission was so natural and instantaneous, it calmed his assertiveness into a far more calm command. Shuhei would fight - playfully - but it would take a lot to get him to this level of compliance. Byakuya yielded to every motion of his tongue and mouth, his own responding touch so gentle and tentative. It didn't feel like Byakuya was being gentle with _him_ either, this was just how Byakuya _was_ \- how he would respond to any dominant he trusted. It calmed Tensa far more than anything else could that Byakuya really did respect him in this role, even subconsciously because Tensa was certain Byakuya wasn't forcing this. 

He pulled away gently, his piercing blue eyes far more warm, a genuine small smile on his lips. "Thank you, Byakuya," Tensa said softly, kissing him chastly once more before sitting back, his hand still cupping Byakuya's face, his thumb continuing to lightly stroke his cheek. 

Byakuya honestly didn’t want him to pull away, stopping himself just shy of trying to follow him when he sat back. But he only stayed put with his hand still wrapped slightly around Tensa’s back, looking over his gorgeous face and getting caught in confident blue eyes. He didn’t even really know what Tensa was thanking him for, but he decided not to ask. Whatever Tensa had felt while kissing him had obviously calmed him, his expression still showing his unwavering poise but also having become warmer and more inviting. 

Shuhei smirked a bit when he noted the way Byakuya nearly leaned forward in pursuit of Tensa. He knew Byakuya would respond well, knowing how natural of a submissive he was, and he was glad that Tensa had felt it for himself. It relieved the last bit of concern Shuhei had for his partner, and now he knew there was absolutely nothing stopping all four of them from proceeding as planned with no hang ups. 

Renji grinned, kissing Byakuya's hair again before asking, "Is there anything we need to clarify before we start?" He was actually very happy that Tensa and his Bya seemed to do so well together, after how nervous he knew both had been. And Tensa looked completely relaxed now - not that Renji could blame him. He'd felt Byakuya melt into that kiss and it was a very affirming feeling, someone submitting so effortlessly to you. 

Tensa withdrew his hands from Byakuya’s cheek and Shuhei’s hair, shifting slightly to pull out the scene details they had agreed upon earlier that he'd printed out and folded into his pocket. He unfolded the sheet of paper and placed it on the table so they could all easily read. "I have nothing to alter," Tensa said clearly, his hand returning to Shuhei’s hair and the other moving to lightly caress Byakuya's arm as Byakuya's hand was still clasping his shoulder. 

Shuhei glanced over the paper again, but he knew they hadn’t changed anything since it had been written, so he shifted to sit against the front of the couch again, resting his head on Tensa’s thigh and leaning into the hand in his hair. “I agree. Looks good to me,” he said.

Byakuya hesitantly took his hand from Tensa’s shoulder, leaning up to thoroughly read the contract. They had discussed it thoroughly, and he knew what to expect, but he felt the need to be _more_ than thorough, just as he had been the first time they had done a scene with Toshiro and Yukio. It took a long while, and he read through it several times, but the silence was becoming a bit unnerving as he realized everyone was waiting for him. “I don’t wish to change anything,” he finally decided, sitting back against Renji’s chest, though his eyes were to Tensa. For some reason, he really felt that he couldn’t look away.

"I'm all good," Renji said with a grin, eyes flashing towards Shuhei. "Been a while, Shu. Think you can still handle me?" 

Shuhei looked back at Renji, a confident smirk on his face. “I’ve been looking forward to it. I _know_ I can still handle you,” he replied. 

Tensa chuckled lightly, withdrawing his hand from Shuhei’s hair and tapping him on the shoulder, their signal that he wants Shuhei to stand from the floor. Shuhei complied without fuss, still following his earlier command to behave - _with him._

He wondered if Renji really remembered how much of a handful his partner could be - obviously Byakuya's effortless submission had spoiled him. Though he knew Yukio could be a bit of a brat, there was no way he was Shuhei’s level. Tensa stood himself, warm but still rather piercing blue eyes locking with steel gray, silently offering his hand to Byakuya. 

Byakuya took his hand, still absolutely captivated by him. He supposed there was just too much going on the night they had played Jenga, because he hadn’t noticed Tensa much. Though, he did recall that he was in his submissive role for most of the night, and he had only seen him in domspace during his impact play scene with Shuhei at the club. Otherwise, they had only had platonic exposure to one another. But after that kiss, he was quickly realizing just how dominant Tensa was, and it actually gave him quite a bit of security since Renji was sure to be very much occupied with Shuhei.

Tensa pulled him to himself, Renji releasing Byakuya with a grin. As they stood facing each other, Renji was struck by how similar they actually looked. Tensa's hair was wavy but just as long and just as midnight black. Tensa had a slighter build and was about two inches shorter than Byakuya but his features were just as aristocratic. They were going to look positively stunning together and Renji was looking forward to seeing them. 

Renji stood as well, eyes narrowing slightly at Shuhei as he said, "I'm going to head to the room. And I'm _not_ fighting to get you there. Follow me or I'll just enjoy watching our beautiful partners on my own - I'm not chasing you around this giant house." With that he turned, heading for his and Byakuya's bedroom, not even looking back to see if Shuhei was indeed following. 

Shuhei crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Renji’s back as he walked away, slowly following. “Well damn, I guess I don’t get to have any fun. There’s probably all kinds of good hiding places here,” he muttered, pouting a bit.

Tensa smiled a bit at his partner's statement before following himself, taking Byakuya's arm properly in a formal hold and guiding him without a word, certain Byakuya would follow his lead. 

Shuhei kept pace with them, watching fondly as Byakuya followed every nonverbal command from Tensa. Really, Shuhei knew better than anyone that Tensa never really needed to _say_ much to assert his authority, but he was always gentle unless he was being tested, which Shuhei knew Byakuya wouldn’t do. When they reached the bedroom, Shuhei bent to kiss Tensa’s hair before leaning in the doorway, arms still crossed and his mind already devising ways to give Renji a hard time. 

Tensa guided Byakuya to the bed, releasing him and sitting off to the side, his back against the headboard. He took Byakuya's hand, pulling him gently and spreading his legs for Byakuya to sit between, smiling as he complied without the need for any verbal direction. He then brought his slender yet surprisingly strong arms around Byakuya, pushing him slightly to lean against his chest, Tensa’s chin resting upon his shoulder, kissing the side of his neck softly. 

Habit had Byakuya attempting to turn toward him, so accustomed to being able to nuzzle into Renji’s neck. He paused for a moment, though, when his face instead buried into soft, wavy hair. He smiled, slowly taking in a deep breath of Tensa’s scent, which was quite unique. A contented hum escaped him as he settled in Tensa’s arms, the secure feeling that flooded him being quite sudden but not alarming at all. 

Tensa smiled as Byakuya relaxed fully into him - and he could tell he actually was allowing Tensa to fully support him, not trying to support any of his own weight. He moved one hand up to Byakuya’s opposite shoulder, holding him against himself securely because it was fairly obvious to him that unlike Shuhei, Byakuya actually _liked_ feeling restrained. He even brought his own legs up slightly to press against Byakuya’s hips and the sides of his legs, further creating that feeling. 

His other hand ghosted his fingertips along Byakuya’s lightweight, soft, long-sleeved shirt, drawing nonsensical patterns upon his arms, chest, and abs. He would occasionally touch upon the waistband of the soft pants he was wearing but didn’t trail any lower. He took advantage of his mouth’s natural position against Byakuya’s neck, brushing aside the long, soft raven hair with his nose and placing a mixture of butterfly kisses and gentle licks against the smooth skin as he focused completely on Byakuya, knowing it would take a bit of time for Renji to wrangle Shuhei into position for their own scene. Byakuya was such a pleasure to touch this way, he felt like he could do this for hours and never get bored of the other man’s reactions to him.

Byakuya tilted his head a bit to more fully expose his neck, giving Tensa easier access. His actions in themselves weren’t exactly intensely arousing, but between the safe, warm feeling he got from being as fully restrained as he could be in this position, Tensa’s hand wandering his body, and his mouth on his neck, it wasn’t long before Byakuya was allowing his body to react, any anxiety he had about this quickly vanishing. He was practically limp in Tensa’s hold, relaxing into his smaller body behind him and letting small sighs and hums of contentment sneak past his control. He truly did feel safe, something he didn’t really expect so soon after Tensa took responsibility of him for the scene. He had honestly expected to feel the need to keep an eye on Renji, just for security’s sake, but he knew his husband was there, and that was enough to let him relinquish all of the control to Tensa.

Renji smiled as he came out of their connected bathroom, seeing Tensa practically make Byakuya melt against him. He’d never seen him be this gentle with a submissive during a scene, but then he’d only ever really seen him with Shuhei, who definitely needed a firmer hand. He hadn’t been worried, though, especially seeing how he was with Yukio whenever he was near him, and Tensa was such a timid submissive himself when he switched, he certainly had empathy for less… willful submissives than his partner. 

Renji set the hand towels he had retrieved on the table next to the bed along with a bottle of lube, dark eyes flickering to Shuhei still leaning against the door frame. He noted he wasn’t wearing his collar, likely Tensa had done that to make this even more difficult on him, knowing how Shuhei liked to play with him and not wanting to give Renji any advantage. “I suppose it would be a waste of breath to command you to come over here,” Renji stated with a smirk.

Shuhei almost laughed, holding it back to a chuckle at the fact that Renji was well aware of how this was going to go. While Shuhei was all but powerless against Tensa, despite his strength advantage, Renji was a different case entirely. “As long as I don’t break anything or hurt either of them-” he pointed to Byakuya and Tensa “- I don’t plan to make this at all easy on you. The only thing I _won’t_ do is leave this room, as much as I definitely want to. But, this bedroom is big enough to make this fun,” he replied, returning Renji’s smirk.

Renji’s eyes flickered over to Tensa and Byakuya again. He was going to have to use them a bit to his advantage, knowing Shuhei really wouldn’t do anything to actually disturb the two of them. But he had to actually _get_ him to the bed _and_ out of his clothes. And if he accomplished that, he doubted Shuhei would actually let him get himself undressed without slipping away from him. So he removed his own shirt, tossing it aside, saying, “I really hope you don’t mean to actually _hurt_ me either, Shu.” He lost his pants and boxers next, not having worn any socks, standing nude and completely confident next to the bed. He grinned at his friend, baiting, “You’re still a bit overdressed for this.”

Shuhei shook his head, not budging at all, not even to uncross his arms from over his chest. “I wouldn’t hurt you, Renji, you know that. But that doesn’t mean I’m just going to _let_ you have your way. And good luck _talking_ me into doing anything myself. I won’t let you tear my clothes trying to get them off of me, though. Pretty sure Tensa paid for these, and he wouldn’t be very happy with either of us if I let you ruin them,” he said, looking down briefly at his tight gray denim pants and soft black v-neck t-shirt. He immediately brought his eyes back up to Renji, though, knowing even a moment’s distraction could give him an advantage. 

Renji began making his way over to him, saying, “If you don’t want those clothes torn, I suggest you not run then because I can’t guarantee that if you do.”

Shuhei tensed a bit at Renji’s proximity, preparing himself to catch his hand or avoid if he tried to reach for him. He quickly pulled off his own shirt, that really being his main concern, and tossed it into the corner of the room. That, and less clothing meant less opportunity for Renji to grab him. Still, he was very much on the defense, waiting for Renji’s first move. This was honestly his favorite game with Renji, one that he very much couldn’t get away with in any context with Tensa. “There, I don’t think you’ll rip my pants. At least, you _better_ not. Not that I mind you being an animal, it’s actually exciting for me, but manhandle _me,_ not my clothes,” he said in a low, almost threatening voice.

Shuhei had barely finished speaking before Renji moved, his arm quickly shooting out, his fingertips barely brushing Shuhei’s arm before Shuhei dodged to the side, Renji immediately turning and following, forcing Shuhei to continue avoiding him towards the side of the room. Renji made sure he wasn’t able to get around him, backing him until he really only had the option to try and slip by him, the wall on one side, the bed with Tensa and Byakuya on the other. Usually Shuhei would be a nightmare to corner but Renji was hoping to use his desire to not disrupt the two on the bed to his advantage. He carefully closed in on him, grinning, ready to move to intercept him should he attempt to slip by.

Shuhei glanced briefly at Tensa and Byakuya, a quiet, frustrated growl coming up from his throat when he realized he was nearly helpless. And he certainly didn’t want to break anything on the bedside table behind him. With a sudden smirk, he dropped to the floor, attempting to slide along the wall past Renji’s leg. He underestimated Renji’s reflexes, though, immediately pinned to the wall with Renji’s leg firmly pressed to his chest. “Shit,” he hissed under his breath. Instinct led him, though, and he nearly instantly lowered his head to dig his teeth into Renji’s calf, not enough to really hurt but enough to get his attention.

Renji immediately knelt upon his other leg, pinning one of Shuhei’s arms to the floor, his hand darting to grip Shuhei’s hair, pulling steadily - not harsh enough to hurt - to get him to release his leg. His other hand snatched at Shuhei’s wrist, locking his fingers around it and holding it still, using his far greater strength to his advantage. “Let go, Shu,” Renji growled, tightening his grip on his hair slightly, knowing it would begin to hurt if Shuhei didn’t move his head how Renji wanted.

Shuhei still resisted, but the strong grip in his hair was sending a tingle through him, threatening to actually trigger the more docile side of his submission. He shook his head as he released Renji’s leg, letting the pain from the action keep him aware. Still, he knew he was rather trapped. “Dammit, Renji, it’s been too long. I’m way out of practice playing with you like this. It’s damn hot, though,” he said with a chuckle.

Renji grinned, saying with a chuckle, “You do look rather sexy, pinned like this. Also, I’m not entirely out of practice - and Yukio is a much smaller target. Though I don’t think he’s ever actually _bit_ me.” Renji manhandled Shuhei so that his own upper body pinned the arm he was kneeling on, bringing the other captured wrist to pin against his back, preventing him from turning over. He pinned his legs by kneeling on both before snaking his other hand between Shuhei’s waist and the floor to roughly undo the clasp and zipper on the jeans.

Shuhei was rather resigned at this point, not having the leverage to actually try to escape. The game was much too short-lived for his taste, but he did have to admit that it had been literal years since he had incited such a confrontation, not being able to do such a thing with Tensa. It certainly wasn’t that he was afraid of hurting his partner, because Tensa was stronger than he looked, but he really couldn’t get himself to do much other than playfully tease him. He _definitely_ never would have bitten him. 

Tensa was much too authoritative, not really playing along with such things, and that didn’t bother Shuhei at all. He very much respected Tensa’s ability to subdue him with nonverbal commands, all firm but not rough. Even impact play with Tensa was more effective at pulling Shuhei into subspace than the same activity with Renji, even if Tensa couldn’t hit as hard as Renji could. But as soon as the man _spoke,_ Shuhei was completely powerless against him. Renji didn’t have such authority over him, so Shuhei was very much more able to have fun with him this way. 

Byakuya was intently watching the entire encounter, rather amused by Shuhei’s insistence and obvious enjoyment in _making_ Renji pursue him in such a predatory manner. It seemed that Renji was fully invested as well, bringing Byakuya to smile at the focused glint in his husband’s eyes. He had tensed a bit when Shuhei actually _bit_ him, worried that Renji would have a less than playful reaction, remembering what had happened when Yukio had gotten a bit rough with him. But Renji had taken it in stride, and Byakuya hadn’t taken his eyes off of them as Renji fully pinned Shuhei beneath him. It was overtly obvious that Renji _enjoyed_ using his strength this way, and he was glad that he had Yukio and Shuhei as an outlet for that, because even when he had insisted, Renji had actually been _unable_ to be _this_ rough with him.

Renji tugged Shuhei’s pants down, not being exactly gentle but not hurting him either, chuckling at the lack of anything underneath. He kept them around his thighs, locking his legs together before picking Shuhei up and bringing him to the other side of the bed, placing him on his knees with his hands gripping the top of the headboard. “Are you going to stay like this or do I need to bind you?” Renji asked, knowing how much Shuhei hated being restrained that way.

Shuhei grunted a bit at the suggestion and shook his head. Really, bondage for him was reserved for when he was feeling much more docile, definitely not just before impact play. “I’ll stay like this. Not that I have much choice with my pants like this unless I’m willing to break an ankle trying to get off the bed,” he grumbled. His mind was still very much in a resistant state, but he was well aware that his body was practically trained to be that way before such rough handling. It made the experience just that much more enjoyable, and actually made the fall into subspace quite relieving. 

“Good boy,” Renji said with a smirk, swatting him on the ass. He opened the drawer of the bedside table where he’d placed his impact play tools. He’d actually had to find them, as Yukio only allowed open-hand during impact play, but they were each in perfect condition. He took hold of the flogger, trailing the many individual strands of the soft leather down Shuhei’s back, almost as if he were painting him with it. “You remember this?” Renji asked quietly, a slightly dangerous edge to his voice.

Shuhei shivered a bit at the light touch, humming deeply at the feel of the leather on his skin. His grip on the headboard tightened. He was very much accustomed to open-hand impact play, that being the way Tensa usually administered it, but the sensation of a tool sent a thrill of novelty through him. “Yes,” he hissed through the heat that spread through his body at Renji’s tone. He whined a bit, already feeling his mind falling. It wouldn’t have happened so quickly if it was Renji’s hand on him, but _this_ was a different sensation entirely. 

Renji trailed the leather, painting him with the soft leather strands repeatedly over his back and ass, letting his skin desensitize and settle. He then lifted it away completely, beginning a circular motion with his wrist as he held the handle, sending the long strands of leather into a light, steady spin. He brought the flogger to impact Shuhei’s left side, starting at his shoulder and slowly moving down. It was fairly light, still desensitizing him and not near hard enough to hurt. He had actually considered doing this level with Byakuya, the light impact feeling rather soothing, almost like a massage. But for Shuhei he was just getting his body ready to take harder impacts correctly, to not tense up in surprise when he was hit. 

The anticipation had Shuhei still tensing, even at the light contact, but he knew this was Renji’s purpose - to work that tension out of him before he truly began to get serious. Shuhei took a deep, calming breath, letting his body relax even as his mind stayed rather active with the thought of what was coming next. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. This certainly wasn’t going to work if he was still so tense. With another deep, full breath, he closed his eyes and finally let the resistance fall.

Renji smiled, visually seeing Shuhei let go of his tension. For good measure he went over his entire back and ass again at that same, light force. When he reached his shoulder again, he increased the rate of rotation of the strands of leather so that they actually caused a slight sting when they hit, moving down again, grinning when Shuhei didn't flinch or tense in the slightest, accepting the slight pain. "Very good, Shu," Renji said, continuing to move the flogger across his back, slowly down to his ass. 

Shuhei gave a low hum, not even really having to put in much effort to stay relaxed. Renji’s quiet praise, spoken in that gentle, commanding voice sent another wave of pleasure over him, only adding to the effect of the leather strands on his back. He was very slowly being pulled further into subspace, the transition not as sudden and drastic for him as it was for Tensa, but he felt the change, very much familiar with the sensation. He maintained his even breaths, keeping his entire body fully relaxed except for his grip on the headboard and his legs holding him up.

After using the flogger across Shuhei’s entire back and ass, his skin slightly more red than before, Renji lightly trailed the leather over his skin again with painting motions. Seeing Shuhei fall further into subspace, he returned to the same shoulder, starting a slow rotation and picking up speed with each turn gradually, allowing the impact to increase. He rested his other hand near where he was hitting, paying complete attention as the pain increased the longer and faster he swung the flogger. When Shuhei began to tense, feeling it instantly with his hand, Renji immediately decreased the rate of the rotation until it was as light as before. He moved the flogger down a bit, still lightly spinning, soothing the impacted area with his fingertips and lightly breathing across the bright red skin before resting his hand against it and repeating the process over the lower section of skin. 

Shuhei had completely surrendered himself over to the constant, increasing sting of the flogger on his back, not ever having to say a word as it became legitimately painful, as Renji was incredibly aware of his reactions, soothing the affected area and moving on before he ever began to suffer. Still, the consistency was pulling him into a deep subspace, and he had to will his hands to keep their grip on the headboard, his breathing increasing a bit as the pain-tinged pleasure ran through his blood. Feeling Renji’s hand and breath on his heated skin only caused slight tremors to work through his body, his heightened sensation making each movement and cool breath feel like a chill running through his entire body.

Renji worked over Shuhei’s entire back like that with steady predictability, following the same path he had numerous times before that evening so that Shuhei wasn't the least bit surprised where he moved next. He finished the session by flogging each side of his ass the same way before trailing the soft leather over his now deep red skin like a brush, his mouth hovering along behind blowing cooling breaths across as he murmured soft praise. "Breathe, Shu. You did so well. Such a good boy for me, Shu…" 

After a few minutes and noting the increasing tremble of Shuhei’s arms, Renji instructed, "Lay upon the bed, Shu, on your stomach, I'll help you not to fall." Shuhei allowed him to do so, Renji needing to heavily assist him, before he returned to soothing his back with the soft leather of the flogger and his own cooling breath. 

Shuhei was trying to relax his trembling arms, the shaking taking what felt like far too long to calm. Eventually, though, he was able to take deep breaths again, Renji’s breath and the soft leather on his skin immensely soothing in this state. He turned to look up at Tensa, smiling when he found that he and Byakuya hadn’t moved at all. He settled into the comfort of the bed, allowing himself to fully regain his breath and recover from the experience. It hadn’t been all that painful, the strike of a flogger much more spread out and tolerable than the sharp sensation of a hand in a single location, but this type of impact play - being that it was much more comfortable and actually quite relaxing - always successfully sent him into deep subspace, slowly and gradually instead of pulling him in rather forcefully as heavier play did.

Byakuya met Shuhei’s eyes, and when he saw the small smile on his lips, very much different from the rather desperate state he was reduced to during open-hand impact play, he couldn’t help but be curious. It seemed that the flogger Renji used had a completely different effect, and while impact play had previously been a limit for him, due to his rather low pain tolerance, the tool didn’t appear to have inflicted as much pain as _actual_ hitting. Still, the redness of Shuhei’s back was a bit worrisome, but he realized that the initial pattern Renji had administered had been very light. Perhaps he could handle that… 

Tensa’s sharp blue eyes watched as Shuhei was sunk into a very deep subspace and noted Byakuya's rather obvious curiosity. In fact, the majority of Byakuya's attention seemed to be on the flogger, his gray eyes tracking each movement. "Have you never seen a flogger used?" Tensa asked in his deep, steady voice. 

Byakuya’s attention was claimed the second Tensa spoke, and his heart leaped a bit knowing that he had been watching him so intently. “No, I haven’t. The only impact play I’ve seen has been open-hand,” he replied.

"I don't often use it with Shuhei," Tensa said, speaking quietly next to Byakuya's ear. "To administer this the way Shuhei requires takes a great deal of stamina and honestly, my arm gets really tired halfway through," Tensa admitted with a light chuckle. "But I've become adept at the lighter form - sometimes Shuhei wants me to do just that, as it's actually rather relaxing. The flogger doesn't have to hurt at all."

Byakuya nodded, his eyes slowly going back to Shuhei lying next to them. He had seen the slow transition with the light technique Renji used when he began, and it was exorbitantly clear that it hadn’t been even slightly painful. He turned back to Tensa, burying his nose in his hair and matching his low volume as he murmured, “Impact play has always been a limit for me, based solely on the fact that I have a relatively low pain tolerance. But this… what Renji did when he began, it was obvious that it didn’t hurt.”

"No, it wouldn't have. The point to starting that way is to desensitize the skin and relax the reflex to tense at each hit. It's important not to tense up when hit harder because it can cause bruising. So, at first, it's just the sensation of being hit, very specifically having it _not_ hurt." Tensa turned, his free hand coming up to cup Byakuya's cheek as he studied his mostly clear gray eyes. "Shuhei will need time before continuing at all… That took more out of him than he expected, having been so long. Do… you want me to do that to you? I would make certain you wouldn't feel any pain." Tensa asked gently. It was only an offer, the command completely absent from his voice, wanting Byakuya to decide without that subconscious influence. 

Byakuya was fully aware that Tensa was leaving this entirely up to him, his voice not at all reflecting the authority he knew it could. He trusted Tensa - he already knew he did - but he was still a bit apprehensive about trying something new with him. Still, trust and his own curiosity won out, and he nodded. “If you would be willing, and Renji was informed before we began, I would like to do that,” he responded quietly.

Tensa closed the distance between them, kissing him gently before lowering his hand, reaching out to touch Renji’s shoulder. Renji glanced up at him, Tensa asking, "Were you listening to our conversation?" 

Renji sat up, his fingertips still lightly moving across Shuhei’s back. He looked between the two, seeing only the slightest anxiety in Byakuya's beautiful gray eyes - which was rather expected - but mostly there was curiosity. Renji would have done this himself but Tensa was entirely accurate about how tiring this was to administer and even Renji’s arm was sore after nearly an hour working on Shuhei. And he knew Tensa was more than competent at this. So he nodded, handing over the flogger to Tensa’s still outstretched hand. 

Renji then leaned over, kissing Byakuya firmly before instructing, "Use the color system, Bya. Call yellow if it hurts at all. Red if you want Tensa to completely stop." He didn't remotely think it would be necessary with Tensa but the need to remind Byakuya that he had final control over this overwrote everything else. 

Byakuya nodded, leaning in to kiss Renji’s cheek. “I will. Thank you,” he whispered, offering him a smile. He was a bit nervous, but even after nearly a year and a half of exploring these things and doing scenes with Toshiro and Yukio, that never did change. He knew Tensa wouldn’t hurt him, but until he actually _felt_ it, he was bound to be a bit anxious, and he was glad Renji had learned to read that as a usual response and not a cause for concern.

Renji grinned, saying, "You'll do great, Bya. And I'm right here." He kissed him once more before withdrawing, refocusing on caring for Shuhei while he recovered. 

Tensa set the flogger down next to his thigh upon the bed, his hands moving to the hem of Byakuya's shirt as he instructed lowly, "Allow me to remove this, Byakuya."

Byakuya nodded, replying, “Yes, go ahead,” and leaning forward a bit to give Tensa room to push his shirt up. Really, Tensa’s rather slow and cautious approach - which had developed when he realized that Byakuya wasn’t going to fight or doubt his dominance - reminded Byakuya of how Renji acted toward him when they had first begun to do anything together. Tensa even _knew_ what was acceptable to do, but he was still rather methodical about it, not simply _taking_ anything from Byakuya, and that was one quality that had set Byakuya at ease when Tensa had first taken control.

Tensa hummed appreciatively at once again seeing Byakuya's flawless chest, kissing his cheek before instructing, "Move down on the bed and lay on your back." As Byakuya complied, Tensa slid from the bed, grabbing the flogger with one hand and placing a pillow under where Byakuya's head would rest with his other before using the same hand to support Byakuya's upper back as he laid back. "Here," he said softly, holding the flogger out to him. "You should always handle anything that is about to be used on you, become familiar and comfortable with it."

Byakuya took the flogger from Tensa, fully realizing that not even two years ago, such a thing would have greatly intimidated him. Now, though, he pulled his fingers through the strands of leather, humming a bit curiously at just how soft and pliable the material was. As ridiculous as it felt to do, he took a few strips and pressed them against his own cheek, becoming familiar with how it would feel on skin that was a bit more sensitive than his hands. He trailed it down to his neck, the longer pieces touching his chest as he moved it. He actually felt like he was being a bit overly thorough in his investigation, but Tensa _had_ told him to become familiar and comfortable with it, and if it was going to be contacting skin that wasn’t his hands, he saw no harm in knowing how it would feel. Still, his cheeks flushed a bit when he handed it back to Tensa, not making eye contact as he settled back on the bed.

Tensa received it back, cupping his cheek and coaxing him to look into his eyes before saying, "You did very well, Byakuya. Now, you will turn over on your stomach and allow me to remove the rest of your clothes. You may remain that way - there's no need for you to take a full impact play position for this."

Byakuya bit his bottom lip to keep from whimpering at Tensa’s tone, the firm command having returned completely. With a short, shuddering breath, he released his lip and replied, “Yes, Tensa.” He intentionally turned in a direction that would have him somewhat leaning more firmly into Tensa’s hand on his cheek before he removed it when he was fully turned over. Byakuya took a deep, calming breath, closing his eyes for a moment to summon a bit of peace.

"Good, Byakuya," Tensa said softly, smiling at his continued, easy submission. He buried his fingers in the soft raven hair, so like his own but completely straight, massaging before sliding his hands down the flawless back to his hips. He hooked his thumbs on the waistband of both Byakuya's soft pants and boxers, pulling both down, Byakuya lifting his hips obediently to allow the smooth motion. Tensa placed them with Byakuya’s discarded shirt, doing the same with his socks soon after. 

Sharp blue eyes traveled over Byakuya's gorgeous body, his hands moving lightly over the smooth skin from his ankles, up his legs, over his ass, and returning to his back. Tensa got back on the bed, straddling his thighs. He leaned over Byakuya, allowing his weight to settle over him as he pushed his hair aside and gently kissed the back of his neck, saying, "You really are stunning, Byakuya," trailing open-mouthed kisses down his spine. 

Byakuya shuddered slightly under Tensa’s attention, feeling as though he was completely melting into the bed beneath him with Tensa’s weight over him. Every person he was with, Byakuya realized, felt just a bit _different_ \- their touch, their kiss, their body. It seemed obvious that that would be the case, but Byakuya’s mind felt _every_ small, distinguishing uniqueness, especially as he began to feel the relaxing waves of subspace taking over. With the rest of the world having all but melted away, his full attention was to the body on top of his, and he subconsciously noted how Tensa touched him. It was almost like a mental defense, giving him the ability to fully grasp whether he actually enjoyed what was being done to him even with much of his reasoning function being absent. 

And he certainly did enjoy the way Tensa was treating him. He was definitely confident, but gentle and admiring, and that softness in his touch allowed Byakuya to really, _fully_ submit to him, completely convinced that Tensa would never hurt him. He gave what felt like a relieved sigh as he let the weight covering him pull his mind away from reality, now entirely at Tensa’s mercy. 

Tensa locked even more firmly into his domspace as he felt Byakuya entirely surrender beneath him. He continued to kiss down his spine until he would need to move his legs to continue, sitting up instead and grasping the flogger. He began painting Byakuya's back and ass with the long, soft leather strands, carefully watching every reaction from the man beneath him. 

Byakuya had actually tensed a bit when Tensa had removed his weight, truly not wanting the comfort to ever end. But as he began gently running the flogger over his back, he relaxed again, suddenly remembering why he was actually laying the way he was. The leather really was soft, and the pattern Tensa was trailing on his skin was soothing, the contact not unnerving at all. 

Tensa continued brushing over his back and ass for several countless minutes, his eyes flickering over to smile at Shuhei calmly watching him with Byakuya. Renji was still lightly petting him but was also watching them intently. Tensa lifted the flogger completely away, rotating the long leather strands in the same way Renji had done, going just fast enough to keep them in motion. He pressed his other hand upon Byakuya's right shoulder as a warning before moving it aside, letting the flogger make contact with his skin as he continued to rotate the strands, the leather lightly impacting with each spin. 

At the first couple of rotations, Byakuya did tighten up a bit, but only until he realized there was absolutely no pain accompanying the action. It was only a bit of force, not nearly enough to even slightly feel close to hurting. It really was still relaxing, and Tensa didn’t allow it to make any unexpected contact, the warning of his hand being enough to tell Byakuya where to expect the sensation. Soon, he had fallen just as pliant as before, very much willing to allow Tensa to continue.

Renji watched as Tensa continued along and down Byakuya's back, moving extremely slowly, grinning at how completely relaxed and pliant Byakuya was throughout the experience. Impact play, especially using a tool like the flogger, was nearly synonymous with pain to most people, and it definitely looked intimidating. Renji was actually really proud that Byakuya had taken careful enough note of his session with Shuhei to notice the difference and had been willing to explore that curiosity with Tensa when offered. He leaned down to Shuhei, quietly asking, "How are you, Shu? Are you alright to sit up?" 

Shuhei tore his eyes away from Byakuya and Tensa, looking up at Renji. “Yeah, I’m good,” he replied, moving to sit up and leaning against the headboard with a heavy sigh, bringing his gaze back to the two beautiful men on the other side of the bed.

Renji grinned, moving to kneel between Shuhei’s legs, having to part them a bit to do so. His hands immediately began exploring Shuhei’s chest as he kissed, sucked, and nipped at his neck, making his way up towards his jaw and mouth. Tensa would be done with Byakuya soon and Renji wasn't really ready to lose the opportunity to properly make out with his best friend after so long. Once he hadn’t gone a day without doing so and he really _did_ miss Shuhei, as perfect as the partners they both had found were for them. Shuhei was comforting and practically nostalgic to him and Renji groaned as his hands traced over the familiar body. 

Shuhei leaned into Renji’s attention to his neck, his hands coming up to run up Renji’s sides, around to his chest, and over his shoulders to his back, not having any reservations at all about pulling him closer, locking his arms around his shoulders and giving a low hum before bending to kiss his vibrant crimson hair. He truly did wish they did this more often, because Renji’s body against his and his wandering hands were so familiar that it almost caused his mind to actually delve into the past. He really _did_ miss Renji and the closeness they once shared. 

Renji pulled Shuhei onto his own lap, gentle and mindful of his sore back, grinning as he wrapped his legs around him automatically. He spun them so that he was the one against the headboard, no weight upon Shuhei’s back, his hand threading into Shuhei’s short black hair to pull him into a deep, passionate kiss. His tongue immediately began mapping out the familiar mouth as Shuhei instantly parted his lips for him, groaning at his taste, still the same after so long. 

Shuhei melted into Renji’s insistence, already fully in subspace and giving absolutely no fight. Really, given this opportunity that he rarely had anymore, he had no desire to try to take authority from Renji, knowing he wouldn’t win in the end anyway. It would really just serve to add undue tension to what was actually an entirely comforting experience. He did press as much of himself against Renji as he could, a deep moan getting lost in Renji’s mouth as he felt the chiseled muscles against him. His hands continued to wander after a moment, his fingers meticulously mapping out every part of Renji that he could reach - down his sides, as much of his ribs as he could reach, up to his shoulders, and continuing until one hand was rested on the side of Renji’s neck and the other cupped his cheek.

Done with covering Byakuya's back and ass with light impacts from the flogger, Tensa used it in painting motions again, his other hand lightly petting down his side. He smiled at seeing the two best friends enjoying each other, setting aside the flogger on top of the table next to their side of the bed. He took a moment to finally pull his own shirt off his body, allowing it to fall to the floor off the side of the bed before settling his weight completely against Byakuya's back again, humming at feeling his skin directly against his chest. "I'm almost loath to interrupt them," Tensa whispered into his ear with a fond smile, nuzzling into Byakuya's soft raven hair. 

Byakuya laughed lightly, though the sound was more a sharp breath than anything else. With Tensa’s weight again fully against him, especially feeling his bare chest against his back, he was honestly completely content to stay there. His back was almost tingling, but not in a painful way, just a residual feeling from the repetitive motion of the flogger. The sensation really wasn’t arousing, it just served to relax him further, and he felt completely at ease. If he had any mind to ask anything of Tensa, it would be to allow him to turn over and feel his weight on his chest. It was just more familiar to him, having done so with Yukio several times, but he was in no position to be making requests, and he was unsure how comfortable Tensa would be with that. “We do have all day. I’m in no hurry,” Byakuya said quietly in response to Tensa’s comment.

"Oh?" Tensa questioned, "Does that mean I can explore your mouth and body like that while we give them their time?" Tensa’s voice was slightly playful, honestly happy both at Byakuya's response to him and Shuhei so thoroughly enjoying himself - he was very aware how much he'd missed Renji. 

Byakuya’s breath hitched a bit at the suggestion. Not that he didn’t _want_ that, but he certainly wasn’t expecting it. He took only a moment to consider, because it really didn’t take much thought. “If you’d like, I would allow that,” he replied.

Tensa kissed his hair before commanding lowly, "Turn over onto your back, Byakuya." He sat up, moving slightly off of him to give him the room and ability to comply. 

Byakuya did so, actually a bit stiff from lying in the same position for so long, even if he was relaxed. He settled fully on his back, not moving to lean against the headboard at all until directed to do so. He was looking forward to this time with Tensa, and he couldn’t keep his eyes off of him when he was reminded that he had removed his shirt, not having had the opportunity to look back when he felt his bare skin against him. He was gorgeous, having a slim, toned build quite similar to Yukio’s, though perhaps a bit more muscular. Byakuya very much wanted to touch him, but Tensa had requested to explore _his_ body, not the other way around.

Tensa looked closely in Byakuya's eyes as he traced over his body, only finding desire in the beautiful steel gray. His hands remained resting upon the bed though it was fairly obvious he wanted to touch. Tensa’s lips curled into a small smile as he took both of his hands in his own, placing them against his chest, saying in his calm, deep voice, "As Shuhei said, you can feel free to touch me, Byakuya - anywhere you want. Also, I don't mind if you make requests of me, just do not demand. You understand the difference, yes?" 

“Yes, Tensa, I understand,” Byakuya replied. His hands fairly instinctually trailed down Tensa’s body, a small groan trapped in his throat as he felt the hard muscles beneath the flawless, pale skin. He fairly meticulously investigated down his sides to his waist before looking back up into striking blue eyes. “You are absolutely stunning, Tensa,” he said quietly.

Tensa flushed slightly at the clearly honest statement. _"You're_ stunning, Byakuya," Tensa responded, trailing his own hands over Byakuya's smooth skin. 

Byakuya smiled at Tensa’s obvious embarrassment and aversion to his compliment. He was fully aware that Tensa was rather self-conscious, which was absolutely unwarranted in Byakuya’s opinion. The man was beautiful. Byakuya focused back on where his hands were resting on Tensa’s waist, a bit disappointed when he met the fabric of his pants. “Tensa, I understand if you don’t want to, but I’d like to see the rest of your body,” he requested. He had been allowed to _ask_ whatever he wished. Really, the worst response he could get was no, and he wouldn’t hold it against Tensa at all.

Tensa stilled at the question before nodding. After all, it would happen eventually with what they'd agreed upon so he wasn't really uncomfortable about it - it was just hard habit to keep his body covered as much as possible. He slipped off Byakuya, standing beside the bed. He brought each foot up to his thigh level, removing his socks while keeping perfect balance. Shuhei had originally teased him a bit for practicing yoga but he was far more flexible and stable than his partner as a result, giving him enough lean strength to tone out his slim body. That done, he wordlessly undid the clasps on his pants, pushing both them and his boxers down and stepping out of them. 

Byakuya didn’t think he could have torn his eyes away if he tried, and he found himself turning onto his side and reaching for Tensa. He wasn’t standing far from the bed, so Byakuya could still touch him from where he lay, a gentle hand running down his side again and over his slender hip, his eyes following the path of his hand. “Gorgeous,” he murmured, hardly realizing the word had actually exited his lips. He pulled away, looking up into Tensa’s eyes again and hoping he hadn’t overstepped.

Tensa’s eyes softened more at Byakuya's nearly automatic and authentic reaction to finally seeing all of him. He placed his hand over Byakuya's at his hip, moving to straddle him again on the bed after gently pressing him to lay upon his back again. _"You're_ gorgeous, Byakuya," Tensa responded, though there was slight humor along with the sincerity in that statement. He allowed his body to settle against Byakuya's, moaning at feeling him under him, no longer any cloth between them and he couldn't help moving his hips gently, his length moving against Byakuya's as his mouth found his neck. 

Byakuya groaned deeply at the sudden actions, one hand still pressed to Tensa’s hip while the other found its way to gently bury itself in dark, wavy hair. Byakuya took every chance he had to let his hands wander to thread into others’ hair, since Renji’s was generally off-limits. He loved the feeling between his fingers. He was careful not to let Tensa think he was trying to pull or direct his head, he really just wanted to feel his hair. Tensa’s attention to his neck and the movement of his hips, though, had him growing aroused quite quickly, but he didn’t know where Tensa really intended to go with this, so he only allowed him to do as he wished, not meeting his actions by arching into him.

Tensa made his way up Byakuya's neck and along his jaw to capture his mouth, moaning as Byakuya melted for him once again, surrendering immediately. It was far too easy to thrust against him in this position and he didn't want to drive either of them too far too fast, so he slipped a hand beneath Byakuya's head as he kissed him deep and claiming, sitting up, Byakuya following him without the slightest resistance. He forced his hips to still, groaning as his kiss became heated, needing a different outlet for the pleasure coursing through him. 

Byakuya whined a bit into Tensa’s mouth at the loss of friction. He was well aware that they hadn’t planned this, but that didn’t change the sharp desire that had flooded him upon feeling Tensa’s completely bare and gorgeous body moving against him. Finding that he had no way to act on that need, he simply surrendered to Tensa’s tongue, allowing his hands to trace nonsensical patterns on Tensa’s back to distract him from his already rather pressing arousal. 

Renji broke away from Shuhei, recognizing the amount of need in Byakuya's whine, groaning at seeing a fully bare Tensa making out with Byakuya just a bit further down the bed. "He really is beautiful, Shuhei," Renji whispered, dark eyes locked onto the two gorgeous men driving each other into higher pleasure. 

“Hm?” Shuhei didn’t really ask, but the sound was mostly a question. He had been entirely lost in Renji, not much else concerning him until he had pulled away. When he followed Renji’s eyes, though, the other two sitting somewhat behind him, his own eyes widened. He traced every inch of pale, exposed skin, completely mesmerized by the two ridiculously perfect men currently locked in a heated kiss. “Yeah… I think you mean Tensa, but damn, they’re both sexy as hell,” he said, not even looking at Renji as he spoke. 

Hearing his partner's words, Tensa broke away from Byakuya, breathing slightly labored. He smiled at Byakuya's unconscious movement as if to follow his lips. He kissed his nose before moving smoothly and gracefully behind him, pulling Byakuya's back flush with his chest again as he leaned against the headboard - like they had first been sitting - his lips returning to Byakuya's neck as he murmured, "I may have become a bit carried away…"

At the state of arousal he had been driven to, Byakuya couldn’t stand to sit the way Tensa had positioned them, and he hoped he wouldn’t be insulted by him moving. There was no way he was going to be able to even slightly calm down this way, though, so he shifted a bit, curling his legs up and turning slightly onto his side, forced to slide a bit down the bed to rest his head on Tensa’s shoulder and press his nose into his neck. It took no time at all in that position for him to regain his breath, finally able to come down a bit from what felt like an unbearable amount of arousal that had hit him in such a short time. 

"I'm fairly certain Bya's going to need that cock ring at the start to survive what you're about to do to him, Shu," Renji said with a fond smile, dark eyes filled with love and desire. Seeing Byakuya so worked up never ceased to give Renji pleasure and he was utterly adorable tucked into Tensa’s smaller body the way he was. 

Shuhei chuckled and shook his head. “I don’t think it’ll be me affecting him that way. It’ll be because Tensa’s touching him _while_ I’m doing it,” he said, amused but not surprised that the two of them had found it difficult to resist each other. He really couldn’t blame them - they were both difficult to look away from. “I’ll wait until you say he’s ready, though, Renji. I wouldn’t want to make him uncomfortable starting right away after that. And they look pretty comfy like that anyway,” he added, giving Tensa a small smile. 

Tensa returned his partner's smile, humming as he nuzzled into Byakuya's hair. His nose pressed against his neck was sending shivers down his body with every breath but he wasn’t about to direct him to move, knowing that this action calmed him. He was actually honored that Byakuya was using _him_ to ground himself. Eventually Byakuya's breathing evened out and he relaxed against him, Tensa catching Renji's eyes and nodding. 

Renji moved to kneel in front of Byakuya, directing his chin with a gentle touch to look him in the eyes as he asked, "Alright, Bya?" 

Byakuya nodded. “Yes, I’m alright now. Thank you, Renji,” he replied, taking Renji’s hand from his chin and kissing it before turning to Tensa. “And thank you for allowing me to move, Tensa. I really would have had a difficult time calming down without doing that,” he added. 

"I understand," Tensa said, still fully hard and not the least bit calmed himself but he was very good at ignoring his own need, seemingly completely calm though all he really wanted was Byakuya already. His eyes caught Shuhei, directing him without words that he really wanted to progress the scene. 

Shuhei nodded, though he turned toward the bedside table to hide his grin. Tensa was certainly worked up, and Shuhei couldn’t wait to see him utterly lost in pleasure. It was really a sight he couldn’t get enough of, no matter which roles they were in. He reached into the drawer of the bedside table, taking out a cock ring and a bottle of lube and setting them next to where Renji was knelt in front of Byakuya. “Tensa had some of his fun, now it’s my turn with your husband,” Shuhei teased, chuckling and nudging Renji with his elbow. 

Honestly, Shuhei was extremely grateful that Renji had made things work with Byakuya, and that Byakuya was so accepting of sharing partners the way they did. If he hadn’t been, Shuhei would have likely lost his best friend. So, in a way, Shuhei looked at pleasuring Byakuya as a sort of thanks for letting him keep intimate contact with Renji. Really, he would have been willing to do far more for Byakuya than what they had planned, but he respected the fact that this was their first scene together, and he knew Byakuya would start out rather conservative with what he was willing to do, especially with him. They hadn’t _quite_ made the same connection Byakuya and Tensa had. 

Renji moved back with a grin, saying, “We’ll see how well you can keep your focus, Shu. Remember - Bya’s not the only one getting prepared.”

As Renji spoke and both he and Shuhei moved, Tensa coaxed Byakuya into turning slightly so that Shuhei could settle between his legs though he kept Byakuya’s nose against his neck. One of his hands threaded into the soft raven hair, massaging the back of his head as the other found Byakuya’s neck, gently stroking down to his chest in a repetitive, soothing motion.

Byakuya had, thankfully, relaxed enough that he was able to melt back into Tensa’s attention, his breathing remaining steady as he looked from where he was settled to find that Shuhei had taken Renji’s place in front of him. It wasn’t bothersome at all. In fact, when they had discussed the scene, Byakuya was actually quite flattered that the two of them were willing - and actually quite eager on Shuhei’s part - to pay such thorough attention to him. 

Shuhei looked over Byakuya’s body fully displayed before him and smiled as he placed a gentle hand on Byakuya’s knee, slowly touching up his thigh to his hip. “You did say I could explore, too, so I expect you to give me that chance before you start distracting me,” Shuhei said, the comment directed to Renji though he wasn’t willing to take his eyes from the two men in front of him to properly address him. 

Renji chuckled, “Take your time, Shu. Just get on your own knees when you’re ready yourself. If you’re taking all evening though I’m just going to pull you onto your knees,” Renji said, his tone playful but there was an edge to it that he knew Shuhei would understand that he was serious. 

The tone of Renji’s voice sent a slight chill over Shuhei, and he knew Renji’s control over him was really the only thing that was going to prevent a switch while he was interacting with Byakuya. Yes, Tensa was there in his domspace, but if Shuhei’s entire focus was on Byakuya, his responsiveness and docile nature was sure to have some effect on him without Renji there to level his mind. Shuhei _definitely_ wasn’t going to be able to actually kiss him. So, he kept his focus on touching for now, the hand that was at his hip moving up to stroke his side. As he did so, he picked up the cock ring and slipped it onto Byakuya, smiling a bit more when he felt much of the tension leave his body. “Better?” he asked gently. 

Byakuya nodded. He had been quite relaxed already, but the added security of the cock ring, allowing him to fully feel everything that was being done to him with no need to hold himself back, allowed him to genuinely let go. It also meant that he felt much more comfortable in the decision to turn away from Tensa’s neck, fully facing Shuhei to watch him. 

Shuhei gave him a smile when he met his eyes and proceeded to trail his hands over nearly every inch of flawless skin, only careful to not interrupt Tensa’s hand on his neck and chest. 

With the ring in place and Byakuya focusing on Shuhei, Tensa pulled Byakuya up a bit so he wasn’t as slumped against his body, his lips finding Byakuya’s neck again as his hand focused more on that area as well, lightly stroking over his throat, though not with any real pressure as of yet. His striking blue eyes focused directly on Shuhei, however, as he asked, “Shuhei, do you want me to direct you for this? We agreed you could explore as you wanted, however, without Renji actively keeping you in subspace, you focusing on Byakuya could trigger your switch.”

Shuhei brought his eyes up to Tensa when he addressed him, and he wasn’t at all surprised at his perceptiveness. He had been experiencing Byakuya’s easy submission nearly since they arrived. “I suppose I’ll leave that up to you. The switch isn’t nearly as extreme for me, so it wouldn’t be draining at all, and I know either you or Renji could bring me back into my sub role when I’m done. Actually, I’m fairly certain Renji preparing me later would do it. But, if you don’t want me to switch, then I’ll need some interference,” he replied honestly. _He_ didn’t mind if he switched and then was forced to switch back, but he wasn’t sure how comfortable Tensa would be with _both_ of them in their dominant mindsets, even if Shuhei wasn’t directing that energy to him. 

“As long as you don’t make demands of me while in that role, I don’t mind you switching Shuhei. _I_ don’t want to be put into a position to cause a switch and you know it doesn’t take much for you to trigger mine when you're in domspace. As long as you’re not focused on me, I think it will be fine,” Tensa decided, nuzzling into Byakuya’s neck a bit and smiling as he said, “That also frees me up to narrow my focus to Byakuya as well.” He very gently pressed against Byakuya’s throat as he said it, loving how ridiculously responsive Byakuya was to even the slightest breathplay.

Byakuya audibly moaned at the pressure on his neck, having been somewhat anticipating it the entire time Tensa had been caressing his neck. Expecting it didn’t make the sensation any duller, though, heat and desire instantly flooding his body. He rather impulsively turned to press his cheek to Tensa’s hair, letting his head fall back until it made contact with the headboard, exposing his neck even more and allowing Tensa as much access as he wanted.

Shuhei watched for a moment before continuing his study of Byakuya’s body, keeping his focus entirely on him, not even looking at Tensa anymore to reduce even the slightest trigger for him. Since he was being allowed to switch, though, he made it a bit of a mission to get to Byakuya’s lips. He knew that was usually the most effective way for him to firmly place himself in his dominant role. Feeling someone surrender to him that way was just _satisfying_ somehow, and he hadn’t ever actually kissed Byakuya, so he was curious just how docile he was, especially so firmly placed in subspace. 

He began at Byakuya’s chiseled abs, though, running his mouth over the firm skin, the muscles tensing a bit at the contact. He still took his time, Byakuya’s responsiveness at least pulling him completely out of subspace as he focused on every small reaction. He paused when he found a particularly sensitive spot just below Byakuya’s ribs, looking up when he gave a small gasp. But Tensa wasn’t taking advantage of his neck at the moment, so it must have been his attention to his ribs. He lingered there for a moment, letting each hitch in Byakuya’s breath fill his mind as he lightly sucked and licked. He moved on before Byakuya began to sound desperate, knowing that so much simultaneous stimulation might become overwhelming. Shuhei completely avoided the areas Tensa was touching, lifting himself up completely to hover over Byakuya. He intentionally avoided any contact with Tensa, at least as well as he could, and brought a hand to Byakuya’s cheek, coaxing his face down just enough to reach him easily. “I’m going to kiss you, alright, Byakuya?” he asked, really part command, part request. 

Byakuya shuddered at the careful attention Shuhei and Tensa were giving him, and he nodded a bit shakily at Shuhei’s question. He couldn’t help but notice that Shuhei had completely dropped any rebellious attitude he had displayed earlier, despite his casual, teasing comments toward Renji. 

At the acceptance, Shuhei gently pulled Byakuya toward him, meeting him halfway and almost immediately parting his lips, softly prodding Byakuya’s lips with his tongue and gaining instant access. He groaned into Byakuya’s mouth, immediately feeling the complete surrender in his every action. There was absolutely no struggle at all, Byakuya’s tongue yielding to his so perfectly that he quickly felt the sharp awareness and responsibility of domspace taking over his mind, so easily dominating the kiss. He had to fight the urge to actually pull Byakuya off of Tensa and take him for himself for a moment, but when that impulse got too strong, he pulled away, keeping his hand on the back of Byakuya’s neck, below Tensa’s that was buried in silky raven hair. He nearly groaned again seeing just how glassy Byakuya’s gorgeous gray eyes had become, between his and Tensa’s actions.

As Shuhei carefully moved so as not to disturb him, Tensa focused completely on Byakuya to keep a firm handle on his own domspace. Shuhei’s more natural state was that of his bratty submissive role but when he switched, Tensa would almost immediately respond to it. Keeping focus on Byakuya however was preventing that - Byakuya being such a natural and responsive submissive. He trailed kisses along his shoulder, still lightly stroking the front of his throat, although he was no longer pressing at all. He allowed his piercing blue eyes to fall closed, humming as he kissed and gently sucked at Byakuya’s smooth skin, his other hand still gently massaging his head as he noted Byakuya’s every reaction to both himself and Shuhei.

Renji was just sitting back with a heated grin, watching the three together. His Bya was so completely lost in subspace between the two, he honestly didn’t know if he was processing much of anything anymore other than feeling. Shuhei and Tensa didn’t need to verbally communicate at all to avoid each other, Shuhei being hyper aware of Tensa whenever he was in domspace as his partner's switch was so severe. He didn’t even feel pressured to join them yet - as aroused as he was - fully enjoying watching his Bya completely unravel between them.

Shuhei continued a slow exploration of Byakuya’s body, kissing from his lips, across his cheek, and down his jaw, skipping over his neck to lavish his collarbone with wet kisses and light nips. He grinned into Byakuya’s skin at the unbridled response, between Tensa’s and his attention. He was unconcerned, though, knowing this was exactly why Byakuya had agreed to - and practically requested - the use of a ring. Shuhei was actually a bit disappointed that he was going to have to give this up soon. Renji _had_ threatened him if he took too long. But it didn’t seem that he was paying much mind to how long he was taking for now, as a glance told him that Renji was just as content to watch for a while. 

So, he proceeded down Byakuya’s body with his mouth, giving the same thorough examination that he had with his hands, pausing when he noted a more responsive area of his body. He gave a light sigh when he reached Byakuya’s hipbone, humming into the smooth skin in response to the low groan Byakuya gave. He stayed as close as he could while still being able to see Renji, grabbing the lube and positioning himself on his knees between Byakuya’s legs, still leaning over him to give Renji access to him while he prepared Byakuya. He squeezed a bit of lube onto his fingers and tossed the bottle toward Renji, waiting for Renji before beginning his task.

Renji’s grin widened, grabbing the bottle and reaching for one of the hand towels. Placing the towel beneath Shuhei, he proceeded to lube his own fingers. He then tossed the bottle back on Shuhei’s side so that they could both easily reach it if necessary. Lightly, he stroked Shuhei’s still rather red ass with his left hand as his right index finger traced his entrance. He gently sunk the finger into him, slowly stretching him, petting him gently with his other hand.

Shuhei’s breath caught a bit at the intrusion, but he relaxed around it instantly, sorting through the pleasure to focus on preparing Byakuya. His clean hand resting on Byakuya’s hip, he lowered his other hand, fingers slick with lube, down to Byakuya’s entrance, prodding a bit as a gentle warning before pressing a finger inside.

Byakuya let out a sharp breath at the sensation of being breached, pressing back into Tensa a bit as his body habitually loosened around Shuhei’s finger, allowing him to easily proceed in stretching him. 

Tensa hummed, running a soothing hand down his chest as Shuhei prepared Byakuya before stroking back up to his chin, tilting Byakuya’s face to claim his lips again in a kiss. He was gentle yet confident as he kissed him, coaxing Byakuya’s tongue with his own to explore his mouth as well, not the least bit worried that Byakuya would fight for control of the kiss at all but hopefully fully distracting him.

Byakuya’s moan got lost in Tensa’s mouth as a blanket of warm pleasure spread across his body. He responded as prompted to Tensa’s tongue, languidly exploring the other man’s mouth while still allowing him full control. Being so thoroughly taken care of, neither Tensa or Shuhei being forceful in their actions, had Byakuya incredibly buried in the weightless ocean of subspace, only really aware of Tensa’s kiss and Shuhei’s hand preparing him.

Renji was making quick but still thorough work of preparing Shuhei, knowing he got rather impatient with prep and he was achingly hard himself. It had been so long since he’d taken Shuhei this way and he was rather excited with how rough Shuhei preferred to be fucked. Most of the time his own preference was to be rather gentle, especially with Byakuya, but as Shuhei had been his first partner and they’d spent years together, he did occasionally like to be rough. Yukio liked it as well and the two were a good outlet for each other, but Shuhei’s body was so ridiculously familiar to him that he barely even needed to think to prepare him, knowing exactly how to move and when to add another finger to stretch him as quickly as possible without hurting him at all.

Renji had been right - Shuhei really _was_ having a difficult time focusing on preparing Byakuya. He allowed instinctual action to take over to a point, the familiar feeling of Renji so quickly working his body taking over much of his mental attention. Renji knew what he could take, but Shuhei wasn’t familiar with Byakuya’s body at all, so he was taking things much more slowly, having only just fully buried one finger and moving to press in another when Renji already had two inside him, the practiced action of preparing him practically ingrained in his muscle memory.

Shuhei’s body was soon to the point where Renji knew he was ready for him. He kept him to two fingers, as, like Yukio, Shuhei preferred that final stretch to be done as he was actually being taken, enjoying the slight pain. He removed his fingers, bringing his own cock to tease at Shuhei’s entrance though he didn’t even bother to lube himself yet as he leaned over Shuhei, allowing him to feel him completely but not placing any real weight on him as he said heatedly, “Bya doesn’t like any pain so be sure to be thorough with him. As soon as you’re done, you’re going to take him into your mouth and I’m going fuck you as hard and fast as I can, Shu - if you think you can still handle that.”

A rather violent shudder worked through Shuhei’s body at the combined feeling of Renji’s body over him, his cock pressing teasingly at his entrance, and his breath and commanding, husky voice so near his ear. He was being pulled back into submission rather effortlessly, his mind fully accustomed to Renji _never_ relenting any control. “Yes, Renji, please, I can handle it,” he all but begged. Tensa was often rough with him, but he didn’t have the strength or stamina Renji did, and it had been far too long since he had felt _Renji_ this way. He followed Renji’s instruction, remaining extremely thorough with Byakuya’s preparation and adding a third finger just to be sure he wouldn’t be in any pain at all. He tried not to be hurried in his actions, rather eager to have Renji take him. He focused on his own breathing as he completed the task, removing his fingers and bracing his hands on either side of Byakuya’s hips as he took his hard, leaking cock into his mouth, groaning at the taste as he flicked his tongue over the tip to lick the precum from the smooth skin.

Byakuya whimpered as Shuhei removed his fingers only to envelop his cock in wet heat, his focused attention on the tip causing him to tense and moan, a hand coming up to bury in Tensa’s hair as some amount of increased distraction, comfort, he really wasn’t sure what he was seeking - _something_ to relieve the pressure that was continually building as the cock ring held him back from release.

Tensa gently broke the kiss, shifting Byakuya lower so his could bury his nose in his neck if he wanted to, his free hand returning to stroke his throat as he said in his deep, calm voice, “You’ll want to watch, Byakuya.” The few times he’d seen Renji with Shuhei had only served to assure him that he wasn’t capable of hurting his partner because the two were nearly brutal together in comparison - and somehow that worked for them. Shuhei wouldn’t exactly be able to reciprocate much, occupied as he was with Byakuya in his mouth, but they were still captivating to watch together.

Renji sat up completely, lubing himself and pressing against Shuhei’s entrance again in slight warning. That was all he received however as Renji held his hips firmly, keeping him completely still as he sunk into him in one motion, faster than he would even do to Yukio but knowing that Shuhei could take it - _wanted_ him to take him this way. He didn’t even pause more than a handful of seconds to collect himself once he was buried in him before he followed through on his promise, setting a fast, rough pace that had him gasping out, “Fuck, Shuhei - missed this - you feel so fucking good -” It really was freeing to not have to hold back at all with his strength, knowing Shuhei wanted everything he could give him.

Shuhei kept his hands firmly braced on the bed, though he knew Renji wouldn’t allow him to be pushed forward. He was reduced to a moaning, whining mess in no time at all, Renji’s rough, unbridled strength both familiar and novelty, having been so incredibly long since they had been together this way. He really hardly had the mind to continue doing much at all to Byakuya other than hold him in his mouth, completely taken by the mind-numbing pleasure that was only enhanced by the pain of Renji’s hard, fast thrusts. 

Byakuya couldn’t take his eyes away, watching Renji not holding back at all while fucking his best friend. It was quite obvious that Shuhei was enjoying it, though Byakuya really couldn’t fathom _how._ Renji wasn’t even ever this rough with Yukio, though the difference between Shuhei and Yukio was clear - obviously Shuhei’s larger, stronger body could handle more, especially if this treatment was a preference for him. 

Renji wasn’t going to be able to last long, but that wasn’t really the point. He was determined to hold out until Shuhei came though, which he didn’t believe would take too long. “Shu - I’m already - close - just come - and I’ll - fill you -” he panted, his breathing heavily labored from the intensity of his movements and from edging himself slightly, waiting for Shuhei to fall over the edge first.

Shuhei edged himself for only a moment, the delay generally making the release that much more intense for him, especially with Renji slamming into his prostate with every thrust without even trying. When he absolutely couldn’t hold back anymore, he let the immense pleasure take over his body, moaning around Byakuya’s cock in his mouth when his body tightened around Renji, the pressure making the aftershocks feel only more intense. He fought to catch his breath as his body continued to spasm, the feat quite difficult with his mouth thoroughly occupied.

Renji growled low as Shuhei’s body tightened around him, thrusting in powerfully one last time before letting his own climax take him. “Fuck - Shu -” he cried out, still panting heavily, his hands keeping Shuhei’s hips firmly in place as he felt Shuhei’s legs begin to shake and weaken. He grabbed the soiled towel beneath him when Shuhei’s aftershocks died down and pulled out, cleaning himself quickly before moving to sit next to Tensa with a groan, pulling Shuhei to sit sideways across his lap, leaned against his chest, his arms wrapping around him and stroking his heated skin. No matter how rough he was with him, he had always held him close like this afterwards, Shuhei being a bit more prone to dropping after such treatment. As Shuhei caught his breath he claimed his mouth in a kiss, this one far more gentle than before, assuring how much he cared about him despite the harshness in his actions.

Shuhei melted into Renji’s kiss and body, slowly regaining his breath and feeling his body calm. With Renji holding him like this, it was like it pulled his mind back to how close they once were, reminding him that Renji _did_ still care about him this way, even if they had both found more compatible partners. It was several long minutes before he pulled away, but when he did, it was to seek comfort cuddled into Renji’s lap, his head resting on his shoulder. “Love you, Renji,” he murmured softly.

Renji smiled, kissing the top of his hair as he murmured back, “Love you too, Shu.” He rested his chin on top of his head, smiling serenely, dark eyes gazing back at Byakuya and Tensa together, the pair ridiculously gorgeous. He really was so happy to have Shuhei back like this and he hoped that they wouldn’t ever become as distanced as they had been again.

Byakuya was painfully aroused by this point, very tense in Tensa’s hold, especially when Shuhei released him from his mouth. He was subconsciously pressing back into Tensa, low whines of need surfacing without his consent as he was left with no source of relief at all. Tensa’s light touch on his throat certainly wasn’t helping, either, and he both wanted him to stop and desperately wanted him to continue. He was so incredibly pent-up and conflicted that he honestly didn’t know what to do with himself, couldn’t even begin to fathom what he would ask for.

Tensa moved his hand up from Byakuya’s throat to his chin, turning him to press his nose into his neck. He needed Byakuya to calm, it being clear how desperate he was after being edged for so long. He guided him to turn his body so that he was facing and straddling him, their chests flush together, wrapping his arms tight around his back. “Calm, Byakuya,” he said, his voice deep and commanding. “You’ll have relief soon but I need you to calm first. Just breathe.”

Byakuya took several shuddering breaths, trying to focus on his position, his nose nuzzled firmly into Tensa’s neck and Tensa’s arms wrapped around him. It was more difficult to bring himself down this time, but he really did try, at least getting himself to semi-normal breaths and a relatively slow heart rate. Still, every few breaths was traced with a light whine, though he was a bit more in control of himself than he was. It likely wouldn’t matter how long he sat there, he _needed_ relief soon.

Byakuya seemed to have calmed as much as he was going to and Tensa leaned forward, holding him against himself to grab the abandoned bottle of lube, not wanting to make him wait any longer than necessary. He coaxed Byakuya to lift himself onto his knees and quickly lubed his own cock, carefully breathing through the sensation with how achingly hard he was himself. He guided himself to Byakuya’s entrance, holding Byakuya’s hip with one hand to help steady him, saying firmly, “Lower yourself slowly, Byakuya. I’ll hold your hips to help support you once I’m inside. Remember to breathe - you need to stay relaxed. I refuse to hurt you at all.”

Byakuya had to truly put in a massive amount of effort to comply with Tensa’s clear demands. He didn’t want to hurt himself, but he _did_ want to feel Tensa inside him. With another several half-breaths - really the best he could do in the state he was in - he began to lower down onto Tensa’s hard length, pausing for a moment as his entire body trembled at the initial feeling of penetration. When he felt himself relax again, he continued to gradually lower his hips, relief flooding in as the sensation of fullness grew. Shuhei had so well prepared him that he didn’t even make any thrusting motion to ease himself down, really not sure that he could handle such a thing anyway, and it didn’t take long before Tensa was fully inside, and Byakuya gave a low, heavy groan as he lowered his weight onto him.

“Good, Byakuya,” Tensa said, his deep voice a bit strained feeling Byakuya warm and tight around him. “Are you able to ride me?” Tensa asked, his voice demanding a truthful answer. “If not, it’s alright, Byakuya. I can hold you and take you like this myself.” His hands squeezed his hips slightly in reassurance. “I want you as long as I can hold off coming myself before I remove the ring. I’ll last longer if you ride me. You feel amazing, Byakuya,” Tensa said, a groan catching the end of the last statement as he pressed a kiss to Byakuya’s chest before refocusing on hazy steel gray eyes.

Byakuya made an attempt to assess his own strength for a moment, but he was mostly steady. He wasn’t trembling _too_ much as he supported himself on his hands, and his legs weren’t giving him any issue at all, not having to bear any of his weight as he was fully settled on Tensa. “I can, but I will have to lower myself down further onto my elbows to keep from collapsing if this goes on for too long,” he admitted. 

Tensa nodded, saying, “I’m going to move us a little, just lean against my chest.” As Byakuya did so, he moved his hands to the bed in order to shift himself down, Byakuya trusting him to keep their balance. When he had enough room to lay down upon the bed, he slowly did so, smiling as Byakuya remained leaning into his chest and followed his motion down. He brought his hands to caress Byakuya’s sides before settling on his hips again, saying, “Feel free to use me to support yourself, Byakuya. I don’t mind at all. Much like you, I like the weight on me. Feel free to ride me however you want, I’ll take over if you need me to and I’ll take off your ring just before I’m about to come.”

Byakuya shifted only slightly to support himself on his elbows, groaning when the movement caused his core to flex and press against Tensa’s body, the pressure shooting pleasure through him as his hard length was trapped between them. His body seemed to go on autopilot after that, thrusting against him and also causing Tensa’s cock to slide within him, the dual stimulation causing another groan to escape his lips. He buried his face in Tensa’s neck, pushing his hair out of the way with his nose before pressing open-mouthed kisses to the smooth, perfect skin, whimpering a bit as he increased the pace of his thrusts without much thought.

Tensa groaned loudly, feeling Byakuya’s weight pressing down on him, his length against his abs, his body surrounding his own cock as he moved and fucked himself on him. Byakuya seemed to be everywhere, pressed against his neck and chest, so different from when Shuhei rode him, his partner not liking the feeling of being restrained at all. Byakuya clearly was the opposite and he couldn’t resist moving his hands up Byakuya’s back, pressing firmly but not disrupting his movement, wrapping his arms around him as he allowed more sounds past his lips, letting go of his usual reserved and quiet nature as Byakuya drove his pleasure higher. 

Byakuya tried not to moan directly into Tensa’s ear, turning to direct the sound into the blanket beneath them. Feeling Tensa’s arms pressing him only _more firmly_ onto him was nearly unbearable, and he swore he wasn’t going to be able to take the building pressure for much longer. He was in a constant state of being on the edge, and it was making his skin crawl, tingly heat spreading and causing him to get a bit more desperate - as if he wasn’t already. His core and shoulders were feeling quite fatigued, maintaining the thrusting motion and holding himself up. As he lowered himself down even further, completely letting his body weight rest on Tensa beneath him, he brought his arms to slip under Tensa’s head, wrapping them around his shoulders and letting his entire upper body weight go lax, his face still buried in Tensa’s neck when he turned out of the blanket to breathe. He couldn’t keep from pressing his lips to his neck, so incredibly overwhelmed with desire and admiration for this man. His hips never did cease their movements, completely beyond his control at this point as he sorely hoped that Tensa was getting close.

Feeling Byakuya settle his entire upper body weight onto him caused Tensa’s breath to hitch, a surge of pleasure pulsing through him that almost sent him abruptly over the edge. He breathed through it, groaning loudly, shuddering as Byakuya pressed his lips to his neck. He moved his hand down, Byakuya allowing him to reach between them seemingly without thought, his other hand gripping Byakuya’s hip securely again. He pulled off the ring in the same moment he began moving his own hips to match Byakuya’s thrusts, his hand immediately grabbing Byakuya’s other hip as he completely took over the movement, matching the pace Byakuya had set and thrusting hard into him.

Byakuya cut off a cry by gritting his teeth as Tensa removed the ring and took over, meeting his thrusts and actually thrusting _harder._ A harsh wave of heat washed over him, threatening to send him over the edge immediately. It was much more difficult to hold back this way, but he had to until he knew he could let go. “Tensa - can’t hold on - please,” he begged, his voice strained and tense.

“Byakuya -” Tensa gasped, “Come for me -” he barely got the words out before he was coming inside Byakuya, continuing to thrust hard through his own orgasm, crying out as his hands moved to rapidly clutch Byakuya to him, his entire body shuddering.

It wasn’t even a full second after Tensa gave his approval before Byakuya was letting go, his orgasm completely claiming his entire body, tensing every muscle for what felt like far too long before he was able to relax again. He groaned through the aftershocks, pressing even more forcefully into Tensa’s neck as he felt every pulse that tightened his body around Tensa’s cock still buried inside him. As they waned into light tremors, he forced his breathing to calm, the relief tangible in his immense relaxation as he allowed his body to rest over Tensa’s.

Tensa nuzzled into Byakuya’s hair as he began to calm, his body pleasantly lax and Byakuya’s weight still settled entirely on top of him. As he laid there and Byakuya continued to press against his neck, he felt his frame of mind slide as it did when Shuhei would lay on him like this after an intense scene. He wasn’t entirely certain he _wanted_ to switch but it had never really been a conscious decision on his part anyway. He whimpered and brushed his cheek against Byakuya’s hair as his body went even more lax beneath him, surrendering himself beneath his weight. His hands shook slightly as the tingling feeling of subspace flooded through him, making him whine at the rapid flip in sensation, his breathing faltering slightly as he found his equilibrium again.

Byakuya was a bit shocked by the sudden change in Tensa’s mannerisms, and he was almost positive he knew what had happened. He didn’t move from on top of him, but he did shift slightly to look to Shuhei for guidance. 

Shuhei could tell just from Tensa’s whines that he had slipped, as he usually did, and he knew from the fairly desperate look in Byakuya’s still unfocused gray eyes that he was in no condition to handle it. “Renji, Tensa switched. Byakuya’s in no state to deal with that, and neither am I. He needs a stronger dominance than I think I could muster right now,” he admitted, keeping his explanation quick and to the point. Tensa needed some firm reassurance right now, and really Renji was the only one in the state of mind to give it.

“Shu, lay next to him on his other side,” Renji directed immediately. “He needs you close.” As Shuhei did as instructed, Renji shifted to lay beside Tensa and Byakuya. The main problem was, Renji simply had next to no experience with _Tensa_ subspacing. “Shu, is it better for Bya to remain on top of him this way? Or should I have Bya flip them?” As he asked the question, his hands moved to soothingly pet Byakuya’s back and run through Tensa’s thick black hair. He smiled at Byakuya, kissing his cheek and whispering, “You’re doing amazing, Bya, I’m here.”

Shuhei had pressed himself into Tensa’s side, not at all concerned that he was also touching Byakuya. It was likely that they _both_ needed as much contact as possible right now. “This is fine, Renji. This will keep him in subspace, and I don’t want to try to pull him out yet. He just needs words, really, but I know he can tell from my voice that I’m here, but I’m subspacing myself, and that doesn’t give him much security,” Shuhei told him. He pressed in to kiss Tensa’s hair, trailing his lips to his cheek. 

He briefly looked up to Byakuya, who seemed a bit overwhelmed by everything going on around him. “Just stay there, Byakuya. Tensa’s fine, really,” he assured him quietly, earning him a small nod in response.

Tensa whimpered a bit, knowing he had caused Byakuya stress by switching, murmuring out, “Sorry, Bya,” as he pressed a kiss into his hair. 

“I’m fine, Tensa,” Renji said confidently, locking eyes with now soft blue. “We know how strong your switch is. Come to think of it, you switched after the scene on our wedding night with Shu - the first time you had done a public scene - and this was your first joint scene. So I’m not surprised. You did nothing wrong, there’s nothing wrong about your switch, Tensa. We all care about you and we’re not going to leave you like this. Just relax and allow yourself to subspace for a while.”

Tensa nodded, taking Renji’s words to heart and the last as a command, closing his eyes and simply breathing while _feeling_ \- Byakuya’s weight, Renji’s hand, Shuhei’s lips and body pressed against him. “Thanks, Ren,” Tensa murmured, relaxing, his hands gently resting on Byakuya’s back and no longer shaking.

Byakuya’s heart had clenched a bit when Tensa called him by a shortened name, and his apology was incredibly unnecessary, actually making Byakuya feel immensely guilty. _“I’m_ sorry, Tensa. There’s nothing wrong with anything you did. I reacted wrongly, and I apologize. I’ll stay here as long as you need,” he said quietly, letting his forehead rest against Tensa’s for a moment before pulling back and kissing him there. He took a deep, calming breath himself and relaxed, letting his head rest next to Tensa’s, trying not to interrupt Renji’s hand in Tensa’s hair.

Tensa shook his head slightly, murmuring out, “I don’t control my switch… Ren’s right… But I _do_ know certain triggers.” He breathed for a moment, trying to sort out thoughts that were difficult to string together in his current state. “You on top of me, your weight - it’s what Shu does after intense scenes, and I almost always switch. So, I should have known… I trust you Bya, I think more than I realized before… I should have considered you could switch me like this. If our positions were flipped, I don’t think I would have slipped. It’s natural that you would feel uncomfortable with that, without warning or agreeing. That’s why I’m sorry, Bya. I’m sorry I distressed you at all. I’m fine now - I love feeling you on me - the switch itself is just jarring.”

Byakuya gave a small nod and kissed Tensa’s cheek. Being in the position he was, he was beginning to surface a bit, still keeping relaxed and feeling the comfort of being surrounded by Renji and Shuhei. “Honestly, if I hadn’t been so thoroughly in subspace myself, I likely would have handled it just fine. You’re not the first person to unexpectedly subspace with me,” he said with a small laugh. 

Tensa blinked, his mind connecting the dots rather quickly even in this state as he _knew_ Byakuya didn’t have any other people he would play with besides Yukio and Toshiro. Yukio was always in subspace, and then there was that conversation at their wedding night… “Shiro - You’re the one he submitted to…” Tensa murmured, still trying to wrap his mind around such a strong dominant - one that could switch _him_ merely by speaking to him - actually submitting to someone as completely submissive as Byakuya.

Byakuya smiled and the memory, nodding again. “Yes, it wasn’t intentional at all. I certainly didn’t aim to do anything like that to him, but… I was acting as service top, and he just… slipped. As I said, it was quite unexpected, but I had a much clearer mind at the time, so I took care of him as well as I could,” he explained. He honestly had no reservations about telling this to Tensa and Shuhei. He trusted them both, and he knew Toshiro did as well, so the information was safe.

“I’m sure you did great,” Tensa said, snuggling into him with a smile on his face, his arms tightening around him slightly in a hug. “After all, you’re taking good care of me now, Bya.” He knew Renji was there and his words had instantly settled him, but now that both him and Byakuya had calmed, he knew he was finding the most grounding comfort in Byakuya’s weight on him, as that is what he was most focused on. 

Byakuya tightened his arms around Tensa’s shoulders and buried his face in his hair. “Thank you, Tensa. It means a lot to hear you say that,” he murmured, lightly kissing his hair and leaving his arms tight around him, knowing from experience how calming it was to be so thoroughly surrounded and held. 

Based on his actions here, Shuhei honestly didn’t have much trouble fathoming Byakuya sending Toshiro into subspace. Yes, Toshiro was ridiculously dominant, but he knew the four of them - Byakuya, Renji, Yukio, and Toshiro - had a strong bond. And Byakuya was just so _caring._ He clearly hadn’t _fought_ Toshiro for dominance and won. The only alternative, really, was that Toshiro just felt confident letting go and knowing that Byakuya would take care of him, which wasn’t too difficult to believe. Byakuya obviously had a nurturing side toward those he cared about. 

Shuhei was actually settling into a light domspace himself in response to Tensa’s switch. Being cuddled into two submissives was helping the slow switch along, and he brought a hand up to thread into Tensa’s hair, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “Hey, Tensa, I can take control for the rest of the day if you need me to. Or we can just let Renji be the house Dom for a while,” he said, chuckling as he leaned up a bit to look past them at Renji on their other side. 

Tensa hummed, leaning into his partner's touch, saying softly, "You'll likely need to take control or I'll switch back soon after Bya gets up, Shu. I'd rather stay like this for a while… Feel safe here," he murmured. It was very rare for him to feel comfortable in his submissive role with anyone other than Shuhei present, but he was certain he could trust Byakuya and Renji, the same way he felt comfortable with Toshiro and Yukio. He hadn’t thought _Byakuya_ could switch him but… He'd managed to switch Toshiro. There was just something so _comforting_ about Byakuya, he was easy to let go with. Tensa smiled, kissing Byakuya again before returning to snuggle into Shuhei’s hand. 

“Whatever you need, Tensa. No one’s going to mind how long you want to stay here. You know I can’t help but switch when you’re like this, so don’t worry about me. The only thing any of us will need to worry about is Renji getting hungry soon,” Shuhei teased.

"You always say things like that when _you're_ the one hungry, Shu," Renji shot back with a grin. 

Shuhei laughed. “You can’t say you’re _not._ How about this? If Byakuya’s okay with it, you go get food, and I’ll make sure these two get cleaned up when Tensa’s ready to get up,” he suggested. He wasn’t at all willing to leave Tensa, but Renji was right - he was hungry - and he figured Byakuya had surfaced enough to be comfortable alone with them in his own house.

"I suppose if we sent you to cook Bya would have to replace whatever you managed to burn down," Renji said with a smirk before turning his attention to Byakuya, kissing his cheek and asking, "Are you alright with that, Bya?" 

Byakuya lifted his head a bit from where he was cuddled into Tensa, but didn’t take his weight off of him at all. “Yes, I’m fine, Renji,” he replied, giving him a smile. Through their conversation, Byakuya had completely surfaced from subspace, really only maintaining his relaxed position on top of Tensa for the other’s sake.

Renji grinned, kissing him again and saying gently, "You did amazing, Bya. You did so well with Tensa the entire time. Even now, Bya." He threaded his fingers through Byakuya's hair soothingly before sliding off the bed, saying as he redressed, "I'll need about thirty minutes and then I'll come check on you three, if you're not already in the dining room. Don't feel rushed at all, I've made great progress with convincing Bya that sometimes it's alright to eat in bed," Renji said with a chuckle. 

Byakuya rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Yes, Renji, there’s no way I’m rushing anyone just for the sake of eating in the dining room,” he said, giving him a rather exasperated but fond smile. 

As Renji slipped from the room, Tensa murmured, "Getting cleaned up does sound nice…"

Shuhei returned his attention to Tensa at his quiet comment, pulling his fingers through dark, wavy hair as he asked, “You want to take a shower or just let me wipe you down? I’m sure Byakuya wouldn’t mind either way.” He glanced at Byakuya, who was also focused on Tensa.

“You can use the shower if you’d like, I don’t mind,” he confirmed. He actually knew from experience with Toshiro and Yukio that such open-ended comments usually meant that his reassuring words were needed. It was actually quite amazing, even to him, how much he had learned about _caring_ for a submissive in subspace when he usually was one himself.

"I don't want to leave Bya…" Tensa admitted quietly, soft blue eyes looking off to the side. He didn't want to be difficult but he knew, with Byakuya being the one who had triggered his switch, that leaving him would cause anxiety. 

Shuhei chuckled when Byakuya’s eyes widened slightly, he could only figure from Tensa actually being so light-spoken and somewhat embarrassed. It didn’t surprise Shuhei - Tensa was often like this when asking for things. “Well, I don’t want to leave _you,_ so all three of us then?” he suggested, looking between Tensa and Byakuya.

Byakuya smiled and nodded. “I wouldn’t leave you if you need me, Tensa, and the shower here in the master bathroom is quite spacious, It’s not a bother, really,” he said, leaning down to kiss Tensa’s cheek. 

Tensa smiled shyly and blushed, nodding. He reached out his hand, finding Shuhei’s arm and squeezing lightly. His partner always knew exactly what he needed like this and he knew Shuhei would understand what he meant by the touch - that he was so incredibly grateful to him. 

Shuhei smiled and took Tensa’s hand from his arm, lifting it to his lips to kiss the back of it. “Alright, let’s get you two up,” he said, sitting up himself.

Byakuya kept his grip around Tensa’s shoulders as well as he could, only releasing with one arm to use the leverage against the bed to pull Tensa up with him as he sat up. He gave Shuhei a thankful smile when he wrapped a strong arm around Tensa’s back to help support him. Byakuya sat there for a moment, straddling Tensa’s lap and holding him against his chest, just breathing calmly and not hurrying the process along, occasionally pressing a kiss to Tensa’s hair.

Shuhei was actually quite impressed with Byakuya’s intuition, being extremely insistent on taking his time through this. “Byakuya… I can’t help but think you’re probably one of the only submissives I’ve seen that’s good at actually taking care of other submissives _extremely_ well. You often don’t even have to be told what to do,” he commented, his curiosity getting the best of him. He knew such a comment would elicit an explanation. Surely it wasn’t just that he had seen how dominants treated _him._ It came much too naturally to him for it to only be that.

Byakuya didn’t change his position with Tensa except to meet Shuhei’s eyes. “Yukio has trusted me with his aftercare before. I can’t say it was always easy, but the more time I spent with Yukio, the more I started to really understand how to treat someone who was constantly in a light subspace. I don’t have a bit of dominance in me - you know that as well as anyone else - but it does give me quite a bit of satisfaction to care for those who need me. I know how horrid it can be to be left in this state, and I never want anyone close to me to feel that way,” he explained, running his fingers through Tensa’s hair as he spoke. Truly, caring for Tensa this way did feel reminiscent of caring for Yukio. 

Tensa whimpered, nuzzling into Byakuya's neck. _Left_ in this state - that's how Byakuya had phrased it. Tensa had never fully dropped before, though the concept terrified him, especially with how _deep_ his submission was - and Byakuya was little better, such a natural submissive. He'd protected himself though, leaning on his natural dominance heavily and clutching at it to the point that he had very little control over his own switch when he was with someone he trusted. It was one of the reasons he was so dynamic, that deep seated fear of slipping into subspace - of _trusting_ \- the wrong person. But his mind _needed_ him to switch, to let go of responsibility and control in order for him to remain relaxed and not become irritable. But subspace _was_ a highly vulnerable state to fall into, what with the risk of dropping… And Byakuya had said he was actually _left_ that way… 

Shuhei responded immediately to Tensa’s small whimper, shifting his arm around his back to bring his hand up to the back of his neck and massage soothing circles. “You were actually left like that? I know Renji would never do that, so who do we need to hunt down?” he asked, his words joking but his tone entirely serious. He knew that was what had elicited a reaction from Tensa, and he continued his calming actions as he looked at Byakuya. 

Byakuya kissed Tensa’s hair again before returning his gaze to Shuhei. “His name really isn’t important. It was nearly two years ago now. I didn’t even know what subspace was, but he accidentally pressed on my throat and triggered it… he never liked it when I finished first, but I did when that happened - I didn’t even realize it - and before I knew what was going on, he was gone. I was so depressed, felt so lost and worthless, that I didn’t even get out of bed for a whole day. I was depressed for months until Renji finally got the story out of me and helped me understand all of this,” he recounted the story, smiling when he realized it didn’t even cause the slightest leap in his heart to mention it anymore. 

Shuhei’s eyes softened as Byakuya spoke, and he reached out with his free hand to cup Byakuya’s cheek, leaning in to kiss him gently. “I’m really sorry that happened to you, but I’m glad Renji was there. You’ve got a lot of good people around you now, and I can guarantee you that won’t happen to you again with any of us,” he said, his thumb lightly caressing Byakuya’s cheek.

"Dropping is what I fear most," Tensa said softly, still nuzzled firmly into Byakuya's neck though his words were understandable in the otherwise silent room. "I've helped numerous 24/7 TPE submissives… I enjoy living with someone like that, honestly, as it helps keep me firmly in domspace, even if I can't actually be a master to them… They all describe dropping the same way - I never want to feel that way. I'm so sorry you have, Bya."

Byakuya tightened his arms around Tensa for a moment before bringing a hand up to gently cup his chin, coaxing his still glassy blue eyes up to him. “I’m fine now, Tensa. It doesn't even hurt to mention it anymore. Really, it’s what brought me and Renji together, so in a way I’m thankful. And it’s made me realize the importance of taking care of Yukio… and you,” he said with a smile, kissing the tip of Tensa’s nose.

Tensa blushed at the gesture, and though he didn't turn away, his eyes still slid to the side as he said quietly, "Thank you… That still doesn't make it alright, Bya." 

Byakuya shook his head. “You’re right, it doesn’t. But if I never found the positives in that horrible experience, I’d probably _still_ be depressed, and it would tear me up every time I even thought about it. I’ve even seen the man once since then, and it didn’t even make me upset - really all I wanted to do was yell at him and punch him in the face,” he said with a chuckle. 

Shuhei gave a hearty laugh at that, and he slapped a hand on Byakuya’s shoulder. “I guess you’d been with Renji for a while when that happened then, because I don’t think I could see you wanting to punch anyone otherwise,” he said through his laughter.

Byakuya nodded, saying, “Yes, we were already engaged. We actually saw him at a convenience store on the way up to meet with you two at the club for our bachelor party. It was honestly just as satisfying to see the look on that bastard’s face when he saw my ring.”

Tensa smiled at that, kissing Byakuya's neck and nuzzling back in, offering what comfort he could and gaining a great deal in return from Byakuya. "I'm so glad you agreed to come up that night. Not that Shu gave you two much of a choice," he said fondly, soft blue eyes looking towards his playful partner. 

Shuhei smiled, meeting Tensa’s eyes and bringing the hand that had been massaging his neck up to thread his fingers into his hair. “Of course I didn’t give them a choice. I wasn’t going to let Renji marry someone I’d never even really met. And, I mean, I missed Renji, too. I’m glad we’re hanging out more often now,” he admitted.

“I’m glad you are, too. The more I see Renji with others, the more I realize that there’s a lot he enjoys that I can’t really feel comfortable doing with him. I know that doesn’t mean he loves me less. He’s told me too many times to count that he would’ve given it all up to stay with me, and I believe him. I’m glad I opened my mind to it, though. It’s really made both of our lives better,” Byakuya mused. He wasn’t going to use up the entire evening saying _how_ it had made his life better. He really probably couldn’t even count the ways, but two of them were sitting right there in the room with him, and he kissed the top of Tensa’s head again when he had the thought.

"You've definitely made our lives better, Bya," Tensa responded quietly, his eyes closing as he enjoyed Shuhei’s hand in his hair. "Ren has always been special to Shu… But I've never felt comfortable enough to join a scene before…"

Shuhei chuckled and kissed Tensa’s cheek. “And I’m really proud of you for doing it today. You did very well, even letting Byakuya take care of you,” he praised. He lowered his voice a bit, though, smirking as he said, “I don’t even think Renji’s ever seen you naked. I think he was impressed.”

Tensa instantly flushed and whined at the comment, burying his face to hide against Byakuya's neck, a muffled, "Shu…" escaping in a rather mortified voice though he knew that this reaction was the entire point to the comment. He couldn't help it - it was embarrassing. 

Shuhei didn’t even try to hide his raucous laughter, sliding over and putting his arms around both of them and nuzzling against Tensa’s hair. “You know it’s adorable when you do that, right?” he said, still chuckling a bit. He kissed the hair he was nuzzled into before withdrawing. “Alright, I’m sure by now you two are getting a little uncomfortable. Let’s get to the shower. You want me to carry you, Tensa? Or are you gonna pretend to be mad at me now?” he asked a bit teasingly.

"Not mad…" he murmured, though he was still loath to leave Byakuya's comforting embrace and neck. He whined a bit, wanting two seemingly contradictory things and unable to decide. 

Byakuya was quite touched that Tensa seemed to want to remain rather attached to him. “I think I could carry you if you’d like me to, Tensa. You can’t be terribly heavier than Yukio, and I can carry him fairly easily,” he offered. 

“And I’ll have a hand on you the whole time,” Shuhei added. “Or the other way around. Whatever you want, Tensa, we’ll both be here.”

Tensa made a contented hum at the easy solution offered, wrapping his arms around Byakuya's neck, though he realized quickly that Byakuya would need to actually get up first and that would be difficult - if not impossible to do - if he held onto his neck while Byakuya was still straddling him. With a blush he pulled away, saying quietly, "I'd like Bya to carry me but… I'll let you get up first, Bya…"

Byakuya nodded, still smiling as he moved from his position straddling Tensa, not removing his arms from around him. He pulled Tensa along with him as he backed toward the edge of the bed, Shuhei moving to accommodate the movement, and as soon as he slid to put his feet on the floor, he hoisted Tensa into his arms, supporting with his arms locked under him as Tensa’s arms and legs instinctively wrapped around him. “How’s that?” he asked, averting his eyes for only a moment when Shuhei joined them.

Shuhei gave Byakuya a fond, somewhat impressed smile, bringing his hand up to the back of Tensa’s neck and briefly massaging before moving it up to bury in his hair. 

Tensa hummed in complete contentment, melting entirely into Byakuya as Shuhei buried his hand in his hair. The action was immensely comforting, as it always was, and being in the care of _two_ people he trusted completely just sent him into a deeper subspace as he nuzzled back into Byakuya's neck. Somewhere in his mind it registered that Byakuya had asked a question and Tensa breathed out, "Good, Bya - Shu. Feels safe… Love you…"

Shuhei immediately replied, “Love you, Tensa,” but he was a bit amused that Byakuya seemed aptly shocked by the generalized sentiment. It was very clear that he wasn’t sure whether Tensa actually meant to say that to _him._ With a small smile, Shuhei leaned in to rest his forehead on the side of Tensa’s head, whispering, “You love Byakuya, too? Looks like he’s not too sure if you meant that for him.” He didn’t stop the soothing motion of his hand in Tensa’s hair, and he knew Byakuya hadn’t actually tensed up at the statement, so he had little fear that Tensa would think he said something wrong. 

Tensa pressed a kiss to Byakuya's neck, his breath ghosting across the soft skin as he replied to his partner, really unable not to in this condition, "'Course I love Bya, Shu." He returned to nuzzling into Byakuya's neck, humming quietly and happily. 

Byakuya smiled at the completely honest and immediate response, pressing his lips to Tensa’s hair and saying, “And I love you, Tensa. Thank you for trusting me to take care of you.” Knowing just how deep in subspace Tensa was, he didn’t wait for a response, instead carrying him to the bathroom with Shuhei staying close, his hand never leaving Tensa’s hair. Byakuya was grateful when Shuhei took a bit of initiative in turning on the shower when they reached it, not even waiting for Byakuya to have to ask him to. He felt himself falling a bit into the same things he would do for Yukio, nuzzling his cheek against Tensa’s hair and kissing him wherever he could reach every so often until the water warmed. 

When it did, he carefully stepped into the shower, moving to lower Tensa to his feet once they were under the spray. Shuhei stepped behind Tensa, bringing his free arm around his back to support him as Byakuya released him, though neither of them ever completely took their hands off of him. “Once we’re all ready, Shuhei and I will take you to the bench back there,” Byakuya said. Shuhei had both hands massaging water into Tensa’s hair while Byakuya ran a gentle touch over the rest of his body, and Byakuya truly thought by the completely content look on Tensa’s face that he could have stayed there under the flow of the water for hours. 

Tensa was in heaven. He felt safer and more cared for than he ever remembered feeling. He floated in an exceedingly deep subspace as his partner and Byakuya took care of him. His mind was completely blank and he moved for both Shuhei and Byakuya at the slightest touch, leaning into each gentle caress with a soft smile upon his lips and within his warm blue eyes. Every bit of usual tension and control was surrendered and even though he wasn't alone with Shuhei, he didn’t feel any anxiety in the action. Byakuya may not have any dominance in his actions, but the overwhelming amount of _care_ there made trusting him exceedingly easy and he now fully understood how this was the only man that Toshiro had submitted to. There wasn't any force in him - only care and _love_ \- and Tensa felt as if he would have been happy to remain forever between him and his Shuhei as they cared for him. 

Shuhei had _never_ seen Tensa so deep in subspace, not even when the two of them were alone. The closest he’d come to this was the rare occasion when he would still be in subspace when they went to sleep, but even then it was likely the combination of drowsiness and subspace that made it seem deeper than it was. But this was completely genuine, and it made a soft smile come to Shuhei’s lips. He continued to massage Tensa’s head, occasionally leaning down to kiss his now completely wet hair, but also stayed acutely aware of Byakuya’s actions. He was fairly certain the other man wouldn’t do anything that would alarm Tensa, but he couldn’t turn off the innate need to protect his partner when he was this vulnerable. 

Byakuya was absolutely baffled by the fact that Tensa actually seemed to be sinking even _further_ into subspace as they stood there. The realization made him slow his actions, making sure Tensa felt every touch, adjusting the pressure of his hand so he knew which actions were caresses and which were silent directions. The completely glazed over look in Tensa’s eyes wasn’t alarming at all - Byakuya figured it really meant he was doing something right, if he wasn’t surfacing at all. He knew eventually they would have to move, though, and Tensa would only be more comfortable sitting down. Byakuya settled his hands on Tensa’s shoulders before looking to Shuhei. 

It really only took that look for Shuhei to understand what Byakuya was likely about to try to tell him, so he nodded immediately instead of waiting for him to speak. Shuhei bent the small distance to near his mouth to Tensa’s ear and quietly said, “We’re going to take you over to the bench and wash you, Tensa.” He didn’t remove his hands from Tensa’s hair just yet, waiting for acknowledgement of the statement instead of just moving him. 

“Yes, Shu,” Tensa responded immediately, his voice soft but not at all timid because he wasn’t at all unsure in this state. He responded because his Shuhei had stated their intention in a way that made it obvious he required a response but Tensa honestly didn’t think about the words at all. He trusted both men completely to take care of him - whatever they needed from him he would do without thought or question. And somehow, that didn’t alarm him at all; it only made him feel at peace.

Shuhei shifted himself a bit to lift Tensa into a bridal carry, Byakuya taking it in stride and running his hands gently over Tensa’s face as they moved the short distance to the built-in tile bench at the back of the shower. The water couldn’t reach this far, so Shuhei sat down and settled Tensa in his lap sitting between his legs - the bench having the depth to accommodate both of them - in hopes that he wouldn’t get cold too quickly. He smiled when Tensa leaned against him, but Shuhei’s eyes shot up when he realized Byakuya had removed his hands. He breathed a light sigh of relief when he returned quickly, though, having gathered and placed the items they would need next to Shuhei. 

Byakuya made sure any haste had exited his touch when he returned his hands to Tensa, cupping his face and smiling at the completely vacant and trusting look in his eyes. He leaned in to kiss his forehead, and really couldn’t resist moving down to briefly and tenderly kiss his lips. He couldn’t help but think it was something he couldn’t do with Yukio, as familiar as this process felt. Byakuya was actually shocked when Shuhei offered him the loofah, already lathered with soap. He hadn’t even noticed the other man move behind Tensa, but he took it and began the tender process of washing Tensa’s body. 

Shuhei was a bit amused by just how taken Byakuya was with Tensa. He couldn’t blame him - it was difficult to _not_ want to take care of Tensa when he was like this. But he had never expected Byakuya to be such a natural caretaker. As Shuhei massaged shampoo into Tensa’s hair, he watched Byakuya’s careful actions, his hand following the path of the loofah as he gently ran it over Tensa’s skin. He was even more shocked when he heard soft words seemingly involuntarily falling from Byakuya’s lips. 

“You’re so beautiful, Tensa. So confident, but so gentle with me. I’m so deeply honored that you would feel comfortable enough with me to let your guard down like this and let me help your Shuhei take care of you. We love you so much, Tensa…” Byakuya’s voice was just barely audible over the water still running behind them. He didn’t stop running his hands over Tensa’s skin as he set the loofah down and searched for Shuhei’s eyes from where he had ended up kneeling on the floor between both of their legs. 

Shuhei caught Byakuya’s calm gaze and nodded to him, murmuring to Tensa, “We’re going to take you back over and get you rinsed off.”

Tensa nodded, cuddling closer to Shuhei’s chest, his arms reaching up to wrap around his neck. “Yes, Shu,” he responded softly again. His mind was still mostly blank but he’d heard every word Byakuya had said to him, causing his smile to grow. He’d felt his heart skip a beat when Byakuya had kissed him, no one other than Shuhei doing so while he was lost in subspace - except for that one kiss with Toshiro, and he hadn’t been quite this deep then. But he loved it. He enjoyed feeling so close and intimate with both of these men and a part of him yearned to be cuddled between them again on the bed, to have Byakuya kiss him again, to have Shuhei play with and brush out his hair as he only did when he was in this state.

Shuhei lifted Tensa up from the bench, taking him and setting him on his feet under the spray of the water. He gently but firmly told him to stand on his own and close his eyes, tilting his head down slightly and rinsing his hair thoroughly when he obeyed. He loved how docile and willing to take direction Tensa was when he was fully in subspace, but he was also glad this wasn’t a frequent fall for him. Not that Shuhei didn’t enjoy taking care of him, but he knew the switch was draining for Tensa. He would likely need quite a bit of time to recover from this, and Shuhei was glad they _had_ that time in this situation. They planned to spend the night, so Tensa would really be able to stay in his submissive role and slowly make the adjustment over the next day and a half if he needed to. 

Once Tensa was completely rinsed, Shuhei lifted him back into his arms and followed Byakuya out after the water was turned off. He kept him cuddled into his chest, kissing his hair, forehead, cheek, wherever he felt like at the time, until Byakuya collected a towel for each of them. He watched as Byakuya dried himself first, keeping the towel hung over his shoulders as he came back to Tensa and Shuhei. Shuhei put Tensa down to sit on the edge of the separate tub, being sure that he was steady before saying, “I’m going to dry myself off. Byakuya is going to take care of you for just a minute. You’ll still be able to see me - I’ll be right here.” When he was given a small nod, he backed away to give Byakuya room, his eyes still insistently trained on the two of them, though he knew by now that there was absolutely no cause for concern. Really, he just loved seeing Tensa like this.

Byakuya gently ran the soft, fluffy towel over Tensa’s legs before draping it over his shoulders and drying his arms and the rest of his body. He took a corner and lightly pressed it to his neck and face, and then lifted it to carefully place it over his hair, squeezing the water out from the roots to the ends. Before he removed it completely, though, Shuhei was catching his hands and silently directing them to leave it around Tensa’s shoulders.

“His hair might seem dry, but it’s thick, so as soon as I start to comb it, it’ll start to drip again,” Shuhei explained when Byakuya seemed a bit confused by the action. He had already found a comb, and Byakuya almost laughed at his absolute lack of concern for privacy. He had obviously had to open at least a couple of drawers at the vanity to find it. Without a word, Shuhei scooped Tensa back into his arms, taking him back out into the bedroom. 

He settled Tensa in his lap in the center of the bed, between his legs, and directed Byakuya, “Come sit facing us, and if you’d be comfortable doing so, it would allow us all to be closest if you would put your legs around me, with Tensa’s legs over yours.”

Byakuya nodded, not hesitating in the slightest. He knew what Shuhei was doing - he wanted Tensa to be as comfortably surrounded as possible. He sat the way Shuhei had instructed, sliding his legs on top of Shuhei’s but under Tensa’s, the action allowing him to scoot close enough that Tensa was comfortably in contact with every part of both of them, snugly pressed between them. 

“Tensa, you can wrap your legs around Byakuya if you’d like - I’m sure he wouldn’t mind - or you can just stay relaxed,” Shuhei said quietly as he began to run the comb through Tensa’s hair.

“No, I wouldn’t mind at all, Tensa. Do whatever makes you most comfortable,” Byakuya confirmed, kissing Tensa’s forehead.

Tensa looked up at Byakuya at the kiss, wrapping his legs around him and feeling extremely comfortable between the two men. He wasn’t about to _ask_ for anything like this, not really capable of such a thing as words were a bit beyond him right now other than his automatic replies to Shuhei that truly didn’t require thought. He felt a gentle warmth every time Byakuya kissed him and he couldn’t help wanting to feel it again, though all he was really able to do was look over his beautiful face, his eyes taking in mostly clear, caring gray eyes, tracing every feature and giving a barely audible whine of longing when his observation settled on soft lips.

Byakuya smiled, having seen the same thing from Yukio - toward Toshiro - when he was deep in subspace this way. He closed the small distance between them, kissing Tensa gently, not deepening the kiss at all, because he quite firmly believed that doing so may pull Tensa’s mind in the opposite direction, and he couldn’t imagine how uncomfortably harsh that would be for him. Instead of lingering on his lips for too long, he slowly and tenderly trailed light kisses over his entire face, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek and caress his skin with his thumb as he did so. 

Tensa’s eyes slipped closed, humming quietly as comforting warmth settled within him. He didn’t notice at all as a real, full smile settled upon his face as Byakuya continued to gently kiss him. He leaned into Byakuya’s hand upon his cheek, allowing himself to rest against it and loving the soothing feeling of Byakuya’s thumb as it stroked against his skin, having complete trust that the other would support him as he practically went limp, barely supporting his own upper body to remain sitting.

Shuhei had finished combing through Tensa’s hair, and he pulled the towel from where it still hung around Tensa’s shoulders, squeezing out the excess water and slipping it out from between them to allow Tensa’s back to fully contact his chest. After tossing the towel on the floor to deal with later, he put his arms around both of them, kissing the back of Tensa’s head and bringing one hand up to thread into Byakuya’s silky obsidian hair, which was already mostly dry. He didn’t interrupt Byakuya’s actions at all, very much thankful - again - for his intuition when responding to Tensa in this fragile state. 

Byakuya slowed his kisses, eventually shifting to rest his chin on Tensa’s shoulder, really causing him to somewhat lean his head into Shuhei’s shoulder behind him. It caused him to smile and turn to actually nuzzle Tensa's damp hair, allowing his head to relax against Shuhei. He didn’t move his hand from Tensa’s cheek, still slowly moving his thumb, but he brought his other arm up around Shuhei’s back, tightening his grip a bit in a gentle hug.

Renji quietly slipped back in the room, his smile wide and he had to suppress a chuckle at the three gorgeous men wrapped around each other on the bed, Tensa looking even more small and fragile between them. He silently walked over, both Shuhei and Byakuya catching the movement and watching him. Tensa’s eyes were closed, however, so when he reached them, he lightly threaded his fingers into Tensa’s damp hair, letting him know he was there before saying softly, “I’m back and dinner is ready.” He looked towards Byakuya as he said, “I’ll bring it in here.” It was stated as a statement but he wanted to be sure Byakuya was really alright with that, more out of habit than any real concern he wouldn’t be.

Byakuya nodded, and then turned his attention back to Tensa. “Let’s get dressed, Tensa. You can still sit with us while we eat, alright?” he said quietly, following the question up with a light kiss to Tensa’s unoccupied cheek.

“Yes, Bya,” Tensa responded immediately, his eyes slowly opening as he leaned into the kiss. He glanced over to Renji but wasn’t alarmed in the least by his presence. He attempted a bit of focus, understanding why he had to be back and managing out, “Thanks, Ren.”

Renji grinned, withdrawing his hand. Tensa was so out of it, it was completely adorable - not that he was going to be the one to say so. He had a feeling that such a statement wouldn’t be well received coming from him and he didn’t want to do a single thing to disrupt the clear peace in those stunning blue eyes. “I’ll be right back,” Renji said, leaving to retrieve dinner.

Shuhei moved first, and Byakuya took the cue to wrap his arms around Tensa’s back to keep him supported as Shuhei slid his legs out from under Byakuya’s and got off the bed. Byakuya kept Tensa held closely to him, not at all concerned by the fact that his glassy blue eyes were watching Shuhei as he moved. There was still only peace and comfort in his expression, not even a trace of anxiety. 

When Shuhei had at least pulled his pants back on, not really bothering with his shirt, he picked Tensa’s clothes up from the floor and set them on the edge of the bed, motioning for Byakuya to bring him to him. 

Byakuya did so, just as easily as he had before, pulling Tensa to the edge of the bed and feeling Shuhei’s hands putting gentle pressure on Tensa’s knees to signal to him to unwrap his legs from around him. When he was released from Tensa’s hold, Byakuya stood next to Shuhei, not leaving to get his own clothes just yet, intent to help dress Tensa, yet another thing he had a bit of practice doing with Yukio. 

Shuhei couldn’t keep the smile off his face as Byakuya carefully helped him dress Tensa, both of them occasionally leaning in to press light kisses to Tensa’s face and hair, keeping him very much entrenched in subspace, which was really Shuhei’s goal, and Byakuya seemed to understand that without being told. When Tensa was fully dressed, Shuhei climbed back up onto the bed, pulling Tensa to him to sit leaned into his chest. He gave a calm, deep sigh as he relaxed against the headboard, running his hand through Tensa’s hair.

When Byakuya had dressed himself, he joined them on the bed, leaning into Shuhei’s side, Shuhei lifting his arm to pull him closer and allow him to rest against his chest next to Tensa. Byakuya turned a bit onto his side to curl into Shuhei, hooking his leg over to settle it into the small gap between Shuhei’s leg and Tensa’s, being sure to keep as much contact with Tensa as he could. He was incredibly comfortable himself, Shuhei’s arm around him holding him against him and having easy access to be able to kiss the side of Tensa’s head and also tilt his head only slightly higher to nuzzle his nose into Shuhei’s neck.

Renji came back in with a tray of food, setting it on the bed before sitting next to Byakuya. He grabbed a plate from the stack and filled it, passing it over to Shuhei before doing the same for Byakuya and himself before pausing as he considered Tensa. Yukio would eat, if directed to, but he was a bit uncertain if Tensa would. His eyes flickered to Shuhei, silently asking for direction concerning his partner. He wasn’t certain what Tensa would be alright with, knowing he didn’t want to switch and that, while he wasn’t uncomfortable at all with Renji, he hadn’t really submitted to _him,_ though he had still followed his directions well enough without any sign of distress.

Shuhei caught Renji’s unsure look, and he actually had to consider himself how they should proceed. Tensa really hadn’t ever been this deep in subspace before, and it was actually _Byakuya_ who had triggered the switch, and Tensa had been very much insistent on keeping him close. So, he kissed Tensa’s hair before asking, “Tensa, you need to eat, but I don’t want you to have to do much. I know we’ve never done this before, and it’s completely alright if you’re not comfortable with it, but would you like one of us to help you? Specifically, to feed you?” 

Tensa attempted to actually consider Shuhei’s words. Being fed would usually highly embarrass him but there was only Shuhei, Byakuya, and Renji here, and he knew they all respected him, that Shuhei was only suggesting this because he truly didn’t want him doing too much and slipping back towards his usual, dominant mindframe. Just considering the question was forcing him a bit out from the deep subspace. He decided that would be fine, nodding as he said, “Yes, Shu… You or Bya…” For some reason it just _didn’t_ feel right to him that Renji would do such a thing, though he couldn’t attempt to explain why.

Shuhei kissed his hair again. “Good, Tensa. Just relax now. We’ll take care of you,” he said quietly. He put his own plate down next to him on the bed before suggesting, “How about this? We’ll let Byakuya eat first, and I’ll feed you, and if you’re not done when he is, we’ll switch so I can eat.” He knew Tensa really was probably torn between which of them he wanted, feeling nearly equally attached to both of them in this particular situation. 

Tensa nodded, responding without any needed thought again, “Yes, Shu,” completely at ease with the suggestion. He really was hungry and he smiled at the food, his eyes flickering up to Renji as he said, “Thank you, Ren. Looks good.” 

Renji grinned, saying, "It's no problem at all, I like cooking. But you're welcome, Tensa. Now just relax and let Shu and Bya take care of you." He then passed Tensa's portion to Shuhei before relaxing next to Byakuya, starting to eat himself as he watched Shuhei and Tensa interact, having never seen Tensa allow such a thing. It really was amazing to Renji, the complete difference in demeanor Tensa had when he switched. 

Tensa nodded in response to Renji, fully relaxing against Shuhei. He was completely patient and docile, his focus on anything Shuhei may ask of him. 

Shuhei directed Tensa’s chin to the side with a light touch, not being able to keep the ridiculously wide smile off his face as he held Tensa’s plate and offered him a forkful of food, a completely involuntary hitch in his breath happening when Tensa took it without a single comment or complaint - not even a tiny flicker of irritation in his eyes. Shuhei also didn’t bring to attention the fact that, though they had both started eating, Renji and Byakuya were staring intently. It was the entire reason he had turned Tensa away from them, knowing he was already out of his comfort zone without knowing the two of them couldn’t keep their eyes off of him. 

Byakuya was eating even more slowly than usual, watching Shuhei handle Tensa with extreme care, something he really never predicted the severe man would have ever allowed. Though, Tensa had surprised him a lot today, and not in an even slightly negative way. The fact that he was comfortable enough to _stay_ this deep in subspace was actually quite comforting for Byakuya as well. 

Shuhei didn’t take his eyes from Tensa after the small glance toward Byakuya and Renji, continuing as he actually felt his awareness heightening even _more_ as his partner allowed him more and more control. He supposed it was only natural that his depth of domspace would respond to Tensa’s subspace, but, just as Tensa had never been sent so deeply into subspace, Shuhei had never felt _this_ in control before, usually knowing that Tensa would want control back soon after switching. He didn’t let his attention waver, his actions calm and confident, though he was still smiling every time Tensa accepted his food. A small movement beside him drew his eyes briefly, and he realized Byakuya had finished eating. “You alright with Byakuya taking over now, Tensa?” he asked quietly. He knew the answer, but he really just wanted to confirm, not wanting to assume anything, because if Tensa had changed his mind at all, Shuhei wouldn’t want him to feel like he was suddenly abandoning the task.

“Yes, Shu,” Tensa responded immediately. He didn’t move though, keeping his head directed how Shuhei had positioned him, glassy blue eyes half-lidded and not focused on much at all. He’d never _allowed_ Shuhei - or anyone - to take care of him completely this way, directing his every action, even feeding him. It actually felt really nice, to not be constantly thinking, to not be concerned about appearances, what anyone thought, to simply trust in his partner. And he knew Shuhei had the support of Byakuya and Renji as well, so he didn’t feel like he was placing too large a burden on his usually submissive partner, a fact that just placed him more at ease and was keeping him in this state. 

Shuhei glanced over to see that Byakuya had placed his plate well enough away from him that he could actually hand Tensa over to him, freeing up his own space to be able to eat easily. Byakuya was completely accommodating as he shifted Tensa over, simply sliding him over into Byakuya’s waiting arms. 

Byakuya settled Tensa in his lap, holding him the same way Shuhei did, Tensa’s back against his chest and his own hands free to hold the plate and fork without having to support him. He turned Tensa’s chin, just as Shuhei had, being sure that Tensa could still see Shuhei before beginning to feed him. It was a decidedly odd feeling, feeding another adult. He hadn’t even ever done this with Yukio - hadn’t seen _anyone_ do this with Yukio. But he stayed calm and attentive, as he had tried to be the entire time, a soft smile in place as he watched Tensa take wordless direction flawlessly.

Shuhei watched for a moment, being sure that Tensa was alright with the change, which he definitely was. It was still a bit baffling that he was acting this way, but he was certain that everyone in the room was comfortable with it - Tensa included. He was actually glad Tensa wasn’t fighting this, and he was all the more glad he had Byakuya and Renji to help, because he _knew_ Tensa would have never allowed this if they were alone.

When everyone was finished eating, Renji placed everything back on the tray and left to take care of the dishes. The hour had grown late for Byakuya and it was clear he was becoming tired, even while still being attentive to Tensa. It was likely a contributing factor to his fatigue, helping care for another submissive for so long. Renji noticed immediately upon returning to the room and said, “Bya, you should change and lay down, get some sleep. You can keep Tensa close, I’m sure he won’t bother you at all even if he’s not tired enough to sleep yet - what time do you two normally even go to sleep, Shu?”

Shuhei shrugged, humming thoughtfully as he ran his fingers through Tensa’s hair. He was still in Byakuya’s lap, but Shuhei really couldn’t help but have contact with him. “Tensa does usually go to sleep before I do, but an _early_ night for us is around four in the morning. I usually stay up until more like seven. Tensa might pass out earlier tonight, but that’s alright,” he replied.

Renji considered Tensa curled into Byakuya on the bed, asking Shuhei, “Do you think he’ll be alright staying cuddled into Bya while Bya sleeps for that long? Four is still a long way off…”

Shuhei held Tensa’s hair back from his face for a moment, smiling as he looked into still hazy blue eyes. He honestly wasn’t sure _how_ Tensa was maintaining this state of mind for so long, but he wasn’t going to comment on it. “Tensa, you want to get changed yourself? I know you probably won’t sleep, but you’ll be more comfortable. And I’m sure Byakuya won’t mind if you have to get up at all. After he’s asleep he probably won’t even notice,” he said softly. He knew he was probably putting a lot of information out there for Tensa’s hazy mind, but he also knew that if anyone’s voice could reach him, it was his.

“Yes, Shu,” Tensa answered softly, nuzzling into Byakuya’s chest. He hadn’t grasped everything but he knew he was essentially being asked if he wanted to remain with Byakuya, and that answer was obvious. But… he didn’t want Shuhei leaving him at all. His eyes turned to his partner as he reached a hand up to curl his fingers around the arm Shuhei had near him, still threading his fingers through his mostly dry hair, hoping he understood that he wanted him to remain near.

Shuhei trailed his hand down from Tensa’s hair to cup his cheek, giving him probably the softest smile he had ever given anyone in his life. “We left our bag in the car. Do you mind if Renji goes and gets it for us and brings it in here so I can get your clothes?” he asked, his eyes briefly flicking up to Renji as he waited for Tensa’s response.

Tensa nodded, returning his smile, leaning forward slightly to softly kiss his lips. He didn’t think he could possibly love his partner more, but Shuhei was everything to him. On some level he knew he’d never really kissed Shuhei like this before, without an ounce of dominance or fight, the action almost tentative, only conveying how much he deeply appreciated him.

Shuhei hummed into Tensa’s lips, feeling the absolute _love_ in the gesture. He and Tensa had been together for years, but he had never felt Tensa kiss him like this. He really never wanted to let go, but he slowly backed away, only to slide almost into Byakuya’s lap to firmly wrap his arms around Tensa - leaving him mostly in Byakuya’s lap still - holding him against him with an arm around his back and the other hand buried in his hair. “I love you so much, Tensa,” he whispered, kissing the top of his head before turning to Renji, saying a bit firmly, “Tensa’s keys are in his jacket pocket, probably in the sitting room, I wasn’t paying attention when we got here. The bag’s in the back seat. Bring it in here so I can get Tensa changed.” 

Renji blinked at what was obviously an _order_ from Shuhei, shaking his head a bit and chuckling, “I’m letting that slide, considering.” He glanced up to meet Byakuya’s eyes, asking, “You alright for a minute, Bya? Apparently I’m fetching a bag.”

Byakuya held back from actually laughing at Renji’s clear disapproval of Shuhei’s tone. “I’m fine, Renji,” he replied, keeping his voice light and calm. It was rather amusing, though he knew Renji didn’t take well to being told what to do. It was quite clear _why_ Shuhei was being so direct, and Byakuya was relieved that Renji didn’t even attempt to tease him about it.

Renji smiled at the humor that flashed through his husband’s eyes before nodding and leaving the room on his short quest. It really wasn’t difficult finding Tensa’s coat and retrieving the overnight bag from their car. When he returned all three were exactly as he’d left them. He walked over and placed the bag beside Shuhei, smirking as he asked, “Will that be all, sir?”

Shuhei didn’t move, but grunted out a laugh. “Yeah, thanks. Sorry I snapped a bit,” he said, his voice becoming quieter as he loosened his hold on Tensa slightly, removing his hand from within his hair to reach for the bag. He quickly pulled out Tensa’s sleep clothes, but didn’t try to pull Tensa away from Byakuya just yet. Actually, he brought dark, apologetic eyes up to Renji before he moved at all.

“Seriously, Shu, it’s fine. I was just a bit thrown by it as you’ve never spoken to me like that before. I know Tensa like this probably has you pretty deep in your domspace and I’d be speaking the same way if Byakuya were in that state. Just so you know, though, I only did what you wanted because it was clearly the best course of action - you _do not_ order me around any more than I can hope to order Toshiro. I don’t mind if you talk like that in this state, just realize that it’s fully my decision to actually listen to you,” Renji said with a grin. 

“So… I couldn’t get you to run around the block in your underwear just for fun, right? Because, really, I probably would if you said you’d do it,” Shuhei teased, chuckling a bit when Byakuya had to hold back from laughing.

“I’m fairly certain Bya would have the largest problem with that,” Renji responded with a laugh. “But no, I wouldn’t do it just because you ordered me to.”

“Well damn,” Shuhei said with mock disappointment. He shook his head, still smiling as he turned his attention back to Tensa. He didn’t even bother moving him from where he was, just coaxing him back into Byakuya’s lap so he could gently remove the clothes he was wearing and replace them with his soft sleep pants and t-shirt, Byakuya helping by supporting him and silently directing Tensa when needed. “I’m going to hold you for a minute while Byakuya gets up and changes clothes, okay? He’s not even leaving the room - he’ll be right here,” he said quietly, cupping Tensa’s chin and pulling his eyes up to him to be sure he heard and understood.

“Yes, Shu,” Tensa answered, his focus completely on his partner as he looked into his eyes. He hadn’t noticed the steady change in command much, but now it was clear to him just how deep in domspace his Shuhei was in response to his own state and he felt himself caught in his gaze, completely unable to look away. 

“Good, Tensa,” Shuhei said, shifting to pull him into his arms to allow Byakuya to get up. As Byakuya changed clothes, Shuhei adjusted Tensa to straddle his lap, running his hand through his hair as his other arm supported him. He still couldn’t get over seeing Tensa like this, and he wanted to take it in for as long as he could, knowing tomorrow would likely be back to their normal dynamic. He memorized every detail - his fully glazed over, bright azure eyes, his completely lax posture, the way he leaned into every touch. It was all amazing to him, and Renji was right - it definitely channeled the most dominance within him that he had ever mustered. When Byakuya returned to the bed, Shuhei was actually hesitant to release Tensa over to him, but he did because he knew that was what Tensa was expecting.

Byakuya had settled lying down on the bed between Shuhei and Renji, who were sitting leaned against the headboard. He easily took Tensa when Shuhei wordlessly directed him to lie down with him, pulling him so that Tensa’s back was flush with his chest, curling around his body as well as he could. “Are you comfortable, Tensa? You can move if you’d like,” Byakuya offered in a whisper.

Tensa didn't move his body at all, enjoying the safe feeling of Byakuya curled around him. He did reach out, however, grasping Shuhei’s forearm and bringing it to hold it against his chest, both of his arms circling around and nuzzling his face near the elbow, a contented hum leaving him as he looked up towards Shuhei’s eyes. He didn't see any disapproval there at his actions, having taken Byakuya's words as permission, and he smiled serenely at his partner, completely happy and at peace. 

Shuhei returned Tensa’s smile, immensely pleased that his partner was just so _happy._ It was true, Tensa tended to smile more while in his submissive role because his guard was down, but Shuhei didn’t think the smile had _left_ his face since he had actually settled into subspace after the initial switch. There had been only a brief moment of anxiety when Byakuya was telling them about his past, but other than that, Tensa had been full of absolute joy and love for most of his time in subspace. 

Byakuya turned his head a bit, not moving his body from around Tensa as he looked up at Renji. “Good night, Renji. Love you,” he murmured.

Renji smiled warmly, bending down to kiss him, pulling away slightly to say, "I'm so proud of you, Bya. You did amazing today, especially with Tensa. I'm just going to talk with Shu for a while, I'm sure I'll get tired before too long, and I don't think Shu's going anywhere with Tensa here. Love you, Bya, sweet dreams."

Byakuya smiled at Renji’s praise before turning back to nuzzle into Tensa’s hair. He closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. It certainly had been a bit taxing to help care for Tensa, and he hadn’t really noticed until he was finally settled. Still, he thoroughly enjoyed caring for him, being privileged enough to even _see_ Tensa this way. “Love you, Tensa,” he said softly.

"Love you, Bya," Tensa responded just as softly. "Thank you," he murmured. He knew Byakuya could have responded completely differently - he could have allowed Shuhei to take care of him. Tensa would have understood, even if he desperately wanted Byakuya close after he had been the one to trigger his switch. But instead he'd taken care of him after only a very brief moment of unsure anxiety, and doing so had allowed him to fall into the deepest subspace he'd ever experienced - something he really was grateful for. 

He actually felt even closer to Shuhei now, letting him take even further control over him, and he didn't feel anxious at all staying within his submissive mind frame when usually he would have switched back quickly after the shower. He was actually comfortable, simply feeling, his mind mostly empty and light - and he owed a great deal of this acceptance to Byakuya. He hoped the other understood how sincere his gratitude was, how much this meant to him. 

Byakuya tightened his hold around Tensa, hugging him against him for a moment and kissing his hair. “I’ll take care of you anytime you need me, Tensa,” he said. He then opened his eyes and lifted his head one last time, reaching over to place his hand on Shuhei’s thigh. “Love you, Shuhei. Thank you for trusting me with Tensa,” he said quietly. 

Shuhei smiled and reached with his free hand to pat Byakuya’s hand on his leg. “Love you, Byakuya. It wasn’t hard for me to let you help take care of my Tensa. He needed you, and you did an excellent job,” he assured him. When Byakuya withdrew his hand, Shuhei continued to just watch Tensa and Byakuya with a fond smile. He really never imagined the day would have turned out this way, but it was incredible. 

He had never seen Tensa let go and trust so deeply, and he knew it spoke volumes for Byakuya’s personality. He would have sensed any insincerity from him, his hyperaware dominant mindset insanely sensitive to anything that could have hurt Tensa. But Byakuya had just genuinely cared for Tensa, taking everything in stride so expertly that if he hadn’t known better from experience, he would have thought Byakuya was just a gentle dominant. Of course, that wasn’t the case, and it was obviously tiring to keep it up for long, but he was grateful that he had. It made him incredibly willing to do this again in the future, with anything in mind, even if only to give Tensa a break when he needed it. With the three of them to help care for him, Shuhei would let Tensa fall this far into subspace whenever he wanted to when they were with Byakuya and Renji.

It wasn’t long before he realized that Byakuya had already fallen asleep, his deep, even breaths giving it away easily. He reached to briefly comb his fingers through Byakuya’s hair before looking up to Renji. “He really is incredible, Renji. I’m glad things worked out between you two,” he whispered.

"I honestly couldn't believe, even when Byakuya and I actually got together, that he'd actually be open and accepting to all of this. He's perfect, Shu. You should have seen how he handled Toshiro when he unexpectedly fell into subspace. He's _always_ been amazing with Yukio, even the first day they met." He soothingly carded his fingers through Byakuya's hair, occasionally touching Shuhei’s hand as he did so. He chuckled a bit, looking up at his best friend, saying, "And you said I didn't stand a chance with someone as gorgeous and sophisticated as Bya."

Shuhei smiled, but sighed lightly when he looked back down at Byakuya’s completely relaxed expression. “He told me and Tensa part of the reason _why_ he insists on taking such good care of people in subspace, other than him obviously just being a caring person,” he said, a bit of unexpected emotion cropping up in his voice. He had been quite focused on Tensa when Byakuya had told the story, but with his mind a bit clearer, the weight of what Byakuya had been through was really registering with him.

"He did?" Renji asked, looking lovingly down at his husband. "It's likely a good thing, really, that he felt comfortable telling you both - without me there even. He's come _such_ a long way. I was worried, for a long time, that what happened to him would hang over him, like a shadow, dimming everything just a little. But instead he only grew from it, used it to make him stronger and more empathetic. Guy was a real piece of work, Shu."

Shuhei couldn’t hold back his light laugh this time. “You mean Byakuya’s ex? He said he saw him again, wanted to punch him in the face. I really couldn’t have imagined Byakuya saying anything like that, so it must have been pretty bad. It actually upset Tensa quite a bit to hear that Byakuya had been left like that. We’ve met a lot of submissives that have been through stuff like that, but that really doesn’t make it hurt less to hear it. I’m sure the fact that it was _you_ that helped him is a lot of the reason Byakuya’s made such a full recovery from it,” he said, beginning a bit amused and ending on an unintentionally somber note.

"I really just tried to be there for him, to help him - you know how long I'd had feelings for him, that I was convinced he'd never see me as more than a friend. That's all I tried to be… I can't understand it, how that happened. How could anyone treat him that way? He's perfect…" Renji said softly. He really hadn't talked this out with anyone before, not wanting to talk about it with anyone Byakuya hadn't told himself and he knew how much it upset Yukio and Toshiro. 

“You know… you probably knew him better than this guy did, though, and you had - still have, really - a way of getting Byakuya to let his guard down, if our phone conversations were any indication. I didn’t get to see it, because I moved, but I remember you telling me about pretty much every time he smiled. Like a damn teenager with a crush for _years._ Bet he doesn’t know about _that,”_ Shuhei teased, looking up to Renji with a playful glint in his eyes.

"I was not _that_ bad…" Renji grumbled quietly. 

Shuhei had to hold back from laughing to keep from waking Byakuya, but when he calmed, he said, “I remember it differently, but you can hold onto that denial as long as you want.”

"Like you were any better with Tensa," Renji said with a grin, his eyes flickering down to the smaller man. His smile softened at seeing the hazy, azure eyes still trained on Shuhei, Tensa’s partner clearly at the complete center of his focus. 

Shuhei’s eyes followed Renji’s, and he took his hand from within Byakuya’s hair to cup Tensa’s cheek, leaning down to kiss his forehead gently. “I’ll totally admit it - I was _very_ enthusiastic about finding Tensa - and I wasn’t shy about telling you how excited I was about every little new thing I learned about him. Pretty sure I told you the same story - the first time he fell asleep after falling into subspace - for a month. I might have even sent you pictures. I know I texted you about it for over an hour after he fell asleep,” Shuhei admitted. “So, you can own up to your ridiculous conversations about Byakuya’s smile if you want,” he added with a quiet chuckle.

Tensa’s face became steadily more flushed with practically each word Shuhei said. "Shu…" he whined softly, turning his face to bury it into Shuhei’s captured arm. He was both embarrassed and pleased that Shuhei had actually been so excited about such a thing to do that - and he had no doubt that he'd done _exactly_ as he described. 

Shuhei smiled down at Tensa, so incredibly endeared with everything he did, even in his dominant mindframe. But he had to admit - only to himself, because Tensa really didn’t like comments like this - that he was absolutely adorable when he blushed, _especially_ when he was being submissive. He slid his hand down from Tensa’s cheek to his chin, gently beckoning him to bring his eyes back up to him. “Love you, Tensa. I couldn’t help it - I _had_ to tell someone how perfect you are for me. You know I’m ridiculous, but I know that’s something you love about me, so I’m really not sorry,” he teased, leaning down to kiss his lips softly. 

Tensa was still blushing terribly but he smiled at Shuhei’s words, responding softly, "Love you, Shu. You're perfect too…"

Shuhei ran his fingers through Tensa’s hair for a moment before sitting up again, still keeping his free hand on Tensa’s arm. “In all seriousness, though, Renji, you probably _still_ know Byakuya better than anyone else ever has, so I think you’re probably a bit biased. That, and there’s just heartless bastards out there that don’t care if they hurt people. Honestly, Byakuya’s submissive nature probably got him in a lot of trouble anyway, even if all of his relationships didn’t end _so_ terribly as that last one,” he pointed out.

"He never _really_ seemed happy, in any relationship," Renji said, reflecting back on the several years he'd been Byakuya's friend before that night he finally allowed Renji to help him. "I think that likely just drove me to care for him even more - even after I'd become convinced that he didn't want me romantically." He chuckled softly, saying, "I never suspected he was such a naturally submissive person like this. He was always so firm with me, though he never actually discouraged me from imposing on him."

Shuhei gave a light laugh himself. “Well, it’s pretty clear from our few visits that he’s not submissive _all_ the time. He’s pretty neutral outside of any sexual context. But I think he may have kept letting you come over because, even then, _maybe_ he realized you were the only one that actually cared about him. I mean, you never once really made him _unhappy,_ did you?” 

"I don't think so… Though I made him frustrated several times, I'm sure. There were several times I was a bit unintentionally rude, but I think he realized it was just the vast difference in our upbringing, that I never said or did anything that he considered ill-mannered on purpose. Though I refused to eat pizza with a fork," he said with a grin. 

“Damn, he used to eat pizza with a fork? You’re a better friend than I would have been if you didn’t tease the hell out of him about that. With how smitten you were, though, I don’t doubt you held your tongue just so he’d like you,” Shuhei said, relaxing back against the headboard and subconsciously running his hand up and down Tensa’s arm. 

"I honestly thought it was adorable," Renji said with a fond smile. "I wasn't about to discourage him from eating so neatly - but I wasn't so far in love that I was going to use one myself. I was never not _myself_ when I was with him."

“And yet somehow he still fell in love with you,” Shuhei said, sending Renji a teasing smile. 

"Somehow…" Renji said with a smile. "I was so blindsided when he told me he'd fallen in love with me, I honestly couldn't believe it was true - he practically had to take care of _me,"_ Renji admitted, still gently running his fingers through Byakuya's soft raven hair. 

Shuhei looked down again, grinning as his eyes swept over Byakuya curled rather protectively around Tensa. “I bet he did a good job, too,” he murmured. 

"Amazing," Renji agreed. "I had zero reservations introducing him to Yukio, though I couldn't have predicted how Yukio took to him."

“They’re pretty close, then? I’ve really only barely seen them actually _interact_ much, but he did say he’s taken care of him before,” Shuhei realized. 

"They talk everyday - actually talk, not simply text. They're best friends," Renji answered fondly. "I'm certain Bya has done more to bring Yukio out of himself than anyone other than Toshiro. Though, I'm sure Bya's relationship with Toshiro greatly helped Yukio trust him so readily."

“Yeah, you told me they knew each other before. Texted me about it the next day, I think. But then to think Byakuya actually got someone like Toshiro into subspace… he’s impressive, Renji. I bet you’re damn proud you get to keep him,” Shuhei said with a smile. 

"Of course I am. I really don't think anyone else could pull Toshiro into subspace though…" Renji said thoughtfully. "Bya was Toshiro’s first love, from a time when he wasn’t nearly so confident. When he's with him, it puts him in a slightly more vulnerable frame of mind. It's actually ridiculously hot how much neither of them can control themselves around the other. Combined with that is Bya's honest desire to take care of those he loves and not demand anything in return. Toshiro _gave_ control to him - completely voluntarily - Bya didn't do anything other than take care of him."

“Just like he did with Tensa. He obviously wasn’t aiming to trigger Tensa’s switch, and he very easily could have backed off and let Tensa switch back, but I saw what you’re talking about - he just _wants_ to take care of people he loves. You should’ve seen him helping in the shower. We didn’t speak a single word to each other and he knew exactly what to do, responded absolutely perfectly to Tensa, and actually kept doing that the whole evening,” Shuhei said, his eyes continually drawn to the pair laying between them. 

"Bya feels so safe," Tensa said softly, having been intently listening to the two best friends. He gently kissed Shuhei’s captured arm, soft blue eyes gazing up at him. 

Shuhei leaned down to kiss Tensa’s cheek. “I’m glad, Tensa. I’m so glad we found so much trustworthiness in Byakuya, because I love how relaxed you are right now. You do so much for others, you deserve to let go this much and let _us_ take care of _you_ for a change,” he said gently, kissing him tenderly one more time before sitting up again, resuming the slow movement of his hand over Tensa’s arm. 

"I think… I needed another person with us, to let go completely… Needed to not feel like I was a burden to you, Shu… I know you don't think I am at all - but I can't turn off the need to make sure you're supported if you need it…" Tensa murmured as he nuzzled into Shuhei’s arm. 

Shuhei was actually a bit confused by Tensa’s rationale. Renji had been with them before during scenes, and he had always refused to even participate, much less take a submissive role. But he didn’t mention it, not wanting to make Tensa think he was criticizing him. He only continued the soothing motion of his hand and let Tensa nuzzle into his arm. “Well, they don’t live _too_ far away. When you really feel like you need a break, I’m sure Byakuya won’t hesitate to do this again,” he said quietly.

Renji nodded, assuring them, "I'm certain Bya would do so, Shu's right - he wouldn't hesitate. Although," Renji said, contemplatively, "I do wonder why you never wanted to join any of my scenes with Shu before, Tensa - I would have supported him, had you needed someone else there with him to fall completely into subspace."

Tensa shook his head, saying, "You trigger Shu to switch - he's too used to submitting to you. I can't stay in subspace if he is - it pulls at me and I need to take care of him…"

Shuhei had actually given Renji what had become an unnoticed glare when he addressed the exact thing he had been avoiding, but at Tensa’s reasonable answer, he calmed. “Guess that’s why you wanted me to take charge today, huh? I get it, though. I probably wouldn’t have been able to actually stay in my submissive role while seeing you so deep in subspace, Tensa. It would have pulled on me, too, and I would have felt like I needed to take care of you,” he admitted.

Tensa nodded, still gazing up at Shuhei, "Bya triggered my switch - I didn't think it through at all… You know I can’t control it well… But I just felt safe enough - _and knew_ you were safe with Ren…"

“That’s alright, Tensa,” Shuhei assured him, patting his arm, “it all worked out, really in the best possible way. I feel like we really got to know Byakuya today, huh?”

Tensa smiled, nodding, before kissing his captured arm again. 

"And you were completely right, Tensa," Renji said with a reassuring smile, "I'll always take care of Shu here - not like I can really turn that off. Actually, I think Toshiro said something similar - that he knew I'd take care of Yukio for him… Which is also true, of course. I don't know how anyone could resist wanting to take care of him - he's so sweet and completely adorable." 

Shuhei fought back a laugh as he brought his hand up as a feigned attempt to hide what he was saying as he whispered, “Kinda like Tensa when he’s subspacing.”

"He's definitely cute like this," Renji agreed easily, not the least bit disappointed when Tensa blushed and attempted to hide his face again with a quiet whine. "Especially that reaction - Yukio doesn't embarrass easy, he accepts he's cute. _That's_ adorable." 

Shuhei was actually needing to fully cover his mouth to keep from bursting out laughing, but when he finally regained control of himself, he leaned down to rest his forehead on Tensa’s hair. He was still chuckling quietly as he tried to nudge Tensa from where he had burrowed into his arm. “You know we tease you because we love you,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to Tensa’s hair.

Tensa kept his face buried but still responded with a muffled, "Love you too."

Shuhei laughed lightly again, bringing his free hand to thread his fingers into dark, wavy hair. “Come on, we’re done, promise. For now, at least. I want to see those beautiful eyes. And I don’t want you to suffocate in my arm. I do need you, you know,” he insisted, his tone light and still a bit amused.

Tensa obediently turned his head, still flushed, his azure eyes finding and holding Shuhei’s gaze, unable to refuse him. "Need you too, Shu," he whispered in response, shivering slightly at the words as he usually only said them under far more heated circumstances. 

Shuhei ran his hand through Tensa’s hair in a repeated, soothing motion, not looking away from him as he really took in the bright, glassy blue eyes and the redness of his cheeks. He leaned in to kiss him, leaving it slow and comforting, barely pulling away to say against his lips, “I love you so much, Tensa. I don’t know what I would do with myself if I ever lost you.”

Tensa whimpered quietly, not remotely liking the thought, "You'll never lose me, Shu," he whispered, "I'm yours."

“Good, because I’m yours, too,” Shuhei replied with a smile. As he sat up, he didn’t stop carding his fingers through Tensa’s hair, knowing from the slightly distressed sound he had made that he needed the calming sensation. He kept his eyes on him, making sure he was actually relaxing under his hand.

Tensa hummed as he relaxed, eyes becoming half-lidded but remaining directed towards Shuhei’s, still subconsciously obeying him. 

Shuhei had actually never had Tensa obey him to the point that he needed permission to _stop_ doing something, but really even _he_ hadn’t had any experience with Tensa in _this_ deep of a subspace. “You can relax, Tensa. Close your eyes if you want, or cuddle back into my arm. Really, however you’ll be comfortable,” he insisted, holding Tensa’s gaze as he spoke.

Tensa nodded, his eyes falling completely closed as he nuzzled into Shuhei’s arm. 

"He really does remind me of Yukio like this," Renji said fondly. "Toshiro needs to be very careful with his words with him as Yukio simply can't disobey anything he takes as a form of command - no matter how long ago he said it."

Shuhei chuckled quietly. “Well, I’m not nearly as practiced of a dominant as Toshiro is, and Tensa’s never been like this before, so I honestly didn’t think I was commanding him to do anything,” he admitted.

"This is really _that_ different for you two? Not just the extended time of his switch? I have barely ever seen Tensa in subspace," Renji said quietly, "So I don't have any good references to compare with him. It was actually difficult for me to know exactly how to help him, everything seems opposite from how I've learned to treat him…"

“It really is. Tensa has _never_ been this deep in subspace. Of course, he subspaces every so often, but it’s almost always planned because his mind needs a break, and like he said, he’s never felt comfortable _completely_ letting go like this when we’re alone,” Shuhei explained. 

Renji nodded before asking, "Speaking of Toshiro, did you ever plan a scene with him and Yukio? I remember him asking about it during the reception. There's no way Tensa won't fall just as hard between the two of you…"

Shuhei glanced down at Tensa for a moment before looking back up to Renji. “Yeah, we’re working on planning one with them next month. The general idea, honestly, is to keep Tensa and Toshiro rather separate for a while and _plan_ a switch, because we’re well aware of how Toshiro affects Tensa. We really didn’t think we’d need to plan a switch for our scene with you two, but I guess now we know,” he said with a light laugh. 

"It wasn't unreasonable to think that at all - Tensa has never remotely responded to me that way. Bya doesn't even need to try it seems, just be himself," Renji said with a fond chuckle. 

“It’s still just kinda baffling to me. He’s _so_ submissive - he even was when I kissed him - and he has that effect on people. Even _strong_ dominants like Toshiro and Tensa,” Shuhei murmured, his eyes again admiringly tracing Byakuya’s sleeping expression. 

"I actually think that's exactly why it happens - he doesn't aggravate or fight _at all_ which automatically puts them at ease, because it's obvious Bya isn't going to take control. But he's so caring and accepting that he feels safe, and they hand control over anyway," Renji said softly, leaning down to place a light kiss on Byakuya's soft raven hair. 

Shuhei nodded, smiling as he turned his eyes to Tensa. If he didn’t know any better, he would have been convinced he’d fallen asleep, but it was still much too early for him to be tired. “That’s it, huh, Tensa? You’ve been saying it all evening. Bya feels safe,” he whispered, still soothingly pulling his fingers through his partner’s hair. 

"Yes, Shu," Tensa responded quietly, his eyes remaining closed and his voice utterly calm and content, "Bya would never demand anything - or use this state against me… He just wants me happy and comfortable… Safe."

“I think you’re right, Tensa. In fact, I _know_ you’re right. Watching him take care of you - because I honestly didn’t have to do much - was really amazing,” Shuhei murmured. He really would have to thank Byakuya - he felt like he would never be able to _stop_ thanking him - for what he did for Tensa that day. He hadn’t just taken care of him - he had _loved_ him. 

Renji grinned, "You'll likely be taking full care of either Tensa or Yukio after your scene with him and Toshiro, even if Tensa’s switch is planned. So maybe you should consider this practice and get a few tips from my Bya," Renji said with a light chuckle. 

Shuhei scoffed lightly. “I _know_ how to take care of a partner, Renji. I was letting Byakuya take over a lot of the time because Tensa needed him. Honestly… I don’t know if I could even make myself be that gentle. I try - I really do - but the way Byakuya _spoke_ to Tensa, I just don’t even feel like my voice can sound like that. Have you ever heard him genuinely praise someone?” he asked, still mesmerized and completely in awe of how natural Byakuya’s words to Tensa had sounded in the shower. 

"Yes - he's so sincere and caring when he does, so completely gentle - I'm not sure he even realizes he's doing it half of the time. Almost like he just _has_ to comfort them and doesn't notice the words himself. Like I said, you should see him do a scene with Yukio. Though, I think you'll find yourself being more gentle with Yukio than you think you can be if you help with his aftercare - I've never seen anyone subspace so deep so consistently. He doesn't have any reservations letting go and surrendering entirely with those he trusts. He may like rough play, but it's impossible to be anything other than gentle with him afterwards when he becomes so completely docile and responsive to everything you do," Renji said with a fond smile. "Bya really learned most of what he does with aftercare from taking care of Yukio so often."

“We’ll see if you’re right about me. Byakuya seems to be a natural at it. Maybe what’s holding me back from that with Tensa is that he usually doesn’t want to be treated that way, because the goal isn’t normally to keep him in subspace for so long. If it wasn’t for Byakuya, he probably would have surfaced during that shower, because there’s no way I could have done what Byakuya did if I was by myself. And he does that with Yukio often? Without any help? He really is amazing,” Shuhei commented. 

"Yeah - Toshiro trusts Yukio with him completely," Renji said. "Even after their first scene with just the two of them, Bya took care of Yukio himself. Toshiro didn't even go into the shower with them, he just trusted Bya to take care of him. Although… Now that I think about it, that was the night immediately after Bya and Toshiro's scene where he put Toshiro into subspace, so none of us thought that was odd - he'd done so well with Toshiro. And obviously Toshiro had to trust him completely to fall into subspace to begin with."

“Damn, he did all that in one day? He must have been exhausted after all that,” Shuhei said with a slight chuckle. 

"There _were_ several hours in between, and really what he did with Yukio wasn't really a scene. Toshiro and I just let them explore and pleasure each other however they wanted. Which was one of the most adorable and hot things I've ever seen, honestly," Renji said, his fingers still playing with the strands of Byakuya's hair as his husband slept. 

“I bet it was,” Shuhei laughed, “Byakuya is beautiful. You really don’t deserve someone as gorgeous as him. If life was actually fair, we would have been stuck with each other instead of finding these ridiculously beautiful partners.”

"You're right - and we'd drive each other crazy. Tensa is even more stunning than I thought he was. His eyes are obviously gorgeous but he keeps his body so covered all the time. He has several of Bya's aristocratic features and similar hair but his build is closer to Yukio’s - he's beautiful. But then, you don't always deserve gifts, they're simply given, and I fully accepted mine," Renji stated with a soft smile as he bent down to gently kiss Byakuya's soft raven hair. 

Shuhei held back a chuckle at Renji’s comments, knowing before he even looked down that Tensa was blushing again. “See, Tensa? Told you Renji was impressed,” he said with a grin. 

Tensa had opened his eyes at the direct address from Shuhei, whining slightly as he turned to bury his face against Shuhei’s arm again. Really, he didn’t think he looked all that attractive - he was far too thin and scrawny. It worked on Yukio, being so petite, but Tensa was a full six inches taller than Yukio. He knew Shuhei actually thought he was attractive, he just couldn’t see it himself and it was embarrassing to talk about in the first place. He didn’t think Renji was teasing him at all either, though - that simply wasn’t in his nature, at least between the two of them. He really only teased Shuhei. That didn’t make it any easier for him to accept.

Shuhei leaned down to kiss Tensa’s hair, not bothering to try to pull him out of his arm this time, but he did say softly, “You know Byakuya thinks you’re gorgeous, too, and we’re all being completely honest with you. I know you have a hard time seeing it yourself, but that doesn’t change how _we_ see you. Love you, Tensa.”

Tensa peeked from Shuhei’s arm, kissing him as he pressed his lips against his skin. “Love you too, Shu. I do know… I just wish I weren’t so thin and fragile looking,” he murmured. “Your body is perfect, Shu.”

Shuhei smiled, incredibly tempted to pull Tensa to him, but not wanting to disturb either of them. “No one’s perfect, Tensa, but we see the best in each other. We all know just because you’re skinnier than the rest of us doesn’t mean you’re meek and fragile. Even Byakuya, and he hadn’t ever actually seen you undressed before. He knows you’re strong, and didn’t hesitate to let you support him when he needed it. I’ll keep telling you forever - _you’re_ perfect for me, no matter how you see yourself,” he said gently, burying his face in Tensa’s hair and softly kissing his neck.

Tensa nodded, even as he angled his neck to allow Shuhei more access without a thought, humming at the loving warmth that settled inside him. If anyone had received a gift of a partner, Tensa was convinced it was him. Shuhei was completely perfect, being exactly what he needed, responding to his severe switch flawlessly every time it happened. He felt so incredibly lucky to have found him. 

Renji stretched with a yawn, actually beginning to feel tired himself. “I think I’ll get changed and properly lay down myself, Shu,” he said. “It’s getting late for me. You two are welcome to stay in here, if you want to lay down next to Tensa. You won’t bother me at all - you know I can ignore you and fall asleep if I want,” he reminded with a light laugh.

Shuhei looked up from where he was still gently lavishing Tensa’s neck with kisses, not really able to resist when Tensa tilted his head to invite him to do so. “Yeah, go ahead. I know it’s getting late, even for you,” he said to Renji, nearly immediately returning his attention to Tensa. He brought his hand up to brush his hair away from his neck, trailing along the smooth skin with his mouth, more with the intention of comforting and grounding him than anything else. He had absolutely no desire to interrupt anything by getting more heated, more focused on Tensa’s relaxed state than what he might have wanted to do under different circumstances.

Tensa reacted to Shuhei’s every touch, moving his head to allow him as much access as possible, wherever his lips trailed. He melted under the attention completely, humming softly and returning gentle kisses each time his lips grazed Shuhei’s arm. It wasn’t often Shuhei could shower him with attention like this in his submissive role - not that Shuhei didn’t do so when he was switched but the dynamic and emotion behind the action was entirely different. Shuhei was being so soft and gentle with him, and with Byakuya’s secure hold and body wrapped tight around him, he felt himself slip back into that deep subspace he’d fallen into before after surfacing slightly over the course of their conversation.

Renji smiled at the pair before getting up to change quickly and slipping into bed beside Byakuya. He curled around him, careful about not disturbing Tensa at all, nuzzling into the soft raven hair.

Shuhei lifted his face away from Tensa’s neck, keeping his hand on him and running his fingers through his hair to keep him calm as he looked over at Renji, smiling at just how perfect they all seemed cuddled together the way they were. “Night, Renji. Love you,” he said.

“Love you, Shu. Your adorable partner too, if he’s still aware enough to process that,” Renji said with a chuckle, “Night.”

Shuhei laughed quietly as he looked back down at Tensa. He was slipping easily back into deep subspace, and Shuhei was actually quite pleased with that. He shifted to lie down next to him, catching hazy azure eyes. “You hear that, Tensa? Renji says he loves you, _and_ you’re adorable,” he said softly, smiling brightly.

Tensa blushed, Shuhei’s words reaching him easily, murmuring, “Love Ren too… He took care of you, before I could…”

“He sure did, and I’m glad. And now we _all_ get to be together, because Byakuya is kinder and more accepting than any of us ever could have imagined,” Shuhei replied. He really never would stop being grateful to Byakuya. Not only had he cared for Tensa when he didn’t really have to, but he allowed Renji to keep contact, and not just calling and texting. Somehow, he understood that Shuhei and Renji still needed each other occasionally. Shuhei leaned over Tensa for a moment, pressing his lips to Byakuya’s cheek before returning to slowly kissing Tensa’s neck. 

Tensa immediately melted back into the attention, one hand curling around Byakuya's arm wrapped around his chest. 

Renji smiled, allowing one of his hands to rest upon Tensa’s side as he pressed another kiss to Byakuya's hair. Shuhei was entirely correct - none of this would have happened without Byakuya being exactly who he was. He couldn't begin to explain everything he'd brought to all of their lives. He let his eyes fall closed, breathing in his husband's familiar scent, listening to Tensa’s quiet humming as Shuhei continued to lavish him with gentle attention. His own breathing slowly evened out and he fell into a relaxed sleep, completely at peace. 

Shuhei wasn’t remotely tired, with it being well before midnight, and he _really_ wanted Tensa to fall asleep completely lost in subspace. It had been a while since it had happened, and he couldn’t help but think that even his sleeping expression looked more relaxed when it did. He hummed into Tensa’s skin before pulling away from his neck, only to nuzzle his nose into Tensa’s cheek. “You did so well today, Tensa. How often do you think we should come visit? Because I definitely want to see you like this again,” he murmured, his warm breath washing over Tensa’s skin.

The question Shuhei had asked him took far more mental awareness than Tensa was currently capable of, so lost in subspace. But he was still compelled to answer him and murmured out, “As often as you want, Shu…” Really, Shuhei’s attention felt amazing and he was willing to agree to nearly anything like this - practically incapable of doing otherwise - trusting his partner with every decision.

“Don’t say that - we’ll be here every weekend if it was up to me,” he said with a small laugh, really just enough to have his breath strike Tensa’s cheek. “We’ll actually discuss it later. Just relax, Tensa,” he whispered, continuing to press light kisses to Tensa’s face. Perhaps Renji was right. Maybe he _could_ be gentler than he thought he could be. The longer he saw Tensa like this - with absolutely no fight in him whatsoever and at his every whim - the softer his touches became. The completely accepting, docile look in Tensa’s eyes, which he caught sight of occasionally as he shifted to kiss different parts of his face, just begged for him to be careful with him. He _knew_ Tensa wasn’t fragile physically, but right now, Shuhei definitely felt the overwhelming need to protect his partner’s emotions. 

He had no idea how long he continued to rain gentle attention on Tensa, kissing him, touching his face, stroking his hair, but eventually he realized that Tensa really wasn’t responding at all anymore. He didn’t pull away much to reach over and grab whoever’s phone was on the bedside table. It must have been Byakuya’s, because the lock screen photo was of Renji, but he only glanced at it long enough to check the time before sliding it back onto the table. It was nearing 4:30 already, though Shuhei seriously thought it was _just_ midnight. He didn’t mind, though. He couldn’t have thought of a better use of his time than keeping Tensa completely comfortable and lost to the world. 

He turned back to bury his hand in Tensa’s hair and nuzzle his nose into the nook beneath his jawbone. “You asleep, Tensa?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Yes, Shu…” Tensa responded, the words slurred and barely intelligible.

Shuhei barely held back laughing at the automatic reply. Tensa really was lost, that was for sure. “Alright, well, I don’t want to wake you up, but I’m going to get up for just a second and get into some more comfortable pants. I’ll be right here, and I’ll come right back,” he murmured, being sure that his voice was at least clear enough for Tensa to understand, if he was processing much at all at this point.

“Yes, Shu…” Tensa responded again, his breathing steady and his voice quiet and slurred. He didn’t even open his eyes, his body entirely lax, Byakuya still curled tight around him.

Shuhei kissed Tensa’s cheek before slowly pulling his arm from where Tensa had pulled it to him, sliding off the bed and quickly rummaging through their bag for his own sleep pants. When he looked back to the bed, though, he couldn’t help the soft smile that curved his lips. He looked around for a moment, silently cursing when he realized his phone was in his jacket pocket out in the sitting room. He picked up Byakuya’s phone again, glad it didn’t actually require unlocking it to access the camera. He made sure it was on silent mode before snapping a photo of the three of them, reminding himself that he would have to have Byakuya send it to him later. 

He flipped the last of the light off before settling back in bed next to Tensa, bringing his knees up to curl into him and touching their foreheads together. He offered his arm back, and Tensa immediately hugged it to his chest again, giving a pleased hum. Shuhei absolutely couldn’t get over how Tensa was acting. He loved every single minute of it. “Get some sleep, Tensa. Love you so much,” he whispered, his breath ghosting over Tensa’s lips.

“Love you, Shu…” Tensa murmured, his lips remaining slightly parted at the feeling of Shuhei’s breath across them, giving a faint whimper in sudden longing as his azure eyes partially opened, observing his partner’s handsome face so close to his own, his hold tightening on Shuhei’s arm held securely against his chest.

Shuhei gently obliged Tensa’s obvious request, closing the small distance between them and completely claiming Tensa’s mouth. He didn’t want this kiss even slightly triggering a switch, not after all day of Tensa being so calm, so he didn’t even give Tensa the chance to fight, keeping his actions decisive but still gentle. He had _definitely_ never felt such surrender in Tensa’s mouth before, and it only drove him to linger for a moment longer, but not long enough for either of them to begin really wanting more. As soon as he pulled back, he began carding his fingers through Tensa’s hair again and lavishing his face with slow, tender kisses. “Calm, Tensa - sleep now - I’m here,” he whispered between kisses.

Tensa obediently closed his eyes, his breath nearly instantly evening out as he fell rapidly into true sleep, a soft smile still on his lips.

Shuhei gave a relieved sigh as Tensa actually fell asleep. He didn’t think any of them expected the day to turn out this way, but it certainly wasn’t a bad thing. Tensa definitely deserved this kind of treatment, and Shuhei was more than willing to give it. Not only that, but they had formed a bond with Byakuya that neither of them had even really considered a possibility. At least, Shuhei knew he hadn’t. He had half expected to be a bit of an outlier, really only there to have his time with Renji and support Tensa through his first joint scene. But Byakuya had surprised him in the best way.

The man really was perfect for Renji. He could handle anything that was thrown at him with gentle grace, never forceful or abrasive, having only a ridiculous amount of care and love to give. A perfect complement to Renji’s more unrefined personality. Not that Renji wasn’t caring - he was, in his own way - but Byakuya had all that care without any force behind it. He never fought, never asked anything of anyone, only gave of himself to those who needed him. 

Shuhei was serious when he had told Tensa that he would be here every weekend if they could be. If he had the choice, he’d probably never leave, really. Having _both_ Renji and Byakuya for himself and Tensa whenever they needed each other would be a dream come true. But, reality wasn’t quite like a dream, and he knew they would have to go home. For the moment, Shuhei would just relish every moment and watch Tensa’s face as he slept, not really wanting to close his eyes... 

Because he never wanted this dream to end.


	22. ...Upstream or down without a thought

Shuhei was flexing his hand into and out of a fist on the surface of the table to keep from impatiently tapping his finger on the surface. Being the incredibly _proper_ host that he was, Toshiro had insisted on light refreshments before their scene, during which they were to confirm details, which, in Shuhei’s opinion, was incredibly unnecessary. While he appreciated Toshiro’s thoroughness, they had already spoken about it and adjusted the plan several times. They were all well aware and in agreement… So _why_ were they still sitting there? Really, just because no one else seemed to be in a hurry to finish eating. 

Shuhei smirked when he caught Yukio sweeping his eyes over him again, likely considering what was up first on the scene plan. Shuhei leaned back in his chair, bringing an arm up to rest it across the back of Tensa’s chair next to him. “You know, Yukio, I can’t wait to see that cute little body of yours. Obviously I have a thing for small, beautiful men,” he said rather brazenly. 

Yukio’s eyes widened and his face flushed. He really didn’t have a response for that other than to lean a little further into his master’s side. He only wasn’t in his lap because they were eating, but their chairs were pushed to be directly next to one another. 

Tensa flushed as well, though, and instantly glared at his partner. Shuhei knew he disliked attention being brought to his size - especially when in his dominant frame of mind which he usually tended towards, even out of scenes. “Do you want to rethink that statement, Shuhei?” Tensa asked with a dangerous edge to his voice. Really the only thing preventing him from physically disciplining Shuhei somehow was the fact that Yukio was there and he didn’t want to scare the other submissive, especially right before a scene.

Toshiro wrapped his arm around Yukio in comfort though didn’t say anything, allowing Tensa to handle his partner. He really didn’t think Shuhei would go too far with Yukio and, though Yukio wasn’t used to _Shuhei_ bantering with him, he could give as good as he got. He was well aware of his effect on Tensa though and was refraining from speaking too often, knowing he could easily trigger his switch and not wanting that to happen until they had planned for it to.

Shuhei turned to Tensa, smiling at the light blush on his cheeks. “Nah, not really. I mean, if I tried to contradict myself I’d be lying, and I know you don’t want that, either. You know I think you’re gorgeous, and you being smaller than me doesn’t mean I’m under any disillusions about how bad you want to kick my ass for that comment. I just like seeing you get all worked up about it. I was well aware that I wasn’t just talking to Yukio when I said that. Though, with how Renji talks about how gorgeous Yukio is, I wasn’t lying about that either,” he said, bringing his eyes back to look over as much of Yukio as he could see with the table between them, which regrettably wasn’t much.

Yukio’s blush deepened, though he didn’t know why that shocked him at all. Of course Renji would talk about him. After all, he was always telling _him_ how much he loved his body. Yukio recovered rather quickly from the banter, though, and he gave Shuhei a suddenly confident smile when he met his eyes. “We’ll see how well you can focus on my body once I have my mouth on you,” he shot.

Shuhei froze for a moment, actually highly surprised at the comment. His shock broke into a smile, though. “Damn, that confidence is hot on you,” he said, his voice now somewhat low with desire. 

Tensa relaxed when Yukio responded in kind, obviously able to handle a bit of banter. He found himself fully agreeing with his partner, piercing blue eyes darkening with desire as he looked over the petite blonde. It was obvious to him that Yukio was capable of being just as sexy as he was adorable and he honestly couldn’t wait to see him thoroughly distracting his partner.

Toshiro chuckled a bit, pressing a kiss against Yukio’s fine blonde hair. Yukio could _definitely_ keep up with Shuhei when he was feeling confident. And he was so proud of him for being _able_ to hold onto that confidence with these two. Even though they all knew each other fairly well now, he’d be proud each and every time he saw that confidence shine through his husband.

Shuhei really couldn’t keep his eyes off of Yukio now, and he was getting even more fidgety waiting. “Alright, when we are getting started? With a promise like that, I’m not going to be waiting much longer,” he insisted.

Yukio had to fight down a laugh at Shuhei’s insistence, but it really just fed his confidence. And _he_ wasn’t lying, either. He had long since realized that others were always quite shocked the first time they experienced his skill with his mouth.

Toshiro smiled - no one was really eating anymore. He leaned into Yukio, addressing him softly, directly into his ear, “Are you ready, love?”

Yukio turned at his master’s voice, giggling a bit when their noses touched with his proximity. “Yes, master, I’m ready,” he replied quietly.

“I’m done as well,” Tensa said, smirking as he added, “and obviously Shuhei is ready.”

“Hell yeah I am,” Shuhei replied, though, he was still watching Yukio. “How can he be so adorable and sexy at the same time?” he asked when he heard Yukio’s laugh.

Toshiro’s teal eyes flashed to Shuhei, smirking as he quietly instructed Yukio, having not moved at all, “Clean up the table, love. Come back when you’re done and guide Shuhei to the playroom. You are to undress him before undressing yourself and lying in the center of the bed. You are going to take your time and tease him as much as you want while doing so. Repeat your instructions, love.”

Yukio didn’t take his eyes from his master, but he did have to smile at the directions. “I’m going to clean up the table, and then come back and take Shuhei to the playroom. I will undress him before undressing myself and lying in the center of the bed, and I _will_ take my time and tease him as much as I’d like while doing so,” he repeated. 

Shuhei felt a bit of a chill run through him at the emphasis in Yukio’s voice when he mentioned teasing him, and that mischievous glint in his eyes as he looked at Toshiro really was promising. He had seen how skillfully and aggressively Yukio had attacked Renji’s neck during the Jenga game months ago, but he actually wasn’t quite prepared for that to be directed at him. 

Toshiro smiled, his eyes having locked back on emerald green as Yukio spoke, whispering, “Good,” against his lips before kissing him, his hand coming up to his chin as Yukio instantly parted his lips for him, deepening this kiss and mapping his mouth out slowly, bringing him calm and comfort before pulling away, smiling gently. It wasn’t long contact but the effect was clear in his stunning emerald eyes, only playful excitement remaining. “Go on, love,” Toshiro instructed lowly, releasing Yukio to complete his tasks.

“Yes, master,” Yukio replied before standing and collecting the used dishes from the table, taking them to the sink. He took a couple of trips, taking the serving dishes, cups, and drinks from the table as well, diligently putting away what they hadn’t eaten before returning to stand next to Shuhei, offering his hand.

Shuhei was actually stunned by Yukio’s calm. He was clearly excited about the scene, but he wasn’t rushed in anything he was directed to do, not skipping a single detail or leaving anything to be done later. He supposed, though, that was how many 24/7 TPE submissives were, but they weren’t all alike. Some actually did skimp on details, only doing what they were directly asked to do instead of going above and beyond the way Yukio did. Obviously, their dynamic wasn’t the only thing that defined their relationship. Yukio loved and respected Toshiro as his husband and partner just as much as he obeyed him as his master. 

Shuhei took Yukio’s hand, not putting any pressure on him to help him as he stood, and he was actually quite surprised that Yukio didn’t even pause before pulling him out of the room. Though, he supposed he hadn’t been asked to wait.

Tensa immediately followed them, making sure to push in his chair before doing so, a small smile on his face the entire time. Yukio was such an attentive TPE submissive, doing each task perfectly before moving on, not rushing at all. He was looking forward to how exact he would carry out the last of his instructions, wondering exactly how Shuhei was going to react to the other submissive. 

Toshiro followed a comfortable distance from Tensa, hyper aware of him though he was watching his Yukio. Shuhei really didn’t have any idea how forward and playful Yukio could be when he was all but told to be that way. And Yukio knew when he was giving him loopholes on purpose. Toshiro grinned, remaining by the door and leaning against the frame as he was the last to enter the room, noting that Tensa had sat on the sofa to watch.

Yukio took Shuhei to stand next to the bed, smirking a bit as the other looked entirely unsure of what to expect from him. Though, this was going to be a bit difficult with Shuhei standing, with how much taller he was - being that Shuhei was nearly as tall as his master. Shuhei hadn’t been given any direction, either, so he knew it wouldn’t be against his orders to have him sit. “Shuhei, will you please sit on the edge of the bed for me?” Yukio asked, his voice rather docile but the confidence still clear in his bright emerald eyes.

Shuhei nodded, turning and taking a seat as he was asked. If he was honest, he didn’t trust the look Yukio was giving him, but at least he knew he was in for some pretty intense pleasure. Having it come from _Yukio,_ though, wasn’t something he had really considered, even given how the day was planned. _This_ little teasing session had definitely been something Toshiro had come up with on the spot, likely to get them both fairly worked up for what was coming next. Shuhei was taking a moment to glance at where Tensa was sitting when Yukio first touched him, hands sliding under his shirt and immediately gaining his attention. 

Yukio slowly pushed Shuhei’s shirt up his body, reveling in every detail of his unfamiliar body. He was a bit slimmer than Renji, but more muscular than his master or Byakuya. His fingers were spread over as much area as they could cover, meticulously feeling every bit of definition. When Shuhei gave a slight gasp as his hands trailed up to his chest, barely brushing across his nipples, Yukio smiled, taking note for later. He fully removed Shuhei’s shirt when the other lifted his arms to allow him to, and for a moment Yukio let his eyes wander every inch of skin his hands had just touched.

Shuhei was taken aback by the pure lust and hunger in Yukio’s eyes. It was like he took on a completely different persona when interacting with anyone but Toshiro. He was a damn sexy minx was what he was, and Shuhei felt a slight shiver just being under such overt scrutiny. “Like what you see?” he teased quietly, leaning back on his hands to give Yukio a better look. 

Yukio brought emerald eyes up to meet dark gray, his sureness never wavering. “I do. I never doubted you were attractive, and I’m glad my master gave me the freedom to do as I wish with your body for a moment,” he replied, smirking at the surprise in Shuhei’s expression. After the banter before, he didn’t know why Shuhei kept doubting his ability to keep pace with his comments, but seeing him stumble a bit was quite fun. 

He returned his hands to Shuhei’s body, running them slowly down his chest and abs again, lingering on the task for a while longer before stepping forward to mostly close the distance between them, bending to press his lips to Shuhei’s neck. As he parted his lips to lick and suck lightly on the skin, he realized this was only somewhat effective for Shuhei, only eliciting slight hitches in his breathing. Not nearly as severe of a reaction as Renji. So, he moved downward, his hands preceding his mouth as he trailed kisses along his collarbone and down his chest until he reached a nipple, immediately darting his tongue out to lick it.

Shuhei practically arched into him, though the action was completely involuntary and ineffective from where he was sitting. As Yukio took his reactions to heart and began more heavily licking and sucking the sensitive skin, covering his entire nipple in wet heat, Shuhei let out a low moan. He kept his hands braced behind him, willing himself not to grab Yukio at all. His arms gave a severe twitch, though, when Yukio began flicking repeatedly with his tongue. “Fuck - Yukio - damn that’s good,” he growled, truly having to withhold himself from doing anything drastic in response to such brazen stimulation. 

Yukio slowed and halted his actions when it seemed that Shuhei’s reactions were becoming a bit strained and tense, moving away to lavish the other nipple with the same attention. Shuhei certainly didn’t disappoint with his open responses, motivating Yukio to drive him into deeper pleasure than he really intended, only stopping when he felt Shuhei actually having to hold back from moving. When he finally pulled away completely, he brought his hands to the waist of Shuhei’s pants, looking up to ask softly, “Will you stand up so I can remove these?”

Shuhei obliged the quiet request, honestly conflicted by the fact that such a completely docile submissive was driving him so far into pleasure with just small actions. Though, he figured he had been warned about Yukio’s mouth, and he realized that Yukio actually _loved_ using his mouth, if his almost exclusive use of it since they had begun was any indication. When Yukio had his pants fully lowered, Shuhei stepped out of them and fell back into position sitting on the edge of the bed. Though, he hadn’t accounted for the fact that Yukio was still at work, running his hands up from his ankles, over the entire length of his legs to his upper thighs, not pausing even in the slightest as he knelt between his legs and pressed his lips to his left hip bone, working his way inward only a bit, avoiding his fully hard length but still using that skilled mouth on the highly sensitive skin just inside his hip bone.

Yukio hummed into Shuhei’s skin when he let loose a low groan, and he brought up a hand to tease lightly at the skin just inside the opposite hip bone, causing his cock to twitch and another sensual moan to exit his lips. It seemed he was getting Shuhei _quite_ worked up now, though, so he eased up, pulling his mouth away and standing, still close enough to be between Shuhei’s legs. He was extremely pleased with the dazed expression Shuhei was giving him, eyes half-lidded and pleasure evident in his intentionally deep breaths.

Yukio gave him another confident smirk, though, as he pulled his own shirt over his head, tossing it aside. He heard Shuhei suppress a groan just _looking_ at him, and he gave it a moment as his eyes wandered his small body. Yukio was _mostly_ finished teasing Shuhei, but he did take his time, taking a step back and turning to the side, legs just barely parted at shoulder-width apart, before unbuttoning and unzipping his own pants and sliding them slowly down his legs, bending to follow the action and not even needing to bend his knees to reach his feet. 

Shuhei had honestly forgotten anyone else in the room existed for a moment. Watching Yukio take his own pants off like that, and not even having the satisfaction of fully seeing him yet - his underwear still in place - was honestly both captivating and frustrating. Yukio was being so teasingly slow about this - thanks to Toshiro - that Shuhei had to clutch his hands into the blanket on the bed under him. _Finally,_ Yukio was bending in the same ridiculously flexible way to remove his underwear. It actually very much reminded Shuhei of how flexible Tensa was, though Tensa never did tease him this way - it just allowed him to be steadier in more precarious positions. When Yukio stood from basically folding himself in half, Shuhei took in his lean, toned body, eyes sweeping across every inch of tantalizing flesh. 

Yukio was incredibly pleased with Shuhei’s reaction when he turned to face him again, eyes wide and unable to look away. With his task completed, though, Yukio slid past him and lay in the center of the bed as he had been instructed, nearly laughing when Shuhei turned to further look at him. He hadn’t been told _how_ to lay, so he intentionally left himself extremely exposed, parting his legs and bringing his arms up over his head, not shy at all about allowing Shuhei to continue staring.

Yukio was stunningly beautiful to Tensa, his body’s lean muscles perfectly proportioned to his petite stature. He found himself standing from the sofa without fully realizing he’d done so as Yukio laid down in order to keep him completely in view. Seeing him tease and pleasure Shuhei had been exceedingly hot and he was even more looking forward to what was to happen next. 

Toshiro had already placed everything that would be needed on the table near the bed, even going as far as having two bottles of lube so that he and Tensa wouldn’t need to share one, limiting their interactions together as much as possible before the planned switch. As he came around the bed, his eyes were only for his Yukio, plucking the cock ring off of that side’s table and sitting upon the side of the bed. He reached out to pet down his sexy body, loving how Yukio freely arched into his touch, his hand wrapping around his hard length as he praised softly, “You’re such a good boy, love. You did everything your master asked of you perfectly.” As he spoke he gently moved his hand, pumping his cock, saying, “I’m going to place the ring on you now, love. And then you can have your reward for doing so well. Understand?”

“Yes, master, thank you,” Yukio groaned, eyes becoming even more glazed and falling half-lidded just at his master’s touch.

Toshiro smiled warmly, placing the ring on him before leaning down to capture his mouth again, immediately deepening it. This time he wasn’t attempting to calm Yukio, however, being far more forceful and demanding, loving how Yukio surrendered immediately. He pulled away, instructing softly, “Shuhei will also have a ring and you won’t be _able_ to make him come - but I want you to use that wonderful mouth of yours and still _try._ Repeat your instructions, love.”

Yukio was already quite unfocused from his master’s attention, but hazy emerald eyes found bright teal and he repeated, “I will use my mouth and try to make Shuhei come even though he won’t be able to.”

Just the _thought_ made Shuhei shiver and whine a bit. He was actually a bit afraid of how seriously Yukio took his instructions, knowing he would be subjected to a ridiculous amount of pleasure with absolutely no outlet.

Tensa wrapped an arm around Shuhei’s waist as he came up to his side, stooping slightly to do so and say quietly into his ear, “Are you sure you can handle him? I think he’s entirely serious.” He was smirking as he said it, azure eyes looking over Yukio’s beautiful body on the bed, avoiding looking at Toshiro hovering over him as much as possible. Yukio looked the opposite of intimidating but Tensa had a feeling he took every single one of his master’s instructions to heart and carried them out as well as he possibly could.

Shuhei had actually jumped a bit when Tensa touched him, entirely focused on Yukio and Toshiro on the bed. “I know he’s fucking serious, Tensa. Did you see what he did to me before?” he hissed lowly to his partner. It was ridiculous - he hadn’t considered this possibility before this scene, not really having been affected by Yukio before, even in his dominant role and seeing him as a submissive to have under him. It had completely blindsided him, but it was honestly hotter than he ever expected. 

“I haven’t taken my eyes off of the two of you. Which is why I’m asking. You have never been edged as severely as Yukio is about to. So let me ask you again, Shuhei - are you sure about this?” Tensa’s deep voice was completely even and commanding as he spoke, demanding Shuhei to really consider this. Tensa was certain Shuhei hadn’t thought Yukio was going to be able to affect him _this_ much - and he hadn’t even done much to him directly… yet.

Shuhei gave a resigned sigh at Tensa’s tone, turning fully toward him instead of giving himself the distraction of the other two on the bed. “Yeah, I can handle it. I’ll at least be a bit distracted by what I’m doing at the same time,” he gave an honest answer, leaning in to kiss Tensa’s cheek. He knew he was legitimately concerned, seeing him get so worked up so quickly.

Tensa nodded. He knew Shuhei liked to push himself and he always respected his decision to do so. He was still slightly concerned but that would only serve to keep him focused on his partner and fully entrenched in his domspace, so it wasn’t really a bad thing, considering the high potential for him to be switched by Toshiro. “Alright, Shuhei.” Tensa grabbed the ring meant for Shuhei off their side of the bed’s table and placed it on his partner, Shuhei plenty hard from Yukio’s early actions and him being spread out, displayed as he was on the bed.

Toshiro had been listening to their conversation and at Shuhei’s decision to continue, he grabbed Yukio’s leg and pulled him down the bed a bit, smiling as Yukio giggled and seemed overjoyed at the light bit of manhandling. He’d been getting better at doing small bits of it over the past few months - especially when Yukio spoke Spanish to him. He was understanding far more although the conjugations were confusing enough that he was still hesitant to actually _speak_ it himself. He was getting better, even if he practically hauled Yukio off to their bedroom, his small husband laughing, after each time he tutored him on it.

He bent Yukio’s legs up himself, Yukio’s flexibility allowing the knees to fold all the way to the bed beside his shoulders. “Shuhei,” Toshiro addressed, “Come here and get on top of him. Yukio, you are to keep your legs like this until I tell you how to move them. Stay still, love. Let Shuhei actually get into position before you do as you were instructed. I will tell you when, understood?”

“Yes, master,” Yukio replied, bringing his hands up to hold behind his own knees just to keep from having to struggle to keep them bent. 

Shuhei slid to the center of the bed where Yukio was laying, kneeling at his head and taking a deep breath before lowering himself down to completely cover Yukio’s small body with his own, his hands braced on the bed on either side of his hips. He didn’t lower himself completely just yet, holding himself up on his hands and knees until Yukio was completely ready.

“Good, Shuhei,” Toshiro said, running a hand down his strong back. “Now, love, wrap your legs around Shuhei’s body. Once you’re comfortable and Shuhei has started pleasuring you, then you may follow through with your instructions. Understood, love?”

“Yes, master,” Yukio murmured, doing as he was told without much thought. He brought his legs down to wrap around Shuhei’s back, not pulling him down but flattening his body as much as he could to give Shuhei access to him. 

Shuhei gave a shuddering breath, both at Toshiro’s touch and Yukio’s legs around him. Though Yukio wasn’t putting any pressure on his back at all, he lowered himself down to his elbows and brought his lower body down a bit, sliding his knees back to do so. He could actually _feel_ Yukio’s breath on his cock, and just that was sending chills down his spine. He _had_ to distract himself soon or this was going to be unbearable. So, he lowered his head and took Yukio’s cock in his mouth, grunting a bit when Yukio didn’t hesitate to wrap a small hand around _his_ cock and position it to do the same. It was a good thing Shuhei’s mouth was occupied, or he would have been cursing rather profusely at the sensation of Yukio’s tongue swirling around the head of his cock. Yes - Yukio definitely took his instructions seriously.

Yukio wasn’t truly bothered by the awkward angle, adjusting accordingly and getting rather comfortable under Shuhei’s body. Soon, he already had a rhythm established, moving his head slightly to ease up and down Shuhei’s cock, swiping his tongue around the tip when he would pull back. By the fact that Shuhei honestly wasn’t reciprocating much - his movements with his mouth rather erratic - Yukio figured he was succeeding at following his instructions.

Shuhei was trying - _really trying_ \- to pleasure Yukio properly. But being in his submissive mindset and having his body worked so expertly was making that exceedingly difficult. Honestly, he had no idea how someone that looked so incredibly innocent and nonthreatening could be _this_ ridiculously good with his mouth. Shuhei was more moaning and panting around Yukio’s cock than anything else. But it felt _amazing_ so there was no way he was going to ask to stop.

Tensa had moved to sitting on the edge of the bed, a bit mesmerized at Yukio's smooth motions and Shuhei all but falling apart over him. When he saw Toshiro move out of the corner of his eye, reaching for the side table, Tensa snapped out of it and retrieved the bottle of lube from his own side. 

He moved to kneel behind Shuhei, caressing his lower back and ass to let him know that he was there. As he did so he glanced down to see Yukio expertly working his cock. The gorgeous emerald eyes were bright and confident, and he was sure the small submissive would be grinning if not for Shuhei’s cock in his mouth. Tensa exhaled his own shuddered breath at just how obviously _loving_ this Yukio was. Grabbing the lube, he spread it across his fingers, focusing on Shuhei as he traced his entrance before sinking in his first finger. 

Shuhei was already so lost in pleasure that it actually brought a bit of relief to be penetrated that way. It at least promised relief soon. Still, that didn’t stop him from groaning heavily, almost losing Yukio’s cock from his mouth in the process as he subconsciously tried to press into Tensa’s fingers. But the sharp realization that his movement was also affecting Yukio made him stop abruptly and reposition himself properly. Yukio had hardly missed a beat in his sensual pattern, and Shuhei was relieved that he at least hadn’t distressed the smaller submissive. 

Yukio nearly did smile around Shuhei’s cock at the completely mindless action. The fact that he was driving Shuhei so incredibly deep into pleasure gave him an immense amount of satisfaction and gratification, pulling him so deep into his subspace that his practiced actions were becoming as unconscious as Shuhei’s reactions.

Toshiro pet down Yukio’s small, toned thigh as he sat behind him so that his husband knew what he was about to do. He also lightly touched Shuhei’s upper back for the same reason as Shuhei’s head was directed down and couldn't see him well. He slicked Yukio's prep toy before positioning it against his entrance, smiling as Yukio immediately attempted to press back but the way he was wrapped around Shuhei, the larger man's arms practically pinning his thighs, he simply didn't have the leverage to thrust himself back. He slowly sunk the toy into him, thrusting just enough to allow it to slide better, caressing Yukio's thigh with his other hand. 

Tensa had moved on to a second finger, Shuhei never being one for long prep. He was actually a bit concerned for his partner as he really wasn't used to this much stimulation without relief but he trusted him to call red if it became too much. The second finger in, he focused on stretching him, the slight pain seeming to ground Shuhei at least. He pet his lower back soothingly with his other hand, saying, "You're almost done, Shuhei. You're doing well. Hold on just a bit longer."

Shuhei was practically panting, only really able to run his tongue up and down Yukio’s cock as a small attempt to do _anything_ to keep himself sane. He wanted to thrust into Yukio’s mouth, press back into Tensa’s fingers, _something_ to bring some relief. But with the cock ring in place, none of it would really matter. With that realization, he released the tension in his body, taking deeper breaths to ride out the pleasure. Tensa’s words were encouraging, and they stayed with him as he closed his eyes and adjusted his mouth around Yukio to actually attempt to do what he was meant to.

Yukio’s breath hitched a bit as he felt the toy slide into him, his master’s hand on his thigh having been the only warning. His legs tensed around Shuhei for a moment, but he almost immediately relaxed around the sensation, continuing his intense focus on his task. Not a moment later, Shuhei seemed to collect himself and actually begin to more firmly hold and suck him, taking him further into his mouth and thoroughly bathing his cock with his tongue. Yukio subconsciously hummed around Shuhei, the action causing the cock in his mouth to twitch a bit. He truly wondered if he was going a bit too far, but his master’s directions motivated him to continue, the rhythm that had Shuhei so incredibly beyond his own control not stopping even as Shuhei panted a bit heavily, Yukio feeling the erratic pattern of his breaths on his skin. 

A few minutes later, Tensa was convinced Shuhei was well enough prepared and really, he also needed a break if the sounds he was making were anything to go by. He patted Shuhei’s ass three times in succession, letting him know it was time before directing his focus to Yukio, his voice deep and commanding yet kind as he addressed him, "Allow Shuhei up, Yukio. You did amazing. You want to watch me with him, yes? Be a good boy and unfold your legs so that he can sit up." 

"Do as Tensa says, love," Toshiro added. He didn't doubt he would but he also didn't want Yukio to have any internal dissonance as Toshiro hadn't _stated_ the end of his previous command. 

Yukio slowly unfolded his legs from around Shuhei, lowering them to the bed and stretching them out as well as he could, as they had become a bit stiff holding onto Shuhei for what seemed like so long. 

Shuhei almost immediately took Tensa’s cue after that, gently allowing Yukio’s cock to slide from his mouth and very slowly pulling himself from Yukio’s. As soon as he was completely unattached from Yukio in every way, he sat up on his knees, rather limply leaning on Tensa as he did, because his foggy mind and weak, trembling body were _not_ cooperating with him. 

Tensa immediately sat against the headboard, unfolding his legs to embrace Shuhei completely against his chest. He directed his face to focus on him, striking blue eyes catching and holding dazed and impossibly heated dark gray. "Calm, Shuhei. Breathe. Do you need me to relieve you or can you calm yourself before we continue?" 

Shuhei heard Tensa’s words, but honestly couldn’t respond for a moment. He shook his head, though he knew that wasn’t a proper response. Finally, he slumped down the bed a bit and buried his face in Tensa’s chest, mentally blocking out everything but Tensa’s arms around him and his body against him. “I’m good, Tensa. I can keep going. Just give me a minute,” he replied as he caught his breath, his voice muffled in Tensa’s shirt. He took several deep breaths to calm himself, breathing through his nose to take in Tensa’s scent. After a moment, he finally stopped shaking, but he knew he still needed some time. 

Toshiro was still slowly stretching Yukio on his prep toy, using his free hand to massage down his slim legs. He bent down to kiss his hip, whispering, "You did so well, love. Just relax now. You can move against the toy if you want but remain relaxed as I massage out your legs. Don't worry about missing their scene at all - when they're ready I'll pull you into my lap and we'll both watch."

“Yes, master,” Yukio said, his voice more of a sigh than anything else. He was just as content to stay lax and let his master finish preparing him, because he knew watching Shuhei and Tensa would be quite intense for him. He did tilt his head back just a bit, a pleased grin coming to his face when he saw Shuhei collapsed against Tensa, clearly overwhelmed with pleasure - sure evidence that he had certainly done as he had been instructed. 

Tensa soothingly rubbed Shuhei’s back as he continued to hold him, resting his chin on his short, spiky hair, allowing him to fully calm. Shuhei’s breathing was slow to even out but he _was_ bringing himself under control. "That's it, Shuhei," Tensa said quietly, "Just breathe. I'm right here."

It seemed to take hours - but it was likely only long minutes - for Shuhei to finally calm himself completely, or as completely as he could under the circumstances. He was still painfully hard, but it was becoming easier to manage. When he finally turned out of Tensa’s chest, he still rested in his arms for a moment. Catching sight of Yukio still lying not far from where they were sitting, glassy emerald eyes gazing up at them, he chuckled a bit. “Yeah, I bet you feel good about yourself right now, you sexy little thing. Can’t believe _you_ did that to me,” he said, his voice gentle and mostly calm. He laughed lightly again, though, when Yukio’s widening smile was the only response he received. 

Toshiro smiled, leaning over to the table to grab Yukio’s anal plug so that he'd remain stretched out and feel full throughout the next few scenes. He well lubed the toy before gently sliding out his prep toy and exchanging it for the plug, Yukio’s body accepting the rather large plug easily after such thorough preparation. "I'm sure my Yukio will soon be in a similar state, Shuhei," Toshiro commented softly, sure to keep the command that came so naturally out of his voice. 

He leaned over Yukio, slipping an arm beneath his back and lifting him deftly to sit sideways across his lap, his ass between his slightly parted legs so that there was no pressure against the plug buried deep inside him. Yukio’s head automatically rested against his partially exposed chest, the top buttons of his shirt unbuttoned for him to have direct access to his skin. "Comfortable, love?" Toshiro asked, smiling warmly as he caressed his cheek with his free hand, the other holding him securely, his arm still wrapped around his back. 

“Yes, master,” Yukio replied, curling slightly into his master’s lap and pressing his cheek to his chest. He was taking in as much calm as he could before the next scene, knowing that the added sensation of the plug would likely send him even further into arousal than usual.

Toshiro kissed the top of his head, and knowing this was likely going to be difficult for Yukio to make it the entire way through, he instructed softly into his ear, "If you want me to draw your attention away at any time, to calm you by kissing you, I want you to turn to me and touch my cheek, love. As long as your hand remains on my cheek, I'll continue to slowly kiss you. Repeat your instructions, love."

“If I need you to calm me, I will place my hand on your cheek, and you will continue to kiss me until I remove it,” Yukio repeated, currently calm emerald eyes locked with striking teal. 

"Perfect, love," Toshiro praised, kissing his upturned lips gently before retreating, allowing his hand to thread into his fine blonde hair. Toshiro kept his gaze firmly on his beautiful husband and planned to continue to do so. There were three reasons for him narrowing his focus. The first was to continue making sure he influenced Tensa as little as possible, still avoiding triggering his switch. The second reason was, for him, Yukio’s reactions would honestly be more enjoyable to watch. And his submissive's likely reaction was exactly the third reason - Toshiro needed to make sure Yukio didn't get completely overwhelmed by this. 

Like he had their wedding night. 

"Ready, Shuhei?" Tensa asked, his deep voice full of care and an underlying tone of command that he be honest - with his partner and himself. 

Shuhei took a long, deep breath before sitting up a bit from Tensa’s chest, just to be sure that he could and had regained his bearings as completely as he was able. He knew that if he couldn’t even sit up properly, there was no way he would be surviving what Tensa would be doing to him. But he found that he could, and he was steady as he completely sat up on his own. “Yeah, I’m ready, Tensa,” he finally replied.

Tensa nodded, feeling assured that Shuhei seemed steady. "Go and get on the chair then, Shuhei. You know the proper position."

Shuhei nodded, turning to kiss Tensa’s cheek before getting off the bed and going to the chair that had been set nearby. Just settling on his knees with his arms rested on the back of it made him have to take a deep breath again to calm himself. He _had_ to stay relaxed for this, and he briefly rested his forehead on his arms to completely clear his thoughts, allowing the tension to leave his body as he prepared himself.

Tensa had slid off the bed after him, following and standing slightly behind him and to the side as Shuhei got into the proper position for impact play. He glanced over to Yukio, smiling with heat in his striking azure eyes as beautiful emerald gazed back. When Shuhei was in position, he brought his hand to caress Shuhei’s ass, his smile widening a bit as Yukio’s eyes seemed to obsessively follow the motion. His voice was deep and filled with complete command as he instructed, "After I massage your back and ass, I will give you a total of ten hits to your ass with my hand, alternating sides, increasing the force with each consecutive hit to the same side. You will count each hit. Understood, Shuhei?"

By now, Shuhei was completely calm, having channeled every bit of peace he could before what was sure to be an intense session with him already being so incredibly aroused. He lifted his head from where he had rested it on his arms and found Yukio and Toshiro. Essentially, they were doing this for Yukio, and this time Shuhei was intent to watch every reaction for as long as he was able. “Yes, I understand,” he said quietly.

Yukio shrank into his master’s arms a bit, seeing both men turn their attention to him. It wasn’t necessarily unnerving, but it did tell him that they had really decided to do this for _him - again._ But, he really didn’t blame them. He knew just how satisfying it was to affect someone and actually _see_ it, and they certainly hadn’t been watching him when they had done this at the club on their wedding night.

Tensa directed his attention to Shuhei’s back and ass, massaging out every bit of tension in his partner. Shuhei was already relaxed as well as he could be so aroused, but Tensa was always extremely thorough and this was practically routine for them with how often Shuhei needed this. After several long minutes, Tensa was confident that Shuhei was as calm as possible and he raised his hand. He watched Shuhei carefully, making sure his partner was not tensing or bracing for the strike before bringing his hand down on the right side of his ass at about seventy percent of his strength. 

Shuhei groaned loudly at the strike, not expecting it to be quite that strong for a first hit. But he only took a few short breaths before saying, “One.” He really wanted to keep this going rather quickly, for several reasons - mainly, though, he knew the fast pace would likely keep his mind from the heat that was settling beneath his skin. 

At Shuhei’s count, Tensa immediately followed with striking his left side with the same amount of force, his eyes flickering up to bright emerald green. Yukio was already beginning to be affected and Tensa grinned but refocused as soon as Shuhei called, "Two." He immediately struck his right side again, this time using eighty percent of his strength. 

Yukio was harshly clutching his master’s shirt, wide eyes focused completely on Tensa and Shuhei. He honestly couldn’t decide which of them to keep his gaze locked on, so he found himself trying to take in the entire scene at once, going from Tensa’s hand as he brought it down on Shuhei’s ass to Shuhei’s face as he bore the pain-enhanced pleasure. As Shuhei took the third hit and counted it, quickly bringing on a fourth, Yukio whimpered in response to Shuhei’s deep, desire-filled moan. But he wasn’t even remotely willing to look away. 

Toshiro bent to gently kiss Yukio’s cheek, reminding him he was still here with him, as impossible as that seemed for his Yukio to actually forget. He leaned into the contact and Toshiro pressed more firmly with his lips, grounding him as well as he could like this. 

Tensa’s fifth strike came down with ninety percent of his strength, his other hand soothingly caressing Shuhei’s other side as he waited for him to count before continuing. He still looked over to Yukio often but his partner had the vast majority of his focus. 

Shuhei had to breathe for a moment after bearing the fifth hit, but he was far from finished. He looked over at Yukio, smiling when he found him watching with wide, lust-filled eyes. He kept eye contact, a bit teasingly as a small dose of payback from before, as he said, “Five.”

Tensa immediately followed with the sixth hit, privately amused that Shuhei was using this as a means to tease Yukio in return. Tensa always had to hit him more, not having Renji’s strength, but Shuhei was moving him a bit faster than usual. Focusing on Yukio was likely diverting his attention a bit. As Shuhei called, "Six," Tensa wondered if he could continue that as he brought down the seventh hit with ninety five percent of his strength. 

Shuhei had to keep from arching against that strike, cutting off a cry of pleasure at the increase in Tensa’s force. “Fuck - Tensa - that one was good,” he groaned out, having to catch his breath for a moment. 

At Shuhei’s ridiculously erotic reaction, Yukio tensed in his master’s lap, making him only more aware of the plug his master had placed, increasing the arousal running through him. At the sensation, his hands began to shake, and a small, barely audible groan left him. But he whined much more noticeably when Shuhei finally said, “Seven.”

Tensa brought down the eighth strike to Shuhei’s left side, immediately soothing by running his fingers gently over the bright red skin. He only had two strikes left. Shuhei was loving every second and a quick glance to Yukio showed that the other was also clearly being affected. His flushed expression was filled with longing and want that bordered on need - so hot Tensa felt heat surge throughout his own body. Yukio desperately wanted to be in Shuhei’s place - that was abundantly clear - but Tensa needed to focus on taking care of his partner before he could comply with such an honest, wanton request. As hot as getting the small submissive worked up while he serviced Shuhei was, he was also greatly looking forward to Yukio's smaller body under his hands. 

Shuhei came first though - and immediately after his partner counted, "Eight," Tensa brought his hand down again on his right side, striking as hard as he was able. 

Shuhei really couldn’t hold back the loud half-scream, half-groan that surfaced with the ninth hit. With the pace he had set, his skin was still tingling from the previous strikes, and it only made the already powerful force just seem _harder._ Tensa may not have been able to hit as hard as Renji, but he certainly wasn’t weak. This time, though, without the added pressure of a large audience and _with_ the security of the ring that was still in place, Shuhei was absolutely determined to make it through the entire session. He focused his eyes enough to see Yukio trembling and panting in Toshiro’s lap, still staring, not having taken the distraction Toshiro had offered. The unadulterated _desire_ in those desperate, glassy emerald eyes pushed Shuhei on only more. Just one more, at that same mind-numbing force… “Nine.”

Tensa complied immediately when Shuhei gave his count, giving him his tenth strike with his full strength to the opponent side. He immediately began soothing his skin with feather-light touch and cooling breath from his mouth just over the bright red skin. He knew Shuhei wouldn't really gain his calm, however, until he'd actually had relief. His eyes flickered over to Yukio, his master working to calm him enough to actually sit through the remainder of Shuhei’s session because it honestly looked like if Tensa held Yukio now, the smaller submissive would practically jump him with need. 

Toshiro spoke very softly to Yukio, holding him tightly, "Soon, love. You did so well. We need to take care of Shuhei right now - he did so well, he deserves to be relieved. And you want to watch him with me, yes love?" 

As soon as the session ended, Yukio buried his face in his master’s chest, desperately trying to regain his breath. Having an immense amount of practice _making_ himself calm, he relaxed his body around the plug and forced himself to take deeper breaths. His master’s words reached him, further pulling him from the state of need he had escalated to. It only took another few moments before he was able to look up to his master, mostly calm as he said, “Yes, master.”

Shuhei wasn’t watching Yukio anymore, having rested his head on the back of the chair, focusing on Tensa’s soothing actions. His body was practically _throbbing_ with the pressure that had built up over the course of the scene, but he knew he had to at least be functioning enough to get back to the bed and actually follow instructions before he had his relief. Right now, if he got down from the chair, he would definitely _not_ be at that level of control. So, he closed his eyes, forcing controlled breaths past his throat, which was sore from the tension and unrestrained vocalizations that had been coaxed out of him. Eventually, he felt himself calming, but there was still that sharp need that was only intensified when he opened his eyes to meet with bright teal.

Toshiro smirked at the look Shuhei was giving him. His eyes flickered to Tensa momentarily but the other man knew he was going to be taking control of Shuhei and so he didn’t think him directing his partner would bother him all that much. “Shuhei,” he said, his voice holding only calm but he didn’t think he really needed command to get Shuhei to follow this instruction. “When you are able to come back to the bed without assistance, do so. Then I’ll entrust my Yukio to Tensa and I’ll help you finally get your relief.”

Tensa didn’t say anything, trying to focus on Toshiro as little as possible. He did bring his azure eyes to look over Yukio, however, glad to see the smaller man had calmed considerably. He wasn’t worried about taking him from Toshiro when his Shuhei was ready.

Shuhei had to fight through a harsh shudder at Toshiro’s words, really that last word - _relief._ It was a good thing he had already been prepared, because he certainly wasn’t going to be taking his time. He was a bit disconcerted by how thoroughly dressed Toshiro still was, the clothing really just being obstacles between him and what he needed, because this was far past _want_ at this point. Knowing it would only be longer if he continued to stare at the man from where he was still positioned on the chair, Shuhei steadied himself and lowered his feet to the floor, taking only a moment to be sure that his legs would actually support him. He was really just rather stiff from staying in position on the chair as he took the few steps back to the bed, sitting on the edge and waiting for Toshiro to hand Yukio over to Tensa.

Tensa had been following closely behind him, making sure Shuhei really was fit to walk the short distance, sharp azure eyes watching him carefully. Safely sitting upon the bed, Tensa moved to sit against the headboard, quickly unbuttoning his shirt as he knew Yukio would want direct access to his chest. He then motioned with his fingers for Yukio to come to him, saying in his deep, calm, commanding voice, “Come here, Yukio. Come watch your master with my Shuhei with me.” He was completely focused on Yukio’s beautiful emerald eyes, a soft smile on his lips, not letting his attention waver for a moment even as Toshiro quietly instructed that Yukio may follow Tensa’s commands while in his care.

Yukio only broke eye contact with his master after he had approval to obey Tensa, and he pressed another kiss to his master’s chest before vacating his lap and carefully moving across the bed to cuddle into Tensa, immediately finding peace with his cheek pressed into his bare chest, tilting his hips a bit to keep pressure off of the plug that was still in place. He had intentionally positioned himself to be able to clearly see the other side of the bed, where he knew his master and Shuhei would be once Shuhei joined him.

And Shuhei wasn’t wasting any time, at the very least approaching Toshiro as soon as Yukio had left him, and his hands - which were rested on the bed on either side of Toshiro’s hips - were tense with the desire to tear every piece of clothing off of that gorgeous body. He was keeping himself from touching him at all, though, leaning over his lap and restlessly hovering over him. He desperately wanted to kiss him as his lips were only inches away, and he growled a bit as he shifted to ghost his breath over Toshiro’s cheek and down to his neck, trembling slightly as his mind seriously wanted to latch onto _some_ part of him.

Toshiro continued to smirk, pointedly looking over to Yukio to make sure his husband was comfy and settled, asking softly, “Are you alright, love?”

Yukio met his master’s eyes, not at all surprised by his calm despite the ridiculous amount of tension that was practically radiating off of Shuhei. “Yes, master,” he replied, continuing to watch intently. He was actually eager to see his master subdue someone as obviously animalistic as Shuhei.

Tensa buried his own face into Yukio’s soft blonde hair as he held him close, petting down his leanly muscled body and breathing in his scent, allowing Yukio to become his entire focus. Because he _knew_ Shuhei was about to force Toshiro to fully take control of him or he was going to attempt to start forcing things - something he was well aware Toshiro would never allow his partner to do. If he wanted to avoid his own switch when that happened, he was going to have to ignore them as much as possible. Luckily, Yukio was utterly captivating to him, and he allowed himself to get rather lost in very gently exploring and taking in the smaller submissive, not having been able to touch his fully nude body this way before.

Shuhei was beyond frustrated, so close to Toshiro but having not been given permission to actually _do_ anything. His breathing was beginning to get sharp, small whines surfacing as he hovered over Toshiro’s neck. He _wanted_ to push him down to the bed, but he knew Toshiro wouldn’t stand for that. Still, he rather subconsciously butted his head into Toshiro’s neck, his entire body trembling and legitimate whimpers issuing from his parted lips. _“Please,_ Toshiro, stop making me wait,” he begged quietly.

Toshiro actually felt like his heart melted a bit, completely endeared to the way Shuhei was acting. Shuhei must have known that forcing Toshiro would be futile and only delay what he wanted longer and so about the only thing he had left was to beg rather adorably. “Remove my clothing, Shuhei,” Toshiro directed, the command fully back into his voice though he kept it quiet, _“Do not_ damage anything. Then you will allow me to lay beside Tensa and Yukio before you’re allowed to explore my body and ride me. When I’m about to come, I’ll remove that ring on you myself and allow you to do so. Understand?”

“Yes, I understand,” Shuhei replied, already having sat up a bit to steady himself as he brought his hands to Toshiro’s shirt, unbuttoning the rest of it as quickly as he could with his hands shaking. It took far too much focus, and he felt his frustration mounting again, only relieved when he finally got the last button free. He hastily pushed the shirt off of Toshiro’s shoulders, groaning at the feeling of smooth skin and toned muscle beneath his hands. But that only served to stoke his desire again, and he immediately grasped the waist of Toshiro’s pants, actually growling when he found a belt over the clasps. “Why the _fuck_ do you people wear fucking _belts_ when you _know_ your pants are coming off?” he grumbled.

Toshiro burst out laughing at Shuhei’s complete and obvious _loathing_ for the belt at his waist, saying, “Yukio prefers that I wear formal and dress clothes - which is good because of my work and I honestly don’t own hardly anything casual. The belt is habit, just part of the outfit. Yukio never minds at all, just takes _more_ time when I command him to undress me,” Toshiro said, still chuckling as Shuhei hadn’t managed to get any further actually releasing the belt, his hands still shaking so much from frustration.

Shuhei was still cursing profusely at the _one_ thing keeping him from what he was after. After a moment, he actually stopped struggling, resting his shaking hands on Toshiro’s waist and taking a moment to collect himself. “You can wear these damn pants without a belt,” he couldn’t help but mutter, still glaring down at the offensive accessory. When he finally moved his hands again, he intentionally took his time, the effort to move slowly honestly just as agonizing as fighting with the belt in the first place. 

When he _finally_ got the buckle undone, he made quick work of the clasp, button, and zipper, still incredibly bitter about how much less effort this would have required if Toshiro could just invest in a pair of damn sweatpants. Finally feeling like he was getting somewhere, he took Toshiro’s pants and boxers in both hands and moved to give himself space to pull them off, grateful when Toshiro lifted his hips to accommodate. After he tossed them off the bed - because he certainly wasn’t even going to be ceremonious about that - he paused to wait for Toshiro to get into position, the hunger returning to his eyes as he looked over Toshiro’s fully bare body.

Toshiro turned over to crawl over next to where Tensa’s legs were stretched out, careful not to touch him at all and putting plenty of space between them. He caught Yukio’s gaze and smiled at his husband as he laid down on his stomach, his arm pulling a pillow beneath his head.

Shuhei didn’t move at all, actually quite confused by Toshiro’s actions. He was well past filtering himself, though, as he impulsively said, “What the fuck, Toshiro? What the hell do you want me to do now?”

Teal eyes flickered back to Shuhei although he didn’t move in the slightest as he said, “You said you understood your instructions, Shuhei. I don’t like repeating myself.” There was an edge to his tone but his eyes showed mostly amusement - Shuhei’s frustration really was adorable to him, especially because neither Yukio nor Byakuya would ever act this way.

Shuhei brought a hand to his forehead, honestly trying to remember what he had actually agreed to. Between the fact that he wanted Toshiro _right now_ and the struggle with Toshiro’s clothes, his mind was rather hazy on the specific directions he was given. 

Yukio had honestly been holding back laughter the entire time, just as amused with Shuhei as his master was. He thought about allowing Shuhei to struggle through remembering his directions, but the man was already pent-up enough as it was. “Master told you to explore his body before you would be allowed to have him, Shuhei,” he provided, his tone actually a bit amused and patronizing. 

“Fuck…” Shuhei groaned, taking a deep breath and looking back down at Toshiro’s body. He certainly wasn’t going to be rough with Toshiro, but it was sure to be the quickest _exploration_ he had ever done. He brought his hands to Toshiro’s legs, trailing up to his ass and quickly over his back to his shoulders.

Yukio watched, but bright emerald eyes found confident teal, a smirk still in place on his master’s lips. “You know, Shuhei, if you don’t take your time the first time, this is only going to take longer,” Yukio warned him.

Shuhei froze, his hands over Toshiro’s shoulder blades. “What the - what _now?”_ he demanded, turning to Yukio, who seemed ridiculously comfortable and smug in Tensa’s lap. 

“Master isn’t going to turn over until you properly explore his body,” Yukio explained, smiling at Shuhei’s absolute exasperation over this entire situation. 

Shuhei’s hands just barely tightened on Toshiro’s back as he tried to keep calm. “What level of anticipation _hell_ do you want me to be at before I finally get to have you?” he muttered. He wasn’t sure whether to expect a response, what with Toshiro just lying there letting this happen, but he knew better than to try to get Tensa involved. There was no way he could override anything Toshiro had told him, and Yukio was actually having fun with this. He was completely at Toshiro’s whims, and his aching cock really _didn’t_ appreciate it.

Toshiro raised his head enough to lock severe teal eyes with Shuhei’s dark gray, easily hiding the amusement he was feeling as he said in a low, dangerous tone, “I _want_ you to follow your instructions, Shuhei. That is all. As my Yukio well knows, a task is not complete unless done well, and you do not get to move on until it is. How long that takes is dependent upon how many times you need to repeat it until done properly.” He broke eye contact with Shuhei as he settled back against the bed, amusement filtering back into his eyes as he looked back at Yukio. He was completely serious and Yukio knew that, but he wasn’t actually mad at all - he just needed Shuhei to understand that he really wouldn’t move until he actually completed his task.

Shuhei sighed heavily, trying to convince his mind to just resign to this again. He really wasn’t going to get any further without doing this properly, and he really did want to have full access to explore Toshiro’s body, but the pure arousal that was still prominent in his blood was distracting him from anything else. He honestly wasn’t used to having to do this, Tensa being quite accommodating by the time he reached this point of desperation, but unfortunately Tensa didn’t have much of a say here. So, Shuhei forced himself to take a deep breath, his hands still slightly trembling but not nearly as much as he relaxed his touch on Toshiro’s back.

After that, he kept his mind sharply focused on the body before him, not allowing a single thought about what was to come to filter into his mind. He got to his knees next to Toshiro, firmly but slowly running his hands back down his sides, giving a low hum as the muscles below the surface twitched minutely at the contact. When he reached his waist again, he leaned over his body and pressed open-mouthed kisses from his shoulder, across to the back of his neck, allowing his tongue to pass his parted lips and lightly nipping at the sensitive skin. One hand came up to bury in soft, white hair, groaning into Toshiro’s skin at the feel of his hair threaded through his fingers and the taste touching his tongue. He didn’t know what it was - obviously each person had a distinct taste, as odd as that was to think about - but Shuhei had known since the night he had been allowed to do this to two different parts of Toshiro’s body that he actually _liked_ the way he tasted. 

The reminder had his mind even more intently focused on trailing his tongue in nonsensical patterns along Toshiro’s back, lightly sucking as he was forced to close his mouth to wet his lips occasionally. His hands were doing things he barely noticed, running over Toshiro’s back and ass, curving around to briefly touch his hip bones and trail back up his sides, all while Shuhei was thoroughly occupied tasting every inch of this man that he had access to. He shifted down the bed a bit when he remembered a small detail Toshiro had enlightened him about last time, and he brought his hands down from where they were caressing Toshiro’s sides to rest them on the backs of his thighs, sliding them in toward each other to lightly run his thumbs along the sensitive skin of Toshiro’s inner thighs. 

Toshiro released a quiet moan as Shuhei brushed across the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, parting his legs slightly to give him better access. Shuhei was actually doing a very good job now that he was determined to do so. The shift had been immediate in his every action and Toshiro was actually becoming highly aroused himself as he explored his body. He allowed every sound to escape his slightly parted lips, wanting to encourage Shuhei and also because he knew Yukio loved it when he reacted freely this way, arching into each touch as pleasure flooded his body from the thorough attention.

Hearing and seeing Toshiro react so sensually caused a small smile to sneak onto Shuhei’s lips, and he shifted back even further to lower his head and take advantage of Toshiro’s slightly parted legs, kissing up the inner part of his leg from his knee to his thigh. Hearing an even stronger reaction, he began to rather aggressively lick, suck, and nip at his skin, not enough to leave marks, but enough to definitely get Toshiro’s attention. His own arousal, at this point, was rather secondary to having Toshiro react to him this way, that gorgeous body arching and tensing at every touch as his hands continued to wander, though his mouth was occupied. 

Toshiro was actually having to stop himself from turning over early, Shuhei’s mouth finding his most sensitive areas and driving him deeper into pleasure. He focused on Yukio’s beautiful emerald eyes, knowing his small husband loved seeing him in pleasure as he let his body react instinctively to Shuhei’s every move. “Fuck, Shuhei,” he groaned out, arching into his mouth again as he found yet another sensitive part of his skin, “You’re doing such a good job - I’m going to fuck you so hard when you ride me. You make me desperate enough I won’t stop at just once…”

Yukio’s eyes were locked with his master’s bright teal, and seeing him being so well unraveled - especially after Shuhei was rather hesitant to do this at all - was incredibly hot to him. He let his gaze wander down to where Shuhei had found the extremely sensitive area of his master’s inner thighs, and he wasn’t letting up at all as he lavished it with attention. Yukio habitually leaned a bit further into Tensa’s chest, but really the anticipation of what the other dominant was going to do to _him_ later wasn’t giving him much relief.

Shuhei groaned heavily into Toshiro’s skin at his words, and he gave it only another moment before lifting his head and leaning over Toshiro, letting his chest fall flush with his back but not putting any weight on him. When his mouth was near his ear, he couldn’t help but lightly nip his earlobe before whispering in a low, husky voice, “Is that good enough to earn my reward?” 

Toshiro groaned lowly, saying, “Let me turn over - you _will_ finish exploring my whole body before you ride me, Shuhei. I’ll make it worth your while,” Toshiro said just as huskily with a heated grin, his teal eyes filled with desire as he turned his head to look at Shuhei properly.

Shuhei groaned with both frustration and need as he lifted himself from over Toshiro. “Such a fucking tease,” he complained. At this point, he was actually quite curious _how_ Toshiro intended to make this up to him, because what they had planned certainly wasn’t going to satiate him from this amount of build-up and blatant denial. 

Toshiro smirked, turning over, Shuhei allowing the motion. He hissed as his own aching cock slid across the sheet beneath him as he moved. When he settled on his back, he brought his hands up to hold the pillow beneath his head. Shuhei was sexy as hell but he didn’t want to torment him anymore than he already was by touching him as he finished his task. Toshiro’s breathing was slightly labored, not trying to bring himself under control as he _wanted_ Shuhei to see what he’d done to him - his Yukio included. “Continue, Shuhei,” Toshiro directed, his expression filled with lust and still a heavy amount of endeared amusement.

Shuhei actually rolled his eyes at Toshiro’s expression. He was absolutely sure Toshiro was loving this, _somehow,_ even though he was ridiculously aroused himself. Instead of actually allowing himself the luxury of thoroughly looking at Toshiro’s body, because he knew that wouldn’t help, he went about the same process he had on his back, his mouth starting at Toshiro’s neck and teasing the skin, licking and sucking as he heard Toshiro’s sensual reactions. The sounds were only driving Shuhei into deeper pleasure himself, causing his actions to become a bit more aggressive. Still, he was vigilant to keep his mouth gentle enough to not mark Toshiro’s skin in any way, except perhaps some minor redness that would fade within the hour. 

He moved down Toshiro’s body with the same thorough attention as before, his hands tracing the toned muscles of his chest and abs before his mouth reached them. He paused for a moment when he reached Toshiro’s chest, though, finding a nipple and rather harshly sucking, simultaneously running over it repeatedly with his tongue as it responded.

Toshiro hissed before moaning loudly. He wasn’t actually adverse to the rough treatment, though neither Byakuya nor his Yukio would ever be so rough with him - nor he with them. But he wasn’t Shuhei’s master and Shuhei clearly _loved_ being rough. He arched into him, barely keeping his hips still as he began to pant. It was a novelty, being treated this way, but he wasn’t about to deny he liked it. Only Byakuya had ever been remotely rough with him and it was nowhere near this intense. 

Renji would have tried, of course, but Toshiro didn’t like his authority constantly challenged the way Renji did, the larger man always seeking to take control away from him and Toshiro never yielding. This was different. Shuhei was just being rough because he liked it and he was frustrated - he wasn’t really trying to get Toshiro to yield to him. And it honestly made all the difference in the world, allowing Toshiro to react freely with him, unworried about Shuhei placing anything close to a demand upon him, the bratty submissive finally following his instructions as he asked.

With that strong of a reaction, feeling Toshiro’s entire body tense as Shuhei continued to swirl his tongue on the sensitive skin, occasionally allowing his teeth to lightly scrape against it. He almost didn’t want to stop, but he knew if he moved on, he would be that much closer to whatever Toshiro intended to do to make this up to him. So he trailed his mouth across Toshiro’s chest to give the other nipple the same treatment, reveling in every moan and the way Toshiro actually arched into him. He was incredibly intent to torment Toshiro as much as Toshiro had tormented him, knowing the other man didn’t have the advantage of having a cock ring in place. Shuhei was very thorough in his mouth’s exploration of Toshiro’s abs, and he smirked a bit as he reached his cock, pausing for a moment and considering before very quickly licking the precum from the leaking tip.

Toshiro’s breath hitched at the sudden, firm lick, his hips bucking up as Shuhei’s tongue darted away. Toshiro knew he’d need to sift through _that_ amount of pleasure, though he didn’t actually command Shuhei to stop. He had a great deal of practice, controlling himself as his Yukio stimulated him with his ridiculously skilled mouth and Shuhei wasn’t going to be able to control this at all that way - not that Toshiro thought that was his actual goal but he wouldn’t put it past the other to try and get him as frustrated as he was himself. His eyes fell shut as he concentrated on his breathing, allowing the pleasure to surge through him and accepting it, his mind easily falling into still calm at the practiced bit of meditation. It dulled his responses, however he’d need it if Shuhei insisted on lingering, trying to use his mouth to frustrate and tease him. 

Shuhei really couldn’t _help_ but linger with that intense of a reaction. He didn’t actually take Toshiro’s cock into his mouth, only teasing with his tongue down the length and back up. When Toshiro didn’t seem to react as strongly, he took the tip and sucked a bit, only rewarded with a subdued groan that actually sounded more lost and relaxed than heated and desperate. So, _Shuhei_ got rather desperate, his mind rather consumed with making this man react to him after such a show before. He quickly took Toshiro’s cock into his mouth, all the way down in one smooth motion, and began to repeatedly swallow around him until he was out of breath and needed to retreat a bit. Still, he kept constantly stimulating, hoping for _something_ in the way of a more desperate reaction from Toshiro.

Toshiro’s breathing was actually becoming calmer, the more he allowed himself to fall into proper meditation. He continued to allow the sensation of Shuhei stimulating him with his mouth wash over him, accepting the pleasure and breathing it out with each calm breath. It was actually extremely relaxing as his mouth felt wonderful, but as his mind focused more and more on _nothing,_ that pleasure wasn’t allowed to build within him, flowing out with each calm exhalation. 

Yukio was well aware of what his master was doing. In fact, he would do it quite often when he wanted to give Yukio plenty of time to use his mouth on him, as he truly loved to do. Yukio watched Shuhei continue for a while, not really wanting to interrupt him, but knowing that his master could keep this up for at least an hour. “Shuhei,” he said quietly, not wanting to jar him out of what he was doing, but trying to gain his attention. 

Shuhei heard Yukio’s voice, and he groaned heavily and rolled his eyes. He was well aware that Toshiro’s reactions had dulled, and surely Yukio had an explanation for him. He gently released Toshiro’s cock from his mouth, not really frustrated enough to actually be too sudden with the movement, and looked up to meet with amused, bright emerald eyes. “Yes, Yukio?” Shuhei asked exasperatedly. 

Yukio fought down a giggle at Shuhei’s attitude, but still went on with his explanation, telling him plainly, “I don’t think you’re going to get any further with what you’re doing. Master is meditating, and while he’s feeling what you’re doing, he’s not really letting it affect him at all. He does this on purpose when I want to pleasure him for long periods of time, so he can hold out for a _long_ time. But, he is enjoying it, so you can carry on if you’d like.”

Shuhei was completely at his wit’s end, knowing now for certain that _nothing_ he could do was going to drive Toshiro as crazy as _they_ had been driving _him._ So, he gave a resigned sigh, all of the fight having finally run its course, and leaned down to rest his forehead on Toshiro’s chest. The intense arousal coursing through his body had already been _begging_ for relief, and he had pushed it back for far too long. He shifted a bit to lie down next to Toshiro, between him and Tensa, and nuzzled his nose into the space under Toshiro’s ear. He sighed again, and as much as it hurt his pride to say so, he murmured, “I give up. _Please,_ let me have you now.” At the admission, he physically _felt_ the tension leave his body, surrendering himself over to Toshiro’s control and completely accepting that.

Toshiro’s smile gentled completely, turning and using both of his hands to gently hold Shuhei’s face. Teal eyes looked deep into dark, pleading gray and he immediately captured Shuhei in a kiss, feeling his complete, honest surrender as he allowed him instantly to claim his mouth. He pulled away gently, the kiss not lasting long but confirming to Toshiro that Shuhei was now - finally - fully and completely submitting to him. His voice was soft but completely confident as he said, “Yes, Shuhei. You can have me now.”

Shuhei actually felt like he was under a bit of shock at the sudden change in his own demeanor. He had never gone from neutral - fighting, even - to completely submitting so quickly. The sudden tingle under his skin at the extreme dominance in Toshiro’s kiss was disorienting, and he vaguely wondered if this was how Tensa felt when he switched. If it was, he didn’t blame him for wanting to plan every time it happened. He was still recovering from his mouth being thoroughly claimed when Toshiro spoke, and though he heard the words, he wasn’t exactly sure what to actually _do_ about it, so he helplessly kept his eyes locked on Toshiro’s.

Toshiro’s smile grew when Shuhei didn’t move, seeing the lost expression in his now completely docile gray eyes. Toshiro stroked one hand down Shuhei’s body to his thigh, moving Shuhei’s leg over his own hip as his other hand slipped beneath his side. He firmly held his hip and his upper body as he turned again onto his back, easily moving Shuhei with him as he did so. He may not _look_ as strong as Renji and it was true that he wasn’t as built as either him or Shuhei, but his arms were incredibly strong, accustomed to constantly holding, carrying, and supporting Yukio. 

He firmly held onto Shuhei after the move, making sure he found his balance before instructing very clearly, “Ride me, Shuhei.”

Shuhei was actually glad Toshiro had chosen to physically move him, as he felt entirely out of control of himself for several moments after the harsh fall into subspace. By the time he was straddling Toshiro’s hips, he had regained a bit of consciousness, and he heard Toshiro’s command, because that was exactly what it was. He only nodded, not replying verbally at all, and lifted his hips a bit to take and position Toshiro’s cock at his entrance. He honestly wasn’t concerned for any kind of extra preparation - he fully planned to take this quickly and roughly. 

With a deep breath to brace himself against what was sure to be an immense amount of pleasure, he sank down onto Toshiro in one quick motion, not pausing at all as he began to thrust through the mind-numbing pain-traced ecstasy, his voice a steady stream of sensual sounds and snippets of sentences and words.

Toshiro threw his head back, groaning out, “Fuck - Shuhei - that’s right - take me hard - make yourself come on my cock -” His hand moved quickly to grasp Shuhei’s steadily weeping cock, carefully removing the ring before returning his grip to his hip, both hands supporting him as he rode him fast and hard, fully expecting Shuhei to come quickly and not remotely be able to support himself.

Shuhei felt the rush of pressure as the ring was removed, and he hardly had time to realize what was happening before an intense climax claimed him, and he was forced to nearly double over, bracing his hands on Toshiro’s chest as he thrusted through the blinding aftershocks. When the high finally faded, he couldn’t really regain his breath for several minutes, panting and whining as his body continued to tense involuntarily around Toshiro’s cock.

Toshiro had to breathe through Shuhei coming undone over him, keeping himself under control through a combination of slight meditation and will. He kept pace with Shuhei’s continued thrusts even as Shuhei slowed, though when Shuhei stilled completely, attempting to regain his breath, Toshiro kept a slow, languid rhythm. His hands stroked up Shuheis’ back to press against his shoulders, encouraging him to lay on top of him, smiling as he did so with very little prompting. He continued to run his hands lightly over his back, into his short, spiky hair and back down over his ass, still keeping the slow thrusting inside of him. He pressed gentle kisses across his cheek and chin, Shuhei’s face turned to the side as he breathed.

As Shuhei recovered, his breathing mostly leveling out and his heart not quite beating _so_ quickly, he was made sharply aware of Toshiro still lightly thrusting into him. “Fuck - so hard - feels so good,” he groaned. With how incredibly intensely he had been edged that day, it wasn’t difficult for him to fathom the fact that his body was already responding again to the stimulation. Actually, he was quite aware that he hadn’t really started to soften all that much anyway. He gave another long, low moan as warmth washed over him again, and his hips began to move of their own accord, matching Toshiro’s pace.

Toshiro grinned at Shuhei’s relatively quick recovery, flipping them easily and picking up the pace of his thrusts. He was well aware Shuhei liked rough, powerful thrusts and that’s exactly what he gave him. He hovered over his body for a moment as he sunk into him repeatedly, hard and deep, before he lowered himself to capture Shuhei’s mouth, the kiss claiming and demanding as he quickened his pace. He was determined to drive Shuhei over the edge again - and this time he was going over with him.

Shuhei was completely lost in Toshiro’s confident, sure actions, not even giving an ounce of resistance as he was flipped onto his back and Toshiro took full control over the pace. He certainly wasn’t disappointed, entirely unable to even reciprocate as Toshiro roughly slammed into him, driving him to groans and whines that were eventually lost in Toshiro’s mouth. Shuhei felt his second climax rapidly approaching as Toshiro continued to fuck him as hard and deep as he could, not even needing to aim to hit his prostate with every thrust. He absolutely didn’t want to, but he had to turn out of Toshiro’s kiss, unable to breathe properly through his nose. His eyes fell closed and a strained groan came up from his throat as the sharp heat in his body increased.

Toshiro moaned as he felt Shuhei start to constrict around him, knowing he was close - Toshiro was barely holding on himself. “Come for me, Shuhei,” Toshiro commanded through labored breathing directly into his ear, slamming into him even harder.

Between Toshiro’s low, stern voice in his ear and the brutally harsh thrusts he was delivering, Shuhei was powerless to stop himself from coming again, searing heat spreading over his body and causing sweat to break out on the back of his neck. He subconsciously arched into Toshiro’s body, the pressure between them intensifying what was already causing him to lose his breath completely. His hands shot up to grasp at Toshiro’s hips, holding him deep and riding out the aftershocks through the sensation of fullness, feeling every spasm as his body clenched around Toshiro’s cock.

Shuhei pulsing around him easily sent Toshiro over the edge and he fully allowed it to happen, groaning into Shuhei’s ear as he filled his hot, tight body, shuddering through his own powerful aftershocks. He kept his full weight off of him, knowing that Shuhei didn’t like feeling crowded. As he regained his breath, Shuhei still completely out of it beneath him, he gently slipped from his body and flipped their positions again, allowing Shuhei to lay fully on his chest. He ran his hands over Shuhei’s body, caressing his heated skin as he pressed kisses against his hair, Shuhei’s head resting comfortably on his shoulder.

Shuhei was still panting, but didn’t even remotely have enough control to do anything but let his weight rest on Toshiro’s body. He didn’t really mind, doing this with Tensa often enough, and Toshiro was well able to handle his weight. He found himself nuzzling further into him, shifting up to slide his head off of Toshiro’s shoulder and bury his nose in his hair. He was accustomed to someone much smaller being beneath him, and the position didn’t feel quite natural to him unless he was at the same level that he was with Tensa. He calmed almost instantly being that way, though, taking in deep inhales of Toshiro’s scent from his hair and going completely lax on top of him.

Yukio was tightly gripping Tensa’s shirt, shifting a bit restlessly as he watched his master with Shuhei. It hadn’t been quite so much of a shock when he allowed Shuhei to quickly take him and roughly ride him, but when they flipped and his master actually kept the same pace, even fucking into Shuhei _harder,_ the amount of arousal in Yukio’s body absolutely skyrocketed. Even as they both lay there, recovering from the intense scene, Yukio was all but panting, breathing heavily through his nose and trying not to continually summon the image that was now ingrained in his mind. It was ridiculously hot, watching his master use that amount of force, even if it wasn’t directed toward him. He leaned into Tensa, having tensed enough that he was practically sitting up completely to watch them, and nuzzled his cheek into his chest, giving a shuddering sigh as he tried to collect himself.

Tensa had remained completely concentrated on Yukio, watching _him_ as he watched his master and Shuhei together. He comforted him as best as he was able, noting he had become far more affected after Toshiro had flipped Shuhei, which had been impossible to not notice happening. “Tell me, Yukio,” he murmured into his ear, “what exactly affected you like this - you know I can’t watch your master while I’m in my dominant mind frame without him triggering my switch.”

Yukio’s desperate emerald eyes shot up to Tensa when he spoke to him, and he actually stumbled on the question. Tensa actually wanted him to _describe_ what had happened? It had been difficult enough just for Yukio to _watch._ He took a shaky breath before saying quietly, “I’ve never seen my master…” he paused for a moment, swallowing roughly around the words that immediately came to mind. “Fuck someone so hard.”

Tensa was taken aback by the words for a moment - not only because of the words themselves but the _way_ Yukio had said them, which combined was somehow one of the most adorable things he’d ever heard. He smiled, recovering so fast that nothing but fondness shown in azure eyes as he leaned down to nuzzle Yukio’s nose with his own, pulling away to ask in a deep, heated voice, “Is that because you simply love watching your master with someone you find attractive, or because you want him to do that to _you?”_

Yukio’s breath hitched at the question, but he felt he had to answer. “Both,” he replied, trembling slightly in response to the tone of Tensa’s voice. 

Tensa smiled in encouragement, Yukio completely endearing to him. “You know that your master added that to Shuhei’s scene to reward him. And you’ve been so very good, Yukio, even helping my Shuhei when he needed it. I know I’m not your master, but _I_ could do that with you, if you wanted.”

Yukio whimpered a bit, turning away and searching for his master’s eyes. He was sure he had been listening. He was always acutely aware of anything involving him, and Yukio certainly didn’t want to agree to anything on his own, especially something his master didn’t generally feel comfortable doing himself. When his eyes met with bright teal, he didn’t even say anything, knowing the request was clear in his expression based on what he had likely heard of their exchange. 

“If you are comfortable with Tensa doing so, love, I’ll allow it. You know I have a very difficult time being remotely rough with you. But I know you love it and Tensa is very experienced with this, having Shuhei for a partner. I trust him not to actually hurt you. It’s clear that he cares a great deal for you,” Toshiro answered his husband’s clear question, his voice quiet but sure and honest. He sometimes wished he was capable of giving Yukio the harsh treatment he wanted, and his husband became so excited each time he was even slightly rough, but his heart ached at the thought of even the small chance of hurting him. He was actually grateful that Renji, and now Tensa, were willing to give his precious Yukio this.

Yukio’s flustered state was pushed to the side, a wide smile taking over his face at his master’s response. “Thank you, master,” he said before turning back to Tensa. He was well aware that Tensa wouldn’t hurt him, sure the other man would take into consideration the significant size difference between himself and Shuhei. But just the thought of Tensa handling him roughly, even _after_ what they already had planned, was getting him quite worked up and actually a bit giddy with excitement. “I would definitely feel comfortable with you doing that, Tensa,” he said, bright emerald eyes focused on striking blue.

Tensa smiled, the expression both fond and heated as he asked seriously, “Are you ready to start our scene then?”

“Yes, Tensa,” Yukio replied. 

At the words, Shuhei groaned and moved to sit up. “No way I’m not watching this,” he said, though his words were still a bit slurred. He had barely pushed himself up from on top of Toshiro, and already his arms were shaking. He still had quite a bit of recovering to do before he and Tensa planned to switch, so he was grateful that both Toshiro and Tensa were mindful of that possibility when planning and gave plenty of time for him to summon back his strength, both mentally and physically. 

Toshiro’s hands immediately held Shuhei, helping the stubborn man to sit up, chuckling lightly. He shifted his own body to sit against the headboard, pulling Shuhei to settle against his chest. He rested his head on his chin, giving Shuhei the ability to turn and nuzzle into his hair as the action seemed to be the thing that calmed him the most, his hands moving to massage down his arms.

Shuhei did just that, turning into Toshiro’s hair, but smiled a bit at Toshiro’s continued amusement. “You laughing at me again?” he shot half heartedly. Even he knew he was stubborn, but Tensa had always just shaken his head at him, keeping that stern look in his eyes when he would do something that was clearly almost too much. The fact that Toshiro and Yukio seemed to be almost endeared by it - openly, because he knew Tensa was fond of it and just never showed it - actually made him much more comfortable around them. 

Toshiro tucked his head to kiss his shoulder, just smiling against his skin.

Tensa slid his arms around Yukio to hold him as he turned, shifting so that he was sitting on the bed, his feet on the floor. He held Yukio close as he stood, truly amazed at how light the other really was and that it wasn’t all that difficult for even him to carry the small submissive. He carried him the short distance to the impact play chair, carefully setting him down upon his knees, Yukio instantly taking the proper position. 

“Very good, Yukio,” Tensa praised in his deep voice, his hands running down Yukio’s slim back. He took several minutes to intensely study Yukio’s body, running his hands to carefully map out any places that would receive being hit well or poorly. There weren't many where impact play would be well received, at least not with a hand, and that’s all Yukio allowed. He really was limited to just his small, toned ass, and even that didn’t have an ounce of fat to help cushion being struck. 

“I’m going to start with half of my strength, hitting your ass only, Yukio,” Tensa stated clearly. “I will steadily increase strength, alternating sides. After each impact, I want you to say green if you can handle more strength and yellow if you are at your upper limit. If at any point you say red, we’ll stop and I’ll bring you back to the bed and your master. I will not strike you again until after you have stated your color. When we find your upper limit, I’ll only strike you once more at that strength on the alternate side. Repeat your instructions, Yukio.”

Yukio was already habitually relaxing, though he did arch into Tensa’s touch as he ran his hand down his back. His breathing was rather steady, but the anticipation was certainly beginning to affect him. “I will give a color after each strike, green if I can handle more, yellow at my upper limit, and red to stop. I must state a color for you to continue,” he repeated.

“Perfect, Yukio,” Tensa praised. He assessed again before raising his hand, watching carefully to be sure Yukio didn’t tense or brace. When he didn’t, he brought his hand down on his right side at fifty percent of his strength.

Yukio kept his posture perfectly, giving a low groan at the sensation of the slight sting at Tensa’s strike. It was well below what he could take, but it was no less thrilling. “Green,” he stated with certainty.

Tensa increased the strength slightly to about fifty five percent as he immediately struck Yukio’s left side, almost no time in between when Yukio called the color and the hit. He wasn’t going to treat Yukio all that different from Shuhei for this, the smaller man obviously very experienced with impact play. He was allowing Yukio to set the pace as he did with Shuhei and he knew the other was going to be quick to realize that Tensa had meant every word he had said.

Yukio felt the increase in strength - just barely - highly attuned to this sensation from his times with Renji. With Renji already knowing what he could handle, though, he was very much accustomed to somewhat harder hits, even from the start. So, Yukio quite quickly said, “Green.”

Tensa followed his word with the third hit, back on his right side, this one at sixty percent of his strength. He didn’t mind going slow in the slightest, more interested in determining exactly what Yukio’s limits were, and Yukio obviously enjoyed each impact even if he was calling his color quickly - in fact he really just seemed eager for another, stronger strike.

With the third hit being on already affected skin, the sting was a bit greater, causing Yukio to let out a sharp breath traced with a moan. Tensa was getting there, nearing what Yukio knew was Renji’s limit with him, but he still just wanted _more,_ and it didn’t take long for Yukio to say, “Green.” Knowing it was _Tensa_ doing this, even though he couldn’t see him, made Yukio’s desire climb a bit more quickly than it would have with Renji, being that it was so familiar. Really, novelty was quite attractive to Yukio, especially since he and his master had gone without other play partners other than Renji for so long. 

The fourth hit was at sixty five percent of his strength and he could immediately tell that Yukio was reaching his limit. Like with Shuhei, though, he was trusting Yukio to know his own limit well and so waited on him to call his color, his fingers lightly soothing the now red skin of his ass.

Yukio cried out at the fourth hit, his arms beginning to tremble a bit on the back of the chair. He had to truly consider this now, with the pleasurable pain compounding with each strike. He hummed lowly when he felt Tensa’s hand soothing his affected skin, giving a moment for the comfort to settle in. He breathed through the need that was mounting, and kept his voice level and clear as he said, “Green.”

Tensa immediately followed with the fifth strike, this one at seventy percent of his strength, and he was certain Yukio was going to call yellow as soon as it hit, immediately soothing his skin with his fingertips as Yukio trembled beneath him.

Yukio had to collect himself for a moment, knowing that this was definitely his limit, and it seemed that Tensa was attuned enough to his reactions to realize his condition, not wasting any time before working to ease the sting with his light touch. “Yellow,” Yukio finally said, his voice surfacing as a strained whine. Really, the pleasure was beginning to push him toward his limit as well, the building pressure making him equally eager to get back to the bed and get some relief, _especially_ knowing what Tensa intended to do. Just the thought caused him to groan, and he awaited Tensa’s last strike.

Tensa completed his last strike on Yukio’s left side, still at seventy percent of his strength, immediately soothing his bright red skin with his fingertips and cool breath, even placing very light kissing along his heated skin. He murmured praise as he did so, making sure Yukio knew how well he did and how sexy he looked like this. 

Shuhei could just barely make out Tensa’s words from where he was sitting, still thoroughly comfortable with Toshiro massaging out the tension in his arms and chest. Still, he _had_ been intently watching, and he completely agreed with Tensa. Seeing the two beautiful men together was ridiculously sexy, and he was actually surprised how much Yukio could handle, because Tensa wasn’t exactly hitting him lightly. “Guess if he does this with Renji, I shouldn’t be surprised,” he murmured, really more to himself than anyone else.

“Yes,” Toshiro murmured close to his ear, “My Yukio truly enjoys pain. It’s actually the _one_ thing I just can’t give him myself. I’ll forever be grateful that Renji kept contact with us since I took Yukio home to live with me and would do rough scenes with him. And grateful again to Byakuya when he allowed that to continue, let alone the strong bond he now has with both of us. I was nearly afraid that Renji and also _this_ had been lost to my Yukio when they first got together. It’s almost a need for him.”

Shuhei chuckled lightly. “Yeah, Renji said something about that. Not this specifically, but that he was surprised Byakuya was open to all this. But damn, Byakuya’s a natural at just about everything he does. It would’ve been a shame if he hadn’t shared that with the rest of us. Just thinking about how good he was with Tensa still gets me,” he said, letting his head fall back until it contacted the headboard behind them and humming quietly in contentment. 

“With Tensa?” Toshiro asked in a questioning tone. “What do you mean?”

Shuhei perked up a bit, realizing he may have said too much, but figuring Tensa truly wouldn’t mind Toshiro knowing. “Well, it started out with Tensa in his domspace, but Byakuya was riding him. I mean, Byakuya did great with that, too. Takes direction very well, but then with Byakuya fully on top of him after the scene, Tensa switched. There was a small moment where it kinda seemed like it freaked Byakuya out, but once he realized what happened, he was ridiculously gentle with him. Byakuya actually _kept_ him in subspace - _deep_ subspace - for the rest of the night. I hardly did anything at all. Tensa was practically glued to him, and Byakuya didn’t mind at all. I actually think I could learn a thing or two about aftercare from him,” Shuhei explained with a light laugh.

Teal eyes had focused on Tensa as Shuhei spoke, becoming heated as he imagined the beautiful man lost in pleasure as Byakuya rode him, how those sharp blue eyes impossibly softened as he switched. His smile became fond as Tensa gently picked up Yukio and brought him back to the bed. 

“Byakuya is amazing with that. Yukio nearly always wants him now when Byakuya is here and Yukio requires aftercare. Other than my Yukio, there probably isn’t anyone I trust more than Byakuya. Did he ever tell you and Tensa about our scene together, that first day he did Yukio’s aftercare?” Toshiro didn’t mind in the least if Byakuya had spoken of getting him to subspace but he wasn’t going to say anything if he hadn’t, knowing how private Byakuya was about any details surrounding what he does with his partners.

Shuhei nodded. “Yeah, we got bits and pieces as we talked to them that day. Tensa put together that Byakuya got you to subspace, then Renji told us later that that same day was the first time he had done Yukio’s aftercare, and he did it alone. I’m actually ridiculously impressed that someone as fully submissive as Byakuya can do all of that, and do it so well.”

Toshiro nodded, quieting as Tensa was now near enough again to hear him and it wasn’t yet time for him to switch. Toshiro nuzzled into Shuhei’s neck, trying to convey that he wasn’t the least bit bothered about them speaking of him and his Yukio, his teal eyes locked on his beautiful husband as Tensa gingerly eased the plug from his body.

Shuhei turned his attention to the other two as they rejoined them on the bed as well, bringing a hand up to thread his fingers into Toshiro’s hair, really out of habit from doing so to Tensa. But Toshiro didn’t seem to mind, so he didn’t remove his hand. As he looked over both Tensa and Yukio, he realized that Yukio was in quite the state of arousal, but somehow he kept his calm. It must have been his highly submissive nature - something Shuhei honestly had to have disciplined into him - but it still kept Shuhei’s eyes on him, wondering how he would react to being edged. 

Tensa smiled down at Yukio, the sexy little minx spread out on the bed, his legs open and not the least bit self conscious. Tensa had stood up from the bed, as he still needed to remove the rest of his clothes. Yukio’s emerald eyes were trained on him, filled with obvious desire and no small amount of curiosity, which Tensa only found even more endearing. “Would you like to undress me, Yukio?” he questioned. He didn’t want to make it an order, in case the smaller was too sore.

Yukio’s glassy emerald eyes lit up at the offer, and he nodded. “Yes, Tensa,” he replied, his gaze sweeping over the other man’s clothed body with rather obvious heat.

Tensa stepped closer to the bed, his legs against the mattress as he said, “Go on, Yukio. You may remove all of my clothes. Just like with Shuhei, how you do so is up to you,” Tensa said kindly, his smile and azure eyes showing desire and fondness.

Yukio returned Tensa’s heated smile, sitting up and scooting to the edge of the bed to sit directly in front of Tensa, his legs parted around him. It was actually a bit of a thrill for Yukio that Tensa’s height wasn’t quite as much of an obstacle as with everyone else. And his stature didn’t make it seem that he would completely envelop Yukio when they were near each other. Yukio did love that all of the others he played with were quite significantly larger than him, but it was another bit of novelty that made Tensa stand out. 

Yukio began with the remaining buttons on Tensa’s shirt, calmly releasing them and untucking it before carefully pulling the sleeves from Tensa’s arms to finish taking it off. He laid the garment over the end of the bed, and then turned back toward Tensa, wide emerald eyes taking in the new expanse of skin with vigor. He brought his hands up to run them down Tensa’s sides, grinning when he realized just how similarly built the two of them were. Tensa was in no way weak, but neither was Yukio, really. The lithe, toned muscles that accented their bodies served them perfectly well, and Yukio really thought Tensa was gorgeous, even though the other was obviously not convinced. Yukio knew that Tensa was rather self-conscious, but now seeing a bit more of his body, he truly didn’t know why. 

Once Yukio’s hands had touched every inch of exposed skin he could reach, he actually shifted to get to his knees on the edge of the bed, his mouth beginning a slow exploration beginning with Tensa’s neck. After a moment of slow, reverent kisses, Yukio became a bit more brazen, parting his lips and allowing his tongue to play along the side of Tensa’s neck, his hands still wandering down the rest of his exposed upper body. 

Tensa closed his eyes and raised his head so Yukio had better access to his neck, moaning quietly in his deep voice as heat flowed through him. Yukio’s mouth was incredible. Tensa was a naturally quiet person but he didn’t hold back his reactions, his hands raising to thread into Yukio’s fine blonde hair as he paid special attention to his rather sensitive neck. He was very gentle with his touch, careful not to apply any pressure because his goal wasn’t to guide Yukio, only ground himself better. He shivered as heat coursed through his body, groaning out, “You really are amazing with your mouth, Yukio - Ngh… So good…”

Yukio smiled into Tensa’s skin at the praise, and Tensa’s unrestrained reactions drove him to continue, and really to only try harder to pleasure him. He allowed his teeth to touch Tensa’s neck occasionally, lightly nipping and sucking at a place near the hollow of his collarbone that seemed especially sensitive. He could honestly do this for hours, even though Tensa hadn’t specifically asked or directed him to do it. He truly just couldn’t turn off his innate desire to pleasure those he cared about. 

Shuhei watched with great interest as Yukio effortlessly pulled reactions out of Tensa. He gave a small shiver, remembering just how tantalizing that mouth was, and if Yukio was going to continue to explore Tensa’s body with the same meticulous attention that he was paying his neck, Shuhei swore _Tensa_ would be the one begging by the time he was done. 

Tensa’s breathing was picking up, his hands continually moving through Yukio’s hair as more and more pleasure flooded through him. “Yukio,” he murmured, “I can’t meditate through pleasure the way your master can. If you continue this way, you’ll need to make me come before I can fully regain control of myself and pleasure you properly.” There wasn’t a demand either way, only honest truth. Tensa truly didn’t care if Yukio wanted to continue, the pleasure flowing through him feeling amazing, causing his entire body to begin to shake with need, his cock already aching and leaking, pressed hard against the inside of his pants.

Yukio honestly loved that he was pushing Tensa this far with comparatively simple actions, and the invitation to _further_ pleasure him was just too much to pass up on. Still, Yukio moved on from Tensa’s neck, licking and sucking along his collarbone to his chest. He really wondered if Tensa’s reactions would be similar to Shuhei’s, and he made his way across his chest to lavish a nipple with careful attention, covering it entirely with his mouth and bathing it in wet heat, running his tongue over it until the skin began to respond. 

Tensa moaned quietly into Yukio’s attention but his reaction wasn’t overly strong, his nipples not all that sensitive. Still, it definitely felt nice and Tensa continued to thread his fingers continually through Yukio’s hair, loving the feel of the fine, long, straight strands, so different from his own or Shuhei’s.

Realizing he wasn’t getting a necessarily sensual response, Yukio moved on in search of more sensitive areas, gently releasing Tensa’s nipple from his mouth and trailing his tongue down his slim body. At the light touch to his ribs, he felt Tensa’s muscles twitch a bit, but it was a decidedly odd reaction. He lingered there for a moment to investigate, bringing one hand up to lightly stroke his lower ribs while his tongue caressed his side just below his chest. 

The sensation became too much and Tensa released a light giggle, moving slightly away from Yukio’s mouth, blushing heavily at having to do so. He could usually control that reaction but Yukio seemed to pull it from him with ease, azure eyes gazing down at the smaller submissive as he effortlessly worked each and every honest reaction from his body.

Shuhei nearly burst out laughing - containing it to a chuckle - when Tensa actually had to admit to being ticklish, though he noticed he hadn’t actually _admitted_ it. His reaction spoke for him, though, and really seeing him smile and hearing that laugh brought Shuhei quite a bit of joy. 

When Tensa actually pulled away from him a bit and _giggled,_ Yukio couldn’t help but laugh lightly himself. He looked up to meet Tensa’s gaze, saying, “I guess we both found each other’s ticklish spots. Though, it seems yours has the same effect all the time. I’m sorry.”

Tensa shook his head, caressing his cheek, “Don’t be sorry, you are allowed to learn my body, Yukio. Just, please do not linger there.”

Yukio nodded, leaning into Tensa’s hand on his cheek for a moment before returning to his task. If Tensa’s ribs were off-limits, that left very little that was already exposed, so he set himself to work releasing the buckle on Tensa’s belt, smiling a bit when he did so calmly and _without_ cursing at it as Shuhei had. He was absolutely sure he was at least nearly as aroused as Shuhei had been, but years of obeying and trusting had made it much easier for him to put aside his own desire in favor of following his instructions well. With the clasp and zipper successfully dealt with, Yukio removed both Tensa’s pants and what was underneath, pulling both at the same time and letting them fall to Tensa’s feet. 

His eyes traced every detail first, taking in slim hips and thighs, and then trailed all the way up and back down Tensa’s body, admiration and desire clear in his eyes. He forced himself to take things slowly, though, bringing his hands to Tensa’s hips and leaning in to press his lips to a prominent hip bone. He stayed there for a moment, his hands wandering the newly exposed area, around to Tensa’s ass and down to his thighs, eventually ending on the front of his hips again. Once he had felt all of the areas of interest, he put his mouth to work again, gently sucking and nipping the hip bone he had kissed and the area around it. 

As Yukio followed down his hip with his mouth, he found the spot just to the side of the bone before it arched downward and Tensa’s entire body shuddered, his cock twitching next to Yukio’s head, nearly touching his cheek. Tensa groaned more loudly than ever before, the sensitive area made all the more sensitive because it was rarely touched, usually covered by clothing. His fingers in Yukio’s hair trembled as they reflexively clenched and released, though he was careful to not direct him at all or pull. 

"Yukio…" he moaned loudly as Yukio seemed to more enthusiastically give attention there, the trembling of his legs increasing as he took deep, labored breaths. He was looking down at Yukio in pure need as he restrained himself from influencing him or commanding that he take him into his mouth - though he was actually becoming a bit desperate for him to do so. 

Toshiro was watching avidly, a proud smile on his face that his husband could so expertly unravel anyone with his mouth, regardless of familiarity. Yukio was so attentive to details, each person a puzzle for him to figure out and solve. He was solving Tensa right in front of them, and it was clear that Tensa was going to need relief. 

"Shuhei," Toshiro whispered into his ear, making sure his voice didn't carry as Tensa was in the most vulnerable position he'd been in all afternoon to accidentally trigger his switch, "Yukio prefers his mouth being used rather than being the one in control. He may not tell Tensa that so I'd like you to inform your partner. Also, tell Yukio he has my permission if he wants to allow Tensa to fuck his mouth and swallow his release. You'll have to be specific with him - Yukio won't do anything I haven't given him explicit permission to do." He knew, even in this state, Tensa would be gentle and careful about doing so. Toshiro was certain he'd never harm his small husband and his mouth being used and filled like that absolutely thrilled Yukio. 

Shuhei nodded, shifting a bit so that his face wasn’t buried quite so thoroughly in Toshiro’s hair. They weren’t very far from them, just across the bed, so Shuhei kept his own voice rather quiet as well. “Tensa, Yukio is going to want you to fuck his mouth, alright?” he asked, waiting for a response from Tensa before speaking to Yukio. He definitely needed Tensa to know what was being asked of him, first and foremost.

Tensa’s eyes flickered over to Shuhei for a moment at the sudden piece of information, knowing Toshiro must have relayed it but didn't want to inform Tensa himself. He was quite grateful for that - even during that brief moment, focused on Shuhei, he knew how close to switching he was. He'd quickly redirected his eyes to Yukio. 

He couldn't deny that he'd love to do as suggested, and that doing so would push him more securely back into his domspace, something Yukio had been slowly sliding him out of as the pleasure mounted and Tensa didn't take back full control. He wasn't worried about Yukio actually switching him - that would only bring the small TPE submissive instant anxiety and Tensa was responsive to that, knowing Yukio needed Tensa holding ultimate control, that fact keeping him partially in domspace. Yukio was completely at ease doing as he wanted only because Tensa _wanted_ him to. 

His voice was as controlled as possible with his breathing labored, his hand coming to cup Yukio’s cheek as he asked, "Is that what you want, Yukio? Do you want me to fuck your mouth?" 

Yukio looked up at Tensa’s touch, leaning into his hand and locking glazed emerald eyes with bright blue. “Yes, Tensa,” he replied. But he looked back at his master, because that was what he _wanted,_ but it hadn’t been formerly agreed upon. 

Shuhei caught Yukio’s gaze, and tried to keep his voice low and soft, though it was difficult when speaking to someone who was so firmly in subspace. But he certainly didn’t want to be responsible for Tensa switching, because he had easily detected the look in Tensa’s eyes when he had briefly looked up to him. With how severe Tensa’s switch was, he _had_ to be highly attuned to it, and he himself had mostly come out of subspace to a more neutral state, so it was even _more_ challenging to not sound commanding as he addressed Yukio. “Yukio, your master gives you permission to allow Tensa to fuck your mouth and swallow his release,” he stated, keeping the habitual ‘understand?’ unspoken, because that would sound much too similar to a command. 

Yukio nodded, sliding his eyes to his master for a moment from where he had focused on Shuhei when he spoke. He understood why his master had chosen not to speak, but he was still grateful for his perceptiveness. “Thank you, master,” he said quietly.

Toshiro smiled, showing love and pride in his expression as he nodded, accepting his husband's words. Yukio really had done amazing this entire time, with each and every part - of course he was proud of him. He deserved everything Toshiro could give him and he knew how accomplished doing this, bringing Tensa pleasure this way, would make him feel. Yukio’s main drive was to bring pleasure to those he cared about and he knew he had a soft spot for Tensa - especially after so many exchanges of stories with Noba about Noba's time with Tensa and how he had once cared for his now very dear friend. 

Yukio returned his attention to Tensa, kissing along his hip bone again and smiling when it elicited another unbridled verbal reaction. He figured, with Tensa’s hand trembling in his hair and his legs buckling slightly at the pleasure, that he shouldn’t push him anymore. After all, teasing Tensa just wasn’t as _fun_ as teasing Shuhei, and he felt much more obligated to bring Tensa relief, as he knew the other was fully in charge of the situation, when Shuhei certainly hadn’t been. So, he trailed his mouth inward and gently took Tensa’s cock into his mouth, keeping rather shallow and only stimulating with his tongue along the length.

Finally having direct stimulation where he _needed_ it was already an instant relief for Tensa. His hands in Yukio’s fine blonde hair moved to gently but firmly hold his head. This wasn't something Shuhei would usually allow unless very deeply sunk into subspace, but he'd done this before, not an uncommon kink among far more submissive submissives than his partner. He very gently moved his hips with achingly slow thrusts, each one sinking just slightly deeper into Yukio’s mouth. "Yukio…" he moaned out, his voice gaining more confidence with every movement he was in total control of the small submissive, "You feel so good, Yukio. You look so sexy and beautiful, accepting me like this. Such a perfectly obedient submissive, such a good boy. I'm going to fill you so full…"

Yukio moaned around Tensa’s cock at the overt praise, but didn’t move at all - he wouldn’t have even if Tensa hadn’t been holding his head steady. He continued to lightly stimulate Tensa with his tongue, matching the pace of his thrusts. His throat instinctively relaxed and opened as Tensa began to make progress into his mouth, every part of his body ridiculously accustomed to and comfortable with this. It actually brought _him_ an immense amount of pleasure, hearing and knowing that Tensa was enjoying this so much, and with every groan and pleasure-strained word, heat flooded Yukio’s body.

It was obvious how much experience Yukio had with this, how much he really did enjoy it. Tensa kept his own eyes locked with heated, content, glassy emerald, never once seeing any sign or hint of discomfort. Just honest surrender and acceptance. Praise continued to fall from his lips and soon he was sunk entirely within Yukio’s mouth, stilling there for a moment, amazed at how completely relaxed Yukio remained even as he was certain he was partially down his throat. 

As Tensa fully sunk into his mouth, Yukio gave a sharp exhale through his nose at the sensation, but was otherwise completely still, riding out the pleasure that was inundating his system at being so thoroughly filled. Though, he was forced to swallow around him to keep from choking on his own saliva, and he forced himself to keep still and relaxed his throat again through Tensa’s reaction.

Tensa groaned deeply, pleasure surging through him and he nearly came from the sudden constriction and spasm of Yukio’s throat as he swallowed around him. He immediately began moving, setting a steady, gentle rhythm, moving out enough for Yukio to be able to breathe easily between each sure, careful thrust back to completely bury himself inside his mouth again. He was panting, Yukio’s name falling repeatedly from his lips like a mantra, groaning deeply each and every time Yukio reflexively swallowed. 

Shuhei was actually quite amazed at how well Yukio was taking Tensa, his small mouth not really seeming like it would have cooperated so well with such treatment. Though, he had to remind himself what Yukio enjoyed, every bit of it completely contrary to his fragile appearance. His eyes tracked up to Tensa’s face, and he smiled at just how incredibly lost in pleasure his partner was, though it seemed that Yukio was in a similar state, not doing this because he at all felt _obligated,_ but because he truly _wanted_ to.

Yukio swallowed around him again and Tensa’s motion stuttered, barely holding back his release. He buried himself again, still being incredibly gentle, his voice strained with pleasure and need as he half warned, half promised, "I'll come, Yukio - the next time you swallow, I'll come down your throat."

Yukio shuddered a bit at the words, but didn’t move his head at all, not hesitating to swallow around Tensa again, triggering his release and forcing Yukio to repeatedly swallow as liquid heat filled his throat.

Tensa’s legs nearly did give out as his extremely intense orgasm washed over him. He just leaned his legs more against the mattress to brace them, crying out Yukio’s name as he came down his throat. He continued to whimper and whine as Yukio _continued_ swallowing around him, pulling every drop from him and prolonging his initial orgasm far longer than usual. His shaking hands slid to Yukio’s small shoulders, grounding himself a bit but not placing any weight on him, even as he doubled over slightly, the aftershocks hitting almost as intense as the initial release. 

Yukio remained still, not even flinching as Tensa used his shoulders as a bit of contact, knowing he wouldn’t even accidentally push him. As Tensa’s body calmed, Yukio relaxed his throat again, but didn’t pull away, the sensation of holding Tensa’s cock in his mouth nearly as satisfying as what had preceded it. He gently and slowly ran his tongue up and down what he could reach, his actions running fully on habit at this point, having had so much practice with this.

Tensa moaned, regaining his composure slightly as his aftershocks waned, only to feel pleasure begin to slowly build again as Yukio continued to hold him and gently stimulate him. "Yukio…" he murmured, his hand raising and gently petting his cheek. "So perfect, such a good boy. I could let you do this as long as you wanted and be perfectly happy… But it's your turn now, for me to relieve you. Release me, Yukio, and lie down on the bed.” 

Yukio slowly did as he was told, never rushed in his gentle actions. He caught his breath a bit from his own rising state of arousal as he fully released Tensa, but even as he did, he laid back on the bed next to his master and Shuhei, bringing bright emerald eyes up to meet with teal.

The completely pleased look in Yukio’s slight smile actually brought Shuhei to chuckle a bit. Yukio really _did_ love to pleasure others, no matter how pressing his own need was, and Shuhei actually admired him for that. It was a rather rare trait, the complete selflessness Yukio displayed.

Toshiro reflexively reached out to his small husband as he laid beside them, his fingers carding through his soft golden hair. He very quietly said, "Love you, my Yukio," giving him a proud smile, continuing to gently massage his head. 

Tensa soon joined Yukio on the bed after snatching the bottle of lube, humming appreciatively at his beautiful, sexy body displayed for him, his legs open invitingly and his straining cock already wet from his own precum that had obviously been leaking from him for a long while. 

Tensa didn't mind in the least that Yukio wasn't currently focused on him, taking a minute as Yukio collected himself and took comfort in his master to just appreciate how gorgeous he looked like this. He was completely ready for him but Tensa wanted to enjoy him fully and take his time. He was actually glad for Yukio relieving him with his mouth so that he didn't feel at all pressured to rush as he started at one dainty ankle, kissing and trailing his tongue along his skin, slowly making his way up Yukio’s lithely toned leg. 

Yukio hummed contentedly and let his eyes slide shut, feeling completely comfortable and cared for under both his master’s and Tensa’s attention. He leaned into his master’s hand in his hair, taking in the clear admiration of Tensa’s mouth on his skin. He never did hold back his reactions, and a soft moan slipped past his lips as Tensa continued up his leg.

Tensa massaged out his muscles, using firm, skilled fingers as he moved up his leg. As he bathed Yukio's thigh in attention using his mouth, his fingers eased out every bit of tension in his calf. Once those muscles were nice and relaxed, his mouth traveled higher to Yukio’s hip, his fingers firmly massaging each muscle of his thigh. 

Yukio’s breath hitched and proceeded to become a bit shaky as Tensa’s mouth reached his hip, so incredibly close to his aching cock that he actually had to forcibly keep himself relaxed to keep from arching a bit into his touch. The massaging motion on his leg helped keep him calm, though, giving something else for his mind to focus on.

Tensa didn't linger at the reaction, not wanting to cause Yukio distress, only comfort and pleasure. He moved to kiss more towards the side of his hip, smiling against his skin as he felt the muscles in Yukio’s thigh release under his fingers. Body worship like this wasn’t something that Shuhei would sit through for long before begging for relief, but Yukio seemed to relish in it. Tensa wondered if the submissive even had a real breaking point to being edged. Remembering Shuhei’s frustration with Toshiro and how much longer Yukio’s master could make himself last, he had a feeling that if Yukio did have a limit with edging, he'd never be the one to find it. 

Shuhei seemed trapped staring at Yukio in complete - albeit a bit baffled - awe. If Tensa had been doing that to _him_ so thoroughly, there was no way he would be lasting long, that fact rather evident in his initial unwillingness to do so to Toshiro. He simply didn’t have the patience for it. But Yukio was still breathing steadily, eyes gently closed and just relishing the attention. Honestly, he would have liked to watch Toshiro and Yukio _together._ If it was their intention to last as long as possible, he was sure he’d be watching all night. He broke his focus from Yukio, though, briefly glancing at Tensa - because if he watched him for too long he would surely begin to get frustrated himself - before turning back to nuzzle his nose into Toshiro’s hair. 

Toshiro raised his other hand to massage Shuhei’s scalp the way he always saw Tensa do for his partner when they sat together, smiling as he felt Shuhei settle again. He continued watching Tensa worship his beautiful husband's body, appreciating how thorough he was being, no action rushed or without attentive care. 

Tensa moved back down Yukio’s body to start at his other ankle once all tension from his right leg was gone. Fully tuned into Yukio’s reactions and needs, he found himself slipping into deeper and deeper domspace, working as skillfully as he was able to bring him pleasure. He backed off gently whenever he encountered any place overly sensitive, taking mental notes of exactly where each of those locations were as he made his way up Yukio’s left leg in the same way he had his right, his fingers massaging out each muscle after his mouth gave it careful attention. 

Yukio had completely melted into Tensa’s through actions, every reaction entirely genuine and involuntary. He really could have allowed Tensa to do this for hours, the pleasure of such a thing only bringing a soft, constant warmth instead of any pressing need. He opened his eyes, though they were still half-lidded as he found Tensa, who was slowly and diligently working out the tension in his leg. His gaze wandered lazily up to his master, and he smiled when he saw that Shuhei was also taking comfort in him. It made him feel incredibly safe, seeing and knowing that the four of them were completely comfortable with one another.

Tension gone from his left leg, Tensa proceeded to give the same attention to Yukio’s left arm, kissing his palm reverently before tracing each finger with his tongue. As his mouth moved to his slight wrist, he massaged his hand carefully, again working his way slowly up to his neck. When he reached it, his fingers worked on massaging his left shoulder as he worshipped Yukio's neck and jaw with his mouth, careful to avoid coming near his lips so as not to cause him any anxiety. As the tension eased from his left shoulder, Tensa's mouth traveled to his right, beginning to steadily work his way down that arm until he was sitting up, gently massaging Yukio's right hand, observing him with fond azure eyes. 

Yukio looked completely and utterly relaxed, even as he was still clearly very aroused. Tensa leaned over his body after resting Yukio’s hand back upon the bed, cupping his face with one hand as he affectionately nuzzled his nose with his own. He leaned back a bit so that his breath wouldn't ghost across his lips as he called softly yet commandingly, "Yukio," to gain his full attention. 

As emerald eyes opened and locked onto his own, Tensa said in that same soft, commanding tone, "I'm going to take off your ring now and use my finger in you, Yukio. I'm going to hold you in my mouth as I use my finger so I won't verbally be able to give you permission to come. You can edge yourself as long as you're able without the ring but I do want you to come when you need to, just give me a warning, understood?"

“Yes, Tensa,” the words fell immediately from Yukio’s lips, and he took a deep breath to prepare for the rush that was sure to result when the ring was removed. He was already so deep in a state of calm bliss that he was sure he could manage for a while, and he was very much looking forward to Tensa pleasuring him.

Tensa smiled fondly, nuzzling his nose again before moving to settle between his legs. He thoroughly lubed one finger, Yukio only wanting one for this as he really preferred a toy or cock inside him, but Tensa needed to feel what he was doing. He carefully removed the ring from Yukio, giving him a minute to adjust to not having it, before he lowered himself, gently taking him into his own mouth as he eased the slick finger inside of his tight body. 

Yukio groaned deeply, but didn’t move at all, really because his mind couldn’t decide _how_ to move, either back onto Tensa’s finger or arch into his mouth. As the initial feeling of the increased heat in his body subsided, spreading into the same gentle, tingly warmth he was accustomed to holding onto, he relaxed again, simply feeling what Tensa was doing to him. 

At Yukio’s sensual sound, Shuhei turned a bit, and his own breath hitched when he saw Tensa’s position. He honestly hadn’t been paying attention, and he couldn’t focus on it for long, curling into Toshiro and closing his eyes as he pressed his forehead against the side of Toshiro’s head. At least Toshiro never stopped the soothing action of massaging his scalp, because really that was what was allowing him to tune out the rest of the room, knowing he would need to switch soon and not needing any distractions when he did.

Tensa only held Yukio in his mouth, but he sunk down to take him in completely. Yukio wasn't too large, proportioned to his body, and he found he was able to breathe around him fine. He did have to swallow around him, which was more difficult and Tensa wasn't as practiced at this, but it became easier to do each time he did it until he was comfortable with the action. Yukio was being very good at being still as Tensa got himself adjusted to holding him deeply like this, though his free hand held his hip and kept gentle pressure as a reminder. Once he felt fully settled, he began to move his finger within, searching gently until it was obvious by Yukio’s reaction that he'd found his prostate. 

Yukio could only surrender to the sharp pleasure and allow it to wash over him, giving a broken moan that was much more pronounced than the soft whimpers that had been tracing his breaths as Tensa swallowed around him. Tensa’s hand on his hip served its purpose, telling him silently that he was to stay still. But being forced to keep his hips still caused the tension to channel elsewhere, and soon his legs were trembling as he held back.

Tensa firmly but gently began moving the tip of his finger against Yukio’s prostate, closing his eyes and concentrating on breathing and swallowing around Yukio’s cock. He was relying on Yukio to warn him before coming, knowing that he would need to back off a bit to avoid choking on his release, but wanting to hold him as deep as he could for as long as he could. He wasn't worried that Yukio would - he followed every instruction given perfectly. He continued the slow, gentle massage against his prostate, feeling the tension build in Yukio’s body beneath him. 

Yukio tried to breathe through the mounting pressure in his body, intent to make this last as long as possible, but it was becoming exceedingly difficult to keep his focus, especially since all he could really focus on when this entrenched in subspace was _feeling._ He held out as long as he could, but Tensa’s finger so consistently massaging such a sensitive area and his throat contracting around him eventually became too much. He brought a hand down to lightly touch Tensa’s hair, saying in a voice that was much more of a whine, “Tensa - I’d like to come now.”

Tensa immediately backed off so that Yukio was only halfway in his mouth as he sucked around him, his finger within him moving slightly faster to push him the rest of the way. 

Tensa’s actions made it quite obvious that he was ready, and Yukio had no reservations letting go, the tension immediately snapping and transforming into a rush of powerful heat that washed over his body. His hand shook as it still rested lightly on Tensa’s hair, fighting against the urge to close his fingers around the soft waves as he was taken by his climax. It took several moments for his body to begin to calm, light spasms still tensing his muscles occasionally as the final shockwaves rolled in.

Tensa gently removed his finger from Yukio’s body as he released him from his mouth. He moved back up, hovering over him as he gently kissed his cheeks, nose, and forehead, giving him time to fully calm as he murmured, "Good boy, Yukio. You did so well for me. You're so sweet and sexy, Yukio. So beautiful, seeing you this way."

As Yukio fully calmed, Tensa nuzzled his nose with his own, smiling as Yukio's emerald eyes almost instantly locked with his own at the action. He leaned away, asking in a fond, heated voice, "Now, would you still like to have me, Yukio? Do you want me to fuck you hard like your master did to my Shuhei?" 

Yukio whimpered at the words and the image it conjured in his mind. “Yes, please, Tensa,” he replied, his voice strained with the threat of more whines surfacing.

"One condition, Yukio." Tensa said, his voice authoritative and deep, "I need you to voice if you want me to take you harder or faster - I'm not willing to hurt you. So you will be honest and only ask if you can actually handle it. I will decide whether or not to listen to your request, because you're not really directing me, but I want to know what _you_ want. Understood, Yukio?"

“Yes, Tensa,” Yukio responded automatically. He was well aware that he was in no amount of control here, and really he was just grateful that Tensa was willing to indulge him and treat him roughly at all, even if it wasn’t at the top of his pain tolerance. Any amount of rough handling was sure to be thrilling.

"Good boy," Tensa said, nuzzling his nose before leaning back. He found the bottle of lube and lubed his own cock, easily bringing himself to full hardness with the image of Yukio’s body stretched out before him, waiting and willing. He hovered over him again, pressing against his entrance, azure eyes locking with beautiful emerald as he sunk into his well prepared body with one slow, steady movement. 

He moaned as Yukio’s small, tight body easily opened around him, allowing him to sink into him completely. He immediately began to move, each thrust a bit harder and faster than the last as his breathing increased, Yukio’s small body feeling impossibly tight and forcing near constant sounds to fall from his lips that he paid no attention to, azure eyes still locked with emerald as he watched and listed to each and every reaction. 

Yukio nearly cried out at the feeling of being taken so quickly, no time at all to recover from the smooth sensation before Tensa began to thrust into him with increasing force. It took no time at all for Yukio to fall into a mind-numbing amount of pleasure, and words were spilling from his lips without his consent, taking Tensa's instruction seriously as he panted, “Please - harder - yes - _yes_ \- feels so - so _good.”_ He was completely lax under Tensa, allowing the other man to utterly use his body, the hard treatment pulling him so far from reality that he could really only feel Tensa slamming hard into his body with every thrust.

Tensa reached a steady, fast pace that he knew he could keep but continued to drive into him harder as Yukio requested. He was so completely focused on Yukio’s pleasure, watching him lose himself, while making sure he wasn't hurting him, that he barely even felt the pressure of his own pleasure. It was definitely there, just easy to completely ignore, and he knew he could last as long as Yukio needed him to. This was actually very familiar to him, his body acting without conscious thought as he continued to push Yukio to his limit, as he so often did with Shuhei, well accustomed to telling when that limit had been reached and not at all concerned. 

Toshiro watched Yukio’s face as well as he could from his position, his hand still beneath his head, though his fingers had ceased moving as Yukio’s head moved sporadically in pleasure. His other hand continued to soothe and comfort Shuhei but he couldn't take his eyes off his small husband being fucked hard and fast by Tensa. 

The other man was fully within domspace, his breathing hardly even labored as all of his focus was tunneled on Yukio - which put Toshiro completely at ease. He could never take Yukio this roughly - honestly he didn't think Renji really had either as the larger man couldn't help greatly checking his strength subconsciously at just how much _smaller_ Yukio was compared to him - but Tensa was allowing Yukio’s reactions to completely guide him, pushing him to his real limit as he'd seen him do with Shuhei. But Toshiro knew with that much focus and attention that Tensa still wouldn't actually hurt his small husband, so he continued to watch as Yukio completely unraveled. 

Yukio was legitimately losing his breath at the way Tensa was pounding into him rather unabated. He didn’t recall ever feeling _this_ amount of force, but it was _fantastic._ The pure ecstasy flowing through his body completely overshadowed any amount of discomfort that may have filtered in in the beginning. He was far past asking for more, not really knowing if Tensa was even capable of giving him more anyway. He was completely content to drown in the overwhelming heat that flooded him, allowing every reaction to flow between his labored breaths. He was quickly reaching the peak of his pleasure, but he knew he could still hold out for a short while, especially if that meant experiencing this for just a bit longer.

Yukio’s cries for him to take him harder had ceased and Tensa continued at his current amount of force. It was nearly as hard as he _could_ take him, honestly, but he focused on committing the exact amount to memory. He was fairly certain Yukio would ask this of him again should they continue doing scenes - which Tensa definitely wanted to, Yukio was wonderful - and he wanted to remember exactly how much Yukio could take. 

As Tensa’s mind internalized that, the pleasure that he'd been ignoring flooded back into the forefront, now that he wasn't as focused on _figuring out_ how hard Yukio could take him but simply continuing to keep pace. He moaned, his breathing beginning to rapidly increase, saying as clearly as he could, "Let yourself come when you - can't hold out any longer, Yukio - you'll make me come too - want to feel you come on my cock - want to fill you - Yukio…"

It wasn’t long after the command was spoken - because that was how Yukio’s mind took it, despite the condition that was put on it - that Yukio let himself tumble into his second release, his actions completely beyond his control as he threw his head back and let out a cry of pleasure. His hands were tightly gripping the blanket under him, and his entire body nearly locked up with the initial wave of searing heat that washed over his body. The sensation was only intensified as he felt himself clamp down on Tensa’s cock buried deep inside him, and he gave a sound that ended up half-whine, half-groan until the tightness subsided and led into intense aftershocks. 

Tensa groaned deeply, burying himself and stilling as Yukio’s body clamped down impossibly tight around him, pulling his own release from him as he shuddered through it. Yukio was so tight and the action so sudden, almost as if on command, that Tensa had honestly been taken by surprise as he could have sworn Yukio could last a bit longer. His arms were shaking terribly with the effort of supporting himself as he whimpered through his aftershocks, Yukio’s body still clamped around him. He carefully allowed himself to rest on top of Yukio before his arms actually gave out, trying to place as much of his weight to the side and not actually on Yukio, continuing to whimper and groan as he attempted to calm. 

Shuhei couldn’t help but realize what was going on, despite him not really paying much attention to the scene. When things seemed to calm a bit, he looked back at them, intently taking in Tensa’s condition and knowing that it was rather unavoidable for him to switch now, especially with Tensa being aware that he was meant to at this point. Just the awareness that Tensa would soon be in his submissive role immediately heightened Shuhei’s sensitivity to everything his partner did. “Is Yukio alright like that, Toshiro?” he asked quietly, realizing that most of Tensa’s weight was still resting on Yukio’s body.

"My Yukio is far stronger than he looks, Shuhei," Toshiro answered, no longer worried about the effect his voice would have on Tensa. "But I think Tensa is going to require some help to move much at all and eventually he _will_ become heavy and uncomfortable for Yukio. Let's get them next to each other and cleaned up."

Shuhei nodded, pulling away from where he was still curled into Toshiro and shifting to lay next to Tensa, sliding an arm under him and moving him only slightly to be next to Yukio instead of on top of him. He knew just his mannerisms would likely help along Tensa’s switch, as he didn’t direct him like this at all otherwise. Shuhei kissed the back of Tensa’s head, having curled in behind him, but turned back to Toshiro for a moment to ask, “You have a towel in here or something? I know we’re not completely done yet.”

Toshiro smirked a bit, bringing attention to the bowl he'd placed on the side table near him on the bed by reaching over to it, removing a washcloth and wringing out the water before handing it over to Shuhei. The water had been hot when he'd set it in here and it was still somewhat warm now. He grabbed a second washcloth from the bowl for himself and wrung it out, bending to gently kiss Yukio’s lips before using it to tenderly clean his body. 

Yukio didn’t even really have the mind to reciprocate his master’s kiss, but he didn’t mind much as he sank into the feeling of his master gently cleaning him, giving a calm, relieved sigh. He still felt Tensa nearby, so the fact that he had been pulled slightly off of him wasn’t bothersome. Glassy emerald eyes stayed focused on his master, giving him a soft smile as he followed his actions.

Shuhei rolled his eyes a bit at Toshiro’s smug expression. Of course he was prepared. But he put that aside as he cleaned Tensa thoroughly, turning him completely onto his back to do so but not moving him away from Yukio at all. He knew both of them needed the contact at this point, likely more for Yukio’s benefit than Tensa’s. As he cleaned him off, he gently kissed him, not lingering on his lips for long as he trailed his mouth over his cheek and jaw, the gentle contact sure to solidify his security in switching. 

Tensa relaxed completely under Shuhei’s care, still feeling Yukio flush against his side. He smiled as he tilted his head, allowing Shuhei to kiss along his jaw until his nose brushed against Yukio’s shoulder and he hummed in contentment, kissing him there as he entwined their fingers. He was fully embracing his slide towards subspace, and because he wasn't fighting it, it was far less jarring. He hummed again, nuzzling against Yukio’s shoulder as he enjoyed Shuhei’s attention. 

Yukio fully clean, Toshiro placed the washcloth back in the bowl and kissed Yukio’s cheek gently, stating with a smile, "You looked like you fully enjoyed your time with Tensa, love. You're not in any pain, are you?"

“No, master. Felt incredible,” Yukio replied, averting his eyes only to turn and press into Tensa, giving a slow, calm breath as he did. 

Shuhei finished his task of cleaning Tensa, handing the cloth back over to Toshiro to deal with - since he had handed it to him in the first place - and settling in next to Tensa. He ran a hand through soft, wavy hair, leaning in to kiss it occasionally before asking, “You doing alright, Tensa?” He was fairly certain he knew the answer, but he couldn’t see Tensa’s face to judge his condition, and he trusted him to be honest with him. 

Tensa turned to focus slightly glassy azure eyes on his partner, smiling happily as he answered, "Yes, Shu."

Shuhei returned his smile, kissing him gently before pulling back to just _look_ at him for a moment. He was absolutely certain that none of the other four they had been interacting with lately knew just how rare of an occurrence this was. Getting to see his Tensa so incredibly relaxed and _happy_ just wasn’t something Shuhei received often. Not that Tensa wasn’t happy, generally, but it was exceedingly difficult for him to let his guard down and show it in his dominant mindset. “Good, Tensa. Now relax for a bit longer, and we’ll let Toshiro decide when to proceed, okay?” Shuhei asked, still running his fingers soothingly through Tensa’s hair. 

Tensa nodded, answering, "Yes, Shu," again before turning back to nuzzle into Yukio’s shoulder, relaxing into the feeling of Shuhei’s hand stroking through his hair. 

Toshiro pet down Yukio’s body soothingly, carefully observing the back of his ass that was turned towards him. It was hardly red anymore, he was glad to see, and Yukio only moved into his touch as he passed his hand over the area, not a trace of pain upon his face. Satisfied he really was good, he asked Yukio, "Would you like Shuhei to be behind you and hold you while I'm with Tensa, love? Or are you content without him cuddled into you?" 

Yukio looked over at Shuhei, who was still actively comforting Tensa. “As long as it’s alright with Tensa, I’d like Shuhei to hold me,” he replied. Really, if Tensa agreed, the decision was for his master’s benefit, because Yukio knew his attention would be divided if no one was directly in contact with him, and really Tensa deserved his full attention. 

Shuhei heard Yukio’s words, and though he knew Tensa wasn’t terribly deep in subspace yet, he wanted to be sure that he understood fully. “Tensa, do you mind if I go to lay on Yukio’s other side and hold him while you’re with Toshiro?” he asked gently. 

Tensa turned to focus upon his eyes again as he said, "I don't mind, Shu. You can hold Yuki."

Shuhei smiled and moved in to kiss Tensa briefly before saying with a smile, “Good, Tensa. I’m going to move over there, and I’m sure as soon as I’m out of the way Toshiro’s going to take over. I mean, he’s so good at being in control, we should let him, huh?” 

Toshiro smirked, moving to settle between Tensa's legs, gently pushing to fold them at the knees and parting them as he said with calm confidence, "You would know, Shuhei."

Shuhei just barely restrained himself from actually sticking his tongue out at Toshiro, ridiculously bitter that the man had an ungodly amount of control over himself, and in turn, most everyone around him. He wasn’t really angry at all, just honestly baffled that anyone could stand so much and not budge in the slightest. But it didn’t help that he did it with that smug look on his gorgeous face. He supposed it was really a good thing, because it helped him stay completely calm and confident for Yukio. But for Shuhei personally, it was actually a unique kind of torture. 

“Yeah, well, now I know first hand why you frustrate the hell out of Renji,” Shuhei grumbled as he sat up to make his way to the other side of the bed. 

Toshiro laughed lightly, "Renji isn't comfortable being with someone that he can't get to surrender to him. I've actually have grown to enjoy playing with him a bit as, for a while, Renji was the only option Yukio had of seeing me with someone else - and I may be Yukio’s master but I can't really deny him anything that makes him happy - but Renji gets completely frustrated by it. Which then Yukio would receive the benefit of, so really, his reaction only worked in Yukio’s favor. My Yukio is good at setting up scenarios that benefit him the most.”

Shuhei chuckled as he settled behind Yukio, putting his arm around the small submissive and holding him against him. “Oh, then whose idea was it _really_ to pair a known brat like me with the most controlled person in the room, _after_ being tormented by Yukio’s mouth? Because it definitely seemed like a certain someone was very much enjoying himself all comfy in Tensa’s lap while I was so desperate,” he teased, kissing the fine blonde hair he was now nuzzled into and only receiving a bright giggle as a reply. 

Toshiro kissed Tensa’s knee, soothingly running his hands up and down his thighs and causing Tensa to hum quietly. "Yukio carefully notes everything we all want to do or see during a scene and then organizes that into a proposal - so to answer your question, Yukio is the one that actually wrote what I originally sent you. Although, if I recall correctly, you did say that you wanted to experience Yukio using his mouth on you. I think the position was his idea of a clever nod to your tattoo," Toshiro explained with a light chuckle, his hands moving to gently run his fingertips over Tensa's abs and chest, petting him and smiling as he began releasing breathy sighs and moving towards his touch, careful to stay away from his lower ribs where he knew Tensa was ticklish. 

Teal eyes remained focused on Tensa, watching as he slipped further into subspace and his body slowly began to respond to the gentle treatment as he continued to speak, knowing that the sound of his voice alone greatly affected Tensa, "You also said you were willing to experience some minor edging and wanted to ride me. I think he fit all that in wonderfully, considering he was working with what Tensa wanted as well. He did organize everything so that your scenes were first - so you weren't ever kept waiting the way he was - and the edging you experienced _was_ minor, to him." 

Toshiro ran his hands upwards, one lightly tracing along Tensa's neck and throat as the other moved to thread his fingers into his thick, dark wavy hair and massage his scalp as he continued speaking, "It was me who wanted him to watch you and Tensa perform impact play again, this time with the security of the ring so he could do so without needing to control himself. And he accommodated that as well. 

"He also knows me better than anyone, and he knew I would break down your bratty behavior and have you fully submit to me before I actually let you ride me… Having everything else before then likely only helped that happen more quickly. It wasn’t his goal to torture you, Shuhei, only make sure you received what you wanted and experienced the most pleasure possible. He wrote that proposal with that goal in mind for all of us. That's his main drive - and he thrives on planning around constrictions and conditions like that. It's just a puzzle to him." 

Toshiro lowered himself further over Tensa’s body, allowing his nose to trace over the skin on Tensa’s neck, his breath washing over his delicate throat as he continued to speak, "And I'm sure he enjoyed watching you with me every second, Shuhei. After all, other than being treated roughly, open-hand impact play, and his body being filled and used, watching me with men he thinks are attractive is his strongest voyeurism kink." He followed his words by licking along Tensa’s throat, Tensa arching into him immediately and whimpering. Tensa's breathing immediately picked up, becoming more labored as he breathed out a whine, "Shiro…"

Toshiro smiled at the sound, saying, "I'm here Tensa, I have you. I'll take care of you. Just allow yourself to let go and feel…" He began to kiss along Tensa’s neck and jaw, Tensa moving his head to give him better access and continuing to issue small whines and whimpers as he did as instructed, slipping further into subspace as he let go, most thought leaving him completely, only _feeling_ as Toshiro mapped out his skin with his mouth. 

Shuhei saw Tensa delving into an even deeper subspace and smiled. He knew Toshiro wasn’t just speaking for the sake of hearing himself talk - he was well aware that his voice had a strong effect on Tensa. That, and he had gone most of the afternoon hardly speaking at all, so that effect was likely multiplied in Tensa’s mind, hearing Toshiro’s calm, confident voice so easily make his mind slip. Shuhei pulled Yukio even closer, pressing his back flush with his own chest. Not having had the opportunity to really hold him like this, he only then realized just how much smaller Yukio was than Tensa. It made Yukio fit rather perfectly into the curve of his body, and Shuhei found that very much endearing. “I just didn’t know what I had bargained for when I said I wanted you to use your mouth on me. I mean, how can someone so cute also be _that_ good?” he murmured teasingly in Yukio’s ear. 

Yukio laughed quietly, not wanting to disturb the other two. He turned a bit to meet Shuhei’s eyes, amusement clear in bright emerald eyes. “I believe you had likely at least heard of what I could do. Did you not believe it?” he asked in return. 

Shuhei chuckled. “I guess I might have doubted it a bit, but you proved me wrong _really_ quick. Honestly, this was probably one of the most intense scenes I’ve ever done, and I loved it, as frustrated as I was. I actually like being driven that far, so I guess I have to thank you, Yukio. I very much enjoyed what you helped put together. You know I’m just teasing anyway,” he said softly, bringing a hand up to card through fine blonde hair, which he very abruptly realized was the exact opposite of Tensa’s in every way. 

Yukio nodded and settled back into Shuhei’s hold, tucking his head beneath his chin and pressing back into him, humming contentedly when he felt Shuhei curl around him a bit more and hold him firmly with one arm while the other hand continued to pet his hair. He always felt quite safe and comfortable surrounded like this, and being practically in contact with Tensa at the same time, only a small gap between them, and his master so near as well, made him relax into the feeling of Shuhei’s body behind him. 

Toshiro settled his weight more fully upon Tensa’s smaller body, groaning as his own hard cock was pressed next to Tensa's, both trapped against each other's firm abs. Tensa was larger than his Yukio, but it was almost entirely in their height difference, his body very nearly feeling familiar beneath him even though he'd never pressed against him this way before. He gazed into now fully glassy azure eyes, the blue color so piercing yet incredibly soft and trusting as Tensa met his gaze and held it, as if unable to look away. 

Tensa honestly couldn't, trapped by heated, dark teal, filled with equal amounts of desire and fondness. The feeling of his body pressing him against the bed was amazing, sinking him further into subspace as he pressed his legs against Toshiro on either side, just to feel more of him, surrendering completely beneath his gorgeous body and confident teal eyes. A keening sound was released from the back of his throat, _wanting_ this man, but sunk so deep into subspace that he could no longer find the words to say exactly how. All he could do was quietly whine out, "Shiro… need you…"

Toshiro smiled in affection at the sound, Tensa very much reminding him of his Yukio before he'd flourished and gained the confidence in his body and sexuality that he now had today. It was completely endearing and adorable, Toshiro nuzzling his nose with his own, still holding his gaze, actually being able to _see_ his complete surrender to him. Toshiro groaned as desire flooded through him, finally breaking Tensa's gaze as he closed his own eyes and captured him in a deep, slow, demanding kiss, Tensa obediently parting his lips for him as he leaned in, even before Toshiro had actually touched him with his own. The way Tensa completely melted and responded had Toshiro continuing to moan into the kiss, moving his hips very slowly against Tensa to give some much needed friction between them as heat steadily pooled in his core. 

Tensa’s one free hand tremblingly found its way to be buried in Toshiro’s hair, the other desperately clutching Yukio’s as pleasure rushed through him, his entire body tingling and heated. He was completely unaware of the sounds he was making - a mixture of groans, whines, and whimpers - as he moved with Toshiro, matching him perfectly, giving over total control of the motion between them even as he desperately wanted _more_ \- that wasn't his decision. No decisions were his within this moment and it felt _wonderful._

Yukio returned the strength of the hold Tensa had on his hand, silently letting him know he was there. He knew how important that contact was for him right now, being highly familiar with the state he was in. Just watching him, though, and knowing how amazing it must feel to completely surrender seemed to be pulling _Yukio_ further into his own subspace, especially seeing and practically _feeling_ the effortless confidence of his master taking over. 

Shuhei saw Yukio’s hand tremble a bit around Tensa’s, and he felt him becoming a bit restless against him. Shuhei took his hand from within Yukio’s hair and gently put it around both Yukio’s and Tensa’s, ducking his head a bit to whisper directly into Yukio’s ear, his voice calm and comforting, “It’s alright, Yukio. You can relax and let go, too. I’m here, and I’ll take care of you. You can keep watching, I understand how it’s affecting you. Tensa won’t mind at all if you fall a bit further with him. He knows your master and I have you both. Neither of you have to worry about anything right now.” He tightened his arm around Yukio and kissed his hair just above his ear when he felt the tension leaving his body at his words, keeping his other hand firmly wrapped around the two smaller joined hands. 

Toshiro gently withdrew from Tensa’s mouth, the other so deep in subspace he didn’t properly close his lips, tremblingly breath passing through still slightly parted lips. Toshiro grinned, noting that his stunning azure eyes were more glazed over than he’d yet seen from the man, completely unfocused and dilated in pleasure. Toshiro languidly kissed his way down his beautiful body, noticing each hitch in breath and quiet whimper as he passed over Tensa’s sensitive areas, though he didn’t linger. He didn’t want to overwhelm him, he just wanted to keep him deep in subspace and be able to take his time with him. 

Soon he was settled between his legs, grasping the bottle of lube that Tensa had used on Yukio. He slicked his own fingers before tracing one around Tensa’s entrance, smiling and heat flashing in his eyes as Tensa pressed back on him at the motion. Toshiro turned to Shuhei, his smile becoming completely fond at seeing him wrapped securely around Yukio, his small husband’s glazed emerald eyes watching him with Tensa. “Shuhei, do I need to command Tensa to remain still? I don’t mind if he moves with me as I prepare him, but I don’t want him actually rushing me and hurting himself.” He was fully aware that, this far gone into subspace, such an elaborate command wouldn’t go over well. He needed to be simple, direct, and clear with Tensa. Shuhei knew him far better and Toshiro was fully willing to ask him for help concerning the understanding of his partner’s habits and needs.

Shuhei’s eyes swept over his partner, taking in the depth of the subspace he was completely lost in. He truly wasn’t well-versed in Tensa’s reactions when he was like this, but he did know him, and he knew he was quite accustomed to Shuhei’s gentle but not exactly slow method of preparing him. If Toshiro intended to prepare him slowly, Tensa _could_ do just as Toshiro had described, not necessarily hurting himself, but Shuhei didn’t want Toshiro to feel concerned for him at all. “You should command him to be still since he’s this lost. He would probably push back on you if you’re going to be slow with him,” he finally decided, his thumb subconsciously running over both of the hands in his grasp.

Toshiro nodded, looking into Tensa’s glazed over azure eyes as he stated clearly, “Keep your hips still, Tensa.” He placed his free hand upon one of Tensa’s narrow hips as he said it, pushing down slightly and causing the man beneath him to whimper.

“Yes, Shiro…” Tensa responded quietly. It was difficult to focus on doing or _not_ doing much of anything, but the pressure on his hip caught his attention enough to follow through on the command. He wanted Toshiro inside of him already, used to Shuhei being rather quick to do so, not wanting to deny either of them for long. But he wasn’t able to do anything right now except exactly as Toshiro wished - which was apparently keeping his hips from moving as he slowly prepared him. Toshiro praised him for answering and broke his gaze, concentrating on his task, and Tensa allowed his eyes to close, keeping his hips completely still but arching his upper body a bit off the bed as Toshiro slipped a single finger inside, grasping Yukio’s hand desperately to ground himself.

Tensa’s reaction drew a small whimper from Yukio, whose hand tightened in response to Tensa’s flexing around it. Shuhei reacted at once, running his hand up and down Yukio’s side, his arm still wrapped around him. He bent to kiss the top of Yukio’s head, not remotely willing to forcibly divert his attention but wanting to remind him of his presence. He nuzzled his nose into Yukio’s fine blonde hair, smiling when the smaller man actually pressed back into him. “That’s right, Yukio, I’ve got you,” he whispered, continuing to soothingly caress his side.

Toshiro’s grasp on Tensa’s hip remained firm, his thumb moving in constant circles to keep his attention on continuing to be still as Toshiro prepared him, slowly and thoroughly. Tensa clearly wasn’t used to such a slow method, whimpering and moving his upper body in compensation for keeping his hips from moving back on Toshiro’s finger deep inside of him. After several minutes, Toshiro added a second finger, avoiding his prostate and focusing on stretching, soothing praise falling from his lips, making sure Tensa knew how good he was being, following his command so well even though it was difficult for him to do so.

Toshiro was driving him mad - had to be. Tensa had never felt so desperate so deep in subspace, unable to influence the pace and coax Toshiro into moving faster. Toshiro’s complete authority over his pleasure had tingles igniting all across his skin and heat surging through him, but there wasn’t near enough real stimulation to actually get him close to climaxing. He felt like he was drowning in pleasure, actually turning into Yukio’s shoulder, pressing his cheek firmly against him as he breathed, shakingly, through parted lips, constant soft whines and whimpers escaping him. He moaned brokenly as Toshiro inserted a third finger and continued the maddingly slow pace.

When Toshiro was convinced Tensa was well prepared to take him without any pain, Toshiro eased his fingers from his body, kissing his knee before lubing his cock and hovering over him, being careful as he placed his hand between him and his Yukio so as not to separate them at all or make them think they had to move apart to accommodate him. His husband was still giving Tensa all the support he was able and Toshiro placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before doing the same to Tensa, the side of his face still pressed against Yukio’s shoulder. Toshiro continued to kiss him, traveling down his jaw to his sensitive neck, his tongue pressing firmly to give him a distraction as Toshiro pressed into him. 

Tensa groaned deeply in relief as Toshiro _finally_ sunk into his body. Fortunately, Toshiro hadn’t seemed to think he needed to be as tortuously slow about this, Tensa only feeling pleasure and the wonderful sensation of being full. He wanted to buck his hips into him as Toshiro bottomed out inside him but he was a bit shocked that he _literally_ couldn’t, his mind still locked on following Toshiro’s last command.

Toshiro moaned as Tensa’s body easily accepted him, sinking in with one steady movement. He had prepared Tensa as he would Yukio but Tensa’s body was slightly larger, making accepting Toshiro into himself easier than Toshiro had been expecting - not that he was complaining. Tensa felt amazing around him and he was certain he hadn’t hurt him, immediately beginning a slow, steady rhythm of sure, deep thrusts. “So good, Tensa,” Toshiro groaned out, “You can move with me now, Tensa - you did so well - so, so good…”

Tensa immediately pressed back into Toshiro’s thrusts, causing him to take him a bit harder and hitting his prostate with each movement inward. Tensa became louder as the overwhelming pleasure finally started to build into a proper peak within him. He remained just on the edge though, _needing_ Toshiro’s permission, crying out, “Shiro - please -”

Toshiro knew what Tensa wanted, and that he wouldn’t last much longer, even without his permission. Toshiro rapidly increased his pace, panting and groaning as Tensa met each and every thrust. His own pleasure rapidly built within him as a result and Toshiro groaned, though his words were clear as he commanded, “Come, Tensa - let go.”

Tensa cried out, his voice nearly a scream as his orgasm slammed into him at the order, not realizing that he’d actually been edged a bit through the slow preparation, making his release stronger as a result. He was used to ignoring his need in domspace but had little to no experience doing so in subspace where he was completely without control, Shuhei always wanting to relieve his every strain when he was switched this way. Even the aftershocks were incredibly intense and Tensa didn’t even realize that he’d opened his mouth completely against Yukio’s arm, his teeth pressing against his skin but not truely biting, his entire body shaking.

Tensa tightening around him triggered Toshiro’s own release, thrusting through it as he groaned out Tensa’s name, filling him and doubling over slightly as Tensa continued to remain clamped down hard around him. His thrusts slowed, coming to a halt as he caught his breath before gently removing himself and moving to lay beside Tensa, his fingers lightly caressing Tensa’s body as the smaller man came down from such an intense orgasm. He nuzzled into the thick, wavy hair, speaking into Tensa’s ear, “You did so well, Tensa. You’re so beautiful - such a good boy for me. Just breath, Tensa. I got you, I’m not going anywhere, and your Shu and Yuki are both right here with you…”

Tensa whimpered quietly at the words, his eyes opening to look directly into large emerald green, Yukio’s eyes nearly as glazed as his own. He released his arm from his mouth, kissing it instead as he took deep calming breaths. His breathing slightly more controlled, his eyes raised to meet Shuhei’s dark gray, relaxing a bit more as he continued to look into his partner’s eyes, humming in contentment.

Shuhei had absolutely never seen Tensa like this, being edged in subspace and becoming so incredibly vocal as a result. It was actually ridiculously hot, but when unfocused blue eyes met with his, he couldn’t help but smile. He shifted a bit to lean over Yukio and kiss Tensa’s forehead. “You’re amazing, Tensa. Love you so much,” he murmured when he pulled away. He didn’t want to remove his arm from around Yukio, so he simply squeezed both of their hands, still firmly clasped within his own, as a small gesture of reassurance for both of them.

Now that the scene was finished, and Tensa was calm, Yukio moved only slightly, not leaning away from Shuhei any more than necessary, and rested his head on Tensa’s shoulder, turning to kiss the smooth skin softly before settling there. 

Tensa had moved without even thinking about it to accommodate Yukio, nuzzling into his soft golden hair as soon as he was settled, humming in contentment. It was odd, honestly, that he was feeling more attached and needy towards the smaller submissive right now than either dominant. It was likely a mix of Yukio being Toshiro’s husband - whom he was still completely surrendered towards, the gorgeous man still murmuring soft praise into his ear and keeping him deep in subspace because his _voice_ was so confident and comforting - and also having just done a scene with Yukio himself, acting as his dominant. It was this strange combination of both feeling like he needed to take care of him and needed to allow Yukio to take care of himself, resulting in just _needing_ him with him, happy and content.

Toshiro pressed a kiss against Tensa’s hair, smiling fondly as he looked over towards Shuhei, catching his eyes. “I would like to get these two clean and comfy, but I also think we should definitely keep them together. There’s enough room in our shower - we can set them together on the bench. Will you carry Yukio for me, Shuhei?” He was careful not to actually make any demands of the other switch. He didn’t affect Shuhei nearly as much as Tensa - and he wasn’t too worried because he knew Shuhei responded mostly to switch to whatever Tensa needed. Even so, the courtesy and respect for a fellow dominant compelled him to be sure to legitimately ask Shuhei when he was switched like this, even if he was sure of the answer.

Shuhei didn’t think Tensa could be more adorable, but seeing him cuddled into Yukio was just so entirely precious that it completely melted his heart. He looked up when Toshiro addressed him, the smile still on his face and he nodded. “Yeah, of course. I’m definitely not separating them. Anything to keep Tensa like this for as long as possible,” he replied, his voice impossibly fond as he looked back toward his partner, leaning over Yukio again to run his hand through dark, wavy hair and kiss his cheek. “I know none of you - the two of you or Byakuya and Renji - realize how special this is for me to see,” he whispered, still running his fingers through Tensa’s hair and not taking his gaze away from completely glazed over azure eyes.

Toshiro smiled softly, saying, “It’s never become less special or dear to me, my Yukio completely slipping into subspace this way. I understand that Tensa is usually in a more dominant mindset, that this is probably something more rare for the two of you, but I fully know what you mean by it being special. Even if it is more common for Yukio, every time is special to me, every moment he allows me to take care of his every need. This is even more so, seeing such a strong, beautiful person as Tensa sharing such a deep level of subspace with him.” 

He grinned at Shuhei, saying, “I’ll help you keep him there the rest of your stay here. I know Tensa planned on remaining in his submissive role after everything because it would simply be easier, not having to worry about me causing him to switch suddenly. And they’re both adorable like this - I know Yukio is enjoying being able to help him so much, simply by being with him. Isn’t that right, love?” Toshiro asked, leaning down to kiss his cheek, knowing that his Yukio always was listening to him when he spoke.

Yukio smiled, turning to meet his master’s eyes. “Yes, master,” he replied. Really, it was always satisfying for him to be able to use his presence to help others, because he knew his words still often failed him. Finding others who understood and benefited from that was more than he ever expected. Helping ground Byakuya, as he had often, was one thing, and still very much dear to him, but helping someone like Tensa, such a strong-willed dominant but also a very fragile submissive, brought him an inexplicable amount of calm and accomplishment. 

Shuhei brought his gaze up to Toshiro, the smile completely unmovable on his face. He supposed Toshiro _did_ understand the depth of his emotion concerning Tensa, likely even more so than Renji, with Byakuya’s subspace never being quite so deep. At least, not that Shuhei had seen. Really, Shuhei never imagined that he would have bonded so well with Toshiro and Yukio. Even if Toshiro frustrated the hell out of him, the other dominant clearly respected him. He even understood how important it was for Tensa to be able to recover from this slowly, not even suggesting that he switch again until they were set to leave. “Thanks, Toshiro,” he said quietly, really the only words he could find despite _all_ the things he was actually thanking him for.

“Of course,” Toshiro responded, knowing that there were many reasons behind those words of gratitude, accepting them even if he would have never done or said anything differently. He really liked both Shuhei and Tensa - cared about both of them - and he wanted them both to be happy and comfortable being with him and his Yukio. His attention turned back to the two between them and addressing his husband, he commanded gently, “Shuhei will carry you to our shower, love. I’ll lead him and you’ll be able to see both Tensa and myself the entire time. Understand, love?”

“Yes, master,” Yukio automatically responded, turning from Tensa into Shuhei and wrapping his arms around his neck. 

Shuhei chuckled and shifted to sit up while adjusting his grip around Yukio to take him in his arms in a bridal carry. It really just seemed to be an automatic action when he kissed his forehead. He couldn’t deny that he did feel that pull Renji had told him about - he really couldn’t help but want to take care of Yukio and make him as comfortable with him as possible. His entire expression softened only more when Yukio let his head fall against his chest, pressing his cheek into him as Shuhei knew he did to Toshiro, and had done with Tensa often that day. “You’re sweet when you want to be, Yukio,” he teased lightly, eliciting a small laugh followed by a contented hum from the man in his arms.

Toshiro gently but rather quickly scooped Tensa into his arms, Tensa automatically wrapping his legs around his waist, his chin resting on his shoulders. He had tensed a bit when Yukio had been moved but he relaxed instantly on seeing him in Shuhei’s arms, smiling and trusting his partner to keep the other submissive safe and close.

Toshiro led Shuhei to his bedroom with Yukio, walking through to the attached en suite with the large shower. After turning on the water and allowing the temperate to even out, he walked in with Tensa, avoiding the main spray from the standard showerhead at the front for a moment as he gently lowered Tensa to sit upon the bench, smiling as he saw his glazed, azure eyes were still trained upon Yukio.

Shuhei had his eyes locked on Tensa as soon as he was seated on the bench, and he realized immediately that he needed Yukio’s contact again. He wasn’t unduly hurried, but did make sure to not waste his time getting Yukio to him, setting the smaller man down so close that their hips touched. He smiled when Yukio instantly leaned into Tensa, resting his head on the other’s shoulder and giving a slow, calm sigh. Shuhei knelt in front of Yukio, placing a hand on Yukio’s knee and looking up to Toshiro for further direction. 

“I’m going to turn the water on over your heads now, you two,” Toshiro stated calmly, smiling when he received nearly unanimous answers of “Yes, master,” and “Yes, Shiro.” Toshiro leaned down to kiss both on the forehead before turning the knob to allow the water to flow through the waterfall shower above their heads, his hands falling to thread through Tensa’s hair as he said to Shuhei, “You can bathe my Yukio while I do the same for Tensa, Shuhei - he trusts you and would like you to. I trust you as well, I know you’ll be gentle and take care of him.” His gaze slid over to Yukio, emerald eyes currently closed due to the steady water pouring over him. Toshiro cupped his cheek, making sure he was aware he was speaking to him now as he asked, “Isn’t that right, love? You’d like Shuhei to continue taking such good care of you?”

“Yes, master,” Yukio replied, relaxing into the water flowing over him and the comfort of his contact with Tensa and the calming voice of his master. 

Shuhei nodded to Toshiro and then turned his attention back to Yukio. He shifted to get to his knees between Yukio’s legs, bringing his hands up to pull his fingers through already drenched blonde hair, pushing it away from his face. He realized quickly that Yukio’s hair really was fine, being completely wet even after only a few moments under the water. 

But what amazed him more was the way Yukio leaned into his touch, tilting his head back as Shuhei trailed his hands back to be sure all of his hair was wet. As he moved his touch down to his shoulders and arms, Yukio moved at the slightest pressure, allowing Shuhei every ounce of control, which was something he truly wasn’t accustomed to. Usually by now Tensa was already surfacing if he was doing this for him, and he hadn’t had any practice at all last time, as Byakuya had taken on much of the active role in this process. Still, it wasn’t difficult to keep his calm, not feeling unnerved by being given so much trust. He continued his gentle actions running his hands over Yukio’s body, thoroughly wetting his smooth skin in preparation to wash him. 

Tensa’s hair wasn’t all that different from his own, other than the starkly opposite color and it being longer in length. It took a bit longer for the water to completely drench it and it was _heavy_ when it did. Toshiro grabbed the shampoo as he turned the knob to lessen the stream of water, the flow still hitting Yukio and Tensa’s backs but allowing him and Shuhei to put the shampoo into their hair. He used a bit more than he would for himself - which was far more than Yukio needed - on Tensa before handing Shuhei the bottle, saying, “Yukio’s hair is decently long, but it’s so fine he doesn’t need any more than what you probably use for your own hair, Shuhei.” 

After Shuhei took the bottle, Toshiro leaned down as he massaged the shampoo into Tensa’s thick, ebony locks, speaking to him to keep his deep in subspace, “You’re doing so well Tensa, staying so relaxed for me, letting me take care of you. You’re doing so well for my Yukio as well, being here for him. You’re completely gorgeous, Tensa, and you two are stunning together…”

Tensa blushed at the words, whining slightly, but there was no way he could move in anyway other than continue to lean into Toshiro’s fingers as they worked through his hair. “Shiro…” he whimpered, his arm beside Yukio wrapping around the smaller submissive’s lower back, his hand grasping his hip as he fought between the equally automatic responses to hide in embarrassment and allow Toshiro to continue washing his hair without hindering him at all.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed Tensa,” Toshiro said softly with certainty, “You _both_ are beautiful. Surely you know that I could only find you completely stunning - your build is the most similar to my husband’s as I’ve ever seen and my Yukio is the sexiest, most adorably gorgeous man in the world. You _do_ think Yukio is beautiful, don’t you Tensa?”

“Yes, Shiro,” Tensa answered, still blushing deeply. Yukio was entirely beautiful to him, and far more confident about his body, which Tensa really admired. “Yuki is beautiful,” he stated softly, though all three heard the words.

“So are _you,_ Tensa,” Toshiro stated, as if it were an obvious, objective fact. “Isn’t Tensa gorgeous, love?” Toshiro asked, grinning as somehow Tensa’s blush deepened, his entire face and even down to his chest red and flushed.

Yukio cracked one eye open, having closed them as Shuhei washed his hair. He giggled quietly when he saw just how embarrassed Tensa was by all this attention, but it certainly didn’t stop him from saying, “Yes, master, Tensa is gorgeous,” in the same matter-of-fact tone as his master.

Shuhei seriously thought Tensa was just going to completely melt into the bench he was sitting on, and he almost felt guilty as he was obligated to continue adding to the effect of his completely adorable shyness. “Tensa is the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen, and he knows I think that. It shouldn’t come as such a shock to him that all of our friends agree,” he teased. 

Tensa closed his eyes, leaning over slightly to bury his face against Yukio’s neck, that reaction finally winning out as every other man around him praised his appearance. He held Yukio to him tighter as he whined against his skin, his voice completely flustered as he whimpered out, "Yuki…"

Yukio held back another small laugh, looking down at Tensa nuzzled into his neck. “I used to be self-conscious, too, Tensa. And it took a while, but master convinced me that I’m perfect the way I am,” he said quietly, bright emerald eyes finding his master, who was still massaging Tensa’s scalp as he worked the shampoo through his thick hair. 

Shuhei smiled at Tensa, who still refused to look at any of them, being utterly adorable hiding in Yukio’s neck. “You’re perfect, too, Tensa. So incredibly sexy and strong. I love your body, and there’s not a single thing I would change about it,” he said, the words being nothing Tensa hadn’t heard before, but he knew his partner needed to hear them often.

Tensa didn't budge, continuing to press against Yukio’s neck, though his whimpering was dying down a bit. Toshiro washed the shampoo off his hands, placing two fingers beneath Tensa’s chin and gently coaxed him to turn towards him. "Tensa," Toshiro addressed, firmly but with obvious affection. "Look at me."

Tensa’s striking blue eyes, still glassy with subspace, opened immediately at the order, locking onto teal and held captive by Toshiro’s confident gaze. "Tensa," Toshiro addressed again using that same tone, "You _are_ sexy _and_ beautiful. Your body is perfect. And each of us will continue to tell you that because it's true. _Someday_ you _will_ believe us. And we'll still tell you the same. Because we all love you Tensa and we want you to be able to see what we see. You're so strong _and_ gorgeous. I would even call to remind you of that, every day, if I thought I could do so without triggering your switch." 

Toshiro’s smile widened as he said, "I may have to simply get Shuhei to have you both visit more often. I know my Yukio wouldn't mind - he adores you, Tensa. You and Shuhei both have become very dear to both of us…" 

As he spoke, Toshiro had slowly bent to close the distance between them, not allowing Tensa to retreat again and gently but firmly kissing his lips. The smaller man had been rather tense and frozen as Toshiro spoke to him but he melted quickly at the contact, leaning into him, his eyes falling closed and humming in contentment. As Toshiro slowly withdrew, Tensa was amazed to realize that he didn't feel embarrassed at all, only a warm feeling in his chest - _loved_ \- and he peacefully allowed Toshiro to guide him back to how he was sitting before, Toshiro turning the water back up to rinse out his thick, raven hair. 

Shuhei had been watching their exchange - or, Toshiro speaking to Tensa, rather - and he saw the way Tensa completely melted under Toshiro’s lips. It was baffling to both of them, really, the effect Toshiro had on Tensa. He brought his attention back to Yukio, though, when Toshiro turned the water up, guiding Yukio’s head back to rinse his hair, it only taking mere seconds for the water to reach every strand. Shuhei honestly felt at a bit of a disadvantage, not having near the experience Toshiro did in caring for someone still so deep in subspace, what with Tensa being so cautious about it when they were at home. He knew Yukio thrived on praise, but he honestly couldn’t summon words as easily as Toshiro, or even Byakuya for that matter. So, he did what he knew he could and continued with gentle touches as he ran his hands down Yukio’s arms to clasp their fingers together and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

Yukio was still leaning against Tensa, mostly, but he met Shuhei’s eyes and gave him a soft smile when he kissed his cheek. He was well aware that Shuhei may have been a bit outside of his comfort zone, caring for him like this, but Yukio hoped his own obvious comfort and happiness with how he was being treated came across well, because he did believe Shuhei was doing well, despite what he may have thought of himself.

Rinsing all of the shampoo out of Tensa’s thick hair actually took several minutes and Toshiro chuckled faintly, the sound lost to the water as more suds seemed to run out through each pass of his fingers through the heavy, soaked strands around his ears. For having a very similar body as his Yukio, Tensa's hair really was exactly opposite - as dark as Yukio’s was light, as thick as his was fine, and was naturally wavy whereas Yukio's was perfectly straight. 

Finally the water ran through completely clear and Toshiro again turned down the spray of water as he grabbed a loofah, sudsing it with soap and gently washing Tensa’s lithely toned body. He took his time, knowing Yukio was content to wait, smiling as his small husband only cuddled closer to Tensa as he did so, his emerald eyes still glassy and happy. "You're doing really well with him, Shuhei," Toshiro stated, his eyes flickering up to the other man, Shuhei continuously caressing Yukio. "He loves being touched that way during aftercare - I can't not do so and he's grown to associate it with me - being completely cared for and loved."

Shuhei was snapped a bit out of his focus when Toshiro addressed him, but he still only gave a nod as a response. He continued to do what was obviously benefiting Yukio, but he couldn’t help but think that he was far out of his depth. He had honestly felt that way since he had taken responsibility for Yukio not long after Tensa fell into subspace. He knew Yukio was accustomed to certain highly personal treatment from Toshiro, and _Shuhei_ had never cared for a 24/7 TPE submissive before. Tensa was the one of them that had experience there, and that was why he had done so well with Yukio before. Shuhei really only knew how to take care of Tensa, and even then, this depth of submission was so rare that he was still figuring it out. Still, he did what he knew he should, keeping his focus on Yukio and pushing back his own insecurities for now. Neither Yukio nor Tensa needed to see his confidence crack right now.

Toshiro could tell Shuhei was unsure that he was actually doing enough for Yukio, but he really was doing well. Toshiro hadn't needed to suggest anything other than the amount of shampoo to use, Yukio's hair far finer than most. It was true that Shuhei was rather quiet while Toshiro would usually constantly be praising his adorable husband, but _Yukio_ was very quiet himself and was extremely empathetic to others not being comfortable with speaking. Noba had steadily become a very dear friend to him - and he literally never spoke aloud. Toshiro didn't want to bring any attention to it now, however - any more than he already had with his previous words. He would be sure to talk with Shuhei later on, however. He really did think it would make both switches more comfortable in these roles if they came over more often and did more scenes this way, in these roles. Tensa obviously needed this, he was so entirely relaxed, and it would only help Shuhei's confidence with caring for him like this - maybe even to the point of being able to keep him in his sub role for longer on his own. 

Toshiro applied more soap and handed the loofah over to Shuhei, smiling warmly. "I've got Tensa," Toshiro said warmly, "You can take your time." As Shuhei accepted the loofah, Toshiro turned his attention back to Tensa, using the slick soap upon his smooth skin to massage his shoulders and down the arm not wrapped around Yukio. 

Shuhei fought the urge to shake his head as he wrenched his eyes away from the two of them and back to Yukio. It was true that Yukio hadn’t changed much in his depth of subspace, but Shuhei knew he wasn’t completely to credit for that. As he began to wash Yukio’s body, he had to _force_ himself to slow his movements, and he truly hoped Yukio didn’t detect the tension. It didn’t seem that he did, though, still responding to him the same way and allowing Shuhei to move him any way he needed to get him thoroughly clean. Every so often, though, gray eyes would slide over to Tensa, and seeing how utterly relaxed he was actually made Shuhei’s heart skip for a reason he didn’t understand. 

He supposed it could have been the fact that he had never actually seen his partner like that when _he_ was taking care of him. It was a ridiculous thing to consider, really - he knew Tensa trusted him and would allow him to take care of him that way. The day had just progressed in a way that Toshiro was the more logical option at the time, given their orientation at the end of the scene. He wasn’t taking offense at all, but he _did_ wish that he felt like he _could_ care for Tensa that way by himself. He was just highly inexperienced in such a thing, and it was overtly obvious that Tensa recognized that when they were at home. 

Shuhei focused back on Yukio, though, running the loofah gently over his skin and being sure to be more thorough than he likely would have been otherwise. His patience simply ran short for tasks like this - this entire day had proven he was a very impatient person - so it was actually difficult for him to slow down. He did, though, because he knew it was what Yukio knew and expected, and Shuhei certainly wasn’t going to be the one to pull him out of the state he was in. 

After several long minutes of Shuhei attending to Yukio and Toshiro watching him carefully as he massaged out Tensa’s muscles, Toshiro began getting legitimately concerned for the switch. Yukio was more than fine, knowing full well that his master was there for him and that Toshiro would step in immediately if needed. He allowed Shuhei to finish his task, turning the waterfall back on to full, the water rinsing the two on the bench clean. 

Toshiro plucked the loofah from Shuhei’s lax grasp with a grin, attempted to engage his more playful side a bit as he lathered his own body before handing it back to him, stepping back just a bit to let the main showerhead at the front of the shower rinse his body. He was under it for under a minute and avoided getting his own hair wet, returning to Tensa quickly though the other hadn’t even realized he’d stepped back, his eyes remaining closed as the water cascaded over him, Yukio practically curled into his side, resting his head on his shoulder.

Shuhei had really only given Toshiro a half smile when he attempted to be a bit more lighthearted with him, but the moment wasn’t long-lived. As he washed himself quickly in the time it took Toshiro to rinse himself, he did have to smile at the two submissives on the bench, looking incredibly comfortable leaned into each other. But the security they found in each other only solidified the feeling that he really hadn’t done much to bring that to them himself. He kept up the facade, even though he was quite positive Toshiro had picked up on his anxiety, based on his actions a moment ago. He stepped away for a moment to rinse off after Toshiro returned, and after the quick task, he was back and looking to Toshiro for direction.

Toshiro really didn’t like the look in Shuhei’s eyes, understanding immediately what was happening. He turned off the water, knowing he needed to start giving him direct tasks so he’d stop _thinking._ “Shuhei, can you please grab some towels? It will be easier to dry them both off in here, especially with Tensa’s hair likely going to need a minute to not be soaking wet still - it’s even worse than mine for holding water,” Toshiro said with a light chuckle, giving him a reassuring smile. He _couldn’t_ address this in front of them, not with them both in such a deep subspace. He needed Shuhei to hold on long enough to get them settled. And then he was going to _drag_ him out to talk if he had to.

Shuhei did as he was told, taking a deep, steadying breath as he stepped out to grab the requested towels. At least Toshiro seemed to be aware of what he had fallen into, though even _he_ didn’t really understand it completely. His emotions had just completely blindsided him, but he knew he had to hold it together for Tensa and Yukio. When he returned, he handed a towel to Toshiro before beginning to gently dry Yukio, only barely moving him away from Tensa to do so thoroughly. 

He put in the effort to completely turn his mind to Yukio, and nothing else, focusing on the glazed emerald eyes and reminding himself that he was being trusted with this. He _couldn’t_ fail. That carried him through his task, his eyes following as he ran the towel over every inch of Yukio’s wet skin. He coaxed him to sit up a bit as he dried his back and draped the towel over his shoulders, leaving enough accessible to squeeze the water from his hair, which was already drying ridiculously quickly. He absolutely refused to look over at Toshiro and Tensa, keeping every bit of his attention on Yukio, even so far as to kiss his cheek, forehead, and the top of his head softly when he was finished.

Toshiro honestly felt a bit rushed with drying Tensa, because he knew Shuhei was barely keeping things together, but he breathed out that slight bit of frustration knowing that this was completely involuntary on Shuhei’s part. After quickly but gently drying off Tensa’s body, the other moving without words as Toshiro required him to with gentle touches, Toshiro draped the towel over his head and massaged out as much water as he could, moving the section of towel when it became soaked. This was exactly why he never washed his own hair at night but he hadn’t been willing to split Tensa from Yukio to accomplish that. Them being so attached to _each other_ right now was actually going to be a huge advantage because he _needed_ to talk to Shuhei alone.

Soon.

He dried himself quickly with a second towel before passing that one through Tensa’s hair as well, satisfied that it seemed at least on its way to drying. “Shuhei,” Toshiro addressed gently, placing his hand on Shuhei’s arm to gain his attention, “Please place these towels in the hamper and bring me back one more dry one - I’m going to fold it over Tensa’s pillow so it doesn’t soak through.”

Shuhei nodded, taking the towel from around Yukio’s shoulders and quickly drying himself with it - it really wasn’t all that wet, since Yukio’s hair wasn’t an issue the way Tensa’s was - before retrieving the ones from Toshiro and exiting to drop them in the quite obviously placed hamper next to what he could only assume was a closet door. He had to breathe deeply again, but he was actually glad Toshiro was giving him these small moments to collect himself. He grabbed another towel and promptly returned to hand it to Toshiro, immediately returning his attention to Yukio to give his mind a reason to stay completely distracted and focused on his current responsibility. He kept every bit of tension and anxiety out of his touch as he ran his fingers through Yukio’s hair, honestly just as distracted by the fact that it was already practically dry, just the layers underneath being slightly damp.

Toshiro folded the towel before taking Tensa’s hand, instructing him kindly, “Hold this against your chest, I’m about to carry you back to the bed.”

Tensa nodded, glassy azure eyes still as happy as they had been the entire time as he received the towel, saying softly, “Yes, Shiro.”

“Good boy,” Toshiro said with a fond smile, kissing his forehead before addressing Yukio, “Love, I’m going to pick up Tensa now. Shuhei will carry you, alright?”

“Yes, master,” Yukio replied, leaning into Shuhei’s hand in his hair and looking up to him with a soft smile. 

Shuhei returned the expression as well as he could, but he certainly didn’t want Yukio actually picking up on his emotional state, so he shifted his hand down to wrap his arm around Yukio’s shoulder, bending to put the other behind Yukio’s knees and easily lifting him from the bench, waiting for Toshiro to lead the way out so Yukio could keep visual contact with both of the other two.

Toshiro picked up Tensa the same as before, making sure his chin was over his shoulder so that he could easily keep Yukio within sight, the folded towel clutched in Tensa’s arms between their chests as he trusted Toshiro completely to support him. Toshiro carried him back into his and Yukio’s bedroom, settling him under the blankets and placing the towel beneath his head upon the pillow. He looked over to Shuhei who was similarly helping Yukio into bed. Toshiro’s eyes moved to his Yukio, smiling fondly as he instructed, “Go ahead and lay upon Tensa like you would me, love. Your body weight will help keep him in subspace and I know he’s strong enough that your weight won’t bother him.”

Yukio slid over to Tensa, easily getting into his favored position to sleep, Tensa not saying or doing anything to discourage it. He nuzzled his cheek into Tensa’s chest, turning to kiss the smooth skin before giving a contented sigh, looking up to his master with a small grin.

Toshiro leaned down to kiss his cheek, saying, “Perfect, love. I want you to go ahead and sleep, alright? You know that Tensa has you. I’ll be right here as you do but I’m counting on your body weight to help keep him in subspace - you're the only one light enough to sleep this way with him. Understand, love? I’m going to stay up with Shuhei for a bit, but we won’t leave the room until you’re asleep and I’ll always be able to hear you, should you wake up and need me.”

“Yes, master,” Yukio said, honestly already a bit sleepy from the relaxation of a shower after the intense scene they had done that day. “Love you, master,” he added.

“Love you, my precious husband,” Toshiro responded softly, tilting his face slightly to gently kiss his lips. Which left Tensa. Toshiro studied him, noting that he already seemed to be drifting off himself, his brilliant blue eyes closed and his breathing leveling rapidly. He turned to Shuhei, asking, “I was concerned Tensa would be up for a few more hours but it seems he’s beginning to fall asleep already - I thought you had a flipped schedule?”

Shuhei shook his head, his eyes to his partner as he said, “This week has been a bit strange for our schedules, so I’m not surprised. Earlier this week he was up for nearly twenty-four hours straight. He probably hasn’t slept it off yet.” He leaned over to kiss Tensa’s cheek lightly, running a hand through his damp hair and murmuring, “Good night, Tensa. Love you, _so_ much.”

“Nigh’, Shu…” Tensa breathed out, his eyes slightly opening and smiling peacefully at his partner, “Love you… Thank you…”

Toshiro moved to kiss Tensa’s forehead, saying very firmly yet softly, “Go to sleep now, Tensa. You are cared for and _loved_ \- Yukio and I as well. You’re safe, Tensa. It’s fine if you remain this way - Shuhei and I will take care of you both. So stay free of control, of decisions, and _sleep,_ Tensa.”

“Yes… Shiro… love you… love Yuki… love Shu… so… much…” Tensa breathed out, his eyes closing in clear exhaustion, though the contented, happy smile remained.

Shuhei watched as both submissives drifted off to sleep rather quickly, his hand still running through Tensa’s hair until he was sure he was asleep. Once he was, he pulled his hand away only to run it through his own hair with an exasperated sigh. He didn’t even meet Toshiro’s eyes before standing from the bed and heading toward the door. “I know you want to talk, but our bag is in the other room, and I’d like to at least put some pants on,” he explained before Toshiro could comment.

Toshiro looked over to him, nodding though he couldn’t see it as he said, “Meet me in the sitting room, Shuhei. I won’t be long. I’m just going to stay with them until I’m sure they’ll remain asleep.”

Shuhei nodded, quietly exiting the room and making his way to the spare bedroom and digging through the small overnight bag they had brought. All the while, though, he considered what Toshiro really thought a conversation was going to do. Shuhei knew that airing his issues was just going to cause both of them grief, and he truly didn’t feel that there was anything Toshiro could say that would help. Every single one of his problems were internal, not really anything someone else could help him with. Still, he did as he was told and went to the sitting room after pulling on a pair of loose sweatpants, sitting on the sofa and staring at the windows across from him.

It was nearly twenty minutes before Toshiro felt like he could leave the two sleeping together upon the bed. He slipped into his own soft pants that he occasionally used to sleep in during the colder months, grabbed his tablet, and joined Shuhei in the sitting room. He sat next to him on the sofa, clicking on the tablet and accessing the security system that Yukio had around the house, turning on the camera and sound from their bedroom. He full-screened the image and set it propped on its stand upon the table in front of the sofa. It showed the whole of the room and he smiled seeing they hadn’t moved an inch, still sleeping soundly.

“The system is usually off when we’re both home, together,” Toshiro said, looking towards Shuhei who seemed to be staring at the screen but he wasn’t sure if the other was actually focusing on it or simply staring in that direction. “Yukio set it up himself and linked it to my tablet so that whenever I’m away I have the ability to actually check in on him and speak to him through it. He’s become better being apart from me when necessary, but it still greatly puts him at ease - as if I’m still here, just in a different part of the house, and he can always reach me.”

Toshiro sighed, not audibly, his shoulders and chest moving with the motion before he reached out to Shuhei, his fingers gently holding his chin to direct him to face him, saying seriously but with more empathy than even he expected as he said, “Talk to me, Shuhei. I know I may not be your first choice, but you need to voice your thoughts out loud or they’re just going to repeat and become _louder.”_

Shuhei honestly didn’t expect Toshiro to be at all gentle about this. He figured he would be frustrated with him, though he hadn’t said anything yet, he would probably end up frustrated by the end of this. Even Shuhei’s own thoughts were frustrating him, so he would completely understand. He figured it would be best to begin with the thing that was bothering him the most, and the rest would likely spill eventually. His eyes slid to the side, avoiding Toshiro’s but unable to turn away completely with his hand on his chin, and he muttered, “Tensa didn’t need me at all today.”

“Yes he did,” Toshiro stated with complete, unwavering certainty. “He never would have felt comfortable with myself or my Yukio without you here. And we _both_ needed you to care for Yukio while I was with Tensa. He never fully let go of his concern towards Yukio’s care after their scene - he _trusted_ it to _you,_ Shuhei. He trusts you completely, which is also a large reason he can submit so easily to me - _you’re_ right with us, and he trusts you to intervene if needed, to step in for him while he is unable to voice any of his own needs. I’m very attentive and I’ve never accidentally overstepped a boundary, voiced or not, but he still needed you there for his own peace of mind, Shu. Even if he trusts me - even if I would _never_ hurt him - a large part of him being at all comfortable submitting to me is your presence, Shuhei. So yes - he needed you, even if I was the main one directly interacting with him.”

Shuhei took a moment to consider everything Toshiro had said, but still the hard evidence of what had actually happened overshadowed much of what sounded like assumptions. “It may have started out that way, but it certainly didn’t take long for him to realize that _you_ were his dominant today, not me. I was just another set of hands to make sure Yukio was alright. And even then, they were benefiting more from each other than either was benefiting from my actions,” he said, pulling his chin from Toshiro’s grasp and settling against the back of the couch. “At least with Byakuya, I felt like I still had a _function._ Byakuya still looked to me for direction, and Tensa actually voiced his desire to keep me close. Today, he really hardly looked at me by the time the scene was over. I wasn’t really anything to either of them by the time we made it to the shower.”

“Yukio loved each and every thing you did for him, Shuhei,” Toshiro stated, teal eyes narrowing slightly, “Did you think I would have allowed him to be cared for by someone that would do so poorly? Do you not understand that Yukio is my entire world - that his comfort and happiness mean everything to me? Do you honestly believe I would allow someone to take charge of his care who wasn’t able to?” 

Toshiro took a deep breath to calm himself, knowing that Shuhei didn’t have any control over how he’d perceived things in the moment. All he could do for him was make him confront those honest thoughts and emotions, give them voice, and give him a countering voice to help reassure him. “Even in the shower, you kept yourself together - for _both_ of them. And I knew you would. Otherwise I would have sent you completely out of the room. It would have been difficult to care for both and I would have likely needed to calm Tensa out of a drop, but I would never have trusted you with Yukio if I thought he couldn’t rely on you completely. He was entwined around Tensa because _Tensa_ needed him and he could tell - he was only comfortable doing so _because_ he had your full support - he knew he wasn’t really in control, only offering comfort. Remember, I specifically asked him if he needed you to hold him, Shuhei, while I was with Tensa - and he said _yes._ Do you think my husband is even capable of lying to me?”

Shuhei gave a sharp sigh, quickly saying, “No,” to Toshiro’s last question. He honestly felt rather cornered, but, while he heard Toshiro’s words, he couldn’t seem to make himself believe them. “I honestly don’t see how you can possibly think all of that is true, though. That I was really in _control_ of anything, that Tensa would have actually _dropped_ if I had left the room. You had his complete attention, Toshiro, and you absolutely can’t say you didn’t. The only thing that may have distressed him would have been hearing you ask me to leave, if you had. If I had left without saying anything, he likely wouldn’t have even noticed.”

“If you left without saying anything, he would have dropped for sure - or switched immediately, and I honestly don’t know which would be worse for him. My experience with switches is admittedly limited to the two of you, honestly,” Toshiro responded immediately, so sure of his reply that he didn’t need to consider the words at all. “He’s _always_ aware of you like that, Shuhei - just like Yukio is with me. Even when Yukio is with Byakuya for a scene or aftercare that I’m not directly involved with, he _needs_ me nearby. Tensa is the same towards you.”

Shuhei had no idea how Toshiro could be so certain of these things. Tensa hadn’t even _looked_ at him after the scene was over, more concerned for where Yukio was and what Toshiro was doing for him than paying him any mind. “Maybe. I’m just not used to any of this. Tensa doesn’t even feel comfortable falling that far into subspace when we’re alone, and knowing that definitely doesn’t help me be confident when he does. He’s even said he doesn’t feel like he _can_ when we’re alone because he’s too worried about me. I mean, I guess I see why now. If this is what’s going to happen when I’m given any amount of actual responsibility, I don’t blame him. I suppose I wouldn’t trust me, either,” he said quietly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Toshiro took a deep breath before saying quietly, “Being confident in a dominant role takes time and _practice,_ Shuhei. No one takes to it without a lot of second guessing and anxiety.”

“But if he never _lets_ me even try, and everyone else we’re with just keeps taking care of him better than I ever have, how am I supposed to feel about that? I’ve already just resigned myself to the fact that we’re going to have to come and see either you two or Renji and Byakuya anytime Tensa feels like he needs a break like this, because _I_ can’t do it by myself, and Tensa obviously knows that,” Shuhei insisted.

“You’re entirely capable, Shuhei,” Toshiro stated firmly, “You were perfect with my Yukio. You simply need more experience to become confident in this role. Tensa’s dominant role is just as strong as mine and he just _can’t_ allow you to do something that would cause you that much anxiety or put you in a position that you could possibly feel like you’ve failed - I know because I’m the same way with Yukio. He knows you’re not completely confident as a dominant but he can’t be the one you lean on for guidance when he switches because his switch is so severe. 

“That’s why he can’t fall this deeply into subspace when it’s just you two alone - it’s too ingrained in him to make sure you’re cared for and comfortable. It was the same for me… with Byakuya. It never would have happened if Renji hadn’t been there, taking care of Yukio and supporting Byakuya while he took care of me…” His voice had become a bit softer as he recalled the memory, faintly feeling how he’d felt then and knowing for certain that, had Byakuya or Renji not been present, he could have _never_ let go of control.

Shuhei shook his head, his eyes shifting to stare at the screen of the tablet on the table. It really didn’t seem that Toshiro was offering any kind of solution, and he certainly wasn’t telling him anything he didn’t already know. “Well, Byakuya isn’t a dominant at all, so that makes sense. But my _partner_ actively not allowing me to do something that’s a part of who I am makes this situation different. He lets me take _most_ of the control, _sometimes._ But I know he needs it more often, and I know he would feel a lot better if he could really let go with me. I’m just not gentle and patient enough… 

“Renji told me that it would be different if I got to take care of Yukio… but really, I had to _make_ myself slow down, and it felt entirely unnatural to me. I never know what to say, really, either… It’s a challenge for me, and I know Tensa doesn’t want me to have to go through that without support, but even more than that, he can _feel_ it, when we’re alone. I just can’t get him there, and it’s frustrating as hell to watch everyone else do it without any effort at all.”

Toshiro regarded him seriously, studying the resigned, defeated pose and expression. He had to actually address the core of the problem, needed Shuhei to see it clearly and offer solutions that would _work._ And hopefully Shuhei wasn't convinced that it would only be useless and be willing to _try._ Shuhei was dropping, even if he didn't know it, and though a drop from domspace looked very different than one from subspace, the result would be the same - and Toshiro wasn’t going to allow that to happen to him. He _had_ to get him out of this loop of thinking he wasn't enough, that he'd never be - because he _was_ enough _._ He only required help to see and believe that himself. 

“Before Tensa,” Toshiro asked after a moment, “Renji was your dominant, right? And you haven’t really had anyone else that you could consider an actual partner? I realize that you and Renji were only ever good friends but in practice, he _was_ your dominant, right?”

“Renji and I had a temporary contract. He wasn’t just my dominant in practice. But no, other than him and Tensa I’ve never had anyone else I considered any kind of long-term partner. Renji and I started figuring these things out pretty young, and of course we had both dated before, but not with any of this in mind,” Shuhei replied. He wasn’t exactly sure where Toshiro was going with this, but he was willing to indulge him.

“Shuhei, you’ve never had proper training to feel comfortable in this role,” Toshiro said, watching him carefully as Shuhei continued to stare at the screen. “It’s one thing to learn about this with an equally inexperienced partner, but Tensa is definitely not that. He’s too careful with you, and Renji would have never allowed you any control over him. It’s completely frustrating to him and uncomfortable. I had some training before Yukio and I _still_ wasn’t nearly prepared enough at first to be with him like he needed. I had to do several visits with Renji present, and several scenes with him there to gain enough confidence to actually become his master. I knew that this role is what best suited me, I knew that Yukio was perfect for me, but it _still_ took time and practice for me to _actually_ have the necessary confidence for Yukio to fully submit to me and see me as his master. 

“We’ve lived that way, every day since then. We’ve _never_ dropped our roles - and never will. Because we both need to be this way to be at peace - I need to be his master and Yukio needs to be my submissive. Overtime, we’ve become what each other needs. I only have my unwavering confidence because Yukio requires me to be that way. I believe Tensa has said much the same, that his strong confidence comes from caring for other 24/7 TPE submissives. You just lack that same experience, Shuhei. And _that’s_ something I can easily help you with.”

Toshiro took both of Shuhei’s hands in his own, uncrossing his arms and holding them firmly as he said, “I want you to allow me to help you - as Renji did for me. You have good instincts, you _are_ good at caring for and taking complete control of someone. When you’re confident and comfortable, Tensa will submit to you as completely and as quickly as he does with me when you’re switched, I’m certain. He _trusts_ you entirely - it’s your anxiety that he picks up on that he doesn’t want you experiencing. 

"I want you both to come down as often as you can - every week even, my schedule is fairly flexible - and I want you to practice taking care of Yukio and Tensa. I know he’ll want to help you too. As long as you need, Shuhei. The confidence will come with experience and Tensa will feel more and more comfortable with giving you complete control. You _are_ a good dominant, with both of them. Your care for them is obvious.” 

Toshiro smiled as he said, “And I also have a feeling that you’re not going to have a problem administering a few of Yukio’s strongest kinks that I’m simply not able to, so don’t think he and I aren’t going to benefit from this. You’ll start with Yukio - he already feels completely comfortable submitting to you and you’ve given him no reason to think any differently. Don’t worry about being quiet - Yukio responds far more to touch. I actually had to get him used to being praised because I just can’t stop myself from doing it with him,” Toshiro admitted with a chuckle. “He’s perfectly content with silence, honestly, as long as he’s constantly touched. I’ll be with you but I can blindfold Yukio and remain quiet - he’d be completely relying on you. And I would step in if needed, or address any concerns you may have, but I honestly think my presence would be enough for you to do amazingly well and gain confidence. 

“We can do the scenes for Tensa together at first but over time, you’ll take more and more of the lead. Eventually he will be able to completely and fully submit to you alone, Shuhei. I’m certain. It’s just more difficult with him because of how naturally dominant he is and his concern for your comfort. Please allow us to help you, Shuhei. I want to help you, but you need to be willing. I’m certain you’re everything Tensa needs - it’s alright to accept help to believe that yourself.”

Shuhei’s gaze had averted to his hands when Toshiro had taken them. He was already completely immersed in everything Toshiro was saying. He knew he needed practice, but Toshiro was completely willing to take the time and effort to actually _help._ Not just take Tensa and do this for him himself, but _teach_ Shuhei to do it for him. Toshiro actually did have full faith that he could do this, and that caused a ridiculous amount of relief to flood him. He looked up from where he had focused on their hands, and the softness in those bright teal eyes completely blindsided Shuhei with emotion. Toshiro was _serious._ He really wanted to help. 

Shuhei took a long, shuddering breath before pulling his hands from Toshiro’s grasp and wrapping his arms around the other man’s shoulders. He rested his head on the back of the couch behind Toshiro, working to control his breathing and really attempting to prevent himself from actually crying. “Thank you, Toshiro,” he whispered.

Toshiro smiled, feeling relieved himself that Shuhei was willing to let him help him. He wrapped his own arms around him securely, saying, "Of course, Shuhei. You and Tensa both are very dear to Yukio and I. I would feel honored to be able to help you. I don't think you fully understand what you and your partner have done for us, Shuhei - how special it was for me to see my Yukio so completely confident and comfortable with you today. In both of your roles. He really enjoyed his time with you, Shuhei. He has _fun_ with you, _and_ he can rely on you. Even if you didn't need any help at all, I'd want you both here more often - just for that reason alone. You were amazing with him, Shuhei. Truly."

Shuhei just sat there for a long moment, feeling Toshiro’s arms around him and letting his reassuring words inundate his doubtful mind. He successfully held his tears at bay, but still he felt that overwhelming relief filling his heart. He shifted a bit to actually lean his head against Toshiro’s hair, letting the comfort wash over him. “I didn’t think I’d ever make a connection with any of you the way I have. Honestly, Tensa is much better at that than I am. I’m just such a brat, and completely unapologetic about it. It’s kept a lot of people from wanting to be around me, but I’ve never tried to change just to make more friends. That’s just not how I am. 

“But then Byakuya and I really bonded taking care of Tensa together. I definitely didn’t think anyone as proper as him would ever be friends with me. And Yukio is such a little brat himself, it’s fun to mess with him, because he gives it right back,” he chuckled lightly at that. “But you… I still felt pretty distant from you, thought maybe my attitude during our scene had put you off a bit, and you’re just so _in control_ of everything that I felt… sidelined, I guess, in my dominant role. You don’t have such an effect on me that you can switch me - really only Tensa can do that to me - but I certainly didn’t feel confident trying to take care of Yukio when you were clearly doing so much better with Tensa. I’m glad to hear that you approved of what I did, but I know I have a long way to go. I’m really so grateful that you’re willing to help us.” He turned to press a soft kiss to Toshiro’s cheek before settling with his cheek resting on Toshiro’s shoulder, still facing him with his nose nearly touching his neck.

Toshiro’s arms shifted so that his hands could rub soothingly down Shuhei’s back, his eyes resting upon the screen on the table, noting that the other two men remained exactly as they'd left them. He turned to kiss Shuhei’s forehead, one arm continuing past his back all the way to his knee, slipping underneath both and pulling Shuhei’s legs to lay across his lap. His other arm wrapped around him with the movement and he used the hand under his knees to soothingly rub his fingertips allowing Shuhei’s legs. 

He allowed his cheek to rest against Shuhei’s forehead as he returned his eyes to the screen, commenting, "I actually really enjoy you being a bit of a brat, Shuhei. I always thought Yukio was completely endearing when he's like that, but he just can't with me. So it was nice to play that way, and Yukio got a lot of entertainment out of watching you try to tease me… I wasn't sure _you_ were enjoying our scene the entire time, however," Toshiro said with a chuckle. 

Shuhei laughed quietly, having relaxed into Toshiro’s arms and really finding it much more comforting than he expected. “Honestly, I’m just so done with belts as an accessory. Seriously, you and Tensa… I swear your pants aren’t going to fall off without it, so _why?”_ he teased, chuckling again. “I did enjoy myself, though. Obviously I don’t mind getting a little frustrated. Just makes the payoff better in the end.”

"Dress pants look ridiculous without a belt," Toshiro responded, grinning. "And honestly, your reaction was so funny and adorable, I may have to make sure to always wear one during a scene with you - after all, more frustration just makes for a better payoff, right?" 

Shuhei had to really fight down a laugh at that. “Damn it, Toshiro,” he muttered, still laughing, “I mean, I can’t deny I’d be alright with struggling with a belt if it meant getting to you.” As he calmed, though, something else about what Toshiro had said struck him. “Did you seriously just call _anything_ about me adorable? I’m seriously the opposite of adorable.”

"You're sexy as hell but the way you act sometimes is completely adorable, Shuhei. As I said, you remind me of my Yukio sometimes when he's with others - and you can't tell me that anything he does isn't adorable, even when he's also being sexy as hell," Toshiro responded. 

“Yeah, well, he’s also only a little more than half my size, so that works to his advantage in being adorable. But he is sexy as hell and I honestly wasn’t prepared for that. Also, I’m glad you thought me cursing at a belt was so adorable. I’ll be sure to do it again next time you wear one during a scene,” he said, not being able to keep from chuckling again.

"So every time then?" Toshiro quipped, his grin growing. 

“Do you really? How much effort do you think it’s worth to put all that on just for it to come off again? These pants, the ones you’re wearing right now,” he reached under his own leg to tug at Toshiro’s pants over his knee, “are perfectly acceptable, and require zero effort to get off.”

"Perhaps, but Yukio likes to see me in dress clothes - and now I have the added incentive of your completely adorable hatred of belts. Besides, how are you going to improve unless you practice?" Toshiro asked, very nearly laughing. 

“You really just called me adorable again. Even Tensa has never had the nerve to call me adorable. Honestly, I just don’t think that’s the proper adjective for someone who looks like me. I mean, you’d never call Renji adorable, and we’re pretty similar appearance-wise. Tensa is adorable, even with that stern look on his face when he’s being dominant. Yukio is adorable, just all the time. Me? Not so much. And honestly I don’t think my brattiness has really ever been _endearing_ to someone, just annoying,” Shuhei countered rather matter-of-factly.

"What about me?" Toshiro asked. 

Shuhei’s eyes shot up, meeting amused teal. “You’re frustrating as all hell,” he replied, pausing for a moment as a smile spread on his face. “But you’re gorgeous, really. Sexy. Pretty perfect, honestly,” he added truthfully, his eyes wandering the other man’s face as he gave his assessment.

Toshiro hummed, kissing his forehead again before saying, "It was only a few years ago that, had you said that to me, I wouldn't have believed you and acted exactly as Tensa does."

Shuhei gave him a doubtful scowl. “Why not? Surely you haven’t changed that much in just a few years,” he said, more than a bit puzzled by the statement.

Toshiro reached for the tablet, split-screening the feed from the bedroom and pulling up his pictures. He scrolled through quickly until he found one that Byakuya had sent him a couple months ago of the two of them standing next to one another in college. Byakuya nearly looked exactly the same, his expression mostly neutral but he did have a slight smile. Toshiro was standing a bit in front of him and to the side, his arms crossed, hands in the opposite sleeves of his fall jacket, the usual scowl he always had back then small - his version of a smile really, in those days. It was obvious how small he was against Byakuya, even a couple inches shorter than Yukio was now. "Here, this is Byakuya and I when we were in college together. Believe me, I understand Tensa’s body image issues far too well."

Shuhei nearly choked trying to hold back from laughing much too loudly. Not really in teasing, but in complete shock. “Holy shit, Toshiro, there’s no way that’s you,” he said, his voice strained as he tried not to burst into laughter. “And you knew Byakuya? Damn, he was still just as beautiful as he is now,” he added, his eyes moving to the other man in the photo. Still, though, he couldn’t help but fixate a bit on Toshiro - or, the tiny version of him that was in the picture. He looked back up at Toshiro, shaking his head. “I mean, it has to be, but that’s unbelievable.”

"Byakuya and I knew each other for an entire year - sat just a couple seats away from one another - before we ever spoke. He asked me for help with a class," Toshiro said with a fond smile. "I thought he was the most beautiful, kind person I'd ever seen and was amazed he was even speaking to me. I really didn't know how to socialize well at all; I was usually just teased by my fellow classmates, either because of my size, hair color, or age. I started college at sixteen, you see, and graduated at eighteen, so I was at least two years younger than everyone else. 

"Byakuya never treated me that way though - he was only ever kind and respectful, even when I was usually so cold towards him. I really didn't know another way to be. I'd never had a friend before. And Byakuya was more than that to me anyway. There was no way I could have admitted to him how I felt though, I was completely convinced no one, let alone someone as gorgeous as Byakuya, would find me sexually appealing. Which is ridiculous to me now, with how I feel towards Yukio. Falling in love with him likely helped me actually accept it when Byakuya told me that he'd always found me attractive, even back then. I was convinced I looked like a freak at the time, honestly…"

Shuhei’s smile softened as he looked back down at the photo on the tablet. He briefly glanced at the live feed from the bedroom, which made his expression only more fond. “Not a freak, just adorable,” he said quietly. He didn’t doubt Toshiro thought that at the time, though, especially knowing how Tensa felt about himself even now, after years of Shuhei telling him he was gorgeous. “Really, that look on your face just made you _more_ adorable,” Shuhei said with a small laugh.

Toshiro chuckled, "I never did smile, not really. I was never all that happy. Byakuya was soothing to be with, but my own thoughts and self depreciation kept me from actually feeling happy enough to smile, even with him. Though I could manage calm, and to not scowl so much. I honestly think the first time I remember _really_ smiling was when I first met Yukio. I couldn't not - he was so closed off, so anxious and scared of interacting with anyone… I knew there wasn't a single thing I wouldn't do to make him feel safe and happy. I was so focused on him, I didn't once think about my own insecurities. They didn't matter - nothing did - not compared to him."

Shuhei relaxed back with his head on Toshiro’s shoulder, still glancing at the photo from the corner of his eye. “And you certainly make him feel safe and happy,” he murmured. “You understand both me and Tensa so well it’s a little ridiculous. I guess it’s why you can help us both so much. I just want to make Tensa feel that way with me - safe and happy. Not like he has to keep himself from switching because I can’t handle it. He’s probably been compromising _so much_ to keep _me_ from being uncomfortable or stressed,” he said softly, giving a quiet huff as emotion threatened to take over again.

Toshiro stroked up and down his arm soothingly, saying, "I don't think Tensa sees it that way - that he ever would. Almost this entire house, over time, I remodeled to better suit Yukio. But I never once thought that I was giving anything up, altering it so severely from the way it was before. 

"The _most_ difficult thing for me is to be at all rough with him, but I do as much as I'm able, because it makes him ridiculously happy and that's more important than my own fear about hurting him. Now, the anxiety I get afterwards is the closest thing I get to dropping. I have to check him over for marks constantly and ask him if he's in any pain, and he's so good at reassuring me, I'm alright. He trusts me to only do what I'll be able to deal with - even though it's clear that I'm affected by it with how extremely overprotective and excessively gentle I am with him afterwards. He doesn't think of it as me compromising - and I don't either. I'm just doing everything I can to make him as happy as possible, which is what makes me most happy. Tensa is more naturally dominant - I'm certain he feels the same way. That taking care of you and making sure you're as happy as possible is never a compromise."

Shuhei let his head fall to rest his forehead on Toshiro’s neck, his eyes to his own hands that were set in his lap. “Dropping… I guess that’s what I did, huh? Felt like I couldn’t take care of anyone, couldn’t do what I was told to do. Like I was _failing_ even if I wasn’t. Just… seeing Tensa like that, so relaxed when I was convinced it had nothing to do with me - that he wouldn’t have even noticed if I left - I really just wanted to hold him,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper in the silent room. He cursed under his breath when tears actually did start to fall from his eyes just at the memory of feeling so empty and detached. “But I felt like I couldn’t without bringing him out of subspace. I mean, I was probably right. He would have known for sure something was wrong, and he would have felt like he _had_ to switch.” He spoke only until his voice was legitimately weak, the emotion he had been holding back finally breaking through with force he couldn’t deny. 

Toshiro held him a bit tighter, brushing his cheek against his hair. "I'm actually very susceptible to dropping - I recognized it in you immediately. As much as I _need_ to be Yukio’s master, I'll admit that it does come with that risk, because I'm _always_ in domspace, without a break. _Always_ in control. It's not as taxing to me as most, because being Yukio's master actually settles my mind and focuses me, but dropping is a huge risk for both of us, always being in our roles. It's one of the many reasons I'm so protective of him. 

"Dropping is the worst thing I've ever experienced - and I've never even fully dropped. I have no desire to, partially dropping is terrible enough. Yukio helps me out of it simply by smiling at me, by answering happily when I constantly ask if he's okay, if he's happy, by allowing me to check his body over and hold him close without complaint for as long as I need to. Constantly having him near and carrying him helps keep us both from risking a drop, so I nearly always do so. I know only too well how awful it feels - I'm sorry I wasn't able to address yours earlier than I did. 

"You were likely correct - as I said, if you had actually left Tensa would have either dropped or switched. You _knew_ that, deep down. That was the most important thing to you, that intuition is what won out, even over your negative thoughts about your own skills and importance - and you stayed. You kept yourself together long enough for both Tensa and Yukio to be alright on their own. That's amazing, honestly. Your bond with Tensa and your want to care for both him and Yukio is wonderful, Shuhei. Like I said, you've got good instincts - and what's more, you listen to them."

All Shuhei could truly do at this point was listen and allow himself to let all of the pent-up emotion flow out of him. It was exceedingly uncommon for him to even _feel_ like this, and usually when negative emotions began to sneak in, he could easily resolve them. But this was just different somehow, and all he could do was fold to the apparent _need_ to cry. He at least held it to quietly letting tears fall, but he did lean a bit more heavily into Toshiro’s body and shift to put his arms around him. Toshiro was the _only_ person who could deal with this right now, and Shuhei fully realized and accepted that. 

“Sorry… I didn’t expect this to happen. I’m usually so in control of at least _myself_ that I don’t let things bother me. At least not like this. Frustration during a scene is one thing… but this is something I really don’t let happen. I haven’t felt like I literally _couldn’t_ keep myself from crying in _years._ I honestly don’t know if Tensa has ever seen me cry. Just… feeling like Tensa didn’t need me… it hit me _so hard,_ and I’m surprised I held on for as long as I did,” he said, his voice fluctuating with the emotion that was still spilling out of him. 

"You did because Tensa needed you to," Toshiro said softly, pressing a kiss against his hair. "It's what has stopped my drop every time - Yukio _needing_ me to be strong for him. He's helped me through many times, even in fairly deep subspace, just by holding him. Holding Tensa likely would have helped you, but I thought this conversation would do more good in the long run, and I was worried that Tensa becoming fully aware of you dropping would trigger his switch. 

"I've got you, Shuhei. It's alright to cry - it feels awful but it'll pass as long as you keep reminding yourself that you _are_ needed, you _are_ important, you _do_ take good care of him. Literally _no one_ could take _your_ place for Tensa, Shuhei. You're perfect for each other - it amazes me, the way you effortlessly switch to be exactly what he needs. Release all those negative thoughts, _cry,_ and let them go."

That was exactly what Shuhei did, letting the negative emotions pass and making Toshiro’s words repeat in his mind until they were truly all he heard. It felt like hours before Shuhei really felt himself beginning to recover. Slowly, gradually, seemingly far too slowly, his mind cleared, and he felt a bit more convinced that he hadn’t _actually_ done anything wrong. Everyone was fine, himself included, even if that meant a momentary lapse. He nuzzled his head into Toshiro’s neck, butting into it a bit as he had earlier. Perhaps he had switched, but at this point it was even difficult for him to tell the difference between his switch and the torrent of emotions that had flooded him. Still, he was so immensely comforted feeling Toshiro allow him to cuddle into him that it didn’t really matter what role he was in at the moment. “Thank you, Toshiro, _so much._ I needed this more than I thought I did. We’ll come as often as we can - I’m going to take you up on that. I _desperately_ want to learn how to take care of Tensa better,” he whispered, his breath ghosting over Toshiro’s neck.

"As often as you want, for as long as you need, Shuhei. I mean it. You're already amazing with him - it's incredible, considering you had no real training before or experience and Tensa's submission is nearly as strong as Yukio’s, even in light subspace. And you will only get better as you gain confidence. I'm happy I'm able to help." Toshiro had been running his hands soothingly across his body, not thinking too much upon where, just keeping constant contact to comfort and support him. 

As he felt the calm coming over him, Shuhei was becoming more certain that he _had_ switched, at some point during the conversation. With his not being nearly as polar opposite as Tensa’s, it actually did take a bit of mental evaluation to determine whether he had crossed that fine line between dominant and submissive. He gave a small chuckle, settling even more comfortably in Toshiro’s lap by pulling his legs up a bit and actually curling into him. He knew Toshiro wouldn’t mind - he literally lived to comfort Yukio like this. “I guess you can switch me,” he muttered softly.

Toshiro smiled, wrapping his arms to give him a hug, "Likely only because Tensa doesn't directly need you to be dominant right now with him being asleep. You don't have to worry about it though, Shuhei. I've got you. I never mind being dominant for you, taking care of you." He grinned, saying, "You really are adorable like this - of course I enjoy it."

Shuhei only laughed lightly and continued to cuddle into him. “Tensa says I’m like a dog like this sometimes, when I’m not being a brat, so I guess I can accept being adorable for now,” he said quietly, finally actually smiling.

A few minutes of comfort silence passed by, Toshiro grabbing the tablet and wide-screening the camera feed again, saying fondly, "They haven't moved at all. I can't imagine Tensa sleeps with you that way. I was wondering if he would eventually shift Yukio to the side in his sleep but he seems perfectly content and relaxed."

Shuhei shifted the small bit it took to look at the screen, smiling at the two still sleeping peacefully. “No, he’s never slept with me that way, obviously. Not that he’s not strong enough to handle it, so maybe it’s not so obvious, but _I_ could never sleep with him that way. I’d be too worried I’d move in my sleep and hurt him or something, and really he doesn’t fall asleep in subspace often anyway. I could probably count on both hands how many times it’s happened since we’ve been together, and two of those times have been in the last two months. He does look comfortable like that, though,” he said, the absolute love and admiration clear in his tone.

"Yukio’s weight is nothing - it's only comforting," Toshiro said with a soft smile. "I always slept on my side until him… It's amazing how many of my habits changed without me really being aware of it in response to him."

Shuhei was still smiling when he nuzzled his head back into Toshiro’s neck. “I’m not surprised, though. Tensa does enjoy having someone’s weight over him. Like I said before, it’s how Byakuya triggered his switch in the first place while we were doing our scene with him and Renji. The best I can do, though, is cuddle him in close and kinda lean on him a bit. He hates being treated like he’s delicate or weak, but really I’m more concerned about suffocating him if I moved,” he said with a light chuckle. He tentatively tilted his head down to place a light kiss on Toshiro’s collarbone, the action shocking even himself, and he quickly shifted back to his original position.

Toshiro smiled, cupping Shuhei’s chin and tilting his head to kiss him sweetly, only lingering a moment before withdrawing as he said, “You can show me affection, Shuhei. It’s alright. I’m very glad you’re comfortable to be a bit softer towards me. You don’t need to be a brat all the time - as adorable and endearing as that is - I won’t tell anyone your secret. Can’t hurt that reputation you’ve built,” Toshiro said with amusement and fondness in soft teal eyes.

Shuhei smiled and shook his head. “I guess it is true that I’m never really like this toward anyone but Tensa. But now you’ve gone and switched me and I can’t help it,” he said quietly, still smiling as he trailed light kisses over Toshiro’s cheek and down his neck. Shuhei’s arms loosened around him to free his hands to wander up Toshiro’s sides and over his chest, taking the invitation seriously and acting on his every impulse. He wasn’t looking to necessarily tease Toshiro, but he couldn’t really help but want to take advantage of this rare calm moment in his mind.

Toshiro relaxed against the back of the couch, allowing Shuhei to do as he wished and moving to accommodate him, exposing more of his neck. He mostly just felt warm and comfortable, soft teal eyes still focused on the screen of his tablet, though with the continuing late hour it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep his eyes open - especially being soothed by Shuhei’s gentle touch. He loved the sensation, used to Yukio doing much the same when they were cuddled up like this together, finding it so relaxing that he knew he would likely start drifting off to sleep eventually. 

Shuhei continued to slowly lavish Toshiro’s body with attention, finally feeling as though he could think clearly as true relief filled his heart. He had actually feared that Toshiro would be angry with him, letting himself get so lost in unwarranted thoughts and emotions. But he had only comforted him, actually offered to _help._ It was more than Shuhei ever expected, and surely more than he deserved, but he was going to accept it, and express his gratitude every single time he saw Toshiro. 

After a while, it came to Shuhei’s attention just how relaxed Toshiro seemed to be under his wandering hands and mouth. He paused for a moment and looked up to him, chuckling when he saw how heavy Toshiro’s eyelids were as he stared at the tablet on the table. “Sorry for keeping you up. You’re tired, huh?” he asked, kissing Toshiro’s cheek.

Toshiro hummed before saying softly, "Yes, but I wasn't about to interrupt you. Feels nice. How are you feeling now, Shuhei? And do you think you could sleep if we went to bed?" 

“I’m good now. Thank you, for everything. You don’t have to do any of this for us. But no, I’m really not tired, but that’s okay. I’ll still go to bed,” Shuhei replied, leaning into Toshiro’s chest again and still allowing his hand to gently stroke his side.

Toshiro smiled, leaning forward while keeping Shuhei against his chest to grasp the tablet and turn off the camera in the bedroom, turning off the tablet itself as well before letting it rest upon the table. He then slid his arm beneath Shuhei’s knees, standing from the couch and holding him against his chest in a bridal carry. "To bed then?" Toshiro asked, that fond amusement ever present in his teal eyes. 

Shuhei couldn’t help but tense up when Toshiro actually lifted him off the couch in his arms. He had quite the strong grip around Toshiro’s neck, half-heartedly glaring at him as he said, “What the hell, Toshiro?” He had actually never been carried before, even by Renji, and not that it was disconcerting, but he did feel a bit unsteady, because he knew he wasn’t exactly small like Yukio and Tensa were. “Yes, to bed,” he added in a low grumble.

Toshiro grinned, kissing his nose before commenting, "You know, I think I disagree with Tensa - you're far more like a cat than a dog. Either way, it's adorable."

Shuhei opened his mouth to protest, but just as immediately closed it, having nothing to really say and no choice but to settle his head on Toshiro’s shoulder as heat rose to his cheeks. 

Toshiro chuckled, finding Shuhei’s flush to be sweet and endearing. He kissed the top of his hair and carried him back to the bedroom, setting him down upon the side of the bed opposite to Tensa and Yukio. 

"Lay beside Tensa on your back, Shuhei," Toshiro murmured, clearly but quietly. "You're the one he should wake up next to."

Shuhei slid under the covers and over to the two who were sleeping, lying as he was told to, but he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Tensa. His mouth was hanging slightly open, his breaths deep and even. Shuhei’s gaze wandered to Yukio, who actually had a small smile on his face, even while he was sleeping. Honestly, the two of them together really were the most heart-warming thing Shuhei had ever seen.

Toshiro slipped in next to him, curling against Shuhei’s slightly larger body so that he was slightly laying on top of him, fitting his leg between both of Shuhei’s while resting his head on his shoulder. His arm reached across to the other two, slowly and gently caressing Yukio’s back, smiling as he observed them together and relaxed completely against Shuhei.

Shuhei moved his arm up and around Toshiro’s back to more effectively hold him against himself, honestly not bothered by the slight feeling of restraint being surrounded like this. Toshiro obviously wasn’t going to try to lay any more on top of him than he already was, and Toshiro’s leg hooked over his was actually comforting. Just knowing that Toshiro was this at ease with him was a relief in and of itself. Shuhei turned and pressed his lips to Toshiro’s hair. “Good night, Toshiro. Thank you again,” he murmured against the soft white strands that teased at his nose.

Toshiro was honestly so comfortable he was already drifting off to sleep, his hand slowing its movement upon Yukio’s back until it came to rest. He’d heard Shuhei, and he murmured out, “Welcome… Night, Shu…” before the exhaustion of the hour and taking care and control of all three men at some point claimed him, pulling him rapidly into sleep.

Shuhei smiled and kissed the top of Toshiro’s head again, quite amused that he was falling asleep so quickly, and he shifted a bit again to gently run his fingers through Toshiro’s hair, same as he would with Tensa if he was cuddled into him this way. He closed his eyes, though he knew he was far from sleep himself. He was near Tensa, feeling his heat under the blankets but not quite touching him. He feared if he did he would wake him. 

But he knew as soon as he woke up in the morning, all he would want to do is hold him - all day. He still felt rather guilty, but that feeling was quickly being overshadowed by the immense relief and sheer magnitude of the _hope_ that was growing in his heart at what Toshiro had offered to do for them. Shuhei was _determined_ to be what Tensa needed him to be. Toshiro was probably right - Tensa didn’t see it that way. He likely already thought Shuhei was perfect for him, but these two joint scenes had shown Shuhei what _could_ be, if he accepted Toshiro’s training and became more confident in his dominant role. At this point, it didn’t seem like an option. Seeing the peace and relaxation in Tensa’s entire demeanor when he was this deep in subspace tugged at Shuhei’s heart and convinced him that he _had_ to learn how to do this, because he wanted - practically _needed -_ to be the one Tensa turned to for all of this. He refused to feel useless again, and the only way to do that was to take Toshiro’s help.

Shuhei nuzzled his nose into Toshiro’s hair, nudging it off of his forehead to press a kiss to the smooth skin. He had a feeling he and Toshiro were going to grow extremely close over time, but he already knew they had a connection. Really, he couldn’t help but feel a bit attached to him after he so skillfully and tactfully pulled him out of a drop. 

In fact, he was completely comfortable and not at all surprised with himself when a whispered, “Love you, Toshiro,” snuck up and passed through his lips.

Toshiro hummed, nuzzling into Shuhei more, pressing a kiss against his skin as he whispered, "Love you too…"

Shuhei’s hand tensed a bit in Toshiro’s hair when he moved, because he really thought he was already asleep. He smiled at the quiet words, though, and brought his other arm up to wrap around Toshiro’s shoulders, holding him only more firmly against him. It seemed he had been underestimating the pure compassion in everyone he had been interacting with lately. He never expected to actually gain the affection of every single one of them - Byakuya, Yukio, and Toshiro. Renji had always been attracted to his attitude, as friends and as partners, and Tensa had taken to him extremely quickly, mainly because of his innate ability to easily and calmly subdue his brattiness. 

The others, though… Shuhei was absolutely sure he hadn’t done anything to _earn_ their acceptance. He had only been himself, which was actually off-putting for some. These people just truly cared about him, and that wasn’t something Shuhei encountered often. But now that he had their acceptance, their _love,_ even, he wasn’t going to let that slip through his fingers.

His arms seemed to tighten around Toshiro without his consent, almost as though his body was expressing what his heart couldn’t say aloud - that he was holding onto _this_ feeling for as long as he could… 

And if it was up to him, he would never let go. 


	23. Making darkness...

Shuhei was still in complete amazement, lying on his back with Tensa cuddled into his side. The day had begun rather normally. At least, what was normal lately. The two of them had been visiting Toshiro and Yukio weekly - at a minimum, sometimes spending the weekend - for Shuhei to gain more confidence in his dominant role. At first, his insecurities had a difficult time letting go, with Toshiro constantly present. Being trusted with Yukio, though, had softened Shuhei’s rough edges. Renji had been right. The longer Shuhei spent with Yukio, the more his heart completely melted for the man, his docile and obedient nature coaxing more gentleness out of him than he knew he possessed. 

It had been about three months, which meant _many_ sessions - thirteen, to be exact, as Shuhei had unintentionally been keeping track - with Toshiro and Yukio. The first month, Toshiro had taken all of the control with Tensa and had handed Yukio over to Shuhei for much of the scene, particularly aftercare. It was encouraging that Yukio thoroughly enjoyed their time together, his propensity to tease anyone that wasn’t his master being something Shuhei could completely accept and actually have fun with. Every time Yukio fell deeper into subspace, though, Shuhei let his dominant mindset completely take over, not worrying at all for what Tensa and Toshiro were doing, _knowing_ that this was how it should be, despite what his mind tried to tell him before.

Overcoming insecurity was a _process,_ though, and Toshiro had been ridiculously attuned to every bit of progress Shuhei had made, and after every session - usually the day after, via phone, so as to not make such comments in front of Yukio and Tensa while they were in subspace - Shuhei knew to expect helpful pointers directly pertaining to the scene, always praising where he had made progress and reminding him of things that may have slipped by his notice. Shuhei always took such things to heart and willed himself not to live in his past missteps, working endlessly in his own mind to improve every time and never letting Toshiro’s keen notice to his every action bother him. 

By the second month, Toshiro was confident in giving Shuhei more control with Tensa, which was really a relief in itself. As much as he enjoyed Yukio, it brought a bit of freedom for Shuhei to have his own partner with him, even if just while helping with aftercare, which was the sort of thing they had begun with. Toshiro’s confidence in his improvement had done wonders for his own sureness in his actions, though, and everything he had been instructed in was actually beginning to fall into place without much effort. Toshiro’s approving smiles and continued - albeit gradual - relenting of control over Tensa were the largest indications to Shuhei that he was finally doing something _right._

They hadn’t stopped going to see Toshiro and Yukio every week, but Shuhei had also been taking on the dominant role at home more often. They had agreed that they didn’t want a full switch in their usual roles, because Tensa’s mind just didn’t work that way - he needed to be in his dominant role more often and use his submissive role to let off tension when it began to feel straining - but the temporary change was necessary and completely consensual. Several evenings out of the week, Shuhei would take over, and even if the subspace Tensa achieved was only moderate, it was more than he had ever fallen before with just the two of them home alone.

Tonight, though, three months after their first visit with Toshiro and Yukio, Shuhei had seen the shift - practically _felt_ it - to _deep_ subspace for the first time. Tensa’s body had fallen lax under him, all thought gone as his eyes became unfocused, but still somehow completely attentive to Shuhei. Shuhei actually had to resist pausing his actions at that point, but he didn’t dare change anything he was doing at risk of harshly wrenching Tensa back to the surface. When they had both finished, he had all but fallen onto him, words he didn’t know were even in his mind flowing from his mouth, whispering praises and reassurances into Tensa’s ear. 

After that, the tears had started to run uninvited down Shuhei’s cheeks. He certainly hadn’t expected that, but he was so overwhelmed with emotion, the immense joy and satisfaction and love manifesting in tears that had soaked into Tensa’s hair as he kissed the side of his head. Shuhei would have been pleased to stay just like that all night, let Tensa fall asleep under his comforting weight, but he had gently coaxed him into the shower, where every one of his actions was completely habitual at this point, _keeping_ Tensa in that state even as he carried him back to bed. 

The way Tensa responded when he was this way, cuddling into Shuhei with his head on his chest and sweetly nuzzling his cheek into him, struck Shuhei’s heart in a way nothing else could. Tensa was asleep now, having dozed off as Shuhei had been still whispering to him, mostly just small things like how he loved him, how lucky he was to get to be the one to take care of him, thanking him profusely for trusting him this way. Eventually, he realized Tensa’s satisfied sounds had ceased, replaced by deep, steady breaths. He certainly couldn’t tell by how relaxed he was, because Tensa practically hadn’t used a single muscle since he had fallen so deeply into subspace, letting Shuhei direct his every movement and only actually _doing_ anything when told to. 

Shuhei wasn’t tired himself, just lying next to Tensa and holding him against himself, losing himself in just how _happy_ he was that this had finally happened. He hadn’t even been necessarily trying for it, knowing it would come with time and letting Tensa decide when he was ready. Evidently, tonight he had been ready, and Shuhei was sure Tensa had no idea what that meant to him. 

Suddenly, though, his phone was trilling out a ringtone, and Shuhei cursed under his breath, reaching over to the bedside table and silencing it before he even looked at who was calling. Renji. He supposed it was only ten-thirty, and surely his best friend hadn’t figured either of them would be asleep. He eyed Tensa, who was almost always a deep sleeper anyway - he had to be, having a reversed schedule - and answered, giving a quiet, “What’s up, Renji?” 

Immediately noting the unusually hushed tone of voice, Renji responded, "Hey, Shu. Bya and I wanted to ask you and Tensa about something - is this a bad time? You sound quiet."

Shuhei shifted to hold his phone more comfortably against his ear with his arm still around Tensa, having answered it at a bit of an odd angle in his hurry. “Nah, it’s alright. Tensa’s asleep. He can sleep through me talking. Hell, he _fell_ asleep with me talking,” he replied with a smile.

"Oh…" Renji said, quickly finding his bearings though it seemed oddly early for Tensa to have fallen asleep. "Well I'll just tell you for now then and you can text me your answer later after you've had a chance to talk to Tensa properly. 

"Apparently, Bya and Yukio have been… busy," Renji stated with a chuckle. "It will soon be the two year anniversary for Bya and I getting together and Bya worked out a scene with Yukio that he wanted to do. It's for the six of us. I can send you the scene and you can talk it over with Tensa before deciding, of course. I just wanted to call and let you know in person - well, as in person as I could - felt odd just sending a message for this."

Shuhei laughed a bit. “Yeah, sounds good. Never thought I’d be hearing that _Byakuya_ was actually helping plan scenes, especially with _five_ other people involved. Things have come pretty far in two years, huh?” he said rather rhetorically with an amused tone.

Renji’s tone was warm as he said, "You've always been the closest thing I've had to family before Bya and I got together, and you still _are_ very important to me, Shu. Bya knows that, trusts you and Tensa. And Yukio sees you as much of a dominant to him as he sees me. Obviously we're not anything close to his master but he really loves both you and Tensa - we all do. I think they both felt that it'd be wrong not to ask you both to join, especially after everything we've shared. We all _want_ to share this with you both, and Yukio… Let's just say he's brilliant, I don't know how he actually managed writing out the scene he did keeping all of us in mind," he said with soft laughter. 

Shuhei shook his head a bit, careful not to disturb Tensa as he did. “I know how you and Byakuya feel about us, and you know us and Toshiro and Yukio have gotten really close over the past few months. That’s still high praise, though, that you think Yukio sees me the same way he sees you. I guess now it’s not really untrue, though. All that time we’ve spent with them paid off today, that’s for sure,” he said softly, bringing his free hand up to run through Tensa’s hair, his heart clenching with impossible fondness when his partner actually leaned into the touch even in his sleep. Shuhei felt more tears forming in his eyes, at the unconscious action, and not having a way to wipe them away, he just had to let them fall. This day would always mean _everything_ to him, no matter how many times it happened in the future. 

Renji grinned, though he knew Shuhei couldn't see, he couldn't help it, "Is that why Tensa’s asleep?" 

Shuhei took a deep, shaky breath, dismissing the tears and hoping Renji hadn’t heard, because who the _hell_ cries about this stuff? “Yeah. Today was the first time he’s actually fallen into deep subspace with just me. Damn, it just feels so _good_ that he knows he can do this with me now,” he replied, bringing his voice up from a whisper but knowing the emotion was rather clear in his tone.

"I'm so happy for you both, Shu," Renji said sincerely. "I think Yukio must have known it would happen soon too… You'll understand when you read through the scene. That was the only part I was unsure of but, Yukio has always been amazingly skilled at reading people so I shouldn't really be surprised at this point," Renji said fondly. 

Shuhei gave a soft hum. “Yukio is always really good at that. I got to know _him_ really well these past months, too. Seriously, it didn’t take more than a scene or two for him to start reading my reactions like an open book. Always easing up on the teasing at just the right times, like he knew just when it was one jab away from getting me actually frustrated. From what I understand, it’s much the same way he treats you, Renji,” he said with a quiet chuckle. 

"Yeah, only he loves seeing me _actually frustrated,"_ Renji said with a chuckle. "Though he usually has Toshiro do that on purpose because he wants me to take out that frustration on him. Toshiro may be Yukio’s master but he'd do anything for him and Yukio knows that. He's deceptively _not_ innocent, despite how he looks, the minx."

Shuhei had to swallow an actual laugh at that. “I got a taste of that during our first scene together. Stupid me, I said I wanted his mouth on me, after hearing all the talk about it, because you’ve told me about him before, some. It’s pretty clear you left out some details, because _damn,_ I didn’t expect that at all. And you really never get used to it,” he admitted.

Renji chuckled, "No, you really don't. I think it's got a lot to do with the fact that he legitimately loves it - that's obvious. He loves being filled in general, really. He's also extremely observant and attentive to anyone he's with and _knows_ he's good - he's proud of it. Watching him for me is a bit of a kink too, honestly - he's just so damn small and yet that isn't a problem at all for him, just makes him look even hotter when he looks up at you with those eyes and his mouth completely full… Sorry, Shu, now I feel like I'm rambling…"

Shuhei lightly cleared his throat, his face having been steadily warming with Renji’s words. He’d seen exactly what Renji was describing _many_ times in the past few months, and he was right - Yukio took every opportunity to pleasure anyone involved with his mouth. “No, you’re good,” he replied, pausing a bit and petting Tensa’s hair to distract himself from the mental image he was sure Renji knew he conjured. His thoughts of Yukio completely derailed, though, when Tensa turned and leaned into his hand again, and a soft smile took over his previously flustered expression. “Dude, Tensa’s _asleep_ and he keeps leaning into my hand. This is amazing,” he said quietly into the phone. 

Renji’s smile was evident in his tone as he said, "That is amazing. I didn't think I'd honestly meet anyone other than Yukio that could stay in that deep of a subspace while they slept - Bya always comes out of it, even if he goes to sleep that way. It's pretty rare. I love it though, after he first goes to sleep, still responding to my touch that way… Again, I really am happy for you two, Shu."

Shuhei was still stroking Tensa’s hair as he replied, “You know, with how night and day Tensa’s switch is, he ends up just like Yukio by the time he’s all the way in deep subspace. And he did just fall asleep a little bit before you called, so he’ll definitely be back to his usual dominant self by the time he wakes up. Or at least not in any definitive headspace at all.” He paused for a moment, smiling as he added, “Thanks. For being happy for us. Support means a lot right now, with what we’ve been working through. And you know I just like to go on and on about this stuff anyway, so be ready to hear about it again next time we talk.”

Renji laughed fully, "It's fine, Shu. Honestly, if you didn't overshare I'd be concerned at this point. I'll always listen and support you."

“I know. I remember _all_ the firsts Tensa and I had, and telling you about every single one of them at least ten times - for _hours_ at a time. And I’m pretty sure you never got tired of hearing me talk about it. Or if you did, you were really good at pretending to not zone out on me,” Shuhei said with a fond chuckle. 

"No, I never zone out on you, Shu," Renji responded. "Or get tired of hearing your excitement and happiness - I accepted a long time ago that there wasn't such a thing as 'too much information' between us and have actually come to enjoy it. The only reason I don't gush about Bya is because I know how private he is and I respect that."

“Damn, after everything we’ve all done together he still won’t let you give me even a little bit?” Shuhei asked teasingly. “Nah, I get it. You know I’m always kidding when I ask anyway. It doesn’t bother me not to know. I’ve seen enough of him now I can just imagine,” he added, feigning a sultry tone, but his amusement was sure to leak through, as his smile colored his voice. 

Renji chuckled, asking with a teasing tone, "Oh? Do you imagine my husband often?" 

Shuhei had to actually forcibly keep himself from laughing, taking deep breaths to calm himself so as to not wake Tensa, who so far hadn’t been disturbed at all by the sound of his voice. “I don’t, but would you blame me if I did? Byakuya’s gorgeous,” he replied, still trying not to laugh. 

Renji grinned as he responded, "Of course I wouldn't blame you - I imagine him all the time. But then, he is my husband. I don't have to imagine too long though, I can usually persuade him into indulging me."

“I’m sure it doesn’t take much persuading, as sexy as you are yourself. Just take your shirt off, I’m sure he’s all over you,” Shuhei teased, though part of that was serious. It had been a bit of a joke for a time, but Renji _had_ been known to wear less clothing around _their_ house when he wanted something from Shuhei. 

"It does seem like an effective tactic - worked with you, didn't it?" Renji asked, his tone rather smug. 

“Oh, you’re saying you actually do that and Byakuya reacts the same way? Because I could really see him just laughing at you,” Shuhei replied.

"Oh, he does, but then he pulls me away to the bedroom so I'm not going to complain - though it's likely because he knows I want him, more than anything else, and he's ridiculously good to me," Renji said fondly. 

Shuhei shook his head and gave a low chuckle. “I’m so happy for you, too, Renji. I honestly can’t get over how great you two are together. He always seemed so unapproachable when I saw him, but damn, seeing him now… If he was letting his guard down like that with you when you’d go over to his house when you guys were just friends, I can see why you fell in love with him,” he said softly.

Renji’s voice became soft and warm as he said, "He really didn't - not until that night I confronted him about becoming so distant and he allowed me to place him into and bring him out of subspace _properly._ But I just… I knew he needed _someone_ to be there for him - without wanting anything from him and… I wanted to be that person. Each time I got him to smile for real I fell more in love with him. That's all I wanted - to see him happy…"

Shuhei hummed a bit, his smile softening. “He had the right best friend, then. If anyone’s going to be stubborn enough to get what they want, it’s you. And if you wanted him happy, you damn well weren’t going to stop until that’s what you got,” he teased.

"That's what I wanted for you as well, Shu," Renji said, voice still warm. "I'm so glad you and Tensa found each other. You're perfect for each other. And I'm incredibly grateful Toshiro was able to help you become even more confident and comfortable with Tensa in subspace. I knew you could, Shu. You have all the right instincts. I'm sorry I couldn't help much myself but Tensa just doesn't respond that well to me and he knows my presence is more likely to make you more submissive - if bratty. I'm sure you can hold your dominant role now though, even if I am there, if Tensa needs you." 

Shuhei shrugged, though he knew Renji couldn’t see, saying, “I’m sure I could. I did try to boss you around when we were over with you and Byakuya and he was like this, even if I didn’t really mean to. And it’s even easier now, not letting other people influence me in my dominant role. I promise I won’t try to give you orders again, but I do think it’ll be less of a problem than it used to be.”

"And that's great, Shu. I'll send that scene over to you. You want me to hang on the line while you read over it or just message me later?" Renji asked. 

“I’ll text you later. I’ll talk it over with Tensa first,” Shuhei replied.

"Alright, Shu. It's getting late for us anyway. Have a good night," Renji said warmly. 

“Night, Renji,” Shuhei replied, ending the call. As soon as he did, though, he flipped the switch on the side of his phone to turn it to silent mode, knowing Renji would send him the scene soon. In the meantime, he put both arms around Tensa, nuzzling his nose into dark, wavy hair and reveling in the moment, loving every second that he could provide for his partner this way. He was curious about the scene, of course, especially after the comment Renji had made about it, but even when his phone buzzed, he didn’t jump to check it. It wasn’t going anywhere. But this moment with Tensa, rare as it was, was worth every bit of his attention.

* * *

Byakuya hadn’t been _this_ anxious about a scene since his first scene with Toshiro and Yukio that had involved full sex, and that was saying something. They had done a _lot_ together since then, but nothing had ever really concerned him. Really, though, he wasn’t concerned about the scene itself, but what _he_ had decided he wanted to do during it. He wasn’t going to back out - far from it. Far be it from him to disappoint Yukio. He had proven to himself over and over that his initial hesitance was always for naught, especially concerning the others in the room. 

Really, he had realized a year and a half ago that, as long as Renji was with him, there really _wasn’t_ anything he needed to fear. Renji had learned him so well over the past two years that his husband knew Byakuya better than he knew himself. He could read every single emotion, reaction, and insecurity flawlessly, and he always knew exactly what to say or do to calm him. He squeezed Renji’s hand where it sat on his knee, conversation having waned a bit between the others. Byakuya had been rather silent since they arrived, and no one had thought it odd, though Yukio had noticed instantly, and Byakuya had assured him that everything was fine. It wasn’t a lie - everything _was_ fine. Just a bit of nervousness setting him slightly on edge.

Renji squeezed back immediately, offering his husband support, knowing he was nervous but trusting that he would have spoken up if he had become at all uncomfortable. The six of them were seated around Toshiro’s sitting room, Toshiro with Yukio on his lap in their usual armchair, Tensa in the other with Shuhei leaned against his thigh between his open legs upon the floor, and his Bya cuddled into his own side on the couch. They had already agreed to the scene, falling into lighter discussion he was certain would have usually driven Shuhei crazy with impatience but he'd become calmer since his training with Toshiro and Yukio. He kissed Byakuya's beautiful, soft raven hair, murmuring, "Are you ready, Bya? You know I'll be guiding you - I don't think you're anymore capable of harming Yukio than Toshiro is, honestly."

Byakuya leaned into the kiss, turning to kiss Renji’s cheek, his lips still just over the soft skin as he said, “I don’t think so either. It’s only been a while since I actually did anything _new._ I am ready, though, don’t worry.”

Renji nodded, pulling him to his feet, smiling as he saw Toshiro standing up as well, Yukio held in his arms, legs hooked around his hips, nuzzled against his bare chest, his button down shirt opened for him as it usually was at home. Shuhei stood as well and pulled Tensa to him, Renji happily noting that Tensa didn't remotely fight the motion, Shuhei wrapping his arms around him and bringing him into a slow, deep kiss, so different than the more playful, forceful kisses he'd seen from him before. 

Toshiro led the way to the playroom, Shuhei following a moment later after gently releasing Tensa from the kiss. Tensa had already been switched toward a light subspace from his partner's kiss, the glassy quality to his deep, azure eyes unmistakable to Renji. He smiled encouragingly towards Byakuya, pulling him after the four others, firmly and reassuringly keeping hold of his hand then the entire time. 

Shuhei led Tensa to the end of the bed, sitting on the floor and pulling Tensa to do the same, staying in front of him for a moment, though he knew he would soon have to move aside. He knew Tensa wasn’t even remotely in a deep subspace, but it was still amazing to him that just his kiss could switch Tensa now, without even a hint of a fight. Just the fact that it was even the _plan_ for Tensa to begin the day in subspace was an accomplishment for Shuhei. It gave him quite a bit of satisfaction to know that Yukio had this much confidence in him, even having planned this scene nearly a month ago. “You know you don’t have to be undressed for this, and neither do I, so we’ll just relax here for a minute while Yukio and Byakuya get ready,” Shuhei said, bringing a hand up to cup Tensa’s cheek.

Tensa leaned into his touch, smiling as he nodded, his voice deep but soft as he responded, "Yes, Shu." His partner had so much more confidence in his dominant role, Tensa didn't feel an ounce of anxiety slipping deeper into subspace, knowing now that Shuhei was completely comfortable caring for him. It was still a gradual slide with Shuhei, slipping further as he caressed and spoke to him, especially when he'd confidently yet gently claim his mouth - different to how quickly Toshiro could completely switch him. But he actually preferred it, the transition not as jarring. 

Toshiro smiled at the pair, proud of Shuhei and happy for them both. He set Yukio down carefully upon his feet, immediately taking him in a slow, deep kiss, holding him tight to him and slipping him into a deeper subspace than the light one he was constantly in. When he pulled away he smiled down at beautiful emerald eyes, more glassy than before, his voice calm and commanding as he instructed, "Remove your clothing, love. Then you are to stand beside Tensa. You may touch him if Shuhei gives you permission and you will take your position, sitting in Tensa’s lap, when Shuhei has decided Tensa is ready and instructs you to do so. I will sit beside you both and you may touch me however you feel you need to in order to ground yourself, love. I'll be watching over you and I know you'll be perfect, my beautiful, sexy husband. Now, repeat your instructions."

Yukio had a small smile on his face as he locked eyes with his master, repeating, “I will remove my clothing, and then stand beside Tensa, and take Shuhei’s instruction regarding touching Tensa and getting into position in Tensa’s lap. I’ll touch you in any way I need to in order to ground myself, master.” He kept eye contact, always seeking approval before beginning his tasks. The lack of power even over his own actions never did bother him. Really, it made him feel cared for, knowing that his master was willing to give him such exact directions and indulge his innate need for affirmation for nearly every action.

"Perfect, love," Toshiro said with a fond smile, bending to gently kiss him before saying, "Go on."

Yukio didn’t really take his time removing his clothing, but he didn’t rush, either, smirking a bit when he found Byakuya staring. He was sure the other man was thinking about what they were preparing to do together, but he also knew how much his best friend actually did love his body. When he was fully undressed, he stood next to Tensa, bright emerald eyes now focused on Shuhei for direction. 

Shuhei caught sight of Yukio in the corner of his eye, having been focused on Tensa while the other undressed. It really was incredible just how reconditioned his mind had become. He knew Yukio’s fully nude body would have previously been a distraction for him, even in his dominant mindset, but his full attention was effortlessly claimed by his partner now, and even when he looked up at Yukio from where he was seated, there was only a small rush of desire that rushed through him, easily ignored. Shuhei looked back at Tensa briefly, bringing the hand that had been on his cheek to his chin, pulling him in for a moment’s kiss. 

He didn’t even ask if Tensa was prepared for Yukio to sit with him, having fully accepted the responsibility of making such decisions for him while he was in subspace. He knew what the answer would be anyway. He took Yukio’s hand and pulled him down to them, the other submissive taking the unspoken direction without question. “Go on and straddle his lap, Yukio, chin on his shoulder. Hold onto him any way you need to. I’m sure he won’t mind,” he instructed, gently guiding Yukio’s head to place his chin on Tensa’s shoulder when he did as he was told. He ran his fingers through fine blonde hair when he was in position, giving the gentle praise of, “Good, Yukio,” before returning his attention to Tensa.

“Alright, Tensa, hold him there, one arm around his back, the other hand holding the back of his head. You don’t have to hold tight right now, not until Byakuya’s ready. Both of you just stay relaxed. Touch, hold each other, whatever you need to stay calm for another minute,” Shuhei directed, one hand on each of them the entire time he spoke, running down Yukio’s back and caressing Tensa’s side.

Toshiro sat beside Tensa as Shuhei spoke, next to the shoulder Yukio's chin was resting on. He leaned forward to kiss both Tensa's shoulder and Yukio’s cheek, nuzzling into the fine blonde hair a bit by his ear before leaning back again, watching over him. 

Tensa was moving his arms around the smaller submissive as soon as Shuhei gave the instruction to. As he threaded his fingers through Yukio’s hair upon the back of his head, he nuzzled against the opposite side of his hair as Toshiro, placing gentle kisses against the soft, golden locks. Yukio was so precious and dear to him, his weight helping him sink even further into subspace as glassy azure eyes remained directed towards his Shuhei, now completely submitted to his partner even with Toshiro so close. He didn't remotely feel the need to take any control for Yukio's sake with both Shuhei and Yukio’s master so near, he only wanted to give him support and shower him in gentle affection. 

Renji had taken Byakuya into his arms, holding him with his back against his chest as they watched the other four get settled. He had been gently running his hands over his husband's gorgeous body, kissing the back of his neck and the soft raven hair as he slowly pulled off his clothing. He first removed the comfortable shirt, his hands moving appreciatively across his bare chest and abs before unclasping his pants and pushing both them and his boxers to fall to the floor. He slid down his gorgeous body for a moment to tug off his socks, kissing the inside of each knee as he did so before standing again. 

He then lightly touched around his hips, thighs, and steadily hardening cock as he continued to kiss his hair, cheek, and neck. He was paying careful attention to the others as well and when Yukio seemed fully settled, Renji instructed, his voice liquid smooth and low, "Yukio is ready for you, Bya. Move to stand in front of him. You can touch him but wait for me to instruct you before going any further. I'm going to instruct you the entire time, you'll do well, Bya. You won't hurt him and he loves this, wants you to do this to him." Renji kissed his cheek again as he said the last, releasing him to move before Yukio. 

Byakuya had all but melted under Renji’s hands and voice, the effect his husband had on him never having faded even after two years together. He leaned into the kiss to his cheek before stepping away from Renji to stand in front of Yukio, smiling down at him and pushing back the fringe of soft blonde hair that covered his left eye. Just seeing those contented, glazed emerald eyes gazing back up at him expectantly caused warmth to wash over Byakuya’s body, both affection and desire in the flood. “Ready, Yukio?” he murmured softly as Yukio leaned into his hand. 

Yukio whimpered a bit in response, nodding slightly. He knew Byakuya could never hurt him, and though he had never done this before, Renji would be directing him and Byakuya’s own instinct would surely keep him from taking things too quickly. “Yes, Byakuya,” he replied, his voice coming out as a bit of a desperate whine. Byakuya was already standing so close, and Yukio had to tighten his grip around Tensa a bit to steady himself, trying not to fidget as he waited for Renji to proceed. This was truly one of his favorite things, and having Byakuya be willing to do this for him just showed the love and trust they had between them.

Renji took up the same position behind Byakuya though he maintained a small amount of space between them. He leaned forward, placing his mouth near Byakuya's ear, kissing his hair, eyes directed down at Yukio and smiling as his large hands gripped Byakuya's hips. 

Toshiro kissed Yukio’s cheek, softly instructing, "Open your mouth, love. Keep it open and remain completely still and relaxed. You may move your tongue but that's all." He kissed his cheek again, smiling fondly as Yukio obediently opened his mouth before nodding towards Renji. 

"Alright, Bya," Renji instructed lowly. "Go ahead and place yourself inside his mouth. You can tease his lips a bit, he won't move them, and he likes being teased. Go very slowly as you sink into him, let him use his tongue to make you wet. Not only is that easier on him but he loves the feeling of slowing being filled."

Byakuya’s breath hitched a bit at the sight of Yukio so willingly opening his mouth for him and allowing him complete control, the fact that it was on Toshiro’s command not really mattering in his mind. He took the half step it took to close the distance between himself and Yukio, positioning himself to touch the tip of his cock to Yukio’s lips, shuddering a bit at the feeling of Yukio’s warm breath on the sensitive flesh. 

Yukio moaned lowly, the sound more of a whine than anything else, when Byakuya touched his lips. His tongue immediately darted out to taste, his head remaining completely still as he knew he needed to. A slow, steady stream of desperate whimpers came up from his throat as Byakuya took his time, his cock twitching noticeably with every movement of Yukio’s tongue. Clearly he was driving Byakuya as insane as Byakuya was currently driving him, the slow pace understandable and actually preferred, driving Yukio into the depths of pleasure quickly with the anticipation and complete lack of control he had over the situation. 

Byakuya tried to follow Renji’s words and tease Yukio a bit, but the sensation of his tongue on his cock was pushing him, tempting him to move further faster. Renji’s hands on his hips, though, kept him under control, along with the fact that he certainly didn’t want to cause Yukio any discomfort. His breathing was already sharp and his hand was trembling a bit over Renji’s, the only place he knew to ground himself without being tempted to grasp Yukio’s hair. This was… _difficult._ He had no idea how Renji and Toshiro seemed to do this so effortlessly, especially with _Yukio’s_ mouth on them, even if he wasn’t moving. Just his skilled tongue was enough, really.

With a deep breath, Byakuya eased himself further into Yukio’s mouth, that agile tongue wetting and teasing the length as he took him. The small whines Yukio issued as he was filled only caused impossibly more arousal to flood Byakuya’s body, and when he was finally fully sunk into Yukio’s mouth, partially down his throat, a harsh chill sparked down his spine, Yukio’s tongue unrelenting as it kept him fully hard and teased a bit. “Yukio… so good… always such a perfect mouth,” Byakuya murmured, bringing a hand down to gently run through Yukio’s hair, caressing his cheek and jaw as his fingers threaded into the strands that fell over his face. 

Yukio gave a soft, pleased moan at Byakuya’s praise. He knew he was sinking only further into subspace, his mouth being filled this way and Byakuya obviously pleased with him. He still didn’t move at all, not even attempting to lean into Byakuya’s touch, well familiar with this and what was required of him. 

Toshiro lent forward, kissing Yukio’s cheek again before instructing into his ear, “Relax completely now, Yukio. Only swallow or move your tongue if you need to. Let Byakuya control everything until he comes, then you can use your tongue again to keep him hard.” Toshiro kissed his hair, teal eyes flickering to Byakuya as he visibly lost some of his tension, making it clear that Yukio had ceased stimulating him with his tongue. It was difficult enough to maintain the fine control needed to not hurt Yukio during this without the added pleasure of his tongue, and Byakuya was just learning. “You’re both doing so well,” Toshiro praised, withdrawing a bit again. “When you’re ready, Byakuya, you can move within him. Find a nice, slow rhythm and be gentle.”

“I’ll guide your hips if you start moving too fast,” Renji added, squeezing Byakuya with his grip upon him in reminder. “I won’t let you hurt him at all, Bya. I know it’s hard to stay slow and gentle but you can do this. The pleasure will build slowly at such a pace, just let it, don’t rush it. When you feel it finally builds to the point where you can release, you don’t need to ask for permission. Just tell Yukio and hold yourself fully inside him, he’ll begin to swallow around you and you can come. Understand, Bya?”

Byakuya nodded, taking a shaky breath as he felt Yukio’s mouth relax fully around him, his throat open and his tongue still. He moved only a bit at first, becoming accustomed to the sensation of Yukio’s hot, wet mouth slicking the motion. It took quite a bit of control, which Byakuya was completely willing and able to channel, to keep his actions smooth and slow, Yukio cooperating perfectly and remaining entirely relaxed. Byakuya didn’t dare touch Yukio, not trusting his own hands to not try to direct him in some way, despite the fact that both Tensa and Toshiro had hands on him as well. 

He kept that movement, slow and moderately shallow, just touching the back of Yukio’s throat with each gentle thrust. He felt Yukio swallow out of necessity on a particular touch, and Byakuya couldn’t control the low groan that came up from his throat. His pace picked up a bit, from excruciatingly slow to just a steady, gradual rhythm. He felt the arousal heating his blood spike a bit at the change, and he was confident that he could maintain this and eventually come. When he looked down at Yukio, he saw absolutely no strain or discomfort in his fully glassy emerald eyes.

Yukio was sinking further into pleasure and surrender, Byakuya’s careful movements comforting and reassuring him into the same state he easily achieved with his master and Renji. He kept his head completely still, the pressure of Tensa’s hand on the back of his head keeping him grounded and constantly reminded of his responsibility here. Yukio reveled in every groan and pleasured sigh from Byakuya, the evidence of his satisfaction giving him a rush of desire that made a small whimper surface, muffled by Byakuya in his mouth. 

It took a while, as Renji had said it would, but Byakuya was completely content to let slow waves of arousal take over him, the gradual build allowing him to push back any desperation that may have surfaced otherwise. He kept the rhythm as steady as he could manage, his hips stuttering a bit every time Yukio would swallow around him when he needed to. It didn’t even matter to Byakuya - and it didn’t seem to matter to anyone else in the room, either - that it seemed to take far too long before he felt his climax creeping to the forefront. He brought a trembling hand to the top of Yukio’s head, not directing or even putting much pressure on him, just gaining his attention for the last few thrusts before the pressure built to a point that he knew he would soon release.

Yukio knew what Byakuya’s hand on his head must mean, though he waited for his verbal warning before taking any action, holding back the reflex to begin swallowing at the slightest indication that he was close. He was just aware enough to realize that Byakuya hadn’t needed any guidance at all through this, his own instinct taking over and making him able to judge Yukio’s reactions without any interference. 

Byakuya’s breathing was becoming increasingly labored, the steady heat in his body reaching a peak that had him gasping out, “Yukio - swallow, Yukio,” just as he gently buried himself as far into his mouth as he could, the feeling of Yukio following his instruction triggering his body to release down Yukio’s willing throat. With the slow approach of his orgasm, it wasn’t harsh at all, only flooding his body with impossibly relieving warmth, the lack of tension that resulted causing his knees to buckle a bit. He kept himself steady for Yukio’s sake, the smaller man still swallowing through the aftershocks, only relaxing his mouth and throat again when he had been thoroughly emptied. 

As he caught his breath, Byakuya felt Yukio’s tongue slowly stroking him, keeping him hard and causing a low hum to issue from him. “So good, Yukio - such a sweet mouth - you always make me feel so good,” he praised quietly, the hand on top of Yukio’s head trailing down to gently stroke his cheek. 

Renji stepped closer to Byakuya, his chest flush against his back, his hands moving up to wrap around Byakuya’s body to help support him and keep all the weight off of Yukio. “You did wonderfully, Bya,” Renji said softly into his ear. He smiled down at Yukio, praising, “Such a good boy, Yukio. Keep him hard with your tongue but be gentle, make sure not to overstimulate.”

Toshiro kissed Yukio’s cheek again, softly saying, “Perfect, love. Do as Renji said, continue to gently use your tongue.” Toshiro found one of Yukio’s hands that had been lightly grasping the fabric of Tensa’s shirt. He took it to hold within his own, instructing, “When you feel Byakuya start to respond again, squeeze my hand, love, and I’ll tell him to withdraw from your mouth. You’re doing so well - such a perfect, beautiful submissive.” Toshiro kissed him again gently, this time staying close and continuing to gently kiss his soft golden hair, cheek, and jaw. 

Yukio kept a light grip on his master’s hand, running his tongue over Byakuya’s cock, which, after a short plateau, eventually began to gradually harden in his mouth. As much as he enjoyed the sensation and would have willingly continued, he followed his master’s order and squeezed his hand, though it was deemed a rather unnecessary action when Byakuya let out a breathy moan at the renewed, gentle pleasure. 

“Good, love. You’re only letting him go for a little while,” Toshiro assured him, kissing him one last time before darkened teal eyes swept up to Byakuya, catching Renji’s nod before he instructed, “Withdraw from his mouth now, Byakuya. Do so slowly.”

Renji pressed gently upon Byakuya’s chest to encourage him from something he knew from experience he was probably loath to do, as Yukio felt amazing. “Do as Toshiro said, Bya. We’re just moving you both - you’ll feel more steady not having to stand.” He allowed Byakuya to actually make the motion to remove himself from Yukio but he was ready to move as he did.

Byakuya obeyed, albeit a bit hesitant to do so. As he removed himself slowly from Yukio’s warm, honestly comfortable mouth, he leaned fully into Renji behind him, soft gray eyes going down to Yukio when he heard a soft whine at the loss. It was amazing, how deep of a subspace Yukio was already in from such a thing, his complete trust of those around him and the sheer enjoyment of the act itself making it rather simple, Byakuya supposed, for him to fall into the state he knew Yukio was actually extremely comfortable in.

Toshiro immediately moved to cup his hands around Yukio’s face, massaging his jaw and looking for any sign of discomfort. He found none, Yukio well accustomed to being used in this way with how much he legitimately enjoyed it. Not being in control of the motion and remaining completely relaxed usually didn’t put any strain on his jaw at all. 

He smiled, noting Yukio’s mouth was still slightly open and said softly, “You can close your mouth now, love.” When he did so, Toshiro gently kissed him, pressing a hand to Tensa’s shoulder when he pulled away to say, “After Renji gets Byakuya settled on the bed, Shuhei will tell you when you can bring Yukio back over to him. Place him on his hands and knees and I’ll instruct him again. You’ve done so well holding him for me, Tensa. Thank you.” 

Toshiro sat back a bit, looking at the two fondly, Tensa so obviously enjoying holding Yukio close, snuggled into him as much as possible. His size made him rather perfect for this, the height of Yukio’s chin when he sat upon his lap just at his shoulder. But even if that weren’t the case, Toshiro just knew that Tensa wouldn’t have minded slouching a bit to still hold him through this.

Tensa nodded to acknowledge that he’d heard him, the hand that had been holding Yukio’s head petting down his back while the arm he had wrapped around him tightened. He felt warm, knowing Toshiro was pleased with how he’d taken care of Yukio for him, finding a great amount of satisfaction being able to do well for the pair. He nuzzled into Yukio’s hair again, breathing in his scent and kissing him gently, his azure eyes having remained directed at his partner the entire time as he waited obediently for Shuhei’s direction.

Renji had gently pulled Byakuya to the bed, settling him against the headboard before quickly removing his own clothing and sitting next to him, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and smiling as Byakuya pressed his nose against his neck in comfort. Renji used his other arm to stroke his hair, down his neck and chest in a soothing manner, saying softly, “You did so well, Bya. I’m so proud of how you were with Yukio. He feels good, doesn’t he?”

Byakuya gave a sound that was somewhere between a hum and a whine, nodding as he nuzzled more firmly into Renji’s neck. “You know he always feels so good. Amazing, how he so effortlessly brings us all so much pleasure,” he replied softly, steel-colored eyes wandering to find Yukio still sitting in Tensa’s lap.

Shuhei watched Renji and Byakuya, and when they were fully settled on the bed, he cupped Tensa’s chin to draw his gaze to him, smiling as he leaned in to kiss him gently. “Alright, looks like Byakuya’s ready to have Yukio back now. Go on and take him to the bed, get him on his hands and knees like Toshiro said, then I’ll tell you what to do from there. You’re doing so well, Tensa. Love you so much,” he said gently, his voice firm and clear with direction but still full of fond tenderness.

“Yes, Shu, love you,” Tensa responded immediately, blushing slightly from the praise, a small smile upon his face. “I’m going to carry you now, Yuki,” he said softly, kissing Yukio’s hair once more. He slid his hands to hold Yukio more securely as he stood up, Yukio wrapping his legs more firmly around his waist as he did so, his arms around his neck. He walked over to the bed, kissing him again and saying softly, “Love you, Yuki,” before following through with the rest of Shuhei and Toshiro’s directions, setting him down and positioning him on his hands and knees.

Shuhei followed the pair, getting on the bed and sitting next to where Renji’s legs were spread before him. He brought a hand to Tensa’s back, drawing his attention. “Good, Tensa. I’ll need you to get undressed for me so I can prepare you while you pleasure Renji. Or I can undress you. Which do you want, Tensa?” he asked, pulling him close and kissing his cheek, his lips trailing gently down to Tensa’s neck while he considered his answer.

Tensa leaned into his touch, blushing as he said the words though he didn’t have to remotely think about which option he preferred - he loved how Shuhei took care of him in this state. “Want you to… Please, Shu…”

Shuhei smiled into Tensa’s skin at the answer. “Alright, Tensa,” he murmured, kissing Tensa’s neck one more time before pulling away. He pulled Tensa a bit away from Renji to give them both more room, honestly forgetting the rest were present as he shifted Tensa to lower him onto his back horizontally on the bed, toward the foot of the bed where there was space, his partner giving no resistance to the action. It was really just the easiest way to get his clothing off without having him stand, and he didn’t want to make him go through the effort. 

Shuhei sat on his knees next to him, smiling as he began unbuttoning Tensa’s shirt, untucking it from his pants when he reached the last button and fully opening it, allowing it to lie on the bed on either side of Tensa’s bare upper body. He couldn’t help but run his hands over the revealed skin, humming appreciatively. “You’re so beautiful, Tensa,” he whispered before slipping Tensa’s hands through the cuffs of the shirt, releasing his arms, which he lavished with the same gentle attention with his touch. 

When his hands made their way over Tensa’s shoulders, down his chest and abs to reach his waist, Shuhei calmly unbuckled Tensa’s belt, chuckling a bit at himself when he easily released it. Before, even in his dominant mindset, this slow, attentive approach simply wasn’t attainable for him. It had taken time and practice, but now, after several months of reconditioning, it wasn’t difficult at all for him to maintain his focus and confidence in these situations. With the belt out of the way, Shuhei continued to unclasp, unbutton, and unzip Tensa’s pants, gently removing both them and what was underneath when Tensa lifted his hips to accommodate. 

With all of Tensa’s clothing removed, his shirt only sitting underneath him on the bed, Shuhei looked over his body, running an admiring hand down Tensa’s side, over his hip and thigh, to his knee. “Alright, I’m going to take you back over to Renji now,” he said softly, bending to bring both arms around Tensa and lift him from the bed, holding him against his body for a moment with one arm while running a hand through his hair with his other hand. “Love you, so much, Tensa,” he whispered in his ear.

Tensa melted into the attention, smiling and leaning into every touch. He didn’t even feel self-conscious about being undressed, his body exposed for everyone to see him as his Shuhei rained loving affection down upon him, feeling far too warm and fuzzy to feel any anxiety at all. “Love you, Shu,” he whispered back, azure eyes happy and a light blush upon his face, looking at Shuhei as if he were the only other person in the world - which, in this moment, to Tensa that was true. He was his entire world, the complete center of his focus, and he waited patiently for further direction, feeling safe and loved in his partner’s care.

Shuhei shifted with Tensa still in his arms, easily pulling him back over to where they had been, setting him between Renji’s legs, but leaving one hand on his back. “Now, do the same as Yukio, get on your hands and knees, but here in front of Renji. Get comfortable however you need to, put your hands where you need to, I’m sure Renji won’t mind if you touch him. You’re about to be touching him with your mouth anyway,” he said with a smile, dark gray eyes flicking up to Renji for a moment. 

Renji chuckled, reaching out to take Tensa’s hand, squeezing it gently, “Yes, you can touch me, Tensa. I want you to be completely comfortable.”

Tensa nodded, getting into position, mirroring Yukio. He hadn’t done much directly with Renji in this way, usually in his dominant mind frame when they had done scenes in the past. He lightly ran his hands up Renji’s long, strong legs as he knelt, looking over his muscular body. Renji was undeniably sexy, the black tribal tattoos strikingly contrasting against his smooth skin. He found himself following the path of each with glassy, azure eyes as he waited further instruction, finding himself eager to bring pleasure to the man that had always taken such good care of his partner. 

Toshiro gathered the materials that they would need from the nearby table before settling himself behind Yukio, his hand soothingly down his husband’s back and ass, smiling as Yukio pressed back into his touch. He stated clearly, his voice commanding and calm, “I’m going to place a ring on both of you now. After I do so, you can take Byakuya back into your mouth, Yukio. Do you both understand?”

There was a nearly simultaneous response of, “Yes, master,” and “Yes, Toshiro,” from Yukio and Byakuya, the latter returning the former’s smile when bright emerald eyes came up to meet with steel gray. 

Toshiro chuckled, leaning forward to place a ring on Byakuya, covering Yukio’s body as he did so and pressing lightly against him, his bare chest against his back. The ring in place, he kissed Yukio’s neck before moving back to sit behind him, reaching beneath him to place a ring on him as well. “You can take Byakuya back into your mouth now, love. Make him feel good but don’t drive him too crazy - he won’t be able to come with the ring on. I’m going to prepare your body while you pleasure him. Repeat your instructions, love.”

Yukio had very nearly bent down to take Byakuya into his mouth at first command, but paused to finish listening to his master’s instructions. At the direction to repeat, he responded, “I’m going to take Byakuya back into my mouth and make him feel good, but not make him uncomfortably aroused.” He hovered just inches from Byakuya’s cock, awaiting the command to continue.

Toshiro chuckled softly again at his husband’s clear enthusiasm, “Good, love. Go ahead.”

Despite his eagerness, Yukio took Byakuya gently, running his tongue over and around the length to smoothly sink it into his mouth, only until the tip touched the back of his throat, gently stimulating with his tongue and occasionally retreating to flick his tongue over the tip, something he knew Byakuya enjoyed. He didn’t overdo that amount of pleasure, though, following his master’s orders to not drive him into too much arousal. 

Shuhei had been running his hand up and down Tensa’s back as he watched the other three, and once it seemed that Yukio was settled in his task, he bent over to near his lips to Tensa’s ear, nuzzling his nose into his hair as he murmured, “I want you to do the same to Renji. Don’t get him too frustrated, but make him feel good with your mouth while I prepared you,” he instructed, his voice low and commanding, a tone he had perfected over the past few months.

“Yes, Shu,” Tensa responded, his deep voice quiet and docile, lacking all of his usual command. He first touched Renji with his fingers, gently stroking his cock before bending down and tentatively licking around the shaft, making him wet and making him harder. As precum began to form at the tip, his tongue darted to taste him, moaning quietly before wrapping his lips just around the head, teasing out more with his tongue only to lick it clean. His dark, glassy azure eyes gazed up at Renji as he worked, pride swelling within him as the red head’s breathing became affected and he reached down with the hand not wrapped around Byakuya’s shoulders to stroke through his hair.

Renji groaned at feeling Tensa exploring him in this way, his actions clearly investigatory as he learned his reactions. He looked gorgeous, Tensa always had been, with his wavy, raven hair, piercing blue eyes, and toned, lithe body that he hadn’t seen often but enjoyed every time he did. He’d never thought Tensa would agree to do this with him but somehow Yukio had. It had been in the original scene he had written with Byakuya and Tensa hadn’t once proposed a change. As Tensa took him deeper, he groaned out, “That’s it, Tensa. Your mouth feels so good. You look so damn hot - so gorgeous like this. So, so good…”

Shuhei reached for the lube Toshiro had placed between them, slicking three fingers before closing the bottle again and tossing it back down. He circled Tensa’s entrance with his lubed fingers, prodding a bit to warn Tensa of his actions before pressing a single finger in, his movements and technique much slower and gentler than they had been before his training with Toshiro. He ran his free hand down Tensa’s back and ass while he stretched him, watching as he pleasured Renji, smiling at his partner’s careful actions, not familiar with Renji’s preferences. Though, his caution didn’t seem to be diminishing the pleasure, if Renji’s reactions and words were any indication.

Renji was trying to calmly breathe through Tensa’s attentive mouth on his cock, his actions curious in a way that was utterly endearing. He wasn't moving in any sort of rhythmic way so pleasure wasn't really building within him - and Tensa wasn't _trying_ to do so. He was simply making him feel good, learning him in a way he hadn't before, and Renji let the pleasure his actions caused wash over him, groaning as Tensa whimpered quietly around him while Shuhei prepared his body. 

It was a very relaxing activity for Tensa, bringing pleasure to Renji while learning his body this way, no expectation that he bring him to release. It was actually a soft limit for him, someone releasing in his mouth. It nearly always made him gag and feel like he was choking. Using his mouth in general to bring pleasure he enjoyed, though, and he trusted Renji to warn him if he was getting at all close - which, with his sporadic movements, he shouldn't be. 

He couldn't help the constant, quiet whimpers that left him, Shuhei’s fingers feeling amazing as he was slowly and thoroughly prepared, the gentle pace making him feel completely cared for. Before, he'd been so accustomed to Shuhei’s rather quick preparation with him that a pace this gradual was frustrating. But Toshiro was never rushed when he was with him and he'd grown used to it. When Shuhei eventually took over his preparation, he wasn't much faster, his habits completely reconditioned after so much practice with Yukio. Now he adored the slower pace, the gentle motions making him feel closer to his partner, more cherished and loved. He knew Shuhei had always loved him, but now it was in every touch when they were switched this way and Tensa couldn't help but melt and slip further into subspace. 

Toshiro had grabbed the lube after Shuhei set it back down, using it to slick the toy Yukio preferred to be prepared with. He'd begun sinking it into him as Shuhei started preparing Tensa, smiling as his beautiful husband skillfully continued pleasuring Byakuya even as he rocked his hips back on the toy. Toshiro hadn't told him he couldn't and he had expected the motion, moving the toy as Yukio attempted to fuck himself on it so that it continued to stretch him but he didn't hurt himself. He didn't really trust anyone else to prepare Yukio as he moved this way, usually ordering him to remain still. But he couldn't deny it was hot as hell that he did it, wanting to be filled so strongly, and Toshiro couldn't help but indulge him when he prepared him himself, confident he could do so without causing Yukio any pain or damage. 

"Such a good boy for me, my gorgeous husband," Toshiro praised, the toy sinking even deeper as Yukio thrust back on it, his skilled mouth still expertly pleasuring Byakuya through this. "You're doing so well, such a good job with Byakuya. I'm almost done preparing you, then you'll have him inside, filling you like I know you desperately want. Just a little longer, love."

Yukio whined rather desperately around Byakuya’s cock, his master’s praise filling his mind along with the promise that he would soon be allowed to pleasure Byakuya further. He continued the mindless rhythm he had set with his mouth, though, slow enough to not drive Byakuya to desperation but thorough enough to bring him obvious bliss. His actions were completely habitual at this point, all thought having escaped him as he was filled both by Byakuya’s hard length in his mouth and the toy his master was using to prepare his body. He did feel pleasure building within him under the haze of subspace, but with any chance of release being held at bay by the cock ring, he let it inundate his body, every fiber of his being tingling below the surface of his skin. 

Byakuya was leaning rather heavily on Renji, one hand carding continuously through Yukio’s hair as an attempt to distract himself from the arousal that was building from Yukio’s actions. He was well aware the man really wasn’t trying, but even with a slower, less stimulating pattern, Yukio’s mouth was irresistible. He didn’t dare tell him to stop or change what he was doing, though, the security of the ring making him fully accept and actually enjoy the amount of pleasure Yukio was bringing him. 

Shuhei was nearly finished preparing Tensa, having fully inserted two fingers and beginning with a third. He didn’t mind that Tensa was seemingly subconsciously leaning back on his fingers a bit, not really thrusting but forcing him to let up on the pressure to keep from letting him push them in too quickly. It was actually a rather new habit of his, likely a response to the slower pace Shuhei had adopted more recently. It was easy to respond to, though, with Shuhei’s domspace having become sharper, more defined, and more difficult to be pulled out of. Shuhei’s every thought was toward Tensa and his well-being, and it had become simple to react to every single action Tensa made, even if he wasn’t necessarily expecting it. 

Yukio’s sounds were permeating Tensa’s mind a bit, adding to his pleasure at hearing the other submissive become desperate. He removed Renji’s cock from his mouth entirely, using his tongue to thoroughly lick the length, his jaw beginning to hurt a bit, needing the break. Yukio released another loud, desperate whine and Tensa shuddered, releasing his own, azure eyes still glassy and directed down at what he was doing, slightly moving his hips to Shuhei’s motions within him. 

Renji groaned, hearing both submissives sounds beginning to feed off one another. He was actually grateful Tensa had backed off for the moment, allowing him to gain better control over himself. He knew Tensa didn't do this very often and he brought his free hand down from his hair to cup his jaw, gently massaging as Tensa licked him. 

Tensa moaned, azure eyes falling half-lidded at the comforting touch easing the tension from his jaw. He knew Renji was an attentive dominant no matter who he was with, and he felt completely safe and cared for between him and his Shuhei. 

Shuhei was glad he had finished preparing Tensa when he did, only moments after he realized his partner had released Renji’s cock from his mouth, likely due to some discomfort. He stilled his fingers within Tensa’s body, holding his hip to keep him from attempting to follow as he gently removed them. “When Toshiro is finished with Yukio, I’ll come sit with you, Tensa. Just keep enjoying Renji for a minute. I’m sure it won’t be long,” he said quietly, running a hand up and down Tensa’s side as he leaned over him so that his presence wasn’t lost in Tensa’s likely foggy mind. As he covered Tensa’s body almost completely with his own, he kissed his shoulder blade, murmuring lightly, “You’re doing such a good job, Tensa.”

Tensa hummed, feeling Shuhei’s comforting weight as he continued to lick and kiss Renji, gently stimulating him as Renji continued to massage his jaw. He leaned into the touch, eyes slipping closed as he listened to Yukio's arousing sounds. 

Toshiro had already sunk the toy completely into Yukio when Shuhei had removed his fingers from Tensa. He was allowing Yukio to move himself on it, tilting it to stretch him further which each thrust, knowing Yukio thoroughly enjoyed doing so but that the toy wasn't enough for him to actually feel full, far too narrow at the end that was buried inside him. As his whines became truly needy and desperate, Toshiro knew that he was as prepared as possible this way, the toy no longer large enough for him. He pet down his back, gently pulling it out, feeling Yukio’s slight trembling beneath his soothing hand. "Good, love. You did so well." Toshiro looked up towards Byakuya, asking, "Are you ready for him, Byakuya? You're not too stimulated to be still inside of him, to let him sit and cock warm you with his body?" 

Byakuya brought his eyes up to Toshiro, his hand still running through Yukio’s hair. He was certainly painfully aroused, but not so much that Yukio couldn’t do as Toshiro was describing. “I’m alright. I’m ready for him,” he replied, steel gray sliding down to meet pleased and eager emerald. 

Toshiro nodded with a warm smile, addressing Yukio, "You are going to sit upon Byakuya's lap, love, with your back against his chest. When you're comfortable, you are going to take him inside your body and sit with him, making yourself as comfortable as possible so that you may watch Renji and I. Repeat your instructions, love," Toshiro gently commanded, his hands still running over his back in soothing motions. 

Yukio sat up only slightly, releasing Byakuya from his mouth, panting for a moment before following his master’s order, replying, “I will sit on Byakuya’s lap with my back against his chest, and take him inside my body, sitting with him as comfortably as possible to watch you with Renji.” Everything he had repeated sent a wave of heat over his body, every bit of it ridiculously arousing. 

"Yes, love. Perfect," Toshiro praised, still gently stroking his back. He withdrew his hand when Yukio’s breathing calmed a bit more, instructing, "Go ahead, love."

Yukio nodded, sitting up fully and turning in Byakuya’s lap, straddling his thighs and bracing his hands near his knees for a moment as Byakuya shifted to accommodate his position. Once he was settled under him, Yukio reached under himself to position Byakuya’s cock at his entrance, well lubed by the almost excessive amount his master always used to prepare him. He sank down slowly, not thrusting, only easing Byakuya into his body, and when he was fully sheathed, Yukio gave a sensual groan at the sensation of being so thoroughly filled, so much more than his prep toy could ever accomplish. 

Byakuya had been resting his hands on Yukio’s sides, not directing or putting any pressure on him at all. In fact, his hands began to shake a bit the more Yukio’s warm body enveloped him, and when he was fully settled, he inhaled sharply, the exhale being a low groan. As Yukio relaxed against him, his back flush with his chest, he brought his arms around him, kissing his hair and murmuring soft praises of, “Good - you always feel so good, sweet Yukio - always do so well,” only feeling Yukio melt even further against him at the words.

Seeing that Yukio was settled, Shuhei sat up from where he was leaning over Tensa, saying clearly and firmly, “Tensa, go on and sit up. Renji will move for me to take his place, and you can do for me what Yukio is doing for Byakuya. You want to do that for me, keep me warm while Renji plays with Toshiro?” He knew _playing_ was exactly what Toshiro would be doing, and he was sure just the idea was making Renji’s blood run a bit hot, but mostly with frustration. 

Renji groaned as Tensa said softly, "Yes, Shu." Tensa was actually excited to try this, not having remained still while seated upon Shuhei for so long. It sounded really nice to him, now that taking things at a slower pace didn't cause frustration. 

He sat up, Renji allowing the motion, his fingers slipping from his jaw as he moved out of reach. "You did wonderful, Tensa," he praised sincerely, finding the light blush that spread across Tensa’s face to be adorable. He turned to kiss Byakuya's cheek and Yukio’s hair next to him before he slipped off the bed entirely, making room for Shuhei to take his place. 

Shuhei slid past Tensa to sit where Renji had been, getting comfortable against the headboard with an arm around Byakuya, turning to kiss soft raven hair before looking back at Tensa. “Get comfortable however you need to, Tensa, with your back against my chest, and then I want you to take me into your body. Make sure you’re still comfortable. If at any point you’re uncomfortable that way, we don’t have to sit like this. You can just sit in my lap and I’ll be fine, alright?” he said, fully aware that this wasn’t a usual activity for them. Tensa was actually having many firsts, or at least uncommon things, in his parts of the scene, and Shuhei was intent to remind him that he wasn’t _required_ to do any of it. He still had control to stop the scene, or change anything he needed to be comfortable.

Tensa nodded, saying softly in his deep voice, "Yes, Shu. I understand." He proceeded to crawl towards Shuhei, climbing into his lap to lean his back against his partner's chest. He reached down to position Shuhei’s hard and leaking cock at his entrance, his body already slick with lube as he sank down onto him. He slowed the motion enough to be sure he wasn't going to cause Shuhei alarm but it was still faster than Yukio had done so, Tensa moaning deeply as he felt Shuhei fill him entirely. He then all but collapsed against his chest, continuing to issue quiet, breathy noises, murmuring, "Feels so full, Shu… So good… Love you…"

Shuhei gave a shuddering breath as he held Tensa to his chest, ducking his head a bit to kiss Tensa’s hair just behind his ear. “Love you, Tensa. You feel so good around me, too,” he whispered. Tensa was ridiculously relaxed, obviously comfortable and pleased with how he was positioned, so Shuhei set himself to rather mindlessly caressing Tensa’s chest and abs as he turned his attention back to Renji and Toshiro.

Renji gave Toshiro a withering look as Toshiro slipped off the bed as well, commenting, “You are literally the only one still dressed - even Tensa isn’t wearing anything…”

Toshiro grinned, “Are you going to correct that? I don’t mind if you want to undress me Renji…”

Renji honestly didn’t know which option was going to be less frustrating but he figured he’d have a bit more control if he was the one undressing the tempting man. Because therein lies the problem with doing anything with Toshiro - he was gorgeous, incredibly skilled, and would never actually let Renji have his way with him. Add to that, Toshiro actually enjoyed teasing him - because _Yukio_ enjoyed him teasing, him and the man was so intuned with his husband’s preferences that Toshiro didn’t become frustrated at all by this anymore. Just a game to the two of them. 

Renji couldn’t turn such things off. He didn’t tease people in a physically sexual way. If he was doing something like that with someone, it was because he _wanted_ them, and that desire only really settled if they submitted to him. Like Tensa had. Even though Tensa had no intention of bringing Renji to release with his mouth, he had still clearly been submitted to both himself and Shuhei, and so Renji had remained relaxed and at ease, knowing Tensa would never act without direction or permission. 

Toshiro would. He’d specifically act _against_ anything that resembled a command, and do it with that damn handsome smirk on his face. Which meant Renji had to phrase things as requests rather than orders and he loathed such games, especially when his natural way of speaking in this context was so clear and commanding.

“I would rather undress you myself,” Renji finally stated, frowning when Toshiro moved no closer. He sighed, saying in a rather exasperated tone, “If you don’t mind then _please_ come here.”

There was that smirk. Renji had to hold back a growl but Toshiro actually came over to him and allowed him to push the open shirt from his shoulders, his hands making quick work or releasing the belt at his waist and the clasps, pushing both his pants and boxers down as he knelt with the motion, removing Toshiro’s socks by lifting on each ankle, Toshiro maintaining perfect balance without having to touch him. 

Renji pushed the clothing away and then froze, feeling Toshiro place a hand atop his head, long fingers all but _petting_ his bound, braided hair, following down the braid and deftly removing the tie. Renji remained rather frozen as Toshiro very gently unbraided his hair, managing to do so without pulling a single strand - Renji barely felt it shift, really, which they both knew was the only reason he wasn’t angered by the action done without permission, his hair being so sensitive. Rather, he was just annoyed, but if he moved at all Toshiro’s fingers _would_ pull and so he resigned himself to wait on the man. He wasn’t actually all that surprised - Toshiro always did like the way his hair looked unbound.

Toshiro finished gently unbinding Renji’s hair. Even being braided most of the time, outside of the braid the vibrant crimson strands always flowed silky and straight. He knew that what he was doing was right on the border of what Renji would tolerate but he knew the other so well by now he was well aware what he could get away with. So he carefully allowed the silken strands to flow through his fingers, not a single one catching to pull, enjoying the beautiful visual, the silken feeling, and the control he had over Renji like this, both of them knowing he wouldn’t be able to move until Toshiro released him if he didn't want to pull on _his own_ hair.

Byakuya had to admit that the image of his husband kneeling before Toshiro _would_ have been ridiculously sexy to him, if he wasn’t well aware of how tense Renji must be. Having his hair played with without prior warning was enough to set him on edge, and Byakuya only did so when he _wanted_ Renji to get a bit worked up, and of course he would always immediately submit to him before Renji had to take any forceful action. Byakuya had a feeling - well, more than a feeling, he _knew -_ Toshiro wasn’t going to respond the same way. 

Eventually Toshiro removed his hands from the long locks of soft crimson, his hand cupping Renji’s cheek as he said, “You really are quite beautiful, Renji. I would take such good care of you…” He smiled as he said the words, both of them fully aware that Renji would never submit himself to Toshiro, that Toshiro’s gentle care and attention weren’t all that soothing to the other dominant. 

Renji grabbed his wrist, standing fluidly and directing his arm to pin behind his lower back, using his superior strength and height to arch Toshiro into him, bringing him flush to his body, breath against smirking lips. Always so calm, even being manhandled, not in the least concerned. Renji knew what Yukio wanted - what the other three had never even seen - and Renji all but growled out, “And I would _wreck_ you Toshiro - I would have you begging for relief, keep you right on the edge until the only thing you could say was my name…”

“You could try…” Toshiro breathed out, still with that damn confident smirk.

It went unsaid but Renji knew exactly how that statement ended.

_But you would fail…_

Renji brought his other hand up, gripped the back of his neck, and kissed him anyway.

Renji pressed hard against him, his body flush, moving their hips together. Toshiro calmly breathed through his nose and Renji realized instantly that he was using that ridiculously proficient skill he had in meditation to not be overly affected by the pleasure that was already coursing through himself as their hard, leaking cocks slid past one another. Toshiro had even brought his hand that wasn’t pinned to Renji’s hip, moving with him, and putting just enough pressure to make it seem like _he_ was guiding the motion between them. 

Renji growled against his lips, sucking in the lower, his tongue only finding teeth clenched tight. He knew what Toshiro wanted - he wanted to be _asked,_ not _demanded_ \- and then even if he gained entrance into his mouth, he wouldn’t remotely submit. He still found himself wanting to taste him though, because as frustrating as Toshiro was, his body felt amazing against his and his taste was intoxicating. There was just something about the fact that he never gave in to him that just made Renji want him more - something Yukio only knew too well and loved having redirected back at him. 

Yukio could practically _feel_ the tension between them, really only from Renji, because he knew his master could handle this without being fazed at all. Really, only he and Byakuya could make his master lose even a bit of his control. The way Renji forcefully moved, though, had emerald eyes raptly focused, breathing becoming a bit sharp as he saw the occasional aggression in Renji’s actions. He felt Byakuya’s arms around him tighten a bit as he began to more obviously react to the scene, soft kisses pressed to his hair from behind, but that was little comfort, really, and the longer the heated stalemate continued, the more Yukio found himself lightly whimpering and trembling in Byakuya’s firm grip.

Moving against him was only making Renji’s breath labored, moans only falling from his own lips. Toshiro remained smirking, his breathing calm and level as if totally unaffected. And he could keep this up for _hours_ \- something Renji certainly couldn’t do. Toshiro wouldn’t gasp, he wouldn’t be parting his own lips for him involuntarily via pleasure, and he certainly wouldn’t do so if demanded. So Renji gentled the kiss, his motion against him gentling as well without his notice, his mouth against his becoming more request than demand.

Toshiro began to move more against him as Renji’s actions became less commanding. Renji was far from submitting, wasn’t pleading in any way, but he had found some middle ground where his actions _seemed_ like he didn’t mind one way or the other what Toshiro did, just enjoying his body. His tongue traced his lips and Toshiro parted his own to meet it, playing with him before opening his mouth wider, allowing Renji to deepen the kiss with a telling moan, his hips momentarily grinding more aggressively against him. 

Toshiro slowed his own movement in response and Renji growled, the sound ending in a whimper as Toshiro stopped moving entirely and began to extract his tongue. Renji immediately gentled again, his actions losing their aggression, and Toshiro rewarded him by moving again, participating to match Renji’s amount of passion with the kiss. As he became more heated, so did Toshiro, and as he backed off, Toshiro did as well. It was like a dance, really - two equal partners, neither leading, neither following…

And getting _nowhere._

Renji moved his own hands quickly down to the backs of Toshiro’s thighs, lifting him against him. Toshiro was forced to respond by rapidly wrapping his arms around Renji’s neck to keep his balance, laughing a bit in the kiss as Renji carried him back to the bed to lay him across the foot of it. He manhandled him a bit, Toshiro not seeming to care. Renji didn’t allow him to reposition his legs at all, staying close and remaining between them and his ground into him. He blindly found both wrists, bringing them up to press into the bed next to his head, and to anyone else, Toshiro _looked_ pretty damn submitted. 

But he _wasn’t_ \- and that’s what frustrated Renji the most. 

Because as Renji’s movements became more fevered, Toshiro would match him for a time until they turned demanding. Then he would start shutting down, and it didn’t feel remotely like submission, more like he didn’t _want_ this at all and that made Renji immediately back off. Toshiro would reward that by engaging again and the process would just repeat. It didn’t help that Renji was steadily becoming increasingly aroused, pleasure and frustration both coursing through him, driving him closer to release at the same time as that build up fell apart because he could tell Toshiro’s own pleasure wasn’t building in the same way. He was enjoying himself, that was obvious, but he wasn’t allowing this to affect him enough to push him towards his own climax and it felt like a form of surrender to Renji to come undone from Toshiro’s body against him without making the other man do the same. 

Yukio knew this was nearing its end, seeing just how aroused and utterly denied Renji was, but Yukio couldn’t take much more himself, the entire scene being so rough and forceful on Renji’s part that it had him nearly trying to lean forward if not for Byakuya’s arms around him. His hands were shaking quite noticeably as they held Byakuya’s arms, and every breath was traced with a whine. He _tried_ to take deeper breaths, but the effort was largely in vain, and he found himself leaning his head back on Byakuya’s shoulder, not daring to tear his eyes away from his master and Renji but trying desperately to ground himself. 

Several minutes passed of the give and take until Renji had enough. Something within him snapped and he moved to thoroughly _claim_ Toshiro’s mouth as he thrust against him. Toshiro didn’t fight but didn’t melt either. He just… _shut down_ and Renji growled in complete frustration, having neared his own release but Toshiro becoming entirely unresponsive abruptly stealing it away. He nearly whined, removing himself, sitting up and taking in Toshiro’s thoroughly disheveled appearance as well as his annoyingly calm breathing and completely clear, albeit darkened teal eyes. 

He turned to Yukio, his body humming with need, eyes dark and predatory as he practically spat out, “Are you happy, minx? Because I’m beyond aroused and frustrated and your master is a fucking tease - so I hope you’re good and stretched because I’m _not_ going to be gentle with you. This was largely your idea - _you’re_ the one fixing this. But that’s what you wanted, wasn’t it?”

Yukio whined more loudly than he really intended as he nodded. “Yes, Renji, please,” he all but begged, hands so tight around Byakuya’s arms that his knuckles were white. Wide emerald eyes took in the fire in Renji’s gaze, and just the piercing heat in his expression made Yukio whine again, shifting a bit in Byakuya’s lap and anxiously awaiting Renji’s direction.

Toshiro moved out of the way as Renji grabbed Byakuya’s legs, pulling him so he was laying flat on his back, the motion smooth and gradual enough that Yukio remained perfectly balanced. He kissed Byakuya’s ankle before commanding Yukio, “I’m going to remove your cock ring and you’re going to lift yourself off of Bya to lay on top of him, Yukio, facing him. I want every thrust I make into your small, tight body to stimulate Bya too, and I want to feel you come around me.” That last part was a bit more important to him than he was willing to admit, Toshiro not even getting close to climax still frustrating the hell out of him.

Byakuya felt _himself_ react to what Renji had said, especially as Yukio was forced to shift a bit around him as he moved, his muscles tightening a bit to stay steady on top of him, Byakuya’s arms loosening around him to allow him to stay sitting up, hands shifting to brace Yukio’s hips. Not that Yukio needed the assistance keeping his balance, but Byakuya needed something to ground him if he was going to survive this. He knew by the end of this part of the scene, he was going to be quite desperate, but he honestly loved the feeling of being edged, and the prospect had heat and desire flooding him.

“Yes, Renji, I understand,” Yukio replied, the only thing keeping him from acting immediately being his keen attention to detail, knowing that Renji had said he was going to remove the cock ring _first._ That, and Yukio knew Renji needed him to be perfectly cooperative right now, as pent-up as he was.

As desperate as Renji was himself, he was still careful about removing the ring from Yukio. Yukio immediately complied with his instructions once the ring was removed and Renji moved to hover over the two of them, his own length sliding against Yukio’s ass as he groaned, placing his hands to either side and kissing Byakuya’s cheek. “Are you alright this way, Bya?” he asked. He wanted to make sure before he actually took Yukio because he really didn’t think he could stand stopping in the middle, not after the frustration Toshiro had put him through, disengaging countless times, forcing him to stop.

Byakuya brought his arms around Yukio again, one arm around his lower back and the other around his shoulders, the smaller man completely relaxed on top of him, the slight pressure of Renji’s body over both of them not at all disturbing to either of them. “I’m fine, Renji,” he replied, turning to catch his husband’s lips briefly with his own before he had a chance to completely pull away. 

Renji very nearly claimed his mouth with his own before he pulled away. Doing so would calm him, knowing Byakuya would relent immediately, and Yukio had _wanted_ him frustrated. So he resisted, and really that only frustrated him more. He grabbed Yukio’s hips, the smaller man being forced onto his knees a bit as Renji lifted him slightly, still close enough to be touching Byakuya but no longer pressed fully against him. His upper body remained collapsed against his chest, Byakuya’s arms still wrapped tight around him. They looked so sexy and sweet like that and Renji couldn’t wait any longer, positioning himself and sliding into Yukio’s well-prepared body, sinking all the way in a single, rather fast thrust. He didn’t hold still, immediately setting a fast, hard pace that he knew Yukio loved but wouldn’t actually hurt him, his groans closer to growls as pleasure rapidly built within him.

While Renji took out his frustrated arousal on his husband, Toshiro hadn’t been idle. He placed a cock ring on himself and knelt in front of Tensa and Shuhei. Tensa’s dark azure eyes were so glassy as he cock warmed Shuhei, Toshiro wasn’t certain he was properly seeing him at first. He smiled at them both before pulling Tensa into a slow, deep kiss, pleased when he immediately responded, groaning deeply into his mouth. Toshiro pulled away, hazy blue eyes locked on his own as he asked seriously, “Do you still want to taste me, Tensa? Want to feel me fuck your mouth like Yukio? You don’t have to worry about me releasing in your mouth - I have excellent control but I also put on a ring so I _can’t_ do so.”

Tensa nodded, his attention completely on him and Shuhei, the two he’d become so accustomed to completely submitting to this deep in subspace. He had wanted this for a long time, to be filled by both of these men without any control. “Yes, Shiro… Please…” He whispered, a clear whine to his tone. 

Toshiro’s eyes found Shuhei’s, saying, “This will be easier on him if he’s on his hands and knees, if you could reposition him slightly. You can move in him gently as well, as long as you hold him still and he doesn’t move at all. I’ll keep his head still.” 

Shuhei nodded, gently pushing Tensa forward with a hand between his shoulder blades, saying softly, “You can brace your hands on my legs or on the bed, whichever is more comfortable.” He shifted Tensa until there was a lift in the pressure on his lap, giving Shuhei a bit of room to move within him as Toshiro had allowed. “Also, Tensa, if at any point your jaw gets tired, just tap Toshiro’s hip, I’m sure he’ll back off for you,” he added, remembering that Tensa’s mouth was already a bit fatigued pleasuring Renji before.

“Yes, Shu,” Tensa responded, immediately placing his hand against Toshiro’s hip as Toshiro knelt in front of him, his other hand braced upon the bed. Toshiro held his head, his palms along his cheeks and the back of his jaw, his fingers wrapped around the back of his neck. Tensa obediently opened his mouth before Toshiro even gave the command, desperately wanting to feel them both inside him in some way and Yukio’s sounds from Renji being rough with him causing his need to spike within him. 

Toshiro smiled, not teasing as Yukio enjoyed, knowing Tensa wasn’t as fond of it. He sunk into his mouth, moaning as Tensa opened for him, staying relaxed. He stopped about midway, his thumbs stroking his cheeks, desire flooding him as Tensa looked up at him with glassy, impossibly deep blue eyes. “You’re doing so well, Tensa. Stay completely relaxed, I’ll go slow.” Tensa hummed a bit and Toshiro took that as a sign that he had understood him, beginning to very carefully and gently moving within his mouth, sinking in just a bit further with each motion back in, his thrusting shallow and slow.

When he touched the back of his throat, Tensa gagged a bit and Toshiro backed off, wiping away the few tears that had collected in the corners of his eyes at the reaction. “Tensa, tap my hip if you want me to stop,” Toshiro said in concern. Tensa didn’t move, just whined slightly in need and Toshiro restarted moving, though he didn’t sink that far again, keeping his motion more shallow and relaxing into a slow, gentle rhythm within him.

Tensa was relieved when he continued, and that he didn’t press in to the back of his throat like that again. That hadn’t been at all pleasant but this sensation was, his jaw remaining relaxed as he had no control of the motion, not the slightest bit sore. It was actually very relaxing, his mouth being gently used this way, Shuhei still buried deep and moving slowly and shallowly inside his body. He felt like he was floating, his mind completely blank and at peace. Even Yukio’s desperate sounds couldn’t touch his calm pleasure between them like this.

Shuhei groaned quietly when he felt how relaxed Tensa was on him, allowing him to completely support his hips as he kept him still, thrusting slowly and gently into him, in much the same way Toshiro was treating his mouth. There had been a moment of tension in Shuhei’s grip when Tensa had gagged, but he had reined it back in when Toshiro reacted immediately. Once their rhythms were set and Tensa fully let go of all control, Shuhei relaxed as well, keeping his attention to his partner but allowing his body to just move, the slow stimulation keeping him far from the edge but still providing pleasure. 

The tender scene was much contrary to what was happening next to them, Yukio’s voice a string of strained, desperate sounds as Renji relentlessly pounded into him, every thrust driving pleasure harshly into Yukio’s blood. He had his face buried in Byakuya’s chest, his mouth hanging slightly open as he panted sharply onto the bare skin. 

Byakuya wasn’t faring any better, and all he had to contend with was Yukio’s body moving against him, only held back by the ring that was still in place. Yukio’s hot breath on his skin caused chills to contrast with the searing heat in his gut, his arms held tight around Yukio, honestly to try to keep him as still as possible, both for Renji’s benefit and his own. If Yukio’s cock had been more roughly sliding against his, he likely would have already been begging by now.

The pleasure in Renji was mounting rapidly, and he knew he couldn't hold on much longer - but he _needed_ to feel Yukio come first. "Yukio -" he panted, his voice strained with need, "Need you - to come - for me - _now_ \- Yukio -" 

Yukio’s body had really only been waiting for the command, and he allowed the climax he had been habitually holding back to claim him immediately at Renji’s order, pressing into Byakuya’s chest as he cried out, his muscles tensing with the intensity of the climax induced by such rough treatment, drawn out by Renji continuing to claim his body, not a single trace of hesitance in his powerful movements. 

Renji sunk as deep as he could into Yukio’s body as it spasmed around him, yelling out his own relief at finally finishing after being built up and denied so many times. He lent into Yukio, shaking with the force of the aftershocks running through him, catching his breath. As soon as he did, he laid more fully against Yukio, pressing him into Byakuya and capturing his husband in a deep kiss, calming even more as Byakuya yielded immediately though he didn’t linger long. He knew Byakuya was still being edged and he didn't want to overwhelm him, and Yukio needed more air. So he gently withdrew from his tight body, collapsing beside them on his side, his arm around them both as he kissed Yukio’s hair and Byakuya's cheek. 

Yukio turned his head to breathe more easily, facing Renji with a sated smile. He nuzzled his cheek into Byakuya’s chest, now fully collapsed onto him, and shifted for a moment to kiss the skin under his cheek. As he caught his breath, he relaxed only more, though he was well aware Byakuya wasn’t nearly as calm as he was.

Byakuya was still whimpering a bit with nearly every breath, his head tilted back on the pillow and his eyes closed as he tried to collect himself a bit. Being forced to _feel_ Yukio’s release against his own straining cock was a unique kind of torture, but he had said he could handle it, and he would. He was just thankful for this brief reprieve, Yukio’s calming weight atop him now completely still. His shudder breaths were finally calming, though his need wasn’t waning at all, and he whined a bit as he shifted over to nuzzle his nose into Renji’s neck.

Toshiro gently removed himself from Tensa’s mouth, his thumbs massaging his jaw though he truly didn't look at all strained, only relaxed. He looked back up to Shuhei, smiling warmly as he said, "He's really deep, Shuhei. He'll need to surface a bit to continue. Let me lay between you and Byakuya, I think everyone could use a break."

Shuhei nodded, bringing Tensa back to lean against his chest again, not even suggesting that he pull out of his partner’s body, knowing that such a thing would only pull Tensa back much too quickly. He shifted carefully, moving Tensa with him to allow Toshiro the space to lie next to him. When he was settled again, he brought a hand to run through Tensa’s hair, pressing light kisses to the thick, wavy silk as he murmured soft, automatic praises into Tensa’s ear between each kiss, “You did so well - still doing so well, Tensa - we love you so much.”

Toshiro curled into Byakuya's side to kiss Yukio’s shoulder, up his neck to his fine blonde hair, smiling as he turned his head towards him, taking him into a slow, deep kiss before pulling away. His smile became a bit mischievous as he asked, "How did I do, love?" He decided to ignore the glare Renji sent him at the question. 

Yukio giggled, knowing Renji wasn’t exactly pleased with his master’s treatment of him. “So good, master. I definitely enjoyed the consequences of Renji getting so frustrated,” he replied, his smile apparent in bright, joyful emerald eyes.

Toshiro kissed him lightly, responding, "Good. That's all I need." Teal eyes flickered up to steel gray, asking, "Are you still alright, Byakuya?" 

Byakuya gave a sound somewhere between an acknowledging hum and a whine as he turned out of Renji’s neck to look over at Toshiro. “Yes. Fine,” he responded, though he was still breathing a bit shallowly. It was really unavoidable at this point - he knew he was as calm as he possibly _could_ be given the circumstances.

Toshiro leaned over to kiss his cheek before turning onto his back, looking up at Shuhei and Tensa. He fit one hand between Shuhei’s lower back and the headboard, his other hand stroking Tensa’s thigh. “How is he?” Toshiro asked, the question directed towards Shuhei as he looked over Tensa, still quite deep in subspace.

Shuhei slowed his hand in Tensa’s hair, leaning up a bit and putting light pressure on Tensa’s jaw with his fingertips to bring glassy azure eyes toward him. He smiled, leaning in to kiss him gently before settling back again, coaxing Tensa to lean his head on his shoulder again. “He’ll be more responsive in a bit. You know I love it when he’s like this, though, so I’m not going to rush him,” he replied. He tilted his head back to lean it against the headboard, dropping his hand from Tensa’s hair to simply wrap his arms around him, the ceased action sure to gradually bring him back to a bit of awareness.

With a glance at the other side of the bed, he was glad he hadn’t insisted on trying to keep Tensa deep in subspace for longer. By Byakuya’s short breaths and obviously _forced_ relaxation, he was sure he wanted to proceed soon and get some relief.

Though, if Shuhei remembered the plan correctly… Byakuya would still be waiting a while. 


	24. ... in the Day.

_ He fit one hand between Shuhei’s lower back and the headboard, his other hand stroking Tensa’s thigh. “How is he?” Toshiro asked, the question directed towards Shuhei as he looked over Tensa, still quite deep in subspace. _

_ Shuhei slowed his hand in Tensa’s hair, leaning up a bit and putting light pressure on Tensa’s jaw with his fingertips to bring glassy azure eyes toward him. He smiled, leaning in to kiss him gently before settling back again, coaxing Tensa to lean his head on his shoulder again. “He’ll be more responsive in a bit. You know I love it when he’s like this, though, so I’m not going to rush him,” he replied. He tilted his head back to lean it against the headboard, dropping his hand from Tensa’s hair to simply wrap his arms around him, the ceased action sure to gradually bring him back to a bit of awareness. _

_ With a glance at the other side of the bed, he was glad he hadn’t insisted on trying to keep Tensa deep in subspace for longer. By Byakuya’s short breaths and obviously forced relaxation, he was sure he wanted to proceed soon and get some relief. _

_ Though, if Shuhei remembered the plan correctly… Byakuya would still be waiting a while.  _

As Byakuya's breathing came somewhat back under control, though it was still obviously strained with denied need, Renji kissed him gently, asking, "Are you able to continue, Bya?" He'd never been edged so long through such strong stimulation and Renji couldn't help but be concerned, especially with how much longer and through so much more he had planned to hold out. 

Byakuya nodded, arms still loosely strung around Yukio as he took a deep, mostly steady breath. “Yes, Renji, I’m fine,” he finally replied. He had told Yukio he could hold out for what was planned next, and he  _ would.  _

Yukio tilted his head up a bit to catch Byakuya’s eyes, sharing Renji’s concern. He had actually expressed his worry while they were planning the scene, but Byakuya had insisted. With a light sigh, he reached up to kiss Byakuya’s cheek. To be such a natural submissive, Byakuya was  _ stubborn.  _ Yukio knew Byakuya was well aware that he could make changes during the scene, if something was uncomfortable or ended up being too much, but once it was on paper, he seemed determined to follow through. Yukio understood that, but he still wished Byakuya would allow some flexibility. 

Renji trusted Byakuya to speak up if this legitimately became too much, fully expecting it at some point. He kissed him again, sitting up and instructing Yukio, "Sit up, Yukio, I'm going to clean you both up a bit." As Yukio obeyed, Renji retrieved the washcloth from the bowl of water that had been placed upon the bedside table, still somewhat warm. He very gently cleaned both submissives, extremely mindful of Byakuya's state, trying not to further stimulate him. 

Both relatively clean, Renji set the cloth back in the bowl before grabbing the nearby bottle of lube. He coated his large hand before slicking Byakuya's cock, really just a single, slow stroke which Byakuya whimpered through, breathing picking up slightly. He didn't say anything, however, so Renji instructed Yukio again, "Take Bya inside you again, Yukio. But don't actually ride him, stay as still as you can, understand?" 

“Yes, Renji,” Yukio replied before obeying, settling himself comfortably straddling Byakuya’s hips and taking his cock into him in one rather quick motion, his body having been thoroughly used already and fully willing to tolerate such a thing. The action elicited a low groan from Byakuya, and Yukio immediately stilled himself, bracing his hands on Byakuya’s lower abs, waiting for Renji to continue.

Toshiro was allowing Renji to administer and guide this, but he couldn't help focus on his husband, knowing Shuhei would gain his attention again when Tensa was ready. Still lying on his back between Shuhei and Byakuya, Toshiro stroked Yukio’s thigh, smiling up at him in encouragement. They both trusted Renji with this, Toshiro simply couldn't help watching over his petite husband, especially when he wasn’t otherwise engaged in doing something else. 

"Lean forward, Yukio, as far as you comfortably can," Renji instructed, lubing Yukio’s prep tool, dark eyes watching the pair closely. 

Yukio did as he was told, shifting his hands up to brace on the bed on either side of Byakuya’s body and leaning nearly far enough to touch his chest to Byakuya’s flawless skin. He was careful about any contact, though. Even his slight movement to lean forward caused Byakuya to tremble and whimper beneath him at the small movement around his cock. At this point, he was fairly certain Byakuya would be begging  _ someone  _ to let him come before long.

Renji carefully placed the lubed toy next to Byakuya's hard length at Yukio’s entrance. He very slowly eased it inside, honestly not remotely concerned about Yukio with such a small, additional stretch, the end of the toy being so narrow. He was far more concerned about Byakuya as he slowly worked the toy inside, moving it in a shallow, slow, thrusting motion and very gradually pushing it deeper. 

Yukio tried to control his own reactions for Byakuya’s sake, but there was no stopping the quickening of his breath as the toy stretched him further, the tightness causing heat to wash over his body. His arms shook a bit holding himself up, not wanting to collapse fully onto Byakuya but feeling that soon he wouldn’t have much choice. 

Byakuya  _ had  _ to ground himself somehow. Feeling the toy slide along his cock as it worked into Yukio’s body was driving him insane with need. His entire body was tense, every breath a whine, moan, or strained whimper. He had been forced to release Yukio from his grasp when he sat up, but with his proximity, Byakuya brought his unsteady hands up to stroke Yukio’s sides, gray eyes unfocused as he looked over Yukio’s face, the small sounds and hitched breath of the other submissive causing sharp heat to pierce his core. “Y-Yukio - so good, Yukio - Love you,” he said, his voice so pinched in his throat that the words came out as a whimper.

Renji continued preparing Yukio, the toy becoming far larger in girth as it continued to sink into his small body. He had done this himself with the smaller man, knew how incredibly tight it felt, how much Yukio legitimately loved it. But he hadn't been edged the way Byakuya had before doing so, and was in control of the motion and progress himself. He glanced at Toshiro, knowing his sharp teal eyes were focused entirely on Yukio, and so he allowed his own focus to settle almost completely on Byakuya. It was difficult, stretching Yukio while attempting to  _ not  _ overstimulate Byakuya. Byakuya was actually the limiting factor here, making the slow rate necessary. He knew Yukio could handle more - Byakuya looked like he was barely holding on through these gentle, slow movements,  _ especially  _ when the base of the toy within Yukio became as large as a second cock. 

Yukio let his forehead rest against Byakuya’s shoulder as Renji continued preparing him, a steady stream of quiet whimpers surfacing with every labored breath. His hands were still braced on the bed, his body not having moved at all to keep from interrupting Renji or further stimulating an obviously suffering Byakuya. Just the tone of his voice before had sent a chill down Yukio’s spine. Byakuya was  _ desperate,  _ but stubbornly holding on.

Byakuya thought his skin caught fire when Yukio rested his head on him, his warm breath unavoidably washing over his skin and his hair tickling his neck. He didn’t dare move - didn’t dare even relax. He was surprised he was even able to breathe. The tension, at this point, was necessary. He shifted his hands down to clutch at the blanket beneath him, redirecting some of that tightness to his fists. Surely Renji was nearly finished, and once he got through this - one of the major things Byakuya wanted to accomplish for Yukio - he would have a moment.

The toy's base was in far enough and Renji gently moved it side to side to further stretch Yukio, the movement achingly slow but thorough. After he was sure Yukio was as stretched as possible with the tool, he stilled the movement, simply leaving it within him, only putting enough pressure against the base so that it didn't slide out. His free hand pet down Yukio’s back but didn't touch Byakuya, though his husband still had most of his focus. 

Toshiro kissed Yukio’s cheek, keeping all weight off of Byakuya to do so, threading his fingers through the fine blonde hair. Several minutes passed and Byakuya's sounds lessened though he was clearly still desperate. Yukio just seemed content and relaxed, filled with neither moving within him. He knew he greatly wanted to be filled by both Byakuya and himself, but he also knew he cared more about Byakuya. Toshiro reached to gently touch Byakuya's cheek, looking into steel gray filled with need as he asked, very seriously, "Do you want to continue, Byakuya? This would be more than enough for Yukio - isn't that right, love?" 

Yukio lifted his head to meet glassy, desire-filled gray eyes. “Yes, this would be enough. You don’t have to make yourself suffer for me, Byakuya,” he confirmed. The incredibly full sensation inside him was ridiculously satisfying as it was, and Yukio knew Byakuya had been so far past the edge for so long that there was no way it was comfortable or pleasurable for him anymore. But it was up to Byakuya, ultimately… 

Byakuya turned into Toshiro’s hand on his cheek, the action - and really his whole body - feeling completely out of his control. “No - please - continue. Get through this - please,” he begged, bound and determined to at least provide this. He didn’t even know how he was willing the strain away anymore, really just having resigned himself to the feeling, his mind taking over his body and  _ forcing  _ him to remain adamant.

"Alright, Byakuya, not much longer until you'll have another break, just breathe," Toshiro said, concern lacing his voice but respecting his decision. He kissed Yukio’s cheek again before sitting up, watching over them both as Renji eased out the toy, laying on Byakuya's other side. 

Toshiro then moved behind Yukio, petting down his back and lubing his own cock, stimulating himself a bit more than usual until he felt a sharp spike of need within his own body. He didn't  _ want  _ to last too long, not wanting Byakuya to have to endure being edged through this for any longer than necessary. He took off his own cock ring, still on from when he had taken Tensa's mouth. He positioned himself against Yukio’s entrance, releasing a deep hum at feeling both him and Byakuya as his hands came to hold Yukio’s hips tight and still. 

Teal eyes flickered over to Renji, the larger man avidly watching Byakuya, and said, "Renji, if  _ either  _ of you tell me to, I'll stop. Immediately." 

Renji nodded to him, his focus returning to Byakuya. His husband had always been good with communicating his limits, he trusted his judgment, but he appreciated Toshiro specifically extending him the ability to stop him. 

"I'm going to start now, Byakuya, Yukio," Toshiro said, pressing against Yukio’s entrance slightly as he spoke. "Are you both ready?" 

“Yes, master,” Yukio replied immediately, relaxing as completely as he could while still holding himself in position.

“Yes,” was the only word Byakuya could force out, making a desperate attempt to calm his breathing and his racing heart.

Toshiro eased his way in, a moan immediately falling from his own lips at the almost instantly, overwhelming feeling. Yukio was extremely tight this filled and Byakuya was hard and  _ warm  _ and felt entirely different than doing this with a toy. Truth was, he'd never filled Yukio like this with another  _ person,  _ only ever using a toy to do so. And this was new to Yukio as well. He knew how badly he had wanted to try this, complications involved and all, and it really wasn't surprising that Byakuya had wanted to be the other person. He just hoped he could hold on through this. 

He didn't have to take much time, Yukio's body taking him easily after Renji's thorough work preparing him. So he slid in completely, Yukio making such a wonderful, hot sound as he was stretched that last bit the toy couldn't on his cock. He stilled, breathing heavy and deep already, giving both submissives a moment to adjust. 

Yukio groaned heavily into Byakuya’s shoulder, his head rested there again after the brief pause before his master had continued. This feeling was completely different, the tightness in his body deep and warm and entirely arousing, not a single thing interrupting the steady warmth that was gathering in his core. Just the feeling of being filled by two people - two people that he loved dearly, on top of that - caused his desire to spike and another low moan to exit his lips. 

Byakuya was holding on by a  _ thread,  _ his control nearly completely broken. He was sure he would make it through this, having already progressed this far. But feeling Toshiro’s cock pressing against his only heightened the constant sensation of tightness inside Yukio’s body, every small shift of either of their bodies evident and pronounced in Byakuya’s overly sensitive state. He had no idea what he would do when Toshiro actually started thrusting into Yukio. He could really only keep breathing and hope Toshiro would finish quickly.

Toshiro couldn't take waiting any longer, and he was certain Yukio was beyond ready at this point. He leaned over his husband, commanding into his ear, "I'm going to remove your ring, and you will not hold yourself back at all - not your orgasm nor your voice. I want to hear every sound, love, your tight body will make me come when you do, understand?" 

“Yes, master,” Yukio replied, his voice a breathy moan. His body nearly went completely lax under his master’s weight as he leaned over him, but he kept himself in place, trembling a bit.

Toshiro reached under him, Yukio moving to accommodate as he slipped off the ring. He then returned his hand to his hip and began thrusting within him, Byakuya's still, hard length against him as he moved, picking up the pace rapidly and moaning loudly. "Yukio - Byakuya - you both - feel - amazing - so - so good -" Toshiro panted out between ever quickening thrusts, his goal to send Yukio and himself over as quickly as possible. 

The combined sounds managed to pull Tensa into a far lighter subspace, the three next to him and Shuhei  _ demanding  _ his focus. His deep voice released a moan as he gripped Shuhei’s arms tightly, his body clenching around Shuhei’s cock buried deep inside him. He immediately whined, feeling him, knowing he wasn't nearly as full as Yukio currently was but he was full for  _ him  _ and his Shuhei felt  _ amazing.  _ He braced himself on his knees a bit and began moving his own hips, entranced by what he was seeing and hearing, not really noticing he was moving but pleasure was coursing through him and he  _ needed _ to move, to feel Shuhei within him, to release a bit of the tension he felt as he watched all three of the men beside them unravel. 

Shuhei’s hands had tightened around Tensa’s sides where they had come to rest with his arms around him when he felt his body clench around him. “Fuck, Tensa,” he growled into his partner’s ear when he actually started  _ moving  _ on him. It was much too slow to drive him toward climax, but the suddenness and lack of warning caused desire to rush over him anyway, his hips matching Tensa’s light movement without much thought, encouraging him to continue. Shuhei couldn’t deny that what was happening next to them was hot as hell, but he had very intentionally been keeping his focus on Tensa, really only concerned for Byakuya’s obviously desperate state. If he focused on the scene too much, he likely would have already flipped Tensa and had his way with him.

Yukio was quickly coming undone, the heat inside him spreading and feeding his need. He gave a sound somewhere between a groan and a whine, so close to being pushed over the edge. The next several breaths were just his voice flowing in a constant whimper, and when he felt the fiery peak break and release the pressure, he cried out, his body clenching down around the two hard lengths buried deep inside his body and his hands forming fists around the blanket on either side of Byakuya’s body. The climax was intense, the impossible tightness within him accentuating every aftershock, still releasing breathy moans through his orgasm.

Byakuya felt Yukio clench around him, his own low, strained moan lost in Yukio’s sounds. He knew with absolute certainty that he would have come immediately if not for the cock ring, which he was both grateful for and cursing in this moment. The only thing more torturous than feeling Yukio’s body spasming around his and Toshiro’s cocks was that he knew the sensation was soon to be compounded by Toshiro’s own release.

Toshiro really only lasted two more thrusts before he was burying himself as deeply as he could beside Byakuya, crying out and shaking as he released into Yukio’s impossibly tight, spasming body. He panted, whining as Yukio's body milked him of every drop before gently pulling out, not wanting to overstimulate Byakuya anymore than he already had - and really, Byakuya looked beyond desperate, clutching Yukio’s body and shaking. 

Byakuya couldn’t even seem to  _ communicate  _ for a moment as Toshiro’s climax claimed him, every single movement and involuntary twitch of Toshiro’s cock next to him driving him completely insane with need. He honestly didn’t even realize that, at some point, his hands had moved themselves up from the bed to rather frantically cling to Yukio, holding him tightly to him, only barely willing his fingernails from digging into his smooth skin. When Toshiro pulled out of Yukio’s body, Byakuya whined, the sound loud and completely uninhibited. “Please - can’t anymore -  _ please -”  _ his voice cut off with a broken groan, unable to say anything more and hoping  _ someone  _ would respond. It truly didn’t matter  _ who  _ at this point. If someone didn’t take that damn ring off, Byakuya was going to do it himself  _ soon.  _

Toshiro immediately pressed against Yukio’s lower back with one hand, lifting his hips with the other, causing Byakuya to slide from his body. As he moved him, he quickly stated, "I'm going to have you slide back onto Byakuya as soon as the ring is off so he can come, love. Understood?" He knew Yukio would rather Byakuya come inside him anyway than on him and he wanted to bring him relief as immediately as possible. 

“Yes, master,” Yukio replied as soon as he was asked for acknowledgement, knowing just how time-sensitive this was. Without a bit of hesitation, he heard Byakuya’s breath hitch - likely from the ring being removed - and his master’s hand was pulling him back again, Byakuya’s achingly hard cock easily sliding back into his body in one smooth motion.

As soon as he was fully within Yukio’s warm body again, every bit of the built-up pressure in Byakuya’s body released, the sensation so suddenly relieving that his vision actually went white for a moment as his body reacted of its own accord, arching up into Yukio’s body. His arms tightened around Yukio, and his voice was a constant string of moans and whines, the overwhelming pleasure that flooded his body with comforting warmth keeping every bit of his control out of his reach. Even after the initial wave, he couldn’t help but whimper through the aftershocks, the tension still present in every taut muscle in his body, his badly trembling arms unwilling - and really unable - to release Yukio from his grasp. 

It seemed like  _ hours  _ that he was lost that way, having no concept at all of anything but Yukio on top of him, even his own body so thoroughly on fire that he couldn’t distinguish any particular part of it in the haze of his mind. Slowly, gradually, the tightness released, and he was at least able to let his head fall back on the pillow, his eyes sliding closed as he panted heavily, his arms still unrelentingly shaking around Yukio.

Yukio couldn’t do anything but relax and allow Byakuya’s climax to pass, not at all bothered by how tightly he was holding him, only letting out a stray whimper as he felt Byakuya’s cock twitching inside him with his release. As the tension finally began to leave Byakuya’s body, Yukio pressed his cheek lightly against his chest, turning to kiss him gently several times before settling back against him, nuzzling into him as comfortingly as he could given how relatively stressed it seemed Byakuya still was. 

Byakuya looked so gorgeous to Renji, lost and  _ wrecked,  _ still shaking as he desperately held Yukio. Renji lightly stroked his hair, removing the few strands from his face. He sat up, reaching for the washcloth again, the water cooler than before which was fine, considering how heated Byakuya likely felt. "You did so well, Bya. You look so beautiful like this. Just relax - both of you. I've got you. You did brilliantly, Yukio." He ran the cool washcloth over them both, cleaning both the sweat and mess he could reach with Yukio still held tight against Byakuya as he was. 

Toshiro had been petting Yukio’s back and ass soothingly but looked up as Tensa released a rather needy whine of, "Shiro…" Tensa was moving slightly on Shuhei, clearly in need, dark azure, glassy eyes focused on him and Toshiro smiled, knowing exactly why. 

"Do you want me now, Tensa?" Toshiro asked, leaning over Yukio to kiss his cheek, keeping his weight fully off the two below him, his back arching a bit as he did so. 

Tensa’s whine was louder this time, his eyes following the curve of Toshiro’s body, the need to have him becoming demanding. "Please, Shiro…" he whimpered. "Shu… need you both… Please…" 

Shuhei leaned up to kiss Tensa’s cheek, holding him a bit more tightly as he shifted under him. “I’m going to move so Toshiro can sit where I am, alright? Just let me move you, Tensa, unless you want me to come out of you to move. I’m sure if we were careful, we could manage and I won’t  _ have  _ to. Which do you want me to do?” he asked, his breath so close to Tensa’s ear that it was disturbing the hair that fell over it.

Tensa squirmed a bit as he leaned into the kiss, saying, "Whichever… faster… Shu - need you…"

Shuhei smiled. “Alright, Tensa. Stay calm for me for a second while I come out of you. That’ll be faster. I’ll still hold you and move you with me,” he said, wasting no time in doing so. He lifted Tensa off of him, shifting down the bed a bit and turning them both to face the headboard, staying back far enough for Toshiro to have space to take the place Shuhei had been occupying. He coaxed Tensa down onto his hands and knees, though, nearly immediately seating himself back inside his willing body, knowing Tensa was rather desperate to keep contact and the sensation of being filled as much as possible.

Tensa groaned deeply, moving to rock against Shuhei, loving the feeling of his partner inside him. His eyes locked on Toshiro as the other man kissed Yukio’s cheek again, leaving him with soft words before taking the place Shuhei just vacated. Toshiro placed a pillow beneath his own hips to angle them better before reaching over for the washcloth on this side of the bed's side table, cleaning himself quickly as he knew Tensa’s aversion to anything too messy in his mouth and he didn't want to restrict him from doing that again should he want to. 

Clean and settled, his legs spread and body exposed before the smaller of the two switches, Toshiro stated, "Give me the hand you want to use to prepare me." He smiled as Tensa immediately obeyed, allowing Toshiro to lube his fingers before saying, "You will need to be gentle and slow as you prepare my body, Tensa. I do not do this often and I take longer to adjust. I will instruct you the entire time and you  _ will  _ obey me, understand?" 

Tensa looked into serious, commanding teal eyes, responding breathlessly, "Yes, Shiro."

Toshiro smiled, cupping his cheek as he praised, "Good, Tensa. Now, you can use your mouth on my body however you want while you prepare me. Start with one finger, just pressing inside." Toshiro relaxed back, his eyes sweeping momentarily to Yukio and giving him a fond smile, his husband looking so completely relaxed and happy, his beautiful emerald eyes watching him with Tensa. He reached for Yukio's hand, clasping it in his own, relaxing more at the connection. He really didn’t do this often but he knew Tensa would follow his every word - always so completely submitted to both him and Shuhei in this state. 

Shuhei had his hands rather firmly around Tensa’s hips, gently moving within him, causing his own pleasure to rise within him as he completely controlled the pace. He kept Tensa’s hips still, not wanting to interrupt his careful preparation of Toshiro’s mostly unused body. They were well aware of just  _ how  _ infrequently Toshiro allowed this, it having been discussed when the scene was being approved between the six of them, and Shuhei wasn’t willing to even remotely do anything to cause Tensa’s attention to wander from Toshiro. 

Byakuya’s arms had finally ceased shaking around Yukio, his hands now taking the place of Toshiro’s in slowly caressing Yukio’s back as he held him. Still, despite what he  _ knew  _ was happening next to him, he had his eyes to Renji, honestly trying to coax more of the desire  _ out  _ of his body, not have it build again so suddenly from such an intense orgasm.

Renji smiled, placing the washcloth back and laying on his side next to his gorgeous husband, coaxing Byakuya to press his nose into his neck, his hand massaging his scalp as he threaded fingers through locks of smooth raven hair. "Just relax, Bya," Renji murmured, calming him as best he could though he couldn't help but watch the other three as Tensa very gently began preparing Toshiro’s body, following every direction Toshiro uttered perfectly, Toshiro’s voice still completely commanding even with a slight strain. 

Yukio’s wide emerald eyes were fixed on his master and Tensa, his master’s voice never ceasing to catch his attention whether he was directly addressing him or not. He was clutching his master’s hand, knowing that was keeping him grounded and firmly in his domspace. However, Yukio doubted Tensa could even possibly pull him out of it, even with careful actions. It seemed only Byakuya was able to bring those occasional, unexpected things from Yukio’s master. Still, it was even  _ hotter  _ to Yukio to watch his master guide Tensa through every movement, truly directing a service top versus the way he seemed to legitimately melt under Byakuya’s care, though only that one time. Any subsequent times Byakuya had taken Yukio’s master - which still was less than a handful of times in nearly a year since the time Byakuya had brought him to subspace - he was sure to take measures to maintain control of the situation.

Still, Byakuya never did  _ need  _ this much direction, and it was obvious with the rather deep subspace Tensa was in that he  _ did,  _ especially when dealing with an unfamiliar body. So Yukio drank in every moment of his master’s attentive orders, his desire-filled, stern voice sending heat and electricity through Yukio’s body. 

As Toshiro directed Tensa through stretching him using two fingers, Toshiro’s grip on Yukio tightened, willing himself to relax. Tensa was very gentle, moving exactly as Toshiro instructed without the slightest hesitation. Those azure eyes actually became a bit more glassy, becoming entirely reliant upon his instruction. It was obvious, Tensa's trust in him, not worried even slightly about hurting him or making any decisions because he knew Toshiro had complete control over him and his actions in this moment. 

"You're doing so well, Tensa," Toshiro praised. "I'll need you to distract me as you add the third finger. Use your mouth on my cock and stimulate me while you insert it." Tensa immediately complied, his tongue lapping at the tip before wrapping his lips just around the head, continuing to stimulate him with his mouth as he added the third finger. 

Toshiro whimpered a bit at the slight pain of being stretched like this, his body not accustomed to it at all. Between his hold on Yukio's hand and Tensa's curious tongue on his cock, he relaxed, breathed deeply and said, "Good, Tensa. Push in a little more now…"

Really just the visual of Tensa preparing Toshiro so thoroughly, his head moving slightly as he stimulated him with his mouth, caused heat to wash over Shuhei’s body, his steady rhythm thrusting into Tensa’s body hitching a bit as he nearly increased his pace without prior warning. He knew Toshiro wasn’t ready yet, though, so he waited, dark gray eyes sliding up from Tensa’s thorough exploration of Toshiro’s cock to meet with lustful teal, patience and control taking over Shuhei’s usually hurried approach, giving Toshiro as much time as he needed to talk Tensa through preparing him. 

Tensa finally had three fingers fully inside him and Toshiro whimpered a bit at the stretch. Teal eyes found emerald, his husband silent and encouraging, squeezing back on their joined hands. Yukio was so much smaller and took this with ease. The thought had Toshiro relaxing, smiling fondly at his beautiful submissive that had literally just taken both himself and Byakuya. This was nothing in comparison, and he knew it would feel amazing once he was actually stretched. "You can move your fingers again, Tensa," Toshiro instructed, "Thrust in, widen to stretch, and pull back, repeating. Your mouth feels amazing, Tensa, keep stimulating me to distract me." As Tensa moved, following his instructions, Toshiro groaned lowly, panting out, "That's it, Tensa, doing so well, so good…"

Tensa hummed at the praise, taking Toshiro a bit further into his mouth, reveling in the moan he received. He loved that he could bring him pleasure this way and he wasn't the least bit anxious. Toshiro’s instructions were clear, thorough, and easy to follow, and he knew he had excellent control, that he wouldn't release in his mouth. He was even making sure Tensa didn't stimulate his prostate to keep better control, though that would certainly have distracted him more during this. Eventually Toshiro gave the instruction to stop, to remove his fingers, and Tensa did so, gently but immediately. 

Toshiro whimpered as Tensa removed his fingers, his voice a bit shaky as he said, "You can keep me in your mouth while Shuhei takes you, Tensa - but just hold me. You can relax your jaw. I don't want you sore at all." As he spoke, his free hand came to massage his jaw, Tensa moaning around his cock, the vibrations causing Toshiro’s breath to hitch. He sunk him a bit further into his mouth, though not to the back of his throat. As much as comfortable and Toshiro relaxed, looking up towards Shuhei’s darkened gray eyes, nodding to him. 

Shuhei gradually increased his pace, fighting the urge to do what he formerly would have, which was to take Tensa as hard and fast as he knew he could handle. He continued to hold Tensa’s hips, intending to keep him from shifting at all while he had Toshiro still in his mouth. Not only did he not want him further stimulating him without meaning to, but he also didn’t want even the most remote chance that any movement could force Toshiro’s cock further into Tensa’s mouth. With the constant faster pace, even not allowing Tensa to press back into him, Shuhei’s climax was quickly approaching, having really been holding back and channeling out pleasure since Tensa had been moving on him during Yukio’s double penetration. 

“Tensa - I’m close - going to hold you off with my hand - so you don’t come when I do,” Shuhei warned, shifting one around Tensa’s hip to firmly grasp the base of his cock, really only warning him, not asking for acknowledgment, because there wasn’t going to be much holding back for Shuhei. With only a few more thrusts, still holding Tensa’s hip with his free hand, Shuhei gave a stuttered moan as he released, holding his hand tightly around the base of Tensa’s cock to hold back  _ his  _ release that surely would have been triggered as he was filled. Shuhei held himself as deeply inside Tensa’s body as he could reach, panting through the aftershocks and keeping Tensa’s body steady. 

When his heart rate calmed and his breathing fell more under control, Shuhei leaned over Tensa, kissing his shoulder and murmuring, “You feel so good, Tensa. Always so perfect. When you’re ready, I’ll come out of you and you can take Toshiro.” 

Tensa had released a sound somewhere between a moan and a whine as Shuhei released within him, his own climax denied by Shuhei’s hand at the base of his cock. Yes, he wanted to be able to take Toshiro, but he still whimpered at not coming with his Shuhei. Toshiro gently guided him off his cock, massaging the other side of his jaw, and Tensa breathed out, "Please, Shu… Want to take Shiro… Need to come…"

At the rather desperate tone in Tensa’s voice, Shuhei hesitated to remove his hand. “Tensa, you’re going to have to go  _ very  _ slowly with Toshiro. If I take my hand away, are you  _ sure  _ you’re going to have the control to do that?” he asked, his serious tone demanding complete honesty. 

"Yes, Shu," Tensa responded, leaning into Toshiro’s touch. "I know. I'll do as Shiro tells me, as slow as he needs. I won't move unless he says. I'll be good, Shu - just need to feel him… Please…" 

Shuhei nodded, though he knew Tensa couldn’t see, saying “Good, Tensa,” softly as he did. He gently pulled himself from Tensa’s tight body and removed his hand, shifting to Toshiro’s side opposite Byakuya and Yukio, giving him room to lie down completely. He knew Toshiro was going to maintain control, and only he could really feel what was going on in his own body, but Shuhei felt that he couldn’t just  _ stop  _ watching Tensa’s every move. Some part of him was determined to help protect Toshiro, even if he was well aware the dominant didn’t need any help at all. Shuhei knew Tensa would never intentionally do anything to harm  _ anyone,  _ but Toshiro was actually legitimately inexperienced in this, and it had Shuhei’s alertness to the situation severely heightened. 

Toshiro smiled at Shuhei, his hand falling from Tensa's jaw to take Shuhei’s hand, saying, "Thank you, Shuhei. If I'm not able to continue directing Tensa, you'll take over, right? He won't switch me but I'm not sure how coherent my speech will be by the end," Toshiro admitted with a soft chuckle. 

Shuhei returned Toshiro’s smile. “Yeah, of course. I’m not going anywhere, and the only thing that matters right now is the two of you. If you don’t want to keep holding my hand, just grab me, smack me, whatever if you need me,” he teased with a light laugh. He turned his eyes to Tensa then, meeting needy azure eyes that were staring and awaiting instruction. “You drive him too crazy, I’ll be here to direct you, okay, Tensa? You’re going to do great, and you feel amazing, so just be ready for that,” Shuhei added, bringing a hand up to run through Tensa’s hair and giving him an encouraging smile. 

Toshiro laughed lightly at Shuhei’s remarks as Tensa simply replied, "Yes, Shu," which only made him laugh a bit harder. He adored both of these men. 

He looked back towards Yukio, smiling and squeezing his hand, asking, "Is it alright if I continue to hold your hand this way, love? I don't want to hurt you at all and I'm certain I'm going to be gripping excessively hard through most of this." Yukio was far stronger than he looked, Toshiro just couldn't shut off his continual concern for him. 

Yukio nodded, bringing his master’s hand up to his lips to kiss the back of it. “It’s fine, master. Surely you won’t be squeezing any harder than Byakuya was to  _ all of me  _ just a bit ago,” he replied with a teasing smile. 

The comment elicited a chuckle from Byakuya, who ran his hand down Yukio’s back and murmured a quiet but amused, “Sorry, Yukio.”

Toshiro laughed a bit again, squeezing hard and Yukio only smiling, assuring him he'd be more than fine. He relaxed his grip, sliding down the bed a bit to lay completely flat. "Alright, Tensa, are you in control enough to take me slowly this way?" 

Tensa breathed deeply, answering, "Yes, Shiro. I'll go slow, take care of you."

Toshiro smiled. As inexperienced as Toshiro was at being taken, he knew Tensa was usually in the dominant role and was very skilled at not hurting his partner this way - even when he was being rough, which he wouldn't be with him. "Then you can start, Tensa. Lube yourself thoroughly and enter my body. You'll pause until I say to continue. You will then go very slowly and gently thrust until you are completely inside me. You'll stop then and give me a moment, not continuing until I say."

"Yes, Shiro," Tensa responded, immediately lubing his aching cock, positioning himself at Toshiro’s entrance and pressing just inside, a whine falling from his lips as he paused, body quivering at holding back from just thrusting in - Toshiro felt  _ amazing,  _ so incredibly tight. 

Toshiro’s breath hitched and he had to force himself to breathe through Tensa entering him, gripping both Yukio’s and Shuhei’s hands. After several seconds of Tensa still, just inside him, Toshiro breathed out, "Continue, Tensa."

Tensa complied immediately with a moan, slowly thrusting further into Toshiro’s tight body that continuously tightened and relaxed around him. It was maddening but Tensa continued his slow motions, moans and whines falling incessantly from his lips, his mind blank save for pleasure and Toshiro's very clear instructions, Tensa following without thought. 

Yukio watched intently, more focused on his master’s face than anything else. Seeing him in pleasure never ceased to cause Yukio’s own desire to rise, but he held back a whimper that threatened to surface, only bringing his master’s hand to his lips again to kiss the back of it, not being able to stop himself from also pressing his lips to each knuckle, giving his whole hand and the outside of his wrist gentle attention to distract himself from the amount of arousal that was building under his skin.

Shuhei returned the strength of Toshiro squeezing his hand with Tensa’s movements. He knew Tensa was having to summon a massive amount of control right now, and when he paused for a moment again, Shuhei met his eyes. “I’m so proud of you, Tensa - you’re doing  _ so  _ well for Toshiro,” the words spilled from his mouth just as they registered as a thought, the honest praise having become second nature.

Tensa’s eyes flickered to Shuhei, pride and warmth surging through him. Shuhei and Toshiro both knew he could do this -  _ trusted  _ him with Toshiro’s pleasure - and that was really all he needed to continue the agonizingly slow pace. When he was finally completely within Toshiro, he stilled, feeling him clench and relax around him as Toshiro had done the entire time, whining and trembling with pleasure and need as he awaited Toshiro’s instructions. 

Toshiro shuddered as Tensa filled him completely, trying to remain relaxed, to allow himself to adjust. "Tensa…" Toshiro murmured out, "So full… Feels… So good…" Gradually his body relaxed fully, Toshiro becoming all but boneless upon the bed. 

Tensa felt the difference immediately and it took everything in his will to not start moving. He obediently waited on Toshiro’s command, although his sounds were definitely becoming more tinged with  _ need.  _

"Start thrusting, Tensa," Toshiro breathed out, "start slow and gentle." Tensa immediately complied and Toshiro threw his head back at the spike of pleasure that raced through him, moaning. "Such a good boy, Tensa - so perfect, following my orders - Go… go a little faster now… Ngh… harder Tensa - fuck, so good - harder - Ahhng -" 

Tensa wasn't thinking at all anymore, so completely lost in pleasure, his body moving exactly how Toshiro commanded without a thought. His own sounds were a mixture of moans, whines, and a mantra of, "Shiro… Shiro… Shiro…" falling from his lips as he moved within him, the motion steadily faster and harder as Toshiro directed him. 

Toshiro was rapidly becoming lost in pleasure. Though he rarely did this, and honestly disliked going through the process of being prepared,  _ this  _ felt amazing and was fully worth it, especially with a submissive that could perfectly follow commands through the pleasure of taking him like Tensa could. Toshiro was quickly losing the ability to clearly direct him, however, and lost it completely when Tensa hit his prostate as Toshiro tilted his hips slightly, crying out, "There! Fuck - Tensa - more - need -" He had squeezed both Yukio’s and Shuhei’s hands through the onslaught of rapid pleasure but he now tugged on Shuhei’s a bit, knowing he was  _ done  _ being able to direct Tensa - all he could do right now was feel overwhelming pleasure and half-screaming 'more' wasn't going to be clear enough direction in Tensa’s current submissive mindset. 

Shuhei really didn’t need Toshiro’s tug on his hand to realize he was certainly losing his ability to communicate properly. He had been watching intently, ready at any point to take over. Though this was likely one of the sexiest things he had ever seen, his responsibility to both of these men came first, and it was even easier to push his own arousal to the side when Toshiro pulled on his hand. Tensa’s pace was already likely near what Toshiro could comfortably tolerate, and clearly it was driving him into ridiculous amounts of pleasure. Still, with the fact that he wasn’t being immediately driven to climax, he could likely take a  _ bit  _ more, and he wouldn’t last long. “Tensa, a bit faster and harder now -  _ don’t  _ overdo it. Small increases, Tensa,” Shuhei directed, still cautious with his instructions. Not being directly involved at all, it was difficult to know exactly what Toshiro could handle, but he was now judging by Toshiro’s reactions, which were obviously conveying that he wanted  _ more.  _

Yukio was trembling slightly, clinging to his master’s hand with one hand and having found Byakuya’s hand with the other. Byakuya’s free hand was stroking through his hair, but it was very little comfort with his eyes locked onto his master and Tensa. The absolute, unbridled bliss in his master’s expression, the words spilling out of his mouth when he normally wasn’t near this vocal - these things separately would have been enough, but together they were having Yukio quickly delving deeper into pleasure himself. He didn’t even realize he was nearly constantly whimpering, his sharp breaths striking the back of his master’s hand, which he still had held close to his lips.

Tensa’s mind flawlessly switched to taking direction from Shuhei, so used to both men directing him together at this point that there wasn't the slightest pause in his motion, only increasing his thrusts slightly as Shuhei said, just a bit harder as he groaned deeply. "Close… Shu… Shiro… So hot - tight - close -" 

Shuhei glanced at Toshiro from his focus on Tensa, and he knew they were both close to the edge. “Hold on for Toshiro, Tensa. I know you can. As soon as you feel Toshiro come, let go,” he told him, his tone level and commanding.

Toshiro was infinitely glad Shuhei had given Tensa permission because a sentence that complex was beyond him. Tensa struck his prostate hard with each thrust and it was unrelenting, the pleasure that surged through him with his fast, steady rhythm. "Tensa -" Toshiro gasped, his hand leaving Shuhei’s to clutch at Tensa’s wavy black hair, the other still clutched in Yukio’s, feeling his husband's affected breathing across his knuckles. He cried out, his orgasm crashing over him, whining as Tensa continued to thrust into his prostate, keeping him from properly coming down. 

Tensa’s own release was triggered by Toshiro’s body spasming around him, gasping out, "Shiro -" before groaning deeply, still moving fast and hard within him through their climaxes, whimpering slightly but not having the will to stop - Toshiro felt amazing and he had no direction to do so. 

Shuhei quickly sat up from where he was propped on the headboard to watch, his hands gently gripping Tensa’s hips. “Calm now, Tensa. Slow down…” he said softly. As Tensa began to obey, he added, “Good, Tensa, now just be still inside him for you both to come down a bit.” When Tensa had stilled his hips completely, Shuhei coaxed him down to lay on Toshiro’s chest, his hands caressing comfortingly up and down Tensa’s back, applying a bit of pressure in a light massage to help him calm even further. “You did so well, Tensa. So good for us both. Love you so much,” he murmured, leaning down to kiss Tensa’s shoulder. 

Tensa was still breathing heavily, heart rate accelerated, but he was relaxing as Shuhei instructed. Toshiro still felt amazing and he wasn't the least bit worried about remaining collapsed against him this way, having laid with him like this many times before. He pressed kisses to the skin he could easily reach by tilting his head, murmuring, "Love you Shiro - feel so good…" He turned to look over into Shuhei’s attentive, dark gray eyes, smiling as he said, "Love you Shu…" 

Toshiro had breathed out, "Love you Tensa, well done, amazing -" his voice shaky but sure, his hand that had been buried in Tensa’s hair now moving to pet down his back as they both came down. "That's it," Toshiro whispered, "just relax now… Such a good boy, Tensa… You did so well…"

As Tensa relaxed, Shuhei realized that Yukio certainly  _ wasn’t  _ calming down. He had stolen a few glances toward the small submissive during the scene, and he knew he had been highly affected, but his audible breathing and whines weren’t waning. When he looked at him, he was actually trembling a bit, his hand wrapped tightly around Toshiro’s. “Toshiro… you mind if I take care of Yukio? I don’t know that he’s going to make it through the rest of this calmly without some relief,” Shuhei requested.

At mention of his name, Yukio’s bright emerald eyes shot up to meet with dark gray, and he whined only louder, nearly leaning toward Shuhei at his words. He wouldn’t hesitate at all to be under Shuhei’s care, as many times as they had done exactly that in the past several months. But he waited for his master’s permission, never acting without that no matter how much he trusted another.

Toshiro looked over his petite husband, so clearly in need but knowing he wasn't in good condition at the moment to help him himself. "Please, Shuhei," Toshiro said, not taking his eyes off Yukio. "Do as Shuhei says, love," Toshiro ordered, the command clear in his tone, as spent as he currently was, squeezing Yukio's hand. 

“Yes, master. Thank you,” Yukio replied, reaching to kiss his master’s cheek before returning his attention to Shuhei. 

Shuhei held his arms out to Yukio, who sat up from fully laying on top of Byakuya to lean over Tensa without hesitation, allowing him to lift him over the other two, which was actually a fairly simple task with how light Yukio was. He settled with them both lying on their sides, Shuhei’s arms around Yukio to press his back against him, leaving a bit of distance between them and Toshiro and Tensa. He wanted them in visual range for Yukio’s benefit, but he didn’t want there to be a chance of Yukio’s release reaching them, though he was going to do his best to contain the mess. 

He ducked his head a bit to near his lips to Yukio’s ear, murmuring in a rather heated voice, “If it would be alright with you, I’m going to fuck you like this. I know how much you love being filled. I won’t release inside you, though. I’m going to bring you off with my hand while my cock hits your prostate, which will be easy if you bring your leg back to hook around my thigh.” He didn’t move Yukio at all until he had his consent, this being very much  _ not  _ part of the scene they had discussed.

Yukio shuddered and whimpered at Shuhei’s words, and he moved his own leg the way Shuhei had suggested before saying in a strained voice, “Yes, Shuhei, please.” Glassy emerald eyes found his master, unable to look away even as Shuhei shifted a bit behind him. 

With Yukio’s approval having been spoken and his leanly muscled leg trembling but still firmly wrapped around his thigh, Shuhei reached between them to position himself at Yukio’s thoroughly used entrance. He knew lube wouldn’t be needed, really, with Yukio loose and leaking, and he groaned heavily when his cock slid easily to the hilt in one motion. “Fuck, Yukio, that feels good,” he growled into Yukio’s ear. When he was sure he was in complete control of himself, he brought his hand around to begin a steady, firm rhythm stroking Yukio’s fully hard cock, his hips following the motion. Yukio’s leg did the work of bringing them together between thrusts, but Shuhei still gripped Yukio’s hip, his hand trapped between Yukio and the bed anyway, only making each motion harder and more defined.

Yukio was coming undone quickly, having been so thoroughly aroused watching his master with Tensa. The combined sensation of Shuhei’s hand matching the thrusts of his hips was mind-numbing, and every time his cock buried fully inside him, the angle of Yukio’s hips - tilted back slightly with his leg hooked back around Shuhei - made him slam against his prostate. Sharp, burning pleasure gathered under his skin, tingling under every inch of his body. His voice had morphed into a steady stream of moans and whines, glassy emerald eyes still locked on his master as Shuhei pleasured him.

Shuhei knew Yukio wasn’t going to last long - that was the idea, really, to bring him relief as quickly but effectively as possible - and Shuhei increased his pace, every thrust gaining speed and force until Yukio had all but melted with the overwhelming arousal, the only tension in his body being his leg hooked around Shuhei’s thigh, holding the angle to strike his prostate every time he thrusted into him. “Don’t hold back - Yukio. I’m just going to - move my hand a bit - to catch the mess,” he said as he continued the motion of his hips. It wasn’t long after he finished his sentence and shifted his hand to hold Yukio’s cock against his stomach, covering the tip to catch his release, not minding in the least if it got on his hand, that Yukio’s body was clenching around his cock.

Yukio let out a low groan as his orgasm claimed him, pressing back against Shuhei’s body as Shuhei stilled himself buried deep inside him, still contacting his prostate and drawing out the pleasure as the initial wave gave way to aftershocks that had his core tightening as his body spasmed. When his body finally calmed, he let his head fall to rest on the bed, panting lightly and whimpering as the intense pleasure filtered out and gave way to weightless relaxation. 

Shuhei waited a moment until Yukio had fully calmed before shifting a bit to sit up, only long enough to reach back to the bedside table and retrieve the washcloth Toshiro had placed there - there had been one on each side of the bed - and wiped his hand and gently cleaned Yukio’s skin. Once he replaced the washcloth on the table, he settled back behind Yukio, wrapping both arms around him and holding him against him, still buried within him, though he had shifted his own hips back a bit to keep from continuing to stimulate him as he came down. He hadn’t been nearly desperate enough to come himself, but he actually didn’t mind, his control having increased immensely during his time with Toshiro and Yukio. “So good for me. Relax now. Love you, Yukio,” he murmured, kissing Yukio’s fine blonde hair and nuzzling into the space behind his ear.

“Love you, Shuhei,” Yukio breathed in response, taking the direction to relax and bringing his leg up from around Shuhei’s thigh to more comfortably curl into the curve of the body behind him. He reveled in the sensation of fullness that remained steady and warm inside him, sending a comforting warmth to replace the desperation that had overtaken him just minutes before.

Toshiro smiled, taking Yukio’s hand again, his other switching to continue petting down Tensa’s back. Yukio brought his hand up to nuzzle against it and Toshiro felt warmth flood him, always completely endeared by everything his beautiful husband did. "So gorgeous, Yukio, so sweet and sexy. Are you good and relaxed now with Shuhei? He always takes such good care of you, doesn't he, love?" 

Yukio gave a pleased hum and kissed his master’s hand. “Yes, master. Shuhei always takes good care of me,” he replied, repeating the words for Shuhei’s benefit. Though he knew Shuhei’s self-confidence had greatly improved, in Yukio’s mind it never would hurt to give extra affirmation. 

Shuhei chuckled a bit and held Yukio tighter against him. “You’re always such a pleasure to take care of, Yukio. So obedient and impossibly sexy,” he said, his voice playful as he nudged Yukio’s hair out of the way to lightly nip at his earlobe, causing Yukio to giggle and shake his head.

Toshiro kissed Tensa’s hair, asking softly, "Do you want to cuddle with Yukio and help keep him safe and happy for me while I'm with Byakuya, Tensa? You've done so well all night. It will help me, knowing that you both have him."

Tensa hummed, sitting up and looking into Toshiro’s gorgeous teal eyes, responding, "Yes, Shiro. I'll help look after Yuki for you."

Shuhei had silently passed Toshiro the washcloth and Toshiro gently cleaned the mess off both himself and Tensa before passing it back. He then instructed to both Yukio and Tensa, "Tensa, lay on your back beside Yukio. Yukio, lay as much on him as you can but you can keep Shuhei inside you. Shuhei… You honestly may need to help relieve him again unless he's completely spent. Seeing me let go in pleasure is highly arousing for him."

Shuhei shifted the arm that was over Yukio to stroke Tensa’s cheek and jaw when he came to lie next to Yukio, replying, “Honestly, I might need some relief if I have to do that again. Don’t know that I could feel his body clench around me like that again and be able to hold back.” He turned his attention to Tensa, though, asking seriously, “Are you going to be okay right there if Yukio needs relief again? He’ll be right against you.”

Tensa nodded, replying, "Yes, Shu. I'm so exhausted now, but I enjoy holding Yuki, I like feeling him against me…"

Shuhei smiled, running his hand up from Tensa’s cheek to thread his fingers through dark, wavy hair for a moment before settling his arm over both of them. “Just making sure. I want you both to be comfortable,” he replied.

Yukio cuddled in between Shuhei and Tensa, so pressed between them that his arms and legs both found their way to settle over Tensa’s body and legs, his head rested on Tensa’s chest. Really the only part of him that wasn’t on top of Tensa was his body, which was leaned into Shuhei, who easily had him supported from behind. 

Toshiro smiled, sitting up and leaning over to kiss both Yukio and Tensa before settling back down, his hand finding Yukio’s again from his arm stretched across Tensa's body. "I'm ready when you are, Byakuya," Toshiro said, turning his head to kiss his shoulder. "Tensa certainly did a thorough job preparing me," he added, light laughter ending the statement. 

Byakuya took a deep, soothing breath. He had, thankfully, had time to fully recover, his mind clear and prepared to calmly take Toshiro. He reached up to kiss Renji’s cheek before turning onto his side to face Toshiro, his leg finding a comfortable position strung over Toshiro’s legs. “I’m ready, Toshiro. I would be willing to further prepare you if you’d like, or just do so for your pleasure before I have you,” he offered, trailing light kisses along Toshiro’s jaw and neck as he awaited a response.

Toshiro hummed, lifting his head to give Byakuya better access to his neck, shivering as pleasure already flooded through him at the action. "I don't need further preparation, Byakuya. And you feel far better than fingers ever could. But if you want to play with my body first, I'm all yours to play with," Toshiro said with a heated grin. 

Byakuya chuckled, his warm breath washing over Toshiro’s neck, and he smiled when it caused a tangible shiver. He shifted a bit to sit up and settle on his knees between Toshiro’s legs, his hands unable to keep from tracing every lithe muscle that accented Toshiro’s lean body. “You’re so gorgeous, Toshiro,” he whispered. He lowered himself down, giving a pleased hum as their bodies pressed together. He propped himself with his elbows on either side of Toshiro’s head, lowering with no warning to press his lips to Toshiro’s parting his lips with a groan as heat flooded his body just with that simple action.

Toshiro immediately responded, his tongue darting out to deepen the kiss, groaning loudly. Byakuya also felt and tasted amazing and Toshiro was addicted to kissing the man. His weight on him was equal parts arousing and relaxing and he found himself pouring that desire into the kiss, passionate but not demanding, coaxing Byakuya to engage more and keening a bit in the back of his throat as he did, Toshiro allowing him to take control of the kiss, clutching both Yukio’s hand and Byakuya's hip. 

Byakuya was still gentle, even as he followed Toshiro’s silent request that he take control. He couldn’t actually  _ take  _ anything from anyone, but with Toshiro’s invitation, and knowing this was the intention, he did so slowly, exploring Toshiro’s mouth and letting soft moans get lost in their connected mouths. One hand left the bed to run down Toshiro’s body, lightly running down Toshiro’s side, his fingertips pausing and exploring every bit of definition. When he pulled away from their kiss, it was only to instead kiss Toshiro’s cheek, up his jaw, to whisper in his ear, “I think I just want to have you, Toshiro. I want to feel your body around me for as long as I possibly can.”

Heat crashed over Toshiro at Byakuya's words and he moaned, "Yes, please Byakuya - want to feel you so much - just - please keep kissing me… Love you…"

Byakuya smiled, honestly pleased with the fact that Toshiro trusted him enough to immediately relent control to him when it was planned, not questioning at all, instantly making the transition from demanding to requesting. “Love you, Toshiro. I’m going to sit up for only a second and get myself ready for you,” he murmured. He kissed Toshiro’s cheek once more before sitting up, taking a bottle of lube that had all but gotten lost between the six of them and thoroughly slicking his own cock, not lingering at all with his desire to stay within Toshiro as long as he could stand. 

He tossed the bottle back onto the bed and lowered himself back down over Toshiro, reaching down only to position himself, not pressing in at all until he had claimed Toshiro’s mouth again, his tongue a bit more demanding than before as he moved his hips to slowly breach Toshiro’s body, the tightness causing him to groan deeply.

Toshiro met his groan with one of his own, meeting Byakuya's kiss and relaxing his body around him. Having Tensa first allowed him to do so almost immediately, pleasure without any hint of pain flooding him as Byakuya entered him, his hips moving without thought to drive him deeper. He always loved feeling Byakuya within him like this -  _ needed _ to feel him fully inside him again. 

Despite Toshiro’s insistence that he was well prepared, which Byakuya believed, he still couldn’t invite even the slightest possibility that he would hurt him with sudden movements. So, he only gently met Toshiro’s actions, setting a slow pace and sinking in a bit deeper with each thrust. Every single one drove heat into Byakuya’s body, Toshiro so tight and hot around him that it was impossible to  _ not  _ moan constantly through the process, still languidly exploring Toshiro’s mouth. The intoxicating taste on his tongue did nothing to dampen the pleasure coursing through him, and when he was finally fully sheathed inside him, he shuddered and whined, stilling his hips as he buried himself as deeply as he could reach.

He broke away from Toshiro’s mouth to breathe for a moment, panting against Toshiro’s lips. “You feel so good, Toshiro. I love you so much - love feeling you like this,” he murmured, darkened steel eyes meeting teal.

Feeling Byakuya buried deep inside of him, knowing and trusting both Shuhei and Tensa with his Yukio, Toshiro relaxed under him completely. Letting go of control, giving it willingly to this man who had never demanded anything from him, only wanted him happy, only wanted his pleasure, was really almost too easy. Toshiro never imagined there would be someone that could make him feel this way but Byakuya was simply special. "Love you," he whispered back, his hips stilling as he gave over control, allowing Byakuya to take care of him - as he always had. 

Byakuya smiled softly, bringing a hand up to thread into soft white hair. The transition to a light subspace, which was sure to deepen the longer Byakuya was with him, was obvious, Toshiro’s tone as he spoke becoming lighter and softer, every tight muscle under Byakuya’s body falling lax as Toshiro gave up every bit of control. “Every single moment I get to see you like this is so special to me, Toshiro,” he whispered, kissing Toshiro’s forehead before shifting to nuzzle into his cheek, the hand in Toshiro’s hair slowly running through the smooth snowy strands.

Seeing  _ Toshiro  _ so obviously fall into subspace was quite baffling to Shuhei, who had spent months seeing the man’s authority, not a single hint of a switch in him. It was amazing, even having heard about it before now. Shuhei had still had a difficult time summoning the mental image. Now, though, with the evidence so solidly in front of him, it really made Shuhei love and respect both Toshiro and Byakuya more. It was just as Renji had described. Byakuya hadn’t fought Toshiro and won - he had only silently promised love and care.

Tensa was entranced, watching the man who switched him so effortlessly, using only his voice even, submit to Byakuya. Byakuya had managed to trigger his own switch without trying, so he understood, but it was still amazing to him. Byakuya was so caring, so easy to allow him to care for you… He made you  _ want  _ to let him take care of you. And it was clear how much absolute trust Toshiro had in Byakuya, his beautiful teal, glassy eyes only held certainty and love. The connection between them was deep and obvious. Tensa wasn't even that aroused watching them together - exhausted as he was - but he felt honored to see such complete trust between two men he deeply cared for. 

Yukio, however, was clearly  _ very  _ affected watching them. Tensa pressed a kiss to his soft golden hair and held him tightly. Even in his submissive mindset, taking care of Yukio was second nature to him. He nuzzled into his hair, his deep voice soft as he said, "We've got you, Yuki. Shu and I have you and your master is right here. Just breathe, Yuki, try to relax and watch them, Shu will relieve you after. Such a good boy, Yuki…"

Yukio couldn’t tear his eyes away from his master and Byakuya, always so gorgeous together, the added dimension of his master so easily falling into subspace with Byakuya’s care only driving Yukio further into heated arousal. Yukio  _ knew  _ what it felt like to be with Byakuya this way, and it was amazing, being the one the gentle, loving man took such effortless care of. Knowing firsthand what his master was experiencing, and trusting Shuhei and Tensa, had Yukio settling into a deeper subspace himself, feeling Shuhei against him and within him and knowing he was safe. 

With the shift, though, he began to breathe a bit more heavily, nuzzling into Tensa wherever he could reach and pressing back against Shuhei’s cock inside him. Fully glazed emerald eyes were still trained on his master, and he found himself moving his hips to redirect the pressure in his body to instead send pleasurable heat through him.

Shuhei’s breath hitched and he quickly grasped Yukio’s hips, stopping his motion. “Be still, Yukio. I won’t be able to make it if you keep doing that. You feel too good,” he all but growled in Yukio’s ear, the command clear through the shock of Yukio’s sudden movements. He felt Yukio relax again under his hands, but still he kept the firm grip, reminding him of the command he was given. “Good, Yukio. You’ll get relief, just be patient,” he murmured, voice still strained but not as gruff as before. He kissed the back of Yukio’s head, nuzzling into soft blonde hair as an attempt to calm him. Still, though, the inhibition of the motion of his hips had the smaller man whimpering a bit desperately, but Shuhei was determined to have him wait until his master and Byakuya were done.

Tensa understood immediately why Shuhei had given the order he had but also that Yukio needed to redirect the pressure within him in some way. He didn't want Yukio’s desperate sounds to pull Toshiro away from the subspace Byakuya had switched him into. "Yuki," Tensa murmured, kissing his hair and looking into his Shuhei’s dark eyes, clearly filled with his own need that he was delaying on purpose. "Shu… I know you want Yukio to remain still… I would like to help him, though - I can use my hand, have him kiss my neck… If that would help…" He really wanted to help somehow and at the slow rate Byakuya and Toshiro were going, Yukio would be waiting for a while. 

Shuhei met Tensa’s eyes, considering for only a moment before nodding. “Yukio, Tensa is going to help you, give you a way to redirect, alright? Just keep your hips still while you do. You can kiss him, anywhere you want, and he’s going to use his hand to relieve some of the pressure. If it gets to be too much, you  _ are  _ allowed to stop or tell Tensa to stop. Understand?” he asked, his voice directly in Yukio’s ear.

Yukio nodded a bit shakily, eyes flicking to Tensa. “Yes, Shuhei,” he replied, hesitating as he so desperately wanted to lean in and press his lips to  _ something.  _

“Go on, Yukio,” Shuhei allowed, recognizing the stutter in his movement.

Yukio didn’t waste any time after that, keeping his hips still but reaching the small distance to kiss Tensa’s neck, his tongue immediately passing his lips to taste Tensa’s skin, moaning quietly as the sharp heat gathering in his core began to spread into a warm, pleasurable tingle under his skin.

Tensa shivered a bit at Yukio tasting and kissing his neck, his hand moving and shifting his body a bit to reach Yukio’s cock. He lightly ran his fingers along, gently stroking, tentatively asking, "Is this good, Yuki? Does this help you?" 

Yukio hummed into Tensa’s skin, his mouth remaining gentle and exploratory. The hand on his achingly hard cock was an effective distraction, and caused the feeling of being edged to distribute into a blanket of comfortable heat. “Yes, Tensa. Thank you,” he breathed, immediately going back to what was now his task of mapping out Tensa’s neck with his tongue.

Renji couldn't help but watch over everyone, really, glad to see Shuhei and Tensa so masterfully calm and settle Yukio. They really were amazing with Toshiro’s precious husband and Yukio’s comfort was one of the key things that allowed Toshiro to release control at all. His Bya was gorgeous, so gentle and caring with him, and Toshiro was beautiful like this. Every feature and reaction softened. Renji found himself not minding at all that Toshiro would never submit to him this way - as frustrating as that was - he still got to see it, and his Bya got to experience the rare joy of Toshiro’s submission. They were absolutely beautiful together and Renji was so incredibly proud of his husband. 

Byakuya was serious when he said he wanted to take as much time as he could before one of them became desperate. Just  _ kissing  _ Toshiro like this was even more intoxicating than usual, and he had claimed Toshiro’s mouth again, having been slowly exploring every inch of his mouth and running his hand through his hair, something he never dared do with Renji. Gently, he pulled away, his mouth still slightly open and exchanging breath with Toshiro as he hovered only inches away from his mouth. “I’m going to start slowly moving in you, Toshiro,” he murmured, his voice barely reaching his own ears with the low tone.

Toshiro hummed, completely and utterly relaxed and at peace in Byakuya's gentle care. He breathed out, "Yes, Byakuya… Love feeling you… You feel so perfect inside me… So full…" 

Byakuya began a slow, steady rhythm, his breath quickening and a low groan surfacing as he made full thrusts out of and back into Toshiro’s body. “So good, Toshiro - Love you so much,” he all but panted, already nearly overwhelmed by the tightness of Toshiro’s body, so very unaccustomed to this. But he kept his pace steady, willing all the control he could muster to keep them both entrenched in pleasure for as long as possible.

Toshiro had no concept of the sounds he was making, focused only on the pleasure coursing through his body, rising gently but steadily. Nothing Byakuya did was rushed and he felt so entirely cared for, he sunk even further into that fuzzy haze, his mind utterly quiet and at peace. Words he didn't hear or think spilled from his between affected, deep breaths, "Love you… Byakuya… So much… Feels… So good… So perfect… Want you… Want to feel you… Feel you fill me… Byakuya…"

Byakuya didn’t really pick up his pace, only shortening his thrusts so they  _ felt  _ a bit faster, burying himself deep with each one, reveling in every relaxed moment with Toshiro. He lowered his head to press his lips gently to Toshiro’s neck, every kiss he trailed up from near his collarbone to his jaw slow and sensual. He really couldn’t control how he acted when Toshiro’s usually commanding, clear teal eyes glassed over. Much like with Yukio, he just felt the innate need to take care of them, not a single movement suggesting that he needed anything from them, making them feel safe and loved. It certainly wasn’t a switch, because his mind was very much still attuned to Renji during all of this, realizing readily that he wasn’t actually in  _ control,  _ just being trusted with Toshiro’s care.

Pleasure began to build in Byakuya’s body the longer he kept his constant rhythm thrusting into Toshiro’s body. Gradually, he did increase his tempo, not pressing harder, only faster, his breath quickening and his heart beginning to pound. Byakuya groaned brokenly, shifting to again press his lips to Toshiro’s, holding there for a moment before a gasp had him parting his lips, breathing against Toshiro’s lips, though he didn't really expect anything from him. He was beginning to feel enough warmth coursing through him that he wasn’t even sure that he could breathe and have his mouth sealed by Toshiro’s at the same time.

Toshiro didn't hesitate responding, feeling Byakuya's breath against his lips. He pressed against him, arching beneath him as pleasure coursed through him at the increase in pace. His tongue sought out to taste him, not the least bit demanding, only reacting to the pure need to do so. He rocked back against Byakuya's thrusts, meeting him perfectly, moaning brokenly, feeling so very close but holding himself on the edge. He had excellent control over his release even now, not the slightest bit of tension within him as he waited for Byakuya to tell him to come, allowing him to completely control the pace, still utterly lost in subspace. 

Byakuya lowered to meet Toshiro’s mouth, too much pleasure racing through him to actually properly kiss him, really just allowing Toshiro what he wanted, keeping enough room to still exchange breath, not completely sealing off his mouth. After only another moment, feeling Toshiro arching into him and matching his action with his hips, his body maddeningly tight around his cock with the motion. “Toshiro - so close - feels so good - going to fill you. When you feel me - fill you - I want you to come,” he said, more speaking into Toshiro’s mouth than anything else, too lost in pleasure to have the presence of mind to move away.

"Yes - Byakuya - fill me -" Toshiro gasped out, his whole body humming with pleasure, poised on the edge of his own release. 

At Toshiro’s acknowledgment, Byakuya gave a few more, somewhat harder, thrusts before his climax claimed him, and he buried himself deep, gasping out a soft cry and shifting only enough to rest his forehead against Toshiro’s, still panting and moaning almost against his lips as immense pleasure wrapped him in comforting, relieving heat.

Toshiro groaned out his own release, gripping Yukio’s hand a bit tighter, allowing himself to finally tip over the edge as he felt Byakuya fill his body. The waves of pleasure were so gentle and comforting, much like Byakuya himself, the build slow and nothing forced. "Byakuya…" Toshiro murmured, reveling in the warm that he was floating in, "Love you… Feels… So good… Peaceful…"

Byakuya was finally catching his breath, the aftershocks having passed with Toshiro’s release, and he let himself relax onto Toshiro’s body, remaining buried inside him as he rested his head next to Toshiro’s on the pillow, facing him and pressing light kisses to his cheek and the side of his neck. “Love you, Toshiro… That’s all I want for you - peace and comfort and love. Anytime you’ll allow me, I will take care of you. I love you so much,” he murmured, his lips so close to Toshiro’s ear that he was nearly whispering.

Renji smiled seeing Toshiro’s beautiful teal eyes still glassed over with subspace. He ran his hand comfortingly over Byakuya's back, kissing his cheek gently, saying softly into his ear, "You're so incredible, Bya. I love you so much. You do so amazingly well with Toshiro like this, take such good care of him. I'm so proud of you, my gorgeous husband - I'm so happy, Bya, so thankful. Love you…" Renji continued to press gentle kisses to Byakuya's hair and cheek, his expression incredibly fond and adoring. 

Byakuya leaned slightly into Renji’s attention, as much as he could and not separate much from Toshiro. “Love you, Renji -  _ so,  _ so much,” he replied quietly, soft gray eyes flicking up to meet with dark brown, the smile on Byakuya’s face immovable when he saw the unmistakable pride and admiration that he saw so often from his husband but still never grew tired of.

With the scene next to them having calmed, Shuhei locked eyes with Tensa, his grip on Yukio’s hips becoming rather harsh as he fought the urge to begin to move Yukio himself. “Tensa, will you continue to stimulate with your hand while I allow Yukio to move on me? I’m positive neither of us is lasting long,” he said, his voice low as an attempt to not disturb the three next to them.

"Yes, Shu," Tensa murmured, his hand wrapping around Yukio fully, his focus centered on his partner and the submissive still clutching at him, still peppering his skin with open-mouthed kisses. "I'll match your pace," Tensa said, waiting for Shuhei to move before he began pumping Yukio with his hand. 

Shuhei immediately began a rather rough, quick pace, very much intending to send Yukio over the edge within minutes, because he wasn’t lasting, either. He bent over Yukio a bit to near his mouth to his ear, whispering, “Don’t hold back, Yukio. Come when you’re ready.”

As Shuhei roughly thrusted into his body, and Tensa’s hand matched the fast pace, Yukio was moaning into Tensa’s skin within seconds, and having already been extremely close to the edge, it took no time at all for his climax to claim him, especially since he had no obligation to edge himself. He gave a stuttering breath and pressed more firmly into Tensa’s neck, his hips tilting back to keep Shuhei deep within him.

Shuhei met Yukio’s silent desire to be filled as much as possible, burying himself and surrendering to his own release, swallowing a groan and clutching tightly at Yukio’s hip through the initial onslaught of pleasure. When the aftershocks calmed, and Yukio’s body relaxed around him again, he loosened his hold and shifted his hand to grasp Tensa’s wrist, well beyond words to tell him to stop his actions. “Good - so good - both of you,” he breathed, closing his eyes and all but collapsing behind Yukio. 

Renji continued to kiss Byakuya softly, paying careful attention to everyone else. As Shuhei recovered, he knew both he and his best friend were going to have to take charge of the others, Toshiro amazingly still within a moderate subspace. But then, there were three others here, perfectly able and wanting to take care of his Yukio while Byakuya cared for him, so perhaps that shouldn't have been so surprising. He murmured in Byakuya's ear, "Are you able to continue taking care of Toshiro, Bya, get him cleaned up? I think he'll stay in subspace… We'll likely need to keep him connected to Yukio though or he may panic and start to drop…"

Byakuya smiled and nodded, pressing another light kiss to Toshiro’s cheek. “Of course, Renji. I’ll take care of Toshiro for as long as he’ll allow me,” he murmured his response, nuzzling his nose into Toshiro’s cheek. 

Renji smiled, directing his gaze over towards the other three, Yukio and Tensa so adorably entangled and Shuhei wrapped around them both. "Shu, do you want me to carry Yukio or Tensa for you? We need to keep Yukio as near to Toshiro as possible while he's like this… Unless Tensa can walk, of course," Renji added, looking over the smaller switch. 

At the question, Tensa replied, "I don't mind if Ren carries me… But I can walk, just… Want to take care of Yuki too…"

Shuhei chuckled lightly. “I know you  _ can  _ walk, but I’m not going to let you anyway. Renji can carry you, and if he holds you right and leads the way, you’ll still be able to see Yukio. And I’ll carry Yukio and stay close enough to Toshiro and Byakuya that they can stay connected. Then when we all get to the shower, which I’m assuming we’ll have to use that fancy one in Toshiro and Yukio’s ensuite, you’ll be right next to Yukio. How’s that sound, Tensa?” he said, outlining his thought process, also looking up at Renji for confirmation.

"Good, Shu," Tensa responded, nuzzling into Yukio’s soft golden hair and kissing him there. He now almost felt as comfortable in this light subspace, mind clear save for an undercurrent of concern for Yukio's comfort, as he was in his dominant mindset. As long as he was with both him and his Shuhei, he'd remain balanced here, and he honestly loved the effect Yukio had at leveling him. He knew Shuhei loved it when he sunk deep into subspace, and Tensa loved his partner caring for him, but he preferred this more often, feeling like he  _ could  _ act on his own but choosing to let Shuhei direct him. It was far less consuming, just…  _ relaxing.  _ "Love you, Yuki," Tensa murmured against his fine blonde hair, "I won't be far, still here for you…"

Completely sated and relaxed, Yukio hummed contentedly, nuzzling into Tensa’s neck. He had absolutely no concerns, surrounded by so many that he deeply trusted, even fully confident that Byakuya would continue to take care of his master. “Love you, Tensa,” he replied quietly, pressing a last kiss to his neck before leaning back fully against Shuhei, untangling himself from Tensa - except for his one arm over him keeping his hand clasped with his master’s - to make it easier on Renji when he came to retrieve him. 

Renji grinned at the three before turning back to Byakuya, "Do you need any help with him, Bya? He'll likely take direction if it's from you… Unless you think you can carry him? You're very similar in weight but Toshiro is slightly taller…"

Byakuya nearly laughed at the suggestion, containing it to a light chuckle. “I honestly don’t think I could carry him. But I’ll help support him while we walk,” he replied. He then shifted a bit, keeping the same contact with his body flush with Toshiro’s but lifting his head to look into glassy teal eyes. “Can you walk to the shower for me, Toshiro? I’ll be with you, supporting you the whole way, and you won’t have to let go of Yukio’s hand. Is that alright? I’ll  _ try  _ to carry you if you want me to,” he said with a smile. 

Toshiro smiled, responding, "I'll walk… Just… stay close…" He tightened his grip on both Byakuya and Yukio as he spoke, desperately needed them both near, the thought of them not causing a slight spike of anxiety. 

"He will, they'll both stay close," Renji assured Toshiro, smiling as the slight tension he'd seen in his glassy teal eyes smoothed away. He looked back to Tensa, commanding, "Come sit on the end of the bed, Tensa." 

As Tensa responded with a soft, "Yes, Ren," Renji kissed Byakuya one last time, slipping off the side of the bed and standing at the end. He smiled as Tensa kissed Yukio’s hair before nuzzling his nose with his own, Yukio giggling at the action, before agilely slipping from between Yukio and Toshiro so that the small submissive didn't need to release his master’s hand. He sat on the edge at the end of the bed as directed and Renji easily picked him up, Tensa wrapping his legs around his waist, his chin resting atop his shoulder and Renji turned so he could keep Yukio and Shuhei in clear sight. 

Shuhei moved next, sitting up and gathering Yukio in his arms, sliding to sit directly next to Toshiro and Byakuya with Yukio in his lap, ready to move when Byakuya was ready with Toshiro. 

Byakuya slowly sat up, keeping his hands on Toshiro the entire time. Once he was settled, he placed one hand on the back of Toshiro’s neck, the other on his side, and coaxed him to sit up with him, Toshiro amazingly not hesitating in the slightest to obey his unspoken request. Once he was sitting up, Byakuya couldn’t help but pause, knowing everyone in the room would wait. There was no way he was rushing Toshiro, no way he was going to be the one to shatter this peace he was still obviously floating in. He wrapped his arms around Toshiro and held him against him for a moment, kissing his cheek and running his hands soothingly over his back. “We’re all four going to move together to the end of the bed. You won’t lose contact with me or Yukio the entire time,” Byakuya assured him, still holding him and relishing every moment. 

Toshiro hummed, leaning into his touch, his grip on Yukio strong to remind him that his husband was right here,  _ safe, happy,  _ as he allowed Byakuya to gently direct what he should do. "I'll do as you ask, Byakuya," Toshiro murmured, ducking his head a bit to kiss his neck and nuzzle against him, "I trust you to take care of me… You always have…"

Byakuya held Toshiro like that for another few moments, tilting his head to lean his cheek on soft white hair. It was incredible, really, that Toshiro was even  _ able  _ to do this, and Byakuya was deeply honored that he could only do so with  _ him,  _ as long as someone he trusted was caring for Yukio and keeping him close. Finally, Byakuya moved again, every action slow and deliberate to be sure Toshiro had a chance to perceive it. He shifted a bit to look at Shuhei, who nodded to him silently. “I only need you to follow me as I move, Toshiro. I’ll leave my arms around you and move down to the end of the bed, and Shuhei will keep Yukio with you as well,” he instructed gently. 

As he began to move and Toshiro moved with him, he did realize in the back of his mind just how ridiculous this likely seemed to an onlooker. Just over two years prior, Byakuya would have likely thought it grossly exaggerated and unnecessary himself. But it didn’t feel at all strange now, taking such extreme measures to keep Toshiro in a comfortable subspace, keeping Yukio close to him by any means necessary, and Byakuya always keeping both hands on Toshiro himself. This - this aftercare process - meant  _ everything  _ to Byakuya, because he was painfully aware of what the absence of it meant. As devastating as that memory was, it would never leave him. He would never let it. It would forever serve as his reminder that every single person that even  _ touched  _ subspace needed this - in  _ excess,  _ if that was what it took for them to understand that they were loved and cared for. 

Renji watched with pride and love as Byakuya took care of Toshiro, keeping contact with him and ensuring his contact with Yukio remained unbroken. He was well aware Toshiro was  _ choosing  _ to remain in this frame of mind - all because he knew his Yukio was safe and he trusted Byakuya to care for him. He  _ wanted _ Byakuya to take care of him… 

Likely, he always had. 

Renji couldn't help but wonder what would have happened all those years ago if these two had admitted their feelings to one another… If Toshiro wouldn't have been more of a dominant switch like Tensa, had Toshiro not had Yukio’s well-being constantly at the center of his focus, keeping him locked in a dominant mindset as his master. But then, Toshiro was who he was now  _ because  _ of Yukio’s influence, much like Byakuya was who he was now because of Renji’s own influence in his life. So likely, neither would be remotely the same without their partner, and Renji couldn't help but feel humbled by that fact - 

That a large part of Toshiro’s peace right now was directly his doing. 

He moved to the door, hovering there and looking back at them as Byakuya helped Toshiro to stand, still keeping contact and Shuhei standing near with Yukio in his arms, Yukio’s hand still held tight in Toshiro’s own. He smiled fondly, kissing Tensa’s hair before leading them out to Toshiro and Yukio’s bedroom, moving quickly through to the attached en suite. 

He shifted his hold to Tensa’s lower back to free one of his hands, turning on the water. It was barely warm before he moved to set Tensa down upon the back bench, the water only impacting his body but it was rapidly gaining heat. He buried his fingers into Tensa’s wavy raven hair, smiling as Tensa leaned into his touch, massaging his scalp. 

Shuhei was only a step behind, settling Yukio on the bench next to Tensa. Byakuya gently directed Toshiro to sit next to Yukio, who seemed ridiculously pleased to be snugly surrounded on the bench, his and his master’s hands resting on his knee. Shuhei cupped Yukio’s cheek with one hand, the other running through fine blonde hair. With a glance, he smiled at Byakuya, who was keeping close contact, both hands running a light touch over Toshiro’s body as he spoke softly to him as he always did. It was still a bit baffling, seeing Toshiro even moderately deep in subspace, but he figured if anyone could help him maintain such a state, it was Byakuya.

Renji smiled as Tensa immediately nuzzled into Yukio’s hair again, an arm wrapping around his lower back. "Neither Tensa nor Toshiro should get their hair soaked before bed like this," Renji commented. "But the waterfall shower head is really only directly over Yukio, how they're sitting… Tensa, lean away from Yukio for a minute so I can wet down just his hair…" Renji glanced over to Toshiro, wondering how to frame that so it didn't sound like an order but smiled with a light chuckle as Toshiro had leaned away on his own, obviously knowing what would next be asked of him. 

Renji then turned on the waterfall, Yukio becoming drenched immediately but relaxing under the spray. Toshiro did this so often with him - every night really - that Renji knew it actually served to deepen his subspace. He turned off the water, grinning as Tensa reclaimed his closeness to the smaller submissive, his hands threading into soaked, fine blonde hair. Renji grabbed the bottle of shampoo, pouring some directly on top of Yukio's hair, and Tensa did not disappoint him, immediately working it in and massaging Yukio’s scalp. "It's almost difficult to believe he's still in subspace, the way he reacts to Yukio," Renji whispered, he remark directed towards Shuhei as he handed him a soap-covered loofah, passing a second to Byakuya and sudsing up a third for himself to use. 

Shuhei began the slow process - which wasn’t forced for him as it once was - of washing Yukio’s body. “Hmm, it’s light right now, obviously. We spent so much time with Yukio and Toshiro that Tensa found this very specific point where he’s fully functional, willing to do things on his own, but any order would override any independent action. If you  _ told  _ him to stop, or needed him to move, he’d still do it without question. He’s definitely not switched - not even close - he’s just happy taking care of Yukio when he can,” Shuhei replied, trying to explain and really feeling that he was doing a terrible job at it. He really didn’t understand himself - this balance that Tensa achieved.

Renji nodded, starting to gently clean Tensa, the smaller switch moving at the slightest pressure. "I can tell he's still in his submissive mindset, it's… This actually seems like the same state Yukio is always in outside of scenes or aftercare…"

Shuhei chuckled lightly. “Yeah, I guess so. Funny how similar they really are when Tensa’s in his submissive role,” he mused quietly, continuing to wash Yukio, keeping his hands on him and grinning when Yukio gave him a soft smile. 

Byakuya had barely distanced himself from Toshiro to begin the task of washing him. It was decidedly odd, treating Toshiro to aftercare this way, but Byakuya was soaking in every moment, keeping his eyes nearly always locked with still-glassy teal. Toshiro hadn’t even shown signs of surfacing, Yukio so near and Byakuya keeping such constant contact with him. 

As Byakuya ran the loofah down Toshiro’s arms, his free hand following the movement as it always did, he gave a soft, satisfied sigh and smiled. “You’re so beautiful, Toshiro. Always, really, but like this - letting me take care of you and trusting me this way - you actually take my breath. I could have never imagined I would have such an honor. But I love you  _ so  _ much, and I  _ want  _ to take care of you when you need me, so I would never refuse you this,” he spoke from his heart, every word the barest truth. 

"Love you too, Byakuya," Toshiro whispered out, not really thinking about the words as he said them, just being honest as he relaxed into Byakuya's care. "I… can't remember not loving you… Can't remember not wanting you to take care of me… You always did - were the only one that seemed to want to… The only person who cared about me at all… Of course I want you to care for me… Just as I need my Yukio always near and happy and  _ safe…  _ I need you to be able to let go like this…"

Byakuya was smiling as Toshiro spoke, still running his hand and the loofah over his body. When he was finished actually washing him, he put down the loofah and took Toshiro’s unoccupied hand in his, stepping to stand between his legs, his other hand coming up to cup Toshiro’s chin, coaxing teal eyes up to meet with steel gray. “And I will continue to always take care of you, whether in this context or not. You and Yukio mean the world to me, and I will give you anything you ask of me,” he said softly, bending to gently press his lips to Toshiro’s.

Toshiro immediately leaned into the kiss, melting completely under Byakuya’s gentle pressure. He squeezed Yukio’s hand, assured of his presence and confident in Shuhei’s care of him, slipping a bit further into subspace as Byakuya kissed him. He still couldn't believe at times that his gorgeous friend of so many years - his first crush - actually wanted him in this way, was willing to care for him and completely accepted him, his lifestyle, and how vital his Yukio was to him. 

Shuhei had nearly finished cleaning Yukio, though he never did rush with either him or Tensa anymore. He found his eyes wandering to Toshiro and Byakuya, the small smile seeming immovable on his face. He knelt in front of Yukio - easier to maintain a comfortable posture that way instead of bending over to reach him - and met glazed emerald eyes. “Byakuya is special to your master, isn’t he? It’s pretty obvious they have a different connection than any of the rest of us have with him,” he said quietly.

Yukio smiled and nodded. “Byakuya is special to both of us… He loves us both, and accepts us and takes care of us. He always has, for me since the first day I met him. I never felt uncomfortable with Byakuya, and that long ago I felt uncomfortable with most everyone who wasn’t my master. But you’re right… the connection they have  _ is  _ special, and I’m so glad they have each other. So happy to be able to see master this way,” he said, his voice low and wistful. He returned the strength of his master’s hand in his, watching them for a moment before relaxing against the tiled wall, taking a deep, calm breath. 

Shuhei put down the loofah and shuffled in on his knees to settle between Yukio’s legs, his hands running up from his knees to his hips as he moved. He put his arms around him, high enough on Yukio’s back to not interrupt Tensa’s arm around his lower back, and leaned his head into Yukio’s upper abs, sighing as he held him. “Love you, Yukio,” he murmured. They had been through a lot together in the past months, and he was well aware that much of his success depended on Yukio, who had trusted him and believed in his abilities from the beginning.

Yukio smiled and placed his free hand on Shuhei’s shoulder. “Love you, too, Shuhei,” he replied, still completely relaxed against the back wall of the shower, feeling completely surrounded and entirely  _ loved.  _

Renji smiled, completely happy and content, gently cleaning Tensa with calm, confident motions. He'd never actually done this before with  _ Tensa  _ and he couldn't help but feel honored with his trust. "Thank you, Tensa," he said softly, kissing his brow as he finished cleaning him. "Thank you so much for being everything Shuhei needs, for making my best friend impossibly happy, for allowing me to care for you. I always will, whenever you let me - you and Shu mean so much to me, and Yukio as well. Watching you care for him, even switched this way… It's amazing, Tensa.  _ You're  _ amazing. And you’re  _ beautiful. _ I'm honored, being able to see you this way, being the one to take care of you…"

Tensa blushed at Renji’s words, murmuring, "I trust you, Ren… Your Shu's best friend, took care of him for years… It… feels nice… allowing you to care for me…"

Renji smiled, setting aside the loofah and wrapping his arms around the smaller switch, holding him against him, looking down into glassy, vibrantly blue eyes. "I'll always do so, whenever you need me, I'm happy to care for you this way, Tensa. I love you and Shu so much."

"Love you too, Ren," Tensa managed out, "Love all of you…"

Shuhei shifted one arm that was around Yukio down to run his hand down Tensa’s arm behind Yukio’s back. “Love you, Tensa. We lucked out, having friends like this, huh?” he said with a chuckle, loudly enough that he knew Tensa could hear, because he was really unwilling to move from his comfortable position with Yukio. 

“Yes, Shu,” Tensa responded softly. He never thought he’d be close to Renji in this way, letting him care for him. Before, it would have been impossible for him to switch into his submissive role with the dominant because he was always wary of the possibility of Renji switching Shuhei and Tensa felt like he  _ needed _ to be in his dominant mindset when Shuhei was in his submissive one. But Shuhei could hold his dominant mindset so well now, even around Renji, and Tensa found he had no problem at all, allowing the man that had always cared for his partner to care for him as well. 

And then there was what Yukio - what Toshiro - had done for the two of them. Training them both, really, and bringing out the confidence that Shuhei needed to be comfortable in his dominant mindset. “We really are lucky…” he murmured, a smile upon his face as he leaned his cheek against Yukio’s shoulder.

Shuhei gave a satisfied sigh before leaning back, kissing Yukio’s cheek and Tensa’s hair before standing again. “Tensa, go on and lean back over for just a second. I’m going to turn the water on to rinse Yukio. Maybe Renji could go on and take you back over and get your body rinsed,” he suggested, flashing Renji a smile. Shuhei really was much more confident now, working  _ with  _ Renji as two dominants instead of being at all influenced by him, as he would have been before.

Renji chuckled, lifting Tensa, the slighter man wrapping his legs around him again and his arms around his neck. He brought him to the spray that was on in the front of the shower, allowing it to flow over both Tensa and his own body, careful to avoid Tensa’s thick, wavy hair. Luckily, his own was far finer - it was just really long - but it towel-dried fine. 

Shuhei glanced over at Byakuya and Toshiro, letting out a small chuckle when he realized their mouths were still locked together. He turned the water on over Yukio, Toshiro far enough for the flow to not touch his hair, and ran his hands through the fine blonde hair, the shampoo quickly rinsing. “I guess they really can’t get enough of each other, huh?” he teased, his eyes again briefly flicking to the two next to Yukio. 

Yukio laughed lightly. “Byakuya makes master happy, and honestly I could watch them kiss like this for hours,” he admitted, moving as Shuhei directed with his hands to be sure that all of him was rinsed. 

Byakuya realized the others were nearly finished, but he always had a difficult time tearing himself away from Toshiro, the allure of his mouth second only to Renji’s. They had sunk into a slow, passionate, deep kiss that really only flooded Byakuya with warm comfort, feeling the trust and relaxation in Toshiro’s every action. With Shuhei more frequently throwing them glances, though, and the water turned off again telling him that he was finished with Yukio, he gently pulled away. “Stand up and come over here so we can get rinsed off,” Byakuya said softly, still close enough that his breath touched Toshiro’s lips.

“Yukio and I will be right with you. You won’t have to let go of his hand at all,” Shuhei added, immediately aware as a flash of concern crossed Yukio’s expression when Byakuya’s direction didn’t explicitly include them. Shuhei brought a hand to Yukio’s wet hair and smiled. “Don’t worry, with all of us with him, it’s impossible for Byakuya to fail right now. Your master is going to be fine,” he murmured, leaning in to say the words directly into Yukio’s ear so as to not distress Toshiro.

Byakuya gave Shuhei a grateful smile before turning his focus back to Toshiro, kissing his forehead and squeezing his hand that was still in his grasp. “It’s alright, Toshiro. We would never make you let go of Yukio,” he said quietly.

Toshiro returned his smile, nodding and standing up. He waited for Shuhei to gather Yukio in his arms, completely trusting the currently dominant switch with his husband after so many scenes together. He was certain Shuhei would take good care of him, he just needed the contact with him for himself, to reassure himself he was near, the physical connection allowing him to remain in subspace for this long. 

As Byakuya guided Toshiro forward enough to rinse his body, Renji stepped out with Tensa, directing him to grab several towels and hold them while he continued to hold him in his arms. He really didn’t weigh that much more than Yukio, even though he was several inches taller, so Renji didn’t have an issue waiting on the others to sit back on the bench.

Byakuya rinsed Toshiro thoroughly, being sure to keep much water from touching his thick hair, not so much concerned for himself besides quickly rinsing himself off, his hair not a concern at all with how comparatively thin it was. When he was finished running his hands over Toshiro’s body, just as much to give him the contact as to actually be sure that he was clean, he looked to Shuhei, nearly laughing when he saw Yukio completely lax in his arms, his head back and eyes closed, the epitome of comfortable relaxation. 

Realizing that Renji had gathered towels, Byakuya turned off the front shower head before directing Toshiro back to the bench at the back, Shuhei staying close and setting Yukio back down next to Toshiro when he was settled. As Byakuya waited for Renji, he ran his damp hands through Toshiro’s hair, really just relishing the fact that he could and reveling in the relaxation it brought Toshiro, something he had learned about him long ago, really by accident.

Toshiro hummed, leaning into the touch, teal eyes falling half-lidded in relaxing pleasure and contentment. He gently moved his thumb against the back of Yukio’s hand and knuckles, allowing his eyes to fall completely shut, trusting Byakuya completely with his own care and Shuhei with Yukio’s.

Renji set Tensa back beside Yukio, laughing lightly as Tensa immediately rested his cheek against his shoulder, still obediently holding the towels in his arms. Renji took them from him one at a time, passing one to Byakuya and Shuhei each, Tensa relinquishing them without the need for any verbal command, his glassy azure eyes completely focused on Renji, anticipating what he wanted before he could speak. Renji smiled as he handed the last towel to him, using it to thoroughly dry Tensa before drying himself. He had to hand it back for a moment, Tensa holding it obediently again as he wrung out the long strands of crimson hair with his hands before using the towel to dry them more thoroughly. The towel was damp by the end but his hair was mostly dry, falling in slightly tangled curls from drying it that way. He chuckled, saying quietly to Byakuya, “If we can figure out a way for you to keep Toshiro from surfacing  _ and _ have you brush out my hair, I would appreciate it. It always feels better when you do it, Bya,” Renji said with a warm smile. 

Byakuya looked up from finishing up drying Toshiro, running the towel over his own wet skin as he regarded his husband. “I’m sure we could figure out something,” he replied. Gray eyes wandered to find bright blue, and he smiled. “Or, maybe just this once, since I take care of you that way frequently, perhaps Tensa would be willing to help you,” he suggested as he draped the used towel over the end of the bench next to Toshiro, returning his hand to gently run through Toshiro’s hair.

Tensa’s eyes widened a bit at the suggestion, looking over Renji’s beautiful, long crimson hair. He knew that touching and handling his hair was a soft limit for the dominant and he’d literally never done so. “If Ren wants…” Tensa said softly, “I wouldn’t mind at all… I’ll be careful…”

Renji smiled, bending at the knees slightly to hold Tensa’s cheek with one hand, kissing him lightly. “I know how gentle you are with Yukio, Tensa. Can you be as gentle and slow with me, not pull at all?”

“Yes, Ren,” Tensa whispered, hesitantly reaching out but pausing before actually touching one of the long strands that had fallen forward over Renji’s shoulder.

“You can touch it then, Tensa. I won’t mind feeling your fingers through my hair with how tired I am now. Just, gentle.”

“Yes, Ren,” Tensa whispered again, closing that small distance and lightly touching the beautiful long strands, threading his fingers, amazed at how silken and smooth they felt - not even that heavy, considering the length, they were so fine. Not unlike Yukio’s hair. The thought made Tensa smile, continuing that light, gentle contact, feeling honored to be allowed to do so, knowing how sensitive Renji was about how his hair was touched and who he allowed to do so.

Shuhei smiled fondly at Renji and Tensa, and he couldn’t help but think Byakuya knew Renji would accept such a thing from Tensa. Of course he did - it seemed that Byakuya and Renji were of the same mind much of the time. He turned to Byakuya, asking, “Are we all ready to get comfortable and go to bed?”

Byakuya looked at Toshiro and Yukio, both of whom seemed ridiculously relaxed and utterly spent. It had to be late, as much as they had done that day. “I think so. We’ll get Yukio dressed and Toshiro at least partially dressed to sleep. Toshiro… I understand if you don’t want to, if you want Yukio to sleep with you as he usually does, but if it’s alright, and Yukio also agrees… I’d like for you to sleep against my chest tonight. Yukio will still be right next to you, holding your hand, safe with Shuhei,” Byakuya requested, attempting to maintain his confident tone, but still a bit nervous to ask such a thing. 

"If… Yukio is on your other side… and I can still hold him… I need to feel him… I trust you, Shuhei - I just need him… Need to be able to touch and kiss him…" Toshiro’s answer was slow, not wanting to deny Byakuya but just the thought of not being as close as he usually was to his small husband while sleeping was causing a slight conflict within him. 

He  _ knew  _ Yukio would be good with Shuhei, but he couldn't help feeling like he wasn't fulfilling his role to him that way. This was different from Yukio choosing to sleep upon Byakuya's chest, Toshiro cuddled into both of them. That was for Yukio and he was still completely touching him. He hadn't slept as far from Yukio as Byakuya was suggesting since he contracted with him and brought him to their home and honestly, he needed that close proximity just as much as Yukio did. 

He had been so quiet back in college, never talking about himself, never told Byakuya how his mind constantly raced, never giving him a moment's peace. Yukio gave him a focus, allowed him to calm, allowed him to  _ sleep. _ He was a mess without him, which was something only Yukio was likely aware of - at least the extent of his dependence upon him. It was why they functioned so well together in such extreme roles - they both needed the other in a very real way to feel calm and at peace. 

Byakuya gave Toshiro a calm smile and bent to softly kiss him. “Of course, Toshiro. Whatever you need, I’m here to take care of you, not take anything away from you,” he assured him when he pulled away. He tugged Toshiro’s hand to get him to stand, Shuhei again taking Yukio in his arms as they waited for Renji to lead the way out the same way he had on the way in.

Renji lifted Tensa into his arms again, the other automatically adjusting before returning careful fingers to his hair. Renji couldn't help but grin, Tensa so completely gentle and docile in his submissive role. He led them just outside the en suite to Yukio and Toshiro's bedroom, where they'd planned to sleep, saving them from having to deal with any mess. Renji set Tensa down on the edge of the bed, kissing his cheek before saying, "I'm going to collect everything everyone needs as soon as Shuhei sets Yukio down beside you. You'll have them both with you directly and be able to see me, alright?" 

"Yes, Ren," Tensa murmured, carefully extracting his fingers from the long, crimson hair. As soon as Yukio was placed next to him, he immediately turned into his side, wrapping his arms around Yukio’s small frame, his bright blue eyes flickering between watching Shuhei and Renji as Renji collected what everyone would need from the various overnight bags around the room. 

Shuhei leaned down to kiss Tensa’s cheek before doing the same to Yukio, the two completely endearing to him this way. He had seen them like this, practically glued to each other, many times now, but it was no less adorable each time, Tensa’s bright, glassy eyes always keeping awareness of  _ him  _ now, even under Renji’s care and remaining close to Yukio. Toshiro and Yukio had done more for them than they would probably ever know. They had always trusted one another, but now their comfort in both roles was so solid, and the foundation of that change was the  _ depth  _ of trust they had formed while training with Toshiro and Yukio.

When Renji returned, handing over sets of clothes, Shuhei helped Yukio into a pair of soft pants, though he hit a bit of an obstacle in putting on his shirt. A glance at Byakuya told him the other understood, though, and the smile on Byakuya’s face told him he had already considered a solution. 

“Toshiro, Shuhei needs to get Yukio’s shirt on, so you’re going to hold both of Yukio’s hands for a moment, and only let go of one at a time while he gets his arms in the sleeves, okay?” Byakuya devised. Again, another seemingly ridiculous, over-the-top thing to do, but Byakuya was well aware that Toshiro would never accept anything that required him to actually lose contact with Yukio completely.

Toshiro nodded, turning towards Yukio fully, his leg folding a bit and lifting onto the bed between them. He took both of Yukio’s hands, his beautiful husband looking into his eyes as he did so, glassy emerald meeting equally glassy teal before Toshiro leaned forward to kiss his forehead. He withdrew, smiling, completely at peace, his Yukio with him and Byakuya caring for him, making sure he remained relaxed and comfortable. 

Shuhei helped Yukio into his shirt, smiling at how flawlessly Byakuya’s ingenuity had paid off. It was still baffling to him how natural of a caretaker Byakuya was, but he was growing accustomed to it. With Yukio fully dressed, Shuhei pulled on his own pants, never bothering with a shirt anyway, and returned his hand to Yukio, running slow fingers through fine blonde hair that was, amazingly, already dry.

Byakuya had Toshiro turn back to him, releasing one of Yukio’s hands to slip on a pair of pants, knowing he always slept shirtless for Yukio’s sake and not wanting to break that routine. He stepped back for only a moment to dress himself, leaving his shirt off for both Toshiro and Yukio. “Once Tensa and Renji are ready, I’m going to lie down, and you can come lay with me, Toshiro. Shuhei will make sure Yukio moves with you, and I’ll hold you both,” he said softly, his hand cupping Toshiro’s cheek, soft gray eyes meeting with beautifully peaceful teal.

Toshiro nodded, moving his head slightly to kiss Byakuya's palm. His eyes remained on Byakuya's as he continued stroking the back of Yukio’s hand with his thumb. 

Renji dressed himself quickly before coaxing Tensa to release Yukio long enough to dress him as well. He laughed softly, asking, "Are you going to be alright separating from him, Tensa? I suppose if you lay on top of Shuhei, you can still wrap your arm around him… But you're going to brush through my hair for me first, right?" 

"Yes, Ren," Tensa murmured. Azure eyes flickered to Shuhei, saying softly, "I'd like to sleep on your chest and remain close enough to touch Yuki, if that's alright, Shu…"

Normally, Shuhei would have hesitated to accept such a thing, being pinned even by Tensa’s weight being something he generally avoided. But he couldn’t possibly refuse, those bright azure eyes looking up at him, nearly begging even if he didn’t mean to be. “Of course, Tensa. We’ll get settled while you brush Renji’s hair, alright? Then you can join us when you’re done,” he replied.

Tensa smiled brightly, leaning forward and hugging Shuhei around his waist. He looked up at him, his chin flat against firm abs, azure eyes happy and bright as he said softly, "Thank you, Shu…" Tensa knew Shuhei greatly disliked feeling pinned. He swore to keep as much weight as possible off of him but he felt compelled to ask, wanting continued contact with both him and Yukio but also knowing Yukio would need Shuhei, a strong dominant that Toshiro trusted to take care of him, beside him with his master in subspace - otherwise Toshiro would certainly surface, something Byakuya seemed to want to prolong as long as possible. 

Shuhei returned Tensa’s hug with one arm, the other hand still in contact with Yukio, and his heart melted, a joyful warmth spreading in him seeing Tensa so calm and honestly  _ happy.  _ “Anything for you, Tensa,” he murmured, holding him tightly against him for a moment until he saw Byakuya moving. “You take care of Renji, alright?” he added with a smile before releasing his partner. As Byakuya settled lying down, Shuhei shifted to take Yukio in his arms, sliding onto the bed to hold him in his lap, ready to move him as Toshiro moved to lay with Byakuya, just as determined as Byakuya was to help them keep contact.

Renji handed Tensa the brush he’d brought with him, smiling encouragingly as Tensa accepted it. He moved to sit upon the bed, his long legs crossing, watching the other four settle together. Toshiro and Yukio were both resting on either side of Byakuya’s chest, Toshiro carding his fingers through Yukio’s fine blonde hair, his expression so utterly calm and adoring. Shuhei had curled around Yukio, one hand petting down the small submissive’s side. Yukio looked so adorably small between them but completely happy to be surrounded. 

He locked eyes with Byakuya, his smile becoming impossibly fond. “You’re doing so amazingly well, Bya,” Renji said softly, his words carrying in the otherwise peaceful silence. He reached out, stroking down his leg beneath the blanket. He couldn’t help but shiver slightly as Tensa lifted his hair so that it flowed down his back instead of, well,  _ everywhere.  _ He was so gentle as he began to brush, starting from the tips and holding just above where he was brushing firmly so that there was no way Renji would feel any pulling. Renji hummed, praising, “Feels good, Tensa. Thank you…”

Tensa blushed at the praise though, being behind him, there was no way Renji could see it. “Thank you, Ren,” Tensa murmured, “for allowing me to do this. You have such beautiful hair…”

Renji grinned, “I take good care of it. It’s a bit of a hassle but I put up with it; honestly, my hair has been long for such a long time that I’d probably think I didn’t look like  _ me _ without it being this length. Even when I was a kid I wore it long. I figured, if I was going to have a hair color this loud, might as well not bother to hide it.”

Tensa laughed lightly, “It certainly stands out. It’s gorgeous though…”

Byakuya watched as Tensa tenderly brushed Renji’s hair, a soft smile on his face. He felt incredibly accomplished, having kept Toshiro in his moderate subspace for this long, but he was also quite tired, having been through a lot that day himself. Still, he gently ran his hand through Toshiro’s hair, the other arm rather trapped under Yukio and Shuhei. He didn’t mind at all, really very relaxed when he was this surrounded. 

Toshiro hummed, feeling Byakuya’s fingers card through his hair. He didn’t feel at all anxious about his continued release of control, so unlike the last time when it had been unplanned. His Yukio was right here with him, still looking to him as his master and obviously submitted to his care, he was simply allowing others to take care of him while Byakuya cared for Toshiro himself. 

He realized that he’d never kissed Yukio while in subspace and he found himself moving the hand that was threaded into his soft golden hair to gently lift his chin, directing his face towards him and pressing his lips softly against his precious husband’s. Toshiro melted at the contact, relaxing further against Byakuya as he continued running his fingers through his hair. He made no demand for Yukio to open his mouth to him, only slightly parting his own lips in invitation as he kissed him, feeling utterly happy, his mind completely clear, gentle warmth flooding his body.

Yukio smiled against his master’s lips, parting his own and allowing access, still completely unwilling to take any control, but amazed by the fact that his master wasn’t demanding control, either. It was odd, but not stressful or disconcerting, knowing that Byakuya and Shuhei - two people they both trusted deeply - had the control right now, and that was alright. This kiss was something Yukio would likely never forget, feeling the peace and utter calm in his master’s contact, not interrupted or even distracted by their kiss, which was usually something that would undoubtedly pull his master back toward his constant domspace. His master was so entrenched in the comfortable bliss of subspace, and Yukio knew he would have to thank Byakuya - profusely - for allowing this.

Tensa became a bit lost in his task, his focus tunneling to doing well for Renji. His progress was slow and unhurried, honestly not compelled in the least to rush being able to touch Renji in this way. His body was tired from the scene but his mind was alert, it still being early in the night for himself and Shuhei, allowing him to go slowly without faltering in his concentration. Renji didn’t seem to mind at all, contented hums leaving him as he brushed through his hair. Eventually he completed his task, laying down the brush to gently comb his fingers through, not a single silken strand catching or pulling. Renji had such fine, utterly straight hair, similar to Yukio and the complete opposite of his own. It felt wonderful to touch and he could really only hope that Renji would allow this of him again, finding it difficult to disengage now that he’d been given permission. 

Shuhei glanced over his shoulder at Tensa and Renji from where he was curled around Yukio, anticipating the moment that Tensa would come to lay with them. He found he couldn’t look away, though, the sight being something he really never thought he would see. Renji truly didn’t allow just anyone to handle his hair, and watching Tensa being so intently careful with it led him to believe this likely wouldn’t be the last time he was allowed to do so. 

Even in the years Shuhei had been with Renji, Renji had really only allowed Shuhei to brush his hair  _ once,  _ and it was rather obvious to anyone who knew Shuhei then why he was never allowed to do it again. His patience wasn’t such that he could actually sit through such a task without becoming rushed, and he had pulled one too many times, and Renji had snatched the brush from him. Shuhei wondered absently if Renji would give him another chance at that. Not only did he have quite a bit more practice with brushing hair in general with Tensa as a partner - his own only requiring a quick comb-through, if anything at all - but the past months had really transformed Shuhei into a completely different person, in his dominant and his submissive roles.

Renji allowed Tensa to continue combing through his hair with his fingers for several long minutes, each motion gentle and unrushed, more like he was allowing it to fall through his fingers. It actually felt entirely soothing, so much so he had to cover his mouth as he yawned, suddenly feeling how tired he actually was. "Tensa," Renji addressed, his voice calm yet quiet, "how are you at braiding hair? Do you want to braid mine?" 

Tensa paused, responding softly, "I can do it… And I'd like to…"

Renji turned to him, smiling fondly and kissing the top of his head. He handed him a binder he'd retrieved with the brush, not about to sleep with this many people without his hair bound. "Just start the braid from the base of my neck, you don't need to attempt to French braid it at all, it pulls less that way," Renji instructed, kissing his hair again before turning back away. 

Tensa was determined not to pull  _ at all _ as he ran the brush through once more for good measure before dividing the long, crimson strands into three plaits and twining them around one another. The motion was unhurried and practiced, as he braided his own hair away from his face on occasion. Renji remained relaxed as he worked and he blushed as he said, "You're doing so well, Tensa. I may need to borrow you away from Shu more often."

Shuhei narrowed his eyes a bit at that, but he was still smiling at them. “Borrow him away, huh? You know if you’re  _ borrowing  _ him, you get me, too, right? Not like I’m just going to send him to your house alone,” he teased lightly.

"I suppose I could stand to see you more often," Renji said with a grin. "Tensa is legitimately good at this. His skills are wasted on your hair."

Tensa felt even more heat upon his face but kept his hands slow and steady. He knew Renji was teasing Shuhei but he also knew that Renji was sincere in his praise - and he was determined to continue to earn it. Receiving praise still made him a bit embarrassed but he  _ did _ love receiving it. After spending so much time with Toshiro and hearing it constantly - he really couldn't turn it off - he'd become more accustomed to it, believed in it more. 

“Hey, he uses his skills on his own hair. He’s adorable with it braided,” Shuhei put in, a wide grin on his face as he anticipated Tensa’s embarrassment. Teasing his partner was just too tempting regardless, but seeing him actually blush when his guard was down in his submissive role was just too much to pass up.

"Shu…" Tensa whined, ducking his head slightly though he didn't stop his steady braiding, finally reaching the end and binding it securely. Task done, he buried his face against Renji’s back, careful of the vibrant red hair he'd just braided. 

Renji pulled the braid over his shoulder, inspecting it, saying, "It's perfectly done, Tensa. You really are good at this. By the way, you acting that way only makes you more adorable."

Shuhei tried not to laugh too loudly at Tensa’s actions. “Come on, Tensa. Come lay with me. You were putting Renji to sleep a little bit ago. We should let everyone else go to sleep, even if we’re awake for a while,” he beckoned, extending the arm that wasn’t around Yukio toward him.

Tensa immediately crawled over to Shuhei, snuggling against his chest and burying his face into his neck. His hand did extend across Shuhei’s body to rest atop Yukio’s back, his hand curling a bit into the fabric of his soft shirt. 

Renji chuckled, laying to Tensa’s other side, kissing both Shuhei and Tensa's cheeks before settling, curling into Tensa’s side and throwing an arm over the two of them. "If this is too restraining for you, Shu, say so now because I don't think I'm staying conscious for long. I'm exhausted. Not that Tensa isn't a joy to look after - I'm mostly blaming Toshiro and Yukio," Renji said with a light laugh. He kissed Tensa’s hair, saying fondly, "He's completely adorable, Shuhei. I understand why you love him in subspace. He's as endearing and obedient as Yukio without the brat streak - not that that isn't fun but Tensa's just  _ relaxing." _

Shuhei chuckled, replying teasingly, “I love him anyway, Renji, subspace or not.” He shifted a bit, though, his arm around Tensa pulling him a bit closer, until most of his weight was on him and Tensa’s head was rested in the center of Shuhei’s chest, tucked beneath his chin. “You said you wanted to sleep against my chest, and you’re really barely reaching Yukio like that,” he said softly, tilting his head down to kiss Tensa’s hair.

Tensa’s blush deepened though he forced himself to look up into Shuhei’s eyes, "I… know you don't like… feeling restrained… or confined, Shu…"

Shuhei smiled down at him, more fondness in his expression than he had probably ever given anyone in his life. “I can push that aside, for tonight. For you,” he whispered, tightening his arm around Tensa and tilting his head to nuzzle his cheek into dark, wavy hair. 

Tensa smiled, kissing his chest before nuzzling his cheek against him. He looked towards Yukio, the small submissive so close to his master upon Byakuya's chest, the two exchanging slow, gentle kisses that he couldn't help but find completely endearing. Toshiro was always gentle with Yukio but seeing him this way, he was somehow even more so, the command completely absent from his actions. Tensa’s arm wrapped more securely around Yukio, not disturbing Toshiro at all as he continuously pet Yukio’s fine blonde hair while he kissed him. 

Yukio’s eyelids were getting quite heavy, and he was struggling to even reciprocate the action when his master kissed him. He took the chance when he pulled away for a moment to murmur, “Tired, master,” his eyes nearly closing just with the admission of his exhaustion. 

Toshiro smiled, resting his forehead against his precious husband's, saying softly, "Me too, love. You can sleep, I'm barely awake myself." Toshiro tilted his head to place a kiss against Byakuya's neck, murmuring, "Night…" He looked over towards the other three, smiling in contentment before resting against Byakuya's chest again, Yukio’s forehead pressed against his own, murmuring, "I love you all… Thank you, so much… For taking care of Yukio… For taking care of  _ me…" _

Yukio settled comfortably with his cheek pressed to Byakuya’s chest and his forehead to his master’s, Shuhei’s warmth behind him and Tensa’s hand on him. He felt so incredibly  _ loved -  _ more so than he ever thought he would. “Love you, master,” he whispered. His eyes were already shut when he turned to kiss Byakuya’s chest. “Love you, Byakuya. Thank you  _ so  _ much - for everything,” he said, his voice low and slurred with sleep. “Love… everyone… so much…” By the time he got the words out, he was being pulled into sleep, still with a small smile curving his lips. 

Byakuya tilted his head down to kiss both Toshiro and Yukio’s hair, one hand still threading through white strands as though on autopilot. “Love you both. I’ll take care of you anytime you need me,” he said softly, though he was almost sure they were both already asleep. 

He turned to find Renji, who was laying behind Shuhei, and shifted his arm a bit where it had been pinned under Yukio and Shuhei, freeing his hand to reach out to his husband, gray eyes tired but his small smile full of love and pure joy. “I love you, Renji. I would have never had any of this without you. I’m so glad you’re the one I get to go home with - the one I get to be with every single day,” he said, his voice just over a whisper to be sure he was heard. 

Renji kissed his hand, laying his own cheek against the curve of his palm, saying softly, dark eyes half-closed in contented exhaustion, "None of us would be like this, as we are now - together - without you, Bya. You're the one who brought us all together this way. When you accepted my help - my heart. When you opened yours to Toshiro and Yukio, accepting them both, befriending Yukio in a way so complete that he gained the confidence to go places on his own, to speak to strangers. 

"Accepting Shu's importance to me, encouraging our connection and welcoming both him and Tensa into your heart as well. They never would have even met Toshiro and Yukio were it not for you, and they've gained so much from that connection. I've never seen Shu so confident in his dominant role, nor Tensa so comfortable in his submissive one. You’re special, Bya. Your amount of genuine care… I'm so lucky I get to spend my life with you, that your  _ mine,  _ and I'm  _ yours.  _ Love you, Bya, so impossibly much…"

Byakuya sighed, fond but a bit exasperated. “Renji… I suppose I can take credit for those things… but really, you just don’t realize that this  _ all _ started with  _ you.  _ You’ve been with me for  _ so long,  _ helping me  _ every  _ time I needed it. If I hadn’t had you, if I had somehow dug myself out of my depression two years ago and found someone else,  _ I  _ wouldn’t be the same person I am now. Because it was  _ you  _ that helped me. Made me realize it was alright to even ask for help, or accept it when it was offered. You made me who I am, Renji, whether you realize it or not. I would have never become the man I am now without that promise you made the very first night I asked you to stay - forever and a day.”

"And I would still be doing exactly that," Renji replied softly, "helping you through everything and anything, coming over uninvited whenever I was able, hoping someday you'd accept my help. Wishing that you'd ask me to stay and I could make you that promise - forever and a day. I was so proud of you for allowing me to help you, so humbled and happy. All I ever wanted was to be there for you, to be able to make you smile, feel appreciated and loved. And in return, you gave me all of you, allowed your heart to be so open you accepted more than only me inside - even if I'm at the center, as you are in mine. That was your decision, Bya. I wouldn't have been able to move forward, not until  _ you  _ decided to do so with me."

Byakuya shook his head, chuckling quietly. “Humble to a fault, always, Renji. I could give you a thousand reasons why this was all because of you, and you would always try to share the credit. That’s alright, though.  _ I  _ know that  _ you’re  _ special, Renji. And I’m sure I’m not the only one who thinks so, especially after everything you did for Toshiro and Yukio. You can keep holding onto that humility, though, because it is one of the things I love about you,” he said with a grin, running his thumb slowly over his husband’s cheek.

Renji grinned, turning slightly to kiss his thumb before settling again, allowing his eyes to close. "I love literally everything about you, Bya. Your stubbornness too. Night…"

Byakuya laughed lightly, keeping his hand on Renji’s cheek as he lowered his head to the pillow. He took a deep, calming breath, trying not to disturb the two men resting on his chest. Having Toshiro resting on him this way was something Byakuya could have never even imagined, the man exuding such confidence otherwise. Even the first - and only - time Toshiro had submitted to him this way, he was quick to surface and flawlessly take back control. 

Tonight, though… Tonight seemed special. 

Not only was it the first time all six of them had done a scene together, but it was the second anniversary of Byakuya’s love confession to Renji. Really, it was the culmination of everything Byakuya had been through in the past two years - gaining friends, learning trust, discovering things about himself and the ones he loved. He had gotten  _ married,  _ when he thought he would never be able to love again after his heart was shattered. But Renji had picked up every single piece, carefully reconstructed it, and only made him  _ better  _ for it. 

Byakuya was lying in bed with  _ five  _ other men who he knew loved him dearly - that he returned their affections - when he was convinced that he was broken beyond repair just over two years prior. 

All because of Renji.

Because he opened his heart to the man who had been there for him for years without notice, stubbornly sticking by his side even when he wasn’t given a second glance in return. Byakuya was so glad he gave Renji a chance two years ago. That he had accepted that promise. That he actually  _ believed  _ it. Because Renji meant it, and nothing would have ever stopped him from caring for Byakuya -  _ loving  _ him.

Forever and a day.


End file.
